Crimson Star Priestess (Original)
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: There are five Signers who hold the power to summon the Crimson Dragon, but what if there is another person who plays a bigger role and that person is from another dimension where Duel Monsters and characters are nothing but fictional? Join Estelle as she grows stronger and discovers her true power. Yusei/OC and more shippings. Cover by Meihia.
1. A Dream has Become Real! - ARC 1

**I know I removed the original fanfic of my "Crimson Star Priestess" before, but after setting up a poll if people wanted me to repost the original fanfic and the majority won, I decided to re-upload it.**

**Now, just a heads-up; the last chapter will have one another scene at the end and I will add an epilogue. What they are about, you'll find out as you keep reading. I have also gone through the old chapters to fix minor errors, but other than that, it's barely changed.**

**Now you can compare the original version with the new version of CSP. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 1: A Dream has Become Real?!**

I sat in the backseat of Dad's car as we were on our way home. We have been in the game center Dragon's Lair located in Stockholm to play Yu-Gi-Oh!, or more precisely just me. Dad was very kind to drive me to and from Stockholm since I didn't like traveling alone with the train.

I was listening to the songs that played through the radio and kept singing along if I was into the rhythm, even though I was tired by long and exhausting Duels.

"Så, hur var det där idag? (So, how was it there today?)" Dad asked.

I shrugged, "Bra, antar jag. (Good, I guess.)"

"Känner du dig trött? (Do you feel tired?)"

"Så klart att jag gör. Du vet ju att jag alltid blir trött efter flera Dueller. (Of course I do. You know I always get tired after several Duels.)"

After that, we remained silent as the radio kept playing songs. I closed my eyes to get some rest while Dad drove on the highway. I kept thinking about my new crush that was a fiction character. I couldn't help but blush whenever I thought about him. I knew deep inside that I was too old with my 22 years to even play Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Duel Monsters sounded a lot better, and have a crush on a fiction character. But, hello! A girl could dream, right?

My eyes snapped open when I heard a loud honk outside of Dad's car and then felt vehicle lose control.

"Vad händer?! (What's happening?!)" I panicked.

"Estelle, håll i- (Estelle, hold on-)"

It didn't take long until we felt something crash into the car and made it spin violently around. I tried holding on, but then something crashed onto me and I felt nothing but pain rush through my body. That was when everything turned black with a tint of crimson...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I heard voices that sounded unknown yet familiar, which woke me up from the darkness. Everything looked so blurry when I opened my eyes. I had to wear glasses since I was nearsighted, but I didn't have them on me.

I groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing my face. I heard the voices gasp in relief when they noticed I was awake.

"You're awake!" a young boy's voice exclaimed happily.

I turned to the left and saw two blurry figures. I tried to reach out for my glasses, but one of the figures acted faster and put the glasses in my outstretched hand.

"Here you are", a kind girl's voice said.

I nodded as thanks before putting on my glasses. I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes before I looked at the children. I almost gasped loudly when I recognized them.

It was the twins Leo and Luna from the cartoon show Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's!

I held myself back to remove my glasses and rub my eyes again to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Hey, you okay, Miss?" Leo asked when I didn't speak.

Their voices were just the same as from the English version of the anime. Both of them looked curious and worried about me.

"Where am I…?" I asked carefully.

"My brother and I found you unconscious not so far from our home", Luna said. "We brought you here, since it started raining."

"You've been out for like three hours", Leo added.

This was getting even stranger. Was this a dream I fell into after I lost consciousness when the other vehicle had crashed into Dad's car? I took a look at myself and noticed I was wearing the same clothes before the crash.

My outfit consisted of a black top with long sleeves, a red jacket with short sleeves, jeans that hugged my legs and white socks. I looked down at the floor and spotted my black long-length boots that almost reached up to my knees. In case you wondered about some other details about my appearance, I had dark blue-rammed and slight oval-shaped glasses, blue eyes, skinny and very white skin, and thick half-wavy chestnut brown hair reaching to my chest.

I swung my legs over the side of the couch and spotted my wine red shoulder-bag next to the couch as well. I quickly reached for it and zipped it open to see all my belongings in there, except my Yu-Gi-Oh! card holder, but strangely my Yu-Gi-Oh! steel box was still there.

"Ehh... Miss? Is everything okay?" Leo asked.

I looked up from my bag and suddenly felt nervous when the twins watched me intensely. I quickly realized I had to keep myself in a low profile. I couldn't just tell them that I knew who they were and where I was.

"Y-Yes, I think so...", I replied sheepishly.

"Do you remember who you are?" Luna asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I do... But who are you two?"

Leo grinned, "I'm Leonardo, but please call me Leo, and this is my twin-sister Luna!" He gestured at his sister. "Now, who are _you_?"

I hesitated for a second. "Estelle. Estelle Malmström." I looked around in the giant living room. "Where are we?"

"You're at our apartment in the area called the Tops", Luna answered.

"Only the super richest people can live here", Leo bragged.

I put my boots on and stood up with my shoulder-bag, its strap resting on my left shoulder. I had a feeling it would be better to leave and not be a burden for the twins, since I came from a different dimension.

"Thank you for looking after me while I was unconscious, but I should go", I nodded, walking to the door. "I need to go and find answers."

"Answers? For what?" Leo asked.

"How I ended up here in the first place", I replied.

"You mean, you're not from New Domino City, Estelle?" Luna asked.

I nodded, "Correct."

"But even if you leave, where will you stay?" Leo asked the biggest question.

He did have a good point. Where could I stay? Since I didn't belong in this world, I had no one to turn to and get help. But maybe... No, it would be too much to ask for.

I felt someone grab my right hand. I looked down to see Luna had walked up to me. She had gentle eyes as she squeezed my hand a bit.

"If you want... You can stay here with me and Leo", Luna suggested.

My eyes widened in surprise by the offer. Did Luna really trust me, a stranger, to stay with her and her brother?

"Are you sure about it?" I asked to be certain. "I mean, you don't know me, and what about your parents?"

"I can tell you are a trust-worthy person", Luna replied. "You've got this gentle aura that tells us you're kind."

"And our parents wouldn't mind", Leo added as he walked up to us. "They're never home and we used to have a babysitter a while ago, but she had to quit because she was transferred for her real job."

The twins smiled excitedly and kindly, like they were hoping I would accept the offer. I decided to stay for a while and see if I could get a few clues about how I ended up in a fictional world.

"Okay", I nodded with a small smile. "I'll stay. And thank you."

And that was the beginning of an adventure that would change my life…forever.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

It had been a month since I woke up in the fictional world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Leo and Luna had called their parents and let them interview me for the job as the twins' babysitter. When I passed the interview, the parents were so kind they let me stay in their apartment.

I had met Leo's best friend Dexter who reminded me of Téa Gardner with his hair style and color and Yugi Mutou with the small lighting bang on his forehead. He could be their grandchild, but he had brown eyes. Neither Yugi nor Téa had brown eyes from what I could remember from the first Yu-Gi-Oh! anime.

When the twins learned I had a Deck, Luna lent me her Duel Disk before I got my own so Leo could challenge me over and over again, but he always lost against me. I wasn't a great Duelist, but I did have good strategies with my Celestial Deck.

The twins were so kind they bought me some clothes and even a Duel Disk. It was the same model as theirs, but mine was yellowish/golden to represent my Celestial Deck, plus I loved the colors yellow and golden.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was now the end of June, slowly moving to July. The weather was sunny and warm so the twins and I decided to swim in the pool today. Dexter had come over to play with Leo and Luna. I was wearing a black bikini and my hair was tied up in a messy bun.

I stood by the pool and looked at the scenery of the high-tech city. I was thinking about the upcoming events that would probably take place soon. A few nights ago, my right arm started burning and I had felt an enormous energy wash through my body. It took like a few seconds before it calmed down, but I had noticed a crimson light coming from my arm. I spotted a star in the shape of a pentagram on said arm before the light disappeared.

If that pentagram mark had something to do with the Signers, then I wasn't aware of this star mark, or at least not what I could remember from the show.

"Estelle!" Leo called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to look at the kids in the pool. "Why are you just standing there? Hop in!"

I smiled lightly before walking over to the stairs, climbing down carefully, and jumped in. I played with the children for the rest of the day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was getting a strange feeling during the evening. The twins and I were in the living room, going through our Decks. Luna got invited to a competition; the Fortune Cup. But Leo was going to take her place, since Luna didn't feel comfortable with Dueling. The strange part was I also got an invitation by this Lazar character when he showed up at home. For some reason, he and Goodwin got the word about me and decided to invite me for the competition.

I was really worried when the government would find out that I actually wasn't supposed to exist in this world. Then I would get in _big_ trouble.

The twins and I kept checking our cards and thinking out good strategies when I suddenly felt a sting of pain in my right arm. I thought it was the muscles for a second, but then I grimaced when I felt the pain became stronger.

Luna must have sensed something as well because she gasped and looked up from her cards.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Leo asked.

I placed down my cards on the table and walked to the door/elevator. The twins looked at me before they rushed after me. I waited for them before I pushed the down button. Leo kept asking me and Luna what was going on, but none of us answered. I was sure I would meet my crush now, but I wasn't going to let my inner fangirl take over.

As soon as the elevator reached the ground floor, I rushed out with the twins following me. I ran to an alleyway and saw a red but damaged Duel Runner on the ground. Right next to the Runner laid a body, which I quickly recognized. I ran straight to Yusei's side and knelt down to see if he was seriously injured.

"Estelle, who's that?" Leo asked.

"Is he okay?" Luna asked worriedly.

I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't find any serious wounds before looking at the twins. "He only lost consciousness by the crash." I slowly stood up while putting Yusei's right arm over my shoulders and holding his side with my other hand. "Take his Runner. He needs help."

Luna wanted to argue, but Leo interrupted her by walking over to the Duel Runner and tried to pull it up. Luna sighed in defeat before she helped her brother. I walked slowly and carefully with Yusei, feeling a bit warm by having my crush so close to me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei was still out cold when the twins and I checked him in the morning. I told the twins to look after the young man as I went out to buy groceries, since we were running low on supplies. It took half an hour to get to the closest grocery store and buy the supplies before a thirty minutes' walk back home waited for me.

By the time I returned, I noticed Sector Security was standing in front of the gate with vehicles. Officer Trudge was trying to convince the guard that a criminal was inside the Tops. I managed to get past the turbulent and made it to the elevator. When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Yusei was awake and Leo was bragging about how only super rich people could live in the Tops.

"Leo, it's not politely to brag about how wealthy you are, especially to strangers", I told him as I placed down the two heavy plastic bags on the floor, moaning in relief when my arms felt lighter.

The twins and Yusei turned around when they heard me.

"Welcome back, Estelle", Luna greeted.

"I see our guest is awake now", I glanced at Yusei with a small smile as I took off my red jacket.

"Yeah! But he's got amnesia and doesn't remember his name", Leo said before looking at Yusei. "That's our new babysitter Estelle. We found her in another alleyway, just like how we found you, and she's been living with us ever since."

"I see...", Yusei mumbled.

Luna helped me carry the plastic bags to the kitchen and put away the supplies, but not the ones I was going to use to make lunch.

"It's almost lunchtime. Is chicken curry okay, children?" I asked.

"YES!" the twins cheered happily.

I turned to Yusei. "How about you, Mr. Crab Man?"

"Mr. Crab Man?" Yusei raised an eyebrow confusedly while the twins snickered in the background.

"Your hair has almost the same shape as a crab's", I explained.

"Thanks, but-", Yusei was about to decline when his stomach growled, causing him to slightly blush in embarrassment.

I shook my head as I tied up my hair into a low ponytail. "You need to recover your strength and it's not safe for you to go outside with no memories."

"Estelle's got a good point", Leo nodded while looking at Yusei. "What if you're on a mission for a secret organization? You need to remember to complete that mission!"

"Leo! He couldn't possibly be a member of an organization!" Luna retorted.

"But what if he _is_?!"

"He's not!"

"Children, no fighting", I warned them calmly like a mother.

"Sorry!" both of them apologized.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When we finished eating, I gave Yusei his jacket and gloves, which I had washed during the night and let them dry in the morning.

"Now that you got your jacket on, take a deep breath and say 'My name is…' and then say your name", Leo suggested.

"He's tried that ten times!" Luna said, annoyed by the repeating circle. "It's obviously not working, Leo."

"Well, it worked on TV", Leo retorted.

I sighed, "Leo, you're big enough to understand TV is different from reality. What you watch isn't always true, especially entertainment programs."

Leo ignored me and kept talking to Yusei who looked at Leo's shrine; posters of Jack Atlas and action figures of said person on his Duel Runner and his Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" Leo noticed Yusei wasn't focusing on him.

"Those...", Yusei nodded at the stuff, making us all turn to Leo's shrine.

"Oh, that's my shrine!" Leo smiled happily. "Jack Atlas is like my all-time hero. He's the greatest! No one can beat him in a Turbo Duel!" I chuckled to myself when I remembered Yusei _did_ defeat Jack. "And, one day, I'm gonna be the champ just like Jack!"

"You can't even ride a normal bike", Luna pointed out.

"I stayed up for 12 seconds last time I tried!" Leo retorted before turning his attention back on Yusei. "So, does Jack Atlas mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why...", Yusei answered unsurely.

"Maybe you're a fan of his too, or maybe you were hoping to Duel him", Leo suggested. "I mean, you _are_ a Turbo Duelist."

"How'd you know that?" Yusei asked.

"Because we found you next to that Duel Runner there", I pointed my thumb over my shoulder towards the Duel Runner next to the elevator.

Yusei was quiet as he walked over to the Duel Runner. The twins and I followed him with our eyes.

"Am I right about you? Are you a big-time Duelist who's in town to Duel Jack?" Leo asked Yusei excitedly.

"I don't think I'm a big-time anything", Yusei answered as he inspected the Duel Runner.

I sighed sadly as I crossed my arms. If he only knew that he was much more than what he imagined himself…

"Maybe you should try hypnotizing him, Leo", Luna said sarcastically.

"Luna...", I said with my warning tone.

"Sorry", Luna sighed.

Leo glared at his sister before running to the shrine where Luna's invitation to the Fortune Cup was and grabbed it before rushing to Yusei. "Mister, maybe you have one of these. I'll take it out; you tell me if it looks familiar."

"Okay", Yusei agreed.

Luna and I watched as the boys exchanged words with each other until Leo excitedly said that Goodwin had chosen him to enter the competition.

"Actually, they selected _me_ and Estelle", Luna interrupted.

Leo growled at his sister for interrupting him. "Technically, they selected Luna, but she's too scared to enter. So I'm going to pretend to be her and enter and then win that thing!" he told Yusei.

"That's if Estelle doesn't defeat you in the final", Luna commented. "Besides, no one is going to believe that you're me, Leo."

Leo rushed to his sister with an angry expression. "Why wouldn't they believe? We're twins! We look just alike!"

While the twins argued, I walked over to Yusei who kept looking at the invitation, trying to trigger his memories.

"It doesn't remind you of anything?" I asked.

Yusei shook his head. "Nothing at all." He turned his attention on me. "So you're going to enter the Fortune Cup?"

I blushed when I made eye contact with Yusei, but collected myself. "Yeah... But I wouldn't call myself a great Duelist." I played with a lock of my hair, which was now down. "I lose often with my Celestial Deck."

"Celestial Deck?" Yusei questioned.

"-still in the room", Luna spoke up.

Yusei put back the invitation in the envelope. "Thanks for trying to help me and everything, but this Fortune Cup thing isn't ringing any bells." He threw the envelope back to Leo's shrine. "I should get out of here."

Yusei was about to reach the elevator when I grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"I wouldn't do that", I shook my head. "When I came back, I saw Sector Security outside. One of the officers told the guard there's a criminal in here, but they didn't get in no matter how many times they tried." The twins gasped at the news. "If Sector Security is looking for you, then it's best you remain here. You're twice as vulnerable with your amnesia _and_ you need to recover from the fall you took."

"She's right!" Leo said before getting an idea. "I got it!" He rushed to a closet.

"Just let him go, Leo!" Luna sighed.

Leo rushed back to Yusei with his oversized Duel Disk on his arm. "Mister, I've got one more idea. I challenge you to a Duel, Mr. Amnesia Man!"

"How would a Duel help him, Leo?" Luna asked.

Leo turned to his sister. "This could help him! I saw it on TV this one time. Jack Atlas was giving an interview, and he said the way a Duelist Duels reveals who he really is." He turned back to Yusei. "So if you Duel, you might remember who you are. Right, Estelle?"

I nodded with a small smile. "It might work."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei had agreed on having a Duel against Leo, and he regained his memories just like in the anime. He wanted to leave for our safety, but Luna and I managed to convince him to stay for the night.

The twins were sleeping past midnight when I walked down to the living room to see if Yusei was still there. And, yes, there he was, working on the twins' Duel Disks.

I was dressed in a red nightgown and wore white slippers, but was also wearing a blue/white morning robe that was tied around my waist.

"You know you don't have to do that", I told him quietly.

Yusei must have noticed me because he didn't act surprised when I had spoken. "I know, but I thought I'd give them a little something as thank you", he said.

I nodded as I rested my hands against the couch, staring at Yusei's raven hair with golden streaks. I wanted to reach out my hand and caress the hair, but I held myself back. I sighed deeply when I thought about my sad past with no boyfriend and no friends at all.

I collected myself before I spoke up again. "Can you tell me your name? If you don't want me to tell the twins, I won't."

"It's better if you don't know", Yusei shook his head.

"Because your name could get me into trouble?" I said, which Yusei nodded at. "But I can't keep calling you Mr. Crab Man, unless you tell me your name." I couldn't help but blush at the nickname I had given him.

Yusei placed down Luna's improved Duel Disk next to Leo's before he looked at me. "Yusei."

"No last name?" I tilted my head before quickly adding. "You don't have to tell me your surname if you wish to be careful."

"I do have a surname, but I need to lay a low profile", Yusei said.

"Understandable", I nodded before walking to the kitchen. "If you're leaving, you should at least bring some leftovers."

"You don't have to-", Yusei started, only to get interrupted.

"I want to help you, Yusei", I retorted calmly as I returned with a Styrofoam box with the leftovers of today's lunch. "And you can never be too careful if you're wandering alone in New Domino City."

Now when I walked back to him, I noticed we were almost at the same height. I was around 180 centimeter and Yusei was a few centimeters taller than me.

"You've got a point", Yusei said as he took the Styrofoam box and put it in a compartment under the seat of his Duel Runner. "I should go now." I nodded as I followed him to the elevator.

Yusei rolled his Duel Runner into the elevator before he turned to me. "I'll repay you for the hospitality next time we see each other."

I shook my head. "I don't need money, but a Duel with you would be more than enough as payment."

Yusei smirked slightly. "Okay then."

I smiled gently. "May the stars watch over you, Yusei."

That was the last thing I said before the elevator doors closed in front of me.


	3. Bloom of the Black Rose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 3: Bloom of the Black Rose**

I was having a beautiful dream about Yusei when I was awakened by Leo's scream. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my tired eyes before I put on my glasses and the morning robe. I met Luna in the hallway as we approached the living room where Leo looked around for Yusei.

"He's gone! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOO!" Leo screamed.

"Toothfairy forget you again?" Luna commented, rubbing her eyes.

"Luna! Estelle!" Leo rushed over to us. "He took his Runner and left!"

"Well, did he leave a note or something?" Luna asked.

"No!"

I walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast, slightly ignoring the scene since I knew what was going on.

"This is all your fault, Luna!" Leo said as he rushed around in the living room. "You should have been nicer, like Estelle! He was gonna teach me to be the best Duelist ever!"

"Will you calm down?" Luna sighed as she had noticed their improved Duel Disks on the coffee table. "Look at these."

I watched from the kitchen how the twins, especially Leo, were excited and happy by Yusei's small gift.

"It fits now!" Leo exclaimed happily after he had strapped his Duel Disk on his arm. "How does it look, Luna?"

"Pretty good", Luna didn't focus on Leo. "Now I just wish we knew who he was, so we can thank him."

"Well, it's his own fault for not telling us his name", Leo frowned. "I mean, he had amnesia and we helped him. If he wanted to thank us, he should've stayed."

"I guess so, but why no goodbye?" Luna mumbled.

"Don't you guys get it?" I spoke up, making them turn to me as I kept making breakfast. "He thanked us and said goodbye by fixing your Duel Disks. I caught him last night customizing them. He's quite a handy man."

"Do you know why he left, Estelle?" Luna asked.

"He's a selfless man who doesn't want other people being involved with him since he's a 'criminal', but he has a good heart", I replied.

"So that's why he left? Because of his marker and the Sector Security lurking outside yesterday?" Leo asked.

"Partly", I answered.

"But why couldn't he tell us goodbye personally?" Luna asked. "Maybe he wanders the city streets and helps out struggling Duelists. Kind of like a knight in shining armor, but with a Deck."

"A knight?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "He sounds more like a superhero and his name is something secret."

Just then, we heard the home phone ring. Leo rushed over to the phone and answered the call. And the phone wasn't like any other phones from my dimension, no. It was a huge screen where the callers could see and talk to each other at the same time, like the Skype in my world.

"_What's up, my main man?_" Dexter greeted.

"Dexter, get this! Some guy-", Leo began, only to get interrupted by the brown-haired boy.

"_Boss! There's no time for that! I got us a lead!_"

"A lead?"

"_Duh! The Black Rose?!_"

"Come on, Dex! The Black Rose is just some urban legend!"

"You miss me, Dexter?" Luna teased in the background.

I finished making breakfast and set up the table before walking over to the children to join the conversation just when Leo held up his Duel Disk with a determined aura.

"Then let's go!" the boy declared.

"_Leo! How come your Duel Disk isn't falling off anymore?_" Dexter asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Right! So, this superhero stopped by and-", Leo began.

"He's not a superhero, Dexter. He's a knight!" Luna butted in.

"_What are you two talking about? Who fixed up your Duel Disk?_"

"Okay! This guy's Duel Runner is red and-", Leo began to describe Yusei when Luna shoved her brother back.

"Leo!" Luna exclaimed before whispering. "Until we know more about this guy, maybe we should keep this between us."

"Okay, good point", Leo agreed.

"_Hey! What's going on?!_" Dexter shouted.

I turned to the phone and put on a gentle smile. "Nothing, Dexter, but we were just about to eat breakfast. We'll call you back when we've finished eating."

"_Okay, but really, call me back later!_ _This is one chance in a million!_" Dexter said.

"We will. See you soon, Dexter", I ended the call.

Luna turned to Leo once again. "Listen, this is _our_ secret!"

Leo nodded before looking at his Duel Disk. "Luna, Estelle. You think Mister Amnesia Man flies or has a jet-pack?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Where do you get all these ideas from, Leo?"

"From my comic books and TV!" Leo replied happily.

I shook my head as I walked over to the kitchen table. "Well, breakfast's ready, so come and dig in, children."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Just as promised, we called back Dexter who came over before he, Leo and I left with our Duel Disks. I told Luna the lunch was in the fridge, only needed to heat up before eating. I was definitely going to watch over the boys. I wouldn't let them go all alone in shady places.

We went to an area that screamed poor where the Black Rose was supposed to show up. Dexter seemed to be both excited and scared at the same time, but he refused to show any signs of weakness.

I noticed there were many men with markers in these parts and they were staring at me with big eyes. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but tried to ignore the stares.

"Hey, babe!" a man shouted.

I turned to the man who had called me. He had a Duel Disk on his arm as well. "Wanna hang out with me and my friends? We'll treat you", the man snickered.

I walked away with Leo and Dexter who stood close to me.

"Hey! I don't take no as an answer!" the man shouted. "Let's have a Duel!"

I stopped walking, which the kids noticed and also stopped. I turned to the man who wanted to challenge me.

"A Duel?" I hummed, suddenly feeling all confident which was very unlike me.

The man smirked, "What, babe? Too scared?"

"Estelle?" Leo wondered.

I returned the smirk at the man before holding up my left arm with the Duel Disk. "Challenge accepted. But if I win, leave me and the boys alone."

The man laughed, "We shall see, babe."

"Let's Duel!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The whole day went by so fast I didn't realize it was already sundown. Maybe because I was constantly challenged by perverts and I beat all of them. To tell the truth, I was very surprised by my hidden skills with Duel Monsters. I always lost in Duels against other players in my dimension.

I stopped for a minute to massage my forehead, feeling really exhausted by all the Duels. I heard loud shouting and looked up to see we were now in the center square of the Daimon Area. Leo and Dexter had walked over to a man to ask him if he had seen the Black Rose, only to get fanned away.

I sighed as I walked over to the boys. "Leo, Dexter. Don't walk off on your own in these parts. You could get kidnapped by evil criminals."

"Sorry, Estelle, but you were nearby anyway", Leo retorted before turning to Dexter. "Maybe the Black Rose doesn't exist, Dex."

"Well, I know the blogs don't lie", Dexter said. "She'll be here! I just know it!"

"You sure? I mean, does anybody know who she really is?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she better shows up, 'cause my Deck is ready for her", Dexter glanced down at his Duel Disk.

"Well, Dex, we've looked for the Black Rose all day and Estelle is the only one who's got to Duel", Leo said. "Maybe we should go home."

"Go home?! The Black Rose is the greatest Duelist ever!" Dexter exclaimed excitedly. "They say her cards make real Monsters! Her Spells are like real spells! And her Traps are like-"

"Real traps?" I interrupted, resting my right hand on my hip.

Dexter snuffled, "If you don't wanna help me, then fine, but I'm staying right here... Got that?"

"Don't cry, Dexter. I'll stay", Leo teased.

"I don't cry!" Dexter retorted irritably.

I chuckled at the boys when I heard someone call my and Leo's names.

"Leo? Estelle?"

I looked up and felt myself almost choke on my own saliva when I spotted Yusei. I had almost forgotten he and his new friends would be here.

Leo got excited to see Yusei again as he rushed to him. "Dex, look! It's the superhero who fixed my and my sister's Duel Disks!"

I quickly followed Leo, leaving Dexter behind before he collected himself and followed us.

"So, we meet again", I smiled at Yusei.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here", Yusei nodded.

"So what's up?" Leo smiled at the raven-haired man.

"What are you doing here, Leo? This is a dangerous place for little kids", Yusei pointed out as his friends walked over to us. "Where's your sister?"

"She didn't want to come, and I've got Estelle to protect me!" Leo pointed his thumb at me.

Dexter gasped when he reached us. "Leo, Estelle... I don't think this guy's a superhero. Check his face", he whispered.

"That's his secret identity", Leo told his friend.

"What are you doing here?" the old man with a gold tooth, Yanagi, asked with a smile. "And who's this beauty?"

"We've been looking around for the Black Rose", Leo explained.

Yusei turned to his group. "The woman and the green-haired boy helped me gain my memory back. They're cool."

Whoa! Did Yusei just call me cool? No one ever described me with that word before.

"Yes! I'm cool!" Leo smiled before turning to the nervous Dexter. "And this guy's my best friend Dexter."

"Um... Hello...", Dexter greeted nervously.

"That guy's the best. He's got this combo that's like 'Whoa!'. You should definitely Duel him!" Leo encouraged his friend.

Dexter looked nervously at Yusei who had an intense face, which scared the brunet. "Maybe another time..." He glanced down to see Yusei was holding an envelope with the symbol of the Fortune Cup. "Look at that!"

I smiled when I spotted the letter. Things were going just as in the anime so far.

"That's an invitation to Duel in the Fortune Cup", Leo stated when he saw the letter. "You'll be there too?"

"Yep", Yusei nodded.

"I get to Duel you~! I get to Duel you~!" Leo chanted before he pointed at Yusei with a determined expression. "But this time, you're going down!" He turned to Dexter. "Maybe if I win, he'll make me teach his sidekick like in all of my comic books. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" Dexter nodded.

I chuckled at the boys. "Leo, didn't we go through that in the morning?" I turned to Yusei. "When did you get the invitation?"

"Right after I left the Tops", Yusei replied. "By the way, I still need to repay you for the hospitality and food."

I shook my head. "I told you before; I only need a good Duel as repayment, but I guess we'll have our Duel in the Fortune Cup."

Yusei smirked lightly before he suddenly grimaced and fell down on his knees, holding his right arm while hissing in pain.

"Yusei?" I called worriedly and knelt down to hold his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Yanagi asked.

"It hurts just like before...", Yusei hissed through his teeth.

"Before?" Tanner questioned.

"When it first appeared... The Crimson Dragon...", Yusei replied in slight pain.

I started to feel tugging in my heart, but tried to ignore it. People around us began screaming in fear, shouting something about the Black Rose was coming. I looked over my shoulder when I felt a hurricane of wind blow around us.

"B-Black Rose?" Yanagi stuttered.

"She's just a myth", Blister said.

"Oh yeah?!" Tanner retorted.

"There's a reasonable explanation here!" Blister countered.

Thorn roots and vines cracked from the concrete and lodged into buildings and knocked down people before they could run away in terror.

One root came towards us before it cracked the ground, separating our group. Just before root could reach us, Yusei grabbed me and jumped away in time. We landed safely while the others, including the children, crashed on the ground.

Yusei and I were on our knees once again when we spotted the shadow of a dragon in the dust, its eyes and mouth glowing red.

"Whose dragon is that?" Yusei mumbled before groaning in pain.

I watched him remove his glove to pull up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the Tail Mark of the Dragon that was glowing red. "My Mark!" Yusei exclaimed.

Blister, Yanagi and Tanner gathered around us and gasped when they spotted Yusei's Mark.

"Oh my!" Yanagi gasped.

"That's no tattoo", Tanner stated.

"You're right, Tanner. It is the Mark of the Dragon!" Yanagi nodded.

Now I felt something burn strongly on my right arm. I clutched it before pulling up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal a red glowing pentagram, the same one I had seen a few nights ago!

"No way!" I gasped.

"She has a glowing Mark too!" Blister exclaimed.

"In the shape of a pentagram", Tanner added.

"I've never heard anything about a Mark of the Dragon that's supposed to be shaped as a star!" Yanagi exclaimed.

Just then, there was a strong light coming from the dragon so we had to shield our eyes until the light died down. I heard the dragon roar when I felt another tugging in my heart.

"_**Help...**_"

My eyes widened when I heard a voice inside my head.

"_**Help my mistress...**_"

I stood up, holding my tattooed arm and rushed towards the dragon that was crying for help. I heard Yusei call my name, but I ignored him as I rushed into the dust. I stopped several meters from the black dragon that had wings and body made of magenta rose petals. It was standing behind a woman with a mask, wearing a black cloak and a red dress. She had dark burgundy hair spilling out from underneath the hood. The woman had a red Duel Disk and cards in her hand.

"Akiza...", I whispered.

I flinched when Yusei rushed past me and stood protectively in front of me. I blushed for a second before I noticed Leo stood next to me as he gasped at the Black Rose AKA Akiza.

"Black Rose?" Yusei asked.

"I think, but be care-", Leo was about to take a step forward when I put my hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

The others rushed over to us and gasped when they spotted the Black Rose.

"Okay, so she's not made-up", Blister said. "Now what, grandpa?"

"I don't know...", Yanagi answered nervously.

I could feel Akiza staring at each one of us as the tugging in my heart got even worse. I clutched my clothes where my heart was with my right arm, revealing my Mark to Akiza.

"Your arms! You two also have a Mark!" Black Rose shouted.

Yusei and I shared at look before we looked at our Marks that were still glowing. I started to pant heavily when the tugging was slowly becoming unbearable. I hoped the others didn't notice my condition.

"We do", Yusei replied to Akiza before taking a few steps forward.

"Stay away from me!" Black Rose screamed before throwing a card on her Duel Disk.

A beacon of light appeared where Akiza was standing, the air whipping madly around the area. It was too much for the others to handle as they all got knocked over. But for me... I was the only one standing. The wind felt like a gentle breeze to me and I wasn't even affected by the blinding light.

When the wind and light finally died down, there were only sparks of electricity left in Akiza's place. There were no signs of the girl or the dragon.

"She's gone", Tanner pointed out.

"Amazing!" Yanagi exclaimed. "That's what I call an exist through the ages! How do you think her encore looks like?"

"We found her...", Dexter shivered as he and Leo held each other, looking really scared. "The Black Rose is real..."

"That was so awesome...", Leo stuttered.

I looked around to see people helping the injured ones as they threw profanities at the Black Rose. I felt deep inside very angry at those people and felt sorry for Akiza at the same time.

"The Black Rose said you two _also_ have a Mark", Blister said. "What did she mean by that?"

I glanced at Yusei's arm to see his Mark was no longer there. The others gasped when they saw his Mark was gone.

"Where'd it go?" Leo asked.

"Vanished! Like magic!" Yanagi exclaimed.

I looked down at my arm to see my Mark was still there, but no longer glowing.

"The gal's Mark is still there, though", Tanner pointed out.

Everyone turned their attention at me as Yanagi grabbed my arm to take a closer look at the pentagram Mark. "How did you get this Mark in the first place?" he wondered.

"I believe the Black Rose has a Mark on her own", I stated, making the others grow silent. "And thanks to that Mark, she has the ability to make her cards alive, but..." I placed a hand on my Mark. "She's letting her power control her, not the other way around... She's suffering..." No one said a word as I turned to Leo and Dexter, pulling down the sleeve to hide my Mark. "Come on, children. Let's go home now."

"Okay...", Dexter agreed.

"Yeah, I think we've got too much excitement for today...", Leo nodded before turning to Yusei. "We'll see you at the Fortune Cup tomorrow, right?"

Yusei nodded after he had been quiet for a few seconds. "Make sure to rest properly, Leo, Estelle."

"We will", I nodded. "See you tomorrow, guys."


	4. Fortune Cup – Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 4: Fortune Cup – Part 1**

I took a quick shower before the twins and I went to the Kaiba Dome with a cab. We met up with Yusei, Yanagi, Tanner and Dexter on the backstage to mingle before it was time for us contestants to attend the opening ceremony.

Leo had rushed to the bathroom for a moment, and to tell you the truth... He looked ridiculous when he returned with the makeup on, trying to look like a girl. He had even replaced his clothes with Luna's.

"Well? What do you think? How do I look, guys?" Leo asked, his usual ponytail being replaced with two pigtails.

"Leo, you're just as good as Luna as Luna is", Yanagi grinned.

"Yahoo!" Leo exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

Luna kicked him to calm him down. "Don't embarrass me!" She was dressed in a disguise with a hat to hide her pigtails.

"Come on, Luna. Just chill out. I'm about to make you a Dueling legend", Leo assured his sister before turning to me and Yusei to speak in a girly voice. "What do you say, Mister Amnesia Man, Estelle? Ready?"

"No", I shook my head. "You're not going anywhere looking like that."

I knelt down to Leo's level and started wiping off the makeup with a tissue.

"Why not?" Leo whined while closing his eyes.

"Because of two things", I answered. "One; you look more like a clown than a girl with the makeup. Two; if the admins are aware of your family, they might be suspicious why an 11 years old girl is wearing makeup."

"I agree with Estelle", Luna said. "I wouldn't wear any makeup now, but maybe when I get older."

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Leo sneezed after I finished wiping the makeup off his face.

I chuckled at the boy before standing up and threw the tissue in a nearby trash can. "Now I think we're ready."

"Sweet!" Leo grinned before turning to Yusei. "By the way, what's your name, Mister Amnesia Man?"

"You'll find out soon enough", Yusei told him.

"Awesome! I bet it's really cool", Leo smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was standing with Leo on my left side and Yusei on my right side as we were being elevated up to the stage. I started to feel very nervous. Thousands of people were going to watch me and I didn't exactly have the confidence to be the main star.

Leo looked around excitedly when we were at the surface. "Wow! Look at all the people!"

The audience cheered loudly for us eight contestants. I was a bit surprised that we were only eight just like in the show. Did it mean I was replacing someone?

I glanced at Jack who glared at Yusei. When I looked at the raven-haired boy, I noticed he was also glaring back at the blonde man. You could feel the tension between them.

The MC started introducing the contestants. "Now, let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira, the great Greiger, the Professor, Ms. Akiza Izinski, Sir Randsborg, the lovely Ms. Luna Crier, Ms. Estelle Malmström, and Yusei Fudo."

Okay, so I was replacing Commander Koda. That meant I would go against Akiza if I made it through the first round…

"So your name's Yusei?" Leo asked Yusei.

"Yep", he replied. "Now, don't wear it out."

"That's not much of a super hero name, is it?"

"Super what?"

"Never mind."

The audience began shouting profanities at Yusei who ignored them completely, but Greiger walked forward and took the mic from the MC's hand.

"I have to say something", Greiger announced, causing the audience to grow quiet. "My name is Greiger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit." He turned around to point at Yusei. "This kid right here might have been granted by your people as a no-good, but when I look at him all I see is a Duelist." He turned back to the audience. "And being a Duelist myself, that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to. Because a Duelist doesn't judge another Duelist based on where he comes from, or who his family is, or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters."

Director Goodwin stood up from his seat and started clapping his hands, which resulted that everyone in the dome started clapping for Greiger's speech.

Greiger bowed to Goodwin before he walked back to his place and returned the mic. "Here's your mic."

The MC accepted it, a bit surprised. "Thank you..."

"Thank you for those well-chosen and heartfelt words", Goodwin told Greiger, making me roll my eyes, since I knew he didn't really mean it. "In our world, social statues and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our fellow man. But I had a vision of a Duel tournament that would, if only for a fretfully while, remove that line. A tournament separate for the competition of life where the haves and the haves not could meet each other on a level playing field and prove themselves to each other and to the world. Fellow Duelists, welcome to the Fortune Cup!"

The audience cheered loudly as they were excited to see the upcoming Duels.

"And now, let's turn to the bracket shuffler", the MC announced. "And find out who's Dueling who in the first match."

The Duels turned out like this; Luna (Leo) VS Greiger, the Professor VS Estelle (Me), Yusei VS Shira and Sir Randsborg VS Akiza.

But that meant I would go against Greiger and not Akiza if I made it through the first round against the Professor.

"Look! I'm Dueling Greiger in the very first Duel!" Leo shouted excitedly.

"And I'll go in the second Duel? I'm usually the last one...", I mumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We Duelists were led to the lounge where we could wait for our respective Duels. Almost every one of us sat in a group, but Akiza sat alone far away with a drink. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at her sometimes. She reminded me so much about how lonely I used to be.

Yusei, Leo and I sat on the couches close to the screen that showed the dome and the audience that was ready for excitement.

Leo inserted his Deck in his Duel Disk. "This Duel Disk you fixed up for me rocks!"

"Glad you like it", Yusei smiled.

Leo smiled, "I can't believe I'm actually about to do this. You don't have like any last minute pointers for me, do you?"

"Yup", Yusei nodded, "Remember to adapt to your opponent."

"And remember you're never alone out there at the stage", I added. "Believe in your Deck and your cards will respond when you're in a critical situation."

"Okay", Leo nodded.

"Ms. Luna?" a staff member spoke up from the doorway. "It's time to go."

"Thank you!" Leo shouted in a girly voice before turning to me and Yusei. "I can do it!" With that said, the boy ran off for the Duel.

I chuckled, "He's excited as always. I just hope he won't be disappointed if he'll lose."

Yusei turned to me. "What makes you say that?"

I sighed, "Leo has a tendency to get upset every time he loses a Duel. Last time I Dueled him and won, he got very angry and refused to talk to me until the evening. I can't blame him, though. He's still a child."

Yusei nodded, "I used to get upset when I lost too, but I realized I can learn from my mistakes and rethink my strategies."

I turned to Yusei with a small smile. "That's exactly how I see things too when I lose."

We shared another smile before we turned our attention on the first Duel with Leo and Greiger.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo had just finished his first turn when I felt a migraine. I clutched my head and moaned slightly, feeling a little bit dizzy too.

"Estelle? What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Just a migraine", I replied with a small smile. "Nothing serious."

Yusei eyed me for a minute before he nodded and turned back to the screen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Greiger had summoned all three reactor Monsters to the field and Leo was getting scared, tears collecting in his eyes.

"Don't get scared, Leo...", Yusei mumbled.

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the migraine lighten up, but then I felt this stab-feeling in my brain, making me gasp in pain.

Yusei turned once again his attention on me. "Estelle?" he asked worriedly.

"It's getting worse...", I groaned as I clutched my head.

"Do you need to visit the infirmary?" Yusei asked.

I shook my head gently. "No... I just need to lie down..."

I was about to stand up and lay down on the couch opposite us when Yusei grabbed my arm and made me lay down on the couch, my head resting on his lap.

"Y-Yusei...?" I stuttered with a blush.

"You should rest before your Duel, Estelle", Yusei told me with a comfortable smile. "I'll wake you up when Leo's Duel's over."

I nodded shyly. "Okay..." With that said, I closed my eyes and let myself wander to the land of dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_I opened my eyes to find myself in an unknown place I didn't recognize at first. It was a forest with emerald green trees that reflected the sunlight. Small fairies were flying around in the air, their wings leaving behind shiny powder._

*Vänta lite... Är inte det här...Duel Monstrens värld? (Wait a moment… Isn't this…the world of Duel Monsters?)*

"**So you have finally arrived, Priestess.**"

_I looked around to find the source of the voice. _"Who's there?"

_The fairies started dancing around me as two of them waved their hands for me to follow them. I walked after them as we went deeper into the forest. I looked around once again to see everything seemed fine, but there was something in the atmosphere that didn't felt right._

_The fairies led me to an open landscape with a sea of grass. In the middle of the plains was a dragon I recognized immediately._

"The Crimson Dragon..."

"**I have been waiting for you to meet me here in the world of Duel Monsters.**"

_When I listened closely, the Crimson Dragon had a deep baritone voice that reminded me of Peter Cullen's voice whenever he did Optimus Prime's voice in the Bay films. But it wasn't the same voice._

"W-Waiting for me? I don't understand..."

"**I am the one who brought you to this dimension because you have a purpose that you **_**must**_** fulfill.**"

"A purpose?"

_I suddenly felt a strong wind ruffle my hair and clothes, making me hold the hair so it wouldn't get on my face._

"**We do not have much time left... I will explain everything later when we will not get disturbed, Priestess.**"

"Priestess? What do you mean by that?"

"**You must return... It is soon time for your Duel.**"

_I wanted to ask the Crimson Dragon one more thing when I felt my soul float away from the world of Duel Monsters._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Yusei staring at the screen with a poker face. I rested my eyes for a few seconds before I noticed my headache was gone. I didn't even feel the aftermath I usually had whenever I got headaches.

I moved a little before I sat up and looked at the screen. "Who won?"

"Greiger. He's a tough Duelist", Yusei replied.

"And Leo's reaction?"

"Well... He was shocked to say the least."

I nodded before I stood up and walked over to a locker where I had my bag and Duel Disk. Before I put on the Duel Disk, I tied up my hair into a high ponytail with a black elastic ribbon.

When I was ready, Yusei followed me to the hallway to meet up with Leo. We waited by a corner when the young man turned to me. "How's your headache?" Yusei asked.

"It's better, thanks", I replied. "I just hope it won't return during the Duel."

"Just take it easy and don't get nervous", Yusei said.

"Easy for you to say", I retorted calmly. "I'm not used to be the main attraction."

I was getting more nervous as the time ticked by. I felt my hands getting sweaty so I had to wipe them on my jeans.

"Focus on the Duel and it'll go fine", Yusei told me.

I looked up at him to see a small smile on his lips. "I'll try", I nodded, shyly returning the smile.

Soon we heard the three voices of Leo, Luna and Dexter as they approached us. Leo was still sulking about the loss. He had changed back to his own clothes and had tied up his hair into a ponytail. Luna had discarded her disguise now when the Duel was over.

"Try to cheer up, Leo", Luna told him. "It's not like everyone saw you lose."

"Yeah, she's right", Dexter agreed. "Like 15,000,000 tops."

If this was an anime for real, then I would have sweat dropped at that comment.

"Thanks", Leo replied sarcastically.

"It's not a loss if you'd learned something", Yusei spoke up. "Now you know more than you did before, right, Leo?"

The three children finally noticed us.

"Yeah, more about losing. I just can't wait to use that in my next match", Leo frowned.

"No, Leo, he didn't mean it like that", I shook my head. "He means you learned more about how to adapt to your opponent. While you lost, you gained more experience for your future Duels. So it's not always negatively to lose a game."

"Huh? Really?" Leo tilted his head, looking confused.

I nodded, "Let's take myself for an example. When I was young and went to elementary school, I was bullied day in and day out." The others looked at me in surprise. "Of course, I didn't take it well and struggled every day at school because of the other students, and I felt myself weak. But now, when I've grown up, I realized I learned something from the bad situation."

"What was it?" Luna asked curiously.

I smiled, "I learned how to ignore the bullies in the future AKA I received experience that maybe the bullies never got and that will make them weaker if _they_ get bullied one day. So my motto is; 'Bad experience in the past will be good experience in the future.'."

"Sounds logical to me", Dexter smiled.

"_Ms. Estelle Malmström_", the loudspeakers sparked to life in the hallway. "_We ask you to head to the stage now._"

"That's my cue", I sighed.

"I know you can win, Estelle!" Leo encouraged me. "You defeated all those guys yesterday at Daimon Area without breaking a sweat. You can do it!"

"Leo's right!" Luna nodded.

I felt calmer now when the twins encouraged and believed in me. I nodded before walking off, but not without waving to them. "Wish me luck, guys."

"You can win, Estelle!" Dexter called as I rushed to the stage.

I suddenly felt lighter inside my heart. All the nervousness disappeared just like that. Maybe because I felt the warmth coming from my Deck. My Duel Monsters would be there by my side, and maybe the Crimson Dragon was watching over me.


	5. Fortune Cup – Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 5: Fortune Cup – Part 2**

I stood on a platform under the stage, waiting to be elevated up to the surface to meet my opponent; the Professor. I reminded myself over and over again not to fall into his traps and words as he did to Luna in the anime.

I felt the platform under my feet elevate up to the stage. I closed my eyes to meditate for a few seconds as the MC presented me.

"_Now, entering the arena, his opponent with a record of..._", the MC turned quiet for two seconds. "_Well, it appears that we have no record for her, but we can say she's a..._" A functionary must have stepped up to the MC to whisper something. "_Are you saying that we have no information for her? Um... Well, New Domino City, let's hear it for Ms. Estelle Malmström!_"

The audience was cheering for me while I opened my eyes and saw the Professor smile gently at me. But I could sense his aura was stone cold.

"_Let's start our second Duel! Duelists, activate your Duel Disks!_" the MC said.

Both I and the Professor held up our left arms and activated our Duel Disks.

"Let's Duel!"

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

**The Professor: 4000 LP**

We drew five cards each from our shuffled Decks.

"If you don't mind, ladies first", I said. "I draw!"

I took a closer look at my hand. I had Armored Starfish, Trap Hole, Luster Dragon, Star Changer, Vice Dragon and Seven Tools of the Bandit. I had to go for defense until I could get better cards.

"I summon Armored Starfish in defense mode!" I played the card on the Duel Disk.

Armored Starfish appeared on the stage and growled before it curled into a ball, turning into a shade of blue.

**Armored Starfish, Level 4: DEF 1400**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn", I put both my Trap cards face-down.

"_Estelle goes for a strong defense. Can the Professor break through the wall?_" the MC questioned.

"An excellent move, my dear", the Professor smirked. "My turn."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Goodwin and Jack were in the Ivory Tower and sat together on a couch, watching the Duel when the blonde man turned to Goodwin.

"You mentioned before you suspect this woman is connected to the Signers", Jack stated. "She looks like any other plain women I've seen back at the Satellite."

"Don't let her appearance deceive you, Mr. Atlas", Lazar stepped up to the couch, standing next to Goodwin. "We've got proof that shows she might be a Signer and even...an extraterrestrial one too."

Jack raised an eyebrow confusedly at the purple-haired man.

Goodwin made a small move with his hand to activate a few holographic screens in front of him. "We received some interesting information from Mr. and Mrs. Crier three weeks ago. They hired a new babysitter for their children Leonardo and Luna Crier."

"Luna Crier? The same little girl who Dueled in the first match and lost?" Jack asked.

Goodwin nodded, "And when their babysitter told the married couple some personal information, they looked up her name to see if she had any track record...only to find nothing."

Lazar stepped into the conversation. "When they turned to us to help them look for information about Estelle Malmström..." He let a holographic screen show up in front of him with an image of said woman. "...We also didn't find anything. No birthplace, no identification, nothing at all."

"So you're saying she's not supposed to exist?" Jack asked.

"We suspect she's not from our world", Lazar answered.

"Now you're saying she's an alien?" Jack said before snorting. "Yeah, right! She looks like a human to me! Besides..." He turned his attention back to the Duel. "How come she seems so confident and doesn't struggle if she has never played Duel Monsters before?"

"We don't know", Goodwin shook his head. "But let's concentrate on Estelle's Duel and we might find some more clues."

Jack growled and crossed his arms, slightly glaring at the Duel.

"My, it appears the Professor's giving Estelle a tough time", Lazar chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The Duel started to get intense. And now I had bad luck countering me too. The Professor had managed to Tribute summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force and had just used the fiend Monster to destroy my Luster Dragon.

**Estelle: 900 LP – 600 LP**

**The Professor: 1200 LP**

"_Whoa! It appears Estelle has been pushed to a corner with only 600 Life Points left. Can she make a comeback, or is it too late?_" the MC questioned.

The Professor had tried to manipulate me in the same way as he did with Luna in the anime, but I was strong enough to not fall into the trap.

"My dear, aren't you feeling lost for being in such a tight situation?" the Professor asked me.

I shook my head and glared at him. "No, because I believe I can defeat you!"

The Professor smirked, "We shall see about that. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

The field looked like this; on the Professor's side were Ido the Supreme Magical Force and his new face-down. On my side were no Monsters, but one face-down which was Dust Tornado.

The cards I had in my hand now were Vice Dragon, Blustering Winds and Star Changer.

I felt myself getting more nervous as I reached my hand to the Deck to draw my next card. If I didn't get a useful card now, it would be the end.

"I draw...", I announced quietly as I drew the card.

When I turned the card around to see what it was, I felt the nervousness disappear. I've got one of the cards I needed!

"Before I do anything, I activate my face-down Dust Tornado!" I said, flipping up my Trap card. "It will destroy your face-down!"

The Trap card formed a tornado that headed to the Professor's face-down and destroyed it while revealing it was Negate Attack.

"Since you're controlling a Monster and I have none on my side of the field, I can Special summon Vice Dragon!" I played said card in attack mode as Vice Dragon appeared on the field. "Unfortunately, his attack and defense points are being halved because he was Special summoned."

**Vice Dragon, Level 5: ATK 2000 – ATK 1000**

"_Why is Estelle sending out a Monster with that low attack points? Is she planning something huge?_" the MC sounded.

"Now I Normal summon the Tuner Monster Supay!" I played said card in attack mode as Supay appeared next to Vice Dragon.

**Supay, Level 1, Tuner: ATK 300**

"A Tuner Monster?" the Professor mumbled. "Are you planning on-"

"Synchro summoning? Yes", I smirked. "I tune Supay with Vice Dragon!"

Supay started glowing as a gentle blue light enveloped himself and Vice Dragon before they shot up to the sky.

"Come forth, the guardian of the moon, the queen of the sky... Moon Dragon Quilla!"

A stone pattern in the shape of the moon with a face appeared as four blue/purple necks grew out with four dragon heads. The moon pattern glowed soft blue as the four dragon heads roared simultaneously.

**Moon Dragon Quilla, Level 6: ATK 2500**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the first Synchro Monster has finally appeared in the tournament! A mighty dragon that shines like the moon!_" the MC shouted excitedly.

The Professor smirked, "It is a wonderful creature, but even if it's powerful enough to destroy Ido the Supreme Magical Force I will still be standing."

"That's true", I nodded. "But not when I activate the Spell card Blustering Winds!" I played said Spell card and a strong wind surrounded Moon Dragon Quilla. "Blustering Winds gives my dragon a little boost with 1000 attack and defense points until my next Standby Phase."

**Moon Dragon Quilla, Level 6: ATK 2500 – ATK 3500**

The Professor's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, that's powerful enough to-"

"To destroy Ido and take out all your Life Points", I finished. "Moon Dragon Quilla, take down Ido the Supreme Magical Force with Moonlight Blaster!"

The moon pattern started glowing as the four heads of Moon Dragon Quilla opened their mouths to collect energy for the attack. They unleashed Moonlight Blaster together and took out Ido the Supreme Magical Force with two beams while the other two beams hit the Professor.

**Estelle: 600 LP**

**The Professor: 1200 LP – 0 LP**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have our second Duelist in the semifinals! Estelle Malmström!_" the MC shouted.

The audience cheered loudly as Moon Dragon Quilla went down in front of me and bent one head down to me. I smiled at my dragon and hugged her head.

"Thank you for your help, Quilla", I said before planting a kiss on her nose.

Moon Dragon Quilla growled by the affection before dissipating when my Duel Disk deactivated.

I waved for a moment to the audience before I walked past the Professor without throwing a glance at him. I made it to the corridors and removed the black elastic ribbon, making my hair flow freely now. I let out a huge sigh of relief that I survived the action out there. I couldn't believe for a second that I actually won!

"Estelle!"

I looked up and smiled when I saw Leo, Luna and Dexter run to me with happy smiles. Seeing them smile made me smile as well.

"You did it! You made it to the semifinals!" Leo jumped excitedly.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to lose, but you made a strong comeback", Dexter said.

"But I don't know if you can make it to the final with Greiger as your next opponent", Luna said a bit worriedly. "He's really powerful..."

I knelt down to Luna's level before patting her head. "Let's worry about me Dueling Greiger when I _do_ Duel him. Don't worry too much. It's not good for your health."

I heard new footsteps and looked up to see Yusei stand a few meters away from us. I smiled as I got up on my feet again. "What did you think of the Duel?" I asked him.

"I have to say I'm impressed about your comeback in the end", Yusei said. "But you still need to act with a better caution at the beginning of the Duel or else you could lose all your Life Points before your next turn."

I nodded, "Yeah, I noticed that too when my Life Points began dropping. So I made a mistake, but I am aware of it and I learned more from this Duel."

"Excuse me!"

We looked up as Akiza walked past us. She cast a glare at Yusei as she walked past him. The children and I moved out of her way. I looked at Akiza before I made a decision.

"Akiza", I spoke up.

Said girl stopped walking and looked over her shoulder with confusion written on her face.

I smiled gently at her. "Good luck out there. Make sure to show the knight what true girl-power is."

Akiza looked surprised by my encouragement, but then she turned into her lone wolf side and gave me a glare before walking away.

"What's her problem?" Leo frowned. "She could have said something back, since you encouraged her, Estelle."

"It's okay", I told the boy. "I know how those types of people are like, because I used to be a lone wolf."

"You used to be a lone wolf?" Luna asked.

I nodded, "Yes... And with every right too."

"You kids should go back to Tanner and Yanagi", Yusei said. "The next Duel is about to begin."

"Okay!" the trio of children said before walking away.

"I'll be back at the lounge in a few minutes", I told Yusei.

"Okay", he nodded.

I walked to the bathroom to refresh myself and washed my face, feeling more relieved and relaxed. I polished my glasses before putting them back on my face and left the bathroom.

I made it back to the lounge room just in time, because the big screen was showing the arena and the people were shouting loudly. Yusei sat on the couch so I joined him after I had put away my Duel Disk in the locker.

Yusei didn't say anything, but I could tell he knew I sat next to him as we watched Sir Randsborg and Akiza being introduced to the audience. I couldn't hold myself back when Sir Randsborg had made his small talk.

"I wonder if the theaters are missing a certain knight for their show right now", I commented.

Yusei smiled lightly at the comment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza managed to Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon just like in the anime. In the second the dragon was out on the field, Yusei held his right arm as he grunted in pain.

"Yusei?" I quickly put a hand on his shoulder as I felt a sting of pain from my own right arm and from my heart.

"I've seen that dragon before...", Yusei gritted out in pain.

"Back at the Daimon Area", I nodded.

"Then congratulations", Greiger said as he walked up to us. "Most who have come face to face with it never Duel again. It had been said that the Black Rose Dragon's wrath can cause true destruction."

I let go of Yusei's shoulder when he stopped being in pain and turned my attention at Black Rose Dragon. I was thinking about her message from last time. Did she really ask me to help Akiza or had I just imagined things?

No. I was sure of it. Black Rose Dragon did send a call of help to save her mistress from the darkness and the power that controlled Akiza.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Greiger had sat down on the couch opposite us to give us some company. During the Duel, I felt the same pain from my first encounter with Akiza return in my heart. I clutched my jacket where my heart was and took deep breaths to get rid of the pain. The two men turned their attention on me when my gasps got a bit loud.

"You alright?" Greiger asked.

"This pain...", I gasped as I started feeling weak. "Just like at the Daimon Area..."

Yusei suddenly looked alerted. "What do you mean?"

"I... I think I can feel...Akiza's emotional pain...", I replied weakly.

Yusei put his arm around my shoulders and let me rest my head against his shoulder. I was too weak to even blush by the gesture. All I could concentrate on was to lighten up the pain in my heart.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The pain started to disappear now, but I was a bit out of breath. Yusei still had his arm around me as I relaxed against him. Sir Randsborg had just summoned Masked Knight LV7 and Akiza received her second Rose Token.

"Impressive", Greiger said. "Though, those Rose Tokens of hers can't be destroyed in battle. She's got an impenetrable wall. The question is; can she hold out? Not even with a pretty garden can stop Randsborg forever. I'm afraid that it's only a matter of time before that Black Rose gets clipped."

"You're wrong, Greiger", I told him, making him look at me. "Akiza is going to win. Not with her _magical_ power, but with her special cards and the right strategy."

Greiger looked skeptical at me for a moment before we turned back to the screen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sir Randsborg had just made his major attack on Akiza who had only 50 Life Points left.

"So do you think it's over?" Greiger asked.

"No", I replied as I sat up straight, feeling a lot better than before, but the pain was still there in my heart.

"She's just getting warmed up", Yusei added.

"And why do you two think that?" Greiger asked. "You two know her? Some ancient mystical bond?"

"Something more than meets the eye", I said.

Yes, I was quoting Transformers' most known quote from the cartoons.

Akiza summoned back Black Rose Dragon to the field. I had to confess; I had my own copy of the rose dragon back in my dimension.

"I sure hate to admit it, but it looks like this Duel's over", Greiger said.

"Yeah, but it won't play out like you think", Yusei said.

"Say what?" Greiger asked.

"Just keep watching", I told him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza was standing and Sir Randsborg had fallen. But, for a moment, I thought I saw the illusion of the Black Rose Witch behind Akiza. Maybe my brain was playing tricks on me.

"We knew she'll win that Duel", Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Greiger asked. "Like you three are connected?"

"I don't know, but there's something between us", Yusei replied.

I sighed as I looked at the screen with worried eyes. The crowd was shouting swear words and called Akiza a witch. Akiza wasn't showing any emotions, but I could feel her sadness, her pain of being an outsider. I knew that feeling very well.


	6. Fortune Cup – Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 6: Fortune Cup – Part 3**

I followed Yusei to the garage so I could observe how he worked on his Duel Runner. Tanner had walked down to us to give Yusei some warning about his opponent. I knew Shira was going to be knocked down and replaced by Hunter Pace, but I didn't say anything or else I could break the chain of events.

"What do you know about this Shira?" Yusei asked Tanner without looking up from his Runner.

"A couple of fellas I know had a run-in with the guy a few years back in the underground Duels", Tanner answered. "According to them, he wasn't exactly a fan of playing nice. Back then, he was calling himself the Shadow Reaper. Apparently, he never takes off those creepy robes of his." He took a small pause. "You plan on using Stardust Dragon?"

"I'm saving Stardust for my Duel against Jack", Yusei replied. "And when I face him, he's going to wish he never gave it back to me."

"So you won't use your ace dragon if _we_ meet in the final?" I asked after I had been quiet for a while.

Yusei looked over his shoulder and smirked lightly. "I might do an exception with you, since I still owe you for the hospitality."

I smiled, "Great. And I promise I'll try Synchro summoning my strongest dragon since it's a..._complicated_ one."

Tanner laughed, "You like to be the silent one with surprises, right?"

"Something like that", I replied. "I'm going back to the lounge."

"You don't want to join me, Gramps and the kids in the stands?" Tanner asked. "The kids miss you."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm not quite fond to be among so many loud people. I also have a bit of claustrophobia."

"I understand", Tanner said before he left.

"Are you sure you don't want to be with the others?" Yusei asked me.

I looked at him confusedly. "Hm?"

"If you start to act up like before, you won't at least be alone", Yusei explained.

I was touched by his concern, but I still refused. "Don't worry, Yusei. I'll be fine. Besides, there are staffs and other Duelists in the lounge, so I won't be alone if my heart acts up again."

Yusei didn't look so convinced, but he let it go as he sat down on his Duel Runner with his helmet on and started the engine.

"Good luck out there", I told Yusei.

Yusei sent me a warm glance. "Thanks." With that said, he left the garage for his Turbo Duel in the arena.

I walked out from the garage and made it to the lounge just in time as the Duelists were introduced. Greiger was still sitting on the couch as Akiza sat far away from everyone. Her aura told me she felt lonely, but also scared of being prejudiced. Not only were the few remaining Duelists casting dirty glares at Akiza but also the staff.

I made up my mind and walked over to Akiza, but first I bought two cans of juice from a vending machine in the lounge.

Akiza didn't see me coming until I sat down opposite her. She looked up, surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

I gave her a small smile. "I thought I could keep you company."

Akiza looked even more surprised by my reply, but then narrowed her eyes. "Well, I don't want your company!"

I wasn't really affected by her words, but I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for her. I put down one of the cans of juice gently in front of her. She looked confused.

"I thought maybe you were thirsty after your Duel with that tin can", I said as I opened my can and took a sip, tasting the refreshing orange juice. "He had no right to insult you with all those words like you're a cursed person, because you're _not_." Akiza's eyes began to soften as she seemed to actually listen to me. "And even if you were cursed, you wouldn't be the only one here."

Akiza blinked confusedly. "What...do you mean?" She reached out her hands to her can of apple juice and held it.

I looked at her with gentle eyes. "Because... I'm also a so-called cursed person."

Akiza's eyes widened and was about to ask something when we heard the announcement that Hunter Pace had taken Shira's place. No surprise for me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza and I spent half the time to watch the Turbo Duel and the other half of the time to interact with each other. I could tell the girl was slowly warming up, since I was probably one of the few people who willingly talked to her.

Just then, we heard the announcement that Yusei had Synchro summoned Junk Warrior. I turned to the screen and watched the Synchro Monster attack Hunter's Skull Flame, but the attack was negated by Hunter's Speed Booster Trap card.

I started to feel a bit worried about Yusei. Even if I knew he won in the anime, things were so realistic that it affected me more than the cartoon.

I noticed how Akiza glared at the screen, her eyes narrowing at Yusei. "Why do you dislike Yusei?"

Akiza growled under her breath. "Because of his Mark..." She touched her right arm where her own Mark was.

I glanced at Akiza's arm and could tell she hated her Mark for real. I didn't say anything and kept watching the Turbo Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei made it to the semifinals when there was a special announcement. The losers of the first round would be given a second chance to go to the semifinals. I stood up from the chair to greet Yusei when he entered the lounge. He put away his helmet in our shared locker when I walked up to him.

"Congratulations", I smiled. "You were great out there."

"Thanks", Yusei nodded as he closed the locker.

We turned our heads to the screen when the MC called out Luna. They found her among the stands and even used a spotlight to show her for the audience.

"Luna's Dueling?" Yusei said surprised.

I felt worried about Luna, because it was now she was going to face the Professor.

"I'm guessing they finally got the right kid for the match, huh?" Greiger suddenly spoke up as he stood next to us. "You know, by the end of the Duel we had, I didn't think the boy was half-bad. I can't wait to see what his sister's got."

I grabbed my left arm in comfort as I could sense Luna's fear within me. I was starting to wonder if I had an emotional connection to every Signer.

"You look worried, Estelle", Yusei pointed out. "Are you concerned about Luna?"

I looked up at him. "Yes-"

"_May I request Estelle Malmström to join me?_" Luna's voice spoke from the speakers. "_Just to be at the stage next to me..._"

I looked up, surprised that Luna made such request. Was she so scared to Duel alone?

The MC spoke privately to Goodwin before turning to his mic. "_Goodwin approves Luna's request, as long as the contestant doesn't involve herself in Luna's Duel. Estelle Malmström, care to join us?_"

I let out a huge sigh through my nose. "I had a feeling Luna would ask for this..."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I'll explain later. I have to go so the Duel won't be delayed", I replied quickly before walking out from the lounge.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I stood several meters from Luna so I wouldn't see her cards and help her. For a moment, I heard the voice of Luna's Kuribon. Was I also hearing the voices of Duel Spirits?

Luna had the first round and summoned Sunny Pixie just like in the anime. Then the Professor summoned his Symmetry Rorschach and tried to hypnotize and manipulate Luna. I couldn't jump in and snap Luna out of it or I would be disqualified. The arena was suddenly surrounded by a holographic forest. It was the Field Spell Ancient Forest.

I turned my eyes to the stands and found Leo among the people. He started to look faint just like Luna. I turned back to Luna and noticed her eyes were hollow. She was back in the world of Duel Spirits!

Ido the Supreme Magical Force was also summoned to the field and growled at the girl who didn't respond at all. The audience started shouting encouraging words when they noticed Luna was in a trance.

I wanted to go to Luna and snap her out of it, but she had an important meeting with the guardian of the Duel Spirits' world. I couldn't bring her back to the reality yet.

Luna's Sunlight Unicorn made a direct attack at Ido the Supreme Magical Force and both Monsters got destroyed. Then I heard the Professor say the magic words.

"I broke through."

I had enough of it and walked over to Luna, ignoring all the shouts about why I went to the little girl. I knelt down next to her and saw her eyes were still hollow.

"Luna?" I spoke. "Luna, can you hear me?"

When I didn't get a respond, I lifted up my left hand and put it on her shoulder. In the next second, I felt my soul being pulled into another world when my body turned faint, but still kneeling.


	7. Adventure in the Spirit World

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 7: Adventure in the Spirit World**

Akiza sat by the table and watched the screen from the corner of her eyes, but then cast a glance on Yusei. She remembered Estelle's advice if she wanted to change and become friendly.

"You can start by go to Yusei and simply congratulate him for making it to the semifinals. Such small steps can make huge development."

Akiza wanted to change herself… But what about Sayer who had helped and supported her for years? She growled in frustration before she stood up and walked over to the couch where the raven-haired man sat and watched the Duel.

Greiger wasn't with Yusei for the moment, so he didn't notice the female Duelist walking up to him from behind. But he looked over his shoulder when Akiza cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Yusei asked.

Akiza glared at him for a second before looking away. "I... I just want to say...congratulations for making it to the semifinals."

Yusei looked surprised by Akiza's sudden change of attitude, but still nodded. "Thanks, and you too."

Akiza got surprised when Yusei said that. He didn't seem to be disgusted by her being the Black Rose Witch.

Yusei turned back to the screen and saw Estelle had walked up to Luna and touched her shoulder to then have hollow eyes as the little girl.

Akiza also noticed her new friend's eyes being fogged, as if she was in a trance. "What...happened?"

"I don't know, but I think the Professor is behind of this", Yusei replied before standing up and leaving the lounge.

Akiza looked at him before turning back to the screen. She debated if she wanted to stay or go to the arena and help Estelle. She growled in frustration again when her inner voice told her to go. She turned around on her heels and rushed after Yusei.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

_I opened my eyes to see I was standing in the middle of a forest. I sensed a powerful force with a few hints of darkness slowly consuming the world._

"Jag är...tillbaka... (I am...back...)", _I mumbled._ "Men hur? (But how?)"

_I suddenly heard the roar of Ido the Supreme Magical Force not so far away from where I was._ "Luna!"

"Estelle?! Help!" _Luna's cry echoed._

_I felt a small weight on my left arm and saw it was my Duel Disk. I drew the card on top of my Deck and saw it was Rallis the Star Bird._

"Rallis the Star Bird, I need your help!" _I called as I held up the card._

_The card started shining as it slipped out of my hand and created said Monster in front of me._

"**Mistress!**" _Rallis the Star Bird said in surprise._

"Rallis, take me to where Luna is!" _I told my Duel Monster._

"**Understood!**" _Rallis the Star Bird nodded._ "**Climb on!**"

_I climbed onto Rallis's back and held onto him before he flapped his wings and flew up in the air. I couldn't help but think it felt familiar to ride on a beast and fly in the sky._

_Rallis dived down and I saw Luna with Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon standing in front of Ido the Supreme Magical Force. Rallis made a grand landing between Luna and Ido before I dismounted Rallis._

"Estelle!" _Luna gasped in relief._

"Let's get out of here, Luna!" _I told her._

_I put the girl onto Sunlight Unicorn before rushing over to Rallis. I climbed onto my Duel Monster and we took off with Kuribon in Luna's arms. We went through the forest when it suddenly looked dead and withered with a dark sky._

"What happened to all the trees?" _Luna asked._ "What's going on?"

"**An evil force is attempting to cross the void and access to the Spirit World**", _a familiar voice spoke up._ "**It yearns to corrupt and twist this place to harness its power for malicious purposes.**"

"Malicious purposes? An evil force?" _Luna questioned._

_I could sense the evil power from this place and it was slowly getting stronger. Sunlight Unicorn and Rallis came to a stop and let me and Luna get off. I helped the girl get down when we realized we were standing in front of a dried lake. But our attention was on a block with the shape of a dragon engraved into it._

"Hello?" _Luna said._

"**I'm here, Luna, sealed away in this prison. I've been waiting for your return**", _the female voice replied._

"I don't get it. What do you want from me?" _Luna asked before she took a closer look at the stone._ "That dragon... Hang on a second! That dragon looks familiar! It's you! Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"**We meet again. It's time to fulfill your promise, or your brother's spirit may be lost here forever**", _Ancient Fairy Dragon warned._

_The scene changed into a colorful meadow with a younger version of Luna playing with Duel Spirits and Ancient Fairy Dragon watching over them._

"Where's my brother?" _Luna asked._

"**Lost between your world and ours. Now, allow me to take you back to when you first came here. To help you remember the promise you made that will save this world and your brother's spirit.**"

_The younger Luna made a crown of flowers and put it onto Kuribon, making it happy and bouncing around. The other Duel Spirits joined the furball's happy dance when the flower crown withered, making Kuribon sad._

"That's weird. The flowers... They wilted",_ the younger Luna said sadly._

"**The Spirit World is in danger, Luna**", _the memory_ _Ancient Fairy Dragon told the girl._ "**An evil force has been trying to gain access to this place to take over with sinister intent. This force reaches out to squeeze the heart of our beloved land. As this evil grows its strength, the light of the Spirit World will begin to fade and the beauty of this realm will be replaced by sorrow and darkness.**"

"Can you stop it?" _the younger Luna asked._

"**No, but you can, Luna.**"

"What can I do?"

"**You are a bridge that connects your world and ours. Stay with us, Luna. Protect us, and, in return, we can help you. We feel your sadness, my child. We know that you're lonely. You are lonely, aren't you?**"

"Yeah, kinda", _the younger Luna confessed with a sad expression._ "Mom and Dad are always away on important business trips and stuff like that, and I don't go to school as the other kids. And my silly egghead brother only thinks about himself." _She then got a huge smile._ "Okay, Fairy Dragon! I will stay and protect you. I'll protect everyone!"

_The Duel Spirits started cheering joyfully._

"**Thank you, Luna. And I will make sure you'll never feel lonely again.**"

"I remember now", _the real Luna said._ "I-I came here several years ago and I made a promise. I said I'd protect you. But then..."

_Just then, another dragon that looked similar to Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in the old memory, flying past Ancient Fairy Dragon before it landed next to her. The dragon was white with four angel wings and had golden ornaments on its head and the parts where the wings were on the back and a couple of emerald stones decorating the golden jewelries._

_I recognized the dragon immediately. _"It's Light End Dragon!"

_I could see someone was sitting on Light End Dragon's back before the dragon lowered itself to let its passenger climb off. My breath stopped in my lungs when I saw the human being. It was me! When I was 14 years old!_

"Impossible!" _I exclaimed._ "I've been in the Spirit World too?!"

_Luna looked at me._ "That girl... She was _you_, Estelle?"

"**My dear sister, I've brought with me our other protector**", _Light End Dragon spoke with a woman's voice._

_My younger self looked around confusedly._ "What is this place...?"

_The younger Luna looked at my younger self with curious eyes. _"Who are you?"

_My younger self looked down at the girl before she smiled and sat down in front of the green-haired girl._ "I'm Estelle. What's your name?"

"I'm Luna. Nice to meet you!" _the younger Luna giggled._

"But... If I've been in this world before, how come I can't remember it?" _I asked._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei and Akiza ran out to the arena where no action was taking place for the moment.

"Luna! Estelle!" Yusei shouted, but the two girls didn't respond.

"They can't hear us", Akiza pointed out.

Yusei turned to the Professor and saw his eyes were fogged as well. "This is weird. It's like they're all hypnotized or something."

"What's going on?" Akiza wondered. "Their eyes look so distant too..."

The girl couldn't help but worry about her new friend and the little girl. Seeing Luna in her condition made her remember some bad memories of her past.

Sayer was standing close to the stands when he spotted Akiza on the arena. He was surprised to see her there with the other contestant, but then noticed her worried expression.

*_Someone is trying to make Akiza think on her own. But who...?_* Sayer thought before glancing at Estelle who still had her hand on Luna's shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"Back then... I heard Leo's voice calling to me", _Luna continued before she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. I quickly knelt down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her._

"I heard him shouting my name, and then I... I just started running as fast as I could. I said that...my brother was calling out for me, but I think I had been calling out to him somehow", _Luna huddled closer to me._ "I was scared. I was afraid I wasn't able to protect you by myself, even if Estelle was there, so I just ran. After that, I tried so hard to forget all about you and then I-"

_A growl brought us back to the reality. We turned around and saw Ido the Supreme Magical Force standing behind us. Sunlight Unicorn and Rallis the Star Bird stepped back to stand next to us. Luna held onto my jeans in fear as I held her close while Kuribon hid behind us._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"Estelle! Luna!" Akiza shouted to the girls, but didn't receive any respond.

Yusei glared at the Professor. *_It's gotta be this Professor creep. He's doing something to them. But what?_*

Akiza gasped loudly, which brought the young man's attention on her. "What is it?" Yusei asked.

The young woman pointed towards Luna with a shaking arm. "L-Look..."

Yusei turned his eyes at Luna and gasped when he spotted a crimson mark of a claw on the girl's arm. The light shone through the sleeve, revealing crimson light.

"No way! She has a Mark like mine!" Yusei exclaimed.

Akiza couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Luna had the cursed Mark. A small girl! This was not meant to happen to another innocent soul!

Yusei looked at Luna and Estelle. "Okay, wherever they are, they're not here." Akiza turned to him confusedly. "Their bodies might be, but their spirits..."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

_Ido the Supreme Magical Force faded to reveal the true face of the Professor who was acting and looking like a madman._

_The Professor chuckled,_ "I cannot believe that I have actually crossed over. I've finally left my body behind. I have entered the Spirit World!"

"What do you want?" _Luna asked._

"You are much more important than you know, my dears", _the Professor said._ "Now, be good girls and act as my guides. Reveal to me the secrets of this wonderful realm. Lend me your power..." _The Professor's Ido the Supreme Magical Force appeared behind him._

_Dark shadows began to lurk from beneath the Professor's feet and crawled towards us. But a light came from my Duel Disk and slashed it away._

_The Professor flinched and smirked at me._ "So it's true. You have a much bigger role than any Signer, Estelle Malmström."

_I glared at the man as the trees around us began dying by the darkness._ "Stop it! You're destroying this place!" _I shouted._

_The Professor laughed,_ "Am I?"

"Yes!" _I retorted._

_Luna tugged on my clothes._ "Estelle, I want to go home!"

"But if we leave now, Leo's spirit will be lost here forever", _I told Luna._ "The only chance is to defeat this madman. And only _you_ can do it, Luna!"

"Me?!" _Luna exclaimed._ "But... I can't do this! I can't protect the Spirit World... I'm scared... I wanna go home!"

"Luna... I hear you...", _Leo's voice suddenly echoed around us._

"That's Leo!" _Luna exclaimed._

"Leo!" _I shouted._

"Leo, where are you? Come and get us out of here, please!" _Luna begged._ "I'm scared! Stop messing around!"

"Luna..."

"Do something, Leo! Hurry!"

_Just then, a small puddle appeared next to our feet._

"Luna. Down here...", _Leo's voice spoke from the puddle._

_Luna and I knelt down in front of it._

"Leo, is that you?" _Luna asked._

_Leo's image appeared on the puddle._ "It's me... I'm here..."

"Leo, are you okay?" _I asked._

"Leo, get me out of this place, quick!" _Luna begged._

"I can't bring you out... But I saw your promise to the Spirits", _Leo said._

"I was three!"

"I know, but you're connected to the Spirits now. Don't worry. Know that I am by your side with Estelle. I'll protect you so you can protect them..."

"But, Leo..."

_Leo's image faded when the dark sky began rumbling. The boulder, where the fossil of Ancient Fairy Dragon rested, began crumbling as well._

"**We are under attack, Luna. Now it's the time you **_**must**_** protect us!**" _Ancient Fairy Dragon said._

"I don't know if I can...", _Luna said hesitantly._

"Yes, you can!" _I said harshly, making Luna flinch. I knelt down to her level and put my hands on her shoulders._ "Luna, if you ended up in the Spirit World eight years ago, it means you are a chosen one. You have the inner strength to protect this realm, unlike the other humans. You are special. You are strong. But you got to believe in yourself and in your Duel Monsters who are here by your side!"

_Luna looked at me with surprised eyes before she looked away to think. Our Duel Monsters stood next to us as the little girl made up her mind. She looked at me once again and nodded with a determined expression._

"I'll do it!" _Luna declared._ "I won't let you down, Estelle! Ancient Fairy Dragon! I will fight to protect the Spirit World and save my brother's spirit!"

_We heard evil laughter as the Professor appeared in front of us. His face was kinda scary, but that face would soon disappear._

_But before Luna could Duel him, my Deck began glowing as Rallis the Star Bird disappeared to let another Duel Monster of mine come out. A beam of light shot out from my Deck and flew up to the sky to reveal my Light End Dragon._

"Light End Dragon!" _Luna exclaimed._

"**Light End... My dear sister...**", _Ancient Fairy Dragon said happily._

"**I will bring your spirit back to your body, Estelle**", _Light End Dragon told me._ "**It is now up to Luna to defeat this evil man with her own strength.**"

_I nodded,_ "I understand." _I turned to Luna._ "Remember, Luna; I'm here by your side in the real world, so don't get scared."

_Luna nodded,_ "I'll do my best to protect the Spirit World, Estelle!"

_I smiled before I climbed onto Light End Dragon and let my dragon fly up to the sky where a portal of light awaited me._

"**I will explain how you ended up in the Spirit World with Luna once the circumstances has calmed down, Estelle**", _Light End Dragon told me._

"Thank you, because I really need some answers to my questions", _I replied._

_Light End Dragon flew into the portal and everything was shining bright until the surrounding turned dark._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I felt my spirit return to my body. The mental impact was so strong I fell backwards on my rear after I had released Luna's shoulder. I groaned by an incoming headache, but looked up to see I was back safe and sound. I let out a huge sigh of relief before I heard someone call my name.

"Estelle!"

I looked up and saw Akiza and Yusei rush over to me, both of them looking really worried. I stood up with weak legs and wobbled a little until I regained my balance.

"Are you okay?" Akiza asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"You and Luna looked like you were hypnotized or something", Yusei turned to Luna who still had fogged eyes.

I walked away from the field to stand next to it with my friends. "Luna has her own Duel to win... To save the Spirit World."

"The Spirit World?" Akiza questioned.

"I'll explain later", I replied. "It's time to finish this Duel and bring the Professor out from the Duel Spirits' realm."

Yusei and Akiza didn't ask more questions, but stayed by my side as the Field Spell Ancient Forest disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luna and the Professor's spirits returned to their respective bodies when the Duel ended. The Professor was so weak he fell backwards and fainted. Luna was about to collapse when I rushed over and caught her. I picked her up bridal style and headed to the exit with Yusei and Akiza following me. I head the people in the stands ask questions to each other about what had just happened.

I looked up at the big screen to see both Luna and the Professor had zero Life Points. The Duel had ended in a draw just like in the anime. Just then, I saw Luna's Mark stopped glowing and the transparent spirit of Kuribon huddled closer to her who smiled at the Duel Monster.

Luna suddenly jumped out from my arms. "I can walk by myself, you know."

"Are you sure, Luna?" I asked.

Luna nodded cheerfully before she turned around and waved to the audience. I smiled, feeling a weight float up from my shoulders.

Yusei and I walked after Luna when I noticed Akiza wasn't coming with us. I turned around and saw her standing on the arena, looking confused and scared. I walked to her, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Akiza?" I asked, making her snap out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Akiza looked at me before she turned her head away with a sad expression. "It's...Luna's Mark..."

I sighed before I took hold on her right hand. "Don't worry, Akiza. The Mark is more than a curse..."

Akiza looked surprised. "But..."

I gave her a gentle glance. "Luna is okay now. There is nothing to be worried about." Akiza was just quiet. "Let's go."

I gently pulled Akiza with me as I noticed Yusei had waited for us. We shared a small smile before we walked to the entrance, leaving the arena together.


	8. A Night of Talking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 8: A Night of Talking**

Yusei and I left Akiza when she said she had to go and meet someone. Probably Sayer. I told her we would see her tomorrow, which I received a shocked expression from the girl.

Yusei and I went to the stands where our friends were waiting. Luna sat next to Leo who was furious at his sister. He seemed to have forgotten what happened earlier in the Spirit World.

"I can't believe you lost! How are we supposed to get Dueling now, Luna?!" Leo yelled. "It's not fair!"

"Well, just look who's talking! At least I didn't lose my match, like you did", Luna retorted.

"Well... Yeah, but...", Leo trailed off.

I kept thinking about the time I had been in the Spirit World, and that flashback... Did I really end up there once? But I didn't even play Duel Monsters when I was 14 years old. I was into Pokémon Trading Card Game at that time and didn't even think about this card game.

I saw Luna place her hand on her right arm where her Mark was.

"What's wrong, Luna? Did your arm hurt during the Duel?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah, you kept looking at it, as if you were expecting to see something", Dexter pointed out.

"My arm's fine! I promise!" Luna retorted quickly.

"If you say so", Yusei said. "Now I think it's time I get you three home."

"Have fun babysitting the twins", Tanner smirked.

"Alright! We'll have an all-night Dueling sleepover!" Leo said cheerfully.

I leant in closer to Yusei. "Why?" I whispered.

"You need to explain about what happened during Luna's Duel", Yusei whispered.

I almost forgot about it.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, listen up!_" the MC called out, making all of us turn to the giant sphere. "_The second round has been announced! Check out the competition brackets! Who knows what excitement awaits? Who will win? Who will lose? Four Duelists, two rounds, one champion! Who will it be? Things are gonna get crazy! See ya tomorrow!_"

The sphere shifted to reveal the next day's Dueling. It was Greiger VS Estelle (Me) and Yusei VS Akiza. So I was truly going against Greiger...

"Looks like you're up against the muscle mountain, gal", Tanner told me.

"Yes", I nodded.

"And Yusei's up against the Black Rose...", Yanagi said worriedly. "This is getting a bit worrisome."

"Well, it's kinda too bad, because rumors say Greiger's got a new Duel Runner", Tanner pointed out.

"Sorry for not being a Turbo Duelist, Tanner", I retorted a bit sarcastically. "But I wouldn't mind trying riding one once."

"However, the rumors also say Greiger's Duel Runner is unbeatable", Tanner added. "So I think it's best for you to have a Ground Duel."

"Are you okay, Leo?" Luna spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Fine! I just... I left something...somewhere else", Leo said a bit suspiciously as he stepped back. "Be right back!"

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"To... Um... You know... That place with the...", Leo trailed off. "Oh, look at the time! Bye-bye!" Then he ran off.

"Be back before curfew and we'll eat at 8 o'clock as usual, Leo!" I called.

"Roger!" Leo replied.

I sighed through my nose. "I don't like the looks of this..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luna and I took a cab back to the Tops with Yusei following us on his Duel Runner. I was relieved to rest my ears from all the loud shouts at the Kaiba Dome. It was pretty exhausting.

I made a nice dinner with some help by Luna, and now we were waiting for Leo to return back home. The food had been ready for a while and Leo still hadn't showed up and the clock was ten minutes past 8 p.m.

"Leo's never late for dinner", Luna said. "I mean, he likes eating food almost as much as he likes Dueling. And he loves your cooking, Estelle."

I had a feeling Leo was at Greiger's garage, but why would he be there when he knew I wasn't going to Turbo Duel?

I stood up from my chair. "I'll go and look for him. I think he ended up in trouble."

Yusei followed my lead. "I'm going with you."

"I can help!" Luna stood up from her chair.

"No, Luna. It's too late for you", I shook my head.

"Oh, come on, please! He's my brother! What if he's hurt?" Luna pointed out.

I nodded, "Okay then. But you'll go with me."

"Okay!" Luna nodded with a happy smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luna and I had been looking for Leo in half an hour when we met up with Yusei on his Duel Runner on an empty street. I had my Duel Disk strapped on my left arm.

"Anything?" I asked Yusei worriedly.

"Nothing", the man shook his head. "How about you two?"

Luna shook her head. "No..."

I gripped my upper arms. "If something happened to Leo, I will never be able to forgive myself."

"Don't worry, Estelle", Yusei told me. "Leo's out here somewhere and we're gonna find him."

Just then, we heard a strange noise coming from Yusei's Duel Runner. He pushed something on the desk and the monitor revealed Blister.

"_Yusei, I went to your friends' bunker, but the place has been totally trashed_", Blister spoke.

"Trashed?! But they're okay, right?" Yusei asked worriedly.

"_They're missing. I can't find a trace._"

"What happened?! Did Goodwin take them in?!"

"_No idea. And here's where the trail goes cold. After I hacked into Security, I couldn't find a trace. It's like they just vanished! And if Goodwin's got a hold on them, they could be anywhere by now._" There were sparks coming from the monitor. "_They're tracking my signal. I gotta sign off quick! I'll come back if I find anything._"

"Thanks", Yusei nodded before turning off the monitor. But he still had a worried expression.

"I'm sorry. Are your friends missing too?" Luna asked.

"Yeah...", Yusei replied as he looked guilty. I could tell he was blaming himself for all the trouble.

"Yusei", I called his name, making him snap out of it. "I don't know the details, but you are not the one to blame for this. If this is anyone's fault that your friends are missing, it's Goodwin's, not yours."

There was a noise coming from an alley next to us. We turned our attention towards it and saw something moving in the shadows. I stepped forward and held out my Duel Disk if I needed to summon a Monster. Luna stood next to me as we watched the figure coming closer.

As soon as the figure stepped out to the streets, we saw Greiger who was carrying Leo over his shoulder. The little boy was in deep sleep.

"Leo?" I mumbled.

"Greiger, what are you doing with Leo?" Yusei demanded.

"Relax, he's alright, Estelle, Yusei", Greiger said. "He broke into my garage. I found him sleeping on the floor."

"That's where he went?" I questioned as I lowered down my arm with the Duel Disk.

"He's at least safe", Luna sighed in relief. "He isn't hurt, right?"

"No, he's fine. Except sleepy", Greiger replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We all went back to the Tops. Luna collapsed by fatigue as soon as we stepped inside the twins' home, so I carried her up to her room with Greiger following me to tuck Leo into the boy's bed. I placed down Luna's body on her bed before slipping off her shoes and jacket and then tucked her in. She made small noises while sleeping, which I smiled at.

I walked out of Luna's room and met up with Greiger who waited for me. "The boy's sound asleep", he told me.

"He sure can snore, can he?" I smiled gently.

"Yep", Greiger nodded.

We walked downstairs where Yusei was waiting and the three of us stepped out to the terrace to discuss.

"Thank you for bringing Leo back", I thanked Greiger. "And I'm sorry for the trouble he caused."

"Don't worry. The boy was just trying to help you out", Greiger said.

"But we're not going to Turbo Duel, so what was the point about this nearly sabotage?" I mumbled out loud.

"Maybe he wanted to help Yusei if I defeat you tomorrow", Greiger pointed out.

"Good point", Yusei agreed.

I simply nodded in response. It was kinda true... That's if Yusei could defeat Akiza as in the anime.

"You're gonna call Security for Leo's attempted sabotage?" Yusei asked Greiger.

The muscle man chuckled, "No. He reminds me of my own little brother. I'm not gonna punish him 'cause he's trying to help you two win in the Duels tomorrow. It won't make a difference. Both of you will go down. I may be a good guy off the track, but trust me when I say that you don't want to mess with me when I'm Turbo Dueling." He turned to look at the sky. "After all, these are the big leagues, Yusei, Estelle. I'm riding on this tournament for me and my future."

"Your future?" I questioned.

"You mean, like a big trophy?" Yusei asked.

"Big trophy? No, the future I'm talking about is for my family", Greiger corrected himself. "They're far away, waiting, hoping I'll bring them some help. We used to count the stars together. Here, it's only smog." He let out a soft sigh. "And you two? Why are you Dueling here?"

"My friends", Yusei replied. "I don't have a choice about it."

"Let me guess; Goodwin made you an offer that you _couldn't_ refuse", Greiger said. "Sound right?"

"How'd you know? He came to you too?" Yusei asked.

Greiger nodded before he turned back to the sky. "He offered me a chance to rebuild my family's village. My people believed that our forefathers were servants of the People of the Stars and our village has a deep, hidden power."

"The Crimson Dragon?" I spoke up, making both men look at me.

"You know about the Crimson Dragon, Estelle?" Yusei asked.

"The legend of the Crimson Dragon says that whoever controls the dragon also gets to control the destiny of the world", Greiger added.

"_**The power of mine cannot be controlled!**_"

My eyes widened when I heard the Crimson Dragon's baritone voice echo in my head.

"I haven't been back in my village for years, but after I complete my mission here, I'll head to rebuild my home", Greiger said.

"You can't trust Goodwin's word, Greiger", Yusei said.

"Easy for you to say", Greiger retorted. "But I need his power to help me build my village. I heard it was consumed with fire and destruction unlike any natural disaster ever seen. Then Director Goodwin came to me. He said that he'll help, but not until I promise to help him with his quest."

I had to step in now.

"Greiger, is that what really happened to your village?" I asked, making him look at me confusedly.

"That's what I've been told", Greiger replied.

"If you truly care about your village and family, you should go and find the truth on your own, not listening to rumors!" I said a bit desperately.

"Greiger, don't you see you're being used by Goodwin?" Yusei added.

"If it's the only way to rebuild my village, then I'll let him use me all he wants, Yusei", Greiger said before he turned to me. "Sorry, Estelle, but tomorrow I have to win no matter what."

"And I need to get the answers about how I ended up in New Domino City in the first place", I retorted.

"You mean, you're not originally from this city?" Greiger raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No. I'm coming from a place far away from here." I looked up at the sky. "It feels like my hometown is light-years away, and I don't even remember how I had made my way to New Domino City."

It was kinda true, but I didn't want to reveal too much about myself yet.

"You're talking like you're coming from another planet", Greiger pointed out before he walked past us. "You two are good persons, and in a perfect world we all get what we want in the arena tomorrow. But the world isn't perfect. Two of us have to lose. And tomorrow, it's going to be you guys."

I turned around and saw Greiger walking back into the apartment and stepped into the elevator. I sighed through my nose and relaxed my tense shoulders. I started to feel the darkness in this world was stronger than it was in the anime.

Yusei broke the silence. "Estelle?"

I looked up at him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in a trance", Yusei said with slight worried eyes.

"I'm fine, Yusei..." Just then, I heard our stomachs growl, making both of us blush in embarrassment. "How about we eat dinner before I tell you about the adventure Luna and I had?"

We walked inside and heated up our food before digging in. While I waited for my food to get warm, I put away Luna and Leo's untouched dinner in the refrigerator. It would be their breakfast tomorrow, so the food wouldn't be wasted.

When the dinner was eaten, I led Yusei to my room so we could talk in peace. I sat down on the bed while Yusei chose to sit on the chair near my desk.

"What happened during Luna's Duel?" Yusei asked.

I sighed, "Luna and I went to the Duel Monsters' Spirit World."

Yusei blinked in shock. "How?"

"I... I think I know how, but I can't tell it yet. I found out that Luna had made a promise to the Spirits to help them protect their world. But she got scared and left when she heard Leo calling for her during her coma."

"Luna was in coma?"

"She collapsed during a Duel eight years ago and was in coma for a month. That's what I've been told by the twins' parents."

"Eight years ago... But that means she was only three years old back then."

"But the most shocking thing for me was...", I took a deep breath. "…I was also there in the Spirit World eight years ago."

Yusei's eyes widened, "What?!"

I nodded, "I don't remember myself how my spirit ended up in their world, but I could confirm what I saw the flashback it was the 14 years old me who came riding with a dragon and met Luna."

"A dragon?"

I reached my hand to my Deck that laid on the nightstand and searched through my cards until I found Light End Dragon. I picked up the card and showed it to Yusei.

"The Spirit World's protectors were one of my dragons, Light End Dragon, while the other one was Ancient Fairy Dragon. I believe Ancient Fairy Dragon is Luna's personal dragon, but she doesn't have the card at the moment."

Yusei got up and sat down next to me. "Akiza and I noticed the Professor's eyes were foggy, like his spirit was somewhere else."

I nodded, "The Professor...somehow ended up in the Spirit World and tried to use his own darkness to take over the realm. He also mentioned Luna is a Signer and I play a bigger role in this mystery."

"You mentioned before you knew about the Crimson Dragon."

"I know a lot more than you think, Yusei. I know there are five Signers with the Mark of the Dragon and all five of them have their Signer Dragons. That, and the People of the Stars believed their God was the Crimson Dragon. Only five chosen with the Marks were able to summon the Crimson Dragon at the times of need."

"The Crimson Dragon appeared in the Kaiba Dome when Jack and I had released both our dragons...", Yusei suddenly gasped when he remembered something. "Wait! By that time at the Daimon Area, your arm was also glowing..."

I looked at my right arm before pulling up the sleeve to reveal the pentagram Mark.

"I don't know how I got this Mark in the first place. It just showed up one day, a few weeks ago, and it felt like my arm was on fire", I confessed.

"Yanagi said he couldn't remember if there was a certain person in the legend who had this pentagram Mark", Yusei said. "He's still trying to remember if he had missed something important."

I looked down as I pulled down the sleeve. "I'm really confused about so many things. I don't know how and where I can find the answers I need." I removed my glasses to rub my tired eyes. "Today was also too much for me to comprehend. I've never had such exhausting Duels."

Yusei nodded, "We should rest for tomorrow's Duels. I have a bad feeling about both semifinals."

"So do I", I nodded before putting on my glasses. "You can take the guest room just opposite my room. I've already prepared it for you and there is also a bathroom connected to the room."

"Thanks", Yusei stood up after he had squeezed my shoulder in comfort. "Good night, Estelle."

"Good night, Yusei."


	9. VS Greiger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 9: VS. Greiger**

I woke up around half past 9 in the morning, feeling refreshed but slightly nervous for today's Duels. After I made my bathroom routine and changed my clothes, I went downstairs to the living room and spotted Yusei sit on the couch and going through his Deck.

"Good morning", I greeted.

Yusei looked over his shoulder with a small smile. "Good morning. Slept well?"

"Kinda...", I covered my mouth when I yawned. "And you?"

"Pretty good."

I looked around to see if the twins were awake, but they weren't.

"The children are still sleeping?" I questioned as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I heard Leo snore loudly when I walked past his door", Yusei chuckled.

I chuckled lightly. "I'm not surprised. Have you eaten anything?"

"No, I haven't", Yusei answered.

"Want me to prepare something? Any requests?"

"Just some toast, thanks."

I picked out the bread and made some toasts and two cups of Earl Grey tea for us both. We ate silently and finished just when the twins came down together.

"Good morning", Luna smiled.

"Mornin'...", Leo yawned.

"Good morning, you two", I greeted. "I saved your dinner. Will that do as your breakfast?"

"Yes please", Luna nodded.

Leo looked guilty, probably by yesterday's fiasco. I noticed that and sighed lightly before walking over to him. "Leo." He looked up at me. "We need to talk."

Leo nodded slowly as we walked outside to the terrace to talk about yesterday. I wasn't going to scold Leo, just...telling him not to sabotage anything just to help me and Yusei.

"Leo-", I began.

"I'm sorry!" Leo interrupted me. "I was just trying to help you and Yusei..."

I sighed, "I know that, Leo. But cheating is never the answer. Besides, neither Yusei nor I have to cheat in order to win." Leo lightened up when I said that. "Just don't do anything reckless again or I will make you do Luna's chores for three months."

"What?! No fair!" Leo exclaimed.

"It _is_ very fair, Leo", I crossed my arms. "Do you understand?"

Leo pouted in defeat. "Yes, I understand."

I smiled, "Good. Now, go and eat your breakfast with Luna before we head to the dome."

"Okay!" Leo smiled widely before rushing back inside.

I chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm for food. I walked back inside and saw the twins eat their dinner for breakfast. Yusei was going through his Deck and switched a few cards with a Side Deck. I smiled at the scene before walking up to my room to fetch my bag and Duel Disk with my Deck.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We arrived to the Kaiba Dome half an hour before the Fortune Cup would start. The arrangers wanted us contestants to register half past 11, so they could see if all Duelists had checked in.

Leo and Luna went with Dexter, Tanner and Yanagi while Yusei and I went to the lounge to wait for our Duels. While we were heading to the lounge, I spotted Akiza up ahead.

"Akiza!" I called.

Said girl stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder with a confused expression.

I smiled at her, knowing she was surprised that someone else besides Sayer cared about her. "Hi, Aki!"

"Uh... Hi?" Akiza replied uncertainly.

I chuckled at her reaction as Yusei and I walked up to her. "Are you feeling nervous for today?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah...", Akiza nodded after she had given Yusei a glare.

"Want to go to the lounge together?" I stood next to the burgundy-haired girl.

Akiza nodded shyly, probably not being used to receive so much kindness from a stranger who knew she was the Black Rose Witch.

The three of us went to the lounge together. Once we were there, I began going through my Deck and switched cards with my Side Deck. Akiza sat next to me and kept glaring at Yusei who ignored her glances.

When I was done with the Deck, I inserted the Deck in my Duel Disk and placed the rest of the cards in my bag. Since I was still nervous about my upcoming Duel, I picked out my MP3 with earphones to listen to music. Music helped me to calm down.

Akiza glanced curiously at me before she tapped my shoulder with her finger. I paused the song and removed one of the earphones. "Hm?"

"What are you listening to?" Akiza asked.

I held out one of the earphones to her, telling her to put it in her ear. Akiza hesitated before she grabbed the earphone and put it in her ear. I started playing the song again.

Akiza listened for a minute before she pointed out something. "The lyrics... It's not English."

I nodded, "That's because it's a Japanese song."

Akiza removed the earphone and handed it back to me. "You understand Japanese?"

I made a so-so gesture with my hand. "I can speak a few words in Japanese and know the meaning of it."

"But how do you understand the meaning of the song?" Yusei asked.

I smiled gently. "I used to look up the English translation of the Japanese song and then understand what the song is about. Otherwise, it's just the title of the song that gives me the hint."

I looked around and realized Greiger wasn't in the lounge. I checked the clock on the wall behind us and saw it was 10 minutes left for the first semifinal to begin.

I paused the MP3 once again and walked over to a staff member. "Excuse me?" The man looked up from his clipboard. "Do you know if Greiger has arrived to the dome?"

"Greiger has registered an hour ago, so he's here", the functionary replied.

"Okay, thank you", I nodded.

I walked back to the table and sighed lightly. I wondered if Greiger was looking through Goodwin's private files on the computer and finding out the truth about his family and village.

"Um... Are you okay?" Akiza asked.

I looked up at her with nervous eyes. "Yes, I think so..."

"You're thinking about what Greiger told us yesterday? About his village and family?" Yusei wondered.

I nodded, "Kinda..."

Akiza looked confused, but didn't ask anything.

I shut off the MP3 and put it away in my bag before standing up. I opened a locker and put the bag inside it and closed it gently. Then I sat down and went through my Deck once again to see if I needed to switch a card or not.

When I was satisfied with my Deck, I inserted it back in the Duel Disk and tied my hair into a low ponytail just when the functionary walked over to us. He cast a nervous glance at Akiza while holding the mic of his headset. "Miss Estelle? They're calling you to the stage."

I nodded, "Okay." I became more nervous as I stood up and adjusted the Duel Disk on my left arm. "It's time..."

"Just relax and take it easy", Yusei told me. "If you let the nervousness take over, you won't be able to focus."

I nodded, "I'll try relaxing as soon as I get on the stage."

"Estelle...", Akiza mumbled, making me look down at her. "G-Good luck..." She had a slight shade of pink on her cheeks. She was probably feeling a bit shy about communicating normally with people.

I smiled, "Thank you, Aki."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was elevated up to the stage as the MC introduced me after they had first elevated up Greiger. I tried to see if Greiger was still upset, but his face looked emotionless. He was hiding his pain really good.

"Well, Greiger, one of us will win today", I said, trying to cheer him up. "But the question is; who?"

Greiger smirked slightly. "It's going to be a pleasure Dueling you, Estelle. But I need to tell you something after the Duel."

I nodded, "I'll be all ears, Greiger."

"_Duelists, activate your Duel Disks!_" the MC called.

Greiger and I held up our arms and activated the Duel Disks.

"Let's Duel!"

**Greiger: 4000 LP**

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

We drew five cards each from the top of our Decks.

"I'll make the first move, Estelle", Greiger said. "I draw! And I think I start with this. Spell Reactor-RE!"

The reactor Monster appeared in front of him.

**Spell Reactor-RE, Level 3: ATK 1200**

"And next I throw three face-downs. You're up!" Greiger placed three cards face-down.

"I draw!" I drew my sixth card.

I looked at my hand and saw I had Divine Wrath, Hunter Dragon, Sorcerous Spell Wall, Oracle of the Sun, Galaxy Dragon and Rallis the Star Bird. I had to play smart now if Greiger went with the same strategy as in the anime.

"I place one card face-down and summon Hunter Dragon in attack mode!" I set the Divine Wrath Trap card as Hunter Dragon appeared on my side of the field.

**Hunter Dragon, Level 3: ATK 1700**

"In that case, I activate my face-down Trap Hidden Soldiers!" Greiger declared, flipping up said Trap card. "Now yours truly gets a Level 4 monster from my hand." He picked one of his two remaining cards from his hand. "And I've got just the one for you. He goes by Trap Reactor-Y FI, and with this card on my field, Estelle, I only need one more for a big surprise."

Trap Reactor-Y FI appeared next to Spell Reactor-RE.

**Trap Reactor-Y FI, Level 4: ATK 800**

I cold sweated, knowing what Greiger got planned. But I had one of the cards I needed to give my own surprise for the muscle guy in the next few rounds.

"Hunter Dragon, attack Spell Reactor!" I commanded.

Hunter Dragon roared as he attacked the reactor Monster with his claws and fangs, causing an explosion.

**Greiger: 4000 LP – 3500 LP**

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

But when the smoke died down, we all saw Spell Reactor was still on the field.

"Don't tell me you're shocked", Greiger snorted. "I had two more face-downs on my field, and one of them was Fake Explosion, and not only does this Trap knock down your low obtain attack but I get a bonus. As in a Level 5 Monster from my hand, bringing your surprise early. Summon Reactor-SK, join the party!"

The third reactor appeared among its two friends on the field.

**Summon Reactor-SK, Level 5: ATK 2000**

But Greiger wasn't done yet. "Now I will activate Delta Reactor! This card sends Spell Reactor, Trap Reactor and Summon Reactor all to the Graveyard." The three Reactors flew up at the sky together. "I hate to do this to you, Estelle, but like I told you and Yusei last night, two of us have to lose. And today it's you and then Yusei!" The three reactor Monsters fused together in a white light. "I summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

The enormous mecha looked even bigger close up and seemed to be very deadly if the Monster had been real and not holographic.

**Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Level 8: ATK 3000**

"_Greiger brings out his big bang beast in the second round!_" the MC said. "_Can Estelle find a way out of this or will she be pulverized before she can say Duel Monsters?_"

"You know the deal, right?" Greiger asked me. "You lose 800 points of damage if you ever summon a Monster or place one card face-down. And if that weren't enough, the card you just played will also be destroyed!" Flying Fortress SKY FIRE floated above me and Hunter Dragon, hiding us in its shadow. "You have to face it. You can't make a move without getting hurt! My family needs me which means you're going to have to lose this match, Estelle!"

I growled through my teeth as I started to feel the seriousness in the air around us. "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn", Greiger drew a card. "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, take out Estelle's Hunter Dragon!"

SKY FIRE shot bullets towards my dragon. Hunter Dragon avoided them until he got hit by the machine Monster's wing.

**Greiger: 3500 LP**

**Estelle: 4000 LP –**** 2700 LP**

"_Estelle has taken a lashing! But, thankfully, she's still standing with more than half her Life Points remaining! But the question is; can she go through Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's power without taking any damage?_" the MC questioned.

I was glad I've got my well-trained poker face so no one could read my expression that I did have a plan.

"You seem like a nice enough girl, Estelle", Greiger said. "But you've gotta fall, 'cause I've got too much on this Duel to risk losing it!" He placed his new card face-down.

"And so do I", I replied, drawing a card, which was Dust Tornado. "Since you've got a Monster on your side of the field and I don't, I can Special summon Oracle of the Sun!"

The spellcaster Monster appeared in front of me, kneeling down in defense mode while turning into blue color.

**Oracle of the Sun, Level 5: DEF 2000**

"Too bad your oracle can't shield itself from my assault!" Greiger warned. "Remember, when you play a card, that card is destroyed and SKY FIRE rains 800 points of damage from above."

I smirked, "That won't happen, because I activate my face-down Divine Wrath!" I turned up said card. "By discarding a card from my hand..." I sent Galaxy Dragon to the Graveyard. "...I can not only negate your Monster's special ability but also destroy it!"

"What?!" Greiger exclaimed in shock.

A thundercloud appeared above SKY FIRE before lighting struck the machine Monster. Greiger screamed loudly as SKY FIRE crashed down in front of him and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"_Incredible! Estelle did not only save her Monster but also destroyed Greiger's killer-machine without taking any damage!_" the MC shouted excitedly. "_Who could have foreseen that move?!_"

People were shouting excitedly, seeing how a simple female Duelist, such as me, could take down a muscle mountain's armed Monster.

I kept playing. "And since there was a Special summon, I can Normal summon another Monster to the field. Say hello to Rallis the Star Bird!"

The winged beast roared as he appeared next to Oracle of the Sun.

**Rallis the Star Bird, Level 3: ATK 800**

"I think I add this Spell card", I placed the Sorcerous Spell Wall card on the Field Zone. "I activate the Field Spell Sorcerous Spell Wall!"

A large shiny pentagram appeared in the middle of the field that released gentle light around my Monsters.

"What does that card do?" Greiger asked after getting over the shock of his fallen Monster.

"Simple. During my turns, my Monsters gain 300 attack points, while during my opponent's turns they will gain 300 defense points", I explained.

**Rallis the Star Bird, Level 3: ATK 800 – ATK 1100**

"Rallis, attack directly with Star Wind!" I ordered.

Rallis opened his wings and flapped them so hard it created a small hurricane around Greiger with star powder flying around in the air.

**Greiger: 3500 LP – 2400 LP**

**Estelle: 2700 LP**

"But because Rallis the Star Bird has attacked, he's removed from play and returns to my field at the beginning of my next turn's Battle Phase", I explained as I removed Rallis's card, making the winged beast Monster disappear from the field. "I place a new face-down and end my turn."

I placed Dust Tornado upside-down in the Duel Disk as my spellcaster Monster gained 300 defense points due to the effect of my Field Spell.

**Oracle of the Sun, Level 5: DEF 2000 – DEF 2300**

"_Estelle has made a powerful comeback, turning the table around! But will Greiger turn it back for his advantage?_" the MC wondered.

Greiger recovered from the direct attack, smiling softly. "Not bad, but the Duel's far from over." He drew a card. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn", I drew a new card, which was Swords of Revealing Light. "First I activate my face-down Dust Tornado!" Said card was revealed. "I can destroy one of your face-downs and I choose the one you have just set." A whirlwind shot out from my Trap card and destroyed Greiger's Trap card, which was Chariot Piles. "Next I play the Spell card Swords of Revealing Light! For your next three turns, you can't declare any attacks at me with Monsters you summon." Six swords of light appeared around Greiger's side of the field and created a shield around him to keep him caged during his next three turns. "Well, I know it's now time for my Battle Phase, which means Rallis the Star Bird returns to my field."

I placed said card on my Duel Disk, making the winged beast appear next to Oracle of the Sun in attack mode.

**Rallis the Star Bird, Level 3: ATK 800 – ATK 1100**

"But I think I skip this time. I end my turn", I declared.

"_Estelle is really keeping Greiger on line. Could she be planning something because she skipped the Battle Phase, even though she could have attacked with Rallis the Star Bird?_" the MC commented.

I was having a plan, but I needed to buy some time and get the right cards before the effect of Swords of Revealing Light would end.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

At the stands, Leo and Luna's gang was a bit nervous and yet excited about Estelle's gameplay.

"Estelle was amazing with the Trap card that took down Flying Fortress SKY FIRE without taking any damage", Dexter said excitedly.

"Yeah! And she did think well by using Swords of Revealing Light to buy some time", Tanner nodded.

"What do you mean, Tanner?" Yanagi asked.

"I think Estelle's trying to get a certain card she really needs to take down Greiger before he can assault her again", Tanner explained. "And in the meantime, she used that star bird to do some damage while keeping her oracle on the field."

"But why didn't she use Rallis the Star Bird to attack Greiger again if she has the advantage?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know, Leo", Luna shook her head. "But it could be she's having a plan that requires a Monster and she might want to keep Rallis the Star Bird on the field."

"Good thinking, Luna", Tanner nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Greiger drew another card. "I skip my turn."

"Okay", I nodded and drew a new card, which was Mini-Guts.

It would be good to use, but I had to get a Tuner Monster before Swords of Revealing Light would cease.

"I switch Rallis the Star Bird into defense mode and end my turn", I said as Rallis turned blue when he went into defense position.

**Rallis the Star Bird, Level 3: DEF 800 – DEF 1100**

"It's my move", Greiger drew a card. "And I summon Black Salvo!"

A big black bomb Monster appeared in front of Greiger.

**Black Salvo, Level 3, Tuner: ATK 100**

"So with the power of my Black Salvo, I'm bringing back my Trap Reactor-Y FI and now I tune my Black Salvo with my Level 4 Trap Reactor-Y FI!"

"Oh no...", I cold sweated.

"You're surprised? You're not the only Duelist who uses Synchro Monsters", Greiger said. "I give you Dark Strike Fighter!"

Said Synchro Monster appeared in front of Greiger.

**Dark Strike Fighter, Level 7: ATK 2600**

"Remember, you can't attack my Monsters with Swords of the Revealing Light still on the field", I reminded Greiger.

"I know, but after my next turn, the effect of the Spell card will vanish and I can then attack you", Greiger told me. "I activate the Ultimate Flare Trap card, which allows me to summon an Ultimate Flare Token."

The spiky Token appeared next to Dark Strike Fighter.

**Ultimate Flare Token, Level 10: DEF 0**

"I'm warning you, Estelle", Greiger said. "In the next few turns, I will activate the Dark Strike Fighter's effect to sacrifice the Ultimate Flare Token and inflict 2000 damage at you." I cold sweated at the threat. "I'm afraid your fate has been sealed, Estelle. There's nothing you can do to win this Duel now!"

"It's too early to head into conclusions, Greiger", I put my fingers on my Deck.

Everything was up to the next card I would draw now. I took a deep breath and drew the card. I flipped it up and sighed in relief.

"It's over now, Greiger", I said. "I summon the Tuner Monster Fire Ant Ascator!"

The insect Monster appeared next to Oracle of the Sun.

**Fire Ant Ascator, Level 3, Tuner: ATK 700 – ATK 1000**

"A Tuner Monster?" Greiger questioned.

"Exactly", I nodded. "I tune Fire Ant Ascator with Oracle of the Sun."

Said Monsters glowed before they shot up to the sky. The sun suddenly shone brighter as the Synchro summoning occurred.

"Come forth, the guardian of the sun, the king of the sky... Sun Dragon Inti!"

A stone pattern in the shape of the sun with a face appeared as four red/orange necks grew out with four dragon heads. The sun pattern glowed soft orange as the four dragon heads roared simultaneously.

**Sun Dragon Inti, Level 8: ATK 3000 – ATK 3300**

"_Whoa! Yesterday, people, we could witness the moon dragon and today its twin Sun Dragon Inti! Is it just me or does the sun feel a bit hotter than usual?_" the MC wondered.

I kissed the Mini-Guts Spell card. "I activate the Spell card Mini-Guts!"

"Mini-Guts?" Greiger questioned.

"With Mini-Guts, I can sacrifice a Monster on my field and then target one of your Monsters. Its attack points will become 0 until the End Phase. And I choose Rallis the Star Bird to target Dark Strike Fighter."

Rallis the Star Bird dissipated as his remaining star powder whirled around Dark Strike Fighter and made the Monster lose all his attack points.

**Dark Strike Fighter, Level 7: ATK 2600 – ATK 0**

"And the next effect of the Spell card will activate as soon as Sun Dragon Inti destroys your Synchro Monster", I told Greiger before turning to my dragon. "Sun Dragon Inti, attack Dark Strike Fighter with Sunlight Blaster!"

The sun pattern started glowing as the four heads of Sun Dragon Inti opened their mouths to collect energy for the attack. They unleashed Sunlight Blaster together and took out Dark Strike Fighter.

"Now when Dark Strike Fighter got destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you'll get damage equal to your monster's original attack points!" I told Greiger.

"NO!" Greiger screamed as the remaining energy of Dark Strike Fighter went on him as his Life Points dropped to zero.

**Greiger: 2400 LP – 0 LP**

**Estelle: 2700 LP**

"_That's it, people. After six rounds of white-knuckle action, this Duel has roared to a close with a stunning finale! New Domino City's Shining Star has managed to whip up a combo from behind!_" the MC commented.

Sun Dragon Inti was still floating in the air as I noticed Greiger had fallen down on his knees. I grew concerned and rushed over to him.

"Greiger, are you okay?" I asked as soon as I was one meter from him.

Greiger got up while pulling out a microphone from his pocket. "Estelle, I'm fine. But it's not over." I blinked confusedly as I heard his voice echo around me. "I was hoping to do this differently, but if it needs to be like this, so be it."

"What...do you mean?" I asked, knowing where this was heading to.

"I told you and Yusei about my village, Estelle", Greiger began. "I told you about the fire and the destruction. But I have learned the truth. Goodwin isn't going to help me rebuild my village like he promised. How could he when it isn't even there anymore?!"

"Greiger...", I mumbled sadly.

"Look!" Greiger pointed up at the sphere above the dome. "That was my village, before Goodwin came along!" The sphere shifted picture and showed a village in a mountain area. "I hacked into Goodwin's personal files before the Duel and discovered it wasn't a natural disaster. Goodwin came along and decided to use our valley as a little testing ground. He tried to resurrect his precious Crimson Dragon, but he couldn't control the energy. It was too powerful, and then..." The sphere showed how a powerful energy burst through the village until there was nothing left. "The village is gone! Everyone who lived there, all gone! Vanished! Nowhere to be found!"

I felt tears collecting in my eyes. The power of the Crimson Dragon and the darkness...was so much stronger than I could have imagined. But... This world was existing for real, not as in a world of cartoon.

"Thank you, Estelle", Greiger said, making me look confusedly at him. "You told me to go and find the truth on my own and not listening to rumors. And I am grateful to you. Just like your name, you have an inner star that shone stronger than ever during this Duel."

I moved my left hand to my mouth, slightly covering it while being touched by Greiger's words. No one had ever said such a thing to me if you excluded my parents.

"Now Goodwin's going to answer for all his lies!" Greiger shouted.

Just then, a loud ear-splitting noise echoed through the whole dome as Greiger's Duel Runner burst out to the racing ground self-automated. Greiger rushed past me as I followed him with my eyes.

Greiger jumped down from the stage and landed in perfect timing on his Duel Runner before accelerating. "Now that the world knows what you did, it's time for you to pay! For my friends! My family! My _home_! Your Ivory Tower is about to come tumbling down, Goodwin!"

"No!" I turned to Sun Dragon Inti, not even thinking how he was still on the field even when my Duel Disk wasn't activated. "Sun Dragon Inti, stop him!"

My dragon roared before heading towards Greiger who had activated the spiky things on his Duel Runner. Greiger was up in the air, heading towards the Ivory Tower, when Sun Dragon Inti appeared in front of him and blocked the Duel Runner. One of Sun Dragon Inti's heads caught one of the spikes with his mouth. He bit it off, making the spike heading towards the tower.

Sun Dragon Inti knocked Greiger off-course and let the Duelist crash down on the ground with his Duel Runner. My dragon headed towards me as I rushed towards Greiger, jumping onto one of my dragon's necks to get down safer from the stage to the muscle man.

When Sun Dragon Inti let me jump off him, I rushed towards Greiger who seemed to be okay by the terrible crash. "Greiger, are you-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Greiger seized me and knocked me down on the ground, his arms trembling by his inner anger and sadness.

"Estelle, how could you?! I had him!" Greiger yelled.

I put a hand on Greiger's fist. "I'm sorry, Greiger! I'm so sorry that Goodwin lied and used you, but you have to listen to me! Going after him or even try to murder him won't solve anything or get you the answers!"

Greiger's tears ran down his cheeks as he glared at me. "What do I do?!"

"I promise I will do everything I can to figure it out", I assured him, feeling my own tears collecting in my eyes again.

Greiger let go of my jacket and screamed at the top of his lungs. "GOODWIN!"

My instincts rushed over me as I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged Greiger close to my chest as I let the heartbroken man cry out his sorrow while feeling his giant arms embrace my waist. I let my own tears run down my cheeks as I stroked his thin, soft hair. I heard Sun Dragon Inti roar loudly and angrily in the background, sharing my emotions.


	10. Emotional Connections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 10: Emotional Connections**

I watched how the paramedics came rushing out with a hospital trolley while the functionaries took care of Greiger's crashed Duel Runner. Said Duelist has fallen asleep during his crying, his head resting on my lap, and there were still tears running down his cheeks as his arms around my waist lightened up. Sun Dragon Inti had dissipated only a few seconds ago after he had roared into the air.

The paramedics lifted up Greiger on the trolley, but I was still holding his hand, feeling him squeeze it in his sleep. But we had to let go when the paramedics rolled him away, my tiny hand slipping out from his huge one.

"_People of New Domino City_", Goodwin's voice echoed around the dome with holographic screens popping up everywhere, showing the director's face. "_It's always a terrible tragedy when a gifted Duelist, like our very own Greiger, suffers a complete nervous and emotional breakdown over such an intense Duel._" I wiped my tears off my cheeks and eyes as I felt my anger at Goodwin increase by each word he spoke. "_But, rest assured, he'll get all the help he needs._"

I clenched my hands into fists in anger as the people began cheering. I looked up at the Ivory Tower, glaring at Goodwin before I left the arena, heading back inside before I could scream to the people that Goodwin was a liar.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

After Goodwin had explained to Jack about his metal arm and had put on a new glove, a holographic screen showed up in front of the director with Zigzix who had a slight worried expression.

"_Director Goodwin, first of all, I hope you are all right after that dreadful spinning incident_", Zigzix began.

"I am perfectly fine as you can see, Zigzix", Goodwin said. "Now, what do you have to report? Did you pick up a signal from Estelle during the Duel?"

"_No, Director Goodwin, but here comes the strange part..._", Zigzix said. "_Just a few seconds ago, my detector caught a small signal that seemed to come from the female Duelist, but it was very slight that the energy could have been something else than the power of the Crimson Dragon, like the power of the Black Rose for an example._"

"Well, that is at least a start", Goodwin nodded. "Just keep looking for the signals, so we can confirm if Yusei, the Black Rose and Estelle are truly Signers."

"_As you wish, Director_", Zigzix bowed before the holographic screen disappeared.

Jack pondered about Estelle and the mystery of her Sun Dragon Inti. He had noticed the female Duelist's Duel Disk was deactivated and yet the dragon had been up and took hold onto Greiger's Duel Runner. It did even look like the dragon had suffered by slight pain and after that, Estelle had jumped on and ridden on the dragon's neck.

Jack couldn't help but wonder who that plain woman was. He stood up from the couch and headed to the elevator. He needed to speak with Estelle about the upcoming final.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was walking down the corridor, still feeling angry at Goodwin. How could he do that to so many innocent people, killing everyone just to resurrect the Crimson Dragon?!

I wasn't violent in nature, but I had to get rid of the anger so I turned to the wall and kicked it hard with my right foot several times. I hissed through my teeth as I felt the anger disappear until my leg grew tired. I gasped for air and rested my hands on my knees.

I couldn't really comprehend what just happened to me. I haven't felt this anger since I was a little girl… It felt like there was a fire within me that flamed up by Goodwin's words.

I straightened up after I regained my breath, releasing my ponytail and used my hands to brush through my thick hair. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Yusei. His facial expression looked like a poker face, but I could sense a bit of worriedness. Behind him walked Akiza with a few meters distance, her head down and eyes holding concern. I blinked confusedly at the slight tension in the air.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked, adjusting my Duel Disk when I thought I felt it being a little loose.

Yusei was about to reply when Akiza walked past him and went to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay, Estelle? Greiger didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked.

I blinked before I smiled gently. "I'm fine, Akiza. But it's Greiger who's got a broken heart after he found out the truth."

Akiza's eyes grew sad and looked down on the floor, pondering about something. Yusei remained quiet in the background, gripping his arm with the Mark of the Dragon.

"What's your deal with the Mark of ours?" Yusei began, gaining my and Akiza's attention. "When you saw ours the other day, you really freaked out."

Akiza let go of my shoulders to turn around and grip her own arm with the Mark. "Yeah, well, this Mark has brought me nothing but pain. So what good would come from having another one around? You got that?"

"Akiza, there's no need to be so harsh", I told her calmly.

Akiza turned to me. "Easy for you to say! You don't understand what I've been through during my whole life!"

I gave her my sympathy eyes. "I _do_ know, Akiza." Both she and Yusei looked surprised by my answer. "I know that kind of pain you've gone through during your life. I also have an old path of pain and sadness behind me."

"But the Marks are dangerous...", Akiza retorted with a unsure voice now.

"Only when you let the power control you", I added. "If you learn how to-"

"Yusei! Estelle!"

"There you are!"

Yusei and I turned around and saw Leo and Luna run towards us.

"Estelle, you were so cool out there...", Leo began when the twins noticed Akiza. "The witch!"

Akiza flinched by the nickname and glared at the boy.

"Leo, apologize!" I said, making the twins look at me. "Akiza is _not_ a witch!"

"Sorry, force of a habit", Leo said slight nonchalantly.

Luna glanced nervously at Akiza and turned her eyes at the young woman's arm, her elbow-length glove hiding her Mark.

I glared at Leo who laughed nervously at my expression when I suddenly felt pain in my heart. I gasped for air and clutched my jacket where my heart was and used my other hand to lean against the wall. Everyone acted immediately at my sudden change of condition.

"Estelle!" Luna gasped.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

I kept gasping for air as the pain rushed through my body and slowly disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Yusei and Akiza looking really worried. I turned my eyes to Akiza when I noticed an aura of pain around her. The pain I just felt… Was it Akiza's?

I straightened up. "Yes, I'm fine now..."

"Are you sure you're really alright, Estelle?" Yusei wondered. "You had that headache yesterday during Leo's Duel."

It wasn't a secret anymore that it was Leo who had Dueled for his sister's place in the first match against Greiger.

"I'm sure I'll be fine if I get to rest before the final Duel", I nodded.

"Estelle...", Akiza mumbled worriedly.

"What's going on back here?" a new voice asked.

We turned around and saw Lazar walk up to us.

"Everybody getting along nicely?" Lazar wondered before he turned to me. "Quite the Duel just now, Miss Estelle. Very impressive." He turned to Akiza. "Before the second semifinal gets underway, Director Goodwin has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. Why don't you come with me and we-"

"Akiza must prepare herself before the Duel."

A man with maroon-colored hair walked to us with two other men dressed in fancy clothes, like two knights of Team Plasma from my Pokémon games. I knew very well who the leader was. Sayer.

"And you are?" Lazar asked.

"Don't play dumb, Lazar", Sayer retorted calmly. "Your reputation precedes you. We both know you don't like surprises, so let's not waste time pretending you haven't done your homework like I have." Lazar just chuckled. "Stay away from Akiza. And tell the director she's not interested in what he has to say." Sayer made a move with his hand. "Now, excuse us."

The two "knights" walked away with Akiza who cast me a worried glance, trying to tell me something. Sayer was about to go with them when he stopped in front of me and studied me up and down with his eyes.

"I sense you have a potential strength within you, Miss Malmström", Sayer said, making me raise an eyebrow. "And Akiza told me how you two became friends. I hope you want to continue being her friend."

I gave him a slight dull glance. "Of course."

Sayer nodded slightly before walking after his group. Leo and Luna stood next to me, Luna tugging my jacket in fear. Yusei just glanced at Sayer with precaution.

"Well, the director will _not_ be pleased with this at all", Lazar said unimpressed.

Yusei stepped up to Lazar. "What's the story?" The clown looked up at the young man. "Goodwin. What's he want with Akiza?"

"Did you not get the memo?" Lazar retorted. "I could have sworn we meant to keep you posted. So sorry about that." With that said, he walked away.

"That Akiza creeps me out", Leo commented.

"Leonardo Crier...", I glared at him as I used my warning tone.

Leo flinched, "S-Sorry!"

"She seems so sad...", Luna commented while holding her arm.

"Something wrong?" Yusei asked her.

"Umm... My arm kind of stings or something", Luna replied. "Whenever that girl looks at me... I feel all weird and stuff..."

I put my hand on Luna's head, making her look at me. I had on a small smile on my lips. "Don't worry too much... Things will be clearer in good time. Now, why don't you two head back to the stands before the second semifinal begins?"

"Okay...", the twins nodded.

Yusei and I watched as the twins walked away when the young man turned to me. "Estelle-"

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Another interruption? Who was it this time?

I turned around to almost come face to face with Jack Atlas. Once again, I felt the tension between the two men who glared at each other.

"Jack", Yusei said with a stone-cold voice.

"Yusei", Jack replied with the same tone before he turned his eyes on me. "I'd like to speak with Miss Who's-not-supposed-to-exist here."

I gasped mentally when Jack said that. Had Goodwin already found out I wasn't from this world and he had mentioned that to Jack?!

"What do you mean by that, Jack?" Yusei wondered.

Jack didn't answer his old friend and grabbed roughly my right wrist. "None of your business yet, old friend." He dragged me away, making me stumble on my feet.

"J-Jack, wait a second!" I said before I looked over my shoulder. "Go and prepare for your Duel, Yusei."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Yusei hesitated, but nodded and headed off to the lounge.

When Jack and I turned a corner, the man let go of my wrist and put a hand on the wall behind me, trapping me. Jack stared intensely at me with a hidden glare. I was a bit scared, but more embarrassed about the situation since I wasn't used to it.

"D-Do you need something, Jack...?" I asked timidly.

"Just this. Make sure you'll lose on purpose if Yusei makes it to the final", Jack told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

"Because Yusei and I have some scores to get even with", Jack hissed dangerously.

I suddenly lost my shyness and got all confident. "Because Yusei actually won against you if your Turbo Duel could have finished to the last?"

Jack gaped before he glared at me. "How'd you know about our Duel?! Did you hack into the private files?!"

I shook my head. "I don't have that kind of ability. But I can assure you I will do my best in the final and then we'll see who will Duel against you, Jack." I grabbed his arm and pushed it away. "Now, if you excuse me." I walked out of the corridor heading to the lounge where I could possibly find Yusei.

When I was a few meters from the lounge, I stopped walking and leant my back against the wall, letting out a deep sigh. I thought back what happened a few seconds ago. I had never been able to behave as I did just now against Jack; so strong...and plenty of self-confidence that I could counter against him... I was so frightened before and suddenly got this courage and confidence. Was it a sign that I was getting stronger?

I let out another sigh before I stepped into the lounge. It was empty, except for a crab-shaped head sitting on the couch. Yusei was going through the recording of Akiza's Duel with Sir Randsborg.

I walked over to him when he looked over his shoulder to see me. "Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded as I sat down next to him. "I'm fine."

"What did Jack want to talk to you about?" Yusei asked.

I shrugged, "He told me to lose against you on purpose if we meet at the final because he mentioned something about settling a score with you. Nothing else."

"You sure?"

"If something else had happened, I would have told you immediately."

Yusei was about to ask something more, but shut his mouth and returned his eyes at the screen in front of us.

I sighed when I thought about the pain Akiza was suffering by. She was mostly scared for her own power and that was the reason why she couldn't control it.

"About the upcoming Duel...", I spoke out loud, catching Yusei's attention. "...I have a bad feeling about this, but I can tell Akiza is suffering by something..."

Yusei nodded, "So do I-"

I didn't let Yusei continue as I kept talking. "Akiza's heart is shut-off and won't accept any help or friendship. But when I spoke to her yesterday, during your Turbo Duel with Hunter Pace, she seemed to slowly open up and I tried to help her by telling her to make some small steps like congratulating you after your victory."

That made Yusei raise an eyebrow. "So she walked over to me to congratulate me because you told her to?"

I nodded, "I want to help her to open her heart and realize there are people who will and _can_ accept her for who she is. The _real_ her, not the Black Rose." I turned to Yusei. "Yusei, this Duel will be dangerous, but I want you to communicate with her. Try to reach her heart and make her realize there are people who want to help her get out from her shell, from all the pain she has built inside her heart." I instinctively reached my hand to Yusei's and grasped it. "Please, Yusei, help her. I know the pain she's feeling. I know the pain of being different and not being accepted by other people. Help her remove the mask and reveal the true her. Help her realize hurting people for revenge won't make things better. I used to think just like that when I was suffering, but I realized things would only get worse."

Yusei eyed me intensively before he put his other hand on mine. "I promise, Estelle. That's exactly what I was thinking about before you came here." He squeezed my hand before letting it go and reached for his pocket to pull out the card of Stardust Dragon. "I have no other choice but to use Stardust Dragon for the Duel and show Akiza that those with the Marks are connected. We're supposed to be a team and we have to work together." He added Stardust Dragon to his Deck.

I smiled gently before I thought out something. "Yusei, I'm not sure what kind of power I possess with my own Mark…" I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my pentagram Mark. "…But I will try reducing the pain you might feel during the Duel and also calm down Akiza's power so she won't cause a total destruction."

"You think you'll be able to handle it?" Yusei asked with worried eyes.

I nodded, "I hope so."

A cough from behind interrupted us. We looked up to see a functionary stand in front of the couch. "Yusei Fudo, it's time for your Duel."

"Thanks", Yusei nodded before strapping his Duel Disk with his Deck on his arm and stood up.

"Good luck out there, and be careful", I told him.

Yusei nodded, "Make sure you don't strain yourself if you can use your power."

"I promise", I replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Duel was getting intense by each minute. Akiza was about to Tribute summon Rose Tentacles when I felt my heart sting again. I clutched my jacket once again as I gasped for air.

"_**Calm down, Mistress.**_"

"_**Inti, she's not truly aware of her power yet.**_"

I looked up to see the transparent spirits of Moon Dragon Quilla and Sun Dragon Inti in front of me. I gasped loudly, relieved that I was alone in the lounge. "You two?! B-But how...?"

Moon Dragon Quilla giggled, "_**It's a part of your power, Mistress.**_"

"_**Remember how I was still out on the field after the Duel with Greiger and your Duel Disk wasn't activated, Mistress?**_" Sun Dragon Inti asked me.

"Yes...?" I nodded.

"_**It is because you have similar power as Akiza by making us Duel Monsters turn into real beings and use your other cards to activate different effects**_", Quilla explained.

"_**Just as you have part of Luna's power to see our spirits and communicate with us**_", Inti added.

"But... It doesn't explain why I can feel Akiza's pain... If that's what I'm actually feeling", I mumbled.

"_**It's because your Mark have an emotional connection to the humans who carry the Mark of the Dragon**_", Inti explained.

So I had an emotional bond between all Signers... That explained everything.

I glanced down at my Duel Disk that was settled on the table in front of me. My Deck was glowing in a golden color, like it was calling for me. I reached for my Deck and pulled it out to see only two cards were glowing. I pulled them out of the Deck and saw it was my twin dragons.

"_**We will give your power a slight boost when you will reduce the pain of Yusei's and the power of Akiza's**_", Quilla told me.

"_**Which I believe it will be soon**_", Inti turned to the screen.

I turned my eyes at the screen just when Rose Tentacles had destroyed Yusei's Turret Warrior. I quickly put my Deck on the table and held Quilla and Inti's cards in each hand. The cards were still glowing, but in different colors. Quilla's card glowed light blue as Inti's glowed orange.

"_**I will help you remove Yusei's pain with my burning warmth**_", Inti told me.

"_**And I will disable Akiza's power of destruction as much as I can with my gentle coldness**_", Quilla said.

I nodded and closed my eye to concentrate on my power. I felt my right arm burn, but it wasn't by pain. It felt gentle and warm. When I felt I made a process, I opened my eyes and looked at the Duel, not realizing my blue eyes had turned into crimson.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Rose Tentacles's special ability had been activated at Akiza's command. Rose Tentacles destroyed one of Yusei's four Ivy Tokens before wrapping its vine around his right arm.

**Akiza: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 3900 LP – 3300 LP**

"Here's one more! Attack!" Akiza commanded.

Rose Tentacles destroyed another Ivy Token on Yusei's field and wrapped its other vine around the young man's right leg.

**Akiza: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 3300 LP – 2700 LP**

Yusei grunted when he felt the thorns sting into his leg, but it didn't hurt as bad as he first thought.

Akiza noticed Yusei wasn't suffering by pain as she thought he would. "You're not giving in yet? Well, maybe this will change your mind!"

Rose Tentacles continued its assault, destroying the third Ivy Token on Yusei's field and wrapping its third vine around the boy's left leg.

**Akiza: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 2700 LP – 2100 LP**

*_I don't even think she cares about winning..._*, Yusei thought as he struggled against the thorny vines. *_There's something else driving her. I know the world has been cruel to you because of the Mark you have, Akiza. But you have to realize that retaliating won't do anybody any good._*

Akiza panted by the emotional storm in her heart. "I'm gonna enjoy this. Now, ATTACK!"

Rose Tentacles cleaned Yusei's field by destroying his last Ivy Token and wrapped its fourth vine around the man's torso, lifting him up in the air.

"Look at you up there! Hopeless and alone!" Akiza shouted. "No one can help you and no one wants to! Now you know what it feels to be me in this cruel, cold world!"

Yusei grunted when he noticed a smile on Akiza's lips, making him realize the sad truth. *_She's smiling. She actually enjoys my pain!_*

Rose Tentacles shifted its vines and was about to throw down Yusei on the stage when it suddenly slowed down its movement. Everyone, including Yusei and Akiza, noticed the sudden change as the Rose Tentacles removed its vines from Yusei's arm and legs while the Duel Monster was enveloped in a light blue aura and Yusei in an orange aura.

"What's this? What kind of tricks are you playing with, Yusei?!" Akiza growled. "Rose Tentacles, show him some pain!"

But Rose Tentacles disobeyed its mistress's orders. It lowered Yusei down to the stage and removed its vine when Yusei was standing on his feet again. It only gave Yusei a soft slap on his back.

**Akiza: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 2100 LP – 1500 LP**

Yusei took a look at his right hand, seeing the orange aura that enveloped him and gave him warmth before it disappeared. *_What was that glow around me and Akiza's Rose Tentacles?_* He gasped mentally when he remembered Estelle's words that she would try use her power to protect him and reduce the power of Akiza's destruction. *_Estelle... She really used her power... Now it's time for me to take this Duel seriously...to help Akiza._*

Yusei turned to Akiza. "Akiza, I want to help you. I want to be your friend, and I'm gonna use every card I have to prove it to you." He drew a card from his Deck. "I'll start by playing Shield Warrior in defense mode."

Yusei's Monster appeared at the field in front of him.

**Shield Warrior, Level 3: DEF 1600**

Akiza looked like a madwoman as her breathing became heavy and her smile turned to insanity, which Yusei obviously noticed.

"Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn", the young man finished his turn. "I think I understand it now what makes you tick, Akiza. Because of all the people have put you through, you _enjoy_ it."

"Enjoy what?" Akiza spat.

"You enjoy people's misery. You like how it makes people feel. You like how it makes _you _feel."

Akiza just smiled with her maniac lips. "You're right. And for the rest of this Duel, I _really_ plan on enjoying myself."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I stopped my power for a moment to catch my breath. I wasn't used to this power, meaning I needed time to mentally adjust myself. My two dragons were still next to me in their transparent forms, watching the screen.

"_**Akiza is slowly losing control**_", Quilla commented.

"_**I don't think it's our calming aura she needs, sister**_", Inti said. "_**She needs to hear the right words and speak out her heart from all the suffering she had endured with during her childhood.**_"

I grunted in pain when I felt Akiza's pain sting inside my heart once again, but it was getting stronger for each second. I put my twin dragons' cards in my Deck and slowly stood up to then strap the Duel Disk on my left arm.

"_**Mistress?**_" Inti asked.

"_**Where are you going?**_" Quilla wondered.

"O-Out t-to the stage...", I breathed heavily. "I-I need t-to s-stop Akiza..."

"_**Not in your condition, Mistress!**_" Quilla gasped.

"_**She has to, sister!**_" Inti retorted. "_**Maybe Akiza truly needs to feel physical warmth and the right words at the same time. You know Mistress and Akiza have a bond since yesterday.**_"

I stumbled out from the lounge and had to lean against the wall with my left hand to keep my balance and not fall down. The spirits of the twin dragons followed me behind, still arguing.

I clutched my jacket when the pain got insane. I turned my back to the wall and gasped loudly, grunting in pain.

"S-Stop... A-Akiza...", I panted.

"_**Mistress...**_", Quilla whimpered.

"_**You can overcome the pain, Mistress!**_" Inti encouraged me. "_**Don't focus on it!**_"

I nodded and regained my breath when I stopped concentrating on the pain. I straightened up and continued walking slowly through the corridor. My mind was focusing on stopping Akiza and showing her how much I cared for her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was close to the stage just when I saw Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon dissipating in the thin air. Akiza, with her half-destroyed mask, was rabbling lots of nonsense before I took a deep breath and rushed out to the stage and embraced her from behind, my arms locking around her collarbone. "Stop it, Akiza!"

Akiza gasped in pure surprise at my action. "Estelle...?"

Yusei's eyes widened as the audience got astonished to see me out at the stage holding Akiza.

I cried bitter tears as my grip on Akiza got a bit stronger, in case she would try to shake me off. "Akiza, please listen... I know the feeling of being an outcast myself. I got bullied day in and day out in the elementary school because I was, still am, different from other people. I also wanted revenge, show no mercy to the bullies, but I learned it would only cause more anger and hate and make the situation worse... But I did find a few friends who accepted me for who I was... Just like how I accepted _you_, Akiza! Don't push away the people who can see the real you and accept you! Don't push away me or Yusei because we understand you! We want to help you!"

I could feel Akiza's body shaking in anguish as I tried to send her warmth through our Marks. I looked over Akiza's shoulder to meet eyes with Yusei. "Yusei, end the Duel."

"What...? But, Estelle, if I activate my face-down-", Yusei started.

"End the Duel right now!" I demanded a bit irritably.

Yusei nodded hesitantly. "I activate the face-down Cosmic Blast. Since Stardust Dragon left the field, you lose Life Points for all of its attack points. You would've seen it coming if you weren't hiding behind that mask."

A transparent spirit of Stardust Dragon appeared before he blew the leftover wind towards Akiza, which hit her mask and made it fall off.

**Akiza: 1900 LP – 0 LP**

**Yusei: 400 LP**

I felt the air ruffle my hair as Akiza slowly went down on her knees, me following her as I kept my arms around her collarbone. The girl turned around in my arms and showed me pure tears in her eyes before she collapsed on me. I held her close to me as I caressed her hair and let her sob onto my chest.

"I'm sorry...", Akiza sobbed. "I'm sorry..."

I hushed her gently and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Aki. Let it out because it shows you're a human being with feelings. If you were a witch or a monster, you wouldn't be able to express your feelings."

Akiza's sobs got even stronger as she hugged me tighter. I rocked her gently as I softly hummed a melody I came up with.

I stopped humming when I heard footsteps approach us. I looked up and saw Sayer walk over to us while holding his coat.

"It's time to go home, Akiza", Sayer said as he draped his coat around the girl, making her look up with tears running down her cheeks and an exhausting expression. "Don't worry. You did your best. Next time, you'll do better."

I helped Akiza stand up, putting a hand on her backside. She gripped Sayer's coat before she turned to me. "B-Be my f-friend, E-Estelle..." Her voice was shaking by the sobbing.

I nodded before hugging her gently, feeling her hands grip my clothes desperately. "Yes, Aki... I am your friend, just as you are mine."

Akiza let go of me before she left with Sayer. I only noticed by then the whole stadium had stayed silent ever since the end of the Duel.

"_The winner of the Duel is Yusei Fudo! He'll be moving on to the final!_" the MC broke the silence.

I was a bit absent-minded, but I didn't jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Yusei looking worriedly at me. I was too tired mentally and just leant my head against his shoulder.


	11. Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 11: Explanation**

Yusei and I received ten minutes rest before we would have the final Duel. I was still exhausted by the power I used during Yusei and Akiza's Duel and the emotional aftermath.

We were both in the lounge with Tanner, Leo and Luna. They were worried about us because of the last Duel.

"That was really reckless of you to rush out to the arena, Estelle!" Tanner scolded me. "Who knew if the Black Rose could've hurt you?!"

I drank a can of juice before I replied with an angry expression. "First of all, Tanner; her name is Akiza, _not_ Black Rose. Secondly, her power wouldn't have bitten on me."

"What do you mean, Estelle?" Leo asked.

Luna and Yusei remained silent in the background.

"Remember when we encountered Akiza back at the Daimon Area?" I said. "When she used her power, it didn't affect me at all. I didn't get pushed away when she used the card that made the beacon of light."

Leo crossed his arms as he pondered about that day before he gasped in realization. "Hey, that's right! I remember it now! You were the only one standing at that time!"

I nodded as I picked out my Deck from my Duel Disk and looked through the cards. I had customized it after the last Duel, so I thought it would do well against Yusei.

"So... It's you two in the final Duel", Tanner changed the topic. "Are you two going to use your ace dragons?"

Yusei and I exchanged a glance before we turned back to Tanner.

"I'll try Synchro summoning it if Yusei calls out Stardust Dragon", I said.

"I'll only Synchro summon Stardust if the situation ends up complicated", Yusei said.

"Wow! I can't wait to see Estelle's secret dragon! I bet it's gonna be totally cool!" Leo shouted excitedly.

Tanner raised an eyebrow at the boy. "You mean, you twins haven't seen the gal's ace dragon yet?"

"No, because Estelle wants to keep it as a secret", Luna said.

Tanner laughed heartedly. "You really like to keep surprises, don't you, gal?"

I smiled gently. "Yep."

Tanner looked at Yusei. "You think you're ready to face her surprises, Yusei?"

Yusei smirked, "We'll see."

Tanner and the twins left, but not before Luna cast a worried glance to us. I gave her a small smile, assuring her we would be fine out there in the arena.

I put back my Deck in the Duel Disk and strapped the device on my arm as Yusei adjusted his own. "Ready, Yusei?"

Yusei smiled, "Ready when you are."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was under the stage and waited to be elevated while I heard the MC shouting excitedly.

"_Yeah! It's finally here! The Fortune Cup Final! Now, entering the arena for the final Duel, an unknown woman who shines like a star, New Domino City's Shining Star! Estelle Malmström!_"

I was elevated onto the stage as some new fans of mine shouted encouraging words to me. I slightly waved to the audience with a smile.

"_And challenging her is the Shooting Star from the Satellite Sector! Yusei Fudo!_"

Yusei was elevated onto the stage at the other side of the arena. We both shared a smile as we waited for the MC's command.

"_And now, get ready for the final Duel of the Fortune Cup!_"

"Let's do this!" Yusei and I shouted as we both drew our first five cards from our Decks.

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first", Yusei said.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman", I said teasingly, drawing a card.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Goodwin got contacted once again by Zigzix who was a bit excited.

"_Director Goodwin, my detector had caught another signal coming from the female Duelist straight after the last Duel with the Black Rose!_"

"Only at the end again? Not _during_ the Duel?" Goodwin raised an eyebrow.

"_Strangely not. It's like the hidden power of Estelle's is only activated when she gets extremely emotional inside her heart._"

"Then could you explain what those two auras were, when the Black Rose's Rose Tentacles was about to throw Yusei?" Goodwin questioned.

"_I'm...not entirely sure yet, Director. I'm still working on finding out that mysterious energy._"

"What about Yusei Fudo during the second semifinal? Did you detect anything?" Lazar interrupted, stepping up next to Goodwin.

Zigzix got a huge smile. "_Ah yes! I almost forgot about it! I did not only detect the power of Crimson Dragon from Akiza Izinski but also from Yusei Fudo!_"

"Excellent, that means four down and one to go, or should I say _two_ to go?" Lazar chuckled.

Jack didn't focus on the conversation. He had his eyes on the Duel between his old friend and the female Duelist. He had to confess; Estelle seemed to be a great Duelist, but he hoped she would do what he asked for and lose against Yusei on purpose.

Just then, Yusei's Stardust Dragon appeared on the arena, roaring in happiness to be out again by his master's side.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei had Synchro summoned Stardust Dragon sooner than I expected. So far, we have been mostly "fooling around", but I guess it was time to turn up the heat a little.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn", Yusei said.

**Estelle: 2600 LP**

**Yusei: 2900 LP**

The field looked like this; Yusei had two face-downs, including the one he had just added, and had Stardust Dragon on his side. I had three face-downs; Divine Wrath, Dark Bribe and Dust Tornado, and had Star Seraph Sword, which I managed to keep on the field for a few rounds now, since I had been low on Monsters.

"My turn then", I drew a card.

I checked my hand, having Ego Boost, Raigeki Break, Gallis the Star Beast and the new card I just drawn; Galaxy Serpent.

"I summon the Tuner Monster Galaxy Serpent", I played said card.

A beautiful blue light appeared in front of me as it flew around me before it materialized into the dragon made by the light of every galaxy in the universe.

**Galaxy Serpent, Level 2, Tuner: ATK 1000**

Galaxy Serpent cooed as she rubbed her muzzle against my cheek, making me smile and giggle at the affection, before she flew next to Star Seraph Sword.

"I guess you're going for a Synchro summon?" Yusei asked with a small smile.

"How did you know, Mister?" I said with a joking voice. "I tune Galaxy Serpent with Star Seraph Sword."

Galaxy Serpent started to glow stronger as she and Star Seraph Sword shot up to the sky before merging together into my fourth Synchro dragon.

"Come forth, the guardian of the Asian Gods... Orient Dragon!"

A green tornado appeared in the middle of the stage as there was a curled shadow in the middle. The dragon's eyes opened to glow green before it roared and the wind in the tornado was cut. Orient Dragon opened his wings and roared proudly.

**Orient Dragon, Level 6: ATK 2300**

"_Is someone else getting a déjà vu, 'cause I feel like the real action will soon happen_", the MC said a bit worriedly.

I saw Yusei glance at Orient Dragon with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Orient Dragon was my ace dragon. "That's not my ace dragon if you're wondering." The young man looked surprised. "My strongest dragon is a bit difficult to Synchro summon, and I didn't have any other choice but to Synchro summon this dragon."

"It's okay, but I've never seen this dragon before", Yusei confessed.

"Then get ready for Orient Dragon's special ability", I warned him. "When Orient Dragon is Synchro summoned, I can target one of my opponent's Synchro Monsters on the field and remove it from play."

Orient Dragon controlled the wind and sent a tornado at Stardust Dragon. The silvery dragon got trapped in the middle before he shattered into pieces.

"This means I can't bring back Stardust Dragon because he couldn't use his special ability...", Yusei mumbled.

"Sorry about that", I apologized. "But I thought it was time to turn up the heat, since you Synchro summoned Stardust Dragon."

Yusei's shocked expression changed into a slight playful one. "That's true, and I can tell you things are far from over."

"I'm looking forward to see what you've got planned yourself", I smiled. "I hope you're ready for my next trick. I reveal my Monster Gallis the Star Beast in my hand to activate his special ability." I held up said card to show it to Yusei. "Now, I get to send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it's a Monster, I can inflict damage to you equal to that Monster's Level multiply 200 and then Special summon Gallis from my hand. If the top card is _not_ a Monster, I have to discard Gallis the Star Beast to the Graveyard." I put back Gallis the Star Beast in my hand to draw the top card of my Deck and look at the card. "I hate to say this, but today might be your unlucky day, Yusei, because the top card is Luster Dragon." I showed him the card before discarding it. "This means I can Special summon Gallis the Star Beast and give you 800 points of direct damage, since Luster Dragon is a Level 4 Monster."

Gallis the Star Beast appeared on the field as soon as I played it and he sent a shockwave of his roar at Yusei who looked quite calm.

**Gallis the Star Beast, Level 3: ATK 800**

"I activate my face-down Card Defense!" Yusei flipped up said Trap card. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your Monster's attack and then draw a new card to replace the one I sent to the Graveyard!"

"I counter back by activating my second face-down Dark Bribe!" I flipped up said Trap card. "Your Trap card's effect is negated and destroyed, but you get to draw a card."

I could see Yusei glaring at me as he drew a card from his Deck. The shield that had been around Yusei was gone and Gallis's roar reached him to deal 800 points of direct damage.

**Estelle: 2600 LP**

**Yusei: 2900 LP – 2100 LP**

"_Whoa! Talk about a heated fight, and we're _still_ in the first Main Phase!_" the MC commented.

"I must say you're really strong for having so many simple Spell and Trap cards and yet you can create such powerful defense", Yusei said.

"Thank you", I smiled at the compliment. "That's how I prefer my own Deck; simple yet strong. And now I activate my third and last face-down Dust Tornado!" I flipped up the Trap card. "I can target one of your Trap cards on your field and destroy it."

A tornado came out from my Trap card and hit Yusei's other face-down, revealing the Trap card Descending Lost Star.

I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Yusei, but I guess it's the end now. Orient Dragon, attack with Aura Sphere!"

Orient Dragon flew up in the air and held the pose as Lucario whenever that Pokémon used Aura Sphere. A ball of green aura appeared between the claws of my dragon and he roared when he threw it at Yusei. The young man shielded his face with his right arm as the Aura Sphere hit him and caused his Life Points to drop to zero.

**Estelle: 2600 LP**

**Yusei: 2100 LP – 0 LP**

"_It's over! We have the challenger who will go against Jack Atlas in the final Duel! Estelle Malmström!_" the MC shouted.

To tell the truth, I was surprised that I defeated Yusei, but going against Jack...was beyond my imagination.

Orient Dragon roared in victory before dissipating when my Duel Disk went offline. I saw Yusei having a disappointed expression while I walked towards him.

"Yusei?" I called worriedly.

Said man looked at me with an assuring smile. "I guess I can't save my friends now..."

"Don't say that", I told him. "You can still talk to Goodwin and threaten him to release your friends."

Yusei nodded, "That's true..."

I smiled warmly. "By the way... Think you can give me some advice about Jack's strategy?"

"From what I remember, he relies on power", Yusei replied. "Get rid of that and you'll have the chance to win the Duel."

I nodded, "I'll remember that." I held out my right hand. "And thank you for the Duel we just had."

Yusei smiled before grabbing my hand. "Likewise."

We smiled at each other as I tried to calm down my rapid-beating heart before we heard running footsteps approach us. We turned around, releasing each other's hands, to see we were surrounded by men in black suits.

"Miss Malmström, Director Goodwin wants to see you", one of them spoke up.

I blinked confusedly. "What for?"

None of the men replied on my question. Instead, the biggest one grabbed my right wrist and started pulling me from the arena.

I was about to protest when I realized where this was going. I turned around to see Yusei trying to reach me, but the other men in black suits blocked his way.

"Yusei, get the others out of here!" I shouted.

"But-", Yusei started.

"I'll be fine! Save yourself and the others!"

Yusei must have heard the desperation tone I had put in my voice because he nodded and rushed to the stands. I watched him running up the stairs when I was dragged back to the corridor to get to the Ivory Tower.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei wanted to save Estelle, but after hearing her voice telling him to get the others out of the Kaiba Dome he had no other choice but to listen to the young woman.

"Guys!" Yusei shouted to his friends. "Listen, you have to get Luna out of here!"

"Yusei, Luna's got a Mark! She's a Signer like you!" Yanagi gasped.

"That's why you need to get her out of here, like now!" Yusei replied. "I'm thinking it's dangerous for us Signers to be near each other. Look at what happened during my Duel with Akiza." He gestured at the destroyed seats close to the group.

"Yusei, do you know what's going on here?" Luna asked with a scared voice.

"I'll tell you what I find out after I see Goodwin, but for now head to Blister's place. And don't stop for anyone!" With that said, Yusei rushed down the stairs to help Estelle, leaving the others to handle the situation on their own.

Yanagi noticed the children looked really worried. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay. We better do what he says, kids. Follow me and stay close behind."

The group went to the halls when they were suddenly stopped by other men in black suits.

"Stop right there!"

Leo, Luna and Dexter hugged each other for comfort as Lazar walked up to the group. "You weren't planning to leave, were you?" the clown asked.

"And what if we were?" Tanner snorted.

"Well, Director Goodwin would like you to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament", Lazar said while laughing.

"Well, you tell Goodwin that we're sick of him telling people what to do!" Tanner retorted angrily as he grabbed the collar of Lazar's coat.

"Say, did you know that Yusei has friends back at the Satellite Sector?" Lazar asked, making Tanner gap in surprise before releasing the little man. "I heard that they went missing a few days ago. I hope nothing _bad_ happened to them. So I think it would be best if you returned to your seats now."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The man in black suit had let go of my wrist and let me walk with another man behind me, watching over me in case I wanted to run. But I didn't. I needed to speak with Goodwin and Jack, giving the egoistic boy a piece of my mind.

We stepped inside the elevator and went up to the Ivory Tower where Goodwin was expecting me. When the door opened, we walked in and then the men in black suits went back to the elevator when Goodwin dismissed them. Jack was standing and looked out through the big windows, having his back turned to me as the director walked over to me. Surprisingly, Mina was there too, giving Jack some refreshment.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss Malmström", Goodwin greeted me with a smile, which I could see it was fake. "I'd like to congratulate for your glorious victory and winning the chance to go against our Jack Atlas."

Jack just snorted, not even giving me a glance. Mina looked worriedly at me. I noticed that and gave her a small assuring smile.

I turned to Goodwin with a poker face. "But I think you have other reasons for bringing me here than just to congratulate me. _What_ is it?"

Before Goodwin could reply, we heard the elevator open and someone stepped into the tower. I turned around to see Officer Trudge walk over to Goodwin. He gave me a side glance before bowing to the director.

"Director, look, sir, there's something I've gotta say", Trudge said, getting Goodwin's attention. "It's my official position that you need to stop this tournament."

"I thought your official position was mall security", Goodwin commented.

"Very funny, but I feel this tournament is cursed or something", Trudge added. "You witnessed the damage of the Duel between that Satellite-scum and the Black Rose. I'm concerned things are gonna get worse!"

I glared at the officer when he called my two friends by those nicknames. He could have used their real names for once.

"Officer, I don't pay you to be concerned", Goodwin retorted.

"But, sir-"

"I pay you to do what I _say_. And as for what you think, if I was going to pay someone to do some thinking, it most certainly would not be you. Langly, please escort Officer Trudge out."

"Is Langly one of the guys guarding the door?" a new voice wondered.

We all turned around to see Yusei who was standing by the elevator with a serious expression.

"Yusei!" Trudge gasped in shock.

"'Cause he's..._napping_", Yusei said.

Trudge glared at the young man. "What're you doing up here, punk?!"

"That's enough", Goodwin said as two bodyguards came out of nowhere. "How can I help you, Yusei?"

"Before I say, weren't you gonna throw _him_ out?" Yusei referred to the officer.

Trudge grabbed Yusei's jacket and was about to punch him when the guards grabbed the officer and pulled him to the elevator.

"That's it, Goodwin!" Trudge shouted furiously. "I'm gonna figure out what you're up to! You're going down! You're gonna-"

The doors of the elevator closed with a ding, making the whole room go into an uncomfortable silence.

I couldn't help but hold back a small laugh at the scene Trudge made. It was even harder to resist it than in the anime. But, luckily, I collected myself before anyone could notice my behavior.

"Time to talk", Yusei went straight to the point. "You _forced_ me into this tournament. You _threatened_ me and you _locked_ up my friends." Mina looked shocked to hear what Yusei said while I stepped up to stand next to him. "I want to know the truth. I'm not letting Estelle Duel against Jack until you tell me why you've done this!"

That last sentence made me look at Yusei in surprise. But then again, it wasn't him who was going against Jack this time.

"Hah!" Jack snorted, making all of us look at him. "Are you dense, Yusei?" He pulled off his glove to show us his Mark. "It's because of this! This Mark!"

Yusei gasped, "So I wasn't seeing things before!"

"He wants the Crimson Dragon's power. So he's been trying to gather everyone with its Mark, and he also wanted to see if Miss Who's-not-supposed-to-exist has a connection to the Signers", Jack explained. "He got me here by lying to me and buttering me up and manipulated me."

"Oh, come on", Goodwin said with a grin. "You're making me sound so devious. Jack, you wanted to be the Turbo Duel Champion."

Jack glared at the director. "Yeah, but I wanted to _earn_ that title. At this point, I'm starting to think that you've been rigging everything. I think your little plan involves setting me up as bait for Yusei." That made Yusei glare at the blonde man. "Goodwin knew that you would come after me if I did everything exactly as he asked me to. Isn't that right, Director?"

"Don't be ridiculous", Goodwin retorted. "I didn't even know about Yusei until you Dueled him that night in the arena."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that it was all just some big coincidence?" Jack retorted. "You needed to verify that Yusei had a Mark, so that you needed him and I to Duel with passion. So you created a situation at which the stakes would be as high as possible."

Jack then began explaining everything from the very beginning. How Rally owed him for saving his life two years ago, and how he met Lazar who said that Goodwin could offer him great things, and how he kidnapped Rally in order to steal Yusei's old Duel Runner and Stardust Dragon.

I never commented at the story, but I still felt this burning fire to make the egoistic man open his eyes and heart to see how much he had overlooked because of his selfish needs.

"Goodwin would never have made you the same offer because you would never leave your friends behind", Jack glanced at Yusei. "Not for fame and fortune anyway. I, on the other hand, walked right into it, and by tricking me into taking your card, he gave you a reason to come after me. And I think that brings us all up to speed more or less." He put his glove back on and turned to Goodwin. "I have a demand to make. You got what you wanted. He's here, right? Let his friends go. He doesn't need to be coerced. I wanted this Duel to be legit. No threats, no gimmicks."

Goodwin still had his creepy smile on his lips. "If that is what my champion wants, then so be it."

Jack nodded before turning to Yusei, "By the way, Yusei, I think we made a personal deal before, right? If you win, you'd keep your Stardust Dragon. But you actually lost during the final Duel, so you can hand me over your dragon right now."

I stepped in front of Yusei, blocking Jack's view. I glared at Jack, feeling the anger burn more inside my heart.

"You've got it quite hard with your egoistical side, Jack", I growled. "You let your stupid pride take over yourself and push your closest friends away from you. Just like my half-brother who pushed away our mother. What do you know about _feelings_? How do you think Yusei felt when you stole Stardust Dragon?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You think Yusei sees Stardust just as a valuable card? No. Stardust Dragon is part of him, just like how Red Dragon Archfiend is part of you, Jack Atlas! And Black Rose Dragon is part of Akiza. The dragons represent their masters! How would you feel like if someone stole Red Dragon Archfiend from you?" Jack's eyes widened at that question. "You'd feel devastated and think you're weak because you always rely on your dragon."

I turned around and walked to the elevator, holding out my arm to guide the silent Yusei. I felt Jack's heated glare drilling holes on my backside, but I ignored it. Once we were inside the elevator, I looked over my shoulder and glared at Jack, feeling my eyes burn a little.

"I'm warning you, Jack. I _will_ make you open your eyes and heart during our Duel and make you realize all the mistakes you've done to your friends."

That was the last thing I said when the doors to the elevator closed with a ding.


	12. Fortune Cup Finale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 12: Fortune Cup Finale**

Yusei and I were silent as the elevator went down. We went to the lounge once we got out so I could change my Deck before the final Duel with Jack. I was still asking myself where I got all the confidence once again when I confronted the blonde man. But I was still angry when I thought about him acting just like my egoistical big brother.

My brother never cared about our mother or me! His own half-sibling! It hurt very much to know I had a big brother who didn't care for me, even though we had a big age difference, but I was an adult now. It didn't matter to him. He only cared about himself and tried acting like he was someone big.

"Estelle? Are you okay?" Yusei asked a bit worriedly.

I looked from my Deck and saw him look at me with concern. The rage of the thoughts about Jack and my brother must have been reflecting in my eyes.

"Not really", I replied and turned my attention back on my Deck. "Jack reminds me too much of my own big brother who never cared about me or our mother." I let out a deep sigh, trying to let go of the anger. "It's nothing I can do about it. People can't really change… But only when they desperately want to."

"It sounds like your brother is even worse than Jack", Yusei commented.

"You have no idea…", I mumbled.

I finished rebuilding my Deck and inserted it in my Duel Disk. I zipped close my bag and held it to Yusei. "I have a feeling things might turn up a bit catastrophic, so I think it's best if you take my bag. I won't have any chances to rush back and fetch it."

Yusei nodded, "Okay." He took my bag as I stood up and adjusted the Duel Disk on my arm.

A functionary walked over to us. "Miss Estelle? I've received orders to escort you to the arena."

"Okay", I nodded and turned to Yusei. "Look after the others during the Duel, okay?"

"I will, and good luck", Yusei told me.

"Thanks", I smiled lightly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_The time has come!_" the MC shouted. "_The final showdown is about to begin! New Domino City's Shining Star, Estelle Malmström, has won the chance to take on Jack Atlas!_"

I was elevated up to the stage, my hair tied into a high ponytail, as people shouted encouraging words to me. When Jack was elevated to the stage, girls began screaming with their fangirl voices, making me wish to cover my ears. The girls told him to beat me down because I was looking so plain and they threw devil words on me that I was not beautiful and to come back when I've become a real woman.

I used to think about myself that I was not beautiful or didn't deserve to have any friends. But now, I learned to love myself and always thought people who called me by such words weren't worth my time. I also found new friends in this dimension who accepted me for me.

I looked up at the stands and saw Yusei sit down by our group, telling them whatever he told them about.

"Are you happy?" Jack made me snap out of my thoughts. "You have the chance to Duel me, Miss Who's-not-supposed-to-exist."

"I wouldn't use the word 'happy' about this case", I retorted. "And I _do_ have a name, Jack!"

"Why so upset by that nickname? I think it suits you since you don't belong in this world", Jack smirked.

Good thing they didn't turn on the mics yet, so the whole dome couldn't hear our conversation.

"Jack-"

"I don't know why Goodwin is so interested in you, but if you are connected to the Signers, then our Duel might also reveal the fifth Signer."

I put on my poker face, changing the subject. "This Duel is right now not about the Signers, Jack. Remember the words I told you? I will make you open your eyes and heart and make you realize what you've truly done to your friends _and_ yourself."

Jack growled, "Enough talk! Let's get this game on!"

"Gladly!" I replied.

"_This is the moment! Will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the King of Games? Or will he be dethroned by New Domino City's Shining Star? It's time to find out!_" the MC said. "_Activate your Duel Disks!_"

Jack and I held up our left arms with our Duel Disks and activated them.

"Let's Duel!"

**Jack: 4000 LP**

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

We both drew five cards from our respective Decks.

"The champion first! I draw!" Jack drew his sixth card.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't go so well for me. Jack had Synchro summoned Red Dragon Archfiend and had taken out Moon Dragon Quilla during his Battle Phase. My Life Points dropped with 500 since none of us had used any Spell cards to give our dragons a boost.

**Jack: 3200 LP**

**Estelle: 1600 LP – 1100 LP**

I still had a Monster face-down on the field and two Trap cards face-down as well, one of them being Dark Bribe and the other one Impenetrable Attack. The cards I had in my hand were Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Poison of the Old Man and Blustering Winds.

I looked up for a moment to see dark clouds gather in the sky. I grimaced, knowing the Crimson Dragon was soon going to appear. I could feel the dragon's presence with my Star Mark.

"I play the Spell Red Dragon Vase!" Jack played said card. "I can only activate its effect when I have Red Dragon Archfiend on the field. This allows to me to draw two cards from my Deck, but I can't summon any Monsters the turn I activate it and until the end of your next turn. A small price to pay. And I end my turn by throwing a face-down."

I was wondering if Jack was just playing around with me. Or was he giving me time to Synchro summon my ace dragon in order to summon the Crimson Dragon to the Kaiba Dome?

And Jack had only one face-down, but I could always counter back when he would activate it.

"My turn. I draw", I drew a new card.

I turned it around and sighed in relief. I got the card I needed!

"Okay, Jack, time to show you what the power of the stars is", I said. "Since you've got a Monster that has more than 2000 attack points, I can Special summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon to the field!"

A long brown dragon appeared in front of me, exposing his teeth to Red Dragon Archfiend.

**Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Level 8: ATK 2000**

"And next I Normal summon the Tuner Monster Vylon Stella!" I placed my latest card on the Duel Disk.

A light appeared next to my dragon as it formed into my favorite Tuner Monster, shining like a bright star.

**Vylon Stella, Level 3, Tuner: ATK 1400**

"Wait a second... That Tuner is a Level 3 and your Schwar-whatever dragon is a Level 8...", Jack mumbled before his eyes widened in realization. "You're not gonna-"

"I am, Jack", I said. "I tune Vylon Stella with Schwarzschild Limit Dragon."

Said Monsters glowed before they shot up to the sky, glowing stronger than ever during a Synchro summoning.

The air around me got intense with powerful winds as a bright light appeared above me, the scene reminding me of Akiza whenever she Synchro summoned Black Rose Dragon. A large fireball that looked like the sun appeared above me before there was a roar coming from the flaming orb.

"Come forth, the ruler of the stars, the emperor of the dragons... STAR EATER!"

A large dragon broke through the flaming orb and roared so loudly that the whole dome shook by the strength. The dragon spread out his wings and let the small flames rain down around us.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200**

I could swear I saw Jack's eyes widen in shock at the sight of Star Eater and even Red Dragon Archfiend flinched in fear.

"_Unbelievable!_" the MC shouted. "_This is one of the biggest moments in my whole life! We're witnessing a Level 11 Synchro Monster! One of the few rumored Monsters that's said that only a few chosen can control!_"

Just then, my Mark began glowing along with my eyes burning, but there was no pain.

"My arm's glowing!" Jack shouted to me.

I said nothing as I felt the Crimson Dragon approach us from the sky.

"_**Are you ready, Priestess?**_" the voice of Crimson Dragon spoke in my head.

"Yes...", I whispered.

Straight after my answer, a flash of red lightning struck down into the arena between Star Eater and Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Here it comes...", I mumbled.

The Crimson Dragon roared once his body had materialized between Star Eater and Red Dragon Archfiend who were flying in the air.

"The Crimson Dragon!" I heard Yusei scream from the stands.

"Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena!" Jack greeted the God dragon. "Now, watch and witness how your future master rules this Duel!"

"The Crimson Dragon belongs to no one, Jack!" I shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" Jack spat. "I am a Signer, Estelle Malmström, and this is my destiny. Goodwin told me that the power of the Crimson Dragon will help me save this world!"

"Me! You! I! You think this is just about you, Jack Atlas?!" I shouted angrily, getting tired of his selfishness. "Have you already forgotten there are _five_ Signers?! Five Signers that has to work together as a team to fully control the power of the Crimson Dragon!"

Star Eater roared in agreement.

The Crimson Dragon roared as he swirled around the dome and caused a powerful gust of wind.

"_**Now, allow me to show you the future of the Satellite's fate**_", Crimson Dragon said.

"What's going on?!" Jack shouted.

I felt my soul being ripped out from my body in a crimson light and float up into the Crimson Dragon along with Star Eater, Jack, Red Dragon Archfiend and the three remaining Signers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_The next thing I knew when I opened my eyes was I was sitting on the neck of Star Eater as he flew in a dark universe._

"Star Eater!" _I gasped._

"**Mistress Estelle**", _Star Eater greeted me._

_I looked up and saw Red Dragon Archfiend holding Jack in one of his clawed hands._ "What the... Red Dragon Archfiend?!" _the blonde man gaped._

"**Master Jack**", _Red Dragon Archfiend greeted._

"Did you just talk?!" _Jack questioned._

"**I did, Master**", _Red Dragon Archfiend nodded._

"Where are we?" _I heard Yusei's voice._

_I looked up to the left and saw Yusei, Luna and Akiza float in the air inside each red bubble. Akiza was dressed in a swimsuit that looked like the one she had been wearing whenever she took a bath in the anime._

"Where's the stadium?" _Luna asked._ "What's going on?"

"I don't know", _Akiza replied._

_I looked up ahead and spotted a red star before a temple came up with the burning light._

"Look there!" _Jack called, pointing at the temple._

_We saw people bowing at the bottom of the temple while five more people were on the top._

"Estelle, they look exactly like the People of the Stars", _Jack said._

"Yes", _I nodded._

"What're they doing here?" _Yusei wondered when he saw the five people having the Mark of the Dragon._ "Hey, guys! They're all Signers!"

"Like us!" _Jack nodded._ "Goodwin told me about these people. He said somehow we're all linked to the Crimson Dragon."

"**That is correct, Atlas**", _Star Eater's deep voice growled._

_I spotted a young woman dressed in more fancy clothes walk up to the top, wearing red clothes and had her arms exposed. On her right arm was the same pentagram Mark that I had!_

"Guys! That woman who's walking to the former Signers... She has the Mark that I have!" _I shouted._

"That must've been the carrier of the Star Mark before you", _Akiza concluded._

"**Let us move on. We have much to show you**", _Star Eater said before flying ahead._

"What do you mean?!" _Jack shouted behind us._

"**You will see, Master**", _Red Dragon Archfiend replied._

_I already knew what the next scene was about. We soon reached the streets of the Satellite below us._

"Down there! It looks a lot like the Satellite, Jack!" _Yusei shouted._

_Only one second later, the whole Satellite got engulfed in purple flames._

"What's happening?!" _Luna gasped._

"Everyone, look there!" _Akiza called._ "Is that a giant spider surrounding New Domino City?"

_I swallowed nervously when I heard the word "spider". I wasn't a huge fan of them. I tolerated several bug, but spiders were out of the question._

_The buildings of both the Satellite and New Domino City crumbled down by the dark flames, destroying everything._

"I can't believe this is happening!" _Yusei exclaimed._ "We have to stop it!"

"Calm down, everyone!" _I shouted, getting their attention._ "This is not happening in the present. This is a vision of the future! A future that shows how an evil force is trying to take over the world, starting with the Satellite and New Domino City!"

"Well, if that's the future, then you two better stop this Duel right now!" _Yusei shouted._ "We gotta get home!"

"You're right, Yusei!" _I nodded in agreement._

"We will, once we finish this", _Jack said with an unnatural calm voice._

"What?!" _Yusei and I gasped simultaneously._

"Estelle, this is a Duel. The Crimson Dragon won't let either of us go back until one of us wins", _Jack explained._

"Come on!" _Yusei growled._

"How do you know that, Jack? Or is it your own decision?" _I spat._

_Jack snorted,_ "Don't you get it? Dueling brought us here and Dueling's what's gonna get us back home. And whoever wins will show the Crimson Dragon they deserve the power of save the world. And I'm gonna be that person!"

"You're nuts, Jack!" _Yusei shouted angrily._

"I had enough of your selfishness, Jack Atlas!" _I shouted before I intertwined my hands to pray._ "Crimson Dragon, we received your message. Please send us back to the stadium so we can end the Duel and then save the world!"

_My arm with the Star Mark started glowing as it slowly got stronger. The two Synchro dragons roared before the whole universe got engulfed in a crimson light._

_But then I heard the Crimson Dragon's voice in my head._

"**Only the Signers and the Priestess can stop this future from happening.**"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I gasped when I felt my soul return to my body. I also felt a bit lightheaded, but recovered fast. I looked up and saw Jack look around, surprised to see we were back in the arena. I turned to the stands to see Yusei and Luna looked around as well, like they had just awakened from a dream. Star Eater and Red Dragon Archfiend growled under their breaths, waiting for further orders.

When I looked up at the sky, the dark clouds were gone and the presence of the Crimson Dragon had disappeared.

"How...did we get back here?" Jack questioned before turning to me with a glare. "You! It was you who told the Crimson Dragon to send us back!"

"Yes, Jack, and it's time to end this Duel!" I said, holding up my left arm with the Duel Disk. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you one thing about Star Eater. When he gets Synchro summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. So I think I end my turn."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei and Luna looked around when their souls returned to their bodies, surprised to see they were back in the dome.

"W-What just happened?" Luna questioned.

"We're back?" Yusei mumbled.

"What's wrong, guys?" Dexter asked.

"Where did the Crimson Dragon go?" Yanagi asked, looking at the sky that was now free from clouds.

"It was here just a second ago and now it's gone?" Tanner questioned.

"Gone?!" Yusei and Luna said together and looked at their arms that had stopped glowing.

"But how...?" Yusei mumbled before turning his attention on the arena, remembering Estelle had made a praying to the Crimson Dragon. "Did Estelle send us back here?"

"What are you talking about? You never left the seats", Tanner commented.

"No... It's not about that...", Luna mumbled.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Leo asked worriedly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sayer who was standing close to the stands was also shocked to see the Crimson Dragon had disappeared in less than a second.

*_What happened? I thought the Crimson Dragon should truly appear when all the Signers are at present_*, he thought before turning to the Ivory Tower. *_Did something go wrong with the summoning?_*

Sayer heard running footsteps approach him and a familiar gasping voice. He turned around and saw Akiza run up to him, fully dressed and her hairpin attached.

"Akiza? What are you doing here? You should go back and rest", Sayer said.

"I-I know...", Akiza panted to regain her breath. "But... I got this urgent feeling to come back and watch the final Duel..."

Sayer grimaced mentally, knowing Akiza had been affected by Estelle and Yusei, but he didn't show his concern. "If you feel strong enough to stay here..."

Akiza nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Okay then, but stay with me all the time."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Jack smirked, "Not so tough now as before, aren't you?" He drew a new card. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack the face-down next to Star Eater!"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "You fell into my trap, Jack! I Flip summon Old Vindictive Magician!" I flipped up my face-down Monster. "Now his special ability activates! I can target one Monster my opponent controls and destroy said target!"

**Old Vindictive Magician, Level 2: DEF 600**

"You wouldn't dare...", Jack growled.

"I do dare, Jack", I replied. "I choose your Red Dragon Archfiend to send it to your Graveyard with Old Vindictive Magician!"

Old Vindictive Magician held up his staff that glowed in shiny dark energy and sent the power at Red Dragon Archfiend who fought against it. But it was useless. The black dragon was dissipated and got sent to the Graveyard just as my spellcaster Monster joined my other cards in my Graveyard.

Jack growled, "I end my turn with a new face-down."

"Alright...", I mumbled as I drew a new card.

Jack was practically open for a direct attack, but he still had two face-downs that could change everything. Depending on what kind of cards they were...

I took a look at the card I've just drawn. Mystical Space Typhoon. Perfect!

"I start by playing the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" I played said card. "I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose your new face-down, Jack!"

A typhoon came out from my Spell card and hit Jack's face-down, which was Mirror Force. Jack growled loudly when his Trap card got destroyed.

"The time has come, Jack Atlas...", I spoke with a low voice. "Star Eater, gather the light of the stars!"

Star Eater flew high up in the air and started collecting the power of the stars, creating a large orange orb in front of his mouth, twice as big as his body.

"_Uh-oh, people... I think we're reaching the climax of the Duel..._", the MC commented with a worried voice.

I quickly pulled off my ribbon, releasing my hair from the ponytail I had tied up before the Duel. "Starlight...BREAKER!"

Star Eater pointed the orb towards Jack before releasing the energy. Jack braced himself as the light engulfed us before it spread to the stands and across the dome. The scene kind of reminded me of Nanoha's Starlight Breaker from "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 1st".

I closed my eyes and could only feel warmth from the attack, making me cry slightly when I recognized the warmth of the love I felt for my mother and father. A love that could never be replaced by anything else in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Jack couldn't believe he was actually going to lose. He braced himself by shielding his head with both his arms when the attack reached him. He felt the power of Starlight Breaker slowly push him back, but he held himself back. But then he felt a powerful shockwave that roughly pushed him back.

Jack waited for the pain to come, but it never came. He felt something familiar... A warmth he had almost forgotten.

*_This is... No way!_* Jack gasped. *_This feeling is just the same when I grew up with Martha, Yusei and Crow!_* He started remembering all the happy time he shared with his foster brothers and foster mother, and the big dream to connect the Satellite with New Domino City. *_Me... When I was so young... Hoping... Dreaming...for a better future..._*

Then he remembered the good times when he and his "brothers" joined Kalin in the Enforcers, Dueling together to keep the Satellite as a safe place, and then the few times he had joined Yusei's group after the Enforcers got disbanded and saw Stardust Dragon for the first time when Yusei had Synchro summoned it with his first Duel Runner. *_What a fool I've been... How could I forget the times I spent with my family... My friends..._* A small tear escaped his eye. *_Yusei... I'm sorry..._*

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei's group gasped loudly when they saw the attack, and the light was reaching the stands.

"What's happening?!" Leo shouted.

"Everyone, take cover!" Tanner yelled.

They got down on the floor, holding their heads as the light swallowed them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sayer and Akiza gasped at the light that was reaching them as well. Sayer grabbed Akiza and held her close to him, protecting her if the light was going to hurt them.

The man looked at the light with a thinking expression. *_This power... It's over everything I've sensed in my whole life... That woman... Estelle..._*

That was the moment when the light of Starlight Breaker reached the duo.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I felt my hair ruffle by the attack of Starlight Breaker as I kept my eyes closed. I focused deeply with Star Eater to put warm and gentle energy in the attack, making sure no one got hurt.

I felt a shockwave rush past me when Starlight Breaker caused an explosion. I suddenly felt weak and went down on one knee, panting to regain my breath. When the light died down, I looked up to see small orange light orbs fall down from the sky and explode as fireworks.

**Jack: 3200 LP – 0 LP**

**Estelle: 1100 LP**

Star Eater was still on the field when I glanced up to see Jack wasn't on the stage. I gasped and got up slowly on my feet before rushing to the other side of the arena. When I reached the edge of the stage, I looked down to see Jack lie unconscious on the Turbo course.

"Jack!" I cried worriedly.

Star Eater lowered his head to let me climb onto his neck. Once I did, he flew down to the Turbo course and let me get down.

"Thank you, Star Eater", I thanked my ace dragon.

Star Eater nodded and flew up in the air above me, rumbling worriedly as I reached Jack.

I knelt down and slowly lifted up Jack's head so he could rest on my lap. "Jack..."

"Jack!"

I looked up to see Yusei rush over to us, getting down on one knee next to Jack when the raven-haired man reached us.

Jack stirred before he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. "Estelle... You beat me... I don't know how you were able to do it... But you're the champ now..."

I shook my head. "I don't care that I'm the champion. I just wanted to make you realize what you've missed because of your selfishness..."

"And you did...", Jack smirked weakly before turning to Yusei. "Yusei... I'm sorry...for betraying you and our friends..." Yusei's eyes widened by the words he just heard from the blonde man. "And sorry...for taking your...Stardust Dragon..."

"Don't strain yourself", Yusei told the blonde man. "If that vision is true, none of this matters. Because it looks like we all might lose. We're in danger, and our cities might be destroyed and we have to unite to stop it from happening."

I nodded in agreement. "All five Signers are meant to be friends and work together as a team, no matter how different they are."

Jack coughed a little. "You always wanted to be a hero, Yusei... Now, here's your chance..." That was the last words he managed to say before he lost consciousness once again.

"Jack!" Yusei shouted worriedly.

I held Jack's left cheek and rubbed it gently to give the blonde man some comfort. I noticed a stray line of a tear on his cheek and wiped it away.

"_Uh... It's over!_" the MC suddenly shouted. "_Estelle is our winner! From an unknown star, from a few days of being foreigner, she now reigns supreme! I proudly present New Domino City's newest heroine! Estelle Malmström!_"


	13. Dark Signers Arising - ARC 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 13: Dark Signers Arising**

The paramedics rushed out to us with a hospital trolley and slowly loaded up Jack on it. They removed his Duel Disk to lighten up the pressure in his arm. Yusei and I watched as the paramedics rolled away the blonde man from the arena as the audience chanted my name. Star Eater was still up and flying, growling at the new male fans I've got. But I also heard many girls throwing bad words and insulting me that I cheated against Jack.

I turned to Yusei to see he had a concerned expression. I put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to me. "Don't worry about Jack. He'll be fine", I told him.

Yusei was about to reply when we heard Yanagi shouting our names. We turned around and saw said man, Tanner rolling Yusei's Duel Runner and Leo rush towards us.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine, but you're about to face a brand new enemy, Estelle!" Yanagi pointed to the camera/reporter crew. "The media!"

Just then, the media crew broke down the gate, rushing into the arena.

"They're loose!" Leo shouted.

Yusei gaped in panic.

"This is crazy!" I commented with widen eyes.

"Better rev it up!" Tanner called.

"Coming!" Yusei said, grabbing my hand.

I gasped loudly as Yusei dragged me from the arena. I quickly turned to Star Eater. "Star Eater, you know what to do!"

"_**Yes, Mistress!**_" Star Eater growled.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Just as the reporters were about to reach the new Queen of Games, Star Eater lowered himself to the ground and roared loudly, scaring the media crew. Then he breathed fire and made a barrier between himself and the media.

"Come on, guys! This is just a trick!" a woman with long blonde hair told everyone. "These flames are just holographic!"

The woman was about to prove it by reaching out her hand into the flames, but she got a big warm surprise. She yelled out in pain when she felt the fire burn her hand. "OW!"

"No freaking way!" a man with a mic shouted. "The flames are real!"

Star Eater roared once again before he dissipated with the flames. When the reporters rushed ahead, they couldn't find Estelle anywhere.

"Dammit!" the blonde woman cursed. "We lost her!"

A young woman with dark green hair and coke-bottle glasses looked around, wondering where Estelle and her friends had run off to.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was still panting after that sudden rush as we walked in this underground tunnel. I wasn't the athletic type, so my body was kinda weak from running. But what I didn't realize was I was still holding Yusei's hand.

"Where are we?" Dexter asked.

"This is an abandoned service tunnel", Tanner answered, still rolling Yusei's Duel Runner.

"Cool!" Dexter commented. "Hey, Tanner, how'd you know this was down here?"

"A guy like me knows these things. That, and Blister told me."

"I have no idea what happened to you guys when the Crimson Dragon appeared, but I'm thrilled that you won the tournament, Estelle", Yanagi smiled.

"I knew you could do it, Estelle!" Leo said excitedly. "You're like the best Duelist I've ever seen! You're like my heroine!"

I chuckled lightly with a small smile.

"Forget the tournament", Tanner interrupted. "The whole thing was a setup on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget the only reason why Yusei Dueled was because he captured his friends. Until we figure out what the whole story is, we should lay low in Blister's hideout. Leo, Luna, Estelle, you three should probably come and stay with us too."

"Are you serious?!" Leo asked excitedly. "Awesome! It'll be like sleep-away camping, only even better!"

I smiled at Leo's enthusiasm, but then remembered the vision of the future. About the Dark Signers that would soon rise.

"What's wrong, Estelle?" Luna asked. "You've been so quiet ever since we left the dome."

I sighed, "I'm just thinking about that vision we saw in the light."

"I think we all saw it", Yusei said. "That was a vision of the future the Crimson Dragon just showed us."

I nodded, "He did say something about that only the Signers and the Priestess can stop it."

"Priestess?" Dexter questioned.

Luna looked at her arm and grabbed it. "What is a Signer?"

"Allow me, Luna!" Yanagi said, excited to share his knowledge. "I can tell you everything there is to know, but before I explain what a Signer is, I'll have to give you some backstory by thrilling you with tales of my numerous archeological adventures around the world!"

"Um... Okay?" Luna said unsurely.

I rubbed my forehead by tiredness and thought about the Spider Mark. I disliked spiders so much that I was wondering how I was going to be able to face the Dark Signer that had a spider as an Earthbound Immortal.

Yusei squeezed my hand. "You okay?"

I turned to him and nodded. "Yeah... Just a little bit tired..."

I looked at my Duel Disk that was offline, but Star Eater's card was still on it. I let go of Yusei's hand so I could remove the card and properly put it away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We were now in Blister's hideout in the Daimon Area, waiting for Yanagi to finish drawing the full Mark of the Crimson Dragon. I had removed my Duel Disk and put my bag on a couch during that time. Dexter had gone back home on his own.

"Now, bear in mind that I am not an artist and I only saw it that one time, but the Dragon Seal looked something like this", Yanagi said when he was done.

We all leaned forward to see the rough sketch of the Dragon Seal.

"That's the dragon's head", Yusei pointed at the part that was actually the tail, but I didn't say anything.

"What is it? What about the head?" Leo asked.

Yusei rolled up the sleeve of his jacket to show us his Tail Mark. "Look."

"That looks just like it", Leo turned to his sister. "Hey, Luna, let's see your Mark."

Luna pulled up her sleeve to show us the Hand Mark.

"So Luna's Mark looks like the claw thing. What's that mean?" Leo wondered.

"According to the legend…", Yanagi began. "…The Crimson Dragon's head, wings, hands, legs and tail were split into five parts and then sealed away as Marks on the original Signers. The Marks were then passed down through the generations."

"But, right now, we only know about _four_ Signers", Tanner stated. "So how is the Crimson Dragon summoned if only four of them are gathered?"

"I guess the fifth Signer must've been somewhere in that arena", Yanagi speculated.

"So Luna's a Signer, Jack's a Signer, Akiza's a Signer, and Yusei's a Signer", Leo counted on his fingers. "So who's the other one?" He then began to check himself. "Maybe it's me! Maybe I have a Mark somewhere!"

"But what about Estelle's Mark?" Tanner asked. "Her Mark looks like a pentagram and if I take a closer look on the Dragon Seal, I can't spot a single star anywhere on it."

I looked on my arm before pulling up the sleeve to reveal the Star Mark while thinking about the sixth person among the original Signers in the vision we saw.

"I started remembering about the Star Mark during the final Duel", Yanagi said. "There might be five Signers, but there was a sixth person who fulfilled a bigger role and she possessed the Crimson Star Mark."

"The Crimson Star Priestess...", I mumbled loudly.

"Exactly!" Yanagi exclaimed happily before getting a shocked expression. "Wait a moment! How'd you know that?!"

I looked up confusedly. "I... I didn't know... The only thing I got to know by the Crimson Dragon is that I'm a Priestess, but I never knew the full name of the title."

"The Crimson Star Priestess has a power that is almost equal to the Crimson Dragon's, and she can communicate with said dragon, but not summon it on her own", Yanagi added. "That's why she needs all five Signers to help her reach her maximal strength to summon the Crimson Dragon in distress situations."

"Like the upcoming event...", I mumbled.

"Is this Crimson Star Mark also passed down by the generations too?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not sure about that...", Yanagi confessed.

Luna suddenly looked dizzy and fell down, but I grabbed her just in time.

"Luna!" Leo shouted.

"Is she okay?" Yusei asked.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Leo asked worriedly.

"It's nothing... I'm just a little tired, that's all...", Luna mumbled.

"Well, that's understandable", Tanner said. "We've all had a crazy couple of days. Let's try to get some rest."

I nodded as I caressed Luna's head, making her fall asleep in my arms.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was bit over midnight when I woke up. I sat up on the couch with Leo and Luna sleeping by my side. Tanner and Yanagi were sleeping on another couch while Yusei just stood by the table, looking at the drawing of the Dragon Seal.

I made sure to not wake up the children as I stood up, adjusted my glasses and walked over to Yusei. I had removed my red jacket before sleeping so I was in my black long-sleeved shirt. It wasn't a shirt that was meant to be super-tight on the body, but it was still fitting to show my skinny body.

"Yusei...", I called softly as said man looked over his shoulder when I stood by his left side. "Can't sleep?"

"No...", Yusei replied. "What about you?"

I shrugged, "I just suddenly felt awake..." I looked down on the drawing. "Thinking about the vision again?"

Yusei nodded before walking over to the window, me following him. "I grew up at the Satellite with my foster family... So that place is precious to me... If that darkness is really trying to destroy my home, I've got to stop it."

"Yes, but not alone", I told him. "The five Signers and the Priestess must work together in order to get rid of the evil force that is about to come..."

All of a sudden, my arm with the Crimson Star Mark started hurting. I hissed in pain as I brought up my arm, seeing the Mark glow through the black sleeve. I turned to Yusei whose Mark was also glowing.

"What the...?" Yusei mumbled quietly.

I looked out the window and spotted a man in a black cloak, his left arm glowing in purple. "Yusei...", I pointed outside.

Yusei glanced out the window and saw the man. "Who is that? He has a Mark... Is he the fifth Signer?"

"No...", I whispered. "If he was, then his arm would be glowing red." I walked to my bag and put on my jacket and Duel Disk. "But that guy is bad news."

"How'd you know that?" Yusei wondered.

I didn't want to reveal the truth yet, so I lied. "Call it a hunch. But you better grab your Duel Disk."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei and I went outside and rushed after the cloaked man to a tall parking house far away from Blister's hideout. Yusei could have run ahead since I was slow, but he didn't leave me behind, which was nice of him.

We ran up to the floor we saw the cloaked man on and rushed to the middle. We looked around everywhere, trying to find the man.

"Where's he hiding?" Yusei mumbled.

"He's here somewhere", I said, standing behind him.

I wasn't prepared to get ambushed from behind, so I screamed loudly when I felt someone seize my wrists behind my back and then covered my mouth to stop me from shouting. Yusei luckily heard my scream and turned around, seeing me being held by the cloaked man.

"Who are you, and what are you doing to Estelle?!" Yusei growled angrily.

I struggled in the man's grip as the cloaked man chuckled. "I am a Shadow Drone", he said. "If you want your precious Crimson Star Priestess back and know the truth, then my master says you must Duel me for them." He activated his Duel Disk.

"Why am I not surprised? Alright, buddy, you got yourself a Duel!" Yusei agreed, activating his own Duel Disk.

I got the chance and bit the man's hand, making him yell out in pain. "Why you...!" He roughly threw me down on the concrete, making me yelp in pain when I hit my backside.

"Estelle!" Yusei shouted.

"I'm fine...", I groaned, sitting up while rubbing my aching spine.

"But not for long, Priestess", the Shadow Drone chuckled.

After he said that, a ring of purple flames appeared around the Shadow Drone and Yusei. I was still inside the ring with the Shadow Drone in front of me. When I tried to sneak over to Yusei's side, three rings of purple flames appeared around me and squeezed me tight, trapping my arms. One ring was around my collarbone, the next one underneath my chest and the third one around my waist.

"Estelle!" Yusei yelled before he turned to the Shadow Drone with an intimidating glare. "Who are you, and what's going on?"

"You and I have been offered up by the light and placed inside the Energy Ring of the Eternal Shadow. I'm afraid there's no turning back now", the Shadow Drone explained.

"What're you talking about?!" Yusei demanded.

"You'll see", the Shadow Drone replied.

Yusei cast me a worried glance, which I noticed. "Don't worry about me! Focus on the Duel because it might cost your life!" I shouted.

Yusei's expression told me he wanted to ask more questions, but skipped it for the Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Every time Yusei lost Life Points, I felt the rings of flames squeeze me tighter, sometimes making me hiss in pain. But I tried to take control of the rings to get rid of the pressure which helped, thanks to Sun Dragon Inti who supported me in his transparent form. I also tried to give Yusei some strength and resist the real attacks, which didn't help because I was getting weaker mentally by every hit Yusei took.

The Duel ended with Yusei as the winner. The flames of the battle arena disappeared with the rings that kept me caged. I rubbed my abdomen, feeling really sore by the squeezing of the rings. When I rubbed my waist, I grimaced in pain when I felt a bruise.

The cloaked man fell down on the ground, dropping his Duel Disk, being unconscious. Since I was still standing next to him, I got down on my knees and removed his hood.

Yusei rushed over to us and grabbed the man by his collar, shaking him violently. "Hey, you owe me some answers, got that?! Start talking!"

The man regained consciousness and looked really confused. "Start talking about what? Who are you?" He looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"Stop fooling around and tell me what your Spider Mark has to do with the Satellite?!" Yusei growled.

I glanced down at the man's arm, seeing the Spider Mark was gone. "No use, Yusei. His Mark is gone, meaning the evil force that temporarily took over him is gone."

Just then, Carly appeared out of nowhere, walking up to us while asking the former Shadow Drone why he challenged Yusei and used me as a hostage.

"And why are you asking?" Yusei wondered.

Carly knelt down. "Oh... 'Cause I'm a world-wide reporter. And this is gonna be my biggest story ever." She picked up some kind of a mic from her bag. "Now, perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few things."

While Carly kept asking Yusei about this Duel, I glanced at the cloaked man who looked completely confused. I looked down and spotted a spider leaving him as a dark aura left his Deck.

I tapped the man's shoulder, getting his attention. "Sir, can I see your Deck for a second?"

"Um... Sure...", the man nodded, giving me his Deck.

I grabbed the Deck and went through it, noticing his Dark Synchro and other dark cards were gone. "Yusei."

Yusei turned from Carly as I showed him the Deck. "His Dark Tuners and Dark Synchro are gone", he mumbled.

I nodded and handed back the Deck to the man who was being interviewed by Carly. It was then we heard the sirens of Sector Security vehicles approach the parking house.

"We got to go, Yusei", I told him.

"Right", Yusei nodded. "Can you walk? You've got squeezed every time I took damage."

"We'll see...", I slowly stood up. But when I straightened my back, I gasped as the pain rushed through my spine. I held back the pain, hissing through my teeth.

"No use... I can't run like this...", I murmured.

"Then I guess I have to carry you", Yusei said.

"What? No! If the Queen of Games is hurt, she has to go to the hospital!" Carly retorted.

"There's no time for that...", I said before thinking out something. "Gallis the Star Beast!"

A light came out from my Deck that was inserted in my Duel Disk and hit the concrete in front of us before it materialized into said Monster.

"_**Mistress!**_" Gallis gasped, seeing my condition.

The others were astonished to see a Monster standing in front of them without me having to put the card on my Duel Disk.

"H-How...?" the cloaked man stuttered in fear.

I limped over to Gallis who had got down on his limbs, letting me climb onto him. "I can't explain right now, but we can get out of here faster with Gallis."

Yusei looked hesitantly at the beast. "Are you sure...?"

The sirens got even louder by every second, making Carly go into a panic mode. "Go! Hurry, before Sector Security arrives!"

Yusei nodded to Carly before climbing onto Gallis, sitting behind me with his hands holding my shoulders. Gallis got up on his paws and walked to an opening at the parking house. He opened his wings and flew up in the air, blending into the shadows of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The clock was around 3 a.m. when we got back to Blister's hideout. Gallis landed gently on the ground and got down on his limbs. Yusei jumped off first before helping me get down.

I turned to Gallis and patted his head. "Thank you, Gallis."

"_**Anything for you, Mistress**_", Gallis growled before dissipating, returning to my Deck.

"How can you summon Monsters without using the Duel Disk?" Yusei asked.

"I think it's part of my power...", I replied.

Yusei helped me get into the apartment and led me to a room that had a bed. He helped me sit down before I removed my Duel Disk and put it on a nightstand next to the bed. "Thank you, Yusei."

"You're welcome", Yusei said, sitting down next to me. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore...", I mumbled, removing my jacket before lifting up my shirt to see a big blue bruise around my waist.

Yusei grimaced at the sight. "We better take care of that in the morning."

I nodded, letting go of my shirt. "Yeah... And we better tell the others about this Duel with the Shadow Drone..."

Yusei nodded before standing up. "I'll go research about this Spider Mark-"

"Yusei, you need your sleep", I retorted. "You can look for information after a few hours of rest."

Yusei looked hesitantly before nodding. "Yeah, I guess so..."

I smiled warmly before crawling under the covers. "You better do that..."

I yawned and pulled off my glasses, placing them on the nightstand. In the next second, I fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I heard birds singing their summer song, waking me up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, still feeling sore by the incident a few hours ago.

I put on my glasses and jacket before walking slowly to the main room with the Duel Disk in my hand. The others were already awake. Tanner and Yusei were the only ones in the main room when I stepped inside.

"Estelle!" Tanner exclaimed. "Yusei told me what happened so I fetched the first-aid kit." A white box with a red cross sat next to a laptop on the table.

"Thanks...", I limped to the table and grabbed the first-aid kit.

The bruise seemed to be already a bit better, but I still put on the bandage. When I was done, Tanner took the first-aid kit and put it away wherever he found it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei hadn't left the laptop for a couple of hours. He kept trying to find more clues about the Spider Mark. I wished I could tell him what I knew, but that could cause problem with the events.

I stepped inside the main room with two cups; one with black tea for me and the other one with coffee for Yusei.

I placed Yusei's cup next to the laptop. "Here you are."

"Thanks", Yusei nodded before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

I looked over his shoulder to see different websites and forums, but none of them said anything about the Spider Mark. I grimaced, hating what I was about to say.

"Yusei...", I mumbled, getting his attention. "I hate to say this, but I think Goodwin is the one we must turn to if we want some answers."

Yanagi was now in the room, hearing what I said. "But, Estelle, you can't trust Goodwin!"

"Yeah, you already forgot he locked up Yusei before and kidnapped his friends?" Tanner agreed. "He's not our friend!"

"Who else can we turn to?" I argued. "He knows about the Crimson Dragon _and_ the Signers, so he should know about the Dark Signers."

Yusei placed down his cup of coffee. "Estelle's got a point." We turned to him. "Goodwin's the only one with answers about the Crimson Dragon."

"Who?" a soft voice spoke up.

We turned to the door, seeing Leo and Luna stand there with sad expressions.

"You're leaving?" Luna asked. "But it's not safe for either one of you out there."

"Please don't go", Leo begged.

I put down my cup of tea and stepped over to the twins, kneeling down to put my hands on their shoulders. "Leo, Luna, we have no other choice if we want to learn more about the upcoming events. I'm only going to get my own answers and then I'll come back. But I have a feeling Yusei wants to not only look for the enemy in the Satellite but also check if his friends are okay."

Yusei nodded, confirming my theory.

"But what if he doesn't come back?!" Luna whimpered.

"Please stay here!" Leo begged Yusei.

Yusei walked up to us and knelt down next to me, facing the twins. "Don't worry. In fact, I've already made some arrangements for some backup."

The twins blinked confusedly. "You mean, getting a bodyguard?" Luna asked.

The sirens of Sector Security were suddenly heard from outside, making me and Yusei walk up to the window. "Looks like our ride's here", Yusei commented.

I chuckled lightly, seeing Officer Trudge with a megaphone in front of his mouth among the Security. "Alright, Yusei, I got your message. Now, get your Deck and get down here! I'm not gonna waste my time waiting just because we're teaming up temporarily! You got that?!" he shouted.

"Trudge is your protection?" Tanner asked in disbelief.

"He's more", Yusei said. "If he gets us to Goodwin safely, we just might have to call Trudge one of the good guys."

I picked up my bag and strapped on my Duel Disk before turning to Tanner and Yanagi. "Look after the twins while I'm away. I hope I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"You got it", Tanner nodded.

The twins rushed to me, hugging me gently around my waist that was still sore. "Be careful, Estelle...", Luna mumbled.

"And come back safely this time", Leo said.

I smiled and rubbed both their heads. "I will."

Yusei and I exchanged glances before nodding, knowing we both thought about the same thing. We walked out from the apartment and walked down the stairs, Yusei going first and me behind him while holding onto the railing for support. Trudge gave us an irritated look as he spotted Yusei.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Yusei said, not affected by the look. "Let's roll out!"

Yusei's last sentence sounded just like Optimus Prime's famous quote.


	14. Goodwin's History Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 14: Goodwin's History Class**

"You've got a lot of nerve asking for my help, you Satellite reject", Trudge growled.

The officer was about to grab Yusei's jacket, but the young man caught his arm and held him back.

"Good to see you too, Officer Trudge", Yusei replied calmly.

Yusei walked past Trudge with me following him slowly since my abdomen was still sore. He slowed down so I could hold onto his shoulder from behind, keeping my balance.

"Let's get something straight", Trudge said angrily. "You want my protection? You need to respect my authority." We both ignored him. "Hey, do you hear what I say?!"

I turned to Trudge with an irritated expression as I let go of Yusei's shoulder. "Officer, I know you two weren't in good terms before, but this time you have to tolerate Yusei."

Trudge growled with a glare. "Just get in the car already!"

I shrugged and stepped into the car with Yusei. As soon as I sat down, Trudge shut the door and got on his motorcycle.

"Thanks for what you said back there", Yusei said as the police car started moving.

I turned to him with a small smile. "You're welcome."

"You must have had lots of friends back in your hometown if you stood up for your friends, like you did just now", Yusei commented.

My small smile was replaced with a sad expression. I turned away from the young man and looked out the window, watching the streets and people. I saw Yusei's worried expression reflecting on the window. "Estelle?" he mumbled.

"I used to have a couple of friends when I was a little girl...", I replied. "But not now when I've grown up."

Yusei didn't ask more questions. He probably heard the low tone in my voice.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei and I waited in the lounge when we arrived to Sector Security HQ. The raven-haired man walked around in circles in the lounge while I was watching a screen as Goodwin presented the new movie "Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas".

I grew tired of the presentation and turned to Yusei, seeing him walk around restlessly like a caged animal. "Yusei, can you sit down and relax for a moment? You're making me nervous by watching you walk around like that."

Yusei shook his head, but he leant against the wall, trying to get rid of the adrenaline kick. A few minutes later, Trudge decided to check on us.

"Enjoying the film?" the officer asked.

I shrugged, not replying on the question.

"When can we talk to Goodwin?" Yusei asked with a scowl.

"Be patient, Yusei", Trudge replied. "The Director is a busy man. If you're bored, we could always pass the time with a Duel. What do you say? Wait, you don't have your Duel Disk, so..." He turned towards me, eyeing my Duel Disk. "Are you game, little lady? Or are you afraid of losing your title?"

Before I could retort, someone else had joined us.

"Hah! Now that would be an interesting development. Though, I seriously doubt our new champion would fall to a man of your character, Officer Trudge."

We all glanced at Lazar who had approached us without making a single noise.

"Why you!" Trudge spat.

Lazar walked up to me and Yusei. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The Director is ready to see you now." Yusei and I nodded before the clown turned to the officer. "Mr. Goodwin would like to thank you for escorting the champion and her friend here. Now, we'd like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack!"

Trudge grimaced, but saluted. "Whatever he needs, sir."

I stood up from the couch and walked up to Yusei who waited for me by the door with Lazar. When I walked past Trudge, I tried to cast a warning glance at him, telling him to be careful. But I guess he got the wrong message because he glared at me, like I was trying to look down on him because I was the new Queen of Games.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei and I got escorted to a limo that would take us to the unfinished bridge that was supposed to connect with the Satellite. I was getting a bit restless for some reason when my right arm started glowing. I looked down on it and realized it was around this time when Jack and Carly Dueled against the mind-controlled Trudge at the hospital.

I was about to ignore the glow when I felt a sudden sting of pain in my heart. I grimaced slightly and rubbed my arm, trying to calm down from the impact.

"Everything okay?" Yusei asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine... But not Jack for the moment..."

"What? Is Jack in danger?" Yusei asked, keeping his voice down so the unknown chauffeur wouldn't hear us.

I leant closer to Yusei's ear to whisper. "Jack is Dueling a Shadow Drone... And I think I just felt his physical pain."

Yusei's eyes widened, "We have to go to the hospital immediately!"

I grabbed his hand. "No." Yusei stared at me as if I was crazy. "We can't interfere, but if it can calm you down... I can try sending a message with one of my Duel Monsters."

"Send a message...? What do you mean?"

I ignored the question as I pulled out my Deck from my Duel Disk and went through the cards until I found Galaxy Serpent. I picked up the card and held it close to my face. "Come out, Galaxy Serpent", I whispered.

There was a low glow before the transparent figure of said Monster appeared in front of me.

"_**Mistress**_", Galaxy Serpent cooed with a young girl's voice.

"Galaxy Serpent, I need you to go to the hospital and stay by Jack's side until his Duel is over", I whispered.

"_**Understood.**_"

Galaxy Serpent flew through the limo and headed to the hospital, leaving behind shiny powder.

I turned to Yusei who eyed me suspiciously. "Everything will be fine, Yusei. Trust me."

Said man nodded before leaning back against the seats, exhaling a deep sigh. I turned to the window and looked out, seeing it was getting late and dark.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Duel between Jack, Carly who was dressed in a nurse outfit as a disguise, and the mind-controlled Trudge was about to be difficult, especially for Jack. He barely had any cards of his Deck, thanks to the Shadow Drone's Monsters.

The mind-controlled Trudge had just activated Dark Divider's special ability to lower Strong Wind Dragon's attack points to the same power as the dark Monster had.

**Strong Wind Dragon, Level 6: ATK 3400 – 2000**

"We of the Netherworld are here to rob you of your power to extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows", Trudge's manipulated voice spoke. "Then the Crimson Star Priestess shall fulfill the prophecy and perish, so that the darkness shall rule!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "The Crimson Star Priestess? What prophecy?"

"I don't like the sound of that...", Carly commented nervously.

"Dark Divider, attack!" the Shadow Drone commanded.

"Bring it, Officer!" Jack retorted.

Both Monsters attacked, but a powerful wind erupted and was about to toss Jack and Carly against the purple flames that surrounded the Dueling field when a blue shining force field appeared around them, protecting them from the wind.

"What's this?" Jack questioned.

"I have no idea...", Carly shook her head, holding Jack's cards.

They all heard a shriek from above and looked up to see Galaxy Serpent fly down to Jack and Carly. They gasped when they realized they could actually see the Tuner Monster, even though it was in spirit form.

"You're-", Carly began.

"...Estelle's Tuner Monster?" Jack finished.

"_**Yes**_", Galaxy Serpent nodded. "_**Mistress sent me here to give you a message.**_" Jack raised an eyebrow again. "_**Don't let the darkness take over your fear. You might have a big ego, but when you put that aside, you can become stronger than ever before. And don't forget you have the other Signers who are standing by your side and helping you.**_" The Tuner Monster glanced at Carly. "_**Including this female human who's Dueling with you.**_"

Jack glanced down at the girl with the glasses. He realized he had to put aside his ego for a moment and truly Duel together with the girl until the Duel was over. "What was your name again?" he asked. "Curly?"

"Oh... My name is Carly", the girl corrected.

"What'd you say, Carly? We finish this together?"

Carly was astonished by Jack's words, but nodded in agreement. "Oh, uh!"

"It's my-"

"A-A-An-An-And my-"

"...turn!" the duo shouted simultaneously.

"_**That's the spirit!**_" Galaxy Serpent cooed happily.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Duel ended fast and very explosive, nearly destroying the hallway. Trudge fell down to the ground as a small spider fell from his neck. Galaxy Serpent growled at the spider before she flew down and chopped the insect, killing it. But she spat it out due to its bad taste, especially with the darkness surrounding the eight-legged creature.

"Where am I?" Trudge mumbled before losing consciousness.

"That's what the other guy was", Carly commented. "It's like they were being controlled by someone else."

Jack lost his balance and was about to fall down to the ground, if Carly hadn't caught him.

"Jack!" Carly shouted worriedly.

Jack turned to the young woman. "Would you mind...helping me get out of this hospital?"

Carly looked unsure at first, so she turned to Galaxy Serpent who flew by their side.

Galaxy Serpent nodded, "_**Help Jack, and use your wisdom to make him open up his heart even more.**_"

Carly gasped in shock at those words. "W-What do you mean?"

The Tuner Monster didn't reply. She slowly vanished into a cloud of shiny dust, leaving the duo.

"Wait!" Carly called, but it didn't work.

The coke-bottle glasses girl turned to Jack who was in pain. She made her decision and helped Jack get out of the hospital with no one noticing it.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei and I were standing side by side at the unfinished Daedalus Bridge, waiting for Goodwin to show up. I rubbed my tired eyes underneath my glasses before holding up a hand against my mouth to block a yawn. I felt like I could fall asleep on my feet any second. Yusei put his arm around me, rubbing my right arm. I smiled gently at him and put my hand on his hand, telling him I was fine. Yusei removed his arm just when Goodwin finally arrived.

"Yusei... It's time you learned the whole truth", Goodwin went straight to the point.

"About what?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin pointed out to the horizon, making me and the raven-haired man look towards the Satellite and the unfinished bridge. "About where you come from and where you're going..."

Yusei and I remained quiet to let Goodwin continue his speech.

"How do you like the bridge, Yusei?" Goodwin asked. "Did you know that it was once going to connect the Satellite with New Domino City?"

"So why was it never finished?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin cast a glance at the young man next to me before looking back to the horizon. "I'm glad you asked. You see, if the construction of this bridge was ever completed, it would've given the evil that lives deep beneath the Satellite access to my precious New Domino City, and the battle that is about to begin must never reach these shores."

"But what about the people in the Satellite?"

"They will become developed in eternal darkness, unless someone can save them..."

"So why aren't you using the power that you possess to get them out of there?!"

"I can't do that."

"But why?!"

"Because as long as the people in the Satellite remain there, then the darkness will stay as well."

"But why would you put the people of the Satellite at risk?!"

I could feel Yusei's upset feelings inside my heart and it was really affecting me. When I felt how much Yusei cared about the island where he grew up on, I felt the tears reach my eyes. But I wiped them away and put a hand on Yusei's shoulder to calm him down.

"Yusei, the time has come for me to tell you the truth...", Goodwin sighed.

Just then, the sun was arising by the horizon. I blinked at the sight. It was really beautiful. But if the darkness took over, the beautiful sights would disappear forever.

"You said you'd tell me the truth...", Yusei pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Mark. "Why don't we start with this?"

"That is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon. It belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness."

"Oh, is that all? Then why did it choose me, huh?"

"Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei. The dragon knew you would not run from a challenge or from the darkness that is coming, and this darkness is dangerous. It'll take on many forms, maybe a stranger or a friend, but you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows."

"Mark of the Shadows?!" Yusei exclaimed. "You must mean the Dark Signers. I Dueled one of their drones and he had a glowing spider on his arm."

"Then the first battle of this war has already been won", Goodwin replied. "Just as you were chosen to protect the light, _they_ choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you, Yusei."

"Dark Signers? Chosen protectors? But when did all this start?"

"Perhaps we should go back to the beginning. Five thousand years ago, when the war began..."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Tell us..."

Goodwin began telling me and Yusei the history of this war. The war between the shadows and Crimson Dragon and its guardians, the dragons that belonged to each Signer; Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and the last one that hadn't been revealed.

Light End Dragon's spirit appeared next to me when Goodwin mentioned Ancient Fairy Dragon being taken as a prisoner of the Earthbound Immortals. My white dragon let out a few sobs, but I sent her my comfort through our connection, which helped Light End Dragon to calm down.

Yusei stared at his Mark before looking up at the director. "But how? And why now? I... I thought they were trapped under the ground or something. It's been five thousand years."

"It was something we could not possibly predict that would happen...", Goodwin replied. "Tell me, have you heard of the Ener-D Reactor? It was built to absorb the possible energy created through Dueling. But to create a better future, we had to take risks in the past. Years ago, a prototype was built and it was kept deep underground, below the slumps of the Satellite. Our goal was to harness the incredible energy created through the competition of Dueling and use it as positive force." He took a short break. "Imagine powering whole New Domino City by just packs of cards. We would be a beacon of the world. But then... Something happened. Instead of receiving useful positive energy, the first Ener-D Reactor had a meltdown. Negative energy erupted and split New Domino City in two. Everything above the reactor was infused with this negative energy. It became a barren wasteland of depression and became the Satellite. But the troubles didn't end there. The burst of negative energy was so strong the surface of the Earth trembled and something deep beneath was awakened."

"The Army of Shadows?" I asked.

"Exactly", Goodwin nodded. "They fed on the negative energy, slept in power until now, when they're strong enough to continue their war. We can't let that happen. I know this must all come as a shock, but I promise you that my grief is even worse than you could imagine. After all, I was in favor of its creation. I thought it would help people, but low in behold the power of this reactor has sparked a war between the Signers and the force of the darkness. But I know how to end it and I'm going to need your help. That Duel tournament wasn't held just for fun. I had some suspicions who the Signers might be and that tournament proved it. Now that I've gathered you all together, including the Priestess, you can combine your strength and defeat the Dark Signers; those who have tried to open the Earth from prison and the shadow army."

"And if...we _can't_ stop the shadows?" Yusei asked after he had been quiet for a while.

"If that should happen, well... You've already seen a glimpse of our fate during your Duel with Jack, Estelle. Do you remember?" Goodwin replied, meaning when the Crimson Dragon showed me and the Signers the destruction of the Satellite and New Domino City.

"I can't get it out of my head... The Satellite was destroyed...", Yusei mumbled. "Can we evacuate? Get all the people to safety? I've got friends there and they're stuck there, Goodwin!"

"Where would you take them?" Goodwin asked. "Satellite's first, then New Domino City would be next. The planet will be reduced to ash, but the first battle must take place in the Satellite, and that's where this negative energy is regenerated and that's where it must be stopped."

"What am I to do? Am I supposed to beat the Army of Shadows on my own?!" Yusei asked. "Am I supposed to put the safety of all my friends on my Deck?!"

"Yusei...", I held his arm to calm him down.

Goodwin pointed strictly at the Satellite. "The people need a hero, Yusei! Be that hero! Defeat the Dark Signers or let them take over! The choice is yours. What's it going to be?"

Yusei calmed down and looked at me for decision. I gave him a nod, telling him to go. When the young man got my message, he turned back to Goodwin. "I'll take these Dark Signers on. But wait... You said there're _five_ of us, didn't you? I'm only counting four Signers. Who's the fifth?" Yusei asked.

"I'm still working on that, Yusei", Goodwin lied, since I knew who the fifth Signer was. "But I'm sure they'll show up. For now, let's get you back to the Satellite."

A chopper suddenly appeared in front of us and lowered the hatch, revealing Yusei's Duel Runner. For a moment, I thought the Duel Runner looked like it had been upgraded.

Goodwin turned to us. "Don't let the world down, Yusei." He walked back to his limo, but didn't leave yet.

I let go of Yusei's arm as we exchanged a glance. "I...guess it's time for you to go..."

Yusei nodded, "Yeah... Make sure you'll look after Luna, Akiza and Jack while I'm gone."

I nodded before I picked up a card from my jacket and handed it over to Yusei. "Here. Take this card with you as a good luck charm." The man grabbed the card and took a closer look at it. "It's one of my most valuable cards, so I want it back when we'll meet again."

"A Feather of the Phoenix?" Yusei read the Spell card.

"I have a feeling you'll have an encounter with one of the stronger Dark Signers and it might be traumatic", I explained. "I want this card to be a reminder for you that even if you'll feel weak and useless, remember that you can always rise up again from your grave and strike back. Just like the fire bird that rises from its ashes over and over again when it dies."

Yusei smiled as he put the card in a pocket inside his jacket. "Thank you. I'm sure it'll give me some good luck, 'cause I think I'm going to need it."

I smiled with a nod as Yusei went into the chopper and sat down on his Duel Runner. We exchanged one last smile before the hatch closed and the chopper took off to the Satellite.

I stood there, watching the chopper leave when I heard Goodwin clear his throat. "Would you like to get a ride back to your friends?" he asked.

I turned to the director while shaking my head. "No thanks. I've got my own ride." I looked at my Duel Disk with my Deck. "Rallis the Star Bird!"

A light flew out from the Deck and materialized said Monster. Rallis let out a shriek as I heard a small gasp from Goodwin. I ignored the director and got onto Rallis, rubbing gently his feathers. Rallis purred as he got the attention, relaxing a bit.

I turned to Goodwin with a poker face. "I hope when the war with the Dark Signers is over, you'll finish the bridge and connect the Satellite with New Domino City. It's time to reunite the people who come from the same city."

Goodwin eyed me for a second before nodding. "If that's what our new queen wish for, then so shall it be done as soon as the war is over."

I nodded in agreement before Rallis took off to the sky, leaving behind orange feathers and shiny powder.


	15. Confronting Jack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 15: Confronting Jack**

Rallis flew me back to Blister's hideout where Tanner, Yanagi and the twins were waiting for me. Strangely, they were all standing outside and waved to me as Rallis lowered himself to the ground.

As soon as I got off Rallis, he returned to my Deck and the twins hit me with their double hug attack.

"We were so worried about you, Estelle!" Leo said. "You didn't come back during the whole night! We thought something bad happened to you and Yusei!"

I smiled gently as I patted the twins' heads. "I'm fine, Leo, Luna. It just...took some time to talk with Goodwin and all."

"Did Yusei leave?" Luna asked worriedly.

I nodded, "Yes, but don't worry. He's got one of my good luck charms, so he'll be fine."

"Okay...", Luna mumbled as she and Leo let go of me.

I turned to Tanner and Yanagi. "Did people come here to fetch Yusei's Duel Runner?"

"Yeah", Tanner nodded. "I don't know how they were able to find Blister's place, so we decided we'll go to the Tops with the kids and stay there instead."

"Good idea", I nodded.

"So we're waiting for a cab we called for, but it haven't showed up yet", Yanagi said.

Just then, a cab came to a stop in front of us.

"You were saying?" I glanced at the old man.

Yanagi laughed with a smile. "Guess I jinxed myself!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as we came to the Tops, I told the others briefly about what Goodwin had told me and Yusei. Let's just say the group wasn't so happy to hear about the war.

"And you think Yusei's being able to take on those Dark Signers on his own?" Tanner asked with his arms crossed.

"No", I confessed. "But we need to have Jack and Akiza on our side if we want to defeat the Dark Signers once and for all."

"But haven't you heard?" Yanagi said. "The newspaper says Jack Atlas has disappeared from the hospital he was staying in."

"I'm not surprised", I shook my head.

"So... We have to get both Jack and Akiza on our side?" Leo asked. "But how?"

Luna looked pretty concerned about this.

"I'll go look for Jack. Meanwhile, you should try to contact the Arcadia Movement to arrange a meeting with Akiza", I said before heading to the stairs.

"You know where to find Jack? He could be anywhere", Tanner pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll find him", I said. "But first... I must change clothes to hide myself from the public. The media is still angry because they didn't get to interview me after the Fortune Cup tournament."

"Good point", Tanner nodded.

I went up to my room and changed my clothes. I decided to go with a purple sleeveless shirt with a black, long-sleeved bolero, blue jean shorts and a purple hat. I tied my hair into two low pigtails and added my usual black boots, sunglasses on my glasses and a small dark purple bag attached with a strap.

When I walked down, everyone looked at me like I was a stranger.

"You really look like a model that's hiding from the public", Tanner praised me. "You might attract more attention now than before."

"Thank you...", I blushed modestly.

"Good luck finding Jack Atlas out there!" Yanagi told me.

"If you even can find him", Leo grinned.

"I think Estelle will find him", Luna said.

I smiled at the group as I entered the elevator. "Thanks for the encouragement, guys."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I let Galaxy Serpent's transparent spirit come out and look for Jack up in the air. I walked down the streets among the people. A few of them snuck a glance at me, but they didn't bother me. Apparently, my disguise was working.

I looked up when Galaxy Serpent flew down to me. "_**Mistress, I found Jack not so far from here.**_"

I nodded without saying anything, but gestured to her to lead the way. I rushed after my Duel Monster and found Jack being dressed in his own disguise with Carly by his side.

"That outfit is perfect", Carly smiled while holding a paper bag. "Nobody will know it's you under there!"

"I look like a discotheque reject", Jack frowned. "I feel absurd..."

"I'd say you look more like a DJ who's about to make his debut on the stage", I commented, making the duo glance at me.

"Who are you, and why does your voice sound so familiar?" Jack asked.

Carly gaped at me. "Wait... Aren't you..."

I smiled as I pulled up my sunglasses from my glasses, revealing my face. "It's me."

"Estelle?!" Carly and Jack gasped.

Luckily, the street was empty so no one could throw themselves on me for an interview or an autograph.

"Keep your voices down if you don't want to blow the cover", I shushed them.

"Oops, sorry", Carly laughed nervously.

"What are _you_ doing here? Here to gloat about your victory against me?" Jack snorted.

I frowned, "I would _never_ do such a thing, not even against a big ego like you."

"Oh, by the way, how're your bruises from that Duel with the black cloaked man?" Carly asked me.

"Bruises?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"They're better, thanks", I replied. "I heal quickly. But you know... Since the three of us are here, why not go and have some fun?"

"Good idea!" Carly agreed.

"I hate fun", Jack replied harshly.

While the coke-bottle glasses girl tried to convince Jack, Galaxy Serpent flew down to me to whisper in my ear.

"_**Officer Trudge and Mina are spying on us. They might follow us for the rest of the day to watch over Jack.**_"

I nodded, "Okay. Thank you for the warning."

Galaxy Serpent cooed before returning to my Deck that was in my bag.

"Hey, Estelle!" Carly called me. "Wanna come with us to the amusement park?"

I nodded, "Sure."

It was the first time for me to go to an amusement park with friends. I used to go to amusement parks, only with my parents. So this was going to be a new experience for me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Carly managed to convince Jack riding the most violent rides, which I said no to. I liked go to amusement parks, but hated several rides that were too much for me to handle. But I had a nice time watching Carly and Jack who never showed any signs of fun, and then the duo of Trudge and Mina who followed them in each ride.

We were now taking a small break. Carly and Jack sat on a bench while I leant against it on the side where Carly was sitting.

"That was great! We really bonded just now", Carly said.

"I've had a better time sitting and watching paint dry", Jack replied.

"Even if I didn't go with you on most of the rides, I enjoyed the time watching you", I smiled. "This is the first time I ever got to have fun with friends in an amusement park."

"Really?" Carly asked in surprise.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"I'm out of here. Consider your so-called kindness repaid", Jack got up from the bench and walked away.

"Wait!" Carly shouted, getting up and rushed after him.

I followed them when a small boy rushed to Jack. "Jack! Jack Atlas!" the boy called.

We all stopped to look at the boy who had an excited expression.

"No", Carly went down to the boy's level. "This isn't Jack Atlas. He just looks like Jack."

But the boy wasn't convinced. "I know it's him. I'm his biggest fan! My friends all say he's a loser 'cause he lost to some girl, but I know you can win back the championship, right, Jack? You're gonna show 'em all!"

I could have sworn I felt a warm glance from Jack when he eyed the boy.

"That's nice", Jack said and patted the boy's head. "But I'm not Jack Atlas."

With that said, he left with me following him. I gave Carly a glance, telling her to think about her own situation with the article she wanted to write.

"See ya later, Jack!" the boy waved his hand. "You're still the best Turbo Duelist ever!"

I turned back to the boy and waved to him with a warm smile. Then I turned back to Jack who walked down to a pond that had a fountain in the middle.

"That little boy's friends had it all right", Jack murmured. "I _am_ a loser. How could I lose that tournament? I have to make things right." He turned to me with an angry glare. "We have to settle things back again with a Duel, gal!"

"And what will that prove, Jack?" I asked honestly. "That you're so greedy that you can't live without a title and be someone you aren't?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Could it possibly be you're actually _scared_ to show the real you to the world and wants to hide behind fame and fortune for safety? That's not the way to live."

Jack erupted a small growl from his chest before turning back to the fountain. He clenched the railing that surrounded the pond so hard his knuckle was getting white. I hesitantly reached out and put my own hand above his, making him let go of the railing. The blonde man turned to me with a confused expression, seeing how gentle I was and not treating him like dirt just because I was the new champion.

"Let's go back to Carly. She's worried about you", I said.

Jack reluctantly obeyed and let me guide him back while still holding his hand. He didn't squeeze back my hand, which didn't matter to me. But I was concerned about one thing. It felt like Jack didn't act the way he usually did. Maybe because he was still suffering by his loss and saw himself as a loser.

Just as we were about to head to Carly, we spotted a woman with long blonde hair talking to her. We overheard the conversation and then I felt a reaction from Jack's hand. When the blonde woman, Angela, mentioned Carly wanted to be a journalist, Jack squeezed my hand in anger. Thankfully, he didn't squeeze too hard. Carly spotted us and slightly shook her head, trying to send a message to Jack what Angela was saying wasn't true. But the damage had been done.

I looked up at Jack and pulled him away from the women, leading him out of the amusement park. We were both quiet for minutes before I got an idea.

"Is there anywhere you want to go, Jack?" I asked.

Jack remained quiet for a minute before he replied. "That tower..." I looked confusedly at him before he pointed up towards a tower by the horizon. "I tried to get there earlier, but I didn't have a metro rail pass or whatever that is."

I chuckled at him, making him glare at me. "Well then... Let's go." I lifted up my sunglasses to give him a playful wink.

We walked to the metro rail and I bought two tickets for us. I gave one ticket to Jack and guided him up to the monorail. We sat down next to each other while the monorail took off to the tower.

Once we were there, we went up with an elevator to the top of the tower. The sun was hitting the horizon, going down for the day. We didn't say a word to each other, just enjoying the view in front of us. But for Jack... It might have been a bit painful for him to look towards the Satellite; his old home.

"Do you miss the Satellite, Jack?" I asked in slight concern.

I heard Jack quietly gasp in surprise.

"Do you want to go back?" I continued. "You know you can tell me. I'm not an enemy of yours."

Jack glanced at me for a second before turning back to the seaside. "Two years ago, I gave up everything I knew to get to the city from Satellite. I betrayed my friend, the people I grew up with. I turned my back on everything I was. And what did I gain? Temporary greatness. The admiration of fickle fans who love you when you're on top but hate you when you're not. In order to be the Duelist I wanted to be, I lost sight of the Duelist that I really am. I wanted to be the greatest, but I see now that I took the easy path. Now that is too late. I know what I really stand for."

"It's not too late, Jack", I shook my head. "Do you remember the last attack during the final? Star Eater's Starlight Breaker? I used the power I possess to make you open your eyes and heart to make you realize what foolish mistakes you made in the past, but it should have also made you realize you learned something from all that."

"That attack... It felt really warm...", Jack mumbled. "A warmth I almost forgot about..."

"And, technically, you're still the king", I added, making the blonde man turn to me with his mouth wide open in shock. "I just received the title as the Queen of Games. That should actually make us partners." I turned to Jack with a small smile. "We all know a king needs a queen by his side. So we should be partners in crime instead of being rivals."

"I'm...still the king...?" Jack mumbled.

"Estelle's right, you know", Carly spoke up behind us. "Think of it this way. Old Jack lost in a battle against Estelle and New Jack was reborn. You can do it again. You can go back to the Satellite and right your wrongs. You can say sorry to your friends and things can be like they were before."

"Besides, what's the most important thing, Jack? A title, or your friends and family?" I asked him. "If someone asked me that question, I would choose family and friends because they can give you the best support than your biggest fans, because they know the real you. Don't hide behind a title. You can shine brighter than any other stars in the universe by revealing your true self. Except you need to cut down your big ego."

Carly giggled at my last comment.

Jack was quiet for a moment before he came to a realization. "You know what? You're right. I can still do this." He took off his sunglasses and turned to me and Carly. "That's it. No more hiding. No more feeling sorry for myself." He threw up his hat. "It's time to move on!"

Carly gasped, "Jack, that was my hat..."

"Sorry about that", Jack apologized. "It's time for me to show the world who I really am!"

"That's the spirit", I nodded with a big smile.

Carly held up the paper bag she had carried all the time. "Then you'll need this!"

Once Jack had changed back into his usual outfit, he turned to Carly with a smirk. "Write whatever you want about me."

"Actually, I decided I'm not gonna write the article", Carly confessed. "New Domino City will just use it as an excuse to point their fingers at you, and I don't want to be part of that."

Jack was surprised by it, but gave Carly a small smile. "Thank you, Carly..."

I turned to Carly with a smile. "By the way, Carly... I didn't get to thank you before when you helped me and Yusei get away in time, but it must have been a disaster for you being arrested."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you and Yusei are safe now", Carly smiled.

"How about this? I'll give you an exclusive interview as a thank you, and I promise no other journalists will get to interview me", I suggested.

Carly's eyes must have widened behind her glasses due to her shocking expression. "A-Are you serious...?"

I nodded, "But I'll only answers to questions concerning the Fortune Cup. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay! It's absolutely fantastic!" Carly jumped up and down excitedly. "I might get a bonus and become a real journalist now!" She jumped onto me to give me a bear hug. "Thank you, Estelle! You saved my life!"

I chuckled with a smile before returning the hug. "You're welcome, Carly. You're my friend." I glanced up at Jack who watched us with a poker face and arms crossed. "Even those who need to lighten up and let people help them."

"Very funny", Jack scoffed before heading to the elevator.

"Jack? Wait for us!" Carly shouted as she pulled me along.

I laughed at the duo as we went to the elevator. They were certainly an interesting duo.


	16. Dark Signs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 16: Dark Signs**

I came home quite late because of the exclusive interview with Carly. The twins had saved dinner for me, which Tanner had cooked. So I ate my dinner and went straight to bed because I was so tired after being up a whole night. But I knew it was going to be another sleepless night because of the upcoming events in the Satellite.

I was sleeping deeply when I heard the voice of the Crimson Dragon echo in my head.

"_**Priestess, you have to go.**_"

I opened my eyes to see the red figure of said dragon in spirit form float above me. "Crimson Dragon...?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes before I put on my glasses.

"_**Yusei is about to Duel a Dark Signer. You must come to his aid.**_"

My Star Mark started glowing with slight pain. I flinched and grabbed my arm, knowing the signals. I checked my alarm clock and saw it was 11:25 p.m., not even midnight.

I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my face to get rid of the sleepiness. Then I changed from my nightgown into my casual outfit and tied up my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my Duel Disk and strapped it onto my left arm. Once I was done, I went out of my room to meet up with Luna in the living room. Her Mark was glowing too, making her watch it with a worried expression.

"Estelle...", she spoke with a low voice when she saw me. "Yusei's in trouble..."

"I know", I nodded, heading to the glass door leading to the terrace. "That's why I'm going."

"No!" Luna gasped. "What if you get hurt?"

I slid open the glass door and stepped out to the terrace. "I'll be fine. I've got my Duel Monsters if something would go wrong."

"B-But still...", Luna whined.

I turned to her with a small assuring smile. "I'll come back with no scratch on me."

Luna still looked worried, but I ignored it as I walked to the edge of the terrace. I held up my arm with the Duel Disk and concentrated to summon one of my Synchro Monsters. "Star Eater!"

A powerful light erupted from my Deck as it flew up in the air and materialized said dragon. He bent down his head so I could climb onto his neck.

"Let's go to the Satellite!" I ordered.

"_**Yes, Mistress!**_" Star Eater replied.

My dragon spread his wings and flew off, heading to the Satellite. While we were heading to the island, we met up with a helicopter with Jack, Mina and Carly onboard. Carly saw me from the window and gasped loudly before she looked down on her lap, doing something.

Suddenly, I felt my cell phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. I picked it up and saw it was Carly. I answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Estelle? What are you doing here?!_" Carly asked.

"I'm going to the Satellite!" I replied.

There was some ruffle in the cell phone before I heard Jack's voice. "_Your Mark started glowing too?_"

"Yes, it did", I replied. "And I don't want to have an argument, Jack. I'm coming with you."

"_Whatever, just keep your dragon away from us before its wings hit us_", Jack said.

"Still the same Jack", I commented before cancelling the call.

"_**Let us go, Mistress!**_" Star Eater growled before flying ahead.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When we arrived to the Satellite, I spotted a big purple mark covering a huge area of the old sector and another one above in the air. It was the Nazca Line of the Giant, meaning the Dark Signer Yusei was Shadow Turbo Dueling against was Kalin Kessler.

"_**What now, Mistress?**_" Star Eater asked. "_**Want to let you down, or you will watch from above?**_"

"I...", I cold sweated in fear. "I don't know yet..."

I could feel the strength of the darkness and it was terrifying. It was the worst feeling I ever had. Not even the painful times when I was bullied hurt so badly.

"_**Relax, Mistress**_", Star Eater told me. "_**If you get worked up, you will only let the darkness take over you.**_"

I swallowed before changing my expression into seriousness. "Let them try. I was always able to stand up again even when I was bullied or encountered a difficult situation."

"_**I know, Mistress. I know...**_"

The helicopter with Jack, Mina and Carly flew closer to the ground as Star Eater remained in the air. I could swear I heard Kalin's maniac laughter reach my ears when he spotted Jack in the helicopter.

I started sweating even more as my breath went into a rhythmic pattern. Was it the adrenaline that was pumping within me?

"Crimson Dragon... What should I do?" I mumbled.

"_**Remain alert. You will know when it is time for you to enter the scene.**_"

"But what about Kalin? Does the Dark Signers know who I am or is my identity safe?"

"_**Unfortunately, they are aware of your power. So it does not matter if you fly down to join your friends.**_"

It didn't make things better for me, so I came up with a decision. I remained in the background with Star Eater to watch and observe the Shadow Turbo Duel.

I knew what Kalin was talking about with Yusei; their old times as the Enforcers and when they were a team. But then Kalin betrayed his friends, making Yusei, Jack and Crow believe they would never see their old friend again.

I could feel the pain of both Yusei and Jack in my heart, knowing they were both grieving for losing an old friend who turned on the wrong side.

Just then, Kalin and Yusei began Shadow Turbo Dueling, driving around within the Giant Mark.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kalin Dark Synchro summoned his ace dragon Hundred Eyes Dragon, which looked really disgusting in my point of view. All those eyeballs blinking and looking around was too much for me to handle. I was able to watch the series on TV because it was animated, but now it was real. The scene suddenly reminded me of a horror movie, and I hated those kinds of movies.

Hundred Eyes Dragon was about to attack Yusei's Junk Warrior when the raven-haired man activated his Trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, but then Kalin countered back by using Hundred Eyes Dragon's special ability to use the effect of Infernity Beast in the Graveyard and negate Yusei from activating any Spell or Trap cards as long as Kalin's hand remained empty.

Hundred Eyes Dragon attacked Junk Warrior and destroyed him, but the attack reached Yusei who spun around violently. However, he managed to regain control of his Duel Runner.

I sighed in relief, but couldn't shake off the terrible feeling. I knew what was going to happen at the end of the Turbo Duel and it frightened me.

When the Turbo Duel came to a pause, I knew it was Kalin who told Yusei about the time when he saved Yusei's life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hundred Eyes Dragon was about to attack Yusei once again with its special ability, and I clearly remembered this scene. It was not the end, but I couldn't let Yusei get hurt already.

"I have to do something!" I said.

"_**You cannot interfere the Duel, Mistress!**_" Star Eater retorted.

"I'm not going to interfere! I want to protect Yusei from the realistic attacks!"

"_**Okay then!**_"

I pulled up my sleeve to reveal my glowing Star Mark and held it with my other hand. I closed my eyes and concentrated to transfer some of my power and energy to Yusei's Mark, so he could protect himself from the attack and avoid the purple flames.

I felt my body lightened up as a red aura surrounded me and my Mark started glowing brighter. I sent a pulse of energy to Yusei, hoping his Mark would accept it.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"You were right. I should've let you fall!" Kalin said. "And now I'm gonna make up for it! So I activate another of my dragon's special abilities!" Hundred Eyes Dragon opened all his eyes again. "Now he gets Destroyer's power! And trust me when I say the damage you're about to take is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all these years because of you!" The eye dragon gathered dark energy in its mouth. "And when I did, you turned your back on me!"

Hundred Eyes Dragon released the energy towards Yusei who cried out in fear. The blast was about to hit him when his Mark started glowing. He felt a warm aura surround him when the blast hit him.

**Kalin: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 2600 LP – 1800 LP**

Yusei had closed his eyes when the blast had hit him, but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't hurt nor he lost control of his Duel Runner.

Kalin wasn't so surprised about it. "Well, well, looks like you've got a little guardian angel watching over you, Yusei, or should I say _Priestess_?"

Yusei gasped when Kalin said the last word and looked up at the sky. He saw the giant form of Star Eater who had a red-glowing figure sitting on his neck. "Estelle?!"

"That's right, you can't even protect yourself. You need a weak woman by your side", Kalin mocked.

Yusei growled at the way Kalin mocked about him and Estelle. But he didn't want to break the chain of the hot conversation they had about why Kalin changed. "I just wish I knew why you changed!"

"Don't you get it yet, old friend?" Kalin said.

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. You knew the only way the Satellite could be ours was if we eliminated every threat. We were a team until you convinced Crow and Jack to take me down. So I took it upon myself to take on the only enemy that remained; Sector Security. I couldn't let them ruin everything we accomplished. So I did what I had to do, until you stopped me that night. You let me fall hard and fast. Now I'm going to make good on my promise!"

"You were blinded by your dream. But now that I know you Duel to destroy, I'm taking you out!"

"You're wrong, 'cause your days of Dueling are about to end!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I sighed in relief that my power helped Yusei, but the main part wasn't over. I spotted Yusei's friends rush over to Crow to watch the Shadow Turbo Duel, but I thought they also saw Star Eater fly above the glowing Nazca Line because one of them pointed towards us.

Yusei's Duel Runner showed clear signs that it could give up any minute. But it didn't stop Yusei from Synchro summoning Stardust Dragon.

Stardust Dragon managed to destroy Hundred Eyes Dragon with Yusei's combo. I was smiling happily when I suddenly got a strong headache. I clutched my head and moaned in pain. The throbbing calmed down fast, but I could sense the Earthbound Immortal's darkness was ready to show its full strength.

"_**Mistress, it is going to be extremely dangerous now**_", Star Eater spoke up. "_**I am letting you down by Yusei's comrades.**_"

"Okay", I nodded.

Star Eater dived down to the hill where Crow and the gang were. They were busy talking about how Yusei had the maximum chance to win the Duel now, that they didn't notice my dragon approach them until I jumped down and landed gracefully behind them.

Crow noticed me as he looked through the crowd of Yusei's four friends. "Huh?" He blinked once before gasping in realization. "Wait a second! You're the new champion of New Domino City!"

Rally, Tank, Nervin and Blitz looked over their shoulders and gasped when they saw me. "It's Estelle!" Rally said excitedly.

"I never thought I would meet the new champion!" Tank said excitedly.

"Skip the cheerfulness. The Duel is not over yet", I told the group as I released my ponytail, brushing my fingers through the hair. "In fact, we're reaching the powerful climax..."

"_**Indeed**_", Star Eater rumbled above me before he turned into a light and flew back to my Deck.

"What do you mean?" Blitz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you saying Yusei's gonna lose?!" Nervin exclaimed.

"Yes and no", I said as I walked up to them to watch the Shadow Turbo Duel through Crow's Duel Runner's monitor. "But I would prefer if you prepare yourselves for a...dark lightshow."

The boys blinked confusedly before they turned their attention back to the monitor.

Kalin had just summoned two Ghost Tokens to the field when people in black cloaks appeared within the purple flames.

"Hey, when'd they show up there?" Blitz asked.

"They must be the people that those Dark Signers hypnotized and took them underground", Crow murmured.

"Here it comes...", I cold sweated. "The offering to summon the Earthbound Immortal..."

"Earthbound Immortal?" Rally repeated the name confusedly.

"Whatever it is, I don't like the sound of that", Nervin said.

The monitor showed the people that turned into purple lights and shot up to the sky. We looked up to see the spirits gather at one spot with a certain "heart" in the middle, feeding it until it grew to its awakened form.

The earth was trembling along with a powerful whirlwind until it calmed down to reveal the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. Its hand was almost close to hit the helicopter that was still soaring in the air with Jack, Mina and Carly.

"That...is really big", Crow commented at the Earthbound Immortal.

The eye of Ccapac Apu glowed for a second, which made me have another headache. But it didn't fade away immediately. I had to lean against Blitz for support as I clutched my head.

"Hey!" Blitz said, holding me up. "You okay?"

"Isn't she cold sweating?" Rally pointed out.

I opened my eyes, feeling my energy being drained by the darkness around us. "The...Earthbound Immortal... Is it absorbing...my energy?"

"Hey, look!" Nervin shouted out. "She has a glowing Mark just like Yusei!"

I ignored the comments as I felt the headache finally leave, but the draining of my energy had roughly affected me. I could barely stand on my feet as I tried to focus on the last part of the Shadow Turbo Duel.

Yusei tried to use Stardust Dragon and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to stop Ccapac Apu, but it didn't work.

I could feel Yusei's fear inside my heart, making me yell out his name desperately. "YUSEI!"

I didn't know how it happened, but in the next second I was sitting on one of the necks of Sun Dragon Inti as the sun dragon headed towards the Shadow Turbo Duel.

Yusei's Duel Runner finally gave up. When Ccapac Apu was about to grab him, Sun Dragon Inti used his Sunlight Blaster to stop the Earthbound Immortal's hand as I concentrated on making a shield around Yusei to protect him.

Ccapac Apu roared in pain as there were four holes on its hand, meaning Sun Dragon Inti had managed to do some damage. But it was worse for Yusei. He actually got hurt by all the debris and concrete that got smashed up by Ccapac Apu, even though I had activated a shield around him.

When the scene calmed down, Sun Dragon Inti lowered himself to the ground so I could jump off and run to Yusei. I gasped in shock when I saw Yusei had blood stains around his abdomen where he had a piece of metal stabbed into him, just like as in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The man made grunting noises as he struggled against the pain.

I knelt down next to him, removed his helmet and put a hand on his cheek where he had his marker as I slowly turned him a little, making him lay on his back. Yusei stopped shivering in pain and slowly opened his eyes. "E-Estelle...?"

"Shh, save your energy...", I shushed him with tears in my eyes.

I heard Sun Dragon Inti roar at Ccapac Apu as Kalin rode up to us with a sneer. "And when the moment all hope is lost, Yusei's crumply Duel Runner breaks! Officially ending the Duel before the Duel could officially end him!"

I glared at the Dark Signer while trying to help Yusei to get rid of the pain he felt. The raven-haired man moaned in pain as he leant his cheek against my hand.

Kalin laughed joyfully. "Just look at you! You're so pathetic! You may have managed to survive this little encounter, but I'm afraid you can't fight your fate. You can't stop the Satellite from being obliterated! And you can't save yourself!" He held up the card of Ccapac Apu. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, come back to me now!"

Sun Dragon Inti and Ccapac Apu shared one last glaring contest before the Earthbound Immortal returned to its card.

Kalin looked back at Yusei. "What was it that tournament MC started calling you? Satellite's Shooting Star? More like Satellite's _Falling_ Star!" He turned around with his Duel Runner. "See ya around, Yusei, Crimson Star Priestess!" His laugh echoed around us as the purple flames disappeared, telling us all the Shadow Turbo Duel was over.

Yusei's friends rushed over to us as Sun Dragon Inti returned to my Deck. I wondered for a second why Sun Dragon Inti suddenly came out from his card without me summoning him.

"My gut...", Yusei groaned in pain.

The others were about to touch Yusei when Crow drove down to us with his Duel Runner. "Don't touch him! I'll take him to Martha's place", the carrot-head said.

"Good idea...", Nervin nodded.

Blitz and Tank pulled up Yusei carefully and placed him on Crow's Duel Runner.

"Is Martha still at the Notting district?" Blitz asked as he adjusted Yusei's unconscious body on the Duel Runner.

"Yeah, we'll see ya there", Crow nodded before taking off.

We watched as Crow took off, heading to Martha's place.

"I hope he'll be okay...", Rally mumbled worriedly.

I placed a hand on his shoulder while having Yusei's helmet under my free arm. "Yusei is a strong man. He'll be fine as soon as they attend him."

I looked up at the sky, watching the helicopter leave the area. I could feel Jack's worriedness, but then I realized something important! How come I didn't feel Yusei's pain when he got injured? I had, after all, an emotional bond with every Signer.

The older boys were about to leave when Rally called them. "We can't just leave Yusei's Runner!"

Yusei's Duel Runner was really mangled and even had a punctured tire.

"Yeah, we have to get it to Martha's place", I agreed.

"Get real, you two!" Nervin retorted. "We can't push that thing all the way to Martha's! It'll slow us down! Besides, when we get to Reaper Road, a Runner like that is gang-bait!"

"And you don't think someone will steal it if we leave it out there?" Rally retorted. "We can't just let that happen. There's a piece of every one of us in this Duel Runner."

Nervin and Blitz didn't look so convinced when Tank spoke up. "The kid's got a point. We all pitched in to help building that thing. Remember? We spent weeks adding and gathering parts we thought could be useful and we brought everything back to Yusei. And when Yusei revved the engine for the first time, it was a feeling that I'll never forget. It was like we really accomplished something. Together!" The story made me smile, seeing that Yusei had such wonderful friends. "We gotta bring it!"

"He's right!" Blitz nodded. "That Runner is a testament to the power of our friendship."

"What he said", Tank nodded.

"Then come and help us", I said as I knelt down to pull up the Duel Runner with Rally.

Blitz and Tank rushed over to help us, but Nervin sighed at their actions. "Jeez! Don't blame me if we get jumped!"

"That won't happen. I promise", I assured Nervin.

Nervin looked hesitantly before he shrugged and helped us. Once the Duel Runner was up on its tires, I put away Yusei's helmet in the compartment under the seat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The road to Martha's house was really creepy. The tall buildings cast scary shadows over the road as we rolled Yusei's Duel Runner. I was walking in front of the group as I looked around in caution if someone would try to steal the Runner. I heard the silent laughter from people hiding in the buildings.

"I could really go for a donut right about now", Tank groaned hungrily.

"When could you _not_ go for a donut, Tank?" Blitz sighed.

"We still got a long way to go, so don't you start complaining now!" Nervin growled.

"Guys, calm down", I told them. "I know you guys are scared, tired and hungry, but Yusei needs you right now."

"She's right", Rally nodded.

Just then, a large group of people came out from the buildings, having facial expressions as zombies.

"You guys lost something?" one of them spoke up.

"Nice Runner, by the way", another one commented.

"Uh-oh...", Nervin cold sweated.

"There is a toll for passing through outcasts, you know", one of the people said.

"And your shiny red bike should take care of it", a fourth person said.

My old self would actually be scared by this mock of people, but ever since I arrived to this dimension, started Dueling and discovered my power... I felt like a new self of mine that had been sleeping deep beneath me had been awakened.

I stepped up, holding up my activated Duel Disk. "Let us pass through or else..."

"Look, isn't that the new champion?" the second person said.

"I think so, but it's so dark I can't see her face", a fifth person replied.

"Then maybe we should turn on the lights", I said as I drew one of my Synchro Monsters from the Extra Deck. "Come forth, Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Once I placed said dragon's card on my Duel Disk, she appeared under the light of the moon. Her four heads roared simultaneously with a threatening expression at the mock of people.

The mock screamed in terrible fear and scattered around, not wanting to face the wrath of Moon Dragon Quilla. Soon the street was empty and clear to pass, except for a few socks and shoes that were left behind by those people.

I turned to the boys with a smile. "And that's how you solve the problems." Moon Dragon Quilla lowered one of her heads, making me smile at her and rub her muzzle.

"Whoa... That was awesome...", Tank commented.

"Jeez! I don't want to end up being that dragon's dinner", Nervin said.

I laughed at Nervin's comment. "Don't worry. My Synchro dragons don't eat any humans for breakfast, lunch, dinner or dessert." Moon Dragon Quilla flew up in the air, being our guardian angel.

"Come on, let's go before that mock comes back", Blitz said.

"Yeah!" Rally nodded.

We were about to move on when a voice spoke up from the shadows. "Mind if I help out?"

We turned to the direction where the voice came from as Moon Dragon Quilla lowered down to the ground with a growl.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Blitz shouted.

The stranger stepped out from the shadows, revealing a man I haven't seen for quite a while.

"Blister!"

"Yo", Blister greeted by lifting up a hand. "Long time no see, Estelle."

"Same to you, Blister", I said with a smile.

"Blister? You really freaked us out for a minute", Tank said.

Blister chuckled, "Sorry about that." He walked up to us. "Congratulations for your victory at the Fortune Cup, Estelle."

"Thank you, but I don't care that I'm the new champion", I shook my head.

Rally looked at me with a curious expression, which I found was cute. Just then, I felt a yawn incoming so I blocked it with my mouth. I picked up my cell phone and checked the time. It was way past midnight, around 1:30 a.m.

"Another sleepless night...", I sighed.

"_**You can ride on me while we follow your friends**_", Moon Dragon Quilla rumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"_**Of course, Mistress. Climb on.**_"

Moon Dragon Quilla lowered one of her necks and let me climb onto her. I turned to the group as my dragon floated slowly up in the air. "I'll follow you guys from above."

"Okay!" Rally waved his hand at me.

I smiled at the gesture and looked up ahead. It was going to be a long way to Martha's place.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took 45 minutes to get to Martha's place, if you included the times when we had to stop and face several thieves who wanted Yusei's Duel Runner. But Moon Dragon Quilla scared them off easily by growling warningly and exposing her sharp teeth.

I felt my eyelids wanting to close for some sleep, but I endured myself as Moon Dragon Quilla let me down when we reached Martha's house. The house looked actually bigger than I first thought, and there was vegetation surrounding the small area.

"This is it", Blitz said after the boys had placed Yusei's Duel Runner against the wall.

"I really, _really_ hope he's okay", Rally said worriedly as he picked up Yusei's helmet from the compartment.

I was worried myself of Yusei's condition. I decided to stay and wait for the good news before I would go back to New Domino City. So I called back Moon Dragon Quilla to her card before we stepped inside, meeting a quiet Crow who was leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"Hey, Crow, any news?" Nervin asked.

Crow shook his head. "Nothing yet. They're doing a surgery to pull out that piece of metal from Yusei's abdomen."

Tank, Nervin, Blister and Blitz sat down against the wall as Rally and I sat down next to each other on the stairs. The little boy huddled to me, resting his head on my lap while holding Yusei's helmet. I smiled at Rally and put an arm around him, closing my eyes for some rest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't know how much time passed by, but soon we heard the door to the infirmary open. We all stood up as Martha and Dr. Schmidt walked out.

"Tell us, Doc! How's he doing?!" Crow asked desperately.

"It looks like he'll make a complete recovery", Martha assured us with a smile.

"He'll need a few more days of rest in bed, but he'll be just fine", Dr. Schmidt said. "Just keep him from underground Duels for a while, okay?"

We all sighed in relief by the good news.

"Now what?" Nervin asked.

"Now we'll go find that Dark Signer and make him pay!" Crow growled.

"No!" I said, making everyone look at me. "Did you not see the strength Kalin possessed during the Turbo Duel? If one of you tries to Duel him, you won't survive until your next turn."

"But...", Crow tried to argue.

"I don't know the entire story, but I think your friend is right", Martha said. "It's also late. We should all go to bed and sleep."

"Then I guess I should head back to New Domino City...", I was about to take a step when I became very dizzy and lost my balance. I was about to hit the floor when Blister caught me.

"Estelle? You okay?" the cowboy asked.

I massaged my forehead, trying to get rid of the suddenly tiredness I was feeling. "I'm fine... It's just... This is the second night in a row I didn't get to sleep..."

"Then you should stay here for the night and go back home to New Domino City in the morning", Martha told me. "Come. I'll show you where you can rest."

I nodded as Martha let me hold her shoulder as we walked upstairs to the bedrooms. Martha opened a door and helped me walk over to a bed.

"If you'll be looking for the bathroom, it's at the end of the corridor", Martha told me.

"Thank you...", I nodded as I sat down on the bed.

Martha smiled warmly. "By the way... You wouldn't happen to be the same Estelle who won the Fortune Cup?"

I chuckled lightly. "I guess people in the Satellite know about me as well."

Martha chuckled, "Well, I can tell you that you have a little fan in this house, but she's sleeping for the moment. I hope you can meet her in the morning."

I nodded, "I'm looking forward to it, but I might leave early."

"I understand. Good night, and sleep well."

"Thank you, Martha. And you too."

Martha smiled before she left the room and closed the door. I sighed by tiredness before I took off my Duel Disk and jacket and placed them on a nearby chair. I picked up my cell phone and set the alarm so the cell phone would wake me up half past 6 in the morning and placed it next to my head on the bed.

I crawled under the covers and immediately fell asleep, hoping I wouldn't have any nightmares by the Shadow Duel.


	17. The Arcadia Movement – Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 17: The Arcadia Movement – Part 1**

My cell phone started ringing at the time I had set it on. I groaned as I reached out for the cell phone and shut it off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, realizing I had been sleeping with my glasses.

I sat up at the edge of the bed and rubbed out the sleepiness from my eyes before I stood up. I walked out to the corridor that was silent and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and did the morning routine before I walked back to the room I had slept in.

I put on my jacket and Duel Disk before walking downstairs, listening after sounds if someone was awake. And so far, I didn't hear anything.

When I was downstairs, I looked at the door leading to the infirmary. I could feel Yusei was struggling against a nightmare. I looked around before slowly opening the door and went inside. There was a curtain in the middle of the room, which I slowly moved aside.

Yusei was sleeping on a medical bed. His face was screwed up by the nightmare he had. I felt bad seeing him like that as I approached the bed. I didn't say anything. I just watched him. But then I decided to do something about the nightmare.

I carefully brushed aside Yusei's bangs with my fingertips and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Yusei's eyes stirred for a moment before his body started relaxing. I smiled at his reaction before I left the infirmary and walked outside.

I thought it would be best if I summoned one of my Duel Monsters somewhere else and not straight outside of Martha's house. I didn't want to cause a commotion.

I walked away from the house to the deserted streets of the Satellite. When I stood in the middle of a big plaza, I held up my Duel Disk in the air.

"Light End Dragon!"

A white light flew out from the Deck and formed said dragon in front of me.

"_**Good morning, Mistress**_", Light End Dragon greeted. "_**I've heard what happened by Star Eater and the celestial twins.**_"

I nodded, "Then I don't have to explain things." Light End Dragon let me sit on her neck. "Let's go back home."

"_**Yes, Mistress.**_"

Light End Dragon flapped her wings as she took off to the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Light End Dragon made it to the Tops, she let me off at the terrace where Tanner and Yanagi were waiting for me.

"Yo", Tanner greeted. "Good to see you're okay."

"I was worried when Luna woke us up and told us you didn't come back during the whole night", Yanagi said.

"A lot of things happened", I replied. "How're the twins?"

"Really worried about you", Tanner said.

"And Leo's thinking he's the fifth Signer because Luna said she had a dream about the original battle with the Crimson Dragon and the Shadows, and there was one dragon that looked like Leo's Power Tool Dragon", Yanagi explained.

I sweat dropped, "Why am I not surprised? But it's kinda understandable." The two men blinked confusedly. "Leo wants to be there for his sister and help her as much as he can. They have a bond that only twins can understand."

"You've got a point", Tanner nodded.

"Estelle!"

In the next second, I felt a pair of arms embrace my waist. I looked down to see an excited Leo.

"I realized I must be the fifth Signer! I've got the same dragon that Luna saw in her dream!" Leo let go of my waist to jump up and down excitedly. "I'm a superhero just like you and Yusei!"

I laughed sheepishly. "Maybe so..."

We all walked inside and I got a hug from Luna too. We sat down by the couch as I told them what happened.

"The Army of Shadows must have become stronger during the years they've been sleeping", Yanagi commented after I finished the story.

"It was terrifying...", I shivered. "When the Earthbound Immortal was summoned, I felt my power and energy being drained for a moment, and when Yusei got hurt..." I intertwined my hands in praying. "The darkness felt more powerful than I imagined..."

"Is Yusei...going to be okay?" Luna asked worriedly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I hope so..." I relaxed my body as I turned to Tanner. "Did you contact the Arcadia Movement?"

"Yeah, I was about to tell you, but I felt like you should tell us what happened during the night because the news did say the Nazca Line of the Giant appeared at the Satellite", Tanner said. "Anyway, I've arranged a meeting with Sayer, the boss of the Arcadia Movement, and we're invited to dinner this evening."

"I hope we can get Akiza on our side", I said.

"Sorry if I say this, but I'm a bit skeptical about Akiza", Tanner interrupted. "She might be a Signer, but her powers are destructive."

"Because Sayer has manipulated her that violence is the only way to solve problems", I retorted. "But if I can talk to her and make her open her heart and eyes, she'll become a new person."

"Your speech...somehow reminds me of Jack Atlas", Yanagi said.

"You must mean the time when Star Eater used Starlight Breaker to open his heart and see things in another way", I said. "I guess it worked because Jack finally realized what he had done and has become the old Jack he used to be back at the Satellite."

"So the rumors about Jack being born in the Satellite are true?" Leo asked.

"Yes", I nodded. "But I won't say more about it now."

"Understandable", Tanner nodded. "By the way..." He opened Blister's notebook computer and typed on it. "The exclusive interview you had with that Carly Carmine is up now."

"Really?" my eyes widened in surprise.

Tanner nodded as he pushed the computer over to me. "Take a look."

The twins sat by each of my side as Yanagi looked over my shoulder from behind to read the interview. There were a couple of photos among the interview; one from the Kaiba Dome when I had just become the new champion and a picture Carly made when I had been dressed in my disguise.

"Very positive answers you replied to the questions", Yanagi commented.

"It really shows you're not as full of yourself as Jack used to be", Luna agreed.

"And you even said at the end of the interview that Jack is still the King of Games. You just became the Queen of Games, meaning both of you should be champions and Duel together as a team", Leo read the last part of the article. "Cool!"

I blushed by all the compliments. "Thank you, guys..."

Tanner stood up from the couch. "Well, I'll make some breakfast for you if you're hungry, Estelle."

"Thanks, Tanner, but I can make the breakfast myself", I said as I put away the computer and stood up. "I wonder if I can put something inside my stomach after last night's horror..."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"Akiza hasn't been herself lately...", one of the psychics of the Arcadia Movement told Sayer.

Sayer looked up from his computer. "How come?"

"Well, she almost lost against one of our Duel Drones."

Sayer frowned as he got up from his chair and walked out of his office, heading to the Duel arena in the Arcadia Movement. He didn't like the new development of Akiza. She had slowly started thinking on her own and would often lose herself in deep thoughts, and the most important thing; her powers were weakening. Sayer growled through his teeth as he remembered the two persons who could be responsible for Akiza's new actions.

*_Yusei Fudo and Estelle Malmström... Those two could be big trouble. I have to speak with Akiza and make her go back into her old self_*, he thought with a maniac smile.

Akiza was standing outside of the arena, thinking about the words Estelle and Yusei had told her during her time at the Fortune Cup. *_What if they said was true? And what about Estelle when she said she's just like me? I... I don't understand, but... I want to..._*

"Akiza."

Said girl looked up to see Sayer approach her.

"That was an impressive Duel", Sayer said.

"Yeah, right", Akiza snorted, knowing Sayer didn't mean it.

"You're too hard on yourself. Whatever's troubling you, you can _always_ tell me. We're family."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"Come on. I've known you too long for you to start lying. I saved you, or don't you remember? You were an outcast with frightening powers. You had no friends. No one wanted to be around you. They'd stare from afar, watching, whispering, laughing. Even your own parents didn't want anything to do with you. And when you were ready to throw away your future, who was it that saved you? Me; Sayer. And now you're one of our Arcadia's most powerful girls, surrounded by friends who share your abilities. All thanks to yours truly. At the very least, you could tell me what's really going on. Why are you distracted? What's so important that you're risking all that we've accomplished?"

Akiza was feeling down by the pain that remained from her past, but she didn't want to tell Sayer the truth. "I said it's nothing." She walked past Sayer without saying anything else.

Sayer just smirked at her. "Or is it Yusei Fudo and Estelle Malmström?" That made Akiza stop on her tracks. "You don't have to be psychic to figure it out. You think you can run off, living a normal life and having true friends fighting the battles for you? I'm afraid your place will always be here."

Akiza clenched her fist before she walked back to her room. She stepped out to the balcony and remembered the talk she shared with Estelle during the first day of the Fortune Cup, then the semifinal Duel against Yusei and the last part when Estelle came rushing out to stop her.

"They were the first two to see me as a normal person...", Akiza mumbled before looking up at the sky. "Could they...truly understand what I've been through? Can they look past my powers?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time, in Martha's house, Yusei was once again struggling with the nightmare from the night's battle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Yusei was running in a black universe with purple lightshows and the Nazca Line of the Giant glowing above him. He could hear Kalin's maniac laughter echo around him as he kept running with sweat running down his face that showed pure fear._

"You can _never_ escape the darkness, Yusei!"_ Kalin's voice echoed. _"Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, crush him!"

_Yusei looked over his shoulder to see the giant Earthbound Immortal reach its hand towards him. He gasped in fear when he suddenly tripped and fell down on the ground. He looked up to see the hand approach him, but then Stardust Dragon flew by._

"Stardust Dragon!"_ Yusei called._

_Stardust Dragon roared warningly at Ccapac Apu, but the giant Earthbound Immortal punched the dragon so hard he was thrown into one of the purple lightshows while roaring in pain._

"NO!"_ Yusei screamed as he slowly got up on his knees._

_Ccapac Apu was reaching its hand once again at the Signer. Yusei was scared. This was going to be the end for him._

_Yusei closed his eyes, preparing himself for his fate when there was a bright crimson light and the pained roar of Ccapac Apu. The raven-haired man opened his eyes to see a woman standing in front of him, holding out her right hand to make a crimson shield, which sparkled when the Earthbound Immortal tried to reach them._

_The woman was dressed in some kind of red outfit with a pair of red bird wings on her back and her chocolate hair ruffled violently by the impact._

"Who are you?!"_ Yusei asked._

_The woman slowly turned her head, her face hidden by the shadows, and put on a familiar smile..._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei gasped as he finally woke up and sat up fast on the bed he was laying on. He grunted in pain when he felt his sore abdomen throbbing by the sudden action.

Martha moved aside the curtain that surrounded the bed. "Well, look who's awake."

Yusei gasped when he saw his foster mother. "Martha? What happened?"

"You took a nasty fall off your Runner and Crow brought you here", Martha explained.

"Nasty fall?" Yusei said confusedly before he remembered what happened during the night. "Oh yeah, there was a Duel between me and Kalin!"

"When you were little, I told you Dueling was dangerous", Martha scolded the young man. "Now you're a wreck!" She nodded to the window where Yusei could see the children of the orphanage and other people taking care of his mangled Duel Runner. "Check out your Runner." Yusei was surprised see his Duel Runner outside of Martha's house. "Surprised? Your friends pushed it all the way here."

"Through the Satellite?" Yusei asked with pure shock in his voice.

"They had lots of encounters with thieves and all, but thanks to Estelle they got here safely", Martha explained.

Yusei blinked confusedly. "Estelle?" Then he gasped when he remembered seeing Star Eater during the Shadow Turbo Duel and how the young woman had tried to protect him. "Is she still here?"

Martha shook her head. "No, she left quite early in the morning before anyone of us was awake." Yusei's shoulders sank by the disappointment, which Martha noticed. "You two are close to each other, aren't you?"

Yusei avoided eye contact with his foster mother, feeling a bit embarrassed. "We're...good friends." He decided to change the topic. "How's the Satellite, Martha?"

"Things has been tough lately", Martha sighed. "Sector Security is confiscating all our Decks and crimes are taking anything else even the little value. But people here have always looked up to you, Yusei. They thought you might get out of here starting a new life, which is why it breaks my heart to know you're back with your Dueling." Martha walked over to a chest of drawers and peeled an apple. "I hope at least that you won your little game."

"It's not what you think!" Yusei retorted. "There's people out there that wants to destroy our home. All of us here are in great danger! It's complicated, but there're these Dark Signers that-"

"You need to calm down, Yusei", Martha interrupted the young man as she cut the peeled apple into slices. "I believe you. But if we all are in great danger, why'd you try to save us on your own?"

"It's my job...", Yusei replied with a low voice.

"You just never change", Martha sighed. "Trying to do everything by yourself and then ending up in a hospital bed. You got friends out there that would follow you anywhere. Look what they did just for your Duel Runner. And Estelle. She tried to leave during the night after Dr. Schmidt finished the surgery on you, but she almost fainted because she hasn't been sleeping properly for two nights. She didn't have to come and help you, but she ignored her own needs and came to the Satellite with her dragon just to protect you. And then there's Jack. You two were like brothers once. You need each other. Whatever happened, it's time that the two of you forgive and forget. Life's hard enough, but it's even harder without a best friend. And if it's true... If these Dark Signers you're talking about want to turn our home into a parking lot..." She turned to Yusei with the plate of sliced apples. "...Then you're gonna need all the friends you can get 'cause mark my word; I'm done bandaging your black and blues. Your life is just too important to ride solo. Now, eat this." She walked back to the bed and gave Yusei the plate.

"Thank you...for all your help...", Yusei said, taking the plate.

"There's just one more thing. If you run out there before I say you're ready to go, then know these scars are just the beginning", Martha said. "Good luck, Yusei. You'll need it." The maroon-clad woman left the infirmary to leave Yusei alone with his thoughts.

Yusei glanced at the slices of apples on the plate before he looked around for his jacket. He found it and his sleeveless top on a chair just next to the bed. He reached out for the jacket, grunting in pain by the wound he had, and picked it up. He reached for the pocket inside the jacket and pulled out the Spell card Estelle had given to him. A Feather of the Phoenix.

*_She knew..._*, Yusei thought. *_She knew I was going to Duel Kalin because she wouldn't give this card to me if I was going to Duel another Dark Signer... Estelle... She knows things we don't know. It's like she can see the future or something... Who _is_ she?_*

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

In the early evening, my group went to the Arcadia Movement, dressed up fancy for the dinner. Leo and Luna had bought a pair of suits for Tanner and Yanagi while Leo was dressed in his own suit and Luna in a dress.

I was dressed in a red tunic which looked like a dress that ended in the middle of my thighs, black stretch tights, the same black bolero I had been wearing when I looked for Jack and my black boots. I had tied my hair to a low side-ponytail to the left side of my head and carried a wine-red small bag. I even took the opportunity to apply pink lipstick.

We all sat around a table with Sayer to explain for him why we needed Akiza's help. While the others took their turns to explain things, I noticed Sayer often glanced in my direction with a sneaky gleam in his eyes. Why was he looking at me like that?

"...And now, because Luna, me and Estelle are superheroes too, we're going to help our friend Yusei and fight the Dark Signers and save the whole city", Leo finished.

Sayer turned to Tanner with an amused expression. "Your young friend here certainly has an imagination."

"We know", Tanner sighed.

"But... It makes sense", Sayer said. "I've been monitoring some strange occurrences lately. We would love to help you."

"You would?" Leo said happily.

The rest of us were quite surprised by Sayer's offer, but I knew better.

"My Arcadia Movement is here for good. If any of my psychic Duelists, especially the lovely Akiza, could help, what sorts of person would I be if I turned my back on you?" Sayer said his "gentle" words. "I promise you all; I'll do everything to stop the threat."

Leo smiled at his sister. "Alright!"

"Thank you!" Luna smiled.

Sayer stood up from the table. "Now, if you would just excuse me, I'll go get Akiza." He walked out from the dinner room, closing the door.

"So there!" Leo grinned. "You said he was so weird and scary, but that had to be wrong."

I raised an eyebrow. "This went _too_ easy if you ask me... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why is it a bad feeling? I thought we were going to eat dinner. _That's_ a bad feeling for having an empty stomach", Yanagi said.

"Hold on!" Tanner said warningly. "You guys smell something funny?"

"Oops, it could be my age", Yanagi grinned. "Gastronomical problems..."

I smelled carefully before gasping. "Sleeping gas!" I quickly grabbed a serviette from the table and held it against my nose and mouth. "Don't breathe in the gas!"

The others were about to follow my example when the gas flowed in like a cloud, filling the whole room. The others fell asleep immediately as I tried to stand up and move to the door. But even if I was using a serviette as a mask, it didn't help. The gas still came through the thin paper.

I was slowly getting drowsy and losing my balance, but I tried to strain myself. I reached the door and was about to use my power when it suddenly opened. I was about to look up who it was when that person hit me hard on my head with something heavy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

My head was throbbing when I regained consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes to see things blurry for a second before the view became clear. I rubbed my sore head, feeling a small bump forming. I sat up and realized I was lying on a bed in a simple-looking room.

I turned to the right and spotted Akiza sitting on a chair a few meters from me. She had that distant look in her eyes. "Akiza?"

"I see you're awake now", Akiza said monotony.

I looked around to see if the twins or the two men were in here. "Where are the others?"

"The boy went through a test to see if he had any psychic powers", Akiza replied.

I missed that part? "Is Leo okay? He's not hurt, is he? And Luna? Is she with him?"

"He's fine, and his sister is with him", Akiza replied.

"But... Why couldn't you stop the Duel?" I asked. "You know deep inside the way Sayer does his experiments is wrong."

Akiza shook her head. "You're wrong. He tests potential psychics to see if they hold such power that's similar to mine..." She held her right arm with the Mark. "But for now... You and Luna are going to stay here at the Arcadia Movement."

I widened my eyes in shock. "Why?"

"Because for your own safety", Akiza replied.

My patience was slowly running out. "You think I'd feel safe here with a man who's using technology to hurt innocent people?" I said a bit harshly.

"That's not true-"

"How many times have you been a witness to those experiments, like the Duel just now with Leo and Sayer, seeing people getting hurt? I thought you _don't_ want to hurt people, but Sayer managed to convince you that violence is the only way to solve problems. But that's wrong!"

Akiza glared at me with hatred. "You think you know everything, don't you?!" I noticed tears were collecting in her eyes. "You don't know that I was abandoned by my own parents who neglected me after they sent me to the Duel Academy..." The tears were now running down her cheeks. "They didn't want to do anything with me... My father... My own father called me a monster when my powers were awakened when I was just a little girl..."

I stood up from the bed and walked over to Akiza and gave her a hug. Akiza gasped in surprise by my action, but she relaxed and cried onto my chest, gripping my clothes.

I rubbed her hair to comfort her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Akiza... But..." I grabbed her shoulders and made her look up at me. "Sayer cannot be trusted. He's a psychopath."

"He's not...", Akiza wiped away her tears, which I helped her with. "He's like the father I never had, and I trust him."

"Well... Do you trust _me_?" I asked.

Akiza looked up at me with hesitant eyes. "I... I don't know... You and Yusei affected me so much after the Fortune Cup that I'm not even sure about myself..."

"I understand", I nodded. "But we're friends, right?"

"F-Friends...", Akiza said the word like it was a foreigner.

"True friends are there for each other", I smiled warmly. "I don't know if you were ordered to watch over me, but if you weren't... Then that means your true side cares about me because we share a bond that's even stronger than normal friendship."

Akiza blinked confusedly just when the door to the room opened. We turned to the doorway to see Sayer stand there. He eyed me with a... I had to be honest now... He looked like he wanted something more than my power.

"Akiza... It's past bedtime. You should go and sleep", Sayer said.

I let go of Akiza as she walked out of the room, like a puppet. Sayer eyed her with a smile before he turned to me. I held up my right arm to shield myself if he wanted to do something, but Sayer just smirked.

"I hope you can sleep tight in your new bed, Estelle", he said. "Good night." He walked out of the room and closed the door, locking it to add.

I let out a sigh of relief as I walked up to the door to listen through it, hearing Sayer talk to Akiza.

"Stay away from her, Akiza. I'm afraid she's trying to manipulate you."

"But, Sayer..."

"No more argument. You're too tired for that. Now, go to your room and rest."

"Okay..."

I raised an eyebrow by Akiza trying to go against Sayer. I couldn't remember from the anime if she was trying that once. Just then, I gasped when I remembered something really important. My bag!

I looked around the bed to see if I still had my bag with my Deck, but alas. Did Sayer take it while I was unconscious? Not good... Without my Duel Monsters, I couldn't do anything to save myself and the others…

I tried to calm down, which kind of helped. But I was worried about my Deck and the Duel Monsters... If Sayer had burned my cards... He would pay for it and also if he had hurt my friends.


	18. The Arcadia Movement – Part 2

**WARNING! Rape attempt in the beginning!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 18: The Arcadia Movement – Part 2**

I was trying to sleep in the bed, but I had a hard time falling asleep. My brain was overworking with all my questions. Were the twins alright? What happened to Tanner and Yanagi? Why was Akiza showing signs that she was against Sayer? Where was my Deck?

I didn't know what time it was because there was no clock in the room, but I knew Carly was soon going to find Sayer's secret office and Duel against him and...become a Dark Signer.

I lifted up my head from the pillow when I heard the door open very slowly. I turned around to the door, seeing a figure in the shadows stand there. "Who is it? Akiza?"

The dark figure closed the door and locked it before it stepped into the moonlight that was shining through the only window of the room.

"Sayer?!" I sat up fast in the bed. "What do you want?"

I didn't understand. Wasn't he supposed to Duel Carly?

Sayer suddenly got a dark look in his eyes, which made me shake in fear. "I am here to crush your mind..."

"Crush my mind...?" I mumbled.

Sayer walked up to the bed and was fast enough to grab my arms when I tried to jump off it. He pushed me back into the mattress as he crawled onto me, holding both my wrists above my head with one hand. Now I realized what he was going to do!

"Let me go!" I struggled against his grip.

"You may not look like it, but I can sense a fighting spirit within you", Sayer whispered as he caressed my cheek with his free hand. "So I'm going to use the hard way to crush you. It's such a shame, even though you look so innocent."

"Get off me!" I demanded.

"So you've never had an intimate moment with a man before? This should be interesting...", Sayer lowered his face to my neck and started butterfly-kissing it.

I grunted through my teeth, trying to fight against the feeling. "Stop..."

"No, my dear... We're just getting started..."

I was trying to come up with a plan to resist Sayer or catch him off guard with a comment, but it was hard to focus due to the touches. "W-What will A-Akiza think w-when she h-hears wh-what you d-did to me...?"

"She won't listen to you. Her mind is mine. Now, stop resisting and enjoy..."

His hand went down to my collarbone before lowering to my chest. I didn't want him to touch me. I wanted to save my whole body for the man I would fall in love with one day. But my moans only gave encouragement to Sayer to continue molesting me.

I felt his free hand caress down my side. Sayer was about to touch the hem of my stretch tights when he suddenly looked up, as if he had sensed something. I felt him release the grip of my wrists and stood up from the bed, making me sigh in relief that the torture was over.

Sayer didn't say a word as he walked out from the room and locked the door. I sat up and tried to calm down my rapid-beating heart from the seduction. Thankfully, my Mark suddenly glowed warmly, calming me down instantly.

As soon as I comprehended myself mentally, I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. I had to figure out a way to get out and save the others before it was too late.

I thought for a moment to try summoning some kind of weapon with my Mark, but then I realized it would be too cliché. So the only thing I could do for the moment was to sit on the chair close to the door and wait.

Just when I sat down on the chair, there was a sound coming from the door. The lock shifted, signaling it was unlocked. I quickly stood up, waiting for the person to open the door. My Mark throbbed, telling me it was Akiza standing outside.

Said girl opened the door and peeked in. "Estelle?"

I walked up to her, seeing she had a worried expression. "Akiza? What's wrong?"

"I...", Akiza hesitated. "I wanted to come back...to be with you..."

I might have heard it wrong, but the tone she used reminded me of a scared child who searched for comfort.

"But... Didn't Sayer tell you to stay away from me?" I asked.

Akiza nodded as she closed the door behind her after she entered the room. "Yes, but for some reason... I feel more comfortable being with you."

I smiled gently at the girl. Her speech made me remember those few friends I had during my childhood. They all mentioned they felt comfortable being close to me because I ejected some kind of calm aura. Even at the few part-time works I had back in my dimension, the other employees commented the same thing when we were working in a rush.

Akiza held a familiar bag, which I realized it was mine. "My bag!" I exclaimed happily before taking it. "You kept it for me?"

"Sayer went through your bag and found your Deck", Akiza explained. "He wanted to take them to the storage we have for spare Decks, but I convinced him that I should do it. So he gave me your bag and I kept it safe in my room until I came back here."

I checked if I had everything in my bag; card keys to the Tops, wallet, my Deck and other small necessary things such as tissues and Band-Aids. "Thank you, Akiza. I was worried I lost my Deck forever."

Akiza actually put on a small smile. "You're welcome... It kind of reminded me...when I was about to throw my Deck into a bonfire years ago, but Sayer stopped me from doing that..."

We sat down on the edge of the bed and just stayed there beside each other in a comfortable silence. Akiza looked more relaxed than I've ever seen before because she suddenly leant her head against my shoulder. I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I suddenly felt like a big sister, watching over a little sister.

We sat there around five minutes when there was an earthquake. Akiza opened her eyes and looked around to see the room shake. "An earthquake?"

I suddenly felt my Mark throb in pain, making me look at it to see it was glowing. "A Dark Signer is here..."

"Dark Signer?" Akiza questioned.

I stood up from the bed. "The evil we Signers must face to stop the war with the shadows. We have to get out of here!"

"Wait!" Akiza said. "We have to find Sayer to see if he knows something about this."

"No, we must find the others and get out of here fast!" I argued. "In the meantime, we can look for Sayer as well."

"Okay", Akiza nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza and I walked together through the silent corridors. Akiza had even knocked on a couple of doors to see if the few "friends" she had were in their rooms.

We reached the main hallway with the balconies, but there was no one there either.

"Sayer? Anyone?" Akiza called. "Hello? Come on, stop kidding around!"

"Looking for someone?" a woman's voice spoke up.

We turned to the left and saw this tall woman with long black hair stand several meters from us. It was Misty Tredwell the model.

"Sayer is, how should I say, _occupied_", Misty said.

"Wait, I know you!" Akiza said. "You're that model."

"Misty Tredwell", I added.

"I see the Crimson Star Priestess has a better check with people's names", Misty said. "But I am not surprised about that, since she knows about the upcoming events."

Akiza looked confusedly at me, but I ignored it because I was glaring at Misty. "Are you here because you still believe Akiza is the person who killed your brother?"

Akiza gasped, "What did you say?! I never killed someone!"

"I know that, Aki", I assured her. "But _she_..." I pointed at Misty. "...still believes in those rumors that say her younger brother was murdered by the Black Rose."

Misty snorted, "Enough talking! I've been waiting a long time for this. I want my brother back!"

"I don't know your brother!" Akiza retorted.

"Enough lies! I want answers and I want them now, Miss Akiza", Misty sneered. "Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, stole him from me. So now... I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth! Where is my brother Toby, Black Rose?!"

"I already told you that I don't know!" Akiza retorted.

"Then we Duel...", Misty suggested.

"Fine, let's go!" Akiza nodded as she opened a hidden slot in the wall and brought out her Duel Disk with her Deck.

"To tell you the truth, I had hoped I would come to this", Misty said. "A Duel should be the perfect chance to try out some of the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret. Do not let my perfect face fool you, for I am a Dark Signer who has come to send you to the Netherworld."

"You're a Dark Signer?" Akiza asked.

The Mark of the Lizard appeared on Misty's right arm, glowing purple. My and Akiza's Marks responded to the evil Mark, glowing in slight pain.

And right in front of us, Misty's body was enveloped in a purple light and changed her clothes into the Dark Signers outfit, and a marker on both her cheeks.

"What do you want?" Akiza asked as the building began shaking again.

"The truth!" Misty responded. "I'll get it, even if I have to shake it out of you!"

Akiza turned to me with a worried expression. "Estelle..."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be here by your side. You're not alone. Use the Duel to show Misty that you're not responsible for Misty's brother's death."

"R-Right!" Akiza nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Misty taunted Akiza the whole time to make my friend tell her what happened to Toby. And then came the sore part when Misty told Akiza about her Signer power; that Akiza couldn't control her power and only hurt people, even the closest ones. That made me lose my calmness.

"Shut up, Misty!" I shouted, making both women look at me. "Akiza would _never_ hurt any of her closest friends! If she would, then how come I'm not covered in scratches and wounds right now? Because she cares about me!"

"I care about you...?" Akiza mumbled lowly in surprise.

"Then how come Akiza enjoys scaring all the people who mocks her because she's a witch?" Misty asked.

"Don't listen to Misty, Akiza!" I quickly told her. "You know yourself you hate scaring and hurting people, and you want help to control your power."

"And what if she _really_ enjoys it?" Misty taunted.

"Stop...", Akiza clutched her head as her body began shaking.

I could sense her emotions stirring inside her heart like a typhoon. She was being uncertain on herself about what kind of person she truly was.

Misty smirked, "There, do you see, Crimson Star Priestess?" I raised an eyebrow at her as I held Akiza's shoulders. "She's so confused she can't even decide what's her true self. She will lose this Shadow Duel and rest in the Netherworld together with Sayer!"

"I know who I am!" Akiza suddenly shouted out, making me and Misty look at her.

Akiza removed her hands from her head as she turned to me. "I... I'm Estelle friend!"

Misty gaped when both she and I felt the compassion from Akiza. My Star Mark responded to Akiza's Mark, feeling the warmth of my friend.

"Estelle has showed me so much that I now know who I am", Akiza smiled at me before turning to Misty. "I am Akiza Izinski, not the Black Rose! And I _will_ make you open your eyes and see that I am not the one responsible for your brother's death!"

I was surprised to hear Akiza almost say the very same words that I had told Jack during the final Duel at the Fortune Cup.

Misty wasn't looking so happy about the development, but she refused to give up torturing Akiza about her brother who had wanted to meet her.

Just then, I saw Luna at the other side of the hallway along with Leo, Yanagi and Tanner.

"Estelle!" the twins called.

I waved to them. "Stay right there! A Shadow Duel is going on here!"

"Okay! Be careful!" Tanner shouted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Misty was summoning her own Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. Her two Reptile Tokens flew outside and the whole building was shaking violently.

Akiza and my Marks started hurting just as Luna's Mark when I turned to look at the others. But then, a crimson energy shield ejected from Luna's Mark, surrounding her group. I quickly pulled out my Deck from my bag and looked through it to find two of my Duel Monsters.

"Bright Star Dragon! Chaos-End Master!" I shouted.

Two lights, one white and one yellow, shot out from the cards and formed the two Duel Monsters. Both of them were two meters tall and flew in the air.

"_**Mistress!**_" Bright Star Dragon greeted.

"_**What is your command?**_" Chaos-End Master asked.

"Go to Luna's group and protect them if things get worse!" I told them.

"_**Roger!**_"

Both my Duel Monsters flew over to Luna's group as purple flashlights flew around us, heading outside to feed Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua's "heart".

"What is this?" Akiza asked, looking at the purple spirits.

"My Earthbound Immortal is absorbing the spirits of New Domino City citizens. But don't worry, it won't absorb you because I'm saving you for the last", Misty explained.

Just then, I felt a headache and my energy being drained. I felt my legs give in and I fell down on the floor, panting deeply.

"Estelle!" Akiza knelt down next to me. "What's wrong?"

I panted harshly. "T-This is...ju-just l-like before..."

"Before?" Akiza blinked confusedly.

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten one thing", Misty said out loud. "According to the legend, the Crimson Star Priestess is not immune against the darkness of the Earthbound Immortals until all the five Signers are gathered, and there are only two of them here."

"T-That ex-explain th-things...", I panted as I slowly got up again with Akiza's help.

Akiza glared at Misty. "Where is that Monster?! You did just summon it, didn't you?"

"Oh, I summoned one, alright", Misty confessed. "Turn around, Akiza!"

Akiza and I turned around and we were both close to scream with our pitch-high voices when we saw a giant reptile's eye peeking through the window.

"W-What _is_ that?!" Akiza gasped.

I didn't know if it was the building or it was me who was shaking. But I could sense Ccarayhua's darkness from outside as it roared loudly. At the same time, Akiza and I heard a man's scream echoing in the building.

"You hear that?" Misty asked us. "Your leader Sayer is having a difficult time."

Akiza looked up at the ceiling that was also being affected by Misty's Savage Colosseum Field Spell card. "Sayer!"

I held Akiza's shoulder, trying to calm her down. But then the whole building began trembling violently as I heard a loud bird's cry from outside.

"Another earthquake?!" Akiza asked.

"No...", I shook my head. "Another Earthbound Immortal is about to be summoned..."

"And that means you'll get twice as weak, Priestess", Misty said. "I'm surprised you managed to keep yourself awake with my Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua summoned."

I raised an eyebrow when I felt my body lose strength to stand, making me fall down on my knees again and started cold sweating. Akiza knelt down next to me and tried to help me, but her main attention was on the ceiling, looking for Sayer.

I gasped hardly as I felt my Mark glowing stronger, both in pain and in comfort at the same time. It was like the darkness was trying to corrupt my body, but the power of the Crimson Dragon protected me.

I saw how two new lights flew out from my bag, one blue and one green, and headed outside. Their power made me realize which two Duel Monsters they were that came out without me commanding them.

"Moon Dragon Quilla! Orient Dragon!" I called. "Come back!"

There were two dragon roars coming from outside. I realized that just like when Sun Dragon Inti appeared last night, my two other dragons probably were trying to hold back the two Earthbound Immortal, since Kalin's Ccapac Apu seemed to be afraid of Sun Dragon Inti.

Just then, there was a large explosion from above, the ceiling destroyed with debris falling down in the middle of the hallway. A body was flying down among the debris, which Akiza immediately recognized.

"Sayer!" she stood up and looked down at the balcony.

I didn't have enough strength to get up on my feet, but I knew Sayer was being absorbed by a purple mist on the ground floor.

I suddenly heard cracks around me and looked up to see the walls were starting to collapse. I slowly got up on my feet and turned to Luna's group. "Chaos-End Master! Bright Star Dragon! Get the others out of here!"

"_**Right!**_" Chaos-End Master nodded.

"_**But what about you, Mistress?**_" Bright Star Dragon asked.

"I'll be fine! Hurry and go!" I retorted.

Chaos-End Master picked up the twins, each in his arms, while Bright Star Dragon picked up Yanagi bridal style and Tanner climbed onto the dragon's back before the two Duel Monsters flew away from the danger zone.

"Looks like we gonna have to finish this another time, Akiza", Misty told Akiza who was paralyzed by shock.

I grabbed Akiza's shoulder. "Aki, let's get out of here!"

"No!" Akiza shook her head violently. "Sayer's gone... I can't go without him!"

"You have to!" I retorted.

"Go, and leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Akiza! I'm not abandoning my friend!"

Misty chuckled before she started laughing loudly as she slowly disappeared into a purple mist. I could sense how the two Earthbound Immortals were returning to their cards, but my two dragons were still outside.

Akiza was grabbing the railing so hard that I couldn't pull her away from it. I was about to call her name when the lights turned off and debris was falling down towards us. I quickly grabbed Akiza close to me to protect her, waiting for our doom.

But it never came. Instead I heard two familiar roars echoing around us. I opened my eyes and saw Moon Dragon Quilla was using her four necks to build a shelter above us.

"Quilla!" I called.

"_**H-Hurry and get out of here, Mistress!**_" Quilla groaned as she struggled against the debris.

Orient Dragon was about to pick us up when we heard a Duel Runner engine approach us. Out from a corridor came Jack Atlas, driving his improved Duel Runner.

"Jack?!" I called in shock.

"Estelle? Are you and Akiza okay?!" Jack asked.

"We were just about to leave, so hurry and get out of here!" I retorted just as Orient Dragon grabbed me and Akiza, lifting us up until my Asian dragon cupped us with his long-clawed paws.

Just then, I noticed Akiza had lost consciousness and tears were running down her cheeks. I wiped them away as Orient Dragon flew outdoors with Moon Dragon Quilla.

Once I looked up, I saw the flames of the two Nazca Lines had left scars in a big area of New Domino City. Orient Dragon lowered himself to the ground where several vehicles of Sector Security and ambulances had gathered. Among the people were Tanner and his group with my two Duel Monsters waiting for us.

Orient Dragon put me and Akiza down before he and Moon Dragon Quilla returned to my Deck with Chaos-End Master and Bright Star Dragon.

I was still holding Akiza, her arm around my shoulders, when Luna and the others rushed over to us.

"Estelle, are you okay?!" Luna asked.

"How is Akiza?" Tanner asked.

"Did you get hurt?" Leo asked.

"What happened in there?" Yanagi asked.

I was getting a headache by all the questions. "Calm down! I'm fine, but Akiza's not in her best condition."

Jack drove out from the Arcadia Movement building and braked next to us. He removed his helmet and I noticed in his eyes he was worried for once. "Are the two of you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Akiza needs medical attention", I said, holding Akiza around her waist.

A couple of paramedics rushed over to us with a hospital trolley and helped me place Akiza on it. I followed them to the ambulance to go to the hospital. I was not going to abandon Akiza. She needed me and the other Signers right now.

Just before the paramedics were going to shut the doors, Luna's group rushed to me.

"We're coming with you!" Luna said.

"No", I shook my head. "Go home and rest for tonight. Come to the hospital tomorrow. And Luna..." The little girl blinked. "Could you be kind and fetch my casual outfit, my bag and my Duel Disk tomorrow?"

"Of course", Luna nodded.

"Excuse me, but we must leave", one of the paramedics told us.

I nodded, "Okay." I turned back to Tanner and Yanagi. "Look after the twins, okay?"

"You got it!" Tanner nodded.

"I hope Akiza will be fine", Yanagi said a bit worriedly.

I nodded when the paramedics shut close the doors and the vehicle drove off. I glanced at Akiza who was still sleeping. A paramedic was sitting at the other side of the trolley and hooked up Akiza with medical instruments.

I reached out for Akiza's hand and squeezed it gently. Her hand was so cold... No, _freezing_. Like the warmth of her Mark had been sapped by the Earthbound Immortal.

I prayed that either I or Yusei could wake her up later from her emotional trauma.


	19. Confronting Akiza

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 19: Confronting Akiza**

I had been sleeping on a couch outside of the room where Akiza was being held in the hospital for the rest of the night. When I woke up in the morning, a nurse had fetched a cup of hot tea and a sandwich for me. I wanted to give her money for the food, but she refused to take it since I was the Queen of Games.

To be honest, I thought I was going to like to be treated like a "queen" for a moment, we are all a bit egoistic, but I already hated it. I was a human being just like anyone else. Plus I wasn't raised to be spoiled.

After my small breakfast, I sat there, watching a doctor and a nurse examining Akiza through the glass walls when I heard footsteps approach me. I looked to the right and saw Luna, Leo and Jack walk over to me.

"Estelle!" Leo rushed over to me to give me a hug.

I hugged the boy and rubbed his head. "Good morning, Leo." I looked up at the other two. "Good morning, Luna, Jack."

"Good morning, Estelle...", Luna walked over to me with my bag that I had when I came to this dimension and a larger bag. "I got your clothes, Duel Disk and your bag as you asked for."

I nodded as I accepted the bags. "Thank you, Luna."

"Any news?" Jack turned to the glass walls.

"Nothing yet", I shook my head as I stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

I went to a bathroom and changed my clothes inside a stall. When I was done, I washed my tired face and dried it before polishing my glasses. Once I was finished, I walked outside with the bags and my Duel Disk on my left arm.

Jack, Leo and Luna were standing together, watching the doctor and nurse working on several computers monitoring Akiza.

"Poor Akiza...", Luna mumbled worriedly.

"Hey, I just realized something", Leo spoke up. "We've got three Signers right here. Four, if you count me. That's good, right, Jack?"

"Leo, for the umpteenth time, you're _not_ a Signer", Luna sighed. "But you may be right on something. Jack, Estelle, do you think we were brought together for a reason?"

"Perhaps, Luna", Jack replied. "But I think we'll need-"

Just then, a couple in late thirties, early forties rushed over to the glass walls and spotted the doctor working on Akiza. I recognized immediately the couple and it made my blood boil in anger.

They were Akiza's biological parents.

"Akiza, my little girl...", the woman whimpered.

I couldn't help but glare at the father who was the main reason why Akiza was in the mental state she was currently in. The doctor and nurse left the room, which made Akiza's parents rush to them with desperate expressions.

"Doctor!" Akiza's father called. "Will our daughter pull through?"

"Please, she's all we have", Akiza's mother begged.

"I...think it would be best if we talked inside", the doctor said, leading the couple into the room.

I watched how the parents rushed to the bed where Akiza laid, and the mother fell down on her knees crying.

"We got to help", Luna said. "If there's something wrong that the doctor can't fix, maybe we can use our Signer powers, like with telepathy or something. Would that work, Estelle?"

I exhaled harshly through my nose, still furious at Akiza's parents. "No. She needs someone who truly knows what her heart has been through, and her true self."

"Someone like _you_...", Jack glanced at me. "...Or Yusei." He stepped into the room to talk to Akiza's parents.

The twins glanced at me as I tried to cross my arms, even with my Duel Disk strapped on. I refused to speak a word until Akiza's parents would come out.

As soon as they stepped outside with Jack and the doctor, Akiza's father stepped over to me. "You're Estelle, right? The same one who Jack just mentioned?" he asked.

"Yes", I nodded, holding back the anger in my voice.

"Please, help us wake up our daughter", Mr. Izinski begged. "It's my fault she's in this condition-"

I didn't let him finish because I slapped him so hard on his cheek it left a big red hand mark behind.

Everyone in the hallway gasped at my action, but I wasn't going to let them argue against me because I was really, _really_ pissed off!

"You call yourself a father, Senator?" I hissed with a furious voice. "You treated your little girl like she was a monster! You called her names and neglected her for so many years and now you've got the nerve to appear out of nowhere to win back Akiza's heart?! What kind of parent leaves their child behind when she needed help and comfort when she was scared herself when her powers first activated?!"

"But-", Mrs. Izinski tried to interrupt me.

"You shut up and listen, both of you!" I pointed harshly at the parents, making them flinch. "I've got my own disorder, but my parents never pushed me away! They tried to help me as much as they could by reading about my autistic behaviors." The twins and Jack raised an eyebrow at my confession. "Did you ever try to help Akiza by reading fantasy books that were about magic to help Akiza learn to how to control her powers? Did you ever try to figure out your own ways to help her? No. You thought it would be best if you sent her to the Duel Academy and _forget_ about her, and what did it lead to the end? You hurt Akiza more than ever by _abandoning_ her, and she found her new home at the Arcadia Movement, even if that business is dangerous, and you knew about that the whole time without doing something!"

Mr. Izinski looked down in shame with tears in his eyes. His wife was at the same condition.

"That was too harsh, Estelle", Luna spoke up. "They just found out about Akiza's condition and-"

"And they needed to hear the truth", I interrupted her. "And they both _know_ I'm right, aren't I?"

Mrs. Izinski nodded, "You're right..." Her tears ran down her cheeks, making her wipe them away, even if it came new ones. "We didn't do anything to help her..."

Mr. Izinski placed a hand around his wife's waist, trying to calm her down. "I know I've been a bad father and didn't get to spend enough time with her-"

"Yeah, but you never used that spare time to truly help Akiza!" I retorted angrily, but I felt myself slowly calm down from my inner anger. "I will try helping Akiza, but _only_ for her. Not for you. And it would be best if you get Yusei if I, for some reason, can't help her."

"I... I understand", Mr. Izinski nodded. "I'll go get Yusei Fudo right away!" He turned to his wife. "Dear, stay here with Akiza."

"Y-Yes...", Mrs. Izinski sniffled.

Mr. Izinski kissed her forehead before rushing away, leaving us in the hallway. Mrs. Izinski picked up a tissue from a pocket of her dress and wiped away her tears.

I relaxed my tense shoulders and walked over to Jack to whisper in his ear. "Could you get Mrs. Izinski away from here? Just until Yusei comes back. If I can wake up Akiza, I don't want her to see her mother yet. She must face her father who's the main reason why she's in this condition."

"Got it", Jack nodded before turning to Akiza's mother. "Mrs. Izinski, I think it would be best if you stay away from Akiza for a while." The woman looked really shocked. "If Estelle can wake her up and she spots you... She might try to flee the hospital before your husband returns with Yusei."

"O-Okay...", Mrs. Izinski sniffled before turning to me. "Please, help my little rose..."

"I'll try", I nodded as I turned to the twins. "Leo, Luna, go with them as well."

"You sure?" Leo asked.

"Stop asking questions and come, Leo", Luna grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him away.

"Hey, Luna, what the heck are you doing?" Leo whined.

Jack led Mrs. Izinski away as I stepped inside the large empty room. I sat down at the edge of the bed where Akiza laid with a pair of sensors on her head. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, feeling her body warmth had returned.

"Akiza... Can you hear me?" I spoke gently.

The girl didn't show any signs of movement.

"Akiza... Focus on my voice", I tried again. "Stop thinking about your past. It will only lead you to the wrong path again, and I don't want to see you ending up there again."

I felt Akiza's fingers twitch in a second, meaning I was on the right way.

"Akiza... You don't have to suffer. You're not alone. You haven't lost everything. You've got _me_ by your side."

I kept talking to Akiza like that for half an hour until some tears escaped her eyes, making me wipe them away with my right hand.

"Aki... It's time to wake up."

And as if on cue, my Mark started glowing. Akiza's Mark responded to the Star Mark as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked lost for a minute before she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "E-Estelle...?"

I smiled gently. "Welcome back, Aki."

Akiza sat up slowly on her knees at the mattress, looking around confusedly while I removed the sensors on her forehead. "Where...am I?"

"In the hospital", I replied. "The paramedics drove us here after we escaped the threat of the Arcadia Movement's collapsing."

"Drove _us_ here...?" Akiza trailed off before she looked suddenly worried. "You're not hurt, are you?!"

"No, I'm fine", I assured her. "But... How are _you_ feeling?"

Akiza looked down at the bed, gripping the covers. "I feel so...empty...and lost."

"That's the common feeling after an emotional trauma", I explained before sighing at my own sad memories. "I've been through too many of them..."

"You have?" Akiza asked.

I nodded, "Yes. And it's a long story so I only want to tell it once when all the Signers are gathered."

Akiza suddenly got new tears in her eyes. "So Sayer...is really gone..." She threw herself at me, holding onto me as she started crying on my shoulder.

I hugged her and caressed her hair as I rubbed her back with my other hand. "Shh... Aki... You're not alone. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

I felt like a mother who was comforting her daughter. I just hoped Yusei would soon show up because I really needed to tell my friends who I was and where I came from. I couldn't hide the truth any longer.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Mr. Izinski had gone to the Satellite by helicopter to fetch Yusei, but, before that, the senator first told Yusei, Martha and Blister the whole story how Akiza ended up in the way she was now, and also about the time when Akiza's powers and Mark woke up during a Duel and accidently hurt her father. It was then the Black Rose Witch was born and Mr. Izinski had accidently called her a monster.

The senator continued telling Akiza's life story; how he isolated her from other children because of her uncontrolled powers until he sent her to the Duel Academy when she was a teenager. And then how Akiza rushed back home one day to find her parents smiling and not even thinking about her. Akiza partly destroyed her old home and it was also the very same night when the girl met Sayer who accepted her for who she was and took her in to the Arcadia Movement.

When Yusei tried to deny that he couldn't help Akiza, the senator begged him by grabbing his hands. It was then Martha noticed the big red hand mark on the man's cheek.

"Sir, if I may ask, where did you get that mark on your cheek?" Martha asked.

Mr. Izinski let go of Yusei's hands to put a hand on his sore cheek. "I...got quite the lecture from the Queen of Games."

Yusei and Blister blinked confusedly. "You mean Estelle?" Blister asked.

"She's in the hospital with Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"It was Estelle who saved my daughter from the Arcadia Movement building when it looked like it was about to collapse", Mr. Izinski explained. "She's with Akiza for the moment. Jack Atlas said she might help, but we also needed to get you, in case Estelle can't help Akiza to wake up. So, please, I'm begging you! Help my daughter! I... I want to become the father she needed all the time... I want to make up for all the lost time..."

Yusei was silent when Blister spoke up.

"You know, Estelle is like a heroine, don't you think so?" the cowboy asked, making the raven-haired man look at him. "First, she protected and saved _you_ from the Duel with Kalin, and now she rescued Akiza. It shows very clearly she cares about her friends. And you need to be there for them now, Yusei."

"I don't know...", Yusei mumbled.

"For goodness's sake, Yusei!" Martha exclaimed irritably. "You can't turn your back on this poor girl or so help me! Unless... You're afraid to Duel again." Yusei didn't answer on that statement. He just looked away in shame. "Ah, so it's true! You're still thinking about that Duel with Kalin, right? Well, you can't stay here. Wound's healed. Bike's prepared. What are you waiting for?"

"Well... Um...", Yusei hesitated. "You see..."

Martha stepped over to her foster son and pinched his ear. "Shame on you, Yusei! If you're not gonna help that young girl, then why'd I patch you up? If I taught you one thing, Yusei, it's to help your friends! They are waiting for you, and if everything you said about these Dark Signers, purple lights and the end of the world is true, well, then you'll need their help. And you're sure not gonna get it by sitting here in my dining room. I can't imagine how scared you must be, but you have to face that fear."

Yusei quickly thought about what Martha had just told him and finally got a smile and nodded. He was going to do it. He was going to help wake up Akiza from her coma.

Mr. Izinski was so relieved to see Yusei's change of heart. "Then you'll help? Thank you!"

Martha patted Yusei's back with a smile when the young man stood up. "And once this is all over, maybe you'll take one of your girlfriends out on a date", she said.

"Huh?!" Yusei exclaimed in pure shock.

"I'm just saying that if you have a _special_ connection with one of them...", Martha teased happily.

"I'm trying to save the world! Not date!" Yusei retorted with red cheeks.

Blister couldn't hold himself back as he began laughing. "He's already got a girlfriend. His Runner!"

Yusei growled at the teasing with red cheeks as the three adults laughed hysterically at Blister's joke. He had never been dating or had a relationship with a girl before, and he didn't even want to at the moment when the end of the world was coming. So why was he feeling so embarrassed when he did think a bit more about Estelle?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mr. Izinski gave Yusei a ride back to New Domino City and the duo went straight to the hospital. When they entered the building, they spotted Jack, the twins and Mrs. Izinski sitting on a couch at the lobby.

Mrs. Izinski stood up when she saw her husband and rushed over to him. "Dear!" She hugged her husband as Yusei walked over to the twins who were happy to see him again.

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna rushed to hug him around his waist.

Yusei grunted slightly by the wound he had. "Easy, guys..."

Luna noticed Yusei's pain and quickly let go, dragging Leo off him. "Sorry..."

Jack walked up to the group, having a calm aura for once. "Yusei."

Yusei looked up at the blonde man. "How's Akiza?"

"We don't know", Jack shook his head. "Estelle told me to take Mrs. Izinski to the lobby, in case she could wake up Akiza, and if she spotted her mother she could try escaping the hospital before you arrived."

"Good point", Yusei nodded.

"Let's hurry!" Mr. Izinski told the group.

The group walked fast to the glass walls where Akiza was being held, only to receive a big surprise.

On the bed sat Estelle with an awaken Akiza. The psychic girl was laughing and smiling at some joke the brown-haired woman just told her.

Mr. and Mrs. Izinski gaped at the sight. Shock, relief, shame and happiness were washing over them, seeing their daughter smile, _smile_ after all these years. They had never been able to make Akiza smile _once_ after the girl's powers had awakened, but here was a young woman who could easily bring out a smile from their daughter's lips.

"Akiza...", Leo spoke up. "She's awake!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was cheering up Akiza by telling her some jokes. I looked over her shoulder to see Yusei and the others had come back with Akiza's parents.

The group walked inside the room with the Izinski couple behind Jack and Yusei who were acting like a barrier to hide the two adults.

Akiza turned around and got a slight surprised expression. "You guys... You came...?"

"Of course we did, Akiza", Luna smiled.

"We never leave behind a superhero!" Leo exclaimed happily, which made me sweat drop.

Akiza eyed the two adults that were being shielded by Jack and Yusei, but they stepped aside when they saw me nod.

Akiza gasped as she suddenly got up into a defensive position. "What are _they_ doing here?!"

I stood up from the bed to put a hand on her shoulder. "Aki, your father's here to help you."

Akiza smacked away my hand. "Help me?! This man. This _stranger_. He hurt me deeply! And he's come to hurt me even more!"

Yusei stepped up. "Akiza, he's here to make things right."

"Make things right?! There is nothing he came to make things right! He's here to harm me!"

"Akiza, please", Mr. Izinski pleaded. "I'm here to help you. To be a father to you."

"A father?! Sayer was more a father to me than you ever were!"

I could feel Akiza's anger and sadness increase as her powers were activated. Everyone, except me, was pushed back to the door by the strange wind that started blowing around us. Strangely, the bed hadn't been blown away.

"Akiza, calm down...", I clenched my jacket where my heart was, feeling it tighten up by the powerful emotions from the girl.

"No! I won't!" Akiza glared at me. "Not while this stranger is standing right here!"

Akiza picked up her Duel Disk from the bed and activated it, placing a card on it. Black Rose Dragon appeared behind her and grabbed me with her vines. I felt the thorns of the vines drill into my skin as I was lifted up, hearing the others cry my name.

I tried to resist the pain from the thorns and the vines that squeezed me tighter by each second, but I couldn't help but gasp in pain. I opened my eyes to look down at Akiza, seeing her hairpin had fallen down, her power being totally uncontrolled.

Now I could sense something else from Akiza. She was afraid of being rejected again. She had lost Sayer, the only one, according to her, who accepted her, and she pushed away people who wanted to accept her because she was scared to be alone again.

"Akiza, stop it!" Yusei shouted.

"No, I won't stop!" Akiza retorted.

"You're hurting Estelle! Please stop!" Luna cried worriedly.

"Akiza, stop this!" Mrs. Izinski cried with tears in her eyes. "You weren't meant to be a violent girl..."

"Well, that _stranger_...", Akiza pointed at her father. "...made me into this...this _monster_!"

I felt a nerve struck when I heard Akiza calling herself a monster. "Akiza Izinski, you are _not_ a monster or a witch!"

Akiza looked up at me with the most furious expression I've ever seen. "Shut up!" Her dragon began squeezing me more, making me cry out in pain. "No one understands what I've been through my whole life! No one can ever understand me!"

"You're wrong!" I retorted, feeling my Mark glowing.

In the next second, Moon Dragon Quilla had come out from my Deck and attacked Black Rose Dragon, her four heads biting onto the rose dragon, making her cry out in pain. I felt the vines on me lighten up and suddenly dropped me. Luckily, I fell onto the bed and not on the floor.

Everyone, including Akiza, was surprised to see Moon Dragon Quilla had come out just like that. The air was suddenly filled with magenta rose petals and blue shiny powder, coming from the dragons.

I quickly examined myself and was surprised to see I was unharmed, even though the thorns of Black Rose Dragon's vines had almost pierced me. I stood up from the bed and walked towards Akiza who glared at me. "Don't come any closer!" she threatened me.

I ignored the threat as the wind tried to slice me, but it didn't work because I was immune to Akiza's powers. As soon as I was close to her, I gently placed my hands on her cheeks, seeing she was crying.

Akiza gasped at my touch, surprised to see I was brave to stand up to her. "W-Why..."

I didn't let her finish her sentence and just hugged her close to me, holding her hard so she wouldn't try to pull out from my embrace.

The time seemed to stop. The wind died down with the dragons' roars. The rose petals and shiny powder floated down to the floor, making a magenta and blue sea around us. Everyone else was quiet, just staring at the scene.

"Akiza...", I spoke with a gentle voice. "I know what you've been through. I was bullied day in and day out in the elementary school, being called things I don't want to remember, because I was different from the other children. I was more vulnerable and not mature for my age because I have autistic behaviors, which makes me mature a bit slower in many ways than a normal human being." Akiza looked at me with big eyes. "I had problems in the social way. I could only express myself with hysterical screams and aggressive actions, kinda like you, because I didn't know how to handle all the bullying, how to act properly. I often thought if the children could hurt me in the way they did, then violence is the only way for payback, but it was wrong. It only made the situation worse and I became a victim for younger children too. There were a few older students who tried to help me, but I pushed them away because I was actually afraid they would hurt me instead of helping me. I had only a few friends during my life, but they all came and went because as I grew up and learned more about my problem. I started maturing, thanks to my mother who stood there by my side and helped me as much as she could, even if I was very stubborn at that time." I wiped away Akiza's tears. "What I'm trying to say is; don't push away people who want to help you. I know you're afraid of rejection, but you can't live with this fear forever. If your parents didn't care about you, then they shouldn't have come here in the first place. Your place... Your home is right here with your parents and friends."

Akiza started crying even harder as she hugged me. I could feel her legs were giving in, so we sat down on the floor as we hugged each other. I caressed her hair as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Your Mark and powers are more than a curse... There're a gift, and a sign of a friendship that maybe only the five of you Signers were meant to have", I said. "And you all matter to me because you are my friends too. I'm not abandoning anyone of you. You're like a family to me."

"I-I r-really ma-matter t-to y-you...?" Akiza sobbed.

I nodded, "Yes, Akiza..."

Akiza sobbed even harder, but it wasn't of sadness. I could sense she was happy to finally being accepted. I could swear I heard someone in the background sniff happily, which I assumed it was Akiza's mother.

"Akiza."

Both of us looked up to see Mr. Izinski stand next to us.

"I know that you hate me right now, and probably won't ever forgive me for what I've done to you", he said. "But, if you're willing to, will you give me a second chance?"

Akiza looked up at me as I nodded to her. She let go of me as we both stood up while I grabbed Akiza's hairpin.

"I think so... Daddy", Akiza smiled.

Mr. Izinski smiled as his daughter embraced him. Mrs. Izinski quickly joined the hug.

I smiled at the scene and looked up at the two dragons that were still outside and watched us. I stepped up to them and let them nuzzle me. I giggled happily as I patted their jaws. At the same time, I could hear Yusei ask Akiza for help as the twins cheered for the success.

"_**Thank you, Priestess**_", Black Rose Dragon said happily. "_**Thank you for saving my mistress, and forgive me for hurting you.**_"

"It's alright, Black Rose Dragon", I told her. "I'm okay now. Make sure you'll be with Akiza whenever she needs you."

"_**Of course**_", Black Rose Dragon nodded before she and Moon Dragon Quilla dissipated.

I didn't realize that the others had walked up to us when Yusei placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see him slightly smile.

"You did it even better than I would have done", he said.

"Thank you...", I smiled warmly before walking over to the reunited family.

Akiza turned to me as I held up her hairpin. She accepted it with a smile and rolled up her long front bangs with the hair accessory. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", I smiled before becoming serious. "Now that we're all gathered, I believe it's time for me to tell you guys who I really am."

"What do you mean?" Leo blinked. "Aren't you Estelle?"

"Yes, I am Estelle, but I have a secret that I want to tell you guys now when we're finally together", I said.


	20. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 20: The Truth**

Akiza's parents were proud of her and they let her go with us when I promised them their daughter would come back once the war with the Dark Signers was over. Our group walked outside in the fresh air, close to a park where I could tell my friends the truth.

I was getting really nervous. Would they accept me after I told them the whole story? I was anxious since a small part of me was afraid of rejection, but if they could accept each other, then they should be able to accept me as well.

"So...", Leo broke the silence. "Who are you, Estelle?"

I gathered all my courage and turned around to face my friends. "I'm a human being coming from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Yusei questioned.

"That explains why there are no records of you", Jack chimed in.

I nodded, "Yeah, since I'm an _extraterrestrial_. The creator of the Duel Monsters in my world came up with ideas on drawing manga about his card game and adapted them into anime with characters. You guys and this dimension are also fictional in my world. Holograms haven't been invented yet and my home planet hasn't come so far to make their cities _this_ high-tech. But there're lot more things that are different in my world."

"Such as?" Luna asked.

"There are no psychics or Duel Spirits", I explained. "A Monster like Stardust Dragon would be nothing but a card. We don't have Duel Disks, and Duel Monsters is only being played by nerds who like playing strategy card games. But they do hold several competitions, but nothing extraordinary like the Fortune Cup."

"Okay...", Leo looked a bit confused. "But... What about you? You said back at the hospital something with au-au-artistic behaviors."

I chuckled, "You mean _autistic_. I have some autistic behaviors, which is actually Asperger syndrome; a neurological disorder. It's not infectious before some of you get scared. It's something you're born with."

"But... How?" Akiza asked curiously.

"It's mostly genetically, or while the embryo is growing inside the womb, a different process might happen just like that", I explained. "During my first four years in elementary school, I was in a normal class, but after all the suffering and bullying, my parents transferred me to another school that had a special class for children with autism. And let's just say... I was the most _normal_ one among those children. All the children had their own problems or other diagnosis, like ADHD, which means a person is hyperactive, or even having DAMP, or another diagnosis. We were like a whole class with combined children with all kinds of neurological disorders."

"Wait, you mean, your classes weren't divided in grades like 4th grade or 6th grade?" Jack asked.

"Well, kinda", I made a so-so gesture with my hand. "We were like ten to twelve children who were divided into three classrooms with children in all grades. I was in the fifth grade with another boy in my grade and two boys in the sixth grade. We shared one classroom with two teachers. Another classroom had five children with the grades from 1 to 4 with three teachers. Not a good structure, I know, but that's how the Swedish Asperger classes work."

"Swedish? You're from Sweden?" Yusei asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but my parents are originally from Austria. They both moved to Sweden where I was born."

"I thought you had an accent, but you sound more like British", Yusei pointed out.

I chuckled, "Because I practiced on my English almost all the time that my accent changed from the combination of Swedish and Austrian into British. You aren't the first one who pointed it out."

"How did the education work?" Luna asked.

I sighed, "Very, _very_ bad structure. It was okay in the fifth grade, but it got worse once I got into the sixth grade. I had to be in a larger classroom with seven children, and they were the ones who had bigger problems than me. The four teachers couldn't give me the education I needed for my grade and could only focus on the other students every day. I was getting tired of being treated like an outsider because I was calmer and acted normal, and I waited excitedly to transfer to the junior high school Asperger class that was just 100 meters from my home. But..." I took a quick break. "…It was even worse. The teachers literally ignored the students and let them work on their own inside the cold classrooms. We had only a few times _real_ classes together, but it was always a disaster. I didn't get to learn what I needed for the seventh grade, so I retook a year. But... It didn't even go three months when I had enough of enduring all the, pardon my cursing, _shit_ every single day, so one day I walked home, told my parents how things were going at school, and since then I stayed at home, not going to school."

"Was it...that hard to be in that special class?" Leo asked.

"Even harder compared to the elementary class", I replied. "When I retook the seventh grade, the problem kids transferred to the same junior high school and I was stuck with them and their...childishness and ridiculous actions. And things were often so unfair. During one collective class with the seventh grades, those two boys started to make a scene and I started crying because I _begged_ them to stop their doing. And listen to this! The teacher had the nerve to order _me_ to get out of the class!"

"What?!" Jack gasped.

"That's so unfair!" Luna commented.

"But I braced myself and hit the table, telling the teacher why did the innocent have to leave the classroom, why not the disturbing ones", I said, getting angry by the memory. "Anyway, my parents contacted my doctor and he wrote me out on a break, so I didn't have to go to school while my mother searched for schools all over the country to find a solution."

"Didn't you...miss any friends?" Akiza asked.

"I didn't have any friends at school, only acquaintances since we had a common interest; video games and Pokémon. Pokémon is similar to Duel Monsters, but not the same", I answered. "One day, one of the teachers called my parents and threatened to sue them if I didn't start going back to school, but he knew I was on a break." I made a harsh wave gesture with my hands. "If I compare the teachers from the junior high class with the ones from the elementary class, the junior high teachers were even worse because they had their own problems, even though they never admitted it."

"And did you find a solution with the education?" Yusei asked.

I nodded, "Yes. My mother found a distance school at the capital. I didn't have to go to school. I could follow a normal structure and educate myself at home with books I received from the school and my parents helped me with some questions or a topic I didn't understand. After I finished junior high, I took one year break to recover myself before I continued high school via distance and finished it when I was 19."

"Whoa... Quite a story", Leo commented.

"While I was at home and studied, I slowly lost the friends I had since they went on their separate ways, so I started going to a game center at the capital where I played Pokémon as a Trading Card Game. I've got new friends and opened up, and learned how to be social. I was also a very shy girl when I was young. But since I still had my own problems, my mother and started having our own talk therapy, which helped me a lot."

Akiza held up a hand. "One question." We all turned to her. "About your autistic behaviors and the whole neurological thing... Did you do a test or something to find out about your problem?"

I nodded, "Yes. My mother took me to a psychologist when I was five years old and I had to make a test with pictures and other things I forgot. But we had to wait two years for the result, and when we got it, it turned out my IQ is higher than a normal human being and I answer great with pictures, but my social side was below the normal."

"Great, we've got another Yusei Fudo here...", Jack mumbled, making us laugh at his comment.

"I'm not a big genius as Yusei, Jack, but my ability to learn things fast and memorize things for so long are quite unique", I replied. "I remember things from when I was four, five years old."

"Now that's one heck of ability for sure!" Leo grinned.

I smiled lightly. "But... Even if you look for a second at my past, it might look negatively, but now I see it positively." The others blinked confusedly. "I received experience from my past that I can carry on to the future. I've become a stronger person, which I wasn't in the past. And thanks to being in those special classes, I learned how to analyze people and view them from a different perspective and try to help them, especially emotionally."

"Like the time when you made me open my eyes back at the tower...", Jack pointed out.

"And how you never left me behind and made me realize where I truly belong...", Akiza added.

Before we could continue speaking, Mina rushed over to us. "Everyone!" she called.

"Mina? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Mina caught her breath when she reached us. "We've got something important to show you at the Sector Security HQ."

I suspected what it could be; the proof and truth about the Arcadia Movement's real purpose. I cast a side glance at Akiza, seeing how she suddenly looked nervous. It was like she knew it could be about her old home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei, Akiza and I stood in a dark room with Mina as a screen showed us videos of innocent children and victims who went through Sayer's experiments, killing them because they were weak and useless or they couldn't control their powers.

Akiza grimaced at the scene, which made me hold her hand, since I stood next to her.

"We found these files in the Arcadia building", Mina explained. "Apparently, Sayer was a master-manipulator who was taking Duelists with powers like yours, Akiza, and depending on their strength, they would either stay or disappear."

I felt Akiza's doubt as she looked away from the screen.

"I'm sorry, Akiza", Mina apologized. "I know this has come as a shock after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayer was one of the bad guys. The true purpose of his Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic Duelists he could use to try and take over the world. You were just another solider that he was training for the battlefield to fight." She pushed something on a holographic screen and the screen in front of us showed us a list of people that was among the army Sayer was creating, and Akiza's name and picture were among the list. "It's all here. He was using you."

Akiza gasped at the discovery and ran out of the room. I could feel her pain once again and a slight betrayal that Sayer wasn't the father-figure she first thought.

"You can't run away from the truth, Akiza!" Mina shouted. "We need your help! You have the Mark of the Dragon and we need you to beat the Dark Signers! Please come back!"

I put a hand on Mina's shoulder, turning her around. "Don't rub more salt on Akiza's fresh wounds."

I released Mina as I rushed after Akiza, knowing she needed comfort after this discovery. I found her sitting close to the windows in a cafeteria, holding her hands in a prayer on the table. I walked over to her and pulled out a chair to sit next to her. I sat down and placed a hand on her intertwined hands. Akiza looked up with a sad expression.

We didn't need to use words. Akiza leant her head onto my collarbone as I gave her a side hug and comforted her again. She was usually a strong girl, but even the strongest people needed comfort and help when they went through radical discoveries and changes.

"I can't be mad at Sayer, Estelle...", Akiza spoke up. "He...offered me a home when no one else would take me in. So he used me. I guess I used him, so I could feel safe. Now he's vanished and, despite what he's done, I'm sad."

"Because he was an important person in your life when you needed someone to hold and comfort you", I said. "I know that feeling. I had people I met and they meant so much to me; children and even a couple of teachers who really wanted to help me."

I could sense the others were hiding behind a wall, listening on our conversation.

"I'm really grateful that I met them, but life goes on", I added. "And thanks to those people, I got stronger, so I could face the world on my own. That's how you should see things as well. And remember that you're never alone. You've got us; your new friends and your parents."

Akiza nodded as she lifted up her head. "Friends..."

I smiled as I stood up from the chair and held out a hand to Akiza. "Let's go and fight the Dark Signers together."

"Yes...", Akiza nodded as she grabbed my hand and stood up.

We walked to the corridor where the others were hiding. I gave them a small smile as Akiza squeezed my hand.

"You two ready?" Yusei asked.

"I think so...", Akiza replied.

"Let's go and meet Goodwin", I told them all.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We were sitting in a limousine that headed to a big island in the middle of New Domino City where Goodwin had his mansion. I was getting a bit nervous. How was Goodwin going to explain the history of the Signers since the original anime didn't have a Crimson Star Priestess?

We stepped out from the limousine outside of the mansion with Mina and looked around. Leo was the first one to comment.

"Wow! Goodwin's mansion is huge!" he exclaimed. "It probably got its own zip-code!"

The two doors opened as Goodwin stepped outside, hands behind his back. "Thank you all for coming. I've waited a long time for this moment; the four Signers and the Crimson Star Priestess standing here all together. It is with great honor that I welcome you all to my home." He bowed lightly. "I'm here to serve you."

"Right", Jack snorted. "The only thing you've ever served is a tennis ball."

"Jack is right", Akiza whispered to me and Yusei. "Goodwin has played with us since the beginning. I mean, he's the one who threatened your friends in the Satellite, just to make you Duel in that tournament to see if you were actually a Signer. How could you ever trust a guy like that?"

"You're right. I can't, but he seems to be the only one who knows what's happening", Yusei replied. "And with everything that is at stake, I can't risk not giving him a second chance. If Goodwin is the only one who has a plan, I have to trust him."

"Well, when you put it like that... You can count me in, okay?" Akiza said.

"Of course. We're all in this together", I nodded with a smile.

"So why did you invite us here?" Leo asked. "You're giving us super-Dueling Decks or what?"

"I don't recall anyone inviting _you_", Goodwin glanced down at the boy.

"I'll take a rain check on those Dueling Decks", Leo retorted.

"There are no super-Dueling Decks", Goodwin was slowly losing his patience. "You should probably go home now."

"Listen up, Goodwin", I said with a serious voice. "Either you let Leo in or none of us will enter your mansion. Your choice."

Goodwin was silent for a second before he nodded. "Just no pets, okay?"

"We'll both save the world", Luna said happily.

"Mm... Alright", Leo replied a bit hesitantly.

"Now that the daycare arrangements have finalized Leo... Shall we go inside?" Goodwin said.

We walked inside the mansion and stepped into an elevator, heading downwards. As we were slowly going down, I started feeling somehow stronger and my arm with the Star Mark started itching. Once we got to the end, the stone doors opened and we walked through an ancient corridor. When we entered a new room, the doors closed behind us and a red glow appeared on the floor.

"Look!" Akiza exclaimed.

On the floor was the Mark of the Crimson Dragon circling around a large temple, which I quickly recognized from the vision we all saw during the Fortune Cup finale.

"What... What is this?" Yusei asked.

"This, my friends, is the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon", Goodwin answered.

"What's that shape?" Yusei asked once again, noticing the full Mark of the Dragon on a stone tablet.

"It looks like all of our signs!" Luna exclaimed.

"The Crimson Dragon", Akiza concluded.

"Correct", Goodwin nodded. "It is the symbol that bonds you all, and find you as Signers; protectors of the world."

The four Marks on my friends' arms started glowing with my Star Mark.

"And finally, the Crimson Star Priestess; the guardian of the Signers and the light."

My Star Mark glowed stronger as the symbol on the ground glowed as well before revealing the Crimson Dragon itself. His body was circling around the temple.

"The Crimson Dragon sensed the strength of your hearts and has chosen the four of you to take on the Army of Shadows. This has always been your destiny!" Goodwin said seriously.

"What about me? The Crimson Star Priestess?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, the only few records about the Crimson Star Priestess has been destroyed centuries ago, so no one truly knows everything about her", Goodwin explained. "But the only few things I know is the Crimson Star Priestess has the power to see and communicate with the Crimson Dragon and can summon the mighty dragon once the five Signers has been gathered. But only alone, she has almost the equal power as the Crimson Dragon."

That was just the same what Yanagi said before.

"So we're all here", Yusei stated. "So what do we do now?"

"First a history lesson", Goodwin said before starting his long talk.


	21. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 21: The Calm before the Storm**

After the history class about the Signers, Dark Signers and the ongoing war, we had to stay at the mansion for safety until it was time to head to the Satellite to stop the evil darkness. We also slept over at the mansion in our own rooms. We got a bit upset at few parts of the story, especially when Goodwin said we might have lost already before we could even defeat the Dark Signers.

But what had upset me the most was this prophecy that the Dark Signers had, involving the current Crimson Star Priestess, meaning me.

"**When the Crimson Star Priestess shall reach the wall of darkness,**

**her dark spirit shall be taken and her light spirit shall fall into an endless sleep.**

**Once the King of the Netherworld breaks through the surface of the Earth,**

**the two spirits shall face each other in a traumatic battle.**

**If one of them shall fall, so shall the other follow the same destiny.**"

Everyone got so scared at the threat they couldn't hold back their gasps and the twins had nearly jumped onto me, trying to keep me with them.

Goodwin did mention there was another prophecy on the Signers' side, but the only document with the riddle had been destroyed with the information of the Crimson Star Priestess.

Something about the final battle made me feel suspicious. In the anime, there was a final Shadow Duel with Goodwin and his two Synchro dragons that were actually Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla, but now I had a feeling there was going to be a _real_ battle.

I sat on a couch with Akiza and Luna as we saw Yusei standing outside on a balcony, probably thinking about his last Duel with Kalin.

"Umm... Yusei...", Luna called.

"I...wouldn't bother him right now", Akiza told the little girl.

"What's going on with him, Akiza, Estelle?" Luna asked us. "He's been out there all morning?"

"Yeah", Akiza nodded. "I think he's still trying to come to grips with the fact that his once best friend almost sent him to the Netherworld. It must be tearing him up that one of his old childhood buddies from the Satellite jumped the fence and became one of those Dark Signers."

"That must be rough for him", Luna said sadly.

"Yeah, but... He can't go on with that burden in his heart, thinking it's his fault that Kalin fell into the darkness", I said. "When we face the Dark Signers, he has to let go of the heavy feeling and...try to reach Kalin's heart. Some kind of goodness might still be inside the victims."

"You think so?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so", I replied. "If Yusei can reach Kalin's heart by Dueling, there might be a way to find any forgiveness from the real Kalin."

"What do you mean by _real_ Kalin?" Akiza asked.

I sighed deeply. "The evil forces of the shadows are negative spirits that feed on those who's got most grief and negative emotions inside their hearts. Maybe that's how Kalin became a victim and..." I stopped myself before I could go on. "...It's better if I don't say too much for the chain of events."

"Right, you know what will happen because you've seen our adventure back in your dimension", Luna understood.

"Yeah, but now I'm not so sure", I confessed. "Not with that prophecy that my spirit will get divided into two and I might die if I kill my dark spirit."

"No!" Akiza and Luna grabbed each of my arms.

"You're not gonna die! Not around us!" Akiza said determinedly.

"You can't leave us!" Luna added.

I smiled at the girls and hugged them. "Thank you... But we'll see what happens, since that prophecy can only be fulfilled if I _do_ fall into that wall of darkness."

"So if you don't fall into it...", Luna began.

"Then I won't die", I smiled.

Akiza sighed in relief. "That's good, because I don't want to lose any of my new friends." She turned to Luna. "Are you having any second thoughts about fighting this Army of Shadows, Luna?"

"No way!" Luna smiled. "I'm in this! The thing is I've got someone I'm trying to help! And I think fighting the Dark Signers is the way to do it!"

I smiled at Luna before rubbing her head. "You've become a big girl during these few months I've been here. I'm proud of you."

Just then, Yusei walked in from the balcony. Luna stood up from the couch, walking over to him. "Hey, Yusei, wanna have a practice Duel?" she asked.

"Not right now", Yusei replied. "I need some time alone, Luna."

The raven-haired man walked away with the three of us looking at him. I stood up from the couch, turning to Akiza. "Shall we go outside for some fresh air?"

Akiza nodded as she stood up. "Yeah..."

I turned to Luna. "Luna, you should go and talk to Leo." The little girl blinked confusedly. "Ever since yesterday, he's been acting weird, like he feels being put aside. You should go and have a twin-talk with him."

"Oh... Okay", Luna nodded before walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza and I went to a garden filled with roses in almost every color.

"This garden is so beautiful and peaceful", Akiza commented. "I just want to walk around here forever."

I nodded with a warm smile as I inhaled the scent of the roses. "Me too. Roses are one of my favorite flowers." I stopped to admire a big red rose. "Hey, Aki?"

"Yes?" said girl replied.

"How much do you know about roses?" I asked.

Akiza blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

I gently caressed the petals of the rose I was admiring. "Well, the colors on the roses for an example. Do you know what red roses stand for?"

"Umm... Love and passion?" Akiza replied.

"Almost correct", I nodded. "According to the Greek mythology, the roses were created by Adonis's love to Aphrodite. At Adonis's death, it was told he transformed into a red rose. That's why the red rose is associated to erotic love."

"Erotic love?" Akiza said in surprise before she giggled. "That sounds so cute and dirty at the same time!"

I chuckled along. "Yeah, I know. In the Ancient Rom, they used to celebrate the rose during a festival called 'Rosalia' on May 11th. The yellow roses often symbolize a false love. You give a yellow rose to the sick ones." I looked on a white rose. "The white rose is often symbolized as pure, but the truth is they symbolize the death."

"What?" Akiza gaped. "I thought the black roses symbolized the death."

"Yeah, but even the white color can reflect the death, like the transparent ghosts we read in scary stories", I replied.

"You know quite a lot about roses", Akiza said.

"I've read about them when I got interested in flowers, but only for a short time", I shrugged. "I thought you might want to know such things about roses because of your Black Rose Dragon." Akiza blinked confusedly. "Now that the Black Rose Witch is gone, maybe you should come up with a new nickname. A beautiful nickname that reflects the true you."

Akiza blushed a little. "And... I guess you've already got a new nickname for me?"

I nodded, "Yes, I was thinking about...Rose Queen."

"Rose Queen...", Akiza spelled out the new nickname.

"And the guardian of Rose Queen is the mighty Black Rose Dragon who won't let anyone hurt the queen of roses or any of her comrades", I added. "What do you think?"

"It's...perfect...", Akiza smiled. "Thank you. You've been so kind to me ever since we met at the Fortune Cup."

I returned the smile. "You're welcome, Aki. And I'll be here for all of you." Just then, I felt my heart skip a beat, sensing Yusei and Jack having a small fight.

Akiza saw me flinch. "Estelle?"

"I'm okay", I assured her with a smile. "Just felt the boys having a fight, that's all."

"A fight? Yusei and Jack?!"

"Yeah, but it's essential for their friendship."

"How is fighting essential for friendships?"

"Jack is literally knocking some sense into Yusei, telling him to stop blaming himself about Kalin."

"Ahh…"

I chuckled at Akiza's reaction. "Let's go and see if they had knocked out each other or they are just bleeding hard."

Akiza smiled before we walked ahead to the fountain. We found the two young men sitting on the grass. The air seemed to have finally lost the tension between them.

"Feeling any better?" Akiza asked.

"Yep", Yusei nodded.

"That's good, because I was starting to worry. We can't save the world from eminent doom and protect Estelle without you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, Akiza."

"So… You two are finally brothers again?" I asked the boys.

"You could say like that", Jack frowned, but I knew he was deep inside happy and relieved.

"Yusei!" Luna's voice called.

We looked up and spotted the twins run over to us, Luna waving happily while Leo was a few steps behind. "You're going, right?" Luna asked Yusei.

"You bet", he replied with a small smile.

Luna smiled, but then she dropped the smile and turned back at Leo. I saw he had quite a somber expression on his face. When the boy smiled it looked very forced.

"Hey, you guys!" Leo shouted as he rushed up to Yusei. "Are you ready for this? I can't wait to watch you take those Dark Signers down! It's gonna be so totally awesome! You're the best!"

"Thanks", Yusei smiled lightly.

Leo turned to Jack. "You're awesome too, Jack, even though you're not the best anymore."

"Just 'cause I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best!" Jack seemed to be offended.

"Don't worry; I still look up to you and everything!" Leo said with a determined look.

"Look, you! I'm _always_ gonna be the best! You understand me?" Jack retorted.

"Okay, but… Technically, Estelle is the best now", Leo retorted.

"Technically _not_, you worm! _I'm_ the best!"

"You lost your championship! That makes you number 2!"

"Technically, Jack is still the King", I said, making the arguing boys look at me. "I just won the title 'Queen of Games'. They all say a king needs a queen who fights alongside him. So when Jack becomes officially the King of Games again, we'll become partners in crimes and tag-Duels."

"No thanks, I rather Duel alone", Jack snorted.

"No wonder girls doesn't fall in love with you with that attitude of yours", I retorted teasingly, making the twins and Akiza laugh at my comment. Yusei also smirked, holding back his own laugh. Jack growled with red embarrassed cheeks. He frowned and looked away, crossing his arms.

I decided to drop the joking and go into serious mode. "Now that we'll soon challenge the Dark Signers, I need to confirm one thing…" Everyone turned to me. "Satellite's Shooting Star, Master of Faster, Rose Queen, and Princess of Spirits, are you ready to face the darkness and bring back peace to Earth?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Akiza was the first one to speak up. "I… I'm a bit scared, but I will prove to Misty that I didn't kill her little brother. So I'm going to do my best to stop the darkness."

"I'm going because I promised Ancient Fairy Dragon to protect the Spirit World and I'll save her!" Luna added.

"Well, it's my duty as a Signer and being chosen by the Crimson Dragon to stop the Army of Shadows from reaching the Earth's surface, so count me in!" Jack said determinedly.

"I'm still a bit concerned about Kalin, but I'll prove to him that I never betrayed him and try opening his heart", Yusei said.

I nodded as I reached out my hand, palm down. "One for all and all for one."

Yusei nodded before he placed his hand above mine. Next was Akiza, then Jack and last Luna. I turned to Leo who looked a bit lonely. "Leo." The boy looked up at me. "Being the protector of your little sister, are you also ready to help us out if we need a helping hand, Mecha Boy?"

Leo gaped at the question, but then got a big smile. "Of course I will! You can count on me!" He placed his hand above his sister's.

I smiled at everyone who also looked a bit happy that we were united like this. "And remember… You're never alone because we've got a bond that's stronger than anything else and you've got your Decks to rely on in times of need."

Everyone nodded before we shot up our hands into the air while shouting, the atmosphere being full of life and determination.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After lunch, I stepped outside to the garden. I decided to try practicing on my abilities and try creating some moves with the power I possessed. I could need it for the final battle. But first I needed to talk with one of my Duel Monsters.

I picked up Light End Dragon's card from the pocket of my jacket and held it up in the air. "Come out, Light End Dragon!"

The card started glowing before it shot out of my fingers and materialized into said dragon.

"_**Mistress, you summoned me?**_"

"Yes, because I need some answers about how I ended up in the Spirit World in the very beginning and why I can't remember."

"_**I understand. Your questions shall receive answers.**_" Light End Dragon looked up at the sky. "_**Lord Crimson Dragon had long ago chosen you as the Crimson Star Priestess, right when you were created in the womb of your mother's.**_"

I gaped, "You mean, when I was nothing but an embryo? That sounds…a bit absurd."

"_**I admit it is hard to believe, Mistress, but it is the truth. He had been watching over you through your whole life; from your sad and miserable to your joyful and happy moments. He could sense something else that was not a part of the hidden powers he had blessed with you by then.**_"

"And… What was that? My autistic behaviors? My inherited talents for remembering things for a long time and learning things fast?"

Light End Dragon shook her head. "_**None of them. He did notice those strengths of yours, but that was not what he noticed.**_" She grew quiet for a couple of seconds. "_**It was your…inner strength.**_"

"Huh?" I must have looked like a question mark had appeared above my head, because I was really lost and confused.

"_**You went from bullying to neglecting and other emotional trauma through your life, and difficult ones too, but yet you still stand like nothing has happened to you. You've got a strength that no other Signer does possess, not even Yusei Fudo or Jack Atlas or Akiza Izinski.**_"

"You're telling me I'm _mentally_ stronger than the others?"

"_**Correct, and that strength of yours and kindness is spreading to the others like earlier today. You encouraged the Signers and even Luna's brother to keep fighting and protect the world.**_"

It was a bit hard to believe because I had never heard anyone telling me that I was like a positive energy source and motivation for someone.

"_**Do not doubt yourself, Mistress. You are more special than you believe. You need to believe in yourself even more.**_"

I nodded, "I'll try… But this doesn't answer the question about how I ended up in the Spirit World when I was 14 years old and why I don't remember it."

"_**You do not remember it because Lord Crimson Dragon erased those memories of yours to keep you safe.**_"

"Keep me safe? Was I in some kind of danger?"

"_**Not exactly… Just a precaution. He knew you were one day going to get interested in Duel Monsters and he did not want to break the chain of events. You could only travel to the Spirit World as soon as you entered the land of dreams.**_"

"So I only visited the Spirit World when I was sleeping? I didn't fall into coma like Luna?"

"_**Correct.**_"

"That explains that strange month… When I was 14 and had a whole month's dreamless nights…"

"_**You should start preparing yourself for the upcoming events, Mistress. You must learn to use your power for the final battle.**_"

"Battle? It's not going to be a Duel as I suspected?"

"_**I shall not reveal more. Now… Start training by using small spells before moving to the difficult ones.**_"

That was Light End Dragon's last words before she turned back into a card and flew back to me. I grabbed the card and looked at it for a couple of seconds before I kissed it and put it in my jacket.

I had watched plenty of anime with magical girls, so it shouldn't be hard for me to use different spells.

I started by trying to summon a small fire orb. I held up my right hand, palm up, and concentrated with my heart and brain. I tried to imagine how the fire orb would look like as I tried to summon it with the strength of my heart. It took ten seconds before a tennis-sized burning fire orb floated above the palm of my hand.

I tried to make the fire orb twice the size and it was a success. When I tried to grab the orb, the flames didn't hurt me at all. It was like I was immune to fire.

Next I tried summoning several fire orbs around me at once. It took a sting of strength from me, but it was nothing. Soon I was surrounded by fire orbs before I pointed up at the sky. The fire orbs flew up before I stopped them and moved my hands and fingers around, creating three giant circles in the sky with the orbs. The circles moved around as well, listening to the commands of my hands and fingers.

I snapped my fingers, making the fire orbs explode like small fireworks. Shiny red powder was floating down to the ground.

I smiled at the small achievement I just made, but this was just easy spells. I needed to push myself harder and use stronger spells even if that would zap my energy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It became evening sooner than I thought. I was sitting on the grass, sweating and panting after the training I just had.

I had managed to come up with a couple of spells that would hopefully be useful in the near future. I wanted to save the hardest ones to the last, if there was going to be a battle with my dark spirit.

I walked inside the mansion, seeing how it was empty and quiet. The others were probably watching the gorgeous sundown.

I headed to my room that had a bathroom connected and took a quick shower. I washed my hair and used my power to dry it after I had dried myself with a towel.

Before I got dressed, I smelled my clothes and grimaced when I felt the disgusting smell of sweat. I couldn't walk around with smelling clothes, so I quickly washed them with water and soap and used my power one last time for today to dry them in five seconds. Smelling the clothes again, I didn't catch the sweating smell.

I put on my clothes and was about to head out of my room when Mina peeked in. She looked very scared and upset. "Estelle, something bad has happened in Satellite!"

I wasn't so surprised. It was now time for the prelude of the main event.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mina led me and the others to a control room in Sector Security HQ that had several screens, showing a smoke-filled Satellite. The smoke was in the shape of a dome all over the garbage island.

"Everyone seems to have vanished", Akiza pointed out as the monitors showed the deserted streets of the Satellite.

"What happened to Satellite?" Luna asked.

"It looks like it's turned into a ghost town", Leo commented.

"It has to be the Dark Signers", Yusei concluded.

"It _is_ them", I nodded.

Jack turned to Mina. "But what did they do?"

"I'm afraid it's a mystery, Jack", Mina replied. "If I guessed, some sorts of mystical barrier that came from somewhere underground."

"Can we fly in?" Yusei asked.

"I think so, but it's dangerous", Mina said. "Scans don't penetrate and…we could lose our vid-feed any second."

As if those were the magic words, the Sector Security's monitor lost sight of the Satellite.

"Well, I had enough!" Jack said strictly. "I'm going right now! I'm sick of just sitting here doing nothing, you hear me?!"

"Of course! I'll call the helicopter, but Jack, we have no idea what's waiting for you over there", Mina said worriedly.

I turned to Yusei and could sense his worry about the place where he grew up. I didn't know if I should try to comfort him or leave him be.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

My friend and I were guided up to the helicopter platform at the top of the Sector Security HQ building. Mina told us that Goodwin wanted to say some few words before we would leave. We all had our Duel Disks for the Duels at the Satellite, except Yusei and Jack who had their Duel Disks attached on their Duel Runners. Yusei's Duel Runner was still in the Satellite from what I heard.

The sky was now dark with several stars and the moon glowing. Goodwin had joined us while we were waiting for the helicopter.

"Well… This is it…", Luna's voice shook a little.

"Yeah…", Leo nodded hesitantly.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Mina asked the blonde man.

"I prefer _not_", Jack retorted.

"But we all know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger-", Mina continued.

"Your point being? That they might be able to use that against me?" Jack growled. "Carly's out there somewhere, I just know it. And I'm gonna get her back! Even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that dares getting in my way!"

I could see how upset Mina looked. I couldn't blame her. She loved Jack, but apparently Jack didn't feel the same for her, because his heart seemed to belong to someone else…

"Let's stay on task, ladies and gentlemen", Goodwin spoke up. "You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite."

"Original what now?" Akiza asked.

"What's it do?" Leo asked.

I slightly panicked inside my heart. It was going to be quite painful for Yusei now when his parents, especially his father, were going to get into the picture.

"It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear", Goodwin explained. "And, in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father!"

My heart skipped a beat just as Yusei's inner shock affected me. I quickly put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down with my presence.

"You mean, like _our_ Yusei?" Akiza questioned.

"Are you for real?" Luna was stunned.

"Yeah, are you?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and this is the opportunity to heal the stakes of the past", Goodwin replied. "And now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You _must_ beat the Dark Signers and find the reactor! Then, if you're able, activate it and reverse. Hopefully, this will create a surge of positive energy and imprison the shadow army again." We spotted a helicopter approaching us before it landed on the helicopter platform. "I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilot."

"We do?" Leo questioned.

As soon as the helicopter landed, Trudge jumped out from the chopper and saluted. "Reporting as ordered! We're fully fueled and ready for takeoff!"

"That's excellent", Goodwin replied.

"Hope you've packed some peanuts", Yusei commented.

"I'm supposed to fly _you_?!" Trudge became hysterical when he spotted the raven-haired man. "Goodwin, what is it with you and this guy?! You want him in jail, you want him out, now you're getting him in a first-class ride?! Well, you can forget it!"

Mina walked up to Trudge and started convincing him to let Yusei fly in the helicopter. He certainly changed attitude when the blue-haired woman spoke to him.

"Well… That changed his mind", Akiza commented.

"It's obvious that Trudge likes Mina", I smiled.

Mina gave us the clear sign, letting us board the helicopter. But before I boarded the chopper, I turned to Goodwin with a serious expression. "Director Goodwin." Said man looked at me with a questioning expression. "I want to hear you promise in front of everyone. Will you finally build the bridge and connect Satellite with New Domino City as soon as the war with the Dark Signers is over?"

"I would never break a promise, especially for our Queen of Games", Goodwin replied.

"I don't care if I'm the Queen of Games", I retorted with a glare. "I want to put an end with the discrimination in this world. And if my sources are right, Satellite is the place where the first King of Games, Yugi Mutou, lived on!" I heard the others gasp in shock in the background. "What do you think Yugi Mutou would say if he was still alive, seeing his hometown being divided and so much hate and anger in the air? Well, I think he would try sending his Dark Magician after you to teach you a lesson or two. It's time to move from the past and look towards the future. Everything changes just like how humans change as they grow older and gains experience and knowledge."

Goodwin was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Such powerful words from our queen. Very well, I assure you all I _will_ build the bridge and find the fifth Signer."

"Make sure you keep the promise", I said with the glare still in my eyes.

"Come on, pretty girl! We've got no time to waste!" Trudge called.

Goodwin and I shared one last glance before I adjusted my bag and walked up to the helicopter. Everyone else had already boarded it, but Yusei was waiting for me, helping me getting in before the hatch closed. In the boot of the helicopter was Jack's Duel Runner, shiny and polished.

I sat down on the couch with my bag on the floor between my legs as Yusei sat down next to me on the right. Leo sat next to my left side. Trudge warned us before he lifted the helicopter and flew towards the Satellite.

I looked out through the window and spotted Yanagi, Tanner and Dexter standing by a dock, waving to us. The twins waved happily back as I slightly waved to our friends. I let out a small sigh as I leant against the couch, feeling a bit exhausted by the inner fear I held. But I refused to back down. I was going to be there with my friends and stop the Dark Signers.


	22. Mark of the Spider

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 22: Mark of the Spider**

Not so shortly after we left the air area of New Domino City, we entered the thick mist that surrounded Satellite. I got goosebumps all over my body when I sensed the darkness around us and the lightning outside didn't help much. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed me shivering because they were all focused on their own thoughts and worry. I could feel it through the bond with our Marks.

Akiza turned to Mina. "You seem to know. What's the whole story behind this old reactor thing?"

"They call the incident 'Zero Reverse'; a massive energy reactor, being built by a group known as the R.R.D., malfunctioned and released a powerful charge of negative energy", Mina explained. "That's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City. The head of the Reactor Research Division, the one in the charge of the reactor project, was Yusei's father."

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed and looked at Yusei. "So if that was your dad's project, what happened to him with the negative energy and stuff?"

"Don't be dense!" Luna scolded her brother. "What do you think happened?"

"What? What'd I say?" Leo asked dumbly.

"Go back a few!" Trudge shouted from the pilot seat. "Why would they put some low-one from the Satellite in charge of such an important project?!"

"Yusei and his dad were both born in New Domino City", Jack replied.

Trudge's face showed he was totally surprised by the news. "So you're saying this Satellite-reject isn't actually a Satellite-reject?!"

"I was born in the Satellite, Trudge", Jack glared. "Got a problem with that?"

"Uh… No… Of course not…", Trudge replied before turning back to the control panel.

"That's right, turn your head around", Jack spat.

"Say, uh… Is this lightning bothering anyone else?" Trudge asked. "One strike and we're finished. I'm thinking we should turn this bird around."

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite!" Mina told him.

Yusei stood up and walked up to the male officer, placing his hand on Trudge's shoulder before pointing at something outside. "Set us down near that building in the park", the raven-haired boy demanded.

When Trudge didn't reply, Mina ordered him to do what Yusei said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We landed outside of Martha's house where she, Blister and two children waited by the door. We gathered by the hatch and waited for it to lower down. Once it was down, Yusei waved to the group by the house.

We stepped outside as Martha rushed over to Jack with tears in her eyes. "Oh, look at you, Jackie-boy!" the woman cried happily.

"Hi, Martha", Jack spoke with a kind voice for once.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten", Martha smiled.

"Well, it _has_ been quite a while since I left, you know", Jack said a bit modestly.

"Do that thing you used to do", Martha held up her right hand. "An adorable little prince routine."

I tried to hold back my giggle by holding my mouth, but it didn't help me from getting a glare from Jack.

The blonde man hesitated, but did what Martha asked for. He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. "Greetings, most fairest of maidens. May this prince kiss your hand?"

I giggled even more against my hand, but I stopped when Jack glared daggers at me.

Akiza who stood next to me raised an eyebrow. "You knew about this?"

"Well, of course. It was one part of the anime in my world", I replied. "I bet this was the major scene when Jack's fangirls boosted up to ten millions when they saw how _princely_ he was."

"Fangirls in your dimension?" Jack asked after he had been hugged by Martha.

"Well, the girls in my world who are obsessed at watching anime about handsome princes often dreams about being in the heroine's place to receive the affections", I replied. "Shortly, they fall in love with their favorite characters."

"They fall in love with a character that isn't real?" Akiza wondered.

"Yep", I nodded. "I can't blame them. I used to fall in love in a couple of fictional characters when I was younger, even now when I'm an adult."

Children were now gathering around us, especially around Yusei and Jack who were their big brother figures. I counted up to five children; three boys and two girls.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Akiza asked.

"I admit it is, but…", I hugged myself and looked up at the sky. "It's better to have a fictional character to love while you're single and try to find the ideal man in the meantime."

I spoke by my own experience. I often fell in love with handsome boys, including Yusei, when I watched anime. I never had a boyfriend… Well… An almost-boyfriend, but it was actually nothing between us and that man was a psychopath behind that mask he had been wearing. Luckily, I had only been with him for one month before the "relationship" ended.

I snapped out of it when a small girl in five years stepped up to me and Akiza. She had brown hair tied up into a left side ponytail and had blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink, long-sleeved shirt, an orange skirt and a pair of red pumps. A seven years old girl stood behind her, having long black hair and blue eyes as well. She had a white shirt, dark lime shorts, white socks and brown loafers.

I knelt down to the five years old girl's eyelevel with a small smile. "Hi."

"A-Are you Estelle, the Queen of Games?" the girl asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it's me."

The girl's eyes shone up along with a happy smile. "I watched you Duel during the Fortune Cup! I love your Deck!"

"Thank you", I smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Julia, your biggest fan!" the girl smiled.

"And I'm Anna", the black-haired girl spoke up. "I'm looking after Julia as a big sister."

"You're doing a good job, Anna", I said. "Keep up with it, because you need to support each other during the whole life."

"Yes!" the two girls smiled before they rushed back to their friends.

"You seem to know how to handle kids", Akiza said as I stood up.

"Well… I like children and I hope I will become a mother in the future", I smiled sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We went inside Martha's house to listen to her story about what had happened in the Satellite when the fog appeared. After the small meeting, I asked if I could help Martha with the dinner, which she appreciated.

I tied up my hair into a low ponytail and stepped inside the kitchen where Martha prepared the tools and ingredients for the dinner. I pulled the sleeves of my shirt up to the elbows.

"What shall I start with?" I asked as I put on an apron.

"You can start with the potatoes, dear", Martha said as she handed me a knife.

I took the tool and started peeling the potatoes before chopping them on a chopping board. Martha inspected the pieces I chopped up. "You're really good working in the kitchen", she commented.

"Well, I used to help my mother making lunch and I do cook myself", I replied. "And when I became Leo and Luna's babysitter, I was the one who made their meals."

"The man who'll marry you will be very lucky to have you as his wife", Martha smiled.

I stopped chopping the potatoes when I heard that sentence. It was a very sore point to me.

Martha noticed my sudden change of mood. "Estelle?"

"Sorry…", I replied lowly. "It's just… Boys, or men now, were never showing interest. I finished school via distance, meaning I never met anyone. I lived quite an isolated life with no friends. If I went somewhere to play games, it was in another town and boys never tried to get close to me. Sure, I talked to them and made jokes to lighten up the mood, but they never tried to show…any other signs." I placed down the knife on the desk, now struggling to hold back my tears. "The only man I ever dated was just by force. He was actually a psychopath, but Mom and I didn't notice it until the last chat between him and me on a forum. He called me horrible things and he deceived us by taking some money for a new couch just before his small apartment was going to get renovated." I realized I had just blurted out everything about my love life. "Sorry… I didn't mean to blurt out all this stuff…"

"I understand", Martha told me with a gentle voice. "You've seemed to have gone through a lot, haven't you?"

I picked up a tissue from the pocket of my jeans and wiped away the tears from the eyes. "Yes… From bullying to neglecting and emotional trauma. But… I'm still standing. I didn't collapse or go in the wrong way, unlike the other children in the special class I knew."

"Special class?" Martha wondered.

I briefly told her my life story about me having autistic behaviors, going in a special class for children with autism in elementary and middle school before I went with the distance school. I also told her I came from another dimension and all the stuff about her and the others being nothing but fictional characters.

"Estelle, if I may ask, how old are you?" Martha asked as she added some spices in the stew.

"Twenty-two", I replied as I now chopped carrots. "People with neurological disorders always look younger for their age."

"You may look younger, but you've got a natural beauty unlike all the other girls I've seen in the Satellite", Martha said. "No wonder Yusei has taken a liking on you."

I blushed hard when I heard that. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"When Yusei got hurt during the Duel with Kalin, he was a bit depressed when he heard you left", Martha explained. "He told me all about this war with the Dark Signers, the role of the Signers and also a lot about you."

"H-He did…?" I felt my heart beat harder, which I tried to calm down. "B-But… He's four years younger than me…"

"When it comes to love, things like age can be overlooked", Martha added before she smirked lightly. "You like him, don't you?"

I looked down at the desk, feeling my cheeks being hot. "I…I kind of see him as a brother right now… But… I'm not sure if what I feel for him is love or friendship."

"You'll know in time", Martha clapped me on my shoulder. "And if something ends up between you two, you've got my blessing."

"Martha!" I exclaimed with red cheeks, making her laugh at my reaction.

Trudge entered the kitchen, looking for something to do. Martha gave him the mission to make bread rolls for the stew.

I spotted a little figure standing by the door, realizing it was Julia. I smiled at her before waving my hand. She smiled shyly and waved back before she left.

"Is Julia the little fan you mentioned before?" I asked Martha as I helped them making the bread rolls.

"Yep, that's her", Martha nodded. "She refused to leave the TV when you were Dueling at the Fortune Cup while cheering for you. When the boys told her you were a weak Duelist, Julia told them you were not and almost attacked them like a kitty." The woman chuckled at the last part.

"It's the first time I've ever had a fan like this", I smiled. "I hope I won't disappoint her if I lose one day."

"I'm sure you won't", Martha assured me.

Trudge was just growling and muttering nonsense while he kneaded the dough, making me and Martha smile to each other.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Martha and I served the dinner in the dining room. Yusei, Jack and Blister had set up another table for the children so they could sit and eat with us.

The seating arrangement on the left went from Anna, Yusei, me with Julia sitting on my lap, Leo, Luna to Akiza. On the right side went from the three boys; Mitch, Taka and John, Jack, Mina to Blister. On the edges of the table sat Martha and Trudge.

"This looks great!" the children exclaimed happily.

Leo and Luna hesitated on eating the simple stew.

"Don't worry, Leo and Luna", I told them. "I helped making the food, so it's not poisoned."

The twins looked at each other before they tasted the stew. They chewed on the small carrot and potato pieces before their eyes shone brightly.

"This is delicious, isn't it?" John exclaimed happily.

"It's awesome!" Mitch agreed, eating a piece of a bread roll.

"The cool guy from Security and the Queen of Games made it for us", Taka pointed out.

Everyone turned to Trudge, not believing that he could actually cook. The children started thanking him before they continued eating.

Trudge was hesitating on eating his share before he took a sip. His face grew red before he drunk his whole cup of water. "It's too spicy!"

The children laughed at the comment.

I tasted my own share of stew. "I think it's perfect. Maybe your taste buds are used to all the fast food you eat at Sector Security 24/7 that you forgot how real meals taste like." It added more laughter from the children, including the twins and the other people. "But I admire men who can cook. They can be useful for their wives when they get sick or being tired." I turned to Mina with a small smile. "Don't you think so too, Mina?"

Mina looked caught off, but slightly nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Trudge turned to me with a surprised expression, but I gave him a small wink, telling him to keep trying to win Mina's heart. I thought Mina was being too blind to notice that there were other men who loved her while she chased after Jack who didn't return her feelings.

Julia was cuddling into me, making me smile warmly as I fed her. After she had finished chewing, I couldn't help but plant a small kiss on the top of her head. She was so cute!

The conversations came and went, including the part when Yusei announced the bridge was going to get built after the war with the Dark Signers was over. The children got happy to hear the news that they could now plan to achieve their dreams. Julia said out loud she wanted to become a beautiful Duelist like me, which made me smile and hug her close to me.

But the joyful moment was over when the lightning hit the ground just outside of the window, the shockwave shattering it into millions of pieces. I immediately used my power to create a force field, protecting us from the glass. Everyone looked surprised by the red force field around us, but then they spotted my Mark glowing through my sleeve.

When all the glass had fallen down on the floor, the force field disappeared on my command.

"What was that?!" Yusei stood up from his seat.

"Is everyone okay?" Martha asked worriedly.

We all stood up when we heard evil laughter coming from outside. A dark figure stood in the shadows, dressed in a robe, before the lightning hit the ground just behind him to reveal a shadow shaped as a spider on the ground.

My Mark glowed painfully, telling me this Dark Signer was the strongest among them.

"Estelle…", Julia mumbled, gripping my jeans.

"That's the leader…of the Dark Signers", I grimaced by the pain.

Yusei looked at me for a second before he rushed over to the broken window. "Who are you?! What do you want with us?!"

The wind blew off the hood of the Dark Signer's head, revealing blonde hair and a blood red marker on his face. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner. My name is Roman and I bear the Mark of the Spider." He held up his glowing arm with said Mark.

"The Mark of the Spider… Just like in the vision we saw!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I've heard that there are four Signers and one Priestess visiting", Roman said. "I thought I'll come and welcome you. Of course, we Dark Signers have only one way in saying hello." He held up his left arm with a black Duel Disk.

"Bring it on, punk!" Jack was about to challenge Roman when Yusei got in his way.

"No! We can't Duel here. It's not safe!" the raven-haired man said. "Everyone will get swallowed up if he summons an Immortal. I'll try leading him away. You look after Martha and the kids."

Jack wanted to argue, but swallowed his pride. Yusei jumped out through the window, telling Roman to follow him. Akiza followed the soon-Dueling duo as Jack and I led the others to safety, but the three small boys said they had to quickly visit the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Our Marks were glowing, telling us the Shadow Duel with Roman had begun. Martha led us to a room, but only then we realized the three boys were missing!

Martha, Jack and I rushed outside, seeing the Mark of the Spider at the sky. Martha growled before she ran towards the downtown where the Shadow Duel was occurring.

"Martha!" Jack called.

"I'm on it!" Trudge shouted before following the woman.

I made a decision and turned to Jack. "Jack, I'm going too. It's now up to you to stay and protect the others."

"But the Dark Signers could be after you!" Jack retorted.

"Don't worry", I said, holding up my left arm with my Duel Disk. "I've got everything I need and more."

I turned around and rushed after Trudge and Martha. I wasn't the athletic type, so I decided to get a small ride.

"Come out, Rallis the Star Bird!" I called.

A light shot out from my Duel Disk, materializing into said Duel Monster. Rallis roared before I jumped up on him. He flapped his wings before shooting up to the air, following Martha and Trudge.

The two adults looked up and gaped in surprise when they saw me riding on Rallis. "What the… How'd you do that?" Trudge asked.

"With my power!" I replied before I flinched in pain. I could sense how Yusei just got hurt by a direct attack.

"Are you okay?" Trudge asked.

"I'm fine. I can feel the other's pain through our bond and Marks", I replied.

"You mean, Yusei just got hurt?!" Martha asked worriedly.

I could only nod as answer. Rallis shrieked when we reached the flames of the Spider Mark. Rallis landed next to Trudge and Martha, letting me jump down from his back before he returned to my Deck.

"Whoa… Check it out, Martha…", Trudge was a bit stunned. "That purple wall of mist looks like it goes on forever and ever."

"Where are the boys?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Let's go up that building for a better look!" I pointed at the building next to us.

We rushed upstairs and went to the closest window, having a perfect view of the Duel. Martha spotted John and Mitch next to the Duel field that was covered by a gigantic spider web.

"My boys… They're trapped!" Martha gasped.

"They'll be fine. Once the Duel's done, they'll both be free", Trudge assured her.

"Akiza!" I called, getting the girl's attention.

"Estelle! Roman is about to summon an Earthbound Immortal!" Akiza shouted back. "The boys' spirits will be taken!"

Martha gasped at the news. "Yusei!" Said man looked up at the building. "Don't even think about losing this Duel!" Yusei nodded before turning back to the Duel.

I saw the small boys being scared, holding each other for comfort. I had to do something, even if I couldn't protect them from getting sucked into the incoming Earthbound Immortal.

"Chaos-End Master, protect the boys!" I called.

A new light shot out from my Deck and materialized into the Tuner Monster. He dived down to the boys, holding them close to him so he could comfort them.

But then, Roman had all the four torches for his Special summon. The "heart" appeared in the sky, beating as it absorbed the negative energy. I saw how the two boys' souls were about to be absorbed when Jack showed up with his Duel Runner.

Jack drove through the purple flames and landed next to the boys before he jumped out of his Runner and grabbed the boys out from Chaos-End Master's arms. Jack's arm started glowing as a red aura surrounded him and the boys, protecting them.

Martha sighed in relief. "Oh, Jack… You saved them!"

"I guess that guy's not all bad after all", Trudge smirked.

"And you only thought about that now?" I asked sarcastically before I gripped my jacket, feeling pain spread from my heart. I also sensed through the connection with our Marks that Luna was nearby.

I nearly screamed when I felt Earthbound Immortal Uru zap some of my energy, gripping my jacket as I panted deeply.

"Estelle, you okay?" Trudge asked worriedly.

I coughed, tasting blood in my mouth. "N-No… E-Earthbounds…can z-zap m-my energy… L-Like r-right now… B-But this ti-time… It's s-stronger…"

Uru was about to attack Yusei directly when he activated his Trap card, reflecting the attack that hit the building. Trudge held me and Martha as we felt the building shake and move in an dangerous angle.

Just then, we heard a scream above us.

"Did you hear that?!" Trudge asked. "Up above!"

"It must be Taka!" Martha exclaimed.

I coughed once again, spitting out some blood. Why was I suddenly getting weaker than usual? Was it because Earthbound Immortal Uru was the strongest of them all?

We rushed up to the rooftop, seeing Taka hold on for dear life at the edge. "Martha, please help me! I'm so scared!" the boy called when he spotted us.

"Hold on!" Trudge shouted.

"I'll save you!" Martha called before she carefully tried to get to him. I heard Yusei and Jack shouting her name worriedly.

"I'm going too…", I mumbled.

Trudge grabbed my arm, holding me back. "You can't! Not in your condition!"

I snatched my arm out of his grip before following Martha, ignoring everyone who screamed my name.

I made it safely to Martha and Taka. The boy was apologizing over and over again. "I'm sorry… I… I just wanted to help out Yusei."

"Don't worry", Martha shook her head. "But what do you say we'll try helping Yusei from downstairs on the ground?"

"Let's go…", I said, helping them crawl back to Trudge who held out his hand.

The building was rumbling again, warning us that another powerful tremble was coming.

"The boy goes first", Martha said, pushing Taka up to Trudge.

Trudge grabbed Taka and pulled him up to safety just as another rumble went through the building, throwing me and Martha back. We tried to crawl back, but we ended up sliding back down, now unable to reach Trudge's hand.

My body was getting weaker by each second. Even my power seemed to slowly fade away. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Chaos-End Master fly up towards us while he dissipated into particles, showing my power was so weak I couldn't summon any Duel Monsters. I coughed once again, feeling blood run down from the corner of my mouth.

"Martha, Estelle, keep trying!" Trudge shouted.

Martha shook her head with a small sad smile. "Promise me one thing. Please watch over my kids when I'm gone."

"M-Martha…", my voice shook due to exhaustion.

"You're not going anywhere! Got that?!" Trudge retorted. "Your kids need you, Martha! You can't give up! Neither can you, Estelle! The Signers… Everyone needs you!"

"Martha! Estelle!" Yusei and Jack shouted.

Martha smiled warmly at the two young adults. "Oh, boys… It warms my heart to see you as friends again… One more thing. Win this, beat this darkness and make this quick, 'cause I'll be waiting for you-" She just then lost her grip on the concrete, sliding down next to me.

"MARTHA!" Yusei screamed.

I quickly grabbed Martha's hand, holding her back from falling to her doom. But it added more strain to me as I felt my arms going numb. The screams echoed around me as I tried to pull up Martha.

"Estelle, let go!" Martha told me.

"N-No…", I panted, feeling my hands getting sweaty.

"You must! Everyone needs you!" Martha retorted.

"I-I still r-refuse…", I replied, not having strength to argue.

I felt the hand I used to hold onto the wall was slowly losing its grip.

"Estelle… Please…", Martha pleaded.

I shook my head before coughing again, spitting out blood on the wall. The Duel seemed to have been on standstill because I didn't hear any action from the battlefield.

I wished I had long and sharp nails so I could dig them into the concrete and somehow climb up to Trudge. Then a thought and idea came in mind. I didn't know if it was going to work, but I had to try.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bond I had with Luna and Akiza, hoping that I could lend some power of their Marks and manipulate it for my own use.

"Lend me your strength… Akiza and Luna…", I whispered.

In the next moment, I sensed a slight boost in my strength, feeling a bit recovered as my hands and feet started glowing. I looked up at my hand and saw how it was surrounded by a red aura as my nails grew brighter, some of the aura digging into the concrete. I felt I got a better hold onto the concrete as I felt the same with my feet. I glanced down and saw my shoes being surrounded by the same red aura, but they were formed as the feet of a dragon with long, sharp claws.

I pushed my feet on the concrete, feeling the claws drill into the wall. I could now try to climb up to Trudge and hand him Martha.

"M-Martha…", I mumbled. "C-Climb…"

I didn't wait for a reply as I started climbing up, using my feet to push myself up as I pulled Martha along. Trudge watched me with widen eyes before he reached out his hand when I was a few feet away from him.

But instead of letting him pull me up, I pulled Martha up to him. "T-Take her first…"

Trudge didn't retort as he grabbed Martha's other wrist, pulling her up. Taka was crying in joy and hugged her as soon as the woman was saved.

Just then, I felt the power I lent from Luna and Akiza fade away, sliding down the wall again before Trudge could grab me. "Estelle!" he yelled.

"Estelle, no!" Martha and Taka shouted.

"ESTELLE!" the others shouted.

I looked over my shoulder, giving my friends a small smile. I collected all my strength to shout out my last words. "Don't lose hope! Keep fighting!"

I lost my grip, falling down towards the purple flames. Now I knew what the first part of that prophecy was about. The wall of darkness was meant to be the flames that depicted the Nazca Lines.

I heard everyone screaming my name desperately as I felt my spirit being ripped out of my body. I closed my eyes and let a single tear escape my eye before I fell into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Everyone looked terrified as they saw Estelle fall into the purple flames, her body being engulfed by the flames that seemed to rip her apart. Leo and Luna cried out desperately with tears in their eyes, making Mina and Blister hold them so they wouldn't do something crazy. Taka was crying on Martha's chest as the woman rocked him gently with unshed tears in her eyes while Trudge sat next to them, clenching his fist as he blamed himself for not saving Estelle in time.

Jack held John and Mitch who had seen everything as well, trying to comfort them as he hissed angrily through his teeth while glaring at Roman. Akiza was holding her hand against her mouth, feeling her heart getting broken when she had seen her best friend fall into the darkness.

Yusei was the most affected of them all. He had screamed out in anger as his heart beat furiously.

"Excellent", Roman smirked. "The first part of the prophecy has come true. The Crimson Star Priestess's spirit has been taken to the Netherworld!" He started laughing so loud it echoed around him.

"Shut up your big mouth, Roman!" Jack growled, his anger being ten times bigger than usual. "Yusei, you know what to do! Go take care of that spider _now_!"

"He's right!" Akiza told Yusei. "You still got a Shadow Duel to win!"

"What are you waiting for?!" Trudge yelled from the rooftop. "Do what she said! Now, go and get some Shadow Deck and beat them!"

Yusei glared daggers at Roman, his heart clenching in an anger he had never felt before. "You're gonna pay for this…"

"Oh, but she's not lost forever", Roman replied with a smirk. "She's still alive, but the darkness is right now transforming her spirit for the purpose of us Dark Signers-"

Just before Yusei could begin his turn, everyone heard the roar of a dragon. They looked at the direction where Estelle had fallen, seeing a big silhouette among the flames. Two pairs of eyes glowed yellow before a pair of wings appeared among the purple mist before flying up in the air. It turned out to be Star Eater, Estelle's ace Synchro dragon.

"Star Eater?!" Akiza gaped.

"How'd it appear like that?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Trudge's small group spotted an unconscious figure resting against the dragon's neck before gasping in shock. "It's Estelle!" Trudge exclaimed.

"HUH?!" everyone, except Roman, exclaimed.

"She's not gone?" Akiza mumbled.

"I did say her _spirit_ was taken, not her _body_", Roman corrected. "But it will take more than Shadow Duels to bring her back to life."

"And I'll do everything I can with the power of my Deck to save Estelle!" Yusei announced determinedly before he drew a card, starting his turn.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Roman ended up using Rally when he was losing, but Rally sacrificed himself so Yusei could win, which he did. Leo, Luna, Mina and Blister rushed to the field as soon as the Nazca Line disappeared.

Star Eater lowered his neck to the ground so Blister could grab Estelle bridal style just as she was about to slide off the dragon. Everyone gathered around him, looking if the young woman was okay. Before anyone could ask questions about the blood around her mouth, they heard Roman laughing. They turned around and spotted him and four more Dark Signers close to the crater where Earthbound Immortal Uru had been standing. Yusei recognized Kalin as Akiza recognized Misty among the Dark Signers. The other two had their hoods on, hiding their faces for the Signers. But they could all see that one of the Dark Signers was a man while other one was a woman. The hooded man introduced himself as Devack before he revealed he had Ancient Fairy Dragon's card.

Roman explained for Yusei and the others that the Signers had to Duel the Dark Signers at the Four Stars of Destiny before they departed. Yusei, Akiza and Jack ran after the Dark Signers, but Akiza and Yusei stopped when they heard Martha telling them not to. But Jack ignored her and rushed after the hooded woman.

Jack managed to reach her and ripped off the hood to reveal Carly. He literally froze in shock. He asked Carly how she became a Dark Signer, but the girl ignored him and ran away as a tear left her face and streamed behind her.

Jack pulled out her broken glasses from his pocket and cradled them in his hand. He felt his heart beat strangely, something he had never experienced before. He grunted furiously before he put the glasses back and rushed back to his friends, worried about Estelle's condition.


	23. Before the Shadow Duels

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 23: Before the Shadow Duels**

The Dark Signers had gathered in their headquarters, having one last chat before the Shadow Duels with their assigned opponents. But this time they were having company with a sixth member.

The new member was a young woman with dark clothes consisting of a purple tube top, a ripped purple skirt with a belt that covered her private parts front and back, a pair of purple gloves with small black dots around the wrists, long black boots that reached over her knees, and a long black cloth that was decorated with purple embroidery at the edge. On her back was a pair of bone wings signaling death all around her. Her cloth was covering her face as well as the shadows while she sat with crossed arms and legs.

"Tomorrow is finally the time", Kalin grinned. "I'm so looking forward to send Yusei to the Netherworld and let him join his lost friends!" He let out a maniacally laugh.

"The Black Rose will pay for killing my little brother", Misty said darkly. "I can _never_ forgive her for what she's done."

"That little girl is going to need all her courage to get back her little fairy dragon", Devack chuckled.

The woman with the hood that had orange embroidery remained silent, but her eyes reflected a sadness that none of the other Dark Signers could understand.

Roman smirked before he turned to the sixth member. "Remember, your counterpart will wake up once the four towers are reversed, so you should also prepare yourself so the prophecy will be fulfilled."

The shadowed figure chuckled darkly. "Oh, don't worry, Roman." A pair of purple eyes shone on the shadowed face. "My counterpart will taste the delicious spice of death. The darkness she fears."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei's group had made it back to Martha's house with an unconscious Estelle. Said woman was now laying on a couch in the living room, covered up to collarbone with a blanket. Doctor Schmidt had come over when Martha had called him to check Estelle.

The others sat or stood around Estelle while Doctor Schmidt checked her heartbeat and pulse. Martha had brought a small washbowl and a cloth, wiping off the dried blood around Estelle's mouth and the line of blood that went down to her chin.

"How's her condition, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Her heartbeat is normal, but her pulse is a bit low, like she's in some kind of a coma", Dr. Schmidt replied.

The children, especially Julia and Taka, were crying hard for seeing their new big sister figure being unconscious because her spirit had been taken by the bad guys.

"I'm sorry… It's my fault", Taka blamed himself. "It's because Martha and Estelle tried to save me!"

Martha put the cloth at the edge of the washbowl before she hugged Taka close to her. "There, there, Taka… Don't blame yourself."

Trudge fell down on his hands and knees. "I'm so sorry! I was right there with you and yet this still happened! If I had just grabbed Estelle's hand in time… It's all my fault!"

Jack growled, having enough of hearing everyone cry and blame themselves for Estelle's current condition. "That's enough! Knock it off, you dolts!" He grabbed everyone's attention by his outburst. "Stop trying to take credit for everything!"

Yusei nodded in agreement. "What he means is you're not the ones to blame. This is all the Dark Signers' doing. They've taken Estelle, Rally and my friends. We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did. But I'll tell you what we _are_ gonna do about it. We're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!"

Everyone was surprised by Yusei's speech. He sounded quite convincing, but Martha had a glance that said she could see through the boy she had raised for more than ten years.

"Wait one moment! Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

"That's right", Yusei nodded.

"How is that possible?" the doctor questioned.

"Everything that's happened so far both here and in New Domino City has been the work of an evil power, Dr. Schmidt", Yusei explained. "The destruction of the two cities… The mystical symbols appearing… The crazy lights suddenly erupting from the depths of the Earth… The mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything… The Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people taken to gain more power!"

"So if you defeat the Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

"Yes", Yusei nodded.

"You can really get Estelle back?" Taka asked.

"And everyone else?" John wondered.

"Is that true, Yusei?" Julia asked desperately.

"Yeah, we really can", Yusei nodded as he knelt down to the children's eyelevel. "Guys… My friends and I are gonna fix everything. I promise. But right now, you have to stay positive. You need to be brave and help Martha take care of everyone who's still here."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Martha sent the children to bed and shooed away the doctor too. She closed the door and turned to the Signers, Trudge, Mina, Leo and Blister who remained in the living room.

"You sounded very convincing in front of the children, Yusei", Martha started. "But I know you better than that."

"That was quite the promise you made out there", Jack told Yusei. "We defeat the Dark Signers and then everyone who disappeared will just magically reappear? You don't know that's true."

"I know…", Yusei confessed, his eyes hiding under the bangs.

"So why lie?!" Jack exclaimed.

Trudge stepped in. "They expected us to tell the truth!"

"Look… That's something I need to believe", Yusei replied.

Jack sat down on a chair and hit the coffee table in anger.

Trudge grabbed the collar of Yusei's jacket. "What about the kids?! They deserve better than that, don't they?!" the officer growled.

"Hey, come on!" Leo tugged Trudge's sleeve. "Everyone's upset! Yusei's just trying to give us a little hope!"

Trudge growled, but let go of Yusei and cursed. "Stupid hope…"

Martha clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone, listen to yourselves. You're blaming each other and try to cause a fight? That's not what Estelle would want you to do!"

Luna sat close to Estelle and held the woman's hand. "Martha is right… Estelle would tell us to keep fighting and take down the Dark Signers… She would encourage us to move on."

"Just before she fell into those purple flames, she did yell to you guys to not lose hope and keep fighting", Martha added.

"Wait…", Trudge was a bit lost. "Does that mean she knew things but didn't tell us?!"

"Because she didn't want to break the chain of events", Akiza told the officer.

"Estelle mentioned there is a prophecy involved", Martha said. "How did it go?"

Akiza swallowed nervously. "Something like this… When the Crimson Star Priestess shall reach the wall of darkness, her dark spirit shall be taken and her light spirit shall fall into an endless sleep. Once the King of the Netherworld breaks through the surface of the Earth, the two spirits shall face each other in a traumatic battle. If one of them shall fall, so shall the other follow the same destiny."

"Then there is still hope left for Estelle", Martha said, surprising everyone. "The prophecy says Estelle's good and dark sides will face each other, so she might wake up in the time of need."

"So Estelle will wake up? Is that what you're saying, Martha?" Leo asked with hopeful eyes.

"I believe so", Martha nodded.

Leo cheered loudly and happily as the others started feeling better by the news.

"Well, that did take some fighting to figure it out", Blister commented.

"Then we shouldn't stay here and disappoint her", Akiza smiled. "We should go and face the Dark Signers and reverse the reactor!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Mina explained about the Four Stars of Destiny for everyone. The Four Stars were control units of the original Ener-D Reactor and they were also codenamed after Nazca Lines; the Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird and the Monkey. The original Ener-D Reactor was codenamed after the Spider. Mina also explained the Signers had to go to each control unit and activate them with the cards of the Signer Dragons so they could stop the flow of negative energy.

Mina pulled out a map, showing where four units were located. They were quite spread out, far away from each other.

"What's the plan? Head out to the units one by one?" Trudge asked.

"That'd be a huge waste of time", Jack said. "Besides, a Duel is one-on-one. We're gonna have to split up and go solo." He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing his Mark. "Four Signers, four control stations… It's a no-brainer. Who knows, maybe this is more of Goodwin's destiny-work."

"We were just starting to become a real team", Luna spoke up.

"We're still a team, Luna", Yusei told her. "All of us. Even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing."

"I guess you're right", Luna nodded.

"Who's going where?" Trudge asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the Mark of the Giant is Kalin, so I'll go there", Yusei said. "He and I have business."

"The Lizard is Misty's Mark", Akiza said. "I'll head over to that station."

"Devack is the Monkey and… I have to get Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I'm gonna take him on", Luna said.

"And I'm gonna go so I can root for ya!" Leo smiled at his sister.

"So the Hummingbird must be…", Jack didn't finish his sentence as he thought of Carly and her saddened expression. "…that other girl."

"You kids want to ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car?" Trudge asked the twins with a smile.

Luna nodded, accepting the officer's offer.

"And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Akiza", Mina told the girl.

"Sure", Akiza nodded.

"Guess Martha and I are stuck at home again, watching the kids and Estelle", Blister said ironically. "Now, I hope you all have fun saving the world." Martha pinched his ear, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"We will", Yusei nodded.

"Roman said they'll be expecting you kids tomorrow, so I suggest you all go and sleep so you can Duel with clear minds", Martha suggested.

"Agreed, but before that…", Mina reached for her pocket on her jacket and pulled out a couple of cards. "I have something for you." Everyone turned to the bluette who showed them the cards. "Estelle told me to give you these cards."

The cards were Estelle's Synchro dragons, except Star Eater, and the two Tuner Monsters Fire Ant Ascator and Supay.

"Those are Estelle's cards!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Why would she want us taking them?" Luna wondered.

"Before dinner, Estelle pulled me aside and told me this…", Mina started.

***FLASHBACK***

_Estelle pulled out the small set of cards from the pocket of her jacket and handed them over to Mina._

"_Mina, if anything would happen to me, tell them to use my cards during the upcoming Duels", Estelle explained._

"_Upcoming Duels? What do you mean?" Mina asked._

_Estelle sighed, "Yusei and the others are going to Duel the Dark Signers and they need more support than ever. I've learned that my dragons were supporters for the Signer Dragons during the ancient battle with the Army of the Shadows, helping each Signer Dragon. So…"_

"_I think I understand", Mina nodded. "I'll give them the cards when it's time."_

"_Thank you, Mina", Estelle said with a small smile. "Now, who's going to have which card are-"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Yusei, you're going to challenge Kalin, so take Sun Dragon Inti and Fire Ant Ascator", Mina held out the two cards for the raven-haired man. "Estelle told me you can only Synchro summon Sun Dragon Inti with this Tuner Monster."

Yusei nodded and took the cards. He disliked all kind of insects, but he had to put aside the fear and save Estelle and everyone else.

"Luna, you're facing Devack, so you need Ancient Fairy Dragon's sister Light End Dragon", Mina gave the card to the girl.

Luna nodded as she took a quick look at Light End Dragon. "I promise we'll get your sister back, Light End Dragon."

"_**And I know we will success with it, Mistress Luna**_", Light End Dragon's spirit replied.

"Akiza, you'll have Moon Dragon Quilla and Supay", Mina handed the said cards to the psychic Duelist. "Just like with Sun Dragon Inti, you can only Synchro summon Moon Dragon Quilla with this Tuner Monster."

Akiza nodded as she took the cards. "Moon Dragon Quilla and Black Rose Dragon seem to be close friends, even though they fought each other last time."

Mina chuckled before she turned to Jack with the last card. "And Jack… Estelle said Orient Dragon is the supporter of Red Dragon Archfiend."

Jack grabbed the card and eyed it for a couple of seconds. "Estelle trusts us so much she's letting us use her cards…" He let out a small sigh. "So we better win so we can give them back to her when she's awake."

"Agreed, Jack", Yusei nodded, adding Estelle's cards in his Deck.

"And now, don't make me grab the frying pan and chase you off to bed", Martha half-threatened the Signers.

"Yes, Martha…", Yusei smiled sheepishly.

"But…", Luna glanced at Estelle's sleeping form. "What about Estelle?"

"I'll watch over her, so you guys don't have to worry about her", Blister said.

"Good", Luna signed in relief.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei had barely slept when Martha stepped inside his room in the early morning and told him it was time to head out and Duel the Dark Signers. The raven-haired man stood up from the bed and pulled on his jacket before leaving the room.

Yusei passed the door to the living room when he made a sharp stop, turning back to the door. He felt he had to check on Estelle first before he and the others would head out to the control units. He softly opened the door and looked inside the living room.

Estelle was still sleeping on the couch. Her glasses and Duel Disk with her Deck were on the coffee table and her bag next to the couch with her black boots.

Yusei walked soundlessly up to the couch and knelt down, watching the woman who held a special place in his heart, but he wasn't fully aware of it yet.

The male Duelist brushed aside Estelle's bangs with a gentle expression. "Estelle… I promise I'll bring back your spirit. We'll all do our best to defeat the Dark Signers with your cards." He squeezed Estelle's hand a little. "I hope you'll then wake up and help us…"

Without thinking, Yusei leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Estelle's forehead. When he moved back, only then he realized what he had done and blushed hard.

"Hurry up already! You need to eat breakfast!" Trudge shouted impatiently before there was a clang sound of something metal hitting someone's head. "Ouch! What was that for, Martha?!"

"To make you stop yelling. You'll wake up the children."

"Oh… Sorry."

Yusei chuckled when he heard the argument as he stood up and headed to the door. He walked out, but cast one last glance at Estelle before closing the door. He met up with the others outside after he had eaten a toast, seeing there were two Sector patrol vehicles next to his and Jack's Duel Runners. There was barely any sunlight. The dark fog that surrounded the whole Satellite made it feel like it was already night-time.

Yusei and Jack walked over to their rides as Trudge helped the twins get into his car and Mina and Akiza sat down in the other car.

Martha and Blister waved the group goodbye as they took off to face the Dark Signers. Martha headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the children in the house as Blister made some coffee. When the cowboy was done, he walked back to the living room and sat down on an armchair next to the couch with Estelle still being unconscious.

Half an hour later, Blister felt the need to go to the bathroom. He left the living room and closed the door without making any noise.

But just as the door closed, Estelle's body started getting enveloped in a gentle crimson light with her glasses, boots and Deck. In less than ten seconds, Estelle and her Deck disappeared, leaving behind some twinkle powder.

Blister sighed in relief after he had finished his business in the bathroom. He opened the door to the living room and looked up to let out a huge gasp of shock.

The couch was empty with only a blanket. Estelle's body was gone with her glasses, boots and Deck!

"Estelle?" Blister looked around, hoping to see the woman was awake and somewhere in the living room, but alas. "Estelle?!" The cowboy rushed to the closest window to look outside, fearing that the Dark Signers took her. "ESTELLE!"

"What's all the shouting about, Blister?" Martha stepped into the living room.

Blister turned to her with a panic expression. "Estelle's just vanished!"

"What?" Martha blinked before her eyes went to the empty couch. "But… How?"


	24. Guardian Angel – Part 1

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 24: Guardian Angel – Part 1**

_I suddenly felt warmer than usual and had the urge to wake up. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw the sky above me. It was dark, but full of many stars and one certain star that glowed in crimson light._

_I sat up and looked at myself. I was wearing a white strapless summer dress and a white transparent cloth made of silk going around my arms. I was barefoot and the weirdest thing was I had the perfect eyesight without my glasses._

_I looked down and almost got a heart attack when I saw I was sitting in the middle of the dark universe._ "W-Where am I?"

"**In a realm between the Spirit World and the Signers' dimension, Mistress Estelle**", _a familiar voice spoke up._

_I looked over my shoulder and saw Star Eater fly up to me, letting out a gentle rumble from his throat._

"Star Eater…", _I sighed in relief before I realized something._ "Wait… What happened?"

"**What do you remember, Mistress?**" _Star Eater asked._

"I…", _I closed my eyes to concentrate on my memories._ "I remember the Shadow Duel between Yusei and Roman… Me and Martha helping Taka to get to safety… How I saved Martha before she fell into the purple flames… Bringing her to Trudge before I…" _I stopped talking as I opened my eyes in realization._ "…I fell into the purple flames and felt something rip out of my body…"

"**The dark side of yours has been ripped out of you, leaving the good spirit in your body, Mistress**", _Star Eater explained._ "**Do you feel any difference inside your heart?**"

_I did feel something strange now when I tried to sense the familiar emotions I had been through during my childhood. The pain, the sorrow, the sadness, the anger I used to contain… All of it was gone... And it was a very scary experience._

"H-H-How…?" _my voice shook in fear._

"**The Dark Signers believes that good shall remain good and the bad shall remain bad**", _a new voice said._ "**They do not think there are individuals that can hold both of them and keep them in a balance in their hearts.**"

_I looked up ahead and saw the Crimson Dragon materialize in front of me._ "Crimson Dragon… Did you bring me here?"

"**I did, because you need to train before the final battle shall occur and fulfill the prophecy**", _Crimson Dragon replied._

"The prophecy…? You mean the Dark Signers' prophecy?" _I asked panicky._

"**No, Mistress**", _Star Eater replied._ "**He means the Signers' prophecy. The old, lost prophecy of the Crimson Star Priestess.**"

"**But… Before we start the training…**", _Crimson Dragon spoke._ "**You will need to support the Signers, and the little ones are in need of help right now.**"

"Little ones? You mean Luna and Leo?"

_Two windows appeared in front of me. One of them showed Leo Shadow Dueling Devack by the Monkey control unit and the other one showing Luna with Kuribon in the Spirit World._

"How exactly can I help them? I mean, can I even contact them?"

"**Yes, you can. With the Mark of the Crimson Star**", _Star Eater replied._

"But that's with the Signers. How can I contact Leo?"

_Just then, I saw Luna and Kuribon reach a city in the Spirit World, the very same city where those monkey soldiers turned every Duel Spirit into stone tablets._

"When can I go and help them?"

"**Not yet... I shall send you when the time arrives, but your body will be like a transparent spirit**", _Crimson Dragon replied._

"So all I can do now is sit here and watch everything?"

"**I'm afraid so, Mistress**", _Star Eater said._

"**In the meantime, let us engage in the training**", _Crimson Dragon told me._

"Okay… But I did some practice when my friends and I were staying in Goodwin's mansion."

"**We are aware of it, but this is going to be a special training**", _Crimson Dragon said._ "**A training…with your voice.**"

_I raised an eyebrow._ "My…voice?"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei and Trudge were watching the Shadow Duel between Leo and Devack. It was at this moment when Leo had Synchro summoned Power Tool Dragon when the raven-haired man heard the ringing tone from his Duel Runner. Yusei rushed quickly to his Runner and answered the call. The monitor revealed a slight pale Blister who had a worried expression.

"Blister? What's wrong?" Yusei asked, having a bad feeling.

"_Yusei, is anyone of you Dueling the Dark Signers right now?_" Blister asked.

"Leo's Dueling Devack in Luna's place at the moment. Why'd you ask?"

"'_Cause you better ask those bastards where they'd taken Estelle's body!_" Blister growled.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed in shock. "Estelle's gone?!" Trudge looked over his shoulder when he heard the young man shout the last sentence.

"_At first, I thought she was awake because her glasses, boots and Deck were missing, but after I looked everywhere in the living room and even outside, Martha and I could only conclude the Dark Signers took her._"

Yusei held back a growl as he clenched his hand into a fist. "Okay, Blister. Thanks for telling me." He finished the call and ran back to the top of the building where he and Trudge had a perfect view of the Shadow Duel. "Hey, Devack!" The Dark Signer looked up at the Signer with a questioning look. "You had already taken Estelle's spirit! Why'd you decided to take her body as well when Roman clearly said you don't need her?!"

"What?!" Leo exclaimed in shock by the news.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Signer", Devack replied. "We Dark Signers only needed her dark spirit, so you are looking at the wrong person right now."

"Huh? But…", Yusei stuttered. *_Who did kidnap Estelle then?_* He placed his hand on his arm with the Mark of the Dragon.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

_I saw in the window how Yusei looked more worried than usual when they spoke about me. But why?_

"**The Signer harbors special feelings for you, Mistress**", _Star Eater said._

_I blinked in surprise before looking up at my dragon._ "Wait! As in…love? That can't be!"

"**Do no lose the concentration!**" _Crimson Dragon spoke._ "**You must keep practicing!**"

"Okay…"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

After the adventure in the Spirit World, Luna returned to the real world and took over the Shadow Duel that Leo held for her. The little girl managed to keep Power Tool Dragon on the field while the Earthbound Immortal Cusillu got destroyed due to equal attack points. Not only that, when Devack sacrificed Ancient Fairy Dragon to give Luna 200 more damage and returned the Earthbound Immortal on the field, leaving with only 200 Life Points remaining, Luna used a Trap card to add Ancient Fairy Dragon to her side of the field.

But there was more things coming…

"And now, since I've Special summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon to my side of the field, I can activate her special ability!" Luna announced before pulling out a card from the pocket of her shorts. "I can Special summon Ancient Fairy Dragon's sister to the field! Light End Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon watched with teary eyes as her white sister appeared next to her on the field.

**Light End Dragon, Level 8: ATK 2600**

"_**Dear sister…**_", Ancient Fairy Dragon said happily.

"_**Hello, Fairy**_", Light End Dragon greeted with a small smile.

"They're beautiful…", Trudge said in awe when he saw the sister dragons.

Yusei smiled gently at the officer, happy to see the sister dragons were reunited.

With a few other tricks, Luna used Power Tool Dragon to lower Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's attack points before she ordered Ancient Fairy Dragon and Light End Dragon to take down the evil shadow together.

The sister dragons emitted an invigorating blast of light together, causing Earthbound Immortal Cusillu to dissolve and dropped Devack's Life Points to zero.

**Leo/Luna: 200 LP**

**Devack: 2100 LP – 0 LP**

The purple flames that formed the Monkey Nazca Line were disappearing as the twins sighed in relief, but they let out a shriek when they saw Devack was still standing and walked over to them as his body slowly turned into dust.

"You…", Devack growled. "You think you've won?" Leo tried to shield Luna, even if he was scared. "This isn't over... I won't fall alone! You're coming with me…!"

Just before Devack could grab the twins, a bright light emitted right above them, pushing away the Dark Signer as his full body turned into dust. The twins held each other while shaking in fear, but then they slowly opened their eyes when they felt the light was warm. When they looked up, they let out a huge gasp of surprise. Even Yusei and Trudge's eyes widened when they saw the figure standing in front of the twins.

"Estelle?!"

Indeed. Estelle's transparent spirit glowed in a gentle white light as she stood in front of Leo and Luna. She was wearing the very same summer dress as her real body that was in the realm between the Spirit World and the Signers' dimension.

"E-Estelle…?" Luna's eyes got glassy by tears. "Is that you…?"

Estelle replied with a small smile and a nod. She turned her attention at Yusei who was standing on the building close to the former battleground. She mouthed "Hurry" to him before her spirit slowly disappeared.

"Wait!" Yusei called, but the transparent spirit of Estelle had left the group for now.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

_I felt bad for leaving my friends, but I had no choice. I watched from a window how Luna used Ancient Fairy Dragon to reverse the control unit before Yusei's group left for the next control unit. But I knew things were going to end up differently now when Greiger had become a Dark Signer._

"**Let us take a short break with your voice, Estelle, and start practicing on other necessary skills**", _Crimson Dragon said._

"Like controlling the flames and using them as attacks?"

"**Exactly**", _Star Eater nodded._ "**And how to use a weapon.**"

"Then I suspect it's going to be a lot worse than using my voice for singing…"

_While I kept practicing with my developing skills, I often turned to the window to watch everything happening in the Satellite. I winced when I saw the upcoming scene with Greiger pushing away Crow from the incoming boulder._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Crow had just won the Shadow Turbo Duel against the possessed Greiger when a huge boulder was falling down towards him. But the real Greiger pushed him and his Duel Runner out of the way and got buried by the boulder.

Yusei and Crow rushed quickly to the boulder, seeing Greiger lying among the debris with serious injuries.

"Greiger, are you okay?" Yusei asked him.

Greiger struggled to stay awake. "I'm fine…" He turned to Crow. "And Crow… You're safe…"

"Why'd you do that?! Why did you risk your life for me?!" Crow asked.

"Because…", Greiger winced in pain. "…You risked yours so my friends and family could return to their homeland…"

"Greiger…", Crow got teary eyes.

"You must continue to finish the Dark Signers… Stay strong and save your family…"

"You can count on it, Greiger!"

Greiger turned to the Signer. "Yusei…Thank you for helping me see the truth… You freed me of the darkness… That was…gripping my heart…" The muscle man struggled against the pain that washed through his body.

"Of course…", Yusei nodded.

"Yusei… The Signers must stick together…with their Priestess...", Greiger mumbled. "It's the only way…you'll all defeat the darkness…"

A gentle white glow appeared in front of the trio as the transparent spirit of Estelle showed up. Greiger who was now between life and death could barely see the figure, but he could sense a familiar warmth and see an angel-like woman kneel down in front of him. "E-Estelle…?"

Estelle just nodded as she grabbed Greiger's hand and held it between her hands.

Greiger sighed in relief, now very weak. "Thank the Gods… I may be hallucinating, but…I'm happy to see you…before I leave…"

Yusei and Crow remained silent as they watched the duo. Yusei suddenly felt a sting of jealousy when Estelle held Greiger's hand, but held himself back.

Greiger took a deep breath. "I… I never got the chance…to tell you this…" A couple of tears escaped his closed eyes. "I… I didn't used to believe in…love at first sight… But…after meeting you, Estelle... I…I fell in love with you…"

Yusei, Crow and Estelle's eyes widened at the confession, but Estelle was the one who was most shocked about it.

Greiger's voice dropped by each word as his body slowly turned into dust. "Keep fighting…and find your happiness, Estelle…"

Estelle felt tears collecting in her eyes before she leant closer to Greiger and planted a kiss on his forehead. After the kiss, Greiger's body stopped turning into dust and started glowing in a white light. The muscle man turned into shiny powder before it flew up to the sky, revealing a bright falling star among the dark clouds. Greiger's spirit was in a peaceful place, waiting to return to his home.

"Greiger…", Crow mumbled before he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Estelle rose up on her feet and looked at the sky with a saddened expression. She turned around and jumped off from the debris, walking away from the men.

"Estelle, wait!" Yusei called as he rushed after her.

Yusei was about to grab Estelle's arm when his hand went right through the woman's spirit. He gasped in shock as Estelle stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Estelle…", Yusei tried again. "W-Where are you…? And why are you like…this? In spirit form?"

Crow walked up to the couple, standing next to his foster brother.

Estelle slowly turned around as she looked a bit guilty. "_I can't tell you everything…_"

The boys gasped when they heard Estelle's voice echoing inside their heads. "Whoa… What was that just now?" Crow wondered.

"_I can only communicate with you through telepathy_", Estelle replied, never moving her lips. "_All I can say is I am in a safe place… Waiting…_"

"Waiting for what?" Yusei started to act a bit desperate. "Why can't you tell us?!"

Crow made a mental note when he saw how Yusei acted more worried than usual for a girl.

"_I'm sorry, Yusei… I'm already running out of time… I must continue the training…_" Estelle's spirit was slowly disappearing.

"What training?!" Yusei tried to grab Estelle's arm again, but his hand went through her spirit.

"_You should hurry and save Kalin from the darkness, Yusei… I am watching you all…_"

Those were the last words Estelle said before she left the boys, returning to the realm where her real body was.

Yusei clenched his fist for a moment before calming down. He knew Estelle was right. He had to go and Duel Kalin, but he also wanted to know where the woman was.

"You're acting strange, bro", Crow spoke up.

Yusei snapped out of his trance before turning to the carrot-head. "Say what?"

"I know you and Jack better than anyone else, and I can tell you that you got a crush on Estelle", Crow grinned slightly.

Yusei blushed a bit. "W-What…? No…"

Crow laughed at the Signer's reaction. "You've never been interested in girls before, Yus, and now one certain woman grabs your attention that happens to be the trump card of defeating the Dark Signers."

"She's…more than that, Crow…", Yusei said, looking away.

"Huh?" Crow looked surprised by that.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

_I sat in the middle of the dark universe, my head facing the…space below me as I cried tears for Greiger. I had never received any kind of confessions before and it had touched my heart. Boys and men were never interested in me back in my dimension and I had that so-called ex-boyfriend who I didn't had any feelings for, but now… Here was one man, older than me and coming from a different culture, which said honestly his feelings to me and told me to find my happiness. It was like a scene in a sad romantic movie._

"**Mistress…**", _Star Eater said sadly._

_I wiped away my tears, collecting myself._ "Sorry… It's just… This was the first time a man confessed to me with true and honest words… Something I never thought would happen to me…"

"**Because you often lost hope that you would find a mate that would accept you for who you are and your difficulties?**" _Crimson Dragon asked._

_I nodded,_ "Yes… I'm scared to get hurt even more… I've been through a lot during my childhood… I don't want to go through the pain again as an adult… Being used and betrayed…"

"**You are loyal, my Mistress**", _Star Eater rumbled happily._ "**If your future mate would dare to hurt your heart… I would gladly rip him apart limb by limb.**"

_The Crimson Dragon remained silent before looking at the Crimson Star. I took the signal to start practicing again with whatever I wanted. I decided to continue training my singing voice for a while._


	25. Guardian Angel – Part 2

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 25: Guardian Angel – Part 2**

Yusei had reached the control unit of the Giant where Kalin waited for him with his dark Duel Runner. They had a slight talk and flashback about the past during the whole Shadow Duel; when Kalin went so far that he killed a Sector Security officer in order to "conquer" the Satellite when Yusei stopped him and "handed" over the now lunatic to the Security. Kalin thought Yusei had made a "deal" with the Security when he saw the raven-haired boy receive a pat on his shoulder by one of the head Sector Securities. That was the night when Kalin marked his word and promised he would make Yusei pay for betraying him.

In the end, with some help by the power of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei managed to Synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon and Sun Dragon Inti, and defeated the dark Kalin and Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. The real Kalin told Yusei he was sorry and asked the Signer to defeat the Dark Signers.

When Kalin's body had turned into dust and disappeared, Yusei cried out loud with tears running down his cheeks. He was so angry at the Dark Signers and made a promise that he would make them pay for taking his precious friends.

Yusei wiped away his tears when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a soft body pressing against his back. He glanced down to see a pair of transparent bare arms, which made him realize it was Estelle. Her spirit had come back to comfort him.

Estelle rested her head against Yusei's shoulder blades before she pressed a small kiss on his right cheek. "_Kalin's spirit is in peace, Yusei. But he _will_ return when you defeat all the Dark Signers._" Yusei gasped when he heard the information.

Estelle placed another kiss on his cheek. "_Be aware and never lose hope. You are the team's guiding star, the one who connects everyone to the group._"

"What-", Yusei was about to ask what Estelle meant when he felt her body move back. He turned around to see Estelle's spirit smile at him before disappearing.

Yusei felt a bit better and went inside the control unit. He did what he came to do and rushed out of the unit before it sunk into the earth.

"Yusei!" Leo called from a bridge not too far where he, Luna, Crow and Trudge were standing. "That was awesome!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Luna waved to the older Signer.

"Now, come on up here!" Leo shouted.

Yusei returned to his Duel Runner and drove up to the bridge to join the group.

"Nice job, man!" Crow smirked proudly. "So… Heya… Is that _your_ doing?" He pointed at a white light coming from a place at the Satellite that was half-covered by grey mist, the sun showing signs it was slowly heading down to the horizon. "That light appeared as soon as you won the Duel."

"Could it be Estelle?" Leo wondered.

"Maybe…", Yusei mumbled.

When the group took a closer look, they found out it was the people of the Satellite that had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu.

"Check it out, guys!" Leo said.

"Who are they? Where'd they come from?" Trudge wondered.

"Maybe it's…", Crow mumbled before he figured it out. "Of course! By defeating Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, you freed all the people that were prison inside of it!"

"So then… There's hope for the others, right?" Leo asked Luna.

"Yeah!" the little girl nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"**The Signer has finished the first part of his duty**", _Crimson Dragon said._

"**But now comes the difficult part for him, my Lord**", _Star Eater added._ "**This young man might get extremely emotional by the upcoming events.**"

_I glanced up at the two dragons._ "The realization and truth about Yusei's father and when he meets his father's spirit?"

"**Yes… If everything goes right**", _Star Eater nodded._

_That made me raise an eyebrow._ "What do you mean? Something else will happen?"

"**All we can do now is to observe, Estelle**", _Crimson Dragon told me._

_I sank down on my knees, slightly exhausted from all the training I had and from watching the Shadow Duel between Yusei and Kalin. I knew Yusei would be fine, but this world was so real that the characters could look like professional cosplayers on photos you saw on the Internet._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Roman had sent a message through Trudge and told Yusei to go meet him by the original Ener-D Reactor. There was a slight hesitation, but Yusei and the others drove to the giant crater of the old reactor.

"No way! It's too scary!" Leo shrieked when the group saw how deep the crater was.

"Well, this is it", Crow commented.

"Yeah", Yusei nodded. "You're with me?"

"Set the wheels off, buddy!" Crow replied determinedly.

The group found a stable stairway and walked down into the crater. Yusei went first with the twins following him, Trudge walking behind them, and Crow being the last one in the lead. But when Crow was about to follow the group, he heard weak noises coming from a cliff. So he abandoned his friends and left to check out the source of the noise.

Yusei's group didn't even notice that Crow wasn't with them until they suddenly heard a dark feminine giggle echoing around them.

"What was that?" Trudge looked around in alert.

"Did you just giggle, Luna?" Leo asked his sister.

"Of course I didn't, Leo!" Luna glared at her twin-brother. "Why would I want to giggle in a situation like this?"

"Well…", Leo didn't find any words to counter back with.

Yusei turned around to see if the twins, Trudge and Crow were still with him. Only then he noticed Crow was missing.

"Where's Crow?" the Signer asked.

Trudge looked over his shoulder, surprised to not see the Blackwing Duelist behind him. "I've no idea!"

The dark giggle echoed around the group again. "Oh, don't mind him, darlings. That is not your biggest concern right now."

Yusei looked around to find the girl or woman who was speaking. "Who are you?! Stop hiding and show yourself!"

"How about this, Mister Fudo Jr?" a dark shadow appeared in front of the group, surprising them.

Yusei couldn't see the whole appearance of the figure in front of him, but he could tell it was a young woman dressed in a strange outfit and had some kind of bone wings attached on her back. But what really surprised him was how that woman's voice sounded similar to Estelle's.

"Let's play tag!" the woman said before running off ahead.

"Wait! Come back here!" Yusei rushed after the woman.

"Yusei, wait!" Leo called, running after the older Signer with Luna.

"What's going on?" Trudge wondered as he followed the group.

The woman reached to a bridge that was made of boards and rope and rushed to the middle of it. Yusei stayed at the edge of the bridge, surveying the shadowed woman.

"Who are you? Why do you sound so similar to Estelle?" the Signer asked.

The woman chuckled darkly. "How oblivious you are, Fudo. Have you already forgotten about the prophecy?"

"Prophecy?" Yusei mumbled as the twins and Trudge joined him. "Wait! I remember now!"

"So you do have a higher memory capacity than any other human being, aside my counterpart", the woman spoke with a deep voice as her eyes glowed purple. "Then I let you figure it out on your own who I really am."

"Enough", Roman's voice spoke up from the other side of the bridge.

Yusei and his friends gaped when they saw the Dark Signer step up to the other side of the bridge.

"You've done your part with the taunting, Purple Light. Now, go and await your moment to spread the darkness", Roman ordered.

"As you wish, Roman", Purple Light replied before disappearing in a purple light.

Yusei and the other shielded their eyes from the sudden bright light until it died down. The raven-haired man growled at Roman as soon as his eyes stopped stinging by the light. "You…!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

_I watched the whole Shadow Duel with a fast-pounding heart, and my organ almost burst out of my chest when I saw Yusei falling down into that endless darkness after he had defeated Roman. But I was surprised that the window didn't show me Yusei's encounter with his father._

"Why can't I see more?" _I asked worriedly._

"**My power cannot reach the Signer's Mark for an unknown reason**", _Crimson Dragon replied._

_I frowned,_ "Och han ska vara en gud med oändlig makt. (And he's supposed to be a God with boundless power.)"

"**Watch out, Mistress**", _Star Eater warned me._ "**You do not wish to witness the wrath of Lord Crimson Dragon.**"

_I grimaced, but held myself back. Maybe it was wiser not to argue with the Crimson Dragon._

_The window showing the twins, Trudge and Crow closed and a new one opened next to me. That window showed me the Shadow Turbo Duel between Jack and Carly._

_I could tell there was some kind of connection between those two, but I didn't know if it_ _was going to end like in the English or Japanese version._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Jack had won the Shadow Turbo Duel against Carly with Majestic Red Dragon and Orient Dragon and brought back the real girl, but she was soon going to disappear.

The Signer was holding Carly close to him, trying to wake her up to share a few last words. Jack could feel his heart arch painfully. It hurt even more than the day when he had betrayed Yusei, Rally and the others to go to New Domino City to accept Goodwin's offer to become the King of Games two years ago.

"Carly! Just hang in there, you hear me?!" Jack said worriedly.

Carly stirred before opening her weak eyes. "Yes, Jack… I hear you…"

"You're gonna make it through this", the Signer assured the girl.

"I know, Jack… I will… But not here…"

"Now, don't say that! Look, I saved these for you."

Jack brought out Carly's broken glasses from the inner pocket of his riding suit and placed them on the young woman's face.

"Thanks, Jack…", Carly smiled weakly. "But I don't want you to worry about me… Even though the Netherworld is calling for me, I'll be all right… I'm not scared… And you shouldn't be either… We'll be together again someday…"

"You're right…", Jack nodded. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back. I'll never give up hope and I'll never stop fighting for you, Carly!" He remembered the last words he had heard Estelle shout out to him and the others before her spirit got taken by the shadows.

"I know, Jack…", Carly replied. "That's why you're my number one. Now then, I'm afraid it's time I get going…"

With the last strength in her body, Carly sat up and embraced Jack, placing her chin on his shoulder. The blonde man didn't hesitate to hug the young woman he had grown to like more than a friend.

"Goodbye, Jack…", Carly whispered as her body turned dark grey before becoming dust.

Carly's glasses fell down to the ground, not following with its owner. Jack tried to grab onto Carly, even though she was gone. He felt an anger burn inside him, but that anger soon turned into determination.

"Carly…", the Signer said in a low voice as he stood up, looking at the sky. "I'll never forget everything you've done for me."

"_And I won't forget you, Jack…_", Carly's happy voice whispered as the remaining dust of her flew up to the sky. "_You see? I told you I'll be fine._"

Jack picked up Carly's glasses and looked at them for a minute before closing his eyes and nodded to himself. "I promise I'll bring you back once it's over, Carly!"

"_That's good to hear, but it will cost a slight price_", a familiar voice spoke up behind the man.

Jack nearly jumped, but collected himself and turned around to see Estelle's transparent form.

"E-Estelle…?" the Signer asked with widen eyes.

"_All the Dark Signers will return alive, but they will have no memories of the time when they were Dark Signers_", Estelle explained without moving her lips.

Jack gasped, "No memories? Then that means Carly-"

"_...Will not remember this moment you just had with her_", Estelle said with a sad expression. "_She really holds you close, Jack. Not because of whom you used to be, but who you are today. If you will feel the same for her after this adventure as you do now…_" Her transparent spirit started slowly fading away. "_…Never let go of her._"

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Jack asked.

"_You should find it out on your own, Jack…_", Estelle replied before she vanished completely.

Jack stood there, completely stunned by Estelle's words. Once he recovered, he looked down on Carly's glasses in his hand, taking one last glance before he placed them back in his riding suit and headed into the control unit.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"I hope my words reached Jack's heart…", _I mumbled._ "I could clearly see the connection between him and Carly when I saw then together for the first time."

"**When the woman made him dress in a disguise for a day? That was kind of hilarious**", _Star Eater chuckled._

_I turned to my dragon with a surprised look._ "I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Star Eater."

"**There is a lot you do not know about me, Mistress**", _Star Eater retorted._

_I chuckled nervously, thinking it was better if I held myself back for a little while._

"**There is no time left**", _Crimson Dragon warned._ "**I am afraid I cannot send you to the last Shadow Duel, little one.**"

"What?!" _I exclaimed._ "But Akiza is going to need my help! Sayer will show up and take control of her!"

"**Calm down!**" _Crimson Dragon's voice thundered, making me flinch in fear._ "**Since the final battle will soon take place, you must save your energy, so you cannot engage.**" _I grew silent._ "**However… You can try contacting Akiza through telepathy when she gets under control by Sayer. If you can break through the wall, it will show that man how powerful the connections between the Signers are.**"

"Then I'll try that!" _I said determinedly._ "I won't let Sayer take over Akiza and use her as a puppet again!"

"**Good**", _Crimson Dragon nodded._ "**Close your eyes and focus to send your words through your Mark.**"

_I closed my eyes and intertwined my hands in praying. I concentrated my words to my Star Mark and tried contacting Akiza._

"Akiza… Akiza… Aki…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark universe. I was still in the white dress as in the other realm before. Neither Star Eater nor Crimson Dragon were with me, but I could sense two to three presences._

"Hello!" _I called as I walked forward, surveying the universe._ "Is anyone here?"

_I heard a deep male chuckle echoing around me before I looked up to see a sight that made my heart skip a beat in pure fear._

_Akiza was locked inside a cage of glass, sitting in the middle while curled into a ball. Her face was hidden by her front bangs that were released from the hairpin._

_The glass cage mirrored the figure of Sayer who now had a huge scar on the right side of his face. He had a maniac expression as he looked proud of himself._

"Soon, little Akiza, soon", _Sayer smirked._ "We'll rebuild the Arcadia Movement and we'll take over the world…together!"

"Akiza!" _I shouted as I rushed over to the cage._

_Akiza didn't even hear me as I banged on the glass cage. No matter how hard I banged the cage, the glass wouldn't break._

"It's useless, Estelle", _Sayer's voice echoed around me._ "Akiza's under my control. No one can break through my hold on her. She's Black Rose once again!" _His creepy laugh made me feel shivers go down my spine._

"Aki! Can you hear me?!" _I shouted._ "Listen to my voice!"

_The Signer didn't even show any signs of movement. She just remained sitting on the floor, hiding like a little child._

_I was starting to panic. What could I do to save her? I knew I had to get her attention by hearing my voice, but how? Should I sing _that_ song? But… Was it okay? It should be saved to the finale…_

"**Priestess!**"

_Black Rose Dragon appeared behind me, looking very close to cry. She also looked like she was in deep pain._

"Black Rose Dragon…?" _I mumbled._

"**Save Akiza! She's been in pain for a long time and it's affecting me as well! When you entered her life, she became her real self… She could finally be happy! Please, do whatever it takes to save her!**"

"Shut up, dragon!" _Sayer's reflection appeared on every side of the glass cage._ "Akiza's under _my_ control! No one can break through the seal I have put around her! You can't save her!" _His reflection disappeared, but his laugh remained in the shadows._

_I made up my mind about the way I was going to save Akiza. I placed a hand on the glass cage, focusing my eyes on Akiza._

"Aki… If you can hear me… Then listen very closely to this song…", _I told her. _"It will save you from this wretched cage and you'll get free from the control Sayer has on you."

_I removed my hand from the glass cage and cleared my throat, imagining the music playing around me._

"**Towagatari~Hikari no Uta~" by Nana Mizuki**

"_Terase yo el ragna_

_Urei zenbu_"

_Akiza was slowly looking up, her eyes being slight dullen due to Sayer's control._

"_Kururi kururi to_

_Lulala lila_"

"Estelle…?" _the Signer mumbled._

"_Kanashimi yorokobi doukoku sae mo_

_Gin no kawa kara mireba_"

"What's this?!" _Sayer's reflection appeared on the glass cage._ "Stop this nonsense!"

"_Subete wa ittoki no yume hanabi_"

_I was slowly reaching out my hand to the glass cage. As soon as my fingertips touched the smooth surface, the glass shattered into million pieces. Sayer's reflection was still onto the pieces of glass as they flew around. He cried out in anger, but I ignored him as I advanced to Akiza._

"_Tada kami no me no mabataki ni_

_Kiete kaeran_"

"Y-You came…", _Akiza's voice shook in slight fear as her eyes slowly returned into normal._

_I nodded as I kept singing, never missing a single note as I reached out my hand to her._

"_Hibike… Hibike Ima arubeki sugata e_"

"**Return to me, Akiza…**", _Black Rose Dragon told her mistress._ "**Come back and be the girl you have always been deep inside.**"

"_Awaku… Awaku Kako no denshou aru ga mama_"

"Y-Yes…", _Akiza nodded as she reached out her hand to me._ "Please… Save me, Estelle…"

"_Towa no inoran_"

_When our hands touched each other, our Marks began glowing and the dark universe was lightened up by a gentle crimson ray. I smiled at Akiza who returned the smile as I picked up the hairpin and curled back her long front bangs._

_The Signer smiled thankfully before she jumped into my arms, embracing me while sobbing. I returned the hug, but I had to let go because I could feel the Crimson Dragon calling for me._

"I'm sorry, Akiza, but I must go", _I told her._

"But…", _Akiza said in slight sadness._

_I smiled gently._ "But soon… I'll come back…to the finale."

"Finale?"

"Aki… You must defeat Misty before sundown or the King of the Netherworld will rise to the surface. And ignore Sayer. He'll be soon taken care of."

_Akiza looked confused, but nodded. I smiled again and patted her shoulder before feeling the Crimson Dragon pulling me back to the realm where he and Star Eater were waiting for me._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The real Akiza let out a huge gasp when she snapped out of Sayer's control, her Mark glowing in a comfortable light. She actually woke up from the trance just as she heard Sayer's voice from Misty's Duel Disk, revealing that it was the former leader of the Arcadia Movement who had killed Misty's little brother Toby.

The female Signer let out a small sigh of relief, happy to hear she didn't kill someone as Misty first thought. But it wasn't the same relief for the model.

Misty felt a huge anger boil inside her, so she sent her Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to attack Sayer. The giant lizard grabbed Sayer by its long tongue and literally devoured him.

Akiza was slight in shock when she had seen the man who had looked after her for a long time being eaten. "He… He got eaten…" The Signer blinked before getting an angry expression. "Serves him right! After everything he's done to all the innocent people!" She knelt down and picked up the hairpin and curled back her front bangs before brushing her hair back into place.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The real Misty had begged Akiza to defeat her before the Earthbound Immortal took over her. With Akiza back to normal, she won against Misty with her splendid combos.

When Misty turned into dust, she apologized to the Signer and hoped they could be friends someday. Akiza was close to tears, but nodded before the model disappeared. Misty left behind her locket with the photo of her and Toby, a memory for Akiza to keep.

But just then, everyone realized the sun had gone down for the day!

"We're too late!" Trudge growled. "The sun's setting and the last tower hasn't been sealed!"

"At least all the people that were absorbed by that Earthbound Immortal have been returned, right?" Mina wondered.

All of the sudden, the earth started shaking in an earthquake.

"What's happening?! Why's the earth shaking?!" Yusei asked.

Only a few seconds later, a pillar of light rose up to the sky.

"Look over there!" Trudge pointed at the light pillar.

"It's coming from New Domino City!" Mina gasped.

Once the light pillar died down, it revealed a new Nazca Line. Or in correction; the Condor Nazca Line.

"Another Dark Signer?!" Yusei exclaimed in shock. "But who could it be?"

"I don't know, Yusei", Akiza replied. "But I have a feeling we're about to find out…in the finale."

"The finale?" Leo questioned.

Akiza nodded, "When Sayer took control of me, Estelle appeared in my mind and saved me from Sayer's hold by singing a song…"

"A song?" Luna blinked.

"It sounded like Japanese, but…", Akiza blushed lightly, placing a hand on her heart. "Estelle's voice was like an angel's…"

Yusei raised an eyebrow at Akiza's reaction. Why did she suddenly act like she had feeling for the brunette? Or was it just his imagination?

"Yusei!" a voice called.

The group turned around to see Jack and Crow approach them on their Duel Runners.

"It's Jack and Crow", Yusei mumbled.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, we're right on time", Jack said.

Crow eyed the oldest female Signer. "So you're Akiza, huh? Guessing that you won your Duel." He turned his head to the direction of New Domino City. "So what's up with the lightshow?"

The earth started rumbling again. Trudge assumed it was an earthquake, but Yusei rejected the idea when he saw light coming from the crater of the old Ener-D Reactor.

"Now what?" Jack wondered.

"Hey, I know that area!" Crow exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I know that too", Yusei cold sweated. "That spot… It's where the first Ener-D Reactor was. And I have a hunch the portal to the Netherworld is now open for business."

The group gasped in shock when they saw a fountain of sludge spurt up from the B.A.D. Area and created a gigantic monster in the shape of a dragon with wings on its back and red glowing eyes. It was the King of the Netherworld.

The King of the Netherworld was crawling to the direction of New Domino City.

"Whatever that thing is… It looks like it's heading towards the city!" Luna's voice shook as she held hands with Leo, sharing the fear she had with her brother.

Crow turned to Yusei. "Yusei, Roman said if we failed to seal the four towers in time, then the King of the Netherworld would appear!"

"I know", Yusei replied. "And I'm guessing that's him!"

"As an officer of the law, it is my duty to arrest that thing!" Trudge butted in. "But, unfortunately, at this present moment, I am off to it."

"Hold on! Nothing bad has happened just yet!" Mina retorted. "Maybe if we don't bug it, it won't bug us!"

"Yeah, maybe so…", Leo said unsurely.

Luna suddenly felt pain coming from her Mark, which made her grab her arm. In the next second, the spirit of Kuribon appeared next to her, looking scared while telling Luna what it knew about the King of the Netherworld.

"Uh-oh… Kuribon's saying that if that creature makes it to that Condor Mark, a lot of bad things are gonna happen!" Luna informed the group.

"What kind of bad things?" Yusei demanded.

The King of the Netherworld had now reached the docks of the Satellite and crawled into the water.

"All the very bad kind…", Luna replied with a shaking voice.

"Okay… Uh… So we gotta stop it! The only question is; how?!" Leo panicked.

For once, Yusei had hoped he had the answer, but no. He wished Estelle was with them and could tell them what to do. Yusei felt his right arm with the Mark of the Dragon getting warm and looked down to see it glowing with Akiza, Luna and Jack's Marks.

The dark clouds above them started scattering to reveal a crimson light with the familiar presence of the mighty beast.

"It's the Crimson Dragon!" Jack exclaimed.

The Crimson Dragon turned to the group and sent a white light at them, teleporting the group to the final battleground.


	26. The Final Battle

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 26: The Final Battle**

The group with Signers and non-Signers plus the three Duel Runners ended up at the island where Goodwin's mansion was located, except the mansion was gone and replaced by the Stairway to the Dragon Star that had been underground. The condor symbol was shining above the temple with the sky being completely dark with an uneasy atmosphere. Not even the moon or the stars shone in the night sky. It was a sign that the darkness was coming.

"Where on Earth did he take us?" Jack wondered before looking up. "Isn't that the temple that was underneath Goodwin's mansion?"

"So this is where that condor was coming from", Akiza said.

"Wait… So then the King of the Netherworld isn't here, but what for?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know", Yusei replied.

"In that case, allow me to explain", Goodwin's voice echoed from the top of the temple.

Everyone glanced up to see said man stand on the top with the female figure called Purple Light who was sitting on the stairs below Goodwin, both her arms and legs crossed as her face was being hidden by the cloth that was on her head.

"For, you see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers, but not in time to close the doors to the Netherworld", Goodwin added.

"Director?" Mina mumbled in surprise.

"Goodwin…", Jack growled.

"So tell us what's going on!" Yusei demanded. "Did we fail? Is the world gonna end? And why is that thing heading here?!"

Purple Light chuckled in amusement. "Still so oblivious, Mister Fudo Jr."

"For the ritual!" Goodwin replied.

"What? What ritual?!" Yusei shouted.

Goodwin and the female figure glanced to the direction of the Satellite where they could see the shadowy figure of the King of the Netherworld slowly approach New Domino City.

"The ritual that has been carried out by this temple for many millennia", Goodwin said.

"Okay, so what exactly happens to this ritual?" Yusei asked.

"So full of questions", Purple Light commented. "It's like never-ending."

"It all depends, but this time it's something that's never happened before", Goodwin replied.

"So spill!" Yusei demanded.

"Better tell them before Fudo Jr explodes by all the questions, Goodwin", Purple Light suggested.

"Indeed, my dear", Goodwin smiled at the woman before turning his attention at Yusei's group. "So eager, but for you to fully understand, I would need to start from the very beginning."

In the next second, Goodwin held up a canister that contained Roman's arm with the Head Mark of the Dragon, also revealing his metal arm at the same time. The Mark was glowing, sending a painful energy to the four other Signers, making them groan in pain while their Marks were glowing.

"It all starts with this!" Goodwin gestured at the canister.

"It's the final Mark", Yusei grunted. "But what do you want with it?!"

"I want to use it! Why do you think I have that metal arm of mine?" Goodwin asked.

Purple Light stood up, placing a hand on her hip. "I prefer we cut the speech and begin the action, Goodwin."

"You're right, Purple Light", Goodwin agreed and placed the canister on a tablet next to him.

"Just what are you planning, Goodwin?!" Yusei shouted.

Goodwin chuckled and turned his back to Yusei's group before a purple mark started glowing through his jacket, revealing the Condor Mark.

The group was stunned by shock. They never expected Goodwin to be a Dark Signer!

"Another Mark?! But wait… That one-", Yusei started.

"That's right. It is of a Dark Signer's!" Goodwin finished just as his jacket and shirt were ripped apart by the force of energy flowing through his body that gave him muscles. Even his hair grew longer as purple stripes appeared all over his body.

"Meaning that, soon, I will have both the power of the light and the darkness!" Goodwin shouted as his eyes turned black.

"Oh no!" Leo exclaimed in fear.

"He can't!" Akiza added.

"You won't!" Jack growled at Goodwin.

"And just who's going to stop me?" Goodwin removed the lock of the canister.

"No one, Goodwin", Purple Light smirked, having an amused expression as she looked down at Yusei's group.

Goodwin crushed his metal arm and removed the few pieces that were attached on his arm before he literally put on Roman's arm, making him the new bearer of the Head Mark of the Dragon.

"What are you planning to do with the Mark?!" Yusei demanded.

"What else? To become all powerful and rule the world!" Goodwin replied. "And now, with my Dark Signer and the power my brother entrusted to me, I shall!"

The man raised up his new arm to the sky, making the Mark of the Dragon shine. The Stairway to the Dragon Star was suddenly digging itself out, rising up to the sky.

"Everyone, take cover!" Jack told the group.

"No, we have to leave the island now!" Yusei shouted.

"Let's dash!" Crow shouted.

The three Turbo Duelists rushed to their Duel Runners with the rest of the group following them. Yusei let Akiza sit behind him as Mina got to sit on Jack's lap. Trudge and the twins managed to squeeze themselves onto Crow's Duel Runner before the group could dash from the island.

Goodwin laughed with his evil voice as Purple Light stepped up to him, standing next to the man with her arms crossed. The temple was so large that it destroyed the island and covered a big part of the lake.

Luckily, Yusei's group made it to safety. They all watched the scene before them, the three Turbo Duelists still sitting on their rides. The rest of the group had jumped off and stood next to the Duel Runners.

"Behold the birth of my reign to come!" Goodwin exclaimed. "But first, let us have an entertainment with Purple Light and her magical power of the shadows!"

Purple Light smiled evilly before she threw off the cloth on her head, revealing herself completely.

Yusei and the others gasped and widened their eyes in pure shock. Next to Goodwin stood…

"Estelle?!" they all exclaimed.

"Estelle" chuckled at the group's reaction. "No. I'm not exactly the same Estelle you know. I am her dark side."

"Estelle's…dark side?" Luna mumbled in fear.

"Already forgotten the prophecy?" Dark Estelle snorted in amusement. "I am supposed to meet my good side, but she's not here. I did hear her body disappeared shortly after you set off to Duel the Dark Signers. I wonder where she could be."

"Listen! You gotta stop Goodwin! I know the good Estelle would do that!" Yusei shouted.

"And what if she doesn't want to stop Goodwin?" Dark Estelle retorted. "What if she wants to use the overflowing power to hurt and destroy those who had made her into the person she is today?"

Yusei was surprised to hear that. Did Estelle want to take revenge? "What do you mean?!"

Dark Estelle's bone wings suddenly turned into a pair of wings with black feathers before she flew up to the air. Black feathers were floating down when she flapped her wings. She flew down to the group, but still kept a distance from them.

"_This_ is what I mean", Dark Estelle reached out her hand.

In the next second, Dark Estelle and Yusei's group were teleported to a universe that reflected memories of Estelle's past. It was memories from the early years to the adult age.

Yusei and the others looked around, seeing how the little Estelle got bullied by other children in school and at the playground near home. They could hear little Estelle's cries echoing around them and see the bullies treating her like dirt. They saw how lonely Estelle was when she sat alone in her room with her books, having cuddly toys settled around her, a big one resting on her lap. A few memories showed the time when Estelle did have a few friends, but they left shortly because they didn't want to spend time with a childish girl for her age.

The memories moved on to the time when Estelle transferred to the school that had the special class for children with neurological disorders. The memories showed how Estelle seemed to feel better without any bullying, but still had to go through the other children's frustrations, outburst and childish behaviors. Estelle was still showing signs how scared she was for every sudden outburst, and didn't even get the right education because the teachers had to focus on the other children and their problems.

The memories moved to the middle school with its special class, which Estelle had been looking forward to so she could get the education she needed, but her hopes crumbled down when it turned out the school was worse than the last one. The teachers didn't even care for the students and left them alone to work on their own. Estelle had to retake a year to get the rightful education for the seventh grade, but things got far worse when new students came that were very disturbing.

The memories flowed next to the time when Estelle was homeschooled by her mother and father. Estelle cried often when she and her mother had long and sensitive conversations and there were a few times when Estelle had grabbed a knife to try committing suicide.

Leo and Luna let out small gasps when they saw Estelle holding a knife, but sighed in relief when the memory Estelle never hurt herself.

The group was teleported back to the final stage, not a single second had passed during their time in Estelle's memories.

Yusei's group was stunned to have witnessed Estelle's past. They had heard bits of Estelle's past when she had told them, but they never thought the bullying and loneliness had been this extreme and that she had been once and twice so depressed she wanted to kill herself.

Dark Estelle flew back up to the middle of the temple with her arms crossed. "Do you see now?" Everyone, except Goodwin, turned their attention at her. "I want to take revenge at those who hurt me and put me in depression for so long." She got a madness expression as her anger began to grow. "I want to rip their limbs apart! Torture them until they beg for mercy and I _still_ won't stop until all their blood has been spilled!"

"This is crazy…", Crow mumbled. "I never thought the Estelle you told me about was mad."

"She's not!" the twins shouted simultaneously at the Blackwing Duelist.

"Or, at least, not from what we know", Leo added. That earned him a slap on his cheek by Luna.

"Oh, how little you know about the real Estelle", Dark Estelle mocked. "And you're supposed to be her friends when you haven't asked for more details about her past after she had helped you?" Her purple eyes shone deviously.

In the next second, many shadowy creatures appeared around her. They were all in shape of different dragons corrupted by the darkness. All their eyes shone purple as their bodies were covered by shadows.

"Uh-oh…", Crow cold sweated.

"What's she planning to do?" Trudge wondered.

Both Mina and Akiza were worried about the outturn of the event. Leo and Luna hugged each other, both of them shaking in fear.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this…", Jack mumbled.

Yusei felt the sweat run down his face. "Don't tell me she's gonna-"

"I'm going to start my quest for revenge by torturing you, Signers. Dragons, attack!" Dark Estelle pointed at the group.

The dragon creatures roared before diving towards Yusei's group. Leo and Luna screamed in fear as Trudge held Mina close to him. The male Duelists were frozen, not being able to think. However, Akiza was acting faster than the light. She activated her Duel Disk and placed two cards on the disk.

"Black Rose Dragon! Moon Dragon Quilla!"

The two Duel Monsters appeared above the group before they flew towards the herd of shadow dragons. Black Rose Dragon sent a tornado of petals at the dragons, sending back a few of them. Moon Dragon Quilla's four heads opened their mouths to collect energy of the moon and sent beams at the shadow dragons.

"Akiza?!" Yusei turned to said girl.

"We have to attack the dragons if we want to survive!" Akiza shouted. "Call out your Duel Monsters and counter back!"

"Let's do it!" Jack activated the Duel Disk on his Duel Runner. "Come out, Red Dragon Archfiend, Exploder Dragonwing, Orient Dragon!"

The three dragons materialized before joining forces with Akiza's dragons.

"I guess we have no other choice", Yusei activated his Duel Disk as well. "Stardust Dragon, Sun Dragon Inti, help us out!"

The two dragons roared in agreement when they got materialized and flew to the battle.

Luna activated her Duel Disk and placed down two cards. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, Light End Dragon, we need your help!"

The sister dragons appeared together and joined their friends on the battlefield.

"I know I don't exactly have a dragon, but I'll still send Blackwing Armor Master to kick some serious butt!" Crow shouted as he threw his Synchro Monster card on his Duel Disk on the Duel Runner.

"I'm not a Signer, but I won't back down when my sister and friends need help! Come out, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo threw his Synchro Monster card on his Duel Disk.

Power Tool Dragon and Blackwing Armor Master appeared next to each other and flew ahead to the battleground.

The Signers and non-Signers' Synchro Monsters fought hard against the army of shadow dragons. Things seemed to go well at the beginning while Crow started talking about the legendary man who built the Daedalus Bridge in the Satellite, but then Yusei's group heard Goodwin chuckle.

"There's no such thing as can't miss", Goodwin told Crow. "Not for you. And not for the so-called legendary man you've modeled your life after. Believe me, I know."

"What are you talking about?!" Crow shouted in anger.

"Hold on, are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Yusei gasped in realization. "That you're-"

"_Him_?!" Jack finished, also shocked by the truth.

"The one who built the bridge from Satellite?!" Crow gaped in shock.

"Yes, I am the one who tried to build that bridge from Satellite", Goodwin confessed. "I thought I too couldn't miss, but I was wrong. And now I know that if you really want something, you must do whatever it's necessary to get it!"

"Not if that means hurting people! And that's why we're gonna stop you right here and right now!" Crow shouted determinedly.

Goodwin just chuckled in amusement before he lifted his left arm with the Mark of the Dragon, making it glow brighter. The other Signers' Marks glowed for a second before they vanished, only to appear on Goodwin's chest, revealing the full Dragon Seal.

Goodwin laughed so loud and evilly it sent shivers down everyone's spines. "You see, I'll stop at nothing from ruling it all together with the Princess of Darkness!"

Dark Estelle joined Goodwin's evil laughter and started laughing like Dark Kalin. "This is going to be so joyous!"

The Signers watched their Duel Monsters taking down one shadow dragon after another, but every time a shadow dragon got taken down, two new dragons would appear.

"**Towagatari~Kaze no Uta~" by Yui Horie**

"_Hoshi ni toban el ragna_"

"This is never-ending! How long can we keep doing this?!" Trudge asked, still holding Mina close to his chest.

"_Banri wo koete kanata e_"

"We must find a way to stop those dragons from keeping popping up out of nowhere!" Crow said.

Just then, the shadow dragons suddenly stopped attacking the Signers and non-Signers' Synchro Monsters and flew up to the sky.

"_Hoshi ni yukan el ragna_"

"Hey, what's going on?" Leo wondered. "Why're they leaving?"

Luna shushed him. "Listen…"

Everyone heard the singing voice, including Dark Estelle and Goodwin.

"_Setsuna… Eikyuu wo_"

"Who's singing?" Mina wondered.

Dark Estelle growled, knowing who it could be.

"_Nagare nagare itsukushimu_"

"I know that voice…", Akiza mumbled, which everyone in Yusei's group heard.

"_Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku_"

A portal appeared in the sky where the shadow dragons circled around as a female body lowered herself, dressed in a red outfit and had a pair of red wings on her back with blue eyes and her chocolate brown hair. The outfit consisted of a wine-red/red top with long sleeves that revealed slight of Estelle's bust, a wine-red skirt that reached to the middle of her thighs, wine-red stockings that reached to above her knees and a pair of red boots. Behind her followed Star Eater, his wings spread out.

"_Awadatsu_"

"The second part of the Dark Signers' prophecy is now coming true!" Goodwin announced in a loud voice when he recognized the figure.

"_Aa… Sen no toki no Rinne no tabi_"

"It's… It's…", Mina stuttered as she felt tears of happiness collecting in her eyes.

"Estelle…", Yusei mumbled, his heart beating in relief.

"I hope she's the real one, 'cause the evil Estelle is way too creepy", Crow commented.

"_Tsunagi au Te to te sagashi motome_"

"Yeah, but what's with that song?" Jack wondered.

"_Kokoro kawashi Ibuku kaze yo_

_Arata na sekai wo tobe_"

Good Estelle's body got enveloped in a crimson light before she braced herself and sent a warm light. The shadow dragons around her allowed the light swallow them as their true forms were revealed.

The shadow dragons were actually dragon Duel Monsters. That included Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Ancient Dragon, Mirror Force Dragon, Doom Virus Dragon, Cyber Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Victory Dragon, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction and many other dragon-related Duel Monsters.

"Wow…", Leo and Luna mumbled after they had seen what Good Estelle just did.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

My Synchro dragons joined me as the other Synchro Monsters remained close to their masters as soon I had released the dragons from their prison of being corrupted by the darkness.

I glanced down at my friends and gave them a small smile. I turned my attention at my dark twin, seeing her glaring at me with her purple eyes.

"So you've come…", she mumbled.

"Yes…", I retorted before turning to Goodwin.

"Estelle, how lovely to see you could join us", the man chuckled. "I see you've managed to create your own army of dragons."

I heard the dragons growl behind me when they heard Goodwin's voice.

"You stole them from me!" Dark Estelle shouted angrily.

"No, I _saved_ them from the darkness you used to corrupt them", I replied.

Goodwin picked up a card from his pocket. "Then I suggest we start this war on the highest level!" He held up the card as it started glowing purple. "Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!"

The "heart" appeared once again high up in the air, absorbing the residents of New Domino City to let the final Earthbound Immortal wake up from its sleep. The "heart" blasted in a bright light before the giant condor Earthbound Immortal spread its wings and revealed itself to us.

Wiraqocha Rasca let out a cry before I sensed something coming from the King of the Netherworld. I turned around and looked through the army of dragons to see the giant sludge creature release spits of its body, forming into condors that headed towards us.

"Dragons!" I called.

I didn't need to say more words because the Duel Monsters flew towards the herd of condors and started taking them down. Only my Synchro dragons and my friends' Synchro Monsters remained with us.

"Fool! There won't be enough time!" Goodwin shouted. "Soon the King of the Netherworld will reach us and the world will be destroyed!"

I growled through my teeth before I reached my right hand to my left wing and pulled out a feather. When I lowered my hand, the feather transformed into a katana, the weapon I had been trained for.

"It starts between us, my other self!" I shouted before flying towards Dark Estelle.

Dark Estelle glared before she summoned a black staff with the tip having the shape of a crescent moon. "Gladly!"

We flew around as we shot small energy spheres towards each other, mine being red while Dark Estelle's were purple. We avoided all of them before we clashed our weapons. We glared at each other before we flew back and kept doing the same thing for quite a while.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei's group was stunned to say the least. They never imagined they would witness a combat battle this intense.

"Damn! That's one catfight!" Crow commented.

"I just hope Estelle will be fine…", Luna whimpered.

"She'll be fine, Luna!" Leo assured her. "I mean, look! She's like a samurai with that sword!"

"Don't forget the last part of the prophecy, guys", Akiza cold sweated. "If one of the Estelles dies…"

"…The other one will follow the same destiny…", Yusei finished.

"So they can only keep on fighting forever until they get exhausted without making any death-like injuries?" Trudge asked.

"It's a never-ending circle!" Mina shouted.

The four non-Signers had been saved from being offered to the new Earthbound Immortal thanks to the Signers.

"And, meanwhile, the world will be doomed!" Jack cold sweated. "We must do something!"

"Yeah, but what?!" Leo asked.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Dark Estelle had enough playing around and used her staff to send an energy beam at me. I easily avoided the beam and flew around it as I headed to my dark twin. I raised my sword, ready to hurt Dark Estelle when I remembered she was my other self. If I hurt her, I would get hurt as well.

I let the katana clash with Dark Estelle's staff, causing sparks to fly around us when the steel made contact. Dark Estelle fought against my strength, but then I felt her arms growing weak. I took the opportunity to throw aside her arms and kick her stomach, sending her back. I suddenly felt pain in my abdomen, realizing I was feeling the pain from my other self.

Dark Estelle adjusted her wings before she made her staff disappear in a cloud of purple dust. I raised an eyebrow at the sight, but then felt my eyes widen when I heard her sing the Endless Song.

"**Towagatari~El Ragna~" by Nana Mizuki & Yui Horie**

"**Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa**"

Dark Estelle's body got enveloped in a purple light as one big energy circle appeared on each of her enlarged wings and slowly collected energy.

I grunted through my teeth, but calmed myself down before I closed my eyes to sing along.

"_Hajimari no hikari Kirali… kirali_

_Owari no hikari Lulala lila_"

I felt my right arm with the Star Mark release warmth as it glowed through the sleeve of my top. Energy was flowing through me and spread to my wings.

"_Kaesan el ragna_

_Suna dokei wo_

_Toki wa afuren_

_Lulala lila_"

I could sense the energy collect in front of my wings after they had spread out, ready to unleash a similar attack as Dark Estelle was about to do.

"_Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo_

_Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni_"

I knew everyone was looking at us like we were about to truly kill ourselves, or should I say kill _myself_? No, that was not the plan.

"_**Nagare nagarete utsukushiku**_

_**Mata sei to shi no yurikago de**_

_**Yawaku**_"

Now both I and my dark self were singing together before we unleashed our power. The energy circles from our wings released tornados, mine being crimson while Dark Estelle's were purple.

"_**Awadatsu**_"

The tornados clashed as they fought against each other before there was an explosion, including a bright light that swallowed me and Dark Estelle. I closed my eyes to shield them from the light.

Everything turned quiet in the blast. Was I dead…? No, I could still sense my body and felt myself breath.

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was inside a sphere that looked like the cosmos. My dark self flew in front of me. For some reason, she had a very upset expression.

"Why?! Why did you have to come back?!" Dark Estelle shouted angrily.

It was then I noticed Dark Estelle was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held back her sobs by biting her lower lip.

"My other self… Are you crying?" I asked softly, not knowing that my friends and Goodwin could hear us outside of the sphere.

"Yes, I'm crying!" Dark Estelle snarled with her tears still running. "Is it a problem with crying?! Am I not allowed to express my anger?! Why do I have to hold everything back and behave?! Why?!"

Something snapped in my brain. All those questions my dark self asked me… Her facial expression… I realized what it was.

Dark Estelle was acting like all the thoughts I had whenever I was upset.

"Could it be…you're deep inside frustrated that you can't express in the way you want to?" I asked.

"Yes!" Dark Estelle retorted, now releasing her sobs. "I… No… _You_ always had to hold yourself back to not cause a scene…especially after the time you got bullied… Day in and day out, you had to suffer by the other children…and that made you scared of being rejected again once you grew up. You're afraid of being alone, which you have been for a long time… Even now… When you arrived to this dimension, you're scared of being rejected by your current friends… You're afraid that they're with you just because of the Mark of the Dragon…" She tried to stop her tears, but they kept coming. "Deep inside, you want to take revenge on those people who had hurt you the most in your first school. But… Because of your goody-side I can't fulfill your deepest wishes! I can't hurt the people who made me suffer! This is so pathetic! I am the one who's pathetic! I am nothing but a loser! A weakling! What is it that's so special about me?! _NOTHING_!"

Oh dear… Those were truly the same thoughts I had always been carrying ever since I got the experience of being bullied that had cost all my self-confidence… Of being alone for such a long time to only feel a deep, empty void.

"That is true…", I admitted with teary eyes. "For a long time, I have been feeling very weak and afraid to find new friends to then be betrayed and be left behind… But I can't live on with all those thoughts. I have to move on in order to fully live. If I just remain in the past, how will I be able to look forward?" My own tears were running down my cheeks. "But not everything has been as negative as you believe." That caught my dark self's attention. "I've got the experience of being bullied, which the bullies probably never got… If they were one day going to get bullied and thrown aside, they wouldn't know how to deal with it. It is true I rarely had any friends, so I grew up all alone with my parents. But I do prefer to be alone, even though I often felt the need to be with others. And I do have hidden talents, which I discovered with the help of my mother, like music and many other small things that doesn't seem to be something big, but it was big to me." I knew I was going to look stupid, but I let a smile grow onto my lips while I was still crying. "I grew to love myself in order to trust others who can accept me for who I am. I grew stronger without noticing it myself."

Dark Estelle was a bit stunned by my speech, but she was still crying.

I flapped my wings before I slowly approached my dark self who got scared and flew back a bit. "No living being is perfect. Not even God who I don't believe in." I spread open my arms to hug Dark Estelle. "But… A person will be more…perfect if he or she can accept both her sides." Dark Estelle was shaking in fear as I embraced her. "So… Let me accept you and return to me, my other self. Let us become one again."

"No… No…", Dark Estelle struggled against my embrace as a light started glowing from both of us. "NOO!"

The white light swallowed us as I felt my other self join me. The energy flew around me as I felt complete once again.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling them burn a little by the power of the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin had a shocking expression; his eyes widen and mouth open.

"I-Impossible!" he stuttered. "This was _not_ the part of the prophecy!"

"Not part of the _Dark Signers_' prophecy", I corrected him, hearing I had a slight deeper tone in my voice. "But the real Signers' prophecy."

"**In the time of distress and chaos, with the power of the Endless Song,**

**the two spirits of the Crimson Star Priestess shall reunite and become one once again.**

**With the power of the Crimson Dragon, the darkness shall retire to the Netherworld,**

**and the true Signers shall regain their Marks of the Dragon.**"

"No… No! I won't allow that to happen!" Goodwin snarled. "I am a God! You can't take my powers from me!"

"You honestly believe so?" I raised an eyebrow with a smirk on my lips.

I let my new regained powers take over as the energy blasted up to the sky as a light pillar. My wings surrounded me as my clothes changed into the rightful armor.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei's group watched the bright pillar of light as they shielded their eyes. The Synchro Monsters were flying above them, ready to protect the group if necessary. Once the light died down, the humans looked up to see Estelle in a new outfit.

Estelle had changed into a red top that only covered her bust along with a wine-red armor decorated with red dots that went around her body above her abdomen and reached up to both her shoulders. She had a small collar going around her neck. Her arms were almost covered by red gloves that included wine-red scales on the lower part of the arms. The skirt had transformed into very short shorts that was red and had a small decoration on the right side, but the belt part was wine-red. The stockings had been slight ripped at the edge and the boots had changed into longer boots with heels and looking more royalty with the decoration.

Yusei gasped when he recognized the outfit. It was the same one he had seen Estelle wearing in his nightmare after he had his first encounter with Kalin and his Earthbound Immortal.

Estelle slowly opened her eyes, showing they were now red, signaling that the transformation was complete.

Goodwin had grown slight pale, actually fearing for the change of situation. "H-How… How were you able to stop your dark self?!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"By _accepting_ my other self", I replied as I reached my hands to my wings, pulling out two feathers. "There is no such thing called _perfect being_. Not even a God is a perfect being. Those who are not able to accept their true sides are ignorant. They are the weak ones." I lowered my arms as the feathers turned into normal swords. "But…" I swung my right hand up with the sword. "…Those who _can_ accept both their sides, good and bad…" I swung my left hand up with the other sword before swirling around and then got into a pose, pointing the swords towards Goodwin. "…are stronger and braver than they can imagine. That includes my friends and the Signers."

I turned around when I heard the Duel Monsters crying in pain. The King of the Netherworld who had now reached the docks of New Domino City had sent a powerful beam of fire at them, destroying the dragons, as the beam kept heading towards me. The Synchro dragons flew out of the way, knowing they didn't have the strength to stop the attack.

I held up my swords, crossing them and shielded myself against the fire. The flames flew past me as they collided with the swords. Once the beam had passed, I lowered my swords as my Synchro dragons and my friends' Signer Dragons flew around me.

"Go."

My Synchro dragons flew towards the King of the Netherworld before they transformed into lines of light. The line of Sun Dragon Inti coiled itself around King of the Netherworld's left arm while Moon Dragon Quilla's line of light wrapped itself around the right arm. Orient Dragon chained the evil creature by its right leg and Light End Dragon took the left leg. Star Eater became a collar that got wrapped around the neck of the King of the Netherworld, partly strangling and partly paralyzing the creature.

The four Signer Dragons roared before they started attacking the King of the Netherworld. Power Tool Dragon and Blackwing Armor Master joined the dragons and gave the evil creature what it deserved.

I turned back to Goodwin who was furious, which the Earthbound Immortal showed by snarling at me.

"So you may have stopped the King of the Netherworld from reaching the temple, but Wiraqocha Rasca will release him from the prison!" Goodwin yelled.

"He has to go through me first", I emphasized by holding up my swords.

"As you wish! Wiraqocha Rasca, kill Estelle!" Goodwin ordered.

The Earthbound Immortal shrieked before spreading its wings and flew towards me. I let the powers of my Mark protect me by wrapping my body with a red aura. Then I could go and attack Wiraqocha Rasca.

I flew towards the Earthbound Immortal as I slashed off his feathers while I flew faster than lighting around him. Soon, I combined the two swords into a claymore, the blade shining like magma. I lifted up the claymore as it grew longer, almost as long as the Stairway to the Dragon Star, and threw it down at Wiraqocha Rasca. The blade slashed through the shadow creature as it shrieked in pain before disappearing in a purple cloud of dust, releasing the people who had been offered for the summoning.

Goodwin looked very pale as I floated only a few meters from him, the claymore returning to its original length. I glanced at him with emotionless eyes and lowered the eyes to the full Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"You say you are controlling the light and the darkness, but I can sense the hesitation, Goodwin", I spoke up.

"What?!" Goodwin gasped.

"You're still thinking about Roman and the bond you two are sharing", I continued. "A bond that is stronger than any power in the universe-"

"Be silent!" Goodwin retorted.

"Even now, Roman is watching over you, disappointed how far you went when he asked you to fight for the right thing", I continued. "And deep inside your heart…" I pointed towards his chest. "…You knew you wanted to keep the promise. That's why you started building the bridge, letting it become a sign of hope. Hope that you'll accomplish the task you were given to."

"That's just nonsense!" Goodwin cold sweated, showing signs he was losing.

"Is it?" I asked.

Goodwin blinked confusedly before he saw the spirit of the good Roman. The spirit shook his head, disappointed that his brother had gone in the wrong direction.

I could clearly see how Goodwin missed his brother and was surprised to see Roman looking sad about the situation.

"I believe it's time we finish this", I said.

"_**I agree, Crimson Star Priestess**_", Crimson Dragon's voice echoed around me.

Crimson Dragon appeared among us, swirling his body around the ancient temple. He let out a roar before the full Mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared from Goodwin's chest.

"NO! I was the chosen one! I was the one with both the power of the light and the darkness!" Goodwin yelled.

I turned to Yusei's group, seeing how the Signers regained their Marks, except Yusei got now the Head Mark and Crow was blessed with the Tail Mark.

"With the power of the Crimson Dragon…", I chanted as I flew up fast, flapping my wings. "…and with the light of the stars…" Once I was several kilometers from the ground, I reached out my hand to create a small crimson orb. "…I summon the strength of the light!" I felt my back burn as Crimson Dragon's full Mark appeared on my body.

At the same time, the orb of light grew larger so I had to shift my hand up above my head as it collected the light of the stars. I felt Star Eater joining me after he released himself off the King of the Netherworld to use the "befriending" spell.

"Starlight…", I slowly lowered my hand, pointing the giant orb of light at the King of the Netherworld before hitting it with the claymore. "BREAKER!"

The orb crackled for a second before it unleased all its power at the evil creature. The King of the Netherworld sent a new beam at my attack, but Starlight Breaker pushed it back as it approached the sludge creature.

The Synchro Monsters, including mine, flew quickly away from the King of the Netherworld to protect Yusei's group. They used their bodies and wings as shields to endure the light and the power of my spell.

The spell hit the King of the Netherworld as it roared loudly in pain before there was an explosion. The light expanded and swallowed the whole city as the evil creature was destroyed. The light even swallowed me, but I didn't try to fly away, knowing it wouldn't do any harm.


	27. After The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 27: After The Final Battle**

_I opened my eyes to see I was floating in a cosmos all alone. I wasn't scared because I knew what was going to happen next. I took a glance at myself, seeing I was dressed in the white summer dress once again._

_I turned to the right to see Devack, Kalin, Misty and Carly lying unconscious. Greiger wasn't among with them, because I had sent his spirit to the Spirit World to let him rest there because he could return to his homeland now when the final battle was over._

_I looked up to come face to face with Goodwin. He looked just the same before he became a Dark Signer._

"Goodwin…", _I mumbled._

_Goodwin looked to his right as the spirit of Roman appeared next to him._

"Roman…", _I added._

"Hello, brother…", _Goodwin said with a small smile._ "I'm so happy to see you again. It feels as if it's been an eternity."

"Indeed", _Roman smiled._

_The two brothers turned to me, still wearing their smiles._

"You were right, Estelle", _Goodwin confessed._ "Deep down inside, I was still honoring my brother's memory."

_I smiled warmly at the Goodwin brothers before a question appeared in my mind._ "Are we…in Heaven?"

"In a way", _Goodwin replied._ "This is a place of peace between light and darkness and it's all thanks to you. The bonds we formed are really all that matters in life." _He was quiet for a second._ "Estelle... Take care of them." _He turned to the unconscious Dark Signers._ "Their place is back on Earth." _He turned to Roman._ "Now, if you excuse us, my brother Roman and I…have some catching up to do."

_Roman nodded before a light appeared behind them._ "But before that…" _He turned to me._ "May you sing the Endless Song for us, Priestess?"

_I nodded, still having a small smile while tears collected in my eyes._

"**Towagatari~Hikari no Uta~" by Nana Mizuki**

"_Hajimari no hikari Kirali… kirali_

_Owari no hikari Lulala lila_"

_The Goodwin brothers stood there, watching me as I kept singing, never missing a tone._

"_Kaesan el ragna_

_Suna dokei wo_

_Toki wa afuren_

_Lulala lila_"

_I couldn't help but sway my hips as I got into the rhythm of the music._

"_Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo_

_Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni_

_Nagare nagarete utsukushiku_

_Mata sei to shi no yurikago de_

_Yawaku awadatsu_"

_The light behind the brothers grew brighter as I made it to the chorus._

"_Utae… Utae Ima futatsu no negai wa_

_Tsuyoku… Tsuyoku Ten no konjiki to kirameku_

_Towa wo kataran_"

_During the last part of the chorus, Goodwin and Roman walked into the light behind them after they both had bowed to me._

"May the Crimson Dragon watch over you and the Signers, Crimson Star Priestess", _the brothers said simultaneously as they entered the light._

_The light spread over to me and the former Dark Signers, sending us back to New Domino City._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The light of the Starlight Breaker spell spread through the city before the bright light died down, making the Synchro Monsters that protected Yusei's group fly up, roaring in victory as the Nazca Line of the Condor disappeared along with the Stairway to the Dragon Star in the evening moonlight.

When the humans looked up, the air around New Domino City was filled with powder of light that restored all the damage that had been caused by the Dark Signers.

"W-We're safe…!" Mina let out a huge sigh in relief.

"Yeah, and check it out!" Akiza smiled widely.

"Everything's going back to normal!" Trudge stated.

"Amazing!" Akiza agreed. "It's like Estelle's Starlight Breaker is reversing all the damage the King of the Netherworld did!"

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Luna said about the light powder that kept coming down like rain.

The group looked up to see Star Eater flying around with a body lying on his back, knowing it was Estelle. The twins waved to them, but Yusei frowned when he saw Estelle wasn't showing any signs of movement. Crow noticed it too.

"Hey… Why's not Estelle waving back or showing any signs that she's okay?" the Blackwing Duelist asked.

"Yeah, you've got a point, Crow", Jack agreed.

Star Eater flew down to the group among the Synchro Monsters. He lowered himself to the ground, showing the group an unconscious Estelle in her normal clothes with her glasses. Yusei quickly jumped off his Duel Runner and rushed over to the dragon. Star Eater turned slightly his body to let Estelle's body fall down into Yusei's arms.

The group surrounded the raven-haired Signer to see if Estelle was okay. When they saw Estelle showed signs that she was alive, they all let out sighs of relief.

"Finally, all the tension is gone!" Leo cheered joyfully. "And we beat the Dark Signers, _and_ defeated the King of the Netherworld!"

"By 'we', you mean Estelle, right?" Luna said.

Leo growled lightly. "No, I mean, we all stopped that sludge monster from destroying our world!"

"But Estelle did the main job, kiddo", Trudge smirked.

"Yeah, but we were her…side-kicks! Yeah, we were the side-kicks!" Leo tried to convince the others that they did a great job.

The group laughed heartedly at the rambling boy as the Duel Monsters roared in the air simultaneously. After that, the Crimson Dragon appeared above the group of humans while the Synchro Monsters dissipated.

"The Crimson Dragon?" Akiza mumbled confusedly.

"What does it want this time?" Crow asked, placing a hand on his arm with his Mark.

The Crimson Dragon sent a white beam at the group, teleporting them to Martha's house.

"What the…?!" Crow exclaimed.

"We're…back at Martha's place", Trudge said.

"But why did the Crimson Dragon send us back here?" Mina questioned.

Just then, the door to Martha's house opened to reveal said woman.

"Martha!" Jack exclaimed with a smile.

Martha stepped up to the group, having a smile of relief. "I'm so glad to see all of you safe…" She glanced at Estelle who was still sleeping. "Boy, I got so worried when Blister told me Estelle had disappeared, but from the looks of it… I'd say we'll save the talk 'til later when she's awake, and you all must have quite an adventure during the whole day."

"Yeah…", Leo said before yawning loudly.

"Gross, Leo! Cover your mouth if you're gonna yawn!" Luna scolded him.

"Sorry…", Leo mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Speaking of adventure, I'd better head back to my hideout and check my nest…", Crow turned around, but only to trip on a pebble and fall face down on the ground.

"Crow?!" everyone exclaimed.

In the next second, the group heard snores coming from the orange-haired boy, making them sweat drop.

"Seriously, Crow?" Jack muttered as he picked up his foster brother by putting one of Crow's arms around his shoulders. "You fall face down and then fall asleep without telling us if you're okay or not…"

Akiza giggled, "Well, be glad he fell asleep now and not during the ride to his hideout."

"Point taken", Jack replied.

"Guys, let's go inside and rest for tonight", Yusei reminded the group. "Besides, I think it'd be best if you check Estelle, Martha. In case she has wounds or something…"

Martha nodded, "I got it. Everyone, come inside and I'll show you to the rooms where you can rest for the night."

Mina covered her mouth as she yawned. "I've been working in shifts and am used to have a couple of sleepless nights, but this time I must sleep…"

"I'll just report to Sector Security about our whereabouts before I hit the bed…", Trudge said before yawning loudly.

The group followed Martha into the house where they met Blister who had been really worried about Estelle. He then relaxed when he saw the young woman was okay.

Martha gave Jack instructions so he could lead the group to the bedrooms before she and Yusei walked into the infirmary. Yusei placed down Estelle on the bed, but kept her upper body up so Martha could take off her red jacket. Once it was done, Yusei lowered the young woman on the bed and Martha started examining her.

The young man remained in the background, his back turned to the women, in case Martha had to reveal Estelle's skin close to her private area. He was often about to fall asleep, but he kept himself awake. He had to hear if Estelle was truly okay.

Yusei fished up the Spell card Estelle had given him before he had gone to the Satellite; A Feather of the Phoenix. She had never asked him to give it back to her, so he was going to ask her once she woke up.

Martha cleared her throat, catching Yusei's attention. "Estelle seems to be fine physically, but I don't know about mentally…"

Yusei stood up from the chair and gave Martha a small smile. "Thank you, Martha… And I'm sure she'll be fine."

Martha smirked lightly, but held herself back. "Well then… You better go to bed too, young man. Staying awake for more than twenty-four hours is not good for the health."

Yusei chuckled at his foster mother's threat. He walked out of the room, but not without glancing at Estelle one last time before Martha pushed him out.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I felt myself getting out of the sleep and stretched myself while purring like a cat. I rubbed my heavy eyelids before I opened them to meet with the sight of a light brown ceiling and the smell of medicine and other chemicals.

I sat up and looked around, everything being blurry because I wasn't wearing my glasses. I found them, my jacket and the Duel Monsters cards I had lend out to my friends on a chair next to the bed I was laying on and put the glasses on my nose. Now when I got my vision back, I recognized the infirmary room. I was in Martha's house.

The whole house was quiet. No sounds of children running around or people talking. I stood up from the bed and put on my jacket before walking over to a window. The sky was dark with a big moon, but few hints of sunlight were showing up in the horizon, telling me it was early morning.

But then the Crimson Dragon appeared outside, flying in front of the window. I blinked in confusion. Did he want something?

The Crimson Dragon gestured with his head to point at his back. He wanted to take me somewhere.

I turned around to look for a piece of paper and pencil, which I found and quickly wrote a note, in case someone would take a peek into the room and find out I was gone. Once I finished writing the note, I placed it on the embedding bed and stepped back to the window, opening it soundlessly.

The Crimson Dragon swung his body close to the window so I could climb on. As soon as I was settled, the mighty dragon flew off heading to the direction where Crow's hideout was.

But what I didn't know was the Crimson Dragon sent a small signal to a certain Signer.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I woke up by feeling my arm with the Mark pulsing. I sat up and lifted up my arm to see the Mark was not only pulsing but also glowing. Was the Crimson Dragon sending a signal to me?

I looked at the alarm on the nightstand and saw it was barely 6 a.m. Guess I could take a walk or something now when I was awake.

I made a quick visit in the bathroom and put on my jacket and gloves. I walked down the stairs without making noises when I reached the infirmary. I felt the need to check on Estelle and see if she was okay.

I didn't know why, but I somehow felt a connection to her. Was it because of our Marks or…something deeper? I was a bit confused. I had never been interested in girls when I was younger, but… The first encounter with Estelle had triggered something in my heart I never felt before. Not even Akiza made me feel the way I felt for the brunette.

I remembered what Dark Estelle had shouted when she and Estelle had been inside that sphere after they had unleashed those strange tornados. Estelle was scared of being rejected and alone. She was afraid that none of us had truly accepted her for who she was and thought we were friends only because of our Marks, but she was wrong.

I opened the door to the infirmary and stepped in…only to find an empty bed. I felt my heart skip a beat in fear before I spotted a piece of paper on the covering. I walked over to the bed and picked up the note.

_To the one who found the note,_

_don't worry about me. I'm outside, taking a walk. I'll be back shortly._

_/Estelle_

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing she didn't get kidnapped. But… Where did she head off to?

I glanced down at my arm, seeing the Mark was glowing through the sleeve of my jacket. Was it a sign to show me where Estelle went to?

Without thinking twice, I rushed out of the house to my Duel Runner. To be quiet, I rolled my ride several meters so the engine wouldn't wake the others. Once I was in a good distance, I sat down on the Runner and drove off.

The Mark glowed stronger as I headed towards the B.A.D. Area. That was where Crow's hideout was, but also the bridge that Goodwin had started building years ago. Could Estelle be there?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The Crimson Dragon took me to Crow's hideout, letting me off at the edge of the unfinished bridge. I looked at him with big eyes, wondering why he took me out here.

"Crimson Dragon…", I started.

"_**I am proud of you, Crimson Star Priestess**_", Crimson Dragon said with a happy tone. "_**You accomplished your first task in the quest.**_"

I raised an eyebrow. "Quest? What do you mean?"

Crimson Dragon chuckled, "_**Only time will tell, my little one. However, I am happy to see you finally and truly accepted your other self… Your dark side. You have been struggling for a long time to accept the fact that you have your hidden side, have you not?**_"

I looked down in slight shame. "Yeah… A part of me always felt so angry at the past I went through, especially the part when I wanted to take revenge at the children who hurt me badly. And now, when I arrived to this dimension and met Yusei and the others… I was afraid they would sooner or later reject me because I'm so different in many ways." I closed my eyes before reopening them and looked up at the dragon with determination. "But I won't be afraid anymore. Because I know and I can feel the connection we share through the Marks." I grabbed my right arm and put on a small smile. "They have all accepted me and they won't leave me alone, even if I wanted to."

"_**That is what the bond called friendship is about**_", Crimson Dragon replied. "_**You have been without it for so long that it was first a foreign feeling, but you are getting used to it now.**_"

I nodded before a thought appeared in my mind. "Didn't you tell me you took my Deck when you teleported me to that realm where I was trained to use my powers properly and the art of a sword master?" I heard the engine of a Duel Runner approach several meters behind me.

"_**I am glad you asked.**_"

In the next second, the spirits of my Duel Monsters appeared around the mighty dragon along the cards I had in my pocket. All of them were smiling, at least those Monsters that had a mouth, and partly glowing.

"_**We were happy to serve you, Mistress**_", Light End Dragon said. "_**But I'm afraid most of us have to return to the Spirit World, including myself.**_"

"I understand. You want to restore the peace and rebuild your realm", I concluded.

"_**Hai, and so will I**_", Orient Dragon said.

Chaos-End Master flew down to me and held my right hand. "_**I was happy to serve you as my mistress, but Lord Crimson Dragon has given me and the others other duties we must attend to.**_" He looked over my shoulder and smirked for a second before kissing my hand, making me blush hard. The Tuner Monster released my hand before flying up with the smirk remaining on his lips,

"But… What will happen to my Deck?" I asked.

"_**It will become more specific and advanced**_", Crimson Dragon said as most of the Duel Monsters disappeared, but those who remained transformed back into cards, including the celestial Synchro dragons. "_**It will become a Deck suitable for you. An honorable dragon Deck.**_" New cards appeared as they floated around me in a circle. I held out my hands together and let the cards float down into a small pile. "_**Treat your partners with the same kindness and love that you shared with your last companions, dear one.**_"

I quickly went through my new Deck, seeing old and new cards, including Spell and Trap cards. "I promise, Crimson Dragon."

"_**Good. Now, I am afraid I must leave and you should return to your current shelter…with the man you harbor feelings for.**_"

I blushed when I heard the Crimson Dragon encourage me to try forming a relationship with Yusei. The dragon let out a roar that only I could hear before he disappeared, letting the view of the sea and the morning sun reach my eyes.

I heard soft footsteps approach me so I turned around and felt my heart beat faster when I saw it was Yusei. Had he heard the Crimson Dragon's last words?

"Yusei…", I mumbled lowly.

"Estelle…", the man walked up to me. "How… How did you end up all the way here?"

"The Crimson Dragon brought me here", I replied. "Didn't you see him?"

"I did, but I couldn't hear what you were talking about", Yusei said. "What happened? I saw all the Duel Monsters spirits smiling at you before they disappeared." For a moment, I could swear I saw a jealous expression on his face, but he hid it very well.

I looked down at my new Deck, gripping it a bit tighter. "Most of my Duel Monsters had to go back to the Spirit World to restore it, but new ones have joined me."

"I see…"

We remained quiet as we avoided eye contact. My heart beat faster by Yusei's presence. I guess I could now confirm that I did have romantic feelings for him.

"We better head back to Martha's before she sends Jack and Crow to look for us", Yusei spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

"Agreed…", I nodded with a small smile before I put my new Deck in the pocket of my jacket.

We walked down the bridge and to the ground where Yusei's Duel Runner was waiting. Strangely, the children that lived at Crow's hideout didn't wake up by the engine when Yusei had arrived.

Yusei sat down first and put on his helmet as I just stood next to him, not knowing if I should sit down behind him. There was barely space for two people.

The Signer looked up at me with confusing eyes. "Aren't you coming?"

I shifted slightly on my feet. "Is it…really okay that I sit with you? It doesn't look like there's enough space for two…"

Yusei put on the smile I liked. "Don't worry. Just sit behind me and wrap your arms around my waist."

I nodded hesitantly before I climbed on behind Yusei. I leant a bit closer to him and wrapped my arms around him as he said. He started the engine of the Duel Runner, letting it come alive.

I blinked in surprise when I felt the Duel Runner wasn't vibrating like the normal motorcycles in my dimension. I couldn't stand feeling vibrations go through my body, but this Duel Runner was completely quiet.

"Ready?" Yusei asked me.

"Ready", I replied, leaning my cheek against his back.

Yusei chuckled nervously before he took off, driving through Crow's hideout and onto the streets of the Satellite. The wind ruffled my hair as I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment with Yusei.

I knew I was going to enjoy the rest of the time here in this dimension with Yusei and everyone. And I was looking forward to the rest of the adventure that was waiting; even though I had a feeling it would be tougher than with the Dark Signers.


	28. The Celebration of the Daedalus Bridge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 28: The Celebration of the Daedalus Bridge**

It had gone a month since the adventure with the Dark Signers and how my friends and I stopped the King of the Netherworld… Well, I admit it was mostly me who did the job, but I couldn't have done it without the Signers.

One thing that had changed for me was that I got fired by Leo and Luna's parents a week after the Dark Signer Arc. They actually wanted to fire me earlier when they received words about the lack of my origin in the track records, but because we got involved with the first part of the Yliaster War, we only caught the call and email they had sent a few days after the final battle.

The twins got hysterical when they heard from their parents that I got fired, but I assured them we could still be in touch and see each other as usual. I actually had a feeling long before this that I would get kicked out from the Crier household, so after the news I called Martha and asked if I could stay at her house. In exchange, I would try finding a job and pay half of my staying.

Martha accepted me immediately without the money issue so I packed my bags and flew to the Satellite with Star Eater who carried me all the way. Martha and the children welcomed me with a small party and a strawberry/chocolate cake, which was my favorite. I was touched by the welcome committee so in return I sang them the Endless Song.

I got a room on my own that once had belonged to a girl who had moved out when she became 13 years old. Apparently, there was a rule in Martha's household that once the children reached a certain age, they had to move out so new orphans could move in. That rule had been the same for Yusei, Jack and Crow when they were teenagers.

Yusei, Jack and Crow had returned to the Satellite to catch up the time they had lost when Jack had been the King of Games. Yusei and Jack moved in with Martha, living in their old rooms while Crow remained in his hideout with the orphans. However, the new Signer had to find a new home for the orphans because it was at that place where the new bridge would get connected to the Satellite.

Yusei was often busy by the bridge to watch it over and help the constructors and answer their questions so he was always tired at the end of the day. But on the weekends, he helped me to teach the rules of Turbo Dueling and drive a Duel Runner.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was wobbling on a simple motorcycle that was meant to be a Duel Runner. It looked like the simple Duel Runner in the anime Yusei had built for Akiza when she was going to take her Turbo Dueling license. Since it was still summer and a hot August day, I was wearing a red tank top with black stars, shorts and sandals.

I lost my balance and crashed on the concrete, the helmet shielding me from hitting my head. But my arms and legs weren't so lucky.

Yusei rushed over to me and helped me up as I felt the pain from my legs wash through me. "Owowowww…", I groaned.

Jack snorted loudly with his arms crossed. "Give it up already, Estelle! It's obvious you've got problems with the balance."

I glared lightly at him. "I told you before I always had bad balance ever since I was a little girl. Many people with neurological disorders lack balance. I know that because of my own experience with such children, and I own a bicycle at home that has three wheels; one at the front, two at the back."

Once I could stand on my own, Yusei lifted up the Duel Runner from the ground, rolling it over to me and Jack. "But are you sure it's just the lack of balance that makes you fail at this?" he wondered.

"Yes, and because of that, I have this inner fear all the time whenever I used to ride a 'normal' bicycle when I was younger", I explained. "Even now, I can't help it… I know it sounds ridiculous, but this is how I work. Everyone has their flaws, and this is one of mine."

"Hey", Yusei said before placing a hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "It's okay. If you want, I can rebuild this Runner so it will have two wheels at the back. Could that work?"

I looked at him with a surprised look. "You… You'd do that? For me? But aren't you busy with the bridge?"

"We're almost done with the bridge", Yusei replied with a small smile. "They said I could a few days off to relax and join them when the last part is about to connect the Satellite."

I smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you…"

Jack groaned loudly. "I see I'm being ignored here. Fine! Don't let me be the third wheel!" He turned around and walked back to Martha's house.

"Hey!" Yusei and I shouted simultaneously before looking at each other with red cheeks. Then we laughed when we both realized we had yelled together.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I used my power to heal a wound I had on my right knee that had gotten scratched up by the fall with the Duel Runner. Once the wound was healed, there was only a scar left behind. I sighed through my nose before I fell backwards on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Decoy Dragon suddenly entered my eyesight and looked down at me with his adorable eyes. He chirped worriedly as he tilted his head to the left. I chuckled lightly and patted his head, letting him cuddle up on my chest.

My power had become slightly stronger. It was shown by how the smaller Duel Monsters' spirits could materialize into real bodies whenever they wanted to come out from my Deck on their own. Yes, they had the chance to roam around freely, but they never left my side, unless I had to send them on a mission to carry a message or something like that.

I caressed Decoy Dragon's back, hearing him purr like a cat. I was thinking about how much my life had changed since I had come to this dimension. I was feeling happier here than in my world. Back in my real dimension, I had felt an empty void in my heart, not really knowing what it was that I had been missing. But now I had the answer. Friends and more activity that made me feel much better. I used to suffer by insomnia because I rarely went out and got new impressions that I needed.

Not only that had changed, but I felt I was slowly changing from being a very introvert person. I could feel how I slowly opened up and talked more, but I was still a quiet person who liked to be on her own.

I suddenly got an idea and sat up on the bed. Decoy Dragon yelped in surprise before flying up, purring askingly at me. I smiled at him and tapped his beak. "Don't worry, Decoy Dragon. I just got an interesting idea."

The dragon purred before nodding and returned to my Deck that was on the nightstand next to the bed. I stood up and left the room, walking down to the living room where Jack, Yusei and Blister were talking.

I forgot to mention this, but Blister was now living in Martha's house. He kind of grew to become a babysitter for the children.

"Yusei", I said, getting his attention. "When is the bridge getting done?"

Yusei blinked confusedly before replying. "If there are no distractions, it should be finished in three weeks."

"Okay", I nodded before turning to Jack. "Jack, you still have contact with Mina?"

"Yeah, and?" Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

I was getting slightly nervous by the idea, but it was a good opportunity to say it. "W-Well… You think you could ask her to ask Lazar if he could arrange a…tag-team tournament?"

"Tag-team tournament?" Jack questioned.

"A celebration when Duelists from both New Domino City and Satellite can join and Duel together", I explained. "The tournament could be on the finished bridge and it will be a great start to show the residents of New Domino that not everyone in Satellite is as low as they think they are."

The men were silent until Blister spoke up with a smile. "Hey, I like the idea."

I smiled, happy to hear one person approved my idea. "And not only that… I could…be performing at the opening, singing a couple of songs from my dimension."

Yusei and Jack looked at each other, asking with their glances if one of them approved my idea. I was getting sweaty on my palms by nervousness, hoping Jack would say yes. That's why I jumped when I felt Martha place a hand on my shoulder from behind.

"Jack, I think you should call Mina about Estelle's idea", Martha supported me. "It sounds like it could also be an unforgotten day for us all. Especially when Estelle's going to be singing." I blushed by those words.

"I'm in", Yusei said. "Jack?"

The blonde man sighed before standing up from the couch. "Alright, I'll contact Mina then." He was about to walk to the telephone when he glanced at me. "And what's the prize of the tournament?"

"Nothing", I replied simply. "This is an opportunity when people from both cities can relax and enjoy themselves."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I just couldn't believe it. Lazar had approved my idea! He arranged commercials about the tag-team tournament that allowed people from New Domino and Satellite to call a certain number and register themselves. The tournament would also get aired, including my performance.

Akiza, Leo, Luna, Mina and Trudge had told us they had registered for the tournament and looked forward to it. From the Satellite, we heard from Rally, Tank, Blitz and Nervin that they had also registered.

The children in the house wanted to register for the tournament, but Martha forbade them, telling them they were still too young to Duel among adults. I could feel she was being overprotective after Taka, John and Mitch had almost gotten hurt during the first Shadow Duel with Roman.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The day arrived sooner than I thought. I had been practicing with the two songs that I had on my MP3.

A middle-large stage was set up at the edge of the bridge at New Domino City's side with a big crowd of people gathering. There were people wearing Duel Disks for the tag-team tournament after the small concert.

I was at backstage, standing behind the black curtains while feeling very, _VERY_ nervous. My whole body shook by nervousness that I almost felt sick and the palms were getting sweaty while I was holding the microphone. The noise from people outside didn't help me to calm down one bit.

I was dressed in a white slight frilly tunic that wasn't transparent with short sleeves, revealing the pentagram Mark on my right arm, tight jeans, and black elegant sport shoes. I only had a fake-golden bracelet on my right wrist. My hair was behind my ears, revealing blue earrings that matched my eyes. Of course, I had some lip gloss, mascara and eyeshadow applied, thanks to Martha's help, giving me a natural look.

I heard Lazar's presentation going onstage behind me, thanking everyone for coming to the consecration of the Daedalus Bridge; the proof of the union between New Domino City and Satellite. In less than a minute would it be my time on the stage.

The transparent spirit of Galaxy Serpent appeared in front of me, cooing gently. "_**You will be fine, Mistress. Just relax and go on, like you always did when you were performing.**_"

I smiled, remembering the few times I had been singing on a few contests and playing with my recorder onstage. I had felt very nervous, but as soon as I had walked up onstage, all my nervousness had disappeared and I went on like a real popstar.

"You're right", I smiled lightly. "Thank you, Galaxy Serpent."

"_**You're welcome, Mistress**_", the Duel Monster purred before disappearing.

"-_And now, before we begin the tournament, let us all enjoy the concert of New Domino City's Shining Star; Estelle Malmström!_" Lazar finished his speech.

People were clapping and whistling excitedly as I slowly walked through the curtains while Lazar walked off the stage. I stood in the middle on the stage, seeing the crowd of excited people having shiny eyes. I glanced down and spotted Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Jack and Crow standing close to the stage. All of them were smiling, except Jack who had a small smirk of joy, the twins and Crow waving their hands.

I smiled at the sight before turning my head to the left, sending a signal to a man who was responsible for turning on the music. I closed my eyes, following my inner rhythm for this song because I had often messed it up at the beginning.

"**A Million Voices" by Polina Gagarina**

"_We are the world's people  
Different yet we're the same  
We believe, we believe in a dream_"

The crowd was silent as I kept my eyes closed.

"_Praying for peace and healing  
I hope we can start again  
We believe, we believe in a dream_"

Now I slowly opened my eyes, smiling at the crowd, getting into the music.

"_So if you ever feel love is fading  
Together like the stars in the sky  
We can sing, we can shine_"

The nervousness I had felt before had now disappeared. I could feel in my heart how much I was enjoying this.

"_When you hear our voices call  
You won't be lonely anymore  
A, a million voices_

_Your heart is like a beating drum  
Burning brighter than the sun  
A, a million voices_"

The crowd cried out lightly, but not too loud to break the magic that was hanging in the air.

"_Now as the world is listening  
From cities and satellites  
We believe, we believe in a dream_"

This song was truly made for this opportunity. Even this part of the lyrics kinda matched for New Domino City and Satellite.

"_If you ever feel love is fading  
Together like the stars in the sky  
We can sing, we can shine_"

My Mark started glowing before I used my power to do some special effects. A whirlpool of crimson powder surrounded me as it flew up before exploding, spreading the powder across the stage and the crowd. My voice got even stronger for this part of the song.

"_When you hear our voices call  
You won't be lonely anymore  
A, a million voices_"

The crowd was now going wild at the chorus. I placed my left hand on my collarbone, gesturing at my heart, making a beating motion.

"_Your heart is like a beating drum  
Burning brighter than the sun  
A, a million voices_"

I switched the microphone to my left hand as I used my right hand to gesture with my hand at the crowd going from left to right.

"_When I look around at these faces  
I can see the stars in the sky  
We will sing, we will shine_"

I remained silent for the singing group in the real song since I was all alone onstage.

"**(When you hear our voices call)  
(You won't be lonely anymore)  
(A, a million voices)**"

I switched the microphone back to my dominant hand and waved my free hand in the air, making the people wave their hands up in the air with me.

"_Singing out, singing out, oh  
Singing out, singing out, oh  
Singing out, a million voices_"

I glanced quickly at my friends, seeing them having big exciting eyes as the twins waved their hands along with the song. Crow joined them and even Akiza. Only Yusei and Jack were resisting on joining me.

"_Singing out, singing out, oh  
Singing out, singing out, oh  
Singing out, a million voices  
A million voices_"

I threw my right hand up in the air with the microphone when the song ended, making my power activate by sending up some fireworks that exploded above us. The crowd got all mad and cheered joyfully clapping really loudly.

I felt my face being warm by the inner excitement I was feeling. I had built up so much adrenaline so the next song was going to help me to get it all out.

I walked to the curtains and sat down on a small black couch that had been placed there while I had been singing without anyone noticing it. I heard the two seconds intro of the next song before I started singing again.

"**Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw**

"_Don't tell the gods I left a mess  
I can't undo what has been done  
Let's run for cover_"

I lifted up my left hand and snapped my fingers, igniting a cloud of crimson powder. That cloud flew down to the couch on my left, forming Galaxy Serpent.

"_What if I'm the only hero left?  
You better fire off your gun  
Once and forever_"

I glanced down at Galaxy Serpent as she looked up at me with gentle eyes. I moved slightly to the right, making place for the Duel Monster as she crawled to the middle of the couch.

"_He said go dry your eyes  
And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son  
And tell the others_"

I crossed my legs and put a hand behind my head, acting relaxed and a bit tomboyish.

"_To go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard_"

I moved quickly to get into a properly position on the couch as Galaxy Serpent flapped her wings and flew up. I moved the microphone to my left hand so I could use my right hand to place it on the side of the couch and sparkle up a new cloud of crimson powder. I moved up my hand and swept it across my face.

"_We are the heroes of our time  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_"

I moved my arm around to make the cloud of crimson powder pour down on me like rain as Galaxy Serpent floated next to me when I stood up from the couch. The "rain" poured down on me as I stomped with my left leg, making the "water" splash before I moved my right arm up, moving aside the rain.

"_We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…_"

I jumped up to the edge of the stage, moving with the rhythm while stomping my foot, enjoying the performance. I pointed towards the crowd, also into a camera, before sweeping my hand across my face. I moved back to the curtain to continue the "special effects".

"_We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…_"

The "rain" kept pouring down on me until I reached out my right hand to gather the "raindrops" in my palm and formed them into a small ball. The ball flew from me before I caught it with my hand. I lifted up my fist and opened the fist to reveal a tiny crimson light.

"_The crickets sing a song for you  
Don't say a word, don't make a sound  
It's life's creation_"

I threw the light to make it shatter into a cloud of crimson dust. I stepped up and turned to the crowd as the cloud transformed into a pair of butterfly wings on my back. The butterfly wings then turned into a universe around me. I moved my body with my hand as the universe moved around with me until I stopped.

"_I make worms turn into butterflies  
Wake up and turn this world around  
In appreciation_"

I wiped with my hand, shattering the universe so the scene changed into a room with several small dragons Duel Monsters stepping up to me as we all leant our bodies to the right simultaneously. We straightened up our bodies before I fist-bumped with a miniature Genesis Dragon to the right.

"_He said I never left your side  
When you were lost I followed right behind  
Was your foundation_"

I opened my left arm as a red light appeared on my chest, revealing my heart with the dragons.

"_Now go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard  
Now sing together_"

I jumped up to the stage again, doing the same moves as on the first chorus.

"_We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…_

_We are the heroes_"

I walked to the right of the stage as the black curtain showed a face of the crimson powder, acting like a singing group for the background song.

"**(We keep dancing with the demons)  
(You could be a hero)**"

A camera was pointing at my face, making me slightly smile as I continued singing while I slowly turned back to the stage.

"_Now go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard  
Now sing together_"

I sang out with all my heart, putting my strength into the song. At the middle of the chorus, I gestured with my hand to my friends, telling them to get on stage with me. The twins didn't hesitate before rushing to the stairs with Crow and Akiza following. Yusei and Jack followed them slowly, but still kept up with the others.

"_We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…_"

The twins jumped next to me excitedly as Akiza stood on my left and Crow on my right, jumping with me and the music. Yusei and Jack stood behind us, making me unable to see what they were doing. I moved my microphone to Akiza and let her sing the first "oh whoa" part before moving the mic to Crow to let him sing the other "oh whoa".

"_We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…_"

The group grew closer to me, even Yusei and Jack, before I took one step forward and raised my left fist up in the air, the black curtain showing a dragon with its left paw raised up as well.

"_We are the heroes_"

The crowd literally exploded in a row of applause. The twins, especially Leo, jumped excitedly and yelled out in victory. Crow placed his arm around my shoulders as Akiza hugged me around my waist. Even Jack ruffled my hair from behind, making me smile by the gesture before brushing my hair down.

The crowd still clapped excitedly as Lazar stepped up to the stage, making all of us back and me giving the microphone to the purple-haired man.

"Thank you for the spectacular show, Estelle", Lazar smiled to me before turning to the audience. "Let us all become united with both New Domino and Satellite citizens. There is no long need for discrimination. We can all become friends; the proof standing right behind me." He pointed back at me and my friends with his thumb, making some of us laugh at the comment. "And now… Let's start the union with our tag-team tournament, New Domino City and Satellite!"


	29. The Next Threat - ARC 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 29: The Next Threat**

The next six months had passed with the speed of lightning. The winter had come and gone and now the air was filled with the scent of spring incoming, since some snow was still on the routes and in several areas, even though it was early February.

I didn't get to see my friends so often now when everyone was busy with their lives. Yusei and Jack had moved out from Martha's house to settle down with Crow in an apartment where they got to live in for free in Zora's clock shop. Zora was an old friend of Martha's and accepted the boys, even though I knew she could be very strict. Leo and Luna had convinced their parents to attend the Duel Academy and Akiza was back to her family, living a happy life and attending Duel Academy once again.

And what about my Duel Runner catastrophe? Well…

After Yusei had fixed the simple Duel Runner and made it have three wheels and I had managed to get control of the bike, I wasn't allowed to take the exam for both Duel Runner and Turbo Dueling licenses. Why, was the question. Trudge told me that I technically didn't exist in this dimension, so I was not registered in the world's catalogue of human citizens.

The truth was I wasn't so surprised about the news. I had a slight feeling my "freedom" was being limited in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension, since I wasn't an original.

I felt really bad after that. Yusei had put so much time on the simple Duel Runner for me and now it got wasted because of the small "misunderstanding". I didn't think about the circumstances before I received the words from Trudge.

I had felt really bad and ashamed of it. I didn't tell my friends about the news at first because I didn't want them to feel sorry for me or kinda face Yusei's wrath, even though I knew he _couldn't_ get that scary-angry as certain characters I've seen in manga books and anime back in my dimension. But still… If I had been thinking about the circumstances, he would have used the time he spent on the simple Duel Runner for something else.

I had kind of cut myself off from the others for a while. I didn't go to see them at the young men's place or meet up with Akiza and Carly for some girl hangout or Dueling with the twins. You could say that some old wounds from my past were slowly ripping up again inside my heart. I was afraid to get rejected again, even though I knew my new friends wouldn't do that. But my other side was still scared to get laughed at because I was not a usually twenty-two years old woman. I have been hurt too many times in my past… I often thought maybe it would better for me if I remained alone for the rest of my life; not having any friends, not finding a man to marry, not starting a family… I was so scared I couldn't describe it. But when I finally told them, they were all fine with it. They claimed they understood why I didn't tell them and Yusei was not angry at all, which had been a huge relief for me.

I still had the simple Duel Runner since I didn't have a real Duel Runner yet and I knew I would never get one while I was still in this dimension.

When the Daedalus Bridge had been connected, Martha used her contacts to find foster parents for the orphans that had lived with her and placed them in new homes. Now Martha's house was a daycare and a doctor's office in which Blister and I helped out with. Doctor Schmidt had moved in and had a small part of the house as his office in which I helped out with. We even had a service that I could go and be a babysitter for a couple of hours in the costumer's home if their child didn't want to be left alone or didn't want to stay at Martha's house. It was a bit difficult in the beginning, but I gained more pocket-money to buy small things such as cheap clothes, notebooks, pencils, and other stuffs. And the most important thing to me; a diary. I used the diary to express my feelings, reflect my thoughts and practice on my English to boost. It had been a habit back in my dimension.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was walking on the Daedalus Bridge, cleaning my head and to think about the upcoming events. The Meklord Emperors were next and so was the World Racing Grand Prix, even if there were six months away for the competition.

I stopped by the railing and looked at the sight of the sea. The sunlight reflected on the water, which made it too bright for my eyes. Luckily, I had my sunglasses onto my glasses, since I was slight sensitive to bright light.

I reached to my collarbone to play with a necklace I got from Yusei on the Christmas Eve. The necklace was a pair of silver feathers. I closed my eyes to remember the Christmas party we had in the twins' house.

***FLASHBACK***

_The party was warm and colorful. The girls, meaning me, Akiza, Luna and Carly had been dressed in "half-sexy" Christmas outfits while the boys had kept their usual outfits. Akiza and I sang a couple of Christmas songs we had practiced on together while Carly had sneaked up behind the couch and tried to put on a smile on Jack's lips, which he had argued with a pair of red cheeks._

_Once the current song was over, I sat down on the couch to rest a bit while pouring a small cup of non-alcoholic mulled wine._

"_Lost breathe?" Crow snickered from an armchair._

"_Yep…", I panted slightly before taking a sip of the mulled wine._

_Just then, a new Christmas song was playing and it wasn't just any song. It was "Last Christmas (Single Version)" by Wham. I got so surprised that I nearly choked on my drink. I spat back the liquid into the cup and coughed hard. That caught the others in alarm._

"_Estelle? Are you okay?" Leo who sat next to me started patting my back._

_I felt my lungs getting better thanks to the boy's help. "Y-Yeah… Just took a too big sip of the hot mulled wine."_

_The group relaxed and continued to have fun; Carly and Luna dancing around with Crow joining them, Yusei and Akiza having a chat while Jack sat with his arms crossed, looking irritated but actually enjoyed the time._

_I placed my cup on the coffee table and walked to the terrace. I slid open the glass door and stepped out in the winter night. I didn't need to put on a jacket because my power provided me an aura that kept me warm in the chilly air._

_I walked around the empty pool and went to the edge of the roof. I hugged myself in comfort as I still could hear the song "Last Christmas" in my head. That was the song my parents and I played every Christmas ever since I was a baby._

_It made me think about my situation. I was "trapped" in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension with a quest, and after the quest would be complete I could return to my dimension. But… Did I really want to go back or did I even have a choice to stay? The Crimson Dragon hadn't told me any details yet what would happen to me once the mission was over. Besides, there was another puzzle. The few minutes before I got teleported to this dimension, I remembered I was sitting in Dad's car, going home after playing in the small Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament in Stockholm. Then something went wrong and there had been a crash…_

_The blood in my veins almost turned into ice and it was not by the icy wind. What if I had died in that crash and got reborn in this dimension?! I nearly got a panic attack, but calmed down by rubbing my forehead. It always helped me when I was in distress. The panic attack disappeared to be replaced with a stormy sea of sadness and confusion. If I really was dead in my dimension… My parents would be right now mourning over my death and even my dog would probably sense that something had happened to me. But… If I wasn't dead, but got teleported in time before the crash… I would probably be world-wide wanted all over the globe in my dimension._

_I was getting more confused so I tried to shut out those thoughts and calm myself down. Between my parents, I stood most closely to my mother. She was the one who had always been by my side and helped me mature and develop into the young woman I was today, even if I still had slight difficulties because of my autistic behaviors._

_Thinking of my parents made my eyes moist as I tried to hold back the tears. When a tear did escape from my eye, I wiped it away and looked up at the dark sky full of stars and a big moon. I kept looking up while being lost in thoughts so I jumped when I heard Yusei's voice next to me._

"_Is everything okay?"_

_I turned to the left to see Yusei look at me with a worried expression. I rubbed off some stray tears from my cheeks before nodding. "Yeah… I was just…thinking about my family…"_

_Yusei looked a bit confused before he remembered. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're from another universe."_

_I chuckled lightly. "I almost forgot about it myself, but…that song made me remember…"_

"_Which song?"_

"_The song 'Last Christmas' by Wham. The one that was playing when I choked on my drink." I looked up at the sky again. "My parents always played that song every Christmas ever since I was a baby. It became very special to me at the Christmas Eve." I sighed and looked down. "I miss my parents. Especially my mother. She was the one I stood close to and helped me develop and mature… Making me stronger mentally…" I let out another sigh. "But I still have much to learn…"_

_I turned my eyes back at the sky, letting the cold air get into my lungs to calm me down. I didn't know what Yusei thought, but neither of us said anything until he broke the silence._

"_You were lucky…"_

"_Hm?" I turned to Yusei to see him look at the night sky._

"_You were lucky to live with your parents… Knowing and loving them…unlike me…", the young man mumbled, having a poker face to hide his inner sadness._

_I could tell he was suffering about losing both his parents in the Zero Reverse incident, or at least his father. No one knew what happened to his mother since she had been reported MIA (Missing in Accident). I got that information from Trudge when I had asked him about Yusei's parents and he did say the information was classified, but he made an exception since we both were friends with Yusei._

_I turned around and surprised Yusei by giving him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I pressed my body close to his. I felt Yusei's body freeze in surprise as I heard his heartbeat speeding up by the embrace._

"_E-Estelle…?!" Yusei gasped._

"_You may have never known your parents, Yusei…", I began. "But they truly and deeply loved you. They had you because they loved each other and wanted you in their lives. Your father sent you to safety because he wanted to protect you and let you grow up into the fine young man you are today." I felt new tears collecting in my eyes as I tried comforting Yusei. "Your parents wanted you to keep living as they will always watch over you from the place where their souls are resting in peace…" My voice was starting to shake. "N-Never think y-you were unloved, b-because…y-you are still loved b-by your parents' spirits…"_

_I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I started crying for Yusei. I cried the tears that he might have been holding inside for a long time and never wanted to bring them out because he didn't want to consider himself as weak._

_I felt his arms wrap around my shoulder blades, bringing me closer to him as he rested his chin on my left shoulder. I shivered slightly when I felt his breathe on my neck._

"_Thank you…", he whispered._

_I hummed in reply and kept my arms around him. I felt water drops hit my bare shoulder, realizing Yusei was crying. I lifted up my right hand and rubbed circles on his back to comfort him. It caused him to lean more into me, tightening his arms around me._

_We stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes until the muscles in Yusei's arms relaxed and his grip wasn't as strong as moments ago. Strangely, he hesitated to let me go as I took one slow step back. We looked into each other's eyes, both of us smiling gently. As I drew back my arms, they rubbed against Yusei's and when we reached to the hands, Yusei grabbed mine gently and kept them there._

_My heart beat faster by this slight romantic moment, but I didn't want to get big expectations to only get them crumbled down in the end. We kept the eye contact and our smiles until Yusei spoke first._

"_Thank you…"_

_I smiled warmly. "You're welcome…"_

_Yusei gave me a small smile before he let go of my hands to grab something from the pocket of his jacket. "I… I wanted to give this to you…in private."_

_I blinked confusedly when I heard his shy voice. It wasn't every day you heard that, and it was really cute._

_Yusei held out a small but thin gift that was wrapped in purple paper with slight silver glittery decorations. It had a lavender ribbon around the gift._

_I let a small smile reach my lips as I grabbed the wrapped present with both my hands. "Thank you… But you didn't have to go and buy me a gift."_

"_I wanted to", Yusei replied quickly. "It's a…thank you gift for everything you've done for me during the Dark Signers incident."_

_I nodded as I carefully unwrapped the present, not ripping apart the paper. I read once in my dimension that the wrapping of a present is just as valuable as the present inside it in Japan. Ever since then, I have been opening my presents on birthdays and Christmas with carefulness._

_The gift was a jewelry box. When I opened it, I held back a gasp as my eyes widened. Inside the box was a silver necklace in the shape of a pair of feathers. I picked up the necklace by the chain and looked at the feathers._

"_This is…", I mumbled._

"_Since you gave me the Spell card A Feather of the Phoenix, I wanted to give something similar in return", Yusei explained._

_Yes, I had let Yusei keep the Spell card since I thought it could one day be useful for him._

"_I… I can't accept this", I said, still in slight shock. "This must have cost you a lot of money."_

_Yusei grabbed my hand in which I held the necklace. "Please. I insist."_

_I saw in Yusei's eyes that he would remain stubborn if I didn't accept the expensive present. So I gave up and nodded with a small smile. "Okay… If you really insist. Could you help me put it on?"_

"_Sure", Yusei replied._

_He grabbed the necklace out of my hand and walked around me to stand behind me. I moved my hair aside and let him put on the necklace. I tried not to shiver when I felt his bare fingers brush against my skin. Once the necklace was put on, we walked back to the party in silence._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Ever since Christmas Eve, I had been wearing the necklace every single day. It was special to me because I got it from my secret crush and I had never received any jewelry from other men. I did once get a pretty cute keychain from a boy who had neurological disorders himself. The heart-shaped keychain was rather cheap, but I still kept it because of the same reason as my necklace.

I heard the sound of a Duel Runner approach me on the bridge. I turned around and spotted a familiar red Duel Runner. The motorcycle braked next to me as the driver rolled up the wind shield of his helmet before looking at me.

"Hey, Estelle", Yusei greeted.

"Hi, Yusei", I smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing really", Yusei shrugged. "Jack, Crow and I are trying to build the new engine for our Duel Runners before the WRGP."

"Any progress?"

"I'm actually about to go home to install a few things that should do it. Want to come?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to 'entertain' myself this afternoon."

Yusei chuckled at my comment and made space for me to sit behind him. I sat down and wrapped my arms around his waist. When we were sure I wouldn't fall off, Yusei sped off with his Runner.

I blushed as I rested my cheek against his back. I was in a small conflict with my feelings for this man. I wanted to confess, but I didn't want to have his heart broken if I was going to return to my world once my mission was done in this dimension. Yusei didn't deserve having a broken heart. He had gone through a lot and the last thing he needed was a heart so broken that it might never get healed again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack and Crow were in the garage where they kept their Duel Runners, including the new Runner they had built to experiment on with the engine. Crow was still dressed in his Blackbird Delivery outfit, Jack dressed in his Turbo outfit and Yusei not wearing his jacket. I tried my best not to stare on Yusei's bare arms with slight muscles. As I might have mentioned before, I didn't like men with big muscles like Greiger's, but those muscles Yusei had were, dare I say, perfect.

Jack pushed on some speed, the engine making a comfortable sound for a machine. The rest of us monitored the progress on a laptop. Yusei had a pair of protective gears on his face, in case something would happen like an explosion.

"A few more weeks and we should be able to test this new engine on full throttle!" Yusei said with a loud voice to overcome the noise.

"Forget the few more weeks, Yusei! I say test it now!" Crow said excitedly.

"Why not?" Jack agreed. "With Jack Atlas on the driver seat, what could possibly go wrong?"

"A lot", I commented, making Crow chuckle.

Jack glared at me before starting speeding up more, causing an even louder sound that was too much for my ears.

Yusei shot up from his seat in front of me. "Jack, lay down the accelerator!"

"What?! Accelerate more?! Okay!" Jack replied, not hearing what Yusei said, and accelerated even more.

"No! Decelerate!" Crow panicked.

"Pull over!" I yelled.

As expected, an explosion occurred. I reached out one of my hands in time to create a shield around me and the two young men behind me. A piece of the Duel Runner hit the shield and leant against it as the smoke was in the air.

Once the turbulent was over, I let down the shield so Yusei and Crow could stand up properly. "Are you two okay?" I turned to them.

Yusei removed the protective gear. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Crow stood up, looking around. "Hey, did Jack blow up with the Duel Runner?!"

Jack shot up from the pile of the remaining parts of the experiment Runner. "Very funny, Crow!"

Yusei knelt down next to the demolished Runner. "We pushed it too hard."

"What do you mean 'we'? That was all Jack", Crow said, pointing at said man.

"I beg your pardon?! You were the one who told me to go full throttle!" Jack retorted.

I knelt down next to Yusei to help him find important parts of the Duel Runner that were still in good shape while we listened to Crow and Jack's bickering about whose fault it was.

"I'm amazed, Yusei", I commented as I dug my hands into the pile. "How can you bear to live with these two when they get as loud as now?"

"Simple; I ignore them", Yusei shrugged, picking up the engine the trio was working on.

I looked up and saw a crowd gathering by the windows to the garage, watching us or more precisely the bickering duo.

"Guys-", I called them.

"That's enough!"

We looked up at the stairs where the three men's landlord stood and glared down at us. The crowd gathered behind Zora as they tried to peek inside.

"Uh-oh, our landlord…", Crow mumbled nervously.

"She doesn't scare me", Jack snorted, acting like a big man.

"Oh, is that so, Mister Tough Guy?! Well, does living on the streets with the rats scare ya?! 'Cause I'm this close to tossing you bums out!" Zora warned.

"Wait, no, you don't understand!" Jack panicked. "That explosion… It was just-"

"Just nothing!" Zora yelled, causing Jack to shut up. "I'm sick and tired of all your excuses, so don't even bother with them!"

"Sorry, Zora. We've been working on the new engine again", Yusei apologized.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid we have to make some noise once in a while", I added.

Zora went into kind mode, seeing me and Yusei since we were well-mannered compared to Crow and Jack. "Yusei, Estelle dears! Say no more! You go ahead and make all the noise you want." She walked down the stairs to walk up to us. "After all, you did save the world from those Dark Signers." Yes, Zora knew the story since Martha had told her about the Dark Signers and everything about it. "I know the save was all four of you, but you two just really have to quit being so modest." Yes again, she liked me and Yusei most since we were her favorites.

"Sure, whatever you say", Yusei said with a confused voice.

Jack and Crow let out sighs of relief for not getting tossed out from the current place they were hiring. I chuckled at their reaction before we heard the siren of a Sector Security vehicle drive up to the house.

We walked up to the door to meet Trudge and Mina. Zora apologized immediately, thinking someone had called them due to the explosion, but that was not the case. Trudge and Mina stepped inside the garage with the rest of us while Zora chased away the curious people who still hanged around.

I stayed in the background, knowing what they would talk about. Trudge was surprised to see the young men were still trying to perfect the new engine prototype and use it for the WRGP. But then the topic went to the mysterious Turbo Duelist called the Ghost and the question if Yusei, Jack and Crow could help Sector Security. However, Crow was against the idea. He was so into preparing for the WRGP and completely refused, just as in the anime. He pushed out Trudge and Mina before closing the door. I decided to give him a small "punishment" for the way he acted by summoning Decoy Dragon.

Crow had just locked the twin door when Decoy Dragon bumped onto his head and shifted his head so it covered Crow's face. The carrot-head yelped and struggled to get Decoy Dragon off him. Decoy Dragon acted like a cat and remained on his head. Crow couldn't see anything and stumbled backwards, falling down the stairs and landed on his stomach. Once the young man was down, Decoy Dragon flew up and headed to me. Crow rubbed his face and sore head before looking up. Decoy Dragon flew around me before settling down my shoulder like Pikachu from "Pokémon". I smiled at my little dragon, scratching his chin as he made purring noises.

"What the heck was that for, Estelle?!" Crow asked irritably.

"Because, Crow, you shouldn't have acted like that with Mina and Trudge", I replied.

Crow stood up, rubbing his face. "Yeah, I know, but I want us to focus on-"

"The Ghost is just the prelude of the next threat that's coming to New Domino City", I interrupted him.

"What?!" the trio exclaimed in shock.

"The next threat?" Jack questioned.

"Why do you think we still have our Marks?" I asked, pointing at my right arm where my Star Mark was. "The Crimson Dragon has the power to remove them from the current holders and he could have done that after we beat the Dark Signers, but he didn't. It means our fight with Yliaster is still ongoing and the new darkness is the proof of it."

"And what exactly is this threat?" Yusei wondered.

"I want to tell you guys, but I can't", I shook my head. "It will break the possible chain of events, but I can tell you that the enemies are stronger than the Dark Signers. And this Ghost has a Monster that can do death-threatening damage if you lose against him."

The three men were about to ask me more when my cell phone rang in the pocket of my jacket. I picked it up and saw it was Martha who was calling. I denied the call, knowing she wanted me to come back home. "I have to go."

Decoy Dragon purred as he remained on my shoulder. The men were silent as I walked up the stairs to the door. I unlocked it and was about to step outside, but stopped for a second, playing with the necklace again to get rid of the nervousness.

"Once again, I'm sorry I can't tell you", I apologized. "But I'm warning you…" I looked down at the trio. "If you encounter the Ghost, do not use Synchro Monsters against him." With that said, I stepped out to the fresh air and closed the door behind me.

I was deep inside feeling really bad for not telling more to the boys, but I had to shut up and let the events go on as in the anime or else everything could get so messed up because of me. With a sigh, I summoned White-Horned Dragon and flew back to Martha's place.


	30. The Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 30: The Ambush**

White-Horned Dragon got down on all four limbs when he landed outside of Martha's house. I jumped off his neck and rubbed his chin to show my gratitude. "Thank you, White-Horned."

The dragon growled affectionately before he dissipated.

Martha's house was still the same, but they had renovated a bit to make it look fresher and not shabby. It had cost Martha nothing since Mina made the city pay for the renovation because the "heroes", meaning Yusei, Jack and Crow, used to live in the house. Even the garden was bigger, making Martha able to grow vegetables and flowers during spring and summer.

I stepped inside the house and met up with Martha. "Estelle, thank you for coming back so quickly. Two kids were dropped off by their parents that will stay over for the night", the woman explained. "One of them is certainly excited to meet you."

I could hear laughter from one of the rooms that were specific for the daycare part of the house.

"Then I'll go and introduce me to the new children", I nodded with a smile.

I took off my jacket and hooked it up on a clothes hanger before walking into the room where the children were playing.

There were four children altogether; two familiar and two unknown. The two familiar ones were Kenneth and Lisa. Kenneth was a six years boy with black hair and brown eyes. Lisa was a five years old girl with long copper brown hair and green eyes.

The two new children were also one boy and one girl. The boy was five years old with brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl was four years old with strawberry blonde hair tied into two braids and blue eyes.

The children had been playing with some toys, but stopped when I stepped into the room. I looked at all four of them before smiling gently. "Hello", I greeted.

"Estelle!" Kenneth and Lisa jumped up on their feet and rushed over to me, hugging my legs.

I chuckled, rubbing the top of their heads. "Did you guys miss me so much during the hour I was out?"

"Of course we did!" Kenneth replied, looking up at me.

"It's fun with you around!" Lisa added as the two of them released my legs.

I shifted my eyes at the two children that hadn't moved from their place on the floor. The little girl was blushing really hard while the boy tilted his head cutely. I walked up and knelt down in front of them. "Hi there, little ones", I greeted with a gentle voice. "What are your names?"

"I'm Chrono", the boy said.

"I… Uh…", the girl with the braids blushed. "I'm…Belle."

"Well, Chrono, Belle, nice to meet you", I smiled. "What were you guys playing?"

"We played Duel Monsters!" Kenneth replied excitedly. "We acted like our favorite Monsters and chased each other. It was really fun! I was a Flame Swordsman!" He made a move that seemed like he was swinging a sword.

"I felt like being an Aurora Wing! It's a beautiful Monster!" Lisa nodded.

"I was Dark Magician! It's the strongest Monster ever!" Chrono said.

"I… Um… I was…a Orient Dragon…", Belle mumbled shyly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Orient Dragon? That used to be one of my dragons."

Belle looked up at me with shiny eyes. "Um… I watched…Fortune Cup last year…" She looked down at the floor. "I love dragons…just like you, Estelle…" She looked up with her eyes shyly. "I'm…your fan…"

I blinked in surprise before smiling. "I'm happy to meet a cute little fan like you." Belle smiled widely at my comment.

"Hey, Estelle?" Kenneth spoke up.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"Can we watch when you practice before dinner?"

"Yeah, can we, please?" Lisa put on the cute puppy-eyes.

"Well…", I hesitated.

"Practice?" Chrono blinked confusedly.

"Estelle knows martial arts and she can handle weapons! She's truly awesome!" Lisa explained excitedly.

"R-Really…?" Belle mumbled.

"Okay", I replied, giving in. "But you have to stay in a distance so you don't get hurt."

"Yeah!" the four children cheered together.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The four children stayed in a safe distance when I practiced on my skills; martial arts, magic and weapons. I didn't transform so I used a wooden staff as a weapon to practice with, swinging it and imagining blocking attacks on me.

At dinner, the children told Martha what they had seen during my practice that they nearly forgot to eat. So Martha and I had to remind them several times. It was really adorable to see the children being excited over something I did. I never had such experience back in my dimension.

When the children got to bed, I read a bedtime story that I had written for them before going to my room to think about the upcoming events. I still felt bad for not telling the boys more about the Meklord Emperors, but I knew I couldn't or else the chain of events would break.

I was thinking about this matter a while until I felt like I couldn't concentrate on it, so I decided to go out on a walk to clear my head before bedtime.

I pulled on my boots and grabbed my jacket as Martha walked up to me. "Where are you going, Estelle?" she asked.

"Just out on a walk", I replied as I pulled on the jacket.

Martha nodded, "Okay, but don't be out for long."

"I won't", I replied with a small smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The evening air was chilly but fresh for early February. It was only a week before Valentine's Day. I planned on making chocolate for everyone in the group. Martha knew how to make them and I had some experience back in my old dimension when I tried making chocolate for my parents.

I listened to the silence around me, letting the fresh air erase all the pressure and thoughts in my head. There were no cars in the neighborhood, so it was a peaceful night…until I heard the noise of a Duel Runner. I looked up at the road where I was walking next to and saw a pair of flashlights brighten up the darkness. I couldn't see who the driver was, but I recognized the Duel Runner.

"The Ghost?" I mumbled confusedly.

The Ghost drove past me to turn around and drive back to me. I acted as if it was nothing, but deep inside I was freaking out. The Ghost stopped only one meter from me, glancing at me with its mechanical eyes.

"Crimson Star Priestess, my masters would like to meet you", the Ghost said, making my eyes widen in shock. "I was assigned to be your escort."

"Well, I'm _not_ going with strangers!" I replied harshly before running away.

The Ghost drove after me as he was exactly next to me, reaching for my arm. I jumped aside and tried to shake him off by running into a small alleyway. I could push myself through, but the Ghost couldn't with his Runner.

I made it to the other block and rested my hands on the knees while trying to maintain my breath. When I thought I had shaken off the Ghost, he appeared from the corner of the block. I cursed and ran again, hearing the Duel Runner coming closer.

"There is no use to run, Priestess", the Ghost said with his mechanical voice. "You have to give up sooner or later."

"As if!" I retorted.

I swore to myself when I recalled having my Deck at home, meaning I couldn't summon any Duel Monsters. That time with Decoy Dragon at the three men's garage was that my Deck had been in the pocket of my jacket.

I realized I had no other choice but to transform. I hadn't used my powers to transform into the Warrior Form since the final battle with the Dark Signers. I only saved that for critical moments, but I guess this was one of those situations.

I pulled up the sleeve of my right arm to reveal the Crimson Star Mark. I rose up my arm, concentrating my energy at the Mark until it started glowing. It was time to unlock the power with the two keywords.

"Crimson Star!"

A bright crimson light erupted from the Mark as energy surrounded me. I felt my clothes and glasses disappear to get replaced with the Warrior Armor and adding the two bird wings on my back. Once the transformation was over, I jumped up into the air and spread the wings. I flew as fast as I could away from the Ghost who still followed me from the ground. I tried coming up with a plan. My current plan was to escape the Ghost by leading him to one of the Turbo Duel courses that were connected to the Daedalus Bridge.

I flew higher up so the Ghost wouldn't be able to spot me so easily. I still kept my eyes on him down on the ground, but when I looked away for a moment and then back at the course he was gone!

"Oh no!" I gasped, halting the flying while looking around. "Where did he go?"

I turned to every direction with my eyes downwards, not noticing how a big shadow was reaching for me. Luckily, I noticed the incoming threat and quickly blocked it with a katana I had summoned with a feather from my wings.

My eyes jerked when I saw the familiar figure of Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. "How…" I pushed against Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's arm with the katana before flipping backwards in the air. I went into a pose, holding the katana with both my hands as I kept my eyes on the Meklord Emperor.

I heard the Ghost's Duel Runner purring the engine below me. I cast a glance down and spotted him on the Turbo Duel course.

"You led me having no choice but using force to bring you to my masters", the Ghost said. "Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity, grab the Priestess!"

The Monster reached its hand towards me, but I flew back and countered with a slash of my katana. Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity roared in pain when I had slashed his arm, but I noticed the cut got healed in only a few seconds!

"What's this?!" I gasped.

That was a perfect distraction for the Monster to grab me and hold me in a tight grip. I managed to keep the katana in my hand as I struggled in the grip. I tried sending a few crimson spheres at Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity, but they bounced on its armor. I was literally starting to get scared now!

"W-What…?" I mumbled.

The Ghost laughed below me. "The Meklord Emperors are immune to your power, Crimson Star Priestess! My masters foresaw your power and rebuilt the Meklord Emperors to stand against you!"

That explained why I couldn't make any injuries on the Monster, but that didn't mean I had to give up. I shifted the katana in my right hand since my arms were sealed by the grip of the Monster. With all the strength I had, I struck the katana deeply into Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's arm as I sent some of my power to the katana to make it glow like magma. The Monster roared in true pain, causing it to loosen its grip on me. I took the chance and jumped up before flapping my wings. My whole body was sore and ached due to the hard grip.

The Ghost growled, "You won't get away, Priestess! Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!"

The Monster used its healing power to force the katana out of its arm. The katana headed down to the course, but it transformed back into a red feather. Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity roared in anger as its optics began glowing.

I pulled out another feather and transformed it into another katana as the Monster jumped towards me. I tried to distract it first with some fire attacks, but they didn't help. So I had to fly towards the Monster and swing the katana at its head. But before I could make it to the head, Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's optics started glowing again as it prepared an assault.

I saw the Monster open its "mouth" on the chest and after that, I felt horrible pain surge my body before everything turned black.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Estelle's bruised and unconscious body crashed on the course, making a small crater. The Ghost drove up to the crater while calling back Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. He stopped by the crater, looking at Estelle cautiously in case she would suddenly wake up.

Estelle's outfit was torn apart, but still covered the private areas. Her body was full of wounds and bruises that were bleeding after the Monster's attack. She was completely knocked out.

"Excellent", the Ghost chuckled. "Now to escort her to the masters-"

A siren caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see green light blinking in the distance, telling him the Sector Security was heading towards them.

"Guess it will have to wait", the Ghost pushed on the accelerator and drove past the crater, leaving the crime scene.

Officer Trudge was riding on the Sector Security Runner. He had been scouting the area so he could encounter the Ghost and arrest him. But an explosion had caught his attention and drove to the Turbo Duel course where the noise came from. He spotted a crater up ahead and a body inside of it. He skidded to a halt and got off the Runner before running to the crater. Trudge let out a choked gasp when he saw who it was.

"E-Estelle?!" he rushed into the crater and knelt down next to her. "Oh no! What on Earth happened to you?" He turned on the mic of his helmet. "Officer Trudge to Headquarters! We have an injured woman on the Turbo Duel course number 3! Requesting an ambulance ASAP!"

"_Roger that! An ambulance will be sent to Turbo Duel course number 3._"

Trudge turned his attention back on Estelle and saw the collar necklace around her neck was gone. He pressed two fingers on her throat to feel the pulse. It was weak, but it was still there.

"Estelle… Who did this to you?" Trudge mumbled to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Crow POV**

I was on my way home after a night shift delivery. I felt exhausted, but I knew I could go and sleep in my comfortable bed when I get home. Having a delivery service and being a full-time Duelist sure took a toll on me. My last delivery had been in an area in Satellite so I had to drive on the Daedalus Bridge to get back to New Domino City.

I was only halfway when I heard the sirens of an ambulance coming from one of the Turbo Duel courses. I stopped my Duel Runner at the side of the bridge and removed my goggles to take a closer look on what was going on. It looked like someone got injured by the rumored Ghost again, but I felt my blood freeze into ice when I saw who the victim was.

"Estelle?!" I exclaimed, seeing the ambulance driver load up a trolley with Estelle who was wrapped in bandage and had an oxygen mask attached on her face. Officer Trudge stood next to them, also looking worried about her.

Unknowingly to me, a tear escaped my eye as the ambulance drove away with Trudge following it on his Runner. "I gotta tell the guys…!"

I started the engine of my Duel Runner and drove after the ambulance while calling Yusei's number on his laptop, since I knew he would be still awake. Only three seconds later, a screen with Yusei popped up on my Duel Runner's monitor.

"_Crow? What's wrong?_" Yusei asked a bit tiredly.

"Hey, get Jack out of his bed and head to the hospital immediately!" I shouted, hearing my voice was shaking.

"_Why? What happened?_" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"Someone hurt Estelle and she looks like she has her life at stake!"

"_WHAT?! I'll get Jack immediately!_" Yusei finished the call.

I drove up to Trudge, seeing he looked angry and upset as well. "Hey, Trudge!"

"Crow?" Trudge looked up, finally noticing me. "What're you doing here?"

"I was on my way home when I saw the ambulance!" I replied. "What happened to Estelle?!"

"I don't know! I was following your idea to hunt for the Ghost at night and arrest him myself, but then I heard an explosion and found Estelle in this critical shape", Trudge replied before growling. "I'm gonna make the one who did this to her pay…"

I was also angry at the one who hurt Estelle. She was like a big sister to me and I really looked up to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The ambulance made it to the hospital in few minutes and the doctors rolled in Estelle to the ER. Trudge had contacted Mina so she was already there to meet them. Her eyes widened when she saw Estelle's condition. Trudge walked up to Mina and let her rest her head against his chest. Crow sat down on a bench, feeling the sudden adrenaline disappear from his body, which made him now exhausted. He rested his face on the palms of his hands and rubbed his tired eyes.

Trudge and Mina followed the carrot-head's example and sat down on the bench. They all remained quiet. No one dared to say a word until Mina spoke up.

"What actually happened?"

"I don't know yet. Sector Security is looking up to it as we wait for Estelle's condition", Trudge replied. "But I suspect the Ghost is behind the attack."

The doors to the hospital were thrown open by Yusei and Jack as they rushed to the group.

"Crow! Mina! Trudge!" Yusei called.

The trio stood up from the bench, meeting up with the two young men. "Hey, fellas…", Crow mumbled lowly.

"Where's Estelle?!" Jack asked panicky.

"In the ER…", Mina replied with a shaking voice.

"Will she make it?" Yusei wondered worriedly.

"The doctors aren't sure yet…", Trudge answered the question.

Just then, the doors to the ER opened for the doctors to roll out the trolley with the injured woman. Yusei and Jack gasped in shock when they saw Estelle's condition. She was also hooked to an IV that was connected to the trolley and had an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth.

"Estelle!" the young men shouted as they gathered around the trolley.

"Please step aside", one of the doctors told the trio.

Estelle grunted in pain as she heard the familiar voices of her friends, which grabbed their attention.

"What happened? Who did this?!" Yusei asked, feeling angry for seeing his secret crush being in pain.

Estelle opened her only visible eye as the other eye was covered by the bandage and looked up at the raven-haired man. Her voice hissed due to the mask. "The Ghost… An ambush…" She felt her body ache in pain. "Meklords…immune to…my power…" She had a hard time to breathe because she had a couple of fractures on her ribs.

"What do you mean?" Yusei cold sweated.

"There's no time to lose! Let's move!" the doctor spoke up again pushing the trolley with his assistant into the surgery room.

"The Ghost suddenly targeted Estelle just like that?" Jack wondered.

"If she says so, but the question is why? She's not a Turbo Duelist and she didn't have her Deck with her after she turned back into her casual clothes", Trudge said.

"Wait, you mean, she transformed into that warrior outfit as she did half a year ago at the final battle with the Dark Signers?" Crow asked.

"Yes, I found her in that outfit, but her power caused them to turn back to her normal outfit shortly after I had arrived", Trudge nodded.

"And she said those Meklords are immune to her power…", Yusei mumbled. "Something's going on, if the Ghost has targeted her."

"Yeah, but what?" Mina asked worriedly. "Does this mean New Domino City and Satellite are in danger again and Estelle is the key to it?"

"Estelle did mention after you guys left that a new threat is coming", Jack explained. "She didn't say any details, but she warned us about not using Synchro Monsters against the Ghost."

"What the heck is going on…?" Crow mumbled lowly, feeling really angry at the Ghost. He wanted to know more about the situation, but Estelle had warned him and his foster brothers to not know so much about the future or else the chain of events would end up breaking.


	31. Meeting with the Crimson Dragon

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 31: Meeting with the Crimson Dragon**

_I felt like I was floating, but something felt different. I grunted before opening my eyes, seeing a very blurry sight. I reached my hand on the face to rub off the sleepiness in the eyes before I could see where I was._

_A clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds and sweet fresh air was the first impression. I sat up, but gasped in pain when I felt my body ache._

"Aj… (Ow…)", _I moaned._ "Vad hände? (What happened?)"

"**You were ambushed by the Ghost, Mistress**", _a male voice spoke up._

_I looked up and spotted Star Eater flying above me, blocking the sun for me._ "Star Eater…?" _I looked around and saw I was in the Spirit World. Duel Spirits, especially fairies, were playing around and looked happy._

_The Spirit World looked just like last time I had visited a month ago. The world was clean from the corrupted darkness during the time with the Dark Signers._

_I took a glance at myself and saw I was wearing that white summer dress I had six to seven months ago when I was trapped in the realm between the Spirit World and the Signers' dimension and my eyes were all fine without the glasses._

"Okay…?" _I mumbled before I remembered the ambush._ "Ah! I remember now! The Meklord Emperor was immune to my powers and I got…" _I grew silent._ "…got defeated…"

"**I am sure you have many questions**", _Star Eater began._ "**You will get the answers soon.**" _He lowered down his neck._ "**Climb on. Lord Crimson Dragon has asked for your presence.**"

_I climbed up on Star Eater's neck and held onto his scales. He flapped his wings and flew up in the air. My long hair ruffled by the wind as we headed to wherever the Crimson Dragon was located._

_I felt worried about my friends. I remembered how scared and worried Jack, Yusei and Crow were when I saw them last time before I was brought to the surgery. I wondered if they were looking for the Ghost and Yusei was in a Turbo Duel with him._

_Star Eater flew to a mountain area where many dragon Duel Spirits had their home. It was like the real version of the Field Spell card Dragon Ravine. I even spotted dragon babies of Luster Dragon. They looked so cute, but they didn't have the beautiful sapphire scales yet._

_Star Eater flew to a gigantic temple that didn't have a roof and was on the top of a big mountain. It was similar to an ancient Greek temple. He flew down through the open roof to the floor of the temple and let me climb off him. I had to move carefully since my spirit form was feeling some pain of my real body._

_When I looked around, I spotted Light End Dragon and Orient Dragon together with Ancient Fairy Dragon._ "Hi!" _I greeted them, happy to see the two of my former Synchro Monsters._

"**Mistress Estelle**", _Light End Dragon rumbled gently._ "**It is so lovely to see you again.**"

"**But things would have been more pleasant if you weren't as hurt as your body**", _Orient Dragon spoke with his Chinese accent._

"Yeah, I guess so…", _I replied lowly._ "Where are we?"

"**It is Lord Crimson Dragon's sacred temple**", _Ancient Fairy Dragon replied._

"Sacred temple?" _I said in surprise, looking around._

_There were dragons carved on the walls with sculptures standing on pedestals that made a path to a throne in the temple. There was a throne in the middle that was made of gold with rubies decorating. It grabbed my attention. The throne was at the size for a human. The Crimson Dragon couldn't fit in it, unless…_

_A strong gust went through the air and caught everyone's attention, including mine. The dragons stood up in a row and bowed towards the throne as I remained in front of them, watching the scene._

_A line that looked like the body of the Crimson Dragon traveled down from the sky and floated around the temple as if inspecting the visitors. When it was done, the line went to the throne and floated above it before emitting a bright light. I shielded my eyes with my arm as I felt the light being warm and gentle. Once the light died down, I looked up and gaped in surprise._

_On the throne sat a man who looked way too young for being over thousands of years old. He seemed to be only early 30 or even younger? He had the palest skin ever, even paler than mine. His wine-red hair was long, but still looked manly for his facial appearance. His eyes were crimson and radiated ancient knowledge and the presence of a God. His clothes were oriental and in the same colors as his real body._

"**So…**", _Crimson Dragon spoke up with his Peter Cullen-like voice when the actor did Optimus Prime's voice._ "**You have arrived, Estelle.**"

_I curtsied for him, slightly lifting the hem of my dress before looking up at him._ "Crimson Dragon… May I ask why you brought me here? Is it about the Meklord Emperors?"

"**Indeed**", _Crimson Dragon nodded._ "**But before the explanations…**" _He turned his eyes at the dragons behind me._ "**May we please have some privacy? Only Star Eater shall remain.**"

_Light End Dragon, Orient Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon rumbled deeply before they flew up, leaving the temple. Star Eater remained by my side as I could hear him rumble lowly, as if he was worried about me._

_I remained on the same place as I watched the Crimson Dragon. He held a slight worry in his eyes, but why?_

"**Well then…**", _Crimson Dragon began._ "**I am sure the first question would be why you couldn't defeat the Meklord Emperor?**"

"Actually… No", _I replied honesty._ "From what I heard from the Ghost, his 'Masters' know of my power and made their Meklords immune."

"**That is half-correct**", _Crimson Dragon nodded, making me raise an eyebrow._ "**The Three Pure Nobles are aware of your power because of **_**their**_** master.**"

"Master?" _I questioned before gasping._ "Are you talking about Aporia or maybe Z-one? Does this mean the Ark Cradle Arc will occur directly after the WRGP?" _I panicked because I didn't watch the third and last Arc of the season, so I had no idea what did happen in the anime. Well, I did know only slight because I did read the main characters' biography._

_Crimson Dragon chuckled,_ "**A wise man once said; it is the best of not knowing the future or there will be consequences.**"

"Like breaking the chain of events", _I added, understanding what he meant._

"**Correct. But to give you an answer and not letting the question bother you; there is a master. Who it is shall be revealed in time.**"

"Okay… That's more than enough information for me."

"**Now… To the reason why I summoned you. You assume you lost against the Meklord Emperor because they are immune to your power, which is partly correct as I mentioned before.**"

"But the other half is not correct?"

"**Do you remember the Dark Signers incident?**"

"It's hard to forget that."

"**There were several Dark Signers before Rex Goodwin became the last one and temporary bearer of my Mark, and it was only at the finale I allowed you getting involved because of certain reasons.**"

"It wasn't only because of the prophecy when I met my dark side?"

"**Your power was not powerful enough to fight against the darkness so you needed time to practice on your skills, but not only that. Even if you had the training earlier, you would not have been strong enough to face any of the Dark Signers. Do you remember whenever an Earthbound Immortal was summoned nearby your presence and you got weakened?**"

_I shivered by the memories._ "I felt being drained by the darkness and it was even worse with Earthbound Immortal Uru. I even coughed up blood when the spider was summoned."

"**It means that you would have not been able to fight the Earthbounds all alone. The part of the Signers' purpose is to eliminate the obstacles in the path and allow you to save your strength for the finale.**"

"It makes somehow sense… So my friends' purpose is to get rid of the smaller issues to let me handle the big stuff alone or with the support of the Signers'?"

"**Exactly. But this time… Yliaster is growing stronger than I expected. I call tell you the next two 'Arcs' as you prefer to call it will end up differently than the cartoon version you watched in your dimension.**"

"You know about that?"

"**Of course. I did not only spend my time watching over this world but also yours. I got attracted to your planet when I sensed the next Crimson Star Priestess will be an 'outsider' of this dimension, which has never happened before. You are an exceptional human. You did also take the differences very well about that driving technology for Turbo Dueling.**"

_I nodded,_ "Yeah… I sometimes forget that I'm not an original and I don't have certain privileges. So when Trudge told me I cannot take the exam of Duel Runner license, it reminded me of my situation and understood the reason." _I grew quiet when I remembered the most important question._ "Crimson Dragon…"

"**Yes?**"

"When my purpose…in this dimension is fulfilled, will I get…send back to my dimension?"

_The Crimson Dragon remained silent after the question. He glanced up at the sky, having a poker face. Not even his eyes could tell me what he was thinking about._

_Star Eater nuzzled his beak against my back, comforting me. I smiled at him and rubbed his beak in return, assuring him I was fine._

_A warm breeze surrounded us as the wind grew stronger. A light shone above us as it formed into Majestic Dragon. Another light came from the Crimson Dragon as the full Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on the floor of the temple, signaling that Yusei's Duel with the Ghost was coming to the end._

"**Go, Majestic Dragon**", _Crimson Dragon commanded._

_Without a reply, Majestic Dragon flew up to the sky and left in another bright light. For some reason, I had a feeling my spirit was soon going to return to my body and I would wake up from the coma._

_Crimson Dragon turned back his eyes on me._ "**I am afraid I have to tell you the truth. Yes, you will get send back to your dimension as soon as your purpose is fulfilled. But… I fear you have a strong bond with all six Signers and they will get heartbroken when you leave.**"

"Wait a moment… Six Signers? Are you saying Leo will get his Mark soon? Isn't it too early for him?" _I asked._

"**Yes and no. He has followed his sister since she got her Mark and he is very loyal. He does deserve to get his Mark, but not just yet.**"

"If I'm going to have such a hard time with the Meklords… How can I become stronger to defeat them?"

"**Not only you hold special powers. The Signers have those powers as well, but they are unaware of it. You need to help them train to unlock the powers, so they can support you even more and be united with you spiritually. The strength you need is not only physical but also mental. Together with the Signers, you will be able to unlock the two remaining forms.**"

"I've got two other forms than the Warrior Form?"

"**Indeed, but you can only unlock them in the most critical times.**"

_Star Eater sniffed the air._ "**Mistress, the time is soon up.**"

"But I still got a couple of questions…", _I told him._

_Crimson Dragon stood up from his throne._ "**We will continue this conversation in your dreams, Priestess. But let me remind you…**" _I looked at the humanoid Crimson Dragon._ "**Never doubt yourself. You are stronger than you believe and allow your friends to help you. Do not face everything alone just because you want to protect them.**"

_I rubbed my arms as I looked down on the floor._ "It's…not easy to me. I… I am used to do everything alone and keep everyone safe… It's in my nature…"

_My Star Mark started glowing as everything around me turned blurry. I also felt sleepy, but tried to stay awake. The rumbles of Star Eater and the warmth light from the Crimson Dragon lullabied me to sleep, so I relaxed my body and closed my eyes._

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei, Jack and Crow had returned to their place and met up with Leo, Luna and Akiza. They had also called over Trudge and Mina to show them photos of the Ghost that ended up being a robot.

"Well, from the looks of these pictures you took, I'd say what we have here is a Duelbot", Trudge concluded after looking at the photos.

"Sector Security has been experimenting with robotics", Mina explained for the Signers. "Duelbots are the very cutting edges of the experiments."

"So how come this one got loose?" Jack asked.

"Don't know, but my hunch is that someone stole a prototype from Headquarters and then they must have somehow reprogrammed it", Trudge replied. "Now, the question is why. I only wish we could check the bot's memory chip."

"Already did that, Trudge", Yusei said as he flicked over the memory chip to the officer. "Only problem is it had nothing on it. My guess; the Ghost's systems were set to automatically erase if it lost in a Duel."

"You know it's a crime to temper with evidence?!" Trudge shouted with a warning voice.

"Give it a rest, would ya?" Crow snickered. "If not for us, Sector Security would still be trying to catch the Ghost."

"That's right! No one tries harder!" Trudge yelled, causing Mina to sigh at his immature behavior.

Leo looked at one of the photos with big eyes. "Wow, a Dueling robot… So awesome!"

"Leo, that thing did a lot of damage!" Luna scolded her brother.

"Oh yeah…", Leo cold sweated.

"What I don't understand is all that weird stuff the Ghost was saying about Synchro Monsters", Crow said. "What's it mean?"

"I don't know, but the one thing that is certain is there's somebody out there for no good", Jack said.

"I agree, Jack", Yusei nodded. "And if that means our city is in danger, we have to be ready to defend it!" Crow and Jack nodded in agreement.

Just then, Mina's cell phone started ringing, getting everyone's attention. Mina fished up the cell phone from the pocket of her jacket before answering it. "Mina Simington."

The others remained quiet in the background as Mina spoke with the person in the cell phone.

"Really?!" Mina's eyes shone up by the good news. "Yes, we'll come at once." She ended the call and turned back to everyone with a happy expression. "Good news, guys. Estelle is out of danger now."

Crow let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God!"

The twins and Akiza blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Did something happen to Estelle?" Luna asked worriedly.

Akiza's expression turned into slight irritated. "Have you guys forgotten telling us something about Estelle?"

Jack and Yusei cold sweated when they saw Akiza's anger develop. "Well…", Jack began.

"We'll explain everything while we drive to the hospital", Trudge stepped in, saving the boys.

"You better do that…", Akiza muttered crossing her arms as she followed Mina, Trudge and the twins to the Sector Security car.

Crow let out another sigh. "For a moment, I thought Akiza was going to bash us with her power."

"No kidding", Jack agreed. "She looked like she was about to murder us."

"She's just worried and overprotective of Estelle", Yusei explained. "After all, Estelle was her first friend who accepted her."

"True", Jack nodded.

"Come on, you guys!" Crow called from outside of the garage, sitting on his Duel Runner. "Let's hurry to the hospital!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the gang entered the hospital, Mina got the number of the room where Estelle was put into. Everyone was quiet as they followed the blue-haired woman through the corridors. Other patients watched the group, recognizing several of the people, including Jack, Yusei, Akiza and Luna due to the Fortune Cup tournament several months ago.

Mina stopped in front of a door that had the number 314. "Here it is." She grabbed the handle and opened the door.

The room looked like the one Jack had been put into when he got injured after the Fortune Cup. On the bed, tucked under the covers, laid a sleeping Estelle. She had an IV attached on her left arm and an oxygen mask attached on her face.

The group gathered around the bed, the twins looking worried at the sleeping figure as Akiza stood behind them while holding their shoulders to comfort them. Yusei stood on the other side of the bed, watching the peaceful face of Estelle. His eyes wandered down on the covers that had a weak crimson light. It caught his attention. With a raised eyebrow, he pulled back the covers to reveal Estelle's right arm with the Star Mark, seeing how said Mark was glowing.

"Her Mark is glowing?" Yusei mumbled out loud.

The others looked at the raven-haired man before casting their eyes on Estelle's glowing arm.

"Then… How come our Marks are not responding?" Luna questioned, looking at her covered arm.

"Maybe she's talking to the Crimson Dragon and doesn't want us to interfere", Jack suggested.

"Maybe the Crimson Dragon is also helping her to recover faster than a normal human being", Mina also added.

The glow of Estelle's Mark was slowly calming down as the others spoke around her. Once the Mark stopped shining, the young woman stirred and groaned, catching everyone's attention. They stayed quiet as Estelle slowly opened her eyes, having very blurry eyesight without her glasses. She did spot a few black spikes in the corner of her right eye that belonged to Yusei.

"Guys…?" Estelle mumbled weakly through the oxygen mask as she tried to sit up, but let out a huge gasp of pain, feeling her whole body aching.

Yusei quickly came to her aid and helped her sit up very slowly with a pillow against her back. "Easy, Estelle."

Akiza grabbed the glasses on the nightstand that was on the left side of the bed and held them out to the brown-haired woman. "Here you are."

Estelle nodded as she rested her body against the board of the bed. "Thank you…" She put on the glasses and then looked at each person that was at presence in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Crow asked.

Estelle reached up and removed the oxygen mask, feeling the broken ribs didn't hurt her anymore. "Sore, but I'll live. I guess you met the Ghost and found out his true identity?"

"Yep", Crow nodded before he turned angry. "But I can't believe you never warned us about that Meklord Emperor's ability! Do you have any idea how bad the situation was for Yusei?!"

"Crow, settle down", Akiza told him strictly. "You don't have to use that tone against her. She just woke up."

"Well, sorry, but I-", Crow was about to retort when Jack knocked his fist on the top of the carrot-haired boy's head.

"Calm down, Crow", Jack said. "If the events don't happen like she knows, this thing could end up badly instead of ending well. Give her a break."

"Wow… It's hard to believe that Jack Atlas, the once King of Games with a big ego, actually cares now about others", Leo whispered to Luna, which caused her to giggle silently.

"Yeah, I get it. Sorry, Estelle. I was just worried, not only about when Yusei Turbo Dueled the Ghost but also about you", Crow apologized.

"It's okay, Crow", Estelle replied.

While the group kept talking a few more moments, Estelle sunk into deep thoughts again.

*_Shall I tell them about my conversation with the Crimson Dragon and explain what will happen later on, or will he make an appearance in front of the Signers and explain instead of me?_* Estelle thought.*_I always had a hard time explaining things for others because of my difficulties._*


	32. Valentine's Day

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 32: Valentine's Day**

I got released from the hospital the day after Yusei had his Duel with the Ghost. Blister had driven me back home to Martha who had been worried sick about me. She started lecturing me as soon as I had entered her house, but then embraced me with a few tears escaping her eyes. She had then ordered me to take it easy for the rest of the week and not even thinking about leaving the house. It meant I was grounded until the Valentine's Day.

The Crimson Dragon had used his power to heal me faster than a normal human due to my Mark, but even so I was not allowed to leave the house. It didn't really bother me so much, since I was busy making chocolate to everyone in the group.

I had been experimenting in the kitchen for days by coming up with different combinations of chocolate. I did get some help by Martha, since she had the fingers for cooking. She had even told me what the favorite flavors were for Yusei, Jack and Crow.

Jack liked dark chocolate with mint filling, which wasn't a surprise for me since I had a feeling he liked bitter things with slight sweet taste. It was obvious by all the instant coffee he liked to drink if he didn't get his "special" coffee.

Crow liked milk chocolate with toffee filling. Now that had been a surprise when I heard about Crow's taste. After all, the Blackwing Duelist liked to be different from the others and he was proud of it. I first thought he liked chocolate with coconut.

And Yusei? He liked milk chocolate with orange essence that happened to be my favorite as well. Martha told me what Yusei once said he had a sweet tooth for chocolate and loved the scent of orange because it had a relaxing effect on him whenever he was stressed or upset.

From what I had heard from the twins, Luna liked milk chocolate with strawberry filling and Leo liked dark chocolate with licorice flavor.

And Akiza… I actually had no idea, but I did remember her saying she liked white chocolate. So I would use white chocolate and add rose tea for the taste.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was on my way to the young men's place, riding on White-Horned Dragon with a colorful cardboard bag in my hand with six small wrapped boxes that contained homemade chocolate.

I got finished with the last touches of my Valentine's Day gifts for my friends last evening. I had put the chocolates in small cardboard boxes that were wrapped up in different wrapping papers. Thanks to the different colored wrapping paper, I could tell which box was for whom.

I had also given the failure chocolate for the children in the daycare so they could get something sweet to eat. Martha had allowed it if only the children went to brush their teeth after eating the sweets. Strict as ever, but it was for the children's own good. Speaking of the children, I started getting strange vibes from Belle…

White-Horned Dragon landed in the middle of the square of Fountain Plaza where Zora's clock shop Poppo Time was located. People in these parts had gotten used to see me riding on a dragon Duel Monster, since I was visiting the young men several times a week. Of course, I didn't visit them every day. They were busy with their own lives and needed to use their free time to fix the engine prototype for their Duel Runners due to the WRGP.

I climbed off my dragon and rubbed his muzzle before he returned to my Deck that was in the pocket of my jacket. I walked to the twin door, leading to the garage, and slowly opened them to meet the sound of happy voices. I looked inside and saw Akiza and the twins had come earlier from Duel Academy. Akiza was giving boxes to everyone that revealed to be chocolate. So I wasn't the only one who thought about making chocolate…

"Hello, guys", I greeted them while walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Estelle!" Leo greeted joyfully while eating a piece of Akiza's chocolate. The others followed with their own greetings.

Akiza turned to me with a bright smile. "Perfect timing!" I walked up to the group that stood around a table where open boxes with chocolates were placed on. "I've got chocolate for you too." She pulled up a wrapped box with red wrapping paper and golden starts decorated. "I hope you'll like it…" Were my eyes playing tricks on me or was Akiza blushing?

I pushed aside that thought and took the box with both my hands with a small smile. "Thank you, Aki." I put down the box to hold up my bag. "I've got chocolate for you all, including you girls."

"Seriously?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

I gave him a small glare. "Excuse me, blondie…" That struck a chord on Jack by the female nickname. "…But I come from the western culture. Both genders show affections to each other. It's like Valentine's Day and White Day on the same day."

"Really? I didn't know that", Crow said.

"Because you don't read books", I retorted nonchalantly, the comment bringing laughter from the others.

"Hey!" Crow blushed in embarrassment. "I do read books!"

"Only the books about birds", Yusei chuckled.

Crow growled with red cheeks and looked away with crossed arms.

I giggled at the sight before digging my free hand into the bag I was holding, pulling out the first box with pink wrapping paper and small yellow dots decorating. "Aha, ladies first!" I turned to Luna and held the box for her. "Luna."

Luna smiled shyly as she accepted the box. "Thank you…"

I pulled out the next box having cobalt blue wrapping paper with silver shooting stars. "Yusei."

Said man reached his arm across the table as I held the box for him. Our hands brushed lightly against each other, but the gentle sensation was over when he took the box. "Thanks", Yusei nodded.

Next box had orange wrapping paper with black stripes. "Crow."

Crow had got over the embarrassment and accepted the box with a big grin. "Thank you!"

"Akiza", I held a box wrapped in charcoal black wrapping paper with magenta petals decorated to her.

Akiza took the box with red cheeks. "Thank you, Estelle…"

There were only two boxes left and the next one I pulled out was for…

"Jack." His box had purple wrapping paper with flames decorated.

Jack accepted the box with a snort.

"And last but not the least…", I pulled out the last box that had silver wrapping paper with colorful magnets decorated. "Leonardo."

Leo took the box with a pouty face. "Why did I get to be the last one? No fair!"

I chuckled at his comment. "Look at the situation like this. You and your sister shared both first and last place together."

Leo looked at his sister, sharing a glance before he shrugged. "Okay then…"

Crow was the first one who opened my gift and threw a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He chewed on the chocolate before his eyes literally shone. "Toffee filling! It's my favorite!"

The others started eating of my chocolate, praising me for how good it was. I blushed in slight embarrassment, but my heart was pounding by happiness. I reached for the box I got from Akiza and carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper. Once it was done, I opened the box and met the sight with milk chocolate shaped as stars. I picked up one piece and put it in my mouth. I chewed on the chocolate, tasting sea salt in the soft chocolate.

We were enjoying the chocolate until we heard the twin door open. We looked up and spotted Mina holding three big bags; two in left hand and one in right hand.

"Hello, everyone", Mina greeted as she slowly walked down the stairs with the heavy bags.

"Hi, Mina", Luna greeted.

"What'd you got there?" Crow wondered.

Mina placed down the bags on the floor, moaning in relief as she stretched her arms. "Jack used to get gifts from fangirls, especially on Valentine's Day when he was still the King of Games…"

"He still is…", I mumbled to myself.

"…But he's still popular with the girls, so they've been sending their chocolates to Sector Security so we can then send the gifts to him", Mina finished.

Jack threw a nonchalant glance at the bags. "Great… More chocolate…"

"Well, well, look who's still popular", Crow grinned while placing an elbow on Jack's shoulder.

That comment caused the twins and Akiza to laugh heartedly and Yusei to silently chuckle. I just remained silent, but a small smile was painted on my lips.

"Well, Jack is not the only one who's got fans…", Mina spoke, causing us to look confusedly at her.

"Come again?" Akiza raised an eyebrow.

Mina walked up the stairs and out to then return with two other bags full of wrapped gifts. She walked straight up to me with the bags. "You've also got quite a group of fans yourself, Estelle."

I blinked in pure shock before glancing down at the bags. "Seriously?" I took the bags from Mina. "Even though I made an official announcement when I declined the Queen of Games title?"

"I guess so…", Mina said with an apologizing expression. "I think some of your fans also sent jewelries-"

"Jewelries?" I said with a monotone voice, causing Mina to stop talking. "Mina, how much time do you have before you have to head back to the office?"

"Ten minutes…", Mina replied.

"Could you wait while I sort the gifts?" I asked before turning to the table.

I moved aside the chocolate boxes and wrapping papers before placing some of the presents in one of the bags onto the table. I called out Decoy Dragon who helped me separate the chocolate and jewelries by sniffing the presents.

The others were quite confused to see me sort the gifts. They even whispered to each other, wondering what I was really doing, but I ignored them.

In less than five minutes, I handed back one of the bags to Mina that was full of boxes that contained jewelries. "If you have the addresses to those who sent the jewelries, could you please send them back? If you don't have the addresses, then keep the jewelries."

"Say what?!" Crow and Leo exclaimed in shock.

Mina was quite surprised herself that I declined the jewelries. "Uh… Sure…" She took the bag. "But why are you sending them back?"

"I don't accept such expensive gifts from strangers even if I'm a common famous woman", I replied. "It's another thing getting jewelries from family or friends, but it's a big no when it comes to strangers. I only accept the chocolate and cards, that's all."

"Okay then…", Mina said hesitantly. "If you say so…"

Once Mina left, Crow and Leo bombarded me with thousands of questions.

"Why did you send back the jewelries like that?!"

"You're a woman! Shouldn't women be overjoyed by getting so many bling-bling?"

"Do you even have any feminine sides?"

I ignored the questions as I picked up a couple of cards my fans had sent me. "Decoy Dragon."

Decoy Dragon appeared again with a purr before attacking Crow, covering the man's face with his stomach. Crow yelped against the dragon's belly as he struggled to get the dragon off him. The others laughed at the ruckus as I smiled to myself, enjoying the "torture" I gave to the carrot-head. When it was enough, I snapped my fingers, signaling to Decoy Dragon to stop torturing Crow.

Decoy Dragon purred before jumping off Crow's face. He flew over to me and purred as I rubbed his head.

Crow groaned in relief that the torture had stopped. "What the heck was that for this time, Estelle?"

"I didn't know how to stop your rambling", I replied nonchalantly, causing everyone to laugh out loud.

"Seriously?" Crow asked with red cheeks. "You could have just answered my questions and not sending the baby dragon to attack me."

"I'm actually curious myself why you declined the jewelries", Yusei added.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't get out of this mess. "It's simple", I began while placing down the Valentine's Day cards on the table. "I'm not one of those women who are asking for expensive gifts. For me, jewelries are valuable gifts from my family or friends that mean something special." I looked at my friends who had understandable expressions, except Leo and Crow. "You get it now?"

"I do", Akiza nodded before rubbing the necklace she had. "This necklace is actually an old birthday present I got from…Sayer when I still lived in the Arcadia Movement. It was my first gift from another man who wasn't family by blood to me."

"I still don't get it…", Leo mumbled confusedly.

"You and me both, little guy", Crow sighed.

Soon it was time for us to return to our daily routine. Akiza, Leo and Luna left earlier with their chocolate gifts while I remained a couple of minutes longer before I decided to follow their example. I said bye to the young men and took the bag with chocolates before heading to the door. Once I opened it and stepped out, I spotted a familiar figure to the left. I smirked mischievously before shouting down to a certain blonde man. "Jack! You got a visitor!"

"Me? A visitor?" Jack mumbled annoyingly before heading up.

"Probably another fan of his…", Crow whispered with a teasing voice to Yusei who chuckled at the comment.

The figure I saw was Carly who was holding a red wrapped gift with an orange ribbon. She looked extremely nervous and was about to run away, but I grabbed her arm in time to keep her in place.

"E-Estelle, w-what are you doing?!" Carly half-whispered and half-yelled as she struggled against my grip.

"You're here because you want to give chocolate to Jack, right?" I asked her, which I received a nod at. "Then don't chicken out. Besides…" I looked back into the garage and saw Jack was only five meters from us. "…Here he comes."

Carly yelped loudly before I turned us around, still holding her shoulders, and pushed her forward, causing her to land onto Jack's chest just as he stepped outside. Jack was caught off guard, but composed himself as he instinctually grabbed Carly's shoulders. I spotted a blush crawl onto the man's face as Carly blushed ten times harder than him. I silently wished Carly good luck before I turned around a corner of the clock shop building to give the "couple" some space.


	33. A Lesson to Learn – Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 33: A Lesson to Learn – Part 1**

It had been more than a week since the ambush of the Ghost and my conversation with the Crimson Dragon about the Signers having "magical" powers like me. And I still haven't told the others yet. I just couldn't find the courage to tell them that I needed more help from them to become stronger in order to defeat the Meklord Emperors. But many questions remained about the current circumstances. Why did I even become a target for the Meklords anyway? How did the Three Pure Nobles know about me? What was my true purpose in this dimension? It felt like things had been messed up because of my existence in the dimension.

I laid on my bed, looking at the white ceiling while having a debate with myself. Should I go and tell Yusei, Jack and Crow first before telling the twins and Akiza, or keep it as a secret? I didn't want to depend too much on my friends and look selfish in other's eyes.

"_**You have to tell them**_", Galaxy Serpent appeared within my eyesight. "_**They will understand you. You have given them so much. Kindness, comfort, wise words and beyond.**_"

I thought for a moment about what the Tuner Monster just told me. After all these months with the group, I had grown fond of them and viewed them as my precious friends. They had also showed me how much they liked me, like Akiza when I comforted her during the Dark Signer Arc, Jack when Carly and I gave him a wise speech about becoming his true self and not hide behind a character that wasn't him, the twins who viewed me as a big sister when I lived with them, Crow who I considered as a little brother and having a "sibling" relationship, and Yusei…

My right hand went to my necklace, playing with the silver feathers. I felt like we somehow matched each other. We had the same personality and character. We were both quiet persons, but smart and strong, selfless, trying to keep the big problems for ourselves and not let others become involved and so on. My heart throbbed faster than usual when I thought about Yusei and his smiles. At the beginning of my quest, I had seen Yusei as a crush that slowly turned into a sibling love, but now when he started showing small signs of affections towards me… My crush ended and became true love. Still, I didn't want to confess since I would leave this dimension as soon as my mission was over.

I let out a deep sigh before sitting up, making my decision. I was going to tell the young men first before telling Leo, Luna and Akiza.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I let White-Horned Dragon take a break from being my "cab" and allowed Masked Dragon to fly me to Fountain Plaza. He had been excited to see more of the world, so it took a few more minutes than usual to get to the destination since he kept taking a few stops here and there to look around.

Once we landed in the plaza, Masked Dragon returned to his card and I headed to the garage. I opened the twin door slowly and peeked inside. Yusei, Crow and Jack were all home, preparing a new test drive with the experiment Duel Runner.

I knocked on the door, getting their attention. "Excuse me, boys."

"Hey, Estelle! What's up?" Crow smirked.

I held back a nervous grimace as I walked down the stairs to reach the trio. "There's…something I need to tell you. It's very important."

The three young men blinked simultaneously in confusion. I looked down nervously while playing with my fingers. "I… I might end up telling things wrong, but I need you to hear me out."

"Hey, calm down, Estelle", Crow walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "We'll listen to you from the beginning to the end."

"I guess it's so important that you're getting nervous about it", Jack frowned, acting like his old self.

"Can it, Jack", Yusei told him with a warning voice. "You do remember Estelle is different from the rest of us, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that", Jack retorted.

We gathered in the small living room/kitchen area. Jack was sitting on an armchair while the rest of us sat on the couch, me in the middle with Yusei to my left and Crow to my right.

I tried to calm myself down mentally, which kind of helped before I started explaining. "While I was in the coma-state after the ambush with the Ghost, I met the Crimson Dragon as I told you before. But that meeting was different from the last ones I had with him." I took a second to try finding the next words. "He told me the Meklord Emperors are aware of my power so they made their machine Monsters immune to my current power. But he said I can become stronger than I am now…by uniting our spirits and powers together."

"Uniting our spirits and powers?" Jack mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Crow wondered.

"It means… All of you Signers hold special powers as I have", I replied. "Like summoning a sword or using other magic spells-"

"Back a minute!" Crow interrupted me. "Did you say we hold magical powers like you do when you're in your Warrior Form?!"

I nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"That's awesome!" Crow jumped up from the couch. "Oh yeah, we get to be superheroes!"

Yusei, Jack and I sweat dropped at the carrot-head's victory dance. "Did Leo rub off his superhero-mania?" I asked.

"Apparently…", Yusei sighed.

"But, Crow…", I told said young man. "You guys have those powers inside you, but you need help to unlock them."

Crow froze on his spot before he sighed sadly. "Alright then…"

"But what do you mean by uniting our spirits?" Jack asked.

"How can I explain this…", I started nervously. "The Crimson Dragon said something about the Dark Signer incident. He said your mission as Signers was to defeat the Dark Signers that were in the way before it was my turn to defeat the _leader_ AKA Rex Goodwin. But now when the Meklords are stronger than predicted, my power must become stronger by you Signers uniting with me not only physically but also mentally. He did mention something that if you guys lend me your powers, I'll be able to unlock two remaining forms of mine."

"Two more forms?" Yusei wondered.

I shrugged, "I don't know what he meant by that, but I guess I have to wait and see what forms he was talking about."

"So let me get this straight. In order for you to become stronger, the Signers meaning us must unlock _our_ special powers so we can lend them to you so you can defeat the new threat", Jack summarized my explanation. "Did I get it right?"

"Yes…", I nodded before looking down on my lap. "At first, I wanted to handle things alone because I didn't want to put you all in danger…" I intertwined my hands in a firm grip. "I'm sorry for asking so much from you guys, but… I'm afraid I have to be a bit selfish about the matter…"

A gloved hand was placed on my intertwined hands. I looked up to the left to see Yusei look at me with warm eyes.

"You're not being selfish just because you're asking for a favor", he said. "Besides, we've been through the Dark Signers and survived. We wouldn't let you go and face the Meklords alone. We're on this together."

"Yeah", Jack nodded with his arms crossed. "If you dare taking on the Meklords alone, you would definitely get a hot lecture from me."

"You're like our big sis, Estelle", Crow gave me a thumbs up with a grin. "If you need our help, we'll help you out as much as we can!"

I felt a huge weight float up from my shoulders when I saw the men were okay with my little request of getting help. I should have more faith in them, but due to my childhood with bullying and stuff, it made me grow insecure.

"Thank you, guys…", I smiled with a small tear in my right eye. "Please do not tell the twins or Akiza yet. I'll do it when it's time." The boys nodded in agreement.

The four of us went to work on the engine prototype. Jack had already been dressed in his Turbo outfit, so he was once again riding on the experiment Duel Runner. Yusei was monitoring the Duel Runner on his laptop as Crow and I stood aside, observing the test drive. But I quickly moved aside, knowing the Duel Runner was going to let out some smoke due to a small explosion with the cards of Yusei's Deck flying around. That happened like ten seconds after I moved to a safer place.

The smoke wasn't as thick as last time, but still smelled like diesel, making us all cough and cover our noses and mouths. Only five seconds after the explosion, Zora slammed open the doors. How fast could she walk in her age? That was one big mystery.

"Quiet down!" Zora yelled at us. "I told you! Between the hours of two and five, my soap opera is on and I can't hear it when you're in here making a ruckus!"

Crow and Jack teased Zora about her favorite show since she did tell the boys bits of the story, but that made the woman even more threatening. Thankfully, Yusei and I were able to calm her down by saying small apology words. Before Zora left, she threatened Jack and Crow once again to toss them out on the streets if they didn't behave.

"Well, she's in a good mood today", Jack was the first one to speak up after Zora closed the door.

"Oh, Yusei~! You were just like my sweet original! How I wish I had a daughter like you, Estelle~!" Crow mocked, pretending to be Zora by forming his fingers into glasses on his face.

"Knock it out, Crow", I giggled.

"Come on, guys, cut Zora some slack", Yusei said. "She _is_ letting us crash here for free."

"Yeah, yeah", Crow said. "Speaking of which…" He looked around in the garage, the cards spread all around the place. "…I guess somebody has to clean up this mess." He turned his eyes at me.

I caught his eyes before I crossed my arms. "I'm not a maid, Crow. Besides, this is _your_ place, so you should clean it up instead."

Before the carrot-head could retort, the twin door was slammed open once again, but this time it was the twins with their friends coming over. However, there was one girl I didn't recognize from the show. She had long pink hair, magenta eyes and fair skin. She was as tall as Luna and was wearing the girl school uniform of the Duel Academy.

"Yusei!" Leo greeted.

"We brought some friends over", Luna said as the group of children rushed down the stairs.

"Perfect!" Crow smiled.

"Hey, guys", Yusei greeted.

"You're just in time!" Crow added.

"Be careful, cards are spread all over on the floor", I warned the children.

"Watch where you're running!" Jack told the children.

"Hey, didn't you guys just clean up yesterday?" Leo asked when he saw the mess.

"What happened? Did something blow up again?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, sorta", Yusei replied.

"There's a problem with the sub-generator's EPS output", Crow explained.

"Sweet! A Duel Runner!" the bigger boy named Bob exclaimed as he, Dexter and the dark-skinned girl with blonde hair named Patty gathered around the simple Duel Runner. "Check it out!"

"I've never been so close to one", Patty said.

"Can I touch it?" Dexter asked.

"No way! This is not some little toy", Jack replied with a slight harsh voice.

"Please take me out for a spin!" Bob pleaded.

"And then me!" Patty said enthusiastically.

"If I won't let you touch it, why would I ever do that?" Jack grumbled.

"Jack, don't be so strict", I told him. "Weren't you excited too when you saw a real Duel Runner for the first time when you were a child?"

"That's a total different thing", Jack retorted.

"Here's the deal; the one who picks up the most cards gets to go for a ride first", Crow told the children.

"Really?!" Dexter, Bob and Patty's eyes shone brightly by the deal.

"I'm not taking anyone for a ride! They're just children!" Jack retorted, not liking the idea.

"Children are the future", Crow smiled, ignoring Jack's complains. "What're you guys waitin' for? Hop to it!"

The children, including Leo and Luna, started picking up the cards as Leo told Yusei about the failure in the Duel class. However, the girl with pink hair walked up to me while acting a bit shy. I looked down at her when I realized she was close to me.

"Hi, Estelle…", the girl spoke up.

"Hello, little one", I smiled at the girl. "What's your name?"

"It's Laila Noble", the girl replied. "I've wanted to meet you since you won the Fortune Cup…"

"Great, another fan of Estelle's…", I heard Jack mutter in the background.

I ignored him, but a new figure caught my attention by the corner of my eyes. I looked up by the doors to spot the boy Sly, watching us silently. My action got the other's attention too, everyone looking up from the floor.

"Sly!" Luna exclaimed.

"I thought you were all off being cool", Leo told the lone wolf boy with a teasing tone.

Sly was about to go out when Luna rushed after him to pull him towards us. "This is Sly", Luna introduced the boy for us. "He's in my Trap card class. He's a great Duelist." I swear I spotted some pink shade on Sly's cheeks.

"Good to meet you", Yusei greeted the boy.

Sly shrugged out his arm from Luna's grip before he glanced at all of us, but his eyes locked with mine. He put his hands on his hips, having a not so impressed expression. "So you're the great Estelle Malmström. You don't seem that great to me."

"That's pretty harsh…", Laila mumbled.

I chuckled at Sly's silly act, knowing he wasn't exactly being a mean person. He was just the lone wolf type which I knew a lot about. "That's really cute of you", I smiled gently at him, catching him off guard.

"Cute?!" Leo exclaimed in surprise.

"Why is everybody standing around, flapping their mouths?!" Crow suddenly yelled. "Less yapping more picking up!" The children, including Luna, Laila and Sly went back to pick up the cards.

"Geez, no need to use such big letters, Crow", I told him. "We're not deaf."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to clean up the place", Crow retorted.

I noticed the Blackwing Duelist had been acting more restless and impatient lately. Was he feeling _that_ desperate to get ready for the WRGP that he started snapping at people?

I caught the sight of Sly picking up the card of Stardust Dragon, having a slight greedy sparkle in his eyes. Luckily, Yusei asked for Stardust Dragon and Sly went immediately to nice guy mode and gave him said card. I saw how Sly grunted against his teeth, thinking he was the rightful owner of Stardust Dragon.

I knelt down next to Sly and rubbed his head, messing with his hair. "Hey!" Sly yelped, trying to catch my hand to stop messing with him.

I removed my hand while smiling a little as Sly glanced at me with a confused expression. "I know you like being alone, Sly… But I also know that, deep inside your heart, you want to get close to people you can call them your friends." Sly looked at me with an expression that said "What-the-hell?".

"Estelle can read people quite easy", Luna explained when she saw Sly's expression.

"I used to be a lone wolf myself, so I've got experience", I added.

Sly frowned, ignoring me as he picked up the cards. He was a stubborn boy for sure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day I was busy in the kitchen, making some scones. I had just taken out the last sheet of newly-baked scones when my cell phone started ringing. I forgot to mention something about the cell phone. It wasn't my old dimension one. It was a cell phone of this dimension that looked like a smartphone. Mina had bought it for me and added some money on the cell phone so I could make calls for emergencies or call my friends. I rarely used it, so I didn't use money wastefully, but if I needed more cash on the smartphone, I gave Mina some of my pocket money so she could add it on the smartphone account.

I placed the cooking sheet on the top of the stove and removed the oven gloves before picking up the singing smartphone from the back pocket of my jeans.

**YUSEI**

Huh… It wasn't so often Yusei called me just like that. I answered the call and put the smartphone against my right ear. "Hello?"

"_Estelle? It's Yusei._"

"Hi, Yusei. What's up?"

"_Nothing special… Just adjusting the experiment Duel Runner._"

"Trying to fix the errors, I presume?"

"_Yeah… Jack gave me quite a lashing after you and the kids left yesterday._"

"But what happened yesterday is nothing compared to the huge explosion last time. He shouldn't have thrown profanities on you."

"_Don't worry, I'm used to it. He is my brother, whether I like it or not._" There was a small tone of mirth in his voice.

I giggled at the comment. "He's at least better than my brother… Anyway, why did you call me? Just to throw complains about Jack on me?"

"_Oh… Ehh… No…_" Yusei sounded a bit nervous. "_I was wondering if you could come over and help me with the engine prototype. Crow and Jack are out on their jobs and I could really use a couple of extra hands._"

"Sure. I just finished baking, so I'll be over there in ten minutes."

"_Thanks, Estelle. See you soon then._"

I cancelled the call and removed the apron before folding it neatly. I turned back to the stove and moved the scones on a big plate where the rest of the scones were cooling. While I let them cool off, I walked upstairs to my room to fetch my jacket and Duel Disk. I had a feeling that today would be the day when that Vice-Chancellor Rudolph Heitmann was going to expel the twins' class at the Duel Academy. I had more than enough experience about different situations at school, so if the possibility would show up I would Duel Heitmann instead of Yusei.

With my jacket on and the Duel Disk strapped onto my left arm, I walked back to the kitchen. I pulled out a small plastic bag from a drawer and put in some scones for Yusei and his "brothers" to eat as snacks or dinner. I had just tied the bag when I heard Martha speak up behind me. "You're going out?" I turned around and spotted her standing by the doorway.

"Yeah", I nodded. "Yusei called and asked me to come over and help him with the engine prototype, saying he could use a pair of extra hands."

Martha smiled slightly wider and her eyes shone with a hint of curiosity. "Hm… Did he now?"

I nodded as I headed to the doorway. "Yeah. I'm bringing some scones to him and the other two men."

Martha moved aside to let me step out to the hallway. "Estelle." I stopped on my tracks and looked over my shoulder. "What do you think about Yusei?"

I felt my cheeks burn by the question. I looked away shyly, feeling my hands getting sweaty. "I… I like him…"

"More than a brother as you mentioned before?" Martha asked.

I rubbed my free hand against my other arm while looking down. "Yes…" I heard Martha take a breath to continue talking, but I interrupted her. "But I do not plan on confessing."

"Why not?" Martha sounded confused.

I sighed and turned around to face her with a slight sad expression. "Because one day… I will leave this dimension." I saw a shocked expression grow on Martha's face. "The Crimson Dragon told me himself. Once my mission here is complete, I will go back to where I belong." I looked down on the floor again as a stab-feeling went through my heart. "I don't want to confess to Yusei and become his girlfriend only to leave him… He doesn't deserve that…" My free hand went up to my necklace. "He lost his biological parents and still blames himself for his father for causing Zero Reverse… He does not deserve more pressure or a bigger broken heart than it might already be…"

Martha stepped up to me with a gentle expression as she placed a hand on my left shoulder. "I understand." A small smile grew on her lips. "You're truly one of a kind. Yusei would have been blessed to have you if it weren't for the circumstances." Her eyes suddenly turned serious. "But I need to ask you. Do you want to go back to your dimension?"

"I don't have a choi-"

"It's not about choice, Estelle! It's about what _you_ want."

I got caught off guard by Martha's suddenly outburst, but it made me think. What did I want? Did I want to go back to my dimension and my parents, or did I want to stay here with my friends?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	34. A Lesson to Learn – Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 34: A Lesson to Learn – Part 2**

I sat on Masked Dragon's back as he flew to New Domino City. I was holding onto him while thinking about Martha's question.

***FLASHBACK***

_Martha moved aside to let me step out to the hallway. "Estelle." I stopped on my tracks and looked over my shoulder. "What do you think about Yusei?"_

_I felt my cheeks burn by the question. I looked away shyly, feeling my hands getting sweaty. "I… I like him…"_

"_More than a brother as you mentioned before?" Martha asked._

_I rubbed my free hand against my other arm while looking down. "Yes…" I heard Martha take a breath to continue talking, but I interrupted her. "But I do not plan on confessing."_

"_Why not?" Martha sounded confused._

_I sighed and turned around to face her with a slight sad expression. "Because one day… I will leave this dimension." I saw a shocked expression grow on Martha's face. "The Crimson Dragon told me himself. Once my mission here is complete, I will go back to where I belong." I looked down on the floor again as a stab-feeling went through my heart. "I don't want to confess to Yusei and become his girlfriend only to leave him… He doesn't deserve that…" My free hand went up to my necklace. "He lost his biological parents and still blames himself for his father for causing Zero Reverse… He does not deserve more pressure or a bigger broken heart than it might already be…"_

_Martha stepped up to me with a gentle expression as she placed a hand on my left shoulder. "I understand." A small smile grew on her lips. "You're truly one of a kind. Yusei would have been blessed to have you if it weren't for the circumstances." Her eyes suddenly turned serious. "But I need to ask you. Do you want to go back to your dimension?"_

"_I don't have a choi-"_

"_It's not about choice, Estelle! It's about what __you__ want."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I didn't exactly have a choice. The Crimson Dragon didn't mention anything about letting me stay in this dimension. He said it crystal clear that I would return to my dimension. But… After I had been here for more than six months and getting friends… My heart felt like this was my home now, but at the same time I felt bad for leaving my parents behind…especially my mother who I stood close to.

I sighed loudly while feeling a headache coming as I kept thinking about this. I let go of the question and decided to focus on the present. If I ever had a chance to speak with the Crimson Dragon again, I would ask him the questions I didn't get to say last time.

Masked Dragon landed outside of the clock shop and lowered down on his limbs to let me jump off him. I turned to him and rubbed his mask as thank you before he returned to his card in my Deck. I turned around to face the door to the garage. I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose to clean up the thoughts in my head. Once I felt ready, I grabbed the handle of the twin door and pushed it open. I turned my head to the left, seeing Yusei working on the experiment Duel Runner.

I walked down the stairs before I spoke up. "Yusei?"

Yusei looked up from the Duel Runner, greeting me with a smile. "Hey, Estelle. I'm glad you could come and help me."

"Well, I can't deny a friend's need of help", I smiled as I held up the bag with scones. "I brought some scones for you and the guys."

"Thanks. You can put the bag on the desk", Yusei nodded to his working desk where his laptop was placed.

I nodded as I placed the bag with scones with my Duel Disk. I fished up my black ribbon from the pocket of my jacket and tied up my hair into a low ponytail. I took off my red jacket and pulled up the sleeves of my black top, revealing my skinny arms.

"So where do I start?" I asked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I helped Yusei for the next half of hour by giving him the right tools (after a few descriptions) and helping him place the plates onto the Duel Runner so he could mount them with screws and bolts. He told me a couple of things about different types of components in a Duel Runner and how they worked.

When I handed him a screwdriver, I saw his eyes landing on my arms. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering why he looked at my arms, but it made my heart beat faster.

Yusei grabbed the screwdriver out of my hand before gently taking the wrist of my right hand. I blushed as my heart throbbed harder in my chest by the close contact. "You're so thin…", he mumbled before looking up at me with a straight face. "Are you eating properly?"

I nodded slowly, suddenly feeling shy. "Y-Yeah, I do… But I've always been thin." I felt his hand slowly move, the grip heading to my hand. "But ever since I unlocked my Warrior Form… I've been exercising in order to become stronger. I've got some of my muscles back, since I used to have a very inactive life back in my dimension." I smiled lightly. "Coming to this dimension…has given me a lot." It sounded like I had decided about my choice, but I was still uncertain about it.

Yusei copied my smile as he squeezed my hand gently. "I'm…happy to hear that."

I made a small noise with my smile still on my lips until I felt a bit awkward about the current situation. "Eh, Yusei... Can I have my hand back?"

"Hm?" Yusei glanced down on our now intertwined hands and gasped loudly before releasing my hand, looking away with red cheeks. "Sorry…"

I was in the same pose at Yusei, looking at the other direction to hide my own warm cheeks. "I-It's okay…"

It was really, _REALLY_ awkward between the two of us. I was feeling really nervous because I had never been this close to a man, even it was only by hands and with a man I loved. Yes… Yusei was now a man than a young man to me.

We sat on the floor in an awkward silence between us for a couple of minutes before I decided to end it. "Shall we continue with the engine?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah…", Yusei nodded.

We stood up and continued with the work for another fifteen minutes. I held up a plate for Yusei to mount, which made me bent over the Duel Runner to hold it on comfortably, even if the pose felt weird to me.

I heard the door open up behind me as heavy footsteps echoed in the garage, followed by a man's voice. "Excuse me, but… Oh, I'm sorry! I must have come to the wrong place."

"Depends on who you're looking for, sir", I replied over my shoulder.

The man looked to be around 50 years old with brown hair that had a tone of slight grey color, including his mustache. He was wearing a casual suit, looking like a principal from the Duel Academy… Yeah, I knew he was the Chancellor of said academy, but I kept my mouth shut.

Once Yusei had mounted on the last bolt, I could stand up properly and turn to the stairs. Yusei followed my example and looked up from the Duel Runner while remaining on his knees.

"I was hoping I might find Yusei Fudo", the man said.

"You found him. What do you need?" Yusei asked.

"I… Ah…", the man started nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "I heard you were good at fixing things and I've got something that needs adjusting."

"Mm-hm", Yusei replied, telling the man to continue explaining.

"It's got a few screws loose, it's not reliable, and it talks too much at faculty meetings", the man described the "problem".

"It talks too much? What kind of machine are we talking about here?" Yusei asked.

"It's a…a pesky motor called The Rudolph Heitmann", the man replied.

"Never heard of it", Yusei turned to me. "Do you know, Estelle?"

I shrugged, "It sounds familiar…"

While Yusei asked the man for details, I went to a quick visit in the bathroom to wash my dirty hands. Now, remember the anime that there was a ladder in the kitchen on which the boys had to climb on in order to get to their bedrooms? Well, it was actually replaced by a normal stairway here.

I let the hands air-dry since I didn't want to touch the three men's towels for certain reasons. I walked back to the garage to see Yusei preparing a toolbox and his Duel Runner being uncovered.

"You're leaving already?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah", Yusei nodded while going through the toolbox. "The man told me if I fixed the pesky motor sooner the better. He told me The Rudolph Heitmann can be found in a classroom in the Duel Academy." He nodded to himself to confirm he had every tool he needed before turning to me. "You think you can come with me? Since you seem to kinda know what The Rudolph Heitmann could be, it would make it a whole lot easier for me."

"Sure, I'll come along", I nodded.

I pulled down the sleeves of my shirt before putting on my jacket. I pulled out my hair of the low ponytail and put the ribbon in the pocket of the jacket. While Yusei rolled out his Duel Runner, I strapped on my Duel Disk on my left arm, making sure it wasn't too loose.

I knew that Yusei was the one who faced Rudolph Heitmann in the anime, but I had lots of experience of arrogant and selfish teachers from my time at school, so if I could find an opportunity to strike… I would gladly take over the Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Laila's POV**

"You're expelling our whole class?!" Patty exclaimed angrily.

I couldn't believe it! Vice-Chancellor Rudolph Heitmann wanted to expel our whole class and he didn't explain why. My classmates yelled at him, trying to make him spit out why he wanted to expel every one of us!

"What's up with that, Heitmann?! What did we do wrong?" Bob demanded.

I didn't exactly understand what Heitmann was saying, but in short words he was disappointed at us for not reaching to the exceptions that he expected from us. He meant we were very bad Duelists who didn't deserve to stay in the Duel Academy.

Luckily, our teacher Ms. Bartlet tried protecting us by saying we had lots of potential, but Heitmann threatened her to fire her for not doing a good job.

Luna stood up to defend our teacher. "It's not Ms. Bartlet. We just haven't been giving all our best."

Leo, her twin and my secret crush, followed her to add support. "But give us some little more time and let us prove to you. We're Duelists!"

"You had plenty to time to prove yourself and you failed, especially _you_!" Heitmann turned the words straight at Leo. "You're at the bottom of the bottom of the _bottom_, Leo!" Leo grunted at the harsh words. "And I'll tell you something else-"

The door slid open with a loud bang that caught our attention. We saw Akiza standing by the doorway, having a determined expression as Leo and Luna mumbled out her name. I knew the twins were close to her and Akiza was famous in the Duel Academy for her great Dueling skills. I did hear some bad rumors about her before, but they were now the remaining dust of the past.

"You can't expel this class, Heitmann!" Akiza said without raising her voice as she walked over to the cathedral where Heitmann stood.

"What are you talking about, Akiza? I would think one student with discipline and attitude such as yourself would certainly adore my decision to sanitize these parasites from our ranks!" Heitmann frowned.

"How can you call yourself a teacher when you're willing to give up on the kids you're supposed to be teaching?!" Akiza retorted with an angry voice.

"Uh-oh…", I heard Luna gasp in front of me.

"Uh-oh's right. If Akiza gets too worked up, this whole place will come crashing down…", Leo added.

"Excuse us."

We heard a new voice that sounded so familiar to me. We turned to the door once again to spot Estelle and Yusei! My classmates couldn't believe they were here and started wondering if they were the real Estelle and Yusei.

"Well, ring my bell and sing me a di-di! It's the Fortune Cup Champion and the Runner-up Estelle Malmström and Yusei Fudo", Heitmann confirmed it with his annoying voice.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

As soon as our names were spoken out by Rudolph Heitmann, the whole class exclaimed in loud and happy cheering. I wasn't so surprised that Akiza was here as well. I gave her a nod, which she replied with a nod.

"What is it that brings you two to our schooling faculty called Duel Academy?" Heitmann asked us.

"We came here to do some repair work", Yusei replied.

Heitmann exclaimed dramatically in shock. "Come again?!"

"I was told there is something malfunctioning in this classroom and that I should fix it if I could", Yusei explained.

"I see", Heitmann said. "Well, I hope you are deluding to these brats of pitiful googols here before me." He gestured at the big classroom. "I'm afraid this sorry bunch of students is beyond repair!"

"That's not true!" Ms. Bartlet defended her class. "This class is full of potential!"

Akiza turned back to Heitmann. "You know what, if you seriously want to kick out this entire class because you don't think they're good enough… Then whatever, but if they go then I go with them!" I smiled at Akiza, knowing how loyal she could be.

I couldn't get what Heitmann said, since he had a very bad accent and spoke too fast, but he said something about he hated seeing the students using low-level Duel Monsters all the time. He brought up a holographic screen to show certain cards that belonged to the students, including Leo and Luna's favorite low-level Duel Monsters.

I was slowly losing my patience when I heard Heitmann speaking so lowly about the twins' class and their skills in Dueling. They were still novices and the teachers' job was to develop the potential in each child. Heitmann reminded me a lot of the teachers in my first middle school who ignored every student, including myself, just because we had neurological disorders. Compared with me and the others in my old class, I was one of the normal ones who wanted to get properly lessons, but never got them because they thought I was a "problem-child" like the others. I did ask and even begged for good lessons and even gave some suggestion on how to make each lesson better, but no. They had to ignore me and my brilliant ideas. Because of that, my load of inner anger grew and I now wanted to let it out before I would something I could regret… I guess a part of my dark side was coming out, but I controlled myself and held back physically, but not verbally.

"That's enough, Heitmann!" I exclaimed loudly, getting everyone off guard. "The schools and academies are existing to help children and motivate them to get a good result and reach their dreams no matter how bad they are! And the way you speak about Dueling is so messed up that it tells me _you_ might be a bad Duelist!"

"My sincere apologies… Not! You dare to call me a bad Duelist?!" Heitmann literally roared, feeling offended by my insult, which had been on purpose to provoke him. "You've got some nerve for being an outsider of the Duel Academy!" He turned his glance at Yusei. "Now screw along and repair what it is you came here to repair!"

"I was asked to fix something called The Rudolph Heitmann, but I guess I found out what it is now", Yusei said. "And it surely fits in the descriptions about having a few screws loose, not being reliable and it talks too much."

"What in the…?!" Heitmann growled.

"Heitmann is the Vice-Chancellor!" Luna warned us.

"And he's planning on expelling our entire class from the Duel Academy", Leo added.

"He thinks we're not good enough to be here…", Patty whimpered.

"He isn't giving us a chance", Bob included.

I took a couple of steps forward while putting my hands on the hips, having a serious expression. "If there is something I have issues with, it's arrogant and ignorant teachers who refuses to see the potential and hidden skills in students, whether being Duelists or not." I pointed strictly at Heitmann. "Heitmann! I challenge you on a Duel! If I win, you'll leave this class alone and not expelling a single student!"

"And if you lose, then these peanuts will spend the rest of this semester snooping around in an institution willing to accept them!" Heitmann said his demands. "See you at the Battle Dome in 10!"

"Deal! Don't make me wait!" I nodded and turned around, walking past Yusei and out of the classroom to let out some steam.

I walked out to the big area that was a hallway and walked around in circles to calm down. It helped me a lot to walk around in a certain pattern to relax, and not just for me. For many children and adults with neurological disorders, it was one of the many ways to calm down without getting violent.

I stopped walking around in circles and took a few deep breathes. I heard many footsteps echoing in the hallway where I just walked out from and I didn't want the group see me in the current state, so I relaxed and turned around, seeing the twins' class with Ms. Bartlet, Akiza and Yusei.

The children gathered by me immediately while Ms. Bartlet sat down on a bench a few meters from us with Akiza and Yusei. I went down on one knee to be in same eyelevel as the children.

"Thanks for doing this, Estelle", Luna thanked me.

"Teach that Vice-Chancellor of ours a lesson", Leo grumbled angrily.

"I'll do my best", I nodded. "But before I go and Duel Heitmann, there's something I need from you guys."

"What can we do?" the whole group of students asked simultaneously.

"Remember those cards Heitmann showed us when he talked about low-level Duel Monsters?" I asked, getting nods from each student. "I want you children to lend me those cards for this Duel. I want to prove Heitmann that winning a Duel is not only about using high-level Monsters."

"Okay then. Take care of this card", Dexter said, giving me his Batteryman AA.

"Here's mine", Bob gave me his Flamvell Guard.

"Here", Patty said, handing me her Hanewata.

Laila stepped up to me, handing me her Mystical Fairy Elfuria. "Take care of her…"

I looked at the cards, seeing I was missing Eccentric Boy. We turned to Sly who leant against a wall a few meters from us. "Come on, Sly. Give her your card", Luna told him.

Sly grunted, but walked away from the wall to hand me over his Eccentric Boy card.

"Thank you, little ones", I smiled, looking at the five cards. "With these cards we are connected, and we'll be able to do this together."

"Do your best, Estelle", Patty told me.

"We'll be cheering for you", Laila said.

"Good luck, Estelle", Leo added.

I sat down on a bench to quickly modify my Deck, removing five of my usual Duel Monsters cards and replaced them with the borrowed cards. I removed Dragon's Mirror, Mythic Water Dragon, Dragon's Gunfire, Draconcarnation and Dragon's Rebirth for the moment.

When the modifying was done, I went to the female bathroom to put up my hair into a high ponytail. I stood in front of a mirror and tried pulling up my hair while holding the ribbon between my fingers. I always had problems with high ponytails, but not with low ponytails.

I spotted in the mirror how Akiza entered the bathroom and walked over to me. "Here. Let me help you", she said, taking the bunch of hair from my hands, including my ribbon.

"Thank you, Aki", I smiled gently.

"No, I should be thanking you", Akiza shook her head as she fixed my hair. "You're willing to put the Vice-Chancellor on his rightful place and shut him up. He doesn't have a good rumor in the academy."

"I guess he's all talk but no bite? Is that how you say the quote on English?" I asked, wondering if I got it right.

"All bark and no bite", Akiza corrected me, now tying up my hair. "It sounds kinda funny when you try speaking such quotes like this one."

"Well… I know how to read and talk English and even with the grammar, but I've still got difficulties in certain parts", I shrugged.

"But I still find it cute…", Akiza had just finished tying up my hair into a ponytail when she froze after the comment.

I raised an eyebrow and turned around, seeing her having a shocked expression with pink cheeks. "Aki?"

Akiza looked away while curling one of her long side-bangs. "I… I'm sorry… I blurted that one out without thinking…"

I smiled lightly and put my hand on Akiza's left shoulder, turning her slowly back to me. "It's okay, Aki. True girl friends call often each other cute. Not that I've got experience about young adult friendship, but it's alright if you speak out your true feelings."

Akiza's expression turned from slight surprise into a small gentle smile with a shade of pink painted on her cheeks. "Thank you, Estelle…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	35. A Lesson to Learn – Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 35: A Lesson to Learn – Part 3**

Akiza escorted me to the Battle Dome where Heitmann was waiting. Once she left, Heitmann and I entered the Battle Dome and took our positions at one of the Dueling fields. On the stands above sat the whole class with Ms. Bartlet and Yusei. I saw Akiza join them.

Heitmann and I held our Decks to show each other we were ready. Heitmann laughed evilly with a smirk. "You're about to experience the over-whelming magnitude of my Vanguard Deck!" he threatened.

We inserted our Decks into our Duel Disks while setting the Life Points to 4000 each. "Let's Duel!" We drew the first five cards from the top of our Decks.

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

**Heitmann: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first! I draw!" I drew my sixth card.

I took a quick look at my hand, seeing I had Flamvell Guard, Impenetrable Attack, Lightning Vortex, Hanewata, Batteryman AA and Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon. Okay, I had a good start.

"I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode!" I placed said card on the Duel Disk.

The dragon appeared on the field and went to a defense position while its body burned by a protective fire.

**Flamvell Guard, Level 1: DEF 2000**

"And I end my turn with a face-down", I put my only Trap card in the Spell/Trap card zone. "Show us what you got!"

"Oh, I'll show you what I've got, alright!" Heitmann said sarcastically as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Ancient Gear Statue to the field!"

A machine-clad statue appeared in front of Heitmann, not even making a single sound.

**Ancient Gear Statue, Level 2: ATK 500**

"Now, with the help of Ancient Gear Statue, I should teach you a valuable lesson that you've seem to never learn!" Heitmann warned me as he babbled on. "…Send a weak Monster to do the real Monster's job and you always lose! Trebly demonstrate of this simple max, I shall now activate the Machine Duplication spell!" He activated said Spell card. "With this Spell, I can summon as many weak machine-type Monsters as I want from my Deck to the field! And I just happen to have two more Ancient Gear Statues in my Deck!"

Two new Ancient Gear Statues showed up on the field as if the first one got duplicated.

**Ancient Gear Statue, Level 2: ATK 500**

**Ancient Gear Statue, Level 2: ATK 500**

"Something tells me he's not stopping there!" I heard Leo shouting from the stands.

"I'm not stopping there!" Heitmann assured. "For you see, for every Ancient Gear Statue I discharge from the field, I can summon in its place… How can I say this? A Monster with a little more…oops." While he was speaking, the three Ancient Gear Statues left the field in three small explosions.

"Well?!" I frowned, my ears getting tired by Heitmann's constant talking.

The floor seemed to rumble as three portals opened on the ground to Special summon three Ancient Gear Golems. And let me tell you something, those Monsters looked like a combination of machinery skeletons.

**Ancient Gear Golem, Level 8: ATK 3000**

**Ancient Gear Golem, Level 8: ATK 3000**

**Ancient Gear Golem, Level 8: ATK 3000**

"Ten years has its privileges", Heitmann bragged when he heard Leo wondering how he got these Duel Monsters. "These cards have been passed out over the years to only the elitist of the elite here at Duel Academy. _This_ is power, students! There's nothing wrong with having weak Monsters in your Deck, but if that's all you have, if it's all you know how to use, then…" He let out an evilly laugh. "Well, that's precisely why you're getting expelled from the Duel Academy because you are _not_ real Duelists!"

"Shut it, Highboy!" I yelled out, losing my patience once again. "Strong Monsters do not guarantee you to always win! A real Duelist combines weak and strong Duel Monsters in order to find the right balance between the cards and the Duelist himself!"

Heitmann growled angrily at the nickname I just gave him. "It's Heitmann, young lady! You've irritated me now, so I shall commence a full assault. Brace yourself, Estelle!"

"I'll brace myself by activating my Trap Impenetrable Attack!" I activated said Trap card. "With this card, I can either protect one of my Monsters from being destroyed or not taking any battle damage in this Battle Phase. And I choose to protect Flamvell Guard!" A glowing sphere appeared around the Tuner dragon, protecting it from the incoming attacks.

"Ha!" Heitmann smirked. "Cute try, but it won't do you any good for when Ancient Gear Golem battles a Monster in defense mode, you still take the difference as damage! Allow me to demonstrate. Ancient Gear Golem nr.1, attack Flamvell Guard!"

The first Ancient Gear Golem in the middle threw its fist onto the sphere that shielded Flamvell Guard. The shockwave of the impact made me slide backwards. The two Ancient Gear Golems followed their leader and threw their attacks on Flamvell Guard. I already felt my energy getting drained by the Duel, both physically and mentally by Heitmann's talking.

**Estelle: 4000 LP – 1000 LP**

**Heitmann: 4000 LP**

"Come on, Estelle!" I heard some of the students cheering for me.

"And now, to complete my lesson, I'm activating the Level Thunder Spell card!" Heitmann played said card. "This spell slams you damage equal to the total levels of my Monsters multiplied by 100!"

That was totally 2400 points of damage…

"Come on, Estelle, don't let him win!" Ms. Bartlet told me.

"Ha! Combos like these are those you can't fill around with puny little Monsters", Heitmann snorted loudly. "You have to be strong to survive!" Thunders were coming out from the Level Thunder Spell card, heading towards me.

"Look out, Estelle!" the twins shouted.

"Not so fast!" I called. "By sending Hanewata from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate your card's effect!" I did the action seconds before the thunders could hit me. A transparent Hanewata appeared in front of me and grew in size to protect me.

"So you held on with the help of another feeble Monster. You're quite persisted, Estelle", Heitmann sighed nonchalantly. "You are as nasty as a cockroach, but I step on cockroaches!"

I heard the children talking in the background, being worried about the situation. I turned around to give them an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I've got a few lessons on my own." I turned back to Heitmann, pointing strictly at him. "You've made your case, Heitmann, but now it's my turn to teach _you_ a lesson!"

"Ha! With what?!" Heitmann asked. "You've got three Golems towering over you and the only thing standing in their way is one lowly little Tuner Monster! Oh, oh, I get it! Is this the lesson of losing gracefully?"

"Far from it!" I drew the top card of my Deck, seeing I had drawn Eccentric Boy. Perfect!

I couldn't hold back a smirk that appeared on my lips. "Bad news, Highboy!"

"What? And don't call me Highboy!" Heitmann yelled.

"I start my turn by activating the Lightning Vortex Spell card!" I activated said card. "By discarding a card from my hand to the Graveyard…" I discarded Batteryman AA. "…I can destroy every Monster on your side of the field. And I don't see any Trap cards on your side of the field or Quick-Play Spell cards in your hand since it's empty, so you can't stop the spell!"

A transparent Batteryman AA appeared on the field before it dissipated into particles that floated up to the ceiling to create a thundercloud. Three lightning bolts struck down on the Ancient Gear Golems, destroying them one by one.

Heitmann was starting to look slightly pale at the sight before him. "W-What…?! Y-You've destroyed my incredible wall of power!" He calmed down and returned to his annoying self. "But even if you destroyed all my three Golems, you've got no powerful Monsters, expect that pathetic Tuner Monster that is defense mode. And even if you turned it to attack mode, I would only suffer 100 points of damage."

"So I guess I have to bring out my stronger Monsters since I'm not done yet! I'm summoning Eccentric Boy!" I said, placing said card on my Duel Disk.

The warrior-type Tuner Monster appeared on the field.

**Eccentric Boy, Level 3: ATK 800**

"And when I use it to Synchro summon, I can choose the other Monsters I need directly from my hand!" I continued, placing Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon on the Duel Disk. "And I choose Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!"

Said dragon showed up on the field in the gap between Flamvell Guard and Eccentric Boy.

**Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon, Level 8: ATK 800**

"Is that really a dragon?" I heard Laila ask in the background.

"Now, Eccentric Boy, tune with Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!" I commanded.

Eccentric Boy spun around to form a tornado that headed to Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon before those two shot up into the air.

"What in the what?! You can tune a Monster that's not even present on the field?!" Heitmann exclaimed in shock.

"Yep! A real Duelist would know that!" I replied.

We watched as Eccentric Boy's level stars turned into three rings. In the middle of the three rings floated Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon until it got dissipated with its eight level stars remaining. The three rings and the eight level stars united as a bright light appeared above us. The air around me got intense with powerful winds. A large fireball that looked like the sun appeared above before there was a roar coming from the flaming orb.

"Come forth, the ruler of the stars, the emperor of the dragons… STAR EATER!"

Said dragon broke out from the flaming orb with a roar that echoed around us, causing the windows to vibrate, very close to shatter, but they held on. Star Eater spread out his wings and let the small flames rain down around us.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200**

The children on the stands cheered loudly and happily as Star Eater roared again, feeling relieved to come out for a Duel.

Heitmann was turning pale at the sight before him. "W-What…?! A-A Level 11 Synchro Monster?! I-I-I'm defenseless against s-such a m-mighty beast!"

"Don't worry", I told him. "You'll be still standing after the direct attack, so we'll take it easy on you." I patted Star Eater's tail that hovered next to me. "Star Eater, attack directly with Star Striker!"

Star Eater roared as he collected energy in his open mouth. Once he collected enough energy, he shot out five orbs that formed a star while heading towards Heitmann. Heitmann screamed in fear as the star hit him, causing a holographic explosion.

**Estelle: 1000 LP**

**Heitmann: 4000 LP – 800 LP**

Once the smoke died down, Heitmann was still standing, but not looking in his best shape as in a couple of seconds ago. He looked really exhausted.

"_**If I had more attack points, I would have gladly dismissed him from today's lesson**_", Star Eater snorted.

I chuckled at his comment. "You will next turn…if things don't go wrong." I turned to Heitmann. "I end my turn."

"W-Well… I'm still here and can…give you a new lesson of mine…", Heitmann panted as he drew the top card of his Deck. "Aha! Wonderful!" His exhaustion was suddenly swept away by the card he had just drawn. "I'm activating this particular Spell card Monster Reborn!" My eyes widened by the surprising move. Wasn't the Monster Reborn Spell card banned from Advanced Decks or did that only apply in my dimension? "With this card, I can Special summon a Monster from any Graveyard directly to the field. And I choose one of my Ancient Gear Golems!"

The Ancient Gear Golem returned to the field, but now in defense mode.

**Ancient Gear Golem, Level 8: DEF 3000**

"Now I've got a strong defense shield to keep me up in the Duel and collect one more card in the next turn and I might draw the right card I need to expel the entire class!" Heitmann threatened.

He was right at some point. It all depended on the next card I was going to draw. If I got a Duel Monster with enough attack point to finish Heitmann I would win. But if I draw a Spell or Trap card that was going to be useless and Heitmann would draw a useful card to remove Star Eater from the field… I didn't want to think about that.

I took a deep breath and reached for the top card of my Deck. I closed my eyes and drew the card. I kind of heard the dramatic noise in the background when I had drawn the card. I opened my eyes and looked at the card, feeling a smile grow on my lips.

"First of all, I switch Flamvell Guard into attack mode!" I said while turning the card on the Duel Disk in attack mode.

The flames around the Tuner dragon disappeared as it spread open its wings, letting out a small roar.

**Flamvell Guard, Level 1: ATK 100**

"What kind of strategy are you going with?" Heitmann asked sarcastically. "Planning on attacking with the low attack points-Monster after you've taken down my Ancient Gear Golem with your itty-bitty lizard?!"

"That's why Flamvell Guard will get some help by Mystical Fairy Elfuria!" I called while placing the spellcaster Monster card on the Duel Disk.

A cute spellcaster female humanoid Monster appeared next to Flamvell Guard while holding a staff in it hand.

**Mystical Fairy Elfuria, Level 3: ATK 1500**

"Another low-level Monster?! What's up with you and those useless Monsters in the-", Heitmann stopped himself when he finally recognized the Monsters. "Wait! Those are…! I know those Monsters!"

"So you've finally noticed what kind of cards I've been using?" I asked him, not caring what he was going to say. "Well, these low-level Monsters you dare to insult and are about to take you down belongs to the class you want to expel! They are the Monsters you had the nerve to call useless!" I pointed with my left arm up at the stands where the twins' class was sitting.

Heitmann growled, "I don't care how many cards you have! Weakness is still weakness! And those weak Monsters can't take on my powerful Golems!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you just say 'Golem_s_'? I only see _one_ on your side of the field, but that one will soon be reduced. Star Eater, attack Ancient Gear Golem with Star Striker!"

Star Eater roared and launched the attack, destroying Ancient Gear Golem into particles. But because the machine Monster had been in defense mode, Heitmann didn't suffer by losing Life Points. However, his field was now completely empty.

"Now, Flamvell Guard, attack Highboy directly! Cast your flames!" I commanded.

Flamvell Guard roared before he breathed fire at Heitmann. The Vice-Chancellor screamed in pain as the flames took hold on his body.

**Estelle: 1000 LP**

**Heitmann: 800 LP – 700 LP**

"And now, let's finish it, Mystical Fairy Elfuria!" I told the spellcaster Monster. "Use your power to take out Highboy's Life Points!"

Mystical Fairy Elfuria held up her staff and pointed it straight at Heitmann. She released a tornado of wind that headed to my opponent, blending it with the remaining flames of Flamvell Guard's attack. The tornado turned into a fire tornado and surrounded Heitmann until it exploded, draining his remaining Life Points.

**Estelle: 1000 LP**

**Heitmann: 700 LP – 0 LP**

Heitmann stumbled backwards, now looking truly exhausted but also shocked by the loss. I heard the children cheer in the background, also Patty mentioning I had used all five Monsters I borrowed. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the audience leave the stands with Akiza and Yusei remaining a couple of seconds. The three of us shared a small smile before I turned back to Heitmann. He looked traumatized.

"Impossible… How could I fall with my Vanguard Deck? Never could I consider that such low-level Monsters could have so much potential…", Heitmann mumbled.

"Have you not realized it yet?" I asked as I walked up to him, crossing my arms. "You lost because you underestimated the low-level Monsters, just like how you underestimated this class. True, they have much to learn and a long way to reach the level of a professional Duelist, but as long as they believe in themselves and in their cards, they'll be able to reach their goals and shine stronger than any other stars in the universe!"

"And that's what Dueling's all about", a new voice spoke up.

I turned to the door and saw the Chancellor of Duel Academy as he walked to us. "It's you, sir", I said.

"If I could have demonstrated it myself, I would have, but I'm just an administrator", the Chancellor smiled.

"Chancellor?!" Heitmann exclaimed in surprise.

"Personally, I wanted to fire Heitmann, but one of our biggest donators happens to be his mother…who he still lives with", the Chancellor smiled to me before he shot an angry glance at Heitmann.

"If you were thinking about firing me, sir, why didn't you just come to me and say something?" Heitmann wondered.

"I tried, but as usual _you_ didn't listen", the Chancellor replied with a strict voice.

"I understand…", Heitmann sighed. "It seems I've been nothing but a blockhead…"

I was about to retort with a comment, but I kept my mouth close. Instead I greeted the twins' group with a smile as they gathered around me and hugged my waist.

"But I'm still the one in charge of the expulsions!" Heitmann called out loudly, causing the happy mood to freeze as the children looked at the Vice-Chancellor in shock. "And I'm revoking all of yours…"

The children returned to the happy mood and hugged me even tighter. I chuckled at their reactions, rubbing the top of their heads.

"Duel Academy gives you thanks, Estelle, though I first gave Yusei the job", the Chancellor said.

I chuckled, "Things can change fast and I wanted to teach Vice-Chancellor myself a lesson due to my past with horrible teachers."

"That is understandable", the Chancellor smiled before leaving the Battle Dome with a sulking and exhausted Heitmann.

I took out the five cards I borrowed from my Deck and handed them back to their rightful owners. I spotted in the background how Sly was looking away with his arms crossed, acting all lone wolf again. "Sly", I called to get his attention. Sly looked up as I walked up to him and got down on one knee.

"Thank you very much. I couldn't have done it without your Eccentric Boy", I said while holding up said card.

"Whatever", Sly shrugged before taking his card.

I frowned, but let my smile return before I rubbed the top of his head with slight pressure. Sly tried to slap away my arm, but stopped when I stopped my movement. He looked up at me with angry eyes that held slight confusion.

"Keep treating Eccentric Boy and your other cards with friendship and love", I told him. "And, one day, you will find the rightful Synchro Monster who you will become partner with and have a connection with it."

Sly's eyes turned now into complete surprise and confusion. I gave him one last smile before I removed my hand from the top of his head. I stood up and turned around to walk out of the Battle Dome with the twins' group following me, telling me excitedly about the Duel and how they were going to tell their parents and everyone they knew about it. I met up with Yusei, Akiza and Ms. Bartlet at the doorway of the Battle Dome. Ms. Bartlet was thanking me thousands of times for saving her class from getting expelled.

A thought suddenly hit me. Sly wanted to get Yusei's Stardust Dragon in the anime and even now, but after this Duel… Would he come after my Star Eater instead? Would he even try stealing our cards or would he listen to my advice and look for his rightful Synchro Monster partner? I guess only time could tell…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	36. The Truth about Mr Bashford

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 36: The Truth about Mr. Bashford**

I forgot to mention something about the area where Martha's house was. They had built a retirement home for elderly people fifty meters from Martha's. When I wasn't busy with babysitting or running errands for Martha, I also part-time worked in the retirement home to get some pocket-money. I was more like Dr. Schmidt's assistant when he worked there.

Today I was taking care of some of Crow's young "siblings" who had been living with him before the Satellite got connected with New Domino City. They were visiting Martha as their foster parents were at their jobs. The children looked fresh with their clean clothes and good hygiene.

We got a call earlier from the Satellite Trio (Yusei, Jack and Crow) that they would show up and pay Martha a visit. The children got excited when they heard Crow was coming that they kept waiting outside as Martha, Dr. Schmidt, Blister and I talked about an urgent matter, concerning an old man named Mr. Bashford. You could imagine how surprised I was when I heard Mr. Bashford's first name was Opa. He didn't have an English first name. He only had in the Japanese and German versions of the anime.

But since I grew kinda bored of the talking, I decided to head to the kitchen and bake chocolate cookies for the children. Decoy Dragon couldn't help but show up and take a bit of the dough for the cookies once in a while when I wasn't looking.

I made three batches of cookies and kept them cooling before I placed some of them on a plate and brought it out to the dining room where everyone had now gathered, and by everyone I included Yusei, Jack and Crow. They must have showed up only minutes ago, since Crow was getting the address of Mr. Bashford's home from Dr. Schmidt.

Yusei was the first of the three to notice me. "Oh, hey, Estelle."

I smiled lightly in return. "Hello."

"Hey, did you make cookies?" one of the small boys wondered.

"Can I have one, please?" one of the little girls asked.

The children suddenly gathered around me while they kept asking for a cookie or two. I chuckled at their reactions and held down the plate to their reach. "Sure, have some cookies, but don't forget to brush your teeth twice before bedtime."

"Okay!" the children sang as they almost took every cookie from the plate.

"Well, someone's certainly popular", Crow commented. "But…" He walked up to me with a pair of puppy eyes. "Can I have a cookie, please~?"

We all laughed at Crow's childish acting. Sometimes he was just too much, but he was still being cute for that.

"Sure, since you're behaving really good, like a puppy", I retorted playfully.

"Hey! I'm not a puppy! I'm a bird!" Crow turned back to his old self again.

"Hard to believe that", Jack commented in the background.

Crow picked a cookie and threw it into his mouth, chewing it before swallowing. His eyes widened and it spread to his mouth that turned into a smile. "Hey, it's really good! I expected the cookie to be hard, but this is really soft."

"It's a recipe I memorized from my dimension", I replied. "I got the recipe during middle school." I put the plate on the dining table as I looked at everyone. "You're heading to Mr. Bashford?"

"Yeah", Yusei nodded. "We'll try convincing him to come live with Martha. You want to come along?"

I nodded, "Of course. I know Mr. Bashford has a couple of traps and it would be safer if I forewarn you about them."

"No traps will stop me, that's for sure!" Crow said proudly.

"We'll see about that, Crow", Dr. Schmidt warned. "Last time I was there, I almost got hit by a trash can lid."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Blister decided to come along so I sat in the side-cart he had installed on his Duel Runner. That way I wouldn't have to sit behind one of the boys and be clamped between the driver and the Runner.

The ride was 15 minutes long, but when we got to the place… I was literally stunned. I knew I had seen the cartoon version of Mr. Bashford's place, but it was nothing comparing to what I saw. The piles of scrap, junk and garbage were too big and almost covered the whole house. The biggest problem was the piles were looking unstable.

"Somebody lives here?!" Crow couldn't believe his eyes. "It's a mountain of junk!"

"It's more like a mountain _reigned_ of junk", Yusei commented.

"This must be the only place in Satellite that kept the old style", I added.

"Are you certain this is the right place?" Jack asked Blister.

"This is it", Blister replied.

"Alright, guys, I'm on it!" Crow told us.

But just as he was about to take a step forward, a loud voice echoed around us.

"_That's close enough, punk!_"

Both Crow and I covered our ears due to the voice coming from a megaphone, but we recovered fast.

Blister pointed up at the house where an old man with a Hawaiian-like coat stood with a megaphone in his hand by the open windows. "And _that_ is Opa Bashford."

"What's up, you old-timer?! You wanna ditch this trash heap and come live in Martha's place?" Crow shouted back.

"Good, Crow. Nice and direct", Yusei said sarcastically.

Was it just me or had Yusei been slowly opening up? I didn't remember him being able to comment like that.

"_This trash heap is my home!_" Mr. Bashford retorted.

"But you're all alone! What if you fall down and can't get up?!" Crow tried to reason with the old man.

"_The only way I'm leaving is you dragging me out!_" Mr. Bashford retorted.

"Well, you heard him", Crow smirked. "Guess I got to infiltrate the fortress." With that said he rushed into the "garden".

"Crow, wait!" I called while trying to warn him. "Don't forget the traps!"

"He's gonna regret that", Blister sighed.

"You're coming with me, old man!" Crow shouted.

I looked up at the house to see Mr. Bashford pull one of those ropes, activating one of the traps. A doll that looked like the Trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow stood up in front of Crow, causing him to run into it. The force of the collision was so strong it made the carrot-head bounce back, flying into a pile of junk.

Crow crawled out from the pile while shaking in rage. "This means war, old-timer!"

"How many traps are there?" Yusei asked me.

"Three from what I know, and that was the first one", I replied.

Crow had just jumped over the first pitfall trap, but couldn't avoid the second pitfall so he ended up crashing down into it.

"The second", I commented.

"Knowing Crow, he can stand more than that", Jack said.

We watched as Crow climbed out from the pitfall and started walking over to the house, aware of the surrounding and looking for traps. He almost made it, but Mr. Bashford's third trap got activated before Crow could sing his victory song. The Blackwing Duelist got shot up into the sky and landed at the other side of the place.

The three men and I ran after him to see if he was okay. Mr. Bashford had disappeared too, probably to check where Crow had crash-landed.

"Crow!" Yusei called when we found the carrot-head standing on a homemade Duel Arena.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm good, but forget me. Look at this!" Crow exclaimed, gesturing at the Duel Arena. "It's a Duel Arena, like a real one!"

"Look at those supporting rocks! They're made of tire ribs", Jack said when he saw the shape of the Duel Arena.

"Yeah, I think this is a homemade job", Yusei nodded.

"Hey!" Mr. Bashford exclaimed behind us as he glared at Crow. "No one's allowed up there! Get down!"

"Easy there, grandpa", Crow told the man. "I'm only up here because you flung me up here with your little booby-trap."

"I don't care how you got up there! Just get down!" Mr. Bashford growled.

"I got a better idea", Crow announced. "Why don't _you_ get up here and Duel me, century-man?"

"What did you say?" Mr. Bashford growled at the nickname.

"If I lose, I will quietly leave. But if I _win_, you have to come and check out what life is like at Martha's place!" Crow told the terms for Mr. Bashford who remained quiet. "Come on! You have this incredible Arena just standing here! You got to Duel me, grandpa! I've always wanted to throw down in a real Duel Arena like this one!"

The old man got surprised by Crow's enthusiasm for the Duel Arena. "You… Uh… You really like my Duel Arena, do you now?"

"Yeah! Of course I like it!" Crow nodded excitedly. "What's not to like?"

"Well then! Let's see how you like _losing_ on it!" Mr. Bashford accepted the challenge.

"Are they serious about this?" Jack questioned.

"You and I Duel for silly reasons", Yusei told him.

"Plus we know Dueling can reveal the Duelist's feelings and true actions", I added. "There must be a reason why Mr. Bashford wants to stay here in his home and why he built this Duel Arena in the first place."

"What are you now? A psychic?" Blister asked me.

"A psychologist and a realist", I retorted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was recording the Duel between Crow and Mr. Bashford with my smartphone to try gathering some "proof". If Mr. Bashford's sad family story was the same as in the anime, then I would try finding his son and convince him to come see his father for one time. I did capture those moments when Mr. Bashford had those illusions of his son standing on the Duel Arena and admiring it, and how the old man talked to himself.

The three men tried to ask me why I was recording the Duel, but I shushed them so I could get the audio of the Duel. When they realized I would just keep hushing them, they leaved me alone.

Jack kept muttering about when Kid Junk would make an appearance, which grabbed Blister's attention. When Crow finally made some damage to Mr. Bashford's Life Points, the rumble from the Duel Arena caused the mountain of junk around us to become more unstable.

Yusei and Jack finally explained for Blister about the Junk family of Mr. Bashford's Duel Monsters and the only card that was missing was Kid Junk. I knew what had happened to that Duel Monster, but I didn't say anything.

Yusei decided to go and check Mr. Bashford's house, since he got a hunch about the whole dilemma.

"What is his hunch?" Blister wondered.

"I hope he hurry and get out of the house because the pile of junk is starting to become unstable", I said worriedly.

Just then, Mr. Bashford had made his big assault at Crow and caused the pile of junk to rumble due to the action from the Duel Arena.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Jack wondered.

"Feels like the commotion from the Duel is gonna bring the mountain of junk crashing down on us!" Blister said. "Crow, stop the Duel! We gotta get out of here!"

Crow nodded before turning to Mr. Bashford. "You heard him, gramps! Let's go!"

Mr. Bashford refused to listen so Crow ended the Duel with his Black Thunder Trap card, dealing 400 points of damage equal to every card the old man had on his field. So it became a huge knockout.

I stopped the recording and was about to put the smartphone in the pocket of my jacket when Jack grabbed my arm and pulled us away from the avalanche of junk with Blister following us. We heard Crow and Mr. Bashford's screams, but we had to get to safety first or else we wouldn't be able to help them if we ended up buried alive. Even the house got buried by the junk avalanche so I really hoped Yusei got out of there in time.

When the avalanche calmed down, we rushed back to the area where the Duel Arena had been and started looking for Crow and Mr. Bashford. Luckily, we found them unharmed inside an old refrigerator on the surface of the junk pile.

"Were you looking for us?" Crow smirked.

"Oh, good, you're safe!" Blister sighed in relief.

"Are you two hurt?" I asked while secretly picking up my smartphone again.

"Nope, we're fine", Crow replied as he helped Mr. Bashford out of the refrigerator.

Mr. Bashford walked shakenly over to his now broken Duel Arena, feeling devastated. "No… Adam's Duel Arena… This can't be…!" He was about to run to his buried house, but Crow held him back.

"Stay back", Crow told back the old man.

"Let go of me, squirt…", Mr. Bashford protested weakly. "I have to get into my house…!"

"I'm afraid there's not too much left of it", Yusei called as he rushed over to us.

"Yusei!" Blister exclaimed in relief. "What were you doing?"

Yusei walked over to Mr. Bashford. "I'm sorry. Your house was buried in the rubble, but I was able to get out there in time with this." He held up a photo frame to the old man. "I thought you might want it."

The old man took the photo frame that held a family photo of himself, his late wife and their son.

"Look at that… A nice family moment…", Crow mumbled in the background.

"Family? We figured you didn't have a family", Blister told Mr. Bashford.

"I don't… I… Well, I… I did…", Mr. Bashford confessed.

"You didn't summon Kid Junk", Yusei said. "I'm guessing that's because it's not part of your Deck, right?"

"That's right", Mr. Bashford nodded. "I used to have it, but… I gave it to my son. I was a sculpture artist, and I was so focused on my work that I neglected what was most important to me. When I realized how I had been acting, I built this Duel Arena to try to make amends, but… It was too late." He was close to tears. "I've woken up every day since, thinking maybe this will be the day my son comes back home for a Duel."

"So that's why you don't want to leave this place. You're waiting", Blister realized.

"Is that right?" Yusei asked the old man.

Just then, I saw a hidden pained face on the raven-haired man. I could imagine how it hurt for him when he listened to Mr. Bashford's sad family story, since he never got to know his biological father due to the Zero Reverse incident.

"Yes…", Mr. Bashford nodded. "I… I've spent an entire lifetime waiting…" He started sobbing as he let the tears fall down on the photo frame.

It was then I stopped recording in the background, since everyone was focused on Mr. Bashford. I suddenly felt angry at Mr. Bashford's son Adam who never tried to pick up the contact with his father again. Could it be that Adam's mother didn't allow him to call his father, or did Adam get so hurt by his father neglecting him?

"You know what…", Crow spoke up. "You've got yourself a new son right here!" He pointed at himself with a smile, causing Mr. Bashford to look at him confusedly. "In fact, you've got four! Four giant little boys!" He pulled me over to the group and locked me in a noggie. "And a daughter to boot!"

I laughed at Crow's actions. "Like you said, Crow."

"He's right", Yusei agreed. "I would love to hang out and learn a thing or two from you about junk Decks."

"Yes. I too would like to come around and Duel with you", Jack said bashfully.

Crow let go of me as I straightened up. "I would also like to Duel with you and sharpen my skills and spend time as father/daughter", I said with a small smile.

"And! If you live at Martha's, you'll be surrounded by more grandkids than you can shake a can!" Crow added.

"That sounds nice", Mr. Bashford smiled heartedly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and be united with your new family!" Crow cheered joyfully.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mr. Bashford moved in to Martha's place and helped out with the daycare. He said he had lots of energy left now when he got surrounded by children who wanted to spend time with him. In fact, he got inspired by Yusei's achievements and built a sculpture of Stardust Dragon outside of Martha's house with junk. It looked very impressive.

The Satellite Trio got invited for the vernissage in the early evening when Mr. Bashford got finished with it. Martha, Dr. Schmidt, Blister and I stood with the young men as the children in the daycare stared amazingly at the Stardust Dragon sculpture.

"It's like the real Stardust Dragon!" one of Crow's "siblings" commented.

"No, it's even better!" a girl added.

Mr. Bashford laughed bashfully as the rest of us smiled at the warm scene.

"It seems he's being happy here", Yusei stated. "You've done your good deed for the week, Crow."

"You think so?" Crow wondered.

"The Stardust Dragon sculpture is actually symbolizing the Satellite", I said, getting the group's attention. "The sculpture is made out of junk, which shows the old Satellite, but if you look with a deeper sight and can see the beauty of it, it shows how it went through the tough time and became something beautiful, like today's Satellite."

"My, you're right about that, Estelle", Martha smiled. "You surely can analyze the mystery of art."

I shrugged bashfully. "It's an ability my mother helped me to sharpen during the last few years."

"Hey, Crow, get over here! My shoulders are killing me! Come here and rub them for me, would ya?" Mr. Bashford asked as he climbed down the ladder next to the sculpture.

"Huh? Why do _I_ have to?" Crow asked in surprise.

"Quit whining and help a tired old man, Crow! Don't you want to get the good deed for the week?" Mr. Bashford repeated the same words that Yusei had said.

"I did that!" Crow retorted.

Yusei nudged forward the carrot-head playfully. "Go on, Crow."

"You're his new 'son', remember?" Jack reminded him.

Crow frowned, but walked over to Mr. Bashford and started massaging him. However, they started arguing about how hard Crow should massage, which caused the rest of us laughing at their father/son moment.

I looked up at the orange sky, wondering how my parents were doing. Were they worried about me and wondered where I could be? It made me go into an inner conflict again. I wanted to stay in this dimension with my friends, but I didn't want to make my parents worried. I didn't want to be selfish, so I had to accept the fact I would get sent back to my dimension once my mission was done.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The children that were sleeping over had gone to their beds and went to the dream world after I had been reading a bedtime story for them. I walked past Blister's room when I heard him talking to the Satellite Trio, which caused me to turn back and stand next to the door, listening at their conversation.

Blister told the three young men about that mysterious meteor that had crashed outside of New Domino City a couple of weeks ago. He mentioned that he had been looking around on the Sector Security network and was able to get little information, like the meteor was actually a stone tablet.

I heard enough and walked quietly to my room, shutting the door close gently behind me. The talk of the stone tablet made me remember the Three Pure Nobles. There had been no signs of them after the Ghost incident. I remembered clearly that the Ghost had mentioned his masters needed me for something so they were certainly after me. But why didn't they try coming after me?

I rubbed my forehead while feeling a small headache forming as I kept thinking about it. I decided to let it go and focus on the problems when they would truly appear.


	37. The Meklord Army Strikes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 37: The Meklord Army Strikes**

Things had been calm for the rest of February… Too calm. It felt like it was the calm before a storm. Maybe the Three Pure Nobles were soon going to reveal themselves and attack me.

But right now I was sitting in my room, working on a story while listening to Crow's rambling in the smartphone.

"…_And he thinks he doesn't have to work because he's the oh-so-good Master of Faster and King of Games! I mean, come on! When is he gonna wake up and face reality, man?!_"

Yep, it was about Jack and his selfish way for spending money on expensive coffee instead of saving the money for food and material for the Duel Runner engine that he, Crow and Yusei were working on.

"It sounds like Jack still has many gates closed and that blinds him to see and face the reality", I replied. "It's like the old time for me when I used to 'live' in my fantasy world and not see the real world around me."

"_How come you know all of this stuff?_" Crow asked.

"Experience from the past, having an egoistic big brother myself, and lots of psychological talking and thinking", I replied. "You should try reading some books."

"_Yeah, if I had some spare time. At least you're also trying to make a living like me and Yusei. You're working on some stories, right?_"

"Yes. It's more like bedtime stories for children, but I have plans on writing a teenager book. It was actually on my thoughts back in my dimension, and now with all our adventures I've got lots of inspiration."

"_It sounds awesome!_"

"But don't forget I do _not_ 'exist' in your dimension, so I can't get my books published."

"_Damn, I forgot about that. Man, that's one dilemma for sure. I mean, I hear from the kids all the time how much they enjoy your stories, especially with those cliffhangers you add on the end of the chapters._"

"More excitement to keep reading the story. It's a way to capture the reader's interest. Anyway, back to Jack. He is an adult now. Still young, but an adult like you and Yusei because of your age. But age doesn't mean anything. It's how you think and view the world around you."

"_Whew, I still get goosebumps when you go into wise mode._"

I chuckled at the comment. "Get used to it."

"_I will. Well, gotta go! These parcels are not going to get delivered by themselves._"

"Good luck with the job, Crow. But remember; don't throw bad words on Jack just because he doesn't have a job. He is still human. He has feelings, so don't make him feel useless."

"…_Gotta think on that one._"

"He's still your foster brother, Crow", I said seriously.

The only reply I got was the beeping tone that Crow had cancelled the call. I sighed at the action and put away the smartphone before returning to my story.

The only sound in my room was the moving pencil against the notebook I was writing on. I often found myself writing stories about dragons and hawks, and humans with supernatural powers, probably because of my friends and our adventures. Plus my favorite genre was fantasy, next to reality books.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The situation with Jack was more or less solved. I heard it ended up just as it did in the anime; Jack beating up Don Pierro and got fired at his favorite coffee shop…after a few hours of work.

The three young men had taken up the money issue with Jack and the blonde man promised he would try to limit to instant coffee and only once in a week. But I heard he was always complaining for not drinking his favorite coffee.

I tried to think of a solution and I did, but it would cost almost every dollar of my pocket money. The sixth month anniversary of the boys living in the rented garage was coming up, and I thought a couple of useful presents would be appreciated. They moved in around September, after the Daedalus Bridge was finished.

I had already decided Jack and Crow's presents; a cheap but good coffee machine with bought ground coffee and some homemade coffee, and a pillow filled with the softest quills. I had been visiting the Spirit World and learned there was a huge field with coffee beans of many kinds, including a coffee bean that was similar to Jack's favorite Blue-Eyes coffee. So I brought back small bags of different coffee beans and got taught by Martha how to roast them. As for the pillow, I once again visited the Spirit World to collect the softest quills I could find. It turned out the Duel Monster Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North's quills were of the best quality, so I collected the quills that were surprisingly clean. I brought them back and sewed a homemade pillow filled with the Duel Monster quills.

But for Yusei… I didn't know what to get him. Maybe a new toolbox, but recolored and adding some silver patterns… It could work, _if_ Yusei needed a new toolbox.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was on my way home to Martha's after a babysitting job in Satellite. I even got some tip because the boy I had been watching over loved listening to the story I had written while his parents were celebrating their anniversary as husband/wife. Now I had more than enough money to buy the men's presents.

But the problem was I _still_ didn't know about Yusei's case. I had been visiting the HQ, as I nicknamed the garage, but it seemed Yusei's current toolbox was all good.

It was then I realized how very little I actually knew about my friends. It was a totally different thing to observe them in the anime, but they were just like real people in this dimension. They had their likes and dislikes, hidden feelings and personalities they probably didn't want to reveal, and the whole deal.

The thought made me a bit sad. I thought I was a good friend, but maybe I was wrong?

I shook my head quickly, getting rid of the depressing idea. But then again… What was my purpose here? The unspoken mission, of course, but besides that… What else? Was I even an important person to the Signers? Were they friends with me just because of our Marks and the war with Yliaster?

My arm suddenly started glowing. I looked down on my arm with the Star Mark and raised an eyebrow. Was this a warning?

I looked around to see nothing, but time seemed to have come to a standstill. The wind had turned all silent and there were no people around me. The street suddenly felt very spooky. It caused me to get goosebumps all over my covered arms.

I decided to keep walking, but remained cautious in case it was going to be an ambush, like last time with the Ghost. Only three steps later, I heard something heading towards me from behind. I turned around and reached out my hand, creating a crimson pentagram-like shield like Round Shield from my favorite anime "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha". The incoming object collided with the shield, heat radiating from it. I felt my feet drag backwards due to the force of the object, but I held myself in check and fought against it.

The object stopped spinning and fell down to the concrete with a clang noise. I dissipated the shield and looked down to see a mechanic-looking projectile lying in front of my feet. I looked up quickly when I spotted machine Duel Monsters appear a few meters away from me. I recognized them as Meklords, but I couldn't really remember their names. However, now wasn't the time to worry about the names.

"_Priestess…_", one of the Meklord said with a static voice. "_We are here to escort you to our masters._"

Again with the masters thing?

"_Come with us without resisting or we will use force_", another Meklord warned me.

"I'm not going", I told the horde of Meklords with a glare. Without saying anything else, I turned around and ran away from the scene.

I knew it was a bad idea, because when I looked over my shoulder I saw the horde of Meklords following me. Their optics were shining red, like they were determined to get me in one way or another. I couldn't allow that to happen. I didn't know why the Three Pure Nobles were after me in the first place, plus the Meklords were immune to my Priestess powers.

Still, I had no choice. I closed my eyes while I was running and focused on the energy stored in my Mark. I released the energy and felt it rush through my body like adrenaline. My body started glowing as I levitated from the ground. I felt my clothes getting replaced with my Warrior outfit and the two bird wings on my back grew out. My glasses were removed as I opened my now crimson eyes. I glared at the Meklord army and flew ahead, trying to lure them out to the sea, so they wouldn't do any damage or injure innocent people.

I had to avoid attacks from the Meklords, so I flew aside when I felt an incoming attack. But when I dodged the attacks, they ended up destroying either the streets or nearby houses. I grunted against my teeth, not liking the sight of Satellite being vandalized because I had to prioritize myself.

I suddenly felt something hit my right leg, causing me to yell out in pain and lose slight control of my wings. But I regained the control and kept flying, ignoring the pain from my leg.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

At the same time as Estelle was being chased by the Meklord army, Yusei was still up in the garage, going through the blueprints and other things on his laptop concerning the engine prototype for the WRGP. As usual, he didn't wear his jacket at home, unless he felt himself being a bit cold.

Yusei sighed lightly while rubbing his sore eyes. He was sleepy, but he wanted to go through today's small flaws of the engine before he could hit the bed. Plus his toolbox had decided to give up and break when he had lifted it up by its handle. That had caused the raven-haired man to growl in frustration. Now he needed a new toolbox, but he was low on money due to food and material. What if a customer called and asked him to fix something? How would he bring his tools for the work?

Yusei typed on the laptop when his Mark started glowing. He turned the glance at the Mark, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Yusei!" Crow called.

Said man looked over his shoulder when he heard Jack and Crow run down the stairs, both of them wearing their pyjamas. Both their arms with the Mark of the Dragon were glowing.

"Is something up, 'cause our Marks suddenly started glowing", Crow showed his Mark for the raven-haired man.

"I don't know", Yusei confessed. "My Mark started glowing as well."

"At this time of hour? What is possibly happening?" Jack muttered while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Last time our Marks glowed was when…", Crow spoke, but turned all silent with a pale face.

"Crow?" Yusei asked a bit worriedly.

"Are you with us?" Jack grabbed Crow's shoulder and shook him lightly.

Crow snapped out of his trance. "…When Estelle got hurt by the Ghost."

Yusei and Jack gasped in shock when they heard Crow say that. Did their Marks warn them about one of the Signers were in trouble, or even Estelle?

Just then, the home phone rang next to the poster of WRGP that was placed on the stairs. Yusei stood up and walked over to the phone picking the call. "Hello?"

"_Yusei! Is any of you guys in danger?!_" Akiza's voice shouted.

Yusei had to hold the phone away from his ear when Akiza had shouted. "Yeah, we're fine, Akiza. Your Mark's glowing too?"

"_Yeah! I woke up due to the glow from my arm and I immediately called the twins to ask if they were alright, which they thankfully are._"

Yusei's eyes widened in realization. "But that means… Estelle's in danger!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I sighed in relief mentally when I spotted the ocean up ahead. I tried accelerating, but I had to fly slowly due to the attacks from the Meklords. Plus the pain in my leg distracted me, but not enough to make me lose the grip of the situation.

Once I was in a good distance and flying above the sea, I turned around to face the army of Meklords. I pulled a feather from both my wings and swung my arms as the feathers transformed into magma-glowing dual blades.

"Let's go", I whispered to myself.

My wings flapped faster than usual as I flew towards the Meklord army. The Meklords stopped moving to use their laser beams, but they got destroyed as I flew past them, slashing them with my weapons. The line of Meklords exploded behind me as I advanced through the army, the dual blades now being surrounded by flames.

Once I made it through the army, I turned around and formed an X with the dual blades. The flames got intense as I prepared for my next move. Once the energy was enough, I swung the blades, releasing a giant flaming X. The X flew through the army and destroyed every Meklord it made contact with. I noticed how easy it was to defeat these small Meklords. I thought they were immune to my powers… Maybe it was just for the Meklord Emperors?

I blocked incoming attacks with the dual blades, reflected laser beams with the blades and slashed the robots. Of course, I suffered some minor attacks, but as I kept moving around I felt my hurt leg throb harder in pain. I glanced down for a moment to see a small hole in the right leg. Blood was dripping from the hole in my calf, made by the laser beam from before.

I suddenly felt lightheaded, but caught my attention back when my Mark started glowing. I could sense the Signers' presence as they were coming. It made me turn pale in fear.

"No… No! They can't!" I panicked.

I blocked a robotic arm as I turned my glance at the Daedalus Bridge, seeing three familiar Duel Runners and Black Rose Dragon flying above them.

I pushed back the Meklord and slashed it so it exploded, but new Meklords approached me with their optics glowing red. Their servos were sparkling by electricity, ready to shock me if I dared to move.

I glared at the robots, but grew concerned because of my friends coming to my aid. They had no idea what this was about and they didn't have the knowledge of using their inner powers yet.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed in anger, feeling the power increase within me.

A crimson orb surrounded me before it expanded, sucking in the nearby Meklords until I made the orb explode, taking down the Meklords without making any self-damage.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei, Jack and Crow braked their Duel Runners a couple of seconds after the explosion occurred. Black Rose Dragon flew as close as she could to the bridge with Akiza riding on her, her Duel Disk strapped on her arm and activated with the card of her Synchro Monster. The twins weren't with the group, since they got told to stay at home, letting the older Signers take care of the matter. Of course, the twins had protested, but gave up when Akiza told them strictly to stay put.

"What was that explosion?" Jack wondered as the three young men removed their helmets.

"Whoa! Guys, check it out!" Crow exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

The group spotted the army of Meklords as the smoke of the explosion died down, revealing a crimson shiny figure with bird wings among the robots.

"It's Estelle!" Akiza exclaimed in worry. "You guys stay here! Black Rose Dragon and I go and help her!"

Black Rose Dragon roared in agreement before she flew towards the Meklord army.

"Akiza, wait!" Yusei called, but the girl didn't hear his cry.

"What the heck are we supposed to do?!" Crow panicked. "Estelle told us we have powers just like her, but we don't even know how to activate them!"

"Damn!" Jack threw his fist on the monitor of his Duel Runner. "We're sitting ducks here!"

Yusei was just as angry as his foster brothers, but he didn't show it. He felt weak and useless for not being able to help the woman he had grown feelings for.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was about to swing my dual blades and take down a couple of Meklords when thorny vines drilled through them, causing them to explode. I looked down and saw Black Rose Dragon coming towards the battlefield with Akiza sitting by the junction of where the neck and shoulders met on the dragon.

"Estelle!" Akiza waved her hand. "We're here to help you!"

"Akiza?!" I gasped. "Turn around and get out of here! You don't know what this is about!"

Black Rose Dragon roared and released a tornado of petals at the Meklords. I flapped my wings and flew away in time before I got sucked into the petal tornado. The robots exploded by the powerful wind and the razor-sharped petals drilling into their frames.

"What did you say?! I didn't catch that!" Akiza yelled through the noise around us.

I was about to reply when I spotted a slight bigger Meklord approach her and Black Rose Dragon from behind. It clenched its right servo into a fist, ready to punch the rose dragon.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

I flew past Black Rose Dragon to take the hit of the incoming punch, and let me tell you something: it felt like I had crashed into a thick wall of concrete when the fist hit me. I thought I felt some of my bones breaking due to the punch, including my nose. Because of the hit, I was sent past above Black Rose Dragon and smashed into the ocean. I felt the water quickly fill my lungs when I gasped in pain.

Everything was slowly turning into black as I tried to focus on my Mark to activate some kind of resource.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"ESTELLE!" Akiza cried out in panic.

She had watched how the brown-haired woman had taken the hit that was meant for Black Rose Dragon and got sent into the ocean below her.

Akiza hissed angrily against her teeth before glaring at the Meklord that had punched the woman she considered more than a sister-figure. She could feel how her power was slowly getting out of control, but she kept herself in check…for the moment.

"Black Rose Dragon… ATTACK!"

Said dragon roared before heading into a fight with the Meklord army.

The three men were pale in their faces after they had seen Estelle being thrown into the ocean like a crimson-colored comet.

Yusei was the first to snap out of it. He dismounted his Duel Runner and threw down his helmet onto the seat, including his gloves and jacket. Crow and Jack watched him in wonder, but snapped out of it when they saw the raven-haired man rush to the railing and starting climbing up. Jack and Crow quickly jumped out of their Duel Runners and grabbed Yusei, preventing him to dive into the ocean.

"Wait, Yusei! Don't do anything stupid!" Crow panicked.

Jack grabbed Yusei's arms from behind locking him, so he could not move. "Are you crazy trying to dive into the ocean like that?!"

Yusei struggled against Jack's firm grip. "Let go of me, Jack! Someone must save Estelle before she drowns!"

"Yeah, we know that, but we can't just rush into something without thinking!" Crow tried to reason with the upset man.

"We both get it how much you like her, but you can't take the risk and-"

Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence when a tornado of water shot up from the ocean, heading towards the Meklord army.

Black Rose Dragon saw the water tornado and flew aside before she could get hit by the strange whirlpool. A crimson shadow glowed in the middle of the whirlpool before the water slowly started glowing crimson and changed into flames and magma. The whirlpool of fire swallowed every Meklord as it expanded into a small version of a cyclone.

The group of Signers could hear explosions occurring inside the cyclone as the Meklords melted and got destroyed by the extreme heat. Once the last Meklord got sucked into the cyclone, two long dual blades slashed through the cyclone, revealing Estelle. She was glowing brighter than ever before. Estelle glared at the last Meklord and destroyed it with the dual blades.

It got quiet straight after the Meklord exploded into dust. Estelle lowered her arms and suddenly felt very lightheaded. In fact, she lost consciousness and fell down towards the ocean again. But this time she got caught by Black Rose Dragon's vines that lowered her down to Akiza. Akiza placed Estelle in a sitting position so she could rest her head against the psychic's chest.

Akiza glanced worriedly at her and held her head gently in her hands. She closed her eyes and leant her head slightly against Estelle's, kind of relieved that the Priestess was safe, but also worried for her condition.

Akiza opened her eyes and turned her attention at her Signer Dragon. "Black Rose Dragon… Fly to Martha's place."

Black Rose Dragon nodded and spread her wings before flying off to Satellite.

Yusei, Jack and Crow were following the magenta dragon with their eyes, seeing how it headed to the Satellite. Jack had long time ago released Yusei, so they were standing there slight flabbergasted. Crow was the first to snap out of it sighing in relief.

"Well, looks like a certain someone didn't have to dive into the ocean to save his princess", the carrot-head snickered.

Yusei ignored that comment and walked back to his Duel Runner to put on his jacket and gloves. "Instead of making ridiculous comments, Crow…" He put on his helmet before sitting down on the red Duel Runner. "We should go and follow Akiza to see where she's heading with Estelle." He revved the engine of the Duel Runner and drove off, leaving his two foster brothers behind.

"What made him act like you, Jack?" Crow wondered when he saw Yusei leave.

"Beats me, but I know he's getting possessed by Estelle", Jack frowned.

"Guess that's how love works", Crow shrugged as he got on his Duel Runner. "You can't leave the one you like alone, especially when he/she is suddenly ambushed and injured."

Jack glanced in another direction as he put on his helmet, reminiscing the time when he had hold Carly while she had been a Dark Signer. She had gotten injured at the end of their Shadow Turbo Duel and he couldn't help but want her close to him, trying to take her pain away and keep her by his side even when she was leaving.

"I guess that's right…", Jack mumbled as he revved the engine of his Duel Runner.

"Huh? Did you say something, Jack?" Crow asked, not hearing what the blonde man said due to the loud engine.

"Nothing!" Jack yelled back with pink cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza had taken Estelle to Martha's house. Of course, Martha almost started making a circus when she saw Estelle being injured. She and Dr. Schmidt had immediately taken her to the infirmary and started attending Estelle's injuries, the worst being the hole in her calf.

Akiza sat outside on the stairs, her hands intertwined in worry. She hoped Estelle was going to be okay, but what she didn't get was why those Meklords had been going after the Priestess. She felt like she had missed something.

The psychic Signer looked up when she heard running footsteps echoing from the hallway. Yusei, Jack and Crow walked up to the stairs, seeing Akiza sitting there with a worried expression.

"Any news yet?" Yusei asked.

Akiza shook her head. "Nothing…"

Yusei walked up the stairs and sat down next to Akiza. Jack leant against the wall with his arms crossed and Crow leant against the railing of the stairs.

"What did those Meklords want with Estelle this time?" Crow wondered out loud.

"Well, I know I have no idea, but Estelle did mention the Meklord Emperors are aware of her power and might want it for their own use", Jack spoke up.

That caught Akiza's attention. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"Uh-oh…", Crow sweat dropped.

"Way to go, Jack…", Yusei sighed.

"What? Should I have not mentioned that?" Jack raised an eyebrow, but his facial expression changed into a guilty one when he saw Akiza's furious expression. "Oops…"

"Are you saying you knew about this situation?" Akiza asked angrily. "And you haven't told me or the twins?"

"W-Well…", Jack cold sweated, not finding the words.

"It was Estelle who told us about her speculations about the current circumstances", Yusei told Akiza. "The reason why she didn't tell you and the twins is because she wanted to wait. Why she wanted to wait, I don't know, but we respected her wish."

"After what happened tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to tell us all the truth once she's up", Crow said.

Just then, the door to the infirmary opened, grabbing the four Signers' attention. Dr. Schmidt and Martha stepped outside while removing the masks and gloves they had used while attending Estelle.

Akiza stood up immediately. "How's Estelle? Is she alright?"

"She suffered quite a damage in her calf", Dr. Schmidt replied. "Luckily, the bone wasn't damaged and no major arteries and vein were hit. She'll have a slight limp for probably the rest of her life."

The four Signers lightly grimaced at the bad news, but they were still happy to hear Estelle was going to be all right.

"Before you ask, she's asleep", Martha spoke up. "So if you want to speak to her, you have to do that next day when she wakes up or feels the strength to call you. She did suffer slight blood loss, so she needs to recover."

"Okay then…", Akiza sighed. She rubbed her forehead before walking down the stairs. "I'm going home then."

"Want a lift?" Yusei asked.

Akiza shook her head. "No thanks. I'll ride home with Black Rose Dragon." With that said, she left the house.

Yusei stepped up to the doorway of the infirmary and peeked inside. He saw the curtains around the bed where Estelle slept were blocking the view for privacy. He sighed deeply through his nose, happy to know Estelle was safe.

But he felt like more questions than answers were showing up lately. What did those Meklord Emperors want with Estelle and her power? Did the leaders crave them like the Dark Signers had before? Or was it something else?

Whatever it was, Yusei was determined to help and protect Estelle, even if it meant he had to get injured and hurt like Estelle was just now.


	38. Kidnapping and French Toast

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 38: Kidnapping and French Toast**

My leg still hurt after the incident with the Meklord army a couple of days ago. I was able to walk…more likely limp, but I got ordered by Dr. Schmidt not to overdo myself, so I was banned from my usual training to strengthen my Priestess power. I was able to keep babysitting, since I always got a ride by my dragons, so I didn't have to strain my injury.

My friends had contacted me and asked if I was okay, which I said yes and I needed some alone-time to gather my thoughts and how to explain everything about their hidden powers from the beginning to the end for the Signers.

I was walking down the hallway in Martha's house when the home phone started ringing. I turned around and limped over to the nightstand where the phone was with a telephone book and notepaper next to it. I picked up the receiver and held it against my right ear. "Martha's daycare. How may I help you?"

There was this deep voice, a man's voice, who asked me if I could come over to his house to babysit his child for a couple of hours, since he got an emergency call from his job this morning and didn't want to leave the child alone in the house.

For some reason I got goosebumps by the voice, feeling something was off, but I shook it off and wrote down the address to look it up on the map that was placed next to the phone. Once I found the street and where it was located in New Domino City, I prepared my bag with my storybooks (actually notebooks) and Deck to entertain the child. I told Martha where I was going and brought the note with the address.

I summoned Element Dragon and told him where to go. Element Dragon had a slight bad sense of direction, so I guided him patiently to the street where the house of the man was located.

Soon we found the street and the house. Element Dragon landed on the street and lowered his body so I could jump down. I made sure to not land with my injured leg first, which was difficult, but I managed to land on my left foot.

I turned to Element Dragon and rubbed his chin, making him purr in delight. "Thank you, Element Dragon." Element Dragon purred as reply before he returned to his card in my Deck.

I looked at the house in front of me, suddenly feeling nervous. My sixth sense warned me that this was a trap. Wait… What if this was the trap that was meant for Yusei when he got kidnapped by that man…?

I heard the engine of a Duel Runner echoing in the street. I looked to the right and spotted Yusei and his red Duel Runner.

"När man talar om trollen… (Speak of the devil…)", I mumbled.

Yusei braked next to me and removed his helmet before looking at me with a surprised expression. "Estelle? What are you doing here?"

"A man called and asked me to come over to babysit his child while he was away due to an emergency concerning his job", I replied. "What about you?"

Yusei stood up from the Duel Runner and picked up his toolbox from the compartment under the seat. "I was called to fix something in this house. Are you sure _you_ are at the right house?"

I noticed how he carried his toolbox extremely carefully. It was even taped thickly with duct tape.

"I'm absolutely sure", I nodded. "I checked the address on a map and everything."

"Well, guess we both have a job to do together then", Yusei said. "How's your leg?"

I glanced down on my injured leg. "It still hurts when I walk with it, but it's healing."

"I'm glad to hear that", Yusei smiled, but suddenly looked surprised. He turned away his head from me as if he tried to hide his facial expression from me.

"Yusei?" I asked worriedly.

Yusei turned back to me, some red shade still remaining on his cheeks. "It's nothing…" He walked up head to the house, but stopped and looked over his shoulder as he waited for me. "You know, you can grab on my shoulder if it helps you."

I shook my head as I limped over to him. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine. I had an injury before with my right ankle back in my world years ago and I had live with the pain for more than two years. This is nothing."

"Two years…?" Yusei mumbled in surprise.

"The doctors in my country never took their patients seriously", I said. "But it's nothing to worry about now."

The two of us walked up to the door before Yusei rang on the doorbell. We waited for someone to open it, but instead we heard a man crying for help. I started banging on the door when it turned out it was unlocked. Yusei rushed ahead inside as I followed him as fast as I could.

I observed how the house looked empty as I ran through the hallway, reaching the room where Yusei had found a man with a black suit on the floor with his face down.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Yusei shook the man. "Mister?!"

I knelt down next to Yusei as the man turned around, revealing shady glasses and a smirk on his face. "Get 'em, boys!" he shouted.

I went immediately to grab Yusei and protect his head when we got ambushed by three masked men behind us. I felt a baseball bat hit my head, knocking me into the empty darkness with Yusei's crying in the background.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I woke up, feeling my head pounding. I sat up slowly on my knees before rubbing the back of my head, feeling a bump forming.

"A bump…", I groaned in slight pain.

I looked around to see I was in a small but dark room. The only thing that made it different was the floor was warm and vibrating, like it was moving. My hand traveled on the floor to touch a hand. My eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the darkness, but I could still see the familiar brown wavy hair of my secret crush.

"Estelle?" I spoke up.

Estelle laid unconscious on the floor, her glasses still on her face. I reached out my hand and touched her right arm. Once I made the contact, my Mark started glowing. I watched Estelle's Mark glowing in response as she started to stir, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yusei…?" Estelle mumbled as she sat up on her knees, adjusting her glasses.

"Are you okay, Estelle?" I asked worriedly while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Estelle looked at me with a nod. "I think so. My head hurts and I think I got a bump. What about you?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Got a bump too, but otherwise fine", I replied as we both stood up, my hand still on Estelle's shoulder. "Where are we?"

Estelle grimaced lightly. "This is what I feared."

"Feared what?" I asked.

"We're both trapped in a truck. I remember the episode when you got kidnapped by someone, but I don't remember who's behind it."

"A truck?" I repeated.

"But it's too dark…", Estelle mumbled.

She reached out her right hand and made some kind of move with her fingers. It was only then I realized how elegantly she moved them, like she had been practicing for years on how to hold her hands in a nice shape.

Estelle then snapped her fingers and held her hand so her five fingers weren't touching each other. Five small flames appeared above each fingertip, casting some light around us. Four of the flames floated to every corner of the truck and the fifth one floating in the middle.

I noticed something big covered in one of the corners of the truck. We walked over to it and I yanked the sheet off. "What's my Duel Runner doing here?"

"Your Duel Runner is quite famous, so I guess the kidnappers brought it along so it wouldn't look suspicious having it left behind by a house", Estelle said before spotting her shoulder bag next to my Duel Runner. "My bag!" She opened it and checked something. "Good, nothing's missing." She picked up her Deck and put it in the pocket of her jacket before she strapped on the bag around her shoulder.

"But I still don't understand why they kidnapped us", I said.

"_A reasonable question._"

The voice came behind us. I immediately stood in front of Estelle, but slightly relaxed when I saw it was just a screen that had flipped on. It showed us a man sitting by a desk and he looked like he was the boss of those men that ambushed us.

"_I'm glad to see you finally woke up, Mr. Fudo and Ms. Malmström. I trust you found the conversation pleasant. Did you notice the mint on your pillows?_"

"Who are you people?" I asked seriously.

"_Oh, we're just a nice bunch of citizens, devoted to social justice in family values._"

"Not quite the vibe I got from those thugs at the house", I replied.

"_Oh well, we employ some rough types. It keeps them off the streets._"

"What do you want with me and Estelle?" I asked.

"_You're an incredible Turbo Duelist, Yusei, so I'm sure you're already aware that the World Racing Grand Prix is fast approaching. I'm putting together a team to compete and I want you on it._"

"Oh yeah? Well, thanks, but I'm afraid I'm not available. I've already formed a team with my friends Jack and Crow. So you can just pull over and let us out, that'd be great."

The man on the screen chuckled, "_You _will_ be joining my team in one way or another, kid. You can either sign up voluntarily or we can take you to see our psychologist. He's got a fascinating way with people's minds._"

"Listen, buddy! I'm getting a little tired of your jokes!" I shouted at him.

The man slammed his fists on the desk. "_You think I'm joking? You really don't want to mess with me, my friends-_"

"You don't look that threatening", Estelle interrupted. "So why should we take you seriously?"

"Besides, why'd you kidnap Estelle too?" I asked. "She's neither a Turbo Duelist nor the Queen of Games anymore."

"_Correction; _former_ Queen of Games. You might not be aware of this, but Estelle's got quite a reputation among many Dueling companies who would pay millions of dollars to recruit her._"

I turned to Estelle. "Is that true?"

Estelle nodded lightly. "Yes. At the beginning of my living at Martha's place, I used to get invitations from those companies, asking me if I'd like to join them. They did try bribing me with money, but I declined them all. I want to Duel because of the fun, not being forced and under someone's control."

"_So that is one of reasons why we decided to trick Estelle so we could grab both of you. Of course, if you, Estelle, are still refusing those offers, we won't force you into that…_"

Why did I get a bad feeling about the next sentence?

"_Instead we will spread the rumors that you got murdered while you'll get sold in the black-market as a se-_"

Rage flowed through me before that man could even finish. I clenched my right hand, feeling it burn, and punched the screen so hard the glass shattered. The screen turned black as I moved back my fist, seeing it was surrounded by fire. I realized that fire didn't burn my hand or my clothes.

"Yusei…", Estelle spoke up in shock.

I unclenched my fist, making the fire disappear by the move. "What was that?"

"Your power…", Estelle mumbled. "Have you been practicing in secret without telling me?"

"No… I don't even know how I did it…", I mumbled. "All I know I felt this anger rush through me and it made me want to snap that man's neck…"

"Your emotions. That's what triggered your inner power", Estelle told me.

I looked at my hand, really surprised to hear that fire had been created by my powers. I guess I wasn't used to all the supernatural stuff around me yet, especially now when I was getting my own power.

"Can't you use your powers to melt down the doors or something?" I asked Estelle.

"I can try", she nodded.

Estelle limped over to the door of the truck. She grabbed one of the handles and placed her other hand on the doors. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was concentrating. Her body started glowing in gentle crimson, but soon I heard low groans of pain coming from her. The glow around her body disappeared as if she was losing power.

"Estelle?" I walked over to her.

Estelle turned around, holding her head. She grimaced as if she was in huge pain. "I-I can't…concentrate… T-That hit on my head…triggered a headache…"

I recalled those few times Estelle suddenly got a headache. She told me she inherited not only headaches from her mother's side but also dizziness. It could happen all of a sudden for her and with no reason at all, but it could hold on for a whole day.

I grabbed Estelle and lowered us on the floor, resting our backs against the doors. "Let's rest for a moment. Maybe you can break us free after you've recovered."

Estelle nodded before she leant her head on my shoulder. I got tense for a moment for feeling her so close to me, but I relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me.

"Thank you…", she whispered lowly before she took a nap. Just as she fell asleep the five flames that were floating inside the truck burned out, leaving us in the dark again.

I looked at Estelle's sleeping face, feeling a wave of love and protection wash over me. I still asked myself what was it about her that made me fall in love. I knew she was special in more ways than one, but she was something more than that.

I caught the scent of gentle citrus coming from her, realizing it was perfume. The scent really suited her. I couldn't help but lean down and plant a kiss on top of her head before I rested my chin on her. I closed my eyes to enjoy the short moment I had with her, but another part of me hoped that Jack and Crow would be looking for us. Who knew how long the two of us had been gone missing.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

Mina called me at home and told me Yusei had been reported missing by Crow. I told her I wanted to come along and look for him, so she drove to my family's house to pick me up. I brought my Duel Disk with me for just in case.

Mina and I kept the contact with Jack and Crow through the communicator channel. The boys suddenly started talking about lunch because Crow had to deliver food for someone. It was not time worrying about what they would eat for lunch!

"How are you talking about fast food right now? What if Crow's right and something awful's happened to Yusei?!" I shouted at those two before growling under my breath. "Man, these yahoos…!"

"I'm sure Yusei's okay", Mina said from the driver's seat next to me. "So he didn't call Crow back. No big deal."

"_Well, actually…_", Crow started. "_It's not just that. I also got this really weird message at the garage. 'Your friends Yusei Fudo and Estelle Malmström have been taken. I thought you should know…' …He said and ended the call._"

"What?! Why are you just now telling us this?" I asked before I realized something. "Wait… Did you say Estelle was also taken…?" A rage erupted inside me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SOONER!?"

"_I didn't want to freak anyone out…_", Crow cold sweated.

"Well, you just did! I am gonna cobble you when I see you!" I spat angrily.

"_I believe you mean clobber, Akiza_", Jack corrected me. "_To cobble is to make a shoe._"

"Well… Whatever! Then I'm gonna cobble up some boots and use them to kick Crow's butt!" I shouted. "Especially now when we know Estelle's in danger too and she's been a target to some evil you haven't told me about yet!"

Jack snorted, "_This Estelle thing's got you goin'. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you-_"

"Stop right there, Jack!" I roared, interrupting Jack. "Estelle was my first friend who accepted me and helped me through a lot!"

I didn't want to let anyone, not even Estelle, know what kind of feelings I held for her. Sure, she was my first friend I ever made and she helped me to see the world in a new perspective and lot more, but…

I knew it felt like a taboo, but I had never once felt anything special for a boy. Sure, I did have a slight crush on Yusei at the beginning because he did look handsome and all, but when I got to know more about him, that crush turned into a sibling love. Yusei was now more like a big brother to me like Jack and Crow. But when it came around Estelle…

Jack raised an eyebrow. "_Why're you going all defensive? All I'm saying is-_"

The screens of Jack and Crow suddenly disappeared on the monitor on the car desk.

"What's going on?" I growled.

"There's an interference-signal", Mina explained as she tried adjusting the radio. "Like someone's trying to hack into the transmission."

"_If you can hear this, a vehicle, carrying Yusei and Estelle, is a soda delivery truck traveling north on Bluehill Avon Crescent Valley. You need to stop that vehicle and rescue them before it reaches its destination_", an unknown male voice suddenly spoke up.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Mina told that unknown man. "This channel is reserved for Sector Security!"

"_Time is wasting._"

Then the signal disappeared, leaving us with one lead.

"What should we do?" Mina asked worriedly.

"You heard him! Move it!" I told her.

Mina nodded and drove faster to the Crescent Valley. Once we got there, we kept driving in a couple of minutes until my Mark started glowing.

"My arm's burning…", I groaned in slight pain. "Estelle and Yusei must be close by." We drove on a highway with another highway below when my eye caught something by the corner. A soda delivery truck was driving on the highway below us!

"There it is!" I called. "Get us down there, Mina! Quick! I saw a soda delivery truck!"

Mina hurried down a ramp and made it to the right file on the highway. We drove past other vehicles and approached the soda delivery truck. As we came closer, my Mark burned even stronger.

"Is that the truck?" Mina asked once we were behind it.

"That's it!" I nodded. "Estelle and Yusei are in there." I removed the seat belt and moved to the back of the vehicle to stand up properly. "Now, get us up there!"

Mina drove up to the front of the truck while mumbling something. "I feel it's my duty to tell you that it's dangerous to stand up in a moving vehicle."

I gasped when I saw no one on the driver's seat in the truck. "How about having no one behind the wheel? Is that dangerous?!" I noticed how the truck was gaining speed. "It's speeding up!" I grunted at the intense burn on my arm. "Just stay on it. I'm gonna get them out of there!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I woke up not so long time ago from the small catnap and noticed how Yusei had rested his head on top of mine. I blushed harder when I saw how close we were to each other and his arm resting around my shoulders. I had never been this close to a man before, but strangely I didn't feel so embarrassed that I used to be. It somehow felt like…this kind of thing was normal.

I nudged Yusei lightly with my arm, trying to wake him up. "Yusei. Yusei."

Yusei stirred and woke up as he lifted his head from mine. He rubbed his foggy eyes as I moved my head from his shoulder. Once his eyes were focused he looked down at me. "How's the headache?" he asked.

"It's a bit better", I replied, rubbing my head. "I'll try melting the doors again."

Yusei nodded, "Okay." He helped me up on my feet when our arms with the Marks started burning. "What's this burning about?"

I looked on my burning Mark, feeling a familiar presence nearby, which made me smile. "Someone's here to save us. I suggest we step back."

Yusei looked at me confusedly, but complied and still held me as we stepped back. We heard something land on top of the truck and that something was smashing the doors. The whole truck shook by each smash.

Soon the doors were smashed enough to show us a sight of a car following us with Mina and Akiza with a Duel Disk. Fresh air also flowed into the slight warm truck.

"Akiza?!" Yusei exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, did someone in there order a rescue?" Akiza asked with a bright smile.

Just then, the truck started driving even faster, making me and Yusei nearly lose our balance by the sudden action. Luckily, none of us fell down, but Mina and Akiza were struggling on keeping up. The truck then moved left to right and right to left as if it tried shaking off Rose Tentacles, which it eventually did.

"Mina, try to get closer!" Yusei called.

The two of us pushed the doors so hard we could until they were completely open, but they barely hung on the hinges.

"Estelle! Yusei!" Akiza reached out her hand, trying to grab one of us.

"No, Aki! We can get out of here on our own now!" I called before I turned to the man next to me. "Yusei, prepare your Runner."

Yusei looked at me and nodded before running back to prepare the Duel Runner. I stayed by the doors, watching how Akiza desperately tried to grab my hand, except the door to my right was blocking her. She jumped from the Sector Security patrol car and held onto the broken door.

"Aki!" my eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy?!"

I grabbed Akiza's hand and turned the door towards me. I pulled her inside the truck just in time when the door loosened from the hinges and crashed on the highway. It almost crashed onto Mina's car, but she managed to pull over in time. Akiza's Duel Disk got knocked off of her arm due to the fallen door, thankfully missing her arm.

Akiza had also crashed onto me, which had made me crash on the floor of the truck. We both groaned in pain before Akiza moved off me so I could sit up.

"That was reckless, Aki! You could have ended up getting hurt!" I scolded her angrily.

"Well, excuse me for being so worried about you!" Akiza replied before she threw herself on me, giving me a hug. "I'm just glad you're safe. You have no idea how scared I got when I heard you got kidnapped too."

My small anger at Akiza melted away before I smiled and returned her hug.

"Were you even worried about me, Akiza?" Yusei asked in the background while rolling up his Duel Runner.

"Nope!" Akiza smirked, grinning like a little mischievous girl.

"Aki…", I sweat dropped.

The truck was moving more violently now. Akiza and I nearly fell down again when we tried standing up.

"We have to get out of here and fast", I told my friends.

"The problem is only one of you can ride along on my Duel Runner", Yusei said.

"Akiza, you go with him", I told the girl.

"No way am I gonna hang on that thing!" Akiza protested.

Yusei threw her a spare helmet. "I hope you like red." He put on his own helmet.

"But what about you, Estelle?" Akiza asked me worriedly.

"I'll be fine", I told her. "The biggest priority right now is your guys' safety."

"But-", Akiza started.

"No arguments!" I shouted seriously.

Akiza flinched at my voice. She nodded and put on the helmet before she climbed onto Yusei's Duel Runner and sat down. Yusei turned on the engine of the Runner as I moved aside to clear the way for them.

"Hold on as tight as you can, Akiza!" Yusei told the girl.

"Okay, fine! Look, I'll admit it. I've never ridden a Duel Runner before, okay? I've got a thing with superfast moving objects-", Akiza rabbled excuses due to the nervousness.

"Here we go!" Yusei called, but narrowed his eyes when he spotted something outside. "What's this? Reinforcement?"

I looked outside and saw a white/yellow Duel Runner following the truck. A Turbo Duelist with a helmet that completely covered its face sat on it.

"Don't worry about that! Just get out of here!" I told Yusei.

Yusei nodded and revved the engine. He drove up ahead and jumped out of the truck with Akiza holding on tight. As soon as they got outside, I moved to the doors while holding on as I watched the two Duel Runners driving away, preparing a Turbo Duel.

"Nu är det min tur… (Now it's my turn…)", I mumbled before I braced myself.

The truck was about to drive through the railing when I jumped out as high as I could while a light shot out from the pocket of my jacket. The light formed Tiger Dragon below me before I landed safely on him.

I looked behind my shoulder, watching the truck fall down into the ocean. That was certainly a close one.

"Thank you, Tiger Dragon", I clapped the dragon on the back of his neck. "Now, follow Yusei and that other Turbo Duelist."

Tiger Dragon roared before following the two Turbo Duelists from the air. I spotted a black Duel Runner close by, but it drove away before I had the chance to see the driver's face. Oh well, that wasn't my biggest concern right now.

Tiger Dragon reached the Turbo Duelists just in time when I heard them yell the command words to commence the Turbo Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Turbo Duel once came to a halt when the French Duelist braked to reveal itself. The Turbo Duelist removed the helmet to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was Sherry LeBlanc and she wanted to "steal" Yusei for her team in the WRGP.

Of course, the Turbo Duel continued with lots of talking in the meantime. Before that, Yusei had asked Akiza if she wanted to stay with him through the whole Turbo Duel or join me on Tiger Dragon. Akiza wanted to join along Yusei and so she did.

I followed the whole Turbo Duel from above with Tiger Dragon. Once in a while, Sherry did glance up at me before she focused on the Turbo Duel, as if to see if I was still following them.

I did hear the whole story of Sherry's childhood and how Yliaster killed her parents back in France. So that was the reason why Sherry wanted Yusei in her team; to take down Yliaster for revenge, since Sherry heard rumors they would show up in the WRGP, and get answers why Yliaster targeted her family. Of course, she did ask Yusei what was the purpose of his Dueling and why he wanted to Turbo Duel in the Grand Prix. I guess she wanted to make him think for the reason why he was Dueling in the first place. It was kind of a psychological question.

Just as Yusei was about to Special summon Stardust Dragon, a new truck drove through a bridge above the two Turbo Duelists and headed down towards Sherry! On the top of the bridge stood that man Yusei and I had seen on the screen before with three masked goons, smirking with an evil glance.

Akiza snatched the card of Stardust Dragon from Yusei's hand and used her psychic powers to summon the dragon. Stardust Dragon materialized and stopped the truck from falling until both Sherry and Yusei drove by. Once they did, Stardust Dragon let go of the truck and let it collapse on the Turbo Duel course. But because of that interference, the Turbo Duel had to come to an end.

The boss and his three goons tried to run away, but I quickly called forth Sun Dragon Inti who grabbed each of them by their collars with his mouths. Tiger Dragon flew down to them as I smirked at the group. "Going somewhere?" I asked.

The Boss struggled against Sun Dragon Inti's grip. "Let go of me at once!"

"Not until you're getting the punishment for kidnapping me and Yusei", I said while looking over my shoulder to see Sherry's butler who I forgot the name on.

"Mademoiselle, allow me to do the honor", the butler bowed.

I nodded and turned to my Synchro dragon. "Let go of them, but give them a little pain."

Sun Dragon Inti nodded and lifted his four heads before he let go of the four men. They landed hard on their backs before the butler took care of them.

Tiger Dragon and Sun Dragon Inti flew down to the Turbo Duelists where they waited for me. Tiger Dragon landed on the Turbo Duel course and allowed me to get off. Akiza had also dismounted Yusei's Duel Runner as I walked over to them.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah", Akiza nodded while holding the spare helmet.

"Sherry, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I am… Thanks to your…friend", Sherry nodded, her eyes being focused on Akiza.

It was then Sherry's butler arrived on his Duel Runner. He was certainly fast with his work.

"Did you take care of those thugs, Elsworth?" Sherry asked him.

"But of course", the butler nodded before turning his eyes on Yusei. "So this is Yusei? A pleasure to finally meet you." Yusei remained silent.

"Well, Yusei Fudo, if the Duel would have continued on its proper course, I'd imagine Stardust Dragon would have vanquished Sacred Knight Joan. And then Speed Warrior would have attacked me directly. But that would have left me with 50 Life Points, giving me another opportunity to defeat you."

"Yep", Yusei nodded. "That's right. And so the whole thing would have come down to your next draw."

Sherry smiled pleasantly and put her fingers on her Deck. The air suddenly felt so full with tension until Sherry withdrew her hand. "I won't draw. Perhaps another day. There's a long road ahead, mon ami." She revved the engine of her Duel Runner. "Until next time, Yusei Fudo and Estelle Malmström. And you." She turned her attention to Akiza. "I am in your debt. I hope to ride against you one day, or _with_ you." What surprised me was that Sherry winked at Akiza.

Akiza gasped loudly in her embarrassment and even blushed hard. This was the moment I wondered if Sherry was a lesbian. I didn't remember if it was official back in my dimension about Sherry's sexuality.

"Au revoir!" Sherry called before she and Elsworth left on their Duel Runners.

Sun Dragon Inti and Tiger Dragon made some sound behind us as the three of us was all quiet, deep in our own thoughts. Akiza was probably thinking about trying to learn how to Turbo Duel and Yusei about his reason why he was Dueling.

As for me… I had a feeling my true purpose in this dimension was to eliminate Yliaster for good. It made me wonder if this whole adventure would go as far as to the last Arc; Ark Cradle. If that was true… Then I had a feeling it would end up bigger than from what I had read about the episodes back in my world.

I looked down at the palm of my hand, imagining a sword resting on it. Since I had been blessed with powers that allowed me weapons, I feared there would also be a bloodbath in the end. A shiver ran down my spine on that thought. This adventure was not only darker than the original but also more brutal. I prayed I wouldn't have to spill blood, but I promised myself to protect my friends no matter the cost of my life.


	39. Dress-Hunting for WRGP Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 39: Dress-Hunting for WRGP Party**

Martha had been really worrying about me lately. She got the word from Mina that I got kidnapped with Yusei, but we managed to get out of the claws of our kidnappers safely. Martha was glad that both of us were okay, but it didn't stop her from turning into an overprotective mother-hen.

The first week in March was actually quiet. No abducts or kidnapping or ambushes… No signs of bad guys. I finally had the chance to relax and not walking around all tense and keep looking over my shoulders to see if someone would attack me. My injured leg had also healed after the ambush with the Meklord army.

I was sitting in the dining room, working on my gift for Yusei. I had bought a royal-blue toolbox, but since it looked so dull being one-colored, I used silver paint to color some decorations like a shooting star and small stars. I had several paint brushes in different sizes next to a cup of warm water and a small glass jar with the silver paint. I also had a slight damp cloth to wipe the paint brushes after using them.

I had a sketch to the left of the toolbox where I had planned the patterns on the toolbox and glanced at it to see if I painted the stars correctly. I was so focused on the work that I never noticed Martha walking past me to get to the kitchen. The children were playing in the daycare room and had been told not to disturb me while I was working, which I was very grateful to.

I had just finished my handiwork when my smartphone started vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. I fished it up and saw it was Akiza calling, so I picked up the call. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Estelle!_" Akiza's cheerful voice said.

"Hi, Aki. What's up?"

"_Well, you know about the WRGP party that will occur this Friday?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Sooo… We're going shopping for the party!_"

"Shopping? As in buying dresses?"

"_Yep! So can we meet up at the New Domino shopping center in thirty minutes?_"

"Sure. But wait… I barely have any money to buy a dress at the moment."

I had spent almost every saved penny on buying the toolbox for Yusei after I had bought what I needed for Crow and Jack's presents.

"_Don't worry about that! Just grab your bag and we'll meet by the New Domino shopping center. Ciao!_" With that said, Akiza ended the call.

I looked at my smartphone confusedly. Akiza sounded a bit out of character, but at the same time very happy. Did something happen at school or did she receive good news? I shrugged and put back the phone in my pocket before I put away the stuff I had been using.

I walked with the toolbox up to my room and placed it on the desk to let the silver paint air-dry. I decided to go and wash my hands, since I had some silver paint on them.

I washed my hands clean in the bathroom and went back to my room to grab my bag that held my Deck, wallet and other small things. I picked up my red jacket and put it on before strapping on my bag. I placed my smartphone in the pocket of my jacket before I headed downstairs.

I met Blister in the hallway. He was heading to the daycare room with a tray of snacks for the children. "Where're you going, Estelle?" he asked.

"Out shopping with Akiza", I replied. "She called and told me we should go and buy dresses for the WRGP party on Friday."

"But I thought you said you had spent all your money on the guys' presents?" Blister raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Akiza told me to not to worry about that."

"Hm… Well, I'll tell Martha where you've disappeared to so she won't panic. She's quite protective of you."

I chuckled at the fact. "She's a wonderful foster mother, but she doesn't have to worry so much about me."

"With all the things that are going on around you, everyone would get worried for you."

I shrugged lightly. "Well… I'm not really used to that..."

It was actually true. As I had mentioned many times before, I didn't have any friends back in my dimension. The only ones who ever worried about me were my parents. I did often get sad by the truth that no one, except my parents, worried about me. During my childhood, whenever I got hurt or bullied or was absent from school, none of the children even wondered how I was doing or asked if I was okay. I grew up with demons and ghosts following me and they were still in my head, but rarely showed up now when my life had changed since I came here to this dimension.

"Not used to what?" Blister asked.

"It's nothing", I shook my head. "Well, I'm heading out. See you later."

"Just don't shop until you're broke!" Blister said with a playful voice.

"Unlike other women who are crazy in shopping, I know my limits!" I retorted back playfully.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I flew with Masked Dragon to New Domino City and landed in a park close to the mall. Of course, there were people in the park so they looked up from their doing when they saw Masked Dragon landing on the grass. I ignored the looks and called back Masked Dragon to his card.

I walked through the park and up on the busy streets. Children and students were on their way home after school or just walking around to have some fun instead of doing their homework.

I was deep inside excited to go shopping for a party with a friend. I had been going on girl hangouts with Akiza and Carly before, but this was a new experience for me. Back in my dimension, I never had a friend to hang out with and go shopping whatever we needed. I always went on shopping with my mother, which I had nothing against with, but it grew a bit boring with only going around with her. I did miss having friends in my world.

Coming to this dimension had gained me a lot. I was really afraid of losing it all when it would be time for me to return to my world.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted Akiza standing in front of the mall. She was wearing her school uniform and holding her schoolbag with both her hands. Men, both young and old, were casting glances at her, looking at her like she was either the most beautiful woman they had seen or an object to just have fun with.

I walked up to Akiza and called her name. "Akiza."

Akiza turned to my direction, a wide smile pasting on her face. "Estelle! I'm so glad you could come!"

"I'm looking forward to look for dresses together", I nodded.

The two of us walked inside the shopping center. The building had around ten floors with small shops and boutiques selling clothes, shoes, accessories and everything you could find in a usual shopping center.

"Believe it or not, but this is my first time going shopping with a girl friend like this", Akiza told me as we went up with the escalator.

"Me too", I confessed. "So let us both experience this together."

Akiza nodded with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks. "Let's."

We made it to the seventh floor and walked into an expensive-looking boutique with dresses and outfits for parties. The prices were like only the royalty could buy them.

"Ehh… Aki?" I spoke up.

"Yeah?" Akiza asked while checking a couple of dresses hanging on a rack.

"How can we even pay for just one dress in this shop? Compared to a dress with the size of my wallet, it doesn't even cover a hundredth of the price."

Akiza chuckled before she turned to me with a card in her hand. "Don't worry about the price. Dad gave me his platinum card when I told him this morning I was planning on going shopping dresses for the party with you."

"A platinum card…?" I gaped in shock before I composed myself. "Aki… This is simply too much. I can't let you pay my dress…"

Akiza pondered for a second before her eyes lightened up by an idea. "How about this, Estelle? I'll buy you a dress with shoes and accessories, and afterwards I'll tell you what I want in return from you. Deal?"

I thought about it for a couple of seconds before I nodded. "Okay. Deal."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't find anything good in the expensive boutique even if there were gorgeous dresses there, but they were just too much for the party. When I told Akiza that, she agreed so we left the shop. We went to a cheaper boutique that held reasonable prices in my taste for simple but beautiful dresses.

We both picked out several dresses to try and give each other pointers on which dress suited us best. Akiza was really picky with strapless dresses in either magenta or red colors. I was first focusing on red and black dresses with straps since I never felt comfortable with strapless dresses.

Akiza actually made up her mind quickly, choosing the dress that she had been wearing in the anime back in my dimension. She walked back with the dresses she had tried and went to look for gloves.

I was struggling between two dresses; one crimson red dress with straps and a long gap on the back, revealing much of my back and a dark blue strapped dress that covered my whole back and had white decorations around the collar with a deep cleavage and tiny white sequins at the edge of the dress.

I was wearing the crimson dress when I heard a knock on the door of the changing room behind me. "How's it going, Estelle?" Akiza asked.

"Actually, I'm debating between two dresses", I told her.

"Come out and show me the dresses so I can help you with the decision", Akiza suggested.

"Okay."

I stepped out of the changing room to see Akiza stand in front of me with her arms crossed. I spun around slowly to show her the dress from every direction.

Akiza shook her head. "No. This is too seductive for the party."

I nodded in agreement before I snuck back to the changing room and switched to the dark blue dress. I walked out and made a slow spin before looking at Akiza's expression.

She was actually blushing with big eyes before she realized what she was doing and shook her head. "This dress is perfect for you!"

I looked at the dress before nodding in agreement. "I feel more comfortable in this one too. I think white gloves would go along with the dress."

"Change back to your clothes and both of us can go look for gloves", Akiza suggested.

I complied and changed back to my clothes and stepped out of the changing room with both dresses. I hung back the crimson dress on the rack where I found it before I followed Akiza to the section where the boutique had gloves.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza and I ended up both buying white elbow-length gloves for our dresses before we went to look for shoes, small bags to carry essential stuff for the party and eventually accessories. We had a hard time finding the perfect pair of shoes for me since I had big feet, hence my tall length.

Akiza bought some earrings while I skipped the jewelry part. I decided to only wear the necklace I got from Yusei.

Akiza and I were sitting by a booth in a café with our shopping bags, eating some snacks after the shopping. I was a bit tired mentally, but happy at the same time. I didn't know shopping with a friend could be tiring, but also pretty exciting to give each other points and opinions.

I was eating a piece of strawberry shortcake with black tea while Akiza was having rose tea and a piece of chocolate/raspberry cake. I enjoyed the taste of the strawberries and ate up my piece of cake pretty fast. I saved my whole cup of tea to the last to slowly enjoy it.

But a question remained in my head. What did Akiza want from me in exchange for the dress she bought for me?

Speaking of Akiza, she was avoiding my glance as she looked like she was in a deep thought. I let her be and waited for her to speak up when she was ready. I sipped on the tea, feeling the warm liquid run down my dry throat.

I placed down the cup on the table when Akiza finally looked up at me. "I now know what I want", she announced.

I leant back against the couch I sat on. "Well then… Tell me and I'll try get whatever you want."

Akiza giggled, "It's not about an item, Estelle. I want you to come over to my house on Friday and have a sleepover after the party."

I blinked confusedly before I repeated what Akiza just said. "A sleepover?"

"Yeah!" Akiza nodded excitedly. "You can come over a couple of hours before the party so we can prepare our dresses together and help each other out. After the party, we'll have a sleepover for as long as we want since next day will be Saturday, meaning no school!" She rubbed the back of her head with pink cheeks. "I…heard from other girls in my class how they have sleepovers at their homes in the weekends and since I don't have any friends at school, except Leo and Luna, I want to experience a sleepover…"

"Okay", I agreed on the terms. "I've never been on a sleepover before myself."

Akiza looked at me with widen eyes. "You're kidding me."

"No", I shook my head. "I never had friends who I did stuff with, like sleepovers or shopping together in the city."

"So we're on the sleepover then?" Akiza asked to be sure.

"Yep", I smiled.

"Yes!" Akiza exclaimed in happiness. "Come to my home around noon so we can have some time to relax and talk before the party."

"Got it", I nodded.

We finished our snacks and headed out to the fresh air and the mob of people walking on the streets. Akiza and I waved goodbye before we went on separate ways. I held my shopping bags in one hand as I headed to the park where Masked Dragon had taken me.

The park was getting quiet since the time was around 5 p.m. The sun was almost down in the horizon, coloring the sky like a painting with orange, pink and dark blue shades. The March weather was still a bit chilly in the early evening, but I could feel it was getting warmer for each day that passed by.

I called out Masked Dragon again and flew on him back home. I was holding the shopping bags as close as I could to my chest, so I wouldn't accidently drop them. I was looking forward to the sleepover. I actually felt like an excited high school girl while thinking about it.

But my thoughts returned on Akiza. I had noticed she had been acting strange around me lately. She was often blushing, sometimes avoiding my glance, stood very close to me, even clinging onto my arm and acted a bit out of character, like now.

Maybe Akiza truly considered me a big sister and loved me like one, but what if she was…?

I shook off the thought. Akiza used to like Yusei back in the anime. She only blushed when Sherry flirted with her because anyone would blush if they got flirted with, including myself.

I suddenly got a stab-feeling in my heart. I had almost forgotten about Akiza liking Yusei, but I didn't really see them interact really close, as if none of them had a crush on each other. Or maybe it was still the first stage of just being friends.

But if Yusei ended up liking Akiza more than a friend, I wouldn't hesitate to step back from the close relationship I had with the man now. I wanted Yusei to be happy and if he found the happiness in Akiza, I would let him go.

My love for Yusei was strong enough to let go of him and let him find his happiness. That was one of my promises I had made back in the garden of Rex Goodwin's mansion when our group had stayed over before main event of the Dark Signers.

But now, I had two things to look forward to; the WRGP party and the sleepover. However, I knew the party would go crashing down…


	40. WRGP Party – Part 1

**WARNING! Some blood!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 40: WRGP Party – Part 1**

_I was Turbo Dueling against a man who was very tough. He had just Tribute summoned Tiger Dragon and took out my two set Trap cards and destroyed my Speed Warrior. My Life Points sunk to 300. I was barely holding on._

_I drew my next card, which was Debris Dragon. I used the Tuner Monster to Special summon Sonic Chick from the Graveyard and tuned Debris Dragon with Shield Warrior and Sonic Chick to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon._

_Just as I thought I had the advantage, the Turbo Duelist I was challenging changed into the Ghost while Tiger Dragon changed into Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity with all the five parts to complete the Monster._

_I felt my heart throb in fear, knowing what would happen next. It was the Ghost's turn and he activated the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity to equip Stardust Dragon with it. The scene of Stardust Dragon getting captured by the Meklord was the same as I had seen in the reality. I cried for Stardust Dragon as I saw it being "swallowed" into that strange symbol on the Meklord's chest. The machine Duel Monster's attack points increased to 5000 because of my Stardust Dragon's added attack points._

"Stardust Dragon, no!"_ I cried out._

_It was then Sherry's words echoed around me, telling me to find my purpose of Dueling and that I could become stronger if I joined her team. I started wondering if what she said was true._

"It's over now, Yusei Fudo!"_ the Ghost laughed evilly, snapping me out from my trance. _"Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity, attack him directly!"

_I knew this was going to be the end. I watched with fear as Stardust Dragon's corrupted eyes glared at me before the Meklord unleased my dragon. But a crimson pentagram shield appeared and blocked Stardust Dragon._

_I drove up ahead and skidded to a halt before looking up to see Estelle in her Warrior Form holding back the corrupted Stardust Dragon with the shield. _"Estelle?!"_ I yelled in shock._

_Estelle looked over her shoulder while smiling gently at me. _"Everything's going to be okay. Just be yourself."

_I was taken back by surprise at that sentence. Before I could even ask what she meant by that she threw back Stardust Dragon and jumped up in the air, her wings flapping with feathers falling down. She raised her right hand and summoned a katana with a feather and flew towards Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. Stardust Dragon was still outside, but was held back by those strings that came from the Meklord's chest._

_Estelle raised the katana and released a shockwave in the shape of a blade and ripped the strings, releasing Stardust Dragon from the machine Monster's control. Stardust Dragon's eyes returned to normal and roared as in thanking Estelle for saving him._

_I felt a smile reach my lips, but my eyes widened when I saw Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity charging energy in its chest. _"Estelle, look out!"_ I screamed._

_Estelle turned back to the Meklord and put up a new pentagram shield in time as the Meklord released the energy beam. The shield was big enough to protect Estelle, but I could see how she got pushed back in the air as the energy beam ran above and below her._

_I removed my helmet and threw it away before dismounting the Duel Runner and ran towards the battle. Stardust Dragon followed me in the air above me. I tried activating my own powers, but the feeling in my hand and heart never came. I cursed and looked up…_

_To see the pentagram shield shatter into pieces, causing the energy beam to hit Estelle. There weren't even a scream coming from her as her body slowly got destroyed in the energy beam. The only thing I could do was to watching the scene in front of me in disbelief._

"NO!"_ I cried out, feeling something inside me getting broken._

_The Ghost's laugh echoed around me as the Meklord turned its attention at me. It started charging energy again and sent it towards me. But before I could even comprehend what was happening, Stardust Dragon flew up and took the hit instead. I snapped out of it and watched with widen eyes how blood poured out from Stardust Dragon's chest like a fountain. The dragon fell down backwards and crashed on the concrete in front of me, a pool of blood appearing underneath it. The blood reached my boots and spread even further._

_For the first time in a long time, I had never felt so much fear inside me. Last time was with Kalin after our first Shadow Turbo Duel, but this scene… It was brutal… Worse than the time with the Dark Signers._

_This had to be a nightmare. I had to wake up sooner or else I would snap._

_I closed my eyes and tried concentrating on waking up, but the Ghost's evil laugh made it hard for me. The Meklord approached me, but I strained to wake up._

_Suddenly there were a bright crimson light appearing in front of me. I opened my eyes and got blinded by the light before it swallowed me._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes snapped open, and this time it was my real eyes. I slowly sat up, feeling how my pyjamas got damp by the cold sweat that ran down my body. I lifted my hand to my chest, feeling the heart throb harder than usual.

This nightmare…was one of the worst I ever had. I wasn't the person who liked watching horror movies at nights, but this… I knew the nightmare had been based on the Turbo Duel with the Ghost, but seeing Estelle being killed and Stardust Dragon bleeding… Was it my fear that made me have those brutal thoughts or was it some kind of warning?

Once I felt my heartbeat stabilize, I stood up from the bed and walked over to the desk. I turned on the desk lamp and turned my eyes on a photo frame that stood next to my laptop. The photo frame held a picture, taken by Carly, of me and everyone else in the group, the background being the stage when Estelle had performed for the tag-team tournament celebration when the Daedalus Bridge had connected New Domino City and the Satellite. Estelle stood in the middle with her head tilted to the left, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. The twins stood in front of her, Leo side-hugging Luna. Akiza stood next to Estelle on the left, a hand resting on the brunette's shoulder while Crow stood on the right. You could clearly see the height differences between him and Estelle. Estelle was certainly taller than him. Jack stood behind Crow with a small smirk and arms crossed and I stood behind Akiza slightly smiling at the camera.

That day had been truly memorable and it was all thanks to Estelle and her idea. It felt like New Domino City and Satellite came closer together thanks to the tag-team tournament and the small concert Estelle held at the opening.

I smiled at Estelle's smile on the photo. She was truly one of a kind. She was one of the first kind people I met in New Domino City and didn't look down at me, even though she wasn't from this world. And she kept showering that kindness to everyone in the group and helped them through their hardship, especially Akiza. But she always kept sacrificing herself to protect us and other people from danger.

Estelle treated all of us as if we were her family. She was kind, had a big heart, intelligent, loyal, expressed her love in her special way, sometimes funny with her comments, determined to protect us from danger, even if it meant she had to get hurt, and a lot more. I recalled her telling me before how she was always a bit scared to get misjudged and misunderstood because of her autistic behaviors and be thrown aside because she was different. Her old demons from the time she was bullied and mistreated by other children made her lose self-confidence and the shadows of the past kept coming back even now when she was an adult.

I felt my smile fade away when I realized something. I placed the palms of my hands on the table to slightly leaning forward. A small sigh escaped my lips as I kept my eyes straight on the desk.

Estelle wasn't from this world… What if she wanted to return to her dimension? If she did want to go back to the world where she belonged, how would I be able to take it?

I knew there were other women out there in the wide world, but… I felt kind of home in Estelle's presence. She had helped me a lot with so many things and I didn't mean by helping with the engine prototype. She listened to me when I had something I wanted to share and talk about. She gave me advice what I should do. She comforted me when I felt down and more than that.

I turned my eyes back at the photo and felt like I had to do something about this. But… I didn't feel like I was ready to confess to her. What if she turned me down and things would be awkward between us? Another part told me not to confess at all because she would return to her world and it would be slightly easier for me to move on in life. But yet a third part of me told me to confess or I would regret it for the rest of my life. Which choice was the right one?

I let out a frustrated grunt before I rubbed my forehead and decided to go back to sleep. It was 3 a.m. and tonight would be the WRGP party where my team and the others were invited.

I turned off the desk lamp and went back to my bed, soon falling asleep without nightmares this time.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I had packed my stuff in a bag yesterday evening, so I was ready to head to Akiza's family house around noon. I had washed myself and my hair yesterday as well to be fresh for the party.

Akiza had called me in the morning, telling me I had to come around 3 p.m. instead. Her father was expecting guests and it would be better if I came a bit later.

Marta had agreed on the sleepover as long as nothing went wrong. But she did threaten me to ground me again if I came back with a new wound. Sometimes I wondered if Martha was worse on worrying than my biological mother.

I flew with Tiger Dragon to Akiza's family house. I had been visiting the house a couple of times before when Akiza had invited me for tea and snacks with Carly.

Once I got down from Tiger Dragon's back, he returned to my Deck I had in the pocket of my jacket. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I waited patiently until the door was opened by Akiza's mother.

"Estelle! Come in", Setsuko smiled warmly and stepped aside, letting me in.

"Pardon my intrusion, Mrs. Izinski", I nodded lightly before stepping inside the house.

Setsuko giggled, "Please, there's no need to be so polite. Just call me Setsuko."

"Okay… Setsuko", I corrected myself. "It's a habit of mine to be polite."

"But it's still refreshing to see there are young people out there who respects their elders", Setsuko smiled. "You were raised really well by your parents."

I put on a small smile, knowing it was actually all thanks to my mother for being who I was today. My father never did anything to raise me, even though he loved me in his own way.

"Mom? Is Estelle here?" Akiza called from the stairs.

I looked up and spotted her standing there dressed in a casual outfit. It was quite rare to see her dressed in something else than her usual outfit, but I was the same with my outfit.

Akiza was wearing a rose-red colored shirt, white capris and white socks. Her hair was slight damp, so I assumed she had just come out from the bath.

Akiza put on a big smile when she spotted me. "Hi, Estelle!"

"Hello, Aki", I greeted her before I took off my shoes and put on a pair of slippers that stood next to the door.

Akiza rushed down the stairs and over to me to grab my bag. "Let me take that." Before I could argue, she grabbed my hand and turned to Setsuko. "Mom, we'll head up to my room and prepare ourselves for the party."

"Okay, dear, but you better let me take a picture when you're done", Setsuko giggled. "It's not every day you dress up for a party, Akiza."

"Sure!" Akiza nodded before turning her eyes on me. "Let's go, Estelle." She pulled me gently along as she held my bag in her other hand.

"Aki, I can carry my bag. You don't have to do it", I told her as we walked up the stairs.

"I know, but you're our guest", Akiza looked over her shoulder with a small shy grin. "I want you to take it easy and relax. We're going to have so much fun preparing ourselves for the party."

We walked inside Akiza's room that was bigger than my old room in my dimension and pretty neat too. The walls were colored in rose-pink and dark rose colors. The floor was brown with a big carpet in the middle; black with red edges.

Otherwise, it looked really like a rich girl's house that you could read in the high-school themed books. Akiza also had a balcony where she grew some roses. She was also responsible for the rose bushes in front of the house.

Akiza had truly grown into a beautiful Rose Queen.

I spotted a mattress leaning against the wall next to the bed with folded covers and a pillow. That was surely for me when I would sleep over.

Akiza placed down my bag on her bed. "Are you sure you've got everything?"

"I double-checked it yesterday while I was packing", I answered as I took off my red jacket and placed it next to my bag.

"Okay", Akiza turned her eyes on the rose-shaped wall clock. "The party starts at 6 p.m., so we've got three hours to prepare ourselves."

"Pardon me for asking, Aki", I began. "But why does dressing up and preparing for a party takes so long? We can surely be done within an hour, right?"

I asked that because I had no experience for fancy parties like the WRGP party. People, especially girls, kept saying they needed like two to three hours to prepare themselves for a single party. I just never understood that. I was the simple one; just change my clothes, add a few accessories, brush my hair, add deodorant and maybe some makeup.

"True, but we'll still need to prepare ourselves in time, so we won't miss the opening of the WRGP party", Akiza replied. "It takes around half an hour to get to the party by car, so…"

"Let's start preparing ourselves in half an hour", I suggested. "We should get some spare time over before we're going to the party."

"Good idea", Akiza nodded. "How about a Duel?"

I nodded, "I'm on. We'll just need to set a timer so we'll know when we must stop the Duel and start dressing up." I pulled out my Deck from the jacket.

Akiza grabbed her own Deck that was settled on her nightstand before she grabbed her alarm clock and pushed some buttons. "I've set it", she told me.

With that said, we sat down on the carpet and started Dueling.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once the alarm clock beeped, we stopped Dueling. Akiza had been on the lead with 1100 Life Points while I had been on 700 Life Points. Sadly, we couldn't finish the Duel, so we put away our Decks and started changing our clothes.

I pulled out my dress, shoes, gloves and small handbag from the bag and started pulling off my long-sleeved shirt, revealing my silver necklace. Yes, Akiza and I were changing clothes together in her room.

"You're wearing a training bra?" Akiza suddenly asked.

I turned my head at her direction with a questioning glance. "Yes. I don't feel comfortable in underwire-bras."

"Oh…", Akiza nodded in understanding.

I turned back and folded my shirt properly before placing it on the bed. The bra, jeans and socks followed before I zipped on my dress, and pulled on the gloves and shoes.

Akiza had finished dressing before me and sat now in front of her dressing table. She was adding some makeup; lip-gloss, slight mascara and gentle rose perfume.

Once Akiza was done, she stood up from the chair and turned to me with a big smile. "Your turn, Estelle!"

"Eh?" I said, slightly confused.

"I'm going to do your makeup", Akiza explained. "And fix your hair."

I waved my hand in deny. "No, I don't need makeup-"

"Yes, you do!" Akiza grabbed my hand and pushed me down on the chair. "Let me do this for you at least once. I've always wanted to try putting on makeup on a friend."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay then. But not too much."

"Of course", Akiza nodded.

She added lip-gloss, some mascara and slight rouge on my pale cheeks to have some color. After that, she grabbed her brush and started combing my hair very gentle like it was made of delicate silk.

I sighed in relief, enjoying the treatment of getting my hair brushed. I had always wondered what the sensation felt like when someone else brushed one's hair. My mother never did that for me, since I always did it by myself and I used to have short hair when I had been a little girl.

I felt how Akiza added some pins on the back of my hair to keep it over my left shoulder.

"There we go", Akiza smiled. "Now… What kind of perfume do you want to use, Estelle?"

I glanced down on the desk, seeing a couple of different perfume bottles. I saw the rose perfume that Akiza had used, a strong violet-scented perfume, vanilla perfume and citrus perfume. My hand reached automatically for the citrus perfume and held it up to Akiza. "This one."

Akiza grabbed the bottle out of my hand. "Citrus? It actually suits you."

I nodded, "Both my mother and I prefer gentle and fresh citrus scents. We're quite sensitive to strong perfumes."

"I see", Akiza said. "Okay, here we go." She sprayed the perfume on my throat and rubbed it around to spread it all over.

After that, we were all done and ready. We packed our handbags with tissues, cell phones, our Decks and other necessary things.

I cast a glance on the clock and felt my eyes widen when I saw it was already 5:15 p.m. "Seriously? The time passed by that fast?" I asked out loud.

"Yep, you see now? Dressing up and preparing for a party does take time", Akiza said. "Dad's limousine should be ready now." She linked her arm with mine. "Let's go."

I nodded before we walked out of Akiza's room. Her parents were waiting downstairs, Hideo holing a camera in his hands.

Once they heard us walking down the stairs, they looked up and literally shone, seeing their daughter dressed up.

"My goodness!" Hideo exclaimed. "Our little rose's growing up!" He shed a few tears, but wiped them away.

"You two look beautiful, dears", Setsuko smiled with tears in her eyes. "The gentlemen are going to watch you all night long."

"Look over here, you two!" Hideo said with a big smile, holding up his camera.

Akiza and I turned to his direction and smiled before he snapped a photo.

"But don't walk off all alone with strangers!" Hideo went into father-protective mode. "Who knows what their true intention could possibly be!"

"We get it, Dad", Akiza sighed. "Is the limousine ready?"

"Yes, it is, Aki", Setsuko smiled before she went to stand by Hideo's side and linked her arm with his. "Have a good time, you two."

"We will", I nodded.

Akiza and I stepped outside in the fresh air, seeing the limousine and its chauffeur standing there ready. We waved goodbye to Akiza's parents and stepped inside the vehicle. The chauffeur shut close the door and stepped inside on the driver's seat.

The limousine's engine purred to life before it drove away, heading first to the twins' place to pick them up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza, Leo, Luna and I met up with Yusei and Crow by the building where the party was held. In fact, it was a tower with a building for conference for business men and it was connected to the Daedalus Bridge.

Leo and Luna were dressed up in the same outfits as in the anime and the two young men were wearing their usual outfits, which made them stand out among the party-dressed people.

Crow started teasing me about finally looking like a woman, but that earned him a slap from Akiza to my surprise. She had certainly grown very protective of me.

Yusei had actually been too silent. His eyes told me he was still in deep thoughts about how to defeat the Meklords and Sherry's words must have remained from the encounter a couple of days ago.

We went inside the building and saw lots of people, citizens and Duelists alike, and even journalists who interviewed the famous Turbo Dueling teams.

"This is cool!" Leo exclaimed happily, looking around with excited eyes. "The music! The decorations! The Duelists! And the best of all; the food!"

Before the excited little boy could run off I grabbed his ear and pulled it slightly, causing him to yelp out in pain. "Leo, this is a sophisticated party. So try to behave for a couple of hours", I told him.

"Okay, fine…", Leo pouted in defeat.

"Estelle's right, Leo", Luna told her twin. "It may have been a long time since we were 'forced' to go to parties because of our parents, but that doesn't mean you can act like you usually do."

"I know, I know…", Leo sighed.

We started walking around, seeing the Turbo Dueling teams like Team Unicorn and others I currently didn't recognize.

"I tell ya; things have been so intense lately", Crow said. "This party should really help us take our minds off things, don't you think?"

"Sure…", Akiza nodded.

"I'm actually nervous because this is my first time attending a party for more than ten years", I confessed.

"I guess you mean kid-parties, right?" Crow asked.

"Kinda", I made a so-so gesture with my right hand. "I meant like class and school parties. I don't have any fond memories of those old times."

It was then we all noticed Yusei was _still_ quiet. He held such a serious expression that made me almost a bit scared of him.

Crow tried to get Yusei's attention, but he didn't get any response. But we all got our attention when we heard Carly talking to someone. We turned our heads to the direction of the sound and saw Carly interviewing a team. She was wearing the dress that she had kept around ever since the prom dance in the high school.

And she spotted us as well. "Hey, guys!" She waved her hand before running over to us while holding her precious camera.

"Hey, Carly. What are you doing here?" Crow asked.

"What else?" Carly replied teasingly. "I'm doing a story and, after all, this is like the Premiere Duel Event of the season!" The right side of the spaghetti-strapped sleeve of her dress slid down, but she put it back on again. "Oh, check it out! There's Team Unicorn; pointy and hair and all!" She turned her attention at those guys before she looked back at us. "Speaking of, why isn't Jack here?"

"You're right…", Crow said, finally realizing one of us was missing. "Jack lives for these kinds of events. It's not like him to miss a big party like this. That is, unless-"

"Looking for me?" Jack's voice spoke up.

In front of us stood Jack with his new costume that had trails of his usual outfit, except this had golden embroideries and a big hat with a feather attached on. The costume screamed expensive.

"…Unless he wants to be fashionably late", Crow finished his sentence.

"Fashionable is right. Nothing beats a _tailored_ suit", Jack said proudly.

"What?! You had it tailored?!" Crow exclaimed in shock. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you?! We barely have enough money to pay our rents and eat! What made you use tailor?!"

Jack nodded towards Carly. "Carly. She said I'll look extra handsome in a fitted suit."

I turned my glance at Carly who sweat dropped at the scene between the arguing men. She gave me a nervous smile, mouthing "But Jack looks handsome."

Lazar showed up and commenced the party to begin, including with an introduction about the new Turbo course that was currently being constructed for the WRGP.

Once the introduction was over, I grabbed Carly's hand. "Carly, come with me."

Carly looked confused, but complied. "O-Okay…?"

I led Carly to the woman restroom, happy to see no one was in there. I let go of Carly's hand and settled my handbag on the sink before digging my hand into it.

"What is it, Estelle?" Carly asked me.

"You want Jack to notice you, right?" I asked while pulling out a piece of sky-blue fabric. "So we're going to make a quick makeover in both makeup and dress."

"Uh… Not that I appreciate your trying, but none of us have an extra dress", Carly pointed out.

I turned to her with the blue fabric in my hand. "True, but I'm going to use my powers and remake your dress with this fabric."

Carly gaped, "You mean, you can manipulate threads?!"

"Kind of, but it takes a lot of effort and energy, so I rarely use it", I confessed. "Last time was for the dress during the Christmas party at the twins' place." I allowed my Mark to start collecting energy. "Now, close your eyes and relax. You won't feel anything. And don't open your eyes until I tell you."

Carly nodded before she closed her eyes. I started by removing her glasses and placed them on the sink and then focused on both the piece of fabric in my hand and Carly's dress. I let my powers burst out and the color of the fabric started blending in with Carly's dress. As the sky-blue color was being painted on the dress, I started using my imagination and manipulated the dress. I added stronger straps that would be kept on the shoulders without sliding off and three layers of frills on the lower part of the dress, starting from the waist. The length of the dress extended slightly, but stayed above the ankles. It was going to be a mermaid dress.

Once the dress part was done, I stopped some of my energy and pulled out lip-gloss and mascara that I managed to borrow from Akiza. I added the gentle lip-gloss and applied the mascara while telling Carly to keep her eyes closed.

After I put away the makeup, I used the last energy to modify Carly's glasses into the same shape as mine, except hers were still a bit rounder. The thick glass turned very thin that wouldn't hide her beautiful face.

I put on Carly's glasses as I now sealed away the power in my Mark and put away the blue fabric in my handbag. "You can now open your eyes", I told Carly as I turned her to the mirrors.

Carly opened her eyes slowly and lost her breath when she saw her reflection. She had completely turned into a new woman with the five minutes makeover.

"I-I-Is this really me?! I can't recognize myself!" Carly exclaimed. "A-A-And my glasses… I can see with these thin glasses!"

I smiled slightly weakly, happy to see I made her happy. I leant back at the sink while closing my eyes to recover the energy.

"Hey, are you okay, Estelle?" Carly asked me worriedly.

I opened my eyes to look at her with a nod. "Yeah… Just need to collect myself for a minute."

Carly turned into a happy high school girl who was being excited for her first date. "I can't wait to show Jack my transformation! He's going to ask me to be his girlfriend tonight! We're going to kiss at the midnight when the clock hits-"

"Wait", I told her before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can't just march up to Jack and show him your makeover. If you really want to get his attention, you should act…avoidable." Carly looked at me with a confused expression that was really cute. "The men's mission is to chase after the girls, not the girls to throw themselves on the men. That's not how the biological clock was 'installed'."

"So what should I do?" Carly asked.

"Mingle with people, especially with men so Jack can see you", I suggested. "It might trigger his domination side and snatch you from the other men. To tell the truth, that's all I know by watching and hearing how it's being done. I don't have any experience myself, so I'm afraid that's all I can do to help you getting Jack's attention."

"It's okay, Estelle", Carly smiled. "I'm happy enough with all the help I got from you. So I should act all ignorant and ladylike like you and try making Jack jealous by talking to other men. Piece of cake!"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'ladylike like me'?" I asked.

"Why, because you are always so calm and grown-up", Carly replied. "I've seen the way you interact with other people and it's quite instructively."

I smiled gently. "Thank you, but I'm not as calm as you think…"

I felt by the bond with the Signers how one of them stood outside of the restroom. I looked at the door and saw it was slightly open and a shadow was standing there. The shadow walked away then, but I knew who it had been and it made me smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

I wondered why Estelle had dragged Carly to the woman restroom, but then I heard and saw everything. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how much Estelle wanted to help Carly by getting Jack's attention by doing a makeover.

Seriously, Jack needed to get that stick out of his butt and confess to Carly already! Those two were perfect together, but Jack's big pride and ego had to ruin everything.

I giggled during my trip back to the group, seeing Leo and Luna by the refreshment table. Jack and Yusei were somewhere else in the building, but Crow had stayed with the twins.

The orange-haired boy spotted me as I walked over to him. "Well, did you get to see what's up with Estelle and Carly?" he asked.

"Yep, and you'll see soon", I replied.

It was then Jack walked back to us and started a conversation about what he had just heard from one of the Turbo Dueling teams.

I prayed nothing would happen tonight, like an army of Meklords showing up and ruining everything or something worse. I wanted all of us to relax for at least one day, but I knew Yusei wouldn't be able to do that.

Speaking of Yusei… I did notice how he had glanced at Estelle when he had seen her dressed up. He couldn't pull his glance off her, like she was the most beautiful engine he had ever seen. Yeah, I used the term "engine" because he was usually a grease monkey with Duel Runners.

But in my eyes… Estelle was the prettiest jewel that shone even brighter than any other stars in the universe.

Why did I keep holding back my feelings? I had to tell her as soon as possible after the party…or another opportunity if I dared to chicken out of it.


	41. WRGP Party – Part 2

**The chapter begins in Crow's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 41: WRGP Party – Part 2**

I spotted Carly and Estelle walking out from the restroom, and I had to tell ya. Carly looked totally different in her new dress. And her glasses were thinner and exposed her eyes and face. She looked really pretty, but she wasn't my type. In fact, I had never thought about falling in love. Heck, I never had a crush before. Well… Maybe one, but that was years ago.

Back when Yusei, Jack and I were in the Enforcers with Kalin, there were girls in our age who tried to get a piece of us, but I was always the unpopular guy. I guess I lacked the natural cool and good looks that Jack, Yusei and even Kalin had.

I had never once been jealous because of that. I just felt I wasn't ready to end up in a relationship. I always preferred being a big brother for my little birds in my old nest back in the old Satellite. I found my place among the children and I loved them to bits.

Well, maybe I would find the one later. Right now, I wished for both Yusei and Jack to get their girls before it would be too late.

"Hey, Jack", I spoke up.

Jack drank some champagne from a glass. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Carly?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

I pointed towards said girl. "'Cause look over there."

Jack looked at the direction I pointed and his face was priceless. He had never looked as shocked as he did just now.

Carly stood in the middle of a small group of men, holding a conversation while she had a drink in her hand. The men flirted with her and made her giggle, which brought the men's attention.

I glanced at Jack and saw how his domination-look was coming out. His grip on the delicate glass tightened, causing the glass to slightly crack. Jack slammed down the glass on the nearby refreshment table and stomped over to the group.

I smirked to myself. Mission complete!

Good luck, Jack!

**XXXXXXXXXX – Jack's POV**

I had never once felt like this when I saw a girl I kind of liked being surrounded by so many good-looking men. Was this emotion called jealousy? Maybe, but right now I didn't care.

I marched up to the group just in time to hear one of the men ask Carly if she would like to dance with him. But I didn't let Carly answer the question because I stomped through the small crowd and grabbed Carly's wrist.

I turned to the men and put on my deadly glare. "She's _my_ dancing partner, so beat it!"

I dragged Carly with me from the group to the other end of the building. Once we got there, I stopped walking, but kept my grip on Carly's wrist.

"J-Jack…", Carly spoke up behind me.

I sighed and let go of her before turning around to face her.

How in the world could she be so beautiful? She looked a whole different person with her face properly exposed and her eyes… I had only seen her eyes a few times, but the thick glasses made it hard for me to see them. However, now with those thin glasses…

I knew this was going to be embarrassing, but I swallowed my pride and bowed lightly while holding out my hand. Carly looked at me very confused, but I kept my poker face.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I asked.

Carly blushed, which looked cute on her, before a beautiful smile spread on her lips. "Yes."

She held out her hand and placed it on mine. I gripped it gently and pulled Carly to the dance floor where a small orchestra was playing. There were several people there dancing, including Akiza. She was dancing with a man I didn't know, but she seemed to enjoy the time.

I turned to Carly and put my right hand on her waist and held her right hand in mine. Carly placed her left hand on my shoulder and we started dancing among the others.

While I had been the King of Games, I had to attend fancy parties and dance with other women. Before my first party, I got private lessons that Goodwin had paid for and it turned out I was first a very bad dancer. But now, I was decent so it was more than enough for me.

But I would like to become professional one day, just as my dream is to claim the title King of Games again with my own achievement.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I observed the people around me. There were people from different cultures and countries, wearing different clothes for the party. Some of them greeted me and I greeted in return, but I didn't stay by someone to start a conversation. I was still a bit shy to try starting a conversation myself with unknown people. I also saw the small area where people were dancing. I spotted Akiza dancing with an unknown man, and to my happiness Jack and Carly were dancing together.

As many people would say; mission complete!

"Estelle Malmström?" a voice spoke up.

I turned around and came face to face with Team Unicorn. "Yes?"

"It _is_ you! You're the Duelist who won the Fortune Cup several months ago! I've heard about you", the leader of Team Unicorn said. "And good things too."

I felt myself blush a little, since I knew the leader was flirting. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Allow me to introduce ourselves. We go by the team name Team Unicorn", the leader replied.

"I know that, but I meant your individual names", I corrected myself.

"Oh, of course", the leader cleared his throat. "My name is Andre."

"I'm Breo", the blonde-haired man said.

"And I'm Jean, the founder of our team", the grey-haired man said.

"Pleasure to meet you", I nodded lightly.

"So the rumors are true… You _are_ beautiful", Breo said in a slightly flirting voice, causing me to blush hard.

"Quit it, Breo", Jean scolded him. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"

"We've heard about your interesting way of Dueling and we're simply fascinated by that", Andre told me. "If you're not in a team already, you can gladly join ours and help us out for the WRGP."

"I'm sorry, but I'm already in a team", I replied. "More likely my friends' team-"

"Excuse me", Yusei appeared next to me before he grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to her."

Without waiting for a reply, Yusei dragged me away from Team Unicorn. I was deeply surprised by his actions so I threw quickly an apologizing glance at Team Unicorn before focusing on Yusei.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" I asked.

He dragged to a corner where no people were around. He let go of my arm before he turned to me. "I've been feeling someone is watching over me."

"Watching over you?" I raised an eyebrow, acting surprised since I knew what he meant.

Yusei nodded, "I've seen a man with red visors walking around and I think he's the one who's casting glances at me."

I hesitated to reply, not knowing if I should tell him. I decided to say a small piece of it. "You'll meet that person personally soon", I told him. "He will…give you a few advices."

"What's that mean?" Yusei wondered.

"You'll know soon", I replied. "I'm afraid I can't tell you more or else the chain of events will get messed up."

Yusei glanced aside while making a humming noise that told me he understood what I had said. But he got again those eyes that said he was thinking a lot about the current situation with the Meklords and Sherry's words.

"Are you…worried about the Meklords?" I asked, getting Yusei's attention. "Jack sent me a message earlier today how you wanted to come up with a new strategy that doesn't involve Synchro summoning if you encounter someone like the Ghost again."

Yusei sighed loudly in frustration and brushed aside his bangs. "So he told you…"

"Listen, Yusei. You shouldn't change your gameplay just because you're afraid to lose against the Meklords. The new solution will show up, but if you keep using your time of doubting yourself you won't be able to notice the hopeful signs."

Yusei avoided eye contact with me as I continued my small rant.

"You should keep playing in the same way as you always have when you Dueled for the first time with your first Deck. Don't stop believing in your Decks that have helped you become the man you are today with so much achievement. You've united New Domino City and Satellite because you never gave up. Your purpose of Dueling before was to unite the two cities. Now your new purpose can be to protect the cities together with the Signers. You don't need any other reasons than that."

"But Sherry said-", Yusei began, but only to get interrupted by me.

"Who do you trust the most? Your friends who's been by your side for so long or a complete stranger who shows up one day and claims to know everything about you when she doesn't know a bit about your true self? Answer me that."

Yusei still looked away, but he now had a guilty look in his eyes. I knew I sounded a bit harsh, but Yusei had to open his eyes and see his friends were here and could help him, plus he should never doubt himself of his gameplay.

Every Duelist played in their own unique way and that was how things needed to stay.

"Think about it", I told Yusei as I walked past him. "Just be yourself and turn to your friends at the time of needs. Everything will turn out okay… Hopefully…" I mumbled out the last part to myself as I walked away from Yusei.

One side of me felt kind of bad for ranting on Yusei, but I wanted him to open his eyes. Another side said he needed some wise words and think about it. I wished I could do more than that.

I was about to get a drink when a large Duel Runner crashed through the glass walls a couple of meters from me. People screamed in fear as the Duel Runner landed and skidded to halt. On the heavy-metal themed Duel Runner sat a fat man dressed in punk clothes with pink Mohawk while holding a poster of the WRGP. I never caught his name before.

"Hope none of you don't mind me crashin' your party", the man chuckled.

I heard Carly say the man's name was Dobocle and he was a local tough guy. Sector Security was rushing in and evacuating the people while they tried stopping Dobocle.

"I heard 'bout your little contest, but guess what; it ain't happenin' unless I get some of the prize money!" Dobocle threatened.

Trudge ordered every Sector Security guy to arrest Dobocle, but the criminal drove around in his Duel Runner while destroying the inferior and the music instruments the orchestra had dropped during the panic. He went even so far to drive on people and pushing them aside, giving them serious injuries.

Before I could comprehend the chaos around me, Dobocle drove towards my direction and my back was facing him!

"ESTELLE, LOOK OUT!" Yusei cried out, fear in his voice.

I turned around in time to hold out my right hand, creating a crimson pentagram shield in front of me. Dobocle drove straight into the shield, but he pushed forward, which made me slide backward as I struggled to keep the shield up.

"Trident Dragion!" I called out.

A fiery light slipped out from my handbag and formed my new Synchro dragon that I haven't introduced to my friends yet.

Trident Dragion was a three-headed dragon with orange scale and a pair of big wings, two front and back paws with sharp talons. On each of the heads were two yellow horns that almost screamed Satan.

Trident Dragion used his three heads to throw the Duel Runner outside of the building onto the balcony part, but that had earned a new hole in the glass wall.

Sector Security guys rushed past me as Trident Dragion growled above me before he returned to my Deck in the handbag. The Sector Security tried to stop Dobocle, but the criminal was able to turn his upside-down Duel Runner and speed off. The Security guys followed after him to arrest him.

I stepped outside in the air as I felt my heart lightly drop. I somehow had a feeling what would happen next.

Back in my dimension, I had read about the episodes until this part, meaning I had stopped by the party episode, so I didn't really know what would happen next. But since I had read the biography of the protagonists and other minor characters and other information, I had a small summary in my brain.

"Estelle, are you okay?!" Akiza cried out as my friends ran over to me.

I turned to them and nodded. "Yes…"

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine, Yusei", I replied while I remained in the daze. "But…"

"But what?" Leo asked.

Before I could reply, I felt a painful tug coming from my right arm. I grunted in pain and looked at said arm, seeing my Mark glowing. I knew the signal.

"I have to go", I narrowed my eyes.

"Go where?" Luna asked worriedly.

I didn't answer to that. Instead, I turned around and ran off while allowing my powers to change me into my Warrior Form. Once the transformation was done, I jumped up in the air and flew off.

I followed the signs I got from my Mark and spotted Dobocle ahead in a Turbo Duel with one of the Three Pure Nobles and the true owner of Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity; Primo.

Dobocle was panicking and wanted to surrender, but Primo didn't let him. Primo wanted to finish the Turbo Duel, but I wouldn't allow it. Sure, Dobocle was a criminal, but he didn't deserve this selfish punishment from Primo.

Just when Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity was about to finish the criminal, I flew in between them and used my powers to bounce back the Meklord, which miraculously worked.

Primo stopped driving with Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity floating above him. "So… You have finally decided to show yourself in front of me, Priestess."

Before I could blink, Primo had vanished from the Turbo Duel road below me and appeared in the left hand of the Meklord, his Duel Runner gone. Half of the Sector Security drove past us to arrest Dobocle while the other half stopped to look at us as we were floating in the air.

"What do you want?" I asked Primo with a serious expression. "What is your true intension by going after me and injuring innocents?"

"Oh, those unfortunate Duelists were just guinea pigs for my Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity to make sure its special abilities work", Primo replied with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow before I glared at the Pure Noble. "You and the other two are sick." I pulled out a feather from my left wing that formed into a flaming katana.

Primo kept smirking. "You are awake the Meklord is immune to your powers, and yet you keep putting yourself in danger. You are a strange woman."

I didn't reply on that comment. I held my katana in both hands, preparing myself to engage in battle with Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity.

Primo vanished like he had been erased by an eraser and the Meklord's "face" glowed in activation. I was actually scared to get seriously injured again, but I wouldn't let the Meklord do more damage for tonight.

With a battle roar, I flew towards the Meklord with my katana raised while Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity raised its servo at me.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei's group stayed behind and helped Sector Security to take care of the injured people. The rest of the Sector Security had stayed behind to help and take the critical injured ones to incoming ambulances.

Jack was being interviewed and he said he had seen lots of things at the old parties he used to attend, but this was over the bounds with such interference and unforgiving actions towards innocent people.

Trudge held his hand on his right ear hearing the news about the pursuit of Dobocle from the earpiece. "What?! Did you just say the Ghost is on the scene?! A-A-And a crimson shining woman with wings is there too?!"

Crow and Yusei were the closest people to the officer, so they had heard everything.

"It must be Estelle!" Crow exclaimed. "And she's engaging with the Ghost again?! Last time, she almost got killed by that Monster!"

Yusei didn't wait any longer. He rushed to the stairs to get to the garage where the Duel Runners were kept. He didn't want to see his nightmare become real. He had to protect Estelle this time.

The others caught up with him after they had heard the update from Crow.

"I don't know how the Ghost is back… But I do know this much. Jack Atlas is going to take him down before he dares to lay a single scratch on Estelle!" Jack said.

The group made it to the garage, but got stopped by a strange man with red visors.

"Hey, out of the way! We're in a hurry here!" Crow told the man.

The man with visors didn't say a word.

"Do we know you?" Leo asked.

The visor man stepped up to Yusei who had frozen when he realized the man's slightly hidden eyes were the ones that had been watching him the whole day.

"Forget about him, Yusei! Let's go!" Jack shouted as he and the others ran past the visor man.

Yusei was about to follow his friends, but the visor man finally spoke up.

"Go and do what?"

The others stopped in their tracks and turned to the visor man in shock and confusion.

"Everything will be over before you find the Ghost", the visor man continued. "And even if it's not, you won't be able to help your friend, will you, Yusei?" Yusei gasped when he heard that. "You're not ready to face the Ghost again. You must first find what you're looking for."

"Looking for?" Yusei wondered.

"That's right", the visor man nodded. "The Synchro Solution."

"The Synchro Solution? What's that all about?" Crow asked. "And another thing; who exactly are you? How about a name or something, buddy?!"

"You can call me Vizor", the visor man replied.

"So, Vizor, how do we know we can trust you?" Yusei asked.

"You can't", Vizor replied. "Where I come from, trust is something a person has to earn. Guess you have to Duel me and find out for yourself."

Yusei was in a complicated situation. He wanted to go and help Estelle, but she had said the signs of hope would soon show up and the visor man was one of the clues. "Lead the way, Vizor", he said, making the decision.

"What?!" Akiza and the twins exclaimed in shock.

"I knew he would say that", Crow mumbled.

"Good", Vizor nodded, ignoring the comments from the others. "Prepare your Duel Runner, Yusei."

Yusei nodded and walked over to his Duel Runner. Akiza was stunned by shock to hear Yusei accepted a challenge from a stranger. This was the second time in less than a week! Plus they had more important things to take care of!

Yusei put on his helmet and sat down on his Duel Runner. He started the engine and pulled out from the parking spot. But before he followed Vizor, he stopped next to his friends.

"Jack, go and help Estelle with the Ghost. Crow, you stay here with Akiza and the twins", Yusei said.

"Got it!" Jack nodded and went to his Duel Runner.

"Copy that!" Crow saluted.

Akiza was against the idea. "Wait, Estelle needs our help and you tell us to stay put?!"

Yusei revved the engine of the Duel Runner and drove off, not answering the girl's question.

"Did he just leave us behind like that?!" Akiza growled.

"Yep", Crow nodded before he walked over to his Duel Runner.

Jack drove up to the group in his Duel Runner. "We'll keep the contact through our Runners. I'll call for backup if things are too...serious."

"Jack, what is going on?" Luna asked worriedly.

"You and your brother and Akiza will probably know soon", Jack replied before he drove off.

Crow pulled up with his Duel Runner. "I'll drive up to the balcony. See ya guys there!" He drove out of the garage, leaving Akiza and the twins.

Akiza growled in her throat. "I can't believe they ditched us like this…"

"Calm down, Akiza. Everything will turn out right! I mean, we're talking about Yusei and Estelle here! Nothing can beat them!" Leo smiled.

Luna hit the top of Leo's head with her small fist. "Leo, take this seriously! Yusei and Estelle are _not_ invincible. But… I really want to know what's going on. I feel like we've missed something."

Akiza let go of the anger she held and patted the twins' shoulders. "We'll get the answers soon. Now, let's hurry back to Crow before we miss anything."

"Okay", the twins nodded simultaneously.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack drove on the freeway, heading to the scene where Sector Security had last seen Estelle and the Ghost. At the same time, he followed the Turbo Duel between Yusei and Vizor on the monitor of the Duel Runner.

"I hope Yusei knows what he's doing…and finds the answers he's looking for", Jack mumbled.

An explosion from the ocean occurred one second later after he had said that. Jack was caught off guard by the sudden explosion and braked immediately. He took off his helmet and looked up, seeing Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity and a glowing figure around one kilometer away from the bridges.

"What the… When did they get so far out?!" Jack exclaimed. "I can't reach them with my Runner! Unless…"

He pulled out his Turbo Deck from the Deck holder and went through the cards until he found one Duel Monster that probably could help him.

"I can't use Synchro Monsters nearby that Meklord. It'll just suck the Monster and become stronger. So… I have to use a normal Monster."

Jack dismounted his Duel Runner and stood next to it while holding the chosen card in his hand. He knew he didn't have psychic powers like Akiza, but Estelle had told him, Crow and Yusei that they held powers, so there could be a possibility that every Signer could summon Duel Monsters without a Duel Disk like the Priestess could do.

The Signers had to believe in themselves and in the cards of their Decks.

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated on his Mark. The Mark slowly started glowing as he tried to move the energy to his card. The card in his hand started shining in a gentle white color, absorbing the energy of the Mark.

The blonde man felt his concentration slip, but he kept going. He knew he was close to summon the Duel Monster and needed more power. Jack suddenly felt like a chain around his heart shattered by the intense concentration and stretched out his hand with the card.

"Come forth, Vice Berserker!"

A purple light surrounded Jack as a pair of red eyes glowed in the glow along with a growl.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was holding my right shoulder, feeling it being dislocated. My body was half-covered in bruises by the battle with Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. One thing I did notice was I was able to do some damage at the Meklord. Last time, I could barely touch the surface of the machine with my katana and powers. It was like the Meklord had become weaker…

Could it be the Turbo Duel against Yusei and the damage it got from Majestic Star Dragon had caused it to go temporary weaker? I knew it wasn't my powers that had grown stronger. I would have felt that, plus I wasn't connected yet with the Signers spiritually.

I tried lifting my right arm in which I held the katana in the hand, but the dislocated shoulder hurt so much. I grunted through my teeth due to the pain before a loud noise coming from the Meklord caught my attention.

Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity raised its servo again and clenched it into a fist. I knew the signals and flapped my wings, ready to fly away from the incoming fist. But before I did that, a purple beam hit the right side of the Meklord, causing it to wobble and miss me with a meter.

I looked up and spotted an unfamiliar Duel Monster. It was almost as big as Red Dragon Archfiend, but it looked like a fiend Monster with large black wings and had a humanoid body structure. On its right hand sat… Were my eyes deceiving me?

"Jack?!" I exclaimed in shock.

I flew over to the fiend Duel Monsters and hovered in front of Jack while still holding my dislocated shoulder.

"I hope I came at the right time…", Jack trailed off when he saw my shoulder. "You're hurt?!"

"Only a dislocated shoulder. Nothing major", I replied before I turned back to the Meklord. "I have lots of questions, but they have to wait. We must take care of Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity."

Said machine had recovered from the sudden ambush and turned towards us.

"Any ideas?" Jack asked.

"I think the chest is its weak point…", I mumbled before I got an idea. "That's it!"

"What?" Jack wondered.

"Distract the Meklord. I'll handle the rest!"

"I don't think I'm not going to like your idea, but okay. Vice Berserker, attack!"

Vice Berserker roared before he flew ahead and unleashed a cloud of bats made out of purple energy. Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity tried to shoo away the bats from its face as I advanced towards its chest.

I let go of my right shoulder and moved the katana to the left hand. I used the power of my Mark to change the katana into a flaming spear with a sharp diamond edge. I held up my left arm, aimed and threw the spear as hard as I could towards the Meklord's chest. The spear dug through the chest and I snapped my fingers.

Fire started erupting from the chest, spreading all over the exoskeleton. The Meklord's face started beeping and glowing in error as it stopped functioning. It slowly descended to the ocean, like it was getting sucked into quicksand. Jack and I watched as the Meklord lowered deeper into the water until it was gone.

Vice Berserker flew next to me with Jack sitting on the Duel Monster's palm. "It worked?" Jack asked.

"Not entirely…", I panted lightly. "It didn't get destroyed, meaning it still had the immune defense against my powers. It just got…malfunctioned and I hope for quite a while…"

I started feeling lightheaded so I sat down next to Jack who looked at me worriedly. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just…lightheaded."

Jack looked up at the fiend Duel Monster. "Vice Berserker, take us back to my Duel Runner."

Vice Berserker made a growling noise before he turned around and flew back to the bridges.

I felt my strength drain, so I transformed back into my last outfit, meaning the dress for the party. I leant slightly against Jack's side to rest for a moment. I knew he wouldn't brush me away. He wasn't _that_ coldhearted.

Within a minute, we were at the bridge where Jack's Duel Runner stood abandoned. Vice Berserker lowered his hand to the concrete, so we could get off easily without jumping. I tried moving my right shoulder, but gasped in pain before I gripped it.

"You're going to need to let the paramedics take a look at your shoulder when we get back", Jack said as he got on his Duel Runner.

Vice Berserker glowed in a purple color before it flew to the Deck holder on Jack's Duel Runner.

I was about to call out a Duel Monster when Jack cast me a harsh glare. "And who said you're going to do anything right now?" he asked.

I blinked confusedly. "What do you mean? I need a ride to get back to the-"

"You're riding with me and that's it!" Jack said seriously. "Now, come on! Sit down on my lap!"

I blushed at the thought of me sitting on a man's lap, but I realized I wouldn't be able to convince Jack now when he had turned into serious mode. I squeezed myself into the Duel Runner and sat down on Jack's lap.

I had never been sitting on a man's lap before, not even on my father's except when I had been a very little girl so it felt really weird. But luckily, it wasn't as crowded as I first thought.

Jack reached for the handles of the Duel Runner and started the engine. The Runner purred to life and we drove off, returning to the party.

Now when I was sitting at the front and not on the back, I could feel the sensation of speed and the air. Was this the same feeling Akiza got when she had been sitting on Yusei's Duel Runner during the Turbo Duel with Sherry?

But my thoughts returned to the Meklord and Primo. The encounter tonight had raised more questions than before. The way Primo teleported and vanished in front of me… Did he and the two other Pure Nobles hold powers as well? What was their true intension and why did they want me?

I shook my head and turned my attention at Jack, since I had questions for him. "Did you summon Vice Berserker with the help of the Duel Disk?"

"No", Jack replied while keeping his eyes on the road. "I summoned him, just like how you summon your Duel Monsters, with the help of the power from my Mark."

My eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute… Does that mean…?"

"Mean what?" Jack looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you feel something unusual while you were summoning Vice Berserker?"

"Well… If you mean the feeling like a chain has been broken, then yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because this mean you've unlocked your power. The chain being broken is a certain sign of it."


	42. After the Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 42: After the Party**

Once Jack and I got back to the party, the rest of the group minus Yusei rushed over to us, all of them having worried expressions. Carly was even among the group, holding her camera.

"Are you two okay?" Crow asked.

I stood up from Jack's lap and dismounted the Duel Runner while clutching my dislocated shoulder. "My shoulder…", I mumbled.

"She dislocated her shoulder against that Meklord", Jack replied as he dismounted his Duel Runner. "She needs to get a checkup."

Akiza walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'll take her to the paramedics. Crow, you can fill in Jack about the Turbo Duel."

"Got it", Crow nodded.

Luna stepped up. "I'm going with you."

"Okay", Akiza nodded.

Luna and Akiza escorted me down to the parking lot where ambulances had gathered, also there were several cabs that drove people home who had enough of tonight's fiasco. People who got hurt by Dobocle got medical care and got even escorted home. Akiza and Luna told me briefly about the Turbo Duel with Yusei and Vizor and said they had heard Vizor say something called Accel Synchro summon.

Akiza led me to an ambulance that had just let a patient go with a bandaged arm. "Help her, please. She has a dislocated shoulder", she told the female paramedic.

The paramedic nodded, "Bring her into the ambulance and I'll take a look."

Akiza let go of me before I stepped inside the ambulance and sat down on the hospital trolley. Luna and Akiza stayed with me, but got ordered to close the doors, so no one would cast a glance at me, since I had to zip down my dress to pull down the strap on my right shoulder. I somehow managed to pull my right arm out from the strap of my dress and clenched it with my left arm to cover the right side of my chest.

The paramedic used her fingertips to feel my right shoulder which I hissed at when I felt pain wash through my arm. "Luckily, it's not a serious injury. I'll have to reset the shoulder, so brace yourself", she said.

I nodded and felt Akiza grab my left shoulder along with Luna holding my hand. I smiled at those two, but howled in pain when the paramedic quickly reset my shoulder back to place. I gasped out the remaining pain that went through my body, but slowly relaxed while the paramedic splinted and wrapped my shoulder.

"There we go. I suggest you rest your shoulder in a week and not doing any extreme exercises", the paramedic told me.

"I understand", I nodded as I put on the dress properly.

I felt Luna zip up the dress after I had put the right strap on my sore shoulder. I tried moving my arm. It still hurt a bit, but not as much as before.

Akiza, Luna and I exited the ambulance and walked through the crowd back to our friends who were waiting on the upper balcony. When we reached them, I spotted Yusei among the group.

He turned around when he saw Crow and Jack's attention were at something behind him and saw us girls. His eyes widened when they were locked on my right shoulder wrapped in bandage.

"What happened?" Yusei asked once the three of us made it to the group.

"A minor injury due to the battle with the Meklord", I replied. "It's taken care of now. Moreover… How did it go with your Turbo Duel?"

Yusei let out a small sigh. "You were right about Vizor. He seems to hold the answers I'm looking for."

Crow stepped up next to Yusei. "Estelle, you wouldn't happen to know about Accel Synchro summoning?" the Blackwing Duelist wondered.

"Only a little", I confessed. "I wasn't able to read about Accel Synchro back in my dimension, so I can't say so much about it."

"I'm not really getting about Accel Synchro summoning", Leo scratched the top of his head.

"Me neither", Luna shook her head.

Carly turned her eyes at the crashed party inside the building. "Guys…" We all looked at her. "Since the party got interrupted and it's quite a mess inside there… Maybe we should head home?"

"I agree with Carly", Jack nodded. "The party can't go on with this mess. Plus, we can see people are leaving." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing at the crowd on the lower level who were leaving with cabs or cars.

"Welp, I guess we get to leave earlier", Crow shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining."

"All the good food wasted! And I'm still hungry!" Leo whined.

Luna sighed, "Leo, we have food at home. We can make a sandwich when we get back."

"I think we had enough action for tonight", Akiza added. "Plus, Estelle needs to rest her shoulder."

"I guess we all have an agreement?" I said.

"Definitely", Akiza nodded. "I'll just call Dad and tell him to get the limousine-"

"I can drive you guys home", Carly interrupted. "I've got my car here and there's enough space for four people. Five if we can squeeze in one more."

"So you think you can drive the twins home too?" Crow wondered.

"Yep! They're small, so they'll fit", Carly nodded.

"Thank you, Carly", Jack said.

"Then we'll drive home, guys", Yusei said.

Crow looked like he had a lot to ask me, but held himself back. I guess he knew I needed to rest and not getting bombarded by questions about what was happening; especially with Accel Synchro summoning and Jack unlocking his powers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza's parents were panicking when we returned to the Izinski household. They had heard about the incident on the news and feared their daughter got injured, but they relaxed when Akiza told them she was okay, but I didn't get so lucky. Setsuko and Hideo asked kindly if I was okay which I nodded at and smiled lightly, telling them I was fine.

After a small and easy dinner, Akiza and I retired to her bedroom to prepare ourselves for bed. Akiza had a bathroom connected to her room, so I didn't have to walk through the mansion to get to the family bathroom.

Akiza and I dropped our handbags on her bed before we started changing our clothes. I was in a daze and didn't really start removing my dress while Akiza moved quite fast.

I sat down on the bed and kept thinking about the upcoming events; Akiza getting her Turbo Dueling license, the Duel Board episode and… What was next? Oh yes; teaching the Signers of controlling their powers and unlocking them. I needed to prepare myself for the moment straight after Leo would get blessed with the sixth Mark of the Dragon. The Crimson Dragon had confirmed he would give Leo the Heart Mark soon, and I suspected it would be during the Duel Board Duel between him and Luna against Lester.

"Aren't you going to change?" Akiza's voice snapped me out from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw her dressed in a gentle rose princess-like nightgown. She had removed her hairpin and replaced it with a curler that held back her long front bangs.

"Oh…! Yes, yes… I was just deep in my thoughts", I replied.

I stood up from the bed and grabbed my bigger bag in which I had my red nightgown and toilet bag and pulled out those items. As soon as they were on the bed, I removed the hairpins and placed them down on Akiza's dressing table. After that, I zipped down my dress on the back. I was about to pull the straps down my shoulders when I suddenly felt Akiza's hands on my bare back. I froze in shock when I felt Akiza trace my back with gentle fingers.

"You've got so smooth and beautiful skin…", I heard her mumble gently behind me.

I felt a small portion of panic build up inside me. What in the world was Akiza doing?!

"Akiza?!" I exclaimed and turned quickly around.

Before I knew it, I was pushed down onto the bed with Akiza hovering above me. "Aki-"

I wasn't able to say more before Akiza crashed her lips on mine. My eyes widened in huge shock. I tried pushing her off me, but she refused to budge as she almost tried to desperately melt her lips with mine.

I struggled against the lips and somehow managed to pull her face from mine by grabbing her shoulders and push her back, but it caused some pain from my sore shoulder. I hissed lightly by the pain, but then I noticed something wet hit my face. I looked up and saw Akiza had a saddened expression while tears ran down her cheeks. That face made my shocking state melt and the mother-protective side came forth. I sat up while supporting myself on my elbows.

"Akiza…", I began slowly in a caring voice.

"I'm sorry!" Akiza exclaimed before she crashed on me again, her chin resting on my left shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed loudly. "I-I couldn't control myself! I-I don't know why I even feel like this towards you!"

I hugged Akiza close to me and caressed her hair to calm her down. I had no idea Akiza was gay. In the anime, she showed visible signs how she loved Yusei, but…I had never once thought she would be like this.

Setsuko peeked her head into the bedroom, probably wondering what those loud noises were about. She gasped when she saw her daughter crying. "What happened? Akiza?"

I looked up at Akiza's mother. "It's okay. But could you get a glass of water for her, please?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza and I were now sitting on the edge of her bed, both dressed in our nightgowns. Akiza held the glass of water in her hands, but she was still shaking lightly. Her tears had dried, but her eyes were red and puffy.

I sat next to her, not really knowing what I should do. I mean, I never got confessed to before, especially not from a girl. I didn't know how I should handle it, but I did read manga and reality books about love, confession and rejection.

I intertwined my hands as my arms rested on my thighs. "When… When did you start harboring those feelings, Akiza?"

Akiza took a small sip from the glass and let out a small sigh. "I… I don't know… I know I detested you and Yusei when we met for the first time at the Daimon Area because of the Marks. But… I think I started growing soft when you encouraged me at the Fortune Cup before my Duel with that wannabe-soldier and when you actually started a conversation with me. But I got most affected during the semifinal against Yusei when you rushed out and held me close while telling me you wanted to become my friend. At that point, I started thinking by myself and doubted Sayer a bit."

I moved closer to Akiza and placed an arm around her shoulders, giving her comfort which she accepted by leaning her head on my left shoulder. She placed the glass of water on the nightstand to her left.

"So that's why you went against Sayer's orders when the twins, Yanagi, Tanner and I were held captive at the Arcadia Movement", I said, reminiscing the night when Akiza Shadow Dueled Misty and Carly became a Dark Signer.

"Yes…", Akiza nodded. "My feelings for you being like a big sister figure grew especially during the Dark Signers adventure, but there was something that triggered these deep feelings."

"What was it?" I asked.

Akiza took a deep breath. "When you broke me free from Sayer's grip during the Shadow Duel against Misty. When you sang the Endless Song… I thought I heard an angel's voice…"

"My voice is not like an angel's…", I protested modestly, blushing lightly.

"But besides that… After spending time around you and the others, I stared feeling strange. At the beginning, I did have a small crush on Yusei because he was kind and looked handsome…", Akiza confessed. "But there was always something about you that attracted me. I didn't know why or how, so I secretly checked on the Internet to see if I could find some clues. So… I don't know how I should say this, but… I think I'm either bi or gay."

"And you feel bad or maybe even disgusted because you're afraid what I would think about you if you told me about it like now?" I asked gently.

"Yes…", Akiza nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize", I cupped Akiza's face and made her look at me. "I'm happy you're being honest with yourself and about your sexuality. That is the most important thing. I'm not disgusted about you being gay or bi. It's just… I never expected you being a lesbian." I let go of her face as she straightened her body. "Back in my dimension, the anime you were in love with Yusei, but you never got the courage to confess to him."

"Really?" Akiza wiped away fresh tears that collected in her eyes. "They made me fall in love with him?"

"Yes", I nodded before I looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Akiza… I'm grateful for your confession, but I can't return the feelings."

"I know…", Akiza said. "I just wanted to tell you my feelings, so I would then try moving on."

I looked up at her with a smile. "You're really strong, Aki. And I hope you'll keep being this powerful girl even in the future."

"I will", Akiza nodded with a small smile. "But… Will you confess to Yusei?"

I almost choked on my own saliva. "P-Pardon?"

Akiza giggled lightly. "I've seen the way you look at him, and he looks at you in the same way. Whenever I saw him look at you with eyes full of love, I got so jealous that I was often close to bash him with my powers. Even tonight, I felt like I wanted to murder the men who sneaked a peek on you because you're so beautiful."

"Yusei loves me?" I asked myself. "No, that's impossible. But even if that was true…" I looked down once again on my bare feet. "I do not plan confessing."

"Why not?" Akiza wondered.

I sighed deeply. "Because when my mission here in your dimension is over, I will return to my dimension. I can't become Yusei's girlfriend and then give him a broken heart while he had lost his parents when he was an infant. I don't want him to lose more than he already has…"

"I… I understand", Akiza said. "You're really kind that you rather remain unhappy, just to make sure the man you love stays alive with an unbroken heart. You're strong too."

I nodded in reply. We stayed quiet for a moment until we decided to head to bed and sleep. But before I could stand up, Akiza grabbed my hand. "Could you…sleep next to me in my bed tonight? Please?" she begged.

I looked in her eyes, seeing she was seeking comfort from me. I couldn't deny her plea, so I nodded as answer. Akiza sneaked into the covers before I followed her and pulled the covers over us. Akiza snuggled close to me and I placed my left arm around her waist.

"I love you, Estelle…", Akiza mumbled, slowly getting sleepy. "But I want to see you happy…"

"Me too, Aki", I replied. "I want all of you become happy in your lives after I leave."

"But… Can't you convince the Crimson Dragon to let you stay?" Akiza asked before she yawned.

"No, I can't…", I yawned myself. "The Crimson Dragon spoke out clearly with that… Plus… I miss my parents…"

"I understand…", Akiza nodded before she closed her eyes. "Good night…"

"Oyasumi, Aki", I told her good night in Japanese.

I kept myself awake for a short time until I felt Akiza's breathing in a steady rhythm, knowing she had fallen asleep.

I thought back at my reply when I rejected Akiza's feelings. I thought I did it good and listened to her when she told me how she suspected that she was either bi or gay.

I wasn't disgusted about it at all. She was my friend and I accepted her in every way from psychic powers to sexuality. I wouldn't cast her aside because of such reasons. I wasn't that kind of person who threw aside and ignored my friends when they came out with the truth of their sexuality.

Sometimes, I hated how the people in my dimension were acting, especially when they prejudged someone without really knowing him or her. Just like with the bullying. People always searched for the smallest errors in those they disliked, without truly knowing the persons, and used those weak points to counter back and push them down into submission. The person that the bullies hurt could be the kindest ever and then they ruin that person's self-confidence and traumatize him or her for a lifetime. That was the same that had happened to me in the elementary school. My difficulties plus bullying every day equaled a big loss of self-confidence and a trauma that would probably follow me for the rest of my life. Demons were still haunting my head sometimes, giving me negative thoughts that I would never be good enough for friends and not worthy for a man or maybe never settle down and start a family.

But those demons rarely showed up now when I was surrounded by friends who accepted me for me and overlooked my small difficulties. It meant a lot to me. I truly wished I could stay with Yusei and the others and not return to my dimension, but…

What troubled me the most was my parents, especially my mother. She was very protective of me and always wished to keep me close to her. Sometimes, I could feel like I was chained to my mother and didn't have the freedom to do what I wanted. Not that she treated me like a slave, but I was too much connected to her, since I didn't have anyone else in my dimension who I loved more than her.

I knew one day I would need to let go of her and become independent, but… It was hard for a daughter to let go of her mother, especially when they shared a strong bond.

I shook my head, erasing all those thoughts for the moment. If I got myself buried into the thoughts, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep due to all the emotions that often overwhelmed me.

I glanced down at Akiza, seeing her peaceful face as she slept. I smiled lightly at her before I settled my head on the soft pillow and closed my eyes to enter the dream world.

But one last question echoed in my head. What if I could somehow return to this dimension with my powers after I made it back to my dimension? That could be a solution.


	43. Akiza's Turbo Dueling Exam

**The chapter begins in Akiza's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 43: Akiza's Turbo Dueling Exam**

I exited the classroom for the Turbo Dueling class. I was quite surprised to see so many people attending the class, students from the Duel Academy and non-students. I guess it was because of the WRGP atmosphere.

I smiled to myself, happy that I would soon be able to drive the Duel Runner that Yusei, Jack and Crow had built for me. It was simple, but more than enough for me to go through the exam and get my Turbo Dueling license.

My thoughts flowed back to the sleepover when I had confessed to Estelle. I was happy she didn't push me away. I was happy she was understanding and still saw me as her little sister figure. It was still a bit disappointing that she didn't feel the same for me, but I accepted it. I knew long before the confession she wouldn't return my feelings.

At the next day after breakfast, I had collected all my courage and told my parents about the speculations about my sexuality with Estelle by my side. I was afraid my parents would push me away like when I was a little girl and got my psychic powers and the Mark of the Dragon. But they were okay with it. They had accepted the fact that I was either gay or bi, just as long as I was being honest with myself. That had brought me to tears and I had hugged both Mom and Dad, thanking them for accepting my sexuality. I had felt Estelle's hand rub my back to comfort me. I was so happy and fortunate to have such a close friend and understandable parents.

So for now, only my parents and Estelle knew about my sexuality. I had asked them not to tell anyone about it. I wanted to personally tell my friends about it when I felt ready.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone pushed their elbow against my side, causing me to slightly trip on my feet and drop the small bundle of paper I had in my hands. The notes scattered around me on the floor as I heard someone chuckling mockingly at me.

I sighed and knelt down to pick up the notes. I was still being disliked by lots of students, even when they knew I wouldn't hurt them. I still had no friends in my class, except for Leo, Luna and their friends, but they were younger than me.

Suddenly I remembered what Estelle had told me about her situation with friends at school. She said she had no friends in her first school, except one who had been one year older and had Asperger syndrome herself, but she didn't know about it until she met her old friend in middle school.

"What matters the most is having few and loyal friends. You don't need a hundred friends… You just need a friend who can replace the hundred friends", Estelle had said.

What she had said was true. I found the friendship in the group with everyone; Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, Carly and Estelle, and few other people. They meant so much to me.

I was about to grab a note when a hand entered my field of vision. I looked up and came face to face with Sora Sakamoto, dressed in the school uniform. She was a girl in the same grade as me, but in different class. She had long blue hair, a small portion of it tied into a small bun on the back of her head, and some of the front bangs had grown down to her nose. She had ice-blue eyes that reflected loneliness… Something I once had myself. She wasn't so social and spent the recesses alone.

Sora picked up the other notes and handed them over to me. "Here."

I grabbed the small bunch of notes. "Thank you."

Sora nodded and stood up before she turned around and walked away. I stood up on my feet and watched her. I couldn't help but feel sad for seeing her lonely back. But… There was something about her that intrigued me. I had seen her Duel a lot and she had a dragon-based Deck just like Estelle's.

I turned my attention back to my notes and made sure I got all of them. Once I did, I walked away, wanting to get home as soon as possible and finish the homework.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

An arrow flew through the air and hit the middle of the target that was nailed on a tree. I was standing around twenty meters from said tree with a quiver attached on my back and holding a bow in my left hand.

I came up with a schedule this week to practice with different kinds of weapons that could be possible for the Signers to use once they've got to learn on controlling their powers. Plus, I wanted to prepare myself and get the hang of the weapons, so I could assist the Signers.

But what about my shoulder? It had healed a few days ago.

And what happened after the sleepover last week? Well… Martha did get a call from Trudge about what happened back at the WRGP party and how I even got hurt. So when I came home, I got lightly scolded by Martha for putting myself in danger. She even went with the classic method of pulling my ear as a punishment. I was pretty sure my left ear had turned into a monkey-ear now.

I was luckily not banned from going outside and see my friends. After all, I told her I needed to do preparations, since it would soon be time for the Signers to unlock their powers.

I picked up another arrow from the quiver and placed it in the right position with the bow. I could hear an engine approach the area, but I ignored it. The main focus was on the target in front of me.

I pulled back the string and closed my left eye for better aim. When the arrow was aiming for the middle of the target, I opened my other eye and was about to send off the arrow when someone spoke up behind me.

"Hey, Estelle."

That had grabbed my attention just when I had let go of the arrow. The arrow hit the target, but instead of making it to the middle, it hit the ring above.

I groaned and turned around, seeing Yusei stand next to his Duel Runner. "Yusei… Can't you see I'm training or do you need a pair of glasses?"

Yusei chuckled as he walked over to me. "Sorry about that, and no, I don't need glasses."

I snorted lightly before a small smile appeared on my lips. "It's okay. I need to take a break anyway." I took off the quiver and held it by the strap.

Yusei looked at the bow and arrows with a questioning expression. "What's this for?"

"Training, of course", I replied. "I'm practicing, so I can then help you and the others when you will use weapons after unlocking your powers."

"Wait… You mean, all of us Signers will be able to use weapons? Even Luna?" Yusei looked a bit concerned for a short moment with the thoughts of a young girl having weapons.

I nodded, "Yes. Even Luna." I let out a small sigh. "I don't like that idea either, but if _I_ can use weapons… Then that means the war with Yliaster is going to be more intense and dangerous than in the anime from my dimension."

Yusei nodded, looking like he was in deep thoughts. "Any idea what it could be?"

"I'm completely clueless about it. I'm sorry", I said, looking down on the ground, feeling slight ashamed.

"Hey, it's not your fault", Yusei told me with a gentle voice. "You've helped us all so far with what you knew about. But we can't be prepared for everything, no matter how much we might read or hear."

"You're right", I nodded. "So what's your business here? Martha called you to fix something?"

Yusei chuckled lightly. "No. I wanted to ask you if you want to come to the Duel Academy's Turbo Dueling course to watch Akiza. She's going to mount her Duel Runner Jack, Crow and I built for her for the first time."

"Already?" I said with widen eyes. "But didn't she start taking Turbo Dueling classes a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but she's the best student in her class for a reason", Yusei replied, smiling a bit.

I chuckled, knowing what he meant. Akiza was a fast learner once she was hooked onto something. It was one of my special abilities too that I was born with, thanks to my autism.

"Okay. Just let me put away my stuff before we head over there", I told him.

Yusei nodded and walked back to his Duel Runner while I headed inside Martha's house to put away the bow and quiver in my room before grabbing my Deck and smartphone to put them in my jacket's pockets.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took around thirty minutes to reach the Duel Academy due to the traffic, but we didn't rush ourselves. It seemed like Yusei had driven a bit slowly than usual while I sat behind him with my arms wrapped around his abdomen. I didn't say anything, but it was a bit weird in my eyes.

Once we reached the Duel Academy, Yusei parked his Duel Runner and we jogged to the Turbo Dueling course. We arrived just in time to see Akiza with three other men driving to the front line to start driving. We walked over to the stands to see Leo, Luna…and Laila?

"Hi, guys", I greeted as Yusei and I approached them.

Laila looked up and a smile shining brighter than the sun appeared on her lips. "Estelle!" She rushed past the twins and tackled me in a hug.

I got caught off by surprise of the actions, but I smiled motherly and patted Laila's head as she snuggled closer to me.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan", Yusei teased me.

"Jealous?" I retorted with a playful voice.

Yusei answered with a gentle smile before he walked over to the twins, his eyes on the Turbo Dueling course.

I turned my attention down at the pink-haired girl. "How've you been since last time we met, Laila?"

Laila looked up from my abdomen with big eyes. "Good. I was hoping to see you again…because I have a question."

"Okay, but let's wait with the question. I want to watch Akiza as she drives her Duel Runner", I told her.

Laila nodded and let go of me as we walked over to the twins and Yusei. We watched the first two men who got quite a lecture from the Turbo Dueling teacher before it was Akiza's turn. The twins and Laila cheered for her as she drove past us.

The way she drove the Duel Runner showed how much she enjoyed the speed, but she was accelerating too much for the incoming curve. Even I, who had almost no experience of riding a Duel Runner, could clearly see it would end up in a crash. And guess what; she did crash into one of those piles of empty cardboard boxes that made sure the drivers wouldn't get seriously injured.

But the failure didn't stop Akiza from keeping training. In fact, she spent a couple of hours after class to drive across the Turbo Dueling course. Yusei, Laila, Leo, Luna and I stayed to watch her as Yusei sometimes gave her some advice to improve her driving.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza made huge improvement within a few days, but she kept crashing every once in a while. I was surprised her body didn't scream for rest, or she was hiding the pain just to not make us worried.

Yusei, the twins and I kept coming back to watch her driving. Laila had to do an essay for her class, so she couldn't join us. But what about her question? Well, she asked me to have a Duel with her one day. I promised I would Duel her one day, but I didn't know when. Laila came up with the idea of Dueling when the cherry trees would blossom in the giant cheery tree park in the end of March.

Just like in Japan in my dimension, the citizens in New Domino City celebrated the cherry blossoming by going to the park and have a picnic and simply enjoy life. Dueling was also allowed during the days when the blossoming was ongoing. It sounded like a good idea, and it seemed even my friends wanted to have an outing in the park, so we made plans for those days.

Akiza crashed once again at the sharp curve, so we rushed over to help her. But she was lost in her own thoughts on how to deal with the sharp curve.

"I think she's crashed one too many times", Leo commented.

I had enough of seeing Akiza crash, so I walked over to her as she picked up her Duel Runner. "Akiza, that's enough. Let's take a short break and let your body rest", I told her.

"I can't", Akiza shook her head. "Not while I'm into it."

"I know, Aki, but you can't keep pushing yourself like this", I retorted. "Take at least five minutes break to catch your breath."

"I'm fine…", Akiza started before she suddenly looked dizzy. She let go of her Duel Runner and was about to collapse, but I caught her in time, holding her around her waist.

"Akiza!" the twins exclaimed in worry.

I moved Akiza so her right arm went across my shoulders as I held her waist with my left hand. "See? You need to take a break."

Akiza stirred before she looked up at me through her helmet. "I…guess you're right."

I helped Akiza walk back to the stands with the twins following me and Yusei leading Akiza's Duel Runner. I set down Akiza gently on a bench before she removed her helmet. She took in a deep breath of fresh air before she exhaled.

"Better?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah…", Akiza nodded lightly, holding her helmet.

"No matter how much you reject your body, it will still give up on you. So remember to take breaks", I told her.

"Estelle's right", Yusei said. "Back when I started learning how to drive a Duel Runner, I crashed lots of times and made quite a high score on gaining bruises." That comment made the rest of us giggle. "Whenever I felt it was too much, I knew I had to rest or I would just wear myself out before I got the hangs of it."

"I understand", Akiza nodded before she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'll take a quick break now before I continue."

I smiled gently and rubbed Akiza's back, feeling the leather of her suit. I recalled the time when I helped her choose the leather suit. She had a hard time choosing until I helped her on how to lightening up the choices until she got the one she was wearing.

My ears caught the low whispering of Leo and Luna who were standing behind Yusei.

"I smell something weird…"

"What…? The burning tires…?"

"No, Luna…! I smell a love triangle…"

I made sure to hold back a laugh. Leo was so cute whenever he had his moments.

But he was half-right. It did feel like a love triangle moment since Yusei probably liked Akiza while Akiza liked me and I liked Yusei…

Quite a love triangle, that's for sure.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

I kept training with my Duel Runner, but I still had troubles with the curves. I made sure to take breaks several times, so I wouldn't collapse again, and I didn't want Estelle to worry about me.

One evening, Yusei and I were in the garage as he did some modifications on my Duel Runner that would help me with the curves.

"This should help stabilizing the handling, Akiza", Yusei told me, never looking up from the Duel Runner.

I observed what he did in order to memorize it, so I could one day fix my Duel Runner myself. I was really happy to have someone helping me with the Duel Runner. Yusei was just like a big brother. He was even better than Sayer…except the former leader of the Arcadia Movement had felt more like a father to me.

My mind traveled back to the sleepover I had with Estelle after the WRGP party. Then my thoughts went to Estelle on how she refused to confess to Yusei just to keep his heart whole and not leave him heartbroken.

It was quite admirable, but at the same time I felt sorry for Estelle. She and Yusei would work out great together, but because of the different dimension thing none of them could be truly happy.

I knew this wasn't my business to sneak around in my friends' love-life, but I was really curious about Yusei and his thoughts about Estelle.

"Yusei", I spoke up.

"Yeah?" Yusei replied, his eyes still on my Duel Runner.

"What are your feelings for Estelle?"

Yusei stopped moving as soon as I said the question. He was also very quiet which made me feel like I shouldn't have said that at all. I suddenly felt like I regretted opening my mouth before Yusei started working again, his eyes following every movement he made.

I felt uncomfortable with the silence, since Yusei hadn't given me a reply. I looked away, looking at nothing until I finally heard the man say something.

"I…like her."

I turned my attention back at Yusei who had finished doing the adjustment. He remained on his kneeling pose as he put away his tools in that worn-out toolbox. He seriously needed a new one. The toolbox looked like a mummy with all that duct tape.

"Just like or like _like_ her?" I continued, feeling the curiosity grow.

Yusei looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "Why're you asking those questions?"

"N-No reason", I stuttered lightly. "It's just… I often see you watching her whenever she's not having her attention on you."

Now I spotted a blush creeping onto Yusei's cheeks. It had a very neutral shade, but it was still visible for the eye.

"I…", Yusei began in a shy voice. "I'm worried about her, since she seems to be a target for those who are in charge of Yliaster."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Yeah… Therefore we need to protect her. We do owe her that much after she had helped us…especially me."

"Plus she's pushing herself over her own limits", Yusei added. "I've noticed how she looks skinnier now than when I met her for the first time."

"I noticed that too", I said. "She's taking too much responsibility and yet she cares more about others than herself."

None of us said anything more after that. We both knew what we thought about. Estelle needed to take breaks and not push herself just to make sure we would win against Yliaster and put an end to the war.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Okay, how did this happen? Why was I in a rollerblade arena? Oh yes, now I remember! I had been in my room, writing and editing some of my stories when Akiza had called, telling me she was now qualified to take the exam for the Turbo Dueling license. Yusei had tried helping her teach a move with the Duel Runner, but she failed to copy him. So Yusei came up with the idea of using rollerblades as an aid to make Akiza get the feeling of driving backwards. Akiza had asked me to join them, inclusive Leo and Luna, to the skating ring to simply spend some time together, though I knew she was still in love with me and wanted to be close to me as much as possible. I was surprised she was able to hide her feelings quite well in front of our friends.

I had never skated with rollerblades before, but I had some experience with ice skating when I was young, so I caught up quickly with the skating. I helped Akiza with the basic by going around the ring at the edge where she could hold on before she felt confident enough to skate by herself. After that, Yusei took over the lesson.

Leo and Luna had joined us and skated around with us instead of sitting and watching us boringly.

I decided to take a break and got out of the skating ring to sit down on a bench. I had taken off my jacket and tied up my hair into a ponytail before entering the ring. I pulled off my hair from the ponytail and pushed the hair behind my ears, revealing a pair of diamond earrings. Those earrings had been on me since I've arrived to this dimension.

I watched the twins, Yusei and Akiza skating around, having a great time together. I smiled at the sight, feeling happy. I had missed having friends and spending time with them back in my dimension. I wished I could stay here, even when I knew the team would one day split up after the "adventure", but I still wanted to be here. I was a part of the team and my friends accepted and liked me.

I saw from the corner of my eye how a man in early thirties sat down next to me. I frowned lightly and moved slightly away from him. I took a closer look on him. He was a bit taller than Yusei, had tanned skin, short light brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in casual clothes and looked fresh, except he smelt a bit of tobacco which made me wrinkle my nose.

"Excuse me, sir", I started, getting his attention. "Do you need something?"

The man got a soft facial expression, as if he was trying to look cool and yet acting like he was watching over his girlfriend he loved so much. "Nothing… Just liking the view of your beauty."

That sent a shiver down my spine. I cast a glance down on his left hand, seeing a golden ring on his ring finger. He was married and still had the nerve to flirt?!

I tried holding back a grimace of disgust while trying to think out a way to send him off verbally, but not being angry or irritated. I did try intimidating him with my glare, but that didn't work on him.

"I'm with some friends right now, so could you please sit somewhere else, thank you?" I asked.

The man looked around before answering. "Well, I don't see anyone close to us." He leant in closer to my face, making me move back while feeling disgusted by his actions. "So how about we skip this place and-"

Before the man could finish the sentence, someone slammed down a familiar magenta sports-bag between us. We both jumped at the sudden action and looked up to see both Yusei and Akiza equally glaring at the man.

"_We_ are her friends, so she's not alone here, bastard", Akiza growled.

"Besides, you are a married man. Shouldn't you be spending time with your wife?" Yusei pointed out, seeing the ring on the man's finger.

"Or are you cheating on your wife, womanizer?" Akiza added.

The man cold sweated before he stood up and walked away fast. We watched him walk over to two men who appeared to be his friends. They turned tail and walked out of the building.

I let out a sigh in relief and looked up at Yusei and Akiza with a small smile. "Thank you, guys. I tried telling him off, but he refused to listen", I said as I stood up from the bench.

"Anything to help you. He looked quite the stubborn type", Akiza said as she grabbed her sports-bag in which she had her turbo suit and helmet.

"He didn't try doing anything on you?" Yusei asked with a slight worried voice.

I shook my head. "No, luckily, he didn't."

I heard the twins whispering something in the background again.

"There's that smell again…"

"Leo, when will you shut up about the love triangle…?"

"But, Luna… Look at them… It's like in the comic books when the main protagonist likes someone, but that someone likes someone else…"

"Ehh… I don't get it…"

Leo let out a grunt of disappointment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The day finally arrived. It was time for Akiza to take the exam and get her Turbo Dueling license. Our entire group had gathered by the stands with me, Leo and Luna holding light blue fans I had made with Akiza's name written on with red color and rose stickers spread all over.

I did notice the three guys from before who disliked Akiza sitting by the corner of the stands, the leader having a smirk on his face. I knew what he was planning, but I didn't say anything.

Akiza stood by her Duel Runner that had been dramatically improved in appearance by Yusei, Jack and Crow. She made sure her suit was on properly and put on the helmet while waiting for her turn to Turbo Duel against a Sector Security guy who was currently Turbo Dueling with someone else for the exam who sadly failed.

But guess who the Sector Security guy was?

Yep, Officer Trudge.

The others got really surprised to see him being the guy that Akiza had to defeat in the Turbo Duel.

Trudge gave us a greeting before he called for Akiza. "You're up, Akiza! Congrats for getting this far. Now there's just one thing standing between you and your Turbo license, and that thing is handsome, wears a sharp uniform and happens to be Officer Trudge! And I plan wiping the road with you, kid."

"Oh, come on!" Crow groaned as he sat down. "He's really gonna trash-talk after all we've been through together?!"

"There's no way she can defeat him", Jack stated.

"Don't be prejudice, Jack", I told him. "Believe in Akiza."

"I do believe in her. I just stated the fact", Jack retorted.

Akiza and Trudge prepared themselves and sped off when the referee told them to go. We watched the duo drive towards the first corner, hoping Akiza would take it…

And she did!

Akiza got to draw first while Trudge tried to lightly shake her up with words. She summoned Revival Rose in defense mode, but then tried to use a Speed Spell card which was denied.

"Did she just do what I think she just did?!" Crow exclaimed, completely surprised.

Jack nodded, "I guess she'd forgotten the Speed Spells requires some actual speed."

"She's more nervous than I thought", Yusei said a bit worriedly.

"She will make it through", I told the guys. "Just keep watching."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza had 300 Life Points left when it happened. She Synchro summoned her new Synchro Monster Splendid Rose and managed to get Trudge's Life Points down to 1000 when that leader of the group of trio activated the trap.

Trudge had driven past the shelves of metal pipes when the shelves broke down. The metal pipes were heading towards Akiza. We all cried out in fear for her. I was even prepared to call out one of my Duel Monsters to save her, in case she wasn't able to use the trick that Yusei had taught her.

Thankfully, Akiza was able to dodge the metal pipes and drive after Trudge to finish the Turbo Duel with a splendid show. Steam blew out from Trudge's Duel Runner once he lost and braked.

We all cheered for Akiza, but some noise next to us grabbed our attention. Jack had overheard the trio confessing they had set the trap to hurt Akiza, so he gave them a big lesson.

"And next time, leave our friend alone", Jack threatened them.

I stood up and walked over to the beaten-up guys as the others walked to join Akiza, but Yusei noticed I wasn't following them. "Estelle?" he said.

I looked over my shoulder, giving him a small smile. "I'll catch up. I'm going to turn these guys in for almost harming Akiza and setting up the trap." Yusei nodded and turned around to catch up with the others.

I snapped my fingers, allowing Sun Dragon Inti coming out. He stretched three of his necks to grab the guys by the collars before he followed me. I walked up to Trudge who was talking to the referee who wrote something on a clipboard.

"Officer Trudge", I called, getting his attention.

Trudge turned around and looked up to see Sun Dragon Inti holding the three guys. He cast a glare at them. "So those guys are responsible for the trap back then?"

"Yes, sir", I nodded. "Jack did quite a beating already, but I think they need a proper punishment from a Sector Security man to understand not to mess around."

"Gladly", Trudge nodded. "Just tell your dragon to drop them here and I'll make sure they're taken care of."

Sun Dragon Inti dropped the three guys, letting them fall on the concrete on purpose, so they could get hurt a bit more. Once he finished growling at them, he returned to his card in my Deck that was in the pocket of my jacket.

I told Trudge good luck for the other soon-to-become Turbo Duelists and walked over to my friends. Akiza sat on her Duel Runner as she and Yusei shared a handshake, her helmet resting in her other hand. I was happy to see Akiza succeeded with the exam, but it made me jealous that I couldn't try Turbo Dueling myself. Oh well, I had to accept it.

Akiza spotted me walking up to the other side of her Duel Runner. Her eyes shone up even brighter than before. She dropped her helmet before she literally threw herself on me. I was caught off guard by her sudden action, but I managed to stay on my feet while wrapping my arms around her.

"I did it, Estelle…", Akiza said in a low, yet happy voice. "I'm a Turbo Duelist…"

I smiled warmly. "Congratulations, Aki. I knew you could do it."

Akiza snuggled closer to me, her chin resting on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the others watching us with a strange facial expression I couldn't identify. Maybe… A combination of shock and surprise? I just gave them a small smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Shouldn't we celebrate this victory?" Luna suggested, breaking the awkward moment.

Akiza let go of me and turned to the others. "Actually, my parents are waiting at home with an entire party. So dinner's on me."

"Yay! Free food!" Leo cheered joyfully.

"Dinner sounds perfect", Jack commented. "I did get hungry after beating those clowns who tried sabotaging the exam."

Akiza led her Duel Runner away as the others followed her. I was just about to go after them when I spotted something in the distance. It looked like a Duel Runner and the rider had long blonde hair.

"Sherry…", I mumbled.

I remembered from reading sources back in my dimension how Sherry had seen the Turbo Duel, so I suspected it was her.

"Are you coming, Estelle?" Yusei called.

I snapped out of it and saw Yusei was waiting for me. I nodded with a small smile and walked up. I was about to walk past him when I felt him grab my hand gently. I looked up in surprise when his hand squeezed mine lightly. Yusei kept his poker face and looking straight ahead, but he did have a small blush on his cheeks. I just smiled at him with a blush myself as I wrapped my fingers onto his hand.

This was my first time holding Yusei's hand in a more intimate way, but he was the one who took the initiative. I didn't however let my feelings go haywire. I felt my heart beat faster in a soft way. Warmth spread from my chest as my shy smile remained on my face. I wanted to cherish this moment, even though it ended up short when Yusei and I made it to our group who had waited for us.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sora Sakamoto belongs to **_**Meihia**_**.**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	44. White Day's Killer – Part 1

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**WARNING! Gore, blood, and death!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 44: White Day's Killer – Part 1**

It was nice weather, so lots of people from the Fountain Plaza district were out to enjoy the spring weather. But there was one man who stayed indoors to do some research. He was typing on his laptop until he finally found what he was looking for. It was a website of…

"Jewelries?"

Yusei jumped in his seat and looked over his shoulder to see Akiza standing behind him, dressed in her leather suit and helmet under her arm.

The young man closed his laptop before Akiza could look closer. "You scared me there, Akiza. Say something next time, thank you."

"Sorry, but I thought you heard me when I drove into the garage", Akiza said. "But why were you looking at jewelries?"

Yusei couldn't control the blush that spread over his cheeks now when he knew he was busted. "Well, I…" He rubbed the back of his head, looking down to avoid eye contact. "White Day is soon coming-"

"Wait, White Day?" Akiza interrupted him before gasping out loud. "I almost forgot about it! I need to get something for Estelle!" She calmed down and turned to Yusei. "So you're looking for a present to Estelle, since she gave you chocolate on Valentine's Day?"

Yusei sweat dropped at Akiza's drama, but returned to his calm personality. "Yeah, pretty much…" He turned back and opened the laptop, the website of jewelries coming back. "It's just… I don't know what to get for her. She never speaks about her favorite things…"

"If that's so, buy something that she can use", Akiza suggested.

Yusei looked over his shoulder again with a raised eyebrow. "Something useful?"

"Yeah", Akiza nodded. "I talked to Estelle a couple of days ago. She said she's not really into jewelries or clothes like the other girls and women. She rather wants things she can use, like notebooks to write her stories, or yarns for knitting…"

"So… Practical stuff?" Yusei questioned before a small smile reached his lips. "Sounds just like her."

Akiza nodded in agreement with a smile. "Definitely." But her "evil" side was thinking of getting a better present for Estelle than Yusei could ever get.

Unknowingly to the duo, Crow and Jack stood by the stairs and had heard everything Yusei and Akiza had talked about. They retreated fast before the duo could spot the spies.

"Looks like those two are going to have problems getting a White Day present for Estelle", Crow told Jack.

Jack, his head slightly bandaged after an adventure yesterday evening, nodded with his arms crossed. "But I'm glad Yusei chose to fall in love with a woman who doesn't want to be spoiled with expensive gifts."

A mischievous smirk grew on Crow's lips. "Oh yeah? Well, don't you have a certain journalist to think about for the White Day?"

A blush painted through Jack's cheeks before he glared at his orange-haired foster brother. "Where the hell did you get that from?!"

Crow laughed as he wiped away a tear from his right eye. "You've got it hard too, Jackie! I hope you'll get the perfect present for Carly."

"Why, you…!" Jack growled, raising a fist.

Crow yelped and ran down the stairs with Jack after him. Yusei and Akiza looked up to see the tall blonde man chasing the Blackwing Duelist around in the garage, ready to give Crow a beating.

The "love-rivals" sweat dropped at the sight. They had heard the dialogue between Jack and Crow, so they knew what the circus was about.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The night arrived which made the people retire from the day's activities, except for those who were criminals and took actions at night. However, there was one certain man in 27 years who was taking the crimes too far.

"Please… Please don't kill me!" a woman cried panicky.

The woman was held up by her throat after she had witnessed her boyfriend being murdered in front of her. They had meant to take a short cut by walking through an alleyway, only to encounter a tall man with shaved head and a psychopathic facial expression, his eyes hidden by a pair of black-shaded glasses.

"Oh, come on", the man chuckled. "It's your own fault for walking around at this time of night. Didn't your parents warn you about the scary monsters that come out after dark?"

"I'll do anything! Please spare me!" the woman cried, begging to stay alive.

"Really?" the man wondered, a smirk on his lips. "You would be willing to do anything I asked?"

"Yes! I will! I'll do it, so please!" the woman nodded.

"In that case…", the man smirked darkly. "Where can I find the woman named Estelle Malmström?"

"I… I don't know that person!" the woman replied honestly. "I don't know!"

The man frowned before his smirk grew wider. "And what if I told you I want to see your head separated from your body? Would you be willing then?"

Before the woman could reply, the man had used one of his swords, strapped on his arms that were hidden by his long-armed coat, to cut off the woman's body, still holding her head. He dropped the head onto the concrete, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"None of them knew about Estelle…", the man mumbled before his smirk returned. "Well, I have to look deeper into it." His brown, emotionless eyes glowed as he walked away from the alleyway, the wind caressing his long coat.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I woke up suddenly from my sleep when I felt like I was suffocating. I gasped deeply to regain the breath and calm down my rapid-beating heart.

I looked up at the window and saw the big moon glowing at the sky among the stars and a few clouds. Something felt a bit off.

I gripped my right arm where my Mark was, hoping nothing horrible would happen. After all, it was soon time for Leo and Luna to get their Duel Boards and Duel one of the Three Pure Nobles.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Sector Security and ambulances had arrived to the alleyway after someone made a call when they had heard cries coming from there. Sector Security sealed off the area and shooed away the curious people who had been awakened by the sirens in the middle of the night.

Trudge and Mina were at the crime scene and both of them felt sicker than ever before. Even one Sector Security guy had to run and throw up after seeing the couple's heads being separated from their bodies.

"They are the sixth and seventh victims this week", Trudge said, having a bad taste in his mouth. "It must be the same person who killed the others."

"The Beheader…", Mina mumbled worriedly. "But the thing is… He strikes at different parts of New Domino City. It's like…" She grew silent to think. "…He's looking for something. Or someone."

Trudge looked confusedly at Mina. "What do you think it could be?"

"Well…", Mina mumbled before she realized something. "We're close to the Fountain Plaza district where Jack, Yusei and Crow lives. What if the Beheader-"

"Whoever or whatever he's looking for, we need to warn the district", Trudge concluded. "And I'm sure he's not after the boys. So don't worry about them."

Mina wasn't convinced by Trudge's words, but nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen to get a hot cup of tea. He had been up half the night, fixing the engine prototype again while looking for stuff for Estelle on the Internet. So far, he didn't find anything as her present for White Day, but he wasn't under pressure.

Yusei stepped down to the kitchen to see Crow and Jack staring down with big eyes on the newspaper. Jack held a cup of tea in his hand as he stood next to Crow who sat on a chair with a plate with a ham sandwich.

"What's wrong, guys?" Yusei asked as he walked over to the stove to pour hot water into a cup to make some tea.

Jack looked up at the raven-haired man. "And a good morning to you." The bandage around his head was now removed.

"The serial killer killed two more people", Crow told Yusei, turning the newspaper, so Yusei could take a look.

Yusei returned to the table with the cup in his hand and looked down on the newspaper. It showed a photo of the crime scene; blood spread over on the concrete, but the bodies had been removed. An article next to the photo said the Beheader had killed two people close to the Fountain Plaza district, so Sector Security went out with a huge warning to tell people to stay indoors at night.

"Disgusting…", Yusei mumbled as he glared at the newspaper.

"People killed each other back in the old Satellite, but I've never heard anyone literally removing someone's head off the body", Jack commented.

"Guess we have to be careful when we walk outside at night", Crow said before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

Yusei studied the article and read the locations of the places in New Domino City where the Beheader had made his moves. He raised an eyebrow when he realized the Beheader had moved from north to south of the city, as if the serial killer was looking for something.

"Well, gotta go, guys! Job's not gonna get done by itself!" Crow announced before he jumped out of the chair. He quickly washed the plate he had used before running downstairs to the garage.

Jack drank the last drop of his tea while trying to imagine he was drinking coffee. How much he wished to drink coffee again, but he had promised to limit himself to one cup of instant coffee once a week and he had already drunken that cup.

The blonde man looked up to see Yusei deep in thoughts as the raven-haired man looked at the phantom picture of the Beheader. "Something wrong, mate?" Jack asked.

Yusei looked up from the newspaper, running a hand through his bangs. "Nothing really…"

"Is it about the White Day present for Estelle?" Jack questioned.

Yusei didn't say anything, but he had a worried expression. "Something about this man…bothers me."

"How come?" Jack wondered as he put his cup in the sink.

"I don't know… It's like a sixth sense or something."

"Don't tell me that man could be someone from Yliaster?"

"It's possible…"

"Look, Yusei. I've got to go for my job too, so why don't you call Estelle to come over and talk to her about it?"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei sounded worried when he called, so I came over to the garage straight after breakfast to see what was the matter with him. He had been working on the engine prototype when I stepped inside the garage, but he looked up when he heard me open the door.

"What's the matter, Yusei?" I asked him as soon as I walked over to him.

Yusei stood up from the floor and walked over to the desk to grab the newspaper. "Have you seen the newspaper?"

"No, not yet. Why?" I wondered.

Yusei walked over to me and held the newspaper out to me. I grabbed it and took a closer look at the page. My eyes widened when I saw the photo of blood on concrete. I read the heading, seeing the Beheader had killed people again.

"The Beheader again?" I mumbled.

Yusei nodded, "He killed two people close to the Fountain Plaza district, so Sector Security is warning the society around here to stay indoors at nightfall."

I nodded before looking up at the man in front of me. "And something about this is bothering you?"

"Yeah", Yusei nodded. "I got this feeling that this man is connected to Yliaster."

I turned the page of the newspaper to see the phantom picture of the Beheader. His face was dull, like someone had used an eraser and left the marks behind that covered most of the face. His head was completely shaven which reminded me of a man I had known back in my dimension who was around at the same age as this man.

"Well… From what I know, there was never anything mentioned about a serial killer who kills his victims by removing their heads in the anime", I said. "This is completely unknown to me."

"So… This man could _not_ be from Yliaster?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know…", I replied.

Yusei was about to ask something when the home phone rang. He walked over to answer the call while I folded the newspaper and kept thinking about the Beheader. Something about him felt strange…

Yusei ended the call and turned to me. "I've got a costumer who wants me to fix their refrigerator."

"Then I should not keep you busy", I smiled lightly and placed the newspaper on the desk. "I need to go back and help Martha with the daycare."

Yusei nodded, "You better go then. I know Martha is quite protective of you."

"Just like when you, Jack and Crow were younger and made your small pranks around the house", I retorted with a playful voice while winking.

Yusei blushed really hard and looked down to let his bangs hide his face. "Martha told you about that…?"

"Yep", I smiled. "It's really cute to hear how a calm man like you used to be a tiny prankster."

Yusei groaned in embarrassment as I slightly teased him. He was so cute when he acted shy, like a boy who got caught by stealing some cookies.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

White Day was tomorrow and I had no idea what to get for Estelle. I did have one thing for Akiza, since she had given us all chocolate on Valentine's Day, and that was a cell phone charm in the shape of a Blue Rose Dragon.

I've been having the strange feelings about Akiza lately. She seemed to be too close to Estelle, as if she was… No, Akiza couldn't be gay. Or… What if she really was?

It didn't matter. As long as Akiza remained honest to herself, her sexuality was just fine. I guess I did have a small crush on her when I met her for the first time as Akiza Izinski and not as the Black Rose Witch during the Fortune Cup before I started having stronger feelings for Estelle.

I was on my way home with a small bag with groceries, since we had run out of a few things that Crow needed for dinner. I knew it was dangerous to walk around in the dark, but it was really close to the garage, so I suspected nothing would happen.

Well… It turned out I was wrong.

I was about to walk past an alleyway when I heard a noise coming from there. I looked to the left and saw…

"Estelle?" I mumbled.

Estelle stood there in the light of a street light, wearing a gentle smile.

I took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

Estelle turned around and ran away. Her actions made me drop the bag of groceries before I ran after her. "Estelle, wait!" I called. She didn't answer me. She just kept running to who knew where.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine as I wiped clean the dinner table. My sixth sense warned me something was going to happen soon. I walked back to the kitchen to wash the cloth I had in my hand when my smartphone vibrated in the back pocket of my jeans. I quickly wiped my hands with a rag before I pulled out the smartphone.

**HQ**

That was the nickname I used for the guys' home phone number. I accepted the call and put the smartphone next to my right ear.

"Hello?"

"_Estelle? It's Crow!_" He sounded really worried and agitated.

"Crow? What's wrong?"

"_Yusei was going to the little market close to the garage to buy supplies, but he has been gone in more than twenty minutes, so Jack and I went to check if he was okay… But we only found the bag with supplies! Yusei's missing!_"

I gasped in fear when I heard the news. Yusei missing plus a serial killer wandering around close to the Fountain Plaza district equaled big trouble.

"I'll go and look for him! Stay in the garage until I tell you so! I have a bad feeling about this…"

"_Okay… I'll try chaining Jack because he's ready to explode!_"

"_Am not!_" Jack's voice roared in the background.

"I'll call back if I need help or have news!"

I ended the call and rushed to the hallway to put my boots on before I ran outside. I looked up and saw the moon was actually crimson tonight. Was it some kind of a sign that something was wrong? Or was the Crimson Dragon trying to send me a message?

I ignored it for the moment. My biggest priority was Yusei's safety.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei followed "Estelle" to a big empty square far away from buildings. He rested his hands on his knees to regain his breath. Once he got it back, he looked up to see "Estelle" standing in the middle of the square, her smile still painted on her lips.

"Estelle…", Yusei mumbled. "Why did you lead me to this place?"

"Estelle" didn't say anything. Yusei started getting weird feelings about her. Something felt a bit off.

"Estelle…", Yusei took a step forward. "Is something the matter?" No reply. "Why won't you talk? Unless…" The raven-haired man felt a glare grow on his eyes. "…You're not her."

"Estelle" chuckled too deeply for a woman before Yusei saw her transforming right in front of him. The woman turned into a tall man in 27 years, around the same height as Jack, and had shaved head, black-shaded glasses, and wearing a long coat, leather boots and pants.

"Very perspective", the man chuckled. "Even though you saw something special, you could look through it."

Yusei jumped back in alert when he saw the new figure in front of him. "So that Estelle was just an illusion?" He took a closer look at the man before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait… Aren't you-"

"Oh yes, I am…", the man smirked as he unleashed his swords from the sleeves of his coat. "Niklas the Beheader."

"You are…", Yusei growled as anger filled his body. "…That serial killer!"

The raven-haired man held out his right hand and concentrated on his Mark. The Head Mark started glowing as a spiral of fire reached down to his hand to form a sword.

Yusei had started practicing on his powers ever since he had unlocked them. He had been studying, to his slight embarrassment, fantasy books that contained magic and even read fanfiction on the Internet to understand the concept of using powers. Estelle had given him small clues, so he only knew how to summon a weapon which was right now a sword.

Niklas chuckled, "Hmm… If you wait for your friends you are living with… But do you have that kind of a chance? That's what you thought, isn't it?"

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. *_Did he just read my thoughts or something?_* He noticed the black-shaded glasses on the man's face. *_Or… Could those glasses be the source of his power?_*

"Correct!" Niklas exclaimed. "A man gave me those if I promised to bring him a certain woman who I actually happen to know… But I couldn't find her yet. You do know who I'm talking about, right? Because you kept mention her name."

Yusei's anger grew when he realized who Niklas was talking about. "You'll never get Estelle!"

"Oh, is that so?" Niklas grinned evilly. "But I could try using my glasses to read your thoughts and find out where she's staying before I kill you. These glasses have five visionary powers, so I have a huge advantage. I can tell my opponent's thoughts, just by looking at their expression. My observations are sharp to the ultimate degree. Want a shrunken head as a reward?"

"Like I want!" Yusei glared at Niklas. "But you sure talk a lot for a murderer."

"Well, my recent hobby is to talk…", Niklas replied. "By the way, I found you with the power of my Far Sight." Yusei prepared himself to attack Niklas while he was talking, thinking the bald man was being distracted by his monologue. "Even at night or in fog…" Yusei rushed forward and tried slashing Niklas who easily avoided him. "…I can see through things extremely far away!"

Yusei caught himself and landed on the ground with one knee down.

"Excellent!" Niklas laughed. "You thought if you attacked while I was talking, something would come of it?" He pushed his glasses up a bit. "That's impossible. I can see everything within your heart."

Yusei charged again as Niklas started getting involved in the fight as well. "You'll take a huge step, then swing from above…", the serial killer said, avoiding Yusei's sword. "Then strike up…" Niklas blocked the incoming sword with both his blades. "…which was a fake, to aim for my throat!"

Niklas dodged for Yusei's sword and slashed him on his abdomen. "That's what you thought, wasn't it?"

Blood leaked out from the wound as pain washed through Yusei. The Signer collapsed on his knees as he held his sore abdomen. Luckily, that wound wasn't deep, but it still stained his clothes as the blood dropped onto the ground. Niklas towered above him, having an amused expression. He was certainly enjoying this.

Yusei realized Niklas was experienced while he was still on a basic level. He wouldn't be able to defeat Niklas, but he hoped his pain could be sent through the Mark of the Dragon to alert the others, so they could come and help him before it was too late.


	45. White Day's Killer – Part 2

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**WARNING! Blood and character death!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 45: White Day's Killer – Part 2**

"The expression on the person's face when you chop their head off is irresistibly amazing!" Niklas laughed with a psychopathic expression. "The most common is the blank stare. And they always say 'Eh?'." Yusei felt disgusted at the man's sick mentality. "I wonder what kind of expression you'll have. Splendid…"

The Signer got up on his feet, raising his sword. "I don't get it why you enjoy killing people or why you're after Estelle… But you won't kill me!" He charged once again, trying to slash Niklas who avoided every attack.

"Wonderful. Youths are so straightforward", Niklas kept going with his monologue. "I like you even more. I'll add you to my shrunken heads collection and I will show your head to Estelle, so she will give up willingly and come with me!"

The psychopath moved fast with his arms and slashed Yusei, trying to get his head. But Yusei used both his arms and sword to protect himself from the dual blades. His arms however got slashed, but those were minor wounds compared to the one on his abdomen. Even that, Yusei felt the energy sip from his arms which made him drop his sword in exhaustion once Niklas stopped attacking him to see his handiwork.

"A magnificent wound I've inflicted upon you, if I do say so myself", Niklas chuckled.

Yusei decided to stall the time by asking Niklas some questions. "W-Why are you doing this…?" He kept glaring at Niklas. "Why are you after Estelle?"

"Oh? I thought I told you already", Niklas replied amusedly. "Back in my dimension, a man walked up to me one day and told me I could become stronger if I did a favor for him; to bring the woman I once knew. So I agreed on the deal and got transported to this fictional world called Yu-Gi-Oh! and started looking for Estelle. But none of the people I asked knew about her, so in order to cover my tracks… I made sure they would remain silent for the rest of their pitiful lives."

Yusei spat out some blood from his mouth. "And… Who was this man?"

"Hmm? Trying to get out some classified information from my mouth?" Niklas wondered. "That's not going to work. My so-called boss told me to never reveal his name or any information…except this. He's part of Yliaster."

Yusei gasped when he heard the name. His sixth sense had warned him about Yliaster was behind of this psychopath who killed people, and he was right!

The Signer reached down to pick up his sword. He was determinate to take down Niklas to keep everyone safe… Especially Estelle. But this confirmed Yliaster was after the Priestess for an unknown reason.

*_He's looking into my heart, so I'll keep it simple…_*, Yusei thought as he held the sword with both his hands. *_I'm putting everything on the line…with one strike!_*

"Well, that's very valiant of you", Niklas smirked. "I'm sure your wounds hurt. I, the master of executions, shall relieve you from that."

Yusei was once thankful for the time he had been in the Enforcers back when he had been a teenager. He rushed faster than expected at Niklas who got caught off guard. Yusei and Niklas slashed each other before Yusei ran past the psychopath and landed on one knee again.

A small wound of Yusei's sword had been added on Niklas's right cheek that leaked lightly. *_His attack was much faster than I anticipated_*, Niklas thought in slight disbelief.

Yusei got up on his feet, smirking lightly. "I almost got him." In the next second, a big slash on his back started leaking, causing him to gasp in pain and lose balance. While he was falling down to the ground, he turned around to look at Niklas, his mouth slightly bleeding too. "You completely missed my neck. You're not a master, after all", the Signer commented.

"Silence!" Niklas roared as he ran towards Yusei to finish him once and for all.

A katana shot down from above, the tip digging into the concrete. Niklas stopped running and looked up to see who had thrown that katana.

A feminine figure flipped through the air as it was tall and had a pair of wings on its back, the crimson moon shining behind it. The figure fell down to the ground and ripped the katana out from the concrete and landed gracefully, the red wings exploding into a cloud of feathers that spread around Yusei and Niklas.

"Good job, Beheader", the woman told the psychopath. "Because you hurt Yusei, I could sense his pain and locate him."

Yusei smiled when he saw who it was. "Estelle…"

Indeed, it was the real Estelle, but she was in her Warrior Form without the wings.

Estelle looked over her shoulder and did her best to hold back a grimace. She saw Yusei's wounds all over his upper body and the bleeding mouth added more guilt. "Stay down, Yusei. I'll finish him and take care of your wounds."

Niklas ripped his coat off, revealing his swords were strapped onto his arms. He was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt. "I finally found you, Estelle. You look gorgeous in your little outfit. Too bad I never got to taste you."

Estelle glared at Niklas while keeping a poker face. "Do I know you?" Niklas chuckled as he removed his glasses, causing Estelle to gasp in surprise. "N-Niklas?"

Niklas smirked, his brown emotionless eyes shining. "Det stämmer. Trevligt att träffa dig igen. (That's right. Nice to meet you again.)"

"Vad gör du här i denna dimension? (What are you doing here in this dimension?)" Estelle asked.

"Din pojkvän kan tala om för dig…om du överlever denna fajt. (Your boyfriend can tell you…if you survive this fight.)"

"Han är inte min pojkvän. Och jag tänker inte dö än. (He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not thinking about dying yet.)"

Niklas put back the glasses on his face which alerted Yusei. "Estelle, be careful… He can read your thoughts with those glasses!" the Signer warned.

"I see", Estelle mumbled. "I guess someone important gave those to you. But even if you can read thoughts, if you can't counter the actions, there's no point."

Estelle rushed forward with her katana raised at Niklas. Niklas smirked as he started fighting with Estelle. Those two shared a sword battle, their blades making clinging sounds every time their weapons collided with each other. Estelle made a round-house kick at Niklas who flew back, but had blocked the kick with his blades.

*_Incredible…_*, Yusei thought as he watched the scene. *_All the practice and workouts has made Estelle so strong, even though she's so thin._*

Estelle caught her breath back, feeling this battle was equal to an extreme exercise. *_With him reading my heart, we're evenly matched. Then…_* She closed her eyes and let her thoughts fade away, her mind being completely black.

Niklas was amused when he read Estelle's heart. "Oh? You've arrived at a state of nothingness. But these glasses have the Future Sight. Judging by your muscles, your next move will be-"

Estelle moved fast forward to slash Niklas from above, but the man had blocked her sword with his blades. "I see it!" Niklas said in a teasing voice.

Estelle's eyes widened before she quickly jumped back when Niklas slammed one of his blades down on the ground where she had been standing. Estelle slid back on one knee and hissed lightly in pain by a thin bleeding slash on her left thigh where a part of the blade had hit her.

Yusei started to get worried about Estelle. She had taken a hit, so he was questioning if she could really defeat Niklas.

"Good grief!" Niklas sighed dramatically. "I'm surprised to see how powerful you've become. Last time, you were just a little weakling. I, however, went to the military and had years of experience and lots of training."

"Lot of things change in short time", Estelle replied as she stood up. "My moves and thoughts are being read, so I think we're even."

"Say, Estelle…", Niklas began. "Aren't you even worried about your parents?" Estelle raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think they miss you? You know, my boss told me he would send you back to our dimension once his business with you was done-"

"I _will_ get sent back one day", Estelle interrupted him. "I miss my parents and I want to go home, but…" She closed her eyes before opening them again, having a glance of longing. "I also want to stay here in this dimension. My friends… My family here…has given me what I've been missing in our dimension."

Yusei felt his heart beat in relief when he heard Estelle wanted to stay in this dimension, but she said she wanted to go back home. *_But… Can't she come back after she returned to her dimension?_*

"Really?" Niklas asked. "If that's the case…" He activated one of the glasses' powers. "Will this convince you to join us?"

Estelle turned pale when a new human being took over Niklas's place. A short woman in early sixties stood in front of her, wearing a shirt and pants, while her half-grey and half-white shoulder-length hair flowed in the wind. Her blue eyes were looking at the younger woman with a mild face.

"Mamma… (Mom…)", Estelle mumbled out loud, her eyes showing she was being hypnotized.

Yusei noticed Estelle being in a trace. "What's wrong, Estelle? Estelle!" he called worriedly.

For Estelle, she saw her mother, but for Yusei, he saw Niklas standing several meters from the woman.

"Illusion Sight… The person she values most appeared before her. She's in her memories right now, reunited with the one most precious to her."

"So that's what that fake Estelle was…", Yusei mumbled in realization. "Estelle, you're seeing an illusion! Don't be fooled!"

"It's no use", Niklas told the worried Signer. "It only works on one at a time, but the hypnosis is strong. And no matter how experienced one may be…" He rushed towards Estelle, ready to slaughter her. In Estelle's eyes, she saw her mother running towards her with a knife in her hand. "…It is impossible for one to kill those they love most." Niklas towered above Estelle, raising his blade in the air, like Estelle's illusion mother was raising her knife. "Die, looking at the illusion of the one you love, Estelle!"

But before Niklas could kill her, Estelle slashed her katana at the illusion of her mother while in real life she had attacked Niklas who had seen her move in the last second, so he had blocked the move. He slid backwards of the impact, his eyes wide in disbelief that Estelle had even moved and most likely killed the person she had seen during the hypnosis.

*_She didn't even falter_*, Niklas thought as Estelle straightened herself and sent a glare at him that could literally murder him. "Why?! You should have seen the one you love most!"

"Because my mother…would _never_ once raise a knife at me", Estelle replied in an unusually cold voice as she kept the glare on her face. "My mother who I love would _never_ try harming me." A burning aura started surrounding her as Niklas started feeling really scared.

Yusei grunted in pain when he felt his Mark glow on his arm. He could feel the anger from Estelle, and it was an anger he had never seen coming from the woman he loved.

Niklas looked down on his blades, seeing the impact had caused his blades to gain cracks. *_No good… They're going to break._*

Estelle felt so angry at Niklas who had tried using an illusion of her mother to distract her, but the anger was under control, so she could harness its power and give her strength. "You told me your mother left you in an academy when you were only a little boy." She raised her katana and ran towards Niklas. "That is why you never understood the power of love between a parent and a child!"

Niklas let out a roar of panic. "I refuse to die!"

Estelle and Niklas engaged in a heated sword battle where both of them swung their swords faster than the lightning. "I'll kill you first!" Niklas yelled. "I have the advantage because I can see your future motion!"

The woman ignored Niklas as she kept clashing her katana with the man's blades over and over again. She put more strength whenever she swung the katana to quickly break Niklas's blades.

Fragments of Niklas's broken blades flew in the air when Estelle finally destroyed his weapons. Niklas's glasses flew upwards after the last impact of the woman's katana, revealing his eyes that were full of fear.

Estelle held back her katana, glaring at the man who used to be her fake ex-boyfriend. "Game over." She swung her katana and slashed Niklas's throat.

Blood flowed from the wound as Niklas coughed out blood from his mouth and fell down on his back, facing his doom.

Yusei was both amazed at Estelle's strength, but also slightly disappointed at himself for not being strong enough yet. *_I need to become stronger…so I can protect Estelle and everyone else._*

Estelle cast a cold glance at Niklas who was dying in front of her, not feeling regrets at all. "You, the man who tricked my family and betrayed us, showing psychopathic signs that you are dangerous…does not deserve to live. I'm grateful you never tried to harm me whenever we were alone in your apartment."

Niklas, using his last strength, chuckled deeply. "N-Now… I kinda wish…I could have…taken you while I…had the chance…" His eyes rolled back before his eyes closed, falling into the endless slumber of death.

Estelle grimaced at Niklas's last words before she turned her eyes on the glasses that lied next to the dead body. Without hesitation, she stomped her boot on the glasses, crushing them, so they wouldn't be used by someone else again.

The woman turned around as the katana in her hand disappeared in a crimson glow as the aura slowly died down. She walked over to Yusei who struggled to sit up on his knees. Estelle got down to Yusei's level and helped him up carefully. His wounds had stopped bleeding, but they needed to get tended.

"Are you okay, Yusei?" Estelle asked.

"Somewhat…", Yusei replied, his arm resting on Estelle's shoulders as she held him by his waist.

"Let's get you home and treat those wounds", Estelle nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I sat on the couch in the garage, bare-chested, with all my wounds revealed. I groaned in pain as Akiza used her power to heal my wounds.

Once Estelle and I got back, we got greeted by Crow, Jack, and Akiza who they had called over. They were all worried about me and nearly exploded into a huge fuss about my condition. Luckily, Estelle had been able to calm them down and told us she didn't really hold the power of healing other people, but Akiza had the power to do that.

So that was the reason why Akiza placed her right hand on my smaller wounds and both hands on the bigger ones and healed them. Her hands were glowing in crimson light while the wounds mended and disappeared.

Akiza let out a sigh once she finished healing me. "That's it. But I'm afraid the bigger wounds will remain as scars."

I looked down on my abdomen and saw the scar of the first wound that Niklas had put on me. It didn't look too ugly, but I wasn't comfortable with it yet. I couldn't see the scar on my back, but I suspected it looked the same.

I put on a shirt that Crow had fetched for me when I looked around to see Estelle was nowhere.

"If you're looking for Estelle, she walked out while Akiza healed you", Crow threw his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the door.

"She looked distracted… Probably by the events", Jack said, crossing his arms.

I nodded as thanks and walked over to the door to step outside. I looked up ahead and saw Estelle sitting by the fountain. She was looking down on her lap, her bangs hiding her face.

I felt worried because she had been quiet ever since we had left the crime scene with Niklas's dead body. I could sense something was bothering her.

I walked up to the fountain and sat down next to Estelle's right side. I stayed quiet, waiting to see if she was going to say the first word. But when she didn't, I decided to break the silence.

"Everything okay, Estelle?" I asked in a gentle voice.

Estelle's fists were resting on her lap before she unfolded them. "I… I don't know…"

"You were amazing back there", I told her honestly. "The way you moved and how fast too… I never saw that one coming. I tried to take down Niklas by myself, but I'm not as skilled as you yet. You were also…really brave."

"Brave…?" Estelle whispered. "I was not brave…"

Her whole body was starting to shake which caught me off guard. "E-Estelle…"

Estelle looked up with tears in her eyes, a frightened expression on her face. "I was scared! My mind went all blank and I couldn't control myself! I wanted to make sure you were safe!" The tears ran down her cheeks. "And I killed a person today! I committed a crime! I've never hurt someone until they bled! And he used an illusion of my mother who tried killing me! I…! I…!"

Estelle broke down and fell onto me, her head resting against my chest as she kept crying. This was my first time seeing Estelle break down like this. I could tell she was emotionally upset. A lot happened to her tonight; me getting hurt, facing her fake ex-boyfriend she had told me about before, seeing an illusion of her mother wanting to hurt her, and killing the psychopath. It was even a lot for me to take in.

I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close to me as I rubbed her back to comfort her. She moved her head, so her chin rested on my shoulder while she kept sobbing. I remained quiet as I allowed Estelle to pour out her emotions she kept inside all the time.

I felt the determination grow inside me as I promised to myself that night to become stronger to protect Estelle and make sure nothing bad would happen to her. I still had a long road ahead, but I was willing to go through it together with my friends.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The dead body of Niklas remained on the square several streets away from the garage. The really pale body laid in a huge pool of blood with the fragments of the blades and glasses lying next to him.

A shadow cast over the body. The shadow belonged to a man who looked down on Niklas. "Don't worry, Niklas. You are still needed…and you will be restored."

In the blink of an eye, the two bodies disappeared from the scene, leaving behind the evidence such as the blood and the fragments of the items.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was still a bit shaken up by yesterday evening's event, but I felt a lot better thanks to Yusei who had held me while I kept crying.

We told everything more in details for Akiza, Leo and Luna (Jack and Crow had already heard from Yusei.) about the fight and how I killed Niklas. I still couldn't believe I did it, but I had to. He had been out of control and he was guilty for killing several innocent people in New Domino City.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Akiza held out a small wrapped box to me. "Here. For you", she said.

I looked down at the present before casting a confused glance at the girl. "What's this?"

Akiza giggled, "The White Day present, of course! My thanks for the Valentine's Day chocolate."

I let her words work through my brain before I remembered today was White Day; the day when the boys (or girls) who had received chocolate on Valentine's Day returned the favor by giving the lovers a gift.

"Oh no!" I slapped my fingers on my lips. "I totally forgot about White Day! I'm sorry! I don't have a present for you, Aki."

"It's okay, Estelle", Akiza shook her head. "I read about the traditions in your country and they said no word about a tradition that seemed similar to White Day."

I accepted the gift while sighing in relief. "In my country, both boys and girls give each other chocolate and presents, so it's like both Valentine's Day and White Day at the same time."

I slowly unwrapped the present to reveal a blank photo frame.

"You said you like to be creative, so I thought you might want to decorate a photo frame and then put a photo in it", Akiza swirled a lock of her front bangs.

I smiled at the gesture and gave Akiza a hug, catching her off guard for a second. "Thank you, Akiza. I'm going to decorate it and use it for the team photo from the WRGP."

Akiza smiled and returned the hug. "I'm glad you like it."

I let go of her as I made sure to put the photo frame in my handbag. Leo and Luna were somewhere else in the house, probably in the kitchen, so Akiza decided to join them. Crow and Jack were currently out for the moment. I turned around and saw Yusei sitting in front of his desk, typing on his laptop.

The strange thing was he hadn't said anything to me yet. Even when I had arrived to the garage, he had been sitting right there working. I could sense he was being concerned over something, probably by yesterday's adventure.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on the back of the chair. "Yusei?"

Yusei stopped typing, but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

I looked at him with a worried expression. "Is something wrong? You haven't looked away from the laptop since I came here."

I saw Yusei wanted to turn around in the chair, so I let go of it. Yusei turned around fully and looked up at me with worried eyes, something he rarely showed.

"Yesterday… I was really worried about you", he confessed. "Even though you looked professional out there against Niklas, I was still afraid he would…take you away from m- I mean, from all of us."

I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard Yusei wanted to first say "me", but changed it. I felt a small smile come out on my lips. I bent down a bit and hugged Yusei, so his chin was resting on my shoulder. My arms were wrapped around Yusei's shoulder blades. He was only wearing his usual top without jacket, so I could feel his muscles.

"You won't lose me, Yusei", I told him. "I was more worried about losing you yesterday. I thought I would come too late when I felt your pain. I don't want to lose anyone of this family."

I felt Yusei relaxing in my hold and leant slightly closer to me before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. For some reason, I started feeling braver to express my feelings for Yusei, but still kept them at bay, since I didn't want to give Yusei hope that we could end up together.

Yusei removed his chin from my shoulder to look up at me. "Estelle…" I opened my eyes to look down at him with warm eyes. "Will you help me practicing on my powers?"

I nodded, "Yeah… It's soon time for everyone to unlock their powers, so the training will start as soon as possible."

Yusei smiled lightly when his eyes shone up in realization. "I'm sorry, Estelle."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I never found a present for you for White Day…", Yusei looked away, slight ashamed.

I chuckled gently and planted a soft kiss on Yusei's forehead, causing him to gasp in surprise. I removed my lips from his forehead and looked down at him with my smile remaining on my lips. "Yusei… The best White Day present for me is to spend the time with all of you guys. And to see you alive after yesterday's incident…is a huge plus for me."

Yusei looked shocked for a moment before he calmed down and smiled at me while tightening his hold on me. The two of us kept looking at each other with our arms wrapped around each other.

Just then, the door slammed open and running footsteps echoed in the garage. "Guys, guys! Listen up!" Carly's voice called.

Yusei and I let go of each other and turned around to see Carly, Jack and Crow running up to us. Akiza and the twins had heard the call, so they came running down on the stairs to join us.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Did someone get killed again?" Leo wondered.

"No!" Carly shook her head, her hands clenching today's newspaper. "Jack and Crow just told me about what happened and look at this!" She slammed down the newspaper on the desk right next to Yusei's laptop.

We all took a look on the newspaper to read the suspected Beheader AKA Niklas had been seen on the square far away from the Fountain Plaza district and eyewitnesses said a crimson figure had been fighting with him until he got killed by that figure AKA me, but once Sector Security arrived, the body was gone.

"He's…gone?" I mumbled.

"Disappeared?! How the heck did he do that?" Crow exclaimed. "You did kill him, didn't you, Estelle?"

I grimaced when reality struck me again that I've killed a person, but I remained calm this time instead of exploding into a wreck. "Yeah… He was bleeding too much by the wound I gave him."

"And yet he disappeared like that", Akiza mumbled. "But how?"

"Could it be someone else had fetched him and left behind the evidence?" Jack spoke out loud, seeing the photo of the pool of blood and fragments of the two blades and the glasses.

"I wish I knew…", I mumbled worriedly.

Something felt really wrong here. It was like someone was trying to mix horrible action scenes, like Niklas killing people in the adventure. It was never once in the anime from what I had read back in my dimension, except those few parts when Kalin had killed a Sector Security guy and little Sherry seeing her parents' dead bodies in the Japanese version… But wait! Sherry did mention she had seen her parents' bodies when she had heard noises coming from their bedroom. In the English version, Sherry's parents got kidnapped or disappeared.

My suspicions seemed to come out true; a harsh reality that I've been wishing to avoid was coming. Blood will be shed, people will get killed, and maybe even worse.

I was still scared to go through that, but I was determined to protect my friends until the very end of the adventure. Even if that meant I had to commit the crime by killing people who threatened my friends.

It was time to face the cruel reality.


	46. The Spring Picnic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 46: The Spring Picnic**

I woke up really early today. Why? Because today was not only the graduation in Duel Academy, but also the day when we would have the picnic in the cherry tree park in the middle of New Domino City.

I had been so busy lately with Martha's daycare and training that I had forgotten the three boys' sixth months' anniversary for living in the garage. So I decided to stop by the young men's garage to leave their presents before heading to the Duel Academy to see Akiza, the twins and their friends after the graduation ceremony.

I put the wrapped gifts for the boys in a big bag before I headed out and flew to New Domino City with Blizzard Dragon. Once Blizzard Dragon landed in the square of Fountain Plaza, I got off and returned my Duel Monster into his card. I used my power to sense if the boys were home. Apparently, they were all in the garage, but currently in the kitchen.

I checked the door and noticed it was open. So I snuck inside and walked down the stairs quietly while I heard the three men talking from the floor above. I made sure to zip open the big bag without making a sound and placed the wrapped gifts on the working desk along with a note. I didn't have much time left, since the graduation ceremony was going to end in ten minutes, so I walked out silently and instead of summoning a Duel Monster, I decided to walk, since I knew a really good florist shop in this district that had beautiful roses.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Crow was first to head down to the garage after breakfast to drive to his job when he spotted the three wrapped presents on the working desk next to Yusei's laptop. He blinked confusedly before calling his foster brothers.

"Hey, guys! I think an Easter Bunny has paid us a visit!"

The two young men walked down the stairs while Crow approached the desk to take a closer look at the presents.

"It's too early for the Easter Bunny to come hiding the eggs, Crow", Jack muttered, rubbing his head to get rid of the remaining tiredness in his brain.

Yusei said nothing as the duo stood next to Crow who read the note he had found in front of the presents.

_Hi, guys!_

_I wanted to give these gifts to you on your sixth months' anniversary for living in the garage, but I've been busy, so I never got a chance._

_I'm sure you can tell by the wrapping which present is for who. I hope you'll like them._

_See you at the picnic!_

_/Estelle_

The trio was silent after Crow had read the note out loud until Yusei spoke up. "That was…unexpected."

"But really nice of her", Crow added as he reached for the present wrapped with orange wrapping paper and black ribbon. "Hey, my gift's soft."

Yusei reached for the silver wrapped gift with blue ribbon. He had a slight guess about what it could be because of the rectangular shape.

Jack grabbed the biggest gift that was wrapped in white wrapping paper and purple ribbon. "Mine's heavy. You think it's a bomb?"

Yusei and Crow threw an "Are-you-serious" glance at the blonde man. "Why would Estelle give you a bomb?" the raven-haired man questioned.

"Maybe to make him lose a bit of his attitude", Crow commented lowly as he ripped the wrapping paper off his gift to reveal an orange pillow with a black feather sewed in the middle. "Hey, a new pillow! Just what I needed!" He placed the pillow on the desk and put his head on it. "It's really soft…" In less than five seconds, the two other men heard their carrot-head friend snoring peacefully.

Yusei took his time to open his present. He could tell by the wrapping how much time Estelle had spent to make it as perfect as she could. The gesture already made his heart warm.

"A toolbox?" Jack asked when he saw Yusei's gift. "Well, not that I can really comment on it, since you seriously need a new one."

Yusei smiled at the sight of the royal-blue toolbox, decorated with slight messy silver patterns which he could tell Estelle had painted on herself. The one pattern he liked the most was the shooting star on the top of the toolbox.

Jack ripped off the wrapping paper of his present and literally froze when he saw what he got. "No. Way."

"What?" Yusei asked, turning his eyes on the box Jack held in his hands.

"A coffee maker!" Jack exclaimed happily like a child on Christmas Eve. "Yes! Yes! Finally I can drink coffee every morning again!"

Crow woke up by the loud voice next to him. "What's the noise…?" He turned to Jack and felt his eyes widen when he saw the blonde man's gift. "Oh no! Don't tell me that's what Estelle-"

"I seriously need to thank Estelle for this!" Jack had a wide grin on his face that got even bigger when he spotted three bags with roasted coffee on the top of the coffee maker inside the box. "And look!" He pulled out said bags. "She added grinded coffee bags! Damn, this woman is spoiling us!"

"Maybe a bit too much", Crow mumbled, thinking deeply about something.

Yusei was quiet while he moved his tools from his mummy-toolbox to his new one. But he couldn't help but think about what Crow just mentioned. Estelle was always giving everyone in the group so much and barely bought anything to herself.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Crow suddenly exclaimed and rushed to his Duel Runner.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

I still had the butterfly feeling in my stomach after the graduation ceremony. Finally I was done with the 11th grade and would begin the 12th grade after the spring break. I never thought I would attend Duel Academy again after so many years of absence, but I was able to make it through. Of course, I had been homeschooled in the Arcadia Movement, so I wouldn't fall behind with the education.

I held the diploma in my hand as I walked over to my proud parents. Leo and Luna were with their friends, since their parents couldn't come to the graduation. I didn't like the way how the twins' parents acted. It was like they prioritized work 24/7 and didn't want the children. I only met them once with my friends and it was not a comfortable memory.

"Akiza, we're so proud of you", Dad said, giving me a hug.

Mom wiped away tears from her eyes with a tissue. "I never thought we would be able to see you go in Duel Academy again, my rose…"

I hugged Dad before giving Mom a hug too. "Yeah… But I'm really happy."

It was true. Ever since I broke through the walls that Sayer had built up around me, my life started feeling like a rainbow. A mix with good days and bad days, and having really close friends was a big plus too.

I spotted someone approach us from the corner of my eye. I let go of Mom and looked up to see Estelle walk over to me with a beautiful bouquet of roses and a big bag resting on her right shoulder.

"Congratulations, Aki", Estelle smiled gently.

I held myself back to not jump onto her and give her a hug. Instead I let a blush appear on my cheeks. "Thank you…"

Estelle held the bouquet to me. "Here. Consider this as my congratulations present for graduating the eleventh grade."

I took the bouquet of roses with my unoccupied hand and held it close to me. "Thank you, Estelle. That's so sweet of you." Estelle just smiled gently, like a big sister.

It was then I saw she held seven roses in her hand, each one of them having a red ribbon tied on, just like mine.

Estelle noticed how I eyed the roses before she let out a small chuckle. "These roses are for the twins and their friends."

"You're just too kind, Estelle", I commented.

Estelle shrugged lightly. "Well… Even though I save the money I earn from my part-time jobs, I rather spend them on things for others."

I was about to ask her why, but Laila interrupted us because she rushed straight to Estelle and gave her a hug around her waist.

"Estelle!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed happily. "You came to the graduation!"

Estelle smiled and patted Laila's head. "Of course I did."

Soon, the twins and their friends gathered around us, even Sly who stood one meter from us. Mom and Dad had walked away to give us some privacy, but had taken my diploma and the bouquet of roses, so it would be less things for me.

"I've got something for all of you", Estelle told the children. "One rose each to you. Back in my dimension, when the sixth grade students graduated, we each got a rose from the second grade students."

"Thank you, Estelle!" Laila smiled, taking one of the roses.

"But… We've just graduated from the fifth grade…", Luna mumbled.

"It doesn't matter which grade you just graduated, Luna", Estelle said. "You all deserve something as a congratulations present."

"Yep!" Leo said. "Thanks, Estelle!"

"Flowers are for girls…", Sly muttered.

I grabbed his head and rubbed his hair around, hearing him protesting. "Flowers are for every gender, Sly. Don't be such a joy killer."

Sly glared at me when I let go of his head, but then he shrugged and walked over to Estelle to take the last rose from her. I smiled at him, knowing he was actually a good boy, but he hid his true self behind a mask… Just what I used to do.

"So… Are we going to the picnic today?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah! I got the permission by my parents to join you guys!" Patty nodded.

"Me too!" Bob added.

"Sweet! I can't wait for it!" Leo said excitedly.

"Plus we're going to have the Duel you promised me, Estelle", Laila pointed out.

"Of course we will", Estelle smiled. "The time was 1 p.m., right?"

"Yep, which means we have around two hours and thirty minutes to prepare ourselves", I nodded.

"Okidoki", Estelle nodded, letting her Swedish tongue slip for a second.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Martha had helped me prepare my share of the food I was going to treat the others during the two hours before I made it to Akiza, so we could head together to the park with the blossoming cherry trees. We met up with the guys, Carly, and the twins and their friends by the entrance before we headed inside.

It was a majestic sight. The cherry trees had flowers in both pink and white colors, and the petals danced around in the air like raindrops. The place was totally packed, so we had a hard time finding a spot for us until we found one near a small river.

We helped each other to pull out the blankets and then packed out the food in the middle of the blankets. It was literally mouth-watering.

"All this food looks delicious!" Leo exclaimed, drooling at the sight.

"Leo, don't drool in front of the food like that!" Luna scolded him, wiping off the drool with a napkin.

"Well, let's dig in!" Crow announced.

We started sharing the food while talking and pouring drinks for each other. Laila sat on my right side while Akiza sat on my left side. Carly sat on Jack's left side while Leo sat on the other side. You could clearly see how Jack had this protective aura because of his feelings for the journalist. It was really cute.

"Oh, guess what, guys!" Carly spoke up. "I've been asked out on dates by the guys in the editorial office!"

Jack literally spat out the juice he was drinking, accidently soaking Crow who sat opposite him. "Hey! Watch it, Jack!" the carrot-head exclaimed.

Jack ignored Crow's protesting and turned to Carly with a serious expression. "You? Asked out on dates?"

"Yep, but I declined them all", Carly replied.

"But why?" Patty wondered. "You're really pretty."

"Because there is someone I really like, and I can't date other guys while I have feelings for someone else", Carly explained, adjusting the thin glasses I had made for her back in the WRGP party.

"Oh…", Jack let out a silent sigh before he got tense again. "And who is this guy?"

"Can't tell, Jackie~!" Carly sang, waving her point finger for teasing.

Jack held back a pouting face, but the rest of us laughed at his failed try.

"So, Akiza…", Yusei began. "Do you have any plans what you want to go in for after you'll graduate the twelfth grade?"

Akiza shook her head, gripping the plastic mug with orange juice in her hand. "No, not yet. I… I just don't know what I want to continue with after I graduate high school."

"I understand the feeling", I said. "In fact, many graduated students don't have a clue what they want to continue with. It's either work, or going to college or university without knowing which line they should go on."

"Did you know what you wanted to do, Estelle?" Luna asked.

"Well… My childhood dream was to become an author in the future, so I just took a few courses to get better with my grammar", I replied.

"I want to become a great Turbo Duelist when I grow up!" Leo exclaimed as he stood up into a dramatic pose. "I'm going to suppress every single Turbo Duelist and even the King of Games!"

We all stared at Leo in disbelief before the children, except Luna, started laughing and us young adults chuckling or giggling at his small mistake.

"I think you meant to say 'surpass', Leo", Luna corrected her twin brother.

Leo blushed in embarrassment before he rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously. "Right… Sorry."

"Nah, we're still young", Sly shrugged, eating a rice ball. "Why thinking about what we want to do when we grow up?"

"Don't be so negative, Sly", Laila scolded him.

"But he's right, guys", I said, getting everyone's attention. "You children should enjoy the time you still have. Before you know it, the years will pass by and you'll become responsible adults. Therefore, remain being children while you are still young."

"She's right", Yusei agreed. "You guys have several years left to enjoy the freedom. It was, however, a different case for us in the old Satellite."

"Yeah, we had to become responsible teenagers after we left Martha's house to live on the streets", Crow added.

"It was a different lifestyle than what you guys have and other children in New Domino City", Jack nodded.

"Was it that…hard?" Bob wondered.

The three young men exchanged glances before nodding.

I decided to break the conversation. "Well, shall we not focus on the present? Like a Duel between me and Laila?"

Laila shone up when I mentioned that. "Really? We can have the Duel now?"

"Sure, why not?" I said, standing up while picking up my Duel Disk. "Anyone want to come along?"

"Oh, me! I want!" Leo raised his hand while standing up.

"Me too", Luna nodded.

In the end, everyone, except Crow, Jack and Carly, followed me and Laila to a Dueling field where others were Dueling as well. And guess who we met on our way? Tanner and Yanagi!

"Well, well! Look at this crew!" Tanner laughed heartedly as he and the old man approached us. "It's been a while since last time."

"It sure has, Tanner", Yusei nodded.

"It's so nice seeing you children again! I wish I could visit you, but these old legs just don't listen to me anymore", Yanagi smiled widely.

"Who are they, Estelle?" Patty asked. "They have markers too…"

"These two are good friends of ours", I assured her. "In fact, they helped us eight months ago with something."

"Yeah, you can trust them", Dexter nodded.

"So what're you guys doin'?" Tanner wondered.

"Estelle and I are going to Duel!" Laila replied, waving her left arm with her Duel Disk.

"Oooh, can we watch too? It's been a long time since I saw anyone of you Duel!" Yanagi said.

"Of course", I nodded.

"Hey… Where did Akiza go?" Luna spoke up.

We looked around. Akiza wasn't with us, but I could still sense her in the park.

"She's still around here", I told them. "Maybe she had to visit the restroom."

"Come on, let's Duel!" Laila called.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Okay, Laila. Hold your horses for a minute."

The other children, except Sly, giggled at Laila who was really excited for the Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

My eyes didn't play tricks on me. I did spot Sora sitting all alone on a blanket far away from other people. I didn't know why, but I felt like I couldn't leave her alone. I knew she was a lone-wolf person, but she deserved to have a couple of really close friends.

Don't misunderstand me; I didn't have romantic feelings for her. I just couldn't stand seeing other girls being all alone and isolated from others, like I used to be.

I walked over to Sora just as she looked up at me. She had those hollow, lonely eyes just like last time I saw her. She just blinked for a second before she looked down, continuing eating the lunch box she had on her lap.

"Sora", I called her name.

Sora blinked and looked up again. "Do you need something?"

I sighed lightly before I sat down in front of her. "I just want to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Sora replied a bit coldly.

I carefully chose the next words. "Sora… I want to be your friend."

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened at my sentence. "Friend?" She shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't want friends."

"You mean, you're planning on living alone for the rest of your life? Is that what you're truly wishing for?" I asked.

Sora glanced down, avoiding eye contact. It answered my question.

"Why? Are you afraid to approach people? Scared they will hurt and betray you?"

"Something similar…", Sora replied in a low voice.

I let out a sigh. "I know that feeling…because I used to be just like you once." Sora looked up at me with slightly widen eyes. "But thanks to a couple of stubborn people who reached out their hands willingly to me, I found my way out of the darkness and stepped into the light with loyal friends around me." The blue-haired girl remained quiet as I spoke. "You don't need lots of friends, but you can have a few and really close friends who won't turn their backs on you."

Sora seemed to think about my speech, but she didn't say anything in return. She just continued eating her lunch.

I sighed before I stood up, ready to go to the others again. "Just… Think about what I just told you."

Sora made no noise, but I knew she had listened to me. I hoped she would think about her lonely situation and try breaking down the walls around her.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Laila and I stood on each side of the Dueling field, preparing ourselves for the Duel. The others stood aside, cheering for us both.

"I'm looking forward Dueling with you, Estelle!" Laila smiled.

"So do I, Laila. Show me what you've got", I said.

"Let's Duel!"

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

**Laila: 4000 LP**

"You can go first, Estelle!" Laila called.

"Okay then. I draw!" I exclaimed, drawing the sixth card.

I had Dodger Dragon, Galaxy Serpent, The Dragon's Bead, Impenetrable Attack, Sakuretsu Armor and Tiger Dragon which I had just drawn.

"I summon Dodger Dragon in attack mode!" I called, placing the Monster card on the Duel Disk.

A long and thin dragon with green scales and yellow stomach appeared in front of me, growling in determination.

**Dodger Dragon, Level 4: ATK 1900**

"Oh, strong Monster for a Level 4 one", I heard Tanner comment.

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn", I said, placing all three Trap cards in the Spell/Trap zone.

"Okay! My turn!" Laila drew her sixth card. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!"

A humanoid Duel Monster appeared, looking like a girl with a red and white armor and white metallic wings and purple hair, appeared in front of Laila.

**Dunames Dark Witch, Level 4: ATK 1800**

"Next I place four cards face-down and end my turn!" Laila continued with four holographic face-down cards on the Spell/Trap zone appearing behind her Duel Monster.

"This is getting so exciting!" Patty said, jumping on her feet.

"Both of them have strong Monsters and several face-downs. Anything can change", Dexter pointed out.

"We'll see about that", I told Dexter as I drew my next card which was Dragonic Knight. "I tribute Dodger Dragon to Tribute summon Tiger Dragon!"

Dodger Dragon turned into a colorful sphere before it formed into Tiger Dragon.

**Tiger Dragon, Level 6: ATK 2400**

"And I activate Tiger Dragon's special ability!" I continued. "You see, if I use a dragon-type Monster to Tribute summon Tiger Dragon, I can destroy up to two face-down cards on my opponent's Spell/Trap card zone." I saw Laila cold sweating. "And I choose those two." I pointed at two cards.

Tiger Dragon released a gust of wind and flipped up the two cards, revealing Spell Absorption and Mystical Space Typhoon that were two Spell cards. In the next second, the two cards were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

"She placed Spell Absorption as a face-down when it can be used directly from her hand?" I heard Yusei mumbling.

"It's actually a bad habit of Laila's", Luna explained. "She often thinks the Spell cards are like the Trap cards and rather use them as face-downs, like now."

I looked at Laila, seeing she was a bit concerned about the mistake, but she was at least aware of it. I decided to talk about the matter after the Duel.

"Tiger Dragon, attack Dunames Dark Witch!" I commanded.

Tiger Dragon flew towards Dunames Dark Witch and slashed her with his talons, destroying her into pieces. Laila shielded her face against the holographic particles as her Life Points dropped.

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

**Laila: 4000 LP – 3400 LP**

"It's your turn, Laila. And take your time", I told her.

"Y-Yes…", Laila nodded, drawing a card. "I summon Hanewata in attack mode and end my turn."

The same Duel Monster that Patty had appeared in front of the pink-haired girl.

**Hanewata, Level 1: ATK 200**

"All right", I nodded, drawing Lightning Vortex from my Deck. "Tiger Dragon, attack Hanewata!"

Tiger Dragon did the same attack as with Dunames Dark Witch and destroyed the little Monster.

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

**Laila: 3400 LP – 1200 LP**

"You can do it, Laila!" Leo cheered for her.

"Don't give up yet!" Bob added.

Sly snorted, "She already lost, you know."

Akiza appeared behind him and rubbed his head, messing with his hair. "Sly, don't say that. Things can still change."

Laila nodded with determined eyes and drew a card from her Deck. "I summon Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant in attack mode!"

A female humanoid Monster appeared, dressed in a nice outfit that reminded me of a Nordic vessel, holding a scythe and having white wings on her face. She had red eyes and dark gray hair tied up in a long ponytail.

**Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant, Level 4: ATK 1200**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn", Laila said, placing a card among the two other face-downs she had on the field.

I realized I could actually win this Duel now, but Laila could make a comeback with one of her face-downs. I drew a card which was Genesis Dragon. "I summon Galaxy Serpent in defense mode!"

Galaxy Serpent appeared next to Tiger Dragon and then lowered to the ground, folding her wings around her body.

**Galaxy Serpent, Level 2: DEF 0**

"Tiger Dragon, attack Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant!" I yelled.

Tiger Dragon approached the Tuner Monster, raising his paw to finish her.

"This is it", Yanagi said. "The end of the Duel."

"Not so fast!" Laila smirked. "I activate my face-down Tuner's Barrier!" Said Trap card was flipped up. "This card allows me to protect my Tuner Monster from being destroyed in battle or by special effects!"

"But, Laila, you'll still take damage!" Dexter shouted.

"What?!" Laila exclaimed in shock.

Tiger Dragon hit the barrier that surrounded Vanadis with his talons, emitting sparks that spread around us. The sparks did hit Laila which caused her Life Points to drop to zero.

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

**Laila: 1200 LP – 0 LP**

The Duel was over. I had won without taking any damage. I could see how Laila looked a bit disappointed, but she regained her smile quickly.

"It was a good Duel", Laila said. "Thank you, Estelle."

I smiled lightly as I walked over to her, both our Duel Disks now deactivated. "You're welcome, Laila. But I have some pointers for you."

"I know…", Laila nodded, looking down. "It's about the Spell cards, right?"

"Yeah", I nodded. "I was actually the same when I was introduced to Duel Monsters back where I come from. I was confused about the Spell cards and what I should do with them, but slowly I learned how to play them and became better with my Dueling. You always learn from your mistakes. That's why it's not always good to just win."

"She barely learns from her mistakes…", I heard Sly murmur in the background until he yelped after getting a hit on his head by someone.

"Behave, Sly! You also need to learn from your own mistakes", Akiza commented.

We all laughed at the duo, happy to enjoy the day with Duels, friends and laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**

**Sora Sakamoto belongs to **_**Meihia**_**.**


	47. Talking about Crushes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 47: Talking about Crushes**

Today was the last day of the spring break. Akiza, Leo and Luna would start going to the Duel Academy and attend the 12th and 6th grades. So, before that, Akiza had asked Yusei to have a practice Turbo Duel, since she still wasn't so experienced with it.

Leo, Luna and I sat on a stand where random people came and went while watching the Turbo Duel from a monitor. The course went next to the stand, so they drove past us every once in a while.

"Akiza's really starting to get the hang of these Turbo Duels", Luna commented.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh!"

I chuckled lightly. "It makes me jealous for not being able to Turbo Duel."

"I know that feeling", Leo said. "I can't wait 'til Yusei teaches me how to ride."

"Yeah, when they invent Duel training wheels!" Luna teased before laughing. "You're just a kid!"

"I am not! I'm a good two minutes older than you, remember?!" Leo retorted embarrassingly.

Since I sat behind the twins, I could easily rub Leo's head to comfort him. "One day, when you get taller and older, you'll be able to ride a Duel Runner. Just be patient."

"Patient is something Leo never has and never will have!" Luna kept laughing.

"Just shut up, Luna! I'll definitely Turbo Duel no matter what it takes!" Leo growled.

"Sure, sure, we'll see about that", Luna retorted, calming down.

Soon the practice Turbo Duel was over with a shiny victory for Yusei. I had prepared drinks for them before I left Martha's house; not too cold water with a few drops of lemon.

Akiza sat down next to me and took a sip of the drink, sighing in relief. "Ah! That hits the spot!"

"You were really cool out there, Akiza!" Luna said. "Even though you lost, you seemed to learn a lot!"

"I did", Akiza nodded, turning to Yusei. "Yusei is a good teacher."

Yusei rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "It's no big deal…"

"You don't have to be so modest, Fudo-sensei", I said with a slight teasing voice.

The others laughed at my comment while Yusei blushed by the nickname. He looked away, acting really embarrassed.

"That was worth gold! I gotta write that one down!" Leo laughed.

I chuckled at the moment when I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked up at the sky, sensing something was coming. From what I could remember, it was time for Lester's stone tablet to appear.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

In a place, which no one knew about, the Three Pure Nobles had gathered by the Grand Design, each sitting on their own thrones. They had just watched the Turbo Duel between Akiza and Yusei, and one of them was disappointed of the outcome.

"What gives? Since it was two Signers that just Dueled it out, I thought for sure that the Circuit would activate", Lester complained, looking down at the incomplete Grand Design.

"Patience, Lester", Jakob told him as he took a quick look on a holographic screen of Akiza. "For what we are planning, great power is required, and great power will be produced. If not now, then certainly at the World Racing Grand Prix. Then all the Circuits will be activated and our Grand Design will, at long last, be realized, and this world will never be the same!"

"Don't be simplest, Jakob", Primo warned him. "Have you forgotten all about the Crimson Dragon and the Crimson Star Priestess? They're the reason Goodwin failed! And as long as the dragon exits and has its Priestess to communicate with, it has the potential to deal with our schemes too! We would be fools for simply ignoring such a grave and powerful threat as this, even though the Meklords have an immunity against the Priestess's powers!"

"So what are you saying, Primo?" Lester asked.

"I'm saying we take action", Primo replied, pointing at the holographic screen that showed Yusei. "Since it's Yusei Fudo who wields the power of the Stardust Dragon, it's through Yusei we'll neutralize the Crimson Dragon. Or better yet, make this all mighty beast our own!"

"And how do you plan on doing that, Primo? By beating Yusei in a Duel?" Lester teased, referring to the last Turbo Duel when the Ghost had used Primo's Meklord Emperor against Yusei and lost, before laughing.

"Exactly", Primo replied. "And, at the same time, use him to lure out the Crimson Star Priestess, since we all know they hold romantic feelings for each other. She is one of his very few weaknesses from what we have observed."

"But don't forget the damage she did on your Meklord Emperor last time, Primo", Jakob reminded him. "Even though the Meklords are supposed to have the immunity against the Priestess's powers, she was still able to do some serious damage. It could be a sign that she's either getting stronger or she's borrowing some strength from the Signers around her."

Primo grunted lightly through his teeth. He certainly did remember last time he had sent his Meklord Emperor against Estelle during the WRGP party and how the Priestess had been able to do massive damage on the Meklord.

Just then, an alarm went off in the mysterious room the Three Pure Nobles were in. Lester exclaimed when he recognized the signal. "It's here!"

That was correct. Lester's stone tablet with his own Meklord Emperor had just entered the Earth's atmosphere, heading to the outskirts of New Domino City.

"My stone tablet! You know what this means?" Lester asked his two companions. "Primo doesn't get to have all the fun by himself!"

Primo and Jakob didn't comment, but they knew they had to let Lester have his own fun or he would end up in berserk mode.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

A very loud alarm erupted from the city. The people around us looked towards the city, wondering what the alarm was about. They turned on their phones to read the latest news and some even panicked.

My group remained calm, but cautious about the tremors we felt after we had heard a distant explosion noise. I managed to turn around in time to see a bright light die out by the mountains close to New Domino City. I knew it was the second stone tablet and that was no good news.

"What was that tremor just now?" Luna asked a bit scared.

"Did we just have an earthquake?" Leo wondered.

"If that's so, we should have heard about it in the media this morning", Akiza pointed out.

You see, the technology in this dimension was so highly advanced that the seismologists could predict earthquakes with the help of EMP pulses.

Yusei remained quiet, but he looked concerned and suspicious about the tremor.

Leo turned to me. "What do you think it was, Estelle?"

I remained quiet before I spoke up. "The next event…"

Leo shrugged, not really getting it. "Oh… Okay."

A couple of minutes later, Yusei got a call from Crow who wondered where we were. So the raven-haired man told the carrot-head our location, so we could meet up.

And Crow did bring us some news.

"What? A giant meteor?" Yusei asked to be sure he heard it right.

"Uh-huh!" Crow nodded. "Everyone's talking about it."

"But didn't a meteor hit a couple of weeks ago?" Leo asked.

"It sure did, Leo, and that's right around the time the Ghost started to make his appearances", Yusei replied.

"Yeah", Crow nodded.

"So this is bad?" Akiza wondered.

"Very", Yusei nodded. "Which means we can't take any chances."

"I agree", Crow said. "Then let's head over there!"

We all nodded in agreement before we prepared to go to the Ground Zero. I was about to summon one of my Duel Monsters when Akiza interrupted me. "Estelle, why don't you ride with me for a change?"

I blinked confusedly, turning to her. "Pardon?"

Akiza had a sweet smile on her face as she held up a helmet that looked completely different from her usual. "I got a helmet for you to use, even with your glasses on. It should fit you perfectly."

I took a closer look at the helmet. It was crimson red with a few tints of wine-red and black, mixing in together in harmony. It reminded me of Crimson Dragon for a second.

I put on the helmet, making sure to brush my hair behind my ears before that, and put down the windshield in front of my eyes. It was just what Akiza told me. The helmet fit for my spectacles face.

"It fits", I said with a thin voice of surprise. "Thank you, Aki."

Akiza smiled, "It was nothing. Now, come on! Let's hit the road!"

I followed Akiza to her Duel Runner where the others had gathered. Leo was sitting on Yusei's lap while Luna sat behind Crow looking a bit nervous.

Akiza mouthed her Duel Runner before I followed suit and sat behind her. I made sure to wrap my arms firmly around her waist before we took off.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Laila's POV**

School began, but I was excited to be in the sixth grade now. I was in the same class with all my friends. Everyone in class was literally talking about the meteor that had hit the outskirts of the city. Leo sat on my left side and Luna sat on my right side, so we were sharing one desk together. Yay for me!

"Leo and I went to the Ground Zero with Estelle, Yusei, Akiza and Crow, but we never got to see the meteor, since Sector Security had sealed off the area", Luna told me.

"Crow really got disappointed, but both Yusei and Estelle had a bad feeling about the meteor", Leo added.

"Something bad? Like the last time with the rumored Ghost?" I asked.

"Something like that", Leo shrugged.

Ms. Bartlet stepped inside the classroom which made everyone shut up. We all stood up and bowed in greeting before sitting down in our seats.

"Good morning, everyone!" Ms. Bartlet greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Bartlet!" the whole class sang.

"I'm so proud to see all of you in the sixth grade and coming so far with your Dueling skills", Ms. Bartlet smiled. "Today we'll have a new classmate that I'm going to introduce you to." She turned to the closed door. "Please, come on in."

The door slid open and a boy with long brown braided hair and green eyes stepped inside, dressed in the boy school uniform. At first, I thought he was a girl because of the braid he had. It was kinda ridiculous.

"Now, he just transferred from out of town, so let's make him feel very welcomed", Ms. Bartlet smiled as the boy stood next to her. "Meet Lester!"

"Hi, everyone!" Lester bowed lightly. "Nice to meet you!"

Every girl in the class started talking about how cute and nice he was, except me. Lester didn't look as cute as Leo in my point of view.

Lester suddenly turned to the twins and my desk and made eye contact with Luna. He smiled gently at her. "Hi."

I saw a blush appear on Luna's cheeks before she looked down modestly. Leo didn't look so impressed about the transfer student. I didn't really like the looks Lester gave to Luna. Something about him felt a bit off.

When Ms. Bartlet added that Lester had won the Duel Prep Junior Grand Prix competition, it made the talking even louder in the classroom. Now, even the boys were impressed by Lester too by hearing about his skills, except Leo.

"Wow, he sure seems nice, don't you think, Leo, Laila?" Luna asked, the blush still on her cheeks.

"Uh… I guess?" Leo said, unimpressed as he rested his face on the palm of his hand.

"I don't know", I replied. "I need to know more about him before I can judge him."

It was something Estelle had taught me. I needed to know more about new people before I could jump into conclusions. She was a really good teacher in Dueling, real life things and more.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I've been observing Lester the whole time. He had defeated Leo in the Duel P.E and even observed how Luna had Dueled with Bob. I also noticed Lester looked disappointed after Luna lost the Duel. It was like he had been waiting for something that only Luna could do.

Luna and I were right now heading to our classroom after a quick visit in the restroom during lunch. We were going to eat lunch with Leo and our friends, even Sly who had started associating with us. I had a slight feeling he had something for Luna.

"Luna!" a voice called behind us.

Luna and I stopped walking and turned around to see Lester walk up to us. He still had a slight disappointed face for an unknown reason.

"Hey, Lester!" Luna greeted, the blush coming back on her cheeks.

"What happened? Why did you lose that Duel?" Lester asked directly, referring to the Duel during Duel P.E.

Luna's blush disappeared when she heard the slight harsh tone from Lester who kept going. "It seemed like you weren't really trying your hardest! Almost like you _let_ that other kid win!" Luna flinched by the scolding, blinking nervously. "I know you can do better than that!"

"No! That was my very best!" Luna protested, waving her hands in defense. "Guess I just have a lot to learn!"

"Oh, come on!" Lester sighed.

I really didn't like the looks he gave her, so I decided to jump in. "Sorry, Lester, but we need to go." I grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her away from the transfer student.

"S-See you later, Lester!" Luna waved her free hand to the boy, her voice still sounding like she was smiling.

As soon as we turned in a corner, I let go of Luna who glared lightly at me. "Why did you do that, Laila?" she asked.

"Do what?" I blinked confusedly. "Dragging you away like that?"

"Yeah!" Luna nodded.

"You looked like you couldn't find your words around Lester, so I didn't want things to be harder for you", I replied. "Besides, he's not really a dream-boy."

"What?!" Luna exclaimed in shock. "How can you say that?! He's a great Duelist and he's just like a prince!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Even with that thick braid?"

"That braid gives Lester the beautiful aura of royalty…", Luna said before she started acting like a girl in love. I could swear I saw a pink aura around her with hearts and cute Duel Monsters surrounding her.

I kinda knew how she was feeling, but I was sure the crush on Lester wasn't going to last for long. Compared to my crush on Leo, it was solid and I liked him for all his cute sides. Heck, even when he lose Duels and pouts afterwards.

It made me wondering about Estelle. Did she ever have a crush on a boy when she was my age?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei had asked me to come over and help him with the engine prototype again. He said he had a feeling the engine was soon going to be done and ready for testing.

I actually started to believe he wanted me to come over because of my company and not really for help. I wasn't a mechanic like him, but I learned a lot while I observed him. We would sometimes come up with different topics to talk about, but we would often be quiet and just work. It didn't feel bad with the silence. It felt really good, since we enjoyed each other's company.

I was smiling inside whenever I saw Yusei pick up a tool from the toolbox I had given to him as anniversary present for living in the garage. It made me happy to see he was using it.

Today we had the twins and Laila coming over after school. Apparently, there was a transfer student named Lester, who I knew at once it was the Pure Nobles Lester, and Luna was talking about him like he was a prince.

"Oh… He's amazing, Yusei, Estelle!" Luna kept talking excitedly. "You should have seen the way he plays Trap cards! The way he summons out Monsters… He's got all the makings of a great Duelist! Oh, yeah, and he's super cute as well!"

I chuckled deeply. The way she acted reminded me of the old time when I was gushing around my first crush.

"That's great, Luna", Yusei had a small laugh in his voice. "Sounds like you really like this Lester."

"Everyone likes him!" Luna said before turning to Leo who was lying on the stairs, and Laila. "Right, Leo? Laila?

"Nah, there's something fishy about him if you ask me", Leo retorted, causing Yusei to look at him in slight concern.

"He might look all good and so, but…", Laila hesitated. "I really don't know yet."

Leo stood up, placing his schoolbag on his back. "Well, I'm going home. See you later!"

We watched him walk up the stairs and walk out the door before closing it behind him. He looked really gloomy.

"What's going on with Leo?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, he's just upset because he lost against Lester in a Duel today", Luna replied.

I saw how Laila looked at the door with a concerned face. She looked really worried about Leo. It made me smile gently. Laila really liked Leo, and surely with good reasons and not in the way how Luna acted with Lester.

Laila snapped out of it before turning her attention at me. "Estelle! Did you ever have a crush at school?"

I blinked lightly, not seeing that question coming. But that question also left some kind of tension in the air. Both Yusei and Luna looked curious about my reply.

I scratched the back of my head lightly before replying. "Yes… I had a crush at school."

Laila looked excited about it. "Can you tell me more about it?"

I cast a glance at Yusei and Luna. Luna looked just as curious as Laila, but Yusei… He did try to have a poker face, but I could see his mouth twitching lightly. Why was he upset about me having a crush in the past?

I turned my attention back at the girls. "Well… I was in the first grade when I met my crush who was one year older than me. You see, my class had two grades at once, so we were the first and second grade and moving on year after year. The boy's name was Alexander and looked quite feminine which made me grow an obvious crush on him. Back then, I was quite outgoing and lively compared to my present self, so I wasn't shy when I gave him a present which was a plastic heart of a toy I had. He was always nice and never said I was bothering him, so I kept trying to get his attention." My eyes dropped to the floor when I felt the familiar stab-feeling in my chest. "But… One day, he ended up in the group of bullies that kept harassing me every day whenever they spotted one of my several weak points. Alexander never bullied or hurt me verbally, but he was still in the background. Now when I think about it, I'm sure he wanted to join a group in the class, so he wouldn't look like an outcast like me."

Laila and Luna's smiles dropped in shock. "Your crush, who was nice and all, ended up with the bullies?!" Laila exclaimed.

"That's awful!" Luna said, glaring at the thoughts of my crush betraying me.

"Like I said; children at your age has the feeling to belong somewhere", I explained. "Even when we're adults, we have the need to feel like we belong in a group that won't betray one." I let out a small sigh. "Sadly, most groups don't stand close and ends up freezing out someone sooner or later, if there are not strong connections between the members."

"I…guess that's true…", Laila said, thinking. "I've seen a couple of groups at school that used to have fights and didn't agree on things."

"Do you…sometimes think about Alexander, Estelle?" Luna asked.

I nodded, "Sometimes, yes. I keep asking myself what Alexander does for a living. How does he even look like now as an adult?" A random thought appeared in my mind and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Laila asked.

I collected myself before answering. "I just thought that Alexander…maybe ended up being gay in the end." The girls blinked confusedly. "He did have a couple of signs that showed feminine sides of him when he was a young boy. I never really thought of him looking…handsome or something because he didn't have those traits."

"Handsome?" Luna questioned. "But… Aren't boys starting looking handsome when they hit the puberty?" Her eyes turned to Yusei, expecting him to answer the question.

Yusei blinked in surprise by the question, but answered it. "Yeah… That's when the hormones in our bodies change and we want to look more masculine in order to attract…" He made a short halt. "…girls."

"Like in the world of animals when males want to attract potential mates in order to produce strong offspring", I said.

"This starts sounding like a biology class", Laila pointed out.

"Because this is about biology", I replied.

Laila and Luna soon left, so Yusei and I could return to work. Yusei remained quiet for a while as I helped him adjusting cables, giving him the tools and so on. He had the thinking expression when he was in really deep thoughts, so I didn't want to interrupt him. But he spoke up suddenly after five minutes silence.

"Did you have another crush after that boy?"

I looked at him in surprise. I did not expect such question coming from Yusei.

I blushed when I thought about my several crushes on cartoon character. "Well… If you count cartoon characters."

Yusei looked up from his work, looking really surprised. "Cartoon characters?"

I nodded, "After the 'betrayal', I was afraid to get hurt again, so I ended up having crushes on several cartoon characters. Maybe because I could imagine them liking me and never hating me in my dreams and it made me feel safe. Now when I think about it, I often fell in love with the protagonists and leaders because they had the traits I wanted in a boy."

"What were those traits?" Yusei asked.

Now I was really wondering why Yusei was so persistent to know more about my so-called crushes. "Well… Kindness, compassion, loyalty, selfless, some clumsiness, humor…and the looks. But as I grew older, I started looking for the mature boys. There was a point in my life when I had my second real crush in a camp, but he ended up being completely different and a bit crazy."

"You mean-"

"Not Niklas, if that's who you think about! I never had any feelings for him! I'm talking about a different boy who is around my age and became crazy obsessed with history."

"Crazy obsessed? You mean, he had Asperger syndrome too?"

"Yes, and ADHD. At first, he was okay, but after seeing him again a couple of years later, he had changed and got completely absorbed into history that he could never talk about anything else. That's how people with autism or Asperger can end up if they enter their own world. Once they go in there, it could be game over for them…unless someone helps them out of there to face the reality, like I did. But after a certain age, you can't really change people. That's why children with neurological disorders need to get help as soon as possible. Sadly, most parents ignore their duty to help their child because it's such a waste of precious time. I've heard that from other children who seriously needed help and their parents ignored them."

Yusei looked shocked to hear about that before a slight furious expression appeared on his face. "That's…irresponsible! How can a parent ignore their child when they need help in order to grow up mentally?"

I let out a sigh, shrugging lightly. "I think most parents believe it's the school's responsibility to teach the children how to mature and grow up. It's really sad thinking about how parents can ignore their child with autism." I looked up at the ceiling with a determined expression. "That's why, if I end up becoming a mother in the future and my child ends up having autism, I will do everything I can to help it grow up and break through the barriers in order to grow up into a wonderful adult."

Yusei's expression changed back to the usual and even smiled lightly. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother."

I blushed lightly and smiled at Yusei. "That's _if_ I end up finding a partner…"

"And you will", Yusei nodded before turning his attention on the Duel Runner in which the engine prototype was inside of.

I did notice the tone in Yusei's voice sounded a bit strained. I decided to ignore it, but a new thought appeared in my mind. Did Yusei ever have a crush on someone? I mean, I was sure lots of boys did have a crush or two in their early childhood.

"Yusei?" I asked.

"Mm?" Yusei replied, not looking up.

"Did you…ever have a crush?"

Yusei stopped tinkering with the Duel Runner. He was quiet for a moment before he replied. "Yes."

The curiosity grew inside me as I remembered from my dimension how Yusei didn't have a crush on someone in the anime.

"What kind of person was she?" I asked.

Yusei looked up at the ceiling, probably reminiscing. "Rika was a very nice girl. She was five years older than me and lived in Martha's house."

"So Rika was an orphan?" I concluded.

Yusei nodded, "Yeah. I started liking her when I was like four years old. She always looked after me, Jack, and Crow when he moved in. She was kind to everyone and often helped Martha in the kitchen. When Rika turned thirteen, she was ready to leave Martha's place, so I confessed to her. I was eight years old, and a part of me hoped she would like me in return. Rika smiled and said she liked me too, but as a little brother. I did get a bit disappointed, but happy to hear she didn't dislike me."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"Rika ended up visiting a couple of times, but after two years she stopped coming. I still don't know where she is or if something happened to her. I…just hope she's somewhere safe and happy…"

The way Yusei talked about Rika sounded so sincerely and deep with emotions. He really did like her back then, and maybe even now, but he didn't sound like he still had a crush on her. After all, he just mentioned he hoped she was being happy. Maybe she did have a boyfriend and living with him, or preparing a future together… Who knew about the possibilities?

I walked over to Yusei and knelt down next to him to place a hand on top of his left hand. He looked at me with deep and slight upset eyes, probably by the memories, while I smiled gently at him.

"I'm sure Rika is healthy and fine", I told him. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up seeing her again…" An interesting thought appeared in my head which made me hold back a small laugh. "…And maybe you'll end up being an uncle by then."

Yusei nearly chocked by the last sentence. "U-Uncle?"

"Why not? After all, you were both raised as siblings by bonds, right?" I asked.

"Well…", Yusei hesitated before nodding. "I see your point."

I smiled lightly again before removing my hand from his hand to pat his shoulder. "Lots of things will change in the future. And some of them can even appear now in any minute. Life is full of surprises."

Yusei nodded with gentle eyes. "The world would've been dull without surprises."

"So true", I nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	48. Leo's Reward and Born Powers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 48: Leo's Reward and Born Powers**

Laila kept sending text messages to me every day after school about the situation between the twins and Lester. Lester sounded very stubborn to get close to Luna, but both Leo and Laila were protective of her which was good. After all, Lester was one of the evil Three Pure Nobles. Who knew what kind of different ideas he had planned, since the adventure in this dimension had been changed compared to the anime I read about in my world.

That made me really worried about the future events. How brutal would they end up? What would change and what would not? Lots of questions were hanging in the air with tension. It was also soon time for me to teach the Signers to use their powers. I had a feeling Leo would soon get his Mark. Crimson Dragon did say Leo would get his Mark way sooner than in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Laila's POV**

It had been a week since Lester joined our class and he was quite persistent to get to know Luna. In fact, he didn't really care about anyone else in class. It made most of the girls really jealous about Luna, since she got most attention from Lester.

I met the twins on the way to school, so we walked together. We greeted some of our schoolmates until a way too familiar voice called Luna's name. Both Leo and I frowned when we saw Lester waving his hand to her.

"Good morning!" Lester greeted.

"Lester…", Luna blushed lightly.

"Hey, I was wondering…", Lester began once we stood in front of him. "What're you up to after school?"

"Uh… Today?" Luna asked.

"That's right", Lester nodded.

"She has a project going on with me", I quickly said.

Luna looked at me confusedly. "Ehh… Do we even have a project, Laila?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out", Lester smiled at Luna once she turned her attention at him.

"Can't you take a hint? Shoo!" Leo waved his hand to "brush" away the problem in front of us.

"You can even come to my house", Lester continued luring Luna. "There's something there I'd like to show you."

"Really?" Luna tilted her head lightly.

"Yeah", Lester nodded. "You'll see when you get there."

"Look, I said no and that's that! So go brush your hair or something!" Leo retorted, really annoyed by the long-haired boy.

"Yeah! And Luna and I are really busy with our project!" I added, even though that wasn't true.

Lester glared at both me and Leo. "Actually, I wasn't talking to you two. I was talking to Luna, so butt out!"

I raised an eyebrow at the language. "That wasn't very prince-like of you."

"Oh sure, I'll butt out, alright!" Leo glared back. "But I'm butting out with bolts and butts!" He grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her to the school building. "Let's go, Luna!"

I followed the twins without casting a glance back at Lester.

Luna yelped a bit by the tugging. "You're hurting my arm!" She turned to Lester with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Lester! My brother's a little protective."

Once we made it to the corridor where our classroom was, Leo released his hold on Luna who looked very confused. "What's your problem, you two? So you lost against Lester in a Duel, Leo. Get over it! It's not that big of a deal!" she said.

"Look, there is just something off about that guy!" Leo said and walked ahead to the classroom while Luna sighed in defeat.

I remained by her side, but said my own part. "And after hearing the story of Estelle's first crush… I can't help but being more cautious around him. He's giving me bad vibs."

Luna sighed, "He's not that bad of a guy, I'm sure of it."

I shrugged, "Whatever."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo and I were running like the wind. Why? Because, apparently, Ms. Bartlet had asked us both to stay after school to help her with something, but it turned out she had never asked us for help. I asked her to see if she even remembered asking us, but she said she never saw us during lunch break.

That meant Luna had to go home alone after school, but since Leo and I had a bad feeling about her being alone, we asked our friends if they had seen her. And Bob, who still had Lester's autograph on his face, said he saw Luna with Lester in a limo driving to Lester's home.

So right now, Leo and I were running to the address we got by the school catalogue and found out Lester lived in an enormous mansion with a huge garden. I was very surprised to see Lester lived in such a fancy place. It just didn't feel right to me.

"Okay, I'm going in and save Luna!" Leo said, ready to climb up the gate.

I held him back by grabbing his arm. "Wait, Leo!" He looked over his shoulder with a questioning expression. "What if you get caught?"

"Then I'll deal with it", Leo replied. "I really don't trust Lester. He's just… He gives me a really bad feeling whenever he's around us."

"I feel so too…", I nodded, feeling a bit worried.

Leo must have sensed it because he turned around to face me and placed a hand on my shoulder. The contact made me blush a bit, but I held myself back.

"I don't want you to end up in trouble for me and my sister's sake, Laila, so you should go", Leo told me.

"What?!" I gasped in disbelief. "I can't do that!"

"Look, just go to the garage and wait for me there", Leo said. "But don't say anything about what's going on to Yusei or anyone else."

"But…", I hesitated.

Leo turned around and started climbing up the gate. I just watched him climb up and then down on the other side before he landed on his feet. He turned to me with a cocky grin. "See? I'll be fine, Laila. See ya!"

I watched him run to the bushes and trees and it was then I turned around and walked away. I still looked over my shoulder to see if Leo ended up in trouble. I couldn't help but be worried about him, and for Luna too.

When he said I should go to the garage, it was obviously Yusei, Jack and Crow's place. Maybe Estelle was there too, so I could talk to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was at the garage again, but this time was not for helping Yusei. It had been quite a slow day by Martha's place, so I had called Yusei and asked if I could come over for a bit. He said I was more than welcome to hang out in the garage with no reason at all.

Jack was there too, but the reason was he got fired once again by the job he had. Apparently, his last job had been in the newspaper office where Carly worked, but he messed up with the copier so badly it ended up chaotic. Even though Carly had begged the boss to give Jack a second chance, he still ended up getting fired.

"How the hell was I supposed to know which button to push or not for just one copy?" Jack complained, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Both he and I sat on the couch on the platform above the garage while Yusei was working on the engine prototype below. I had pulled off my jacket that rested on the arm of the couch.

"Maybe if you asked Carly for instructions and listened carefully, you wouldn't end up making the copier go haywire", I retorted gently.

Jack hissed with his tongue. "Working in a newspaper office is not my job." He took a sip of the coffee with cream on top.

"Well… What about a normal office and administration?" I asked.

Jack glanced aside after he licked off the cream on his lips, thinking over my suggestion. "That might work." He took another sip of the coffee. "Man, it sure feels great to drink coffee again. Did you really grind the coffee beans all by yourself?"

"Well, I got help by Martha, but otherwise… Yeah, I did most of it", I nodded.

"You seriously need to make more of this stuff", Jack told me with a twinkle in his eyes. "It's delicious! Especially the one that tastes like the Blue-Eyes Mountain."

"You need to be careful, Estelle!" Yusei warned me from below. "He's getting addicted by that coffee!"

"Hey!" Jack retorted, standing up from the couch before walking over to the railing to glare at Yusei. "Coffee is the best drink in the world! You need to try it once, mate!"

"I'm not a coffee guy, Jack", Yusei retorted.

Jack snorted, "Right, 'cause you're a tea guy."

I chuckled lightly. "There's nothing wrong being a tea person. I'm one of them."

Jack turned to me with a slight frown. "Yeah, 'cause girls like tea more than coffee."

I was about to retort when we heard the doors open. I stood up and walked over to Jack who had turned around to see who the intruder was. I saw the familiar face and long pink hair.

"Laila?" Yusei said, looking up from his work.

"Hi…", Laila greeted. Her cheerful expression was replaced with a worried one.

I had a bad feeling about her behavior, so I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on me as I walked down the stairs to get to Laila. She looked at me with eyes that told me she was worried about something sensitive.

"Let's talk outside, Laila", I told her as I touched her back with my hand, leading her outdoors.

Laila nodded slowly, gripping the straps of her schoolbag harder. I shut the doors behind us, leaving Yusei and Jack in the garage. I guided Laila to the fountain on the plaza and sat down behind it with her. Laila pulled off her schoolbag and rested it on her lap.

"Is everything okay, Laila?" I asked her. "Is it about the twins and Lester?"

Laila nodded, "Yeah…"

"What happened today?" I continued asking.

Laila took a deep breath before exhaling. "Ms. Bartlet asked me and Leo to stay after school to help her, but it turned out she never asked us for any help. So Leo and I rushed after Luna when we heard she got picked up by Lester. We ran to Lester's place, which turned out to be a giant mansion. Leo told me to go to the garage while he would go and save Luna."

"And you can't help but worry about him because you like Leo, right?" I concluded.

Laila blushed when I told her that. "I-Is it that obvious?"

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah. He might be a bit cocky at times, but he's a really good boy. He always looks after his sister and care about others. That's why he told you to come here, because he didn't want you to end up in trouble because of him."

Laila blushed, but now with a smile on her lips. "Yeah… That makes him really cute. But…" She got a frown on her face. "That also makes me want to scold him for his rudeness!"

I laughed lightly at Laila's enthusiasm about Leo. "It kinda reminds me of Jack. He certainly needs someone to put him in place when he gets overbearing."

Laila laughed at my comment. "Yeah, that's true!"

We kept talking about Laila's life at school and home until Leo rushed to the garage, now dressed in his usual outfit. I had a feeling it was about that Duel Board he saw at Lester's place. But it made me frown worriedly because it was soon time for the second Meklord Emperor to appear.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up early in the morning because I had no idea when the next event would occur. I needed to be prepared for the worst.

I was outside, close to the playground by Martha's house, and did some stretching. I made sure to stretch my entire body, especially the legs. You see, if you stretched a bit every day and all your body parts, you would become less stiff and more flexible. And you needed to be flexible with your body during fights, especially now during the war against Yliaster.

I then jogged around the area five times before I took a quick break to catch my breath. Even though I was training every day, I still got a bit exhausted. I was never an athletic person, but I got better condition.

I was about to summon a spear when I felt my Star Mark ache in pain. I looked down on my arm, seeing my Mark glow through the black sleeve of my shirt. I felt a frown reach my eyebrows. This was the signal to move out.

I quickly went inside Martha's house to get to my room. I fetched my Deck and put it in my pocket of the jacket, except the card that had been on top of my Deck. I ran out again, passing by Blister who was about to greet me, but I ignored him.

I rushed out and kept running until I got to the streets. There were a few vehicles driving around, but it had to do. I lifted up the card in my hand, revealing Star Eater.

"Come forth, Star Eater!"

I still kept running as the card in my hand flew out and shone in bright light while the mass of light got shaped into my ace dragon. Once Star Eater was materialized, I jumped up on his neck before he raised up to the sky. I looked behind Star Eater, seeing shiny powder being released from his wings.

I turned back and saw we were already getting close to New Domino City where Luna and Leo were right now Turbo Dueling with Lester. I felt the worry and fear grow within me, hoping the twins weren't extremely hurt.

I looked down, spotting Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Crow drive their Duel Runners. They must have picked up the signs too about Luna being in danger. I patted Star Eater's neck, telling him to get down a bit, so I could hear and talk to the Signers. He complied and flew down until he was flying above the four Signers.

Akiza looked over her shoulder and saw me and Star Eater. "Hey, it's Estelle!"

The three young men looked up and either smiled or sighed in relief when they saw I had joined them. "Don't you dare start the party without me!" I told them.

"Now why would we do that?" Crow retorted playfully.

"If Estelle summoned out Star Eater… It must mean something huge is going on with the twins!" Jack concluded.

"Definitely!" Yusei nodded. "So let's rev it up!"

The four Signers drove ahead and went into a tunnel. Star Eater flew up to the sky again and kept flying at the same direction when I spotted a huge Monster up ahead on the Turbo Duel course. It was one of the Meklord Emperors, but I had forgotten the name of this one.

"_**It is called Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity**_", Star Eater told me.

"Thank you", I nodded.

Once the four Signers drove out of the tunnel, Star Eater lowered himself, so he flew above them. They could also see the Meklord Emperor and they were shocked to see such a big Duel Monster.

"Whoa! Must be a Duel going on!" Crow exclaimed.

"Hey, haven't you Dueled that Monster, Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Remember? With the Ghost?"

Yusei drove up ahead to check the Meklord Emperor. "No! It was a different type, but there are similarities, like that mark on its chest! They must be all part of the same group!"

"What're ya saying?! That there's a whole family of those things out there?!" Crow asked.

"Yes!" I shouted. "But I've forgot how many they are!"

It was true. I was actually uncertain if there were really just three of the Meklord Emperors or if there were more of them. I didn't want to say anything stupid.

"Look! It's them!" Yusei called.

We all looked at the Turbo Duel course and spotted the twins along with their opponent Lester.

"Sure is! So the twins are Dueling against that monstrosity?!" Jack exclaimed.

"And Luna Synchro summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon out to the field, which is not good!" I added.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"Yusei, remember the Duel with the Ghost and how the other Meklord Emperor had an ability that absorbed Synchro Monsters and gained their attack points?" I asked.

Yusei nodded before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! This is really bad! Luna must remove Ancient Fairy Dragon as soon as possible or the twins _must_ somehow take down that Monster!"

"It's that bad?" Crow asked.

"Deadly", I replied.

At the same moment, Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity shot out energy ropes from its chest and wrapped them around Ancient Fairy Dragon. She started roaring in pain and fear, begging for help as she slowly got absorbed into the Meklord Emperor's chest.

"This is awful!" Crow commented. "We're too late!"

We heard Lester's laughter echoing around us, which made me very angry. I knew I couldn't interfere, so I had to wait the exact moment to help the twins, even if that meant the rest of us had to watch the children getting hurt.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The twins learned that this Lester was the same Lester from school, so Luna had to now bite on the sour apple. But she got quickly over it. The four Signers and I kept following and watching the Turbo Duel, seeing the outcome of it. The twins were really doing a great job to protect and help each other, which made us young adults proud of them.

Leo had been able to Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon to the field, and after several tricks with cards and effect and turns, he was able to retrieve Ancient Fairy Dragon and return her to Luna's Extra Deck. It was certainly a relief to see that happen.

But because of that move, Lester started acting even more like a madman. It looked even worse from what I had been reading about in my dimension shortly before I got teleported to this dimension.

Lester was able to make Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity's attack point raise with 400 points after some adjustment on the Meklord. Next he activated one of the Meklords' special ability to attack Leo directly. And the attack points were more than enough to Leo send out of the Turbo Duel.

The giant laser beam hit the area around Leo and caused all his Duel Monsters to explode as his Life Points dropped to zero. But that wasn't the worst. Due to the explosion that laser beam had made, Leo flew up to the sky and out of the Turbo Duel course!

"NOOO!" Luna's scream echoed around us.

We watched how the unconscious Leo headed towards the ground below the four Signers. I quickly jumped off Star Eater and dived after the boy. I was able to grab Leo before I unleashed my power.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei's group stopped their Duel Runners and literally jumped off them to run to the railing and watched Leo fall while Estelle air-dived for him. They saw the Priestess had grabbed Leo just before a strong crimson light erupted from her. The light was strong and made them shield their eyes.

Estelle switched her outfit into her Warrior Form and landed gracefully on the concrete with her legs before she jumped up high in the air, folding out the wings on her back. The crimson light died down, so the Signers could now see Estelle in her Warrior Form while holding Leo in bridal style.

The four young adult Signers and Luna sighed in relief when they saw Leo was okay and safe in Estelle's arms.

"Wheeh! That was a close one!" Crow sighed loudly in relief.

"Don't tell me that again. I thought Leo was a goner!" Akiza said with a relieved face.

"Nice catch, Estelle!" Jack called.

Yusei just smiled and relaxed his tense shoulders.

Luna felt her eyes getting watery for seeing her twin brother safe and sound in Estelle's arms. But it made her determined to defeat Lester for almost killing Leo.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I smiled down at the group as I sat down on Star Eater's neck with Leo in my arms. He started to stir before he slowly opened his eyes. He looked weak and a bit confused, but he didn't seem to suffer by amnesia.

"E-Estelle…?" Leo mumbled weakly. "D-Did I…lose?"

I nodded, "Yes, but the Duel is not over yet."

It was then I felt a shiver run down my spine as I felt the Crimson Dragon getting ready to show up. My Star Mark glowed as the five Marks of the Dragon appeared in the pentagram Mark. The Head appeared on the top of the star, the Wing on the top right side, the Tail on the down right, the Foot on the down left and the Hand on the top left.

The Star Mark appeared in the sky with the other Marks before it summoned the Crimson Dragon. Leo stared at the mighty beast with big eyes. I had a feeling it was now that Leo was going to receive his Mark, and maybe his Signer Dragon.

"_**Leonardo Crier, my child**_", Crimson Dragon spoke up, making the boy in my arms gasp in surprise. "_**You have showed compassion and courage to protect your sister through all the times in distress. Therefore, I will bestow you a gift. Accept it.**_"

The Crimson Dragon raised one of his paws and sent a small beam on Leo's right arm. He looked at it and saw the sixth Mark appear. It was the Heart.

And just as the Heart Mark appeared on his arm, a tiny version of it appeared in the middle of my Star Mark. It told me the Star Mark was now complete. It was finally time for me to help the Signers to unlock their powers.

Leo was staring at his Mark in awe before a white light appeared in front of him. The light formed into a card before Leo grabbed it. The light died down and revealed Leo's Signer Dragon; Life Stream Dragon.

The Crimson Dragon roared again before he disappeared, leaving us to finish the Turbo Duel. Leo stared at his Mark and his new card with big eyes.

"I… I'm a Signer?" he mumbled in shock. "A-And this is…my dragon?"

I nodded before I helped him take off the Duel Board off his feet and made him sit in front of me while he held his equipment. "You've always meant to be a Signer next to your sister, but you weren't ready to get it until now."

The Turbo Duel continued as the rest of us followed it from the other road or from the sky. I could feel how Luna was determined to give Lester a piece of her mind for hurting her brother.

"Luna…", Leo mumbled worriedly.

I clapped his shoulder. "Don't worry. If something happens, I'll save her."

Leo just nodded in reply, looking at his arm with his fresh-received Mark. I knew with this Mark he had a spiritual connection with Luna, so maybe he was sending a bit of his strength to her.

But the Turbo Duel didn't last for long. Luna had no Monsters or Trap cards, so Lester ordered Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity to attack her directly. Leo cried out her Luna's name as the laser beam tried hitting Luna, but I saw the Duel Spirits shielding her by holding back the laser beam.

It, however, didn't take long time until the Duel Spirits got pushed back and Luna got hit by the laser beam. An explosion occurred, which made Leo scream out his little sister's name in horror.

We watched how Luna was still rolling on her Duel Board while the spirit of Regulus ran by her side to make sure she didn't crash into the glass barrier of the Turbo Duel course. I heard the others below me sigh in relief for seeing that Luna was safe.

Luna skidded to a half when the Duel Board stopped and blew out steam after the Duel. From what I've read, Lester was going to leave the area, but he actually stopped rolling on his Duel Board and turned to Luna with a face that even made me scared of him.

"THIS IS NOT OVER, SIGNER!" he yelled out loud. "MEKLORD EMPEROR SKIEL INFINITY, DESTROY HER!"

The Meklord Emperor turned around and faced Luna before collecting energy for its laser beam. Luna tried to take off the Duel Board so she could run, but I could see she wouldn't make it. The others cried for her while I jumped off Star Eater and flew fast down to Luna when the Meklord Emperor unleased the laser beam.

The explosion was around me and Luna, but I was able to jump up in time with the girl in my arms. However, I felt a sting of pain from my right wing. I realized the laser beam and the explosion must have caused some damage to me. I couldn't hold back a pained hiss as I tried flying up with my hurt wing. Luckily, the explosion had made the Duel Board very loose on Luna's feet, so it soon fell off her, landing somewhere below us.

Luna clung onto me, but since I didn't wear any shirt, she gripped my arms. I could feel her tremble in my arms. I knew she felt scared for almost dying a couple of seconds ago.

I looked at Lester who glared furiously at me, or was it at Luna? I couldn't tell, but I knew he wouldn't get away unpunished after what he had almost done to the twins. Star Eater flew down to me, so I could place Luna on his neck with Leo. The twins looked confused about my actions and was about to ask me when I flew back towards Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity. I could hear the others yelling my name, but I ignored them.

I drew out two feathers from both my wings and transformed them into two swords as I dived towards the Meklord Emperor. "This is for hurting the twins, Lester!" I shouted, raising the swords as I got closer to the Meklord Emperor.

I shot down both swords at the head of the Meklord Emperor, trying to pierce through the metal, but the swords scratched against the surface while releasing sparks and loud noise like nails against a blackboard. I still kept trying and pushed the swords against the metal, but I noticed how the swords started cracking.

I grunted through my teeth and jumped back, back-flipping in the air as the swords in my hands disappeared in red light. I landed on the Turbo Duel course on a crouch while I went back a bit.

Lester laughed loudly and hysterically. "I can't believe you would try destroying my Meklord Emperor, Priestess! You should know the Emperors are immune to your powers!"

I glared at the boy while I cold sweated. I was aware all the time that my powers weren't effective against the Meklord Emperors, but I still tried to take them down.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The four Turbo Duelists watched the scene in front of them. They had seen Estelle had failed to make damage at the Meklord Emperor, so they had a very bad feeling about Lester's next move.

"Come on, guys! We need to help Estelle!" Akiza told the boys.

"Yeah, but…", Crow hesitated. "We have no idea how to use our powers! Estelle didn't want to train us until we were all ready."

"Why's that?!" Akiza growled, demanding answers.

"We did promise Estelle not to tell you or the twins about what is really going on", Jack jumped in.

"But why?!" Akiza continued, getting furious.

"Because Estelle wanted to tell you personally when she thought it was time!" Jack retorted, also feeling really irritated.

Yusei just ignored the arguing trio behind him. He watched how Estelle was about to do something when the Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity once again loaded energy for its laser beam. Estelle put up a shield with both her hands before the Meklord Emperor unleased its attack.

The loud noise of collision brought everyone's attention at the Turbo Duel course. The arguing trio turned around to see Estelle was getting pushed back by the laser beam.

Yusei felt through the bond by the Marks how Estelle's strength was seeping away by the hard job by holding up the shield. He did notice cracks were appearing on the crimson energy shield as the laser kept coming.

He suddenly felt terror in his heart. This scene reminded him about the nightmare he had several weeks ago after the encounter with Sherry. The scene of Estelle being killed in the laser beam and Stardust Dragon bleeding…

In the next second, the energy shield in front of Estelle shattered into millions of pieces. It was like time stopped on that one second before the laser beam hit Estelle, causing another explosion around her.

"NOO!" Yusei yelled.

He felt a surge of energy in his body and before he knew it, he was moving…

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I felt my strength in both my arms and my powers weaken as the laser kept coming. I tried standing up against the laser beam, but its strength made me push back. I refused to give up and kept holding on until the shield exploded into pieces in front of me.

My eyes widened and before I could move, I felt the laser beam hit me and the noise of an explosion reached my ears. My body felt like it was on fire, but in a bad way. Pain surged through me, but I could sense I was still alive.

In the next moment, I felt someone grab and push me out of the commotion around me. The body felt so familiar, yet so foreign. My eyes had been closed all the time when I got hit, so I didn't see who it was.

But a warm voice filled my ears that made my heart beat like bells.

"Estelle?"

This voice belonged to no other than Yusei. I slowly opened my eyes to see…a metal mask in front of me. I tried moving my head while my whole body ached to check out this stranger.

The outfit reminded me of an anime/magna character I had seen in my dimension shortly before I got here. What was that character's name again? …Yes! Now I remember!

Incursio from Akame ga Kill!

But this version of Incursio had touches of Stardust Dragon. I looked at the hidden face, seeing the yellow optics on the mask shine with worry.

"Y-Yusei…?" I asked to be sure.

"Incursio" nodded, "Yeah."

"H-How…did you…"

Yusei didn't let me finish before he helped me up on my feet before he turned to Lester who looked at us with a boring expression. "I don't know who you are, but I know you are part of Yliaster. If you ever try harming my friends again…" He pointed strictly at Lester. "…I will make you pay!"

Lester just snorted at the warning. "And how do you think you can hurt me, Signer?"

"_Enough, Lester!_" a voice from his Duel Disk shouted.

Both Yusei and I froze when we heard the voice. I could tell it was an old man's voice, so it was possibly Jakob.

"_You shall retreat and we'll have a serious talk about your unacceptable actions._"

Lester growled, but nodded before he called back Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity. Once the Monster disappeared, he turned to me and Yusei with a frown. "You won't get away next time! I'll make you feel pain!" With that, he turned around on his Duel Board and drove away.

Yusei and I watched Lester leave until he was gone. I felt my Mark giving me some strength back and healing some minor wounds I got by the assault. Yusei turned back into his real form with a card in his hand. He turned around and placed his hands on my shoulders. His action made me blush lightly.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked worriedly.

I nodded lightly. "Y-Yes… But, Yusei…" I looked at the driveway where the others were standing, even Leo and Luna now after Star Eater had dropped them, all looking confused and even shocked to see Yusei standing here on the Turbo Duel course with me. "How did you get over here?"

Yusei raised an eyebrow before looking around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw where he was. "What the…!" He looked down at his right hand, seeing he was holding a card, but not just any card. It was the Stardust Dragon card.

"Hey, Yusei!" Crow yelled. "How the hell did you get over there?!"

Yusei looked very confused that it made me worried. "Let's get out of here before we figure out how this happened", I told him.

"Yeah…", Yusei nodded slowly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo and Luna guided us to the mansion where Lester was supposed to live…to only see nothing but a big grass field and a few trees. So we tried asking Bob and Laila about Lester, but it turned out they didn't remember him.

We were now back at the garage to think about the current situation.

"Illusion and memory manipulation…", I concluded, now dressed in my casual outfit. "The Three Pure Nobles are much stronger than I imagined."

"So that's the real name of the group that has the Meklords?" Jack asked me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"I don't know for sure, but my gut's telling me there's some big-time trouble off-foot. Don't you think, Akiza?" Crow asked.

"I do", Akiza replied.

"Uh-huh", Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Well, I say bring it on then!" Jack said in determination. "Why let the trouble finds us when we can go and find it?"

"Because, Jack, to defeat this so-called trouble, we need to perfect a new way of Dueling", Yusei told him. "We need to master the way of Accel Synchro."

"And not just that, but also start training and unlocking your powers", I added.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, since the boys mentioned something about training and stuff", Akiza threw a glare at me.

I sighed lightly. "I'm sorry for keeping it as a secret, but I needed time to find out some things and I didn't want to worry you or the twins."

Leo looked at his Mark with Luna. "I can't believe I'm a Signer!" A grin grew on his lips. "I always knew I could be a Signer like you, sis! And I've got my own dragon too!"

Luna looked a bit surprised, but gave him a smile. "Yeah. Even though I still find it hard to believe."

"So… What happens now?" Crow wondered.

"Now the real training will begin", I replied. "It's going to drain all six of you physically, mentally and spiritually. I have a feeling the sudden transformation of Yusei's has something to do with his powers combined with Stardust Dragon's, so it's possible you guys can merge and become one with your Signer Dragons. I want all of you to listen carefully to my instructions and never try out something unknown for you that could hurt your spirit." I looked at each Signer before inhaling. "Are you guys ready?" I pulled up the sleeve of my right arm to reveal my Star Mark with the six parts of the Mark of the Dragon and held it out.

"I was born ready!" Crow said, removing his glove and placed his hand on top of mine.

"I'll do my best to perfect my powers and more", Akiza pulled down her glove before joining.

"I'm definitely ready to kick some butt and put those guys in their rightful place!" Jack nodded, revealing his Mark and placed his hand on top of Akiza's.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt after what I've been through today, so…", Luna pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and placed her hand on Jack's. "I'm in."

"And I'll protect Luna and show Lester next time not to mess with any of us!" Leo nodded before placing his hand on Luna's.

Yusei pulled off his glove and drew up his sleeve before placing his hand on top of Leo's. "And no matter what, we all stick together and protect each other. No one should go and face the Three Pure Nobles alone." He cast his eyes on me with a strict gleam. "Especially you, Estelle."

"No promises, since I am their target", I said honestly. "But I will also do my best and become stronger. One for all…"

"…And all for one!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	49. Training and Thinking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 49: Training and Thinking**

I was dressed in my nightgown while I sat by my desk, writing in a notebook. The notebook was actually a strategy book with notes I was going to use for the training with the Signers. It contained different info about physical training, magical training and spiritual training. I wanted to start the training tomorrow already, so I told the Signers to meet up at the gym one hour after Akiza and the twins finished school, so they all could join and not miss a single training session.

I actually had been feeling a bit stressed lately of the training I had weeks before this. I had to be prepared to help the Signers using their powers and how to properly use weapons when the time comes… Well, except for Yusei who had "cheated" a bit before.

I let out a sigh after I closed the notebook. I was also afraid I was going to be a bad teacher, since I didn't consider myself as a teaching person. I never had the confidence for that, but I was willing to try.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

Jack and I were in the changing room in the gym and changed into training clothes we had prepared last night. Crow had called us minutes ago, saying he would be a bit late, and Akiza and the twins were soon going to show up.

I was dressed in a black shirt with short sleeves and dark blue sporty shorts. Since we were at the martial art section, I was wearing protective gloves and protective stockings.

Jack had a grey tank top, black sporty shorts and the protective gear. Of course, for safety matters, he took off his earrings and giant necklace.

"I wonder what Estelle's up to for today", Jack commented as we walked down the corridor to get to the martial arts arena.

"We'll see about that", I replied. "But I really worry about her health."

Jack glanced down at me confusedly. "What'd you mean?"

I looked down on the floor, reminiscing Estelle's face yesterday. "When I held her so close to me… I could see she had bags under her eyes and she was so light in my arms. Plus I noticed how skinny she was in her warrior outfit. I'm seriously worried if she's not overdoing herself with the training."

Jack snorted, "Yusei, I know you're worried about her because you really like, so I suggest you 'fess up and tell her your feelings."

"I can't do that!" I told Jack, looking up at him with a glare.

"And why not?!" Jack retorted. "It's obvious you like her!"

I was about to counter back when we reached the martial arts arena. And I got actually pretty surprised. There were several people in there, working on their martial art skills. Some were alone, but the majority was like two or three in a group. Some of them held those boxing mitts to help the partner practice with their punches and kicks.

Jack tapped on my shoulder with his finger, getting my attention. I looked at him and saw him pointing to a corner of the arena with his other hand. I followed his glance and I think I felt myself stop for a moment.

Estelle sat there in the middle of the corner, doing some stretching on the floor. And I had to tell you; I have never seen anyone stretch like she did.

She stretched her body like she was a ballerina with her legs stretched out as wide as possible while she pushed her upper body down with her arms stretched forward. Her red tank top and black tight shorts didn't make things better for me.

When I realized I've been staring at her for a while, I broke out from the spell and looked away, feeling a bit ashamed of myself for watching Estelle. I felt like a child who got caught by the cookie jar.

I heard Jack chuckle next to me before he walked up to Estelle. He greeted her and made her look up from the stretching and greet him with a smile before she stood up. I followed Jack and saw Estelle greeting me with a gentle smile. It made my heart beat a bit faster.

"So… I see you two had the courage to show up", Estelle teased lightly.

"Well, you told us to come, so you can help us with the training", Jack retorted.

"Crow is going to be slight late due to work", I told her.

Estelle nodded, "I know. Crow texted me." She looked a bit absentminded before she returned the attention to us. "Since I want to wait for the others before the lesson, I want to measure your strengths."

Jack certainly looked like a question mark. "How can you measure strength?"

Estelle walked up to the wall where boxing mitts were placed, along with a notebook and a water bottle with several plastic cups. She picked up a pair of boxing mitts and walked back to us. "I've gone through extreme training and guidance by Duel Monsters who helped me a lot. I can feel by the strength of someone's punch to measure it." She held up the mitts. "So punch on this and I'll be able to tell."

"Then I'll go first", Jack cracked his fist before walking up to Estelle.

I stood aside and watched Jack preparing himself. Estelle seemed to analyze his pose and how he moved his body before he threw a punch on the mitt.

Estelle looked like she was calculating something before she shook her head disappointingly. "Too much force. You're putting all your strength in your fist without saving some of it for the rest of the fight."

Both Jack and I gaped by the calculation. "You can tell by that single fist?" Jack asked.

Estelle nodded, "Yes." She turned to me. "Your turn, Yusei."

I nodded and walked over to her as Jack walked back to give me space. I relaxed my shoulders and got into a fighting pose. I saw how Estelle looked at me with those analyzing eyes while she observed every single move I made.

I pulled back my fist and then threw it on the mitt. It wasn't as forceful as Jack's, but Estelle looked a bit disappointed again. "You held yourself back there, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded lightly. "Yeah."

Estelle pondered about something before she nodded to herself, as if confirming something. "You don't have to be afraid to hurt me, if that's what you worry about."

"Sorry…", I mumbled.

"It's okay", Estelle shook her head. "Now try again."

I drew back my fist and threw it on the mitt.

Estelle nodded, "Much better. But it's not as strong as it should be."

"Yeah, since Yusei's not the violent guy", Jack commented.

"You've always been the strongest and hotheaded in the orphanage", I pointed out to my foster brother. "But you shouldn't be so proud of it."

"I agree", Estelle said. "Strength and violence aren't always the answers to solve problems."

"I know that now!" Jack retorted irritably before he turned away with his arms crossed.

Both Estelle and I sighed at his behavior. I remembered the old times in the Satellite how Jack often used violence to teach the bad guys a lesson after the Enforcers got disbanded. It was mostly to protect his so-called territory.

"Whoa! What did we just miss?"

The three of us turned around to see Crow, Akiza, Leo and Luna walk up to us, all of them dressed in training clothes and the protective gear.

Crow was wearing an orange shirt and dark green shorts. Akiza had a dark magenta tank top and black sporty shorts. Leo had a light blue shirt and white shorts. Luna wore a light pink shirt and same type of white shorts as her brother.

Estelle smiled at the group before walking up to them. "Nothing important. I see you're all ready for some training?"

"You can write it up!" Crow winked and threw a thumbs up.

"I'm free until 7 p.m., so I'll do my best", Akiza nodded.

"But Leo and I can only stay to 6 p.m. because we've got lots of homework to do, since we missed school yesterday", Luna told us.

"It was because of Lester and his Meklord", Leo shrugged. "Man, I never skipped school and this had to happen."

"Okay then", Estelle nodded. "The clock is right now 3:10 p.m., so we'll train to 5:30 p.m."

"That long?!" Crow exclaimed in surprise.

Estelle nodded, "Yes, that long. We'll start with some warmup, meaning stretching. I'll show you guys some moves."

So Estelle did the same stretching Jack and I saw when we entered the arena. The twins, Crow and Akiza also got shocked to see her stretch so flexibly. We did our best with the stretching, but none of us were able to stretch like her.

"If you keep doing some stretching every day, even for just a couple of minutes and several times a day, it'll help you guys become flexible", she told us. "But _never_ overdo the stretching. It will just make the opposite effect."

"Got that one down", Crow commented as he stretched his arms.

Soon we were done with the stretching and Estelle did the same strength measure with the others. Crow was around on the same level as me while Akiza and the twins were quite weaker.

Then Estelle started showing us some basic moves. She told us how to properly clench a fist and punch. Same with the kicks, but that was a difficult level for Akiza and the children. Crow, Jack and I kinda made it, since we did have some experience from the old days.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

My body was so sore after today's training session, but it was a good ache. I really admired Estelle in the way she moved her body. She did look like she had been made of boiled spaghetti, but that was the result of several months of training. The rest of us were like newbies, except Yusei, Jack and Crow. They had some experience from what I've heard.

Estelle had told us where we could find a good website about stretching, so we could print out the exercises and do them at home. There were different kinds of stretching that I didn't know existed. Like morning stretching or bedtime stretching, even stretching with a partner, stretching with your head if you were sitting too much in front of the computer and beyond.

Right now, I was dressed in a red pyjamas while doing some relaxing stretching on the floor. It felt so good for my aching muscles that I couldn't help but let out some low moans. The body parts I focused mostly on were my legs and my upper body.

I did the stretching for five minutes before I laid down on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling. I was thinking about the other moments Estelle had forewarned us about; weapons session and magic session. She told us we were going to do both sessions in the Spirit World in order to not attract any attention. Plus she said the Duel Monsters there could help us, in case she wasn't able to teach us properly.

Estelle had been a good teacher with the martial arts today, but I could tell she wasn't a teaching person. She did even confess she felt a bit uncomfortable with it, but she handled it so good so far.

I thought back at the view of her today. She was so skinny that when we changed our clothes after the session that I could see the ribs on her flesh. Both Luna and I got seriously worried about her, but Estelle had just smiled and said she was going to make a different schedule for her training. I feared she was overdoing herself.

I remembered the reason why I even fell in love with her. She had a motherly side I had missed during the time in the Arcadia Movement. Sayer had been a father-figure, but there was never a woman who gave me the motherly feeling. Estelle had first been like a big sister to me, but now she felt more like a mother. True, she did have her moments of childishness because of her autism, but she did her best to act like a woman for her age. Sometimes I did feel like she was forcing herself to do that. Maybe because she didn't want to get disliked by us, but that was ridiculous. However… I kind of understood her reasons. She wanted to be like a normal human, just what I used to feel before I joined the team. After what she told me about her being treated like dirt back in her dimension, it was actually understandable.

Even though she didn't feel the same for me, I wanted to protect her from other men who tried to approach her. I knew she could take care of herself, but I couldn't help but want to be close to her for as long as possible.

I sat up on my knees and started meditating. Another "homework" that Estelle gave us was to meditate every evening before bed. By meditating, it would increase our spirit and awareness. "Listen to the silence", she had said, but none of us didn't get it.

Estelle tried explaining for us as simply as she could. You had to shut out the sounds and noises around you and not thinking about anything in order to truly meditate. Not focus on a single noise or thinking about a certain thing. Just…relax and free your senses.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Luna's POV**

Leo and I finished all homework from school, so we were able to stay a bit longer to practice today. My body was still a bit sore from yesterday's practice, but it wasn't something I was worried about.

Today, after school, our group got teleported to the Spirit World. It was beautiful and the air was sweet and fresh. I couldn't sense any danger here after the Earthbound Immortals tried invading both this and our world.

"Where are we going, Estelle?" Akiza asked as we followed the brunette.

"To the perfect place for weapons training", Estelle replied. "You'll see."

"Well, that didn't really help", Leo mumbled next to me.

"Leo!" I scolded him.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Crow spoke up.

We all looked up and saw a big building made of stone that looked very familiar.

"It's the Colosseum", Estelle replied. "Here, warrior Duel Monsters comes around for friendly competition once in a while. It's also here the novices train under strict leadership by a couple of legends."

"Interesting", Jack said. "Is it possible we might meet up with any Duel Monsters we have in our Decks?"

"It's possible, yes", Estelle nodded. "Now come along."

Estelle guided to the entrance, but went into a different direction than to the arena. We walked down a corridor and down the stairs to reach a massive training ground with several Duel Monsters training.

Different kinds of warrior Duel Monsters were there training. I spotted a Beautiful Headhuntress sparring with a Dust Knight while another duo of an Amazoness Swords Woman and a Knight Day Grepher sparred further away from us. I could take the whole day to name the Duel Monsters, but when they spotted us they all stopped sparring and bowed in greeting.

"At ease", Estelle smiled gently. "Please continue your sparring."

The Duel Monsters nodded before they returned to their training.

"Wow…", Akiza said in awe. "They truly respect you, Estelle."

Estelle shook her head. "Not just me but also you guys." She turned around to face us. "The seven of us are chosen by the Crimson Dragon, so that makes us special."

"So…", Yusei spoke up, which I noticed he had been quiet the entire time. "We're going to spar against Duel Monsters?"

"Not yet", Estelle shook her head. "You'll get guidance by two legendary Duel Monsters."

On that second, two Duel Monsters walked up to us. One of them looked like a man with a yellow sword and a flaming aura and the other one looked like one of the elves from the Irish mythology.

Estelle turned to the Duel Monsters before she introduced them to us. "These two will help you just as they helped me. Flame Swordsman, former Duel Monster of Joey Wheeler, and Celtic Guardian, former Duel Monster of Yugi Mutou."

"**It is a pleasure to meet you, Signers**", Celtic Guardian nodded.

"**But be prepared, we won't go easy on you**", Flame Swordsman added.

"I knew I've seen those two before!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at the Duel Monsters. "Those two Monsters are legends, next to several Duel Monsters from Yugi Mutou's time!"

"I'm surprised, Jack", Crow grinned. "I thought you didn't do your homework while you used to be Goodwin's paw."

Jack was about to hit Crow on his head when the orange-haired man hid behind Yusei. "_Everyone_ should know about the original Duel Monsters, idiot!" the blonde man growled.

Akiza, Yusei and I sighed at Jack while Estelle just shook her head in amusement. "If you're done arguing, we should start the training", she said.

"Okay!" Leo exclaimed in full enjoyment.

I had a feeling he would act differently after the training session.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Leo's POV**

My arms were so stiff after the training. I could barely move them as the guys and I were showering in the "changing room". Even though we practiced with wooden swords, it was intense. Flame Swordsman and Celtic Guardian had paired us with other Duel Monsters who took it kinda easy for us, but still didn't show mercy.

And I thought at first this training would be a piece of cake. I was very wrong there.

"Jeez, you okay, lil' man?" Crow spoke up.

I turned around to look at him. He stood right behind me with his hands on the hips, looking at me with slight worried eyes like a big brother. Why wasn't he or the others sore?! No fair!

"I'm fine…", I replied weakly.

Crow shook his head. "Doesn't look like it. Want me to help you wash your hair?"

"Crow, don't spoil him", Jack spoke up from the shower to the right. "If he wants to become a true man, he has to learn to be independent."

"Well, yeah… But his arms are stiff", Crow retorted.

I didn't want to be a damsel in distress. I wanted to be a man like Yusei, Jack and Crow!

"I can take care of myself!" I grunted.

I turned back to the shower and moved slowly my arms to wash my hair. My arms were very stiff, but I didn't want the others to worry about me. I could take care of myself, just how I could look after my sister!

I heard Crow sigh lightly behind me. "If you're sure, buddy…" Then I heard footsteps walk on the mosaic floor and the noise of another shower blended in.

I could feel how my stiff arms were getting a bit better, and it made me moan lightly in relief. But that made Jack chuckle at me, which I found embarrassing.

"Feeling better, Leo?" he said in a teasing voice.

I glared at him, which made him chuckle in amusement again when Yusei spoke up from the shower on Jack's right side. "Leave him alone, Jack." Jack snorted and turned back to the shower.

I heard someone close their showerhead and the noise of wet footsteps echoed behind me. I looked lightly over my shoulder to see Yusei walk past me. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, so his upper body was naked.

My eyes widened when I saw two big scars on him; one on his stomach and one on his back. Where did he get them from?

"Yusei!" I called.

Yusei stopped walking and turned to me with a questioning expression. "Yeah?"

"Where did you get those cool scars?" I asked excitedly.

For some strange reason, it got eerie quiet in the showers. Jack and Crow had stopped scrubbing themselves right after I had asked Yusei. He kept his poker face on, but I could see in his eyes that he was bothered by something.

Yusei looked away from me and looked ahead with a hard expression. "By the Beheader."

I gaped before I remembered he and Estelle had encountered that Beheader and how that murderer had hurt Yusei. I decided to cheer up Yusei by being honest.

"Well, those scars look so cool!" I smiled. "Real battle scars you should be proud of, Yusei, 'cause they show you're a hero!"

"HUH?!" Jack and Crow exclaimed in surprise in the background.

I watched how Yusei's lips moved into a small smile before he looked at me again with soft eyes. "Thanks, Leo."

I just grinned and rubbed my nose, feeling myself blush a bit. I was glad to see Yusei in a better mood because of me. It was still a bit embarrassing, though. I think I just sounded like a girl back there.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Jack's POV**

That little brat… I didn't know if I should punish him or thank him. Yusei was still a bit insecure about those two scars on his body after the incident with the Beheader, but he looked emotionally better after Leo's comment.

The three of us were right now in Yusei's room, doing some stretching together.

"So tomorrow will be the magic part, huh?" Crow spoke up as he stretched his body towards his right leg.

"Yep", Yusei nodded, stretching his arms.

"And from what Estelle told us, you two and Akiza are the ones who have unlocked your powers so far", Crow continued.

"It looks that way", Yusei replied.

I looked up from my stretching. "Does Estelle mean by Akiza's psychic powers or something else?"

"Her healing powers, Jack", Yusei told me. "Remember? She's the one who took care of the wounds I got and she healed them thanks to Estelle who had guided her to activate the unique power."

"That reminds me…", Crow spoke up. "How did you two unlock your powers?"

Both Yusei and I stopped stretching and looked at each other before my super-old "rival" started explaining.

"Well… My powers got somehow activated during the time Estelle and I got kidnapped by that selfish man who wanted me for his team in the WRGP. When he kept talking about what he wanted to do with her, I… I just got so angry and smashed the TV screen with a burning fist."

"So… When you got emotionally upset, your powers unlocked just like that?" Crow asked.

"Yeah…", Yusei nodded.

A grin spread out on Crow's face. "How sweet! Not just about your powers but also how they got unlocked because of your feelings for Estelle!"

Yusei blushed lightly and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Luckily, Crow turned his attention to me.

"And how about you, Jack?"

I thought back at the time when it got chaotic during the WRGP party. "Back at the party, when Yusei told me to drive after Estelle to see if she was okay, I wasn't able to reach her with just my Duel Runner. I tried using my powers to summon Duel Monsters without the Duel Disk and it was then I literally heard a chain go off when I summoned Vice Berserker."

Crow pondered for a moment. "Sounds to be like we have to be close to Estelle in order to activate our powers."

"It seems that way, yes", Yusei nodded. "Because she's the Priestess and she has the connection with the Crimson Dragon. That makes her the strongest of us all spiritually."

"But she can't use her full potential without us, right?" I wondered.

"I think so", Yusei nodded.

"Well, guess the kids and I have to work harder to unlock our own chains and keys to become superhuman like you guys", Crow commented.

Yusei sweat dropped, "We're not superhuman, Crow. Just…special."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Special sounds way better than different."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Crow's POV**

Whoa… I had to tell ya; I had never seen such a beautiful place like this before.

We were in the Spirit World again, but this time in a big clearing in the middle of a forest. Mountains were close to the forest and I had a feeling there was a pond nearby too.

"Today we're doing some basic magic lessons", Estelle told us. "I will help you guide through the course, but I need you to listen to every single step I'll tell you."

"Yeah, yeah, just start already!" Leo said impatiently.

"Calm down, Leo!" Luna glared at him.

"Okay…", Estelle let out a sigh, as if to relax herself. "All of you… Close your eyes."

"What for?" Jack asked.

"Just do it, Jack!" Akiza glared and slapped Jack's left arm.

"Hey!" Jack retorted, glaring at her.

I rolled my eyes before I closed my eyes.

"Inhale and relax… This course will work better if you guys relax", Estelle told us.

I heard the others around me inhale and exhale while I followed the lead.

"Now… I want you to imagine a ball in front of your eyes. A white ball."

I tried imagining a ball in front of me that was totally white. It somehow worked, since I had the picture right in front of me.

"You got it?" Estelle asked.

Yeahs, uh-huhs and yes were heard as I nodded.

"Good. Now change the color of the white ball into your favorite color."

I imagined my ball black with purple shade.

"If you got it, now change the ball into your favorite element. Wind, fire, water, earth, light, even darkness or any other element you like. Try also imagining the ball in a color connected to the element, like orange with fire, blue with water, and so on. There's no rush. Take your time."

My favorite element? That would be the wind. And which color was associated with that element? It was difficult. With Duel Monsters, it was the green color, but it was more connected to the earth.

How about…a combination of grey and white? Yes, that would work.

"Imagine the ball being painted by the base color while the element surrounds it like an aura."

Aha! That would do it!

I concentrated hard on changing the color of the ball into grey before the white wind surrounded it like a tornado. It was actually hard to do it, but I did it.

"Okay… Those who have come this far, reach out your hands with the Marks on your arms."

I reached out my hand, my eyes still shut tight.

"Keep the element ball in your vision while you use another part of your concentration to your Marks. Try feeling the power from your Marks reach down to your hands, like sparks, and imagine the ball appear above the palm."

Okay… That would get tricky.

I tried keeping the tornado ball in my vision as I used a small part of me to reach my Mark. I could feel the warmth of the Mark when I made it and felt sparks rush through my hand. I clenched my shut eyes even more as I tried creating the tornado ball.

After a couple of seconds, I could feel a breeze on the palm of my hand. I was curious to see if I did it, but I decided to wait until Estelle's next words.

"Okay… Yusei, Akiza, Luna and Crow… Open your eyes slowly while keeping the feeling in your hands."

I relaxed my eyelids before opening them slowly. The first view I got was the same tornado ball I had imagined in my mind floating above my palm. I couldn't believe it… I actually did it on my first try!

I glanced at the others, curious to see what they had made. Yusei had a gentle green wind ball like mine. Huh… Probably coming from Stardust Dragon.

Akiza's element ball was light brown with rose petals surrounding it. That must definitely come from Black Rose Dragon for sure.

Luna had a light yellow ball with a rainbow aura surrounding. Did she also get inspiration from her Signer Dragon?

Jack let out a sigh, snapping out of his concentration. "This is ridiculous!" He clenched his hand into a fist and opened his glaring eyes. "This isn't working!"

"For you, yeah! But not for us!" I bragged.

"Jack's not the only one struggling, guys!" Leo whined. "This isn't supposed to be so hard! The guys in the comic books make it look so easy!"

Estelle sighed, "Leo, that's because it's not reality. _This_ is reality and nothing works so easy. Don't expect the world around you being served on a silver plate."

I moved my hand, but the ball disappeared when I felt my concentration slip. "Damn…"

"I did expect Yusei, Akiza and Luna making it this far, but I didn't imagine Crow being able to summon the sphere", Estelle confessed.

"Well, what'd ya know?" I grinned excitedly. "I've got hidden talents!"

"Not too much, but some are useful… Like your cooking skills", Yusei commented.

"Hey! I'm the one who can make decent dishes unlike you and Jack, Yusei!" I retorted.

"I can cook, but not as good as you, Crow", Yusei defended.

"And I am too good to cook", Jack bragged.

We all looked at him as if he was a Martian. Did he really just say that? Damn him and his big ego!

"Anyway, I can tell Jack and Leo have concentration problems, so I suggest you to learn to relax and meditate more", Estelle said.

Jack just nodded while Leo let out a whining yes.

"Okay then… We'll move on to the next step", Estelle said. "I understand if you guys feel a bit drained mentally by this single course, but I promise I won't overwork you."

"We trust you, Estelle", Akiza said with a warm voice.

"Please teach us more", Luna said.

Estelle nodded, "If you're sure and don't want to take a quick break…"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The rest of the time got spent by showing the Signers how I controlled my powers and tried explaining what I think and feel whenever I either summon a shield or sending several energy spheres towards a target and moving on.

Some Duel Monsters showed up once in a while to greet us before continuing their tasks. The Duel Monsters were often small and cute ones that seemed to be comfortable around Luna, since she was the Princess of the Spirits.

When it was time to take a break, the Signers literally collapsed on the ground, every single one of them exhausted. I could tell they were feeling weak in their minds, since using magic took a tool on one. I had been prepared for that and gave them all one towel and water bottle each before I said I was going to take a walk nearby.

I walked to a cliff with a waterfall and a pond among the boulders. I sat down and listened to the pouring water of the waterfall. It had such a relaxing effect on me. I needed it because I was also exhausted by guiding the Signers.

Crow and Luna have been able to unlock their powers today, so Leo was the only one left. Yes, Leo had been unable to activate his powers to do stuff the whole time. Apparently, he had a very bad concentration problem. I needed to come up with a method that could help him with that.

I was so deep in thoughts of trying finding a solution that I slightly jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Estelle?"

I looked up and saw Yusei stare down at me. Did he follow me all the way here? I found it kinda hard to believe.

"Yes, Yusei?" I asked.

"Mind if I join you?"

I nodded my head. "Go ahead."

Yusei sat down on my left side, looking a bit better than a couple of minutes ago. His eyes looked clear and his face wasn't damp by sweat anymore.

Both of us were quiet as the waterfall poured the water down into the pond in front of us. The silence did somehow feel a bit awkward. I never felt it like that whenever I was alone with Yusei. Was he worried about something? I tried using the bond between the Marks, but Yusei had somehow put up barriers, which made me unable to find out how he was feeling.

"Akiza told me about your condition", Yusei suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?" I asked, pulling up my legs, so I could rest my chin on my knees while I wrapped my arms around the legs, never looking up.

"I know you're worried about our safety, but you need to look after more of yourself", Yusei's voice sounded very worried. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

I sighed lightly. It was true I was actually pushing myself with my own training, but I had a reason for it. "Because…", I began while I stood up, still having my glance forward. "…I want to protect you guys. I know I might sound a bit stupid with my next sentences, but it's the truth. You six belong in this dimension while I am and always will be an outsider." Sad thoughts and feelings washed me over when I thought back at my lonely past. "I only have a _temporary_ reason for existing in this world, but after my purpose is fulfilled… I will go back to my world…" I looked down, feeling a tear run down my cheek. "That is why I want to make sure none of you gets fatally hurt, or even worse, even if that means my health will be affected-"

I wasn't able to finish the sentence when Yusei suddenly grabbed my wrists roughly. His eyes were filled with rage, which scared me a bit. I was surprised to see him act so aggressively. It was usually Jack who was the aggressive type.

"Don't say such-", Yusei was about to say when I felt we were losing the balance and fell down in the pond.

While we were falling, I felt Yusei wrap an arm around my waist and the other one around my head, as if protecting me from the impact.

We landed in the pond and water splashed all around us. Luckily, the pond wasn't so deep and just reached my ankles and wrists as I held myself up. Yusei stood above me on all four, looking down at me with now slight gentle eyes, but they still held some rage.

"Yusei-", I began when he interrupted me again.

"Don't say you're less valuable in this world just because you're not a native!" Yusei literally spat out, making me flinch. "You're just as precious as the rest of us! I understand you want to protect us, but please let us take off part of your burden from your shoulders and let us help you! That's part of Signers' duty; to protect the Priestess! Isn't it?" His eyes with rage softened until he got back those gentle eyes again as he leant closer to me, which made me blush. "You said that so yourself…"

I nodded slowly as I slowly backed my head from his. I think it was only now Yusei realized how close we were to each other because his eyes widened a bit and held a slight shocked expression. But that melted when he approached me while closing his eyes.

I suddenly felt terrified. Was he going to kiss me?!

I shut my eyes tight and waited to feel his lips on me. I could feel his breath as he came closer when…

"Estelle! Yusei! We're ready for more practice!" Akiza's voice echoed.

Both Yusei and I snapped back and looked up to see Akiza standing on the boulders and having a shocked expression that slowly transformed into a furious one. Her right eyebrow twitched a bit as I sensed her psychic powers slowly activate.

"What the hell are you doing to Estelle, Yusei?!"


	50. Yusei's Secret

**The chapter begins in Yusei's POV.**

**WARNING! Mentions of rape, and sexual content! Nothing explicit!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 50: Yusei's Secret**

Jack, Crow and I were eating breakfast in the kitchen. My two foster brothers were literally devouring the food Crow had made, which consisted of bacon, eggs, toast and both tea and coffee. I was just poking my food with the fork, being absentminded about the practice with magic two days ago.

I felt so ashamed about attempting to kiss Estelle. I didn't know what came over me back then. When we fell down into the pond and water splashed on both of us, Estelle's natural beauty suddenly seemed to shine brighter than usual. It was so tempting, but Akiza interrupted us just before I was about to kiss Estelle. And it was kinda a good thing she did, because I might have lost control if I felt Estelle's lips.

Ugh… I felt like a pervert, or was it just sexual tension? I wish I could tell, but I had never been in love for real after I became a teenager. The old crush on Rika didn't really count. I was naïve and childish, as any other children, so I didn't understand what love was really about…until now.

"Hey, Yusei? You okay?" Crow spoke up.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up, seeing both Crow and Jack look at me with worried eyes.

"You're not hungry?" Jack asked.

"You've barely eaten anything. Not having an appetite?" Crow wondered.

I looked down on my place. I had just eaten half of the egg and bacons. The toast and cup of tea were untouched.

I shook my head before standing up. "I'm not so hungry." I grabbed my cup of tea. "I'll be in the garage."

I could feel how Crow and Jack watched me as I walked down the stairs to the garage. The new engine was actually ready for a test drive. I had to install it in my Duel Runner, so I could go for a ride and see if it was really working.

My jacket and gloves were already on the chair in front of the desk, so I placed my cup of tea on the desk and went to work. But before that, I opened the entrance to the garage, letting fresh air sweep inside. I inhaled the air and relaxed my shoulders. Today seemed to be the perfect day for the test ride.

I removed the engine my Duel Runner currently had and installed the new engine. It took like five minutes to carefully insert the cables into their rightful places in the Duel Runner before I shut close the compartment. I nodded to myself for installing the new engine before I put away the old one. I grabbed the old cloth I used to wipe the oil dabs off me and wiped my hands clean.

I put on my jacket and was about to pull on my gloves when the front twin door opened. I looked up, expecting Zora or a costumer, even though it was Sunday, but I felt my eyes widen in horror when I saw who it was.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"I'm getting worried about him", Crow mumbled after Yusei had vanished from his and Jack's field of vision.

"So am I", Jack nodded. "He's been absentminded since our training in the Spirit World."

"Yeah…", Crow nodded. "When Akiza came back with Estelle and Yusei, she looked furious while both Yusei and Estelle looked embarrassed." He turned to the blonde man. "You think something happened between them and Akiza interrupted them?"

"Knowing Yusei, he wouldn't take the next step to hook up with Estelle", Jack said before taking a sip of his coffee. "For some weird reason, he just won't confess to her or ask her to go out with him. It's like something's holding him back."

"Yeah, but what and why?" Crow wondered.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know." He gaped lightly when he remembered something. "Wait… Could it be because Estelle is not from our world?"

Crow realized what Jack meant. "Yeah… I keep forgetting Estelle is from a totally different world where we only exist as cartoon characters and the Duel Monsters is just a simple card game." He let out a weak laugh. "Estelle is so human it makes me sometimes forget about it."

"Me too", Jack confessed. "But still! Wouldn't Yusei be happy to go out with Estelle before she leaves, so he won't regret not telling her his feelings, and then move on?"

"I wish I knew, man", Crow sighed. "Yusei barely tells us about his concerns or thoughts. He keeps everything inside and never spills out anything… Unlike us, who keep showering our worries and concerns on him."

"He's a good listener and he truly helps us out in our own mess sometimes. But…", Jack's eyes turned a bit soft and reflected concern. "I wish we could do a bit more for him."

Crow felt a mischievous grin grow on his lips. "Are you that worried, Jack?"

Jack blushed in embarrassment before he lashed out on the carrot-head. "I am not _that_ worried, idiot!"

Crow just grinned even bigger.

The duo continued eating their breakfast…until an unusual loud voice echoed from downstairs. And it was a voice those two didn't hear often.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

Crow almost choked on the piece of toast he just took a bite off while Jack spat out his coffee, accidently steeping Crow who sat opposite him. The carrot-headed quickly drank his cup of tea before letting out a huge sigh of relief. But the moment wasn't over.

"Was that Yusei who yelled just now?" Crow asked in pure surprise, ignoring the fact he was soaked by coffee.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. And when Yusei snaps like that… It's always something serious."

Crow nodded before he followed Jack to the stairs.

Back in the past, when the trio was children, Yusei had already been a calm and quiet boy, so he rarely got angry. However, when he did get angry, it was always for a good and serious reason.

Jack and Crow went down to the garage, just to stop by the small platform with the couch to watch the scene in front of them. The duo saw Yusei's face was painted with real anger and that anger was targeted at the unexpected guest that had showed up. Both Crow and Jack felt their eyes widen when they recognized the fourth person in the garage.

A girl in around 18 years old with a very slim figure, caramel skin, long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that were decorated with long and thick eyelashes by mascara stood there in front of Yusei with a big egoistical smile on her too thickly red lipstick lips. Her nails were painted in pink color as a pair of silver earrings hung in her ears. Her height was around Akiza's, except a few centimeters taller.

Even though it was in the middle of April, she was dressed as if it was summer. She was dressed in an orange dress that was like a tank top and shorts were sewed into one, a very thin and light green jacket with short sleeves, short white socks, brown toeless shoes, and a small dark green bag resting on her right hip as the strap went over her left shoulder.

"Gina…", Jack mumbled with disgust.

Crow just glared at the girl. She was someone the Satellite Trio knew very well about.

Gina Franklin used to be a Satellite resident just like them. They had met her shortly after the Enforcers was founded by Kalin. The four members had saved Gina from being robbed by a couple of thieves, but after that she tried hanging around with them as much as she could. Her main target was Yusei, since she assumed she fell in love with him when he had smiled at her.

She did try getting his attention in every single way, but Yusei declined the offers at first before he started ignoring her after he realized she was just a fangirl.

But one day, Gina stopped showing up, which confused the three other members, since it had been like a daily routine for them to ignore her, and it was also around that time when Yusei suddenly shut himself out from the others. Kalin, Crow and Jack never figured out what happened to him, since he had been missing for one night until he came back to the HQ next morning. But Yusei had looked so devastated back then.

The now older Gina smiled at Yusei as sweetly as she could, but it was just a fake one. "I just wanted to see you again, Yusei. It's been a while."

"How did you even get the address to this place?" Yusei kept glaring, never falling into Gina's trap. "Who told you?"

"Oh, I just went to Sector Security and asked for the address by telling them your name", Gina replied, clicking her tongue.

"What do you want?" Yusei hissed through his teeth, trying to maintain his fury. He never realized Jack and Crow were in the garage, seeing and hearing everything.

"Yusei, sweetie, is it a crime for a girlfriend to visit her boyfriend?" Gina asked with a too sweet voice.

Yusei's right eyebrow twitched furiously. "We are _not_ and _never_ were a couple! Get over it already!"

"But, Yusei~, what about that night we had? Didn't you enjoy it?"

Both Jack and Crow flinched when they heard that. Was Gina referring to the night when Yusei went missing?

That question seemed to be the last straw because Yusei exploded. "Enjoy it?! I never wanted to do it! You took advantage of me with your filthy and disgusting tricks!"

The pieces were finally settled together in the jigsaw puzzle for Jack and Crow. Their eyes widened in realization when they understood what Yusei meant.

"Yusei…", Crow spoke up, still in slight shock.

Yusei glanced up to see his foster brothers staring at him with big eyes. His furious expression softened a bit until it turned hard and unreadable. He turned to his Duel Runner and picked up the helmet and put it on.

Gina got surprised to see Yusei ignored her, so she walked over to him as he got on his Duel Runner. "Hey! Yusei!" She grabbed on his jacket, but Yusei ripped his arm away from her grip. He sent her a deadly glare as he turned on the engine of the Duel Runner and drove off.

"Yusei!" Gina whined as she watched the red Duel Runner drive away. "Wait for-" She was about to run after him when a hard hand landed on her right shoulder, holding her back.

"Before you leave…", Jack spoke with a very chilly voice which made Gina feel chills down her spine.

The girl looked over her shoulder to see murderous expressions on both Jack and Crow. Their faces were covered by shadows as their eyes shone red with dark aura surrounding them.

"…Care to explain what you meant back there?" Jack finished his sentence.

Gina swallowed nervously. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen Yusei's foster brothers looking like this.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Why did _she_ have to come back? I thought she got what she wanted after what she did to me. She had never once appeared again after _that_, so why now?!

I felt so upset that my driving ended up a bit wobbly. My inner emotions went to the driving, so my Duel Runner represented what I was feeling right now. I had to stop by a parking lot to collect myself.

I took off my helmet and rubbed my forehead with the tip of my fingers, trying to remove an incoming headache with massage. The old memories I wanted to forget came back to me like a river. Pictures, sounds and smells overwhelmed me as if it happened just a few minutes ago.

I didn't know for a second what I should do. I couldn't go back to the garage now. Jack and Crow must have figured it out by now what happened between me and Gina. I didn't want to face their disappointment for keeping it as a secret.

I knew I had to talk to someone about this. But with who? I knew I had Martha as my foster mother and she would understand me, but I didn't feel like she was the right person to talk about this. Akiza had gone through her own misery, so I didn't want to add my burden on her. Leo and Luna were still children and innocent that they didn't understand the dark side of life.

So that left me with one last person.

I fished up my cell phone from the pocket of my jeans and looked for the cell phone number to the one who could help and listen to me without being prejudice.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

It was an eventful morning in the daycare. A couple of Crow's adopted "siblings" had stayed over for the weekend with other children. That included Kokoro and Ginga.

Martha, Blister, Mr. Bashford and I made a small breakfast party with lots of delicious food and some decoration. We wanted to give them a warm feeling before they go back home, and they would feel better for going back to school next day.

I wiped the table after breakfast as Martha and Blister took care of the dishes. Mr. Bashford took the children out for some fresh air and a walk. He said he needed to stretch his legs a bit.

I couldn't help but feel a bit concerned about a couple of things that came on my mind yesterday. It wasn't just about the almost-kiss with Yusei, but also about one certain child and my birthday.

My birthday was soon coming up, but I had suspicious feelings about it. I didn't feel like I had grown older. And one of the things that made me even more concerned was my period. Ever since I came to this dimension, I never had my period once. It's like I had already reached the menopause, which didn't feel right. Did the Crimson Dragon try to make things easier for me while I was in this world, or was there something else behind it?

My other concern was about Belle, the child who I suspected had autism. She hadn't showed up in the daycare for weeks. Last time was like in February, but after that… Nothing. Martha didn't even receive a call that Belle would stop coming to the daycare or any message at all.

When I was done wiping clean the table, I felt my Mark throb a bit painfully. I gripped my arm for a second before the pain calmed down. I placed down the cloth on the table and pulled up my sleeve to see my Mark glow. But not just my Mark was glowing. The Head Mark was glowing as well, showing me it was something about Yusei. After the Crimson Dragon had given Leo his Mark, the six Marks of the Dragon had been added in my Star Mark permanently to show I had a bond with all six Signers.

I blinked confusedly. What was Yusei feeling so worried and concerned about?

In the next second, I felt my smartphone vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans. I fished up the smartphone, seeing it was Yusei calling with his cell phone number. I accepted the call and held the smartphone against my right ear.

"Hello?"

"_Estelle? Hi…_"

I could tell by his voice something was bothering him.

"Is everything okay?"

"_Not really… I need to clear my mind. Can we meet by the tower where the party was held?_"

I realized he meant the tower where the Premiere WRGP party had been held.

"Yes. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"_Okay. I'll see you there._"

And with that, Yusei ended the call.

I looked at the smartphone confusedly. What happened to make Yusei so upset? I couldn't remember if something would happen at this moment.

I let it go and prepared myself to head to the tower. I told Martha where I was going so she and the others knew I wasn't being kidnapped.

I went out to the fresh air and held up a Monster card. "Come out, Genesis Dragon!"

The card in my hand shone before it shot out of the grip and transformed into said Duel Monster in front of me. He let out a small roar before I walked over and rubbed his head gently. He purred by the affection he got before he bent down his body so I could climb on.

"Take me to the conference tower", I told him.

Genesis Dragon nodded before he flapped his wings and flew up to the sky.

The conference tower was the same tower where the WRGP party had been hosted, but on weekdays it was like a conference hall for business people and trading market. On Saturday, only half the day was "corrupted" with meetings, but on Sunday it was open for the public. It even had a small café selling drinks and cakes and such.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To make sure the people wouldn't freak out by Genesis Dragon, I made him land by the road below the tower where the parking deck was. I got off him and patted his head as thanks. "Thank you, Genesis Dragon."

Genesis Dragon nodded with happy eyes before he turned back into a card. I put away the card in my handbag before I headed to the stairs. While I walked to the stairs, I spotted Yusei's Duel Runner among the vehicles. That was the sign he was already here.

Once I finally made it up to the conference tower, I stepped inside and looked around. People in all ages and forms were talking, having some coffee or just enjoyed watching the view from the tower.

I tried to find Yusei and I did. He was standing outside on the balcony with his back turned to me, so he didn't see I was there. I could tell by his aura something was really bothering him.

I bought two cups of English Earl Grey tea and added two small sugar cubes in each cup. I made sure to stir the tea around with a spoon to melt down the sugar. Once I tasted my cup and approved it, I headed outside to Yusei.

Yusei looked up when he saw I was walking over to him. He gave me a tired smile and his eyes didn't shine as they should. "Hey…"

I nodded in greeting before I held up the other cup of tea. "Here." Yusei looked at me confusedly, which I just returned with a soft smile. "I know hot tea makes me calm down and relax. Especially the smell of black tea."

Yusei let a small smile reach his lips again before he grabbed the cup. "Thanks. I didn't get to drink my morning tea."

We walked over to a bench and sat down. I blew on my tea, cooling it down before I took another sip. The sweet taste of sugar blended with Earl Grey tea was just the best.

I turned to Yusei and saw he held his cup with both hands that were resting on his lap. His eyes looked also a bit dimmed, like he was thinking about something.

"Yusei?" I called gently.

Said person snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me. "Sorry. It's just…" He let out a deep sigh. "…Something from my past came back today. Something…I'm not fond of."

"What was it?" I asked gently.

Yusei let out another sigh, looking down at the cup in his hands. "A girl…"

That was quite a surprise for me. Was he going to talk about an ex-girlfriend that hadn't been in the original anime?

"Gina…", Yusei hissed out the name as venom. "She did…something to me that I'm trying to forget, but…" He stayed quiet for a second. "She just had to come back and try talking as if we were a couple since years back…" His grip on the cup tightened as his arms shook with anger.

I put down my cup to the left before I reached out a hand and put it gently on Yusei's shoulder. His arms stopped shaking by the connection as he looked up at me with now upset eyes. I had never seen Yusei this upset before, except the time when I saw him crying after the Turbo Duel with Dark Kalin during the final day of the Dark Signers.

"What happened?" I asked carefully.

Yusei turned his head down and let out another sigh before looking up at the sky. "It was back in the old days when the Enforcers was founded…"

***FLASHBACK***** – Yusei's POV**

_Crow, Kalin, Jack and I were patrolling Satellite. It was nice weather and everything seemed to be okay… Until we heard a girlish scream._

"_HELP ME, SOMEBODY!"_

"_Uh-oh! That sounds trouble!" Crow commented._

"_Let's go, guys!" Kalin commanded._

_We ran to the source of the voice, finding a girl around our age being attacked by thieves. Supplies were laying spread all over the concrete._

"_Hey!" Jack called, getting the three thieves' attention. "What makes you think you can rob a woman?!"_

"_Yeah, didn't your mamas tell ya not to harm girls, huh?" Crow added._

_The leader of the thieves snorted loudly. "You think you're some kind of heroes? Guys, bust them up!"_

_The two lackeys ran towards us, but Crow and Jack knocked them back just as Kalin ran to the leader. I ran over to the girl who sat on the concrete, shaking in fear. I knelt down in front of her, holding out a hand to her as I put on a gentle smile._

"_Don't worry", I told the girl. "You're safe now."_

_The girl blinked before she calmed down and nodded. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up on her feet. At the same time, the others had finished taking down the thieves. I could hear the running footsteps of the thieves and the yelling of the leader._

"_THIS AIN'T OVER!"_

"_Oh yes, it is!" Jack retorted._

"_Never mess with the Enforcers, boys, or we'll teach ya a lesson!" Crow added._

_Kalin had picked up the spilled supplies and had it in a bag now. "Are you okay, Miss?"_

_The girl nodded, but her eyes were on me. "Yes… Thank you." She put on a big smile._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Her name was Gina Franklin", I told Estelle. "She seemed to okay at first, but then she started visiting us by the HQ every day and several times a day. She always tried offering us food or cookies, but it was especially for me. I refused them all when I realized she was just a fangirl. But…" I gripped the cup in my hands. "One day, she went too far with her obsession."

***FLASHBACK***

_I was on my way to the HQ after patrolling the north area of the Satellite. Everything seemed to be calm for the moment. I was thinking about trying to build my own Duel Runner in the future. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was really good with building and fixing stuff, so a Duel Runner sounded like a perfect challenge._

_I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize someone was following me. The next thing I knew, I felt a hard hit on the back of my head. The smack made me lose consciousness._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_I groaned when I finally woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and met the view of a red ceiling. I tried moving my arms, but I wasn't able to. I turned my head to the left and realized my hands were strapped against the bed posts, just as my feet were tied on the other bed posts._

_I struggled against the binds before I realized my chest was bare. Luckily, I still had my pants on._

_I looked around in the room. It had pink walls that seemed new and the furniture and items made me put two and two together. This was a girl's room!_

"_Hey!" I called. "Is someone here? Let me go!"_

_The door to the bedroom opened. I looked up and saw Gina step up to me with a vicious and delight expression. She was dressed in only a white lace bralette with matching thong. My eyes widened when I figured out her plan._

"_Gina!" I shouted angrily. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Gina just smirked with the delight look as she hid something behind her back. She stepped up to the bed and stood to the right side before she leant down her head to my face. "Because you refused all the love I tried to give to you… I'm going to make you accept me willingly."_

"_Wha-", I started when Gina suddenly shoved something into my open mouth. I tried spitting out the thing that tasted like candy, but Gina held my mouth close and forced me to swallow the piece of candy._

_I gagged lightly and tried spitting out saliva with the too sweet taste. "What was that you just forced me to eat?!"_

_Gina chuckled deeply in delight before she held up a transparent bottle with blue heart-shaped pills in it. "Viagra." My eyes widened in shock. "Soon your precious part will become willing to accept me."_

"_You're crazy…", I mumbled before I started struggling against the binds. "Let me go, Gina! You're out of your mind!"_

"_Nope", Gina popped the O with her tongue and put the bottle with Viagra on a nightstand before crawling on top of me. She forced her lips on mine and tried pushing her tongue into my mouth._

_I struggled against the lips and made sure to never open my mouth for her. I didn't want any of this, but I could feel the effect of Viagra taking a toll on my body._

_Gina must have noticed it because she smirked and crawled down to my abdomen. "Mmm? Looks like someone's eager." She rubbed her backside on my sensitive part, making me try to hold back moans._

_I suddenly felt something inside me that was new. Fear. I didn't want to do this. I didn't feel ready for such intimate moment, and I definitely didn't want to do it with a crazy girl like Gina._

"_S-Stop…", I grunted through my teeth._

"_No", Gina whispered in my ear before she started stripping herself off her the bralette and the thong._

_The view was not enjoyable, so I started panicking when Gina started unzipping my pants. "W-Wait!" I called._

"_No", Gina replied simply and pulled down both my pants and boxers, revealing my unwilling erected part. "I will not wait."_

_The next thing I felt was hot pain as she sat down on me. I screamed out in pain and somehow lost consciousness again._

***END OF FLASHBACK***** – Estelle's POV**

I stared at Yusei in disbelief while being lost at words. I had first imagined a terrible break-up with a girlfriend, but I had never thought something like that happened to him.

Yusei…got _raped_ in the past.

Yusei let out a deep sigh through his nose and looked up at the sky. "When I woke up again, I was all alone in Gina's bedroom. There were no signs of her, but I could see the evidence of the action on me. The binds must have loosened while she…took advantage of me, because I could finally move. I tried my best to wipe off the…evidence before I got dressed and headed back to the HQ. Jack, Crow and Kalin were all worried about me, since I didn't come home last night, but I ignored them." He placed the now empty cup of tea to his right before intertwining his hands that rested on his lap. "I couldn't tell them what happened to me. I…didn't want them to look disappointingly at me."

I didn't know what I could do to comfort Yusei, but one thing came in mind. I wrapped my right arm around his shoulders and made him lean against my shoulder. I rubbed gently his right shoulder where my hand rested, to help him lift the sadness off him.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you", I whispered honestly. "But… The guys were your brothers. They would understand what happened if you just talked to them."

"I know…", Yusei nodded against my shoulder. "But…"

"You were afraid", I concluded. "You were afraid they would be disgusted with you and not understand what you went through."

Yusei was quiet for a second before he nodded again. "Yeah…"

I got a serious face and released him from my hold to make him look at me. "Yusei. None of them would think you did that willingly. They would understand if you just talked to them. Don't keep everything inside you." I pointed at his chest where his heart was. "Don't keep all your burden alone. Let Crow and Jack take away part of your burden. Let them help you, whether being personal issues or Duel Runner or whatever that is bothering you."

Yusei looked away, thinking about what I just told him. I turned to the left, sensing two people hiding. "You can come out now, Jack and Crow", I called.

"Huh?" Yusei exclaimed as he looked up.

The two figures of Jack and Crow stepped outside to the balcony. Crow was rubbing the back of his head nervously while Jack had his arms crossed with a stern expression.

"How'd you know we were hiding here?" Crow asked.

"The bond", I replied, which made Crow even more confused. "The bond between our Marks. I can sense your emotions and your presences."

"Ah", Crow let out in realization.

Yusei looked nervous, but I pushed him lightly on his shoulder. He turned to me with a nervous look, but I just gave him a smile. "Go…", I whispered.

The man next to me nodded before he stood up and walked over to Jack and Crow. "How much…did you hear?"

Jack unfolded his arms and let out a deep sigh. "Only the end when you said you were afraid to tell us the truth."

"After you left, Jack and I held back Gina and made her spit out what she did to you", Crow told Yusei. "What she did was disgusting and just so low. We know you would never sleep with a girl you didn't like. Heck, with no one at all, except maybe the girl you like-"

Jack hit him the back of his head to stop the Blackwing Duelist from talking. "Yusei, we would never look down on you because of something you did unwillingly. I'd gladly have chased after Gina and teach her a lesson to never try hurting my little brother!"

Since Yusei's back was turned to me, I couldn't see his facial expression, but I could tell by his voice how he was getting relieved for seeing his foster brothers being so understanding. "You guys…", he mumbled.

"Don't keep everything inside, Yusei!" Crow said. "Let us help you by taking off part of your burden with either the engine prototype or your work or whatever you need an extra hand with!"

I knew my job here was done, so I grabbed the two empty tea cups and headed inside the tower through another open door, so I didn't walk past the trio. I left the cups by a table and headed to the stairs. I looked up to see the guys looking a bit happier and Yusei seemed to be relaxed. I felt a smile grow on my lips before I walked downstairs. While doing that, I typed a small message to Yusei's Duel Runner.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei, Jack and Crow had finally resolved the situation with the black-haired man's secret and shared fist bumps as they did during their childhood to prove their brotherhood was still strong, or maybe even stronger now.

Yusei had noticed Estelle had left them, but he wasn't worried. He rather felt thankful for talking about his burden with her and now his foster brothers.

The trio went down to the parking deck where their Duel Runners were waiting. Yusei put on his helmet and turned on the Duel Runner to not only start the engine but also receiving a text message.

Yusei saw it came from Estelle, so he opened the message.

_Remember, Yusei, you are never alone. Share your troubles and burden with your family. Your friends are always there for you._

_/Estelle_

Yusei smiled at the message and quickly typed a reply.

_Thank you._

_/Yusei_


	51. Bonds Beyond Time – Part 1

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 51: Bonds Beyond Time – Part 1**

I woke up early this morning. It was last day when Yusei told me about his past with that Gina girl…taking advantage of him. I still couldn't believe something like that happened to him. But this was a different reality. It also showed how dark and cruel life could be.

After I did my morning exercise, I ate some breakfast when I felt my Star Mark ache. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to see the Head Mark, the Tail Mark and the Wing Mark were glowing along with the pentagram Mark.

Something was up, and I had a hunch what it could be.

I apologized to Martha, saying I had to go, before I rushed out of the house with my jacket on. I reached into the pocket of the jacket and pulled out Star Eater's card.

"Come forth, Star Eater!"

The card slipped out of my fingers and formed into said Synchro Monster. He roared a bit before I jumped onto his neck. He flapped his wings and brought us higher up to the sky.

The sky was grey with clouds and I could smell the thin scent of rain. It felt like it was the calm before the storm, if my hunch was correct.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Star Eater and I found the Satellite Trio on a Turbo Duel course. Yusei was Turbo Dueling that blonde man who came from the future… What was his name again?

Paradox!

Yusei had just Synchro summoned Stardust Dragon, which made me panic.

"No!" I yelled from above. "Not Stardust Dragon, Yusei!"

Yusei looked up at me, looking really confused. "What? Why?!"

Paradox, who had a mask on, drew out a blank card. In less than a second, the card released some kind of beam that looked like a domino-parade of Duel Monsters cards that hit Stardust Dragon. The dragon was surrounded by a transparent sphere as he cried for help. The cards surrounded him as he turned into small particles that went into Paradox's blank card. Except the blank card now had a picture of Stardust Dragon!

"Am I seeing things? Stardust Dragon…! It's…", Jack began.

"It's gone! And stolen!" Crow exclaimed.

"But how could that be?!" Yusei questioned.

Paradox laughed amusedly. "Many great things are possible, Yusei!" He drew out another blank card and pointed it towards me and Star Eater.

"Star Eater! Let's get out of here!" I told my dragon quickly.

"_**Right!**_" Star Eater nodded and flew away.

"I don't think so!" Paradox called behind us.

After that, I felt a beam hit us from behind. The light around me nearly blinded me as I felt Star Eater disappear below me. I felt myself fall from the sky when Star Eater disappeared. I looked over my shoulder, seeing I was falling towards the Turbo Duel course. I had to call out another Monster or I would get a very painful fall.

"Tiger Dra-"

But before I could finish calling out Tiger Dragon, two shadowy and fast figures appeared out of nowhere above me and they both kicked me hard on my abdomen. The heels of their boots dug into my skin as I coughed out blood by the force.

The next thing I knew, I had crashed on the Turbo Duel course and pain ached through my body. Luckily, I was still conscious, so I could see how Paradox jumped above the crater where I laid. I could barely hear a thing, since my ears were still ringing after the crash, but I could tell Paradox had left this era.

I slowly pulled myself up with my arms while feeling my abdomen ache harder than my body. The ringing in my ears calmed down just when Yusei appeared next to me, his helmet still on. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Not really…" I dug my hand into the pocket of the jacket and pulled out Star Eater's card…

To see his image was no longer there.

This didn't feel right. Paradox wanted to only get Stardust Dragon in this era. So why did he steal my Star Eater as well? It didn't make sense.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The four of us were now in the garage. Crow handed me an ice bag, so I could smooth my sore abdomen, but we were all stunned. Even I, since I didn't expect Paradox stealing Star Eater. And who were those two shadows that had attacked me?

I could tell by their figures that they had both been females, and something about them felt strangely familiar.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Jack broke the silence.

"I would, but I don't know myself", Crow was still a bit shocked about the Turbo Duel.

"I still can't believe he took Stardust…", Yusei mumbled as he looked concerned.

"Why did that maniac take him? That's what I'd like to know", Jack said before he turned to me. "Estelle." I looked up from my own pondering. "Did something like this happen in the anime version of our universe in your dimension?"

I nodded, "Yes." The trio turned to me, expecting answers. "I remember reading about a movie they made, but I never watched it, and the villain in the movie was the same man who took Stardust Dragon…" I used my free hand to hold up Star Eater's empty card. "…And Star Eater. What I don't get is why he took my dragon as well. He was only supposed to take Stardust."

"Well, what was that guy's goal about?" Crow asked.

I remained silent. I didn't want to tell more or else the chain of event would break. I guess the guys understood my silent answer, since none of them pushed me to answer. Heck, even Crow held himself back, but I could see he looked like he was ready to explode with lots of questions.

The sound of a door opening grabbed our attention. We looked up and saw Akiza and the twins step inside, Luna holding something in her hands.

"What's up, guys?" Akiza asked before her eyes landed on me and the ice bag in my hand. "What happened, Estelle?"

"I got kicked by two girls", I replied. "They wore boots with heels and that nearly pierced my stomach."

"What?!" Akiza exclaimed in shock.

"Ouch, that must have hurt", Leo grimaced.

"Look, no offence, but this really isn't the best time for a social party", Jack said calmly.

"Jack", I glared lightly at him. "They're part of the group. And I think they have something they need to show us."

Luna nodded, "Yeah… Leo and I were searching the web, researching Duel Monsters history when we saw this." She handed the device in her hand over to Yusei.

The raven-haired Signer took the strange device and turned it on. It turned out to be some kind of a holographic screen that seemed to have the same functions as an iPad or an iPhone in my world.

The screen showed us an article about a tournament in Yugi Mutou's era, and pictures of the tournament. The biggest picture showed Pegasus holding a thumbs up at the camera while Yugi Mutou held a trophy in his hands with a bright smile on his lips, shaking hands with Pegasus. Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, stood in the background, crying happy tears that his grandson had won.

"Hey, I recognize that guy!" Crow exclaimed.

"I should hope so", Jack commented. "That's Maximillion Pegasus, the chairman of Industrial Illusions. He's the creator of Duel Monsters."

"And look who's next to him!" Crow added.

"Yugi Mutou", Yusei said. "The King of Games himself. They say he's the best Duelist to have ever picked up a Deck."

I knew that Yugi often got help by the Millennium Puzzle's spirit, Yami Yugi, to win tough Duels, but Yugi learned to Duel and become even stronger by himself.

"Doesn't look so tough to me", Jack snorted. "Of course, I could in that day with that haircut. Still, even I admit, he's a Dueling Legend. What I would give to see Yugi in action way back in his day."

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Yusei asked the twins.

"No. Scroll over to the next page", Akiza replied, looking very serious.

Yusei scrolled…and we all lost our breaths when we saw three… No, five Duel Monsters dragons on a picture that showed destruction. I couldn't really remember the names of the three unknown dragons to me, but I knew they were connected to Cyber Dragon and Rainbow Dragon. The third was something with Hyo-, but the two remaining dragons were Stardust Dragon and Star Eater!

"Wait! Stardust Dragon and Star Eater?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"But those cards didn't exist back then!" Jack pointed out.

"Exactly our point!" Leo said with a duh voice.

"Look!" Crow pointed at the article next to the picture. "The article says that all sorts of dragons appeared one day and like blasted almost all of Europe!"

"But I don't remember ever hearing about this", Yusei said. "And this is a major historical event!"

"That's just it! This is new history", Akiza said. "Somehow the past has changed."

I noticed something in the background. I dropped the ice bag and stood next to Yusei. "Let me." I clicked lightly on the picture to zoom in…and found the three figures of Paradox and the two women from before!

"It's that Duelist from before!" Yusei exclaimed.

"And the two women that attacked me", I said, taking a closer look at them.

They both had the same too revealing outfit with devil wings on their backs, but they still had different skin color and hair. The one to Paradox's left had a slight yellow/brown skin color and slight dark brown hair that looked like it was black. The other woman who stood to Paradox's right had pale skin, not as pale as mine, and long straight blonde hair.

Something was ticking in my head. These two women looked way too familiar to me now…

"Could they be…?" I mumbled out loud.

"You know those women, Estelle?" Yusei asked.

"They…look like the adult versions of two bullies from my past", I replied.

It was then we heard some kind of rumble outdoors. I looked up at the windows, seeing the sky had turned black and rubbles were floating around.

"What's going on outside?" Akiza wondered.

We rushed out fast from the garage to see a dreadful sight. The buildings were crumbling down and disappearing as the dark clouds turned even darker.

"I don't like the looks of this, guys!" Jack commented.

"If you change the past, you'll change the future…", I mumbled before gasping. "The events in the past! Paradox is rewriting the history with the dragons we saw on the picture!"

"What the masked man said was true!" Yusei exclaimed. "Our era… Our appearance in time… It's meeting its end!"

"And that's why we must go and fix the past!" I said in determination.

"And how do we do that, genius?!" Crow retorted. "We don't exactly have a time machine here!"

My Star Mark started glowing, which got everyone's attention. Soon the Signers' Marks glowed as well to let the Dragon Seal appear on Yusei's back with my Star Mark in the middle of it and Leo's Mark being in the Hand Mark.

"It's the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, now with Leo and Estelle's Marks too!" Akiza exclaimed.

Leo pointed at the Duel Runners that were parked outside of Zora's clock shop. "And look! It's power-surging Yusei's Duel Runner too!"

I grabbed Yusei's hand, getting his attention. "Let's go."

Yusei got the message and nodded. We ran over to his Duel Runner as the others cried our names.

"Get as many citizens as you can to safety!" I told them. "Don't try to do anything with your powers to stop the destruction!"

"Okay!" the group called.

Yusei put on his helmet before he sat down first and I joined him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He revved the engine and drove off. The Dragon Seal on his back was still glowing just as the Crimson Dragon appeared above us.

"I don't know where you're taking us, but if it's somewhere that will give us a chance to stop this, lead the way!" Yusei told the mighty God.

The Crimson Dragon roared in reply.

"You okay, Estelle?" Yusei asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine. As you always say…" I hugged him a bit tighter around his abdomen, but not too tight. "…Let's rev it up."

Yusei nodded and accelerated. The power of the Crimson Dragon made Yusei's Duel Runner go even faster until a bright yellow light surrounded us. I could feel the Crimson Dragon's power as he took us to the past.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Clara's POV**

Jaden and I were supposed to have a peaceful vacation in Venice before we would continue our journey and a small task, but it had to get ruined by a weird masked man who stole one of my precious Duel Monsters card thanks to his two assistants.

Both my boyfriend and I were still wearing our old school uniforms from the time in Duel Academy; Jaden with his Slifer Red uniform and me with my Ra Yellow uniform. I always added black shorts under the skirt, so I could move more comfortably, like now when we were under attack by the dragons.

The masked man summoned Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon to attack me and my boyfriend before he summoned out my Hyozanryu as well. My dragon didn't recognize me, since he was under that man's control.

Jaden and I had been able to protect ourselves for a while, thanks to our special powers, before we got corned by the masked man and the dragons. Jaden had summoned Elemental HERO Neos while I summoned Defender, the Magical Knight to protect us from an impact, and after that the masked man summoned two unknown dragons that neither of us recognized.

"Those are some dragons!" Jaden said impressed when he saw the two unknown dragons. "Know where I can score one?"

"Jaden Yuki. Calm, cool and collected to the very end", the masked man chuckled. "Now perish with your girlfriend!"

The two weird dragons sent two beams towards us, but Neos and Defender jumped in to protect us. Our Duel Monsters were struggling against the two powerful beams as Jaden and I got pushed back by the wind around us.

"Neos!" Jaden called as he grabbed me before we got pushed back together into a building.

I could feel my whole body was sore, but we were still alive. Neos and Defender looked pretty worn after the double-attack.

"Finish them!" the masked man ordered as the two women next to him chuckled.

The two dragons were about to attack us again, and probably kill us, before a big and long red dragon shielded us in time. I could sense a great force coming from the dragon that looked like it was made out of magma.

"What's this?!" the masked man questioned.

Jaden helped me up on my legs. "You okay, babe?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

The magma dragon dissipated to reveal a strange red motorcycle. A couple was sitting on it. The driver was a boy around our age and the girl who had her arms wrapped around his waist looked to be a few years older than us with long and wavy chestnut-brown hair.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei and I made it to the scene of destruction when we saw all the five dragons fly in the air. Stardust Dragon and Star Eater were among them.

"Yusei! And the Crimson Star Priestess! How'd you follow me back in time, I do not know", Paradox exclaimed. "But I do know it changes nothing for you and Jaden! If you don't perish by my hand, the hands of time will do the win."

"Hands of what?" I heard Jaden exclaim in the background.

Paradox laughed before he turned around with the two women and walked away. Yusei called after them, but only to find Paradox drive with his Duel Runner from the top of a building, with the two women sitting on the Duel Runner. The next second, the Duel Runner disappeared in a white light along with the dragons.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The fire of the destruction had burnt out and left behind a half-destroyed Venice with scars from the battle. Yusei and I were on the top of a building while Jaden and this unknown girl sat and treated their wounds. I couldn't help but feel the girl with long straight black hair with magenta shade or highlights, and blue eyes looked so familiar. Was she an OC I once saw in my dimension? No, that couldn't be. Or… What if she was someone's creation, like Laila or Sora from Yusei's era? They weren't characters from the official anime, and I came from another dimension, so anything was possible.

"Ehh… Yusei and Estelle, right? Any chance you can tell us what's going on? Or better yet, who that masked dude was?" Jaden spoke up after the girl finished treating his wounds.

Something told me they were more than just friends. I could see the affections between them.

"I wish I knew", Yusei said before he turned to me. "But you seem to know about him, Estelle."

"Only a little", I replied before I turned my attention to the couple. "Are you sure you two are okay? You took quite a hit there."

"We're fine, thank you", the girl smiled. "Jaden and I've been through a lot worse than this."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't watch the GX season because I had read and heard from other people online how that season sucked.

"You're tough kids", Yusei told the duo. "Jaden; that's what he called you, right?"

"Yep, that's my name", Jaden replied. "And Dueling's my game! Of course, it didn't seem like much of a game with that guy!" He turned to the two-toned haired girl next to him. "And this is my girlfriend!" He grinned brightly at her.

The girl blushed a bit before she looked up at me and Yusei. "I'm Clara. Jaden and I've been together for quite some time now."

Jaden looked down at Yusei's Duel Runner. "That's quite a ride you got there! Looks like something out of the future!"

"It is", Yusei replied.

"It is?!" Jaden and Clara exclaimed simultaneously.

"What do you mean it is?" Jaden wondered.

"_He means as he said, Jaden and Clara_", I heard an unknown voice.

I looked up and saw the spirit of a skinny man with long black hair and glasses. A real cat stood next to him. From what I remembered, the man used to be Jaden's teacher at the Duel Academy and the cat was his pet. The other spirit was the Duel Monster Yubel. I still didn't know if Yubel was a male or a female, but Yubel sounded like a female.

"_Yusei is from another time_", the man continued.

"Another time?" Jaden snorted. "Ha, quit messing with us! Besides, how would you guys know?"

"_We know because, like you, Yusei has a gift_", Yubel explained.

"_A gift that connects him to the world of Duel Monsters spirits_", the man added.

Yusei pulled off his glove and then pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to show the couple his Mark of the Dragon. "I think they mean this Mark."

I also pulled up my sleeve to show my Star Mark. "And I've also got a Mark."

"_And the woman next to him has also a gift, but stronger than yours and Yusei's, Jaden and Clara_", Yubel continued.

"_And her aura tells us she's an extraterrestrial person_", the man said.

"Extraterrestrial?" Clara blinked confusedly. "Banner, she doesn't look like an alien."

"_But she is more than meets the eye, my Queen_", Yubel retorted. "_You will see in due time._"

"Well, then it looks like you and us have something new in common, don't we?" Jaden commented after Banner and Yubel finished their speech.

"Yes, Jaden", Yusei nodded before putting back on his glove. "Now tell us how this all got started with you and Clara and the masked man."

Jaden and Clara stood up while I pulled down my sleeve. They looked at the destruction before Jaden began explaining.

"Well, some old classmates of mine and Clara's kept reporting that their Duel cards were getting snatched, including Clara's Hyozanryu", the boy said. "We went looking for the thief, and found you-know-who."

I could see how Jaden was upset about it, but he calmed down when Clara held his right hand. Jaden smiled lightly at his girlfriend with warm eyes.

"Listen, Jaden and Clara", Yusei said, getting the couple's attention. "I know we just met, but believe me; we need to stop this man! Because if we don't, life as you know it… Well, won't be as you know it! My time, your time! It will all change! And trust me; it's not a change for the better!"

"Hold up!" Jaden interrupted Yusei. "Are you asking me and Clara to team up with you and your girlfriend to take this dude down?!"

I blushed when Jaden assumed Yusei and I were a couple. "Yes, and we're _not_ a couple!" I corrected him.

"Aww…! That's too bad", Clara giggled in the background.

"Clara!" I exclaimed, embarrassed by this boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

Jaden laughed at my actions as I pouted lightly. I crossed my arms and looked shyly at Yusei. I blinked when I saw he was blushing too. Why was he doing it? Was he also embarrassed by the thought of me being his girlfriend?

"But how are we gonna take the masked dude down if he's not even here?" Jaden pointed out, getting all our attention. "I mean, the dude's splint!"

"He's on his way to Yugi Mutou's era", I told the group.

Clara gasped lightly in the background which I noticed. Maybe she knew Yugi?

"And he's going to change the history and alters the future forever, meaning your and our era and beyond", I added.

"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean change the history and alters the future? History hasn't changed!" Jaden said.

Clara opened Jaden's duffle bag and pulled put a laptop. "Here."

"Thanks, babe", Jaden kissed her cheek before he sat down on his knees and opened the laptop. "Here! I'll show ya!" We sat or stood behind Jaden, including the spirits, as Jaden typed on the laptop. "Let me check the Domino City's database for a newspaper article that will prove to you that history has…" A big article appeared on the screen, revealing a destroyed Domino City. "…Completely changed! And not for the better! Why's this guy doing all of this?"

"I don't know, but he's doing it as we speak", Yusei said.

"No way!" Jaden drew out a card that was his Elemental HERO Neos. "Well, as long as I got-" It was then the Duel Monster disappeared from the card. "Neos is gone!"

Clara drew out her Defender, the Magical Knight just to see the image of said Duel Monster vanishing. "Defender too! What's going on?"

A rumble erupted around us, like an earthquake. Buildings and streets were slowly turning into falling debris as the sky turned into black with grey clouds. It was like the whole scene from New Domino City again.

"The destruction is starting here too!" Yusei exclaimed. "Your era and time is crumbling away! First your Duel Monsters cards, now everything else!"

The big tower by the square fell down and caused dust to surround us for a second.

"So what're we supposed to do now?" Jaden asked.

"We need to go to Yugi Mutou's era and stop the destruction, that's what we're supposed to do", I told the team. "Yusei. You and Jaden take the Duel Runner. Clara, you're coming with me!"

"But there's only one bike here! How're you girls supposed to come with us?!" Jaden asked, his voice now trembling a bit terrified.

"Just come!" Yusei grabbed Jaden's hand and dragged him down from the roof.

I pulled out my Deck from the pocket of my jacket and went through all the cards to see if I had any Duel Monsters that came from Yugi's era. Ancient Dragon was the only Monster card I had whose image hadn't disappeared.

"Ancient Dragon!" I called, holding up the card.

The card started glowing in bright light before the card slipped out from my grip and formed into Ancient Dragon.

"Wow…", Clara mumbled behind me.

"Ancient Dragon, can you let me and Clara ride on your back while we time travel?" I asked the dragon.

"_**Certainly**_", Ancient Dragon nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Aurora's POV**

Today was a tournament in town, but it wasn't any other tournaments. It was the Domino Duel Tournament, sponsored by Pegasus himself who was going to show up quite soon, since the hosts began attending the stage and fireworks exploded in the sky above us. The tournament was going to begin at 12 p.m. and it was just five minutes left. There were even a few people who cosplayed their favorite Duel Monsters. I spotted a Dark Magician Girl, a Dark Magician and a Harpie Lady cosplayers among the crowd.

My twin brother Joakim and I had met up with Yugi and Solomon to attend the tournament, so my brother, Yugi and I had brought our Duel Disks along. Yugi was, as always, dressed in Domino High School's boy school uniform and had his Millennium Puzzle. Joakim was dressed in a white shirt with a blue sleeveless hoodie with pockets, black jeans and brown shoes. I was dressed in a lavender dress that reached to my knees with a white bolero, white stretch tights, and black shoes. As always, Joakim and I were wearing our Millennium Earrings and had our hairs tied up into ponytails. We never left the earrings behind. Just like Yugi with his Millennium Puzzle, we always carried them around because we had the connections to the Millennium Items' spirits.

"It's such a beautiful day", Joakim said as he stretched his arms. "A perfect day for a tournament!"

"Well, we wouldn't want it raining now, do we?" I replied before giggling a bit.

"It certainly is a good turnout", Solomon commented.

"And it's no wonder why. The rumors is Pegasus himself is gonna be here today", Yugi added.

Joakim eyed me for a second before his eyes went to Yugi, then the eyes returned to me. He looked like he was close to discover something.

"You two!" he exclaimed, pointing at me and Yugi.

"Huh?" we said simultaneously.

"Stand next to each other", Joakim told us.

Yugi and I looked at each other before we stood next to each other. Joakim walked up to us and seemed to measure something before his eyes widened in shock. "Holy moly! Yugi, you've grown again!"

I turned to face Yugi and realized the same thing. He was almost close to my height, and I was around 175 cm. Yugi was probably by 170 cm now.

Solomon chuckled, "Just like when I got a sudden growth when I was your age, Yugi. I did start growing around my second year in high school too."

"We've gotta celebrate it with red rice after the tournament!" Joakim demanded.

"Red rice?" I raised an eyebrow. "Kim, it's not like Yugi and I are dating-"

"Not yet, my dear. It's just a matter of time before Yugi comes out of the box", Solomon teased before chuckling.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed with red cheeks.

I even heard Amaura, Mako and Yami chuckle in the background. This was a bit embarrassing, but I wouldn't mind if I ended up being Yugi's girlfriend one day. I mean… I did have feelings for him, but I wasn't sure if it was worth to confess to him. After all, I didn't know if my feelings for Yugi were actually Amaura's affections to Yami.

The sound of a helicopter echoed in the square and made us all look up. We saw a chopper land while the hosts introduced Pegasus. Said man came out from the chopper after the introduction.

The crowd exploded into cheers and claps as Pegasus flipped his hair and grabbed a microphone. "Greetings, Duel-fans! It's wonderful to see you, but I'm sure not nearly as wonderful as it is for you to see me, so please enjoy my splendor!"

Joakim, Yugi, Solomon and I laughed at Pegasus's comment. Now when he wasn't an enemy, he was surely a nice and humorous man.

The clock in the square hit 12 just as big shadows blocked the sun. We all looked up and saw Duel Monsters dragon fly in the air. I recognized two of them; Cyber End Dragon and Hyozanryu, but I had no idea what the other remaining dragons were.

"Man, those dragons look so real, even if they are just holograms!" Joakim said impressed.

Mako's spirit appeared to his right. "_No, Joakim. They are _not_ holograms._"

Amaura's spirit appeared to my left. "_A great evil force is here and his power's making them becoming real Duel Monsters!_"

"Real Duel Monsters?!" Yugi exclaimed. "But I thought only you and Aura could make them real, Amaura!"

The dragons began attacking the buildings and the square. People were now screaming in terror and ran away as fast as they could. Sadly, Yugi and I got separated from Solomon and Joakim when the crowd moved around.

The dragons attacked every high building and made them crumble. People got buried by the fallen buildings around me and Yugi.

"Get down!" Yugi called as he pushed me down on the ground and covered me with his body.

I gripped Yugi's jacket as the bombarding noise of the buildings filled my ears. People's screaming came to an end and the last voice I heard screaming was Pegasus's.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't know for how long Yugi and I've been unconscious, but we both woke up by the sound of dragon roars. Yugi moved from my back to let me get up on my knees. We looked around and saw the horrible destruction. The once beautiful and eventful square had turned into Ground Zero. Yugi and I were the only ones alive, and there were no signs of other people.

"You okay, Aura?" Yugi asked me worriedly.

I nodded lightly. "Kinda…"

We helped each other up on our legs to see if there was anyone nearby, or even the military. But no, not even the police, the fire trucks or the ambulances were here. We were all alone with the five dragons conquering the sky.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called.

"Joakim! Can you hear me?!" I shouted.

Yugi gasped, which made me turn to him. He rushed up ahead and I followed him. It was then I saw what he had discovered.

Solomon's bandana!

Yugi collapsed on his knees as he grabbed the now worn bandana in his hands. His shoulders shook as tears ran down his face. "No… Grandpa… He's…" He tried holding back a roar, but he couldn't do it. "NOOOOO!"

I felt my own tears collect in my eyes when the dreadful thought of Solomon being dead hit me. W-What if Joakim was dead too?!

"A-Amaura…", my voice shook as I let the tears run down my cheeks. "C-Can you s-sense Mako…?"

Since Amaura and Mako were twins as well and shared the Millennium Earrings, they had a strong connection that they could sense each other and feel if they were safe or in trouble.

"_No… I'm sorry… I can't sense him…_", Amaura replied, biting her lower lip to hold back her tears.

A loud sob escaped my throat before I collapsed on my knees and covered my face with my hands as I cried. I once lost my father… I couldn't bear to lose someone again, especially my twin brother.

I felt Yugi's hand land on my back before I threw myself on his chest. We hugged each other as we let our sorrow and tears run down our cheeks like waterfalls.

An evil laugh filled the silence, which made us look up on top of a building that didn't collapse. A man with a mask on his face stood there with two women who looked like they were cosplaying. But I could sense evil power from them, so I guessed those too revealing clothes were their armor.

"At last, my work is complete!" the masked man exclaimed. "It took some doing, but history is now forever changed! Changed, so that Duel Monsters is no more!"

I didn't understand what the masked man meant by that, but Yugi and my attention turned to a sudden crimson light that appeared in front of us. A strange dragon made out of fire came out from the light and…swallowed us!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**

**Sora Sakamoto belongs to **_**Meihia**_**.**


	52. Bonds Beyond Time – Part 2

**The chapter begins in Aurora's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 52: Bonds Beyond Time – Part 2**

The next thing Yugi and I knew, we got thrown on top of a building with a bright sky above us and a motorcycle and a dragon came out from the fire dragon. I rubbed the back of my head and sat up to see two boys and two girls, one of them looking a bit older, walk up to us.

"You two okay?" the boy with brown and orange hair asked.

"It's okay, Yugi. You're safe now", the boy with raven hair and golden streaks told us.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked before looking down. "Is my grandpa okay? Where's Pegasus?"

I followed his action and looked down to see the square was pretty and colorful as before the destruction. I spotted the square clock and saw something that shocked me. The time was 11:25!

"Wait… Did we move back in time?" I asked.

"You did", the woman with brown hair and glasses nodded.

The other dragon that the girls had been riding on was gone, just like the fire dragon that had nearly eaten me and Yugi.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Yugi mumbled next to me.

"I'm afraid not", the girl with long raven hair and magenta shade/highlights said.

I couldn't help but feel this girl looked familiar to me. She somehow had a face that was similar to mine and her eyes too.

"Here's the deal, bro", the boy with two-toned hair began. "It's not about where you are but _when_."

"We've taken you back in time", the other boy told us. "Back to just before those dragons blasted this place."

"That explains the clock…", I mumbled.

But also a huge relief showered over me when I realized my twin brother Joakim wasn't dead. Although the question was; where could he be? Still at home, but… I was also supposed to be at home at this time, preparing myself for the tournament. Or… Did that mighty fire dragon alter time and space, so it wouldn't look suspicious that I was here now?

The two-toned boy pulled out a card to check something before a smile appeared on his lips. "Look! Neos is back!"

The girl with raven hair took out a card herself and let out a sigh of relief. "Defender too. Thank goodness."

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked.

"My name is Yusei Fudo", the boy with raven hair and golden streaks introduced himself.

"I'm Estelle Malmström", the brunette with glasses nodded, standing behind Yusei.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki!" the two-toned haired boy pointed at himself with a thumb.

"I'm Clara…", the other girl with raven hair and magenta shade mumbled, looking away.

Jaden looked at her with questioning eyes. "Hey, Clara, your last name too!"

Clara held a finger against her lips and shushed him. She pointed at both me and Yugi before she shook her head. Jaden didn't get it at first, but then his eyes widened in realization and nodded. What was that about?

"Yusei, Jaden…", Yugi began.

"…Estelle and Clara", I finished.

"I'm Yugi Mutou", Yugi introduced himself.

"And I'm Aurora Ueda Pax", I told the group my name.

"Oh, there's no need to tell us who you are", Yusei told us. "We know."

"You do? How's that?" Yugi asked.

"'Cause we're from the future", Jaden replied simply. "It's no big whoop."

"What?" Yugi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I guess it's kind of a big whoop, but out of line, though", Jaden turned his eyes on the crowd in the square. "We're here to save the world!"

"That masked man you saw… He must be stopped", Yusei told us. "Like you, we've seen what happens if he's not."

"This guy seems like he's made his mission-of-a-life to take down Pegasus", Jaden explained.

"But why?!" Yugi wondered.

"Because Paradox believes the future will be much better without the Duel Monsters", Estelle spoke up, making all of us look at her.

"Wait, you mean, erasing the Duel Monsters for good?" Jaden asked. "And everything that sprang from the game?"

Estelle just nodded.

"So that's why Neos and Defender disappeared!" Clara exclaimed, placing her fist on her palm.

Estelle nodded, "I wish I could tell you more, but in this case I better stay quiet or the chain of event will get unstable."

"It's okay, Estelle", Yusei smiled gently at her. "I know…"

The way Yusei looked at the brunette reminded me a lot of how I looked at Yugi. Was he in love with her? But… For some reason, they didn't feel like a couple.

I stood up on my feet. "Well… I know this much. If the world is in danger, I know I have to help and cancel the apocalypse."

Yugi stood up next to me with a determined expression. "We can't let that Paradox erase the Duel Monsters from history! He hurt my grandpa too! So I'm more than willing to help you four in any way that I can! Let's make this guy sorry he ever messed with us!"

"Glad to have you two on our side", Yusei nodded.

"That's totally ecstatic! We've got the King and Queen of Games in our corner!" Jaden grinned widely. "Now let's do this!"

"But first… We have to get rid of the people down there", Clara pointed down at the square.

"Yeah, this is the place where Paradox will strike", Estelle agreed. "We can't have innocents involved."

"Leave that to me!" Jaden said. "Yubel!"

A spirit of a Duel Monster I had never seen appeared next to Jaden. It looked like a dead angel that had half a man body and half a woman body and black skin covered most of its body.

"_I guess I'll have to do the dirty work_", Yubel commented before she smiled lightly.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Our group went down to the square while Yubel threw energy spheres around the stage and the square to scare away people. And it actually worked. I was ready to summon one of my dragons to help out, but I didn't need to.

"Nice job scaring them off, Yubel", Jaden grinned as he held an arm around Clara's waist, the one he didn't have his Duel Disk on. "That's right, everyone! Just keep running and don't look back!"

"I hope this scare off Pegasus. That way, he won't be crushed by that building", Yugi said.

"Right, and then the future of Duel Monsters is safe", Yusei nodded.

"But we have to take care of the threat first before we can relax", Aurora told us.

I felt my Mark burn for a second before a voice echoed around us.

"You think you can save the future?!"

A wormhole appeared out of nowhere and Paradox's Duel Runner drove out and braked several meters from us. Strangely the two women from before weren't with him, which made me a bit concerned. Were they planning something in the background?

"You listen here!" Yugi glared at Paradox who was still wearing his mask. "We know what you're up to and we're not gonna let it happen! Got it?!" Paradox remained quiet. "So why don't you just make it easy on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from?!"

We girls were standing behind the boys, being shielded by them.

"Where I came from is why I'm here", Paradox replied.

I knew what that meant, but I didn't want to tell the others. They had to find out on their own in order to understand.

Paradox took off his mask, revealing his face. "Perhaps it's time…we get acquainted. The name is-"

"Paradox, we know!" Jaden shouted, interrupting him. "Yusei's girlfriend told us that!"

I blushed when Jaden said that. "I told you I'm not his girlfriend!" I said with a glare.

Paradox snorted, "Of course the Crimson Star Priestess knows my identity, considering where she's from. After all, I don't come from any of your eras in time. I come from the future."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yusei yelled.

"Forget him! He's just trying on getting your head", Jaden told Yusei.

"We don't care about your backstory! We just care about keeping our world safe!" Yugi told Paradox.

"Oh, is that so?" Paradox said before he chuckled. "Too bad. Nobody thought on keep _me_ safe. Or those I loved. And now I'll finally have my revenge. I will rid the world of what caused all my pain and suffering. That is why I'm here; because I realized something about this game you love so. This Duel Monsters… The world would be a far better place without it! The Monsters, the Spells… What good comes from it? True, you'd all save the world many times over with your precious cards. But against advisories who's using the same cards to destroy it?!"

For a moment, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Paradox. From what I remembered of reading about the movie, Paradox came from the future where the world was on the edge of ruins. The planet had reached the apocalypse and the humankind was being extinguished. It was a future many people feared of happening, even back in my world.

Even now in this dimension, I feared for my dimension's future. Would it one day end up in the same way as Paradox's era? Would the mankind be responsible for its own extinction?

"So that's why you're here?! To rid the world of Duel Monsters?!" Yusei asked a bit aggressively, which wasn't part of his personality.

"That's correct", Paradox nodded. "Once and for all."

"Not on our watch, you won't!" Yusei retorted.

"You senseless dolts!" Paradox glared at us. "Don't you see? Instead of trying to stop me, you should be trying your best to help me! I told you… Where I come from is the reason that I am here! Where I come from is a doomed future."

I heard Yusei gasp when Paradox said that. I had a feeling it was about his father and his old work to create a better future and how Yusei blamed himself for the Zero Reverse incident.

"No… Our future is a bright one", Yusei said, but his voice shook with uncertainly.

"It's not", Paradox stated. "It is a desolate place. So desolate I could no longer bear to see it through my own eyes! I took the weary of the mask, and it was through this filter that I finally began to see! See why things had ended this way! And the answer was Duel Monsters! So what better way to destroy this was by traveling back to the beginning, and not letting it spread? Time travel is no easy feat. Where there's a will, there's a way." I spotted how Yusei clenched his fist while he was slowly shaking in anger. "And there _was_ a will."

"But don't you realize?" Yusei asked. "You're just not wiping out Duel Monsters…but people too! You're destroying everything and everyone that was ever touched by the game!"

"Of course I realize that, Yusei!" Paradox replied. "As a matter of fact, that's what I'm looking forward to the most!"

"You're a one sick puppy!" Jaden snapped.

"Maybe the game's not perfect, but it's created more good things than bad!" Yugi spat.

"And another thing; the future isn't written yet! There's still time for things to change!" Yusei added.

"Well then, it seems we have a difference of opinion", Paradox sighed. "Since I doubt anymore words would settle our impasse, perhaps we should seek to settle it in another way."

"If you're saying you want a Duel, bring it on, Paradox!" Yusei growled.

"Fine then", Paradox smirked lightly. "I think it'll be an enjoyment to destroy the three of you while your female companions will be busy with my two assistants."

Just as Paradox said that, a purple sphere headed towards me. I spotted it and held out a hand to create a shield in front of me. The sphere hit the shield, but the attack was a bit stronger than I expected, so it caused a small explosion that made me slide back a bit, but Aurora caught me in time.

"You okay?" Aurora asked.

I nodded as I rubbed my right hand. "Yes… That was quite powerful."

Two female voices laughed, which grabbed our attention. The six of us looked up to see Star Eater and Hyozanryu fly above the buildings, but they had the touches of a Malefic Monster.

On Malefic Hyozanryu sat a woman in my age with Middle Eastern appearance. She had very dark wavy hair, wavier than mine, and brown eyes. On Malefic Star Eater sat a typical Swedish woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. They were both dressed in the same outfit; a black and purple revealing top that barely covered any skin, black tight short shorts, very long purple boots that hugged their legs and had heels, some kind of purple wrist protection, purple collar around their necks, black transparent mantles that was being held by the shoulders, and devil wings.

Now when I saw those women clearly, I couldn't help but feel scared for a moment. They were looking way too similar to the bullies from my first school. But… They could be someone else, like this dimension's Linda and Hanna…

"Heh, long time no see, Estelle-Belle", the blonde said with a teasing voice.

Scratch my last sentence. They were the real old bullies, except they were adults now.

Yusei turned to me after Aurora let me go. "Estelle…"

I nodded lightly. "They are the old bullies I suspected." I turned my glance at the former bullies, glaring lightly at them. "Linda and Hanna."

"Aww, would you look at that, Linda?" Hanna said in a sick sweet voice. "The puppet remembers our names."

"How cute", Linda snickered.

"How can I ever forget the sick bullies who thought they were better than me and had the rights to put my life into misery?!" I retorted angrily.

Malefic Star Eater and Malefic Hyozanryu growled at me for speaking like that to the women. When I looked into Malefic Star Eater's eyes, I could tell he was hypnotized and didn't recognize me. He didn't see me as his real mistress. Instead it was the blonde woman who was riding on him. Seeing Linda sit on him with that big smirk on her face made me forget the anxiety I held deep inside my heart. The sight made me so angry.

The feeling of wanting revenge for what Linda and Hanna did to me in the past grew inside me. A small part of my dark side was coming out. I wanted to show the bullies how much it hurt when they, Hanna's little brother and Linda's cousins bullied me day in and day out in elementary school. They never hurt me physically but mentally and verbally.

Since I didn't really have the ability to speak harsh words at them, I would have to deliver my anger with fists and weapons.

I turned to Yusei who had prepared his Duel Disk, just like Jaden and Yami Yugi, and Paradox's Duel Runner had changed into flight mode. Yusei caught my glance and turned to me.

"Win this Duel while I take care of those women", I told him.

Yusei nodded, "Be careful."

I nodded and turned around before running towards the two dragons with the women. I heard footsteps run after me. I knew it was Aurora and Clara who decided to join me and help me take down Linda and Hanna, and take back the dragons.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Clara turned to Jaden who smiled at her. "Jaden…"

"Go, Clara", Jaden nodded. "I'll be fine here. You need to take back Hyozanryu."

Clara smiled lightly with a nod. "Be careful…"

"Same to you, babe", Jaden said before the couple kissed on the lips.

Clara moved back with a soft smile before she ran after Estelle.

At the same time, Aurora had switched place with the Millennium Earring's spirit Amaura. Amaura turned to Yami who looked at her with concern eyes.

"Amaura…", Yami mumbled.

Amaura smiled, "Like Estelle said; win the Duel. I'll help her and…our hosts' daughter."

Yami smirked lightly at the thought of Yugi and Aurora having a child in the future. "Okay."

Amaura placed a kiss on Yami's cheek before she ran after the two other girls.

Yusei couldn't help but feel a bit jealous for a second. Seeing the two other boys receiving kisses from their girlfriends and he not made him feel a bit out of place.

Estelle ran first in the row as her Star Mark glowed through the black sleeve. "Crimson Star!"

A bright red light surrounded her as her clothes got replaced with her Warrior Form and her blue eyes changed into crimson ones. A pair of crimson bird wings grew out from her back before she flew up to the sky, chasing after Linda and Hanna who were flying away with Malefic Star Eater and Malefic Hyozanryu.

Clara pulled out a card from the pocket of her top. "Fusion! Magician's Valkyria!"

The spirit of Magician's Valkyria appeared above Clara as she ran after Estelle. The spirit fused with Clara whose clothes got replaced by the Duel Monster's outfit while her eyes turned into gentle purple ones. A pair of transparent wings appeared on her back before she took flight and followed Estelle.

Amaura pulled also a card out from the Duel Disk she had on her left arm. "Come forth, Aurora Wing!"

Said Duel Monster got materialized above Amaura before she flew down enough for the ancient spirit to climb onto her and sit by the neck. Aurora Wing flapped her wings and chased after the group.

The three boys and Paradox watched the female group fly away before their Duel began. Yusei hoped nothing bad would happen to the girls. Especially Estelle, since she was facing two former bullies from her past. She was also a very emotional person deep inside, so he prayed she wouldn't get affected by the two women's harsh words.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Clara, Amaura and I chased after Linda and Hanna while the dragons attacked us. Meanwhile, the whole city had turned into a cosmic place due to Paradox's Field Spell card. Luckily, the Field Spell made the city deserted, so we didn't have to worry about accidently hurting someone. Clara and I were able to avoid the attacks and counter back with simple moves, like throwing energy spheres at the Duel Monsters. Aurora Wing tried to harm the dragons a few times with no result.

Linda and Hanna did nothing to help the dragons. They just sat on Malefic Star Eater and Malefic Hyozanryu and watched the battle with great delight. It seemed to me they were acting spoiled and refused to get their hands dirty, afraid to get some kind of pest.

The only thing they did was throwing harsh words at me, trying to catch me off guard, so the dragons could hit me. But their words didn't make me sad as before when I was a little girl. They fueled my anger even more, but the anger didn't make me blind as it used to do. I was able to have a clear mind and block the moves.

"Star Eater!" I called. "It's me! Estelle! Your real partner!"

"It's no use, Belly!" Linda laughed. "He doesn't remember you! He's just a puppet who listens to every command I say!"

"Just like with Malefic Hyozanryu!" Hanna laughed before she smirked at Clara. "He doesn't remember the times you went through together."

Clara growled as she held her staff even tighter. "His mind is still there. I believe in Hyozanryu!"

"Believe as much as you want! It won't help you!" Hanna retorted.

"You two are just as low as ever…", I growled.

"Huh?! Care to repeat that, Belle?!" Linda shouted.

"What's with that repeating nickname…?" Amaura mumbled in the background.

I glared at the evil women with so much hate I could show with my eyes. "You two are nothing but losers!"

"Losers?!" Linda and Hanna exclaimed in anger.

"Yes! Losers! Zeros!" I retorted. "You think you are all mighty and powerful, but you're _not_! You two are weaklings compared to me!"

"What?!" Hanna spat in disbelief.

"No, _you're_ the one who was always the weakling!" Linda retorted. "Malefic Star Eater!"

Malefic Star Eater roared before he flew higher up and prepared a way too familiar attack.

I turned quickly to Clara and Amaura, the cold sweat running down my cheeks. "Girls, get out of here!"

"Why?" Clara wondered.

"Star Eater is going to use his strongest move! Go!" I shouted.

"What?!" Amaura exclaimed.

Aurora Wing flew away with her rider as Clara hesitantly followed them. Malefic Hyozanryu and Hanna flew up to fly next to Malefic Star Eater who was ready to unleash his attack.

"GO! STARLIGHT DESTROYER!" Linda screamed so loudly it echoed around the buildings.

Malefic Star Eater unleashed a beam with the colors of black, orange and yellow at me. It was like Starlight Breaker, but it was its evil version.

I didn't have enough time to get to safety, so I put up a shield in front of me to block as much energy as I could from the attack. But the pentagram was slowly cracking as Malefic Star Eater kept pouring the attack at me. The noise of the beam echoed in my ears and it was ear-splitting.

The sweat ran down my face as I struggled to stay strong and hold on until the move was over. But my arms grew weak and that made the shield weaker. I looked around by the corner of my eyes to see if I could do something before the shield would break. Nothing caught my sight.

I suddenly felt my arms move due to the shield had shattered into pieces. I gasped before I felt pain rush through my body. I shielded my face with my arms as I felt the force of the beam push me down to the ground, and the next noise I heard and felt was an explosion.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Clara and Amaura watched from afar how Malefic Star Eater's attack had caused an explosion that was devastating. The shockwave had even reached them and some smoke too. The girls had to fan the smoke away as they coughed a bit.

"E-Estelle!" Clara coughed as the smoke in her eyes made her cry a bit.

"She couldn't possibly survive that…", Amaura said in disbelief and shock.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Paradox had just summoned Stardust Dragon from the Graveyard to the field due to Malefic Paradox Dragon's special ability when Yusei suddenly felt a painful throb coming from his right arm with the Mark of the Dragon. He grunted in pain and grabbed his arm, feeling something was off. Yami and Jaden noticed his strange action and were about to ask him when the trio and Paradox heard the distant echo of an explosion.

"What was that, guys?" Jaden wondered.

"An explosion…?" Yami mumbled before he concentrated on his bond with Amaura through the Millennium Items.

The nameless Pharaoh could sense his soulmate was okay, but she seemed really worried about something.

"Something must have happened to the girls…", Yami cold sweated.

Yusei turned to Yami with disbelief painted on his face. "Wait… Could that mean…"

Paradox chuckled loudly, gaining the trio's attention. "It seems my assistants took out one of your girlfriends." He glanced towards Yusei with mischievous eyes. "And I have a feeling who it could be."

Yusei gaped when he realized something had happened to Estelle. Why else would his Mark suddenly throb in pain?

"No… It can't be…", the raven-haired man mumbled in disbelief.

Paradox enjoyed the sight of Yusei looking defeated, all because of a woman he liked. The evil man couldn't wait to see Jaden and Yami having the same expressions when their female companions were taken care of.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back to Yusei's era, the rest of the Signers had helped evacuating people to the outskirt of New Domino City and up to the mountains. There they had a clear view of their beloved city being slowly demolished. But right now, it seemed the destruction had almost come to a standstill.

"The city… It's almost…all gone…", Akiza whimpered.

"But it's not gone yet, and that means Yusei and Estelle still have a chance!" Crow retorted.

It was then the five Signers felt the painful throb coming from their own Marks. They all grunted in pain and grabbed their arms. Each one of them looked at the arms, seeing the Marks glow through the sleeves, except for Leo who had short sleeves.

"Something happened to them!" Luna declared in fear. "One of them got hurt!"

"The pain was so strong it felt like my arm had been tugged on", Leo commented.

Jack cold sweated a bit. "I hope they can take care of whatever they're dealing with, or else…" He looked up to watch the scene in front of him. "…We're all goners."

Akiza felt the fear raise inside her. She was worried for both Yusei and Estelle, but her gut told her it was Estelle who got hurt. She prayed her first crush and big brother figure were all right wherever they were in the past.


	53. Bonds Beyond Time – Part 3

**WARNING! Strong language!**

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 53: Bonds Beyond Time – Part 3**

Back to the past and with the battle between the girls, Amaura with Aurora Wing and Clara flew back to the battlefield to see if they could find Estelle.

"Estelle!" Clara called.

"Where are you?!" Amaura shouted.

But the sight they met wasn't what they wanted to see.

On the concrete, where a giant crater had been created by Malefic Star Eater's Starlight Destroyer, laid Estelle's unconscious body. She was lying on her stomach and her hair was spread around her head, blocking the view of her face. She had bruises everywhere on her exposed skin and her wings were broken, snapped in half.

Clara felt tears run down her cheeks as she let out some sobs. Amaura grimaced and tried holding back her tears while biting her lower lip. Aurora Wing was also making some sad noises for seeing a human having a connection to the Duel Monsters being defeated.

Linda and Hanna were more than happy to see their old victim of their bullying finally being taken down. Their laughter echoed around the street where they were, far away from the boys.

"Finally! We've taken her down!" Hanna laughed.

"And with her own dragon too!" Linda laughed hysterically compared to her friend. "Oh, the irony! There's no way she could survive the awesome attack of my new dragon!" She patted Malefic Star Eater's neck with delight.

"You monsters…", Amaura glared at the two women once she gained control of her tears. "Don't you see you're practically murderers now?!"

"Who cares about your opinion?!" Linda retorted angrily. "We finally got to give her the punishment she deserved a long time ago, way back to school!"

"And now it's Malefic Hyozanryu's turn to take down his former owner", Hanna giggled.

"NO!" Clara screamed in fear. "Hyozanryu, please remember me!" Said Duel Monster stopped growling and stared at the two-toned girl. "Remember the time we've been through! Both good and bad! Please!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Hanna spat. "Malefic Hyozanryu, kill her, even if you have to eat her!"

"What?!" both Clara and Amaura exclaimed in shock.

Was Hanna so desperate to kill Clara that she ordered Malefic Hyozanryu to eat her?! Or was it the evil force that made both Linda and Hanna so desperate to taste blood?

However, Malefic Hyozanryu didn't move an inch. All four girls blinked in confusion when they saw nothing happened.

"What the…?! What are you waiting for, Malefic Hyozanryu?! Kill your former master!" Hanna tried again. She even went far as on hitting the dragon's neck with her fists.

Malefic Hyozanryu let out a roar before a soft red light began shining from the ground. Both the humans and the Duel Monsters looked down at the source of the light to see it came from Estelle.

The light didn't seem to heal Estelle's wounds, but it did something to her, that's for certain.

"What? What's going on?!" Linda's words echoed around them.

Estelle's arms moved slightly before the woman used her hands and elbows to slowly get up, her hair making a curtain and blocked her face.

"She's alive!" Clara declared in happiness.

"What?!" Hanna shrieked in disbelief.

"But how can that be?! No normal human being can survive such move as my Malefic Star Eater's!" Linda growled. "She's a freak!"

Estelle raised up on one knee as she summoned a katana that helped her remain up. She used her other hand to move aside her hair to reveal her determined eyes. In the middle of the pupils was the Star Mark glowing while an aura surrounded her.

"You want to know why I survived?" Estelle said in a slight weak voice. "It's because I have the hidden strength within me and the will to keep fighting. That's how I survived every day at school when you and the others bullied me. That's how I survived my worst days in my life." She now raised up on her feet as the broken wings on her back healed and spread out. "And that's how…" She glared towards Linda and Hanna. "…I survived Star Eater's attack because I'm a fighter."

Linda and Hanna suddenly felt something new and unfamiliar. Their hands were shaking and slippery by sweat that formed on their palms.

"B-But…", Hanna's voice shook in fear.

Estelle flew up, still holding her katana as she aimed it towards a jewel that was on Malefic Star Eater's mask. "That's why I've always been stronger than any of you and the bullies! That makes you the weaklings because you've always been the non-fighters in life!"

Linda screamed like one of those women who yelled in comedy shows when they hated something. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Malefic Star Eater wasn't able to react in time when Estelle hit the grey jewel on his mask. The tip of her katana had dug into the jewel, piercing it. A bright light erupted from the jewel as Malefic Star Eater roared while the armor of the Malefic Monster shattered into pieces.

"Alright!" Clara exclaimed happily.

"Star Eater is back", Amaura nodded with a smile.

Linda was shaking in both fear and anger. "No…! No, I can't believe it!"

Estelle flew up to Linda and grabbed her by the throat. The blonde woman gasped for air as she felt Estelle tighten her grip. When Linda was about to glare at the brunette, she froze when she saw pure and 200 percent anger shining in the brunette's eyes.

"No one takes my dragon and makes him a slave", Estelle hissed through her teeth.

With those words, the Crimson Star Priestess threw Linda off Star Eater and delivered a hard kick on her stomach. Linda coughed out blood by the impact.

"And that's for kicking me before!" Estelle exclaimed in anger.

"Linda!" Hanna shouted worriedly.

But the other evil woman froze when she spotted Clara shattering the grey jewel on Malefic Hyozanryu's mask with her staff. The dark-haired woman jumped off the white dragon as it returned to normal. Hanna spread her wings and flew next to Linda who rubbed her sore stomach.

"Och jag som hoppades att vi inte skulle behöva slåss. (And I was hoping that we wouldn't have to fight.)", the brown-haired woman commented.

Linda hissed angrily through her teeth before she held out her right hand to summon a dagger. "Då får vi ta och städa undan skräpet själva! (Then we take and clean up the trash ourselves!)"

"Om ni kan fixa det själva utan några medhjälpare. (If you can fix it yourselves without any aides.)", Estelle retorted.

Star Eater and Hyozanryu flew behind Estelle, Clara and Aurora Wing who Amaura still sat on. The dragons' eyes shone with pure hatred at the two evil women who dared controlling them and nearly hurting their true human partners.

"Du skrämmer inte oss, din jävla hora! (You don't scare us, you fucking whore!)" Linda spat furiously.

Estelle shook her head disappointingly. "Vårda språket. Ni är ju inte tonåringar längre. (Watch your language. You're not teenagers anymore.)"

Linda grew even madder at her rival and gave her the finger. "Fuck you!"

"You need to clean that mouth of yours with soap", Amaura commented.

"And stop making such immature gestures", Clara added.

Hanna was a bit uncertain when she saw Linda's anger grew by each calm retort from the trio. This was not what the blonde woman wanted to hear.

Linda wanted to see the old Estelle who got upset by every comment that she, Hanna and the other bullies told her with a nasty tone. The bullies loved to see their victim cry and run away to be all alone in a corner of the schoolyard. It was their only entertaining activity during recess.

Why weren't any of the words she poured out not affecting Estelle?!

Estelle raised her katana and pointed it towards Linda. "I'm no longer the Estelle you used to know, Linda and Hanna." That grabbed the bullies' attention. "I've grown and matured, and thanks to my mother I realized I've always been the stronger one among us. And that I shouldn't take every single word someone throws at me seriously, despite that it could hurt. But now, as an adult, I see two immature girls who are still acting like stupid teenagers who have nothing better to do than just talk about nonsense and hurry to grow up into an adult by sleeping with people." Estelle glared at the women. "Disgusting. Why throwing away something so precious while you're just a child? You should save the moments for the adult life, because you're only a child once in a lifetime."

"Shut up…", Linda growled.

"Y-Yeah, you better shut up, Estelle!" Hanna took the courage to help her friend. "You sound like you're still a virgin!"

"And I'm proud of it", Estelle retorted, catching the dark-haired woman off guard.

"SHUT UP!" Linda exploded and flew towards Estelle.

Estelle saw Linda coming at her with the dagger. The crimson-clad woman waited for the blonde woman to approach her. The brunette could tell by the blonde's movement how she didn't have any training in her records, so there was an easy swing with the katana and the dagger got thrown out from Linda's grip.

Linda gaped in shock before she got another kick on her stomach. Estelle took the opportunity and also slashed the woman in front of her. A long and deep wound bled on Linda's collarbone, causing her to move back a bit while holding her hands against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"LINDA!" Hanna shouted before she took aim at Estelle with her own dagger.

But Clara flew forward and blocked the dagger in the dark-haired woman's hand with her staff. Hanna tried fighting against the two-toned girl, but Clara swung her staff and knocked out the dagger of the evil woman's grip. The daggers dissipated in dark energy as Hanna flew back with Linda who was fuming in anger.

"This is so wrong…!" the blonde woman growled, referring to how Estelle wasn't the old and sensitive little girl from the past.

"Yes, it's so wrong to take other people's cards and use them against their true owners", Amaura nodded with her arms crossed.

Star Eater and Hyozanryu growled warningly at the evil women. They were ready for revenge. They were just waiting for a sign from their true partners to attack the two bullies.

Estelle raised her katana before she went into a pose, ready to strike. "Clara. Amaura." Said girls turned to the crimson-clad woman. "This fight is mine alone."

"Got it", Clara nodded.

"Understood", Amaura said.

Estelle nodded and turned her attention back at the evil duo. "You would never understand the mental pressure and pain I felt in the childhood, so I'll show you in another way…" The katana reflected some light, making it spark like fire. "…The physical way."

Linda snorted at the brunette, not taking her seriously. "Du kan inte skilja på en kvast och svärd. (You can't separate a broom and sword.)"

"Åh? Det tror du? (Oh? You think so?)" Estelle retorted calmly.

But inside the brunette was boiling in anger. She had held this frustration inside her for years. She wanted revenge for going through such emotional pain, and she wanted to pay it back tenfold. She didn't want to murder Linda and Hanna; she just wanted to show them what true pain really was.

"Linda… Det kanske är bäst om du inte provocerar henne mera… (Linda… Maybe it's best if you don't provoke her anymore…)", Hanna told her companion. "Hon lyckades såra dig… (She managed to hurt you…)" She pointed at the bleeding slash on Linda's collarbone.

Linda was about to shout back something at her friend when they suddenly got attacked by Estelle with her katana who moved faster than the wind. The dragons, Aurora Wing, Clara and Amaura just watched the scene in the background, ignoring the pained cries for help and mercy from the evil women.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei barely kept on Dueling when he once again felt his Mark throb, but now it had been a gentle throb. He was first confused, but then felt a connection to Estelle. He could sense she was alive and kicking. That made the huge weight on his shoulders lift for knowing his crush was okay. Paradox had sensed the sudden change in Yusei's eyes and got a slight bad feeling about his assistants, but he had faith in them. After all, his old friend and comrade had brought them from the same dimension where the current Crimson Star Priestess came from.

Yami had reminded Yusei that it was up to him now and how people from his era were counting on him.

Yusei suddenly remembered his close friends. He saw the illusions of the Signers in front of him. Crow smirking proudly at him, Leo and Luna sharing a smile, Jack nodding with proud eyes while having his arms crossed, and Akiza winking encouragingly. The sixth figure who appeared in front of Yusei was Estelle. Her warm smile and soft eyes told him she and everyone else were there for him. Behind his close friends, he saw every single people he had met in his life until today. Everyone from Martha to the twins' schoolmates.

They were all there by Yusei's side, sharing their hope and energy for Yusei to win and protect their era and the future.

Yusei felt the determination grow as he felt the encouragement from all his friends, and Yami and Jaden. "Alright. Let's do this! For Duel Monsters and all my friends! And the people of New Domino City!"

Yami and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! No doubt!" Jaden added. "Now let him have it!"

"It will be my pleasure", Yusei nodded.

But before Yusei could make a move, something suddenly fell down on the ground in front of the fusion beast with Paradox and Malefic True Dragon. The trio gaped in surprise.

"Hey, what was that just now?" Jaden asked.

"I have no idea", Yami replied.

Paradox watched the ground in front of him as the dust slowly dispersed. "What's this?!" When the dust finally blew away, it revealed two deeply wounded women who now also had short hair. Their outfits looked so worn that they could rip apart and reveal their whole upper bodies.

"Linda?! Hanna?!" Paradox exclaimed in shock.

The girls were knocked out due to blood loss, extreme fighting and the crash on the concrete.

"Sorry about that!" a familiar voice yelled from the sky above the Duel field, making the trio of protagonist look up.

Above the boys flew Star Eater, Hyozanryu and Aurora Wing with their respective partners. Amaura was the one who had yelled the apology.

"We just wanted to dump the trash to where it belongs!" Clara added, waving to the boys, especially to Jaden.

"Alright! Our girls did it!" Jaden cheered joyfully. "They got back their dragons!"

Yami nodded with a small smile. "They certainly did."

Estelle, who had stains of blood on her, turned to Yusei. The raven-haired man met her glance and saw the message she sent to him.

"Finish it, Yusei!" the brunette told him.

Yusei nodded and turned his attention back to the Duel. The girls had done their part. Now it was the young men's turn. It was time to end this once and for all!

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Time passed after the battle and it was now sundown and everything was back to normal. The boys had been able to defeat Paradox, and we girls had taken back Star Eater and Hyozanryu, and I also kicked Linda and Hanna's butts. The two women had disappeared after Paradox got killed, so I had no idea where they could be. But a bad feeling remained inside me.

First I encountered Niklas the fake ex-boyfriend, and now Linda and Hanna the bullies from my past. Was Yliaster, or even worse Z-one, planning something against me and they tried using these three people to manipulate and weaken me?

I watched from the rooftop with Clara and Amaura how Pegasus and his two bodyguards gave away cards to every participant that had been in the tournament. Sadly, Yugi and Aurora had to miss the opportunity to write some "history" for the future, but saving the world and time was always the number one priority.

"Well, I guess you missed the chance to write some history, Amaura", I said.

"It's okay. Yami and I will get another time to participate in a tournament and win", Amaura replied. "The most important thing was to save the Duel Monsters and the future."

Clara nodded in agreement. "Yeah… And we did it together."

We smiled to each other before we walked over to the boys who also had their own private time to talk.

"Done, boys?" Amaura wondered.

Yami nodded as his soulmate linked her arm with his. "Yes."

Clara walked to Jaden who wrapped his arm around her waist. The girl blushed a bit while Jaden gave her a grin before kissing her forehead.

I couldn't help but smile at the two couples while I stood next to Yusei. But what surprised me was when I felt Yusei's arm wrap around my waist. I blushed pretty hard before I looked away shyly. I had no idea what kind of face Yusei made, but I could hear the chuckles from the others, telling me the raven-haired man was also looking bashful.

"Whatever happens, I know the bond we formed here today is one that's going to stand and test of time", Yami said.

Jaden reached out his free hand. "All of time."

Yusei placed his hand above Jaden's. "Absolutely."

Yami added his hand as well before Amaura placed hers on his. Clara was the next one to place her hand on the pile before I slowly added my hand as well.

"Let today's Duel be a lesson and motivation to keep the future safe", I said.

"You said it, Estelle", Amaura nodded.

Clara nodded as well. "Let's all of us work hard to protect the Duel Monsters and our future."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Aurora's POV**

Amaura and Yami finally let me and Yugi return to our bodies after the two couples went back to their time with Yusei's motorcycle and Estelle's Masked Dragon, and with help of the fire dragon from before.

Yugi and I smiled to each other, happy to have made a bond with these people from the future. But something was still nagging me. Amaura had blocked some parts of thoughts for me when she had been in control of my body, and it seemed to have something to do with Clara.

"Well, we lost a tournament, but we won new friends and saved the world", Yugi said a bit cheerfully. "And Grandpa."

I nodded before I realized I had forgotten something very important. Before I could say something, the door to the rooftop slammed open and revealed my twin brother.

"There you are!" Joakim panted. He looked like he had been running for hours.

"Joakim!" I exclaimed before I face palmed. "I knew I forgot something…"

Joakim walked up to us with a serious expression. "I've been looking for you in hours! You missed the tournament! Even Solomon is going crazy, not knowing where you were, Yugi!"

Yugi laughed a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…"

"But seriously, what happened?" Joakim demanded. "I can tell something happened because Mako felt something unusual from both Amaura and Yami. So spill!"

Yugi and I shared a glance before we turned back to Joakim who had his arms crossed and tapped his foot. "It's…a long and futuristic story", I replied.

Joakim raised an eyebrow. "Futuristic?"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Clara's POV**

Yusei, Estelle, Jaden and I made it back to our era and to Venice where we met. It was late afternoon there too with the sun going down by the horizon. There were barely any people in the Piazza San Marco square, so it was safe for Yusei and Estelle to show up with the motorcycle and Masked Dragon.

Estelle and I climbed off Masked Dragon as Jaden jumped off Yusei's motorcycle. Masked Dragon growled lightly before he returned to Estelle's card. Jaden wanted to speak with Yusei in private for a minute, so Estelle and I moved aside so we wouldn't hear what the boys talked about.

"I guess this is goodbye", Estelle said in a slight low tone.

"Yeah…", I nodded. "But I'm happy I met you today, Estelle. I'll always remember you."

Estelle chuckled lightly. "Just forget the part when I nearly massacred Linda and Hanna." She adjusted her glasses before looking away in shame. "I…nearly felt like an animal back then who was thirsty for blood."

"But they deserved it", I told her. "You could have killed them, but you didn't. That shows there's mercy within you and you can somehow forgive the ones who hurt you."

Estelle looked at me with surprised eyes. "You just sounded very wise."

I giggled with a blush on my cheeks. "I inherited the wisdom from my mother. My father always tells me that I'm like a copy of Mom."

"Hey, Clara!" Jaden called.

We looked up and saw the two-toned boy wave his hand. Yusei sat on the motorcycle with a helmet on as his eyes were set on Estelle.

The two of us walked back to the boys. Jaden grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as Estelle sat down behind Yusei on the motorcycle.

"Don't forget what I told you, bro", Jaden grinned.

Yusei just nodded before a small blush appeared on his cheeks when Estelle wrapped her arms around his waist. Estelle looked a bit shy too, but she hid it very well.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The Crimson Dragon sent me and Yusei back to his era and returned to the beautiful city. There were no signs of the destruction from before. The sky was blue with white fluffy clouds and the vegetation was as green as ever.

Once Yusei braked his Duel Runner, he pulled off his helmet and looked at the city. My arms were still wrapped around his waist as he spoke out loud.

"At long last, I finally feel like I can let go of the past and focus on the future. Paradox may have painted a black picture for the world, but I know the future isn't set-and-stone. It's _what_ we make it. And together, we're going to make it bright, because the true magic of Duel Monsters isn't just in the cards. It's in all the friendship we forged thanks to the game."

"And keep this as a motivation to protect the future", I repeated the words I said before as I rested my left cheek on Yusei's back. "A motivation to protect the next generations and live in a world of harmony."

"Yeah…", I felt Yusei nod before he grew quiet for a couple of seconds. "Estelle."

I removed my cheek from Yusei's back, looking at the back of his head. "Yes?"

I heard Yusei swallow a bit nervously. "I-"

"Yusei! Estelle!"

I looked over Yusei's shoulder to see our friends run towards us. They were all smiling, or smirking lightly in Jack's case, as they approached us. I heard Yusei growl lightly before he shook his head and returned back to normal.

I let go of his waist and climbed off the Duel Runner before I got embraced by the twins around my waist.

"You did it! You saved the time!" Leo cheered happily.

"We all got worried when we felt our Marks throb in pain", Luna said.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Were you able to sense my pain from the past?"

"Ehh… Yeah, if it was you who got hurt", Crow said a bit uncertainly.

I nodded, "Well, I got to taste Star Eater's Starlight Breaker myself, only its dark version."

"Wait, what?!" Jack exclaimed in shock. "Star Eater attacked _you_?!"

"You're okay now, right?" Akiza asked in concern.

"Yes", I nodded before I turned to Yusei. "_Both_ of us."

Yusei nodded at my statement.

"So what happened?" Crow wondered.

"It's a long story. How about we tell you guys back at the garage?" Yusei suggested.

"Okay!" the twins chirped.

"Fine!" Crow replied a bit impatiently.

"Sure", Akiza nodded.

Jack just nodded with his arms crossed.

I sat back on Yusei's Duel Runner and wrapped my arms around his waist as the others ran back to get their Duel Runners and Duel Boards. Yusei had made a new Duel Board for Luna, since the one she got from Lester broke down after the youngest Pure Noble had attacked her with his Meklord Emperor.

Once we gathered, we drove back together through New Domino City with a new light shining in our hearts.


	54. Bruno the Genius

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 54: Bruno the Genius**

A couple of days later, after the Bonds Beyond Time event, I got a call from Mina that she and Trudge wanted to invite me to dinner. I got a bit surprised, since I knew it was time for Bruno to appear, but it had only been the Satellite Trio who got invited. So why was I also invited?

When I told Blister the name of the restaurant Mina mentioned, the cowboy had exclaimed in surprise. "That's a four-star restaurant! If they have a motive behind the invitation, then they must be using the high-rate restaurant as bait."

So right now, I was in my room, getting ready for the dinner. The truth was I had only a few pairs of outfits. I knew I had to dress at least a bit formal, since it was a four-star restaurant invitation.

The dress I had during the WRGP party was too much, so the only choice I had was the same red tunic I had been wearing when the twins, Tanner, Yanagi and I went to the Arcadia Movement months ago.

I knew girls who acted too dramatically would burn the clothes they had been wearing during a very uncomfortable incident, like getting raped or being cheated by its partner or whatever else. The red tunic that reached to the middle of my thighs was the same one I had been wearing when Sayer tried raping me, and that was an uncomfortable memory. But nothing else happened, since he left before he could undress me, and I had no other clothes that would suit for the dinner, so I chose the red tunic with black stretch tights, black bolero and my black boots. As for my hair, I decided to have it behind the ears and keep it there with red hairpins. It actually looked good on me when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I pulled out my small wine-red bag and put my Deck, smartphone, keys and wallet in it. I finished checking myself in the mirror before I left the house to take the cab that I had called to get to the restaurant.

Once we reached the garage of the building, I paid for the cab and watched it drive away just as Yusei, Crow and Jack drove down to the garage.

"Hey, it's Estelle!" Crow called when he spotted me.

The young men parked a couple of meters from me before they took off their helmets and locked the Duel Runners.

I held up my hand as greeting when the men approached me. "Hi, guys."

"Well, you're certainly dressed up", Jack commented. "Here on a date?"

I could swear I saw Yusei freeze at the question. Crow grinned lightly at the raven-haired man's reaction.

I shook my head. "No. Mina and Trudge invited me to dinner."

"You too?" Yusei raised an eyebrow once he got over the freeze-mode.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"Same with us", Crow said. "But I don't complain. We get free dinner and I don't have to cook tonight. Plus we've get to taste some high-quality food!" He was drooling a bit from the corner of his mouth. "Man, I always wanted to eat in a high-rate restaurant."

"This seems too suspicious", Jack spoke up.

"Yeah. Mina and Trudge never mentioned they invited you as well, Estelle", Yusei agreed.

"I think I have a hunch what this is all about", I told the guys.

"Really?" Jack wondered. "Well, what is it?"

"You'll figure out soon enough", I replied.

Yusei's lips shifted into a small smile. "Still secretive as always."

"And it's for the best", I retorted with a small smile myself.

"Hey, guys! Hurry up!" Crow called from an elevator.

Jack snorted and walked ahead to the elevator before Yusei and I followed him. I saw from the corner of my left eye how Yusei studied me before he leant closer to my ear.

"You look good…", he whispered.

I blushed at the compliment. "Thank you…"

We took the elevator up to the restaurant and met Trudge and Mina. Trudge was dressed in a suit while Mina had the same outfit as usual. We sat down by a table and a waiter brought out the food, which was steak with potatoes and sauce.

Crow dug in immediately, but Yusei, Jack and I didn't eat. We knew there was a reason behind this sudden invitation. I sat on Mina's right side, so I had a clear view of the city, but I could also see the reflection of Mina and Trudge. Both of them tried to have neutral facial expressions, but they were easy to see through.

Crow didn't even think about the suspicious situation. He just enjoyed the food. "So this is how the rich people eat", he said before taking another bite of his steak. "This is great! It's like the best food I've ever eaten ever!"

He didn't really have good table manners, since he was eating quite loud. Some people from the other tables glanced at us sometimes, but especially at Crow who was too loud. It was a bit embarrassing.

"Come on, guys, dig in already! It's not every day we get taken out to fancy restaurants like this!" Crow tried encouraging his two foster brothers.

Jack was studying Mina and Trudge with sharp eyes while he had his arms crossed. "This whole situation is suspect."

Mina and Trudge cleared their throats, trying to act calm and natural before Mina spoke up. "W-What's suspect about it? What are you talking about?" She let out a nervous laugh. "We just wanted to take you guys out. That's all!"

"You know what Martha used to always tell us?" Yusei said. "'Nothing in this world is free. Everything comes to a cost in one way or another.'"

"Here's the way I'm seeing it; you wouldn't blow your mega-government salaries on us if you didn't want something in return", Jack said.

"Well said, Jack", I nodded.

"Thank you", Jack replied nonchalantely.

"That's…!" Trudge began in a harsh tone, but changed it quickly. "We're just being nice!"

"So there's nothing you want from us?" Jack asked.

"No, no, of course not!" Trudge replied. "I mean, there's this one little favor, but that's-"

"I knew it. Here it comes!" Jack said, still having sharp eyes.

"It's nothing big", Mina said. "There's just this guy, and he's got amnesia, and he was found on the beach last week and, well… Security can't watch him, but he doesn't know where else to go."

"And what does this all have to do with us?" Yusei asked.

Mina turned to Yusei to explain. "He's been staying with Trudge, but it's a small apartment and Trudge has a cat and this guy's allergic to cats, and I don't have room in my place, so…"

"So you want to dump this guy on us?" Jack said, nailing it.

"Yeah!" Crow nodded before he took another bite of the steak while trying to speak with his mouth full.

"Rule number one, Crow; never speak with your mouth full", I reminded him.

I hated it when people tried to speak with their mouths full of food. I nearly choked myself in the past whenever I tried saying something at school and at home. Of course, I had better table manners now than when I was a little girl.

"Just for a little while", Trudge pleaded.

"No way", Yusei replied bluntly.

"Come on, you three!" Mina begged, her eyes being on Jack. "This guy needs help!"

"Not a chance", Jack said clearly.

"I beg if I have to", Trudge bowed his head to the guys.

"Don't bother!" Crow replied.

I saw how both Mina and Trudge were turning their heads towards me. I blinked confusedly for a second before I cast a glance at the young men and realized the adults' backup plan.

"I get it", I said. "You invited me as well to see if I can convince the boys to take in the guy." Mina and Trudge nodded. "Sorry, but this isn't my place to say something. The boys are of age and they can make their own decisions. And even if I would try talking to them, they would still say no."

"Well said, Estelle", Jack said nonchalantely.

"Thank you", I nodded. "Besides, where is this guy?"

"Well, he should have been here by now, but…", Trudge replied before he and Mina shared an uncertain glance. They seemed to not know about the amnesia guy's whereabouts.

"Well, if he's not here, there's nothing we can do. Oh well!" Crow smiled before devouring the food.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the end, Yusei, Jack and I ate our steaks with Mina and Trudge before I followed the young men down to the garage. Something was still bugging me about the amnesia guy. If he was the one I thought he was, then he was going to be a big part for the upcoming events.

"Man, that was close! I almost got settled with some random roommate!" Crow commented.

"Maybe because you let your trudging horse stroll right in by accepting their dinner and pigging out and enjoying yourself!" Jack told the carrot-head.

"Hey, you laughed at the movie they took us to as well", Crow retorted.

"I did not!" Jack spat.

"You did so!" Crow grinned.

I rolled my eyes on the arguing duo as we walked closer to the Duel Runners. It was then Yusei and I spotted someone doing something to Jack's Duel Runner. The person's blue hair told me everything.

Bruno.

"Guys, look!" Yusei spoke up, pointing towards Jack's Duel Runner.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed before running over to Bruno. "What in the duce do you think you're doing to my Duel Runner?!" Bruno looked up from his work. "I eat little bugs like you for breakfast!"

Jack pulled up Bruno by the collar and delivered a hard punch at the mechanic. Bruno yelled in pain before crashing on the concrete.

"Jack!" I glared at the blonde man before running over to Bruno to help him.

"Don't even look at my Duel Runner again!" I heard Jack growl before he drove off with his Duel Runner.

I sat on my knees next to Bruno and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

Bruno rubbed the back of his head before nodding. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" Yusei knelt down next to me. "Is anything broken?"

"Forget this guy! Let's go!" Crow said, freaking out a bit about Jack's bad temper.

"Hang on, Crow!" Yusei told his younger foster brother.

"Fellas, what happened?!" Trudge called as he and Mina ran over to us.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"We got down here and found this yahoo messing around with Jack's Duel Runner, trying to steal it or something", Crow explained before pointing at Bruno.

Trudge and Mina gasped in surprise when they saw Bruno. "Boys, this is-", Trudge began before he got interrupted by Mina.

"Bruno!" Mina glared at the young man. "Why didn't you come up to the restaurant?"

Bruno panicked before he kept bowing down to the ground in apology. "I saw that incredible Duel Runner and I just had to start poking around! I couldn't help myself! I didn't even know-" He kept rambling excuses while still panicking.

"So I'm guessing this is the stray you wanted us to adopt", Yusei said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, this is Bruno", Mina introduced him.

"Are you serious?!" Crow exclaimed in shock before turning to Yusei. "What do you think we should do, Yusei?"

"Why are you asking me for?" Yusei retorted.

I turned my attention back to Bruno. "Can you stand up?"

Bruno stopped panicking and looked at me, as if analyzing me, before nodding. "Y-Yeah."

I held his left arm and helped him up on his feet. Only seconds after that, Jack drove into the garage again and snatched Bruno!

"I'm gonna borrow this jump!" Jack called as he drove out from the garage.

"Huh… I didn't see that coming", Crow commented.

"Come on, let's go!" Yusei said before running over to his Duel Runner.

Crow followed his example and ran to his Duel Runner.

"Go where?" Trudge asked.

Yusei put on his helmet before turning to us. "Don't worry. We'll take it from here." He backed from the parking slot.

"Thanks for the grub, dudes!" Crow thanked Trudge and Mina.

With that said, the duo drove off to see what Jack was going to do with Bruno. Watching them drive their Duel Runners made me a bit jealous. Sometimes I wished I could have the privilege to drive a Duel Runner myself, so I didn't have to summon a Duel Monster or take a cab all the time.

Oh well, you couldn't get everything you wished for.

Mina turned to me when she saw I was still there with them. "We can give you a ride home, if you want."

"Are you sure? It will be quite a big detour for you", I replied, not wanting to make things worse for them.

"It's okay, Estelle", Trudge told me. "We don't mind driving you home."

It sounded to me they really didn't mind taking me home, so I accepted their offer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't hear anything from the guys about the situation with Bruno for two days, so I decided to come over and see what was going on.

When I arrived to the garage, I saw no one in there, but I heard voices coming from upstairs. I walked up to the kitchen and met the sight of Yusei and Bruno sitting by a computer, typing and talking and using unknown terms that had do with mechanic and Duel Runners. Jack and Crow were sitting on the couch next to the stairs, watching the duo with boring and jealous eyes.

I glanced at Crow who noticed I had appeared. But before I could say something, the twins appeared behind me, both of them looking excited.

"Hey, Yusei!" Leo called. "Let's have a Duel!"

"Leo wants to show off a new combo he learned!" Luna added.

But their voices fell into deaf ears.

The next person who walked up to the kitchen was Akiza with a thick book in her hands. "Hey, Yusei! About my physics and calculus homework-"

Crow quickly shushed the trio, which grabbed their attention.

"Who is this new guy?" Leo asked Yusei's foster brothers.

"Some stray dog that Yusei decided to take in", Jack explained with a frown.

"He's like some kind of a mega-super genius engineer or something", Crow added, looking a bit sad.

"Do you think he can do cool stuff to my Duel Board?" Leo asked excitedly. "Like giving it more flashing lights and stuff?"

"Yeaaah… No", Crow replied.

"So what are they talking about?" Luna asked.

"Duel Runners and computers and engines and stuff", Crow replied. "They've been ignoring us for days and speaking their own language. They're like bestest friends now."

"But I'm Yusei's bestest friend!" Leo retorted.

Luna frowned and crossed her arms. "Yeah, okay, what makes you his bestest friend?"

"I just am!" Leo replied with a grin.

I just shook my head and turned to the group. "Everyone." Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna and Akiza turned to me. "Down to the garage."

"What for?" Jack asked a bit irritably.

"Just go", I replied with a harsh glare.

Jack flinched by my eyes, but gave in. The group followed me down to the garage, so I could talk to them without disturbing Yusei and Bruno.

"Guys, I know you're jealous and feel like Yusei is ignoring us, but that's not true", I began.

"Oh yeah?" Jack glared lightly.

"Yusei is in the middle of a very important stage and he _must_ do it", I continued. "The only thing we can do now is to support him."

"Support him?" Leo blinked confusedly.

"We all know Yusei is not a selfish man, like Jack…", I said, pointing at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack retorted with a growl.

"…But he has always helped us without any complains. Now it's _our_ turn to help him without complaining", I continued. "We have to let him be selfish, especially when it's about his passion. Don't you also feel you don't want to get disturbed and get out of the moment when you're into something?"

"Well, when you put it like that…", Akiza said before hugging her book to her chest. "I can accept it."

"Me too", Luna nodded.

"Okay, okay, I won't bother Yusei", Leo groaned lightly.

"At least, don't disturb Yusei until he's done with the project that he and Bruno are working on", I told the group.

"But how can we support them?" Crow asked.

"Simple. By making sure you're quiet around them and not going into loud arguments as you two usually do", I turned my eyes on Jack and Crow.

"Hey! Enough with the insults already!" Jack shouted angrily at me.

"She's right, though! And be quiet!" Akiza glared at the blonde man.

"And I'm sure they will forget to eat and drink, so make some easy food they can eat with their hands, like rice balls or waffles or whatever else", I added. "Just place the food next to them without saying something and they will automatically reach for it."

"You sure Yusei will do that?" Crow asked, looking a bit uncertain.

I nodded, "This is Yusei we're talking about. Even though he won't say anything as thanks, he will feel grateful that you think about him. Besides, you two should know him better than the rest of us."

Jack and Crow shared a glance before they looked a bit ashamed. "Well, yeah, you're right about that…", Crow rubbed the back of his head.

"It just…stinks that a stranger shows up and becomes friends with Yusei in less than a day", Jack frowned.

"Don't worry. Yusei is still the same", I told them. "He won't forget us. In fact, he never will."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Crow's POV**

It was kinda hard to resist the urge to talk to Yusei, but I held myself back. Heck, even Jack controlled himself, but I could often see he was close to the limit. When he wasn't on work, he said he was out with Carly. Not on dates, as I usually teased him with, but having "real conversations" with someone else. I couldn't help but grin when I knew the reason why Jack always went out with Carly.

Yusei and Bruno had moved their "office" down to the garage and installed one more computer, so both of them could work on the program. From what I could snap up, it sounded like they could make an amazing design program. If it was true, then we would be invincible in the WRGP.

After Estelle's pep talk, I had made rice balls for them and poured juice in two glasses for the guys. As she said, I put the plates with rice balls and glasses with juice next to the duo quietly. By that time, they had still been working in the kitchen. I then sat down on the couch and watched them to see if they would really eat or drink. It took like half an hour before Yusei reached for a rice ball and ate it while talking with his mouth full.

I didn't know why, but I felt a huge relief when I saw Yusei had eaten the rice balls. Estelle was right. Yusei and Bruno would reach for the food without thinking and eat it.

I suddenly felt myself acting like a housewife and that made me crack a big grin. It actually felt good supporting Yusei for once. He was always selfless and refused to be greedy. Now when he was into something that he forgot about the world around him, it felt nice to lend him some of my strength to help.

Man, how many times was Estelle right in everything she said? It still made me wonder why she and Yusei weren't a couple yet. Estelle seemed to understand what Yusei felt and worked like, and she respected that better than the rest of us. She had faith in him.

That thought raised a question for me. When did Yusei fall in love with Estelle officially? I tried remembering back in time to see if there was a difference in how they interacted, but I just couldn't find the gap where their relationship had moved one small step forward.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Jack's POV**

I didn't know why, but I just couldn't stand being in the garage where Yusei and the stray dog worked together. So whenever I was free from work, I spent most of my time with Carly. She was always welcoming me and I helped her with the investigations for her scoops. Of course, I had to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get hurt or get into a big mess.

I admired Carly about her passion to find scoops for the gossip magazine editorial staff she worked for. But I felt she deserved to work in a real newspaper and not with some dirty gossip magazine. It just wasn't her style.

I sat on a bench and looked up at the sky, thinking back for a moment. The word "passion" kept repeating in my head.

Passion… Estelle had said that word before, when she told us we should leave Yusei alone with his passion, which was computers and engines.

I had no problem with Yusei's passion, but the only thing that disturbed me the most was the stray dog. How come they had clicked so fast? Was it really because this Bruno character was actually a super-mega engineer as Crow said? Did Yusei really prefer someone like the stray dog to have real conversations with?

Or was it just temporary, since Yusei was desperate to build the perfect engine and write a program for our Duel Runners?

I let out a sigh. I just didn't know how to deal with such situations. I wasn't into all the mushy and deep bond stuff. I wasn't Estelle who seemed to know a lot about emotions and deep thinking.

Estelle must have gone through a lot to understand cases and read a lot too. She did mention before she tried to "live" in someone's body and try to see what that character felt and try imagining it herself. She could be quite a good psychologist if you ask me.

Despite her sometimes childish behavior, she was an intelligent woman. Yusei really needed to get out of his shell and date her before she would get sent back to her dimension. The thought of her leaving made me feel a bit sad. She became a member of our group and was like a big sister. I knew I would certainly miss her. There, I admitted it! Now don't laugh at me!

I heard Carly cry out my name, which made me look around and see her run over to me with two mugs of coffee. The sight of her made me smile lightly. She was really like a fortune lady. And lately, this weird feeling kept returning in my heart whenever I saw her.

What the heck could that be?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

It had been a couple of days since I was in the garage. From what I got to know from Crow, Yusei and Bruno were eating the food he prepared for them and Jack kept spending his time with Carly. I barely remembered what would happen next, but I knew the design program would get stolen.

I had just finished eating breakfast in the early morning, all alone in the dining room, when I felt a harsh tug from my Mark. I grunted in pain and grabbed my arm, rubbing it to smooth the pain. I pulled up the black sleeve and saw Yusei, Jack and Crow's Marks glowing along with my Star Mark.

Something must have happened to them if I felt that painful throb. I only felt this pain whenever someone got physically hurt.

Without thinking, I pulled on my jacket and boots and rushed out of the house. I didn't even think on bringing my Deck. I transformed into my Warrior Form and jumped up to the sky. I let my wings spread open and fly towards New Domino City.

I flew as fast as I could to the Fountain Plaza district and landed next to the fountain. I turned back to my normal self and rushed to the garage. I burst open the doors that were luckily unlocked.

"I'm here! What's the emergency?!" I called.

The sight I was met with was the four young men standing by the computers, their attention at me. They were all looking very surprised to see me.

I looked at all four of them, seeing they were okay. "You're all fine?"

"Ehh… What's up, Estelle?" Crow asked or greeted.

I closed the doors and walked down the stairs to get to the group. "I felt my Mark throb so hard I thought you guys were in danger."

"We're not in danger", Yusei told me. "The only problem here is that someone stole the design program and deleted it from our computer."

So the program got stolen as in the anime, but what was that painful throb about? Unless… I recalled one old time during the Fortune Cup. It was when I felt the painful tug from my heart when Akiza got emotionally upset.

"Were you guys upset or angry moments ago?" I asked.

"Well, Jack nearly blew a gasket, assuming Bruno is the culprit", Crow pointed out.

Jack just growled from his throat with his arms crossed.

"But the rest of you also got upset for one second or so?" I asked.

"Yep", Crow nodded.

"Yeah. Especially knowing that all the hard work and time got wasted in the end by someone stealing the program", Yusei replied.

I rubbed my right arm. "Then the throb I felt must have been your emotional pain and not physical…" I let out a soft groan. "I went all impulsive and thought you were in danger." I crossed my arms and pouted lightly. "Next time I see the Crimson Dragon, I will file a report of complaint to him."

Yusei and Crow chuckled at my comment. Jack got a very small grin on his lips while Bruno looked confused.

I let go of the slight anger I held and moved to the critical situation. "Back to the present, did you guys find any clues about this thief?"

"No, nothing", Crow replied. "He must have used gloves, since I checked for fingerprints around the computers."

It was then Bruno walked up to the regular-looking room-service cart, which the boys used for their noodle cups and water boiler. "There were four Noodles Togogo cups here when we went to sleep."

"What?! He stole my Noodles Togogo?!" Jack exclaimed, rage being painted on his face.

Bruno found some cellophane in the trash bin and picked it up with a tweezer, finding a single fingerprint. "I think we got a fingerprint after all. While our criminal was waiting for the data to copy, he treated himself to one of our noodle cups."

"He what?!" Jack exploded again.

"What a jerk!" Crow commented.

"Like me the other day, he was having a hard time with the cellophane, so he had to take his gloves off", Bruno assumed.

Yusei and Bruno went immediately to work to find out the identity of the fingerprint's owner. They had to hack into the Sector Security's data base, but they made sure the tracking would take five minutes for the government by placing out fake beacons around the globe. I got surprised when I saw Yusei had chosen Norway to place one of the fake beacons on.

It took just one minute for Bruno to crack the code and was about to break through the final firewall when we were met by the sight of a Duel Puzzle. I've heard of those back in my dimension; those were added in the DS games of this Yu-Gi-Oh! season, but I never got a chance to play any of the games.

"Huh?! What's going on? How come a Duel screen just popped up?" Crow asked.

"Looks like…an endgame", Yusei replied.

"They must have been using the endgame of a Duel, functioning as the main system's password", Bruno said.

"So if we don't win this Duel, we can't move forward?" Crow wondered.

"Yeah, that sums it up, and we got four minutes", Yusei told us.

"Oh great, I mean, no pressure or anything", Crow commented.

"Don't worry, we can do this", Bruno said. "The opponent's got 2300 Life Points and we got a thousand. He got five Monsters on the field, and in his Spell and Trap card Zone he's got one face-down card."

"And there's an activated Spell in play; The Dark Door", Jack added.

Bruno nodded, "Right. Meanwhile, we've got Tragoedia in our field. It gains 600 attack points for every card in our hand. We're holding six in this point, so Tragoedia's packing 3600 attack points."

"So basically, we got to win this thing in one turn", Crow summarized.

"Our main worry is that face-down on his field. That's the clincher", Yusei said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Crow and Jack failed with the Duel Puzzle, Bruno made it through the Duel Puzzle and he and Yusei could now identify the owner of the fingerprint. And it was a big surprise for the Satellite Trio, and partly for me too when the picture of the thief's popped up. I had nearly forgotten who the thief was.

"You know him?" Bruno asked us.

"Yeah, he's with Sector Security. His name is Lazar", Yusei said.

"It's been a while since we heard something from him", Crow commented.

"Except he left us a small fingerprint message that he was here last night", I said.

"I just can't believe it. It doesn't make sense! Why would he want to steal our engine design program?" Yusei wondered.

"I don't know, Yusei, but come on; proof is proof", Jack replied. "And his prints were here, so that means he must have been here too."

"But he's like a New Domino bigshot", Crow said. "Not exactly the breaking-in type. No one's gonna believe us!"

"Yes, so I say we go find the weasel and get him to confess the crimes straight out!" Jack replied.

"But why would he confess?" Bruno pointed out. "After all, if the guy's a thief, then it's a safe bet he's gonna be a liar as well." He turned to us. "Look, if he stole the program, then he's gonna be planning to do something with it. What if we were to follow him?"

"And then what?" Yusei questioned.

"Do what it's the natural thing to do to confront thieves", I said.

"Then if he does something suspicious, we just grab him!" Jack replied.

"Right! And catch him right-handed with our program!" Crow added.

Yusei nodded, "I like it."

Bruno turned back to the computer. "Great! I'll find out where he is now."

The blue-haired man was about to check Lazar's current location when Yusei placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Bruno, this program is about more than just lines of codes. It's about our dreams. It's about the bond we all share", Yusei told him.

"I know", Bruno replied.

"Then you know that we have to get it back at any cost", Yusei added.


	55. Catch Lazar and Dueling Robots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 55: Catch Lazar and Dueling Robots**

I decided to follow the guys on the mission to catch Lazar and get back the program. Bruno got his own simple Duel Runner from Sector Security the other day, so he could come along. I got to sit behind Yusei while I was wearing the helmet I got from Akiza.

You see, I already had a helmet back in Martha's house for the Duel Runner Yusei had built for me before I was denied to do the exams on getting driving license, so the guys let me keep the spare helmet in their place if I ever needed a helmet when I would tag along, like now.

We found out Lazar was by the Sector Security Headquarters, so we headed over there first to see if he would leave the building and head somewhere with the program.

We hid behind a building and waited a while for any signs.

"You think this blob is ever gonna show?" Jack growled impatiently.

"Patience, Jack", I told him.

"Sadly, patience is not his middle name", Crow joked.

Yusei shushed us. "Guys, he's coming!"

We looked from the corner how Lazar stepped out of the huge building and up to a limousine. That was our cue to head to our Duel Runners and drive after the thief. We got settled and waited for the limousine to drive past the fork before we followed the vehicle.

Lazar must have noticed us following him because the limousine suddenly drove towards the big mall where Akiza and I had been shopping our dresses for the WRGP party.

"Why's he heading to the mall?" Crow wondered.

"Lazar must have spotted us and will try to get rid of us in the mall", I replied. "It's a common thing to do if you're being followed."

"Well, don't lose sight of him!" Jack said.

We stopped by a corner and watched Lazar step out of the limousine before entering the mall. The limousine left the parking place and that was our cue to follow Lazar. The guys locked their Duel Runners before we walked into the mall.

There were people shopping around and it seemed to be a small event going on because the majority of the children were holding balloons. Despite the crowd of people, we were able to find Lazar who walked around, acting like everything was okay.

We watched from a corner and saw him suddenly break the acting when he ran up to a noddle shop. "Oh, lunch!" Lazar exclaimed in delight.

"Shall we?" Jack asked.

Yusei nodded, "Yeah. Let's go get him."

"With pleasure!" Crow grinned.

"Operation 'Catch Lazar' is on", I commented.

The guys looked at me with weird eyes. I retorted with my own expression and a shrug. "What? I always wanted to say something like that."

Jack grunted lightly before he left our corner. He walked up ahead, acting nonchalant and walking past Lazar, not focusing on him. Crow followed the blonde man with several meters space, so they could trap Lazar. Said clown was busy to choose his lunch. Yusei, Bruno and I watched how Lazar finally realized he was cornered, and Jack and Crow jumped onto him and seized the small man.

"Stop! Unhand me!" Lazar yelled as Yusei, Bruno and I stepped up to the trio. "Don't you ninja-dorks have any idea who I am?!" He struggled a bit against the hold.

"Sure do! You're the guy who stole our program", Yusei replied.

"So give it back!" Bruno demanded.

Lazar calmed down and tried acting like he didn't know what the boys were talking about. "Ehh… What program is that?"

"Cut the routine! We found your fingerprints in our garage! We know that you were there!" Crow retorted.

"Uh-oh!" Lazar swallowed nervously.

"That's right! I guess this isn't the first time your appetite got you into trouble!" Jack growled as he forcefully rubbed his arms against Lazar's cheeks. "That Noodles Togogo was mine, by the way!"

"A common mistake as a thief, Lazar", I commented.

"Don't lecture him, Estelle!" Jack growled as he stopped rubbing his arms against Lazar's cheeks.

I nodded, "You're right. Let's check his pockets for the USB."

Lazar suddenly got a smirk on his lips. "Sorry, chants, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm all out of breath."

In the next second, Lazar popped out from Crow and Jack's arms and rolled in the air like an acrobat. The only thing that remained in the boys' grips was Lazar's jacket, pants and shoes.

When we turned to see Lazar landing, he had his clothes on, as if he had several of the same kind underneath his clothes. "See you on the flipside! Ta-ta!" He waved his hand and jumped up on the railing and ran on it! That was dangerous!

"Stop!" Jack shouted.

"After him!" Crow shouted.

The five of us ran immediately after Lazar. I was a bit faster than the guys due to all the training I had. I was just an arm-reach away to grab Lazar when he suddenly jumped up and made it to the next floor.

"He sure moves pretty fast on an empty stomach", Crow commented.

"Come on, guys! Hurry!" I told the boys and ran up ahead to the escalators.

I ran first in the line and pushed myself past the people as I shouted apologies along with the guys. "Pardon us!"

"Coming through!" Crow shouted.

"Out of the way!" Yusei added.

"Excuse me!" Bruno apologized.

We made it to the next floor and stood in a circle to look around in every direction. A couple of people were looking strangely at us, but we ignored them.

"Where is he?" Jack wondered.

"I don't see him", Crow growled.

"There!" Yusei pointed.

Lazar walked out of a store, almost acting like a robot, when a second Lazar followed the first one, acting in the very same way.

"Am I seeing double?" Bruno wondered.

"That looks double for me!" Crow said.

"Well, Estelle, which Lazar is the real one?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!" I confessed. "I never watched the episodes this far in my dimension!"

"Your dimension?" I heard Bruno mumble lowly next to me.

In the next second, both Lazars ran deeper into the mall.

"Then let's grab both of them!" Jack demanded before running.

We nodded and followed Jack, but I turned to look at the store where the two Lazars came out from when I ran past it. A toys store.

The two Lazars split up by a fork and ran at two different directions. We stopped by the fork, looking at both directions. There was only one way to do this.

"Come on, let's split up!" Jack told Yusei.

"Right!" Yusei nodded.

Jack and Crow ran after the Lazar that went to the left while Yusei, Bruno and I ran after the Lazar that went to the right. We nearly caught up with Lazar, but he was just too fast.

"Stop!" Bruno called.

But Lazar wouldn't stop running for that. However, I felt something was a bit odd with this Lazar. I didn't know what, but I knew my sixth sense was often right.

Yusei was running a bit faster than me now, but stopped running when a screwdriver flew past us and hit Lazar by his feet. Lazar suddenly disappeared, like a hologram, and that made Yusei stop running to look down at something. The action was so sudden I ran into Yusei, but the impact wasn't a strong one, so we didn't fall down to the floor, but I had to grab on Yusei's jacket for a second.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay", Yusei said before he picked up something from the floor. "A toy?"

That's right. A four-wheel toy that could make holograms had the same screwdriver stuck in a wheel that had flown past us.

"And not just any toy. It's the latest remote-controlled holo-mobile technology", Bruno said.

How did he know that if he had forgotten his memories?

"This whole time we've been chasing holograms", Bruno added.

"While the real Lazar made a run-for-it", Yusei said.

"We might still be able to catch up to him", I said.

The boys nodded before we ran back to the parking lot to get the Duel Runners. We drove to a bridge above the parking lot where we had a clear view. We spotted Lazar waving for a cab and climbed into it and drove away.

We followed the cab to a construction site by the harbor where they seemed to build new factories. We stopped by a corner and parked the Duel Runners, so we could follow the last part on foot. We waited until the cab was out of sight before we sneaked up to a pile of debris and pipes.

Lazar had exited the cab and the vehicle drove away. Once things were clear, the clown walked towards a new factory that felt weird. It had the appearance of modern technology, but looked so simple.

"He's heading for that factory", Yusei stated, having his Duel Disk strapped on.

"He sure is", Bruno nodded. "Talk about suspicious."

"Yeah", Yusei said. "Whatever Lazar's planning on doing with that program of ours he swiped, my gut's telling me that he's gonna do it right now. So let's get ready, 'cause it's go-time."

"Then let's go", I said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We were able to find a way into the factory and walked together to see if we could find Lazar or anyone else, like someone who had paid Lazar money to steal the guys' design program.

The corridors were really dark, so it was a bit hard to see where we were going. I could feel shivers run down my spine, like the place was full of dark spirit and energy. Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention, so I turned to the right and spotted windows up ahead. "Guys." Yusei and Bruno turned to me as I walked up to the windows. "Look at this."

The boys stood next to me as we looked through the windows. It looked like a factory, but more like a spaceship factory. It gave me some Star Wars and Star Trek feelings, although I had never watched any of those movies.

"You've ever seen a factory like this one before?" Bruno asked. "It's like something out of the inside of a spaceship."

"Yeah, I never even knew this place existed", Yusei said. "I wonder what it is they build here."

In exactly that second, an alarm started echoing in the corridor. I got so surprised by it that I jumped a little. It was actually good that I got startled by the noise because I spotted a grid coming down from a door up ahead.

"Run, guys!" I shouted as I ran forward.

I heard Yusei and Bruno run behind me as I approached the soon-to-be sealed door. I jumped and rolled on the floor through the door and stopped when I was at safety. Yusei followed my example and made it, but Bruno tripped and never made it until the grid completely sealed the door.

"Bruno!" I called worriedly.

"Bruno, can you hear me?!" Yusei shouted.

"Yeah, Yusei, Estelle! I'm fine!" Bruno replied. "Just keep on Lazar!"

"You sure? We can try and pry open this door somehow", Yusei suggested.

"Forget it!" Bruno said. "You two go on ahead! I'll radio Jack and Crow!"

"Alright!" Yusei nodded.

"Be careful, Bruno!" I said.

"I will!" Bruno replied.

Yusei and I ran together through the corridor until we spotted a door up ahead. I was faster once again and I was ready to open the door when someone else did. I bumped into this new person and he fell down on the floor while I was still on my feet. But this person was exactly the one we had been chasing since morning.

"Lazar!" Yusei exclaimed with a glare.

"Finally got you", I added with my own glare.

"Uh-oh…", Lazar swallowed.

I took a look around in the big room we were in. It looked like a stockroom, since it was big and long with rolling floor. Right now, the three of us were standing on a catwalk, having a good view of the place.

I heard Lazar gasp, which brought me back my attention at the circumstances. Yusei had grabbed Lazar by the collar and held the shaking man. "Give us back the program, Lazar!"

"What program? You mean, like a TV program?" Lazar tried making a fool out of us. "Sorry, I don't have any of those."

"Enough!" Yusei yelled and threw Lazar into the wall.

I could tell by the raven-haired man's body language and voice that he was losing his patience. Well, why wouldn't he after this long chasing?

"Hand it over right now, or else!" Yusei demanded as Lazar turned to us.

"Or else? Isn't that something you should say _before_ you slam a guy into a wall?" Lazar asked nonchalantely.

"That's it!" Yusei growled, clenching his hands into fists.

Lazar panicked at the boy's action, but I had a better idea. I stopped Yusei from hurting Lazar by grabbing his shoulder. Yusei looked over his shoulder to blink confusedly at me.

"Yusei, violence won't solve anything", I told him. "Hold him down while I check his pockets for the flash drive."

"Okay", Yusei nodded.

But before we could search Lazar, a rumble from the lower floor grabbed our attention. We walked up to the railing and saw a giant yellow robot coming up from a slot on the floor. And when I say big, it was big, but not as big as Optimus Prime from the Bayverse movies in my dimension. Lazar shook in fear and moved away a bit.

"What is that?" Yusei wondered.

"Definitely not a Transformer", I commented.

"A Trans-what?" Yusei arched an eyebrow.

The robot's four light bulbs glowed for a second before it looked towards us. Its optics glowed and seemed to analyze each one of us until it spoke with a mechanical voice.

"_Initiating premises lockdown._"

Lamps on the robot blinked while the whole room got sealed with two big gates, and even the door where Yusei and I came from got sealed.

"_Premises lockdown complete. Yusei Fudo, the only way to override lockdown protocol systems is by defeating me in a Duel_", the robot explained.

"A Duel?!" Yusei exclaimed in surprise. "Wait, so unless I can beat this bot in a Duel, Estelle and I are gonna be stuck here in this little factory room forever?"

"No, not just you two", Lazar added. "Me too, and spending the rest of my life here with you doesn't sound too appealing, so get Dueling already!"

"_Computing alternative options for Yusei Fudo and probability of accepting Duel conditions… Probability is 100%._"

"See?! You've got no choice but to Duel, and he did the math!" Lazar told Yusei.

"Enough out of you!" Yusei glared at the clown.

Lazar yelled out in slight fear and moved back.

Yusei looked at the robot for a moment, being in deep thoughts, before he turned to me. I saw his eyes questioning me if he should do it or not.

"You have to, Yusei", I told him. "It's the only way."

Yusei nodded before turning back to the robot. "Alright then! You want a Duel?" He jumped off from the catwalk and landed on the floor below to face the Guard Robot. "You got one!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I had to confess; I never watched the whole season of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's back in my dimension. I stopped around the episode when Akiza took her exam for the Turbo Dueling license. So I had no idea what would happen next. I only knew bits and small parts from reading about the protagonists' biographies.

Lazar kept complaining about the Duel, especially Yusei's gameplay and how the Guard Robot kept negating his actions with Counter Trap cards. What was worse was the Continuous Trap card Counter Force. For each activated Counter Trap cards, Counter Force would gain one Charge Counter. The Guard Robot confessed it intended to defeat Yusei with the Trap, since every Charge Counter would inflict 1000 damage to Yusei's Life Points during the Guard Robot's Standby Phase. And four Charge Counters meant 4000 damage that would swipe Yusei's Life Points at once.

The Guard Robot made sure Yusei wouldn't be able to summon 4 or high level Monsters on the field with a Continuous Spell card, or Special summon Monsters due to Lock Dragon's special ability when in defense mode.

I think Yusei got a bit distracted by the Guard Robot's constant talk about probability and calculation on how the bot could counter back every move Yusei made. It must have shaken him up a bit because I could feel it through the bond with our Marks. I grabbed my right arm where my Mark was, rubbing it lightly. I felt like I had to remind Yusei something very important when it came to machines and AIs.

"Yusei!" I shouted, getting his attention. "Remember that a machine can never surpass the human brain! A computer is still a machine, a manmade object, meaning it lacks abilities that only the human being has!"

Yusei stared at me for a second before he nodded with a small smile. "Yeah!"

"Well said, Estelle!" Lazar smiled. "It's true that a computer can never replace a human brain, but right now…" His cheerful smile disappeared when he looked down at the Duel field. "…Yusei is going to need some luck to win this Duel."

"Don't we all need luck to get the right cards in a Duel?" I pointed out.

Lazar pouted, "True…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We were into the Duel when alarms suddenly started blaring in the stockroom and beyond. A female voice spoke from hidden loudspeakers.

"_Attention! This factory will self-destruct in ten minutes. Advised that all persons evacuee these premises immediately! Repeat; this factory will self-destruct in ten minutes. Advised that all persons evacuee these premises immediately!_"

"Oh no…", I cold sweated, having a bad feeling. "Bruno…"

Where could he be right now? Did he also hear the warning? Did he contact Jack and Crow? So many questions appeared in my mind, since I started panicking a little.

"This place is gonna blow in ten minutes?!" Yusei questioned.

Lazar panicked when he spotted a holographic screen that showed the countdown next to the Guard Robot. "Actually, not even! The clock's already ticking! And we're…locked up in this little rooooom!"

"Yusei, you better play faster, so we can get out of here!" I told him, feeling sweat on my palms as I held the railing.

"Will do!" Yusei nodded.

"_Yusei! Estelle! Can you hear me?!_" Crow's voice suddenly echoed from the loudspeakers.

The three of us turned to cameras that were spread all around in the room.

"_I think they can_", Jack's voice echoed next.

"_Yusei, Estelle, are you alright?_" Bruno's voice asked.

"Jack? Crow? Bruno?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Thank God to hear you guys!" I sighed in relief.

"_Yeah, it's us! But what are you doing Dueling? Don't you know this whole place is about to blow? We gotta find a way out of here!_" Jack said.

"Well, we-", Yusei began.

"Of course we know!" Lazar interrupted. "But we're stuck here!"

"_Well, get unstuck!_" Crow told us. "_You don't have much time left!_"

"No, you don't understand, Crow", Yusei said. "This room is on lockdown, unless I win this Duel."

"_It's on what?!_" Crow exclaimed.

"_Lockdown?_" Bruno mumbled.

"_Then just beat that bucket of bolts already!_" Jack demanded.

"That's easier said than done! This bot's made so Yusei can barely even make a move!" Lazar replied. "So time is not on our side!"

"Forget about me! You guys just go!" Yusei told the trio.

"_What?!_" Bruno exclaimed.

"_No way!_" Crow said. "_We're not leaving you behind!_"

"Just trust me. I'm gonna be alright", Yusei assured the guys.

"And if things don't turn out in the way Yusei wants, then I'm jumping in", I added. "So don't worry about us."

"You're gonna be alright! What about me?! I'm here too!" Lazar panicked before he started begging to Bruno's group. "Please, my friends! Come rescue me!"

Lazar kept talking loudly next to me, so I could barely hear Yusei talk to the guys and hear their replies. But I did hear once a crash coming from the loudspeakers. I calmed down when I felt it was Jack who had punched Bruno who didn't want to leave us behind.

"Believe?! Well, I don't…", Lazar kept on going with his begging.

I had long patience, but it was getting short thanks to the clown. "Shut up, Lazar!"

Lazar flinched by my sudden outburst and stopped begging Bruno's group to come help him.

"_Yusei, Estelle, we'll see ya outside!_" Crow said.

"Yeah! Now just get going already!" Yusei told the trio.

"_Yusei… You better know what you're doing_", Jack said.

"_Good luck. Now hurry up and win_", Bruno said.

"Right!" Yusei nodded. "That's the plan!"

Lazar cried waterfalls when he heard the echoing footsteps run away. "That's it. We're goners, right?"

"Wrong", Yusei replied. "I said I know what I'm doing. And I do."

I prayed for Yusei, hoping he would win the Duel. "May the stars be with you, Yusei…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei was able to make it through the Duel and Synchro summon Stardust Dragon and defeat the Guard Robot before it could be its turn and activate Counter Force to wipe out Yusei's Life Points.

The lockdown went on reverse, so the sealing went up from every doorstep, but we only had less than 15 seconds left before the factory would self-destruct!

"Let's go!" Yusei called before he ran off ahead.

"Coming!" I replied as I jumped down from the catwalk.

"You said it! Ruuuun!" Lazar shouted as he followed my lead.

I ran in the middle with Yusei on my right side and Lazar on my left side. I tried finding a way out of here, but I couldn't spot a single doorway that could lead us out. The female voice from before counted down from ten seconds now.

I realized I had no other choice but to use my powers. I grabbed Lazar's right wrist and Yusei's left hand. "Grab my hands and get ready to jump!" I announced.

I didn't see the guys' expressions, since I focused on activating my powers while running. My Mark began glowing just as the whole factory began rumble before explosions sounded and fire came from every corner.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Bruno, Jack and Crow had made it out in time just before the factory exploded behind them. The trio got pushed back by the force of the explosion and sent them on their stomachs. The guys covered their heads with their hands, protecting themselves from flying debris.

The noise of the explosion rang in their ears as the heat of the fire blew past them. Crow was the first person to get up when things calmed down a bit. He turned around and looked at the destruction with disbelief eyes. "Yusei! Estelle!"

"Where are they?" Bruno wondered when he got up from the ground.

Jack stood up with dread painted on his face. "They can't be!"

The trio watched the fire eat the remains of the factory with a giant cloud of smoke blowing up to the sky. The guys felt sadness reach them, thinking that Yusei, Estelle, and even Lazar didn't make it out.

But something among the smoke caught Crow's attention. It looked like a gentle red glow that flew through the smoke and out to the fresh air.

"Look! Up there!" the carrot-head pointed.

Three figures were flying in the air. Two of them held their hands with their carrier who was a crimson-clad woman with red bird wings on her back.

It was Estelle in her Warrior Form with Yusei and Lazar! All of them safe and sound!

"Yusei! Estelle!" Bruno sighed in relief, not caring about the weird and sudden transformation of Estelle's at the moment.

"Now that's blowing up!" Jack joked, letting go of the dread feeling.

"You were right to believe in Yusei, Jack", Bruno said.

"Yeah. I know", Jack shrugged, a bit of his ego coming back. "Besides, he had Estelle by his side. She's his heroine."

"Yep!" Crow grinned, "Yusei's girlfriend and heroine!"

Bruno looked surprised at the statement. "Estelle's Yusei's girlfriend?!"

"Actually, no", Crow replied.

"But Yusei's got feelings for her", Jack smirked. "And I'm sure she feels the same way."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I had to admit; holding both Yusei and Lazar's hands was a bit straining. But thanks to the training and practice, I had more muscles in my arms now than before I arrived to this dimension.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I forgot to bring my Deck today", I told the guys.

"That's okay", Yusei replied. "We made it out alive. That's what it counts."

"It was a million to one shot that you were going to beat that bot at its own game. Thanks for saving the day, Yusei", Lazar commented before he let go of my hand to blow up a big balloon from his right wrist. "And though I'd love to stay and chat, I really must be leaving."

I landed on a grass hill with Yusei, still holding his hand, as we watched Lazar float away.

"Wait! What did you do with our program?!" Yusei shouted.

"Program? What are you talking about?" Lazar replied, gaining a small growl from Yusei. "Trust me, Yusei. It's far better that you don't know. You simply have no idea who and what you are up against. My advice is just let it go and forget this ever happened. Seriously! I'm not full of hot air here! Get it? Hot air? Like a balloon?" He let out a laugh that slowly died down as he floated away.

Yusei and I watched him float towards the main city of New Domino. I guess we failed to get back the program and also failed to get more information about the person Lazar delivered the program to. But I had a feeling it was one of the Three Pure Nobles.

Yells of our names caught our attention. Yusei and I turned around and saw Bruno, Jack and Crow run towards us with smiles on their lips. I turned to Yusei who smiled lightly at the sight of our friends.

I tugged his hand lightly, making him look at me. "Let's go to where we belong."

Yusei nodded and gripped my hand a bit tighter as we walked ahead to catch up with the trio. I transformed back to my real form while feeling happy to have such good friends.

No one could ever replace them.


	56. A Doppelganger

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 56: A Doppelganger**

A bit more than a week had passed since the last event with Lazar stealing Yusei and Bruno's engine design program. Things had been as calm as it could be in a huge city like New Domino.

Right now, it was in the middle of the night, the majority of citizens sleeping in their homes. Most of them were having sweet dreams or nightmares, or some just couldn't fall asleep. Everyone in Martha's house, both children and adults, were tucked in bed and sleeping. None of them would have thought their night would get rudely interrupted by loud voices from outside.

Blister was the first person in the house to react. He yawned and got out of his bed and stepped out of the bedroom as he heard hard knocks echoing in the house. The knocks came from the front door.

"Open up in there!" a male voice from the other side of the door demanded.

"Coming, coming!" Blister yawned as he reached the door and began unlocking it. "What's all the noise about?"

Just as Blister unlocked the door, it slammed open by several Sector Security men that stormed the house. Due to the sudden action, Blister got knocked down to the floor. He got up on his rump and rubbed his slight sore back. That impact had awakened him to 100 percent now.

One of the Sector Security men stepped up to him with a document in his hand. "Sector Security! We've got authorization to search these premises! Any interference will be considered as crime!"

Blister took a look at the paper before turning to the officer. "What are you looking for?"

"Living room clear!" one of the Sector Security men called.

"Dining room clear!" another Sector Security man called.

Martha, Mr. Bashford and Dr. Schmidt walked down the stairs, all three of them dressed in night clothes.

"What's this noise?" Dr. Schmidt asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Please be quiet, the children are sleeping", Martha told the officers.

"Check it upstairs!" one officer demanded.

Two to four Sector Security men ran up the stairs and past the confused elders.

"What's going on?" Mr. Bashford wondered.

The children that were staying over in the house woke up and peeked out of their rooms. But some of them cried out loud in sudden fear when the Sector Security men threw open every door, as if they were searching for someone.

One officer opened a door that was connected to Estelle's bedroom. "She's in here, boys!"

Estelle got awakened by the noise from downstairs and was right now sitting on the bed. She had just put on her glasses when the Sector Security men stormed her room.

"Estelle Malmström, we've got a warrant for your arrest!" the first Sector Security man told her, holding a document. "You need to come down to Headquarters with us!"

Estelle's tired eyes widened in shock by the news. "Wait, what?!"

"Cuff her, Biggs!" the first Sector Security man said.

The Biggs guy pulled out a pair of handcuffs and pulled Estelle's left arm roughly to cuff her.

"What are you doing?!" Estelle asked as she was forced to stand up from her bed.

"Confiscating her Deck, sir!" a third Sector Security man said as he took the woman's Deck that laid on her nightstand.

The fourth Sector Security guy grabbed Estelle's red jacket and let it rest on her shoulders, just as the officers allowed her to put on her black boots, before two other men guided her to outside where Sector Security vehicles were waiting.

"I haven't done anything wrong! I can assure you!" Estelle told the officers.

Martha rushed over to the officers. "Wait, why are you arresting Estelle?"

But the Sector Security men said nothing as they pushed Estelle into one of their cars. The Sector Security guys rushed to the vehicles and stepped inside them to drive away. The biggest truck carried Estelle's Duel Runner that hadn't been touched for months.

The children were looking out from the windows, but a few had grabbed the courage to walk down to the adults who watched the line of vehicles drive away with Estelle.

Martha felt worried for seeing Estelle being arrested without a reason. "I must call the boys…!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The home phone in the dark garage rang for a long time until Bruno walked down from the kitchen and turned on the lights. He yawned loudly as he stepped over to the phone.

"Who's calling in the middle of the night?" the blue-haired man wondered. "I was having the best dream…" He grabbed the receiver and placed it against his left ear. "Hello-"

"_Yusei! Crow! Jack! Someone! It's an emergency!_" Martha's voice shouted.

Bruno moved away the receiver to rest his ear from the sudden assault, but placed it back when the ear got better. "I'll get one of them, ma'am. Who's this?"

"_Martha; their foster mother. And I take it you're their new roommate?_"

"Yes, ma'am. Give me a moment."

Bruno let the receiver dingle as he rushed upstairs and went to the floor above the kitchen. He knocked on Yusei's bedroom door before he opened it. "Yusei!"

The raven-haired man groaned in his sleep before he woke up by Bruno's voice. He sat up against the bed frame and rubbed his forehead. "What is it, Bruno? It's late…"

"Sorry, but Martha's on phone", Bruno said. "She sounds very upset and says there's an emergency."

"An emergency?!" Yusei jumped out of the bed and rushed out from his room.

Bruno stepped out of the room just as a sleepy Crow and an annoyed Jack walked out of their respective bedrooms.

"What's going on…?" Crow asked before yawning.

"I need my valuable sleep, thank you very much", Jack growled irritably.

"Sorry, guys, but Martha called and she sounded very upset", Bruno replied.

Yusei rushed down to the garage and grabbed the receiver before placing it against his right ear. "Martha? What's happening?"

"_Oh, Yusei! Do you have any idea what Estelle did to get arrested by Sector Security?_"

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Estelle got arrested?!" His voice was so loud that Jack and Crow came running down with Bruno. "What for?"

"_That's what I don't know. Sector Security refused to say anything. They just cuffed Estelle and took her with her Deck and Duel Runner._"

"Her Duel Runner?" Yusei raised an eyebrow. "She's not riding it illegally, right?"

"_Of course not! At least, not from what I know. Can you guys check her and find out what's going on?_"

"Yeah, we'll do that straight in the morning", Yusei nodded.

"_But before that, can you come over and fetch some clothes for her? They made her leave in only her nightgown, jacket and boots._"

"Sure, Martha."

Yusei ended the call and put back the receiver. It was deadly quiet after that.

"Estelle got arrested?" Crow asked in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous!" Jack glared. "From what I remember, she never did something that's considered as crime!"

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?" Bruno suggested.

"A misunderstanding that is so urgent they had to arrest Estelle in the middle of the night? Don't think so", Crow retorted.

"Guys, calm down", Yusei told his roommates. "We'll probably get answers in the morning when we go to Sector Security HQ."

"Why aren't you worried, Yusei? I mean, this is Estelle we're talking about!" Jack pointed out.

"Of course I'm worried, Jack!" Yusei retorted. "But doing something now won't do much good. Let's go back to sleep and focus on her in the morning."

Though the guys went unwillingly back to their bedrooms, except Bruno who was sleeping on the couch in the kitchen, Yusei was really worried about Estelle. What did she do to get into trouble?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I had a hard time sleeping the rest of the night in a cell in Sector Security Headquarters. The bed was nice and soft, but I was worried sick about why I got arrested in the first place. I couldn't remember if I did something wrong.

In the morning, I got a parcel from Mina before I would get escorted to a room. That parcel held my clothes, so I changed into them and followed Mina to a room that was connected to a room above me. A part of the ceiling was glassed, so I could hear and see things just like people could look down and talk to me.

I sat on a bench, intertwining my hands as I heard Mina and Trudge showing Yusei's group the same videotapes they had showed me when I had arrived to the HQ.

Apparently, the videotapes showed me driving my Duel Runner on Turbo Duel courses close to the Gleemen Highway while Dueling other Turbo Duelists and showed aggressive actions toward my opponents. The other thing that shocked me the most was Star Eater had been showed on the tapes as well.

None of this made sense. I never drove my Duel Runner after I got told I couldn't take the exams for driving license. The Duel Runner had been collecting dust in the garage next to Martha's house, and Star Eater was a one-of-a-kind Monster card. No one else could have it. But something about his colors on the tape seemed a bit off…

Yusei and the guys told Trudge and Mina about a small incident that happened a week ago. It was during one of our martial arts training when I had been absent-minded that I got easily kicked down by the others. The reason why I haven't been focusing was because I thought about the last few incidents with Niklas, Linda and Hanna. Three people from my past showing up in this dimension. Why did Yliaster bring them to this dimension? Was it to manipulate me and make me bring back the old painful feelings from the past? Because of that explanation, I got into a small argument with my friends that I should let go of those thoughts and focus on the present and future. But it was hard for me. They just wouldn't understand what I've been through in life. I could also be a very emotional wreck, as Yusei had witnessed after the battle with Niklas in March.

"What's gotten into you, man?! We have a fight and you take it out on innocent random?!" Crow asked me from the glass ceiling above me.

"I would never do such thing! I'm innocent!" I retorted, turning my back to him.

"You don't seem innocent!" Crow retorted. "That was your Duel Runner slamming into that poor sap, and that was Star Eater tearing the sky! How could that possibly be someone else?!"

"All I know is that I didn't do what I didn't do", I replied, crossing my arms to keep myself calm.

I heard Crow snort before his speech turned out to be really hurtful to me. "Right. I think I know what's going on here. Since you're a pathetic scared kitty who can't face her old fears and keep eating on it even today, you try to ruin our team's name! You try to drag us all by making yourself a bad person!"

I froze when I heard Crow talk to me like that. Those words he used hit the old wound that had almost healed after my suffering in the childhood and ripped it up again. Was Crow truly thinking about me like that, or was his anger taking over him and made him talk nonsense?

It was hard for me to tell, but I could sense through the bond with the Marks how angry Crow was at me, assuming I was the real culprit.

"Is that what you really think about me, Crow…?" I asked with a slightly shaking voice, holding back the storm of emotions as I kept my back turned to him.

"Yeah, because I still really don't know about you…", Crow continued as I heard Yusei tell him to stop hurt me verbally. "…And it could be your old dark side is coming back…" I heard Yusei tell him again to stop. "…And is trying to take control over you so that you can hurt us again, like you did last time!" The last part was referred to the finale of the Dark Signers event.

I couldn't hold back the tears and let them leak from my eyes. I turned around to look up and saw Yusei had wrapped his arms around Crow's abdomen to pull him back from the glass ceiling as Crow looked amused at what he managed to accomplish. To upset me.

"Even if my dark side would come back…", I bit my lower lip to hold back the incoming sobs. "…I would never hurt you."

I turned around and held my head down as I got escorted out from the room and back to my cell. I could hear Crow yelling to me.

"Have fun not having any friends!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

I just couldn't believe what I read and heard from the media ever since morning. Estelle got arrested, accused for not only driving a Duel Runner illegally but also participating in Turbo Duels and engaging violent actions against her opponents.

I didn't believe in that. Estelle was a very kind and helpful woman. She prioritized everyone else before herself. She was a selfless woman. The reporters did keep saying that Estelle was denying the charges, so there was just no way she was the real culprit.

I was on my way to my next class when I spotted three girls in my grade watching the news on one of their cell phones.

"Guess we have to find a new idol, girls", the owner of the cell phone told her friends.

"So many autographs to tear up…in so little time!" the girl with brown-red hair exclaimed.

The third girl looked over her shoulder and spotted me. "Doesn't she know her?"

Her two friends saw me standing in the background. I just cast a sad expression before I moved on to the classroom.

I let out a sigh and looked up to see Sora standing outside of the classroom. She was leaning against the wall with one foot and her arms crossed. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them when I was close to the door to the classroom. She pushed herself off from the wall and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" I blinked confusedly.

"About your friend", Sora added.

I gaped when I realized she was talking about Estelle. "Not really… But I believe she's not the one who's behind the crimes."

Sora nodded before she walked past me. "Keep believing in her."

I turned around to watch the blue-haired girl walk to her classroom. I couldn't help but smile lightly. Sora had been lately interacting with me, and slowly opening up. I guess it had to do with that I spoke to her every once in a while.

Just like what Estelle did for me. She had talked to me and that helped me open up and accepting new people.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

In Leo and Luna's classroom, Sly was actually trash-talking about Estelle.

"How is this surprising? The gal is nothing but a cocky washed-up jerk, and let's face it! All washed-up jerks eventually crack!" Sly told to his classmates.

"She says she's innocent!" Dexter defended the former Queen of Games.

Leo had enough of Sly's trash-talking about his big sister figure and grabbed Sly by the collar of the school uniform, bringing him up to his face.

"Let me go!" Sly protested.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Leo retorted. "If Estelle says she didn't do it, then she didn't do it!"

"Right", Sly snorted. "You would take her side, Leo."

Leo growled and pushed down Sly to the floor, trying to strangle him. But Luna and Laila held him back from doing that. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't know anything about anything!" the twin-boy yelled.

"Leo, stop it! Let him go!" Luna begged.

Leo listened to his sister and let go of Sly, but he didn't help the lone-wolf up on his feet.

"How can you talk about Estelle like that, Sly?" Laila spoke up. "Didn't you say you started looking up to her after the spring picnic we had? How can you call yourself a fan of Estelle's when you won't support her when she needs help?!"

Sly adjusted the collar of his school uniform and walked out of the classroom with a frown. Leo growled at his classmate's action, but held himself back, so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Both Luna and Laila were really worried about Estelle too. If Estelle said she wasn't the one committing the crimes, then who was it?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Carly's POV**

I was having an argument with my boss about an article I wrote about Estelle, concerning the latest news. I didn't believe she would commit crimes, but my boss didn't like my ideas…as always.

"_What is this dribble you just sent me, Carly?! I told you to whip up something scandalous!_"

"Everyone who knows Estelle _insists_ that there's no way she's guilty", I retorted, looking at the mini-holographic boss. "They say that she's nice, and loyal, and honorable, and-"

"_The public wants to read about dirt! Not the sunshine! You dig me up some dirt really quickly, or you're fired!_" my boss threatened me before he ended the call.

"I can't just make something up!" I retorted before I let out a sigh.

How in the world could I write something that wasn't true about Estelle, and something that my boss wanted to? I didn't want to do that. She was my friend. She helped me becoming a journalist thanks to the exclusive interview after the Fortune Cup.

I wanted to help Estelle. If there was a fake Estelle out there… Wait! What if that was it?! Then that meant I had to find that fake Estelle and expose her to the public!

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Signers and Bruno had gathered in the Satellite Trio's home to talk about the circumstances around Estelle.

"So you weren't able to learn anything else?" Akiza asked.

"Not really", Yusei shook his head.

"That's your fault, Crow", Bruno told said person. "You really shouldn't have gone off on her like you did."

"Yeah, yeah, that was my bad, I know", Crow confessed. "I don't know what happened. I just lost my temper."

"So do you think she did what they're saying she did?" Leo asked.

"It's looking pretty bad at this point", Yusei replied. "If there _is_ a fake Estelle out there… Well, she hasn't appeared since Estelle's arrest and Estelle doesn't have a single alibi for any of the incidents on video."

"So unless a new evidence is brought forward, then they're just gonna lock her up and that's that?" Bruno wondered.

Yusei hesitated for a second, but nodded as answer.

"No way!" the twins gasped in fear.

"But she didn't do it, right? There must be something we can do to prove that!" Akiza said with a worried voice.

"Like what?" Yusei wondered.

"I got it!" Leo exclaimed. "There's clearly someone out there pretending to be Estelle! So we gotta get out there and find her and then drag her to justice's door!"

"How do we do that, detective? Do you have any clues or leads or anything?" Luna asked her brother.

Leo's excitement died down just as fast as it had appeared.

"Look, guys, I think it's best if we leave this up to Trudge for now", Yusei suggested.

Jack had stayed all quiet with his arms crossed and a very pondering expression. Bruno noticed that and walked up to the blonde man.

"Jack?" Bruno called.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Yeah?"

"You've been quiet this whole time. What're you thinking about?" Bruno asked.

Jack let out a sigh through his nose. "Something about Star Eater seemed a bit off on the video…"

Everyone turned their attention at Jack.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Well… Something about the color scheme didn't seem right", Jack pointed out. "Some parts of him looked to be more yellow than red and orange as he's supposed to be."

"The light and dark must have played tricks on you, Jack", Crow snorted. "After all, Estelle was Turbo Dueling during the night."

"If it really was her…", Yusei mumbled to himself, feeling really conflicted about the situation.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I sat on the bed in my cell, curled into a ball as I rested my chin on the knees. I was really scared and feeling down after what Mina had told me a couple of hours ago. She said the case was closed and they would no longer have an investigation. She and almost everyone else in Sector Security assumed I was the real criminal while I knew I wasn't.

I couldn't remember the last time when I had felt so betrayed and lost. Mina and Trudge were the two closest people I knew in Sector Security and they didn't believe in me, and they were adults too. Crow had talked me down with harsh words that I took to my heart and he had really sounded like he was angry at me and didn't believe in me. And none of the other Signers had checked up on me to see how I was doing, or if they were trying to do something to help me.

I let some bitter tears collect in my eyes at the thought of being abandoned. That was actually my current status now. Abandoned in this dimension, all because of a fangirl dressing like me and driving a Duel Runner like mine, and even had a copy of Star Eater.

But some aspects were actually not right. Like with Star Eater and my Duel Runner.

Before I could keep thinking, I heard a small explosion noise coming from the cell door before a beeping noise came from said door. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door to see that it was unlocked.

Did someone just help me?

I had no more time to think. An alarm went off and it was my cue to leave. I used my powers to find my Deck while knocking down a couple of Sector Security men who tried to arrest me. After I grabbed my Deck, I let Galaxy Serpent help me find my Duel Runner, which went quickly. I got on the Duel Runner and put on the helmet and placed the Deck in the Deck slot before I drove off. The garage was strangely open, so I could drive out before anyone could stop me.

You would think that I didn't know how I should handle a Duel Runner, but I did remember how to drive it and even have a Turbo Duel after what Yusei had taught me a long time ago. After all, I did have a very good memory.

If you didn't remember how my Duel Runner looked like, then I'll tell you now. My Duel Runner had the same shape as Akiza's first Runner before it got upgraded. But my Runner had three wheels; one on the front and two on the back. The color was yellowish and golden, my two favorite colors.

I drove on the highway, hoping to find the imposter who pretended to be me and caused such disturbance.

Only minutes into the searching, I heard the noise of a Duel Runner behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a dark yellow Duel Runner that looked just like mine drive up to me. And the one who sat on it had the same outfit as me. I couldn't see the face of the driver since it was covered by the face shield of the helmet, but she did have long and wavy brown hair like me.

The driver let out a hideous laugh. "You finally made it. I was worried you didn't have it in you."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked.

"Everyone knows who I am", the driver replied. "My name is Estelle Malmström."

I couldn't help but glare at the imposter. "Why are you driving around, pretending to be me?"

"Don't be absurd! You're not Estelle Malmström. Estelle is a champion and a real Duelist. You're just a wannabe has-been!" the imposter retorted.

"Oh really?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Estelle Malmström wouldn't need outside-assistance to escape, would she?" the imposter said.

My eyes widened at the information. "Are you saying it was you who broke the lock on the cell door?"

The imposter nodded before she rammed me with her Duel Runner. I didn't see that action coming, so I lost control and spun around backwards. I did spot a car coming towards me, so I had to maneuver my Duel Runner before I would hit the car.

Since there were no cars on the other lane, I tugged harshly my Duel Runner and drove aside just seconds before a crash could occur. I quickly gained control of my Duel Runner and drove back to the imposter.

"Hey, that was dangerous! People can get hurt here!" I told the fangirl.

The imposter just laughed and rammed me again, but I was ready this time and didn't lose control of my Duel Runner. I decided to counter back with my own rams at the imposter's Duel Runner.

"That's the look I wanted to see! That's the spirit! Come at me like a starving beast on a hunt!" the imposter provoked me.

"What do you want?!" I demanded.

"I want a Duel", the imposter replied. "You're not scared of Dueling the great champion, are you?"

"If you're a fan of mine, then you must know I declined the title of the Queen of Games", I told her. "But if it's a Duel you want, then I'll give you one… Only if you promise you will stop with this nonsense and stop dressing like me and remake your Duel Runner!"

The imposter nodded, agreeing on the terms. "That's a good champ. Now let's find out who the real Estelle Malmström is!"

"Activating Speed World 2!" both the imposter and I exclaimed as we activated said Field Spell cards.

"_Duel Mode engaged._"

The field got a bit brighter due to the activation of the Field Spell, but a strange white light appeared under my and the imposter's Duel Runners. I had a very bad feeling about it.

"_A Turbo Duel is about to commence. Combat lane figuration on way. All non-Dueling vehicles must evacuate the combat lane immediately._"

The imposter and I drove to one of the official Turbo Duel courses and out from the highway. A gate opened and allowed us to drive on the course. No one could now interrupt us during the Turbo Duel.

"You're going down!" I told the imposter with a glare.

"Don't be so sure!" the imposter smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sora Sakamoto belongs to **_**Meihia**_**.**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	57. VS Imposter

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 57: VS. Imposter**

Back at the garage, Akiza and the twins had stayed over for the night, but had fallen asleep. They didn't want to leave the guys in case they got some news about Estelle, and they surely did when Yusei answered his cell phone when Trudge called.

"What'd you say?! Estelle busted out?!" Yusei exclaimed.

Akiza and the twins woke up by the sudden loud voice. Leo got so startled that he fell off the couch.

"_Look, if she comes to you guys, you have to let me know, Yusei_", Trudge told Yusei.

"Yeah, I will", Yusei nodded and ended the call.

"Wait, so Estelle escaped?" Akiza asked.

"Escaped _escaped_?" Luna asked to be certain.

"How can she do something so dumb?!" Crow exclaimed in shock.

Leo got up from the floor. "She's probably hoping to catch the real criminal!"

"If that's true, then where would she go?" Yusei wondered.

The Satellite Trio thought for a couple of seconds before they exclaimed at once. "The Gleemen Highway!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I realized the imposter and I were close to the Gleemen Highway where the imposter had been seen around and causing disturbance for other Turbo Duelists.

**Imposter: 4000 LP = 0 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 0 SPC**

"I do hope you're hungry, 'cause I'm serving humble pie", the imposter commented.

"Then draw already!" I told her irritably.

The imposter laughed before she drew the sixth card for her hand. "I summon Vylon Stella in defense mode!"

Said Tuner Monster appeared and went all blue due to its defense position.

**Vylon Stella, Level 3: DEF 200**

"Wait, that's my Monster!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn", the imposter declared.

I couldn't help but feel I was forgetting something. Didn't I read before in my dimension how Jack had an imposter and Dueled him? Then… What if _this_ was supposed to be that part?! But the thing was that it was me Dueling a fake Estelle. How come I took Jack's place? And where did the imposter get copies of my cards?

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and make a move. I need a good chuckle", the imposter teased.

"I'll give you a good chuckle, all right!" I retorted. "I draw!"

**Imposter: 4000 LP = 0 SPC – 1 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 0 SPC – 1 SPC**

Okay, now that I had one Speed Counter, I could start using Speed Spells if the amount of Speed Counters I had were enough to activate certain cards. Most cards needed two or more Speed Counters in order to activate, but there were a few that just needed one Speed Counter.

I took a closer look at my hand. I had Vice Dragon, Fire Ant Ascator, Oasis of Dragon Souls, Speed Spell - Dragon's Gunfire, Masked Dragon, and Blizzard Dragon.

Okay, the only good thing I could do was to Synchro summon Sun Dragon Inti. Besides, I had to go straight into tough mode as soon as possible if the imposter had something planned.

"When you got a Monster on the field and I don't, I can Special summon Vice Dragon!" I declared.

Vice Dragon came out from a portal and growled warningly at the imposter.

**Vice Dragon, Level 5: ATK 1000**

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster Fire Ant Ascator!" I continued.

The insect came out from another portal and floated in the air next to Vice Dragon.

**Fire Ant Ascator, Level 3: ATK 700**

"And now Fire Ant Ascator tunes Vice Dragon!" I shouted as my two Monsters shot up to the sky and joined together for the Synchro summoning. "I Synchro summon the king of the sky, the guardian of the sun… Sun Dragon Inti!"

The male celestial dragon shone as the sun as he appeared above me. His four heads growled in happiness to be out and take down the imposter.

**Sun Dragon Inti, Level 8: ATK 3000**

"Sun Dragon Inti, take down Vylon Stella with Sunlight Blaster!" I commanded.

Sun Dragon Inti's sun stone shone as the four heads collected energy in their mouths. Once they had collected enough energy, the four heads unleashed four beams simultaneously at Vylon Stella.

But due to the Tuner Monster being in defense mode, the imposter didn't suffer from losing Life Points. But I was going to change that.

"I activate the Dragon's Gunfire Speed Spell!" I activated said card. "With this, I can give you 800 points of direct damage when I have a dragon on the field!"

Sun Dragon Inti spat a fireball at the imposter, making her flinch a bit.

**Imposter: 4000 LP – 3200 LP = 1 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 1 SPC**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn", I said, placing the Oasis of Dragon Souls card in the Spell/Trap card zone.

"Pathetic", the imposter said suddenly, catching my attention. "Is this a joke? Are you trying to mock me with this poor effort?" Her eyes seemed to glow through the non-transparent face shield of her helmet. "Nobody insults me! I busted you out because I thought you might actually challenge me, but you're Dueling like a second-rate bitch, hoping to get a laugh! You aren't worthy of Dueling the champion! Your very presence is an insult! And no one… No one insults the great Estelle Malmström!"

I felt my hands suddenly shaking in fear. This imposter acted like the greedy and selfish side of me that was deep within me. But that wasn't truly the real me. This imposter acted more like how Jack used to be when he was the King of Games.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei, Crow and Jack were driving around on the Gleemen Highway, hoping to find Estelle and shake out some answers from her. It was then Crow noticed one of the Turbo Duel courses was online.

"Yusei, Jack, heads up! Check out the signs!" the carrot-head called.

"Someone's Dueling up ahead!" Yusei concluded.

"Well, do you think it's Estelle?" Crow asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Jack told his foster brothers.

The trio drove off to find a gate and get on the course to catch up with Estelle and her Dueling opponent.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"Now, get ready, little bitch", the imposter smirked. "On this next move, I'm gonna prove to you that _I'm_ the real Estelle Malmström!"

I had bad taste in my mouth due to the imposter's words, especially when she called me a bitch. I hated when people used such vulgar words to insult others. To me, that was a very childish and immature way to talk.

"And how will you do that?" I asked.

"Just watch!" the imposter replied as she drew a new card.

**Imposter: 3200 LP = 1 SPC – 2 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 1 SPC – 2 SPC**

"Since you've got a Monster with more than 2000 attack points, I can Special summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon to the field!" the imposter said.

One of the dragons I used to have in my old Deck came out from a portal and flew above the imposter with a growl.

**Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Level 8: ATK 2000**

"Next I activate the Shockwave Trap card!" the imposter activated one of her face-downs.

My eyes widened in shock. "Isn't that Jack's Trap card?!"

"Your sad little attempt to wither away in my power helps me satisfy the requirements needed to activate this Trap", the imposter said. "When I have fewer Life Points than you, I can send out Shockwave and destroy one Monster on the field and we'll both take damage equal to its attack points! Say goodbye to your Sun Dragon Inti!"

A giant shockwave came out from the Trap card and hit Sun Dragon Inti. My dragon roared in pain before he shattered into pieces. The shockwave then reached both me and the imposter. I couldn't help but cry out in pain when I felt the electricity rush through me. I didn't expect the damage becoming real. I nearly lost control of my Duel Runner, but I kept it straight.

**Imposter: 3200 LP – 200 LP = 2 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP – 1000 LP = 2 SPC**

Strangely, the imposter didn't react on the shockwave as I did. She just let out another hideous laugh. "This is how a champ does things! This Duel isn't just about our Life Points, is it? No, no, little bitch. This Duel is about our lives!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You just lost the same amount of Life Points as I did! You're not winning yet!"

"If I would have gone full force, you would've been finished in an instant", the imposter said. "But I don't want to finish you just yet. I intend to play a little Cat-and-Mouse."

"Then I activate my Trap card Oasis of Dragon Souls!" I shouted as I activated said Trap card. "With this, I can Special summon a Monster from my Graveyard in defense mode, and I choose Vice Dragon!"

Vice Dragon returned to the field with a slightly different look than usual.

**Vice Dragon, Level 5: DEF 2400**

"But due to the Trap card's effect, Vice Dragon is now a wyrm-type Monster, but it doesn't matter", I said.

Okay, now I could defend myself with Vice Dragon. The reason why I didn't use the Trap card to Special summon Sun Dragon Inti was to let it stay there until I could Synchro summon Moon Dragon Quilla. That way, if Moon Dragon Quilla would get destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I could then Special summon Sun Dragon Inti back to the field.

"I activate my Trap; Call of the Haunted!" the imposter declared, activating her second Trap card.

"Call of the Haunted?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"With it, I can Special summon a Monster from my Graveyard in attack mode, and I summon Vylon Stella!" the imposter said as her Vylon Stella came back to the field.

**Vylon Stella, Level 3: ATK 1400**

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"But before I end this, I activate my last Trap", the imposter told me. "Dust Tornado!"

"NO!" I let out a loud cry, feeling sweat run down my cheek.

"And you sure know what it does, right?" the imposter teased. "I can destroy a card in your Spell/Trap card zone, and if I want to, I can place a new Trap card face-down on my field. But I choose not to do that and just go and destroy your Oasis of Dragon Souls!"

The Trap card let out a tornado that shattered my Continuous Trap card. And because it was destroyed, Vice Dragon was sent back to the Graveyard.

But now… I had nothing that could help me survive this turn!

"Did you honestly think I would attack you with Schwarzschild Limit Dragon without powering it up? What a laugh", the imposter chuckled. "A champion doesn't bother trying to chip away. A champion goes full force! Remember, I am New Domino City's Shining Star! I rule the Duel!" My heart suddenly skipped a beat because of fear and confusion. "This champion is gonna take you to the next level! Schwarzschild Limit Dragon gets a tuning from Vylon Stella!" Said Monsters united in a bright white light.

A Level 11 Monster? …No, it just couldn't be! I felt my brain nearly melt by the pure shock when I spotted the familiar silhouette in the white light and heard a familiar dragon cry.

"I Synchro summon…STAR EATER!" the imposter declared.

An exact copy of Star Eater teared to the sky as small flames fell from its wings. But I noticed something weird immediately. This Star Eater's color scheme was not the same as mine. My Star Eater's scales were mostly red and orange, but this Star Eater was completely yellow.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200**

"This is just impossible! Star Eater is a one-of-a-kind Monster and he's only in my Deck!" I exclaimed.

This fake Star Eater growled warningly at me while its eyes glowed with hatred, as if it was trying to tell me that I wasn't worthy of having a powerful dragon in my Deck.

"I'm afraid this time around, Star Eater will be attacking you directly!" the imposter shouted.

The fake Star Eater collected energy in its mouth before it unleashed a powerful fire blast at me. I didn't know what to do. I just watched the flames as I kept driving until the fire blast him me and my Duel Runner so hard that I got pushed back and spun around violently on the Turbo Duel course.

**Imposter: 200 LP = 2 SPC**

**Estelle: 1000 LP – 0 LP = 2 SPC**

I could hear myself scream in terror and for help. And before I knew it, I had crashed through the barrier of the course and flew out from it with the thick shattered glass flying in the air around me. The weird thing was I had never let go of my Duel Runner. Even now when I was falling down towards the ocean below me, I still held onto the Runner.

But questions were filling my brain. How could someone else have a Star Eater card? And how could she use my combos for my old Deck? Who was she?!

I saw the imposter drive up to the broken barrier and watched me falling with the fake Star Eater flying above her. The Turbo Duel course seemed to be on fire due to the dragon's fire attack.

"When an engine burns out, you replace it for the better one. An upgrade!" the imposter shouted. "And you, my little bitch, have definitely burned out! So I guess that makes _me_ your upgrade!"

My eyes widened in shock when I finally saw the imposter's face through the face shield that went from non-transparent to transparent. She had the exactly same face as me! Even the eyes and glasses were spot-on. But there was one thing I noticed. The imposter had some kind of marks on her face, just below her eyes.

But before I could do anything to save myself, I fell into the cold water of the ocean and everything turned black to me.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

When Estelle fell into the ocean with her Duel Runner, close to a cliff that was connected to the mainland, the big splash made it up to the Turbo Duel course and extinguished the fire around the fake Estelle. The imposter had a satisfied smile on her face. Finally, the real Estelle Malmström was down!

But the noise of three engines approached the part of the Turbo Duel course where the hole in the barrier was caught her attention. Yusei, Jack and Crow had made it to see the hole in the barrier, the fake Star Eater flying in the air and a familiar Duel Runner with a familiar driver on it.

The fake Star Eater growled to the fake Estelle, which made her turn around with her Duel Runner to cast a smirk at the trio that had just arrived. Sadly, the trio couldn't see her face with the weird marks below her eyes, so they didn't know that she was an imposter.

"Estelle, what are you doing?" Yusei asked her.

"Running only makes you look guilty!" Crow pointed out.

"So stop with this nonsense already!" Jack demanded.

The fake Estelle just chuckled with her smirk painted on her lips before she made a move with her hand. It was a sign for the fake Star Eater.

The dragon breathed out fire around the Satellite Trio, which made them cry out in sudden surprise. They all closed their eyes to shield themselves from the fire before it died down.

When the trio felt the attack was done, they looked up to see the fake Estelle and Star Eater had disappeared. The imposter had taken the opportunity to leave while the young men had been occupied to protect themselves.

"She's gone…", Crow mumbled.

Yusei felt even more worried now than before. Had Estelle lost it? It just didn't make sense.

Crow was still a bit angry for Estelle's actions, not understanding why she did what she did.

Jack, however, had noticed something was off with Star Eater again. He started getting a bad feeling about this Star Eater he had just seen.

The young men were unaware that the real Estelle and her Duel Runner were somewhere in the ocean underneath them. The waves pushed themselves up the cliffs and licked the rocks before they retired to the ocean.

But they left behind one certain evidence.

The card of the real Star Eater.


	58. A Miraculous Revenge

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 58: A Miraculous Revenge**

The group of Signers and Bruno sat in the kitchen to watch the latest news. Luna, Leo and Akiza sat on the couch, Yusei sat on the armrest next to Luna, Bruno sat on a stool close to the TV, Crow sat on a chair, and Jack was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"_This is Angela Raines reporting. Estelle Malmström, the former Queen of Games now charged with assault, has escaped from custody and is currently at large. Sector Security is advising citizens to avoid major highways if possible. Anyone with information pertaining to Malmström's whereabouts should contact the local authority-_"

Bruno shut off the TV, not wanting to let his friends hear more of the news about Estelle. After last night's incident, the mood in the group wasn't on the top. They were all feeling lost, confused, angry, disappointed, worried, you name it.

"We don't have information pertaining to her whereabouts, do we?" Leo wondered out loud.

Akiza turned to Yusei. "You said you saw her last night on the highway. She didn't say anything?"

"No, not really", Yusei shook his head. "It was weird. She just smirked and took off." His eyes shone with worry. *_Estelle… What is going on with you?_* His heart beat a bit faster, worrying that something was wrong with his crush.

"So the only thing we can do now is to keep looking for her?" Luna asked.

"Yeah", Bruno nodded.

Crow turned to Jack, seeing he was in deep thoughts again. "Jack! Wake up!"

Jack growled lightly when he looked up. "I am awake, Crow! I'm just…questioning something."

"About what?" Yusei asked, turning his attention on the blonde man.

"It's about Star Eater", Jack replied. "Last night, when we saw Estelle and Star Eater, the dragon's scales looked way too yellowish to me. And I've got to see it closer and for real instead on a videotape."

"Again with the color scheme talk, Jack?" Crow snorted. "It's getting too old now."

"Well, I'm the only one who got to Duel against Estelle's ace dragon during the Fortune Cup, so I _know_ how Star Eater looks like!" Jack retorted.

"We all know how Star Eater looks like, Jack", Akiza pointed out.

"Anyway, it's a good thing it's Saturday, so we can spend the whole day looking for Estelle!" Leo said excitedly.

"Okay, everyone. We'll split up in groups and search through New Domino City and Satellite", Yusei told the group. "We'll get back here at 6 p.m. to see if someone has found a clue. If someone's not back by then… Well, it can only mean he or she got a lead about Estelle."

"Right!" the others nodded.

The group headed down to the garage and mounted their Duel Runners. The twins put on their helmets, knee- and elbow pads before they stepped on their Duel Boards. When everyone was set to go, they drove out from the garage and out to the streets to commence the search of the Crimson Star Priestess.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Carly's POV**

I was so angry at my boss. He demanded me to write trash about Estelle, but I was not having it!

"I'm telling you Estelle is innocent! I'm not gonna write some hacky smear-piece!" I slammed my hands on my boss's desk. "I bet your ten to one that she busted out because she's trying to clear her name!"

"Listen, I didn't ask you to write _your_ theories! I asked you to write _my_ theories, and my theories involve severely scandals and installing money!" my boss yelled back at me.

"If that's what you want, then you can write it yourself!" I retorted and walked out of the staff room, closing the door with a loud bang.

I knew the truth out there somewhere and I would do whatever it takes to find it! I believed in Estelle! She was my friend and she treated me way better than anyone else! …Except for Jack, of course.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was by a small shopping center talking with different people. I was more likely asking if they had seen anything weird around Estelle and if they had even seen her ever since she busted out from prison.

I stumbled upon a hippie couple when I overheard them talking about two Estelles. That grabbed my attention, so I walked straight over to their car with rolled down window where they were sitting and cuddling. Oh, how I wished I could cuddle with my Jacky-Bear…

"Excuse me", I said, getting the couple's attention. "You mentioned something about two Estelles just now…?"

"Oh yeah! Yesterday, on our way home, we spotted two Estelles driving next to each other!" the male hippie replied.

"Are you serious? Do you have proof?" I asked.

"Yeah, ma'am, right here", the male hippie nodded and picked up a camera and showed me a picture.

The picture was taken from the back, but you could clearly see there were two Estelles riding on same Duel Runners, except one of the rides seemed to have a slight darker tone than the other.

"Check it out, ma'am! Two Estelles right there!" the male hippie exclaimed happily as he did the victory sign with his fingers. "One was like whroom and then whoo-ha and the other one was like yahaa!"

"Yeah! It was one of the grooviest things ever!" the female hippie nodded.

I pushed my glasses up my nose. This was a major lead! Now I had to contact Jack and the others and tell them about my discovery!

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

When Jack got the call from Carly that she had found a lead about Estelle, he and his two foster brothers met up with the journalist by the harbor, and it was close to sundown. Carly told the trio that there were two Estelles out there and there was proof of it, and the young men were surprised to hear that.

"What did you say?!" Yusei exclaimed in surprise.

"You sure it wasn't a fake picture or something?" Crow asked Carly.

"Yeah, it just gotta be", Yusei said. "It's not exactly a common model. She's the only one like it. Why would someone else build another one, unless…"

The young men looked at each other before realization hit them.

"Quick! We gotta go now!" Crow exclaimed as he rushed to his Duel Runner.

"Wait, what's up, guys?" Carly asked in surprise.

"Carly, keep us updated if you hear news about Estelle", Jack told the journalist. "We need to check something to confirm our speculation!"

"Okay!" Carly nodded.

Yusei was already driving ahead with Crow following him. Jack sat down on his Duel Runner and put on the helmet before he took off and followed the duo.

"That Estelle we saw last night was an imposter!" Yusei concluded.

"So the big question now is; where's the real Estelle?" Crow added.

"Guys, remember how the barrier next to that fake Estelle was shattered?" Jack asked his foster brothers.

"You don't think that-", Crow began with a worried voice.

"I don't know. Let's just check the area below the highway", Yusei replied.

The raven-haired man didn't want to show it, but he was now more worried than before. What if the real Estelle had a Turbo Duel with the fake Estelle and got defeated and got sent into the ocean? He just prayed he and his foster brothers wouldn't be too late.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The trio made it to the cliff below the Turbo Duel course where the barrier was shattered. They took off their helmets and dismounted their Duel Runners to look around among the rocks to see if they could spot Estelle's body or Duel Runner or anything connected to her.

Crow eyed the rocks below him when he suddenly spotted something that didn't seem to belong with the brown boulders. He slid down the cliff to get to the point where he saw the item stand out.

"Crow!" Yusei called when he saw the carrot-head get down to the lower level of the cliff.

"Hold it, mate!" Jack yelled.

Crow didn't listen to those two and knelt down to take a closer look among the slight sharp rocks. It was a card, but not just any card.

It was Star Eater.

"Oh no!" Crow exclaimed as he picked up the card.

Now the pieces were falling into their places in the puzzle. How could Star Eater have ended up here when one had been seen with the fake Estelle? This confirmed that the Estelle they saw last night wasn't the real one, and that something terrible had happened to the real woman.

Yusei and Jack made it down to Crow and stood next to him, seeing he had found a card. "What is that? Is that one of Estelle's cards?" Yusei asked.

Crow felt ashamed and scared, but also regret after everything he said and thought about Estelle being a bad guy. His body shook as he held back his tears while he went down on his knees. "It's Star Eater… She would _never_ drop this…!" He dropped the card as he clenched his hands into fists. "Something's happened…! I can't believe I said all that mean stuff, Yusei, Jack…! I mean… She could be gone! And… And…" Now a couple of tears made it out from his closed eyes. "I'm sorry, Estelle!"

Yusei knelt down next to Crow and picked up Star Eater's card. He was also doing his best to hold back his emotions as he looked at Estelle's favorite card. "What happened…?"

Jack watched from the background, feeling fear fill his heart at the thought of Estelle being gone. He was also worried about Yusei, since his next youngest foster brother harbored strong feelings for the woman.

A ringing tone from the pocket of Jack's pants caught the blonde man's attention. He pulled out his cell phone and saw it was Carly calling. He answered the call immediately.

"_We got trouble!_" Carly announced.

"What's the newsflash, Carly?" Jack asked.

"_Estelle's been spotted on the highway again and Sector Security is after her!_"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The first thing I knew when I woke up was that I was trapped in vines while being in a dark world. I struggled against the vines that seemed to sap some of my energy. I didn't know for how long I had been unconscious, but I could tell by the screen I saw in front of me, showing me the imposter driving around, that it was sundown in my friends' dimension, so a whole day must have passed by since I lost consciousness.

"Let me go!" I told the fake Estelle. "Who are you?! Why are you pretending to be me?!"

"_You don't get it, do you, old Estelle?_" the imposter replied. "_I am you. The better you!_" She let out one of her hideous laugh that echoed in this empty universe where I was trapped.

"No!" I cried out.

I watched how the imposter was being chased by a Sector Security patrol. One of the guys was Officer Kaz who I had met a couple of times before.

"_Come on, Estelle! You're only making things worse! Turn yourself in!_" Officer Kaz told the imposter.

The imposter refused to listen and drove into a long tunnel. She then used a dirty trick by driving up the walls and shattered the lights, making the glass fragments fly towards the Sector Security men. The men did their best to avoid the sharp glasses, but they all ended up crashing into each other, except for Officer Kaz who had avoided his colleagues and the glass fragments.

"_Estelle, stop! This isn't like you! You're a good girl!_" Officer Kaz tried to convince the imposter.

The fake Estelle laughed, "_Did you hear that? He thinks you're a good girl. How very sweet! I guess it's safe to say he doesn't know you very well, isn't it?_"

"Stop ruining my identity!" I told the imposter.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

At the same time, the Three Pure Nobles were watching everything from their thrones. The truth was it was Jakob's idea to do this mess, since he got some inspiration from Primo's old plan with Duelbots.

"Do you think it's possible that we've overestimated the Priestess?" Primo asked. "I'm starting to doubt whether or not she fits in the Grand Design."

The reason why he said that was he had expected the Circuit to have already been activated now when they had the Priestess in their grip.

"Have patience", Jakob told the next youngest Pure Noble. "All women struggle when trying to defeat the enemy within. It is through this struggle that they find their true strength."

"You better be right", Lester commented. "It was hard contorting the energy to copy Jack Atlas's cards before you changed your mind and focused on the Priestess instead."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I tried to rip myself out of the vines, but it was just impossible. My powers didn't even want to activate in this dimension. I let out an exhausted sigh and dropped my head, feeling everything was lost.

"_Officer Kaz!_" a familiar voice yelled.

I snapped up my head with widen eyes. "Jack?!"

I looked at the screen, seeing how Yusei, Jack and Crow were driving up to Officer Kaz. My heart beat in relief, happy to see the trio.

"_Stay back, guys! You can't get involved!_" Officer Kaz told them.

"_That isn't Estelle, Kaz! It's some sort of loser-imposter!_" Crow told him.

"_Imposter? What are you talking about?! Of course it's Estelle!_" Kaz said, confusion in his voice.

"_No, it's not! She's a fake!_" Yusei said.

"_A fake?!_" Officer Kaz exclaimed in surprise.

The imposter laughed, "_Sounds like someone can't accept that I finally decided to be who I really am!_"

"_I don't know who you are, but you are _not_ Estelle Malmström!_" Crow retorted. "_Sure, Estelle might be a bit shy and quiet, and sometimes act a bit childish, but she's my buddy, and because of you I said horrible things I can't take back now! You know what it's like to know you might never be able to apologize to your friend?!_"

"Crow… I've already forgiven you…", I mumbled, feeling tears of happiness and relief gather in my eyes.

"_But even if I can't tell my friend that I'm sorry, I can at least try to do it right by kicking your sorry butt!_" Crow added.

"_Go ahead and try it, pipsqueak!_" the imposter provoked.

The fake Estelle drove backwards until she was driving in front of Crow. Once she was close enough to Crow, she made the lights on the back of her Duel Runner shine very brightly. Because of that sudden and strong light, Crow got so surprised that he lost control of his Duel Runner.

"No, Crow!" I called worriedly.

I saw how Crow flew backwards and off his Duel Runner as said ride made a flip in the air before it crashed on the concrete. Yusei and Jack drove past the fallen Blackwing Duelist.

"_Crow!_" Jack called.

"_You okay?!_" Yusei asked, looking over his shoulder to see if his foster brother was okay.

The imposter laughed once again. "_That little joke thought he could take me on, but a champion like me devours pipsqueaks like him on a daily basis!_"

"_No way! If you're really Estelle Malmström, you'd know that little joke is one of your best friends, and you wouldn't do anything to hurt your friends!_" Yusei retorted.

"_A champion has no use for friends. Only losers sit around and depend on friends. Champions reign alone_", the fake Estelle retorted before she released some kind of smokescreen in front of Yusei.

"_Look out!_" Officer Kaz shouted.

"_Drive aside, Yusei, fast!_" Jack added.

I saw Yusei gasp in surprise when the imposter drove backwards to him to use the same dirty trick she did on Crow.

"Yusei!" I cried out, having enough of watching my friends end up hurt because of a stupid fangirl. "That's it!" I struggled once again against the vines that trapped me while I felt my Mark burn in activation. "People can hurt me all they want, but they will _not_ hurt my friends!"

I could also feel my eyes burn by my powers, but I never knew the pupils had turned into slits during the moment when I was surrounded by a fiery aura and burned the vines. Once the vines were burned off, the black dimension around me disappeared and I felt myself move.

I opened my eyes and saw I had something in front of my eyes that weren't there before. It was like one of those modern visors that displayed a screen. I pulled it off and looked around. I was in a dark cave. I turned around and saw I had been sitting on a mechanical chair this entire time, so I've never been in a dark dimension.

I turned my attention back to the cave and spotted something yellow by a corner. It was my Duel Runner!

I rushed to it immediately and put on the helmet before I looked around once again to see if I could find a way out of here. I saw a pair of doors and decided it was now or never.

I got on my Duel Runner, turned on the engine and drove towards the doors. The doors flew off the hinges as I flew out to the real world and into fresh air. As much as I wanted to stay and enjoy the pretty sundown, I had to go and help my friends and stop the imposter.

I drove towards New Domino City when I suddenly heard the Crimson Dragon's voice in my head.

"_**Estelle, due to the imposter, I will give you a new Deck. Play it well.**_"

I sneaked down a glance on my Deck that was still in the Deck slot and saw it glow in a gentle crimson light for three seconds before it died down. I had no time to look through my new Deck and see what new cards I had. I just had to play with it when I got to Duel the imposter once again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took some time to find the location of the imposter's whereabouts with Yusei, Jack and Officer Kaz still chasing her. It was already early evening when I finally found the group, and I surprised them all by jumping down from a bridge above them.

"You'll pay for what you caused, you damn faker!" I spat, now feeling very angry.

Yeah, I actually stole that line "faker" from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise whenever he and Shadow used to call each other like that.

I braced myself before I rammed the imposter's Duel Runner. Both of us spun around for a moment before we gained control of our Duel Runners and kept driving.

"It's Estelle!" I heard Yusei exclaim with relief in his voice.

"Well, she certainly know how to make a grand entrance", Jack commented.

"There really are two of them!" Officer Kaz said in surprise.

The fake Estelle drove first in line while I drove right behind her. Yusei drove up to me and called my name. "Estelle, catch!" He threw a card to me, which I caught and saw it was Star Eater.

I smiled to my crush. "Thanks, Yusei. I could never start a Duel without Star Eater." I added my ace dragon in the Extra Deck.

"Estelle!" Jack called from my right side. I turned to the right and saw the blonde man throw another card to me.

I caught it and saw it was one of his newest Tuner Monsters; Trust Guardian. It was a card that he, Yusei and Crow got for the tag-team for the WRGP.

"Thanks, Jack", I nodded. "I'll use it for the Duel." I added Trust Guardian in my Deck and let the slot shuffle it as I turned my attention on the imposter. "You claim to be a better version of me, but you're not. You're the worst of me. You're the hidden selfish and greedy side of me that I never want to bring out. It's time for a rematch, so get your game on!"

The imposter just snorted before we both activated the Speed World 2 Field Spell. Like before, the area got a bit brighter, but the same white light from before came back and surrounded me and the imposter. I had a feeling it was this "extra effect" that made the damage become real.

The imposter and I drove to a Turbo Duel course that had been lifted up from the sea, but the course wasn't as wet as I thought it would be. I looked behind my shoulder to see Jack, Yusei and Officer Kaz were still following us.

**Imposter: 4000 LP = 0 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 0 SPC**

"Let's do this!" the imposter said before she drew her sixth card. "I'll go first! I summon Archfiend Interceptor in attack mode!"

The fiend-type Monster came out from a portal and stood tall and ready.

**Archfiend Interceptor, Level 4: ATK 1400**

"Hold it, that's my card!" Jack shouted in the background.

The imposter ignored him. "Next I place one card face-down and end my turn. Honestly, you bitch, how do you expect to defeat me when I'm the better you?!"

I growled at the word "bitch". "I'll show you what I can do…with my new Deck!" I placed my fingers on the top of my Deck. "I draw!"

**Imposter: 4000 LP = 0 SPC – 1 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 0 SPC – 1 SPC**

"What did she mean by her new Deck?" I heard Yusei wonder in the background.

I looked at the card I had just drawn and saw it was Trust Guardian. I added it in my hand and took a quick peek at every card I had right now. Besides Trust Guardian, I had Speed Spell - Trade-In, Speed Spell - Return of the Dragon Lords, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, Decoy Dragon, and Breakthrough Skill.

I noticed how the two Speed Spells I had only required 1 Speed Counter. Okay, from what I remembered now with the new rules of the Speed World 2 Field Spell, I didn't have to remove Speed Counters in order to activate Speed Spells. So that meant I could use both Speed Spells in this turn.

"I start my turn by using the Speed Spell - Trade-In!" I played said card. "I send one Level 8 Monster from my hand and can then draw two cards from my Deck." I sent Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand to the Graveyard and drew two more cards.

The two cards ended up being Red-Eyes Wyvern and Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon.

"I don't recall Estelle having the Spell card Trade-In…", Jack murmured in the background.

"Next I play the Speed Spell - Return of the Dragon Lords!" I continued my turn. "I can choose one Level 7 or 8 dragon-type Monster in my Graveyard and Special summon it to the field." The Graveyard slot spat out Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's card, which I grabbed. "So here comes Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand!"

A portal opened and let out the golden dragon. It truly shone with a divine light, which was beautiful.

**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, Level 8: ATK 2800**

"She never had that dragon either!" Yusei pointed out.

"But Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand won't stay alone for long because I now summon Trust Guardian!" I declared.

The little fairy Tuner came out from another portal and flew next to Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand.

**Trust Guardian, Level 3: ATK 0**

"Oh yeah!" I heard Yusei yell in delight behind me.

"And now it's time for these creatures to become one!" I shouted as Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand and Trust Guardian flew up to the sky for a Synchro summon. "I Synchro summon the ruler of the stars, the emperor of the dragons… STAR EATER!"

My ace dragon teared to the sky with his roar as he shone brightly as a star. "_**It is time to show this imposter what true strength is.**_"

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200**

I could swear I heard the engine of a car coming up behind me and the others, but I ignored it for now. I had to focus on the Duel.

"Go and destroy Archfiend Interceptor, Star Eater!" I told him.

Star Eater collected energy in his mouth before he unleashed a Star Striker attack at Archfiend Interceptor.

"Fine, 'cause when you attack Archfiend Interceptor, you take 500 points of direct damage", the imposter said.

"You're forgetting Star Eater's special ability!" I pointed out. "When he's about to attack, all card effects are negated, including Monsters' special abilities."

Archfiend Interceptor created a yellow sphere in his hands, but he wasn't able to throw it when he got hit by Star Eater's attack.

**Imposter: 4000 LP – 2200 LP = 1 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 1 SPC**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn", I said, placing Breakthrough Skill in the Spell/Trap card zone for precaution.

"This should be fun!" the imposter laughed before she drew a new card.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 1 SPC – 2 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP = 1 SPC – 2 SPC**

"Since you have a Monster with more than 2000 attack points, I can Special summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon to the field!" the imposter said.

The same dragon from our last Turbo Duel flew out from a portal.

**Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Level 8: ATK 2000**

Oh no… I had a bad feeling about this.

"And that means…", I began while cold sweating.

"…That I'm summoning the Flare Resonator Tuner Monster!" the imposter finished the sentence.

A Flare Resonator that looked just like Jack's came out from a portal while being on fire.

**Flare Resonator, Level 3: ATK 300**

"Now, Flare Resonator tunes Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!" the imposter continued as her two Duel Monsters joined to become one. "I Synchro summon Star Eater!"

The same copy of Star Eater that I saw last time flew above the imposter, having yellow scales instead of Star Eater's real color scheme.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200**

My Star Eater growled warningly at the fake Star Eater. "_**That is certainly a fake. It does not smell like a real Duel Monster.**_"

"Two Star Eaters? How is that possible?!" I heard Yusei exclaim in the background.

"Excuse me, dragons, could you hold still for a moment?!" Carly's voice yelled behind me.

So it was Carly who drove that car I heard a few moments ago.

"When a Synchro Monster uses Flare Resonator as Synchro Material, it gains 300 attack points!" the imposter said.

Her Star Eater got surrounded by a burning aura before it died down.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200 – ATK 3500**

"She made her Star Eater more powerful than Estelle's!" Jack shouted in the background.

"Attack with Star Striker!" the imposter declared.

Her Star Eater collected energy for its attack and hurt my Stat Eater.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 2 SPC**

**Estelle: 4000 LP – 3700 LP = 2 SPC**

"When a Synchro Monster uses Trust Guardian as Synchro Material, it can save itself from being destroyed in battle by giving up 400 attack points", I said.

Star Eater shook his head, collecting himself after the attack.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200 – ATK 2800**

The imposter snorted, "Fine, whatever. I end my turn. So you were able to keep your dragon on the field with a puny Tuner Monster. How pathetic."

"The one who calls others pathetic is the one who's pathetic", I told her before I drew a new card.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 2 SPC – 3 SPC**

**Estelle: 3700 LP = 2 SPC – 3 SPC**

I saw the new card I had just drawn was Keeper of the Shrine, which wasn't exactly the card I was after. I needed to get some Speed Spells and Trap cards. Well, I just had to keep Dueling and defend myself until my next turn.

"I just place one card face-down and end my turn", I said, placing Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon face-down in the Spell/Trap card zone.

That was all I could do for now. I just prayed I could survive next turn.

"It's time for some sweet revenge!" the imposter drew a new card.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 3 SPC – 4 SPC**

**Estelle: 3700 LP = 3 SPC – 4 SPC**

"First I play the Cup of Ace Speed Spell!" the imposter declared. "Now I get to flip a coin and if it's heads, I get to draw two cards. But if it's tails, then you can draw two cards."

I looked down on the Duel screen and watched a coin flip until it landed on heads.

"Heads, so I get to draw two cards!" the imposter said and drew the cards from her Deck. "Next I Special summon another Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, thanks to your strong dragon!"

Another Schwarzschild Limit Dragon joined us on the field.

**Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Level 8: ATK 2000**

"Next I activate the Trap Call of the Haunted and Special summon Flare Resonator from my Graveyard!" the imposter continued.

The Tuner Monster came out from a portal and flew next to Schwarzschild Limit Dragon.

**Flare Resonator, Level 3: ATK 300**

Two Special summons at once, and same Monsters as before… But why? Don't tell me she had another Star Eater?!

"It might sound a bit boring, but I Special summon my third Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!" the imposter continued.

A third brown dragon, the same that flew above the imposter, appeared. This was getting repetitive.

**Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Level 8: ATK 2000**

"And for a small change, I Normal summon Vylon Stella to the field!" the imposter added.

The Tuner Monster that I usually used to Synchro summon Star Eater appeared among the two Schwarzschild Limit Dragon and Flare Resonator.

**Vylon Stella, Level 3: ATK 1400**

"And before I do anything else, I activate the United We Stand Speed Spell and equip it to my Star Eater!" the imposter continued. "For every Monster on my side of the field, Star Eater gains 800 attack points!"

The yellow Star Eater growled as an aura surrounded it, giving it more attack points.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3500 – ATK 7500**

"And now, let's do a double tune-up!" the imposter declared.

The four Duel Monsters flew up to the sky. The two dragons got one Tuner Monster as Synchro Material and were joined as one.

"Why settle for just two when you can battle with _three_ Star Eaters!" the imposter shouted.

I felt myself freeze when I saw three Star Eaters flying in front of me and my Star Eater. The next strongest Star Eater had a green color scheme while the third dragon had a purple color scheme.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3500**

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 3200**

But the yellow Star Eater's attack points dropped now when there were just three Monsters on the imposter's field.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 7500 – ATK 5900**

"You have three Star Eaters?!" I exclaimed in shock. I never expected seeing something like this, but it was very frightening.

I heard my friends yell in surprise in the background, but I could barely hear their words clearly.

"This is the big finish, you little bitch! The grand finale!" the imposter laughed. "The ultimate climax! My three Star Eaters are going to feast on your beast!"

The purple Star Eater, the weakest one of the discolored trio, flew towards my Star Eater and ripped off a huge part of Star Eater's right wing. Star Eater roared in pain as I felt the effect of the damage hit me and my Life Points.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 4 SPC**

**Estelle: 3700 LP – 3300 LP = 4 SPC**

Even though Star Eater got hit, he stayed with me as he lost some of his attack points.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 2800 – ATK 2400**

The green Star Eater rammed into my Star Eater's abdomen with its head. I felt more pain rush through me as Star Eater got hit.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 4 SPC**

**Estelle: 3300 LP – 2400 LP = 4 SPC**

Like the first attack, Star Eater kept flying, but I could hear him pant in pain. "Please hold on, Star Eater…! Stay strong…!"

Star Eater growled in pain. "_**I try, Estelle… But I need your help…**_"

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 2400 – ATK 2000**

I nodded, secretly activating one of my face-downs just before the imposter could declare the last Star Eater's move.

"This is the end! My third Star Eater attacks!" the imposter yelled. "Go, Starlight Breaker!"

The third and last fake Star Eater, the yellow one, flew up to the sky to prepare the attack.

"If this attack success, then Estelle's a goner!" I heard Yusei yell.

The fake Star Eater had collected enough energy for a huge yellow sphere before it unleashed the attack.

"No…!" I barely heard Officer Kaz's voice, since the thundering noise of Starlight Breaker overwhelmed everything, including the imposter's laugh.

The light of Starlight Breaker nearly blinded me just as the explosion almost made me deaf, but it wasn't strong, thanks to the Mystical Space Typhoon Speed Spell that I had activated to destroy the United We Stand Speed Spell, making the fake Star Eater's attack points returning to normal.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 5900 – ATK 3500**

Once the smoke dispersed around us, everyone could see that I was still in the game with my Star Eater still flying, and that the face-up Mystical Space Typhoon was shown to everyone.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 4 SPC**

**Estelle: 2400 LP – 900 LP = 4 SPC**

Star Eater was starting to show exhaustion, but he kept flying.

**Star Eater, Level 11: ATK 2000 – ATK 1600**

"So you managed to delay your defeat by activating the Mystical Space Typhoon card before my third Star Eater's attack and destroy the United We Stand Speed Spell", the imposter frowned. "I admit it was not bad of a move. But I can't believe how your withering lizard can still fly after losing so much of its strength. That clearly shows how weak and pathetic you truly are, bitch."

"Call me weak as much as you want, but you're wrong about that", I told her calmly. "I've suffered a long time in the past by having no friends who could stand by my side and lend me their strength whenever I was crying for help. But now I've become stronger than I used to be, not because of my willpower, but also because I have people and friends in my life that I trust and love." I looked up at my Star Eater, seeing he had suffered from the attacks. "Star Eater, who battles on, despite the damage he's taken, and Trust Guardian who protects him… Both of them represent the strength my friends give me!" I turned my attention back at the imposter. "Like I said before the Duel, you are the selfish side of me who has no use for friends, and that makes _you_ the weaker one!"

Suddenly I felt my arm burn with a gentle feeling. I glanced down on my right arm to see the Star Mark and the six small Marks of the Dragon glowing. Seconds later, I felt my back burn as the Crimson Dragon put the whole seal on me, lending me the power I needed.

"Let me show you what a miracle can do!" I told the imposter. "A miracle like when I arrived to this dimension and met my friends! I draw!" I drew the card on top of my Deck that was glowing in golden color.

**Imposter: 2200 LP = 4 SPC – 5 SPC**

**Estelle: 900 LP = 4 SPC – 5 SPC**

"I summon Majestic Dragon's counterpart; Miracle Dragon!" I declared.

A golden dragon that looked like Majestic Dragon appeared in front of Star Eater.

**Miracle Dragon, Level 1: ATK 0**

The differences between these dragons were Miracle Dragon had a golden main color instead of pink, crimson eyes instead of yellow, yellow wings instead of light pink, and a light yellow M mark on its forehead while Majestic Dragon didn't have any mark on its head. Miracle Dragon had the same orange jewels on the wings as Majestic Dragon.

"It's time for a tune-up with Star Eater and Miracle Dragon!" I declared.

Miracle Dragon grew bigger as it swallowed my Star Eater for the Synchro summoning. A bright golden light shone from them as I felt myself float up from the course with my Duel Runner to join my newest Synchro dragon.

"I Synchro summon Star Eater's true form… MIRACLE STAR DRAGON!" I shouted.

Miracle Star Dragon had the same structure as Majestic Star Dragon and Majestic Red Dragon, but you could clearly see the traits of Star Eater.

**Miracle Star Dragon, Level 12: ATK 4500**

"Unbelievable!" the imposter exclaimed in surprise.

"Believe it!" I retorted. "And now Miracle Star Dragon's special ability activates! He gains 100 attack points equal to the levels of every Synchro Monster that's out on the field and in the Graveyard, excluding himself!"

Miracle Star Dragon shone brightly as energy flew to him like insects flying to a beacon of light. He gained 4400 attack points due to the three Star Eaters on the field and one Star Eater in the Graveyard.

**Miracle Star Dragon, Level 12: ATK 4500 – ATK 8900**

"8900 attack points?!" the imposter exclaimed in shock.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" I shouted. "Miracle Star Dragon, attack with Golden Strike Flame!"

Miracle Star Dragon roared as he dived towards the fake Star Eaters while burning in a golden light. I watched from the Synchro dragon's head how the golden light swallowed the fake Star Eaters and burned the imposter to reveal a metallic skeleton.

The imposter had been a robot this entire time!

The robot and the Duel Runner exploded in a massive fire, ending the Turbo Duel.

**Imposter: 2200 LP – 0 LP = 5 SPC**

**Estelle: 900 LP = 5 SPC**

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Three Pure Nobles saw how Yusei, Jack, Carly and Officer Kaz watched the fake cards disappearing in a gentle light like fireflies.

"Well, I guess that was impressive", Primo commented before he sat down on his throne.

But the truth was he had never expected the Crimson Star Priestess to summon a strong Monster as Miracle Star Dragon. It was bit of a shock to him.

"And I went through all that trouble to copy those cards! What a waste!" Lester spat irritably.

The screen that had showed the Three Pure Nobles the Turbo Duel got replaced with the Circuit that revealed how a new and big piece had been added.

"The Circuit's been activated!" Lester exclaimed excitedly.

"Excellent! I told you she'd fit into the Grand Design", Jakob said with mirth in his voice.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

When Miracle Star Dragon finally let me down on the highway next to the Turbo Duel course, I removed the helmet and let out a huge sigh of exhaustion.

"The one who said Turbo Dueling is a piece of cake must check his brain", I commented loudly before I collapsed on the front of my Duel Runner.

I got like five seconds to regain my energy when Yusei, Jack, Carly and Officer Kaz ran to me, all of them smiling. Carly was busy taking pictures of me.

"You did it! And I witnessed the whole thing, so I can testify that you weren't the one committing those crimes", Officer Kaz told me.

"Thank you, Officer Kaz", I nodded before I rubbed my forehead. "That was truly a close call."

"But you made it", Yusei smiled. "And it's good to have you back."

I blushed by Yusei's comment. "It's good to be back."

"But I never expected you to Synchro summon a Level 12 Monster", Jack said impressively. "We need to have a Duel soon, so I can challenge Miracle Star Dragon."

"We'll see about that in the future, Jack. But I'm not driving the Duel Runner again", I told him. "So don't expect me to challenge you in a Turbo Duel."

Jack grinned, "I won't."

"And I got the whole Duel on video, so the public can see how awesome you were defeating that imposter!" Carly cried happily. "I can go far with this video! It's pure gold!"

I looked over my left shoulder to see Crow drive up to us. He removed his helmet and leant closer to me. "Hold still!" he demanded.

I blinked confusedly while blushing for having someone so close to my face. "Hm?"

Crow drew back his face when he started crying. "It… It _is_ you! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought a lot of things about you that weren't true! I-I said all sorts of mean stuff! I-I called you names!"

I chuckled with a smile on my lips. "It's okay, Crow. I forgave you a long time ago. But if you really want to apologize, then you have to write 'Estelle would never commit crimes' a hundred times."

"Alright, don't milk it, you jerk!" Crow exclaimed irritably.

The rest of us laughed at Crow's comment, releasing all the tension that had been on our shoulders for the last few days. It was good to be back in the team after this incident.


	59. A Duel of Clocks and Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 59: A Duel of Clocks and Bonds**

The month May was finally here in New Domino City. The group and I were on our way back to the garage while all of us were carrying stuff, like parts for Duel Runners and such. While we were walking, I was enjoying the fresh air and beautiful weather. One hour ago, we had been in the martial arts gym to practice, according to my schedule. Bruno was getting into it as well.

"You guys are just amazing with those martial arts skills!" Bruno told us.

"Well, we're still far away from Estelle's level", Akiza replied.

"But you'll get there as long as you keep practicing", I nodded.

"Easy for you to say! I'm still sore and numb in my arms", Leo groaned, rotating his shoulders as he held a box with parts.

"Don't be a crybaby, Leo", Luna sighed.

"He'll need more training and build the muscles in his arms to be just as strong as me", Jack said with a proud voice.

"As if you're just as strong as Estelle", Crow teased. "She kicked your butt today!"

That comment made us all laugh.

"Why you!" Jack growled.

"Calm down, Jack. Crow was just joking", Yusei told the blonde man.

Jack turned away his head with a frown.

As we approached Zora's house, we spotted said woman standing outside of the clock shop, sweeping the ground with a broom. But something was wrong with her. She looked a bit down and not high-spirited as she usually was.

"Hey. What's wrong, Zora?" Crow asked as soon as we reached the woman. "You seem a bit upset."

"Mind your business!" Zora shouted back irritably.

"You do seem a bit down", Yusei said with a concerned voice.

"Oh, Yusei, thank you for inquiring", Zora smiled sweetly at Yusei before her sad face came back. "The truth is I _am_ down. At the town meeting, it was decided that my beloved clock must be replaced." She looked up at the front wall of the building where a clock was attached on.

For as long as I could remember, I had never seen that cuckoo clock move or ring its bell.

"It has been broken for some time", Crow stated.

"Butt out, you punk!" Zora yelled at him again, making the carrot-head shiver in slight fear.

"Well, that's a shame", Yusei told Zora.

"It really is…", Zora sighed.

"I'd love to hear that clock bell at least once before it gets replaced", I confessed honestly.

"I wish so myself, dear Estelle", Zora smiled warmly.

"Ehh… Could someone tell me why Zora's picking on me here?" Crow asked, probably because he was always the victim of Zora's fury.

"Oh, it's just that my youngest son Lyndon is coming to town", Zora began sweetly before she changed into a furious animal. "And he and I are fighting! So I'm practicing!"

"Oh man! There's nothing quite like a mother's love!" Crow said, making us all laugh at his comment once again.

Once we got down in the garage, after forewarning Zora that we were going to be a bit loud, the young men began working with the three main Duel Runners for the WRGP. Akiza, the twins and I sat aside and watched the boys working. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were sitting on their Duel Runners, making some tests.

"Alrighty, how does the balance look now, Yusei?" Bruno asked.

"Well…", Yusei began hesitantly.

"It looks good to me", a voice spoke up.

I looked towards the entrance of the garage, which was open, and spotted a young man in around my age with bright blonde hair that was half-covered by a red bandana. He was also carrying a duffle bag. Strangely, no one else had noticed him.

"Alright. Then can you fix up mine next?" Crow asked Bruno.

But the unknown man's voice overwhelmed Bruno's voice. "What's to fix up? Your Duel Runner looks totally awesome as it is!"

"Thanks!" Crow grinned widely.

"And that goes double for Jack's Duel-ride!" the blonde man continued.

"Got that right!" Jack's eyes focused on Bruno, as if he thought it was the blue-haired man who had given him the compliment. "The Master of Faster maintains his machine at all time!"

"Ehh… Guys?" I spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "Haven't you noticed the intruder?" I pointed towards the garage's entrance with my right thumb.

Everyone turned to the entrance and finally spotted the blonde young man. "Who are you?!"

"Who am I? Come on, guys! We're practically family!" the young man said cheerfully.

While the others were questioning about who the newcomer was, I spotted the Duel Spirit of Time Wizard. He gave me a nod in greeting before he retired to his card that was surely with this blonde man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know I love what you've done to my room!" the young man smiled.

"Your room? How was this your room?" Yusei asked.

"Because I used to live here!" the man replied. "Hi! I'm Zora's son; Lyndon! She must have told you I was coming! Well, here I am! Where should I put my stuff?"

Crow did not like the idea. "Wait! So he's staying with us?!"

"Yeah! And I am so super-stoked! We're gonna have the best time ever to get to know each other over this month!" Lyndon continued with his cheerful character.

"Over this month?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "So that's why Zora's on bad terms with this kitty. He's a freeloader! Oh well, I'm sure Crow's got space in his room."

"Yep!" Yusei nodded.

"Done deal", Bruno added.

Crow was crying waterfalls in despair for sharing his room with someone. I was wondering why he had such a big problem with that.

"Nah, that's not why we're fighting! Mom's mad because I wanna be a Pro Duelist!" Lyndon said.

"I don't understand. Why would she be mad about that?" Yusei wondered.

"'Cause she's always wanted me to follow my father's footsteps", Lyndon replied. "And become a boring old clock smith."

We let Lyndon enter the garage and gave him a chair to sit on, so he could tell us in details about the fight with Zora, the reason why he left, and so on.

Something about this story made me think about my big half-brother and our mother. Those two didn't have a good relationship, but that was because my brother didn't care about Mom. Mom did so much for him and she never got any sort of affection back from my brother. Heck, my brother didn't even care about me, and he was right now close to his 40s. My brother claimed to always be busy with his friends that he couldn't give a spare time to come over and have a nice talk with Mom, or even give her a phone call for just being curious how she was doing. Plus my brother didn't settle down nor had any children on his own. Sure, he had a girlfriend from what I knew before I arrived to this dimension, but who knew how long they were going to stay together, since my brother had been with several women, but they all left him, not the other way around.

I shook off my thoughts about my family and turned my attention back to the reality.

"Wow! So this fight's been going on for a while", Crow stated.

"Must be tough", Jack said.

"Yeah…", Lyndon turned his head down. "I miss being close with my mom…"

How much I wished hearing such words from my own brother to see if he still loved our mother, but my brother was cold-hearted and didn't have any real feelings.

"I'm sure she misses being close too. Why not patch things up?" Akiza spoke up next to me.

Lyndon's cheerful character came back on. "Funny you should say that, 'cause that's exactly the reason that I'm here! To make good with my mom, and get our lives back on track! And how do I plan to do that, ya ask? Well, I'll tell ya! I took a clock repair class not too long ago and I plan to finally fix that old clock!"

"Well, then you better get a move on", Jack told Lyndon. "The town's planning to replace that tinkle with a brand new one."

"They're turning my mom's clock down?" Lyndon blinked confusedly, not expecting the news.

"I'm afraid so, Lyndon", Akiza said. "Apparently, they just had a meeting and it was decided."

"Well, that's that", Lyndon said in defeat.

"It doesn't have to be", Crow said, telling Zora's son to not give up.

"Exactly", I nodded. "If you give up and won't do a thing, then the relationship between you and Zora will remain bitter. But as the old saying goes; 'Actions speak louder and clearer than words.', and that's what you must do."

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

Lyndon suddenly shot up from the chair and walked up to me and grabbed both my hands with a happy smile. It was then I noticed how Lyndon was just as tall as me.

"You're right! This is my chance to be a big-time hero!" Lyndon smiled.

I saw from the corner of my left eye how Yusei stepped up with a poker face and grabbed Lyndon's shoulder from behind and pulled him back, making the blonde man let go of my hands. I could swear I saw Jack, Crow and Bruno smirking behind Yusei. Akiza even grabbed my left arm with both her arms, as if trying to protect me from Lyndon.

"Easy, Lyndon! You've still got a lot to prove", Yusei told him.

"If you want prove anything, you better hurry", Crow added. "Word is that they'll tear the clock down today."

"Whoa! They move pretty fast!" Lyndon exclaimed in surprise. "Well, I better go!"

The man was running towards the entrance of the garage when Akiza called him. "Hold on!" Lyndon stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere like that!"

"I'm not?" Lyndon blinked confusedly.

"Not if you want to impress your mom, you're not", Akiza chimed, letting go of my arm.

"Time for a tune-up", Yusei declared.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Lyndon was dressed in a suit that had been in Yusei's wardrobe. The suit used to belong to Zora's next youngest son, but she didn't have the heart to throw away the suit, so she gave it to Yusei when he, Jack and Crow moved in, including several clothes for the men to use.

Lyndon tried tying the tie, but kept failing. Jack got a bit irritated by the failure and decided to jump in.

"Enough already! That's your tenth try! I'll do it! Gimme that thing!" Jack spat and tried pulling the tie off Lyndon, but accidently strangling him.

"Stop it!" Akiza pushed away Jack. "It's his first suit!" She helped Lyndon to tie the tie. "How's that?"

"Not too shabby", Yusei commented.

"I bet you've been practicing with your father", I smiled at Akiza.

"Dad insists that every girl should get taught to tie their future husbands' ties", Akiza replied before she made a final check of Lyndon's tie. "All set."

"Great! Then take a deep breath, 'cause it's time to make up with your mom!" Crow told Lyndon.

We followed Lyndon out of the garage and watched from the corner how Lyndon walked up to the front door of Zora's clock shop.

"I hope this works…", Lyndon told us nervously.

"It will!" Crow replied encouragingly. "Go!"

Once Lyndon stepped inside of the clock shop, we gathered by the windows to hear and watch the dialogue between Zora and Lyndon. We heard every single world, including "nagging". And nagging came out from Lyndon's mouth, which was a huge mistake.

"Ooh! Nagging. Zora's not gonna like that", Jack commented.

"How do you know that? You're her fourth son?" I asked jokingly, making the others giggle and chuckle.

Just like we thought, Zora got angry at Lyndon's choice of words and even went so far that she grabbed a chair and threw it at Lyndon who rushed out of the clock shop and ducked in time before the chair could hit him.

"Mamma mia! Vilken järnkvinna! (Mamma mia! What an iron woman!)" I commented.

Zora stepped outside and talked furiously at Lyndon who was all shaken up. "You haven't changed since the day you broke the town clock!"

My friends all exclaimed in surprise and shock. I wasn't really that surprised, since I did kinda remember this part in the anime.

"Wait! Who broke the clock? You?" Crow asked Lyndon.

"Well… Sorta", Lyndon confessed. "See, back when I was a kid, one of my chores was to make sure the clock was always weighed. It was backbreaking work, so one day I got a thinking. Maybe with a few little adjustments, I can get the clock to run more frequently. So I started tinkering. And then tinkering more. And then tinkering more. And more! And more! Until pretty soon I was tinkering everything in sight! Only I wasn't just tinkering anymore! I was hammering! And hammering hard! I couldn't help myself! I just kept banging and banging and banging until-"

"Until my beloved clock was banged into oblivion!" Zora finished Lyndon's long speech. "You heavy-hammering birdbrain!"

"I… I'm here to fix it, Mom…", Lyndon said, both looking and sounding very down.

"Lyndon, you're my son and I love you, but get out of here!" Zora demanded. "You don't fix things! You put people in fixes! Now go!"

Lyndon looked actually really upset of being told by Zora to go when his intention was to fix the clock he broke down, and fix the bond between him and his mother.

"Fine then! I'm gone!" Lyndon glared and got up before running away.

I felt my body move when I saw the son run away with a broken heart. "Lyndon, stop!" I rushed over to him as he stopped running and turned to me. "Don't run away from this. It won't make things better."

"I don't want to make things better!" Lyndon said due to his anger. "I just want outta here! She doesn't care about me! She just cares about-"

"You know just as much as I do that she cares more about her family and all her three sons more than clocks that are just objects with no hearts and souls", I interrupted him. "Clocks can be replaced when they break down, but the bond between parent and child is so precious and can _never_ be replaced."

"All I know is that my mom doesn't care about my dreams!" Lyndon said. "Not one bit! That's why I want outta here! And for good!"

"And live on with the knowing you lost your chance to make up with your mother?" I asked calmly, catching him off guard. "Can you truly live on with that regret for the rest of your life?" Lyndon looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with me. "Since you're a Duelist, you should know how such conflicts can be dealt with. A Duel."

"A Duel?" Lyndon turned to me with big eyes.

"You want to leave and I want you to stay, so it comes down to a Duel", I told him. "If I win, you fix not only the clock but also the bond with your mother. But if you win, you're free to go and do whatever you want to do in your life and never come back. It's your choice."

Lyndon pondered a few seconds about it before he nodded. "Fine! You got yourself a deal! Now let's get it on!"

The reason why I wanted to Duel with Lyndon was to see if I could help him and Zora be on good terms again. I didn't like seeing their relationship be like my mother and big half-brother's.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Satellite Trio lent me one of those simple Duel Disks for the Duel. They had three in spare. Akiza helped me tie up my hair into a high ponytail before Lyndon and I went to the town square with the group and Zora for the Duel. Lyndon used his own Duel Disk, which he had in his duffle bag.

**Lyndon: 4000 LP**

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

"You can go first, Lyndon", I told him.

"All with pleasure! Draw!" Lyndon drew his sixth card. "Alrighty, I summon to the field Monster Clock!"

A weird Monster that had traits of a clock appeared on the field. It was a new Monster to me.

**Monster Clock, Level 1: ATK 0**

A Monster with no attack points? That must mean the Monster had some kind of special ability that I needed to watch out for.

"I end my turn", Lyndon said.

"Okay", I nodded. "I draw!" I drew my sixth card.

I had Vice Dragon, Foolish Burial, Call of the Haunted, Reinforcement of the Army, Galaxy Serpent and Mystical Space Typhoon.

"When you got a Monster on your side of the field and I don't, I can Special summon Vice Dragon!" I said, placing Vice Dragon on the Duel Disk.

Vice Dragon let out a roar as he was summoned to the field.

**Vice Dragon, Level 5: ATK 1000**

"Oh, what a scary Monster! Be careful, son!" Zora shouted.

"Embarrassing…", Lyndon mumbled out loud.

"Lyndon!" I called, getting his attention. "It sounds to me that your mother is worrying about you. A clear sign that she cares for you."

"If she cared about me, she'd let me live the life _I_ want!" Lyndon retorted.

I shook my head disappointingly. "You're still so blind…" I returned my attention on the Duel. "Next I play Reinforcement of the Army to add a Level 4 or lower warrior Monster to my hand, and I choose Paladin of Felgrand." The Duel Disk shuffled my Deck until it was done and had one card out for me to take.

"And I think I'll summon said Monster to the field", I added.

Paladin of Felgrand came out and stood next to Vice Dragon, holding his sword with both hands.

**Paladin of Felgrand, Level 4: ATK 1700**

"And I activate his special ability!" I declared. "When Paladin of Felgrand is Normal or Special summoned, I can equip one Level 7 or 8 dragon Monster from my hand or Deck to him. And I choose his master; Felgrand Dragon from my Deck!" The Duel Disk shuffled my Deck once again before I got said card and placed it in the Spell/Trap card zone.

The golden Felgrand Dragon came out and stood behind Paladin of Felgrand who went down on one knee to greet the mighty dragon before he turned back to the field.

"While Paladin of Felgrand has an Equip card, he is unaffected by other Monsters' effects", I told everyone.

"I've never seen those Monsters in Estelle's Deck before…", I heard Akiza comment.

"It's because the Crimson Dragon had given her a new Deck before she Turbo Dueled the Duelbot that looked like her", Yusei told her.

"Vice Dragon, begin the battle by attacking Monster Clock!" I commanded.

Vice Dragon roared as he charged towards Monster Clock.

"Not so fast!" Lyndon shouted. "I play Monster Clock's special ability! You heard the old saying 'The time's on your side.', right? Well, not this time around!"

Monster Clock stretched out its tongue and captured Vice Dragon with it, and literally devoured my dragon! The next thing I knew, a mini-Vice Dragon was on the tip of Monster Clock's tongue whenever Monster Clock pulled out his tongue.

"What the? What just happened?" I asked in surprise, adjusting my glasses.

Lyndon laughed, "Now Monster Clock gains attack points equal to the attack points of the Monster it just swallowed!"

**Monster Clock, Level 1: ATK 0 – ATK 1000**

"Fine, but the battle is not over yet!" I retorted. "Paladin of Felgrand, attack Monster Clock!"

Paladin of Felgrand ran towards Monster Clock and held up his sword high before he slashed Monster Clock. The purple Monster got destroyed into pieces and Lyndon lost some Life Points.

**Lyndon: 4000 LP – 3300 LP**

**Estelle: 4000 LP**

I took Vice Dragon's card off the Duel Disk and pushed it into the Graveyard slot before I made my last move for the turn.

"I play the Spell card Foolish Burial", I declared and played said Spell card. "I can choose one Monster from my Deck and send it to the Graveyard, and the Monster I choose is White Night Dragon."

The Deck got shuffled again before it had the card I just declared reached out to me, so I could send it to the Graveyard.

I saw the other's surprised expressions. I had a feeling they were wondering why I had chosen a strong Monster card to the Graveyard. It was part of a plan I had, if things were going to turn out in the way I suspected.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn", I said, placing Call of the Haunted in the Spell/Trap card zone. "Your turn, Lyndon."

"It's my draw!" Lyndon drew a card. "Alright, first I'm summoning Clock Knight No. 12 to the field!"

A Monster that literally looked like a magenta number 12 with arms, legs and style as a warrior appeared on the field.

**Clock Knight No. 12, Level 4: ATK 1200**

"Then I activate the Spell card Clockwork!" Lyndon declared, playing said card. "With this card, I'm allowed to summon out a Monster whose Level is lower than the Clock Knight on my field. So here goes! I'm summoning Clock Knight No. 3!"

A sky-blue Clock Knight appeared next to the first Clock Knight and looked exactly as the first one, except it had a 3 as a body.

**Clock Knight No. 3, Level 1: ATK 300**

"I know, I know! What's with the Clock Knights? Well, they have an ability that lets me flip a coin, and if it lands on heads, then they'll gain 1200 attack points until the turn's End Phase!" Lyndon explained.

"1200 attack points…?" I mumbled, cold sweating lightly.

That sounded really strong, but the chances were on 50 %.

"But the best part is; since there are two of them out on the same time, if either of my coin flips lands in the way I don't want, I'm allowed to toss a do-over!"

"A do-over?" I questioned.

So he got two times to redo the coin flips if he failed with one? Okay then…

"Now let's get flipping! Heads will be the sun!" Lyndon declared.

Clock Knight No. 12 got to do the first coin flip.

"Come on, sun! Let's go, sun!" Lyndon cheered on while doing a weird dance move.

Clock Knight No. 12 caught the coin with its hands and revealed a…moon!

I let out a soft sigh of relief, but I saved some of the air, since there were two more coin flips left.

Lyndon sighed at the moon on the coin. "It's the moon! No prob! Thanks to Clock Knight No. 3 being out on the field, I'm allowed to just flip again!"

Clock Knight No. 12 nodded before it redid its coin flip, and this time it landed on…

"Yeah! Sunny-side up!" Lyndon cheered joyfully. "Now my Clock Knight No. 12's attack points increase by a bingeing 1200!"

A green aura surrounded Clock Knight No. 12 as it grew stronger.

**Clock Knight No. 12, Level 4: ATK 1200 – ATK 2400**

"And next up is Clock Knight No. 3! So what'd you say we get right to it and flip out?" Lyndon asked.

Clock Knight No. 3 flipped the coin and it landed on sun on the first try.

Lyndon cheered joyfully once again. "And you know what that means? 1200 extra attack points!"

A green aura surrounded the lower Level Clock Knight as it got powered up.

**Clock Knight No. 3, Level 1: ATK 300 – ATK 1500**

"And now to put those attack points to use! Clock Knight No. 12, attack Paladin of Felgrand!" Lyndon commanded.

Clock Knight No. 12 jumped and raised its sword before it slashed Paladin of Felgrand. My warrior Monster cried out in pain before he shattered into pieces along with Felgrand Dragon.

**Lyndon: 3300 LP**

**Estelle: 4000 LP – 3300 LP**

"I'm not done!" Lyndon smirked proudly. "Now it's Clock Knight No. 3's turn to weigh battle! And since there's no Monster on the field, guess who'll be battling you!"

Clock Knight No. 3 jumped towards me with its sword raised, ready to hurt me when I used my trick.

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted!" I activated the Trap card. "With this, I can summon a Monster from my Graveyard in attack mode and I choose White Night Dragon!"

The Graveyard slot spat out said card and I grabbed it to place it on the Duel Disk. The big dragon with scales that had both blue and white combined appeared in front of me, acting like a shield.

**White Night Dragon, Level 8: ATK 3000**

Lyndon panicked immediately. "Oh no! Clock Knight, abort! Abort!" Clock Knight No. 3 stopped its move and jumped back to Lyndon's field. "Even with your power-up, you don't have enough points to win that battle. Let's just end this turn while we're ahead!"

That meant the bonus attack points of both Clock Knight were now gone and returned to their original state.

**Clock Knight No. 12, Level 4: ATK 2400 – ATK 1200**

**Clock Knight No. 3, Level 1: ATK 1500 – ATK 300**

"The next turn could be it, Lyndon", I warned him, making him look like a questioning mark. "I just hope you can see what I can see before it's too late. I draw!"

I drew my new card and saw it was Mirror Force. Good!

"I place one card face-down immediately", I declared, placing Mirror Force in the Duel Disk. "Next I summon Galaxy Serpent!"

One of my loyal dragon Duel Monsters appeared next to White Night Dragon, just as pretty and shiny as always. She cooed lightly as she flew in the air.

**Galaxy Serpent, Level 2: ATK 1000**

"Yay! It's time for what I've been waiting for!" Leo cheered from the group of watchers.

Lyndon flinched in fear, also knowing what I was about to do.

"But Galaxy Serpent won't stay for long because I'm tuning her with White Night Dragon!" I declared.

Galaxy Serpent flew up to the sky with White Night Dragon following her before they joined together.

"I Synchro summon my fourth and last Synchro dragon… Trident Dragion!" I shouted.

A big red dragon appeared in front of me with three heads and necks. It was the same dragon that I had summoned during the Premiere WRGP party to stop Dobocle. I rarely used Trident Dragion, but I felt like I had more chances to Synchro summon him with my new Deck.

**Trident Dragion, Level 10: ATK 3000**

"When Trident Dragion is Synchro summoned, I can choose up to two cards that I have on my field and destroy in order to get one additional attack during the Battle Phase this turn, but I decide not to use it", I said, catching everyone off guard once they got the info in their brains.

"Why would she do something so stupid?!" Jack commented.

"She must have a reason why, Jack", Crow told him.

"Trident Dragion, attack Clock Knight No. 3 with Flamethrower!" I commanded.

The head in the middle of Trident Dragion opened its mouth and breathed fire on Clock Knight No. 3 that got flambéed and destroyed, causing Lyndon's Life Points to drop harshly.

**Lyndon: 3300 LP – 600 LP**

**Estelle: 3300 LP**

Lyndon's once cheerful face dropped into one that displayed defeat. "That's it… I had enough." He turned away lightly. "I give up. You win."

I blinked in surprise. Did I hear that right? "You mean, you forfeit?"

Lyndon turned to me with an angry face and tears running down his cheeks. "Yes, I forfeit! Why go on?! You've a super-tough Monster! I'm practically out of Life Points! There's no way that I can win!"

I lost my temper for hearing Lyndon say such nonsense. "The Duel is not over until the last card is played!" I shouted angrily. "A professional Duelist plays a Duel from the beginning to the very end without giving up. That's something you should know! You can't give up like that! You can't give up on everything in your life just because there's an obstacle in your way! That's your problem, Lyndon, and trust me; I had the very same problem too when I was young." I closed my eyes to remember the old times in my childhood. "I refused to accept defeat and I wanted everything fixed around me, like a spoiled child. But not anymore." I opened my eyes with determination. "If you want something, you _must_ do it with your own hands! No one can fix something for you that only _you_ can do! If you can't do it at once, then take some time to build up your strength and try again!"

"But… I…_did_ take the time!" Lyndon confessed with tears in his eyes. "I went to clock repair school like Mom wanted! The teacher was crazy! The class conditions were awful! I was yelled at daily! But still… In fact, the only reason I was able to tolerate the day and night study session was…because…I loved it!"

"So you're saying you loved working with clocks, Lyndon?" I asked, feeling a small smile reach my lips. "Then that should add more reason for you to continue the Duel." Lyndon looked surprised at my statement. "Not for me, but for your mother. As an old Duelist once said 'You just need one card to turn things around.', and that time could be yours now. But if not, then a true Duelist accepts defeat. Have courage to accept defeat. You can learn more from losing than from winning."

Lyndon looked a bit better, but he was still down. "Fine, if you say so… Here goes." He drew his next card and his face changed into a surprised one. "Whoa! I can't believe it! This card?"

I smiled lightly once again, feeling things were going on the right way.

"I gotta see this Duel to the end!" Lyndon became serious. "So for my move, I play Time Wizard!"

The very same Duel Monster that I had met when Lyndon appeared in the garage joined the battlefield.

**Time Wizard, Level 2: ATK 500**

I smiled when I saw one of Joey Wheeler's old Duel Monsters, but I was sure this wasn't the same one.

"That's the spirit, Lyndon", I encouraged him.

"Well, let's see how much you like it when I take you down and win this Duel, and Time Wizard is gonna help me do just that!" Lyndon replied. "See, with Time Wizard, I spin the arrow." Time Wizard held up his clock-like staff. "If it lands on red, all your Monsters are destroyed. But if it lands on white, all my Monsters are destroyed, and I take damage equal to half of total amount of their attack points!"

"Got it", I nodded.

"Alrighty! Time Wizard, do your thing! Let's take this Duel for a spin!" Lyndon declared.

Time Wizard held up the staff and allowed the arrow to start spinning around. While that occurred, I saw Lyndon's face change into surprise and eyes being absent, as if he was in a trance. Maybe he was remembering something from his past, thanks to Time Wizard's magic.

Lyndon shook his head and returned his attention to the Duel. "Now to win this Duel! Time Wizard, stop!"

Time Wizard complied and made the arrow stop spinning slowly until it stopped on red.

"It landed on red!" Lyndon cheered. "You know what that means? Time Wizard destroys Trident Dragion! Go, Time Magic!"

Time Wizard let out a rainbow-colored light that shone above Trident Dragion. The dragon roared as he turned into stone and then shattered into dust. Now I had no Monsters on the field, but I did have my Trap card.

"I use Monster Reborn to summon back Monster Clock to the field!" Lyndon said.

Monster Clock returned to the field while I kept thinking about the Spell card Monster Reborn. I've been seeing it many times lately. How come it was allowed to use it, when it was a Forbidden Card? Was it because all the Duels I had, except from the ones on the Fortune Cup, were Traditional and not Advanced?

**Monster Clock, Level 1: ATK 0**

"And before I attack, I use this Spell!" Lyndon declared as he showed me the Spell card. "Double Summon! With this card, I'm allowed to Normal summon another Monster to the field, and the Monster I'm choosing is Space-Time Police by releasing Monster Clock!"

Monster Clock turned into a colorful ball of light before it formed into a Monster I had never seen before. It looked like a humanoid Duel Monster that had a weird outfit that reminded one of a police.

**Space-Time Police, Level 5: ATK 2300**

"And now that your field is clear, Estelle, I'll have Space-Time Police and Clock Knight No. 12 attack you directly!" Lyndon shouted.

Space-Time Police made the first move towards me. I just stood there, ready to take the hit from both Monsters. Yes, I was not going to activate Mirror Force because some things were worth losing for.

Space-Time Police used its laser truncheon and hit me on my shoulder blades.

**Lyndon: 600 LP**

**Estelle: 3300 LP – 1000 LP**

Clock Knight No. 12 came next and slashed my front, making me close my eyes to avoid the special effects.

**Lyndon: 600 LP**

**Estelle: 1000 LP – 0 LP**

It got quiet after the Duel. No one dared to speak after they had seen me losing. The only noise was Lyndon panting lightly until the twins broke the silence.

"No way…!" Leo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Lyndon won", Luna said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Lyndon with a poker face. "Congratulations, Lyndon. You beat me. Now you're free to go." Lyndon looked surprised when I said that, which I noticed. "Or did something change inside you?"

Lyndon nodded slowly. "Yes… I… I was…wrong. This is where I belong!" I couldn't help but smile when I saw the blonde man confessing. "You see, I finally realized something. Something I should have realized long ago! Only problem was I was too stubborn to. But now, thanks to this Duel, it's all become so clear!" He looked at me with crying eyes. "I thought I wanted to be a Duelist, but the truth is my favorite part about Dueling is when I get to use Monsters and Spells that have clocks in them! Clocks like the ones my dad used to always fix! And my mom knew it! She saw my Deck when I was a kid. She knew what I was before I did!" I spotted from the corner of my eye how Zora took a step forward to listen closely at her son. "I…was a clock smith! That's the reason she was always pushing me to learn the trade! Because she _knew_ it would make me happy! But the more she pushed, the more I pushed back, but I'm done pushing!" He turned his eyes on Zora. "I'm gonna fix the town clock, Mom!"

"Son…", I heard Zora say with an emotional voice.

"'Cause fixing clocks is what I love!" Lyndon exclaimed before he rushed to the clock shop and went to work.

I smiled at the sight. My work was done and over. I put back the cards I held in my left hand in the Deck and removed the ribbon that held up my hair, pushing it behind my ears.

"Way to go, Estelle", Yusei told me and he and his foster brothers walked up to me, making me turn to them. "But how did you know that Dueling Lyndon would solve this?"

"Yeah, how, Estelle?" Jack wondered.

"I know how", Zora told us. "Estelle peeked at Lyndon's Deck."

"No", I shook my head. "When Lyndon arrived to the garage, the spirit of Time Wizard appeared next to him. He told me how Lyndon was actually passionate for clocks than for Dueling and I put two and two together."

Crow grinned brightly. "That's Estelle for ya! The Fixing Woman has done it again!"

"The Fixing Woman…?" I said in slight surprise.

"Yeah, 'cause you always seem to solve problems like this one!" Crow explained.

"Not always, Crow, but I want to try", I shook my head with a small chuckle.

"So now what?" Akiza asked as she, the twins and Bruno walked up to us.

I turned to look at the town clock. "Now we let Lyndon fix the town clock, meaning we shouldn't make any loud noises in the garage. I know it can be very disturbing for someone who's trying to concentrate on their work."

"So no more Duel Runner adjustments for today, huh?" Bruno said.

I nodded, "Exactly."

"But what can we do instead?" Leo asked.

"Lots of things", I replied before I turned to Zora. "How much time does Lyndon need to fix the town clock, Zora?"

"They said they'll take down the clock at 6 p.m.", Zora replied, looking at the town clock.

"That's like four hours left for Lyndon to fix it", Crow said. "It should be more than enough."

"We don't know that", I said. "Yusei and Bruno needed more than three days to make the old program before it got stolen. Meaning complicated stuff need a lot of time."

"That's right", Yusei nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We were sitting by the small cafeteria in the plaza, talking and eating treats we bought. I was more into watching the sundown, feeling worried that Lyndon wouldn't make it, when the noise of a clock sounded. I turned to Zora's clock shop and saw the clock was working!

Luna and Leo waved for us to come. We all got up from our seats and ran over to the clock shop.

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" Bruno commented.

"My! He actually did it!" Zora exclaimed in both disbelief and happiness.

"Yeah, I'd say!" Crow nodded.

Lyndon came running from the garage and stopped by the corner. "So… You like?"

"Oh, Lyndon, it's beautiful!" Zora cried as she rushed towards her son with open arms.

"Thanks, Mom!" Lyndon hugged his mother once Zora embraced him.

"You made me so proud!" Zora said.

"Do you mean it?" Lyndon asked.

"Of course I mean it, Lyndon! I'm so glad you're back!" Zora confessed before she and Lyndon cried against each other's shoulders.

The sight of them being bonded again made me overwhelmed with warm emotions. I dug up a tissue from the pocket of my jacket to wipe away the tears that collected by the corner of my eyes, without removing my glasses.

I wished my mother and big brother could have the same parent/child relationship with warmth and love.

I felt someone place a hand on my left shoulder. I turned my head and saw it was Yusei. He was smiling with warmth and looked proud at me. I smiled back in return as I felt Akiza's slim arms wrap around my left arm. I looked at her and saw her smiling as well. I returned the smile and looked at the town clock to see something just below the clock pointer.

A small slot that resembled a room with a table in the middle with three dolls, representing a family with mother, father and child.


	60. Welcome to Crash Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 60: Welcome to Crash Town**

I was in the garage with the guys to hang out a bit and for a change of scenery. It was a weekday, so Akiza, Leo and Luna were in the Duel Academy. Crow was currently on lunchbreak at home while Jack had been kicked out of his last job…again, and Yusei and Bruno were working on the Duel Runner engine. Lyndon had moved into the clock shop part of the house and was closer to Zora than when he had arrived, so Crow didn't have to share his bedroom.

I was in the kitchen, sitting on the couch and writing down notes in a notebook. It was for the practice lessons on using magic and other ideas I came up with. I was actually starting to run out of ideas on the basics while more inspiration for advanced training was coming almost every day.

I started considering of letting the Signers take the next step and try fusing with their Signer Dragons, like when Yusei instinctively fused with Stardust Dragon to protect me from Lester's Meklord Emperor, plus coming up with exercises to sharpen their five senses for combat.

Crow was also in the kitchen, eating a huge sandwich while Jack was sipping a cup of coffee. Yusei and Bruno were in the garage as always, but they didn't shut us out like last time when they had completed the engine design that got stolen.

"What're you thinkin' about, Estelle?" Crow spoke up.

I looked up from the notebook, seeing the carrot-head look at me with curious eyes. "Just trying to come up with new ideas for the training." I returned my eyes on the notebook. "It's soon time for you guys to sharpen your senses for combat."

"Finally we're moving on to the next level", Jack snorted. "It's gotten so boring with those easy exercises."

"Oh yeah? Who's the one who demands to get a nice warm shower after training and spend one entire hour in there to relax your aching body?" Crow said with a serious voice.

Jack's eyes glowed with anger before he settled his cup of coffee on the coffee table and approached Crow. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I'm saying you're always wasting warm water and Yusei, Bruno and I have to shower with cold water!" Crow retorted, not being intimidated by Jack. "You gotta learn on how to share things, Jack! This isn't first class for you anymore!"

"I know that!" Jack growled. "But I need to take good care of my body if I want to look good!"

"And who says you look good, huh?! I'm better-looking than you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yusei looks better than you two", I told them, not looking up from the notebook, while hoping to stop the fight before it could escalate.

The two young men stopped their bickering and turned to me. I looked up and saw their surprised faces before they turned into smirking.

Oh no… Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"So you admit Yusei's good-looking, huh?" Crow asked with a mischievous voice.

I blushed and avoided the two men's eyes by hiding behind the notebook. "Maybe…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Jack said before he ripped out the notebook from my hands.

I blinked surprised at the sudden move and looked up at the blonde man who held the notebook with a playful smirk on his lips. I barely ever saw Jack being playful and I had a feeling it was a bad thing.

"Now, tell us in our eyes…", Jack began.

"…Is Yusei good-looking or not?" Crow finished with his own smirk.

I shifted my eyes between Jack and Crow. Why were they so desperate to hear me say Yusei was good-looking? Was it possible they knew I had feelings for him?!

"Ehh…", I began, feeling the heat boiling in my cheeks.

"Hey, guys!" Yusei called.

Jack, Crow and I turned to the stairs where Yusei and Bruno walked up on to get to the kitchen. The only thing that stuck out was that Yusei held an envelope in his hand.

Yusei raised an eyebrow when he saw the three of us, probably thinking something had been going on before he and Bruno came up here. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing!" Crow said with an innocent voice.

"We just wanted to take a look at Estelle's notes for the training", Jack said before he threw the notebook back to me.

I caught the notebook and placed it on my lap with my hands, protecting it so no one could rip it out from my hands again.

Yusei seemed to have bought the excuse because he didn't ask more questions. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me, our knees touching each other. I blushed at the close contact. I couldn't help it, especially when I just got teased by Crow and Jack to confess if Yusei was handsome or not.

"What's with that letter, Yusei?" Crow asked, finally noticing the letter in Yusei's hands.

"It came with the mail today", Yusei said. "It says it comes from someone named Barbara in Crash Town."

Barbara? Crash Town? Those names sounded awfully familiar. Wasn't there a small arc of episodes in my dimension that was about Crash Town?

"Crash Town?" Jack questioned. "Now why does that name sound so familiar?"

"You mean Beatrix?" Crow asked. "She said she came from Crash Town."

Wait! Who was Beatrix? I couldn't remember if there was a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise that had this name.

"Yep", Yusei nodded. "I remember her."

Jack looked like a questioning mark, just like Bruno. "Wait…", Jack mumbled, thinking deeply. "You mean that girl we saved when she got tricked to buy a machinery part for her friend's Duel Runner and nearly got beat up by a gang for trespassing their area?"

"That's her!" Crow grinned brightly. "I'm surprised you remember her, Jack!"

"I only met her once, Crow! I forget people that I only meet once!" Jack retorted.

"Ehh… What are you talking about?" Bruno asked.

"Who is this Beatrix you're talking about?" I also added my question.

"Allow me to answer!" Crow said, patting his chest proudly. "Back when the Enforcers were still a team, long before our leader and old friend lost his mind, we encountered a young girl named Beatrix who was visiting the Satellite with a guardian. I was the first one of our four members to meet her…in a misunderstanding way."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Well, I was looking for Kokoro who had disappeared from the dock where I had my nest when I saw this pretty girl with shoulder-blade length turquoise hair walking with Kokoro and holding her hand", Crow's eyes seemed to haze for a second, like he was thinking about something beautiful, before he returned to the reality. "But I thought Beatrix was the one who kidnapped Kokoro, so I challenged her on a Duel. She actually beat me with her spellcaster and warrior Deck and Kokoro told me Beatrix was just helping her. So I apologized for my rash actions and gave her a copy of Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North." He trailed off and stared in the nothingness. "I sometimes wonder how Beatrix is doing…"

"It sounds to me you like her", Bruno stated.

Crow blushed so hard that his whole face turned red before he turned to Bruno. "N-No, of course not! I only saw Beatrix once, but she left behind a big impression of her!"

"What kind of impression, Crow?" I wondered.

Crow turned to me, his face now cooled down. "Well… Beatrix is one of the shy girls and very quiet. But whenever she spoke, she had the most soft and gorgeous voice ever…"

"You like her, Crow", Jack commented.

Crow glared at the blonde man. "Not! But…" He looked away with a slight sad face. "I do want to meet her again…"

I couldn't help but feel some kind of excitement about Crow's crush, even though he denied it. He didn't have any love interest in the anime in my dimension, so this was refreshing to see.

Yusei had a long time ago ripped open the envelope and read the letter. I saw from the corner of my left eye how his eyes widened lightly before he grew serious.

"Something's wrong?" I asked.

Yusei nodded, "This Barbara says there's a friend of mine in Crash Town who needs help, and she's asking me to come and bring him out of there as soon as possible or else he'll meet his doom."

"Does she say who that friend is, Yusei?" Jack wondered.

"No", Yusei shook his head. "But if there is someone who I know, then I must go and help him."

"Wait!" Crow cried out, making us all look at him. "We've got someone here who might know who it is!" He pointed at me. "Estelle, do you know who that mysterious fella could be?"

I hesitated for a second before I nodded. "I do."

Yusei turned to me with pleading eyes. "Who?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you", I replied sadly. "The chain of events reason."

"Damn it…", Crow cursed lightly. "The chain of events is more like a curse than a reason if you ask me."

"Then I better head to Crash Town right away", Yusei said and placed the letter on the coffee table before he stood up.

Bruno stepped forward. "Go and prepare yourself, Yusei, while I fix the last thing on your Duel Runner."

Yusei nodded, "Thanks, Bruno."

"And I better head back to work", Crow said before he waved. "Good luck out there, Yus, and be careful!"

"I will", Yusei nodded.

Bruno and Crow walked down the stairs to the garage with Jack following. It was only me and Yusei left in the kitchen. I could tell by Yusei's body language how he was struggling with something.

I stood up with my notebook and walked over to him. "Yusei?" He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

Yusei let out a sigh. "I don't know… Something about the letter feels a bit…off. Who is this person who claims to be friends with me?"

"I truly wish I could tell you, Yusei, but I can't", I said. "But… Would it feel better if I come along?"

Yusei looked at me with a poker face. "You want to?"

"If it feels better having a friend by your side to help you", I replied. "That, and try to help you get back that friend of yours."

Yusei turned away for a moment to think before he turned back to me with a nod. "Okay. But you better stick close to me."

I nodded, "Of course. I'll head back to Martha's and prepare a bag to bring along some stuff." Yusei looked confused. "Who knows what kind of environment there could be in Crash Town. It's never wrong to be safe."

Yusei cracked a small smile. "True. Alright, I'll wait for you."

I nodded, "I'll be as fast as I can."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So that's how I ended up traveling with Yusei to Crash Town. It didn't take long until we entered the desert area with bare mountains and sand in the air. I sat behind Yusei on his Duel Runner with my spare helmet on and arms wrapped around his waist. I had packed a backpack with necessary things like water, food, clothes, first aid kit and other stuff for just in case. And of course, I did bring along my Duel Disk. You never knew if you needed to Duel for your life.

It was early evening with the sun still up when we made it up on a cliff where we had a great view of Crash Town. It really looked like a town in the Wild West movies; a town in the middle of nowhere.

We got off Yusei's Duel Runner and took off the helmets before we walked to the edge of the cliff. Below the cliff was something that reminded me of a graveyard. Weird Duel Disks were tied on poles that were stuck in the ground, as if there was a Duelists' graveyard there.

"I have a bad feeling…", I confessed.

Before Yusei could reply, we both heard a male voice yelling to someone to stop. We knelt down to stay out of sight and had our eyes on the ground below us.

Three men dressed in overalls and some kind of neckbands ran away from two people that were dressed like cowboys and had red scarfs. The trio reached the cliff where we were and tried to climb up, but ended up sliding down.

The cowboys with markers on their faces had the same kind of Duel Disks as the ones in the graveyard. They both pulled out one card from their Decks, ready to do something. The inmates looked scared to death, but one of them had thrown something shiny up the cliff that landed next to my left.

I turned my head to look at the shiny item, but my attention drew back to the scene below when I heard people crying. I looked down and gaped in horror. Those neckbands were some kind of neck monitors that sent electric pulses through the bearers, and they were only activated when the cowboys used their drawn cards on the Duel Disks. The three inmates lost consciousness and collapsed on the ground.

"What's going on down there?!" Yusei called, having enough of watching.

The two cowboys looked up and saw me and Yusei standing there. I was mostly glaring at the cowboys who had hurt the inmates. To me, the cowboys were the evil ones, since I couldn't feel any bad aura coming from the three inmates.

"Mind your business!" one of the cowboys retorted. "These workers made a run-for-it and now we're gonna make 'em pay!"

"And just who are you to make them?" Yusei asked.

"You're asking awful lotta questions, stranger!" the smaller cowboy spat. "From the looks of it, I'd say you're a Duelist!" Yusei had his Duel Disk on his arm. "So why not just stick to what you know?! If you're any good and want to impress your girlfriend, you might actually make a few bucks here! If you're not… Then you'll be joining these three."

Again with the girlfriend talk… I started having enough of it.

The bigger cowboy grabbed two of the inmates by their overalls while the smaller one grabbed the third inmate that had thrown the shiny item, dragging them back to where they ran away from.

I turned to the shiny item that was a pendant in the shape of a teardrop and being light blue and had a strange pattern. I picked it up with my thumb and point finger to examine it. It didn't have any cracks, so it was safe.

Yusei stood next to me and looked at the pendant. "A pendant…"

I clenched my hand with the pendant before putting it in the pocket of my jacket. "I'll keep it for now." I turned to Yusei. "But we must go."

Yusei nodded, "We need to get to the bottom of this mystery."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We drove to the main entrance of Crash Town and I couldn't help but wonder about the sign. I think they had accidently misspelled it because it said "Well come to Crash Town" with a cow or bull head's skeleton as emblem. Maybe it should say "Welcome to Crash Town"?

Yusei drove deeper into town that was strangely quiet. No one was out there, but both Yusei and I spotted curious heads popping out from the windows of the buildings, both men and women alike. I barely saw any children. But I could tell the majority of the people were actually afraid.

Something was wrong in this town. I only knew who Yusei's friend was that Barbara mentioned in the letter, but I barely remembered what was going to happen here during our stay.

Yusei stopped his Duel Runner by a crossroad. I got off first before he followed me and we put away the helmets in a compartment under the seat of the Duel Runner. I grabbed my backpack with my Duel Runner strapped on, and Yusei put on his hybrid Duel Disk, just before we got greeted by three laughing cowboys from behind that had the same outfit as the two other cowboys we saw before. Their red scarfs were mainly their symbol for belonging to a group.

"Hey, punk! You and yer gal aren't from around here, aren't ya?" the first cowboy asked with a smirk.

"Nah, they ain't, so they need a proper welcome!" the bigger cowboy suggested.

"That's right! Prepare to Duel!" the shortest cowboy told us.

I couldn't help but feel the cowboys' eyes were mainly on me because I was a woman and had a decent body. Ugh…

"No thanks", Yusei replied. "I generally make a rule not to Duel amateurs."

I got surprised when I heard that coming out from Yusei's mouth. Did he want to provoke the cowboys?! No, that wouldn't be his style. But I had to admit; he had gotten braver lately, especially verbally.

The trio, however, didn't take it good.

"Say what?!" the tallest cowboy snarled.

Two of them ran so they could surround us like a triangle.

"We got a wise guy here!" the smallest cowboys smirked. "This is _our_ town! And nobody but nobody talks to us that way! You got it?!"

"Is that so?" Yusei questioned, keeping his poker face on.

"Sure is!" the tallest cowboy replied. "So shuffle up your cards and get ready to throw down!"

"Hardcore!" the biggest cowboy added. "'Cause a Duel here ain't any like any kind of Duel you ever had before!"

Yusei held up his arm with Duel Disk, ready to activate it, when a woman's voice called.

"Stop."

We all turned to a flower shop where a woman with long, black, wavy hair and brown eyes stepped out with a bouquet of white roses. She had slight tanned skin and was dressed in a long burgundy skirt and a black top that covered only her chest and the sleeves were attached on her arms, leaving her collarbone, shoulders and stomach exposed.

"There will be a time to Duel, but that time is not now, so lay off", the woman told the cowboys.

The cowboys turned to the woman, looking a bit surprised.

"Besides…", the woman added as she walked over to the smallest cowboy that was closest to her. "You're supposed to welcome a guest with flowers, not threats." She pushed the bouquet into the cowboy's hands before she walked over to me and Yusei. "And he and his companion are guests because he was invited by _me_."

"I was?" Yusei asked surprised.

The woman turned to Yusei with a soft smile. "Yes. I'm Barbara. I'm the one who wrote to you."

Yusei looked quite surprised to see the writer of the letter. Maybe he expected an older woman in same age like Martha? I didn't know.

Barbara turned her eyes on me. She put on a gentle smile, but it felt false to me. "You must have been worried about your boyfriend that you decided to come along, dear."

I blushed lightly, but the warm feeling on my cheeks disappeared fast. "I'm not Yusei's girlfriend. I tagged along because I didn't want him to go somewhere all alone, despite he's capable of taking care of himself."

It was then I noticed the three cowboys were already gone. They surely listened to a woman's order, especially one that was beautiful like Barbara, but only with the appearance.

"I guess the more the merrier is better than just one person with this case", Barbara said.

"What exactly is going on here?" Yusei asked.

"I'll tell you once we're out of town and have a good view", Barbara replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Barbara led me and Yusei to a cliff where Yusei could hide his Duel Runner behind some dry bushes. Of course, we had to add more to properly camouflage the Duel Runner because it was valuable for thieves even out here in the desert.

The sun was big and ready to hit the horizon. The sky had turned into pink and purple while the clouds reflected the strong orange colors of the sun. The town almost seemed to have been painted in gold.

Barbara sat on the cliff while Yusei and I finished hiding the Duel Runner. Once we were done, we walked back to Barbara while I fished up a pair of sunglasses from my backpack. The sun in front of us was pretty strong and my eyes stung by it.

"So you're Barbara; the one who wrote me the letter about saving my old friend?" Yusei began.

"Yes", Barbara replied before she spotted a flower right next to her being pressed down by a rock. "He needs you." She removed the rock off the flower. "And I'm only trying to help."

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling there was more into this than just saving Yusei's friend. Barbara didn't feel sympathetic to me.

"Who is he? And just what does he need saving from?" Yusei asked.

"You'll see from what in just a moment, Yusei", Barbara said as she stood up. "For as the sun sets… The dangers in this town begin to rise. Watch… It won't be long now."

We saw two groups of Duel Runners driving into town from two different directions. The groups stopped by the same crossroad where Yusei and I had met Barbara. Two figures, one from each group, got off the motorcycles that were on the front. They were probably the leaders of the two groups. I could barely see how they looked like.

"The group wearing the red scarfs is known as the Malcolm Crew", Barbara pointed at the cowboys that Yusei and I saw earlier today. "That fellow with the creepy grin out front is their leader; Malcolm." She turned her finger at the other group. "The group facing them is the Radley Bunch. That rascal-looking man at the head of the pack is Radley; their leader."

"Looks like they're squaring off, but why?" Yusei wondered.

"You'll see why soon enough", Barbara assured. "Just keep watching."

A giant man from the Malcolm Crew jumped out from a jeep and stepped up to the crossroad that the sun lit up. Because of the sunglasses, I couldn't see how he looked like, but he was huge.

The sound of a harmonica reached my ears that came from the direction where the sun was. A silhouette stepped forward as it kept playing the harmonica. When it came closer, I saw the figure had long hair and a coat that flew along with the wind.

Yusei gasped loudly next to me when he realized who that mysterious figure was.

Kalin Kessler.

Kalin stopped playing with his harmonica once he stood by the Radley Bunch.

"Is that Kalin?!" Yusei exclaimed in shock.

"The law says that Duels can only be weighed during dusk. It's hardly a property too", Barbara added. "Because those that lose…vanish just as the sun does."

"What do you mean vanish? Are you saying that Kalin is in some kind of a danger?" Yusei asked worriedly.

"Most definitely", Barbara replied. "That's why I wrote you. But for now, all we can do is watch because the Duel is about to start."

The residents of Crash Town started coming out, men and women alike. Even some children. They all gathered by the crossroad to watch the Duel that would soon begin.

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel worried. I didn't know how this was going to end. I glanced at Yusei, seeing his eyes were focused on Kalin. I turned my eyes down on his arm, wanting to hold his hand for comfort. But I didn't have the courage to do it. So the only thing I could do was to hold myself back by clenching my left hand into a fist.

A horse with a carriage ran to the crossroad from the other direction of the sun. Two people were sitting there as they stopped the horse. There was something in the carriage, but I couldn't see what it was.

It was also deadly quiet in town. Everyone seemed to wait for the sun to hit the horizon, so the Duel could begin. It felt like you were in a ghost town with zombies that were hunting for blood and guts or whatever they liked.

I felt more nervous for each passing second. I knew I wasn't the one Dueling, but I was still worried about Kalin. What was really going on here? Why did Kalin come to Crash Town in the first place? I truly wished I could remember at least tiny hints about this "adventure".

I blinked when I felt a hand wrap around my left hand. I looked down and saw Yusei had unclenched my hand and held it with his own. I looked up and saw his eyes still staring at the scene, but I felt a nervous aura around him. He was worried too and, just as me, he searched for comfort to endure this.

The moment finally came and the Duel was now taking off, Kalin going out first because he was the fastest one to pull out this gun-thing that transformed into a Duel Disk and drew his five first cards from his Deck.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

During the Duel, Barbara told us the reason why Kalin was here in Crash Town. Apparently, he wanted to punish himself for what he did in the past. Maybe that meant both the time when he had gone crazy back in Satellite and the time when he had been a Dark Signer. Or maybe it was mostly when he was a Dark Signer, and he had let that guilt eat through him.

Barbara also added that there was a mountain here with mines where they mined a rare mineral that was used for the construction of Duel Runners. When the mineral was discovered long time ago, people came here and built the town that was now known as Crash Town. People grew rich by the mineral. And now, years later, only two groups were left fighting over the mines; Malcolm Crew and Radley Bunch. But the groups became greedy and were desperate for more manpower and began enslaving people to work in the mines. And now they Duel about the mines and who would get it the rights for owning them.

And not only that. Because Malcolm and Radley got lots of money, they could hire strong Duelists to Duel for them. If those Duelists won, they could earn lots of money. But if they lost, they ended up being sent to the mines.

Quite a complicated story, if you ask me. But also very foolish. Why not share the mines instead of fighting? I guess people ended up becoming blind and simpleminded when it came to something valuable as the Gold Rush back in my dimension in year 1849 in California or in year 1896 in Klondike.

The Duel ended with Kalin as the winner. The Giant, his opponent, tried to escape the ones that were sitting on the carriage, but they grabbed him by a rope and pulled him up on the carriage and into that weird item, that I now saw it was a coffin, before they took off to the mountain with the mines.

Yusei let go of my hand before he ran down the cliff. I could tell he wanted to talk to Kalin and hopefully bring him back. While he was running towards the town, I saw how the two groups were taking off.

Barbara let out a soft sigh as she and I walked after Yusei. He had been able to stop Kalin from driving, but Kalin left shortly after without saying anything. Yusei desperately wanted to help Kalin, but Barbara said she had an idea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We walked back to Barbara's flower shop where she could explain her plan for Yusei. We were in the woman's apartment above her flower shop as she pulled out a brown poncho from a wardrobe with a belt that had the same gun that Kalin and the Giant had used before as their Duel Disks. I had removed my backpack from my back and placed it on a chair to let my shoulders rest.

"You have to beat Malcolm's students. Only then Malcolm will trust you enough to Duel for his crew", Barbara explained. "Then if you can beat Kalin, we'll make our move. Before they drag him off to work forever in those mountains, we'll take him."

Yusei was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "I'll do it." He accepted the poncho and the gun belt.

Barbara smiled lightly. "Kalin is surely fortunate to have such a great friend. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take care of my flowers before I close the shop."

The woman walked down the stairs that led to her shop. Yusei and I remained in the living room/kitchen area as Yusei strapped on the gun belt around his waist, preparing himself.

I still had a nagging feeling deep inside. You could say I started feeling a bit restless. Yusei was going to risk his life to save Kalin, and what worried me the most was if there were actual guns in Crash Town. Who knew if someone would break a rule by pulling out a gun and shoot Yusei or Kalin to death?

I didn't want to see the men's blood painting the ground. I couldn't bear to lose anyone of them, especially Yusei. But what could I do right now? Sit in the background and do nothing else but watch everything? What if Barbara had something planned that involved me? I did remember something about she was a bad guy, but I couldn't remember the details.

"Estelle?" Yusei called.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Yusei. He had just put on the poncho and swiped it lightly, revealing his usual outfit underneath it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You've been so quiet this whole time", Yusei looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

I let out a deep sigh. "I don't know… I'm just…worried." I looked at the man in front of me. "I fear anything could go wrong and I don't know what I can do or how I can help." I shook my head and turned my eyes down on the floor. "I feel so…" I couldn't find the word I was looking for. "…useless, I guess."

"Hey", Yusei grabbed my chin and turned my head back so we had eye contact. "Everything will be alright. I'll join the Malcolm Crew, beat Kalin and we can leave the town tomorrow evening already."

"But…", I began. "What if something goes wrong?"

Yusei looked away, still holding my chin with his clothed fingers. "I… I don't know." He turned back to me. "But I want you to stay safe. Don't get yourself involved with something dangerous."

I felt my lips turn into a small smile and nodded, making Yusei release his hold on me. "Okay then." I turned around and walked over to the chair where I had my backpack, lifting it up.

Yusei looked surprised when I put on the backpack. "Wait, where're you going, Estelle?"

"I'll try to find an inn and stay there for the night", I turned to him. "There's something about Barbara I don't like, so I don't want to take the risk that I'll end up in a dangerous situation because of her."

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked. "I mean, Barbara sent me the letter to help Kalin and explained everything. She can't be a bad guy."

"I trust my instincts, Yusei, and so far they've always been right", I told him before I turned my back to him. "Good luck, Yusei."

I headed to the stairs down to the flower shop. I thought that was the end of our conversation, but imagine my surprise when I heard Yusei call my name in a desperate way.

"Wait, Estelle!"

He grabbed my left hand, making me stop walking. I turned around and saw his face looking serious. And it looked way too serious than usual. His eyes shone with care and worry and something else I couldn't identify.

Yusei stared at me before he opened his mouth. "Estelle. _If_ something bad would happen to any of us… _If_ I can't come back alive with Kalin… I need to tell you something I've been holding back for a long time."

I raised an eyebrow. What could Yusei have been holding back and something that was so important that he saved it until now?

"Estelle…", Yusei took a deep breath. "I love you."


	61. New Allies

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 61: New Allies**

It was quiet after Yusei's confession. Both he and Estelle were silent as the man's words processed through the woman's brain.

Yusei held his breath just as he held Estelle's wrist. He was feeling nervous and his fast-beating heart didn't make things better. Was it weird that his palms got sweaty underneath his gloves?

Estelle's face had turned into slight surprise when she heard Yusei's confession. She did not except hearing that in a time and place like now. Her head turned blank as soon as the man's words made it into her brain.

Yusei loved her? Her, of all people?!

This was not what she wanted to hear. After living so many months in this dimension, nearly a year, her love for Yusei had grown so strong that she rather lived on with the knowing that Yusei would be happier with someone else in his arms.

Estelle's lips formed slowly into a smile and her eyes shone with compassion. "I love you too, Yusei."

Yusei's eyes started shining in relief and happiness.

"You're a precious friend to me and I would do everything in my power to protect you and everyone else", Estelle added quickly.

Yusei blinked in surprise at the reply. Because of the slight shock, his grip on Estelle's wrist grew weak. Estelle felt the grip loosing, so she gently pulled her wrist out from Yusei's hand and walked down the stairs.

Barbara was finishing putting away the sensitive flowers when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She turned around and saw the brown-haired woman coming down with her backpack.

"Excuse me, Estelle, but where are you going?" Barbara asked.

Estelle stopped by the door and turned to the flower shop's owner. "I'll go to an inn and stay there for the night."

Barbara's eyes widened slightly before she turned back to her kind side. "But I have a guest room where you can sleep. You're welcome to stay here."

Estelle shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't like to be a bother for you. And don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that said, Estelle walked out to the slight chilly night, leaving a slight growling woman in the shop.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I just stood there, staring at the stairs where Estelle had walked down. Her words echoed in my head.

Friend…

Did she just see me as a friend?

The shock and confusion slowly turned into slight anger. I turned to the table and hit it with my fist. I had been so certain that Estelle loved me. I remembered the times when Estelle seemed to show how much she liked me by hugging and kissing my head and sometimes blushing whenever she was around me, and how protective she was whenever I was in danger. She always took the blows that were meant for me.

But… She always protected everyone around her. Despite her being the Crimson Star Priestess, she always put me and the others before herself. I knew it was actually us Signers' mission to protect the Priestess, but because we didn't have experience on how to use our own powers and martial arts and weapons we couldn't really do anything to help. Estelle did now help us train on how to awaken our powers and become stronger, but I felt that wasn't enough. I needed to practice more by myself if I wanted to protect not only the Priestess but also the woman I loved.

I realized maybe Estelle misunderstood me because I didn't tell her any details in my confession. Women needed to hear the reasons why a man fell in love with them, and Estelle needed more explanation because she could easily misunderstand things thanks to her autistic behaviors.

I face palmed and rubbed my face, releasing a deep sigh. That had been my mistake with the confession, and I only realized it now. I guess that made me a blockhead in the subject of love.

I let go of my thoughts and turned my thoughts to the situation with Kalin. I had to go and defeat Malcolm's students to gain his trust.

But I made myself a promise to tell Estelle about my confession and that I didn't just see her as a friend once I saved Kalin.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I felt a bit bad about my reply on Yusei's confession, but those words were my honest feelings. I didn't want to grow deeper into the subject and tell him that I actually loved him, but I wanted him to be happy with someone else. After all, I would leave this world once my mission was over. No ifs and buts, as the Crimson Dragon had said with his own words.

I looked around in the town, trying to find a place that looked like an inn. It was a bit creepy, since the lights were out in the houses and no one seemed to be awake. Did Crash Town have rules about when the villagers had to go and sleep? This was a small community, so I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Hey, lass!" an old voice called.

I jumped lightly, but recovered myself before I turned around. An old man in around 70 years stood there on the road. He had a big black cowboy hat on that hid his long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He had a white moustache too and green eyes. He was dressed like a cowboy, but not the same style as the Malcolm Crew.

"What do you think you're doing out here so late, lass?" the man wondered as he walked up to me.

I hesitated for a second. "I'm looking for an inn to stay."

"Then I'm afraid I have bad news for you, lass", the old man replied. "The inn is closed already due to the town's curfew."

I let out a soft hiss in disappointment. "I had a feeling that was the case…"

"But I saw you coming to town with that male companion of yours with a red Duel Runner", the old man continued. "You wouldn't be friends with someone from the Enforcers?"

I looked at the old man in surprise. "You've heard about the Enforcers and their members?"

The old man nodded, "But of course! They were quite popular out here in Crash Town years ago and my granddaughter had the honor to meet them when they helped her during our visit in the Satellite."

A granddaughter meeting the Enforcers and helping her… Could it be…

"Your granddaughter wouldn't happen to be called Beatrix, mister?" I asked politely.

The old man raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Why yes. But how do you know her name?"

"My friend Crow told me about her", I replied.

The old man got a small smile on his face. "If you know Crow, then you're a friend of mine and Beatrix's. Please come and stay over at my house."

I held a hand, shaking it left to right. "No, I can't do that-"

"It's actually safer to be indoors at this time of day, especially for a young woman like you, lass", the old man interrupted me. "Men from both the Malcolm Crew and the Radley Bunch often patrol Crash Town and there have been cases when they find a woman walking around here and they take her out to the desert to…"

The old man didn't need to finish his sentence. I nodded my head, telling him I understood what he tried to tell me.

"Are you certain I can stay over?" I asked to be sure. I didn't want to feel like I was a bother in a stranger's house.

"Did I stutter when I told you?" the old man retorted a bit playfully. "Just come, lass. My house is at the entrance of the town. My name is Klaus. What's yours?"

"Estelle", I replied.

"Estelle, huh?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be the Fortune Cup champion from last year?"

"That's me", I nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing I found you before someone else from the groups", Klaus told me. "If one of them would have recognized you as the Fortune Cup champion, they would have hired you to Duel for them."

I nodded lightly. "You're right…"

Now when Klaus said that, he was actually right. I could have been forced by one of the groups to Duel against their rival and maybe be sent to the mines or worse…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus led me to a house that was by the entrance with the misspelled sign. I could see there was some light coming from the house through the window, but it was weak. The old man unlocked the door and held it open for me to enter first. I nodded as thanks and stepped inside.

I was met by a big room that seemed to be both living room and kitchen at the same time. The kitchen area was by a corner with a stove, oven, sink, shelves for supplies, cupboards for crockery and cutlery, and refrigerator with a small freezer. There was also one big table with five chairs around it and on one of the chairs sat a girl.

The girl seemed to be around Akiza's age and she had shoulder blades length turquoise hair with a white headband. Her outfit had a cowboy theme and it was slight dark turquoise and black. When she looked up from the magazine she was reading, I saw she had grey eyes and pale skin.

She must be Beatrix.

Klaus walked over to Beatrix who studied the old man with questioning eyes. "She's an outsider and does not belong to one of the groups, Beatrix."

Beatrix nodded before she returned her eyes on the magazine.

Klaus let out a small grunt before he turned to me. "I apologize for Beatrix. She's a very quiet girl, but kind."

"I understand, Klaus", I nodded. "I can relate myself on that, since I used to be quiet when I was her age."

Beatrix looked up a bit when I said that.

"You do look like a quiet but mature woman, lass", Klaus said. "Please make yourself at home. Beatrix, think you can make some dinner for us?"

Beatrix nodded and got up from the chair before she walked over to the kitchen area and began working.

I placed down my backpack next to a couch where I would probably sleep for the night. I did spot two doors that probably led to bedrooms and one door for a bathroom.

Soon the dinner was served. It was a typical dinner with bacon, egg, toast and tea. We ate quietly, since Klaus insisted that we would speak after dinner about the reason why Yusei and I were here in Crash Town.

Once we finished eating and the plates were washed, I told Klaus and Beatrix about the letter that Barbara had sent to Yusei and how I came along to help Yusei to save Kalin, and added Barbara's idea of Yusei joining the Malcolm Crew.

Klaus crossed his arms and let out a grunt. "I never liked Barbara and there's a reason why."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Barbara is actually on Malcolm's side", Klaus replied. "And if my sixth sense is correct, it's possible she's planning something. That's why she sent words to Yusei and asked him to come." He let out a soft sigh. "But imagine my surprise when I saw Kalin coming to Crash Town a couple of months ago."

Beatrix nodded in agreement.

"How was Kalin when he came here?" I asked.

"Depressed", Klaus replied. "I caught words from him how he wants to commit suicide by Dueling in order to atone for his wrongdoing, whatever that is."

I didn't really get what Klaus meant by that sentence. "You mean, he wants to commit…suicide by Dueling and lose for once, so he can be sent to the mines and work himself to death?"

"Yes, something like that", Klaus nodded.

This meant Kalin was the only one of the old Dark Signers who remembered the past when he went mad and evil, because there was no way that Kalin would punish himself so deadly of what he did on the last day for the Enforcers.

"Kalin…", I mumbled sadly.

He must have been feeling so bad for all the damage he had done to Yusei and everyone around him. It was really sad to think about it. Kalin had become so depressed that he lost his sight on life and wanted to vanish from the world.

"West is a big fan of Kalin's", Beatrix suddenly spoke up.

I looked at her in slight surprise. She had been silent the whole time that I didn't except her to talk at all.

"West keeps trying to talk to Kalin and tells him he's an inspiration", Beatrix continued. "But Kalin is stubborn to see there are children around him who can be his driving force to stay alive."

Wow… Despite being a quiet girl, Beatrix was wise.

Klaus nodded, "The lad is still young and has the whole life ahead, but he rather waste it by trying to…punish himself until his heart is no longer beating." He let out a sigh. "I do understand he's a former criminal due to his marker, the majority of people here have markers, but none of them are so desperate they want to kill themselves because of their past mistakes."

I turned my eyes down on the table, knowing the reason why. "Kalin…almost hurt his friends in a way that was unforgiving." Klaus and Beatrix looked at me curiously. "An evil force took over him and made him go all crazy, and because of that madness he nearly killed Yusei."

"He almost killed one of his friends…?" Beatrix mumbled in disbelief.

I nodded, "However, in the end, Yusei could save him, but apparently Kalin can't let go of the past, feeling ashamed for what he had done, and now wants to do what he want to. He must be thinking he has no place in this world and no one who truly cares for him, but he's wrong." I looked up at the two people in front of me. "Yusei and the others still care about him. That West boy admires him. And even I worry about him because he's my friend. Those reasons should be more than enough for him to keep living."

I could relate myself on feeling so depressed that I once wanted to commit suicide. It was during my first years as a teenager. I had been fighting mentally against so many bad things in life like school and bullies and having no friends and that drove me crazy. I got dark thoughts and I kept eating on it until I felt like I had no reason to live. However, when I was close to strike the razor I once held in my hand, I remembered the good things in my life. My parents, my interests, my dog, and my hobbies. Such small things helped me stay alive and brought me out of the depression. I learned to not expect big and good things in my life but enjoy the small and good things instead. That's what life was all about.

"Exactly my thoughts, lass", Klaus nodded. "Well, I suggest we keep talking about the matter tomorrow. It's too late for a deeper conversation."

Both Beatrix and I nodded in agreement.

I got a blanket and a pillow to sleep with on the couch. I also got to clean myself in the family's bathroom and change into pyjamas.

Once Beatrix and Klaus retired to their bedrooms, I lied down on the couch and pulled the blanket on me. I kept staring at the ceiling, feeling conflicted and worried for both Yusei and Kalin.

I remembered my mother telling me several times how she hated people who had suicide thoughts or were depressed because of their so-called "miserable" lives. She often asked herself why people lost their sight of life when they had everything they needed. But sometimes the smallest thing could bring the human being's spirit down and they would escape to the alcohol, drugs and sex. Those things were not good for the body in every way, but the drugs were the worst in my opinion. The drugs were literally toxic and if you take an overdose, you'll die. No second chance in life.

I wasn't the one who believed there was a second life when you die. Those ideas existed in fantasy books and other nonsense.

I turned on the couch and lied on my left side, facing the living room. My brain seemed to be overworking. I wasn't feeling tired because off all the worry I held. And I was still thinking about Yusei's confession.

I felt bad for breaking Yusei's heart, but I had to. I didn't want him to be "chained" around me and be the reason to give him a bigger broken heart when I would leave. It would hurt him greatly, even more than what he must have felt when I rejected him.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, hoping I would soon fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I needed to have all my energy to go through tomorrow's Duel.


	62. Is This Our New Lives?

**WARNING! Slight mature talking!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 62: Is This Our New Lives?**

The morning was quiet. I ate breakfast with Beatrix and Klaus before I headed out to walk around in Crash Town to see more of it. There was barely any people out, since the main event always occurred by the sundown. Crash Town had a "ghost town" feeling and it was in the daylight. Pretty weird.

I walked past Barbara's flower shop, seeing no one there, not even Yusei, and headed north to take a closer look at the mountain where the Dyne mines were. I didn't know why, but the thoughts of mines reminded me of an incident back in my dimension when several men got trapped underground in a coal mine and barely survived a month, if not less, when the government could save each one of them. It was scary just to think about it. There were many dangers in the mines; dusty air, unstable caverns, hidden natural traps, you name it.

I stood there in the middle of the desert, with Crash Town two hundred meters behind me, as I surveyed the mountain. I couldn't see any roads on the mountain or signs that there was a mine there. It looked like a plain mountain that decorated the landscape, but held a hidden treasure like the sap in the trees or the nectar in the flowers.

I soon grew bored of watching the mountain and walked back to Crash Town. I was 50 meters from the crossroad when I saw Yusei walk out of Barbara's flower shop and sat down on a chair. I halted on my walk and stood there, getting a bit nervous.

How was I going to face Yusei? I did tell him I loved him as a friend, but what if I had misunderstood his confession? …No, that's impossible! There was no way he would love me as a woman. I was just as important to him as he was to me.

And he deserved someone from his own dimension and not an outsider like me. I was going to return to my dimension, so there were many factors that made it impossible for us to be together. I loved Yusei, but I loved him so much I wanted him to be happy with someone else. But it still hurt in my heart, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth.

I shook off the nervousness and walked over to Yusei who was polishing his Gunman's Disk. I got to learn the name of the gun Duel Disk from Klaus and Beatrix.

"I take it you gained Malcolm's trust, Yusei", I spoke up, making him look up from his Gunman's Disk. "Since you're polishing your gun like a real cowboy does before the Duel."

Yusei stared at me for a second before he nodded and turned his eyes down on the Gunman's Disk. "Yeah. His three students almost had me, but I made it through." He put away the Gunman's Disk before looking at me again. "Did you find an inn for the night?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly." Yusei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was looking for an inn, but an old man named Klaus walked up to me and said the inn was close due to Crash Town's curfew. But he said I could stay over at his house with his granddaughter Beatrix."

"Beatrix?" Yusei said in slight disbelief.

I nodded, "The very same Beatrix that you, Kalin, Jack and Crow met back in the Satellite. She showed me her Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North card this morning."

Yusei couldn't help but smile lightly. "Crow's going to be happy to hear she kept his card."

Barbara came out from her flower shop with a bouquet of white roses. Yusei noticed the flowers in her arms. "Flowers again, Barbara? Guess it's good to know; even way out here, something pure can bloom."

I spotted something among the flowers and couldn't help but widen my eyes. "Is that…dynamite?"

Yusei looked at me in surprise and turned around for a closer look. And indeed, there were three stick of dynamite barely hidden in the bouquet.

"It's not just these flowers that can bloom", Barbara said. "Hope blooms as well. If you can somehow manage to defeat Kalin in a Duel, then I'll have the tools to free him before he's banished to the mine forever."

And with that said, she explained her plan in details for both me and Yusei.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It felt like the sundown arrived with a snail's pace. All I did the entire day was to walk around in Crash Town and outside of the town, and have a small Duel with Beatrix indoors with a play mat, since it was forbidden to have a Duel outside in daylight.

Klaus recommended to me that I should avoid the crossroad where the Duel would occur, since he said his sixth sense warned him there was something else behind Barbara's invitation. I felt the very same. But I needed to watch the Duel and hear both Yusei and Kalin talk. Maybe Kalin would reveal his secret of why he was here in Crash Town and punishing himself. I needed to be there to help the guys. It was a bit foolish, since I knew Barbara was a bad guy, but I could always summon a Monster or use an effect of my Spell and Trap cards if I needed to.

I walked over to the crossroad and headed inside Barbara's flower shop. Barbara stood by the counter and prepared a bouquet of white roses with the dynamite while Yusei just leant against a wall with his arms crossed. He looked at me and then turned to Barbara, as if trying to see if she was looking at us, which she didn't, before he turned back to me.

Yusei pushed himself from the wall and looked at me with serious eyes. "Estelle."

"Yes?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes before he grabbed both my shoulders, catching me off guard. "When everything here is over… I need to talk to you. And I need you to hear me out."

I got a bit surprised. I thought he had already said what he needed to last night, so why… Realization washed over me, but I didn't let my shocked expression appear on my face.

What if Yusei's confession last night had been a confession of love?!

Barbara cleared her throat, causing Yusei to release his hold on my shoulders. "Yusei… It's time."

Yusei nodded, knowing it was time for the Duel. He walked past me, but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it for a second before he walked out.

I stood there frozen for a moment. What if Yusei was going to tell me he loved _loved_ me and not friendship loved me after this adventure was over…?

I was conflicted by my own feelings. I wanted to be with him. I loved him. But I didn't want to give him a broken heart. He had suffered enough by losing his biological parents. I couldn't bear to crush his fragile heart when I would leave the dimension.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. I had to focus on the present. I took a deep breath, smelling the flowers' scent in the flower shop and breathed out. Once I felt composed and ready, I stepped out of the flower shop.

The Malcolm Crew and the Radley Bunch had already arrived, just like how the residents of the town had awakened by the soon-to-be action. The carriage that would take the loser to the mines had arrived, ready to get today's prey. Yusei and Kalin stood there in the middle of the crossroad, ready for the sun to hit the horizon. Barbara came out and stood next to my right side, but I stepped a bit away from her. I didn't want to get ambushed or something by the end of the Duel. I needed to be cautious.

Everyone, except the Duelists, watched the sun and saw it touch the horizon. The residents of Crash Town yelled "Draw!", and both Yusei and Kalin had drawn out their Gunman's Disks, attached them on their wrists and drew the first five cards. But since no one had been able to see who was first, the champion got the first draw, meaning Kalin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kalin used his Trap card Infernity Reflector during Yusei's first turn, and what surprised us all was how the Trap card's effect felt so realistic. The wind blew harder than it should do with the Solid Vision projection. Even Kalin looked surprised. It made me wonder for a second if Kalin was actually a Psychic Duelist like Akiza.

Speaking of Kalin, he suddenly started talking about how fate brought him to Crash Town and such nonsense, and it all began with his Infernity Randomizer when Yusei commented how Kalin relied on dumb luck that wasn't his style when he activated Infernity Randomizer's special ability.

And what made me angry was how Kalin said he deserved to get punished for his past mistakes. He said he deserved to suffer by the small piece of pain that he allowed to take over his soul. He was unable to let it go, and he knew Yusei was trying to use the Duel to reach his heart. I wanted to say a piece of my mind to Kalin, but I feared if I interfered in the Duel then I would get shipped to the mines as well.

The fate and destiny talk from Kalin also made Yusei a bit upset, but especially angry because it wasn't fate or destiny that brought Kalin to Crash Town and now Dueling Yusei. Everything Kalin had done so far was by his own choice. That was a totally different thing.

And the reason why Kalin had "survived" so far was because he still held a small ray of hope inside. He was unconsciously fighting the small piece of depression inside him. That was actually very admirable. And when you think about it, Kalin could have chosen to commit suicide right away when he got so depressed, but he didn't. He had been fighting this whole time, but it was soon time for him to end the fight and let me and Yusei help him see the light and realize there was no need to suffer anymore.

The past was now in the past. You had to move on with your life and live in the present. That was something my mother told me once when I had grown depressed during my teenager years.

Kalin Synchro summoned a new Monster that was called Infernity Doom Dragon. Something told me there was going to be a dragon clash dragon if Yusei was going to bring out Stardust Dragon in the end.

Yusei did Synchro summon Stardust Dragon in his next turn after Kalin had Synchro summoned Infernity Doom Dragon. And after a couple of turns and combos, Yusei defeated Kalin.

I watched how those men with the carriage threw a lasso at Kalin and trapped him. Kalin didn't make any moves to get out of the bind. He just let the men pull him towards the carriage.

"Barbara, now!" Yusei whispered, but loud enough for me and Barbara to hear.

But Barbara didn't throw the bouquet to Yusei. She just stood there all frozen.

I was about to grab the bouquet from the woman's hands to throw the hidden weapon to Yusei when I suddenly felt something hit my back and it shocked me. I yelled out in pain and collapsed on the ground onto my stomach. I heard Yusei call my name before he let out a cry of pain himself. I could barely feel my body, but I was able to keep my eyes open. I saw Yusei lying on the ground like me, but he was on his back. He was just as paralyzed as me.

Barbara stepped up to Yusei while letting out a wicked laugh. "Sorry, but you won't be able to move for a while due to that cyber ray blast", she explained as she tore apart the bouquet and revealed a shotgun. Had that blast I felt on my back been the same thing that hit Yusei?

I watched Malcolm walk up to Barbara while we all heard the loud engine of a Duel Runner. A big, bulky and drill-shaped Duel Runner drove into town and stopped by the crossroad. The vehicle reminded me for a moment of Bulkhead from the animated cartoon "Transformers Prime" in my dimension. The one who rode it looked familiar to me as well. I knew I'd seen him when I scrolled around on the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia website, but I had read so little about him. But all I knew was he was a bad guy. It was literally written all over on his face.

His Duel Runner was of advanced technology. It carried two Gunman's Disks and four standard Duel Disks, making him able to Duel against several opponents at once.

The members of the Malcolm Crew cheered for the man who removed his helmet and revealed his black hair that was tied up into a short ponytail. The man threw one of his Gunman's Disk at Radley who got knocked down by it. From what I was able to catch, Radley said this man was Malcolm's little brother Lawton.

Lawton stopped the carriage from leaving, since there was still time for another Duel, so Lawton challenged Radley. And imagine my surprise when I saw Lawton winning the Duel during the very first turn of the entire Duel. Radley got so shocked that he fainted after he had been hit by all those shoots from Gatling Ogre. It made the work easier for the men whose duty was to take the losers to the mines. The two men loaded Radley in a second coffin among the threes that had been on the carriage.

Lawton threatened the rest of the Radley Bunch to let them face the same fate as their leader, but the members of the group threw down their Gunman's Disks to show they gave up willingly, joining the Malcom's Crew.

I felt four hands grab my arms and pulled me up while I was still weak in my body. I watched how two members of Malcolm's group picked up Yusei and led him towards the carriage, but before they could load him in, Malcolm and Barbara wanted to reveal the truth for him. Strangely, the two members of Malcolm's group who held me didn't drag me to the carriage.

"Sorry, stranger, guess we should have told ya", Malcolm mocked lightly. "The plan all along was for my kid-brother Lawton to come into town and give it to these Radley Bunch buffoons."

"But in order to do that, we had to get rid of Kalin first", Barbara continued explaining. "Sure, our ace Lawton could have handled that problem by himself, but why risk it? You knew Kalin, so who's better to defeat him? That's why I contacted you."

"Wait, so then… You never even cared about helping Kalin at all?!" Yusei asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not", Barbara replied with laughter in her voice. "I only care about one thing…" She cuddled closer to Malcolm who smiled proudly at her. "…And that's helping my sweet cake here rule this town." Malcolm chuckled and wrapped his arm around Barbara's waist.

Yusei glared at Barbara, and the woman didn't really like it. She stepped up to him, looking down at him as if he was a mutt. "Now, now, Yusei, don't look so upset. After all, we can still be friends." She leant a bit closer to him. "Why, if you're up to it, I could even make you my personal servant for life."

That hit a nerve of mine. Did she mean by making Yusei her loyal butler or…using him in sexual ways, even though she had her sweetheart right here who heard everything? I looked at Malcolm, seeing he wasn't looking upset. That made me raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Yusei was quiet for a second before he hissed out his reply. "No thanks."

That earned him a slap from Barbara. I felt the muscles in my arms stiffen when I saw Barbara hurting Yusei. I was still weak, but I started resisting against the two men's grips.

Lawton pushed aside Barbara, so he could say a piece of his mind to Yusei. "Enough talking. Time for Yusei to go bye-bye." He turned to the men who held Yusei. "Take him away, boys!"

I struggled even more in the men's grips before I had enough. I had to let out my fury. "You sick bastards!"

Everyone turned to me, looking a bit surprised that I've spoken up after being quiet the entire time. The men had frozen in their move to load Yusei into a third coffin. I was glaring mainly at Barbara, Malcolm and Lawton.

"Because of a valuable mineral, you all grew greedy and felt like you can get whatever you need, like hiring Duelists by using money as bait, but that's the lowest thing ever", I said with a calm tone, but I had a small growl in my voice. "Dueling over a mine that has more than enough mineral for both your groups to share, but you feel the need to own it all alone with no interference. And sending innocent people to the mines just because they lose…" Now I felt the anger hit the roof. "You're robbing people's lives and freedom for your own selfish needs!"

The result of my speech was a slap. I felt my left cheek burn and sting in pain. I looked up and glared at the person who had hit me. It was Barbara, not really a surprise for me.

"You think you know everything, do you?" Barbara smirked at me, not even looking upset. "I admit, you seem to have a brain than just looks. But you're still very plain compared to me."

Malcolm stepped up to us before he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "But don't worry about your looks, gal. Your new duty is to be an entertainer for my men, or rather…" A creepy smirk grew on his lips. "…A reliever."

My eyes widened immediately. I knew exactly what Malcolm meant by that. He wanted to use me as a prostitute and let his men do all kinds of sexual things to me.

"Never…", I hissed angrily.

Malcolm let out a laugh. "Sorry, but you really don't have a choice here."

"Don't involve Estelle with any of your ideas!" Yusei shouted suddenly.

We all turned our attention at Yusei who was glaring at Malcolm.

Barbara let out a mocking laugh again, like a rich spoiled girl. "Don't worry, Yusei. Our men will take good care of her while you'll spend the rest of your life in the mines like a nice hubby."

"Then let's get to it", Lawton commanded.

Yusei tried struggling against the hands of the men who pulled him up the carriage, but it didn't work. He got thrown down into the third coffin and with that done, the carriage spurted to the mountain with the Dyne mines.

I watched the carriage leave with worried eyes. But luckily, I had a secret weapon that just now followed the carriage and no one but I could see that weapon.

Malcolm stepped up to the residents of Crash Town. The people looked a bit scared, but held themselves back. They didn't want to get sent to the mines.

"Now listen up and listen good!" Malcolm announced. "From here and now, the Malcolm Crew runs the show! So if anyone wants to so much as sneeze around here, you got to get our OK! Ain't that right?!"

So Malcolm put on more rules to rob the people's rights? It was disgusting!

None of the residents said anything and returned to their homes. No one of them even threw a worried glance at me as I was pulled into Barbara's flower shop. Barbara guided the two men and me up to her apartment above the shop and led us into a plain bedroom that was probably a guest room.

"Take off her jacket and then hold her down on the bed while I fetch something", Barbara commanded.

The two men opened my jacket and made sure to restrict my arms as they pulled off the jacket while Barbara walked out of the room. Once they got my jacket off of me, they pushed me down on the bed and tried keeping me there. I was still struggling against their hard grips, but I couldn't pull myself out. The men laughed at my silly tries before Barbara returned with some rope.

Barbara and the two men tied my wrists on the bed frame, restricting me. Barbara eyed me as if she had just finished making a masterpiece, but was looking for error parts. "I knew something was missing", the woman said.

Barbara pulled off my boots and gagged me by tying a white cloth around my mouth. I glared at her while trying to move my lips to let out any words, but it was useless.

"Thank you, gentlemen", Barbara thanked the two men. "Now I'm sure Malcolm has come up with rules about who should have the first time with her, so why don't you two go downstairs and start the party?"

The two men complied and looked pretty excited as they left the guest room.

Barbara turned back to me and smirked proudly. "Don't worry about your new duty. I don't know how far you've come in your relationship with Yusei, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it just fine." I shook my head, telling her I wasn't Yusei's girlfriend. "Oh? Trying to tell me you weren't in a relationship with him?" She acted as if she was surprised, but turned back to her evil side. "Well, then the first man will be lucky to take your innocence from you, and bad luck for poor little Yusei." I glared at her even harder. "I had a feeling you would be a virgin because you still have that innocent aura around you. I, however, lost my virginity when I was just 13 years old, and I learned something from my first time. Sex makes a woman beautiful, so the more sex the better."

I felt disgusted by hearing Barbara telling me this. Was she trying to psych me or something? Making me feel weaker and realize I couldn't get out of this restriction? Well, she was dead wrong.

Barbara left me all alone in the guest room and closed the door. The only thing I could do was to stare at the ceiling for a short time. I tried moving my wrists, but they were tied hard with the ropes. Luckily, they were made of ordinary material, so I used my powers to burn them down. The ropes turned into ashes and fell on the bed.

I sat up and rubbed my wrists, feeling them being a bit bruised. The ropes didn't make any serious damage, but I needed to come up with a plan. I had to somehow sneak out of the apartment and get to the mines to save Yusei and Kalin. But that was going to be a challenge. The Malcolm Crew was celebrating their victory by having a big party in the town. I could hear the commotion through the thin wood walls. I didn't know when the first Malcolm member would come to have "fun" with me, so I needed to think out something fast.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

Kalin, Radley and I were led to the mines and got restriction collars. When one of the Malcolm guys told me those collars could give me quite a shock, I remembered those three inmates that tried to escape yesterday. I glanced down and spotted a loose nail in the guillotines that we've been shackled to before we got here. I could use that to trick with the restriction collars and get them off me and Kalin at the right time. When Radley blamed Kalin for losing, no one had their attention on me, so I knelt down and nonchalantly picked on the guillotines until I got the nail. I hid it immediately in my pocket before the two Malcolm guys led me, Kalin and Radley to the mines.

Men in all shapes and sizes worked there to dig out the Dyne mineral. Most of them looked pretty slim and weak as if they were starved to death while working nonstop. Their clothes were dirty just like the rest of their bodies. When was the last time they got to take a bath?

We also got to witness how a Malcolm guy punished someone who coughed and had to rest by using the same technique that Estelle and I saw last day. The Malcolm guy drew a card from his Deck and placed it on his Gunman's Disk, activating the restriction collar. The poor man got shocked and was forced to work again. I heard Radley whimper in fear behind me.

A Malcolm guy stepped up to us. "Hope you like what you see, 'cause this is gonna be your workstation, gentlemen. It's simple." Another Malcolm guy appeared with three pickaxes. "You pick at the rocks and dig out as much Dyne as possible." The new guy gave us each a pickaxe. "Well, get to it!"

Kalin and I were led to a part while the other Malcolm guy took Radley to another part of the mine. Kalin didn't show any sign to start working.

"Hey, Kalin…", I whispered. "Stay strong…"

Kalin got whipped by the same Malcolm guy who had "welcomed" us. I knelt down to help. "Kalin, stand up!" I told him.

"I'd listen to your friend. Go on! Get to work!" the Malcolm guy with the whip demanded.

Kalin stood up on shaking legs and began hitting the rock wall with his pickaxe. I followed his lead, so I wouldn't get punished myself. But I was worried about Kalin. For some reason, he seemed kinda weak. He wasn't the strong Kalin I used to know before he went all crazy back during our teenager lives.

My main worry returned to Estelle. I got so mad when I heard Malcolm's disgusting idea of using Estelle as a sex tool to let his men have their relief on her. I could have tried to do something, but my body had been numb by that ray blast and because of that I couldn't use my powers to help her.

I knew Estelle was a fighter, but I still worried about her. She was a woman, and most of the Malcolm guys had big muscles. No matter how physically strong Estelle was, she couldn't fight against them. I prayed she would be able to escape before anyone could touch her.

"_**Don't worry about her, Signer**_", a child's voice spoke up.

I looked up from my work and felt my eyes widen in surprise.

In front of me floated Galaxy Serpent! But she was in her spirit form.

Kalin must have cast a glance at me, wondering why I had stopped working, because he turned to look at the direction where I was looking. He let out a loud gasp of shock.

"W-What…?" Kalin mumbled in disbelief.

"_**Don't talk!**_" Galaxy Serpent hissed with a warning tone. "_**Just keep working while I do the talking.**_"

"She's right…", I whispered to Kalin, sensing eyes on my back.

Kalin got over the shock and continued working while I followed his lead. "B-But how…?" he whispered.

"_**Yusei can see me because of his Signer powers, but you, Kalin Kessler, can see me because you're a Psychic Duelist.**_"

Kalin looked surprised at the news. "M-Me? A Psychic Duelist…?"

Galaxy Serpent nodded, "_**Back during the Duel, when you activated your first Trap card, didn't the wind seem stronger than how it was supposed to be?**_" Kalin nodded. "_**And how the other effects seemed to be realistic, just like the Duel Monsters? Well, you're carrying a gift that few have, Kalin. And it's not because of your former life as a Dark Signer.**_"

"That explains a few things I noticed during the Duel…", I commented.

An alarm went off, which caused the Malcolm guys around in the mine leave their posts to greet the relief group. I took the opportunity to look around in the mine, trying to find a way out. My eyes went by the travellators and scanned the gears until I found a hidden tunnel behind a generator. That could be a way out. But my attention went back to the Duel Spirit.

"What are you doing here, Galaxy Serpent…? Shouldn't you help Estelle…?" I asked.

"_**Estelle called me out before the Duel, since she was worried that both of you would get sent to the mines. She told me to watch over you and help you escape from your prison.**_"

Kalin let out a soft cough. "Well… You can make things easy by wasting your energy and time on rescuing Yusei… I'm staying here…"

"Kalin, you can't be serious…!" I told him.

"I'm dead serious, Yusei…", Kalin replied.

It was then we heard some noise coming from the mine. I turned around and saw a man had collapsed. Two other men tried to help him, but the Malcolm guys dragged the unconscious man away to somewhere.

"Where are they taking him…? He needs help…!" I said, getting a bit irritated to see how the bad guys ignored the man's pain.

"Yes… But I'm afraid help doesn't exist down here…", Kalin said.

"That man's a human being, Kalin! This isn't right!" I couldn't help but growl.

"Maybe…", Kalin shrugged and went back to work. "But it's going to be our lives from now on, so better get used to it."

"No, I don't think I will…", I retorted calmly. "Because I don't plan on staying here. And you should neither…"

Kalin shook his head and pointed at his restriction collar. I replied by picking up the nail I got and looked around to see if someone was looking at us. When the coast was clear, I began tinkering with the restriction collar. Some sparks went off, but they didn't hurt me. I felt a small smirk appear on my lips when I felt the collar lighten up around my neck. Thankfully, my hair and jacket could block the view from the Malcolm guys, so they would not notice my unlocked collar.

Kalin looked a bit impressed. "Guess all your work with Runners has really come in handy."

"I saw a tunnel behind the generator…", I told Kalin. "Now, if we can somehow manage to sneak off into it, we might be able to find a way out with Galaxy Serpent's help. What do you think?" Kalin just snorted and kept working. "What's wrong?

"You forget, Yusei; this is the life I wanted for myself", Kalin retorted.

"This is no life, Kalin! It's a living nightmare…!" I retorted strictly.

"_**Estelle would certainly like to give you a piece of her mind to you, Kalin**_", Galaxy Serpent hissed a bit angrily. "_**If you dare to say that **_**fate**_** has brought you here, then she would certainly say that you came to Crash Town by your own **_**choice**_**.**_" Kalin glanced at the Duel Spirit, his eyes telling he was confused. "_**Roman Goodwin told Yusei during their second Shadow Duel how it was fate that Ener-D led to the meltdown, but that's far away from fate. The incident was caused by malfunction, betrayal and manipulation. But… It was fate that brought you, Yusei, Crow and Jack together. Or… Are you denying that part?**_"

"She's right…", I nodded, getting Kalin's attention. "I was close to get manipulated by Roman's words, but Crow told me if Zero Reverse had never happened, then we would've never met and the four of us would've never become the Enforcers with the dreams to protect the Satellite and find a way to unite our homeland with New Domino City…"

Kalin stayed quiet this time as his eyes returned to the rocky wall. I guess our words had now a small effect on him. But it still wasn't enough.

There was one thing that was certain.

I would bring him out of this so-called life. He didn't deserve it, no matter how many times he was trying to convince himself he wasn't worth living on this planet.

And as soon as we would get out of here, I would go to town and rescue Estelle.


	63. A Chase in the Mines

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 63: A Chase in the Mines**

The celebration of Malcolm's victory was on. And the winner who got the most bull-eyes in a competition got the honor to be Estelle's first "costumer". But they were all a bit tipsy because the Malcolm guys had been drinking lots of beer and alcohol.

The first Malcolm guy got thirty minutes to play with Estelle while the rest of the men got only fifteen minutes after him. The first guy was a slim man and barely had any muscles. He pulled himself up the stairs to Barbara's dark apartment and went to the guest room. He opened the door and saw Estelle lying on the bed with her eyes closed. To him, she looked like she was sleeping. But Estelle was awake. She was just acting as if she was sleeping, her arms lying by the bed frame. He didn't even see Estelle's restriction had been burned down.

The Malcolm guy hiccupped while he closed the door behind him and removed the red scarf. "Well… What an honor… Hic!" He walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, hovering above Estelle. "Hic! Your new life…Hic!...begins now…"

Estelle suddenly opened her eyes and kneed the guy on his stomach with both her knees. The Malcolm guy let out a cough before Estelle moved and karate chopped the man by the back of his neck, hitting a pressure point that made him lose consciousness. The guy collapsed onto Estelle who moved off the bed and laid down the man. She removed the gag and took a deep breath of air.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"Sorry, but I don't serve sleeping costumers", I commented sarcastically.

I put on my boots and jacket, checking my pocket where I had my Deck, before I sneaked out of the guest room. I bent down and tiptoed across the apartment before I reached the windows. I peeked out carefully and saw the whole ruckus. Tables were placed by the crossroad where the Malcolm Crew had their drinks. There were a few who drove their Duel Runners around, and there were others who shot ray blasts on targets. They were surely making loud noises for the town residents. It was late night and I was certain the residents wanted to sleep, but they didn't dare to tell the Malcolm Crew to quiet down.

I grunted through my teeth, seeing I barely had a chance to get out without getting caught. I needed to find an alternative way. I kept my bending pose as I looked around in the apartment. I needed to find a secret way out of here.

I turned my eyes up and spotted something that I didn't expect. A trapdoor on the ceiling. Why in the world was a trapdoor on the ceiling? It would explain things if you lived by the coast that often had floods, but houses with doors on the ceiling in the middle of a desert?

Well, it was a better way out of here than using the front door.

I looked around to try finding a ladder, but I didn't find one. Time was running and I needed to get out fast.

I hated my idea, but I had to do it. I just hoped no one would notice the faint glow when my powers would activate. I concentrated my bond with Jack's Mark and borrowed some of his power. I was sure Jack was right now wondering what was happening when he felt his Mark burn.

The Wings Mark on my Star Mark glowed lightly and the energy floated to my back. I looked over my shoulder to see a pair of wings made of crimson energy. They didn't glow so brightly, so it seemed okay.

I jumped up and let the wings flap as I struggled with the trapdoor. I was able to open it and climb up to the roof. I disconnected the bond with Jack's Mark, making the energy wings disappear.

I went down on my stomach and crawled along the roof towards the direction where the mountain was. I felt myself being a ninja in the way I crawled on the roof. It reminded me of a cartoon I started liking back in my dimension before I came here; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I looked around when I reached the edge. There was no one nearby who could see me, so I jumped down from the roof and landed in a crouch. I ran immediately towards the mountain as fast as I could.

I was halfway across the desert when I spotted something up ahead. It was Yusei's Duel Runner and two children were pulling it towards the mountain. I rushed over to them, calling for them.

"Hey! You two!"

The children jumped by my loud voice and turned around. They looked scared for a second, fearing they got caught, but when they saw me their faces relaxed and showed huge relief.

"It's the other guy's girlfriend!" the little boy exclaimed.

I sweat dropped at the statement as I made it to the children. "I'm not Yusei's girlfriend."

"But…", the girl mumbled in disbelief. "Weren't you being in hold by the Malcolm Crew?"

"I was, but I managed to escape", I replied. "But enough of me. Where are you going with Yusei's Duel Runner?"

"We're bringing it to the mine, so we can save him and Kalin", the girl explained.

"And also our dad", the boy added.

"Then I'm going with you", I told them. "By the way, are you possibly West and Nico?" The children looked at me with surprised eyes. "I heard about you from Beatrix."

"Trixie? She's like our big sister", the boy West said.

"If you know Trixie, then we can trust you", the girl Nico nodded.

I smiled lightly. "Then let's get to it." I walked to the front of Yusei's Duel Runner and took over Nico's place. "We're going to save your town from this prison, and that's a promise."

"Okay!" West nodded.

Nico went to the back of the Duel Runner and pushed it forward. "We have several neutrals in town and I'm sure Trixie and Grandpa are forming the group right now!"

"Grandpa?" I asked. "You mean Klaus?"

"Yep!" West nodded with a smile. "We've always seen him as our grandfather, since we never met our own grandfathers."

"You've got a strong bond", I told the children. "Keep it as strong as now in the future."

With that said, we pushed the Duel Runner towards the mountain with the Dyne mine.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I was able to sneak out from the mine with Kalin without our restriction collars, but I had to knock him out first, since he had refused to come with me. I dragged him through the dark tunnel while Galaxy Serpent's spirit materialized and made her body glow in a gentle light, guiding us out.

I couldn't help but smile at the freedom and the fresh air. "Finally! We're free!"

Kalin woke up and looked surprised to see we were outside before he grabbed my jacket in anger. "I told you I don't want to be free!"

"Let go!" I told him, trying to push him off me.

"_**Gentlemen, don't struggle here!**_" Galaxy Serpent chirped.

That was easier said than done. Since we stood at the edge of the cliff, we soon rolled down on it, thanks to the struggle, but we landed safely…and not on the right place.

The small area was like a graveyard with Gunman's Disks tied onto several poles.

"What in the world? Where are we?" Kalin wondered.

"This place…", I mumbled as I looked around. "I've been here before. When Estelle and I first arrived to this town, some men were trying to make a run-for-it. Trying to escape, only… They were caught."

Galaxy Serpent flew next to me as Kalin took a few steps forward to take a closer look at the graveyard. "So, in some way, these Duel Disks serves as a memory to their past Dueling days…"

"And to the freedom they lost!" I added quickly with a serious tone. "But why do you care anyway, Kalin?"

"Don't you see, Yusei?" Kalin turned to me with a lost glance. "It's _my_ fault these men lost their freedom because I beat them!" His voice started shaking. "Duel after Duel, I sent them all to this mountain…" He fell down on his knees and started crying.

I had never once witnessed Kalin break down like this. "Kalin…"

Galaxy Serpent turned around and let out a happy noise. "_**She's here!**_" She flew up. "_**Mistress!**_"

Wait… Mistress?

I turned around and looked up, seeing two children roll my Duel Runner up the mountain, but there was one person who I recognized immediately.

Estelle!

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The children and I made it to the mountain, but we had to pull the Duel Runner up, which was a bit difficult, since the path was steep. I had earlier given them the pendant that Yusei and I got after that man had thrown it. Apparently, that man had been their father, so the pendant belonged to them.

The plan was for me to somehow sneak into the mines and hide in the shadows while I would activate my Trap card Dragon's Rage to make a real dragon cry in the mines to scare the people. While they would be occupied by the dragon cry, I would run in and pull Yusei and Kalin out from the mine. And the last part was for me to summon out a bigger Duel Monster, so the children and I could ride on it while Yusei and Kalin would drive away with Yusei's Duel Runner.

But we stopped when Galaxy Serpent flew up to me. She was in her real form and not in spirit form. Nico and West were surprised to see how it was true that I could summon real Duel Monsters without using a Duel Disk.

"_**Mistress!**_" Galaxy Serpent smiled.

"Galaxy Serpent!" I returned the smile. "If you're out here, then that must mean-"

"Is that you, West, Nico?!" Kalin's voice called.

We looked down and saw Yusei and Kalin run up to us. The two young adults looked surprised to see us out here.

"It's Kalin!" West exclaimed in joy.

"And Yusei!" Nico added.

I noticed how Yusei's eyes were on me. Once he and Kalin were up to us, he grabbed my arms and made me look at him. His eyes shone with concern.

"How were you able to get out from there, Estelle?" Yusei asked.

"I used my powers to burn down the restriction and knocked out the first man who came to have some…fun with me", I replied, feeling disturbed by the thought.

"But he didn't do anything to you, right?" Yusei asked, now with a worried voice.

I shook my head. "I knocked him out before he could touch me. Then I made it out through a trapdoor on the roof and sneaked out from the town."

Yusei let out a soft sigh through his mouth before he did something I didn't expect. He let go of my arms and embraced me so that my chin rested on his left shoulder. I blushed hard while I felt my heart beat faster by each second. One of Yusei's arms was resting around my waist while the other one was caressing my hair. I heard Nico giggle at us while West's voice sounded a bit confused. Kalin remained silent with Galaxy Serpent.

I felt Yusei's breath on my ear as he whispered, his lips barely touching my skin. "I'm so relieved to see you're okay…"

While I would enjoy the moment, we had to move on and save the others and stop the nonsense of which group was owning the mine. Who knew when the Malcolm Crew would notice Yusei's Duel Runner was missing and head over here?

I lifted my head from Yusei's shoulder and pushed away from him. "Yusei, save the celebration for later. We have to save Crash Town from this torture together…" I turned around to face Kalin. "…and that includes you too, Kalin."

Yusei stepped up to me, looking serious. "She's right. I'm not leaving. Not without saving the others."

"So then what?" Kalin asked with a harsh voice. "You're going to set them free? It's not that easy!"

"I know that it won't be easy", Yusei admitted. "But still, I know I can remove their restriction collars. And at least that's a start."

"A start? You'll need more than that", Kalin retorted.

"I know that I will! But it's hopeless in those mines, so I'll just have to make up the rest as I go!" Yusei said with his serious voice. "After all, if we don't help them, who will? What do you say, Kalin? Are you in or out?!"

Kalin's face showed no emotions that it was a bit scary. "Yusei… You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

"Why won't you believe in yourself, Kalin?" I asked. "Don't you see you're still so strong mentally? Why did you never end your life while you had the chance? Because deep inside you're still wishing to find a reason to exist! And that is true strength, whether you admit it or not!"

Kalin looked at me with widen eyes. I guess he had never expected hearing someone tell him what I just did.

Galaxy Serpent let out a shriek, making us all turn to her. "_**Someone is approaching!**_"

We heard the roars of Duel Runners while the lights from said vehicles approached us. It was Lawton and two lackeys!

"Kalin, Estelle! The kids!" Yusei told us.

"Right!" Kalin nodded. "This way, you three!"

Kalin, Nico and West ran ahead while I stayed behind to say something to Yusei. "Be careful."

"I will", Yusei nodded.

I turned to Galaxy Serpent. "Galaxy, you're going with him."

"_**Yes, mistress!**_"

"Estelle!" Kalin called.

I turned around and ran to the trio before we rushed together inside the mountain while Yusei and Galaxy Serpent went in another direction.

The cave was big enough for the two Malcolm lackeys to drive after us with their Duel Runners. While I was running, I pulled out my Deck to see if there were any Spell or Trap cards I could use against the bad guys. I knew I had my special powers too, but I didn't want to use them. It was better if I kept those powers hidden from others.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Kalin!" Nico said.

"Sorry?" Kalin sounded very surprised.

"Yes, it's our fault they found us!" Nico explained.

"It's okay! You just wanted to free your dad!" Kalin told her. "It's not right what happened to him. Now, run, 'cause if these goons catch us we'll never get to Duel again!"

I looked over my shoulder to see the two goons were coming closer. If they drove a bit faster, then they would certainly hit us and we would be…

No. I refused to let that happen.

I pulled out a card from my Deck and held it up. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Spell card started glowing as a strong wind blew around us, but it didn't affect my group. The wind blew past us and slowed down the Malcolm guys. It would give us some time and it seemed luck was on our side.

Up ahead stood an empty cart that was attached on rails that were connected to the mine. "Quick! Get in the cart!" Kalin told us.

We ran up to the cart and got into it, except Kalin. He pushed it so it could move and jumped into it just as the Malcolm goons appeared on the entrance of the mine. We had several meters distance, but the goons could catch up to us anytime. I could try using Mystical Space Typhoon, but I had a feeling the Malcolm guys would be ready for it.

The trip with the cart was like a rollercoaster. We all had to grab onto the cart, so we wouldn't get thrown out whenever our ride jumped. Luckily, we made it through the rough part, but now came the tough part. The Malcolm guys' Duel Runners had some kind of chainsaws installed and they pulled them out so they could try slicing our cart.

"I'll slice that cart in half!" the Malcolm guy on the front shouted.

"You just try it!" West retorted and started throwing the stones that were on the bottom of the cart at the guys.

Nico followed her little brother's lead. "Yes! Take that!"

Sadly, they didn't have the best aim and just made the Malcolm goons even angrier. "You'll pay for that!"

The chainsaws came closer to the cart, ready to slice our ride, when West threw a bigger stone. "I don't think so, you jerk!"

The stone hit the Malcolm guy on his head, which made him lose slight control and nearly drove into his partner behind him.

"Got him!" West cheered joyfully.

"Wow, West! You're pretty tough for just a kid", Kalin said with a slight impressed voice.

"I'm tough from watching you, Kalin", West confessed. "You taught me a lot about how to deal with trouble."

I noticed how Kalin got surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, you taught us both a lot", Nico added.

"I don't understand…", Kalin said in disbelief. "How have I taught you anything? You hardly know me!"

"Wrong!" West retorted. "We know all that we need to know! We know that you never give up in a Duel and that no matter what you always keep fighting!" Kalin was very flabbergasted. "And seeing you do that, it made me believe that I could do it as well, Kalin. Keep fighting for my father, no matter how bad things look. You taught me if you keep fighting you can't lose! So now… I keep fighting for everything I believe in. And, Kalin, I believe in you!"

"You shouldn't", Kalin denied. "I've done some terrible things in the past… Things that I'm not proud of…Things that I need to pay for…"

"Kalin!" I exclaimed angrily, getting the trio's attention. "Has someone told you to pay back for what you did? No. Has someone told you to give up on your life because of your crimes? No. If so, then stop hanging yourself on what you did in the past!"

I had enough of keep hearing from Kalin how he deserved to get punished for what he did in the past, long before the Dark Signers. Sure, he had done terrible things, but that was now over. It was time to move on and see the bright side of life.

"But, Estelle-", Kalin began, only to get interrupted.

"Haven't you noticed something about yourself, Kalin?" I asked. "Why are you still here, standing and breathing? Because there's a spark within you that wants you to stay alive. _You_ want to stay alive, but you don't know how you can live on because you don't have any motivation or a life source. Well, you do have a motivation now." I turned my eyes on West and Nico. "These two." Kalin followed my glance down to the children. "You're a hero in their eyes and they look up to you and respect you. Don't let them down because of something you did in the past. That's all forgotten now. It's time to move on."

"She talks like Grandpa…", West mumbled in the background.

Kalin was silent, probably thinking about what I just said, before he looked at the tunnel up ahead. I followed his glance and saw there were a curve coming and a sharp one too. If we kept rolling in the speed we had, then we would certainly crash.

The Malcolm guys shouted they would get us this time, but Kalin seemed to have come up with an idea. He grabbed a lever that was the brake and pulled it. The wheels began sparkling as the cart slowed down.

"What are you doing, Kalin?! If we slow down, then they're gonna catch us!" West shouted.

Kalin pulled on the lever as hard as he could. By the curve, the cart tilted to the left side, so we had to hold on. But we were able to trick the Malcolm goons that ended up driving straight into the wall while we continued rolling on the rails.

"Alright!" West cheered.

"That's how you take a turn!" Nico smiled.

I turned to Kalin with a soft smile. "Now that's more like it, Kalin."

Kalin was about to say something when West pointed at something up ahead. "Look there!" the boy shouted.

I saw a cave up ahead, and there was something round on the ground where the rails were connected to.

"What is that thing?" Kalin wondered.

The cart rolled up to the cave and stopped when it touched the circular thing on the ground. If I recalled correctly, it was some kind of a machine that was for carts to dump junks on a slide.

The machine started moving, taking us along, until the cart stopped by the slide and the platform below the cart moved up to tip us out of the cart. The four of us rolled down the slide until we landed on a pile of boulders. The air was full of dust, so we had to fan it away while coughing, but we got a bad welcome from Malcolm goons.

"Hey!" one of the goons shouted. "Don't try anything or else!" They both moved up their arms with Gunman's Disks, but then they noticed something was missing on Kalin. "He took off his collar!"

"And that woman… She was supposed to be in town!" the other goon said in surprise when his eyes landed on me.

The Malcolm guys pulled out shotguns and pointed them at us. "Get your hands up or get shock-blasted!" the first goon told us.

One by one, we all got up with our hands up, showing we gave in. I turned my eyes on the sight behind the goons and saw more men working in a mine.

"Another mine…?" I heard Kalin mumble next to me.

We were led down from the container where we had landed on with the two Malcolm goons on the front and on the back.

"Let's go, you four! Keep it movin'! Keep it movin'!" the second Malcolm guy told us strictly.

"Kalin…", Nico whispered behind me.

"What'd we do…?" West asked lowly.

"Just be ready for my signal…", Kalin replied. "When I give it, you three find another mine cart and get out of here…!"

"But what about you…?" Nico asked.

"I'll stay with him…", I told them, causing Kalin to look at me with surprised eyes over his shoulder. "We're on this together, Kalin, whether you like it or not…"

"But… Yusei wouldn't like that…", Kalin tried to come up with an excuse.

"This is my decision, Kalin…", I retorted. "And before you ask; Yusei and I are _not_ together…"

Kalin's eyes widened by the info. "I thought you were… I had never seen Yusei being so worried for a girl before…" He grew quiet for a second. "Ready…?"

I nodded, "Yes…"

Kalin nodded before he turned into serious mode. "It's go-time!" He attacked the Malcolm goon on the front and grabbed the goon's shotgun. "RUN!"

The Malcolm goon on the back ran up to shoot Kalin, but I jumped in and gave him an uppercut before I grabbed his shotgun. "Go, children!" I told them.

Several Malcolm lackeys ran towards us, but we shot warning ray blasts at them. They were all hit, so we ran after Nico and West who stopped by a mine cart looking at something.

"Hurry up, you two! Get in the cart!" Kalin told them. "What's the hold-up?"

"Over there…", West said.

We looked at the crowd of workers where I spotted a familiar man among them. He looked just like the man who had the pendant before.

"It's him!" Nico said with tears in her eyes.

The man who had a sad face looked up and his eyes widened a bit in shock. "Is that you, children?"

"I can't believe it…", West said in a soft voice.

"Father!" Nico exclaimed.

The children ran to their father who welcomed them with open arms.

"It's fate…", Kalin mumbled. "It led us right to him…"

I groaned and couldn't help but rub my forehead. "Kalin… This is not fate-"

Ray blasts shot past us, which made us hide quickly. More Malcolm goons had arrived to their fallen comrades' aid. We shot back, but the goons avoided them behind some barrels.

"Come on, you two! You need to run!" Kalin told the children.

"How about our dad?" West wondered.

"Forget me. Just go", the children's father told them.

"But we just found you! We can't leave!" West retorted.

"Then he's coming with us!" I told them as I shot back at the Malcolm goons.

"Right!" Kalin nodded. "Everyone, follow me!" He dodged a shoot and replied with a shoot of his own.

Kalin and I distracted the Malcolm guys as the children and their father got into the cart. They were all in it when the cartridges of our guns were dried out, so we dropped the weapons. I jumped into the cart while Kalin pushed it so it could roll. Once it was rolling on properly, he jumped into the cart that barely had any space now with five people.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving the other prisoners behind. But I knew we were going to save them all. They just had to endure the suffering a little more before we could save them from Malcolm's claws.

And right now, we had a "chasing-race" to think about.


	64. There's Still Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 64: There's Still Light**

We were once again heading for a rollercoaster trip, but we had two Duel Runners driving after us. Both of them had side carts where two people sat in.

"Here they come…", West said worriedly, holding onto his father.

"Bunch of them too!" Kalin added.

The children's father held Nico and West close to him. "I missed you…" The family shared a hug, happy smiles and tears of joy being shared as well.

They made things more comfortable by sitting down on the cart and cuddle for a bit. My eyes softened by the sight, seeing them smile. Who knew for how long West and Nico's father had been in the mines.

"You're doing great", Kalin told them. "Just stay down."

"Come on, boys!" one of the Malcolm goons shouted, getting our attention. "We gotta take this drift-rat down and haul him back! If they escape the mountain, Mr. Malcolm will have our heads!"

The family stood up after they had heard the threat. "Leave us alone, you jerks!" West shouted.

"Get down, son!" the father told him.

Kalin pulled the lever for the brake and slowed down the cart, making the first Duel Runner driving up to us faster.

"Round 'em up, boys!" one of the Malcolm goons smirked.

"You want a taste of the Kalin Special?!" Kalin growled.

Before the Malcolm guys could touch the cart, Kalin punched the driver and knocked him off the Duel Runner.

"Round that up", Kalin smirked proudly.

"1-0 to us", I commented with a small smile.

But the Malcolm goon who sat in the side cart of the other Duel Runner jumped over to the empty seat and took control of the Duel Runner.

I suddenly remembered about the restriction collar on the father's neck. If the goons noticed it, then they would hurt him.

"Sir!" I said, getting the man's attention. "Let me try to get the collar off you."

"Okay…", the man nodded.

I made a move with my hand to tell him to sit down, hiding from the Malcolm goons, and he understood signal. Once we both sat down, with Kalin, West and Nico still standing, the children watching us, I began examining the collar. It was pretty tight and shut and probably only Yusei would be able to get it off. But… I got an idea.

I had no other choice but to use my real powers now. I concentrated on my Star Mark and summoned a small knife with a crimson leather handle. The father looked surprised to see how I had just summoned a weapon out in the air.

"Hold still", I told him.

The father nodded and turned his neck where the collar was locked. I started picking on it with the knife, trying to pry it open. I was able to dig the blade of the knife in the collar and pull it in the tiny space until the collar loosened.

The collar was off!

"Collar him!" I heard a Malcolm goon shout.

I stood up and held the collar, getting the bad guys' attention. "Sorry, gentlemen, but this collar is out of order." With that said, I threw the collar at the Malcolm guy who drove his Duel Runner alone. It barely did anything to him, since he was protected by his helmet.

The father took in a deep breath, massaging his neck. "Finally… The collar is off."

"Yay!" the children cheered joyfully.

"That was awesome!" West said in amazement.

"Yeah! Are you a sorceress, Estelle?" Nico asked me.

I shook my head with a small smile on my lips. "No. But I've got powers that I need you to stay quiet about."

"Sure!" the children nodded.

"Miss… You have my gratitude", the father smiled lightly.

"No need to thank me, sir", I shook my head. "But… There's something I've been wondering. How did you end up here in the mines?"

"Because of people like me…", I heard Kalin mumble sadly behind me.

The father shook his head. "No. I'm not here because of you."

The father introduced himself as Jordan before he began telling us why he and his children came to Crash Town. Jordan claimed whatever he used to do wasn't right, so he traveled to Crash Town with West and Nico and began Dueling for the Radley Bunch. And he used to win several times, making his children proud of him and proving himself that he could do things that he didn't know he could do, until…the day he was defeated. And the defeat gave him a one-way ticket to the mines, leaving his children behind in Klaus's care.

"I knew the deal when I signed up", Jordan said. "I was a desperate man, Kalin. A desperate man who felt like he had nothing to lose. In fact, part of me thinks I wanted to end up down here."

That story reminded me of Kalin's current self.

"But what about your kids?" Kalin asked, looking a bit surprised himself.

Jordan cast a soft glance at Nico and West. "A man can get so blinded by self-pity he forgets that he's got something worth living for. I think a lot of men who come here are like that. They've lost their will to fight on. And they come here, ready to lose." He turned to Kalin with a serious glance. "But not you. You still got some fighting in you. You're still strong."

"You took the words out of my mouth", I told Jordan. "I told Kalin the same thing before we ended up getting chased by Lawton's lackeys." I turned to Kalin. "Even in the deepest darkness or ocean, you can always find the light."

Jordan nodded with a smile. "Exactly."

"Estelle talks sometimes like Grandpa, Dad", West said. "Saying things I don't understand."

"That's wisdom, son", Jordan told him. "Wisdom is a human being's biggest treasure in life. You'll understand when you get older." He turned his eyes on Nico. "And that includes you, Nico."

Nico nodded with a smile. "Yes, Dad."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

The Turbo Duel with Lawton was a pretty tough one. I was often close to lose, but I could still save my Life Points with my combos. Right now, I was barely holding on with 400 Life Points while Lawton had his Big Cannon Ogre out, and it was now my turn.

But before I could draw my next card, I heard Lawton talk out loud about something else beside the Turbo Duel.

"You know, my gut told me as soon as I noticed your Duel Runner was missing that something was up with your girl", Lawton began. "So I ran up to my wife's apartment to find that drunk idiot who was supposed to be treated by your plain woman, but she had somehow managed to sneak out."

Was he talking about Estelle? What did she have to do with this?

…Wait a minute! Did he just say "his wife"? This man was married?

"I swear, as soon as I finish you and find the kids, Kalin and Estelle, I'm gonna make them regret to ever help you and your friend", Lawton growled before a weird smirk grew on his lips. "And I'll make sure to give Estelle some _special_ attention by making her cry out in pain as I take her in the bed."

That snapped my patience. No one, and no one, would dare to touch or hurt Estelle.

"You will _NOT_ touch her!" I shouted angrily. "Not as long as I'm here to protect her!"

Galaxy Serpent growled at Lawton with hatred shining in her eyes.

Lawton laughed nonchalantely. "Oh, we'll sure see about that after the Duel, Yusei. Can you not only save yourself but your friends and girlfriend too? Let's find out."

I held back a growl myself, but collected my thoughts and concentrated on the Turbo Duel. I just hoped Estelle, Kalin and the children were okay and safe.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The ride ended up being a bit too rough, so Kalin and I pulled on the lever together to slow down, not wanting to get thrown out from the cart or get thrown off the rails. But we had the Malcolm goons still after us, though we had gained lots of distance.

"Man! These guys don't know when to quit!" Kalin muttered.

I looked up ahead and spotted the rails got split up into two ways by a fork, one leading into one tunnel. And there was a lever up ahead where you could switch the rails.

Jordan stood behind Kalin. "I worked here. If we break right at the fork up ahead, we can get to the outside!"

"Are you sure?" Kalin asked.

I looked back to see the Malcolm duo coming closer. "We don't have much choice. We have to do something."

"Can't you use your magic again, Estelle?" West wondered.

"I'd rather keep a low profile with that, West", I replied.

I noticed how the Malcolm goon in the side cart held something in his hand and did something with it. Maybe a device of some sorts. In the next second, I heard a click noise up ahead. I turned around and saw the switch move so the rails led to the left!

"They diverted the track!" Kalin exclaimed in surprise. "Know where the left one goes?!"

"Nowhere where we wanna be…", Jordan replied nervously.

Our cart rolled to the left and we ended up into a massive cavern. The rails went like a spiral by the rocky walls and down to the supposed endless pit. The Malcolm goons were still after us, but that was the least of our problems.

We spotted a few levels below how the track was broken by an entrance that could lead us out from here. Luckily the entrance was before the broken track.

"Look! The track is broken down there!" West pointed.

"No…!" Kalin growled before he spotted a switch right next to the track. "If only we could change the track at that junction…!"

I pulled out my Deck to pick out the card I needed when I saw Jordan pick up a rock in the cart and put it inside his overall. "Jordan, sir…?" I didn't like the looks in his eyes.

Jordan pushed Kalin aside, getting the others' attention. "Kalin, listen. No matter what happens, I beg of you… Make sure my kids get out of here."

We all knew what he was going to do. Jordan would jump down from the cart and hopefully land by the switch, so he could change the track.

"What are you talking about?!" Kalin exclaimed in shock.

"That's too risky!" I told him. "Let me handle this-"

Jordan ignored me and turned to his children. "You kids listen to me. Kalin and Estelle are going to get you outta here. You do what they say."

The children looked even more scared now than a few seconds ago.

"Stop talking like that!" Kalin told Jordan. "We are all gonna get out of here together!"

"Well, right now, all that matters is you getting my kids out!" Jordan retorted a bit aggressively, as in trying to say his words were final. "There's no other way!"

"Don't do it!" West begged as Jordan prepared to jump at the right time.

"Daddy, please!" Nico shrieked.

Jordan ignored his children and jumped out. We watched how he fell at the right direction and actually grabbed the lever of the switch below right on time. We all caught our breaths in relief. I actually felt my heart stop beating when Jordan had jumped out.

"He made it…", West's voice shook for a second.

"Daddy…", Nico whimpered.

But who knew for how long he could hold on. He could try to climb up to the track and to safety.

Jordan ignored his own safety and used the rock he had picked up to smash something on the switch. Probably the control system. Once the control system was out of order, the father used all his strength to push the lever so the rails switched to the entrance.

He still held onto the lever and used it as aid to get onto the track properly without risking to fall down into the endless pit.

Nico and West began cheering after seeing how their father managed to switch the track.

"Now we just have to slow down, so we can pick him up", Kalin said.

I nodded, but turned my eyes at the Malcolm duo that was still chasing us. "But we still have the rats behind us."

"Keep going! Don't slow down! Get outta here!" Jordan shouted.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!" I told him before I turned to Kalin. "Kalin, you know the drill."

"Right!" Kalin nodded, grabbing the lever of the cart to be ready.

I turned around and faced the Malcolm goons. We had around more than 200 meter distance, so what I would do next wouldn't affect us or the cavern. I pulled out my Deck and searched through it to get two cards.

The cart began slowing down, which was my signal. I held the two cards in my left hand while I put away the Deck with my right hand. Once the Deck was secured, I held up the two cards, showing they were one Trap card and one Monster card.

"Arkbrave Dragon, use Breakthrough Skill to break the track!" I commanded.

The Monster card began glowing in a golden color at the same time with my purple-glowing Trap card. Arkbrave Dragon's spirit flew out and entered a purple spiral that came out from the Trap card. The dragon roared before it flew ahead and flew through the track, making a big hole in it.

The Malcolm goons yelled out in panic and the driver pulled on the brakes. The Duel Runner's wheels screamed until the vehicle stopped just before the broken track. Arkbrave Dragon roared straight in their faces before its spirit returned to its card.

Both cards stopped glowing and it was then I realized the cart wasn't moving. I turned around and saw Kalin help Jordan getting into the cart. West and Nico literally jumped onto their father and cried out their tears for almost losing their father. Kalin and I shared a smile as the long-haired man moved the lever, so the wheels could roll on freely again, leaving behind a pair of angry and fumy Malcolm goons.

"Great move you did, Estelle", Kalin praised me.

I nodded, "Thanks." But I grew worried about Yusei. "I hope Yusei is okay too…"

Kalin's face turned into a concerned one. "Lawton must be a strong Duelist… But I'm sure Yusei can defeat him."

I wasn't so convinced, but I nodded in agreement, still feeling worried.

We rolled into a cave that was empty. There were no people there, but it was certainly part of the mine. Once our cart stopped moving, we got out of it.

"We need to find a Duel Runner…", Kalin mumbled.

"Let's search", I told them. "I'll stay guard if Malcolm guys come here."

"Right", Kalin nodded.

I stood by an entrance that had rails leading, so I assumed they would come from that direction. I had to stay guard for a few minutes before I heard West's voice shouting.

"I found two Duel Runners!"

I turned around and ran up to the group and, indeed, there were two Duel Runners and both of them had side carts.

"Perfect", Kalin smiled softly.

"I can drive one of them", Jordan told us.

"Okay", Kalin nodded. "West, Nico, you go with your father." He turned to me. "Estelle, you're with me."

I nodded, "Okay."

Jordan got on the driver seat with Nico sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist while West sat in the side cart. Kalin sat on the driver seat on the other Duel Runner and I sat comfortably in the side cart.

The men turned on the Duel Runners and drove into the biggest hole. I thought it would lead the way out, but we headed probably deeper into the mountain.

We drove on until we heard loud voices up ahead. One of them sounded like Yusei's!

"Kalin!" I exclaimed.

Kalin nodded, "I heard that too! Follow me!"

"Lead the way, Kalin!" Jordan replied.

Kalin pushed on and drove the Duel Runner faster, but Jordan was able to keep up. We drove out from the cave and entered a bigger one, and we found both Yusei and Lawton engaging in a Turbo Duel. Galaxy Serpent flew next to Yusei, but looked towards us.

"Anybody mind if we cut in?" Kalin asked, getting the two Duelists' attention.

"Kalin?! Estelle?!" Yusei exclaimed in surprise.

"_**Mistress!**_" Galaxy Serpent flew up to me.

The Duel Monster turned into a soft light and flew towards me. The light went into my pocket where I had my Deck, returning to the card that belonged to Galaxy Serpent.

"Good job, Galaxy", I praised her. "I'll take it over from here."

"You three, keep driving!" Kalin told the family behind us. "Estelle, hang on tight!"

I held onto the side cart before Kalin drove the Duel Runner, so it jumped from the path where we came from and smashed into Lawton's Duel Runner. Lawton got pushed against the rocky wall while Kalin made a nice landing with the Duel Runner. I felt a bit shaken by the impact just now.

Jordan shifted his Duel Runner, so he could drive down to us. We followed Yusei who had a new Synchro Monster out and caught up to him.

"Kalin! Estelle! You made it!" Yusei exclaimed in relief.

The two men shared a smile before we noticed light up ahead. "There's the exit!" Yusei shouted. "Let's go!"

I heard the loud noise of Lawton's Duel Runner and turned around in the side cart. Lawton was catching up to us with a weird ogre with a giant cannon on its back, and he did not look happy.

"You punks!" Lawton spat furiously. "Nobody escapes this mountain!"

My eyes widened when Lawton's Duel Runner began shifting, becoming taller.

"Heads up, guys!" Yusei warned us.

Lawton drove past us and literally above us before he made his Duel Runner to shrink down into its original size, but now the drill back was pointing at us! What could it do to us? I didn't want to think about it.

"I activate Explosive Wall!" Lawton announced, still in the game. "You want to get out of here? Let me help you." He looked at us and held up four dynamites wrapped together with a timer. "This way, you can really go out with a bang!"

Lawton set the timer of the dynamite and threw it towards us!

"Look out!" Yusei shouted.

The dynamites landed in front of us, but we couldn't drive past them before they set off. The explosion was massive. It must have caused rocks to fly around us as one hit me straight on the right side of my forehead as I felt myself flying. The impact was so hard it made me lose consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Everyone, including Lawton who miraculously held onto his Duel Runner and the four Duel Runners, were flying in the air as they got thrown out from the mountain. The Duel Monsters vanished, since the Turbo Duel came to a stop.

"Dad! Kalin!" Nico screamed.

Jordan and Kalin turned their heads at the girl who had cried their names and saw her reach out a hand towards them. West was falling beside his sister, but he had fainted by the explosion.

Kalin acted faster and tried reaching out his hand to grab Nico. "Grab my hand!"

But the wind and altitude decided to go against them and separated the children and Estelle from Yusei, including his Duel Runner, Kalin and Jordan who fell into a ravine along with something shiny that followed them.

Nico, West and Estelle crash-landed on the ground next to the ravine and they all hit their heads and lost consciousness. The children were fine, but Estelle was in worse shape because of the bleeding wound she had on her forehead. For some strange reason, her powers didn't activate to heal her injuries.

None of the trio noticed Lawton who walked up to them with a satisfying smirk. His right arm hurt a bit from the crash-landing himself, but he was still up and alive.

Lawton chuckled evilly at the sight before he cast a glance down in the ravine where the young adults and the father had fallen down into. "Those two meddling blockheads are as good as gone… Including the kids' father."

Lawton walked up to the trio and decided to take them to Crash Town. He noticed something weird on Estelle and turned her around, since she had landed on her stomach. His eyes widened lightly when he spotted the bleeding wound on her forehead, but he collected himself and just smirked deviously.

"Looks like we have to patch you up…", Lawton trailed a thumb from the blood that was running down on Estelle's right cheek and made a track of the blood down to the woman's lips, painting them a bit red. "…Little doll."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sometime later, after Lawton had dragged West, Nico and Estelle back to Crash Town, Yusei, Kalin and Jordan finally woke up after falling down into the ravine. Their bodies were sore and aching, but they could still move without problem.

They all got up on their four libs, since they had also fallen down on their stomachs.

"I'm no good to anyone…", Kalin whimpered sadly, getting Yusei and Jordan's attention. "I break everything I touch… I couldn't save Nico and West… Not even Estelle… I let everyone down…" His body was shaking as he let tears run down his cheeks.

"Don't be so hard on yourself", Yusei told him as he removed his helmet.

Jordan placed a hand on Kalin's right shoulder. "You did everything you could for my children." He suddenly noticed something shiny two meters from them on the ground. He got up on his feet and walked shakenly and dropped down on his knees to pick up the shiny item.

"What's this?" Jordan wondered out loud, getting Yusei and Kalin's attention. "A silver necklace? How did it get down here?"

Yusei's eyes widened lightly when he heard Jordan say "silver necklace". He walked up to the man and knelt down next to him while holding out a hand. "Let me see."

Jordan nodded and placed the necklace in Yusei's hand. Yusei held up the jewelry by its chain and spotted the way-too familiar feathers of the necklace.

"It's Estelle's…", Yusei mumbled out loud.

Kalin and Jordan's eyes widened a bit before they both got up on their feet. Yusei followed their example, but kept the necklace in his hand. He was worried something bad had happened to his crush, but he grew a bit angry when he remembered Lawton's harsh words about hurting Estelle in an unacceptable way. He clenched his hand into a fist, making a promise that Lawton would pay if he dared to hurt Estelle.

The trio helped together to roll Yusei's Duel Runner down the ravine that led them to another graveyard with Gunman's Disks attached on slight fouled poles.

"Well, here we are again…", Kalin said with a low voice.

Jordan walked down to the graveyard with the two young men behind him. The father went down on one knee as he prayed respect for the spirits that had lost their freedom when they arrived to the mine. Yusei and Kalin just watched Jordan pray as they both deep inside did the same.

But the trio turned their attention at the grave in front of them when they spotted colorful light. The light came from the Gunman's Disk on the grave right in front of them.

"Jordan, look at that!" Yusei exclaimed. "Looks like that Duel Disk still has power!" He got to learn Jordan's name while they had been traveling in the ravine earlier.

"It's a sign…", Kalin said. "I can't give up here. It's time for me to stand up and Duel for what's right!"

Jordan smiled proudly at Kalin and moved aside to let the former leader of the Enforcers strap on the Gunman's Disk on his arm, ripping the old ropes off as he pulled the Gunman's Disk from the pole.

Kalin stood tall with the Gunman's Disk on his arm like a king, full with motivation and determination. "I will fight for those who have lost their freedom! And as for those who take advantage of the lost and the desperate! I will show them that justice has a name _and_ a face!"

"Kalin!" Yusei called. "Whatever you're thinking, I got your back!"

"And mine as well", Jordan added.

Kalin nodded to them as the sun shone upon them, like a blessing from those who lost their freedom and passed away in the mine.

The new heroes of Crash Town had just been born.

The trio turned their heads at Crash Town where they could see it from the graveyard.

"Bad news, Lawton", Kalin growled. "There's a new sheriff in town. Let's go save the kids, Estelle and everyone!"


	65. Clash at Crash Town

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 65: Clash at Crash Town**

Crash Town was now under control of Lawton and Barbara. Why, you wonder? Because when Malcolm had been drunk during the party last night, he "accidently" signed under the deed of Crash Town so that the town belonged to Barbara, and not just to her but also her husband Lawton. The Malcolm Crew had turned themselves over to Lawton's group, but they were now literally slaves under the married couple's tyranny.

The underlings were ordered to change the sign of Crash Town and rename the town to Lawton Town. Two of the underlings worked on the front sign while the rest of the goons were being pushed around by Barbara.

But what about the children and Estelle? Well, the trio got tied up by two poles in the main square; one for the children and one for Estelle. West and Nico had regained consciousness some time ago, but Estelle was still knocked out. And, sadly, no one had treated her bleeding wound on the forehead. Some of the underlings did pity the woman and wanted to help her, but Barbara and Lawton forbade any of them to approach the young woman. So Estelle was still dirty and bloody, but her wound had stopped bleeding long time ago. And to make things a bit more comfortable for her, Barbara and Lawton made sure that Estelle was sitting on the ground while still being tied up.

The two goons that were working on the sign heard Barbara laughing and turned their attention to the main square. Barbara was there with the rest of the underlings, but whipped them around with a whip. Or rather, she whipped off the red scarfs from two underlings who used to be with the Radley Bunch.

"Your services are no longer required, gentlemen", Barbara told them. "Now which one of you wants to go work in the mines?"

And spooky enough, the cries of the crows added more horror in the moment just like how the sun was about to set for the day.

"You're pullin' us out of the game?" one of the un-scarf underlings asked in disbelief. "That ain't right, Barb! We didn't do nothin'! Lawton said if we joined his crew we could stick around!"

"That's right!" the other un-scarf underling nodded.

"Yes, indeed, I did say that", Lawton said as he walked up to the crowd. "But I'm afraid this _is_ the end. For you."

Barbara tiptoed over to her husband with a bright smile and sent him a blow-kiss.

"But why?" the second underling asked.

"Because now that Lawton is in charge of this town, we have to do a little bit of what they call managerial restructuring", Barbara explained. "Which means that you dead bees are gonna have to Duel each other. Winner gets to kick his beat-up and enjoy the good life here in Lawton Town. Loser gets a one-way ticket to the mines."

The underlings were about to protest when a familiar horse cry caught their attention. They all turned to look to the north to see the carriage with those two creepy riders and the black coffins.

The underling with spiky hair didn't want to end up in the mines, so he turned tail and ran. But Barbara didn't allow him to do that. She used her whip to grab him by his neck and held him back while choking him.

"Where do you think you're going, buttercup?!" Barbara snarled. "Take out your Duel Disk!"

The underling gasped for air and tried to rip the whip off his neck while crying for help. The former Malcolm Crew underlings didn't do anything, but the underling's friend had enough watching and drew out his Gunman's Disk, willing to take the risk to save his friend.

Barbara liked the situation much better and removed the whip from the other underling's neck, allowing him to Duel his friend, although he didn't like it.

Everyone watched the Duel between the two friends who seemed to want to delay it. None of them wanted to go to the mines, so they rather Dueled for a much longer time while straining themselves to keep Dueling. Barbara and Lawton watched on in enjoyment for seeing their little underdogs kick each other. The rest of the underlings remained by the crossroad to watch.

Lawton turned his eyes on the children who watched everything. "Don't worry, you two. You won't be goin' to the mines. You're gonna be Barbara's personal assistants." He traveled his eyes down to the unconscious woman next to the children. "And this woman is gonna be the boys' toy for the nights." The children had no idea what Lawton meant by that, but they knew it meant something really bad.

Lawton stepped up to the children and placed a hand on the pole above Nico and leant closer to her with threatening eyes. "And don't even think about runnin' away! You're gonna learn to live with the hand you've been dealt."

"Nuh-uh!" West spoke out, getting the adult's attention. "Kalin's gonna come for us and he's gonna save us! And he's gonna take you down!"

Lawton chuckled humorously. "I'm afraid I got bad news for you, lad. Your pal Kalin went bye-bye with your father."

"My dad would clobber you!" Nico spat angrily before her eyes got glassy by tears. "…If he were here…"

"Ain't that sweet!" Lawton said sarcastically. "You wanna know why your old man's not here? Because he didn't know how to live with the hand he was dealt! Just like those two over there!"

The children turned their eyes on the still ongoing Duel between the two former Radley Bunch goons. They were both exhausted, but they had to continue Dueling to decide a winner.

The atmosphere was thick with suspension. Every underling was scared to Duel against their friends and risking their freedom to go work in the mines for a lifetime. But what other choice did they have? They couldn't run away and call for help from New Domino City. Barbara and Lawton would kill them if they did so. The whole situation had come to a dead end.

Until the sound of a harmonica echoed in town.

Everyone looked up and around to find the source of the music. Estelle finally woke up when she heard the familiar tones of the song. She stirred lightly and opened her eyes slowly, feeling a bit groggy at first before her eyes became clear. Her glasses were still on, so she looked around to see where she was at first before turning to the direction where the music came from. She saw a familiar silhouette by the sundown in the horizon that was wearing a long coat which ruffled by the wind.

"No… No way!" Barbara exclaimed in shock.

Lawton just growled at the sight of the person who had arrived once again to Crash Town.

The children were happy to see their hero coming back. Even Estelle let a small weak smile reach her lips as she saw her friend returning.

It was none other than Kalin Kessler.

Kalin stepped up to the crossroad and stopped playing his harmonica. "So sorry I'm late, kids, Estelle. The traffic here was horrible."

Estelle noticed something new in Kalin's eyes. They were no longer dulled as they were before. They were now shining with determination and the strength of a true man.

"Kalin!" Nico exclaimed happily.

"I knew he'd come!" West smiled.

Estelle kept her soft smile on her lips. "He's back to normal…"

"How?!" Lawton wondered in disbelief. "I saw him fall!"

Everyone could feel the furious aura from Lawton, all of the backing away a bit to not get in the way of Lawton's wrath… Except Kalin. He wasn't affected by the threat from the new owner of Crash Town. The ongoing Duel had even come to a halt as the two Duelists had their attention at their former member.

Kalin turned to every underling. "So _this_ is the deal? Now he's turning you guys against each other? Are you guys so broken and desperate that you let these two call all the shots?" He cast a slight evil glance at Lawton and Barbara. "You outnumbered them, you know?"

"He's got a good point!" the underling with spiky hair exclaimed before he glared at the married couple. "There's more of us than there are of you!"

"Don't be absurd!" Lawton spat angrily. "You dolts can barely tie your shoes! You need a man like me running this joint! But listen, you wanna leave? Go ahead! Good luck finding a place that'll put up with you!"

"Maybe _you_ should be the one to leave, Lawton", Kalin said calmly but firmly. "And maybe _I_ should be the one to make you leave."

"You might wanna change your attitude!" Barbara snarled at the young man and pointed her thumb towards Estelle and the children. "We've got ourselves something you might want!"

"Not for long!" a familiar voice shouted along with the noise of an engine.

Everyone turned their heads towards west to see a familiar red Duel Runner with a familiar driver.

It was Yusei!

Yusei drove into the town and jumped up with his Duel Runner, ready to help Estelle, West and Nico when Lawton grabbed the whip out from Barbara's hands. He roared as he threw the whip towards Yusei and tied the whip around the young man's neck. Yusei got choked as he flew off the Duel Runner that crash-landed right next to the children and Estelle. Yusei crashed on the ground pretty hard, letting out a shout of pain.

"Yusei!" Estelle cried out worriedly.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I couldn't believe that Lawton went so far by hurting Yusei. This man was just too cruel. But Yusei was okay and stood up while removing the whip before he took off his helmet. I noticed how Yusei spat out some blood due to that fall he took. His eyes turned to me and I could swear I saw his eyes widen when he saw the blood on my face. But Lawton interrupted him before he could say a word.

"Well, well, well, I never expected you two to crawl out of that canyon", Lawton said humorously. "What'd you boys say that we just finish things right here and right now?" Barbara handed him over his gun belt with the Gunman's Disk. The man buckled the belt around his waist.

Lawton pointed at both Yusei and Kalin. "I Duel both of you at the same time! How 'bout it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what we came here for", Kalin said determinedly.

"Yup!" Yusei nodded. "And then… Once we've won, you and Barbara are gonna leave this town!"

I heard how Lawton growled under his breath.

"Don't do it!" Nico cried out, warning the two young men. "Just get out of here while you can, you guys!"

"I promised your dad I'll keep you safe and sound", Kalin told the worried girl. "And that's exactly what I intend to do! So just hang tight for a bit. This won't take too long." He held out his own belt with a Gunman's Disk. "This Duel Disk belongs to someone stuck in those mines. I'm here to honor his name and everyone else who came here and gave up on hope, and on themselves."

"He's so cool…", I heard Nico mumble lowly.

"He's become a real man now", I smiled lightly. "A true leader."

"To anyone who's been kicked around and made you feel small, I'm here to help you raise up and fight back!" Kalin exclaimed determinedly.

"Wow, he sure knows how to talk pretty and give a rousing speech!" West commented.

"He sure does…", Nico nodded with a soft voice.

Barbara stepped up to Lawton. "What a joke! He sure likes the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?"

"Let him have his little own dramatic moment", Lawton replied calmly. "After all… A man is titled to his last words."

The sun was coming closer to hit the horizon. Everyone stepped aside from the crossroad to give place for Lawton, Kalin and Yusei to Duel. The others stood behind the Duelists to watch. Lawton said he would begin with ten cards instead of five because he was Dueling for two people, and this Duel wasn't exactly a well-matched Multi-Duel with 1 VS. 2 Duelists.

Yusei seemed to hesitate when he heard the Dueling conditions, but Kalin refused to give in before the Duel. I saw how Yusei looked proud to see his friend coming back to his old spirit.

It was deadly quiet as everyone waited for the sun to hit the horizon. It was less than fifteen seconds for the Duel to begin.

"I'm nervous…", Nico mumbled.

"Those two can beat him. I know they can", West said determinedly.

It was then I noticed something was off. Where was Jordan? Didn't he fall into the canyon that Lawton claimed they did hours ago? Was Jordan okay? What if he got hurt?

No… I had a feeling there was something else behind. I just had to wait and see. I didn't want to reveal my powers yet to get out from the restriction, but if I absolutely needed to, then I would certainly do it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lawton was the fastest one to draw his ten cards and got the first turn of the Duel. The Duel was very intense, and pretty scary in my eyes. Kalin's Life Points got dropped to zero by Gatling Ogre's special ability in the first turn, but thanks to Kalin's Infernity Zero he was able to stay in the Duel as long as he had Infernity Zero out on the field, but for a small price. For each multiple of 500 points of damage he would take, he would gain a Doom Counter, and once he had three Doom Counters Infernity Zero would get destroyed and Kalin would be out of the Duel.

Yusei wanted to use his Monster card Effect Veiler to negate Gatling Ogre's special ability, but Lawton knew about the card and used one of his face-down Trap cards Pinpoint Shot to send that card to the Graveyard.

To tell you the truth, I had my own copy of Effect Veiler back in my dimension, but I didn't know back then that card belonged to Yusei. I thought it was one of Luna's Duel Monsters, but I guess I was wrong about it.

Lawton put his Gatling Ogre in defense mode and equipped the Double Arms Equip Spell card to his Duel Monster. Now Gatling Ogre's special ability to deliver 800 damage was doubled. Lawton's main target was Kalin, so he ordered Gatling Ogre to use the special ability to take out Kalin, but Kalin activated his face-down Dodge Roll and made the damage become zero. However, Lawton ordered Gatling Ogre again, but Yusei activated his face-down Half-Shield so it could halve the damage that Kalin took. But even so, Kalin earned one Doom Counter from the points of damage he took.

Kalin taunted Lawton a bit to finish him off because Lawton thought it was a joke that Kalin, who once lost hope, regained it and still wanted to fight for the right. I growled angrily at Lawton's words. He had no respect for his opponents.

In the end, Lawton was nothing more than a big bully.

Lawton decided not to use his last face-down, so he ended his turn. It was a bit of a relief for me. I didn't even notice I had held my breath back when Kalin taunted Lawton.

The Duel came on a small halt when Kalin confessed to Yusei about his feelings when he thought Yusei had betrayed him, and how self-absorbed he became when he had turned into a Dark Signer. But now Kalin was able to open his eyes and found something to fight and live on. To protect others, and Crash Town and West and Nice were good examples for that purpose.

Kalin filled his field with five Infernity Monsters thanks to his handless combo. Barbara didn't like it how the Duel was turning out and literally ordered Lawton to win. West and Nico giggled a bit for seeing the woman being upset.

Lawton stopped Kalin's attack by using his face-down Back Attack Ambush to end the Battle Phase and Special summoned four Ambush Tokens, all four of them in defense mode, because of Kalin's four Infernity Monsters in attack mode.

The bad boy AKA Lawton wanted to Tribute all four Ambush Tokens to inflict 2000 damage at Kalin (500 damage for each Ambush Token), but Yusei activated his Justice Bringer's special ability to negate the special effect even though it wasn't his turn.

I noticed how Barbara got angrier for every minute that passed by.

Yusei Synchro summoned his Nitro Warrior with Quickdraw Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog and took out Gatling Ogre and dealt some damage at Lawton with Nitro Warrior's special ability.

Since Lawton had two Ambush Tokens on his field when it was his turn, he was able to Tribute summon Blaster Ogre with an impressive defense points of 3000. But thanks to Blaster Ogre's special ability, he was able to destroy Kalin's strongest Monster that was Infernity Archfiend and dealt half of its attack points at him. So Kalin had now two Doom Counters on Infernity Zero. One more and it would be game over for Kalin.

Lawton said he could use Blaster Ogre's special ability twice a turn, so he targeted Kalin's Infernity Beast, but Yusei activated his face-down Trap card Skill Twist to redirect the effect at him and his Nitro Warrior. It sadly cost him his Synchro Monster and nearly half his Life Points.

Kalin used his new card Blaster Cartridge to send the four cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and then drew a new card and placed his Spell card back to the top of the Deck. He said when he would draw the Spell card next time, it would go to the Graveyard. Kalin summoned Infernity Randomizer to add more Duel Monsters for a Synchro summon. He tuned Infernity Beast with his two Infernity Beetles and Infernity Randomizer to Synchro summon Infernity Doom Dragon. Sure, I liked Duel Monsters dragons, but Infernity Doom Dragon didn't exactly belong among my favorite Duel Monsters.

Kalin activated Infernity Doom Dragon's special ability to destroy Blaster Ogre and inflict half of its attack points as damage to Lawton, but the cowboy used his face-down Metal Coat to equip it at his Blaster Ogre. It helped his Duel Monster becoming immune to card effects that were meant to destroy Duel Monsters. But because Kalin activated Infernity Doom Dragon's special ability he couldn't attack.

Yusei summoned Bri Synchron and tuned Justice Bringer with the new Monster to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon. A quick note from me; I thought Bri Synchron looked like a Transformer from said cartoon in my dimension.

Thanks to Bri Synchron's special ability, Stardust Dragon gained 600 attack points, but its special abilities were negated until the End Phase. The cosmic dragon attacked Blaster Ogre, but Lawton sent Metal Coat to the Graveyard and prevented his Monster from being destroyed in battle. However, Yusei countered back with his face-down Synchro Blast to inflict 500 points of damage to Lawton as a Synchro Monster had attacked.

Lawton was about to begin his turn when Barbara suddenly whipped the whip in her hand on the ground, interrupting the Duel. The Duel Monsters and face-down cards disappeared from the field. Every one of us turned our attention at the underlings that pointed their shotguns at Kalin and Yusei because of Barbara's orders.

"No one's gonna see anything!" Barbara declared, standing too close to me and the children. "'Cause this Duel is over!"

Lawton looked very surprised by his wife's sudden move. "Barbara! What gives?"

"I'll tell you what! Since there's a chance you could lose this, we just stop!" Barbara replied.

The two men on the carriage looked shocked by the sudden turn of event. "Wait, so you stop the Duel in a mid-match?" the smallest man asked Barbara. "But that goes against the town rules-"

But the man bit back when the underlings pointed their shotguns at those two on the carriage.

"I think you're forgetting something!" Barbara snarled at the small man. "Lawton runs this town, so he makes the rules! Which means, if he so incline, he can break them too!" She cast a charming smirk at Lawton who didn't reply on it.

"Barbara-", Yusei spoke up.

Barbara stepped closer to me, West and Nico, blocking us with her hand that held the whip. The children let out soft gasps of fear while I remained quiet, but I kept glaring at the woman in front of us.

"It's over, you two", Barbara told Yusei and Kalin. "Now surrender, or prepare to meet your fate." The young men were both surprised to rather shocked. "If not, bad things will happen to these kids!" Barbara held her whip threateningly. "And that includes your little girlfriend here!"

"Don't listen!" West called.

"Forget us!" Nico told the two young men.

"No, you wouldn't dare!" Kalin hissed back at Barbara, definitely holding back his anger just like Yusei.

"I would", Barbara replied.

I had been quiet for a long time, but now I had to pour out my true and honest feelings. "Ugly woman", I muttered out loud enough for Barbara to hear.

Barbara turned her head sharply at me and lowered the whip while she glared at me. "Huh?! Care to repeat that loud and clear, little mouse?"

I turned my head up and glared warningly at the woman. "You call yourself a woman, but I don't see a woman when I look at you." I saw from the corner of my eyes how everyone had their attention on me, including the underlings. "What I see is a monster that is so desperate for power and might, and the wish to step on those who are weaker than yourself. You put up a mask on your face to hide your true self, trying to look charming to attract men and make them do all the dirty work, while deep inside you're afraid to crawl on the mud and do the work yourself." I never stopped glaring at Barbara as I held the tone of hatred in my voice. "In the end… You are the weak one who tries to manipulate the people around you and that makes you the ugliest woman in the world!" I shouted out the last sentence with so much anger I could bring out.

Barbara got lobster-red in her face by anger. "NO ONE CALLS ME UGLY, YOU BITCH!" She threw the whip up in the air, ready to hit me, when someone shouted stop and pointed a shotgun at Barbara.

"Stop!"

Barbara halted on her move and looked over her shoulder. I blinked my eyes in slight relief when I saw it was one of the underlings. He looked really mad at Barbara, and one by one the other underlings followed the first one while removing their red scarfs.

"She's right!" the underling who was pointing his shotgun at Barbara said. "We've not only been under Barbara's thumb but also under Lawton's for long enough!"

"Yeah, and if Kalin can win this, then just _maybe_ things will change!" a second underling agreed. "This Duel is gonna go on so we can at least find out!"

"You're right", Kalin nodded. "Good point." He glanced down at his Gunman's Disk. "Alright then… It's game on!"

"Big time!" Yusei nodded.

I saw how every underling, both former Malcolm and Radley members, removed their scarfs, showing they were all rebelling against Lawton and Barbara. They even lowered their guns, but kept pointing them at the two men on the carriage, Barbara and Lawton.

"You'll pay for questioning Lawton's authority!" Barbara growled.

"The only thing you'll be questioning is if you're worthy enough to stay here in _my_ town, Barbara and Lawton!" a familiar voice spoke up.

We all turned our attention towards the south of the crossroad to see three figures standing there. West and Nico let out gasps of relief when they saw a familiar figure next to the other two.

"Father!" Nico cried with joy.

"Dad!" West shouted happily.

Indeed, it was Jordan who was standing next to Klaus who stood in the middle and had Beatrix standing on his right side.

Klaus took one step forward. "Lawton, when I first made you the sheriff of town, I was hoping you would keep the same dream as you had when you were Kalin's age. The feeling of justice, keeping the town safe, dealing with crimes and becoming a role model for the next generation." An angry glance shone in his eyes. "But because of you growing greedy by your big brother's side, you lost your dream and had only one thing in mind. Domination, and you were willing to share the duty with your wife." The old man shook his head disappointingly. "It was a mistake of mine when I decided to retire from being the sheriff of town." He glared at Lawton. "But I'm still the eldest of Crash Town, so I _demand_ you and Barbara to leave immediately, with or without the end of the Duel!"

Lawton chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, old man."

Before we all knew it, Lawton had drawn out his own shotgun and shot ray blasts on both Klaus and Jordan. The two men cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. Beatrix moved immediately to help them, fear painted on her face. West and Nico cried for their father, both of them worried for him.

And the next thing we knew, Lawton had shot the two former underlings that had kept Barbara on guard, both of them falling down on their knees.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Yusei cried out on shock.

"So what? Are you just gonna shock-blast everyone?!" Kalin growled at Lawton. "I thought you were a Duelist! And you dare to go as low as to hurt the seniors?!"

Lawton turned towards Kalin and Yusei, mainly Kalin, and pointed his shot gun at him. "I'm many things!"

"You punk…!" Kalin growled through his teeth.

"What now?" Yusei questioned.

"I'll tell you what now", Lawton said. "Now I re-establish my control over these people by making a show of some _real_ force! And I think I'll make that show on you two!"

The sheriff was about to pull the trigger when something blew by and knocked the shotgun out of Lawton's hand. The force of the hit was so strong that he nearly fell down on the ground as the shotgun flew away from arms reach. The item that had knocked away the shotgun ended up being a Duel Monsters card, and it was an extremely familiar card too.

A figure appeared on the roof of the building where Barbara's flower shop was. "Looks like I got here just in the nick of time!"

"It's Crow!" Kalin exclaimed in surprise.

Yep, it was indeed the carrot-head.

Crow smirked lightly. "That's right! I took a ride to look for Yusei and Estelle. Howdy, bud!" He gave Yusei a thumbs up as the raven-haired man returned the gesture.

Barbara moved to the children and began untying them from the pole.

"Stay away from them!" I shouted at her warningly.

But her answer was a hard kick on my left cheek, making me spit out some blood mixed with saliva. My cheek was starting to swollen up and throbbed hotly. The good thing was my glasses had remained on my face after that kick.

Once West and Nico were free, Barbara grabbed them and moved back, using them as hostages.

"Kalin!" Nico called.

"Help! She's got us!" West shouted.

I saw how Jordan was recovered a bit from the shock-blast. He looked up when he heard his children crying and I saw his eyes widen in fear. "Nico! West!"

Kalin turned his attention from Crow to the children. "Why you…!" He was about to run to us, but Barbara forced him to stay where he was.

"Don't come any closer or else!" Barbara threatened while gripping the children as hard as she could that she made them cry out in pain.

But someone kicked the whip out of Barbara's hand before that someone gave her a punch on her pretty face. That made the woman lose her grip on the children and fell down on the ground. The children ran to hide behind their hero as that person glared down at Barbara.

"I only lay a hand on a woman if she lays hers on a child!" the person with blonde hair and amethyst eyes said sternly. "But if a woman dares to hit one of my friends, then I gladly return the favor!"

"Took some time, Jack…", I smiled lightly.

"Jack too?!" Kalin's jaw literally dropped in surprise.

Jack cast a small smile at Kalin before turning to Yusei. "Yusei! The next time you step out, maybe leave a note. You'll be easier to find." He gave his foster brother a thumbs up that was returned before Jack moved over to me and untied me.

"Amazing…", Kalin mumbled in happiness. "The Enforcers are all together again!"

Once Jack had set me free, I stood up on slight weak legs that regained the feeling before I stepped over to Nico and West to protect them as the four young men of the Enforcers were gathered together once again.

"Look, sis! Those four look unstoppable!" West said impressed. "This is awesome!"

West was right on his words. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin emitted an aura combined with all their four personalities that united them. They suddenly had the appearance of true men.

Barbara stepped up to Lawton who was growling through his teeth. But we all started hearing noises coming from the mountain with the Dyne mine. There were shouts of people and also noises of running engines.

"Oh yeah, when I felt my Mark burn last night, I had a feeling something was wrong, so we called a few reinforcements", Jack explained.

"You rat!" Lawton growled before he pulled out something from his pants.

It was a trigger!

Before I could warn everyone, Lawton had pushed the button of the trigger and caused every building in Crash Town to explode into pieces. I pushed the children down as I protected them with my body while broken wood boards and bricks flew around us. The smoke surrounded us and it made us all cough and temporary blind.

"I'm outta here! See ya!" I heard Lawton's voice shouting as the engine of a Duel Runner echoed in the destroyed town.

"Lawton Lotten, come back immediately!" I heard Klaus's voice shouting strictly.

I removed my body from the children just as Kalin rushed over to us to take a closer look at them. He had a very worried face. "Kids! Are you okay?" he asked.

Nico nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Estelle."

"Think so", West replied.

"We have to get Lawton before he gets away!" I told them, getting everyone's attention.

The smoke was dispersing just as I noticed Kalin had spotted something. I followed his glance and found Yusei's Duel Runner that had crashed next to the poles where the children and I had been tied to.

"Kalin, take my Duel Runner!" Yusei said in a slight hissing voice due to the smoke. "Finish this once and for all!" He let out a smile. "I believe in you. We all do!" He gave Kalin a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Yusei", Kalin replied with his own small smile. "He's all mine!"

The long-haired man grabbed Yusei's helmet and rushed over to the fallen Duel Runner. He brought it up, sat down on it, started the engine and drove off. He actually drove past Barbara who got left behind by Lawton.

"Hey! What kind of hubby leaves behind his own wife?!" she shouted angrily, her back faced to us.

Jordan had rushed over to Nico and West, so I left them in his hands as I snuck up to Barbara to answer her question both verbally and physically.

"The one who only cares for himself", I replied nonchalantely.

Barbara turned around and I gave her my own punch. She cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground as I towered her. Her eyes were now shining with pure fear.

"It's over, Barbara", I told her. "Surrender, because it's game over for you and your husband." I heard footsteps approach me and I knew it was the three young men to add support and show Barbara we would have no mercy on her.

Barbara let out a defeated sigh before she nodded, finally giving in.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We were all busy the whole night to help the Crash Town residents get out from the collapsed buildings and give them aid and food, thanks with help from Sector Security. Speaking of aid, my wound on the forehead got treated, so my head was bandaged, and face washed and clean from all the dried blood from earlier.

I noticed how Crow and Beatrix had stayed close together during the night to catch up with things, but I could see more than that. I could see the slowly but surely blossoming love from both parties. They were both so cute whenever they were a bit shy.

Once the morning sun shone upon us, the residents and the former underlings began rebuilding the town. Everyone was now happy and finally felt freedom with no more fear for being sent to the mine. You could clearly sense the aura was different compared to before.

Officer Trudge had joined the squad to help Crash Town out from the claws of Lawton and Barbara. He surveyed the arrest of Lawton and Barbara as the couple got escorted to a Security vehicle.

The rest of us, meaning Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Jordan, Nico, West, Beatrix, Klaus and I were at the outskirts of Crash Town, exchanging some last words before it was time to depart.

"So is it true, Kalin? You're staying?" Yusei asked with no upset voice.

"That's right", Kalin replied. "I want to help this town reach its full potential, and I found my purpose here instead of my death as I first thought."

"And you're the perfect sheriff of Crash Town, young lad", Klaus smiled proudly. "I'll be happy to have you as my junior."

Kalin chuckled at Klaus before he turned to Yusei. "Yusei." Said man looked at him. "You made all of this possible. Thank you." He stepped up to Yusei with a smile. "You were right. The darkness _has_ left me." He held out his hand to shake hands with the raven-haired man.

"Kalin…", Yusei mumbled before he smiled and shook hands with Kalin.

Kalin turned his eyes on me. "Estelle."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you", Kalin said as he held out his hand to me. "You made me realize I do have a reason to live for." He looked over his shoulder to look at the small family with West, Nico and Jordan. "For not only the town but for these children as well."

Nico smiled with a soft blush while West grinned brightly. Jordan had his hands rested on his children's shoulders as he smiled at us.

I smiled at the family before I shook hands with Kalin. "I'm always here to help people in need and guide them to the light."

"Nah, I don't know", Crow suddenly spoke up a bit teasingly. "I, kinda like, did think I made some of it possible too." That earned him a soft giggle from Beatrix who stood next to Klaus.

"Oh, come on!" Jack replied playfully. "If anyone deserves credit it's me! Did you see how I rescued those kids and Estelle? I should get a medal!"

I looked over my shoulder to smirk teasingly at Jack. "Oh, are you asking for a gold medal, Mr. Number 1?"

Jack retorted with a playful smirk as the children laughed at my comment.

Kalin chuckled lightly before he let go of my hand, but he got a slight serious face. "Estelle?" I turned back to him with confused eyes. "May I speak to you in private before you leave?"

I was confused to hear that, but I nodded. Kalin and I headed into town, but turned by a corner to talk.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei couldn't help but feel a bit worried about Estelle and Kalin. What could possibly be so important to talk about that they had to walk to a certain distance so others wouldn't hear them?

Crow took the opportunity to talk with Beatrix and Klaus one last time while Jordan spoke with Jack, and West and Nico waited for Kalin to come back.

Yusei saw his chance and walked over to the corner to eavesdrop on Estelle and Kalin. It was wrong of him, yes, but still… What if Kalin was going to confess?

*_No!_* Yusei shook his head. *_That's ridiculous! They don't know that much of each other._*

Yusei peeked over the corner and saw Estelle's back faced to him as Kalin looked at her with serious eyes and arms crossed.

"Estelle…", Kalin began. "I noticed how you pushed away Yusei when he hugged you back on the mountain when he and I broke free. I've never seen him like a woman as much as he likes you. And I can tell you hold feelings for him too." Estelle's shoulders moved a bit, as in telling she was busted.

Yusei hid quickly back at the corner with widen eyes. So his feelings for Estelle were mutual? She loved him as he loved her?

"Yes…", Estelle confessed, nodding lightly as her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"So why are you pushing him away from you?" Kalin asked, getting Yusei's attention. "What are you so afraid for?"

Yusei wanted to know the answer himself. He needed to know why Estelle wasn't telling him the truth of her feelings, especially when he had confessed to her before.

Estelle looked up at Kalin with sad eyes, but never having tears in them. "I can't be with him as his girlfriend."

"Why not?" Kalin asked.

"Because…", Estelle hesitated a bit. "I'm only here in this dimension temporary. Once my mission is over… The Crimson Dragon will send me back to my dimension."

Yusei literally felt his heart stop beating when he heard that.

"If I would confess to Yusei and become his girlfriend, I would just give him a broken heart in the end", Estelle continued, doing her best to not get upset. "He already lost his parents as a baby and I don't want to add another fragment in his heart."

Yusei clenched his hand into a fist. He wasn't angry. He was just a bit upset for hearing how Estelle seemed to be conflicted with the fact that she would be sent back to her world. And the part when she said she didn't want to break Yusei's heart because of the loss of his parents when he was an infant was honorable. He couldn't help but smile lightly as a small tear ran down his left cheek.

*_She's so different compared with Gina…_*, Yusei thought as he wiped away the tear on his cheek. *_Estelle is…one-of-a-kind._*

"I see…", Kalin's facial expression softened a bit for hearing the truth. "Well… Guess I won't be able to change your mind, no matter how much I try to convince you."

Estelle shook her head. "Sadly, no."

Kalin smiled lightly before he placed a hand on Estelle's shoulder. "Then make sure that you'll remain by Yusei's side and help him as you always do. After all… You are the Crimson Star Priestess of the Signers."

Estelle smiled softly as well. "I'm surprised you remember the time of the Dark Signers while Carly and the others don't."

"I'm surprised myself", Kalin confessed. "But I'm not holding myself back because of my past. It's time to look at the future and for the light."

Estelle nodded proudly. "That's the right attitude, Kalin. Or should I call you… Sheriff Kessler?"

Kalin let out a small laugh with Estelle, laughing out the bad things that had happened both in the past and in the present.

Yusei felt a bit relieved to hear the joyful laughter coming from his friends. It lightened up his heart to hear his friends were feeling good inside. And after hearing the truth from Estelle, he finally made a decision.

*_No matter how many times Estelle will deny my affections for her, I won't give up_*, he thought as a serious expression appeared on his face. *_I'll stay by her side till the end, and when she'll leave… I will confess to her one more time._*


	66. More Questions than Answers

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 66: More Questions than Answers**

It had been two weeks since the Crash Town event, and it had been a week ago when Yusei, Jack and Crow got a letter from Kalin to hear how things were going on in the town. From what I heard, Crash Town had been renamed to Satisfaction Town to honor The Enforcers and there were no more slavery. Malcolm and Radley had decided to disband their groups to maintain peace, but the Dyne mine was never abandoned. It was now used as an income for the residents of Satisfaction Town and the men worked there willingly with no tyranny.

My wound on my forehead had healed, but it had left behind a scar. My bangs were able to hide the scar, even though it wasn't a big one compared to Trudge's scar on his left cheek.

Today I accompanied Yusei and Bruno to Sector Security's headquarters to have a small meeting with Mina and Trudge. It was about Bruno's situation with amnesia and the hope to identify him.

Yusei, Bruno, Mina, Trudge and I sat in the cafeteria in Sector Security HQ, a bit apart from the main tables, to have our discussion. The reason why I was with them was because Yusei had asked me to come along. I didn't see any reason why I should go, but he insisted he wanted me to join them. Of course, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, plus I wanted to be with him, so I accepted the offer and met up with Yusei and Bruno by Sector Security HQ.

"So then…", Trudge began the meeting. "You still haven't regained your memory?"

Bruno nodded, "No. It's all still one big haze."

"Has Sector Security found any leads on Bruno's ID?" Yusei asked the Sector Security duo.

"Well…", Mina pulled out a sheet of paper and placed on the table. "We ran his prints and did a face-scan down at the Super Main Frame, but no matches."

"Really…?" Bruno said sadly. "Nothing…?"

I placed a hand on Bruno's shoulder, giving him some comfort. "But that doesn't mean you're not supposed to exist. I'm sure there are some clues about you somewhere, even if we have to turn every single pebble to find them."

Bruno turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Estelle."

Trudge turned to Yusei. "Yusei, would it be okay if he checked up over at your place for a little bit longer?"

"Yeah", Yusei nodded. "Sure. Of course."

Mina checked her wristwatch before she stood up. "I'm afraid Trudge and I must head back to our work. Will you three be able to get out on your own?"

"Of course, Mina", I nodded as I followed her lead with the three men.

Once Yusei, Bruno and I said bye, we headed to the elevator. We waited for a few seconds before the elevator opened and let us in. I didn't feel so safe in elevators because I had a bit claustrophobia, but since there were windows on the wall that showed the city, I felt safer, knowing I could get out of the elevator if something would happen.

I stayed quiet, playing with my silver necklace, as Yusei noticed how Bruno looked out through the window during the trip down the building. "You okay, Bruno?" the raven-haired man asked.

"Yeah…", Bruno sighed. "It's just… I have this weird feeling that someone out there is waiting for me." He turned around to look at us. "I don't know. That probably doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"Sure it does", Yusei replied. "Don't you worry, Bruno. We're gonna find out who you are."

"Yeah, I sure hope so", Bruno agreed. "I feel so lost."

"Welcome to the club", I replied, getting the two men's attention. "I also have these conflicted feelings about the upcoming events." I turned my head to look out through the window. "Bad things will happen during the World Racing Grand Prix, but I can't remember all of them. However, one thing is certain; Yliaster will show up."

"Will it be _that_ bad?" Yusei asked with a concerned voice.

I let out a soft sigh, putting away the silver feathers of the necklace under my black shirt. "I wish I could remember… But…"

I hesitated for a moment. Would the adventure continue with the Arc Cradle arc or would it stop right after the WRGP? I couldn't remember if the Crimson Dragon told me that, and if he did; then I probably forgot about it because of all the events that had happened during these last few months.

"But?" Yusei said, trying to pry out more information from me.

I shook my head, telling him I couldn't tell more. The second after that, the whole elevator and building shook due to an explosion. I let out a small shriek as Bruno and Yusei let out gasps of surprise. The elevator stopped moving and the lights turned off.

I panted a bit of the shock, feeling my heart beat faster by that sudden adrenaline kick. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah", Bruno nodded. "What just happened?"

The alarm turned on with a female voice repeating a warning.

"_Code red. Repeat; code red. Please evacuate immediately. Please evacuate immediately._"

"Evacuate?" Yusei said in surprise.

"And we're stuck in here?!" Bruno yelped.

I turned to Bruno. "Don't you have tools in that jacket of yours, Bruno?"

Bruno snapped out of it before he pulled open his jacket to reveal his tools. "Oh yeah! I forgot about them for a minute", he let out a sheepish laugh while sweat dropping.

Yusei turned around with a determined aura. "Okay then!" He pulled out a screwdriver from Bruno's jacket. "Let's get out of here!"

The two young men began tinkering with the control panel of the elevator while I stood in the background, watching over them. They were able to unlock the elevator in less than one minute and pulled the doors open.

"Nice going, Yusei", Bruno praised him.

"Thanks!" Yusei nodded as we rushed out from the elevator. "Now let's get-"

I noticed how Yusei halted and spotted something on the lower level of the corridor where we were. I followed his glance and saw a duo that I had almost forgotten about.

Sherry LeBlanc and her butler Elsworth.

"What in the world?" Yusei mumbled out loud.

"Do you know them?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah", Yusei nodded before he rushed off. "But where are they going?"

"Wait for us, Yusei!" I called as I ran after him.

"Hey, did you forget?! We're supposed to be evacuating!" Bruno shouted.

"Then why is that duo here?!" I retorted over my shoulder. "Aren't they supposed to evacuate as well?!"

Yusei, Bruno and I ran down the stairs that led to a restricted area for non-Sector Security members, but we were able to catch up with Sherry and Elsworth.

"Sherry!" Yusei called as soon as we spotted the duo.

Sherry and her butler stopped running and saw us standing there. The blonde woman smiled with a sharp look on her face. "Yusei and Estelle. Long time no see. What's happening? You smartened up and decided to join my team yet, Fudo?"

"Now's not the time to talk about that!" Yusei retorted sharply.

"We all have to get out of here!" Bruno said. "It's not safe to be in this building right now!"

Sherry chuckled, "Actually… Yes, it is. We just rigged one blast for effect."

"Wait, then _you're_ behind this?" Yusei asked in surprise.

I held myself back to face palm. "Isn't it obvious? Why else would those two be down here and not outside?"

"Point taken", Yusei replied before he turned back to the duo. "But why?"

"Sorry, but that's simply none of your business", Sherry replied before she turned around and headed to an open door with Elsworth. "Au revoir!"

"Wait!" Yusei called as the three of us ran after Sherry, but Elsworth blocked our way. "Let me through! You two won't get away with this!"

"Try to stop me", Sherry taunted as she headed inside the corridor where the door led before it slowly got barricaded.

"Sherry!" Yusei called as he, Bruno and I tried to get through Elsworth.

And let me tell you this; Elsworth was like a big buffalo. He was able to block Yusei, but Bruno and I ran past him. I dived towards the small opening of the door and made it through, landing on my stomach. But then I felt a body hit me from behind and got knocked off ahead by said body.

I turned around and saw it was Bruno. He had made it through the door opening before it got barricaded. He gave me a small sheepish smile as apology before we both got up on our feet.

"Bruno, Estelle, you two have to stop Sherry!" I heard Yusei shouting from the other side of the barricade.

"You can count on us, Yusei!" Bruno replied.

"Be careful, Yusei!" I added. "The butler is not someone you want to play with!"

With that said, I ignored the reply and ran off ahead with Bruno by my side.

"What could Sherry want to do with the Main Frame?" Bruno asked.

I hesitated to answer for a second. "Something that is not good. That's as much as I know."

I did know the card Sherry wanted to analyze had a connection to not only Yliaster but also to Z-one, the main antagonist. But I didn't know if there would be any consequences in the end that could affect the chain of events.

Bruno was a bit faster than me because he had long legs and made it first to the Main Frame where Sherry stood, ready to analyze her Spell card. "Stop!" Bruno called. "Don't even take another step! It's over!"

I was right behind Bruno when I noticed Sherry's movements. I realized quickly she was going to attack Bruno with martial arts, so I grabbed Bruno by his waist with my right arm and used my left arm to shield the young man's face from Sherry's kick.

Sadly, the actions caused me and Bruno to fall down on the floor. I groaned in pain, since Bruno literally sat on me. "G-Get off!" I told him.

Bruno jumped up on his feet and stepped back a bit from Sherry who looked ready to murder us. I got up on my feet as well as Sherry targeted Bruno and not me.

"Wait! No, stop! Please don't hurt me!" Bruno begged as Sherry kept going at him.

The blue-haired man rolled and avoided Sherry's attacks. "Please, let's just talk!" Bruno tried to get out of the situation before he tripped and fell down on the floor.

Sherry was about to give him a hard punch when I jumped in and grabbed Sherry's fist. The second later, I threw her down on the floor, making her yelp out in slight pain. Once she was down, I let go of her and helped Bruno up on his legs.

The French woman got up on her feet with a growl. "You'll pay for that…"

But before she could do anything, we all heard a ring-tone coming from her. Bruno and I watched how Sherry picked up a cell phone and answered the call, which was Elsworth reporting.

"What's up?"

I strained my ears to listen to Elsworth from the cell phone.

"_Sector Security has entered the building. There's not much time. Have you found what you're looking for?_"

"No. There's been an unexpected delay. I need more time."

"_But, Sherry-_"

"No buts! I'm not leaving until I find the answers I need!"

"_Very well…_"

With that, the call ended and Sherry put away her cell phone. Her eyes glowed with anger for me and Bruno distracting her. She stepped closer to us, holding her left arm with Duel Disk in a weird way, as if she was going to use it as a weapon.

"Please… Please, no more!" Bruno begged behind me. "Why don't you just leave now before you get caught?"

"Because I'm willing to risk my freedom and more for the information I'm looking for", Sherry replied, her sharp eyes literally stabbing us.

"Why?" Bruno continued asking. "What's this info?"

"It all has to do with one card; where it came from, who handed it, everything!" Sherry replied before her eyes got a bit glassy by tears she held back. "Once I find that out, I can find out who took my parents from me and finally get my revenge." She held up her Duel Disk and revealed a taser! "That's why no one will interfere!"

The blonde woman was about to hit me with the taser when I suddenly felt myself moving. But it was actually Bruno who had grabbed me by my waist and jumped away before the taser could touch me.

Once Bruno and I were a few meters from Sherry, the blue-haired man released me and looked at the woman with weird eyes. I realized his eyes were actually glowing red, and it was very intimidating.

Sherry was about to kick Bruno when he easily grabbed her ankle and threw her over his shoulder. I watched how Sherry landed gracefully on her feet, but before she could move, Bruno dived and sealed her by her neck, choking her a bit.

My eyes widened when I saw Bruno raise up his left hand and clenched it into a fist, ready to punch Sherry. I jumped in and grabbed his arm with both my hands, holding him back to hurt the blonde woman.

"Bruno, stop!" I shouted, hoping to grab his attention and bring him back to his senses. "This isn't you, Bruno! Snap out of it!"

I saw how Sherry looked surprised to see me trying to protect her as she struggled against Bruno's grip. I spotted the Spell card Z-ONE inside Sherry's jacket and was about to take it when Bruno unexpectedly swung his left arm and pushed me away. I yelped a bit in pain as I landed on my back, feeling my spine and muscles throb by the impact.

I got up on my elbows when I saw Bruno had grabbed the Spell card while Sherry struggled even more, desperate to get the card back. Bruno just stared at the card with his eyes still glowing red.

"No…! That card…!" Sherry struggled. "It's the only clue…that I have to set my life straight again…!"

"Set my life straight again…", Bruno mumbled to himself.

Something must have triggered him because his eyes stopped glowing and he let go of Sherry. The blonde woman gasped and coughed to make her throat feel better as Bruno headed over to the Main Frame.

I stepped over to Sherry and helped her up, seeing she was no longer fighting. She looked rather surprised that Bruno actually helped her analyze the Z-ONE Spell card.

"What are you doing?" Sherry demanded from the blue-haired man.

"Solving the mystery", Bruno replied, never looking away from the monitor. "This computer's highly advanced. I'll operate it for you."

"Why are you helping me?" Sherry asked, a bit flabbergasted.

"I know what it's like to have questions about the past", Bruno replied. "And if this is your one chance to get some real answers, and I can help… Well then, why not?"

Sherry turned to me who stood next to her right. "Why aren't you stopping him?"

"Same reason as he said", I replied. "I may have not lost my memories of my past or lost my parents when I was a little girl, but… I've got compassion for others who seeks for answers. I'm not a heartless person who leaves someone in the dust when they're crying for help." Sherry was all silent. "Yusei is the very same. If you could have just asked us for help, we would help you. But I understand that you have enemies around you and you don't easily trust others, but you need to open up you heart a little bit more." A small smile reached my lips. "There are people out there who might want to hurt you, but there are also people who want to help you."

"I…", Sherry was stunned for sure before she composed herself. "Thank you…"

"My pleasure", Bruno replied with a hint of joyful voice.

We waited for a minute or two before the analysis was complete, and the result was not good news for Sherry.

We only got to learn about the Spell card's effect; when this Set card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 Continuous Spell or Field Spell card in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand.

"Guess that's that", Bruno said a bit surprised.

"No way!" Sherry exclaimed. "There's no way that this is right! This card has answers! It has to!"

My Star Mark started to glow through my sleeve, which grabbed our attention. But a second later, my Mark started to hurt. I gripped my arm and held back grunts of pain as Bruno supported me.

"Hey, Estelle! You okay?!" the young man asked worriedly.

"N-No…", I shook my head, feeling some wetness gather in my eyes by the pain. "So-Something's not right…"

The Z-ONE Spell card suddenly emitted a bright light that blinded us all. I was also affected by it, but I felt my Mark hurt even more as the light spread. It felt like a warning; a sign that maybe Yliaster was way too strong for me and the Signers to handle. But it was just my theory.

I heard Yusei cry out in the background as the light got too bright and swallowed all of us.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white dimension that looked like the inside of a computer. My Mark had stopped glowing, but I could feel the after-effect in my arm. It was still throbbing a bit, but I could endure it.

I looked around and saw Sherry, Bruno and Yusei as well. They were all looking confused, shocked or surprised to see where we had ended up to.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"And how did we get here?" Bruno added, looking around.

Sherry turned to me for a second. "Your arm's better, Estelle?"

I turned to me and nodded while rubbing my right arm. "Yeah… For now."

I felt goosebumps creeping all over my body when I felt like we were being watched. I looked over my shoulder and saw something in the horizon. I turned my body around and yelped out when I recognized the strange machine thing.

It was…_him_.

Z-one.

The others followed my way and saw Z-one as well.

"What is that?" Yusei asked.

"No…", I mumbled to myself, feeling my body shake in slight fear.

"Estelle, do you know what that thing is?" Bruno asked.

I just nodded, my eyes never moving from Z-one.

It was then an eye from Z-one looked at us and we all yelled out in shock and pain. I grabbed my head as I felt my brain throbbing so hard that I was afraid it would pop out of the cranium.

Suddenly, pictures flew through my head. It showed me the devastation of the future where Z-one came from. The humanity's accelerated evolution led to a society that was cruel, greedy and corrupt. People were running away to save themselves from the Meklord Emperors that destroyed the once glorious New Domino City into ruins. A scientist researched a way to stop the Meklord Emperors, but it ended up with a massive Zero Reverse that killed the society with a few survivors, including Z-one. I only saw parts of when Z-one took Yusei's form to try inspiring people and show them the light and not holding so much negative feelings that affected the Ener-D reactor and the Planetary Gear.

The next pictures were of how Z-one met up with Antinomy, Paradox and Aporia. Z-one had saved Antinomy from being killed by a Meklord Emperor and convinced him to live in order to save the humanity. Z-one somehow stumbled upon Paradox who joined forces with the duo. And then the trio encountered Aporia in their old age. The four of them made it clearly that their mission was to create a better future, since they were the only human beings left on the planet. The four of them tried one experiment after another to find a solution to restore the world, and while doing that, Z-one had his body mechanized in order to prolong his life while his companions began to fade away.

I saw how Z-one sent the embodiments of Paradox, Antinomy and Aporia to the past, but nothing more.

However, there was one picture that seemed to be off with the others. The picture was of a very old woman who lied in bed and talked to a little boy that was around five years old. The boy looked like a miniature version of Z-one when he was a scientist, but the old woman in the bed… She looked way too old to just be a grandmother. Was she maybe a great-grandmother? She had short white half-wavy hair and blue eyes. She somehow looked familiar to me.

It was then I realized I could actually hear what they were talking about.

"_Granny…_", the little Z-one said.

"_Yes, little one…?_" the old woman asked with a weak smile.

"_Were you just talking to great-grandpa?_"

The old woman chuckled gently. "_Why, yes… I talk to him every day. He is waiting for me…_" Her eyes traveled up to the ceiling. "_Just as he is watching over us… Our family…_"

"_Granny…_", little Z-one said sadly as tears ran down his cheeks.

The old woman smiled weakly again before she pulled out her right arm from the covers to wipe away the tears on her great-grandchild's cheeks. But there was something on her bared arm that made me freeze in shock.

She had the Mark of the Crimson Star! _My_ Mark! Was this woman possibly…me?!

Did that mean that Z-one was going to be my great-grandchild in the future?! And even more, I would return to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension and marry someone and have a family?!

The shock was overwhelming, but I was able to keep listening at my future self and little Z-one's conversation.

"_Don't be sad, little one…_", the future me said. "_I may leave you and the family soon, but I will always watch over you with great-grandfather…_"

"_Promise?_" little Z-one asked as he grabbed my future self's hand and kept it on his cheek.

The future me nodded with her smile still on her lips. "_I promise… If you can promise me something…_"

Little Z-one nodded determinedly. "_Anything._"

The future me moved her hand and rubbed little Z-one's head. "_As you might be aware of; your great-grandfather made sure to protect the future by developing the computer program Fortune. The program assimilated the lifeline of New Domino City, by linking it with other cities, with our city becoming the central pillar. Thanks to it, the Ener-D would never go out of control and kept the future safe from being ruined…_"

Little Z-one nodded, "_Yeah, I know. The program is still ongoing and is keeping us all safe._"

Hold on a second…! Did my future self say the computer program Fortune? I remembered the info I read about Yusei in my dimension and there was something mentioned in the last part of his biography that he developed something named Fortune…

No. Freaking. Way!

Did this mean that my future self's husband was going to be Yusei?!

"_I want you to make the world a better place by keeping the future safe…_", my future self said. "_Can you promise me, Zero…?_"

It was then the pictures disappeared and my head throbbed so hard that I lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I groaned as I felt myself waking up from the dreamless nap. I opened my eyes and met the unconscious face of Yusei's. We were about five centimeters from each other. I blushed when I saw how close we were, so I moved away a bit before I sat up, supporting myself on the elbows.

I looked around and saw Bruno and Elsworth, the butler was awake and standing, with an unconscious Sherry in his arms. I turned a bit and saw the lights of the buildings of New Domino City, the sea separating us from where we were. I realized we had been transported to the outskirt of the city.

"You're awake, mademoiselle", Elsworth said as I stood up on my feet.

I turned to Elsworth and nodded. "Yeah…" I rubbed my head, feeling my brain throb a bit. "Are you and Sherry okay?"

Elsworth nodded, "I believe so." He cast a slight worried glance at the blonde woman in his arms.

I looked at myself and dusted off the dirt on my clothes when I heard Yusei and Bruno groaning, telling me they were waking up. I looked down and saw how the two young men woke up and got up slowly on their feet.

"Whoa, is that…?" Bruno began asking in surprise when he saw the city.

"New Domino City, yes", Elsworth confirmed.

"Elsworth, tell me you know what's going on", Yusei told him.

"No… There was a blast back at the lab and I was knocked out", Elsworth replied. "When I came to, we were all just lying here." Sherry was mumbling something in her sleep. "Thank you for your help. If we didn't go after Sherry when we did, who knows how worse things could have turned out."

I stepped over to Elsworth and looked at Sherry. She seemed to struggle in her sleep, like she was facing a nightmare.

"No…", she murmured sadly.

I could sense how Yusei and Bruno stepped closer to me to watch the blonde woman, both of them probably worried about her.

Tears collected on Sherry's eyelids before a tear ran down her cheek. "Mother… Father…"

I couldn't help but feel sad for her. I grabbed her left hand that was dangling and placed it on her stomach to make things more comfortable for her. I then placed my hand onto her cheek and wiped away the strayed tear. I kept the hand on her cheek before I removed it and looked up at her butler.

"Elsworth…", I said, getting his attention. "If Sherry ever needs to talk to someone… Tell her that she can always turn to me." Elsworth blinked once, keeping his poker face. "I want to help her as much as I can."

Elsworth remained quiet before he nodded. "Very well. I will pass on the message to her."

With that said, the butler bowed lightly and walked away with Sherry in his arms.

"This is strange", Yusei suddenly spoke up, getting Bruno and my attention. "How'd we get away from whatever that creature was back in that weird room?"

"I don't know", Bruno shook his head. "But I'd say the most important thing is that we did manage to escape from him."

"Him?" Yusei questioned.

I remained quiet as I looked at New Domino City. The pictures I saw before were so vivid. They must have been Z-one's memories, but… Why did he even show them to me? Did he try telling me something? I felt like I got a thousand of more questions than when I arrived to this dimension.

I snapped out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to the left and saw Yusei's slight worried face.

"Are you okay, Estelle?" he asked gently.

I hesitated a bit before I looked down on the ground. "Yeah…"

"Do you know what that thing was?" Yusei continued asking.

I just nodded, never looking up.

Yusei didn't ask more questions. He must have understood that I wouldn't tell him any details because of the chain of events.

The three of us stood there, watching New Domino City. I was certain we all had a nagging feeling about the World Racing Grand Prix and Yliaster. Who knew what would happen and if there were going to be changes, like with many cases that never happened in the anime version.

Only time could tell, and the time was slowly coming.


	67. Keeping a Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 67: Keeping a Promise**

I was still thinking about the memories that seemed to belong to Z-one, but the memory that bugged me the most was of the old future me and little Z-one. That memory was so different compared to those that showed the destruction of New Domino City. Was it possible that memory wanted to tell me there would be a difference in the future if my friends and I played our cards right? No puns intended.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I got startled when Jack called my name. I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes and looked around. I was sitting outside of the cafeteria with Jack. His coffee had run out yesterday, so he "invited" me to the cafeteria to have a drink while he could "order" what kind of coffee he wanted me to make.

"Well?" Jack asked with a frown. "Did you get it all?"

I looked down at the notebook I had on my lap while holding a pencil in my right hand. I checked quickly the list before I nodded. "Yep. Everything is here."

Jack nodded with his arms crossed. "Good. I expect to get the goods this weekend."

Today was a Wednesday, so it was possible that I could make the coffee to the weekend. "I'll try my best. But if I'm not done with everything, then I'll deliver what I've made to you."

"Agreed", Jack said. "After all, you're busy with Martha's daycare, practicing with your magic and skills, and whatever else."

"This is life, Jack", I nodded. "It will always be busy with things that are necessary."

It was quite rare for me to be alone with Jack, even for a short moment. I was usually around Yusei, since everyone else was busy. I did hang out with Akiza alone in the shopping malls or just spend some time in her home with Dueling or whatever girls like to do.

Our moment was broken when we heard a voice call our names.

"Jacky! Estelle!"

I turned to the right and saw Carly running to us. I did spot a small smile on Jack's lips before they formed into his usual poker face.

"Hi, Carly", I greeted the journalist as she joined us. "It's been a while."

"It surely has", Carly nodded excitedly.

"Did you need something, Carly?" Jack asked with a tiny hint of joy in his voice.

Was he expecting some kind of investigation that Carly needed help with? Didn't it mean he just wanted to spend more time with her? Hmm… My Cupid side started coming up with new ideas.

"Nothing really", Carly shook her head. "I was around these paths, so I decided to check on you, Jack."

"Did you now…", Jack said in a low voice, sounding a bit disappointed.

I hid my chuckle by drinking the last drops of my tea. I enjoyed the fruit taste of the liquid with the perfect sweetness. I licked my lips lightly before I placed the cup on the table.

"Guys, have you heard about the school cultural festival in Duel Academy?" Carly asked us.

"School cultural festival?" Jack said in slight confusion.

I nodded, "Yes, I've heard from Akiza and the twins. They asked me to visit them this Sunday when the cultural festival is open for the public."

"I actually gained permission to enter the school premises to write an article about the cultural festival!" Carly told us.

Both Jack and I looked at her in disbelief.

"No way…", Jack almost spilled his coffee on himself, but angled the cup back properly.

"How were you able to do that?" I asked.

Carly giggled while she adjusted her glasses. "Well… Thanks to my connections, I was able to talk to the chancellor and asked for his permission to come on Friday and visit Duel Academy to look around, take photos and interview some classes."

"Should I ask about your connections?" I asked, acting a bit scared to add in the mood.

"Nope!" Carly giggled. "Anyway, if I keep working just as hard as I do, I might be able to leave my current work and find a more decent job in the real newspaper."

"I agree on that", Jack nodded. "You're too good to be working for a scandal magazine."

Carly and I turned our heads at Jack, looking at him in slight surprise. Neither of us had expected to hear such words coming out from his mouth.

Jack looked weirdly at us. "What?"

"Oh, Jacky!" Carly's eyes got a bit wet while her cheeks turned pink. "You care for me!" She launched herself onto Jack and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, cuddling onto his chest.

Jack blushed hard as he used his free hand to remove the cuddling Carly while making sure he wouldn't spill his coffee. "H-Hey, Carly! Get off me!"

I chuckled at the sight before I noticed something by the corner of my right eye. I turned to the right and spotted Yusei heading towards the Zora's house with two cardboard boxes that looked heavy.

I quickly put the money for the tea on the table next to my empty cup of tea and left the two lovebirds alone. I jogged over to Yusei, feeling happy inside whenever I saw him.

"Yusei!" I called his name.

Yusei stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. His slight poker face turned into a soft smile when he saw me. "Estelle. I thought you were with Jack?"

I shook my head once I reached him. "I was, but Carly appeared and let's just say I didn't want to be the third wheel."

Yusei turned to the cafeteria and let out a soft chuckle when he saw the commotion. "I can see why."

"Do you need help to carry these boxes?" I asked while I grabbed the one on top of the box that Yusei held.

Yusei turned back to me, looking a bit hesitantly. "Isn't it too heavy for you?"

I gave him a small smile. "Not at all. Remember that I've been training for a long time now, so my muscles have become stronger."

Yusei's eyes softened. "Then I'd appreciate your help."

We walked down the ramp that led to the open garage. We stepped inside and spotted Bruno working on Crow's Duel Runner. He had a laptop and wires connected to the Blackbird Duel Runner and typed away like crazy. Yusei and I didn't want to interrupt him, so we put away the items that were in the boxes on the shelves that were in front of the stairs that led to the front door.

Once we put away the last thing, we heard Bruno groan in defeat. Yusei walked over to the blue-haired man with me following him.

"What's up, Bruno?" Yusei asked.

"Well, Crow's Duel Runner just isn't running right", Bruno replied.

"Do you have any idea why?" Yusei replied.

Bruno pointed at one point of the blueprint of Crow's Duel Runner on the laptop's screen. "I think the problem is coming from this one part."

Yusei leant down a bit to take a closer look. "Where'd that come from?"

I also leant a bit closer to check which part of the Duel Runner was wrong. But a voice in the back of my head told me that something big was coming. The problem was I had forgotten what it could be.

I heard someone yawn loudly in the background before that yawn was replaced by a shout. "Hey, what're you doin'?!"

That someone was Crow.

Crow ran down to us, looking very panicked and worried about his Duel Runner. "Why'd you always have to mess with _my_ Duel Runner?!"

"I'll tell you why, Crow", Bruno replied. "Because your Duel Runner is the only one with this mysterious glitch that none of us can figure out."

"What do you mean 'glitch'?" Crow said in surprise as he joined us by the laptop.

"There's this one part that keeps bugging out, but I can't seem to access it", Bruno explained, showing Crow the problem.

"Can't you just let it be?" Crow sighed in defeat. "I don't want you to end up messing things up more. That Runner is my baby! I depend on her!"

What was it with boys and men calling their rides "baby" and all? Sometimes I just couldn't understand the opposite sex.

"We know, Crow", Yusei nodded before a small mischievous look appeared on his face. "Now then, Bruno, hand me the hammer, the flame torch, and, ooh, the chainsaw. We'll get to the bottom of this in one way or another."

Crow just sighed loudly in the background.

"Just don't turn this into a horror movie or else I'm out of here", I said sarcastically before pushing lightly Yusei's shoulder, seeing him smirk. "Since when did you become so evil, Yusei?"

"Evil? I'm not evil", Yusei replied playfully. "That job is for Yliaster."

"Excuse us, everyone", a familiar voice called.

Only Crow and I looked up to see Trudge and Mina by the entrance of the garage. Both of them had a slight concern expression on their faces.

"Hey, Trudge, Mina", Crow greeted. "What's up?"

"You got a minute to talk outside, Crow?" Trudge asked, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"And we'd like you to join us, Estelle", Mina added. "It's kinda important."

Both Crow and I exchanged confused glances before we followed the adults out while Bruno and Yusei started working on the Blackbird Duel Runner.

Crow leant against a lamppost while Mina and I sat on a bench and Trudge stood by a wall. The mood was feeling a bit down and worrisome.

"So what's it about, Trudge?" Crow asked.

"It's about an old friend of yours", Trudge replied. "Robert Pearson."

"Hey! How in the world did you know I was friends with Pearson?!" Crow asked a bit harsh.

"Did you think I didn't know?" Trudge replied calmly. "My jurisdiction was in Satellite, you know."

"But… Why now?" Crow wondered.

I noticed a sad glance in his eyes. I really wished I could remember more about this… But something told me it was connected to Crow's Signer Dragon; Black-Winged Dragon.

Speaking of which, wasn't he supposed to obtain that card soon?

"We have something we want to ask you regarding Pearson's death", Mina told him.

This Pearson person was dead? Was he also someone really close to Crow?

"Something you want to ask?" Crow wondered.

"Yes", Mina nodded. "We just recently discovered that before the accident occurred, Pearson was Dueling someone…" She stood up and walked over to Crow with a photo in her hand. "And this is the card his opponent was using."

I walked over to Crow and Mina as the woman handed him the photo. I stood next to Crow and looked at the photo.

The photo showed us a Synchro Monster card. The Monster looked like the combination of a ghost and a fiend Monster that was clad in a black costume with cape and tall hat. It had a cane in its hand that had a skull as knob.

"Blood Mefist…", I read the card's name.

"We're trying to figure out who it belongs to", Trudge continued explaining. "Any ideas?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not", Crow confessed. "I've never seen this card before in my life."

Trudge turned to me. "I know you've seen a lot back in your dimension, but… Perhaps you might know the owner of the card?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who the user is. I've never come this far with watching the anime."

"I see…", Trudge let out a small defeated sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"You see, a few years back, they tried developing cards that had more than just visional effects", Mina began explaining. "It worked. Only they soon found the new effects were dangerous and dealt actual damage to Duelists."

"Real damage?" Crow said in disbelief.

"You mean, without being a Psychic Duelist like Akiza?" I asked.

Mina nodded to answer my question. "Naturally, production of these cards stopped immediately. However, there were a few prototypes already released to the Dueling public that are still unaccounted for. Blood Mefist is one of them." She turned to me with a slight worried expression. "And that includes your Star Eater, Estelle."

I was taken back by the news. "What? My Star Eater is one of those cards?" Once I got over the shock, I pulled out my Deck and picked up Star Eater's card.

It was hard for me to believe that Star Eater was one of those dangerous cards. But I didn't recall that he ever did actual damage during a Duel. Sure, during the Duel with Jack in the Fortune Cup was an exception because my dragon didn't end up destroying the dome and didn't kill Jack. Maybe it had to do that I was the Crimson Star Priestess and was able to control the Duel Monsters so they wouldn't cause a mess?

Or… What if emotions played a huge role in these cards? I thought back to the Fortune Cup once again when Akiza Dueled Sir Randsborg and Yusei. The destruction that her Duel Monsters caused was whenever she lost control of her emotions and turned into an emotional wreck.

Crow turned his eyes back on the photo. "Wait… So then, you're telling me Robert Pearson died because of this card?!" He held back a growl as he bit his lower lip.

"Yes, Crow. I'm afraid that's precisely what Mina and I are saying", Trudge said, getting Crow's attention. "Which means the sooner we know who the owner of this highly dangerous and one-of-a-kind card is, the sooner we can identify your friend Robert Pearson's murderer."

Crow glanced back at the photo with a determined gleam in his eyes. "And the sooner we'll be able to serve justice."

Trudge and Mina left us with their Sector Security car, but Crow and I remained outside to take in the new information. The adults allowed Crow to keep the photo of Blood Mefist.

"What will you do, Crow?" I asked him.

Crow took one last look on the photo before he put it in a pocket of his vest. "Well, I'll start the investigation by visiting another old friend of mine."

I looked a bit confused. "Another old friend of yours?"

Crow nodded, "Uh-huh! His name is Bolton. He used to be best friends with Robert Pearson back in the Satellite while I was a teenager. It's been a long time since I talked to him, but it's always a good start to talk to old friends."

"Bolton…", I mumbled lowly as I recalled the name. "Isn't the Bolton Building of Bargains company connected to him?"

"Yep!" Crow nodded. "Apparently, Bolton is the president of the company that is one of the sponsors of the WRGP. I need to head over to the company and talk to him right away!"

With that said, Crow turned around and rushed to the garage.

I stayed behind to have some alone moment and think about the upcoming events. It was now early June and also very soon one year anniversary for me being in this dimension. Time sure flew quickly by.

But the biggest issues were the WRGP and Yliaster. Two big burdens for the Signers to carry on their shoulders. Personally, I didn't think it felt right to them. Even if they were chosen by the Crimson Dragon to protect the world from the evil danger, they still had the rights to be like anyone else with the hopes and dreams and wills to participate in a big contest.

I let out a soft sigh through my nose and looked up at the blue sky, feeling the wind blow. Now when I thought about Yliaster, it had been quite a while since the Three Pure Nobles had tried making a move. Were they waiting for the WRGP and only then they would appear again?

If that was so, then I would take care of Yliaster all alone. I didn't want the Signers to lose their concentration on the WRGP. Plus I didn't want to see them getting hurt like all those few times that had already happened.

I was willing to carry on the biggest burden and fight alone against the evil to keep New Domino City and the rest of this dimension safe. I knew I had plans to help the Signers to achieve the next step of their training by fusing with their Signer Dragons, but I would cancel it. The Signers knew the basics, but if they wanted to continue practicing, then I would help them. But _ONLY_ if they wanted to. I didn't want to force them anymore.

Plus I would return to my dimension shortly after the WRGP, so if I spent less time with the Signers, and everyone else, then my departure wouldn't hurt them so much. It would hurt more for me to slowly separate myself from my friends, but it was worth it to make sure they wouldn't carry a piece of sadness in the place of their hearts where I used to belong.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I wiped it away before it made it down to my jaw. I took a deep breath and felt determination fill my soul.

That was the day when I made a promise that I would keep everyone safe and fight on until my heart would no longer beat and every single blood would be drained of my body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was on my way back to Martha's house and carried a gym bag after I had been in the gym to practice on some moves that I didn't get the hangs on it. I recalled last night when I told Martha about my plans and she seemed to understand my reasons why. She promised she wouldn't tell the boys, meaning Yusei, Jack and Crow, about my plans to slowly put a distance between me and the Signers.

I looked up and saw the Satellite Trio had come to visit their childhood house this Thursday. Jack and Yusei were with the children that Crow had looked after, playing with them. However, the birdbrain stood by his Duel Runner and stared at something on it.

I walked over to Crow, feeling like he had to talk to someone about his thoughts. Sure, I know I promised myself to put some space between my friends, but when someone was emotionally upset I just couldn't ignore them.

"Crow?" I called his name.

Crow looked up, snapping out of his trance, and turned to me. "Oh… Hey, Estelle."

I stood next to him, glancing down at his Duel Runner. On the monitor lied the photo of Blood Mefist. "Is everything okay, Crow? Did you get to talk to Bolton yesterday?" I asked.

"Well… Kinda", Crow confessed, looking a bit down.

"Do you want to talk about your feelings?" I asked kindly.

Crow stayed quiet before he nodded lightly. "As you might know, Pearson entrusted me with the Blackbird before he passed away. That happened before Kalin was arrested."

I blinked confusedly. "You got your Duel Runner before the Enforcers truly split up?"

Crow nodded, "I lost my goal and was wondering around meaninglessly. Then one day…" He told me the details about how Pearson and his companion Bolton appeared one day to serve justice against two people who had kicked out an employee in a factory and Crow had been looking after that man's son and the child's friends. "That is how I met Robert Pearson. Pearson took care of children in Satellite, like I did, but he worked to allow children to realize their full potential. I believed this too. I helped Pearson's research. Pearson gave me the hope to live on again."

I felt my respect for Pearson grow even stronger. By the way Crow told me about him, Pearson was very dedicated to help children and make sure to reveal their strong sides and never give up on themselves, despite living during harsh circumstances when the Satellite used to be a trash island.

"I enjoyed helping Pearson's research; an engine with Satellite parts that would shock people in the city", a soft smile appeared on Crow's lips. "But… That day…" His small smile got replaced with a sad expression. "After Pearson died, I tried my best to take care of those kids like he wanted, even if I had to beg, borrow or steal." I saw how he tried to hold back his tears as his emotions grew bigger inside. "Maybe Bolton is right. I should just forget the past. After all, everything else he's done has been right. Think about it… He actually followed through with Pearson's plan and now makes Duel Runners for a living. He's kept Pearson's dreams alive better than I have…!" He placed his fist on the Duel Runner and I saw how he clenched it.

I let out a soft sigh, but I could just smile, thinking how stupid Crow was. Wasn't he able to see that he had been able to carry on Pearson's will?

"You're a big idiot, Crow", I told him.

Crow looked surprised at my sentence.

"Estelle's right", Yusei spoke up as he joined us.

Crow turned to Yusei. "Yusei…?"

Yusei smiled lightly. "You just said it yourself. You've taken care of the kids."

"I have…?" Crow questioned in disbelief.

"Crow!" the children shouted.

The three of us turned to the small group of children that Jack stood next to.

"What'cha doin' over there?!" Ginga said.

"Come on over and play with us!" Daichi called.

"Yeah, you're fun!" Kokoro waved her hand to the birdbrain.

"Sure, Crow, it may not have been easy, but just check out the smiles on their faces", Yusei said with a soft smile. "You've done a great job taking care of those kids."

"Just because someone else has done a job that seems to shine brighter doesn't mean that your job has been nothing", I said. "Bolton carried out Pearson's will to make Duel Runners, but you carried out the will to look after the children. The next generation. And to me, that is something much valuable than creating machines that doesn't express emotions." I turned to Crow. "You are these children's guiding star, Crow. You've given them the smiles they are carrying because of your own efforts. Let them be your motivation whenever you feel down. Let them remind you that Pearson is right now very proud of you."

"Exactly", Yusei nodded in agreement. "So there's no reason to think that Bolton's anymore right about something than you are."

"Maybe so…", Crow mumbled before a determined glance appeared in his eyes. "I'll accept Bolton's challenge and I _will_ find out the truth!"

I nodded with a small smile. "That's the spirit, Crow. Now hurry and get over to the children before we have to drag you over there."

Crow let out a small laugh with his usual smile and walked over to the children. Yusei and I watched him interacting with them before they started playing tag.

"He's back to his old self now", I said.

"Yeah…", Yusei nodded before he turned to me. "Where've you been?"

"I was in the gym for some extra training", I replied before I walked to Martha's house, leaving Yusei behind.

It was a cold move, yes, but I had to.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

That was weird of Estelle. She wouldn't just walk away like that after I asked her a question. Was she in a bad mood? Well, if so, then it would be best to leave her alone for a bit and then see if she would be in a better mood.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

One hour after the Satellite Trio left, I gathered the children in the dining room with paper sheets and color crayons.

"Children, Crow is going to Turbo Duel Bolton tomorrow because he's looking for some answers", I told them.

"Answers for what?" Kokoro wondered.

"For the truth of Pearson's death", I replied.

The mood for the children dropped when I mentioned Pearson's name. I felt a bit bad for reminding them about their father-like figure, but the children had to know the truth.

"Therefore, we're going to surprise Crow by joining up at the Turbo Duel course and cheer for him", I told them, bringing back their good mood. "But in order to do that, we need some drawings of Crow to show we are his supporters, like in a soccer match."

"I got it!" Hikari smiled as she grabbed an orange crayon. "I'm going to draw Crow's face!"

"And I'm going to draw Crow's Blackwings!" Taiga said while grabbing a few crayons.

"And I'll do his Duel Runner!" Kokoro said and grabbed a black crayon and a yellow crayon.

The children began making their drawings on the dining table. While they did that, I spoke to Martha about how I could transport the children to the Turbo Duel course.

"Blister can drive them once they come here after school", Martha said. "He said the bus he found has been fixed, so you can use it as transport."

"That sounds perfect", I nodded. "I'll ask Blister. Do you think you can watch over the children during the short moment?"

"But of course, Estelle", Martha smiled.

I smiled and walked up to Blister's room where the cowboy was doing some work. When I told him about the Turbo Duel tomorrow, he agreed on driving the children and me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We had to rush a bit the next day, since the children got a bit late after school, but Blister and I had been prepared for it. The cowboy drove the bus to the Turbo Duel course that Bolton owned and we gained access to enter the control tower next to the course. Bruno met us by the entrance and guided us up to the area where Yusei and Jack were watching the Turbo Duel. There were also a few holographic screens that could show us close-up scenes from the Turbo Duel course.

Bolton had Blood Mefist out, revealing that he was Robert Pearson's murderer, and Crow was struggling on how to defeat the Synchro Monster.

Bruno walked up to a small control center and activated a microphone, allowing Ginga to speak to Crow by the loudspeakers.

"Crow! Up here! In the control tower!" Ginga said.

We saw how Crow looked up and spotted the rest of the children standing next to Yusei and Jack, holding their drawings they had made yesterday.

"Just wanted to let you know; all us kids are behind ya!" Ginga added.

The other children cheered for Crow, chanting his name and telling him to not give up.

I stepped up to Ginga and Bruno, telling them I wanted to talk to Crow as well. Ginga stepped aside and let me sit down in front of the microphone.

"Crow, remember what I told you yesterday?" I began. "About the children being your motivation and you are their guiding star? You've raised these five children with something that connects every living being; love. Your love for them helped them to carry on with their lives, just like a flock of birds or crows. They are part of your Blackwing family, just like your Duel Monsters, and that makes you their protector, like Robert Pearson and his Synchro Monster. Don't give up, no matter what you are facing. After all, the intelligence of the crows is extraordinary, like you. Despite that you sometimes can act like a birdbrain." That caused the children to laugh and I couldn't help but smile very lightly when I saw Crow's shocking expression on the holographic screen. "So don't hold yourself back and go for it. Your own Blackwing flock is right here for you! Keep protecting them with your love!"

Crow's shocking expression turned into a determined one. He mumbled something with his lips, but I could read them easily.

_Thanks, guys._

My Mark suddenly started glowing just as I stood up from the chair. Then the blueprint of Crow's Duel Runner appeared on the screen of the control center with a password before it revealed a hidden compartment where the card of Black-Winged Dragon had been hiding this whole time!

"Whoa! What? It's a card!" Bruno said out loud.

Yusei heard him and turned around to ask before every screen in the control tower showed the very same screen with the Black-Winged Dragon card on.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked before he took a closer look at the card. "Wait… No way! Is that…?!"

"Pearson's Black-Winged Dragon", I ended the sentence. "He passed it on to Crow along with his Deck and Duel Runner, but it seems he wanted Crow to get the card during a specific time when it was meant to protect the most precious jewels ever. The children."

Crow summoned out Blackwing - Bora the Spear and tuned it with Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak to Synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon. When Black-Winged Dragon appeared with a roar, my Mark glowed even brighter along with Yusei and Jack's Marks.

"My Mark!" Yusei exclaimed in surprise as he looked at his glowing Mark.

"Mine too!" Jack added before he looked at the holographic screen that now showed Black-Winged Dragon. "Could this be the Signers' sixth dragon?"

I stepped up to the boys while keeping my eyes on the Turbo Duel course, looking at the new Synchro Monster. "Yes, it is." I felt Yusei and Jack's eyes on me. "But Black-Winged Dragon was not part of the Earthbound Immortal war. I don't know why, but I know for certain, since I remember reading about it in my dimension."

No one asked more questions since they were now focusing on the Turbo Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Crow ended up winning against Bolton with his nice combo including Black-Winged Dragon and Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite's special abilities and a Trap card. I had a hard time at first to follow the progress, but I was able to keep up when I realized how Bolton's Blood Mefist's special ability ended up being his knockout.

Bolton turned himself in to Sector Security when Mina and Trudge arrived after a quick phone call. Bruno had recorded the whole Turbo Duel and showed the evidence that Bolton had the Blood Mefist card, so the case of who Robert Pearson's murderer was had now been closed.

I followed Jack, Yusei and Crow to a cemetery in the Satellite where Robert Pearson's grave was, and it was actually a very peaceful place. It was next to the sea with seagulls flying in the air and the greenery added more of the calm atmosphere.

Crow knelt in front of Pearson's grave with Black-Winged Dragon's card in his hand. "Pearson… Bolton turned himself in. Your feelings have finally reached him." He held up the card to look at it. "Black-Winged Dragon… I'll carry on your will!" He clenched the card lightly as he held back his tears.

I knelt down next to Crow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Crow… Even if Pearson is not with us anymore physically, he's with us spiritually."

Crow nodded lightly. "I know…"

"You know, back in Sweden…", I began gently. "Ravens are held to be the ghosts of murdered men."

I heard Yusei and Jack release small gasps of surprise as Crow stopped shaking and turned to me with widen and glassy eyes.

I turned my eyes on Black-Winged Dragon and traced gently my point finger on it. "So you will not only carry on Pearson's will with this card but also his spirit. Black-Winged Dragon symbolizes him."

Crow looked at the card before tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't even try holding them back. He kept mumbling Pearson's name as he placed his head on my right shoulder.

I closed my eyes and leant my head on his, comforting him like a big sister as he poured out his tears and sorrow while Yusei and Jack remained silent.


	68. Cultural Festival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 68: Cultural Festival**

Sunday arrived and that meant a visit in Duel Academy's cultural festival. Yusei and Bruno decided to attend with me while Jack and Crow were busy with something else. Crow said he had some extra work, on a weekend. Jack said he was meeting someone important who I had a feeling was Carly.

Today I had another outfit than my usual one. I was dressed in a magenta long-sleeved top that revealed my collarbones, silver necklace, shoulders and the black straps of my bra, with a six-pointed star on the chest, jeans skirt that reached almost down to my knees, dark grey stockings that reached up to above the knees, and dark blue flat shoes. I had a black fanny pack around my waist where I kept my cell phone, wallet, Deck and other necessary things. I even made a change with my hair. I used a dark blue hair clip in the shape of a ribbon to tie up my hair into a half-ponytail to reveal my ears.

I held a pamphlet in my hand about the building where the classes were and what kind of shops they were having. I had been looking forward to see a real Japanese cultural festival for a long time.

"This is going to be interesting", I said as I looked for Akiza's classroom on the pamphlet.

"It's a bit noisy with all the students and visitors, but it still hold a comfortable aura", Bruno commented.

"It's a nice change", Yusei added. "Crow, Jack and I were homeschooled, so I never got to visit a school…except that time with Heitmann."

Bruno turned to me. "How were the cultural festivals back in your country, Estelle?"

I let out a soft sigh. "From what I can remember… There were barely any festivals or big events in high school."

"Seriously?" Bruno said in surprise.

I nodded, "Yep. The only thing the Swedish school was focusing on was the education, while they never did their job."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

I let out another soft sigh. "It's a long and complicated story. But I was homeschooled since middle school, so I can't say I know details."

"I see", Yusei said.

I returned my attention back on the pamphlet, trying to find classroom 12-A, but it was a bit difficult. While I was eyeing the pamphlet, I couldn't help but overhear whispering comments around me, mainly female voices.

"Isn't that man the last year's Fortune Cup's Runner-up Yusei Fudo?"

"Yes, I think so."

"He's actually very handsome."

"The blue-haired man is tall, but he's so cute."

"I'd like to have him as my boyfriend."

I looked up from the pamphlet and spied several Duel Academy female students and female citizens eyeing Yusei and Bruno with goo-goo eyes.

It was a big surprise for me. I had never thought that Yusei could capture girls' attentions with his looks, despite his criminal marker. I could understand the girls falling for Bruno since he had cute features, but Yusei? So I wasn't the only one who thought Yusei was handsome.

Wait a minute… What was this stinging feeling in my heart when I saw girls looking at Yusei? Was I…jealous?

No, that was ridiculous!

I cast my eyes on the pamphlet and finally found classroom 12-A. I looked at the spot where the young men and I were currently at and found the way to get to the classroom. Back when I was a child and my parents visited zoos, I was always in charge for the map and I could easily direct us to the other side of the zoo and even find the way out.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei couldn't help but stare at Estelle every once in a while. She looked very pretty with her hair tied up a bit and wearing different clothes. She looked like a real young woman than her usual tomboy style. But Yusei didn't complain. He liked seeing Estelle in whatever outfit she was wearing, as long as it suited her.

The only thing Yusei didn't like was she was getting every Duel Academy male students and male citizens, both children and adults. And not only had the male gender been captured by Estelle's natural beauty. Even the female students and young citizens were staring at her.

The raven-haired man crossed his arms to maintain his anger that was slowly building up. Bruno could tell what was going on with Yusei and he chuckled at his roommate.

"Okay, you two", Estelle spoke up, getting the two men's attention. "I found out where Akiza's classroom is now."

"Lead the way, Estelle", Bruno smiled innocently.

Estelle looked up and nodded, but she saw how Yusei looked a bit angry. Maybe it was her imagination. She ignored it and walked up ahead with the two young men behind her.

Bruno leant closer to Yusei to whisper. "You're actually very obvious in the way you're looking at the boys around here."

Yusei cast a poker glance at Bruno. "What do you mean?"

Bruno groaned, "Come on, Yusei. You're jealous because the other men find Estelle attractive. If this keeps up, you might end up being possessive, like Jack with his coffee."

Yusei decided to ignore the comment, but he knew Bruno was right. He had to watch it or else he would be just as possessive as Jack.

"What's Akiza's class doing again?" Yusei asked to focus on something else.

"She said they're running a café", Estelle replied. "We can get something to eat there."

"Sounds good", Bruno nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

We found Akiza's classroom and saw there were magenta curtains set up by the doorway.

"Here we are", I said with a soft smile before I stepped inside.

The classroom had a casual feeling with students dressed in male waiter costumes and female waitress costumes. The tables were decorated with different colored tablecloths and had a candlestick in the middle.

I looked around and spotted Akiza. "Akiza!"

Said girl turned around and smiled widely when she saw me. "Estelle!" She walked up to me and the boys. "Welcome! Come on in."

I took a closer look at her outfit. Her waitress dress was black and tied by the back of her neck, and it reached down to the middle of her thighs. She had a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and a pair of black flat shoes.

"Isn't the outfit a bit too short?" I asked Akiza.

Akiza nodded, "Yes, but I was outvoted on the choice of outfits." She turned on her soft smile. "I'll take you to your table. The variety's limited, but all the food's good."

"That's fine", I replied gently.

I saw from the corner of my eyes how Akiza's classmates, both boys and girls, stared at me and the boys. I could even some of their whispering from the booth that served as kitchen.

Akiza turned to Yusei and Bruno and gave them a smile. "Welcome to our café, Yusei and Bruno. Bon appétit!"

"I barely ate anything this morning, so I can probably eat a whole chicken right now", Bruno said with a sheepish smile.

"Sadly, we don't serve dishes with chicken, but I'm sure you can find something else appetizing", Akiza replied.

She led us to a table with four chairs. Yusei sat next to my right while Bruno sat opposite him.

Akiza handed Bruno the menu. "Here's the menu. Call for one of the male waiters to take your orders." She bowed lightly and returned to her duty to welcome other visitors.

Bruno looked through the menu and nodded to himself, probably choosing what he was getting. He passed the menu to Yusei who looked at it with serious eyes.

I couldn't help but let my thoughts fly in a different direction. I was going to tell the whole group just before the WRGP that all the training and practice was over. The Signers and Bruno should focus on having a "normal" life and entering the WRGP like any other ordinary team.

I snapped out of it when I felt Yusei slap the menu against my face. "Hey, Estelle, what are you getting?"

I blinked my eyes and recovered from the small surprise before I grabbed the menu. "Yusei, menus aren't for slapping people with."

Yusei gave me an amused and…flirty smile. "Hm?"

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Yusei having the flirty smile. That wasn't like him. But… What if he was just having fun instead of thinking about the Duel Runners and engines for a change?

I looked through the menu and made my choice. "I'll take the pancake set."

Bruno turned his eyes on a waiter and raised his hand. "Excuse me, can you take our order, please?"

The waiter walked over to us with a notepad and pencil in his hands. We told him our order and he said the food would come in a couple of minutes.

"Welcome to the Duel Academy again, Estelle", a familiar voice spoke up.

I looked up and saw Laila standing by our table. She was dressed in a white sailor outfit with a long dark blue skirt that reached to her knees. She was wearing long black and white stripped stockings, a white bonnet and white shoes.

"Laila", I smiled. "It's a cute outfit."

Laila giggled, "It's our class costume. We're hosting games."

"We were thinking about heading over there when Akiza and the rest switch shifts", I told her.

"Please do!" Laila smiled widely. "The twins and the others are waiting for you."

"But… How did you know that we were here?" Yusei asked.

"Akiza texted the twins and the twins told me", Laila replied.

"She's like a little chicken that follows the mother hen", Akiza suddenly spoke up.

I turned around and saw the young woman standing by our table with a tray that had our order.

"I'm not following Estelle all around", Laila defended.

"But you're one of her fans", Akiza pointed out as she served my pancakes and orange juice. "Here you go, Estelle."

"Thank you", I nodded with a small smile.

Akiza served Yusei and Bruno, but she stayed with us a bit longer.

"Then I should return to my class", Laila said. "My shift ends a bit sooner than Akiza's."

"Okay", I nodded. "We'll see you in your class, Laila."

Laila smiled. "Yep!"

The pink-haired girl left the classroom with a delighted aura.

"She's quite a cheerful girl", Bruno commented.

I nodded, "Yes, and I hope she remains cheerful when she grows up." I took a piece of my pancakes and ate it.

Yusei was drinking his glass of iced tea. "But girls can change when they hit puberty."

"Are we heading back to the same topic as last time?" I asked Yusei.

"What topic and what last time?" Akiza asked, looking a bit suspicious.

"It's nothing important", Yusei replied.

I had taken a few bites of my pancakes when I heard two low voices calling Akiza's name.

"Akiza. Akiza."

We turned to the booth that contained the kitchen. Two girls waved for Akiza, both of them looking worried.

"Your classmates seems to be worried about something", I told her.

"Yeah. I better go and see what's wrong", Akiza said. "I still have time before my shift."

I watched Akiza go to the booth while I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Did something go wrong? Well, I hoped they could fix it.

But alas. Thirty seconds later, Akiza walked back to our table with a serious glance.

"Yusei, Bruno", she said. "I need your help."

The two men blinked confusedly, but stood up and followed the high school student girl. I decided to come along to see what was going on.

The problem was one of the two portable cooking stoves Akiza's class was using had suddenly stopped working.

"If we can't get the stove working, we won't be able to serve all the costumers at once", a girl with reddish hair and green eyes explained worriedly.

"And we'll lose costumers", another girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes added with a sad face.

Bruno walked over to the broken stove and started examining it. "What exactly happened?"

"Nothing!" one of the male cooks said a bit irritably. "I poured the batter for the pancakes in the pan and waited to turn it, but I noticed the batter was still fluently. So I removed the pan to touch the stove and realized it was cold!"

"Did someone accidently turn it off?" Yusei asked.

"No! It was on the whole time", the cook replied.

Yusei nodded and turned his eyes on Bruno. "What do you think, Bruno?"

"It looks a bit complicated, but…", Bruno began as he opened his vest to reveal his tools. "There's nothing in the world that I can't fix."

The students, Akiza and I watched how the two young men carefully pulled open the stove and found the problem that smelled not as delicious as the pancakes that were cooking on the other stove. A small circuit had fried and it oozed a burning odor.

"We need to replace this one part", Bruno said, showing Yusei the problem.

"I'll fetch my toolbox. I think I have a similar part", the raven-haired man said before leaving the classroom.

"Yusei actually brought along his toolbox?" Akiza questioned out loud.

"He says he never knows when his tools might come in handy, if he suddenly gets a job or stumbles upon someone who needs his help while he's out", Bruno replied.

"Wait… You two work as freelance mechanics?" a male student with short black hair and brown eyes, dressed as a waiter, asked.

"For the moment, yes", Bruno replied. "Our main focus right now is actually the WRGP."

That caught many of the female students' attention. I could see their eyes glow in excitement.

Yusei returned with his toolbox with the correct circuit. He and Bruno began working and in less than three minutes, the cooking stove was working and cooking the cold pan with pancake dough.

The high school students gaped in surprise and admiration for seeing the two young men fix a serious problem.

"Akiza!" the girl with reddish hair spoke up excitedly. "Why did you never tell us you had such amazing friends?"

Akiza looked like she wanted to stay quiet, but decided to answer anyway. "You never asked."

The girls turned their attention at both Yusei and Bruno as they put away the tools, and those two got suddenly surrounded by the girls.

The scene looked like one from a manga when a horde of girls surrounds a popular boy and wants to become his girlfriend. It looked a bit hilarious and that made me grin lightly.

Akiza didn't like the scene and clapped her hands loudly. "Okay, girls, that's enough! We got work to do!"

The majority of girls groaned as they slowly returned to their duty. Yusei and Bruno literally let out sighs of relief after being surrounded by fangirls.

"Thanks, Akiza", Yusei said.

"You're welcome", Akiza nodded with a smile. "Just don't tell the girls your address or they will stalk you guys."

Bruno got a bit pale by the thought.

I let out a sigh. "Most teenage girls can barely keep their hormones in check. Why should that be so surprising, Bruno?"

"W-Well…", Bruno began. "If they would stalk us, then we would never finish our work for the World Racing Grand Prix."

"True", I agreed.

Bruno, Yusei and I walked out of the classroom to not stand in the way for both the students and the costumers. We stood by the corridor, but waited for Akiza. Students and citizens walked back and forth as many of them cast a glance at us every once in a while.

Yusei and Bruno really stood out with their looks and caught many girls' attention, just like as in the beginning. I couldn't blame them. These two men had good natural looks. Apparently, Jack fixed his hair with hair gel, which came as a big surprise for me. I always thought his spiky hair was natural, but now when I thought deeper about it, the blonde's hair seemed to shine unlike Yusei, Crow and Bruno's.

"It was very impressive", I spoke up, getting Yusei and Bruno's attention. "You were able to fix the stove in less than five minutes, without using a manual."

"It was an easy fix when I found the problem", Bruno said.

"Yep", Yusei nodded in agreement. "Even if we don't often have manuals to fix stuff, we go by our instincts."

Instinct… That was what I often used during my battles.

Akiza exited her classroom with a bag that probably held her school uniform. "Estelle, I'm going to go change."

"Okay", I nodded. "I feel a bit thirsty, so I'll go and buy some drinks."

"Can you get a strawberry milk drink for me?" Akiza asked.

"Of course", I nodded before I turned to the boys. "And for you?"

"No thanks", Yusei said.

"I'm fine", Bruno smiled.

"Okay", I said before I turned around. "I'll be soon back."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

It was partly true that Estelle was thirsty, but the other reason why she wanted to separate from the group was to slowly isolate herself from her friends. She needed to find such small opportunities and stay away from her friends so the pain of her leaving won't hurt them so much.

Estelle was in deep thoughts as she traveled down the stairs, not seeing how two 12th grade male students eyed her when she walked past them.

"Whoa… Did you see that hot chick?" one of the two boys asked his friend.

"Oh yeah!" the other boy nodded. "Isn't she also the last year's Fortune Cup's champion?"

The first boy nodded, "That's Estelle for sure! I wonder what she's doing here."

"Maybe she's here visiting a friend."

"I wonder if she's here alone."

"Should we talk to her?"

"Yeah!"

But before the two boys could even move, someone else called Estelle's name.

"Estelle!"

Estelle stopped by the stairs and looked up with confused eyes. "Yusei?"

Yep. Yusei had just come to Estelle's aid.

The two boys watched nervously how Yusei walked past them and down to Estelle. He wrapped his right arm around the woman's shoulders, letting his hand rest on her right shoulder. To Estelle, it felt like a friendly and protective gesture, even if it made her blush, but to the boys, it looked like a romantic and possessive gesture, especially when Yusei gave them a strict and cold glare. The boys felt themselves turning into ice by the glare and by the thought of Estelle having someone with her.

Yusei frowned lightly at the boys. He had a feeling from before that he had to follow Estelle, and he was relieved that he listened to his guts. He had also heard the dialogue between the boys.

*_Don't get ahead of yourselves, boys_*, Yusei thought.

"Ehh… Yusei", Estelle spoke up, getting his attention. "Is something wrong?"

For a second, Yusei didn't know what to say. "Do you even know where the vending machine is?"

Estelle nodded, "Yes. I heard that it's at the foot of the stairs."

"I'll go with-", Yusei began before he stopped himself. *_Wait… Aren't I being too possessive? Estelle is an adult and independent, but… She attracts men like how bees are attracted to honey._*

Estelle looked at Yusei with a confused glance, not really understanding what was going on with Yusei.

The man removed his arm and placed his hands on her shoulders with a serious look. "Just… Be careful."

Estelle couldn't help but giggle at Yusei's reaction. "Don't worry, Yusei. A few cans can't hurt me."

"That's not what I…", Yusei began once again to stop himself.

Estelle just smiled gently and patted Yusei's right hand. "Don't worry. Men can't trick me that easily."

Yusei let out a sigh of relief when Estelle finally understood what he tried to tell her. Those two went on their separate ways, but none of them had seen the long-haired girl standing not so far away who had watched everything.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I got a bit surprised that Yusei followed me just to tell me to be careful. It was really sweet of him, while it was unnecessary. Sure, I had autism, but I could see the dangers in a realistic way and not being so naïve as I used to be.

I found the vending machine and got one strawberry milk and one black tea. The thing I liked about Japanese vending machines was they had both hot and cold drinks. In Sweden and other western countries, they only had cold drinks in vending machines.

"Excuse me, Estelle", an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

I looked up with the cans in my hands. A girl in same age as Akiza, dressed in the Duel Academy school uniform, stood there with a poker face. Her hair was long and blue, and a small portion was tied up into a ball on the back of her head.

She looked like someone Akiza had told me about. Wait… Could she be?

"You wouldn't happen to be Sora Sakamoto; Akiza's friend?" I asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes."

I moved the black tea can over to my left hand to hold out my right hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Akiza. I'm glad to see she has some friends here in Duel Academy."

Sora smiled very lightly and accepted my hand. "She's a kind girl."

I nodded, "That she is. Now… Did you need something?"

"Yes", Sora nodded. "Was that man by the stairs your boyfriend?"

That question took me off guard. I nearly dropped the cans in surprise, but I collected myself.

"Wait… You saw me and Yusei by the stairs?" I asked.

Sora nodded, "Yes. I assumed you two were together, since the boy seemed protective."

I blushed at the comment, but swallowed back the warm feeling on my cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend."

Sora blinked with a confused expression. "Really? He seemed very fond of you."

I thought back at all those times when people thought Yusei and I were a couple. Did we really look like that? I thought my actions showed them clearly that I didn't want to get too close to Yusei. I didn't want to hurt him. But, wait… Yusei was the one who still tried to approach me. Maybe if he stopped doing that, we wouldn't look that much as a couple in people's eyes. But I couldn't just march up to him and tell him to stop doing that. That would be extremely rude and probably hurtful for him.

"I'm going to leave New Domino City after the World Racing Grand Prix", I told Sora. "So… Getting into a relationship now is out of question. But I want to cherish the remaining few months with my friends and Yusei, since I do have feelings for him."

"I see…", Sora mumbled quietly.

The ringtone of my smartphone was suddenly sounded. I pulled up the smartphone from my bag and saw it was Akiza calling. Sora was kind to hold the cans while I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Estelle, I'm sorry to ask for this, but I want to take a picture with the two of us together while I still have my outfit on._"

"Oh, that's no problem. Where can I find you?"

"_I got Laila to fetch you, since you're probably still by the vending machine, right?_"

"Yes, I'm here with-"

"Estelle!"

I looked up and saw Laila running over to me with happy feet.

I smiled lightly at the happy chicken. "She's here."

"_Good, I'll see you soon!_"

"Yep."

I ended the call just as Laila hugged me around my waist. I smiled at the girl and rubbed her head, caressing her silky pink hair.

"I found you!" Laila grinned widely.

She reminded me a lot of Leo whenever he was in happy mode.

"That you did", I replied with a smile.

Laila looked up and saw Sora standing with us. "Hello."

Sora nodded in greeting.

"Laila, this is Sora. Sora, this is Laila", I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you!" Laila smiled.

"Likewise", Sora nodded.

I put away my smartphone and took back the cans of drinks. "Thank you, Sora. I hope we can see again sometimes."

"Sure", Sora nodded.

Laila pulled my hand. "Come, Estelle! Akiza's waiting!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Laila's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay, Laila. Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"_I'm sorry, Yusei, but I'll be back in a few minutes with Akiza._"

"It's okay. Akiza forewarned me minutes ago."

"_Oh, good. Just be careful, you two, so you won't get kidnapped by fans._"

Yusei looked at his cell phone with a surprised look after Estelle ended the call. She had just used the same words that he told her ten minutes ago.

Bruno couldn't help but chuckle at the raven-haired man's reaction. "Estelle is sure one of a kind."

Yusei got over the slight shock and allowed a gentle smile appear on his lips. "Yeah…"

"Excuse me", a female voice spoke up.

Yusei and Bruno looked up to see a girl with Duel Academy's school uniform and long blue hair.

"Yes?" Bruno asked kindly. "Do you need help with something? My friend and I can help you fix it."

Sora shook her head. "No thanks. I'm Sora Sakamoto. I am acquaintance with Akiza Izinski."

"You're friends with Akiza?" Yusei asked. "I remember her talking about someone named Sora…"

Sora nodded, "That would be me."

It got quiet for a few seconds between the boys and the girl. Bruno could sense something was a bit weird, especially in the way Sora looked at his roommate.

"Estelle…", Sora began, getting Yusei's attention. "…seems to be the person who cherishes the people around her and puts their needs before her own. I have a feeling she's the same way when she really likes someone."

"What…?" Yusei mumbled, being caught off guard.

"Wait a minute!" Bruno jumped in. "How do you even know Estelle?"

"I met her by the vending machine and spoke to her shortly", Sora replied with an emotionless face. "However… I can't help but feel she's carrying a lot on her shoulders and refuse to share her burden with others. It's like…she either don't want to ask for help or…the people around her doesn't even care to help her." The girl spoke the last part with a very low voice.

Yusei couldn't help but feel his blood freeze into ice by the statement. Could Sora read through Estelle's personality and see the truth? The man thought back at the whole year. Estelle had always been the one who gave people her feelings and heart, but she very rarely asked something in return. She never asked others for a favor or if they could help her with something, and she always declined whenever people offered their assistance to her. The only times when Estelle was selfish were with the Duel Runner, the Daedalus Bridge celebration, the training with the Signers so they could unlock their own powers, and… Were there other times? Yusei had a hard time remembering since a lot had happened after the Fortune Cup and the Dark Signers. Whenever Estelle was in danger or put her life at stake, none of the Signers were there in time to help her.

Yusei felt a cold rush down his spine. Had he been so ignorant and couldn't see how much help Estelle actually needed? Had he and everyone else been bad friends and just used her good heart for their own needs? Estelle did look a lot ragged now when the Meklord Emperors were the current enemies of Yliaster. She had often bags under her eyes and she looked thinner than when he first met her, and her skin was so pale that it could be transparent.

Sora noticed Yusei got really shaken up by her personal thoughts. "My apologizes. I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

Bruno also saw Yusei's change. He could sense the raven-haired man's aura had changed and it didn't feel right. "Yusei…", Bruno cold sweated.

"I heard from Akiza you're joining the WRGP", Sora added. "I wish your team good luck…and with everything else."

With that said, Sora turned around and left the duo.

Bruno watched the long-haired girl leave while Yusei's glance had turned to the floor. The taller man turned his attention at Yusei, feeling worried for him.

"Yusei? Is everything okay?" Bruno asked.

Yusei let out a weak sigh and pulled his head up, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know…"

"Is it about-", Bruno began.

"Yusei! Bruno!" Akiza's voice spoke up.

The two men turned to the right and saw Akiza, now dressed in her school uniform, and Estelle walking up to them with Laila holding Estelle's left hand.

"Sorry you guys had to wait", Estelle said as soon as the girls joined the duo.

The brunette noticed immediately in Yusei's eyes that he was absentminded. She walked up to him and tried to get a reaction. "Yusei?"

Yusei blinked, getting back to reality, and looked at Estelle. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" Estelle asked with a worried expression. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm okay", Yusei replied, shaking his head while avoiding eye-contact.

Akiza could see something was different with Yusei. She pulled Bruno aside to talk to him while Laila remained by Estelle's side, also talking to Yusei who the raven-haired man had his attention.

"Okay, what's wrong with Yusei, Bruno?" Akiza whispered with a demanding voice. "He's acting weird."

"Ahh… Well…", Bruno began nervously. "Your friend Sora appeared out of nowhere and spoke about Estelle and how she saw her."

"Really? Sora did?" Akiza said in surprise.

"I think it triggered something inside Yusei", Bruno replied. "He must have taken Sora's words seriously because he literally shut down for a minute."

Akiza blinked confusedly and turned her head at the duo. Yusei avoided Estelle's eyes on purpose and had the look whenever he thought deeply about something

"Estelle! Let's hurry to my classroom!" Laila spoke up.

Estelle turned her attention at the small girl and gave her a laughing smile. "Okay, Laila." She looked over her shoulder to face Akiza and Bruno. "Let's head to Laila's classroom. We can't have the twins waiting, right?"

"Of course not", Akiza replied with her usual smile. "Let's go."

Bruno and Akiza walked on ahead, following Laila, while Yusei and Estelle walked behind them. The brown-haired woman couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Yusei. What had caused him to look so lost?

"Estelle…", Yusei spoke up.

Said person turned to him, looking a bit hopeful. "Yes?"

Yusei swallowed, "Why won't you…?" His tongue froze before he could really say out his question.

Estelle looked like a question mark. "Are you really okay, Yusei?"

"I am…", Yusei replied.

His voice didn't sound so convincing in Estelle's ears, but she decided to not push him and leave him be.

"Don't worry so much, okay?" Estelle told him. "Just focus on the World Racing Grand Prix and nothing else."

Yusei stopped walking and watched Estelle follow the others. He watched the young woman's back as she walked away.

"Estelle…", the young man mumbled. "Why won't you tell us about your own problems? Why won't you accept our help? Why…?"

But his words fell into silence as they never reached Estelle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**

**Sora Sakamoto belongs to **_**Meihia**_**.**


	69. The Ancient Land of Nazca

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 69: The Ancient Land of Nazca**

When Bolton turned himself in, he told his closest employee Rick to help Crow's team for the WRGP. So the Bolton Building of Bargains company was more or less the team's sponsor.

Speaking of said competition, it was soon time for the teams around the globe to gather in New Domino City and prepare themselves for the WRGP qualifying round, including Yusei's team.

Martha was busy finishing the last touches of Yusei and Crow's riding suits for the competition. When she heard from me how the boys thought about hiring someone to sew their suits, she insisted to make them for free so the boys wouldn't have to spend money.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was taking it easy today. I decided to skip training to give my body some rest. Akiza pointed out during the cultural festival how worn I looked and that I should take a break from overtraining myself. She did have a good point. I felt myself being exhausted from both the physical and mental training.

Besides, nothing bad had happened lately, and by that I meant Yliaster.

I headed down to a beachside that I found a couple of months ago in the Satellite. It wasn't a big area, but it had smooth sand, the pure scent of sea-salt and crying seagulls flying in the air. This was a perfect spot if I ever wanted to bathe in the sea. Maybe I would later in summer. Speaking of summer, I was thinking about changing my outfit, since I was starting to sweat a bit in my current clothes.

I closed my eyes to listen to the waves clashing with the beach. I felt so relaxed as I enjoyed the moment, so it was no surprise that I jumped in surprise when I heard my smartphone singing its ringtone. I fished up the phone from my jacket and saw it was Yusei calling. I answered the call and held the phone against my right ear.

"Hello?"

"_Estelle? It's Yusei._"

I smiled when I heard his voice. "Hi, Yusei. What's up? Any problems before the WRGP?"

Yusei chuckled, "_No, not yet. But there is something that is concerning_."

"What is it?" I wondered, not getting it.

"_I got an e-mail from Greiger this morning._"

"Greiger?" I gaped, remembering the Nazca man from the Fortune Cup and who used to be a Dark Signer. "It's been a while since we got words from him. What does he want?"

"_He wants to meet Jack in Nazca to talk about a dream he had. He also mentioned he'd like to if both you and I came along too._"

"You mean… Fly all the way to Nazca?" I was a bit stunned by surprise.

"_Yeah, so that's why I sent Jack to Sector Security to talk to Mina and ask her if she could fix tickets for a flight to Lima, and then we'll have to travel to Nazca with our Duel Runners._"

"Sounds like quite an expensive flight, exclusive for the King himself", I said with a sarcastic voice.

Yusei chuckled at the joke. "_Jack doesn't really get the message, but he's still going to see what Greiger wants. So… Do you want to come along?_"

I thought about it for a moment. It would actually be nice to see more of the world. I used to travel a lot with my parents in Europe, especially when we drove with our car down to Austria to visit relatives, sometimes with flight. But after I became 12 years old, my mother and I stopped traveling while Father kept doing it.

"Sure. It's been a while since I flew with an airplane, and I'd like to see the real Nazca Lines without any Earthbound Immortals around."

Yusei let out a soft laugh. "_Good. I'll call Jack and tell him you're aboard._"

"Okay. Call me back when you get the tickets and know what time it will be when the flight departs."

"_Of course. Meanwhile, I'll prepare the Duel Runners, so they can stand the environment in Nazca._" There was a noise in the background, something metal hitting the floor, followed by Yusei hissing irritably. "_Dammit…_"

"It sounds like you're busy. I won't keep you occupied with the phone any longer."

I was about to end the call when Yusei called my name.

"_Wait, Estelle!_"

I placed back the phone against my ear. "Yes?"

There was a moment of silence before Yusei spoke with a calm and warm voice.

"_I'll see you soon._"

I smiled while I blushed by his deep voice. "Yeah... See you soon, Yusei."

With that, the call was over. I put away my smartphone as I kept hearing Yusei's voice echoing in my head. There was something about the last part of the call that felt odd. It felt more like…romantic? Was that even the correct word to describe the feeling that had been hidden in his voice?

Or maybe he just missed me, as his friend? We all have been busy lately; the guys with the preparation for the WRGP, Akiza and the twins with Duel Academy, and me with my personal training. Life was moving on.

I looked at the ocean in front of me as the wind ruffled my hair. Something felt wrong about this sudden turn. It wasn't time yet for the Nazca episodes, so what was going on? I guessed I had to find out once we make it to Nazca.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei, Jack and I were provided with our own private flight to Peru. It was actually Bolton's company that paid for the trip, saying Yusei and Jack's upgraded Duel Runners would make great publicity and show the world what the Bolton Building of Bargains company was capable of. The plan was to fly to Lima, then travel with the Duel Runners to Ica to stay over in a hotel (also paid by Bolton Building of Bargains), and drive to Greiger's home next day.

I brought along a backpack with necessaries, just like when Yusei and I had traveled to Crash Town. You never knew if we would be running low on food or water. Greiger mentioned in the e-mail that he and his two siblings lived in the middle of the area where the Nazca Lines were, meaning in the middle of a warm and rocky area.

I sat behind Yusei as he and Jack drove through the terrain of the Nazca Lines. There were no vegetation and no shadows to protect my head. I was wearing Yusei's spare helmet, which provided tinted glass. It helped me a lot to protect my eyes from the strong sunlight.

"Who would've thought we would see those hideous patterns again", Jack spat irritably.

"Jack, the Nazca Lines may hold the spirits of the Earthbound Immortals, but they are also part of an old culture", I told him. "It's actually fascinating to see them for real, although it's hard to see them from our perspective."

"Do you feel anything from the Nazca Lines, Estelle?" Yusei wondered.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I can't sense any leaking negative energy coming from them, so they are properly sealed now."

"Good", Yusei sounded relieved.

"This trip also gives me some space and silence after hearing Crow's complains all the time", Jack added.

"What did you do this time, Jack?" I asked.

"The coffee you make for him was out, so Jack had five cups of Blue-Eyes Mountains from the cafeteria", Yusei explained. "I'd say you're getting nervous for the WRGP, Jack." There was a laugh in his voice.

"Jack Atlas never gets nervous for a competition!" Jack retorted irritably. "I was thinking of coming up with a new method of Dueling and the coffee helps my brain to think better!"

I sighed, "Your addiction to coffee is worse than my father's."

"What about your addiction to tea?" Jack retorted.

"There's less caffeine in tea than in coffee", I replied nonchalantly.

There was a moment of silence while the only noises we heard were the engines of the Duel Runners and some birds crying above us.

"Greiger said he used to live in a village, but I'd never thought he would live in the middle of nowhere", Yusei commented.

Jack snorted, "And asking us to come see him because of a dream… So idiotic."

"But his e-mail was very concerning", Yusei added. "'Jack Atlas. If he does not find a new way to fight, then he will perish by his own power…'"

"Sounds like a joke to me", Jack snorted. "But, like he said, I've been thinking of coming up with a new way to Duel tor the past few days. And then this came up."

"You think it's a coincidence?" I asked.

"Maybe…", Jack replied.

"Your way of Dueling is power, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah", Jack nodded. "It's the only way."

"Not always, Jack, but that's your style", I said. "And you should keep it that way if you feel like that is truly your style."

"But, Jack, are you still hesitating about it?" Yusei wondered. "If you're really okay with your way of Dueling… That's why we're here."

Jack didn't reply on the question, but I could sense he was hesitating. After all, in order to defeat Yliaster, since Lester, Primo and Jakob would appear in the WRGP, Yusei had to master the Accel Synchro summoning and it required speed, not power. Jack had to come up with a different method to use his power.

Now when I thought about it, the Satellite Trio was almost like Team Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Yusei represented speed, Jack represented strength, and Crow represented flight. They were like Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Tails Prower.

I looked ahead and spotted a temple in the distance. I glanced over Yusei's shoulder and looked at the coordinates on the monitor. According to the coordinates he got from Greiger, we were now very close to the man's home.

As we got closer, we saw a house built next to the temple and a figure standing on the top of the temple. It was Greiger. He waved his hand in the air as greeting.

"It's Greiger!" Yusei exclaimed, happy to see an old friend.

Yusei and Jack stopped in front of the temple while Greiger walked down to us.

"Yusei. Estelle", Greiger smiled as we stepped up to him. "Thanks for coming." He shook hands with Yusei before he turned to me. "It's nice to see you all."

"Same here, Greiger", I nodded as I shook hands with him.

Greiger turned to Jack who joined us. "Jack, it's been a while." And they also shook hands.

Jack frowned a bit. "Well, this trip better be worth it for this nonsense."

Greiger chuckled at Jack's comment, not taking it personally.

"What's with this temple?" Yusei asked.

Greiger turned around to look at the temple. "My brother, sister and I built it to pacify the Earthbound Immortals who have returned to their geoglyphs."

I glanced at the top of the temple and spotted a stone tablet that had a serpent creature carved on. Or was it a dragon?

"To pacify the Earthbound Immortals?" Yusei said.

We heard voices coming from the house and saw Greiger's little siblings run over to us. Both of them looked excited to see us, especially Jack.

"These are my siblings; Max and Annie", Greiger introduced them to us.

"Yeah, I remember", Yusei nodded. "They were sacrificed for the whale Earthbound Immortal. It's good to see they've returned safely."

Max and Annie stood in front of us, the boy being very cheerful because of Jack. "It's Jack Atlas the King!" he cheered.

Jack grew stiff and got a very scary expression. "I'm not the King anymore!"

Max flinched at Jack's harsh voice and ran over to Greiger to hide behind him.

"Jack!" I scolded Jack. "He's just a child. Take it easy with him."

Jack just snorted.

"You see, the children have no memories of what happened while their souls were taken by the Earthbound Immortals", Greiger explained. "That's why they still think Jack is still the King of Games."

"Well, technically, he still is", I mumbled.

Greiger turned to Max. "Max, the truth is-"

"Stop, Greiger!" Jack interrupted. "Your little brother is right! I am Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster! The King of Games!" He used his old pose with one point finger pointing up at the sky.

Max and Annie were impressed and clapped their hands, happy to see Jack posing in front of them. They tried imitating Jack's pose, but they did it wrong so Jack showed it again.

It was funny to see Jack entertain the children, but it also showed he had potential to be a good father in the future.

"It's nice to be with the family", Greiger said as the rest of us watched in the background. "After all the Duels I've been through, I was able to reunite with my siblings and be at peace."

Greiger invited me, Jack and Yusei inside their home, which was like one-flat apartment with one side being the kitchen/living room area while the other area was the bedroom that consisted of mattresses and covers on the floor.

The bulky man brewed tea for us before we sat down by a table to talk about his dream. "We decided to find a new goal together, so we left our village. But I eventually realized something. I was not only trying to find a goal… I was traveling to escape my sins…"

This reminded me of Kalin's situation how he felt guilty for doing all the bad stuff he did as a Dark Signer. Greiger was feeling in the same way. Was this an after-effect for being a Dark Signer?

"Greiger, you don't have to feel responsible of what happened", Yusei told him.

"But I can't forgive myself", Greiger replied. "People have a choice to make when they make a mistake. I have to come up with a conclusion before I could forget my mistake and move on. But I reached a different decision. I'll move forward carrying my mistake."

Okay, this definitely felt just like Kalin's case.

"Carrying your mistake…", Yusei mumbled.

Greiger nodded, "That's right. I won't run away from it, and I'll go with it."

But carrying a mistake for a lifetime… It would wear one out mentally sooner or later. If I did something that was a mistake, I would feel horribly guilty, but I would try to make amends to clear my name and then forget about it and move on. Wasn't it how life worked?

"Then one day, Max, Annie and I came to this place", Greiger continued. "The Earthbound Immortals were sealed away after the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers. But the Earthbound Immortals might be able to be used again by another dark will. This place is where different kinds of spirits place a seal on them. We built the temple in order to seal the Earthbound Immortals and watch over them, so we decided to settle down here."

"You built the temple by yourselves?" I said in surprise. "That's very impressive, and you did an amazing work. The temple looks like it could've been built by the ancient Nazca people."

Greiger smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Estelle." But his smile fell off and got replaced by a worrisome expression. "But now… There have been a series of incidents recently. Many animals in several villages have died for unknown reasons. People began spreading rumors that this is the Crimson Devil's work."

The Crimson Devil? I remember reading about it back in my dimension, but that had been a very tiny amount of information that I've forgotten after all these months in this dimension.

"The Crimson Devil?" Jack repeated.

Greiger nodded, "And this is just a collection of entity that is slowly leaking from the ground. I'm sure that something is coming back to this land."

"Could it be related to what's going on in New Domino City and Yliaster?" Yusei questioned.

"Don't tell me… The Dark Signers and the Earthbound Immortals are coming back?!" Jack exclaimed.

The Signers turned to me to verify their suspicions.

I shook my head. "No. The Dark Signers are long gone. The Crimson Devil…has a connection to the Crimson Dragon."

"What?" the Signers said simultaneously.

I nodded, "I don't remember the details, so that's all I know."

"If that's the case…", Greiger spoke up. "I might not be able to have the ability to seal everything. Then, the other day, Jack, I had that dream about you." Jack glanced at him with sharp eyes. "This is not a coincidence. It feels exactly the same way as when I used to be a Dark Signer, and my spirit was controlled by the Earthbound Immortal." He clenched his hands together. "I'm sure this is a prediction from my dream. And as I said, Jack… You will perish by your own power. If you continue to fight relying on power, it will eventually turn against you. You should take the warning of my dream seriously. It's telling you fight using the opposite of power."

That was the last straw because Jack hit the table with his fist, causing his cup of tea to tip and spill its content.

Jack stood up and leant over Greiger with an angry expression. "This thing is something I've already thought of before. But I will still press forward and fight with power!"

Greiger wasn't affected by Jack's actions, but he looked determined to prove Jack that the warning from the dream was true. "In that case, show me your power. I will convince you to show me only the power of Jack Atlas. In a Turbo Duel."

Jack didn't hesitate for a single second. "That's fine by me!"

Yusei and I exchanged worried glances. It was true what Greiger said. If you kept relying on power, it would one day turn against you. It was just like with training for athletes; if they kept overdoing their training, it would cause them more harm than good.

I suddenly felt my Star Mark throb unexpectedly. I placed a hand on my right arm, feeling the throbbing disappear just as fast as it came. Was it a sign of the Crimson Devil?

Something told me things would end up looking worse than just bad during the stay in Nazca.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We all helped Greiger to settle up torches that we would lighten up in the evening to make a course for the Turbo Duel. It took a couple of hours since we set them up on a geoglyph of one of the Nazca Lines.

Once we were done, the sun was already going down for the day. But Greiger told us to wait to lighten up the torches. He wanted the sun to fully disappear before it was time for the Turbo Duel.

I kept sensing this mysterious aura coming from the temple that Greiger and his sibling built. It felt mischievous but powerful. I was certain it was the Crimson Devil and none of the Earthbound Immortals. I would recognize the negative energy, plus it would give me pain just like before.

The moon took over the sky, so it was time to lighten up the torches. Greiger, Annie, Yusei and I split up in four different directions with one fire torch each and lightened up the Duel course.

It was actually dramatically to see the torches form the Nazca Line of the whale Earthbound Immortal; the one that possessed Greiger during the war with the Dark Signers.

We gathered by the temple where Greiger had prepared a bucket of water to extinguish the fire torches we had used.

"Sorry for asking you to help us, Yusei and Estelle", Greiger told us.

"It's okay", I said. "I'd rather help out than do nothing."

Greiger turned to the temple where Jack and Max had been waiting. "We're ready now, Jack."

Jack put on his helmet and sat down on his Duel Runner. "So am I!" He drove over to us, ready for the Turbo Duel. "Let's Duel, Greiger!"

"Well…", Greiger began.

I felt another throb coming not only from my Mark but also from my heart. I gripped my jacket for a second before I felt the throbbing was gone.

I sensed something weird coming from nearby, so I turned to the direction where I felt it. Max stood there with his eyes dull and foggy, like something was controlling him. Was it the Crimson Devil? Why did it take over the little boy? Would it hurt him?

"There's a change of plan", Greiger said. "Max will be your opponent."

I wasn't as surprised as the others, since I was certain that Greiger knew that his little brother was being possessed.

"What did you say?!" Jack spat angrily.

"Greiger, you can't be serious", Yusei said.

Jack stepped out of his Duel Runner. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"A child can't be Jack's opponent", Yusei argued.

"Are you underestimating me?!" Jack snarled.

"Of course not", Greiger replied before walking over to his siblings and patted Max's head. "He's the perfect opponent for to bring out your full power."

"But Max's Deck isn't _that_ powerful-", Jack began.

"I'll do it", Max interrupted with a monotone voice. "I can't think of anything better than to Duel with the King."

"Well said, Max", Greiger smiled proudly.

"Max…", Annie spoke worriedly.

I turned to Jack with worrisome eyes. "I guess you've got no choice, Jack."

Jack frowned before walking back to his Duel Runner while muttering to himself. "Dueling a child… How dumb…"

Yusei walked over to me. "What do you think that might happen, Estelle?"

I let out a soft sigh. "I don't know… We'll just have to watch the Duel."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei, Annie and I used Yusei's monitor to watch the Turbo Duel. Max used some kind of a Power Reversal Deck to prevent Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend to do any damage or destroy any Monsters.

I also felt another throb from both my Mark and heart during the Duel. It almost felt like it was calling to me.

Just when it looked like Jack was going to break through Max's defense, the boy activated two same Trap cards and reversed Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points at Jack. Not only that, but Red Dragon Archfiend got enveloped by a fiery aura before he attacked Jack with the flames. The power force was so strong that Jack was knocked out from the Duel course, calling off the Turbo Duel.

Yusei, Annie and I ran over to the others to see if Jack was hurt.

"You okay, Jack?" Yusei asked.

Jack got up on his feet, looking a bit shaking. "You think you took my power from me… Don't think that you took my power from me!"

I glanced at Max and saw his eyes were back to normal. The Crimson Devil must have left him, and Jack probably noticed during the Duel that the boy had been possessed.

"Jack… I'm sorry", Greiger apologized. "But I hoped that you would find a new way to rely on your power."

Jack ignored the muscle man and walked over to his Duel Runner. He sat down on it after he pulled it up.

"Jack…", Yusei called.

"What are you doing?" I asked the blonde man.

"I'm not tossing away my power!" Jack declared before he took off.

"Jack, wait!" I called.

But Jack didn't hear me. He drove towards the empty horizon to who knew where.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack had been gone the whole night. Yusei, Greiger and I could barely sleep as we were all worried for him. Max and Annie had slept well, so they weren't as exhausted as we were when the morning sun raised up by the horizon.

Yusei, Greiger and I sat by the table to talk about yesterday's Turbo Duel while Annie and Max were outside washing the plates and mugs we had used for breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Yusei said after hearing what Greiger just told us. "Max used Monsters that weren't supposed to be in his Deck when he Dueled Jack?"

Greiger nodded, "I got suspicious and took a peek at Max's Deck."

"Was it really the Deck he used during his Duel with Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Yes", Greiger replied. "That's the only Deck Max has."

"That's strange", Yusei said. "What did Max say?"

"Well… He says he remember Dueling Jack, but…", Greiger began. "Max says that he doesn't remember the result of the Duel with Jack."

Yusei thought about something for a second. "Greiger, why did you let Max Duel Jack in the first place?" Greiger looked like he didn't know why he let Max Duel. "Max is still a child, and even if he admires Jack, he would have been overwhelmed and lost to Jack's power. So why?"

"That's… I don't know either", Greiger confessed.

"I think I know", I spoke up, getting the two men's attention. "Since yesterday, I've been having this weird feeling coming from both my Mark and heart that is similar to the Earthbound Immortals, but much stronger. I think…the Crimson Devil controlled both you and Max, Greiger."

The men looked shocked at my conclusion, but it caused Greiger to think deeper into the matter.

"It's true that I saw that dream as a prophecy, and saw that Jack would destroy himself with his power, and had him Duel Jack", Greiger said. "But… If the Crimson Devil really controlled us…"

"In any case, why did you call Jack?" Yusei questioned.

"That's because I saw that dream", Greiger replied.

"Why did you see that dream and think that Jack would die?" Yusei continued asking.

"I don't know", Greiger shook his head. "But… If Estelle's right about the Crimson Devil controlling me and Max… Maybe that's why I had the dream in the first place. Maybe…" He grew quiet for a moment before he gasped and stood up from his chair. "The Crimson Devil has used me! He used me to lure Jack to come to Nazca!"

"But why?" Yusei asked with an alert voice.

I felt a new throb from my heart just as there was a huge explosion coming from outside. I quickly put my hands against my ears to hear less of the noise. The explosion was so strong that it shook the whole house.

When the noise settled down, we rushed out and saw smoke coming from the top of the temple. Max stood by the stairs and looked scared and speechless. I also noticed how the once clear sky had turned into a mess of black clouds, emitting an evil force.

"Max!" Greiger called as we ran over to the boy with Annie. "What happened?"

"It's Jack… He…", Max began hesitantly. "He just disappeared!"

"Disappeared?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Greiger asked his little brother.

I was the first one to run up the stairs to the top of the temple to see a hole on the top floor. The hole revealed a hidden path with stairs leading down into the ground. The other joined around me as they noticed the hole.

"What's this?" Greiger was surprised. "We built the shrine with one level! Why is there a hidden corridor?"

"Do you think Jack went down there?" Yusei asked.

I used the bond of the Marks and sensed Jack being somewhere underneath us. "Yes. I can sense his Mark coming from the corridor." I picked up something else that felt very uncomfortable. "…And there's something else down there."

"You think it's the Crimson Devil?" Greiger asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"We have to go after Jack", Yusei said determinedly.

Greiger nodded, "Yes, before the Crimson Devil hurts him." He turned to his siblings. "Max, Annie. I want you two to stay here."

"No way!" Max retorted. "Jack is there because of me… I want to say sorry to him because of the Duel."

Greiger sighed through his nose. "Okay, Max. But, Annie, you stay here. Who knows what could be hiding in the corridor."

Annie nodded with a worried face. "Be careful, you four."

Greiger smiled as he patted Annie's head. "We will, Annie."

I held up my right hand, palm up, and created a single flame that would work as a torch. Max and Annie were impressed to see I could use magic.

I took a step forward and entered the corridor. "Let's go."

I had a feeling I looked determined on the outside, but I felt extremely worried on the inside. This evil feeling was frightening. Was it going to hurt me and seep my energy just like with the Earthbound Immortals? Or maybe do something worse to me?

I prayed it wasn't so.


	70. Going Back to the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 70: Going Back to the Past**

Yusei, Greiger and Max followed me as we walked down the endless stairs. It felt like several hours while it had only been ten minutes. Sadly, we couldn't spot Jack, so we feared he had made it to the floor where, hopefully not, the Crimson Devil was waiting for him.

"This definitely wasn't here when we built the shrine", Greiger assured.

Yusei analyzed the walls. "It doesn't look like something that could be built. It was built…by something."

I looked at the walls, still being on the front of the line. "It's probably the Crimson Devil…or something else. Like a servant to him."

"A servant?" Greiger questioned.

I nodded, "I remember something about a Familiar of the Crimson Devil. Maybe that's what controlled you and Max and not the Crimson Devil himself."

"That's highly possible", Greiger said. "And that Familiar must have guided Jack down here now."

I felt another throb, but it was stronger than before. I almost tripped on my feet and lost balance, causing my concentration to break and the flame in my hand disappear. I leant against the wall as I clutched my jacket, feeling the pain coming from my heart.

Yusei immediately placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to help me. "Estelle, what's wrong?!"

I panted to get rid of the pain while I felt Jack being controlled by the evil power. "J-Jack…"

"Does she sense Jack?" Greiger asked. "Is he okay?!"

I straightened up as I felt the pain die down. The worry inside me grew even stronger than before. I couldn't let Jack get hurt. I just couldn't!

"Jack!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

I heard the others call my name, but I ignored them. Jack was getting dragged into something that could kill him if he weren't careful. I had to be there and protect him no matter the cost.

The noise of falling stone reached my ears, telling me I was getting close to the place where Jack and the Familiar were.

I entered a big room that looked like a temple with a giant stone figure in the front that looked like a God. In front of the statue stood a burning creature with five stone tablets that looked like Duel Monsters cards. In the middle of the room stood Jack with his Duel Disk activated, five cards in his hand as well.

The Duel must have just begun since there were no cards or Monsters out on the field.

"Jack!" I called.

Jack turned to my direction, looking very surprised. "Estelle?!"

The burning creature, the Familiar, looked at me as well before it laughed. "Well, well! Look who we have here! The Crimson Star Priestess herself! Oh, how lucky my master and I are today!"

I was about to run down to Jack when the Familiar sent a beam at me. I didn't saw it coming, so I was hit by the beam and pushed back against the wall. I cried out in pain as I felt my head hurt like hell before I lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei, Greiger and Max ran after Estelle as quickly as they could. Yusei was quite surprised to see how fast Estelle was. She used to have a very bad condition, but all those months of training had given her an athletic body.

Yusei's head shot up when he heard a woman's painful cry coming from ahead. He pushed himself harder to make it to Estelle before she could get even more hurt.

There was light ahead, so the boys made it out from the long corridor and entered the giant room. Estelle's body lied against the wall, her head leaning down as she was unconscious. A red stain on the wall above her told Yusei that she got hurt. Fury built inside him as he ran down to Estelle.

"Estelle!" Yusei shouted as he knelt down next to Estelle's body.

"T-This is…", Greiger spoke up when he saw where they were, and also spotted Jack who had his eyes on Estelle.

"Welcome to the show!" the Familiar laughed. "You came just in time for the next surprise of the party!"

The Familiar waved his hand up just as Estelle's body got enveloped by a red glowing aura. Yusei's eyes widened as the woman's body was levitated from the stairs and floated towards the Familiar.

The raven-haired man jumped up on his feet to chase after Estelle. "Wait!"

"Stay back, you nuisance!" the Familiar shouted before he repeatedly stomped the floor with both feet.

It caused the whole room to crack, but not fully breaking. The last part of the stairs was crumbled, making it unable for Yusei, Greiger and Max to reach the ground floor. Also, the floor where Jack and the Familiar stood broke into an endless pit, but left a plateau for Jack to stand on for the Duel while the Familiar was safe and sound by his master's statue.

The Familiar laughed even harder as he guided Estelle's body to him while shooting an energy beam at the entrance, sealing it to make it unable for anyone to leave.

"What are you going to do to Estelle's body?!" Jack snarled at the Familiar. "Leave her out of this!"

The Familiar just laughed as Estelle's body floated in front of him. "You'll see, Jack Atlas."

The Familiar turned into two burning spheres and entered Estelle's body. The woman's body took the Familiar's place by the statue while her body was enveloped in fire. No one could see what was happening to Estelle or what the Familiar was doing to her body. Yusei and Jack grew worried as they had a bad feeling about what the Familiar was doing.

The fire dispersed after several seconds and showed everyone something none had expected.

It was like Estelle and the Familiar got fused into one being. Estelle's clothes had been replaced with a simple seductive outfit, consisting of a burning top that had a deep neckline and revealed some of her bust, very short orange shorts with a deep cut on the front that was close to reveal her private part, short burning boots with heels, and burning gloves that nearly reached her elbows. She had a tail that looked like the Familiar's, and her once chestnut-brown hair had been replaced with a burning orange hair. And the last thing was that her eyes were empty. They were white, just like the Familiar's.

The fused human looked at its body before a laugh snuck out from Estelle's mouth, two front sharp teeth exposing. "Well, well, it's been a while since I controlled a body." The voice was a mix of Estelle and the Familiar's voices.

"You monster!" Jack snarled. "What did you do to Estelle?!"

"What, you ask?" the fused being shrugged nonchalantly. "I took control of her body, just like how I took control over the first Crimson Star Priestess's body during the war between my master and the Crimson Dragon."

"What?!" Jack spat.

"The first Crimson Star Priestess…?" Yusei mumbled.

Estelle-Familiar turned to Yusei and frowned at the sight of him. It could sense the power of the Head Mark of the Dragon emitting from him, and it felt disgusting for the Familiar.

"Eat this!" Estelle-Familiar sent a new energy beam and hit Yusei.

The raven-haired man hit his back against the wall and groaned in pain. His whole body ached by the energy beam. Greiger and Max ran to him to see if they could help him.

"Yusei!" Jack called for his foster brother.

Greiger turned to the blonde man. "Jack! Max and I have both been used by the Crimson Devil! In order to call you to this country!"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked with widen eyes before he turned to Estelle-Familiar.

The creature laughed in amusement. "I've been found out too soon, although the ritual has already started."

"This is invalid!" Jack growled.

"There's no going back now!" Estelle-Familiar shouted. "If you win this ritual, you'll gain power. However, if I win…" He pointed at Jack. "Your body will become the Crimson Devil's and the Crimson Star Priestess's body will burn down into ashes and die!"

Everyone gasped when they heard the conditions of the Duel.

"What did you say?" Jack said in disbelief.

"By taking on Jack Atlas's flesh, the Crimson Devil will revive from 10,000 years of slumber!" Estelle-Familiar explained as he turned his head to the other three boys, Yusei being up on his feet again. "You all will be sacrifices for this ritual, just like the Priestess." He let out another one of his hideous laughs.

"Shut up!" Jack snarled.

"Jack, it's up to you", Estelle-Familiar said. "You're the Crimson Devil itself." Jack blinked in surprise. "Even if you go to hell, you wanted power more than anything else. Your flesh, which desires that the most… It's perfect for the Crimson Devil! Think of it as an honor." He laughed again.

"Take it, if you can!" Jack retorted.

"Jack!" Yusei called.

"Wait, Yusei!" Jack shouted. "I'll get rid of him quickly and rescue Estelle's body!"

Estelle-Familiar laughed, "Then let's begin the ritual. I'll take the first turn."

**Estelle-Familiar: 4000 LP**

**Jack: 4000 LP**

The fused creature raised up his right hand. "My turn!" A new stone tablet flew down and joined the other five stone tablets that served as cards. "I summon Abyss Kid in defense mode!"

The Monster stone tablet revealed a fiend Monster, dressed in a brown cloak and had a fork and knife as weapons, as it appeared on the field.

**Abyss Kid, Level 1: DEF 0**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn", Estelle-Familiar used his power to place down one of its stone tablets.

"The contracted ritual has begun…", Yusei said.

"How can this be?" Greiger mumbled.

Max held onto his brother as he was worried for Jack. He didn't want his idol to get hurt.

"What can you do with a Monster with zero defense points?" Jack glared before he placed his hand on his Deck. "It's my turn!" He drew a card. "When there's a Monster only on my opponent's side of the field, I can summon Big Piece Golem without Tributing!"

The big boulder golem appeared on the field in attack mode.

**Big Piece Golem, Level 5: ATK 2100**

"Big Piece Golem, attack Abyss Kid with Power Pressure!" Jack commanded.

Big Piece Golem charged its fist and hit Abyss Kid. Abyss Kid got destroyed, but the pieces that had formed the Duel Monster joined together into a yellow light that hit Jack and sucked some of his Life Points, including his own energy.

**Estelle-Familiar: 4000 LP**

**Jack: 4000 LP – 3200 LP**

Estelle-Familiar chuckled at the scene. "When Abyss Kid is sent to the Graveyard, 800 points of damage are inflicted to the opponent!"

Jack recovered from the sudden assault. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" A face-down card was seen behind Big Piece Golem.

Yusei suddenly got a thought when he looked the possessed Estelle for a moment. "If the Familiar took over Estelle's body… What happened to her soul?"

"What do you mean?" Greiger asked.

"Since Estelle is the Crimson Star Priestess, her soul might have traveled to the Spirit World", Yusei explained. "Just like how it was for Luna back in the Fortune Cup when she was hypnotized by the Professor."

"But what if her soul is trapped inside her body and not in the Spirit World?" Greiger questioned.

Yusei hesitated answering because he didn't know himself. What happened to Estelle when her body got taken over by the Familiar? What if she really was trapped inside her own body? Would she even be able to regain control if she tried her hardest?

"I… I don't know…", Yusei mumbled. "I just don't know…"

What he didn't know was his secret love's spirit had traveled to a place, but not to the Spirit World.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I felt something wet touch my forehead, like a damp cloth. I groaned while I slowly opened my eyes, finding out I didn't have my glasses on me because my eyesight was blurry.

"Ah, you're awake", a gentle woman's voice spoke up.

I found myself lying on a bed as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I turned to the right and saw a woman sitting next to the bed. She held out something to me, which were my glasses. I grabbed them and placed them on my nose and ears before I took a closer look at the woman. She had straight black hair that didn't even reach her shoulders, red eyes, natural red lips and tanned skin, like Greiger's. She was dressed in a red outfit and had lots of golden accessories on her upper body. She had a golden diadem decorated with rubies resting on her head.

The woman emitted a powerful aura that felt very similar to the Crimson Dragon's. I couldn't tell how old she was, but I was sure she was around my age, if not even older.

"My people found you not so far away from our village", the woman spoke. "We decided to bring you here because the Signers and I could sense a good aura from you."

I blinked confusedly. "The Signers…?"

The woman held out a hand to me. "My name is Cometa. What's yours, stranger?"

I hesitated for a second before I placed my hand on hers. "Estelle…"

"Estelle, you say?" Cometa said in fascination. "That is a lovely name."

I nodded bashfully. "Thank you…" I looked around and saw I was in a room that looked like an ancient medical room. "Where am I?"

"In my people's village", Cometa replied. "Come, let me show you around."

Cometa put on a wine-red cloak before she guided me out of the house and I was met by a half-glorious sight.

The village looked like one of the ancient Inca kingdoms with magnificent buildings, except several of them looked demolished, like there had been war recently. I spotted a mountain range that was so high that it reached up to the sky, the tips hiding among the clouds.

People in Inca clothes walked around and helped each other by rebuilding their homes, taking care of the food supply, mothers looking after the children and helping the old people. Teenage boys were looking after the herds of cows, lambs and hens and herding them to an area outside of the village.

Many people were wearing tops that didn't have any sleeves, only a few had and those were mostly the older people.

"What happened here?" I asked Cometa.

Cometa let out a soft sigh. "We engaged in battle with our God against the Crimson Devil not so long time ago."

My eyes widened when I heard the name. And the other God… Was it maybe the Crimson Dragon?

Now when I took a closer look at Cometa, she did look like she was tired, but hid it very well.

"Cometa", a man's voice called.

Cometa looked to her left and she seemed to brighten up. "Yuus."

Did she just say "juice" or did I hear it wrong?

Cometa walked over to a man who seemed to be in his early twenties with a two or three year old child in his arms. I stepped closer, but stopped when I took in the man's appearance.

He looked just like Yusei with same hairstyle; black without golden highlights, and cobalt blue eyes, and much tanned skin.

"Yusei?!" I exclaimed in shock.

The man, Yusei's duplicate, looked at me with confused eyes. "…No, my name is just Yuus."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Duel between Jack and Estelle-Familiar wasn't going so well for the blonde Signer. He had taken lots of damage from the fused being by card effects and not by battle, while his attacks were often negated.

**Estelle-Familiar: 4000 LP**

**Jack: 2400 LP – 1600 LP**

Everyone knew that Estelle-Familiar was trying to lure Jack to attack more, so he would end up taking more damage by card effects until his Life Points could reach to zero.

Estelle-Familiar skipped his next turn, acting like there was nothing he could do. It was then a long red shape started appearing in the endless pit below Jack.

"What was that just now?" Jack mumbled.

"That appearance is…", Greiger mumbled in disbelief.

The red shape flew up and over Jack before it dived into the pit. It was a long snake that glowed with a sickening red color.

"I get it! That's why I couldn't remember!" Greiger exclaimed. "The Crimson Devil is…an Earthbound Immortal!"

"An Earthbound Immortal?" Yusei said.

Jack turned to the guys, overhearing the Earthbound Immortal talk.

"It's an Earthbound Immortal that's been sealed away in the snake geoglyph an additional 5,000 years before the other Earthbound Immortals…", Greiger explained. "The Earthbound Immortal that fought the Crimson Dragon to exhaustion was sealed away in a geoglyph. That Immortal is…Red Nova!"

"That's right", Estelle-Familiar confessed before he laughed. "The Earthbound Immortal that even the Dark Signers couldn't use is my master."

Jack could sense that Red Nova was awakening and the feeling frightened him. Estelle-Familiar noticed how the blonde man looked scared and laughed at him.

"I know! It's scary, isn't it? Because Red Nova will soon be revived!" the fused being cheered joyfully.

A weak roar came from the statue that represented Red Nova, and the roar caused the whole cave to rumble.

"That noise…", Yusei mumbled.

"It's Red Nova!" Jack concluded.

The Signers' Marks glowed, telling them the snake geoglyph was appearing in the sky outside with Annie as the hidden geoglyph in the desert was revealed by the dark power.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Cometa, Yusei's twin and the child looked at me as if I was an alien after I had assumed the man was Yusei.

Cometa chuckled as she shook her head. "I'm afraid you're mistaking Yuus for someone else."

"But…", I snuck a peek at the man's bare right arm and saw he had the Head Mark. "My friend has the same Mark as Yuus…"

"That's impossible", Yuus narrowed his eyes. "Only the Signers are born with the Mark of the Dragon."

Cometa looked like she was thinking deeply about something. The child in Yuus's arms looked up and saw something that brought him a smile. The boy had Cometa's hairstyle and color, but his cobalt eyes were inherited from Yuus. It was obviously their child.

"Lu-Lu!" the boy clapped his hands.

"Cometa! Yuus!" two children voices shouted behind me.

I turned around and thought at first that I saw Leo and Luna running towards us, except I noticed difference between my twins and these twins. These twins were around in their early teenage years, probably 13, and had the same hair color and eyes as my twins, but the girl's hair was down and long and the bangs looked like the adult anime Luna I had seen back in my dimension. The boy's ponytail was a bit messy and longer than Leo's. They were also as tanned as Cometa and Yuus.

"Luca. Lua", Yuus smiled at the sight of the twins.

Luca and Lua came up to us as their eyes were at me, both of them looking excited. "So the stranger is awake now?" the boy asked.

The girl slapped the back of his head. "Of course she is, Lua! She's standing right in front of us."

Lua rubbed the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "I can see it, Luca."

I chuckled at the scene. They didn't just look like my twins; they were also acting in the same way. I spotted the Hand Mark and the Heart Mark on their right arms.

"What's going on here?" a new female voice asked.

A woman in early twenties walked up to us, looking a bit curious. She looked like Akiza with the same brown eyes and hairstyle, except her front bangs only reached down to her chin and she didn't have a hairpin. Her skin was the same as for everyone.

"Aki", Cometa smiled. "The stranger that you and Kurou found is awake now."

Aki turned to me and smiled. "It's good to see you weren't seriously injured."

I nodded in return. "Thank you."

"I told you that's not how it works, idiot!" a loud male voice shouted, getting our attention.

"Oh, so you're saying you know things better than how I do, Kurou?" another male voice retorted sarcastically.

We turned to the direction and saw two young men walking towards us. One of them looked like Jack, except he had long hair that reached to his shoulder-blades and tanned skin. He had the Wings Mark. The other man looked a bit different from Crow; he had the same orange color, but not the same hairstyle. It was long and reached down to the shoulders, but compared to Crow, he had bangs that were slanted to the left, half-covering the left eye. I think he had two cowlicks in the hair as well. His skin was as tanned as everyone's and he had the Tail Mark.

Aki sighed, "And there they go again…"

"Nothing's new with them", Luca added.

"That's how Jakku and Kurou interact with each other", Yuus chuckled. "They never give up."

Jakku and Kurou truly resembled Jack and Crow whenever they argued about something.

"Hey, guys!" Lua waved his hand. "The stranger's awake!"

Jakku and Kurou stopped their glaring competition and turned to us. Jakku's eyes narrowed when they landed on me. The glare was icy-cold, just like how Jack's glares used to be before the Dark Signers war.

Kurou walked up to us first and put on a charming smile that was similar to Crow's. "Hey! Sorry you had to hear our fight. I'm Kurou! Nice to meet you!"

I nodded lightly. "It's okay. I'm-"

"What are you still doing here?" Jakku frowned as he joined us.

I snapped my head at Jakku, knowing he was talking to me. "Excuse me?"

Jakku kept glaring at me. "You heard me."

"Jakku, come on!" Kurou whined. "Don't start another fight!"

Jakku turned to the Signers and Cometa and sneered at them. "Have you guys forgotten about the war with the Crimson Devil we had a few weeks ago? What if this woman…" He pointed at me with a disgusting look. "…is one of Red Nova's servant, like that Familiar who nearly killed Cometa and the rest of us?!"

"Jakku!" Luca shouted. "Don't say that in front of Polvo!"

"Yeah! He almost got traumatized when he saw Cometa, Yuus and the rest of us dying!" Lua added.

Polvo? Was it the child's name?

I turned to Yuus and saw how the boy in his arms lost his smile and hid his face against his father's chest. Yuus patted Polvo's head and whispered gentle words while gently rocking his body. Cometa stepped closer to Yuus, her warm eyes on Polvo, and rubbed the back of the child's head. Polvo leant against his mother's hand and whimpered lightly.

The sight of the family made my heart warm, and it gave me the feeling of yearning. I yearned to one day have my own warm family like theirs. But the idea also crushed my heart because I knew I would never love someone just as much as I loved Yusei, and I would leave him in the end.

I suddenly felt goosebumps all over my body. It wasn't by a cold wind. It was by an aura that felt like it was burning so intense that it could catch me on fire. Then the next thing I heard was a painful yelp from Jakku. I looked up and saw him rub the top of his head while glaring at someone new who had joined us.

"Do you always have to do that, Brother?" Jakku growled.

I turned to the new man and I felt my jaw drop in shock. The man looked exactly as the Legendary Signer from what I could remember from my dimension. He had the full Mark of the Dragon on the left side of his chest and his eyes were literally dragon eyes. But wait… Jakku just called him "Brother", but they didn't really resemble each other…

"It is the only way to make sure you behave, Jakku", the Legendary Signer spoke with a deep voice that was similar to the Crimson Dragon's.

Cometa smiled lightly at the Signer. "Ah, Carmes. The stranger has awakened, but she seems to be a bit disoriented."

Carmes turned to me and our eyes made contact. His eyes were so intense, and yet it was hard to look away. He stepped closer to me and eyed me, as if searching for answers from my eyes.

I felt myself getting nervous. Was he going to expose me being a Crimson Star Priestess too? If he did so, then wouldn't a huge uproar explode in the village? Would the Signers and the people of the village hurt me for assuming for being a spy or a fake?

Carmes removed his eyes from me before he spoke out. "She carries the blessing of the Crimson Dragon. She is the Crimson Star Priestess from the future."


	71. Blazing Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 71: Blazing Soul**

I remained frozen in fear as the Signers and the Priestess took in Carmes's words. How in the world was Carmes able to tell that I came from the future? Was it because of my clothes and glasses? Or was it the Crimson Dragon who told him by telepathy?

Kurou broke the silence around us, a bit stunned. "You're kidding, right, Carmes?"

Carmes shook his head. "It is the truth."

Cometa raised up a hand to interrupt. "Perhaps we should continue this interesting conversion behind walls than out here in the open? We don't want to have so many ears listening to us, correct?"

I looked around and realized she was right. Citizens were staring at us with wondering eyes. They were also whispering about the Signers and the Priestess being with this stranger, meaning me.

"She's right", Luca agreed. "We don't want so many eavesdropping on us."

"Let's move to our house", Yuus suggested. "Polvo needs his afternoon nap."

My eyes fell on little Polvo who fought against sleepiness. He kept yawning as he leant his head against Yuus's chest.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

More snakes were appearing in the endless pit as the Duel between Estelle-Familiar and Jack kept going. It was just one of the signs that Red Nova was awakening from his deep slumber, ready to conquer the world.

Jack had finally Synchro summoned his Red Dragon Archfiend, which excited Estelle-Familiar.

"It's finally here!" Estelle-Familiar exclaimed happily. "Your Signer Dragon is out!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack directly!" Jack commanded.

"Does he think he can defeat the Devil's power?" Yusei wondered.

"Attack with Absolute Powerforce!" Jack shouted.

Red Dragon Archfiend's right fist got caught on fire before he shot forward to punch Estelle-Familiar.

But the fused being was having a good laugh. "No matter what trick you pull, the result will be the same. But, due to the effect of Abyss Boat Watchman in my Graveyard, I can Special summon one Monster with 'Abyss' in its name if a Monster declares attack." A dark aura appeared in front of the Red Nova statue. "Appear now, Abyss Guardian!"

The shape of Abyss Boat Watchman appeared to guide out Abyss Guardian to the field.

**Abyss Guardian, Level 1: ATK 0**

"And I destroy all of my own Monsters due to Abyss Kid's effect", Estelle-Familiar continued. "If Abyss Guardian is destroyed, it ends the Battle Phase and inflicts 800 points of damage!"

The faint shape of Abyss Kid appeared behind Abyss Guardian and stabbed him from behind. Abyss Guardian turned into a light that surrounded Jack for a moment to absorb his Life Points before heading to the Graveyard.

**Estelle-Familiar: 4000 LP**

**Jack: 1600 LP – 800 LP**

"I end my turn!" Jack declared once he got over the effect, Red Dragon Archfiend returning to his side.

"Destroying own Monster, ending Battle Phase, and inflicting damage to the opponent. What a perfect combo!" Greiger commented.

"Jack's Life Point is 800", Yusei pointed out. "In the next turn, if next combo connects, Jack's Life Points would be 0."

"Jack…", Max whimpered worriedly, remaining by Greiger's side.

"It's my turn", Estelle-Familiar declared as he got a new stone tablet. "I end my turn again…" He let out a laugh, stretching Estelle's body to slightly reveal the cleavage that was shown by the deep-cut top. "I've got nothing to do, after all…"

Yusei suddenly got a weird idea. If Estelle's soul was trapped inside her body, maybe she could respond if he called her name while trying to use his Mark to connect to her. It was worth a try.

"Estelle!" Yusei shouted. "I know you can hear me! Try to fight against the Familiar!"

"It's no use, Signer of the Head Mark", Estelle-Familiar snorted playfully. "Her soul is caged inside her own body while I possess it. And it's dying at the same time as the ritual goes on."

"No one's going to die as long as I have my burning soul!" Jack growled determinedly. "I _will_ rescue Estelle and stop Red Nova!"

Greiger blinked confusedly. Burning soul? Where did he hear that before? He had to remember because he knew it was connected to the Signers.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The Signers, Cometa and I were now in Cometa and Yuus's house. It was bigger than the citizen's homes because it belonged to the Crimson Star Priestess and her family. We were in the living room area where we sat on chairs while sipping some tea that Cometa and Aki had made. Yuus had put Polvo in bed before he joined us.

I sat on a couch-like furniture with Carmes on my left side and Luca on my right side. I had a cup of steaming tea myself that tasted like the fresh berries from the forest being harvested in the early morning.

"So, Carmes, you're saying that this woman…", Jakku spat disgustingly. "…is actually coming from the future?"

Carmes nodded.

"How can you be so sure, Carmes?" Lua asked.

"Because I can sense it, Lua", Carmes replied before he turned to me. "Her aura is the same as Cometa's, except there is something else that makes her…special."

Cometa sat beside Yuus before she stood up and walked over to me. She eyed me deeply as I kept the eye-contact with her. She seemed to try reading my spirit to see the truth, just like what Carmes did before.

"There is something extraordinary with Estelle, yes", Cometa agreed. "Perhaps she can explain to us how she even came to our era in the first place."

I nodded, "Yes." I took a deep breath. "Two of the Signers from the future, Yusei and Jack, and I traveled to Nazca to meet a friend of ours. He told us about the Crimson Devil is appearing-"

"The Crimson Devil?!" Aki exclaimed in shock.

"Don't tell me Red Nova is trying to break through the seal Carmes put on in the future?!" Kurou added, looking shocked.

I nodded sadly. "Yes. Our friend concluded the Crimson Devil had used him to lure Jack, the Signer with the Wings Mark, to use him. I don't know what because I was knocked out by the Crimson Devil's Familiar."

"That good-for-nothing Familiar…", Jakku growled through his teeth.

"This is bad…", Luca said worriedly.

"Indeed", Yuus nodded. "The future will be in danger again."

"Doesn't this show that our war with Red Nova was a bit…unnecessary?" Lua said dumbly.

Everyone glared at him for his stupid question. Even I felt a bit angry at him for saying such thing.

"I can't believe you said that, Lua!" Luca said disappointingly.

"Yeah! It's like you're trying to say it was just fine for Red Nova to appear out of nowhere and kill hundreds of our citizens!" Kurou added angrily.

"So many lives were lost, and even now many are struggling to maintain their lives with one lost limb or two, and even move on after they've lost precious family members!" Aki added strictly. "Don't act so nonchalant, Lua!"

Lua flinched by the angry voices before he looked extremely guilty. "Sorry…"

"You're forgiven, Lua", Yuus said calmly.

"So…", Jakku turned to me. "Brother, you said this stranger carries the same power as Cometa, right?"

"That is correct", Carmes nodded.

"Is she then the Crimson Star Priestess in the future?" Luca asked.

I nodded, "Yes, and I've got proof." I pulled up the sleeve of my right arm and revealed my Star Mark.

The Signers gaped when they saw my Mark, including Cometa.

"So it's true", Cometa said. "You will be my successor in the future."

I nodded, "Yes, except there's another thing." I swallowed nervously, hoping they would believe me. "I'm coming from a dimension where this world only exists in fiction."

"What is fiction?" Kurou asked.

"As in story; a tale", I explained. "Your world is a tale in my world that someone made up."

Everyone stayed quiet after my explanation. None of them seemed to take the news so well.

"But how can we be made-up when we're actually living?" Aki wondered.

"It's a dimension-thing", I tried to explain. "I don't know how to properly explain it, but-"

I suddenly felt my heart clamp and my lungs were squeezing. It got so hard for me to breathe as I clutched my jacket, trying to block out the pain. The others moved immediately to help me, especially Cometa. She held my shoulders as I leant my upper body forward.

"What's wrong with her?" Lua asked.

"Is she okay?" Aki asked worriedly.

I gasped through the pain and felt it getting lighter for every second passing by. Once it disappeared, I let go of my jacket and my pants returned to normal breathing.

"Are you okay now?" Cometa asked.

I nodded weakly. "Y-Yes…"

Yuus gasped when he realized something. "Wait a minute…" Everyone, including myself, turned to him. "Estelle said she got knocked out by the Familiar, right?" I nodded to confirm his thoughts. "Could it be…he took over her body just as he took over Cometa's body?!"

Everyone gasped at his conclusion. I was a bit confused, not getting why they all suddenly looked so afraid.

"What…?" I asked.

Cometa turned back to me with sad eyes. "Estelle, listen very closely to me." I nodded. "During the war with Red Nova, the Familiar took over my body and trapped my soul inside of it. He controlled me and made me almost kill the Signers with my own powers…just at the same time as his fire tried to kill my body."

My eyes widened when I heard that. Was it possible that the Familiar had taken over my body and he was slowly killing me as he was Dueling Jack?

"But the difference is that somehow your spirit was transported to our era", Carmes explained. "Maybe it is the Crimson Dragon's doing to protect you."

"Or, there's another reason for that", Cometa added. "But time is short. You _must_ return to your body before it burns down into ashes, Estelle!"

"But how can I do that?" I asked. "How can I even return to my era in the first place?"

The Signers and Cometa stayed silent, all of them trying to think out a solution.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Jack had finally been able to counterattack Estelle-Familiar's combo and inflicted damage to the fused being. It had cost him a Tuner Monster, but it was worth it.

**Estelle-Familiar: 4000 LP – 3200 LP**

**Jack: 800 LP**

"Oh my, oh my, oh my…", Estelle-Familiar said sadly. "Don't you understand my feelings?" He turned back into his mischievous way. "For you alone to reach this place is impossible. My master, the Crimson Devil, knows it too."

The eyes of Red Nova's statue started glowing in a disgusting red color, followed by the whole statue just as more snakes appeared from the endless pit, all of them snarling at Jack.

"Jack Atlas, even if you change your way of fighting, you can't beat me and my master", Estelle-Familiar said. "Just fight like you always do, and become one with the Crimson Devil!"

"SHUT UP!" Jack shouted angrily. "Tell your master that he won't do as he wish anymore!"

Estelle-Familiar decided to ignore Jack. "Talk to the hand. I can't hear you."

A warm whirlwind came from the Red Nova statue and threatened to blow down Jack from the plateau. The blonde man nearly fell down, but he had grabbed onto the edge of the plateau just in time before he could fall to the endless darkness underneath him.

"Jack!" Max called worriedly.

The snakes snarled under Jack, waiting for him to join them and use his body for Red Nova. Estelle-Familiar was certainly entertained by the show as he let out a pitch-high laugh.

"Even if you put your life in line in this Duel, you'll lose this Duel", the fused being said. "Eventually, your body will become one with the Crimson Devil! Better watch out!" He let out another laugh.

Jack grunted as he climbed up on the plateau.

"Jack!" Yusei called.

"I'm fine, Yusei!" Jack retorted. "I'll find a way out! Everything won't end in this place!"

"Jack!" Greiger called worriedly.

"Jack…", Max whimpered.

Jack made it up to the plateau and stood determinedly, like a real man. "I won't lose! As long as my soul is burning, I'll fight!" He pointed strictly at the Red Nova statue. "Even if you catch me, my soul will fire even more!"

"Jack…", Yusei mumbled.

"The undying spirit; Blazing Soul!" Greiger exclaimed. "I remember now! The Crimson Devil doesn't only fear the Crimson Dragon. There is a legendary Signer who had Blazing Soul."

Yusei turned to the big guy. "A legendary Signer?"

Greiger nodded, "10,000 years ago, when the Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons fought the strongest Earthbound Immortal, the Crimson Devil Red Nova. The one who have a hard fight to the Crimson Dragon. At that time…" He took a few seconds break. "A man appeared from the depths. It was the Legendary Signer. Miracle happened when they fought each other! With the power of the Crimson Dragon, that man defeated and sealed the Crimson Devil. The undying spirit; Blazing Soul descendant."

Yusei turned to Jack. "The undying spirit; Blazing Soul…"

"Show yourself, Crimson Devil!" Jack demanded.

"Don't be so overconfident!" Estelle-Familiar said. "After all, you're no match against the Crimson Devil! It's my turn!" He got a new stone tablet. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" One of his six stone tablets was put face-down.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"We must go to the Stairway to the Dragon Star", Cometa spoke up. "Only the Crimson Dragon can help you."

"What…?" I mumbled, feeling a bit lost.

"I agree", Carmes nodded. "We Signers and Cometa alone do not have the power to send back a spirit to its body, especially if the body is in a different era."

"That means we must call forth our dragons to fly up to the Stairway", Kurou added.

"I'll get Polvo, so he won't be alone here", Yuus said before he left the living room.

"I also need to go and fetch something", Cometa said as she let go of my shoulders. "Aki, look after Estelle."

"I will", Aki nodded.

Cometa followed Yuus to another part of the house while Aki and Carmes helped me stand up. It was then I realized my body was getting weaker for every minute. Was it the effect of the Familiar that used its power to kill my real body?

"I can barely feel my legs…", I confessed as I was supported by Carmes and Aki.

"Time is short", Carmes said with a worried voice. "We must hurry."

Luca, Lua, Jakku and Kurou followed me, Aki and Carmes out to the fresh air and waited for the family. Cometa and Yuus joined us a couple of minutes later with Polvo sleeping against his father's chest.

I leant against Carmes as the pain returned in my heart, this time ten times stronger. I grunted through my teeth as I held onto the Legendary Signer.

"There is no time left", Carmes said. "We must go."

Cometa nodded as she held something in her hand. "Let us all go."

The Priestess and the Signers raised their right arms up in the air before their Marks glowed simultaneously. For Carmes, it was the full Mark of the Dragon on his chest that glowed with the other Marks.

"Light End Dragon!"

"Stardust Dragon!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Black Rose Dragon!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Life Stream Dragon!"

"Black-Winged Dragon!"

"Star Eater!"

The eight dragons appeared in red light and roared loudly, getting the citizen's attention. But it was very surprising to see both Light End Dragon and Star Eater among the Signer Dragons.

The Signers climbed onto their respective Signer Dragon while Cometa climbed onto Light End Dragon. Carmes helped me up on Star Eater's neck before the dragons took off to the sky one by one. Star Eater and Light End Dragon were leading the line of dragons towards the clouds of the Andes.

The air got chilly as we were ascending, but Star Eater provided me and Carmes with a warm aura that emitted from him. I sat on the front, but I had to lean back against Carmes's chest as I felt myself getting weaker. I didn't have much time left.

The Signer Dragons made it to the Stairway to the Dragon Star that was a magnificent place. You could literally sense the power of the Crimson Dragon in the air.

The dragons allowed their riders to jump off, but Carmes had to take it easy with me as I was starting to cold sweat while my whole body hurt more. Jakku walked to us and helped me by holding one of my arms while Carmes took my other arm.

"She's looking even worse than before", Lua commented.

"At this rate, she might not be able to return to her body", Akiza cold sweated.

"No…", Luca whimpered sadly.

"Quick! Hurry and call forth the Crimson Dragon, Cometa!" Kurou said.

Cometa nodded before she stepped over to the tall temple. She stayed by the stairs and intertwined her hands together.

"Oh great Quetzalcoatl, we bid of your assistance. Help our friend to return to her body before it dies", Cometa chanted.

It was quiet, except the roaring wind that blew by, before the full Mark of the Dragon appeared around the temple. The Signers' Marks and Cometa's Star Mark glowed before the mighty Crimson Dragon appeared in front of us. He had his body coiled around the temple as he observed us. The Signer Dragons bent their heads in greeting for their master. Even little Polvo woke up by the Crimson Dragon's roar and looked at the mighty God.

"_**I have heard your call, Priestess**_", the Crimson Dragon said before he turned to me. "_**It was I who summoned your spirit to this era, Estelle.**_"

"W-Why…?" I asked weakly as Jakku and Carmes brought me over to the temple.

"_**Because if you got trapped inside your own body, you would not be able to break through the Familiar's seal**_", the Crimson Dragon replied. "_**You would need every six of your Signers to help you, but you only had two in your presence. That alone was not enough. So it was the safest way to bring you here. And now, I will return you to your body.**_"

"How will you be able to do that, Crimson Dragon?" Luca asked. "Last time, you barely made it when Cometa was controlled."

The Crimson Dragon purred, "_**Because the Signers in Estelle's era still believe in her. I can sense their determination to get her back no matter the cost. Especially the Wings Mark Signer who is having the contracted ritual with the Familiar.**_"

"What?!" the Signers, excluding Carmes and Cometa, exclaimed.

The Crimson Dragon raised his head up, sensing something. "_**We must hurry. The ritual will soon end.**_"

Cometa turned to me and held up the item she had brought along. It was a red ocarina that was pained like red dragon scales. It had a leather thread tied on by a hole, so it could be used as a necklace.

"I want you to bring this with you", Cometa said as she put the thread around my neck, the ocarina resting on my bust.

"B-But w-why…?" I panted weakly.

Cometa smiled warmly. "Because this ocarina will be more than a memory of our encounter. You will know in time when to use it."

I remained quiet before I nodded with a weak smile. "T-Thank y-you…" I turned to the other Signers and offered a smile. "I-It w-was a p-pleasure to m-meet you a-all."

Aki smiled, "Look after our successors in your era."

"Make sure they don't slack with their duties of being Signers!" Kurou grinned.

I nodded weakly as I got enveloped in a gentle red light. My Star Mark started glowing as I felt the Crimson Dragon use his powers to send me back to my body. I closed my eyes and allowed the power rush through me.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Jack had finally made major damage to Estelle-Familiar who only had 200 Life Points left. But it wasn't the worst scenario. Due to both the Familiar and Red Nova's fury, the statue was crumbling down, including the wall behind it. Max pointed out how two big eyes stared at the humans through two holes. It felt like this scenario had turned into a horror movie. The snakes in the pit were getting more aggressive as Red Nova was coming out from his cage.

Estelle-Familiar made a comeback with a new Duel Monster, Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl, and used its special ability to destroy Jack's last Trap card and inflicted 600 points of damage.

**Estelle-Familiar: 200 LP**

**Jack: 800 LP – 200 LP**

Now the score was tied. Anything could happen with this small amount of Life Points. Estelle-Familiar used a Spell card Magic Law to disable Jack from activating any Spell cards until the fused being's next End Phase.

"The contracted ritual is reaching its end!" Estelle-Familiar laughed. "It's the time my master, the Crimson Devil, will be revived!"

Slowly, and step by step, a pair of hands crushed through the wall as a roar filled the air and almost made the boys deaf. Red Nova's head broke through the wall and roared angrily at Jack.

"That's Red Nova!" Yusei exclaimed as he and Greiger held onto the wall to make sure they didn't fall off the stairs, due to the tremors in the cave. "The Crimson Devil!"

"My master says 'Jack Atlas, there aren't any cards in your hand that you can use to defeat me!'", Estelle-Familiar said as Red Nova added another roar.

The whole cave was starting to crumble down, including the stairs. Yusei, Greiger and Max had to move up to not fall off, but they had nowhere else to go. The exit was sealed by the Familiar, so they were trapped.

"Yusei, Greiger, Max!" Jack called, seeing the trio trying their best to not fall off the stairs.

Estelle-Familiar laughed, "All of you will be a sacrifice for the ritual after all. Why don't we see the climax together?" He let out another laugh as he looked at the hand of the body he was using. "Oh my, I can sense the Priestess's body is dying." He laughed once again. "Soon, there won't be any Priestess who can guide you Signers to victory!"

Jack growled furiously through his teeth. "How dare you! I won't let you! My important friends, the irreplaceable bonds. As long as I'm standing here…" He pointed at Estelle-Familiar before he clenched his hand into a fist determinedly. "Even if my soul was burned, I _will_ protect them!"

"Jack…", Yusei mumbled proudly at his foster brother.

"What did you say? The match has been decided!" Estelle-Familiar spat angrily. "Your flesh and everything will be taken by my master, the Crimson Devil!"

Red Nova roared in agreement, ready to take over Jack's body as soon as his Familiar would win the Duel.

"My soul won't be taken that easily!" Jack clenched his right hand into a fist and placed it determinedly on the left side of his chest.

Estelle-Familiar flinched at the familiar movement, remembering the Legendary Signer 10,000 years ago.

"Don't you forget! My soul will be returned soon!" Jack exclaimed determinedly.

A fire appeared in Jack's hand as it spread and enveloped the whole hand, the fire coming originally from his chest.

Estelle-Familiar remembered something important. "Red Dragon Archfiend…will return to the field in Standby Phase."

"Red Dragon Archfiend will fire my soul!" Jack shouted as fire behind him created his Signer Dragon in a transparent spirit.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, so what?" Estelle-Familiar spat, throwing his arms in the air. "My master won't forgive you anymore!"

"I can feel it. My fiery soul!" Jack said as the fire in his hand grew stronger.

Estelle-Familiar gasped in fear. "That's-"

"My undying spirit!" Jack finished.

Yusei gaped when he saw the fire surround Jack's hand. "It's Blazing Soul! Jack is the Legendary Signer after all…"

"It's my turn!" Jack screamed as he drew a new card from his Deck.

Estelle-Familiar turned to his master, seeing how Red Nova had gotten frozen by the sight of Blazing Soul. "I won't let you! I won't let you!"

Red Nova sent a snarl that broke apart the ceiling above Jack. Two large boulders were falling down at him, and there was no way for him to avoid them.

"Jack!" Max cried warningly.

It was then both Marks of Jack and Yusei's glowed stronger than before. They both turned their eyes on their Marks before the Crimson Dragon was materialized behind Jack. The Crimson Dragon had protected Jack from the boulders as he glared at Red Nova.

Estelle-Familiar swallowed nervously before he felt his right arm burn. He grunted and took a closer look at the right arm to see the Star Mark was glowing.

"What's going on?! Why is the Priestess's Mark glowing while I possess the body?!" Estelle-Familiar exclaimed.

Yusei and Jack could suddenly feel a presence from their Marks, and it wasn't just any kind of presence. It was Estelle's presence!

"Estelle…", Yusei mumbled before he nodded determinedly. "Estelle!" He shouted to Estelle-Familiar. "You can do it! Break through the Familiar's power!"

Jack decided to add his own encouragement. "Don't give up on us now, Estelle! You're stronger than you believe in yourself! Keep your own burning soul alive!"

"Shut up!" Estelle-Familiar shouted before he suddenly cried out in pain.

The body looked like it was getting electrocuted by red electricity. The Familiar's voice was dominating the cry before the body got enveloped in a red light. The next second, it was surrounded by fire, just like when the Familiar had taken over Estelle.

The boys watched with concerned eyes while the fire dispersed to reveal Estelle's true form with her clothes and hair. She fell down on her knees and collapsed on her chest, being unconscious. But the Crimson Dragon used his power to bring up Estelle in the air, getting her away from Red Nova before it could do something to her. He brought Estelle over to Yusei and the Nazca brothers. Yusei understood and held out his arms, allowing the Crimson Dragon to place Estelle down there. Once the unconscious woman was secured, Yusei brought her body closer to him to make sure the Familiar wouldn't take her from him again.

Two fire spheres flew around where Estelle's body had been before they became one and formed the real Familiar. The Familiar did not like the development of the Duel.

"This is unforgiving!" the Familiar spat hysterically. "The first Priestess wasn't able to break through my powers until all six Signers and the Legendary Signer united their powers to save her! So how was she able to break through my powers with only two Signers here?! _HOW_?!"

"Because of our powerful bond to her!" Jack retorted angrily. "We don't need all six Signers to rescue Estelle. All we needed was our love and friendship we hold for her! And now that she's rescued, it's time to finish this once and for all!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Duel ended with a victory for Jack. He used his Blazing Soul ability to seal Red Nova's power into a Synchro Monster card for Red Dragon Archfiend; Red Nova Dragon.

But the cave collapsed with the Familiar getting killed by the Red Nova statue that fell down on him. The rest of the fallen cave brought along Jack, Yusei, Estelle, Greiger and Max to the abyss until the Crimson Dragon rescued them. With a bright light, he brought them all out of the cave and threw them among the fallen boulders of the now demolished temple. Annie had been safe because she had moved away from the temple when the Serpent geoglyph had appeared earlier.

Everyone was sore and felt their bodies ache, but they were alive. Greiger had protected Max during the fall, just like Yusei had protected Estelle. The boys got up on their feet, Yusei carrying Estelle in bridal style, as they took in the surrounding. But the Crimson Dragon's cry grabbed their attention. They looked up at the now clear sky and saw the mighty God leave for now.

"The Crimson Dragon…", Yusei mumbled before he turned to look at the stone tablet that showed the dragon God. "Quetzalcoatl…"

Jack stepped to his foster brother and looked at the stone tablet too. He let out a sigh through his nose before he brought up the Synchro Monster card of Red Nova Dragon. He had finally gained the power he needed for his new way of fighting.

Yusei's attention went back to Estelle to see if she was injured. She looked okay, so it was a big relief for him. But there was something resting on the woman's collarbone that he only noticed now.

The item looked like an egg-shaped blowing instrument that was painted like red dragon scales with yellow edges, reminding one of the Crimson Dragon.

The other gathered around Yusei to see if Estelle was okay. Greiger's eyes widened a bit when he spotted the instrument resting on Estelle's collarbone.

"What's that red thing on Estelle's collarbone?" Jack said the million-dollar question.

"It's an ocarina", Greiger replied.

"Ocarina?" Yusei repeated.

Greiger nodded, "It's a music instrument from Mesoamerican cultures. It's said to be one of the oldest music instruments from civilized cultures. But where did she get that from?"

"Maybe she can explain when she wakes up", Yusei said. "Let's settle her in your house." He walked past Greiger and headed to the house that was safe and sound.

The others followed Yusei as he placed down Estelle on a soft mattress inside the house. He removed the ocarina, jacket and glasses before Greiger examined her. Jack and Yusei stayed in the background with Max and Annie as the big muscle mountain checked Estelle's pulse.

Greiger nodded before placing down Estelle's right arm. "She seems to be fine physically, but I don't know about the mental. We can only know the answer when she wakes up. She probably needs time to recover, since the Familiar said he was slowly killing her body."

Yusei and Jack nodded before everyone heard a growling noise. They all looked around before their eyes landed on Jack.

Jack looked embarrassed, but tried to hide it with a glare. "What?"

"You haven't eaten since yesterday, right?" Yusei pointed out.

Jack grunted, "Well, I couldn't exactly catch a hen for breakfast."

Greiger and his siblings laughed lowly to not wake up Estelle. "I guess we have a reason to celebrate today", Greiger said. "Let me cook a small feast for your victory, Jack, and for sealing the Crimson Devil."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I groaned weakly before I opened my eyes to meet the blurry sight of a ceiling. I realized quickly I was in a bed and blankets were on my body. I sat up and looked around, seeing a figure lying on the right. I turned to the left and spotted my glasses and jacket on the left. I picked up the glasses and put them on. Now when I had better eyesight, I could see who was sleeping next to me.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized it was Yusei. I looked around to see if I could see others in the dark house. I spotted Greiger sleeping with his siblings while Jack slept a bit afar from us.

I felt like I could use some fresh air, so I moved quietly to not wake up anyone. I grabbed my jacket and spotted the ocarina that Cometa had given to me. I picked it up and let it rest on my bust while I put on the jacket. I tiptoed out of the house and closed the door as quietly as I could.

I breathed in the night air as I walked over to the demolished temple. It was sad to see such a masterpiece had blown up. But if I was back and alive and the others were fine was well, then did it mean that Jack won against the Familiar and sealed Red Nova? I had to ask that once the others woke up.

I sat down on a boulder and looked at the horizon, spotting some orange color traveling up and repainting the night sky. So it was already sunrise? Guess I had no reason to go back to sleep now.

I picked up the ocarina and took a closer look. The paint-job reminded me of the Crimson Dragon. Was it possible I could summon the god with the instrument? Anyway, I was glad I had years of experience with playing recorder. I did have one ocarina at home, but I used to play with it for a short time before I got transported to this dimension. But I couldn't really forget the way you were supposed to play with the ocarina.

I saw the ocarina had twelve holes, which was perfect. I placed the mouthpiece on my lips and I acted like I was playing, but I didn't blow the air through the instrument. I didn't want to wake up the others.

I was so into phantom-playing that I didn't notice someone was walking over to me until that person spoke up.

"Estelle?"

I looked up and saw Yusei standing there with widen eyes, as if he didn't expect me to wake up so soon. But he got over his shock when I smiled gently to him.

"Good morning, Yusei", I greeted him.

Yusei smiled lightly as he walked over to me and sat down next to me on the boulder. I moved aside to make space for him.

"How are you feeling?" Yusei asked.

I turned to look at the sunrise. "I'm fine now…" I rubbed the back of my head. "But that Familiar was too sassy to hurt me and take over my body."

"Does your head hurt?" Yusei wondered.

I shook my head. "Not anymore."

Yusei's eyes wandered down to the ocarina I was holding. "Where did you get that?"

I looked at him to see what he was talking about before I realized he meant the ocarina. "Ah, this?" I held up the ocarina to show him. "You won't believe me if I told you."

Yusei chuckled lightly. "Try me. After going through the Dark Signers and now Yliaster, nothing doesn't exactly surprise me."

I chuckled at Yusei's comment. "Very well then."

I told him briefly how the Crimson Dragon brought my spirit to the ancient times and met the first Signers and their Priestess, and thanks to their help I could return to my body. And the ocarina was a gift from Cometa.

"Wow…", Yusei said after I told him the story.

"Wow indeed", I chuckled. "I'll never forget them, even if I got to know them for a short time."

"Then we nowadays Signers must do our best to make our ancestors proud", Yusei added.

I nodded as we both looked at the sunrise. The orange color was starting to dominate the morning sky as the stars were fading.

"Estelle…", Yusei spoke up.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"You think you can play something for me?"

I was surprised by the request. "You want me to?"

Yusei looked at me with warm eyes. "I've never heard about the ocarina flute before, so I want to hear what it sounds like."

I turned my eyes on Greiger's house, thinking if I should play or not, before I decided I should do it. After all, it was now morning and the others would probably wake up soon.

I nodded to Yusei before I brought up the ocarina to my face. "Any requests?"

Yusei shook his head. "Just play something you know."

"Okay…"

I brought the mouthpiece to my lips, took a deep breath and played the ocarina. I closed my eyes as I let my fingers do the movement to play the melody. I played "Zelda's Lullaby" from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

I opened my right eye to see Yusei had closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy the melody. He looked so peaceful and in sanctuary. The sight made me smile internally before I closed my eye and continued playing the melody. Once the melody was over, I changed to another one from the Zelda franchise, letting the notes travel with the wind that maybe made it to the Crimson Dragon.

Once I had finished playing "Song of Healing", I placed my hands on my lap, the ocarina resting above my bust. I felt some pride raise inside me. I thought I did it good for not playing any music instrument for more than a year.

I stiffened when I felt Yusei rest his head on my right shoulder. I turned to look at him. He still looked peaceful and had his eyes closed. I relaxed my shoulders when I got used to the contact and decided to join the peace. I leant my head against Yusei's and rested it on top, feeling a blush stain my cheeks.

And so we stayed in that position as we were bathed in the morning sun, enjoying the moment and the silence.


	72. Team 5D's is Established

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 72: Team 5D's is Established**

It had been a day since Yusei, Estelle and Jack had returned to New Domino City after their visit in Nazca. Yusei was right now on his way to Martha's house on his Duel Runner. His foster mother had called and said his and Crow's new suits were done and ready, so he could come over and get them.

The raven-haired man braked once he was by the house and got greeted by a few children. He smiled at the sight of them before he headed inside the house. He searched for Martha and found her in the dining room with two wrapped packages on the table. She was staring through the window, her back facing him.

"Martha", Yusei called.

Martha turned around and Yusei could swear he saw a worried expression on his foster mother's face for a second before she greeted him with a smile.

"Yusei, my boy", the woman said.

Yusei didn't really buy the smile. "Is everything okay, Martha?"

Martha hesitated before nodding. "Yes." She walked over to the table and picked up the two packages. "I've got your and Crow's suits ready. But if they don't fit or are too tight, you can come back and I'll fix them."

Yusei accepted the packages. "Thank you. I'm sure the suits will fit me and Crow." He looked around and noticed one person was missing. "Where's Estelle?"

Martha grew a bit sad as she exhaled loudly, not answering the question.

Yusei couldn't help but feel there was something wrong going on. "Why do you look so worried, Martha?"

Martha didn't know what she should do. Tell Yusei or not? She recalled the conversation before Estelle left two hours ago.

***FLASHBACK***

_Martha was wiping the dining table clean with a damp cloth, humming a soft melody. She was getting affected by the early summer weather; she felt like a bird that was flying in the warm freedom._

_The woman suddenly heard coughing noise coming from the hall. She dropped the cloth on the table and walked quickly to the door leading to the hall. She opened the door, only to meet Estelle who held a hand against her mouth as she coughed. She was supporting herself with her other hand, leaning against the wall._

_Martha had seen how much the training had started affecting Estelle's body negatively. She was getting too thin that she could possibly see the ribs if Estelle didn't wear a top. She looked more tired than usual and her skin was getting ghost-white._

"_Estelle?" Martha stepped over to the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_Estelle stopped coughing and removed her hand, spotting some tiny red drops mixed in the saliva._

_Martha grabbed the girl's hand and looked closely. She could quickly confirm the red drops were blood. This was the last straw._

"_Estelle!" Martha said with a strict voice. "You will stay here and _NOT_ head to the Spirit World for training!"_

_The brunette wiped her hand clean with a tissue before she responded with a monotone voice. "I can't…"_

"_Yes, you can!" Martha retorted. "Look at yourself! You're as thin as a starving polar bear! You've been sleeping poorly lately too, and now the signs of your body being strained are showing! You can't put your health in danger!" There were rare times when the woman raised her voice, but she was doing it now._

_Estelle thought for a moment. She knew deep inside that Martha was right. She knew herself the extreme training was taking a toll on her, but she had to become stronger so she could protect the Signers._

_But then again… Some rest couldn't hurt once in a while, right?_

_The young woman sighed before nodding. "Maybe you're right." Martha's eyes brightened a bit in relief and also in victory. "I'll head to the Spirit World for relaxation. I'll skip the training today."_

_Martha still didn't like the idea of Estelle going to the Spirit World, but the young woman in front of her was an adult. She couldn't force her to stay at home and rest._

"_Okay…", the woman of the house sighed. "But if you do as much as touching a sword, you'll be grounded for two weeks!"_

_Estelle's eyes widened a bit in surprise of the threat, but then she couldn't help but chuckle. Martha sounded just like a mother who caught a child while making pranks._

"_I won't touch any weapons", Estelle smiled lightly._

_Martha nodded and moved aside to let Estelle step out of the house. The brunette nodded to Martha before taking a few steps forward while getting enveloped in a bright light. In the next second, she was gone._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Martha shook her head before replying to Yusei's question. "It's nothing. Estelle went to the Spirit World to rest after all the extra training she put herself up with."

"Extra training…?" Yusei mumbled. "You mean, she's been training without the rest of us?"

Martha nodded, "Yes. She says she has to become stronger in order to protect you Signers."

"What…?" Yusei mumbled. "What does she mean by that?"

Martha looked down with a sad face. "You'll have to ask her yourself. It's not my place to say."

The raven-haired man couldn't help but feel something was a bit off. He wasn't blind. He had seen Estelle's condition, and it had gotten worse than before. At first, he thought it was because Estelle wasn't taking so good care of herself. But now when he heard that Estelle had been practicing all alone and pushing herself so hard…

*_Why is Estelle so desperate to practice so much?_* Yusei wondered. *_It's us Signers' duty to protect the Priestess, so why…?_*

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I had just returned to New Domino City after being in the Spirit World for two hours. And just as I had promised Martha; I didn't practice at all. My Duel Monsters partners insisted that I should relax for a couple of days, since all the extra practice was now beginning to affect my body.

The truth was I got scared when I had seen blood among the saliva when I coughed in Martha's house. I knew it was a very bad sign, so I was going to take it easy for a few days. But after that, I would return to my private training.

It was finally summer time, so I switched my usual outfit to something better so I wouldn't get cooked by the strong sunlight.

I was wearing a red tunica that went to my thighs with black tight shorts underneath, white bolero with long sleeves that was tied by my chest, a brown belt that went around above my hips, and long black boots that had one centimeter heels. I also had my silver feather necklace resting on my collarbone. I decided to tie up my hair into a high side-ponytail on the right side of my head, while I had the front hair down and behind my ears. I thought I looked good in the new outfit.

I walked to the Fountain Plaza district to check the Satellite Trio. I knew Yusei had fetched his and Crow's new suits (hearing it from Stardust Dragon back in the Spirit World), and I was curious to see if the suits fitted for the men. I did help Martha with the sewing, but only a little.

I reached the doors to the garage, sensing Akiza was already there, and stepped inside. The talking voices echoed in my ears, but they stopped when their attention turned to the intruder, meaning me.

The first to react was Crow. "Hey, Estelle! Nice to see you could join us!"

I saw how he and Yusei had their new suits on. They looked really nice. The suits were based on their usual clothes; requested by Crow.

"Hey, you seem to have changed your clothes as well, Estelle", Bruno pointed out.

I nodded as I walked down the stairs. "Yeah… Since it's summer, I decided to change my tomboy style into a bit girly."

Crow eyed me from head to toe with an analyzing look before he commented. "Well, I'd wish to see you expose some more of your skin, like how the other girls do."

I flinched irritably at Crow's comment, not liking what he was implying. So I decided to punish him by hitting his head really hard. Crow howled in pain as he crouched and held his aching head, a big bump already forming. The others laughed at him while I kept glaring at him with my hands on my hips.

"You had that one coming, Crow", Jack said with his laugh still echoing in his throat.

Akiza stepped over to me as she glared at Crow as well. "Besides, Crow, you don't say out loud how much you want to see a girl's body. It's considered rude."

Crow rubbed his bump before he weakly stood up. "Right. Sorry…"

"Just don't forget it next time", I told him. "And make sure you never say that to Beatrix when you see her again." Crow blushed as soon as I mentioned Beatrix. "Who knows how she will react in her wrath."

Crow shivered at the thought. "Man… Women are scary…", he muttered.

Yusei shook his head at his clumsy foster brother before smiling gently at me. "You look good in your new clothes."

I smiled warmly at him, keeping my blush in bay. "Thank you."

Akiza wrapped her arms around my waist and cuddled her head into my side. "Estelle looks good in red, that's for sure."

I chuckled at Akiza, patting her head. "Well, red suits me because of my pale skin. But black is definitely the best color for me."

"Yikes! I hope you won't become a Dark Signer if you decide to dress up in black", Crow commented.

Bruno looked confused by Crow's comment while Jack rolled his eyes. Yusei had a poker face while having a hand resting on his right hip.

I raised an eyebrow at Crow. "Who would actually think about completely dress up in just black? You'll just sweat like crazy in black."

"Well… True…", Crow said, looking like he was giving up on commenting, knowing I would win in the end.

I suddenly sensed through my Star Mark how Leo and Luna were approaching the garage. We all looked up when we heard Leo shouting Yusei's name from outside before the doors were slammed open by the twins.

"Akiza told us you're back from the Nazca trip!" Leo said joyfully. "How was it?"

"Forget the trip! Check out these threads!" Crow grinned. "Custom-designed and handcrafted-vintage riding outfits! Brought to you by yours truly!"

Leo and Luna gaped in impression at Yusei and Crow's suits. "Very nice!" Luna smiled.

"You guys look awesome!" Leo added.

"I think you look absurd", Jack commented nonchalantely. "You won't last like a Pro-circuit Turbo Duelist. It's more like a couple of rodeo-clowns."

Crow glared at Jack, exposing his teeth. "What are you talking about, Jack?! I modeled these outfits after _yours_!"

"My outfit is the best in style and substance. You failed to capture the many settle nuances that've given its true flare!" Jack retorted.

Luna eyed the team tag of the Satellite Trio's team on Yusei's suit. "Umm… 5D's? Is that like the team name?"

"Yeah", Yusei nodded.

"If you don't like it, blame Jack", Crow pointed his thumb at Jack. "He insisted on 5D's."

"Oh, right, because the 'Super Radical Friendly Allies Team' was the greatest name ever!" Jack countered back sarcastically.

"I think 5D's sounds kinda cool, but what does it mean?" Leo asked.

"I was wondering that myself, but I think I got it", Bruno said before counting on his fingers. "One D stands for 'Dashing', another for 'Dangerous', 'Disbarring' of course, 'Destructive', and the last one is…" He pondered for a second before he smiled widely. "I'm an engine 'Designer', so that must be it!"

That comment got a fist from Jack, knocking down Bruno to the floor.

"You fool! 5D's is about one thing…", Jack revealed his arm with the Wings Mark. "This right here!"

"So you're named after…", Luna pulled up her sleeve to reveal her own Mark. "…our Marks?"

"That's right", Yusei nodded. "We're all connected by the Mark of the Crimson Dragon. That's what ties us together."

"But I've got a Mark too!" Leo complained out loud. "Why didn't you guys name yourselves 6D's instead for 5D's?!"

"Because, Leo, we were first five Signers before you got your own Mark", Yusei explained. "And even if it's a bit weird, but there are also only five Signer Dragons while there should be six."

Luna was in deep thoughts before her face shone in realization. "Wait! I remember!" We all turned to her. "I remember the dream I had during the war with the Dark Signers! I saw the Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons fighting against the Earthbound Immortals, and there was one dragon that looked like Leo's Power Tool Dragon!"

"That was Life Stream Dragon", I told her, getting all the attention on me. "I remember bits of that part too. Black-Winged Dragon wasn't involved in the battle at that time, but I don't know why. Besides, there is a story behind the five Signer Dragons, long before the war with the Crimson Devil. I got to hear it from the Crimson Dragon not so long time ago."

Yusei and Jack didn't look confused while the others had no idea what I meant by the Crimson Devil.

"Long before the People of the Stars were born, the Crimson Dragon was known as the Ultimate God", I began telling the story. "But at that time, the Crimson Dragon was corrupted with darkness. He was an evil God."

"An evil God?" Akiza said in shock.

"Wait, you mean, the Crimson Dragon wasn't always a good guy?!" Crow exclaimed in surprise.

I nodded to confirm his question. "The Ultimate God created five Duel Dragons that were meant to keep him in bay, but he could forcefully gain control of them. However, the Duel Dragons possessed a massive dark power that was strong enough to control their holders if they were unable to tame them. Those who were to tame the Duel Dragons were the Duel Priestess and the Priests of Light."

"Duel Priestess?" Luna mumbled.

"Priests of Light? What's all this talk?" Jack muttered.

Crow elbowed the blonde man to shut him up.

"In the worst times, when the Ultimate God tried to use his power to destroy the world, the Duel Priestess and the Priests of Light would confront him with their Duel Dragons", I continued the tale. "The Duel Dragons were Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon."

"Stardust Dragon wasn't among the Duel Dragons?" Yusei asked.

I nodded, "There's a reason why, and I'll be coming to that part." Yusei nodded, understanding. "Time and time again, generation after generation, the Duel Dragons confronted the Ultimate God, but one time he took control of them, turning the Duel Dragons against the Duel Priestess and the Priests of Light. But a slight ray of light remained inside each Duel Dragon, and they used the light to create the sixth Duel Dragon… That was Stardust Dragon." Everyone seemed enchanted by the tale. "Stardust Dragon used his power of light to purify the dark power that controlled the other Duel Dragons and saved them from the Ultimate God's claws. Together, the Duel Dragons borrowed their power to their new comrade, transforming him into a different form that purified the Ultimate God from the darkness that corrupted him. After that, the Duel Dragons and their newly-purified God settled down in Nazca where they became known as the Crimson Dragon and Signer Dragons. Because the Crimson Dragon was purified, so were also the Duel Dragons. But still, the Signer Dragons needed a new bond with their holders, and that's how the Mark of the Dragon was born."

"Wow…", Luna said in awe, looking at me with big eyes.

"You're a really good storyteller, Estelle", Leo complimented me.

I smiled a bit bashfully. "Thank you. I had lots of training with that."

"What about me?" Bruno asked cheerfully, pointing at himself. "I don't have anything to do with the dragon! How about we name the team 'Bruno and the 5D's', because you're already-"

Jack knocked down the never-ending talking Bruno. The blue-haired man sure wanted to be part of the team name.

"But… What about you, Estelle?" Luna spoke up, making me turn to her. "You have your own Mark."

"That may be so, but I'm the Crimson Star Priestess", I replied. "I'm far from being a Signer." I turned my eyes to the Satellite Trio. "But that won't make you guys kick me out of the team, right?"

Crow laughed at my comment. "No, we won't!" His eyes suddenly turned into mischievous ones. "But if you hit me one more time, you're out."

"I'll behave", I retorted with a small smile.

"After hearing the story of the dragons, I think the team name fits even more for you guys", Akiza told Yusei. "It's perfect."

"Thanks", Yusei smiled before he pulled up the right sleeve of his jacket to reveal his Mark and held out his hand. "Hands in, people." Every one of us Signers and Priestess revealed our own Marks and joined hands with Yusei. I placed mine on top of the others before Bruno joined in and placed his hand onto mine. "Starting right here and right now, we're Team 5D's!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted as we shot our hands up in the air.

I didn't say anything because I didn't want to put more attention on myself now. The tale of the Ultimate God and Duel Dragons was more than enough for today. I had to slowly and quietly push myself out of the group and not make them think so much about me. I had to somehow make them forget about me, so there would be less pain for them when I would leave the dimension.

I started feeling anxious at the thoughts of leaving my new family in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension. There was short time left for me to stay here.

It had been finally confirmed by the Crimson Dragon; as soon as the WRGP was over, there is going to be a final battle in the Divine Temple. And I decided a long time ago that I would have the final fight all alone without involving my friends. I couldn't bear with the thought of them getting hurt. Anything could happen, especially now when the events had been mixed up and fooled around, not being like the original anime in my dimension.

The blood bath was coming closer, and I would take the responsibility to protect New Domino City and my friends. And the man I loved.


	73. Old Faces, New Rivals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 73: Old Faces, New Rivals**

Our team went to the practice courses where every team for the WRGP could use the course before the preliminary rounds that would take place next week. Of course, the teams had their schedule, so they had to wait before the courses would be open for the next one. There was one team on the practice courses right now, but after their time was out, it would be Yusei, Jack and Crow's turn to take their Duel Runners for a spin.

Akiza said she had ordered special jackets for the sidekicks, meaning herself, Leo, Luna, Bruno and me. They would come this week. I only hoped my jacket was at the right size; it had always been hard to find clothes in my size, even when I was a child.

We were looking on a digital bulletin board where each team was in eight different sections. Our team name was in the first section.

"So, uhh… What are we looking at?" Leo asked confusedly.

"The main tournament callboard", Yusei replied. "Looks like they've already decided the match-ups for the preliminary rounds."

"Isn't it supposed to look like a bracket-thing?" Luna questioned.

"This is for the prelims", Akiza explained. "And there are 32 teams. So they've divided those teams into eight divisions. The Top 2 teams from each division will go on to the Duel in the finals, and _that_ takes on the tournament format."

"You mean, the bracket-thingy?" Luna said.

"Yeah", Akiza nodded with an amused smile. "The bracket-thingy."

"With only four teams competing in each division, as long as we win twice, we'll be heading in the finals", Bruno added.

"Nice. So then, who's lucky enough to be number one on our beat-list?" Leo wondered sarcastically.

"Looks like…", Bruno leant closer to see the name. "Team Unicorn."

"Who's Team Unicorn?" Luna wondered.

"The team with a man with the pointy hair that looks like the horn of a unicorn", I said. "We saw them on the Premiere party that got crashed by Dobocle."

I remembered the moment when Team Unicorn approached me. I didn't feel any evilness from them; just friendly rivalry.

"The leader led his team to victory in the Atlantis Tournament last year", Yusei told us all. "They're the favorite to win this whole thing."

Leo sighed in disapproval. "Why'd they have to go on with the top team in the same preliminary block as us?"

Jack snorted loudly. "They may be considered the best right now, but once the world gets a taste of Team 5D's, things are gonna change real fast!"

"Besides, if Team Unicorn is really that good, we're gonna have to Duel them sooner or later", Yusei added.

"Yeah, but it would be nice to have an easy team first", Crow grinned.

"Exactly", Leo nodded, resting his hands on the back of his head. "Like a warmup or something."

"Speaking of warmups, our practice lane is about to open up", Bruno mentioned.

"Right", Yusei nodded. "Come on, you guys, let's do this."

Yusei, Jack and Crow were about to head to their Duel Runners when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Good luck with the warmups."

We turned around and saw a group of three people approach them. I recognized one of them immediately, but Crow was the first one to react.

"Trixie?!"

Indeed. It was Beatrix Miller from Crash Town. She was dressed in a similar leather outfit as Akiza's, except it was turquoise and dark grey.

Behind her were two people that looked familiar. One of them was a tall young man with pale skin, light brown hair in the shape of a yankee's (cigarette-shape as I liked to call it), and green eyes. The other person was a young woman with pale skin, long blue hair with a part tied up on the back like a ribbon and brown eyes.

No, wait! Now I remember those characters. I saw a screenshot of them from the DS game "Over the Nexus". They were Toru and Misaki!

Beatrix smiled very lightly as she had a turquoise helmet under her right arm. "Hello."

Crow was lost at words before he found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Toru grinned brightly. "Why, we're here for the WRGP!" He eyed Yusei, Jack and Crow. "You three used to be the Enforcers a couple of years ago, right?"

Yusei nodded, "Yeah…"

Toru got a warm, brotherly smile. "I heard from Trixie how you helped her when she and Gramps visited the Satellite. I wasn't able to thank you then, so I'll do it now." He nodded. "Thank you, you three."

"You're welcome!" Crow smiled joyfully.

"So you were the guy who asked Beatrix to buy those Duel Runner parts?" Yusei asked.

Toru nodded, "Sure did! I also heard how she got tricked, but you guys and Kalin saved her the trouble."

"Speaking of Kalin, how is he doing?" Jack asked.

"He's fine", Beatrix replied. "He's a good sheriff… Better than Lawton."

"Who's your friend behind you?" Akiza asked, noticing Misaki.

Toru and Beatrix turned around to look at Misaki. "Come on, Misaki! Let's greet Trixie's friends, and now our rivals!"

Misaki looked at us for a moment before she greeted nonchalantely. "Hello…"

Toru grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about Misaki. She's not a big talker, like Trixie."

"It's okay", I smiled lightly. "I'm also a kinda quiet person."

"Guys, we better hurry before they let the next team take over our time on the practice lane!" Bruno reminded us.

"Oh, right!" Jack blinked in realization.

"We'll see you guys later", Yusei told Beatrix's group.

Toru nodded, "Sure, man!"

"By the way, what's your team name?" Crow wondered.

Beatrix smiled lightly. "You'll see."

Beatrix's team left as Yusei, Jack and Crow rushed to their Duel Runners. The rest of us went to the stands to watch the guys drive on the practice course and check out the upgrades of the Duel Runners.

"_Team 5D's to practice lane 2, for your schedule practice-run!_" a male voice called from the loudspeakers. "_Team Extreme, please clear the lane! Team 5D's to practice lane 2, for your schedule practice-run!_"

"Hey…", Luna spoke up, seeing something by the lane. "Is that Trudge down there?"

We looked down and, indeed, saw the back of the officer. He stood aside the lane with his helmet under his arm as his Sector Security Duel Runner was parked next to him.

We ran down to the bottom of the stands to get to Trudge.

"Hey, Trudge!" Leo called.

Trudge turned around and spotted us. "The peanut gallery!" he greeted us with a grin. "You guys hangin' around to root for Yusei?"

"That's right", Luna nodded.

"What are you doing here, Trudge?" Leo asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Look for yourself", Trudge turned back his attention at the lanes. "All those different lanes and different teams coming in and out to practice, and you can't use auto-pilot in this tournament. The whole situation is a Runner-wreck, just waiting to happen. We drew straw at the station to see who'd come down here and wait for the big bang, and I drew the short straw, so here I am, doing my city duty."

"Oh…", Luna mumbled.

Leo mumbled something, but I didn't catch it.

"Check it out!" Akiza called. "The boys have been set loose!"

Yusei, Jack and Crow drove out from the garage and sped off right past us for their time to practice. We waved our hands to them as the Satellite Trio waved back before they accelerated and disappeared in the horizon of the practice lane.

Luckily, we got to watch them on a holographic monitor to see how the boys were doing, and so far so good.

"Well, the guys seem to be enjoying themselves", Trudge commented.

"Yeah", Bruno nodded. "We completely revamped their engines, so their Duel Runners are working on a whole new level."

"I just hope none of them will do something crazy, just to test out more of the Runners' capacity", I said.

"Crazy is Crow's middle name, but I kinda agree", Akiza said.

"Then I look forward to Dueling them again…", I caught Trudge mumbling.

"Wait, 'Dueling them again'?" Bruno repeated, also catching Trudge's mumble.

Trudge panicked for slipping that out loud. "Whoa, would ya look at the time! Boy, I gotta get goin'!" He got on his Sector Security Duel Runner and put on the helmet. "There're…rounds to make, and parking garages to patrol, and tickets to write out, and donuts to-"

"Hang on, Trudge! What did you mean 'Dueling them again'?" Bruno asked. "Are _you_ Dueling in the tournament?"

Trudge laughed sheepishly and waved his hand to us. "Alright, guys, see ya later! Stay safe!" With that, he drove off.

Bruno and Akiza shared a glance, just like the twins, before they all turned to me. I blinked confusedly, not getting why they were looking at me as if I had the answer.

"What?" I asked.

"Estelle, is Trudge going to be in the tournament?" Luna asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, guys, but I can't remember that. I never read any details about Trudge."

"Oh… That's too bad…", Leo mumbled. "We could've warned Yusei about Trudge being in the tournament."

"Warning or not, Yusei, Jack and Crow can handle things", I smiled lightly. "Just believe in them."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was setting quite soon, since we had been on a late schedule with the practice. We got words that Yusei's group had only a couple of minutes left to practice before leaving the lane for the next team; Team Unicorn.

But one certain carrot-head thought he could make another lap on the lane, so he had been coming in with full speed…to almost collide with one of Team Unicorn's Duel Runners. Crow was able to brake and drive aside, but the other guy lost control while he had been driving out from the garage and crashed on the lane, breaking the Duel Runner.

"Did something happen?" Leo wondered, seeing the commotion.

"What's going on?!" Luna asked worriedly.

"Looks like there was an accident on one of the lanes", Bruno replied.

Yusei and Jack pulled over when they saw the accident just like the other two members of Team Unicorn. Crow rushed immediately to see if he could help the fallen member of Team Unicorn. It looked like one of Team Unicorn member had an argument with Crow for almost injuring the fallen member.

None of us could hear what the teams were talking about, but while they did, staff teams came out quickly to pull aside Breo's fallen Duel Runner to clear the way. Soon, Yusei and the leader of Team Unicorn, Andre, drove off on the practice lane for a Turbo Duel. Crow and Jack drove their Duel Runners back into the garage and joined us on the stands while Breo and Jean stood aside of the stands after Jean pulled back his Duel Runner into the garage as well.

We followed the entire Turbo Duel on a holographic screen and got to see bits and parts of Andre's strategy. Also, from what I overheard from Jean, Andre was using a Quick-Attack Deck, meaning he could use some nice cards to come out with stronger Monsters faster than usual.

Sadly, Yusei and Andre couldn't finish the Turbo Duel when the announcer told them the time for Team Unicorn's practice was over, and Yusei had actually been close to defeat Andre with Stardust Dragon and the effect of Speed World 2 Field Spell after being in the downside for quite some time.

While my friends were talking to Yusei about the possible game-change in the end of the Turbo Duel, I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked around, trying to find the source of the coldness, but found nothing.

I rubbed my arms, hoping I wasn't catching a cold or something. But wait! Wasn't I forgetting something important?

"Estelle? Hey, Estelle!"

I snapped out of it when I heard Jack's voice and felt my body being shaken. I looked up and saw the blonde man had a hand on my left shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked a bit absentminded.

"I tried calling you for like five times", Jack said. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I hope so…"

"What'd you mean?" Crow asked.

"I…suddenly felt something cold just seconds ago", I explained. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Well, I guess we better get home or the Security will kick us out for trespassing", Bruno commented.

"Yeah, and we better get home for dinner, Leo", Luna told her brother.

"Dinner? That's my favorite meal!" Leo cheered joyfully.

I couldn't help but smile at his happy dance.

"And my parents are waiting for me with fried rice and apple pie for dinner", Akiza smiled with a hungry sigh. "Those are my favorite dishes."

We went back inside the garage so the Satellite Trio, Bruno and Akiza could mount their Duel Runners. Crow and Akiza volunteered to drive home the twins.

Just as Jack and Bruno left, Yusei turned to me. "I can give you a ride home to Martha, Estelle", he offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to be a burden after the practice and Turbo Duel. "Don't you want to drive home and rest after everything that happened?"

Yusei grinned lightly. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather get home with the knowing that you came home safely and not into trouble."

I had a feeling he was referring to Yliaster and, possibly, other threats around the WRGP like the time when we both got kidnapped and were rescued by Akiza.

"Okay", I nodded.

Yusei handed me a spare helmet and got onto his Duel Runner first before I sat down behind him with my arms wrapped around his abdomen. As soon as I held onto myself on Yusei, I could swear I felt his pulse through his body. I had no idea why he still had so much adrenaline after the Turbo Duel. Was he nervous or something?

I tried to sense his feelings through the bond with our Marks, but all I got as answer was…arousal?

Was Yusei aroused because of me?!

Because of the discovery, I almost let go of him, but didn't do it. Why was he feeling like that?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

It was a bit hard for me to focus on the ride. Especially when I felt Estelle's body so close to me. Now when she was dressed in thin clothes, I could feel her…soft parts pressed against my back. They weren't as big as Akiza's, but I could still feel them.

I tried to get rid of the small arousal thoughts by thinking about the Turbo Duel with Andre. It was an interesting Duel to say the least. I had a feeling Team Unicorn was stronger than I first imagined.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei stayed quiet for most of the time as he drove me back to Martha's house. Once we were outside of the house, I stepped off his Duel Runner and handed him the spare helmet.

"Thank you for the ride, Yusei", I smiled gently.

"You're welcome", Yusei replied a bit shyly.

I was about to turn around and head inside the house when I heard Yusei say something.

"Estelle?"

I turned back to him. "Yes?"

Yusei looked away for a moment before turning his eyes back at me. "Do you want to help me with some training tomorrow?"

"Training?" I raised an eyebrow. "With your Runner?"

"Yeah", Yusei nodded.

"Aha. Sure, I can do that", I nodded. "Where and when?"

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei kept his promise. He picked me up in the morning and drove to the pier and an area that was free from people. Yusei wanted me to time him and see how fast he could go around a lap. The sunlight was quite strong, so I put on my sunglasses and took time after time for each lap.

After Yusei drove past me the fifth time, I clicked the stopwatch while he kept driving. I noticed he was getting faster for each lap.

"Yusei and his Duel Runner are in good shape today", I said out loud.

"I hope they'll remain in their good shapes for the WRGP", a familiar voice spoke up.

I looked up to see Sherry drive up to me with her Duel Runner. "Sherry?" A small smile appeared on my face. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has", Sherry replied. "I thought that I would swing by and say bonjour, since we won't be meeting in the preliminaries. They put us in different divisions." She looked around for a moment. "Where is your friend Akiza?"

"She's not with us", I replied before I realized something. "Wait… How do you know Akiza's name? I don't think Yusei and I mentioned it when we first met."

"I was driving past Duel Academy's Turbo Duel course during her exam and accidently overheard her name", Sherry replied.

So Sherry did really come over back then. I didn't imagine the blonde hair I spotted in the distance after the exam.

"It's a shame she's not here", Sherry said, having a certain gleam in her eyes. "I'd like to Turbo Duel with her, both for practice and warmup before the preliminaries. And for her to gain more experience."

I had a feeling Sherry was starting to show interest towards Akiza. I just hoped she had good intensions and not to use Akiza because of her psychic abilities. "I'm sure she would appreciate it. Are you going against any strong opponent in the first round?"

"They're calling themselves the Cheerleading Squad. I'm not worried about them", Sherry replied. "I am, however, worried about some of the other participants. I think they might be working with Yliaster. You should be careful, Estelle. In fact, all of you should."

"I will", I nodded. "We all will. And same to you."

I did remember parts of the Three Pure Nobles being up to something, and not just about replacing Team Ragnarok later in the tournament or sending the major squad of Duelbots. Wasn't something else going to happen soon?

"Estelle's right", Yusei said as he drove up to join us. "Don't go chasing after danger."

"I am not chasing after danger, Yusei", Sherry replied. "It is danger that is chasing me. And speaking of which, the three of us should discuss what we saw the other day at the Super Main Frame of the Sector Security."

That reminded me immediately of Z-one. I was certain it was him, but how come I saw those flashbacks of his life? Did he try to send me a message or something?

"Until then!" Sherry called before driving off. "Keep your wits around you, Yusei Fudo! I'll be ready for anything! Au revoir!"

Both Yusei and I watched her driving away until she was gone from our sight. What she told me earlier made me almost feel a bit nauseous, especially that there were possibly other teams working for Yliaster. They could be up with dirty tricks to try harming us before the main battle on the Turbo Duel course.

That was another reason I had to remember as much as I could of those parts when things would happen with my friends, but after going through so much in this dimension in a year, it made me forget about things I used to read about.

I prayed to the Crimson Dragon that nothing would happen before the preliminaries.


	74. Opening Ceremony of WRGP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 74: Opening Ceremony of WRGP**

Oh no! How in the world could I have forgotten about _that_?!

Next day, I got a call from Yusei about Crow being in the hospital. I flew to the hospital with Red-Eyes Wyvern and met up with the rest of the team, minus the twins. We gathered in a doctor's office where Crow sat with his whole right arm in a cast.

"I fractured my shoulder?!" Crow exclaimed at the doctor.

"Ehh, yeah", the doctor replied, looking on a clipboard. "It should take about a month to fully heal. Maybe two."

"You can't be serious!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"The preliminaries are in three days!" Akiza added, almost panicky.

"I can Duel, right?" Crow asked the doctor. "I mean, I'm fine and I feel perfect! Never felt better!"

The male doctor sighed, "You can't Duel!"

Crow fell off the roll chair he sat down and collapsed on his knees, holding himself up with his left arm and begging like a child. "I'm begging you, doc! I'll eat my veggies! I'll do yoga or whatever you want! I've gotta have the chance to win that tournament with my friends! Come on! Help me make this happen, doc!" He bowed his head. "Tell me I can still Duel…"

"I would if you could, but you can't!" the doctor said strictly. "And I am not about to sign off on your release form!"

Crow growled before looking up at the doctor. "You're just a quack! I don't need your quaky permission!" He stood up from the ground, looking furious. "And I don't need your bandages!" He was about to rip the cast and bandages off his shoulder when he yelped out in pain.

"Stop that!" Yusei told him as he and Jack reached out their hands to support Crow.

Crow removed his hand from his injured shoulder and lowered his head in sadness. The sight of him made me almost feel sick by regrets. I had known in the back of my head that something dangerous would happen and I didn't forewarn my friends.

"Why…? Why now?!" Crow cried out. "What am I supposed to tell the little nerds?!"

That made me feel even sicker in my spirit. I heard from Martha yesterday that Crow got to see the little surprise that his former "nest" made for him, and it made him so happy. Now… He was feeling horrible for getting injured and getting the children's spirits and hopes down.

Crow sobbed for a second before he turned around and glared instantly at me. "You!" I flinched at the harsh voice as Crow stepped over to me and grabbed me by the knot of my bolero, his eyes burning with anger. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?! And you didn't even warn us!"

I felt like I couldn't get a word out of my mouth, and I was scared that I would throw up if I opened my mouth to talk. "I-I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't enough!" Crow roared onto my face and pushed me back into the wall. "You ruined this team now! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Crow!" Akiza yelled at the carrot-head.

"Calm down, mate!" Jack stepped up and tried to pull Crow off me without hurting the carrot-head's fractured shoulder.

Crow turned angrily at the others. "Calm down?! She's supposed to know everything and warn us if something bad would happen! But did she tell us?! NO!"

I couldn't stay here anymore. All the bottled feelings were soon going to come out. I ripped off Crow's hand, causing my bolero to open, and ran out of the office. The tears were already pouring down on my face. I heard Yusei call my name, but I didn't want to talk.

I used my powers and teleported myself to the Spirit World to calm down before I could collapse into hysteria.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I found myself in front of a forest. Behind me were small hills clad in grass and some flowers. I sat down and leant against a tree and inhaled deeply and exhaled in order to calm down. The tears had stopped running, but I was still shaking inside after Crow's outburst.

I often got scared at those sudden outbursts and it made me shrink back into a six year's mind and stay quiet, especially when those outbursts were about me. It was something I couldn't control. It was part of my autism.

I hugged myself as I continued to calm myself down, trying to think about something pleasant. I found myself thinking about the birthdays I celebrated with the Signers. I smiled when I recalled Akiza's birthday by Martha's house. I did not only give her a rose-patterned summer scarf but also sang a song to her. In the end, I kept singing as my friends and the children in Martha's place started dancing. Jack held himself back, refusing to dance. I also danced with the others, switching partners from Akiza, Yusei, Crow, the twins and the children.

It was one of the best birthday parties I've ever been on. The old memories of my classmates inviting me to their birthday parties weren't pleasant. I always ended up in the lonely corner because I either didn't understand the games the others played with, or I got bullied because I was different. Despite those harsh times, I tried to stay calm and collect myself before I could return to the games. Those were not good times, but they gave me experience for the future.

"**My dear, what are you doing here?**" a familiar voice spoke up.

I looked up and saw Ancient Fairy Dragon fly in front of me. She settled down on her serpent-like body as her shiny eyes observed me.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…", I mumbled.

"**You are distressed. What is troubling you?**"

I looked down on my knees as I collected my thoughts. "Something…bad happened."

"**Tell me.**"

I told her what happened to Crow and how he blamed me for not warning the team for the upcoming danger, and how bad I felt for not saying anything because I forgot about those moments until they really happened.

"**From what I've heard of Black-Winged Dragon, Crow tends to overreact when things doesn't go in the way he wants them to**", Ancient Fairy Dragon said after hearing the story. "**I'm sure he's regretting for attacking you verbally.**"

I nodded, knowing the dragon had a good point, but it still didn't make me feel better. "I just feel bad for him getting hurt and becoming depressed. He's been looking forward to the WRGP ever since they announced the tournament seven months ago."

Ancient Fairy Dragon's eyes got a slight dark shade, as if she was thinking, before they returned to their shiny colors. "**If I may ask, what do you remember about these…circumstances in your dimension?**"

"All I remember is that the cause of Crow's accident was by a card that someone got from Yliaster. That's all…"

"**Yliaster…**", Ancient Fairy Dragon mumbled with frustration. "**I must speak with the others. And you should return to the Signers' realm and explain to the Signers and ask Crow for forgiveness.**"

"I will…", I nodded. "I just need more time to calm down…"

Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded before flapping her wings. "**Until then, Priestess.**"

I watched her flying in the air, leaving a ray with rainbow colors behind her until it slowly dispersed. I knew I had to confront Crow and tell him how sorry I was for not remembering the details about this accident.

But… Maybe I could also ask for his forgiveness during the opening ceremony of the WRGP…

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

After Akiza suggested that she could replace Crow during the time his shoulder healed, Crow ran off, not liking how easily replaced he was. But he snapped out of it and called Akiza to help her prepare for the WRGP.

But I was still worried. Not about Crow or Akiza, but about Estelle. Ever since Crow had his outburst on her, she had avoided us all. Whenever I called Martha to ask if I could speak to Estelle, she said she had an errand the whole day.

I could've sworn I heard something hiding in Martha's voice. It was not sadness…more like excitement. I wondered why.

Crow felt terrible afterwards. He had tried to call Estelle on her smartphone, but she never picked it up.

Three days had passed by and today was the day. The WRGP Preliminaries.

Our team made sure to arrive early to avoid the crowd and get our booth with garage to keep our Duel Runners and computers for extra adjustments. Leo, Luna and Bruno had replaced their jackets with the ones Akiza ordered. They were even wearing caps with our team name embroidered on.

While Bruno and I made a final check on every Duel Runner, I noticed how Crow frequently looked at the digital clock in the booth. He was looking very restless and worried.

"Where is she?!" Crow tapped the floor with his right foot.

"You mean Estelle?" Leo asked.

"Yes, her! Has anyone heard anything from her?" Crow asked.

"No", Luna shook her head.

"I checked my phone, but nothing", Akiza said, dressed in her leather suit.

"I also asked Carly if she's heard anything, but she hasn't seen her for days", Jack added, dressed in his Turbo Duel outfit as well.

"I hope she hasn't done anything stupid because of your verbal attack on her, Crow", Bruno spoke up.

"I hope so too…", Crow nodded, looking down. "I… I know it was wrong, but still… She's supposed to know when things will happen, right?"

"Yeah, but what if she has forgotten certain things", I pointed out, my eyes returning to the computer.

"What'd ya mean?" Crow wondered.

"Think about it, meathead", Akiza growled. "She's been in our dimension for a whole year now. Even if she has a great memory, she's still a human who can forget things."

Crow grew quiet. "You're right… Man, I feel horrible…"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, Crow", Leo smiled. "After all, she's our friend and she understands how we can act when we get mad."

"Yeah, she's like the big sister Leo and I never had", Luna confessed.

"How cute", Jack spat sarcastically.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked.

"About an hour", Bruno replied. "After all, we arrived here before the path was blocked with all those people who've come to watch the WRGP."

"I hope Estelle can make it in time", Akiza said as she picked up the team jacket that was meant for Estelle. "She has to wear this when we go out to face Team Unicorn."

Little did we all know Estelle was much closer than we thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Booths had been set out outside of the Kaiba Dome where people in all age and shapes could buy stuff like snacks, flags to support their favorite teams, caps, colored light torches and more. There were even clowns walking around with balloons for the children.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Please take your seats! We're about to get underway!_" a voice called from the loudspeakers.

People hurried to get to their seats with their snacks and stuff. Several people had brought along their homemade placards with their favorite team written on. Some of them were actually supporting Team 5D's, which the team noticed as they watched the cameras showing the stands on the computers.

"Whoa! Look at all those people!" Leo said in awe, looking at the screens with shiny eyes. "Oh, look!" He pointed at a man, holding a placard with Team 5D's written on. "There're people who're cheering for us!"

"Now I feel like home", Jack smirked. "Reminds me of the old days when I used to be the King of Games."

"Yeah, this was your former home turf, King of Loser", Crow joked.

"What did you say?!" Jack growled at the carrot-head.

"Easy, Jack", Yusei said, now dressed in his own Turbo Duel suit. "Crow was just joking."

Crow laughed to himself while Jack looked away with a glare.

Akiza looked at the clock. "It's soon time, and no signs of Estelle."

"You think she won't come?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Do you think she abandoned us?" Bruno asked.

That earned him a glare from Yusei and Akiza, causing him to flinch by the cold stares.

"She's not abandoning us!" Akiza told Bruno harshly. "She would _never_ turn her back against us!"

"Estelle is the most loyal person I've ever met", Yusei added with a calm voice. "I believe she will join us as soon as she can."

The screens of the computers shifted to the field that was meant for Ground Duels. The whole dome turned dark, causing everything to wonder if there was a power failure. Instead, colorful spotlights shone around in the entire dome as music started to play. The intro was full of "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" as the main spotlights shone onto a female figure that had now appeared on the Ground Duel field with four muscled men standing around her, wearing only silver and black tight shorts and black sandals.

The woman had pale skin and wavy chestnut-brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She was dressed in a red outfit consisting of a red spaghetti-strapped tube top, red layer skirt with red fluffs at the hem, a silver belt, red handless gloves and red boots that almost reached to her knees. **(AN: Based on Gazelle's outfit from "Zootopia".)**

The woman held a black microphone and opened her eyes, revealing her blue eyes behind her glasses. "Hello, New Domino City!"

"WHAT?!" Crow exclaimed at the sight of the woman.

"It's Estelle!" Leo and Luna gaped.

"What's she doing onstage?" Jack asked.

"Shh!" Akiza shushed him. "I think she's going to sing."

"Sing?" Yusei repeated, not believing his eyes.

"So that's where she went?" Bruno wondered.

Back at the stage, Estelle was feeling the rhythm in her body, ready to sing and dance. "Come on, everybody! Put your hands up!" she called, holding her left hand up.

"**Try Everything" by Shakira**

"_I messed up tonight, I lost another fight_

_I still mess up but I'll just start again_

_I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground_

_I always get up now to see what's next_"

Estelle used her hips to make her skirt ruffle as she danced along to the rhythm while the male dancers kept up with the pace.

"_I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail_"

"Hey, I think I know this song…", Leo mumbled.

"It's an old song, Leo", Luna explained. "Remember the remake of "Zoutopia" when we were little kids?"

"No way…", Jack's eyes widened. "She's singing that old song by Sharika?"

"_I won't give up, no I won't give in_

_'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

_No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

_I wanna try even though I could fail_"

Estelle felt joy for singing again. She briefly remembered the day when Mina came to Martha's house to ask her if she could sing at the opening ceremony of WRGP. The reason was people kept asking when Estelle would make another appearance after the hit on the ceremony of the Daedalus Bridge.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_"

Leo and Luna couldn't help but start dancing with each other. Akiza also started dancing, a smile painted on her lips. Even people from the stands couldn't sit still and had to dance with their bodies.

"Put your hands in the air! Come on!" Estelle called, moving her hips around. "Det ser bra ut! Nu kör vi! (It looks good! Here we go!)"

"_Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love  
Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best_"

"She's singing even better than I thought", Bruno smiled.

"You haven't heard her sing in Japanese yet", Crow grinned, moving his legs to dance.

Yusei smiled, "This was a big surprise."

"_I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail_"

People who knew the lyrics sang along as they waved their flags and the colorful torches, making the whole dome light up like a disco-place.

"_I'll keep on making those new mistakes_"

Crow suddenly realized something with the lyrics. In a way, it sounded like one of the history's best songs, while the other way said it was like an apology to him. The carrot-head couldn't help but feel tears collecting in his eyes.

"_I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes_"

Estelle stared into the camera with a seductive glance as she moved her hips again. She was already feeling a bit tired after dancing, but she knew she could make it to the end.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_"

It was now a long pause in the song as the music kept blasting while Estelle danced with the dancers, doing the correct moves that she had practiced on for weeks. She clapped her hands once to the rhythm.

"Stå upp och dansa, allesammans! (Get up and dance, everyone!)" Estelle called. "Skaka er kropp med mig! (Shake your body with me!)" She spun around twice before winking into the camera. "Yeah!"

The woman moved her hips to the drums five times in the music before holding the microphone to her mouth.

"_I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes_"

People could tell the song was coming to the end, but they kept dancing and clapping their hands.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_"

Estelle turned around and made her back face the camera while the four dancers gathered around her. Two of them went down on their knees while the other two stood behind Estelle, posing.

Estelle looked over her shoulder into the camera and sang the last part of the song as fireworks flew up into the air and exploded into massive colors in the sky.

"_Try everything_"

The whole dome exploded into loud cheering as people yelled "encore". Estelle smiled at the sight and the noise of people cheering. She and the dancers stood in a line, holding their hands, before bowing to the public.

The five of them waved their hands to the public before the ground below them lowered, taking them to the dressing rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I hurried to take off the clothes and put on my usual outfit. I only had five minutes to change and head to my friends' booth before they would walk out as a full team to meet Team Unicorn face to face.

I pulled on my bolero, but didn't tie it. I didn't even bother to remove the slight makeup on my face or tie up my hair before I rushed out of the dressing room. I ran past many people who had to jump out of my way.

It was thanks to Galaxy Serpent's spirit who guided me to Team 5D's booth without getting lost. Even if I had been told where they were, I knew I would need more than ten minutes to find them.

Every single second was valuable at the moment.

I arrived at the part where the team booths were. On each door were signs hanging with the teams' name on.

Team Fortune Ark… Team Mantis… Team Lightning… Team The Arm… Team 5D's… There they were!

I pushed open the door, spotting everyone in the booth. They all jumped when I slammed the door open. I noticed how they were looking ready to head out.

"W-Wait f-for me…", I panted deeply as Galaxy Serpent's spirit disappeared.

"Estelle! You made it!" Leo exclaimed happily.

Akiza rushed over to me with a Team 5D's jacket and a cap. "Quick! Change into this! They just called us to step out!"

I nodded as I slowly got to breathe normally again. I pulled off my bolero and put on the jacket, finding it in a perfect fit, and placed the cap on my head.

"Alright, team", Yusei said. "Let's go."

We all nodded at his words.


	75. VS Team Unicorn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 75: VS. Team Unicorn**

Our group and Team Unicorn stepped out to the Turbo Duel course to introduce ourselves to the people in the dome and the viewers from all around the world. The MC introduced us and added some more speech before we retired to our current booth outside.

The MC continued to entertain the people by talking about how the best teams from all around the world were here to participate in the WRGP. It gave us enough time to come up with a strategy to win against Team Unicorn.

Leo and Luna were sneaking around to get some info about Team Unicorn and they returned successfully.

"Team Unicorn's having Andre Duel first!" Leo informed us.

"Do you have a strategy to beat him, Yusei?" Luna wondered.

"No…", Yusei replied. "…'cause Jack's gonna be the one Dueling first. Then comes Akiza, and then I'll go last."

"What? So then, Jack's Dueling Andre?" Luna said with a surprised look.

"But don't you wanna settle things with him, since you two never got to finish the Duel on your practice-match?" Leo wondered.

"No, we want to _win_!" Jack stated determinedly.

The twins looked confused.

"The thing is, guys, Andre Duels with a Power Deck", Bruno filled in. "Our best chance is to fight back with more power."

Jack nodded, "You got that right, Bruno. And that means using my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Just don't go reckless like you always have, Jack", I told him with a big sister voice.

"I won't…", Jack snorted proudly. "…'cause when the time comes, I'll use _that_ card."

_That_ card meant Red Nova Dragon; Red Dragon Archfiend's new form. We all came to an agreement that we shouldn't say certain cards' names out loud, in case an opponent was nearby, trying to find out some of our hidden tricks.

Jack rolled out his Duel Runner to the course as Bruno prepared the last part of it. Team Unicorn had also rolled out Andre's Duel Runner and fixed it ten meters behind us. Yusei and Crow stood next to Jack's Duel Runner while Akiza and I stood on the other side, more like making a human shield to prevent someone to take a peek and, maybe, sabotage it later. Even the twins shielded the Duel Runner from the front.

I spotted from the corner of my eye how Jean was coming towards us. There was something about him I didn't like as a person, but he wasn't as bad as Yliaster.

Crow was the one who reacted first on Jean. "Hit the road, Jean! We don't want trouble!"

Jean held up a hand in defense. "Nor do I. I just wanted to wish you good luck." His eyes traveled down to Crow's bandaged arm. "And to say I'm sorry about your arm."

Crow looked surprised to hear those kind words from Jean. "Oh… Well…" He got over the slight shock and smiled. "Thanks, and good luck to you guys too! Let's hope for a good match!"

"No hope needed", Jean shrugged. "We've been watching tape on you for three weeks. Now you're one of the best teams in this!"

Crow looked once again surprised that Jean said our team was one of the best in the WRGP. To me, it sounded very honest and it made me proud of my friends to be acknowledged by other powerful teams.

"This match's certain be a classic!" Jean stated.

Yusei nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah! That's what we're here for. To give all the fans out there a good show."

"Yes, we are", Jean said. "And so far, the show's going according to the script." With that said, he went back to his team.

Everyone in our team blinked in confusion by Jean's last sentence.

"'Going according to the script'? What on Earth is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Crow exclaimed. "There's just no way figuring those guys out!"

Jack snorted with a slight amused smile. "I'll tell you what it means. It means they're quivering in their boots! They knew they'd be scared to Duel us, so they _are_ scared. So everything is 'going according to the script', you see?!"

"I think that means something else, Jack", I pointed out. "They might want to give us an impression that they're scared of us, in order to catch us off guard and then strike when we have an opening."

"I agree with Estelle", Yusei said. "After all, Team Unicorn is also one of the best teams in the WRGP. We need to watch out of their manipulative ways."

"I think Jean is the one who's trying to manipulate us", Akiza commented. "Andre and Breo seem friendlier."

"It must be because Jean was the one who founded Team Unicorn", I added. "He might feel like it's his responsibility to protect his team and make sure they're the best."

"You think so?" Leo wondered.

"Yeah…", I nodded.

We left the course and went to our booth as the Turbo Duel was about to begin. Jack and Andre rolled their Duel Runners to the start line. Crow and Bruno sat down in front of two laptops, which showed the blueprint of Jack's Duel Runner and the Turbo Duel, while I stood behind them. It was Bruno's responsibility to make sure everything was going to be okay for Jack's Runner during the Turbo Duel. Akiza and Yusei stood next to the booth, ready to switch the baton with Jack when he would be knocked out.

"_Alright, Duel fans, at long last!_" the MC shouted. "_It's the moment you've been waiting for! Duelists, you may start your Runners!_" Jack and Andre turned on their Duel Runners, both engines purring lovely.

"_Duel Mode engaged_", a female voice sounded from both Runners as the Speed World 2 Field Spell was activated.

Next was this holographic screen with a countdown that appeared in front of the Turbo Duelists. "_Countdown initiated. Turbo Duelists, ready, set…_"

I could literally sense the tension in the air as we watched the countdown go down to zero and the green light lit up.

"_Duel!_"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We all got surprised when Andre activated an overboost system on his Duel Runner at the beginning, so he got the first move.

But the huge shock was the moment when Andre knocked out Jack after five turns. Our blonde ally didn't even use Red Nova Dragon, since he didn't get a chance to Synchro summon it. Jack's Duel Runner was about to brake when part of the mechanism burst, causing the Runner to spin out while starting breaking apart because of a malfunction that Bruno noticed earlier on the laptop. We did try to warn Jack to make a pit stop, but as stubborn as he was, he refused and continued Dueling.

We watched in terror how Jack got thrown from the flying crash while the Duel Runner kept driving until it crashed on the course. Jack landed a few meters from it, luckily not outside of the course.

I was paralyzed by the scene. I had watched many scenes on Internet about motorcyclists crashing, but seeing it with my own eyes and one of my friends being the driver… It was a frightening feeling. I almost felt my heart stop beating for a moment. It was traumatic.

I broke out from my trance when I saw Yusei running towards the course. I remembered one of the rules which forbade a person from helping someone, even the teammate, and the team would be disqualified.

I ran after Yusei and grabbed him by his arm, stopping him. "Yusei, stop!"

Yusei looked over his shoulder as he tried to shake my hands off. "Let go, Estelle! Jack could be hurt!"

"But if you help him, we'll be disqualified!" I reminded him with a concerned voice. "Besides, I can feel through the bond he's not seriously injured, so calm down!"

I heard a growl coming from Yusei's throat as he looked down on the concrete with a glare. His shoulders were stiff, but he slowly relaxed them. When I realized he wouldn't run to Jack, I let go of his arm.

Yusei turned around and walked back to our booth. I could feel through the bond he was a bit frustrated, but he knew the rules just as well as the rest of us did.

I walked back to the booth as Jack had gotten up on his feet and now rolled his mangled Duel Runner to the pits. In the meanwhile, Andre kept driving around the whole Turbo Duel course and gained a Speed Counter for each lap.

But there was another rule was said when the opposite team would gain 12 Speed Counters, full house, then each lap would decrease the other team's Speed Counters. If the Speed Counters would reach to zero, then we would be disqualified, so we had to act fast…or rather Jack had to move faster.

Crow and the twins encouraged Jack to hurry up, but Akiza didn't move from her spot. I could tell she was feeling nervous, so I walked over to her.

"Akiza", I called, getting her attention. "It's your turn, so hurry."

"Right", Akiza nodded.

The girl walked over to her Duel Runner and put on her helmet before climbing on it. But I saw she was shaking. I could tell without the bond that she was still very nervous. After all, this was her debut in the Turbo Duel world.

But I was still feeling the aftermath of the shock I got when Jack had crashed. It felt like my inner organs were shaking by a vibrator. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but I recognized it very well. I used to have a similar feeling when I got bullied in the past. This was one of the signs of stress. I felt the same thing when Crow had snapped on me for not warning him of the accident three days ago. And I was a very sensitive person due to my autism, so I always took the very bad situations to my heart, which was not so healthy.

Yusei talked to Akiza as he pointed at something among the crowd. Probably her parents because I heard from Hideo that he and his wife would come to watch the Turbo Duel and cheer for their daughter. Yusei also gave Akiza a card, but I didn't know which one. However, I had a feeling it was Stardust Dragon.

Jack managed to push his Duel Runner past a line that meant for the switch and passed the label that served as the baton of Team 5D's to Akiza who caught it before he collapsed on his knees. Akiza put the label on her left arm and drove out from the pits to the course, meeting up with Andre.

But that wasn't enough. Akiza had to take the first corner if we wanted to continue the Turbo Duel. Luckily, the overboost system that Andre used at the beginning had slowed him down a bit, so Akiza made it to the corner.

We were still in the game!

"I knew you could do it, Akiza…", Jack mumbled as he was supported by me and Yusei. "Yusei… Look after her…" And it was then Jack lost consciousness.

"Whoa, Jack!" Yusei exclaimed worriedly before he looked at me. "I thought you said he wasn't seriously injured!"

"And he's not!" I retorted a bit irritably, due to stress. "But anyone would faint by a crash that he took!"

Yusei turned to two men with a hospital trolley in the background. "Quick, he needs help!"

"I'm on it!" one of the two men replied.

"No, _we're_ on it!" three familiar female voices shouted simultaneously.

But before the two men could move, Mina, Carly and Stephanie appeared out of nowhere.

"Out of the way!" Mina pushed away the guy who had responded to Yusei's call.

"Yeah, move it, bozo!" Carly threw away the other guy.

Oh no… More stress… I wasn't even over the first stressor and now this? My patience was running low.

Yusei got surprised too when he saw the women, but got over it. "He may need mouth-to-mouth!"

I face-palmed mentally. Now Yusei made things worse by arousing the women with the thought of "kissing" Jack, in order to "restore" him.

"Great!" the three women chanted together.

Just as they pushed the trolley over to us, I let go of Jack's right arm and blocked their way. "What are you three doing here?" The women blinked confusedly. "I don't care how you snuck in, but you're not allowed to be here, so _get out_!"

The three women flinched by my harsh voice when I spat out the last two words. I even heard a soft gasp from Yusei, but I didn't care.

I was a woman who followed the rules according to the book when it came to competitions, and very strictly too, and seeing someone break the rules made me irritated, but in my condition… It was worse than simple irritation.

"B-But… Jack's hurt!" Stephanie retorted worriedly.

"And he needs to be treated fast!" Carly added.

"He will be treated if you three leave now!" I continued, my voice getting harsher and louder as I kept going. "I don't care how much you fangirls love Jack, but if you really want to help him, then leave the arena and let his _team_ take care of him!"

"But we just want to help…", Mina spoke with a low voice, her eyes shining with fear.

"You should know the rules yourself since you're working in Sector Security, Mina!" I felt the wild animal growing inside me as I tried to keep it under control. "It was horrifying for me to see my friend get thrown out of his Duel Runner and now see him in his condition, and I have already a lot on my plate, so do us all a favor and _LEAVE_!" I panted deeply as I tried to get rid of the anger and stress while I used my glare to intimidate the women.

The staff of WRGP appeared to see what the ruckus was about. Mina, Carly and Stephanie were escorted out of the pits, even when Mina tried to convince the staff that a Sector Security member could stay. The two guys with the trolley recovered after being pushed aside and loaded Jack on it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off. I couldn't handle any body contact now when I was a stress wreck.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I had never once seen Estelle having a meltdown like this. Sure, there was that time after the battle with Niklas, but it had mostly been based on fear. This meltdown was full of anger and stress.

And what did she meant by having a lot on her plate? What was she hiding from us? From me?

I tried to comfort her by placing my hand on her shoulder from behind, after the two men took Jack from my arms, but she brushed me off.

"Estelle…", I said with a concerned voice.

"Don't…", Estelle mumbled with a low raspy voice. "Just…don't touch me…" She let out a huge sigh, her back still facing me. "I'll go with Jack… I need to calm down…"

I watched Estelle follow the two men, with Jack on the trolley, into the dome. It was then I noticed how her body seemed to shake a little. Was she really so full of stress? I could understand that because I also felt stressed after Jack crashed, but maybe she got more affected. I did read that people with autism were more sensitive than the norms.

I walked back to the team booth, seeing everyone looked surprised and confused. They must have seen and heard everything during Estelle's meltdown.

"What the heck was that about?" Crow asked with a raised eyebrow. "Estelle never got so angry before…"

"I don't know, Crow, but I have a feeling that Jack's crash shook her up", I replied. "And I think she's had lots of stress lately."

"Lots of stress?" Luna mumbled in concern.

"She was like a total different person", Leo commented. "Like an animal or a dragon."

"I hope her health is fine", Bruno said. "I noticed her arms are so thin I can probably feel the bones if I squeeze them."

I had to ask Estelle later what she had been up to lately. She must have been doing something so much that Martha was now even more worried than before. I could still remember my foster mother's concerned face when I visited her to get my and Crow's suits.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had such a meltdown in front of my friends. But all the stress and the shock of Jack's crash, and the strain of the training lately… It summed up the tension in my body.

The nurse in the emergency room examined Jack and concluded he wasn't seriously injured and just needed to rest a bit. Even so, I stayed behind to calm down. Plus I was a bit scared to face my friends after my behavior. I had even cried a bit once I made it to the emergency room. The nurse asked panicky if I was okay, but I said I needed to cry in order to get the stress out.

I sat next to the bed that Jack was laying on, his right arm in a cast. I had stopped crying a short time ago. The nurse was currently out. A television was in the room, so I could watch the Turbo Duel. Akiza was still Dueling Andre and had just Synchro summoned Black Rose Dragon to the field before she used another trick to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon. Just as I suspected; Yusei gave Akiza Stardust Dragon to surprise Team Unicorn and hopefully make them rethink their strategy.

I suddenly felt the need to cough. I covered my mouth with a tissue in my hand and started coughing. I hoped I just had to cough three times to calm down the tickling feeling in my throat, but the coughs made it worse. I stood up from the chair and rushed to a sink next to the nurse's desk.

I turned on the tap and bent over the sink to spit out the saliva. I had my eyes closed as I used my hands to move aside my hair so it wouldn't get any saliva on it. I coughed and spat out what I thought was slime lumps, but when I opened my eyes they widened in horror.

I didn't spit out slime lumps... I had spat out blood again!

I checked the tissue and saw red spots on it as well. And the blood seemed a bit thick too. The stress in my body had now turned into fear. This had never happened to me before. I had never spat out blood when I used to be stressed during my childhood with bullying.

Was this really the effect of all the extra training I had put on my schedule lately and the stress that had built up in my body?

I heard Jack groan in the background. I quickly tossed the tissue in a trash bin and washed my mouth to get rid of the blood taste before I returned to Jack's bed.

Jack wasn't awake yet, but he was coming out of his unconsciousness. He groaned in pain as he tried to move his body. "Yusei…", he murmured.

I grabbed Jack's left hand and held it while I shushed gently to him. "Shh… It's okay, Jack. Keep resting. Yusei has everything under control."

I looked at the television and saw the team baton had been passed to Yusei and he was still Dueling Andre. I prayed nothing would go wrong and that Yusei would keep Dueling in the same way he always have.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack woke up shortly after Breo had used the Speed World 2 Field Spell to destroy his own Monster. The Synchro Monster's special ability activated and forced both Yusei and Breo to discard the same amount of cards equal to Voltic Bicorn's Level.

Jack tried to sit up, but I moved to help him. "Easy, Jack. You took quite a crash", I told him, seeing him struggle.

"The Duel…!" Jack exclaimed weakly as he turned his eyes on the television. "Did we end up winning?"

I shook my head. "The Duel is not over yet. Akiza sacrificed her last Life Points to bring back Stardust Dragon to the field before she passed the baton to Yusei. And he's now Dueling Breo, but just lost seven cards of his Deck."

"Akiza…sacrificed herself?" Jack mumbled in slight disbelief before a small smile grew on his lips. "She may be a newbie in the Turbo Duel world, but she's a strong Duelist."

"We can still win…as long as Yusei plays his cards right", I added, feeling through the bond how worried Jack was. "So all hope is not lost yet."

Jack nodded before he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Wait… What are you doing here, Estelle? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

I looked down on my lap, reminiscing the meltdown. "I…had a meltdown when Mina, Carly and Stephanie showed up and tried to bring you to the emergency room. I told them they weren't allowed in the area, and they should know the rules quite well, especially Mina, when all the stress in my body couldn't take it anymore…" I felt new tears collecting in my eyes. "After seeing you crash… It made me so scared… I think I was in shock and I couldn't…" I held back a sob as the tears ran down freely on my cheeks. "…I couldn't control myself, so I snapped…" I wiped away the tears as I tried to control myself.

Jack said nothing, but he didn't even try to comfort me. That was fine. I knew he wasn't the comfortable guy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei was able to knock out Breo, but he had only 1000 Life Points and five cards left of his Deck when he faced Jean.

During the Turbo Duel, Jack persisted to get back to the pits and join the others, even when I tried to convince him to stay and rest. But in the end, Jack got the last word, so I helped him get back to our team's booth.

Jack convinced the others to cheer for Yusei and tell him to Duel with all his heart to the very last card of his Deck. It must have helped because I felt through the bond of our Marks how Yusei recovered from the slight hesitation he had in his heart before he switched into his 100% serious mode.

Miraculously, Yusei was able to defeat Jean in the nick of time, even when there had been many times when our comrade was close to lose. I nearly got a heart attack every time I thought Yusei would be knocked out.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, in the whole dome was silent by shock. They had to double-check the score board to see who had won. When the shock went down, the whole dome literally exploded into cheers and claps for the awesome Turbo Duel. The fans for our team chanted the team name while girls chanted Yusei's name with some addition, such as "I love you, Yusei!", "Marry me, Yusei" and other fangirl stuff.

We rushed to the course as Yusei braked his Duel Runner under a spotlight. I had to help Jack to walk, even when he had a cane. Leo ran first and jumped onto Yusei to give him a hug.

"Yusei Fudo, you're my hero!" Leo told the young man.

"No, he's _my_ hero!" Luna said and hugged Yusei too.

"He's everyone's hero", Crow said with a grin.

"That was an incredible Dueling", Jack told his foster brother with a proud smile.

"Way to win one for the team!" Akiza smiled.

Yusei looked up from the twins to his blonde foster brother. "How are you feeling, Jack? Are you okay?"

"It's the miracle of enthusiasm! The rush of excitement you gave me made my injuries vanish entirely!" Jack said excitedly.

I pinched Jack on his left arm, causing him to yelp. "Don't overextend yourself, Jack. Your body still needs to rest. Doctor's orders."

Jack rubbed the spot on his arm when I pinched him. "Whatever…", he grumbled before he regained his proud big brother smile for Yusei. "But, seriously… Great job, mate."

Yusei nodded with a soft smile before his eyes traveled to me. "And you, Estelle? Have you calmed down?"

I nodded with a small smile. "Yes… But I still feel a bit embarrassed over my actions."

Jean drove up to us after he got his Duel Runner going. He removed his helmet before he got off the vehicle. Yusei followed his lead, knowing Jean wanted to exchange some last words after the Turbo Duel, and got off his Duel Runner.

"Jean", Yusei called.

The founder of Team Unicorn stepped up to us. "My team poured everything we had into getting into this tournament. And, in the end, I had you, Yusei. I could've coasted through in one under-technicality. But I let you raddle me. Suddenly it wasn't enough to win because of some rule. I wanted to defeat you in every sense of the world! I don't know how you did it, but you really got under my skin." He took a short break. "This is not Team Unicorn's defeat, Yusei. This is _my_ defeat."

"I won't let you take all the blame", Andre called.

We all saw how Andre and Breo walked over to us to join Jean.

"But it's true!" Jean persisted. "I lost! I got stupid and careless, and I threw away all of our efforts!"

"What are you talking about?" Breo said with mirth, making Jean confused. "You were amazing out there, Jean! I've never been prouder to be your teammate!"

"Are you serious right now?" Jean asked in disbelief.

"You're always so cold and calculating, Jean", Andre told his comrade. "But this time, you were passionate. It was great."

"Well, I…", a small smile grew on his lips before he turned to Yusei. "I guess there is something to that. Maybe it didn't bring out a weakness in me. Maybe it was the strength you brought out. For, even though I've lost, I feel energized and that's kinda a new feeling for me."

"I can imagine anyone Dueling someone with your energy and skills, and _not_ feeling the same way, Yusei", Breo said.

"Thanks, Breo", Yusei replied.

"We should be thanking you", Jean said. "This Duel may have changed how Team Unicorn does things, and for the better."

"This Duel may have changed how _we_ do things too", Yusei replied. "We may be a team, but someone forgot to tell us what being on a team really means. This Duel forced us to think of ourselves not as three individuals but as one individual team. That's all you."

"What Yusei's tryin' to say is…", Crow spoke up with a smirk. "You guys rock!"

"Don't let the fact that Yusei wiped the track with you get you down. You are truly a performable force", Jack added.

"You guys really are great! I hope you win your next Duel!" Akiza encouraged Team Unicorn.

"Tell you what; we'll keep winning our Duels…", Jean said with a smirk. "…as long as you guys keep winning yours, so that we can Duel again!"

"You got it", Yusei held out his hand. "_That_ is a deal I won't hesitate to make, Jean."

With that, Yusei and Jean shook hands to settle the deal.

"Let's go all the way, my friend", Jean told Yusei. "Let's meet in the finals."

Breo and Andre joined in and placed their hands on Yusei and Jean's hands. Crow, Akiza and Jack followed the flow and placed their hands on as well. I didn't because I wasn't going to participate in any Turbo Duels. I was just the backstage crew with Bruno and the twins.

"You bring the awesome and we'll bring the incredible", Yusei told Jean.

"We'll meet again! In the finals!" the two teams chanted together as the crowd in the dome cheered for the teams.

But even when the moment felt warm with the newborn friendship, I still felt a cold run down my spine.

Something bad was coming, but I couldn't remember what it was.


	76. Party Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 76: Party Pressure**

We all agreed to have a small party for our first victory in the WRGP. Luna thought we should have a party after we've won the whole competition, but Jack, who came up with the idea, explained after the Turbo Duel with Team Unicorn that we needed to keep it up with the morale and we would just have this one party and then hold a huge one if we would win the WRGP.

Mina, Carly and Stephanie were invited as a compromise after my meltdown. They did apologize for their rash actions, but they just got worried for Jack. Of course, I apologized to them as well for my behavior, and they took it good… I thought so, but I couldn't tell if the three young women were really sorry. I did have a nasty behavior.

We set up a long table in the garage and bought snacks, a cake and different kinds of juices. The party looked ready to go.

"Hold on!" Jack suddenly exclaimed just as we were ready to pour juice in the glasses.

"What now, Jack?" Crow asked impatiently.

There was a certain gleam in the blonde's eyes. "I've got something better to drink. Just wait two minutes."

Jack rushed up the stairs to the kitchen as the rest of us looked confusedly at each other.

"What could Jack mean by 'better drink'?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know, Leo", Luna shook her head.

"Or is Jack stalling the party on purpose?" Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" Bruno said. "I mean, he's the one who wanted to hold the party in the first place."

"But a 'better drink' sounds better", Carly said with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, especially when it's Jack's drink", Stephanie added with the same expression as Carly.

I narrowed my eyes, not amused, as I had a very slight feeling what the "better drink" could be.

Yusei turned to me. "What kind of drink do you think it might be, Estelle?"

I shrugged, "If I know Jack, it could be anything."

Straight after my answer, Jack walked down the stairs back to us with a green bottle of…

"Here it is, mates!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, holding up the bottle. "What's a party without some champagne?"

"Champagne…?" Mina mumbled before looking a bit modest. "I'm going to drive after the party, but I guess one glass wouldn't hurt."

"Champagne? Really, Jack?" Crow said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I've been saving this bottle for months for an opportunity like this", Jack said with a smile before he started pulling off the cork. "Just give me a second…"

I put down my glass of juice and walked over to Jack. Before he could pull out the cork, I snatched the bottle out of his hands. "I won't give you one nanosecond with this", I said.

Jack blinked for seeing his hands empty before he turned to me with a glare. "Hey, give me back the bottle, Estelle!"

"No", I shook my head. "There will be no champagne while I'm around."

"Oh yeah, ruining the fun now", Jack said sarcastically.

I read the label on the bottle and saw there was alcohol in it, and alcohol around me was a big _NO_.

"Number 1, Jack; we have minors who aren't supposed to drink alcohol", I said. "And number 2; save the bottle to soak Yusei when he'll hold the trophy."

"Sounds like a better idea", Akiza chimed in.

Yusei looked a bit embarrassed by the thought of getting soaked by champagne with the WRGP trophy in his hands.

Jack growled at me while glaring holes in my eyes, but I didn't flinch as I glared back. After several seconds of glaring, Jack relaxed his tense shoulders and let out a soft sigh.

"Alright, no champagne…for now", the blonde said defeated.

I put on a smile. "Good."

"Estelle scares me sometimes…", Leo whispered to Luna.

I put aside the bottle of champagne as the others filled the glasses with juice. Once everyone had a glass, Jack cleared his throat before holding a speech.

"Let us raise our glasses to our Team 5D's first victory! Hip-hip…"

"Hooray!" the rest of us cheered.

Leo chugged his whole glass of juice at once and let out a huge sigh of relief. Kinda like how an old man would sigh after drinking alcohol.

"Boy, when Jack was wiped out and tried to limp across the lap lane, I was like 'Oh, no way, they're done for it!'" Leo suddenly spoke out loud.

Jack didn't take it well. "What are you blabbering about, you little worm?! Jack Atlas does not limp! Jack Atlas is a _WARRIOR_!"

Leo flinched by Jack's wrath. "I know! I know, Jack! I was just saying that-"

"He was just sayin' that when you failed on surviving the Duel, he wasn't sure if Yusei would be able pick up your slack", Crow spoke in between.

"Pick up my slack?!" Jack turned his fury at the carrot-head.

"Let's just tell it like it was, Jack. It did kinda go down like a red balloon in that Duel", Crow replied calmly.

"At least _I_ was in the Duel in the first place, big man!" Jack retorted. "At least _I_ didn't bail out on my friends over an insignificant flesh wound!"

Oh boy, that hit a nerve on Crow. "I had a _NO_ from the doctor! He said there was no way I could Duel!"

The arguments kept throwing between the two men as the rest of us watched them.

"And the chain reaction has begun", I commented softly, making Akiza giggle.

"Ehh… This was supposed to be a celebration, not another Duel", Leo commented innocently.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who started this, Leo", Luna replied.

Stephanie came over to the other side of the table and pushed back Jack and Crow, smiling sweetly at Jack. "Come on, boys; this is a party! Let's not bicker."

Carly also joined the trio, her eyes on Jack. "Exactly. Jack, let this one go and have fun. Let's eat some-" She put her hands on Stephanie, ready to push her aside a bit, thinking it was Crow, because she got surprised to see one of her love rivals. "Hey, wait a second! What are _you_ doing here?! Your café is across the street!"

"What about you?!" Stephanie retorted. "Shouldn't you be out reporting on a story or something?!"

Carly jumped back and wrapped her arms around Jack's right arm, acting like a girlfriend. "I'm working on a profile piece, which requires me to be around my subject at all times."

I sneaked a glance on Jack, wondering how he was reacting on Carly. Imagine my surprise when I saw him looking at her with warm and soft eyes. Oh, this man was in love, but he was just too stubborn to confess.

The magic got broken by Mina's sudden outburst. "Attention, conflicts-in-progress! Break it up!"

Now both Carly and Stephanie had their attention on their other love rival. "Hey, Mina, if you're at the party, who's running the Sector Security?" Carly asked.

Mina blushed modestly and rubbed one of her point fingers at the table. "W-Well, I-I need to be here in order to provide protection for the team."

"Are you saying you're willing to put the needs of a few over the needs of the city?! 'Cause I'm gonna write an article about that!" Carly countered back.

Mina got furious by the threat and threw both her hands on the table, making the glasses and glass bottles of juice clinking against each other. "Go ahead and write whatever you want, you talent-telling troublemaker! I will squash your little story!"

"You just said that you'll squash the freedom of the press and everybody here heard it!" Carly retorted.

I had enough and decided to test something. "Pop quiz, Jack!" I said loud and clear, getting everyone's attention including the bickering girls. "Out of Carly, Stephanie and Mina, whose company do you prefer the most?"

"Say what?!" Jack exclaimed in surprise with a tiny hint of pink blush on his cheeks.

Carly, Mina and Stephanie looked at each other before they got mischievous glances and turned to Jack. "You heard her, Jack! Tell us all whose company you prefer the most!" Carly demanded.

"And we'll stop fighting and enjoy the party!" Stephanie added.

"And I'll leave sooner for my duty at Sector Security", Mina finished.

Jack actually looked a bit nervous and uneasy with everyone staring at him. Even Crow joined in with some teasing.

"Weeell, Jack. You heard the lady!" Crow grinned. "Which fangirl do you like the most?"

"WE'RE NOT FANGIRLS!" Carly, Mina and Stephanie roared simultaneously at Crow, making him flinch and retreat in fear.

Deep inside, I was hoping that Jack would drop some of his pride and be honest with his love life for at least once before I would leave this dimension. I really wanted him to be together with Carly.

"W-Well, I-", Jack began sheepishly before he suddenly turned into his fury mode again. "Hey, what'd ya mean by dropping my pride and be honest with my love life, Estelle?!"

I looked surprised at him, not understanding. "What?"

"You just said that, didn't you?! Why're you so curious about my love life?!" Jack shouted angrily.

"I-I didn't say anything!" I replied before I turned to Akiza for confirmation. "Or did I?"

Akiza shook her head. "No. You didn't even move your lips."

"And she never said that out loud, Jack", Yusei added.

"Well, if she didn't move her lips, then why did I hear her voice in my head?!" Jack retorted, tapping his point finger on the side of his head.

My eyes widened a bit. "Wait… Did you say you heard my voice in your head?"

"Yes, I did!" Jack replied.

What was going on? Was it another part of the bond and power between me and the Signers? Unless…

"What exactly did I say, Jack?" I asked.

"'Deep inside, I'm hoping that Jack will drop some of his pride and be honest with his love life'", Jack said. "That's what I heard!"

I flinched after hearing the sentence. "But… That's what I said in my mind."

"Huh?" Jack said surprised.

"Wait… Does this mean Jack can read minds?" Leo said before his eyes got shiny. "That's so cool! Did you discover a new side of your powers, Jack?"

"No, I did not!" Jack retorted angrily. "If that was the case, then why would it be now?!"

I placed down my glass of juice and pulled up the right sleeve of my bolero to reveal my Mark. It looked okay, but maybe…

"I think I know", I said, getting everyone's attention. "Unconsciously, I spoke to Jack through the bond with our Marks."

"What are you saying? That you and the Signers can communicate with each other through your Marks?" Bruno asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "I think so… We might have an empathy link that we weren't aware of."

"Could it be similar to the link I have with the Duel Spirits from the Spirit World?" Luna asked.

"Maybe…", I replied. "But if that is so, then why didn't the Crimson Dragon tell me?"

"Well, that empathy link could've been useful earlier whenever Yliaster attacked us", Crow said. "We could've warned each other to ask for help sooner."

"But our Marks did that job by glowing and sending us pulses of whoever was in danger", Yusei said. "When Leo and Luna were in danger, I didn't hear them calling for help in my head."

"Because we were busy Dueling Lester that we didn't even think about calling for help with our cell phones", Leo replied.

Carly, Stephanie and Mina looked at all of us, not really following what we were talking about. But a new voice got our attention.

"One little victory and Team 5D's decides to throw a party. That seems a bit premature, does it not?"

We turned to the open garage door and spotted Sherry. How did she ride to the garage with her Duel Runner without making any noise?

"Sherry?" Yusei mumbled.

"What is she doing here?" Bruno wondered.

"Does…uh…anybody know who the party crasher is?" Carly asked.

Sherry stepped over to the table, her helmet under her left arm. "Bonsoir. My name is Sherry LeBlanc. I am friends with Yusei, Estelle and Akiza."

I turned an eye on Akiza and saw she had a pink blush on her cheeks as her eyes were on Sherry. She looked a bit like a puppy in love.

"So have you and your team Dueled in the preliminaries yet, Sherry?" Yusei asked.

"Indeed", Sherry replied. "Although, since you rejected me, Yusei, Elsworth and I had to roll in without a third teammate."

"But with only two teammates, the team only gets 8000 Life Points", Bruno stated before he turned to the computer behind him to check the updates of the WRGP.

"It sounds to me like someone is already making excuses for why she lost", Carly giggled.

"Don't underestimate Sherry, Carly", I warned her. "She's a lot stronger than you can imagine."

"Thank you for the support, Estelle", Sherry smirked. "I appreciate it."

"Sherry!" Bruno suddenly exclaimed when he looked up from the computer. "You defeated all three members of the other team by yourself?!"

Even I got surprised to hear that. I knew Sherry was a great Duelist, but this? Carly had to swallow back her words now.

"Seriously?" Jack questioned.

"Were these three opponents actually trying to Duel you or…?" Akiza asked in disbelief.

"I did what I had to do", Sherry replied with a solemn voice. "My situation demands from me that I stay alive in this tournament no matter what."

"Are you talking about Yliaster?" Yusei asked the blonde woman.

"Wait! Yliaster?" Mina questioned. "Are they still active?"

"Have you been able to learn anything more about what they want from you?" Yusei continued asking, ignoring the blue-haired woman.

"Nothing solid", Sherry replied. "But I do have information that there's a connection between them and that Duelbot named Ghost that attacked you."

That wasn't new to me, but maybe Sherry had more information from what I could remember connected to the Ghost.

"Then we need to talk", Yusei said seriously. "How do you know about the Duelbot Ghost, Sherry? I don't ever remember telling you about that particular incident."

"I have my ways", Sherry replied. "But I must know more. What can you tell me about the Ghost?"

"Not very much at all", Yusei replied. "It was an incredibly sophisticated Duelist. It used a card I've never heard about before; Meklord Emperor. And it was able to absorb Synchros."

"Where did the bot come from?" Sherry asked.

"It was a prototype developed by Sector Security", Yusei explained. "The theory is that someone stole it from Security and reprogrammed it."

"Who?" Sherry demanded.

"No idea", Yusei shook his head. "We found a memory chip on it, but it was wiped clean. I wish I knew more…"

"And it was the same Meklord Emperor that nearly killed Estelle", Crow added.

I felt a chill run down my spine when I recalled my first encounter with Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. "Please don't remind me that…"

Sherry turned her attention on me. "You mean, you Dueled with the Ghost, Estelle?"

I shook my head. "No. I fought myself against the Meklord Emperor, but it had some kind of immunity against my powers. I could barely make a scratch on it at the first time."

"I see", Sherry said. "Have your path crossed with anyone new of particular recently?"

Leo gasped when he remembered the Duel with Lester. "Ours has! It was just after the incident with the Duelbot, actually! This new kid, Lester, transferred to our school. There was something really off about him."

"That's right", Luna nodded. "Leo and I ended up Dueling him. And, you know, now that I think about it, during our Duel, he combined five Monsters to form a Meklord Emperor, right?"

"Yeah!" Leo nodded. "Meklord Emperor Skiel! And also, after that, this like glowing eight formed around us!"

"It wasn't an eight, Leo! It was two circles!"

"Which do you think an eight is? It's two circles! Draw one, if you don't believe me!"

"It could have been a symbol for 'infinity'", Crow chimed in.

"It was two. Circles!" Luna insisted stubbornly.

"Either way!" Leo shrugged. "After that, we started taking real damage, like the kind that actually hurts."

"It was something similar when I Turbo Dueled against the Duelbot that looked like me", I spoke up, everyone's eyes on me. "I didn't look so deeply since I was busy driving the Duel Runner, but I saw from the corner of my eyes how a white light surrounded both me and my look-alike both times when we Dueled. And, just like what Leo said, we both started taking real damage." I took a short break. "And after the Duel, I took Yusei, Crow and Jack to the cave where I found myself being captived in, but it was gone."

"So do you think that someone who stole the Duelbot has the ability to clone it and make like a whole army or something?!" Luna asked worriedly.

"I suppose anything is possible when you got the know-how and the right tech", Jack replied. "And whoever is the central of all this certainly has some access to advanced technology. Remember that factory we went to while tracking down our stolen engine program?"

"Oh yeah! That place was like the inside of a spaceship from some science fiction movie", Crow added. "What was the deal with that factory? Do you think that was some kind of Yliaster operation? Or to the point; what exactly do you think they were building in there?"

"Something that our engine program would be needed for", Bruno replied.

"Didn't you got further in and poke around a little?" Crow asked the blue-haired man.

"Yeah, but I got jumped by some guy wearing a bird-mask", Bruno replied. "He knocked me unconscious, so unfortunately I don't remember-"

"So nothing", Crow ended.

"Yeah, sorry…", Bruno mumbled.

"Why is Yliaster aiming for us? I mean, what do _we_ have to do with them?" Luna asked in concern.

"If I have to guess, I would say it's because you are Signers", Sherry replied. "And you have the strongest human being on Earth with you…" She turned her eyes on me. "The Crimson Star Priestess."

Every Signer was stunned by shock for hearing that from Sherry. I wasn't because I knew some of the reasons on why Yliaster was after me and my friends.

"So wait! Are you saying you know about the power of the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei asked the French-woman.

"But of course", Sherry replied. "Do you think I would ask you to join my team if I didn't know about that?"

Yusei just hummed as answer.

"So what do the Yliaster creeps want with the Crimson Dragon?" Jack asked before turning to me. "And why are they also after Estelle? They've been targeting her several times. Is it really because she's the Priestess?"

"It must be something more", I said. "I have some theories, but I don't want to say something stupid. It must first be investigated."

Carly and Stephanie looked totally confused about the whole talk of Yliaster and the Crimson Dragon.

"Lazar!" Crow exclaimed before turning to Mina. "That freaky little clown must know something about all of this! He's the one who stole the engine program! He's gotta be connected!"

"I don't know where he is in these days", Mina said. "The official statement is that Vice-Director Lazar is currently taking a long leave of absence."

"He's clearly got something to hide!" Crow stated. "Maybe his superior can help us get to the bottom of this!"

"Vice-Director Lazar reports straight to the Director himself", Jack added. "But I haven't heard a single rumor about who took over for that no-good Goodwin."

"Jack, remember that Rex Goodwin turned out to have good intentions", I defended the former Director of Sector Security. "He got under control of the Dark Signers briefly, but after the King of the Netherworld was killed, I saw his and Roman's spirits. All Goodwin wanted was to see his brother one more time, and he did…in the Heaven."

"In the interest of a checks and balances system, Goodwin's been replaced by _three_ Directors", Mina replied. "At least that's what I was told."

"So there's three?" Yusei mumbled surprised.

"Can you arrange a little sit-down for us?" Jack asked Mina.

"W-Well, the thing about that is…um…other than Vice-Director Lazar, no one has actually met these three Directors", Mina confessed.

"Are you serious?!" Crow exclaimed. "You don't find that somewhat suspicious?!"

"No…uh…", Mina hesitated before nodding. "Of course I do." She turned around and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going, Mina?" Jack wondered.

"I'm gonna march into the head office and demand to have a word with the new Directors", Mina told us seriously before bowing. "I will let you know whatever I find out!"

Carly and Stephanie must have felt the pressure in the garage, plus not understanding what we were talking about, so they rushed to the stairs as well.

"I think I'll go back to the café", Stephanie said as an excuse for leaving.

"It was an excellent party! Thanks for the cake!" Carly spoke fast.

Mina walked calmly out of the garage, but Carly and Stephanie beat her by running out.

"I hope that she's okay", Bruno said, referring to Mina.

"Sector Security is _definitely_ involved", Sherry announced. "But they're covering their tracks as well. We've already infiltrated them, remember?"

I flinched inside when I remembered that. Sherry, Bruno and I had scanned a card the French-woman had, Z-ONE, but instead it teleported us and Yusei to that white dataspace. And it was there we saw Z-one for the first time.

My heart suddenly started throbbing a bit hard. I placed a hand on my chest while the others talked about the moment by the Super Main Frame. The rest of the Signers had heard the story from me, Yusei and Bruno, so they knew about it.

I could barely hear what the others were talking about. I was concentrating on lighten up the pain from my heart and to make it calm down, but the pain grew stronger for each second. I also started feeling the taste of blood in my throat. Was I going to cough up blood again?!

No! Not in front of everyone!

I tried thinking about happy memories to calm myself down, but it wasn't really working. The pain in my chest was soon unbearable and the blood came up fast in my throat. I quickly snatched a napkin from the table and held it against my mouth before coughing hard.

Everyone stopped their talking and turned to me in alert. Akiza wrapped her arms around me to support me as I coughed onto the napkin.

"Estelle, are you okay?" Akiza asked in concern.

Once the coughs stopped, I took deep breathes through my nose to calm down before I removed the napkin and saw a huge red splash of blood on the white texture.

"Blood?!" Akiza shrieked in fear. "Estelle, did you cough up blood?!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Estelle, are you sick?!" Leo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…", I replied with a raspy voice as I used the clean parts of the napkin to wipe my mouth.

"The heck you're fine!" Crow shouted angrily. "You just coughed up a lot of blood and you're saying you're fine?!"

"Now when I think about it, I thought I heard someone coughing in the infirmary when I was injured", Jack said loud to himself. "Estelle, was it you who coughed at that time as well?"

"I always thought you looked so skinny, Estelle, but during the opening ceremony I saw you were _too_ thin", Sherry added. "What are you doing to yourself?"

"Estelle…", Luna mumbled worriedly.

I realized I couldn't run out of this situation with an excuse or a white lie. I had to come forward and be honest with my feelings and my selfless mission.

"I've been training almost 24/7 for several months now", I confessed as I folded the red-stained napkin.

"But why?" Bruno wondered. "I thought you were only training whenever it was to help the Signers."

"Speaking of that, we suddenly stopped our training session sometime after we came home from Nazca", Jack said. "What's going on with you, Estelle?"

I took a deep breathe, ready to pour out part of my confession. "Because you guys need to focus on the WRGP. This competition is very important to you, so you have to put all your energy and concentration on it. It would just confuse you if you kept having the training sessions."

"But it was you who said the Signers need to protect the Priestess!" Crow countered back.

"If the circumstances were different, yes", I said before turning on my serious eyes. "That's why you guys should focus on winning the WRGP and I'll take care of Yliaster alone."

"Alone?!" Akiza gasped.

"But Yliaster is targeting you and the Meklord Emperors are immune to your powers!" Luna said.

"And you got hurt so many times now that I can't keep tracks on them!" Leo added.

"I know…", I nodded. "But that won't stop me from protecting your city."

With that said, I walked from the table while throwing the napkin into a trash can, heading to the stairs.

"Where're you going?" Crow asked.

"Back to Martha for some rest", I replied. "It's been quite a stressful day for me. That's also part of the reason why I coughed up blood."

But just before I could walk up the stairs and leave, someone snatched my right wrist. I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw it was Yusei. But his facial expression wasn't the usual. He looked upset, worried and angry at the same time.

"Why are you doing this, Estelle?" Yusei demanded.

"Doing what? Overdoing myself with all the training?" I said. "I already told you-"

"Don't you see what you're doing to yourself?!" Yusei raised his voice, making me flinch. "Even with your clothes on, I can feel your bones! You're way too thin than you should be! And not only that, you're putting every responsibility on your shoulders!"

Dang it! Yusei must have realized my actions.

Yusei's angry eyes softened into desperation. "Why…? Why won't you let us help you? Why are you pushing us away from you?" His grip on my wrist lightened up a bit. "Why…?"

It hurt my heart to see Yusei looking so worried about me, but I had to do this. I had to put a distance between me and my friends, even if it hurt us all now. But it would hurt less when I would leave.

"It's none of your business, Yusei", I replied harshly before I ripped my hand out of Yusei's grip.

Yusei looked like he got his heart broken by my actions.

"I made a promise to myself a long time ago", I announced. "No matter what happens, I will always protect you all and New Domino City…even if it might cost my life one day."

Those were my last words before I rushed up the stairs and left the garage.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Everyone was quiet after Estelle left…until Sherry broke the awkward silence.

"Well… Estelle seems to be very determined to protect you", the blonde woman said. "But I don't understand why she's pushing you away. As the Signers, it's _your_ responsibility to protect the Priestess."

"We know that…", Akiza replied sadly.

"But she's never acted like this before", Luna added. "So cold and…"

"She's not being herself anymore", Leo said. "She's always around us and is so kind. Even if she has a bad day, she still smiles and tries to help us."

"What actually concerns me is what she said before she left", Bruno spoke up. "She said she's willing to protect New Domino City until she dies. Do you think something severe might soon happen and it could kill her?"

Yusei turned around when he heard Bruno say that. "What?!"

"No way!" Crow exclaimed in shock.

"You mean, another threat is coming to the city?!" Jack questioned.

"But that means we have to prepare for that!" Leo exclaimed. "If something bad happens and it has nothing to do with Dueling…"

"We have to start training, and fast!" Luna finished.

"Yliaster must be behind of that threat, I'm sure of it", Sherry said with determined eyes. "I'll leave you guys, so you can finish the party or do whatever you want." She put on her helmet and walked over to the Duel Runner. "I'll keep you updated if I catch words of this upcoming threat. Not as rivals in WRGP, but as friends outside of the lane." She revved the engine of the Duel Runner before she drove off. "Au revoir!"

The Signers and Bruno stayed quiet before Jack made an announcement.

"Attention, all of you!"

Everyone turned to Jack, waiting for his next words.

"We might have the WRGP ongoing, but if there is another big threat coming to _our_ city, we must step up and fight!" Jack declared. "We can't let Estelle do all the hard work herself!"

"I agree, Jack", Yusei nodded. "That's why we have to pick up the training again…without her."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed.

"But why, Yusei?" Luna wondered. "She's the one who knows how to train properly."

"Because the training might do more harm than good to her now, especially in her current condition", Akiza replied. "We can't take the risk to make her get worse."

"Right…", the twins nodded simultaneously.

"We could get help from the Duel Monsters in the Spirit World with the training", Yusei added. "And I think we're going to need extra help from our Signer Dragons."

"What do you mean, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Remember the end of the Duel between the twins and Lester? How I somehow got over to the Turbo Duel course?" Yusei said. "Well, it turned out I somehow got fused with Stardust Dragon and got this weird armor. Maybe this fusion mode has something to do with our powers."

"So if we can manage to control that power, we can become stronger and transform with the dragons, just like how Estelle transforms into her Warrior Form!" Akiza finished.

"Exactly", Yusei nodded.

"But when will you guys have time for the training?" Bruno asked. "I mean, with the WRGP, the schedule is going to be real tight."

"We'll manage somehow", Yusei said. "We can't let Estelle put herself in danger just to protect us and the city. We have to help her. We owe her that after all she's done to help us."

The Signers nodded in agreement. Bruno didn't look so convinced, but he agreed with the Signers in the end. If there was a threat was coming to New Domino City again, they had to prioritize it next to the WRGP.


	77. A Cooking-Lunch Date? - ARC 4

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 77: A Cooking-Lunch Date?**

I read the news of Team Unicorn had lost against Team Catastrophe next day. That meant our team and Team Unicorn couldn't meet each other in the finals. Because Team Unicorn had lost twice, they were knocked out of the WRGP. I read on the Internet how fans of the team were shocked by the defeat. Even bet-sites were going haywire with those who bet their fortune on Team Unicorn.

What grabbed my attention the most was how both Jean and Andre had to be taken to the hospital because they had crashed with their Duel Runners. Breo was the only one who was safe and intact, but he said in an interview he was shocked when he saw his teammates somersaulting with their Duel Runners all of a sudden.

I got a bad feeling in my stomach by the news. I knew there was something bad going on, but I couldn't remember the details. I knew for certain it had something to do with Team Catastrophe. But what?!

Team 5D's had to wait two days before their next Turbo Duel because of the other divisions' Turbo Duels. And, sadly, the next Turbo Duel was against Team Catastrophe.

During those two days, I stayed at home to take it easy. After I had coughed up blood by the party, I knew I had to take a break from the training. And I wanted to avoid my friends after my sudden outburst and declaration that I would protect their city from any danger. Just to let the uncomfortable aura I left behind disperse. They do say it takes three days to forget trifles, big and small.

On the first day of the break, I got a message from Yusei in the morning, before the news of Team Unicorn's defeat, asking me how I was doing. I got surprised to get a message from him after how I acted so rudely. I replied, telling him I was fine and I was taking a break from the training, and added I was sorry about my actions. He replied he was relieved to hear good news and he understood my actions (while I had a feeling he was still hurt by them), and that he and the others would get busy in the next few days. I then ended the message exchange that I wished them their best with whatever they were going to do. I didn't want to put my nose deeper into the matter, and I thought Yusei meant the team was going to be busy to maintain their Duel Runners for the next Turbo Duel.

I also put up a mental block on the bond between me and the Signers. I didn't want to get stressed if I felt their negative feelings, such as anger, sadness or anxiety. I had to ignore my friends for just a few days.

But I was also mentally exhausted. I tried my best to distance myself from my friends, but it was so hard. I cared a lot for them and I wanted to make sure they remained unharmed from danger. I knew I was a woman who liked being alone, but I was also a very caring person. My nature simply couldn't ignore those who I cared for. It took a lot more strength to try ignoring my friends than taking care of them; I received so much positive energy in return and I felt like I was needed. I never had this feeling towards a friend before; only my parents. It was like a gift to feel I was needed by someone who appreciated and accepted me for who I was.

Maybe I should stop trying to distance myself? At least a bit? My friends would still get broken hearts when I would leave this dimension. I was so tired to act like a different person. I wanted to be myself.

And so I would be.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I decided to go and visit the young men's garage on the day before their Turbo Duel against Team Catastrophe. After all, I was a member of Team 5D's and I had some responsibly as a maintain crew.

I flew over to the Fountain Plaza with Eclipse Wyvern. The dragon landed on the plaza as always. The plaza was empty of people, but a few sat by the cafeteria. They didn't react on the dragon because they were now used to see my Monsters.

I got off Eclipse Wyvern and rubbed his muzzle. "Thank you, Eclipse Wyvern."

Eclipse Wyvern purred in delight before he transformed into a light that flew into my black purse. I turned around and walked towards the garage. To tell the truth, I felt a bit nervous. How were the boys going to greet me? Would they be slightly disappointed by last time or would they greet me with a smile?

I was just about to open the doors when a voice spoke up from behind. "Hey, Estelle!"

I turned around and saw it was Crow. He looked enthusiastic as always, no trace of sadness or anger at me.

"Hi, Crow", I greeted with a small smile. "You've been out?"

"Yep!" Crow nodded. "I had an appointment with the doctor to check on my shoulder."

"Any good news?" I asked.

Crow grinned brightly. "You'll hear once we get inside. Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" He walked past me and opened the door. "Hey, guys! What's for lunch?" He held the door open, telling me to get inside.

"You can have ramen, ramen or ramen", Bruno replied from inside the garage.

I smiled lightly and held open the door so Crow could go in first. He let go of the door and stepped inside and made way for me.

"I can go to the grocery store and buy supplies to make lunch for you guys", I said, looking down to see Yusei and Bruno staring, surprised to see me.

"I'll go with Estelle's idea!" Crow said happily. "We've been eating ramen since I hurt my shoulder, and I'm getting tired of all those noodles."

"Well, Jack's not complaining about it", Bruno replied. "But you're the only one who can cook a decent meal."

Yusei chuckled at the blue-haired man's comment before turning his eyes on me. "How are you doing, Estelle?"

"I'm fine, thanks", I replied gently. "The few days of rest were what my body desperately needed. I literally shut down as soon as I hit the bed after I returned from the party."

I just hoped none of the boys would bring up the small "fight" we had. I almost prayed to the Crimson Dragon not to let it happen.

Yusei studied me with his eyes before nodding with a small smile. "That's good to hear." He shifted his attention on the carrot-head. "What did your doctor say, Crow? Good news?"

Crow seemed to hesitate for a second before he got very expressive. "Yeah! He said I'm healed up and good to go and ready to ride!" He patted the cast. "See, I don't even-" He flinched and hissed in pain after a few pats.

"I believed you for about two seconds", Bruno commented a bit sarcastically.

"Were you able to see Jean and the others at the hospital?" Yusei asked the Blackwing Duelist.

"No", Crow shook his head as he and I walked down the stairs. "They still can't have any visitors."

"I see…", Yusei mumbled.

There was a rumble coming from Crow's stomach. "Man, I'm starving! I'd love to eat something with chicken."

I remembered a recipe that had something with chicken. I fished up my smartphone from my black purse and opened an app which had recipes from soups to cakes. I scrolled down the favorite list of dishes with chicken and found it. I checked the ingredients before turning to Crow. "Crow, do you have chicken fillets in the freezer?"

Crow pondered for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, we have a bag of them."

"If you thaw three chicken fillets while I'm away buying ingredients, I can cook a delicious lunch", I replied.

"Really? You were serious about cooking for us?" Crow blinked, surprised.

I smiled lightly. "Yes."

"Alright! Finally some home cooked meal!" Crow cheered joyfully.

"I can fix the fillets", Bruno announced. "I need to stand up and stretch my legs a bit."

"Yeah, opening the bag with fillets is not so easy with one hand", Crow said.

"I'll be back in less than 15 minutes", I said before walking towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Crow suddenly called. "Yusei, why don't you go and help her with the shopping?"

"Huh?" Yusei said, surprised.

I turned around and saw Crow standing close to Yusei who had a confused expression. "Va? (What?)"

"You need to take a break from messing around with the Runners, Yusei", Crow said, having a cunning expression. "And I bet Estelle might need some help to carry the supplies back to the garage."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "Are you implying I'm incapable to carry a plastic bag with supplies, Crow?"

Crow flinched by my ice-cold stare before panicking. "Nonono! That's not what I meant! I mean… Ehh… What I was trying to say is-"

"I'll go with her", Yusei announced before looking at me. "If you're fine with some company, Estelle."

I hesitated to reply for a moment before I nodded my head, smiling lightly. "I'm okay with that."

Yusei smiled gently back in return. "I just need to grab my jacket and gloves. You can wait outside."

"Okay", I nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Crow's POV**

Estelle stepped out of the garage while Yusei grabbed his jacket from the desk. He put it on before adding his gloves. He didn't say anything as he walked to the stairs and up and then walked out.

I felt myself grinning like the Cheshire Cat. This was a perfect way to get Yusei to be with Estelle. I didn't know why, but I felt like Estelle was starting to act like herself again. There was something about her aura and smile that felt different compared to those times after she, Yusei and Jack returned from Nazca. She felt more natural.

"I know what you just did, Crow", Bruno smiled.

I turned to him with a grin. "Matchmaking is my second hobby! Especially around those two."

"Yusei actually looked happy to be with her", Bruno added.

"I just hope Yusei won't tell her about our secret training during the last few days", I said, concerned. "It could drive her nuts if she knew we tried training by ourselves without her guidance."

"Well, I'm sure Yusei can stay quiet about it", Bruno said as he walked towards the stairs up to the kitchen. "I'll thaw those chicken fillets for her. I look forward to have a real meal."

"You and me both, Bruno!" I replied with a happy voice. "I bet Jack will miss the lunch 'cause he's with his secret love too right now!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei and I were both quiet as we walked to the small grocery store. It felt a bit awkward after how I acted against him a few days ago. But I had to break the thin ice.

"So how did it go with that thing you guys were busy with?" I started, looking at Yusei. "Was it something with the Duel Runners?"

Yusei looked a bit surprised, but covered it up with his neutral expression and nodded. "Yeah. We want to make sure nothing will happen to our Duel Runners after the fiasco with Jack's Phoenix Whirlwind."

I nodded, "And I hope that was a huge lesson for him to listen to us next time when we want him to drive to the pit."

"Yeah, Jack said he will listen next time…if he won't be stubborn again", Yusei replied.

"I'll just threaten him through telepathy if he won't listen", I assured, causing Yusei to chuckle a bit.

We entered the grocery store and I grabbed a basket by the entrance. I picked up my smartphone to look at the recipe again.

"What do you need for the dish?" Yusei wondered.

I named the ingredients for Yusei.

"We've got most of the supplies back home", Yusei told me. "The only things we don't have are lemon, soya and crème fraiche."

"Okay", I nodded. "Do you guys have rice at home? This dish is best eaten with rice."

"Yeah, I bought a whole bag of rice the other day."

"Good. Then let's get the few things."

It took less than five minutes to get the supplies. While doing that, I gave Yusei some advice on how to select the best stuff, like how a good fruit or vegetable should feel like when you try squeezing it, and pick the safest supplies, because it happens that people open a can to smell or even taste it and then put it back on the front.

Once we had the stuff, we walked over to the cashier. He scanned the items, put them in a small plastic bag and told us the price. I pulled out my wallet, ready to pay, when Yusei stepped in with his own wallet. "I'll pay", he said.

I was surprised to see him wanting to pay for the supplies. "No, Yusei. It was my idea to cook for you guys, so I should pay."

"But you'll be cooking in our place, and you'll leave the stuff there, right?" Yusei argued gently.

I sighed lightly. "Then how about we split the bill?"

Yusei was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay. Fair enough."

The cashier just shook his head, looking a bit amused. Yusei and I gave him the money, Yusei paying a bit more, before I grabbed the small bag with the supplies.

The walk back to the garage was quiet again, but it felt nice to hear birds singing and the wind blowing around us. The breeze smelled like real summer, and the heat was at the perfect degree. I didn't like hot summers, but I liked those that were mild and the wind was blowing.

Yusei and I stepped inside the garage, seeing Bruno had returned to his seat to check Yusei's Duel Runner. We greeted him before walking up to the kitchen where Crow was struggling to peel a banana singlehanded.

Crow looked up when he heard us. "Oh, hey, guys!"

"What are you doing, Crow?" I asked while placing the bag with supplies on the desk next to the stove.

"I thought I could eat a banana to satisfy my hunger while you cook", Crow replied. "Except I can't peel it." He tried moving his hurt arm, but grunted in pain.

"I'll fix it for you, Crow", Yusei said, taking the banana out of Crow's hands. "Just don't hurt your shoulder."

I saw the chicken fillets in a bag floating in a pot that stood in the sink with lukewarm water pouring down from the tap. I folded up the sleeves of my bolero before touching the chicken fillets. They were thawed enough to start cooking.

"Okay", I nodded as I placed the wet bag on the desk. "The food is going to be ready in around an hour."

"That long?" Crow said, surprised.

"I prefer cooking any sorts of meat a whole lot longer than what the recipes say", I replied. "The meat is often still raw after just ten minutes of either boiling or frying."

"I see…", Crow mumbled.

Yusei finished preparing the banana for Crow and handed a small plate with banana slices and a small fork to the carrot-head. "Here you go, Crow."

"Thanks!" Crow smiled, taking the plate. "Just ring the bell when the food's ready, thanks!" With that said, he walked over to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

"We don't have a bell, Crow", Yusei murmured to himself.

While that had happened, I had rinsed the pot that had been used for thawing the chicken fillets and prepared it for the rice. I used to cook a few times by the Satellite Trio's garage, so I knew where they had the ingredients. There was one time last winter when Yusei got a fever and no one was home, so I came over and took care of him and made soup for him.

I washed my hands before washing the rice and put it aside once it was clean, waiting for the water in the pot to boil. The fastest way to make it boil was to put on the lid and have it half-open. I opened the bag and put down the chicken fillets on a chopping board. I opened a drawer and took out a sharp knife, ready to cut the bigger fillets into two. But first I washed the fillets under cold water to get rid of the fluids.

"Is there anything you need help with, Estelle?" Yusei wondered.

I took a closer look on the smartphone, reading the recipe. "No, not really. But if you want to help, can you grate the skin of the lemon and then press out its juice?"

"Sure", Yusei nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I took off my gloves and jacket and washed my hands before I helped Estelle with the cooking. I watched her pulling aside the boiling pot while lowering the heat on the stove and pouring the rice into the pot. She stirred the rice around with a knife and waited to put back the pot on the warm stove.

I pulled out the grater, a plate and a bowl for my mission. I washed the lemon and dried it with kitchen paper before grating the skin. I made sure not to grate it until the white skin or the lemon would become bitter.

I watched from aside how Estelle prepared a frying pan with a click butter for the fillets. While the butter melted, she picked out a bigger bowl for the other ingredients. But she took care of the fillets first, frying them for a short time while adding salt and pepper. While doing that, she placed back the rice pot on its former place to get cooked.

I cut the lemon into two pieces after I had finished grating. I pressed out the juice into the smaller bowl, seeing how the seeds popped out when I squeezed the lemon. I guess I had to filter the juice with a sifter.

Estelle placed a saucepan on the stove after putting aside the other pan once the fillets were enough fried. She moved over the fillets to the new pan before turning to me. "Is the lemon ready?"

"Just a moment", I replied, taking out a new bowl and a sifter.

I placed the sifter on the new bowl before pouring the lemon juice. The seeds stayed in the sifter while the juice became clean.

I handed Estelle the grated skin and juice. She took it with a nod. "Thank you." She poured both things into the saucepan, causing the pan to slightly fry before it calmed down.

Estelle moved on with the real sauce. She mixed water, crème fraiche, crushed chicken broth, soya and honey in the bigger bowl with a hand whisk. The whole time she had moved around the desk to cook… I could tell she was very experienced with it. It made me smile a bit. I was happy that I could help her, even for a short moment.

I began washing the utensils while Estelle poured the sauce over the chicken fillets and stirred the dish around. She took a look on the rice and picked up the knife to do something. Maybe turning the rice, so it could cook properly.

This was a short moment, but I enjoyed being around Estelle. She felt so different now, compared to the last few weeks. She used to be so cold and almost tried to push us away from her. Now she had returned back to her normal self and it felt good.

If we had been a couple, then we would have enjoyed the cooking even more.

I froze when that thought hit me. Didn't this count as a date? I mean, I went with Estelle to buy the few ingredients, we split the bill, and I helped her out a bit.

I glanced carefully at Estelle who hummed happily while stirring the chicken dish. She didn't seem to be thinking so much in this matter.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The lunch was ready once the rice was cooked, because the chicken dish took less time to get ready. Yusei and I prepared the table in the kitchen. I took care of the forks and knives while Yusei took care of the plates.

I had just put the cutlery around the plates when I noticed there was a fourth plate on the table.

"Is Jack coming home for lunch too?" I asked Yusei.

Yusei shook his head. "No."

"Then who is going to be that fourth person? Are you expecting someone?" I wondered.

Yusei gave me a confused look. "Isn't it obvious?" I blinked confusedly, not getting it. "_You_ are staying over for lunch."

I was caught off guard by that. "Me?"

"It's only fair you eat some of the food you cooked for us", Yusei replied. "And I have a feeling you're hungry too."

"Well…", I trailed off when my stomach suddenly growled loudly.

I blushed, embarrassed, while Yusei chuckled with a knowing look. "I nailed it", he said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Okay. I'll take up on your offer."

Yusei smiled charmingly. "Good choice."

"Mmm! It smells so good!" Bruno said as he came up to the kitchen. "The lunch's ready?"

"Yep", Yusei nodded before walking over to the stairs leading to the bedrooms. "Crow! Lunch's ready!"

"Comin'!"

I divided the food for us four while Yusei fetched four glasses of water. Crow came down with an empty plate and slightly dirty fork.

Crow smelled the air before sighing in delight. "Boy, the wait was so worth it!" He placed the plate in the sink.

"I hope it will taste well", I said. "It's one of my favorite recipes."

The four of us sat down around the table. I sat next to Yusei while Crow and Bruno sat on the other side.

"Thanks for the food!" we prayed first.

Crow began digging in, filling his mouth with rice and chicken with sauce. He chewed before swallowing, and moaned in delight. "This. Is. Delicious! I need the recipe so I can cook this once my shoulder's recovered!"

"I'll send the recipe over to Yusei's mail address so he can print it out for you", I replied before taking a bite of my share.

"The lemon is perfect in this", Bruno complimented. "Neither too sour or less taste."

"I'm happy to hear that", I smiled.

I turned my eyes on Yusei and watched him take a bite of the food. He chewed it before swallowing. His eyes shone with a look that said he liked the dish.

I was mostly happy to see him enjoying the food. It felt so good to be myself again; to help out and share such moments with my friends.

Maybe I needed to have more faith in them. Maybe they could handle the moment when I would leave the dimension. But what if they had questions they would never get answers on?

Maybe I had to _write_ my last words to them…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**


	78. Dirty Tricks Discovered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 78: Dirty Tricks Discovered**

Shortly, after we had eaten lunch, we got a visit by Breo. He, Jack and Carly came to the garage as the remaining member of Team Unicorn had some data chips with him that were from Jean and Andre's crashed Duel Runners.

"So Duel Runners have chips that record their operational data?" Crow said while Bruno was analyzing the data of one of the chips on the laptop.

"Like a black box from an airplane?" I questioned.

Breo nodded, "I couldn't bring myself to believe that Jean and Andre would randomly crash in the same Duel, so I checked the data chips." He pointed at a diagram on the laptop. "Here's Jean's Runner at the time of his accident."

"No way…!" Bruno mumbled.

"A sharp drop in rotational philosophy", Yusei concluded.

"What does that mean exactly?" Crow wondered.

Bruno looked over his shoulder. "Well, it means that one second his wheels were spinning, and in the next second they weren't."

"A sudden, unexpected wheel-lock would explain his loss of control", Jack said.

"But what explains that sudden, unexpected wheel-lock? I think Team Catastrophe's behind this!" Carly pointed out.

Breo nodded, "So do I. But how would they've caused it during the Duel? We would've seen something!"

Crow suddenly gasped in realization, getting our attention. "What's wrong, Crow?" I asked.

"I was just remembering when my Runner crashed! It felt like my wheels just suddenly stopped spinning for no reason!" Crow told us.

"Seriously?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

Bruno removed the data chip and gave it back to Breo. He opened a few files that contained information of Crow's Duel Runner. "This is your up-data, right at the time of your accident."

Bruno had opened the rotation diagram, comparing with Jean's Duel Runner's data. You could clearly see the sudden drop in rotation on both diagrams.

"Same instant drop in rotation", Yusei said.

Crow shook in anger as he glared at his cast. "So this means those jerks from Team Catastrophe sabotaged my Runner and made me wreck?!" He literally exploded in anger. "Those cheats! Revenge will be mine!"

"Crow, slow down! We don't have nearly enough evidence to know for sure that the guys from Team Catastrophe have anything to do with this", Yusei told the carrot-head.

I was trying to remember important parts from this event, but my head was full of other things that those memories were stocked back in my brain. I knew it had something to do with a Duel Monster…

"If they do, _how_ are they doing it?" Bruno questioned. "How could they lock up Runners' wheels remotely? They didn't hack in; that would be in the data."

"It's hard to believe that no one watching the Duel saw anything suspicious", Jack said. "I mean, if-"

"Hey, I took video footage of the Duel between Team Unicorn and Team Catastrophe! It's right here in my bag somewhere!" Carly announced before she dug in her bag to pull out an USB. "Maybe we should look at it!" We all narrowed our eyes on Carly who felt the pressure in the air. "What is it? D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Carly…", Jack began before roughly taking the USB from Carly's hand. "Why didn't you tell us you had this footage?!"

"I did!" Carly panicked at bit. "I told you just now!"

Jack handed the USB to Bruno who inserted it in the laptop and uploaded the footage of the Turbo Duel. He quickly found both parts of Andre and Jean's crashes. One thing that stood out the most was the member of Team Catastrophe had the same Monster out during both crashes.

Yusei noticed it as well after Jean's crash. "What do we know about this Monster he's Dueling?" He pointed at the shady Monster with hooks as hands. "Was Andre Dueling the same Monster when he crashed?"

Bruno looked up information of the dark Monster. "'Kay… The name of that Monster is Hook the Hidden Knight. Let me look it up." He got more info of Hook the Hidden Knight. "Level 4… 1600 attack points… Zero defense points… And… Yeah, Andre tried attacking with Unicorn Knight right before he crashed." He showed us the footage. "Look."

Unicorn Knight just got the command to attack when Andre started wobbling with his Duel Runner. Because of the lost control, Unicorn Knight couldn't finish the attack before it dispersed when Andre crashed.

"Jean's crash was during his opponent's turn", Bruno said as he switched to Jean's crash. "Hermann activated Hook the Hidden Knight's special ability, and then…" Hook the Hidden Knight jumped out of the screen just as Jean started wobbling behind the Team Catastrophe member Hermann. "Bam! Jean's wheels lock up; he loses control." Bruno turned to us. "You think it's this Monster?"

"I think that's the one", I said, getting everyone's attention. "I remember something of a Hook Monster that was responsible for those crashes back where I come from."

"You mean, from your dimension?" Breo asked.

We all gasped when we heard Breo say that. "How do you know about that?!" Crow asked panicky.

"Estelle's origin is supposed to be a secret", Yusei said as he shielded me with his body. "How did you find out?"

"It's not that big of a secret", Breo confessed. "Those who look up information of every member in your team can learn Estelle isn't from our dimension."

I face palmed, "It must be because there are no records about me… That's a big hint."

"Yeah, sorry, but Andre, Jean, and I won't tell others about it", Breo smiled lightly. "Your secret is safe with us."

I signed in relief and smiled gently back. "Thank you, Breo."

"I bet Hook the Hidden Knight is somehow doing something", Jack spoke up, getting back to the case.

"You guys need to be careful when you're on your Runners", Carly told the boys. "They already got to Crow. They _may_ try to get to someone else on the team."

The blood froze in my veins when Carly said that. It also triggered a piece of my memory about this event. Something very dreadful.

"Oh no!" Yusei gasped, also realizing the truth.

"One of us isn't here right now!" Crow added while Jack's eyes widened in realization.

"Akiza's in danger!" the Satellite Trio exclaimed in worry.

"Worse than danger!" I exclaimed as well. "I just remembered this is the part when Akiza's psychic powers are weakening!"

"Seriously?!" Crow gasped. "If her powers are weakening and she might try saving herself with a Duel Monster, then…"

I nodded rapidly. "Try to call Akiza and tell her to pull over! I'll head out to try finding her!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

I had been riding my Duel Runner ever since I woke up in the morning. The reason was I wanted to do more for the team during the Turbo Duel with Andre. I barely did any damage and, in the end, all I did was to bring Stardust Dragon back to the field before I passed the baton to Yusei.

I felt a bit useless as a Turbo Duelist. But I was going to change that during the next Turbo Duel against Team Catastrophe. It was still a mystery for me of how they defeated Team Unicorn with ease. But I was ready to face them, especially with the new combo I came up with that could work with my cards, and Yusei and Jack's best cards.

I drove below another Turbo Duel course when I saw something shiny by the corner of my eye. In the next second, the wheels of my Duel Runner suddenly locked up, causing me to lose control. I tried to regain control and make the wheels spin again, but it only made things worse. My Duel Runner somersaulted in the air, throwing me off.

I quickly drew the card of Rose Tentacles from the chest pocket on my suit and placed it on the hybrid Duel Disk. "I summon Rose Tentacles!"

Rose Tentacles appeared in front of me, ready to catch me. I closed my eyes, waiting to land on my Duel Monster. I fell into Rose Tentacles's leaves while she missed catching my Duel Runner. I opened my eyes to see in time how the Runner crashed on the course and got caught on fire.

My eyes widened in fear and dread. Yusei, Crow, and Jack had spent so much time on my Duel Runner and now it was a burning wreck! I couldn't Duel with them tomorrow!

But my main worry was about the sudden lock-up on the wheels. How was that caused? I didn't hit the brakes.

Rose Tentacles settled me down on the course just as I heard three engines approaching. I turned around, while Rose Tentacles dispersed, and saw three unfamiliar Duel Runners. They braked next to me and the drivers took off their helmets one by one.

They were Beatrix, Toru, and Misaki.

"Are you okay, Akiza?" Beatrix asked, her eyes reflecting slight worry.

I nodded, "Y-Yeah. Just a bit shaky."

"We were by another Turbo Duel course when we spotted the smoke, so we thought we should investigate to see if someone had crashed and needed help", Toru explained as he turned to the burning Duel Runner. "What happened, anyway?"

"I was driving and everything seemed to be perfect, until the wheels suddenly locked up and I lost control", I explained. "And that happened when I saw something shiny by the corner of my eye."

"Sabotage…?" Misaki mumbled.

"Shiny?" Beatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in good condition to sit on a Runner?" Toru asked.

"Yes", I nodded.

"Then we'll give you a ride home", Toru said. "We'll also call the authorities to clean up the mess and get your Runner."

I was about to agree, but then felt like I had to let my friends know about the incident. "Actually, can you drive me to Yusei, Jack, and Crow's place?"

"Sure!" Toru grinned. "I always wanted to know where their place is, so we can hang out as friends!"

Beatrix made place for me, so I sat down behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you, guys."

"You're welcome", Beatrix nodded.

"Let's go…", Misaki said. "It smells fishy here…"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I had been riding on Eclipse Wyvern for a while, searching for Akiza, until I got a phone call from Yusei. He told me Akiza was at the boys' place, so I flew back to meet up with my friends and Beatrix's team. Breo had left after I had taken off, trying to help us find Akiza, but now that she was with us, he wished us luck for the next Turbo Duel.

Akiza told us briefly how her Duel Runner suddenly locked up and it was still on the Turbo Duel course. Bruno drove away with his Duel Runner to check the data on Akiza's Runner and see if the sudden sharp drop of rotation was the same as with Jean and Crow's.

Akiza sat on the couch in the kitchen with a blanket over her shoulders while I sat next to her to give her comfort. She was in bit of a shock by the aftermath. She leant against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Yusei was down in the garage, talking with Bruno through their cell phones.

"Thanks for bringing her here, guys", Crow thanked Beatrix's team.

"I'm still surprised you would help a member of a rival team", Jack snorted.

"Come on, we're only rivals on the lane of the WRGP", Toru said, not taking any offense. "But outside the lane, we're good friends!"

"Good friends, huh?" Jack said, not impressed.

"According to Toru…", Misaki said with a monotone voice.

"Is your arm okay, Crow?" Beatrix wondered.

I looked up and saw Beatrix had a concerned expression while Crow had a hint of pink color on his cheeks. He grinned sheepishly by the affection.

"Just great, Trixie!" Crow gave her a thumbs up. "My shoulder's soon healed up and I'll be out on the lane before you can say 'Duel'!"

Beatrix looked relieved and happy by the news.

"Well, we won't stay here any longer", Toru said. "You guys need to organize things after this accident."

Misaki turned to me and Akiza, her eyes showing concern. "Take care."

Akiza nodded slowly. "Thank you…"

Toru, Beatrix, and Misaki walked down to the garage just as Yusei came up to the kitchen. He said bye to Toru's group before joining us.

"Well, what did Bruno discover?" Jack asked.

Yusei sighed, "He was able to retrieve the data and said it was the very same sudden sharp drop in rotation as with Jean and Crow."

"Wait, what?" Akiza looked up, looking confused. "What do you mean about Jean?"

"We discovered that Team Catastrophe is somehow cheating with a Monster card, causing their opponents' Runners' wheels to suddenly lock up and making them crash; that's what happened to Crow, and now Jean and Andre", I explained. "They must have seen you and used their dirty trick on your Runner as well."

"A Monster card?" Akiza mumbled before gasping in realization. "Maybe that was the shiny thing I saw before the wheels on my Runner locked up!"

"That's it!" Crow exclaimed angrily before walking towards the stairs leading to the garage.

"Crow, wait!" Yusei called.

"Wait for what?! We know what they're doing! Let's go callin' on it!" Crow retorted angrily.

"Come on! Hang on!" Yusei rushed over and blocked Crow's way. "I know you're angry. I'm angry too, but we can't act impulsively!"

"We gotta settle this, Yusei!" Crow retorted.

"We _will_ settle this", Yusei said determinedly. "During our Turbo Duel."

"That's right!" Jack nodded. "No one tries to hurt one of us and gets easily away with it! And what better way can we do that by humiliating Team Catastrophe by defeating them in a Duel!"

"Guys, please calm down", Akiza pleaded, getting the boys' attention. "I'm fine. I have nothing broken. I was just lucky I was able to summon Rose Tentacles before I got thrown off the Runner."

My eyes widened when I heard that. Weren't her psychic powers supposed to be weakening at this point?

"Wait, you were able to summon Rose Tentacles and it caught you?" Crow asked confusedly.

"Yeah", Akiza nodded.

"Estelle actually said quite the opposite of that", Jack pointed out.

"Huh?" Akiza said before turning to me. "What does that mean, Estelle?"

I sighed, ready to deliver the shocking news. "I remembered something from my dimension earlier. At this point of the anime, when you got thrown off your Runner and summoned Rose Tentacles…" I took a short break. "Your psychic powers had weakened, meaning Rose Tentacles didn't catch the anime you and you then ended up in the hospital."

Akiza gasped in horror. She looked really pale on her cheeks as her eyes shone with terror. "N… No way…"

I nodded, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I was so afraid for your safety." I grabbed both her hands. "I needed to find you before you would end up in the hospital."

"I-It's…surreal…", Akiza stuttered, shaking a bit, which made me hug her to help her calm down.

"But if her anime self was supposed to lose her psychic powers now, why were her psychic powers working?" Crow wondered.

"I don't know", I shrugged. "But I know what I know, and that's why I was in a panic."

"I think I know", Yusei said, getting everyone's attention. "It must be because of you, Estelle."

"Me?" I blinked confusedly.

Yusei nodded, "You're the Crimson Star Priestess. And thanks to you, our bond with our Marks had grown powerful that we've received different powers. Akiza got her psychic powers by the Mark, and with you around us you made us stronger."

I looked down on my covered arm while my brain took in Yusei's words. It was true the bond with the Marks of the Dragon became stronger thanks to my Mark of the Crimson Star. But I had no idea it was affecting the Marks that much.

"But how are you guys going to Duel now?" Akiza asked, going head to the sore topic. "My Runner's a wreck, and Crow's still injured."

"I guess we have to Duel Team Catastrophe with only 8000 Life Points", Yusei turned to Jack.

"Oh no, you won't!" Crow protested as he took off the cast from his arm. "We're staying with the 12000 Life Points!"

"Crow, hold on!" Yusei moved in, trying to stop Crow.

Crow moved his arm carefully to not get pain from his fractured shoulder. "I'm not gonna sit back while a couple of low-lives run around and hurt my friends and try to cheat their way to the top!" He turned to me and Akiza with determined eyes. "You stood in for me, Akiza. So I'm gonna stand up for you! Those thugs have messed with the wrong team!" He made a harsh move with his right arm which caused him to hiss in pain.

"You can't Duel in this condition, Crow", Yusei told the carrot-head.

"Speaking of different powers", Jack turned to me and Akiza. "Akiza. You have healing powers, right? Why don't you try healing Crow's shoulder?"

"Huh?" Akiza blinked.

"It should work, right, Estelle?" Jack asked me to confirm.

"Well…", I began slowly. "It's possible, but if it's about a fracture, it might strain Akiza more than healing just a wound."

"It's worth to try!" Crow said. "Besides, we could've let Akiza heal my shoulder right from the start, if we thought about it!"

"It's not that simple", I tried explaining. "I wasn't sure if a fresh fracture would be affected in wrong way if Akiza tried using her powers. The body had to adapt to the injury. But maybe now after a few days, it could work."

"Are you sure you want to try, Akiza?" Yusei asked.

Akiza pondered a bit before nodding. "I'll do it. It's the least I can do to help."

"Thanks, Aki!" Crow grinned. "And don't think we won't let you Duel for the team. We can always switch place, depending on the strategies against our opponents."

Akiza let out a small sigh. "I was actually scared you would exclude me, but I'm not afraid anymore."

I stood up from the couch to make place for Crow. "Then let's see if your powers can heal Crow's shoulder."

Crow sat down next to Akiza before she placed her hands on his fractured shoulder and started concentrating.

Now when things had calmed down, I remembered something important. Akiza was supposed to become a doctor in the future, right? And if I recalled right, her inspiration came from a little girl in the hospital when her anime self got hurt.

But things had changed now, thanks to Akiza's active psychic powers. I had to find a way to motivate her to reach her future.

But how?


	79. VS Team Catastrophe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 79: VS. Team Catastrophe**

Today was the Turbo Duel against Team Catastrophe. And this time, I was fully dressed in the Team 5D's maintain crew outfit; yellow/white shirt with the 5D's jacket, black shorts (not the tight ones I used for my casual outfit), Team 5D's cap, and my black boots. Akiza was also dressed in the maintain crew outfit, except she was wearing wine-red shorts, her stockings and pumps. Bruno, Leo and Luna were dressed in the maintain crew outfits too. Yusei, Jack and Crow were dressed in their riding suits.

The twins got the words of Akiza's accident yesterday and how she couldn't Duel for the team. The children were shocked to hear that Crow was stepping in for her, but we assured them that Crow was in "good" shape to Duel with his shoulder.

We waited by the pits to walk out to the Turbo Duel course when our team's name could be called.

"_Hello, Domino City!_" the MC greeted. "_Are you ready to see some action?!_"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers, ready to see the new Duels for the day.

"_The first World Racing Grand Prix prelims are in their final laps. Soon we'll be heading into the main event! Both of today's teams wanna get there, but only one of them will make it! And here they come now!_" He laughed joyfully while the three members of Team Catastrophe walked out to the course, waving to the crowd. "_They came out of nowhere, but they're clearly going somewhere! Ladies and gentlemen… Team Catastrophe!_"

The massive crowd erupted into boos and they threw cursing words at the team. But there were a few cheers from people who came from the same, poor district of New Domino City as Team Catastrophe.

"Whoa… Never heard such loud boos before", Leo commented.

"Same here", Luna said. "Even when Estelle won the Fortune Cup and people booed at her, they weren't this loud."

"Don't let the guard down", I told the children. "I'm sure people with bigger brains know Team Catastrophe cheated their victory against Team Unicorn. That, and they're not attractive."

Akiza giggled, "Good to hear you've got good taste in men."

I smiled sheepishly a bit. "Well…"

I accidently saw from the corner of my eye how Yusei looked at me and had a pleased smile. I wondered what was that about.

Jack shushed us. "They're gonna call our name soon!"

"_Fans, what do you get when you combine one champion and two scrappy up-star? Team 5D's!_"

The crowd erupted into bigger cheers than by the opening. It was almost deafening.

"That's our cue", Yusei announced. "Let's go."

Yusei, being the leader, walked out first while waving to the crowd while the rest of us followed him out to the course. Of course, Jack and Crow walked out as the second and third because they were the Turbo Duelists of the team. The maintain crew walked out as last. We all smiled and waved to the crowd. I could hear the crowd chanting everyone's names of the team.

Once I thought I had waved and smiled enough to the crowd, I turned my eyes at Team Catastrophe. I saw Hermann looking shocked to see Crow dressed in the riding suit. Speaking of Crow, he walked towards Team Catastrophe to exchange a few words with them.

"What do you want, half-pine?" Hermann snorted. "Did they send you here to negotiate and surrender?"

Crow placed his hands on his hips, not backing away. "Nah! I just wanted to come and say 'Hi'! Oh, right, and I also wanted to tell you; I'm so anti you guys and your little gambles!"

That hit a sore spot on Hermann. "Our little what?" The three members of Team Catastrophe looked a bit haunted by Crow's words, having a feeling he meant by their card Hook the Hidden Knight.

Crow shrugged, "Nah, it's okay. Play dumb, it fits the part. Anyway, the Duel's gonna start soon. Hope you've enjoyed your winning streak, 'cause it's about to end."

Hermann choked a bit nervously. "You are really wreckin' my confidence. Oh hey, hey! Speaking of wrecks, how's that shoulder of yours treatin' ya?"

I had to look away to not let Team Catastrophe see my holding-back-smiling face. They were so into a big surprise later on.

"It's great. Thanks for asking", Crow replied. "See you on the tracks, gentlemen!"

With that said, our friend turned around and walked back to us. We gathered by the pits to prepare the last few things.

"Way to frighten them, Crow", Jack smirked. "Now there's no way they won't hesitate to summon their _special_ card as soon as they get it."

Crow grinned mischievously. "And I'll be ready for that."

"The plan's a bit risky, but we need to keep our eyes and ears open in order to find out the secret of Hook the Hidden Knight", I commented.

Bruno checked the final data of Crow's Duel Runner before the carrot-head rolled it up to the course where Hermann was waiting with his Duel Runner.

"_Here we go! Kicking things off for Team 5D's is Crow! He'll be going up against Team Catastrophe's Hermann!_" the MC announced.

The computer voice of the Duel Mode spoke up through the loudspeakers, so everyone could hear.

"_Engaging Speed World 2._"

The holographic effect of the Turbo Duel was set and ready.

"Should Crow really be doing this?" Luna wondered. "His shoulder hasn't really healed yet."

"When Crow makes up his mind, you can't stop him", Jack replied.

"Besides, you're up for a surprise very soon", Akiza winked to the twins.

Leo blinked confusedly. "Huh?"

"Just watch closely when Hermann tries to ram Crow", I added. "He'll surely do that to cause more pain for our teammate."

The countdown began, and ten seconds later the Turbo Duel was on.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Crow's POV**

Hermann and I accelerated once the countdown had reached zero. Hermann was faster than me, but I pushed my Duel Runner harder. Although I kept a short distance, acting like I was in pain because of my shoulder.

"_Crow must have skipped breakfast today!_" the MC said. "_He's off to a slow start!_"

"No pain no gain, I suppose!" I muttered and accelerated even more.

I finally reached the edge of Hermann's Runner while I drove next to him.

"_Crow's sails have caught some wind! He's catching up to Hermann!_"

We reached the first curve, so I had to lean with my Duel Runner, but Hermann came too close and bumped into my Runner with his own. I glared at him before he bumped into me again, but this time harder. I almost tipped over, but I regained the balance.

"_Oooh! Looks like Hermann want to play rough!_"

Without any forewarning, Hermann hit my right shoulder with his elbow. I pretended to yell out in pain before I quickly calmed down. Hermann looked surprised by that, but his expression turned into shock when he saw me grinning mischievously.

"Nice try, Hermann", I taunted.

"B-B-But how…?" Hermann stuttered before he got over the shock and focused on the driving.

I let him take the first turn, just as planned. We needed to get Hook the Hidden Knight out so we could find out its secret.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

As soon as Hermann's attack on Crow was over, I glanced over at the other two Team Catastrophe members to see their reactions when Crow didn't yell out loud in pain. The purple-haired man, Hans, looked stunned while the captain, Nicolas, didn't seem so bothered.

"Alright!" Leo cheered. "Crow's shoulder is healed now!"

"But the fracture should take at least one month to heal", Luna pointed out. "How come it's been healed after a week?"

"It's thanks to the doctor of the team", I said, placing my hand on Akiza's shoulder. "Akiza is not only blessed with psychic powers, but also with healing powers."

The twins looked stunned to say the least.

"Remember Yusei's scars he got by the Beheader?" Jack spoke up. "Akiza was the one who healed his wounds too."

"That's so cool!" Leo smiled with shiny eyes. "You're a real-life nurse, Akiza!"

Akiza blushed modestly. "It's nothing…"

"But you did it well, even though it drained some of your energy with that serious fracture", Yusei added. "You're a really good doctor."

"A doctor, huh…?" Akiza mumbled, falling into a trance.

Maybe her healing powers could help her motivate her to become a doctor in the future.

But we had to focus on the present now.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hermann already got Hook the Hidden Knight on his first turn and summoned it. Crow summoned Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn and tried attacking Hook the Hidden Knight. We were all ready to watch closely and see what was going to happen next. Hermann activated the Monster's first effect to force both Monsters to defense mode. And then came the second effect that inflicted 800 points of damage on Crow.

Here came the mysterious part.

When the second effect was activated, Hook the Hidden Knight emitted a strong purple light that blinded Crow. Because of that, Crow started wobbling with his Duel Runner.

The moment of truth was soon coming, and I really hoped Crow wouldn't crash like Andre and Jean.

I spotted something weird in the shadow of Crow's Duel Runner. It looked like a shadow hook came out from the shadow and reached for the Runner's back wheel.

I didn't hesitate a second. "_Crow! Tilt right, quick!_"

I also forgot to mention something. Jack, Yusei, Crow, Akiza and I practiced a bit on how to communicate with each other through our Marks yesterday. It was quite easy when we got into it, and then came the part of how far we could communicate through telepathy. It turned out we could communicate within three blocks. It was more than enough for this situation. But we might have to increase the radius later on, if we get separated by an Yliaster attack.

"_On it!_" Crow replied as he leant to the right, just in time when the shadow hook missed his Runner.

Since the shadow of the Duel Runner moved aside, the shadow hook dispersed.

"Did you guys see that?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"I saw it!" Leo waved his hand.

"Me too!" Luna nodded.

"Me three", I added.

Yusei nodded, "It's Hidden Knight's hook! I'm positive I saw it!"

"It couldn't be?!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"Wait, how could its hook be coming up of the ground like that?" Bruno questioned.

"Don't know. But I know what I saw", Yusei assured.

"That's really freaky!" Luna whimpered.

"So it's not just a hologram?" Leo questioned. "It's like really real for real?"

"Who are these guys that they got power like that?" Yusei wondered out loud.

"It must be Yliaster", I said. "The Dark Signers are sealed and gone, and the Crimson Dragon has good power, so it only leaves with our enemies."

"So a member of Yliaster contacted Team Catastrophe and gave them Hook the Hidden Knight? But what for?" Akiza wondered.

"I'm sure Team Catastrophe is so desperate to win and live in glamour that they prefer cheating than playing with honor", Jack growled. "Their greed must have attracted Yliaster and chose them so they could unconsciously harm us."

"You mean, hurt us like they hurt Team Unicorn before Yliaster might unleash an attack on us?" Luna asked.

"They want to strike when we're vulnerable", I added before turning to Yusei and Jack. "You two must be careful when you'll Duel against Catastrophe."

Both young men nodded determinedly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Hook the Hidden Knight destroyed Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, the shadow hook showed up again. Crow was ready and dodged it, but I could sweat I saw the hook hit a small part of the Duel Runner.

A few effects later, Hook the Hidden Knight's effects were activated and the shadow hook returned. But this time it was ready for Crow to dodge.

Crow noticed that and accelerated before he jumped up to the air with his Duel Runner, its wings sheathed out. But that wasn't the huge surprise.

The shadow hook came out of the shadow and raised up after Crow, only it revealed its true self for everyone in the dome to see. The transparent version of Hook the Hidden Knight, except it was big. Luckily, the duplicate missed Crow, but everyone was stunned, even myself.

"That Monster's physical form has been hiding in the shadow this whole time!" Bruno exclaimed.

Crow landed safely on the course and drove after Hermann. But his Life Points were draining by Hook the Hidden Knight's effect. He only had 800 Life Points left while Hermann had his 4000 Life Points.

But Crow sent Blackwing - Etesian of Two Swords to the Graveyard, activating its effect. It allowed Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn to inflict 2000 points of damage. Hermann almost lost some control, but regained it as he drove on the glass walls surrounding the Turbo Duel course.

Finally we could give Team Catastrophe some of their own medicine.

And as the cherry on the top, Crow used the Trap card Urgent Tuning to Synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon during Battle Phase.

Crow used combos and attacked Hook the Hidden Knight with Black-Winged Dragon that took out not only the hooky Monster but also Hermann's Life Points. But Hook the Hidden Knight returned to the field in defense mode, thanks to one last Trap card by Hermann.

So we weren't done with it yet.

Hermann suddenly yelled out loud to Crow. "Take the power of a Shadow Card!"

"What in the world?" Yusei said, surprised.

"A Shadow Card?" Jack questioned.

The shadow underneath Hook the Hidden Knight moved towards Crow and moved up to turn into the shadow figure of said Monster again. But Crow countered back with a Trap card, sacrificing Black-Winged Dragon to negate the Shadow Card's effect and destroy Hook the Hidden Knight.

Even though everything seemed okay, Crow still drove down to the pits. We rushed to him to see what was going on.

"Crow, are you okay?" Yusei asked. "Is your shoulder hurting?"

"I'm fine", Crow replied. "But I actually sensed something was a bit off with my Runner, so I thought it would be best if one of you take over."

I nodded, "The shadow hook did knock on your Runner once. It's better with precaution than keep driving. Remember what happened to Jack the other day."

"Well, I'm on it!" Jack put on his helmet and took the baton from Crow. "Leave the rest to me!"

The blonde rushed to his Duel Runner, climbed on and drove out to the course. Because Crow still had Life Points when he passed the baton, Jack had to start with his own share of 4000 Life Points. He couldn't add the remaining Life Points of Crow's to his own.

Hermann drove to the pits and let Nicolas take over for their team. But the danger wasn't over yet, just because Hook the Hidden Knight was out. Team Catastrophe could have another Shadow Card, but what kind of card could that be?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nicolas began his turn and only set one card. Quite strange, if you asked me.

Jack didn't take it as a threat and almost went full house with Power Giant. But Nicolas activated his Trap card that was called Doom Ray. The Trap card was supposed to inflict 800 points of damage on Jack's Life Points for each card in Nicolas's hand, and he had five cards.

Nicolas confessed Doom Ray was another Shadow Card, which added lots of pressure. The detonator of Doom Ray was about to explode and cause real damage on Jack, but thanks to Power Giant's effect he didn't take any damage. But Doom Ray caused some backlash on Nicolas.

What exactly?

Well… A real explosion erupted on the course and around both Jack and Nicolas. In the next second, a Duel Runner shot out from the flames and crashed through the glass walls, like a bullet from a gun!

"What in the world?!" Yusei exclaimed in shock.

"Was that Jack's?!" Crow panicked.

My eyes had widened in fear, but I relaxed when Jack drove out of the explosion all safe and sound. He even had an unconscious Nicolas on his shoulder. He must have saved him just in time.

The crowd exploded in cheers and our team also cheered for Jack that he came out safe.

"_IT'S OVER!_" the MC suddenly announced. "_Nicolas's Runner took some serious damage! He can't pass the baton to the next Duelist! With two back-to-back victories, Team 5D's advances to the finals!_"

Confetti started raining down for celebrating our team's second victory and our qualification to the finals of the WRGP.

Jack and Nicolas had some heart-to-heart talk before our teammate joined us by the pits to share the celebration. We all shared high-fives, making sure we didn't miss one.

Once I got my last high-five by Jack, I suddenly felt really cold wind around me. It felt like the winter when my parents and I visited Norway when I was a little girl. At that time, it was minus 30 degrees.

I embraced myself as I tried to get rid of the cold.

"Estelle?" Akiza spoke up. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed my arms, causing the friction to heat me up. But the cold disappeared just as quickly as it had come. I let go of myself, knowing what was coming.

"What is it, Estelle?" Yusei asked as he stood next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up. Every one of the team looked worried. I exhaled deeply before saying the magic words.

"The threat of Yliaster is coming."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Duelbots, based on the Ghost, drove out from a building under the command of Primo. Dark clouds were slowly covering the blue sky of New Domino City. But those clouds would become something worse than thunder clouds.

A woman figure stood one floor below Primo and watched the scenery in front of her. Her long, blonde hair ruffled in the wind as an icy tattoo above her revealed cleavage reflected some light.

The woman's mouth turned into a sadistic smile as she let out a few giggles. "This city will soon lay under shadows…and ice." Her light blue eyes shone with danger. "Vänta bara, Estelle. Jag kommer till dig. (Just wait, Estelle. I'm coming for you.)"

The sheath of a rapier was attached on the woman's waist. She pulled it out and held the weapon up in the air. "Jag ska visa dig jag är den starkaste kvinnan på den här planeten! (I'll show you I'm the strongest woman on this planet!)"

Her laugh echoed on the empty streets of New Domino City, its citizen and Duelists unaware of the threat coming for them.


	80. The Attack of Diablo

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 80: The Attack of Diablo**

The celebration grew short when the MC had an important announcement. And an alarming one too.

"_Your attention, please. We just received breaking news that multiple accidents have occurred at several preliminary match-sites. No Duelist was seriously injured, and as we learn more so will you._"

I froze nearly into ice when I heard the announcement. The dome erupted into a mass of noise full of questions and murmurs. Our own team was silent until the male twin broke it with two questions.

"Is this it, Estelle?" Leo asked. "The threat?"

The team members of Team 5D's turned to me to confirm Leo's questions.

I nodded slowly. "Yes…"

Yusei, Jack, and Bruno ran immediately to the nearby corridor that led out of the dome. I ran after them, knowing they would ask Sector Security about the issue, especially now when I've confirmed this was an attack from Yliaster.

The four of us ran out to the parking lot where several Sector Security vehicles and Duel Runners had gathered for a strategy plan. Trudge and Mina were among them, so we ran straight to them.

"Trudge to dispatch! What's the situation out there?" Trudge tried calling the HQ through the radio by a Sector Security car.

"_Well, Officer Trudge, we're not sure what's happening, but it seems like the Turbo Duel System on the highway suddenly changed to Battle Royal Mode!_" a male voice replied from the radio.

"What is that?" Trudge asked.

"_Wait! Stand by!_" the voice from the radio said, causing us all to hold our breath for the next news. "_We're picking up several new identification signals._" There was a few seconds of silence before the voice erupted in shock. "_Make that about a hundred!_"

"Where are they coming from?" Yusei spoke up. "Can we get a visual?"

Trudge nodded and leant into the Sector Security car to activate a screen. The dispatcher transmitted over the tape of a highway camera that revealed the section of Sector Security HQ.

"Let me zoom in", Trudge said as he adjusted the screen.

The next zoom revealed the Ghost! The old Duelbot from more than six months ago!

"That looks like the Ghost!" Yusei exclaimed, surprised.

"But that's impossible!" Jack retorted.

But the next scene showed us something unimaginable. There were Ghosts driving Duel Runners that were completely made out of ice! And I meant _both_ the Ghosts and the Duel Runners were made of ice!

"What in the world is that?!" Mina exclaimed, surprised.

"Ghosts and Duel Runners made out of ice?" Trudge mumbled. "How is _that_ possible?"

The next scene showed us one of the icy Ghosts play a card out of ice and summoned a Duel Monster that was also made out of ice. Nothing made sense of this. There weren't supposed to be any icy Ghosts during this attack.

"Yusei!" a familiar voice spoke up.

We all turned around and saw Sherry and Elsworth drive over to us with their Duel Runners. Sherry removed her helmet to talk properly.

"Sherry. Elsworth", Yusei said.

"Sherry, huh?" Trudge said, making me turn an eye on him. "She sure is pretty…"

Imagine my surprise when I saw him blush at the sight of the French woman. Wasn't it illegal to have a relationship with a way younger woman? Trudge must be around his 30's while Sherry was probably around Yusei's age.

Mina didn't like it either how Trudge looked at Sherry, because she stomped on the man's foot, making him yell out in pain. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Mina's disliked expression. Did she get jealous when Trudge commented on the blonde French?

"Looks like we're dealing with an army of Ghosts", Yusei told the French pair. "And not just mechanical ones, but also icy ones too."

"I know", Sherry nodded. "They just showed up on the Jumbo Trump."

"If it's us they want, why don't they just come and get us?" Jack wondered.

"Maybe it's not us they want", Bruno theorized. "They're attacking the other Duelists. Maybe the Ghosts're just trying to crash the tournament."

"We do not know what they want", Sherry added.

"Well, we know they're not here to make friends", Yusei said. "So whatever they're trying to do, we got to stop them!"

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Elsworth questioned. "There could be hundreds of them."

"Look, we all know they're just machines, right?" Yusei stated. "Someone must be controlling them."

I knew it was Primo who was behind the Ghosts. But who was behind of the icy Ghosts?

Theories collected in my head when I recalled something from my dimension. I saw clips of an anime called "Akame Ga Kill!" and I remembered Yusei's armor when he got fused with Stardust Dragon after the Duel with Lester. That armor seemed to be based on one of the main protagonists in the anime. And there was another character, a woman, who was sadistic and used ice to torture every single enemy. What was her name again? Something with Es and Dead?

"Then let us split up and find that someone!" Sherry declared.

"But who's behind the icy Ghosts?" Jack asked before turning to me. "Estelle?"

"I have no idea", I shook my head. "There weren't supposed to be any icy Ghosts at all."

But an idea was cooking up in my mind when it came to the mechanical Ghosts, and maybe it could involve the icy ones too…

"Who's going with me?" a new voice spoke up.

We turned to the right and saw Officer Kaz on his own Sector Security Duel Runner. He gave us a smirk as greeting.

"Officer Kaz!" Jack exclaimed.

"You and me, Jack Atlas! What do you say?" Kaz asked.

Jack got a smirk on his face too. "As long you don't get in my way."

"Let's all slow down!" Trudge called out. "Dispatch informed us the Duel ways have been switched to Battle Royal Mode!"

"Listen, guys, that's not a one-on-one thing", Bruno added. "It's a free-for-all! We're seriously outnumbered!"

"Battle damage will be real too, so let's just save those who're in trouble. And then focus on finding whoever's behind all this", Yusei suggested.

"Evil Dueling robots are on a rampage", Jack added. "Overwhelming odds. Real battle damage." He hummed once. "Sounds like a good time."

"No, it's not!" I spoke out loud, getting everyone's attention. "You can get seriously injured, and maybe traumatized for a lifetime. Can you guys live with that?"

I was worried about my friends. I didn't want them to get hurt, especially now when there were icy versions of the Ghost. Anything unexpected could happen now, and I didn't want to see my friends get hurt. I couldn't bear with it.

"Well, do you have a better idea, Crimson Star Priestess?" Sherry asked. "Because time is running out."

I was about to open my mouth, but I closed it quickly. The plan I was forming in my head wasn't complete yet, and I didn't know if it was going to work. So I just shook my head with a sad expression.

"Thought so", Sherry mumbled irritably.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Yusei. He gave me a warm, assuring smile before he turned to Sherry with a serious expression. "Alright, you guys! It's time to ride! Sherry and Elsworth, you guys are with me. Let's do this!" he declared, letting go of my shoulder.

The French pair nodded determinedly. Yusei and Jack fetched their Duel Runners and drove out from the parking lot; Jack and Officer Kaz as one team, and Yusei, Sherry, and Elsworth in another team. Even Bruno drove off with his own Duel Runner, but it went really slow. Trudge and Mina stayed in the parking lot with the Sector Security vehicle to follow the commotion through the screen and stay in touch with the HQ.

I walked back into the dome and to the pits where the others were waiting. I briefly told them what was going on. People from the stands were trying to leave, but most of them stayed in the dome, knowing they would be safer in here than out on the streets of New Domino City.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We watched the commotion through the large sphere of the dome, seeing how Yusei and Jack's teams were taking care of the Ghosts, both the mechanical and the icy ones. But I knew there were too many of the Ghosts, and it would be just impossible for Yusei and Jack to defeat them all alone, even when they had assistance. I also noticed how the clouds became darker and the air got colder. It was like a perfect chill summer day, but if someone paid attention to the weather change, they could certainly notice something was wrong.

"That does it!" Crow declared after watching Jack making a huge attack on one of the Ghosts. "I'm not lettin' those guys have all the fun!" He stood up from a chair and walked towards his Duel Runner.

"Crow, wait!" I called, stopping him.

"What, Estelle? Our city is under attack!" Crow retorted. "I have to step in and help the guys!"

"You're right about that, Crow", I nodded. "But the one who's going to step in and help…is me."

"Say what?!" Crow exclaimed.

"But, Estelle… You don't have a Duel Runner", Luna pointed out.

"Do you…have a plan, Estelle?" Akiza asked with a concerned voice.

I nodded, "I remember my first encounter with the last Ghost. He said his masters wanted to see me, and he called me by my priestess title. It's possible the mechanical Ghosts can get attracted by my power if they sense it."

"What do you mean, Estelle?" Leo asked, looking confused. "How can they sense your power while they're just machines and made out of ice?"

"I'm sure these Ghosts are based on the first Ghost, meaning their original directive should still be stored in their databank", I explained. "If I can find a place in the city where I can release some kind of heatwave-pulse to attract the mechanical Ghosts and melt the icy ones, I can destroy them before they hurt people and cause more damage."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Crow nodded with a smile before he dropped the smile in realization. "Wait…"

"You're going alone, Estelle? Against that army of Ghosts?!" Luna realized.

"Huh?" Leo said, surprised.

I nodded, "Yes. I have to."

"But what if something goes wrong? You could get hurt!" Akiza said, gripping my arm.

I gave Akiza a small, assuring smile before I gently tugged off the girl's hand off my arm. "Don't worry. I've trained in months for this."

It was a bit risky to transform in the dome with so many people, but I had no other choice. It was either saving my friends and destroying the Ghosts, or seeing my friends get hurt by the rampaging robots.

I held up my right arm, ready to transform. "Crimson Star!"

A crimson light erupted from my Mark and enveloped me. I felt the warmth surround me as my clothes were replaced with my armor. My glasses dispersed and my eyes turned into crimson. The wings grew on my back as I opened them and then flew up, shattering the crimson light in which I had been in.

I flew out from the dome and headed towards the Turbo Duel courses. I knew there was one huge intersection in the middle of the main highway. Maybe I could release the heatwave-pulse from there.

I found it quickly and landed in the middle of the intersection. There were no Duelists or Ghosts nearby and there were four courses connected, plus two directions of the main highway. Perfect.

I concentrated on making a crimson pentagram beneath my feet. While doing that, I summoned a golden staff. The gold top had the same shape as my Crimson Star Mark, and it was decorated with tiny rubies. The bottom of the staff was also made of gold.

I held up the staff with both my hands and allowed a beacon of crimson light shoot up with me in the middle. I concentrated on collecting as much power as possible to release the heatwave-pulse. I swung the staff three times before letting out a roar and rammed the bottom of the staff to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

At the moment when Estelle slammed her weapon on the ground, a huge but invisible shockwave erupted from the intersection. Heatwave-pulses spread from that point all over New Domino City and even the Satellite. People who were outside could sense how it suddenly got warm until the temperature went back to normal.

But besides that, the pulses worked just as Estelle planned.

Jack was Dueling several Ghosts, ready to activate a Trap card. "And now I…"

But before the blonde man could finish, the Duelbots drove past him and Officer Kaz, and left the course.

"They're fleeing…", Jack mumbled in disbelief. "I guess they had enough."

"I don't think so, Jack!" Kaz called. "I heard them saying 'Overriding current directive. Returning to prime directive; capture the Crimson Star Priestess.'."

"WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed in shock.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Trudge and Mina could see the map of the Turbo Duel courses and even the spots that indicated the mechanical Ghosts. They saw how the Ghosts were slowly leaving the Turbo Duel courses.

"Huh? Looks like the Ghosts are giving up", Trudge said.

"I don't think they're giving up", Mina retorted. "Look at their trajectories." Trudge took a closer look. "Don't you see it?"

"They're all gathering in one location!" Trudge gasped.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei, Sherry, and Elsworth were Dueling three mechanical Ghosts and one icy Ghost. Stardust Dragon had just taken out one of the machine Ghosts, which Life Points dropped to zero and exploded into a fire ball.

"I end my turn with a-", Yusei was about to put one Trap card facedown when the two remaining mechanical Ghosts drove past him. "What the…?"

Sherry looked on her right and saw something happening to the icy Ghost. "Yusei! Elsworth! Look!"

The two Duelists looked over their shoulders to see the icy Ghost slowly melt down. It even slowed down until it tipped over, melting into a puddle of water.

"How did it suddenly melt?" Elsworth wondered.

Yusei had no idea, but his theories were interrupted by a call on his Duel Runner. He answered the call and saw the frantic face of Crow.

"_Yusei! Where are you guys right now?!_" the orange-haired young man asked.

"We're heading back to the main highway to get to another course", Yusei replied. "Why do you ask?"

"_Well, there's a change of plan!_" Crow panicked. "_Estelle took off!_"

"Took off?!" Yusei exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"_Move aside, Crow!_" Akiza pushed aside Crow to explain properly. "_Estelle said something about the first Ghost was after her and its masters knew about her power. So she came up with the theory to try attracting the Ghosts with a pulse while it should try melting down the icy Ghosts._"

"That could explain why the fake Ghosts took off and the icy one melted", Sherry said.

There was a noise of another incoming call. Yusei answered it and the screen on his Duel Runner's monitor split into two, the other screen revealing Jack.

"_Guys, listen up!_" the blonde called. "_The Ghosts are going after Estelle!_"

"We're aware of that now, Jack!" Yusei replied. "We have to find her and save her before those Ghosts hurt her!"

"Then I suggest we split up", Sherry said. "I can see on my monitor how the mechanical Ghosts are gathering in one spot on the main highway."

"The main highway?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Lady Estelle must've lured them there to make sure no one gets hurt on the courses", Elsworth said calmly. "If we appear from different directions by the intersection, we can take down more Ghosts than driving from one single direction."

Yusei nodded, "Then let's do it!"

The French pair nodded before they drove away into different directions by an intersection, leaving Yusei to drive alone.

Leo and Luna appeared below Akiza, both of them looking concerned. "_Please hurry, Yusei_", Luna begged.

"_Estelle's putting herself in danger, just to protect everyone in New Domino City!_" Leo added.

"I know", Yusei nodded. "I'll head there as soon as-"

Loud noises came from behind Yusei. He looked over his shoulder and saw new icy Ghosts. There was like an army of them and they were all coming after the Signer.

"Oh great!" Yusei growled. "New icy Ghosts!"

"_But didn't Estelle melt them already?_" Crow wondered.

"_Maybe there's someone out there making new icy Ghosts!_" Akiza snapped her fingers in realization.

"I'll be back as soon as I shake these Ghosts off me!" Yusei called. "Keep your eyes and ears open, and try to protect Estelle!"

"_Got it!/Understood!/Yeah!_"

Yusei ended the calls just as the Duel rules were changed to Battle Royal Mode. The icy army of Ghosts suddenly summoned out several icy versions of Ally Salvo.

The Signer cold sweated, not knowing what he should do. *_I can't win this! I gotta shake these guys somehow before it's too late!_*

Yusei accelerated, hoping he could somehow get rid of the icy Ghosts. He had to do it before something could happen to Estelle.


	81. A Winter War in Summer

**The chapter begins in Estelle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 81: A Winter War in Summer**

I was waiting by the intersection, holding now two weapons in my hands. They looked like swords, but their blades could separate into pieces connected by a moveable chain, which could extend to assault people like a whip.

I had my eyes closed, focusing on the sounds around me. I only heard waves splashing in the ocean and the noises of several helicopters in the air above. Maybe they were from the news. Suddenly, a noise that reminded one of a swarm of mechanical bees filled the air. It was the sign the army of Ghosts was coming. I was relieved my plan seemed to work.

I opened my eyes and got into a pose with the swords, ready to strike when the timing was right. I looked only forward, seeing a mass of black heading towards me. I knew they were the Ghosts, so I relaxed my muscles to make sure the one move would make it.

Ghosts drove out from the courses around me. Some of them even jumped up to the air to attack me from above. But I was ready.

I spun around with the swords out as they extended to their whip forms. The whips slashed through every single mechanical Ghost as the pieces fell like hail around me. Even some oil splashed around me, nearly drenching me in the fluid.

I continued spinning around until there was no more noise. I froze and lowered my arms with the whips. They were pulled back to their original sword form. I looked around me. Parts of both the Ghosts and their Duel Runners laid on the main highway, but I had a feeling several parts had fallen into the ocean as well.

But that was the least of my concern. I had just dispersed my weapons when I felt my Mark ache. I placed a hand on my right arm, feeling several of the Signers being in distress. Why was that?

I looked up when I felt the temperature had dropped a lot, but it was still lukewarm. I turned to the direction of the Kaiba Dome, sensing the distress came from Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Crow. Was something happening there?

I was in a debate with myself. Should I help Yusei or check how the others were? I knew this was the moment when Yusei would gain Shooting Star Dragon, and no one should interfere. But Vizor was going to show up and help him, so…

I opened my wings and flew up in the air, heading back to the dome. I prayed nothing bad had happened there already.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

After calling Yusei and the others, Jack drove back to the Kaiba Dome to check on his friends. Luckily, they were all safe. Lots of people had now left the dome after seeing how Estelle had destroyed the mechanical army of Ghosts.

Indeed. Those helicopters said woman had seen before were from the media. The media was trying to follow the commotion from the air, and it seemed to work fine so far.

"So Estelle was able to get rid of the machines, but not entirely the icy ones, huh?" Jack commented.

"But we know someone is creating the icy Ghosts even as we speak", Crow pointed out. "Maybe we should try finding the culprit."

"And then do what?" Akiza questioned. "If that someone can create an army of ice, then imagine what he or she can do to us! They could freeze us into ice and even worse…"

Crow's face paled a bit, knowing what Akiza was trying to say.

"So what do we do now?" Luna wondered, concerned.

"Well, I think we should try to do something!" Leo persisted. "I mean, this is _our_ city! We have to protect it!"

"I agree", Jack nodded with a determined expression. "I just hate it when our city is in danger and we can't do something about it!"

"Maybe we should try calling Estelle and consult with her?" Akiza suggested. "She could have a strategy…"

"That settles it!" Crow announced. "We're heading back to the city and search for her! And if we encounter some icy Ghosts… We'll take them down!"

"I'm in!" Leo raised his hand.

The sphere in the dome suddenly changed scene, revealing Angela. The reporter was in one of the helicopters as she held a mic in one hand while trying to keep her hair in check due to the winds.

"_This is Angela Raines reporting live. The army of Ghosts have been destroyed by former Queen of Games, Estelle Malmström, but the Ghosts made of ice are still coming out of nowhere, now hunting for Yusei Fudo, leader of Team 5D's._"

The scene on the sphere shifted and showed everyone how the icy Ghosts were chasing after Yusei who was all alone.

"Yusei!" the twins called out worriedly.

"Why is he all alone?!" Jack spat furiously. "Weren't Sherry and Elsworth supposed to be with him?!"

"They must've split up when they thought the danger was over", Akiza said.

"We gotta help him!" Crow said as he picked up his helmet.

The sphere changed back to Angela who seemed to have spotted something from the helicopter. "_Wait! What's that?_" Everyone froze in their movement and turned their attention back to the sphere. "_Something is rushing through the streets of New Domino City…_"

The sphere shifted and showed the streets. A wave of ice flowed through the busy streets, freezing everything and everyone around it as a figure dashed/skated on the ice while the wave moved forward.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw the woman figure skating on the ice. "I-Is that…?" Luna began.

"…The one behind the icy Ghosts?" Leo finished.

"It must be", Jack cold sweated. "But such power…"

The camera zoomed in and showed it was indeed a woman using ice power. She had long blonde hair ruffling behind her as she skated, blue eyes, and pale skin, but not as pale as Estelle's. She was dressed in an outfit that reminded me one of a war general of the old times, except she had her huge cleavage exposed with a light blue snowflake tattoo above. She also had a rapier attached on the belt of her mini-skirt.

"_The unidentified woman is using some kind of ice power to freeze everything!_" Angela's frantic voice was heard as the sphere showed the ice witch. "_And she's heading toward the Kaiba Dome!_"

The MC panicked, not knowing what to do. "_Ehh… Everyone, evacuate!_"

People began freaking out and tried get out of the Kaiba Dome. People from the stands shoved each other side to get to safety. The members of Team Catastrophe had helped the staff to collect the remains of Nicolas's Duel Runner, but they fled when they heard about the danger.

Only the Signers remained in the pits as they looked up, seeing the blonde woman appearing in the air way above them. The woman's rapier was drawn while she had a madly, sadistic smile.

"Let us play a winter war, everyone!" the blonde woman laughed.

The Signers went into poses, ready to fight, when a crimson figure appeared out of nowhere and clashed its katana against the blonde woman's rapier. The crimson light dispersed and revealed a very angry Estelle.

Said woman's eyes widened when she recognized the icy woman. "Linda?! Vad gör du här?! (Linda?! What are you doing here?!)"

Linda jumped back and landed on one side of the dome while Estelle landed on the other side, both of them still holding their weapons. The scared people had stood panicking and stared at the two women. Everyone turned silent, feeling the pressure in the air…literally. It was like the warm and cold air was colliding with one another.

Linda just smirked and put her free hand on her hip. "Vad tror du? Yliaster var så snälla att de gav mig en chans till för att förgöra dig en gång för alla. Nu med nya krafter. (What do you think? Yliaster was so kind they gave me another chance to destroy you once and for all. Now with new powers.)"

Estelle growled through her teeth. "Och utsätta oskyldiga med dina krafter?! Inte när jag är i närheten! (And expose innocents with your powers? Not when I'm nearby!)"

Estelle jumped forward and flew in the air, ready to strike on Linda. Linda was ready and blocked every single move her nemesis threw on her. The brunette pushed back the blondie, hoping to get to a safe place where their powers wouldn't hurt others.

The Signers saw the two confronting women disappear from the top of the dome. They knew they had to help Estelle, but they couldn't do it alone.

Jack rushed out from the pits and up to the MC's place. He grabbed the mic out of the MC's hand and turned the volume of the loudspeakers to maximum.

"_LISTEN UP, EVERY DUELIST IN NEW DOMINO CITY!_" Jack yelled.

Everyone in the dome and even those who watched the TV at home had to cover their eyes by the deafening noise. Jack also got affected and realized his mistake before he lowered the volume.

"_We have an army of icy Ghosts on our Turbo lanes, and we have now confirmed information that a woman with ice power is behind of them! Right now, New Domino City's Shining Star is fighting alone against the ice witch! But this is _our_ city! Will we allow _one_ individual to take care of the threat?! No! Therefore I ask you Duelists to join forces with me Jack Atlas and my teammates to help the former Queen of Games and show the evil not to mess with the Duelists of New Domino City! ARE YOU WITH ME?!_"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was out of breath, but I had been able to lure Linda away from the Kaiba Dome to a sealed area in New Domino City. It was actually a huge construction site, but it was the only place where battling was safe.

What surprised me the most was how strong Linda had become. I thought she was going to be weak, but she had given me a huge challenge, both physical and with her ice magic. I had also received many bleeding wounds by her rapier, so I felt a bit weak by the blood loss.

I panted deeply as Linda watched me with an amused smile, just like how she used to whenever she saw me crying back during our childhood.

"Redan trött? (Already tired?)" Linda snorted. "Jag trodde att du skulle vara en utmaning, men i slutändan så är du lika svag som när vi gick i skolan. (I thought you would be a challenge, but in the end you're as weak as when we went to school.)"

Those cruel words stabbed my heart for a moment. The torture I had to endure every single day in my first school before I transferred… Sure, it hurt a lot back then, but the bullying helped me grow stronger. And I wasn't going to let Linda talk me down as if I was worthless trash because I knew I was someone much better than her.

Linda took small steps as she walked up to me. "Men va inte orolig. Jag kommer ge dig en kort och smärtfri död. Och sen tar jag hand om de där Signer som är den största faran för Yliaster. (But don't worry. I will give you a short and painless death. And then I take care of those Signers, which are the biggest danger to Yliaster.)"

I grunted through my teeth when I heard Linda saying she was going to hurt my loved ones. I would _never_ allow her put a single scratch on the Signers or any of my other friends.

"Aldrig… (Never…)", I growled as I raised my katana with both hands. "Lägger du ett enda finger på mina vänner så kommer jag kapa av dina händer! (If you put a single finger on my friends, I'll cut your hands off!)"

Linda chuckled, "Tomma löften. (Empty promises.)"

"Långt ifrån det! (Far from it!)" I retorted, sensing something which made me smirk lightly. "And my army will guarantee it."

Linda laughed loudly, and with force. "And what army are you talking about, Elle-Belle?"

"This one, Ice Queen!" Crow's voice yelled.

Linda finally looked around her, seeing we were both surrounded by Duelists and all kinds of Duel Monsters floating above them. In the front of the crew of Duelists and Duel Monsters stood my friends, but imagine my surprise when I saw they had fused with their Signer Dragons and had their armor on! Leo and Luna had even grown in size thanks to the fusion with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon.

Akiza was carrying a large scythe. Luna held a bow while Leo's weapon was probably the harpoon on his left gauntlet. Crow was holding several kunai knives between his fingers and Jack carried a spear.

"Sorry we're late, Estelle!" Jack called. "But we had to assemble Duelists from the entire city to assist you!"

"The Crimson Dragon has given everyone power to make their Duel Monsters into real creatures, so they can inflict real damage!" Luna added.

Linda turned her attention on the army of Duel Monsters, giving me an opportunity to sneak away and hide among the Duelists and Duel Monsters. "You think you can defeat me with such puny Monsters?! Don't make me laugh!"

"Well, you know what they say; the one who laughs last laughs best!" Crow replied.

While I was among the mob, I contacted my friends through telepathy. "_I need you guys and everyone to distract Linda. Make her create an opening, so I can then strike._"

"_Understood!_" Jack replied. "_Just stay focused and don't rush it!_"

"_Be careful, everyone, and… Thank you for helping me._"

"_Of course, Estelle!_" Akiza replied. "_You're not fighting your battles alone anymore!_"

"_That's why we've been training in secret in the Spirit World while you were taking a few days off!_" Leo admitted.

"_Leo!_" Luna scolded her twin.

"_What?!_" Leo retorted before realizing his mistake. "_Oops…_"

"_I get it…_", I said before I added a serious tone. "_But we're going to have a talk about the secret training after this._"

"_Nice going, Leo!_" Crow sounded like he was face-palming.

The connection broke as I put my concentration and focus on Linda. I kept running around the Duelists while spotting a few familiar faces, including Tanner, Yanagi, Yusei's friends Rally, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz.

"You're on the lower hand, Ice Queen!" Jack shouted. "Your ice cavalry of Ghosts have been surrounded by Sector Security and won't be coming to save you." He raised a hand and lowered it. "First wave, charge!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Duel Monsters that were on the front of the mob flew ahead, some of them holding weapons, ready to strike Linda and weaken her for Estelle.

Linda just stood there with a nonchalant smile. "Did you really think you could defeat me with a mere measly million Monsters?" She raised up her right hand, snapping her fingers. "Let me show you one of my true powers!"

Linda kept her hand raised up as cold air and snow came back to her from her icy Ghosts, absorbing the energy she had used to the ice cavalry. Everyone was shocked to see the visible cold air rushing back to the Ice Queen.

"What is this?!" someone called from the mob.

"Be on your guard!" Jack commanded.

Even the Duel Monsters that went to attack flew back to wait and see what Linda was going to do next.

"I had been creating the icy Ghosts one by one for the past few days…", the blonde woman began. "…which means I've been storing up the last few days' worth of power in them, and it's all coming down on you now!" The woman raised her hand up even higher and shot up a white snowball before a tornado of snow surrounded her. "Russian Winter!"

The snowball flew higher up to the air with the tornado following it. When the tornado hit the snowball, there was a huge, white explosion in the sky. Snow began falling down on New Domino City and the snow spread farther away, even passing Satisfaction Town where Kalin, West, Nico, and Jordan saw the snow coming in the horizon. The temperature in New Domino City dropped below zero. Everyone who was lightly dressed was now freezing to their bones and the temperature kept dropping for each passing minute. Only Estelle, the Signer Warriors, and Linda were unaffected by the weather.

The mob of Duelists and Duel Monsters just stood there, stunned to see how a single individual could produce a massive snowstorm. Even Estelle stopped running to comprehend the scene before she snapped out of it and kept running.

"I'm sure you're aware of the term 'Russian Winter'? This is exactly that", Linda said with her nonchalant smile. "A massive portion of Japan is now covered in ice and snow… And it will kill not just you here… But every single one of your friends anywhere in this country."

"Why are you putting so many innocent lives in danger?!" Akiza yelled furiously at the Ice Queen. "Don't you care about those who have nothing to do with _our_ battle?!"

Linda simply shrugged before she revealed a sadistic look. "Well, I do have a little concern and consideration for their families… But only a little."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I just couldn't believe my eyes and ears. Did Linda seriously not care about human life? She used to be a simple, dirty and disgusting bully when we were children, but now…

Even I wasn't capable of such massive power, and I have been training for almost a year now. Linda must have received so much power from Yliaster that she was literally abusing it for her own amusement.

The once bully had become a murderer.

No, wrong word.

She had become a walking killer machine.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"Those with strong enough vitality will survive against this snow and ice", Linda said. "And the weak will simply die. I'm looking forward to kill those who are weak, but I'd love to challenge those who are strong."

"She's not human…", Breo from Team Unicorn said from the front of the mob. "She's a natural disaster with a consciousness. And a wicked one at that."

Crow stepped forward. "Come on, everyone! Charge! If we defeat her, we can stop the snow and save many lives!"

Now the whole crowd of Duel Monsters rushed forward to take down Linda. Even Crow and Leo jumped in to assist the Duel Monsters. Linda just stayed on her spot, not moving an inch as the Duel Monsters came closer to her.

The Ice Queen tapped her tattoo above her cleavage, making it glow. "When it snows like this, I gain full access to my abilities."

An Iron Chain Repairman equipped with an Axe of Despair was first to reach Linda as it raised its weapon with both hands, ready to strike, when the Ice Queen quickly crouched and slammed her hand on the ground. In the next second, Iron Chain Repairman got frozen into an ice boulder. The ice boulders even grabbed several other Duel Monsters behind Iron Chain Repairman. Leo and Crow jumped quickly back before they could get frozen into ice boulders.

Since the Signer Warriors had masks, they couldn't really show their terrified expressions, but Linda could see the fear painted on the Duelists' faces. She was certainly enjoying the view.

"Excellent…", Linda chuckled. "Just what I wanted to see. If you surrender now, I might not freeze you to death. But if you don't surrender… I will freeze each one of you until I find Estelle."

Some cowards of the mob actually decided to retreat, but the majority stayed in the fight, not willing to give up defeating Linda.

"Shiver and freeze…beneath the storm of my almighty power!"


	82. Battle and Duel at Stake

**WARNING! Gore! Strong language!**

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 82: Battle and Duel at Stake**

People in every corner of New Domino City were suffering by the snowstorm. Mina and Trudge, who had arrived to the spot with the destroyed mechanical Ghosts to clean up the mess with coworkers, shivered by the strong, cold winds. There were lightning bolts erupting all over the city, draining the electricity and power from every single machine.

Mina shivered as she hugged herself, trying to stay warm. "I-It's c-c-cold…"

Trudge didn't hesitate to pull off his jacket and placed it onto Mina's shoulders. The woman blinked confusedly when she felt the jacket on her and turned around to see Trudge smiling sheepishly while he hugged himself.

"K-Keep my jacket on…", Trudge told her.

"But, Trudge! You'll freeze to death!" Mina exclaimed worriedly.

"I don't care…", Trudge confessed with a warm smile. "As l-long as you're w-warm… T-That matters the m-most f-for me…"

Mina blushed by the kind gesture, and the honesty in Trudge's voice. This was the first time she actually noticed Officer Trudge was more than a man. Maybe…

Mina shook her head, erasing those thoughts. She loved Jack Atlas, and no one else!

But… The former King of Games had once rejected her, but she still loved him. But was it worth enough to keep this love for him?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

No matter what I tried to do, I just couldn't Accel Synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon, even though I got some advice from Vizor. And to add more pressure, Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity had snatched Stardust Dragon from me.

This guy Primo kept taunting me about how I would put everyone I loved in danger if I Accel Synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon, and how I would destroy the entire city in a similar way that Zero Reverse did, even if Zero Reverse only destroyed a small portion.

I started feeling desperate, angry, and useless. What should I do? What _could_ I do?! Why couldn't I achieve Accel Synchro?! What did I do wrong?! I tried thinking for a solution, but I had a hard time to concentrate. I did try to clear my mind and listen to the sound of speed, but Primo's words slashed through me like a bleeding knife.

What would Estelle say or do in a time like this?

I gaped mentally when I thought about her. How did Estelle appear in my mind? Maybe it was a sign.

I had to remember if she had ever said something to me that was meant as a clue for a situation like this.

My eyes widened when I recalled a moment, a few days before Bruno came to live with me, Jack, and Crow.

***FLASHBACK***

_I was in the garage, tinkering with my Duel Runner. Estelle had come over to just keep me company. She said she had nothing to do at Martha's place, so she wanted to kill some time with me and help me with my Runner._

_I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice Estelle had knelt down next to me while I adjusted a few wires inside the Runner._

"_You have an amazing gift", Estelle suddenly said._

_I snapped out of my thoughts, almost flinching by the sudden voice next to me. "W-What?" I wondered, turning to my left where Estelle was sitting._

_Estelle smiled gently. "You lose sight of everything and everyone around you when you focus on the things you enjoy, like fixing your Duel Runner or computer programming."_

"_Yeah?" I nodded, not really getting what Estelle was trying to say._

"_You get a clear mind when you're into things, and nothing can disturb you", Estelle continued. "Even when Jack and Crow are here, bickering loudly, you never lose your concentration." She giggled lightly. "I tend to often lose concentration when there is noise around me."_

"_What are you trying to say?" I questioned._

_Estelle sighed lightly. "What I'm trying to say is, Yusei, that you're going to need this gift of yours in many Duels in the future. Your gift will save your life."_

"_Are you saying there will be Duels in which I could get seriously hurt?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How will I know that those are the Duels?"_

_Estelle smiled and tapped my forehead with her point finger, making me blush a bit. "You will know, as long as you have a clear mind."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Clear mind…

Focus on the things I love to do… Shut out the voices and noises around me…

That's it!

I had to shut out Primo's words, ignoring them, and concentrate on riding my Duel Runner and enjoy the speed while listening to its noise. It was almost like meditating, but I had to keep my eyes open and only focus on the speed.

I placed my fingers on my Deck, ready to draw. I had to believe in my Deck as well. I had to get the right card to save Stardust Dragon to then achieve Accel Synchro.

"My draw!" I declared, drawing a card, beginning my turn.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

People and patients in the hospital, where Jean and Andre were staying, had to evacuate to a bunker underneath the building. The two Team Unicorn members had recovered enough to walk without help, but they were still in pain. Andre had his right arm in a cast while Jean had to walk with a crutch, due to his sprained left foot.

Those two men helped as much as they could to get the sick patients down the stairs while the winds outside grew stronger. Andre helped an elderly woman down the stairs to the floor where a nurse took over the care. The young man looked up and saw a little girl with braids and glasses walking down slowly.

"Hurry up, little one!" Andre called.

The girl was about to take a step when a lightning hit the ground just next to the windows. The girl cried out in fear and crouched, holding her head. Andre cursed and ran up the stairs to help the girl.

"It's okay", Andre comforted the girl while he rubbed the girl's back with his left hand. "The weather will soon pass through New Domino City." The Team Unicorn member spotted several Duel Monsters cards spread around the stairs. "You're a Duelist?"

The girl calmed down and looked up at Andre with a shy smile. "Y-Yes… My name is Haluna. Can we have a Duel in the bunker later, mister?"

Andre smiled warmly. "It would be an honor."

Andre helped Haluna to collect the cards she had dropped and then began walking down the stairs. Everything seemed to go well until the windows next to them shattered, due to the powerful winds. Andre quickly crouched down and wrapped his arms around Haluna who yelled out in fear. The cold wind was coming into the building, as if it was trying to suck out Andre and Haluna, while snow was thrown in.

"Hey, Andre!" Jean called as he walked out from a corner. "Are you okay?!" His eyes widened when he saw Andre protecting a girl by the stairs. "Andre!"

"Stay back, Jean!" Andre called.

Jean grunted as he ran as fast as he could with the crutch and his cast. "Hell no! I'm not leaving you and that kid!"

Jean ran up the stairs and crouched down to protect both Andre and Haluna. The three of them stayed there as they held onto the railing until they felt the powerful winds slowly die down. They looked up and saw the tornado in New Domino City had disappeared, but the snowstorm was still ongoing.

"The tornado is gone?" Andre mumbled.

"And the lightning too", Jean added.

In the next second, the dark hospital was turned back into a warm building when the electricity returned.

"The electricity is back", Haluna stated.

The three of them got up, but still shivered due to the snowstorm that blew through the shattered windows.

"We better check the news about what is going on", Andre said. "This is just too unnatural."

Jean nodded, "I hope Breo's okay out there."

**XXXXXXXXXX –Yusei's POV**

It had been a long and tough Turbo Duel against Primo and his Meklord Emperor, but I had been able to Accel Synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon and defeat him. And when I did that, Primo's Duel Runner exploded into a massive fire. When the flames died down, I saw Primo's upper body had been ripped off the Runner since he had fused with it, meaning he was a robot.

Primo's two comrades, one of them being the one who attacked Leo and Luna, showed up shortly after the Turbo Duel to tell me some details about themselves, known as the Emperors of Yliaster, and Yliaster's motive. I also got to hear it was Primo who had ordered Lazar to steal the engine program Bruno and I had worked on months ago for his Diablo army.

A new stone tablet came from the sky, but Jakob, the biggest Emperor of Yliaster, caught it and absorbed its content, which was a third Meklord Emperor.

Jakob gave me a warning about the upcoming events around the WRGP before leaving with Primo's body and Runner, with the request for my team to keep winning the WRPG because the Emperors of Yliaster will appear in the tournament.

I tried asking Vizor to shed some light on my questions, but he had no idea himself. With that, he left on his Duel Runner, melting into the harsh snowstorm.

It was then I realized how cold it was. I rubbed my arms to regain some warmth. I felt already tired after this exhausting Duel, but the danger wasn't completely over yet. Estelle and my friends were in danger, and they needed my help just how I needed their help when I drew my five Tuner Monsters for Shooting Star Dragon's special ability.

I didn't realize Shooting Star Dragon was still out, even when my Duel Disk was deactivated. He roared into the sky before he suddenly took off.

"Shooting Star Dragon! Where are you going?!" I called.

I ran back to my Duel Runner and climbed on before I drove after the dragon. I could sense my friends' pain and fear through our bond. I just hoped none of them were hurt, especially Estelle.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I didn't know how much time had passed since the beginning of the massive battle against Linda, but strong winds of a tornado added to the weather and lightning bolts that took out the electricity of the whole city. I got to hear that by Duel Monsters that were still out and could see what was happening. Now the people of New Domino City would freeze to death if they didn't have anything warm on in their homes. But if they stayed in their cars and put the engine on, that could provide them warmth for a limited time.

The tornado and lighting bolts disappeared shortly after they had appeared, so the only weather we had to deal with was still the harsh snowstorm.

Time was running out, just as we were running out of options and Duel Monsters against Linda. I had to strike soon or we would all get snowy graves prematurely. Several Duelists had been frozen into ice by Linda. Luckily none of my friends were among them.

I kept running around the mob of Duelists when Linda suddenly crouched and slammed her hand on the ground again. A giant icy tree grew in front of her with bare branches, but there was more than meets the eye with it.

"Take that, fucking scums!" Linda cursed.

Icicles shot down from the branches, heading towards a huge portion of Duelists and Duel Monsters.

"Shields! Equip the Monsters with shields!" Elsworth called from the mob.

Duelists quickly equipped their Monsters with shields, but there were those who didn't have such Equip Spell cards or didn't have enough time. Those who had the defense were able to protect themselves from the sharp icicles, but the unequipped Duel Monsters were harmed and even destroyed. I even heard a few painful cries as several Duelists got hurt by the icicles. I flinched every time I heard a cry of pain or spotted red ooze on the snowy concrete.

This had truly become a war of blood.

I suddenly heard a loud dragon roar from the sky. I stopped running and looked up to see a huge dragon that had traits of Stardust Dragon approach the battleground. I realized that was Stardust Dragon but in his new Synchro form; Shooting Star Dragon! That meant Yusei had successfully received his new Synchro Monster card and achieved his gift Clear Mind!

But what in the world was Shooting Star Dragon doing here? Wasn't he supposed to help Yusei win the Turbo Duel against Primo? Or was it already over? If so, then where was Yusei?

Shooting Star Dragon flew down and used his fist to destroy the icy tree. Linda saw the threat and had jumped away in time before she could accidently get smacked like a fly by the dragon.

"Den där draken… (That dragon…)", Linda said loudly. "Den ser ut som den vita draken som Paradox snodde för flera månader sen. (It looks like the white dragon that Paradox stole several months ago.)"

Shooting Star Dragon roared when he opened his mouth to release a stronger version of Cosmic Flare. Linda used a shield of thick ice to protect herself from the blast.

Linda laughed loudly. "Underbart! En sådan storartat varelse blir perfekt som isskulptur i min trädgård! (Wonderful! Such a magnificent creature will be perfect as ice sculpture in my garden!)"

"Come on! Don't back down!" a male Duelist yelled with a battle cry. "Press forward! We fight or become frozen like our comrades!"

Duel Monsters flew past me just as Duelist ran all around to follow their Monsters' actions. I stayed frozen as I kept my eyes on Shooting Star Dragon.

"Shooting Star Dragon, what are you doing here?!" I shouted. "Why are you even here?! Aren't you supposed to be with Yusei and help him?! Go back to him immediately! Help him defeat Primo and the Meklord Emperor!"

Shooting Star Dragon stayed on his feet and let out a soft growl. "_**That Duel is already over. I'm here fulfilling Master Yusei's wishes.**_"

"Yusei's wishes…?" I mumbled.

"_**His heart desires to protect his friends and his loved one…**_", Shooting Star Dragon glanced at me. "_**He wants to protect you, Priestess.**_" My eyes widened in disbelief. "_**His feelings for you are extremely powerful. He remembered your words several months ago and they helped him clear his mind and achieve Accel Synchro to transform me into this new form.**_"

I shook inside my body when I heard Shooting Star Dragon telling me about Yusei's feelings for me. It didn't make me as happy as I would usually be, no. It made me furious. I wanted him to find the perfect girl in his dimension because I was going to leave shortly after the WRGP. I didn't want him to suffer. Why couldn't he understand?! Didn't he see the signs I threw on him that we couldn't have a future together?!

"Yusei…", I growled through my teeth. "Why…?"

Shooting Star Dragon rumbled from his throat. "_**That is why…**_" The Monster opened his wings and flew up to the sky. "_**I will follow Master Yusei's commands!**_"

"Shooting Star Dragon!" I cried.

But the Monster disappeared to who-knew-where. I shook my head and grunted in anger before resuming my actions; to run around the mob of Duel Monsters and Duelists while eyeing Linda until she would create an opening for me to strike.

Stupid Yusei! I knew I should feel happy for knowing his feelings for me, but I was boiling in anger. Luckily, that anger could provide me more strength because I had been out of breath a moment ago.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Leo and Jack, known as Stream Knave and Archfiend Warrior in their Signer Warrior Forms, joined forces with Duel Monsters that had spears as weapons. Those Monsters were Blackwing – Bora the Spear, Dragunity Darkspear, Spear Dragon, Spearfish Soldier, Gia The Fierce Knight, Chevalier de Fleur, and many others. Some Monsters were equipped with Burning Spear, Ballista of Rampart Smashing, Dragunity Divine Lance, and other weapons Spell cards.

The group surrounded Linda as they ran around the Ice Queen. "Linda!" Archfiend Warrior called, getting the woman's attention.

Linda didn't see a Leotaur jumping up from a crane above her. The Duelist who had summoned out Leotaur used a Trap card to distract Linda.

"Activate Trap; Threatening Roar!" the Duelist yelled.

Leotaur opened its mouth and released a nasty roar that surrounded Linda, hoping to distract her for the spear users to attack.

"Now!" Archfiend Warrior commanded.

The Duel Monsters shot forward with their weapons, the spears almost reaching Linda when she drew out her rapier and slashed the spears, both equipped and originally attached on the Monsters, into pieces in mere seconds.

Every Duel Monster, including Archfiend Warrior and Stream Knave, were only a few centimeters away from Linda when they all realized what had just happened. The Trap card hadn't affected Linda at all.

"The Threatening Roar didn't affect her?!" Stream Knave exclaimed in shock as everyone quickly jumped back.

Linda threw her rapier around her, creating sharp icicles that aimed at the Duel Monsters and the two Signer Warriors. "That was like a fly buzzing at my ear!"

But before the sharp icicles could hit anyone, several Burning Skull Heads flew past the Duel Monsters and collided with the icy attack. The collision caused an eruption of fire. The one who was responsible for Burning Skull Heads was no other than Hunter Pace.

The flames surrounded Linda, everyone thinking she was down, when the icicles flew through the flames, surprising everyone. Many Duel Monsters were hit and destroyed, returning to the Spirit World for recovery. Stream Knave and Archfiend Warrior jumped away just in time when icicles had been close to pierce through their bodies.

Shooting Star Dragon suddenly dived down from the sky, aiming to hit Linda again. But Linda heard the dragon coming, so she jumped away in time before she could get hit by the Monster or by the concrete that flew around in the air after Shooting Star Dragon had crushed it.

Linda sensed someone behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her old friend Hanna. Hanna had a sword drawn, ready to slash Linda.

But that was just an illusion created by a Duel Monster known as Illusionist Faceless Mage. He used every five senses to make the illusion of Hanna as realistic as possible, hoping Linda would hesitate to harm her friend.

Linda didn't even blink before she slashed her rapier through "Hanna's" body. Blood and organs flew out between the two parts of the body, "Hanna" choking on her blood. When the illusion was gone, Linda could see the real Hanna had been a Duel Monster known as Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster.

"She broke the illusion with brute force?!" a female Duelist exclaimed as she stood next to Illusionist Faceless Mage.

Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster collapsed on the ground and dispersed into pieces.

Linda chuckled deeply. "I've known Hanna for more than ten years, so I can tell which is real or not."

"Sh… She's so strong…", Nervin commented among the backup Duelists. "She hasn't even taken any superficial damage!" He started panicking a bit. "If things continue like this, we will all be massacred by the Ice Queen!"

Akiza, now known as Rose Maiden in her Signer Warrior Form, heard Nervin's words and shook her head. "No… There's no way a single person can bring down 1,000,000 Duel Monsters. No matter how much stamina she has, it's still beyond her reach. Because the conditions are now optimal for her, if Linda truly intends to hold her ground against all of us here, she won't have a better opportunity than this to take us all down."

"_Estelle… Time is running out because of the snow_", Akiza called.

"_I know_", Estelle replied. "_But please give me more time._"

"_We're trying. Just don't rush it._"

Estelle kept running around and never paused to take a break. She was waiting for the right opportunity to strike and finish Linda in one slash.

Another group of Duelists summoned huge Duel Monsters like Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Giganticastle, Man-eating Black Shark, Mist Wurm, Roaring Ocean Snake, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon, and White Aura Whale.

The huge Monsters rushed to attack Linda, but the Ice Queen was faster. "I'll turn you all into frozen statues!"

The Ice Queen slammed her hand once again on the concrete, freezing the Duel Monsters into ice boulders.

"Now!" a male Duelist shouted. "While she's vulnerable from unleashing her huge attack!" The Duel Monsters rushed forward, mainly warrior and beast-warrior Monsters. "Give it everything you've got! Crush her!"

Linda just smirked. "You fell for it!" She turned to face the Monsters and used her power to create a huge icy log with sharp icicles. "Welcome to my personal blender."

The Duel Monsters halted in their moves in fear. But before anyone could move, the log was thrown forward while spinning. The log and its icicles drilled through the army of Duel Monsters, piercing them.

The log kept heading towards the Duelists. They feared for their lives as they watched their doom coming. Shooting Star Dragon quickly dived down from the sky and grabbed the log before it could reach the Duelists. The log stopped drilling as everyone stared at the mighty dragon.

"Go, Burning Skull Head!" Hunter Pace roared from the crowd. "Burn that bitch down to ashes!"

One of the three Burning Skull Heads flew toward Linda. But when the burning Monster reached Linda, it flew through the woman. It had been an illusion.

"What the…?!" Hunter growled.

The next thing he knew was a piercing pain coming from his head.

"Over here…", Linda called.

Hunter looked up, seeing Linda had drilled her heel into his head while she was balancing on one foot. He was losing control of his body as he started drooling, due to the brain-damage he was already suffering. "Ngooh…!"

Linda chuckled, "Did I react so quickly that your eyes couldn't follow my movements?"

The Duelists around Hunter quickly retreated to not get hurt by Linda who jumped off Hunter. He collapsed on the ground while Linda landed gracefully.

Luna, known as Fairy Princess in her Signer Warrior Form, dived from the sky with her bow. "Rainbow Flash!"

A strong rainbow light erupted from the bow, catching Linda off guard. Fairy Princess jumped back as four Duel Monsters rushed towards the Ice Queen; Amazoness Empress, Crimson Blader, Driven Daredevil, and Ryu Senshi. All four of them had their weapons drawn out, ready to slash Linda.

"Fools", Linda said.

One by one, Linda took the Monsters down with her bare hands. She kicked and punched the Monsters down to the concrete.

"Nice plan, though", Linda commented when the four Monsters had lost consciousness. "The timing and coordination of your attacks were very well done." She rose up on her feet and snapped her fingers while holding up her right arm, making four icicles appear above each Monster, ready to take them out. "But this is the final stage for you."

But before Linda could blink, she felt a horrible pain through her right arm…or she didn't really feel the pain surge through her arm because it had been sliced off by Estelle.

"Va?! (What?!)" Linda cried out in pain, looking over her shoulder.

There was Estelle, holding her katana as Linda's arm flew through the air. "Nu höll du dig öppen för en attack. Inte så smart gjort. (Now you were open to an attack. Not so cleverly done.)"

"Time Freeze!" Linda commanded.

The tattoo above her cleavage glowed and froze the time around her. Everyone stood still in this current time freeze. The Ice Queen looked at her arm, seeing it has really been cut off around a few centimeters above the elbow. She also froze the time to give her some time to adjust to the pain and let it fade away.

Linda glared in disgust and anger. "Jag varken såg eller hörde dig komma. Det här ska du få betala för, din hora. (I neither saw nor heard you come. You'll pay for this, you whore.)"

What the Ice Queen didn't see was Shooting Star Dragon's sneak attack from behind. He had been unaffected by the time freeze. So he snuck up silently, ready to strike. But Linda saw him coming and used her ice power to create an icy arm to replace the one she had lost and slashed the dragon with a long icy sword. She slashed a huge bleeding wound on Shooting Star Dragon's torso.

The dragon roared in pain as he was thrown back, just as the time freeze was over and time went back to normal. Everyone was shocked to see the giant dragon bleeding and thrown back. The Duelists and Duel Monsters rushed aside to not get mashed by Shooting Star Dragon.

Estelle's eyes widened when she saw her secret lover's dragon thrown back and bleeding seriously from the torso. "Shooting Star Dragon!"

Crow, known as Winged Tamer in his Warrior Form, reacted faster on Linda's current condition. "Linda has lost one of her arms! Everyone, seize the moment!"

The Duelists seemed to relax for a short moment, feeling like their efforts had finally been giving results. The Duel Monster rushed forward once again with their weapons drawn.

The Ice Queen just grinned sadistically. "I hate to give you had news, but the gulf in our battle hasn't changed in the slightest!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Everyone, except me, seemed to ignore Shooting Star Dragon who was down on the ground. I ran to him as fast as I could, hoping I could help him heal the bleeding wound.

"Shooting Star!" I called worriedly. "Hold on! I'm coming for you!"

Shooting Star Dragon was a bloody mess. Blood had already collected underneath his body, so the situation was crucial.

I was just about to climb up on his torso to try healing the wound when I heard Duel Runner engine noise. I turned to the right and saw a familiar red Duel Runner. Yusei jumped out of his Duel Runner and ran over to me.

"Yusei…", I mumbled.

"Estelle!" Yusei yelled worriedly as he reached me and grabbed me by both arms. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine", I said, trying to shake him off me.

"But you're bleeding!" Yusei said in concern.

"It's dried up already", I finally shook his hands off me. "But Shooting Star Dragon is in a worse shape than me." Anger suddenly flowed through me, directed to Yusei. "Why did you send Shooting Star Dragon to help us?!"

Yusei flinched back, probably surprised by my sudden outburst. "I didn't do that! He took off after the Duel with Primo!"

I shrugged, feeling more stressed than ever. "Whatever. Explanations can come later. We got an Ice Queen to stop."

Shooting Star Dragon opened his eyes and sat up slowly on his knees. Yusei and I backed away to not get accidently hurt.

The dragon held one of his hands against his bleeding cut as he stared at us with intense eyes. "_**P-Priestess…**_"

"Yes?" I said gently.

"_**W-With your current power… You cannot defeat the witch…**_", Shooting Star Dragon panted.

I nodded, "I know. And even though we have so many allies, we can't stop her."

"But what can we do about it?" Yusei wondered.

"_**T-There is a way…**_"

Yusei and I looked at the dragon in disbelief. "Really?" I asked.

Shooting Star Dragon nodded weakly. "_**I can sense it…**_"

"Sense what?!" Yusei yelled desperately. "Tell us how we can defeat the one responsible for this snowstorm!"

Shooting Star Dragon ignored his master and turned his eyes on me. "_**Priestess… You have…the remains of the…Crimson Devil's curse inside you.**_"

My eyes widened when I heard that.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed. "What do you mean she has the remains of the Crimson Devil's curse?!"

"_**When the Priestess got cursed by the Crimson Devil and was then freed from it… A certain amount of the curse remained inside her. If she sacrifices a tiny bit of her blood, she can gain enough power to kill the woman who is behind of this cold. But… There is a price.**_"

I had to comprehend the information I got to hear just now. An amount of the Crimson Devil's curse was flowing in my blood? And it could give me enough power to take down Linda?

That sounded pretty convincing. But what about this price? Did I have to sacrifice more than just a drop of my blood?

"Estelle?" Yusei said with a concerned voice.

I summoned a katana and held it close to me. I closed my eyes to think and make a decision. I had no idea what the price could be, but if this additional power could give me enough strength to defeat Linda and protect whole Japan… It was worth it.

"I have to do it…", I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

"Don't!" Yusei grabbed my left hand.

I was surprised to see him have such worried eyes. "Yusei…"

"You can't do it!" Yusei protested.

"I have to!" I argued, struggling to rip my hand out of his hard grip.

"There has to be another way to stop that madwoman!"

"I don't think we have other options!"

"There's gotta be one!"

"_**There isn't**_", Shooting Star Dragon shook his head.

Yusei looked up at his dragon in shock. I felt his grip soften, so I snatched my hand out of his and took a few steps forward.

"Estelle, don't do it!" Yusei cried worriedly.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing him run towards me when Shooting Star Dragon blocked his way with one of his arms. Yusei struggled to get past his dragon, but the Monster kept blocking the way.

I turned back and lifted the katana up so its sharp blade touched the surface of my left glove. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down and not fear to cut myself.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei tried desperately to get past Shooting Star Dragon, but his Monster blocked his way. "Let me get to her, Shooting Star!"

"_**You must let her do this, Master Yusei**_", Shooting Star Dragon rumbled.

The Monster had started regaining his strength as the wound on his torso healed slowly.

"She's risked her lives many times already! She can't do it again!" Yusei protested.

Shooting Star Dragon knew what Yusei meant; he had witnessed the many times, as Stardust Dragon, how Estelle kept using her life and body to protect her loved ones and New Domino City.

Yusei noticed his Monster was in deep thought, so he quickly ran past the dragon's arm and rushed towards Estelle, reaching out a hand to stop her when he saw her resting the katana against the palm of her left hand.

"ESTELLE!"

**SLASH!**


	83. Cursed Fire VS Deadly Ice

**WARNING! Strong language! Character death!**

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 83: Cursed Fire VS. Deadly Ice**

Yusei could only stare in shock, worry, and fear. Estelle had slashed herself in order to awaken the sleeping curse of the Crimson Devil inside her. Blood was dripping from the long cut on her left palm.

In the next second, Estelle collapsed to the ground on her knees while holding herself up with the katana. She grunted and moaned as she fought against the pain that was surging through her body. But she had to let the curse roam free, so she relaxed her body, ready to take the pain.

Yusei felt a shiver run down his spine when Estelle began screaming. Her voice was a mix of her own and a deep monster cry. Dark crimson mist came out from the blade of the katana, surrounding its bearer. Dark marks flowed across Estelle's snow white body like water before they melted into the skin. Estelle's cry slowly died down as her body had adjusted to the intruding curse.

The young man stared with big eyes as Estelle stood up and pulled the katana out of the concrete. The dark mist was still surrounding the woman as she walked forward, returning to the battleground.

"Estelle…", Yusei mumbled worriedly.

Shooting Star Dragon rumbled from his throat, knowing what was coming next.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Linda had been so cruel she had killed a few Duelists when she made it to the mob of humans. She was right now having a tight grip on Winged Tamer's neck, holding him up in the air.

"Crow!" Stream Knave and Fairy Princess called worriedly.

"Hang on, mate!" Archfiend Warrior rushed forward with his spear in his hands.

Linda saw him coming, so she blocked the spear with her ice sword. Archfiend Warrior struggled against the sword, grunting a bit, before he was roughly pushed back by Linda's strength and fell on his back.

"L-Let go…", Winged Tamer tried to rip Linda's hand off his neck.

Linda just grinned sadistically and tightened her hold, making Winged Tamer choke and even spit up some blood.

The Ice Queen held up her sword. "Any last words, worm?"

Before Winged Tamer could even response, a huge beam of dark light shone up far behind Linda. Dark crimson mist surrounded the area when the light died down.

"Linda Norén!" a deep female's voice yelled.

Linda looked over her shoulder, glaring with hate. "Who dares to speak my full…name…" The Ice Queen's angry voice turned into a slow and surprised one as she saw a figure walk towards her through the dark crimson mist. "Estelle?!"

Indeed it was Estelle. But she looked different than earlier. She had a completely different outfit than the one before. Dark crimson marks were on her exposed skin as the cloak flew behind her. Her eyes were not just crimson, but the white part of the eyes had turned into black. The katana in her right hand was surrounded with the dark mist as the blade had turned into black as well.

Linda lost complete interest on killing Winged Tamer, so she dropped him and turned her full attention on Estelle. "Now what's this? A new form? A devil form?"

Estelle raised her hand with the katana and gripped it with both hands as her eyes were on Linda. "Linda… Nu har du gått alltför långt. Gör upp striden med mig och lämna alla andra i fred. (Now you've gone too far. Make up the battle with me and leave everyone alone.)" Her voice was too deep for a woman; an effect of the curse.

Linda snorted loudly. "Visst, men jag tar hand om dem sena- (Sure, but I'll take care of them lat-)"

The blonde woman didn't even have time to blink when Estelle suddenly rushed at the speed of sound and appeared behind her, ready to slash the Ice Queen. It was at the nick of time that Linda reacted and blocked the cursed blade with her icy sword.

"Va i?! (What the?!)" Linda grunted as she made eye-contact with the brunette.

Estelle glared at the blonde woman. "Håll dig undan från mina vänner! (Stay away from my friends!)"

Linda's eyes widened for a moment before she collected herself. "Du är inte mänsklig! Du är ett monster! (You're not human! You're a monster!)"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

My eyes narrowed when I heard Linda calling me a monster. Sure, I may have currently lost my humanity, but I wasn't a monster. If someone here was a monster, it was Linda.

"Den som kallar andra monster är det riktiga monstret! (The one who calls other monsters is the real monster!)" I exclaimed angrily.

I kicked back Linda before running towards the blonde again. I was about to slash her when Linda found her balance and jumped up and out of the way for my katana before she kicked me on my abdomen. The sharp heel of her boot nearly pierced through my skin, but I held back the pain because I became busy blocking Linda's icy sword.

I jumped back when Linda stopped to try slashing me, but her eyes told me she had a plan. "Take this!"

The Ice Queen slammed her hand down on the ground and a large icicle grew right below me. Luckily, I used the blade of my katana to block the sharp edge, but the icicle brought me up to the sky. I quickly found my balance after the icicle had thrown me up, but I was met by the sight of several large icicles aiming at me.

"Försök ducka för dessa i luften, hora! (Try to duck these in the air, whore!)" Linda yelled with a laugh in her voice.

The icicles came flying at me, but I used them to jump and bounce my way down to the ground. I raised the katana and tried hitting Linda with it, but she jumped out of the way, so I only hit the concrete.

I raised up to my feet and turned to Linda who had started panting lightly. It was a good sight. It was showing she was losing her stamina.

Linda chuckled deeply. "Du har blivit starkare…även om du har använt något fuffens på dig själv. (You've gotten stronger…even if you've used a fuff of yourself.)"

I snorted lightly. "Jag är villig att ge upp min egen mänsklighet för att skydda mina vänner och deras stad. Något som _du_ aldrig kommer kunna förstå. (I'm willing to give up my own humanity to protect my friends and their city. Something that _you_ will never understand.)"

Linda shrugged, "Kanske, men jag bryr mig inte. (Maybe, but I don't care.)"

"_Där_ är ditt problem, Linda. Du borde bry dig mer om din egen attityd mot allt och alla, och inte underskatta de som du tror är svagare än dig. (_There_ is your problem, Linda. You should care more about your own attitude towards everything and everyone, and not underestimate those you think are weaker than you.)"

Linda grunted through her teeth angrily. "De som är starka överlever i världen. Därför borde de svaga ta och utrotas! Såna som du! (Those who are strong survive in the world. Therefore, the weak should be eradicated! Like you!)"

"Våga inte prata som mannen som försökte utrota judarna under Andra Världskriget! (Don't you dare talk like the man who tried to eradicate the Jews during World War II!)" I yelled angrily.

"Jag har rätt att snacka hur jag än vill! (I have the rights to talk whatever I want!)" Linda retorted irritably. "Och det tänker jag fortsätta med utan avbrott! (And I intend to continue without interruption!)"

Linda slammed her hand on the ground again, but this time a huge fortress of ice grew around us. It held enough space for us to fight, but my friends and the other Duelists and Duel Monsters were kept outside of it.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"Surround the fortress!" Archfiend Warrior commanded. "If the worst scenario happens inside it, we'll have to defeat Linda ourselves!"

"Yes, sir!" many Duelists called.

Duelists formed a line around the fortress while using Spell cards to recover or restore Duel Monsters that had been weakened or defeated by Linda.

Rose Maiden stepped up next to Archfiend Warrior. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I honestly don't know", Archfiend Warrior sighed.

"Jack!" a voice called.

Archfiend Warrior and Rose Maiden turned around to see Yusei run up to them. "Yusei!" Archfiend Warrior exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Rose Maiden asked.

Winged Tamer, Fairy Princess, and Stream Knave joined their friends just as Yusei reached the first two Signer Warriors.

"I came to help you guys!" Yusei panted lightly.

"There's nothing we can do for now", Winged Tamer shook his head. "The Ice Queen locked in Estelle inside that fortress."

"But we have to do something to help her!" Yusei persisted.

"_No!_"

Every Signer flinched in surprise when they heard Estelle's voice in their heads.

"_I can take care of Linda! But remain on standby if she…eliminates me._"

"What?" Fairy Princess mumbled in disbelief.

"No!" Stream Knave yelled worriedly. "You can't die, Estelle! Stay alive!"

Yusei clenched his hand into a fist, holding back his anger and fear. "Estelle… Be careful…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time, in the throne room for the three Emperors of Yliaster, Jakob and Lester were watching the battle between Estelle and Linda. Primo was somewhere else, currently being repaired after he had been ripped apart at the end of the Turbo Duel with Yusei.

"I don't know about you, Jakob, but was bringing back Linda a good idea?" Lester wondered.

"What do you mean, Lester?" Jakob asked.

"Well, if Linda really does kill the Crimson Star Priestess, how will we be able to collect more of her energy for the Circuit?"

"Have faith, Lester. The fire will always win against the ice, as it melts down to water which is then condensed by the warmth and turns into mist. That, and it's a good way to bring out the Priestess's emotions, which adds more energy to the Circuit."

"And more energy to the Circuit, the faster we can finish the Grand Design", Lester laughed.

The Circuit appeared below the two Emperors of Yliaster, but it showed them something shocking.

"Jakob, look!" Lester exclaimed in alert.

Jakob looked down to the Circuit and felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise. "What's this?"

The marks of the Circuit that had been mostly collected during Primo and Yusei's Turbo Duel were slowly disappearing.

"T-The marks are disappearing! How is this possible?!" Lester panicked a bit.

Jakob narrowed his eyes. "It's like…something is eating the energy we've collected so far." He looked up at the holographic screen of the battle between Estelle and Linda. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Jakob?" Lester asked.

"I believe this has something to do with the curse the Priestess released earlier."

"You mean… The curse is eating not only the marks of the Circuit but also…"

Jakob nodded, "It's highly possible, but let's not jump into conclusions yet. We must observe and monitor the Priestess's condition after the battle."

Lester hummed as he crossed his legs underneath him. "Primo will sure cause a fuss when he sees what happened to the Circuit once he's repaired."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Linda and I exchanged slashes and cuts with our weapons. Linda had dumped her icy sword and was now using her rapier. Linda's face looked so malicious, and you could see she was completely out of her mind.

"Det här är så roligt! (This is so fun!)" Linda laughed in enjoyment.

I growled through my teeth, not believing my ears. "Roligt? Är det här nöje för dig?! Att döda oskyldiga människor med dina krafter som du inte ens kan kontrollera?! (Fun?! Is this fun for you?! To kill innocent people with your powers that you can't even control?!)"

"Jag har full kontroll över mina krafter, och det ska jag bevisa! (I have full control over my powers, and I'll prove that!)" Linda declared.

She snapped her left fingers and created a cloud of thousands of sharp icicles above me. I quickly used my own power to create an energy dome around me to protect myself as the icicles rained down on me. Once the shower of icicles had passed, I removed the energy shield and dashed towards Linda who stood ready. Just as I would hit her with my katana, she used her powers to create an icy boulder as a shield.

I pushed harder and slashed the boulder into pieces. Linda looked surprised for a second, and that short break gave me time to slash off the icy arm she had used as replacement for her right amputated arm.

"Det där ska du få betala för! (You'll pay for that!)" Linda hissed angrily.

The Ice Queen drew out her rapier again and we had another swords combat for several minutes until we both jumped back.

I began panting and gasping for air, feeling my stamina was running out. The curse of the Crimson Devil wouldn't keep up much longer. I had to defeat Linda in my next move, or else it would be game over for us all.

Linda suddenly threw aside her rapier. "Det är dags för slutscenen. (It's time for the final scene.)"

My eyes widened when I saw Linda use her power to envelope herself into ice, but the ice was shaped into a big monster standing on two legs as it had two arms. It was also as a shield for her to not get cut by my cursed katana.

"Vad tycker du?! Nu kan du inte ens ge mig en skråma! (What do you think?! Now you can't even give me a scratch!)" Linda said teasingly.

Linda must have been using some sort of telekinesis power to control the icy beast because it swung its left arm towards me. I jumped back in time to see how the fist had pierced the concrete.

I ran around, realizing the movement of the icy beast was slow, so I could have a chance if I attacked from behind. Once I was behind Linda, I jumped up and raised my katana, ready to strike. But imagine my surprise when the torso of the icy beast broke into pieces and Linda got free from her own icy prison. Just as I was about to strike, Linda caught the blade of my katana with her left arm and her new right icy arm.

Linda snickered lightly. "Snygg försök, men jag kan lätt förutspå din strategi. (Nice try, but I can easily predict your strategy.)"

I saw how ice began growing on my katana, so I quickly let go of it and jumped back in time to see how my weapon shattered into pieces by Linda's ice power. The pieces flew up in the sky, including the handle that had a tiny piece left of the blade.

I rushed back to grab Linda's abandoned rapier and rushed back, jumping up towards the blonde who was standing on the remains of her icy beast.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Linda watched with slightly surprised eyes how her rival was coming towards her with her rapier she had dumped. She shrugged, knowing she would be able to avoid it in time. She could see how Estelle had become slightly slower than several minutes ago. It was proof that the curse Estelle had on her was coming to the end.

But the brunette had her eyes on something else. She watched how the handle of her katana was falling down from the sky and quickly calculated in her head when it was the right time to strike.

Just as the handle of the katana was about to fall past her, Estelle caught it with the rapier and pushed it forward, heading straight into Linda in her cleavage that was now unavoidable. Linda got pushed back by the sudden force as she coughed out blood and fell off the remains of the icy beast.

"V-Va?! (W-What?!)" Linda coughed as blood sprained out between the blade of the shattered katana.

"Game over", Estelle said with a low hissing voice.

Linda felt unimaginably pain surge through her body. A pain she haven't felt before, not even when Estelle almost slaughtered her in the Paradox incident. She collapsed on her side just as Estelle landed on her feet.

The brunette panted deeply as she threw aside the rapier just as she felt the curse fading completely. Estelle's Cursed Form switched back to her normal Warrior Form just as her eyes, but the dark crimson marks remained on her skin. She coughed out blood as she collapsed on her knees, panting and gasping deeply.

Linda could barely feel her body as the blade of Estelle's katana had contained a deadly poison and it was now spreading through the blonde's body. The blade that had pierced through her skin disappeared as it was dismissed by Estelle.

"Det är inte möjligt… (It's not possible…)", Linda spoke weakly. "Hur kunde jag förlora mot en vekling…? (How could I lose against a weakling?)"

"För att du underskattade mig… (Because you underestimated me…)", I panted lightly. "Du underskattade mig även när vi var små… Du tänkte aldrig på att jag blev starkare i själen när du och alla andra mobbade mig. Och så har jag mer erfarenhet i strider än du. (You underestimated me even when we were small… You never thought that I became stronger in the soul when you and everyone else bullied me. And so I have more experience than I do.)"

"Jag kan inte tro det… (I can't believe that…)", Linda mumbled. "Jag var den svaga av oss. (I was the weak of us.)"

A dragon's roar echoed from the sky, grabbing both women's attention. They looked up and saw Shooting Star Dragon flying far above them. Estelle smiled lightly when she spotted Yusei on the dragon's shoulder.

"Den där draken…lever…? (That dragon…is alive…?)" Linda said.

Estelle chuckled, "Duel Monsters are impossible to kill. And I've got my friends waiting for me."

"Vänner… (Friends…)", Linda mumbled before she sighed. "Jag har förlorat… (I've lost…)"

The blonde got up on unsteady legs due to the poison in her body system, getting Estelle's attention who thought the Ice Queen was going to try fighting. But Linda just shook her head and hugged herself with a new right icy arm.

"Nu dör jag… (Now I die…)"

Ice surrounded Linda as she encaged herself. Estelle just watched as Linda got frozen in the boulder that then shattered into million pieces with her.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

When the last piece of ice had melted with Linda, the snow clouds flew aside as it stopped snowing. The fortress around me melted down just as the warm sunlight shone through the clouds while the blue sky was revealed.

I stood up on my feet as the warm sunlight hit my slight cold body. It felt so nice to see the sun again after a long freezing battle with Linda. Even though I never liked Linda, I couldn't help but pray for her.

"Rest in peace…", I mumbled as I made the cross for her.

My body was weak, but I was still able to walk in a slow pace. I heard the Signers calling my name as I saw them run towards me, all of them still in their Warrior Forms except Yusei.

The twins were first to embrace me. "You did it! You defeated the witch!" Leo said happily.

"Thank the Crimson Dragon you're okay!" Luna cried in relief.

I tried to smile, but their hugs were a bit too much for my aching body. "Yes, but could you let go? I'm all sore in my muscles."

"Oh! Sorry!" the twins exclaimed before they backed away.

"Let's check if you've got any injuries", Jack suggested.

"Yeah, Akiza's already began healing the Duelists that got hurt", Crow pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the crowd of Duelists in the background.

"Okay…", I nodded.

I was about to take a step forward when Yusei stepped up and picked me up in his arms. "Yusei!" I blushed by the sudden action.

"I'll carry you", Yusei said determinedly.

"I can walk, Yusei!" I struggled in his arms. "I'm not handicapped!"

Yusei suddenly leant his head forward, as he was trying to kiss me. I moved back enough so our noses were touching each other. His eyes were strict, but they held warmth and worry.

"I wasn't here when you needed me", Yusei said with a deep voice. "So let me help you now."

I blushed even harder by the closeness, but I nodded lightly to answer his sentence. Yusei smiled lightly before he carried me to Akiza. The Duel Monsters were all gone now since the battle was over. I saw how Sector Security vehicles and ambulances arrived to the construction site and helped us all. They provided us with blankets, first aid, and even food.

Akiza had just healed a Duelist's wound when Yusei settled me down on the ground in front of her. "Estelle!" Akiza threw her arms around me. "You're okay!"

I nodded lightly with a small smile. "Yes… But my muscles are sore."

Akiza let go of me with a nod. "Well, you did fight violently in the cold for a long time and the lactic acid could not be so good in the cold."

Did Akiza just go into doctor mode?

She held out her hand and a magenta aura surrounded it as she healed a wound on my right arm.

Officer Trudge walked over to us. "Thank you, everyone, for helping out. Sector Security received words from all across Japan how the snow is melting."

"That's good to hear", I nodded. "And I also want to thank everyone who sacrificed themselves to stop Linda."

"Sadly, there is a number of dead Duelists and wounded, but everyone else seems to be okay", Trudge added. "Those who were frozen into ice will be fine after recovery."

Sherry and Elsworth stepped up to us, both of them okay. "It was a close call with Elsworth, but thanks to Akiza's healing power he's okay now."

Elsworth bowed lightly in respect. Akiza blushed lightly by the compliment, but returned to her task to heal my wounds.

I already felt better by Akiza's treatment, but I could sense something was still wrong with my body. Was it part of the price of the curse I had released?

Once Akiza healed me, I turned back to my normal self. I looked down on my left palm, seeing a nasty black scar on it; the proof that I had unleased the curse of the Crimson Devil. But it didn't matter. I was happy everyone was safe and my friends weren't injured.

We had won this part of the war, but would we win the next one? No one could tell. Not even the Crimson Dragon.


	84. The Price of the Curse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 84: The Price of the Curse**

Everything seemed to be back to normal after the huge incident with the Diablo army and Linda. The WRGP was currently on hold since many courses and buildings all around New Domino City had been damaged due to the unnatural phenomenon.

My friends and I tried to get footage evidence about Yliaster, especially since the Three Pure Nobles had made an official appearance together, at least for Yusei. But the footage had been erased, so Sector Security couldn't help with it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up with an itchy feeling in my left eye. I tried rubbing it to get rid of the feeling, but it didn't work. I was wondering if I had something in my eye, but that was impossible. I had been sleeping with my eyes closed, so nothing should be in the eye.

I sat up on my bed, feeling my muscles were a bit stiff as well from the battle with Linda last day. Dr. Schmidt had told me I overdid myself and needed to rest my muscles for a few days, so no training.

I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I did quickly my toilet routine before I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. My last routine was to wash my face and glasses. Once I wiped both my face and glasses dry, I put the glasses on my face and looked on my reflection. I blinked once and twice before I could process what I was seeing. I flinched and almost let out a small cry of shock, but I collected myself.

I decided to take a walk before breakfast to think back at the incident the other day, and about my discovery. I was fully dressed and had even sunglasses on my glasses, and walked towards the front door when I met up with Martha.

"Good morning, Martha", I greeted.

"Good morning, Estelle", Martha smiled warmly. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk, nothing else", I replied as I put on my boots. "I'll be back before breakfast."

Martha nodded, "Okay. Make sure not to run or Dr. Schmidt will give you a strict lecture."

I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I won't run."

I stepped outside to meet the warm sunlight. The sun seemed to shine brighter than usual, so it was a good thing I had my sunglasses on. I called out Eclipse Wyvern and climbed on him before he flew up to the sky and headed to the mountain area outside of New Domino City.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

Jack, Crow, Bruno, and I had finished eating breakfast and were now going through our Duel Runners to see if they had any malfunction after the Diablo event and the snowstorm Linda had caused. You could never be too careful when it came to Runners. We did start with the repairs last day, but it was in the evening and we didn't want to disturb the neighbors with loud noises, so we packed up early.

Jack pushed the accelerator while Bruno and I monitored his Duel Runner. "Looking good, Jack", Bruno said. "No problems with the engine."

"That's good", Jack nodded as he got off his Runner. "My Phoenix Whirlwind must be perfect when the WRGP is ongoing again!"

"Oh, so you're saying our other Duel Runners are less worthy?" Crow muttered.

"Well, all our Runners _must_ be in excellent shape so we can beat our opponents and then beat Yliaster when they show up!" Jack retorted.

Crow and Jack entered once again in a verbal brawl. I sighed at them while I typed on my laptop, checking Crow's Runner.

But my attention wasn't entirely on the screen. I was thinking about the huge event yesterday, especially the part when Estelle had released the curse of the Crimson Devil. The only thing that had remained on her when the curse was over was those dark crimson marks on her pale skin. Could that have been the price she had to pay? Wearing those marks for the rest of her life?

If that was the case, then why was I still feeling a bit uneasy? Why did I have a feeling that there was something else behind it?

The home phone suddenly rang, catching our attention. Even Jack and Crow stopped arguing as Bruno stood up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Bruno greeted. "… Oh, hi, Martha!" Now my foster brothers and I were eyeing our roommate. "… What? … Yeah, Yusei, Jack and Crow are here. Want to talk to them? … Okay, hold on." He turned to me with a nod. "For you."

I stood up from the chair and walked over to Bruno. He gave me the phone and walked back to his chair.

I held the phone against my ear. "Hello?"

"_Oh, Yusei, boy_", Martha's worried voice told me something was wrong. "_Is Estelle there with you?_"

"No, she's not here", I replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"_I think so… She went out on a walk quite early in the morning and she said she would come back before breakfast, but she didn't. I tried calling her, but she's not answering on her cell phone._"

I looked up to check the clock. It was 10:28 a.m. Breakfast at Martha's was usually by 8:30 a.m., so Estelle had been missing for two hours?

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked.

"_No, but she did call out one of her Monsters and they flew towards New Domino City. But they could've been heading to the outskirts_", Martha replied.

I nodded, "Don't worry, Martha. We'll look for her immediately."

"_Thank you, my dear boy._"

I put down the phone and turned to my friends. "We need to go."

The trio blinked in confusion.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I had no idea how long I had been inside the cave, but I was sure it had passed a couple of hours. The coughing and vomiting wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried thinking of pleasant thoughts to calm down.

My throat felt raw and it hurt even when I tried using my own saliva to smooth the burning feeling. Galaxy Serpent and Decoy Dragon flew next to me while making worried cooing noises. I did try to smile to assure them I was fine, but it didn't work.

I had made sure that my bond with the Signers was blocked. I didn't want them to feel my pain and come after me. I had to take care of this all alone. Especially after what I heard from the Crimson Dragon about what was really happening to me. He had told me through telepathy, and those were _not_ good news.

"_**Mistress…**_", Galaxy Serpent cooed sadly.

"I'm fine…", I panted as saliva dropped from my mouth. "I'm…fine…"

My body felt like I had been run over by a train. My muscles were so stiff I could barely move, and if I did it hurt so much.

I flinched when I heard the sound of Duel Runner engines outside of the cave. Was it Sector Security, or someone else, or…

"Estelle!" Yusei called.

No… Not them! They couldn't see me like this! They couldn't help me with this! I had to face this alone!

"Estelle?" Akiza called from the entrance of the cave.

"_**They're here…**_", Galaxy Serpent mumbled.

"I…didn't ask…", I panted dryly.

"_**I brought them here**_", Regulus rumbled behind me. "_**Please, they're worried for you, Priestess.**_"

Galaxy Serpent and Decoy Dragon disappeared, probably Regulus too, as I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Estelle!" Crow yelled in relief.

"We found her!" Leo cheered.

I looked slightly over my right shoulder, seeing the Signers plus Bruno. "Y-You…"

"Guys…", Luna said worriedly. "Something's wrong with her."

"Of course something's wrong with Estelle, Luna!" Jack muttered. "She didn't go back to Martha's for breakfast and we had to go out to look for her!"

"Jack, calm down", Bruno said.

Yusei smelled the air. "It smells like…vomits in here."

Crow sniffed the air and grimaced in disgust. "Yuck! It does!"

Akiza took a step forward. "Estelle… What's wrong? Are you sick?"

I tried standing up, but my knees weren't working with me. I turned to the left, around 90 degress to show them my condition.

They all gasped in shock, and maybe horror too, when they saw how I was looking. My left eye had turned into dark crimson as my face, mainly around my mouth, was smeared with dried vomits, blood, and saliva. In front of me was a big puddle of vomit, blood, and bile. Even my clothes, especially the top, were stained by the fluids.

"Estelle…", Yusei said in disbelief as he took one step forward.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled so hard it echoed in the cave.

The Signers and Bruno flinched by my sudden eruption. I had to push them away. My condition was something I had to deal with alone.

"I'm fine…", I said raspy, flinching as my throat burned even stronger after my yell. "I'm…fine…"

I felt a new rush of vomit coming, so I turned around and tried get out the vomit. But it only came out bile and some saliva.

I wanted this pain to stop. It began shortly after I arrived to the mountain and then nonstop pain and vomiting.

I flinched when I felt a warm hand on my right shoulder. I looked up and saw Akiza smiling at me. She didn't even look like she had been affected by my harsh outburst.

"I won't stay away", Akiza shook her head. "You're in pain and I'll stay with you, just as you always have stayed with me."

Another hand was placed on my other shoulder. I turned and saw it was Yusei this time. He had a warm smile himself.

"You're not alone, Estelle", Yusei said. "We're here for you."

One by one, I felt a new hand against my back, both big and small. They rubbed my back to help me get rid of the pain. I couldn't help but feel touched by the kind gesture. I tried holding back my tears, but they came running down my cheeks.

The next thing I knew, everything turned black.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke up, I realized I was lying on a bed with covers on me. Martha and Dr. Schmidt stood by the bed, both of them looking relieved that I had woken up.

"Martha…", I spoke weakly with a raspy voice.

Martha shook her head disappointingly. "I don't know if I should scold you or hug you. You really had me worried, especially what happened yesterday."

Dr. Schmidt checked my pulse while Martha fetched a glass of water. I sat up with some help by the doctor and accepted the glass. I sipped it gently, feeling relieved to smooth my dry throat. It was then I realized I was wearing different clothes than the ones I wore earlier. Did Martha change me out of the dirty ones?

I was wearing a black, oversized shirt with jean capris and white socks. The shirt smelled like it used to belong to a teenaged boy, and it smelled a bit familiar…

"What happened…?" I asked once my brain felt clear from the grogginess.

"Yusei and the others told us shortly after they found you, you lost consciousness", Martha began explaining. "They discussed if they should bring you to the hospital, but they chose to bring you here for a safer environment."

"I see…", I mumbled, drinking some more of the water.

Dr. Schmidt picked up a stethoscope, which I knew I had to take off my top to let him listen to my heart. Martha helped me undress, I was still wearing a bra, and I made sure to take deep breathes as the doctor listened to my heart and lungs.

"Everything seems to be fine", Dr. Schmidt announced. "Although, your lungs sounded a bit worrisome, but that could be the result of all your coughing and vomiting, as Yusei described."

I gave the glass of water back to Martha as I moved to the edge of the bed. "Is he…still here?"

"He and everyone else", Martha replied.

My eyes widened in disbelief. My friends stayed here, even though they could have left and continue whatever they were doing before searching for me?

"They're all worried", Dr. Schmidt added. "You should head down and show them you're fine."

"Are you able to walk, Estelle?" Martha asked.

"I'll see…", I nodded.

I stood up from the bed and stood straight. My body felt a bit better, not as sore as before, but I still had a hard time to move. Martha let me link my arm with hers as she guided me down the stairs to the living room.

Martha opened the door to the living room and helped me in. I saw my friends sitting by the couch or on armchairs, looking worried for a second before they spotted us.

"Estelle!" the twins cried in relief as they ran over to us.

"We were so worried!" Luna said as she and her brother hugged me around my waist.

"I thought you were dying when you fainted!" Leo cried tears as he nuzzled his face onto my stomach.

I flinched a bit by their embrace, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought. "I'm fine now, children. But can you please let go? My muscles are still sore."

"Sorry!" the twins exclaimed, letting go of me.

Martha helped me to the couch and I sat down between Akiza and Bruno. Akiza immediately put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

I turned to my left, nodding. "Yes."

"Hey, Martha", Crow spoke up. "Didn't that shirt on Estelle used to belong to Yusei?"

I looked up in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah, I thought that shirt looked familiar", Jack nodded with his arms crossed while sitting in an armchair.

I turned to Yusei to see his reaction. He was red on his cheeks like tomatoes. So that was why the scent of the shirt seemed so familiar. It almost made me blush with the thought that I was wearing my secret love's old shirt.

Martha chuckled, "Well, I couldn't find any other clothes that could fit for a sick patient. I'll leave you alone."

With that said, she left the living room and closed the door.

We were all silent, none of us knowing how to start a conversation, until Crow was the first person to open his mouth.

"So what happened, Estelle?" the carrot-head asked. "Was the yesterday's hardship too much your body literally shut down and made you sick?"

I stayed silent as I intertwined my fingers. "Not really…"

"Is it part of the curse?" Yusei said bluntly.

We all looked at Yusei who looked serious but worried at the same time.

"You mean, the curse of the Crimson Devil you told us about after the battle with Linda was over?" Leo questioned.

"What else, Leo?" Luna muttered.

I looked down again, hesitating, before nodding lightly. "Yes, Yusei."

"Is the curse affecting you? Like an aftermath?" Jack questioned.

I nodded again. "Yes… But… It's a lot worse."

"Worse?" Bruno mumbled.

Akiza placed a hand on my intertwined ones, making me look at her. "Can you…tell us?"

"And tell us what the heck happened to your eye!" Crow added, emphasizing by pointing at his left eye.

I looked at everyone, seeing they wanted answers. But should I bother them with my permanent problem? I didn't want to bother them or give them too burden onto their own burdens.

No… I had to stop thinking like that. They came looking for me when I was missing and they took me back to Martha's house. And they came to help me fight against Linda last day, even though I had never asked for their help.

I had to trust them.

I took a deep breathe before beginning to speak. "I thought at first the curse of the Crimson Devil wouldn't be that severe. I thought the marks all over my body were the price I had to pay…" I closed my eyes and shook my head before opening them again. "But I was wrong."

Everyone remained silent. The silence was almost unbearable, but I had to tell them.

"I woke up today with an itchy eye, and when I checked in the mirror I saw the left eye had turned into dark crimson", I continued. "I was shocked to see it, and I needed some alone time to comprehend it. That's why I went to the mountains; to get some peace and to think." I sighed lightly. "But as soon as I got there, I started feeling worse. I didn't want to be seen in the open, so I rushed into that cave and kept throwing up with barely any breaks."

"That explains why you were in the cave", Yusei commented.

"But that doesn't really explain why you were sick", Crow added.

"I'll get to it", I told him. "While I was holding myself back to not throw up, the Crimson Dragon's voice spoke in my head, telling me what was happening." I gripped my hands tighter, holding back my fear. "He said…the curse of the Crimson Devil is slowly…killing me."

It took a few seconds for my friends to take in the news before they all exclaimed in shock. "WHAT?!"

"B-B-But how can that be?" Luna stuttered worriedly.

"Y-You mean, you're dying?" Bruno asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"But how is that even possible?!" Crow rubbed his head, messing with his hair.

"Wait, hold on for a moment", Yusei said before he turned to Jack. "Jack, remember our visit in Nazca and how you Dueled against the Familiar of the Crimson Devil when he fused himself with Estelle?"

I looked up when Yusei mentioned our trip in Nazca.

Jack pondered for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Yeah! He said while we were Dueling, Estelle's body was slowly dying!" He turned to me with big eyes. "Could that curse have remained inside you even after you were released from the Familiar's grip?"

I nodded, "Yes. But there's more to that." Jack and the others blinked confusedly. "When my spirit went back to the Ancient Nazca, the first Priestess said she was also controlled by the Familiar, but because the six Signers were by her side, she got completely purified from the curse."

"Purified?" Akiza questioned.

"Apparently, the curse of the Crimson Devil could be affected, depending on how many Signers were by the Priestess's side when she was released by the Familiar", I tried explaining. "Since only Yusei and Jack were at present when I was released, a huge amount of the curse remained inside me. The Crimson Dragon told me if none of you had been there… I would've died as soon as I got free from the Familiar's grip."

"No way!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

Luna looked ready to cry by all the negative news. She even hugged a pillow for some comfort.

"When…will you…pass away?" Bruno tried to choose his words carefully.

"The Crimson Dragon said it depends a lot on my actions", I replied. "He said as long as I don't use any of my magic in combat or even fight, I can hold on for a long time because I have a complete connection with the Signers." I held up my right arm with my Star Mark that had the tiny Marks of the Dragon within it. "Our bond helps me stay alive. My limits are summoning Monsters and communicate with you. That's all."

"Not even training?" Jack asked.

"Not even training", I shook my head.

"That's still good news", Yusei spoke up. "You'll get to stay alive, thanks to our bond."

I smiled lightly. "Yes, you can say that." But I looked down again when I remembered something. "This means I won't be able to fight if something huge and dramatic happens again."

"Then _we'll_ take on the fights!" Leo declared.

Crow nodded, "Yeah! You don't have to worry about kickin' a maniac's butt, Estelle! We'll do it for you!"

I looked surprised to see how everyone looked enthusiastic to help me. "Are you sure? Because you'll get busy again when the WRGP starts-"

"Estelle", Yusei said strictly, shutting me up. "We might get busy when the WRGP is on again, but that doesn't mean we can't help you."

"Yep!" Akiza nodded, patting my shoulder. "So don't you dare shut yourself out again, just because you don't want to bother us with your problems. Share them with us."

Jack nodded as he stood up from the armchair. "You told Yusei to share his own problems with us, so it's only right you do that too."

"After all, we're not only a team but we're also friends", Bruno grinned. "Really good and close friends."

Luna let go of the pillow and walked over to me to give me a new hug. She rested her chin on my shoulder as I felt tears dripping onto my skin.

"Please, Estelle…", she sobbed lightly. "I want to help you too. I want you to stay alive…"

I hugged Luna and rubbed her head, feeling a bit bad for telling my friends about my problem and making them worry. "Don't worry, Luna. I'll stay alive." I looked up, seeing how the others were either smiling or grinning. "Thank you, guys. I should really learn to trust you more with my issues."

"But of course! Isn't that what friends do?" Leo grinned.

"Well well, look who just spoke like an adult, pipsqueak!" Jack said sarcastically.

That ended up with a small verbal brawl between them as the rest of us laughed heartedly. It felt good to release some of the tension.

But I had to be careful with myself now, if I wanted to live to the end of this adventure and then return to my dimension.


	85. Beach Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 85: Beach Vacation**

"It's the beach, baby!" Leo cheered with a fist in the air.

"Yay!" Dexter, Patty, Laila, and Bob followed Leo's lead before the children rushed into the water.

The rest of us stayed on the beach as we watched the four of them swimming and splashing water on each other.

What was going on, you wonder?

Well, you see… Leo suggested that we should take a four-days' vacation during the time New Domino City fixed the repairs and constructions after Yliaster's latest attack. For once, we all actually agreed on the idea.

Akiza "kidnapped" me for a swimsuit shopping once we had settled the agreement. I did argue and said my current swimsuit was good enough, but Akiza retorted that every girl should buy a new swimsuit every year. That was humbug for me, but I couldn't pull myself out of it. I became Akiza's personal human Barbie doll for that day.

I ended up buying a black, simple thick-stringed bikini and a red half-transparent kaftan to hide the marks on my body from strangers' eyes. Akiza, to my horror, bought a sling swimsuit. I asked her if she didn't think it was too bold. She did agree on it, but she really liked the swimsuit. However, after a long discussion, she agreed on buying a less seductive one-piece in case the first one would get ripped.

We were by the twins' family summer villa, which was as huge as a mansion. They even had a private beach, so we could be by ourselves, but there was a public beach a couple of kilometers away.

Akiza had invited Sora to come along, just as the twins had invited their classmates including Sly. Carly came along, and it was Jack who invited her. He kept saying he wanted to give Carly some sort of reward for always doing her best, but the rest of us knew better. The blonde man was just too proud to say he wanted to spend more time with her. Crow invited Beatrix and her friends, which they gladly accepted. Akiza had tried to invite Sherry and Elsworth, but the blonde French declined, saying she couldn't afford to relax and be on vacation since she was always on the hunt for more information about Yliaster. She certainly needed to learn to relax, but the blonde woman had been on the run for mostly her life, so it was kinda understandable. So we became quite a big group.

The twins had hired a bus to take us to the villa, and it took half a day, so it was already sundown when we arrived. So we had to take a dip in the ocean next day. And since there were no maids, we had to buy supplies if we ran out of something and cook the meals, but it wasn't that big of a deal. There was a convenience store not so far from the villa, and there were some of us who could cook while the others would only cook charcoal for lunch.

Anyway, back to the beach.

Luna, who was dressed in a pink one-piece with a frilly skirt, grabbed Sly's hand, the boy wearing dark green swimming trunks. "Come on, Sly! Let's join them!" she smiled sweetly.

Sly hesitated for a moment before snorting. "Sure…"

With a bright smile, Luna dragged Sly to the water and the two of them joined the splashing party.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm joinin' them", Crow announced, dressed in black swimming trunks, while holding an orange swimming ring.

He winked at Beatrix, who was dressed in a grey camkini, before he jumped into the water and swam to the children.

Akiza was lying on her stomach on a towel as she read a magazine, her feet facing the ocean. I sat next to her, underneath a parasol, adjusting my ponytail while I had my sunglasses and kaftan on. On Akiza's other side sat Sora, dressed in a blue/black bandeaukini, with a drawing pad on her lap and drew something on it. Yusei sat on another towel with royal blue swimming trunks and a black, short-sleeved cardigan, reading a book about computer and programming. Jack was dressed in purple swimming trunks while he applied sunscreen on Carly's back. Carly's bikini was sky-blue, by the way. Toru and Misaki were relaxing underneath another parasol; the man wearing red trunks and the girl wearing a white tankini. Beatrix walked back to them and lied down on her towel. Bruno had jade-green trunks and he was also reading a book about programming next to Yusei.

The crystal ocean was very tempting, but I was a bit afraid. If I would go and swim, would it affect the curse and accelerate my dying process?

No, wait! Swimming could be calm if you don't push yourself to swim 100 meters, as in the real big sports.

I should try it.

"I'll head to the water", I told Akiza and Sora while I stood up from my towel.

"Okay", Akiza nodded, her eyes never leaving the magazine.

Sora just nodded, only concentrating on her drawing.

I took off the kaftan and dropped it on the towel before walking to the water. The sand licked my feet and it felt quite nice. I had applied sunscreen on me earlier, so I should be fine. My feet hit the water, making splashing noises, as I walked more into the ocean. Once the water was around my waist, I leant down and began swimming. The water was cold, but thanks to my powers it warmed up enough to be pleasant.

Crow entertained the children and looked after them while making sure everyone would get a turn with the swimming ring he pushed around, like a merry-go-round. Laila had just finished her turn when she spotted me. She smiled widely and swam over to me while Bob was next with the swimming ring.

"How are you feeling, Laila?" I asked the pink-haired girl.

"It's so nice", Laila smiled. "I'm so happy we could go on vacation together, and to the beach."

I smiled warmly. "That's good to hear."

Laila nodded before her bright smile dropped a bit. "Are you feeling okay, Estelle?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. Swimming doesn't seem to affect me."

It wasn't a secret for our invited guests that I had a curse and how it was killing me if I overdid myself. After all, they were our friends. They needed to know, so there would be fewer questions for me to answer later on.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We helped each other to make dinner in the evening. Since it was warm, we made cold pasta salad with a delicious mustard dressing. Even those who couldn't cook helped out with simple tasks, such as chopping vegetables for the huge bowl that we were going to use for the pasta salad.

We sat down around the huge dining table and passed the bowl with food and the dressing pitcher. There was also some bread and different drinks on the table, both warm and cold. I chose to drink hot tea for the dressing.

"Thanks for inviting us", Toru spoke up after he passed the pasta salad bowl to Misaki. "We needed to chill a bit after the huge event in NDC."

NDC was the short name for New Domino City.

"So the cold back there wasn't chilly enough to cool down?" Sly muttered. "I nearly froze into a popsicle."

"But thanks to teamwork we were able to stop Linda before another ice age could begin", I added as I poured some dressing on my portion.

"Let's hope nothing major will happen during the days we're away", Akiza said as she poured some juice in her glass.

I nodded as I passed the dressing to Laila who sat on my left side.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Bob spoke up. "How about we build sand castles tomorrow?"

"Yay, I'd love to do that!" Patty clapped her hands together.

"Let's have a contest on who can build the best sand castle", Dexter suggested. "The grownups can be the judges."

"No way am I going to judge some puny sand castles!" Jack frowned loudly.

"Jack!" Carly scolded him before smiling to the children. "I'd like to be a judge, but I'd prefer to join you in the contest. I haven't made any sand castles for years!"

The journalist looked excited by the thought and it was cute to see. Jack's eyes widened slightly when he heard Carly was going to join the contest.

Crow grinned, eyeing Yusei with mischievous eyes. "Hey, Yus!"

"Hmm?" Yusei looked up from his plate of pasta salad.

"How about you build sand castles too for a change?" the carrot-head suggested.

Yusei looked a bit disoriented for a moment. "What?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Leo nodded. "You're good building stuff, Yusei, so you can surely build great sand castles too!"

"I don't know about that…", Yusei mumbled. "Building things with sand is quite a big challenge."

"But that's the fun with it!" Leo retorted. "Because it's a challenge!"

Yusei pondered for a moment before sighing. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist in the air.

"And the judges?" Beatrix spoke up.

Akiza turned to Sora. "Perhaps you can be the judge, Sora."

"Me?" Sora blinked confusedly.

Akiza nodded, "Yeah, you're really good with art, and sand castles are art too. I'm sure you can choose the best sand castles."

Sora remained silent before nodding. "Okay. I'll do it."

"One judge down", Crow said. "Anyone else?"

Complete silence, except the noise of chattering cutlery and chewing mouths.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On the next day, the weather held its pretty condition. We were back on the beach and playing. Most of the kids plus Carly and Yusei were building sand castles for the contest. The girls were either swimming in the water or sunbathing. The guys had left for some shopping in the convenience store. Laila and I were just about to play volleyball when we heard Sly speaking loudly in the background. We turned our attention at him, seeing he was on his cell phone talking to someone.

"What?! Wait a second, Mom! What'd you mean by that? … You're telling me you're serious about him? … Yeah, well, it's up to you, not me!"

Laila and I looked at each other, both of us not getting what was going on.

"Yeah, okay. … Yeah, I'm kinda havin' fun. … Yeah, we'll be back as scheduled. … Yes, Mom, I promise to behave. Bye."

Sly sighed loudly as he cancelled the call. Laila walked over to him cautiously. "Um… Is everything okay with your mom?" she asked.

Sly frowned loudly. "Yeah. Mom's found a man to seriously date with."

I walked over to the kids. "You mean, your mom is single?"

Sly sighed, "Yeah. She hasn't married once yet, and I'm a kid from a one-night stand."

I nearly flinched when I heard that. So Sly had no idea who his father could be? That added more suspiciousness about my guess who his father is.

Laila looked confused. "What's a one-night stand?"

Sly sighed, "Dunno. Mom won't tell me no matter how many times I ask."

"That's a grownup thing you'll soon learn to know", I replied, getting the children's attention.

"Hey, guys!" Crow called.

We all looked up and saw the Blackwing Duelist, Jack, Toru, and Bruno carrying a couple of watermelons.

"We've bought lots of watermelons for the watermelon-smashing tournament!" Crow announced.

"We'll come when the contest is done!" Leo replied.

Apparently, everyone had finished building their sand castles, and they were in all shapes and sizes. Sora was looking on each one in one whole minute before she declared a winner.

"The winner is…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It turned out everyone won because Sora liked every sand castle. But something told me she just wanted to be kind. Yusei's sand castle looked obviously the best, despite he had never played with sand before, but it would be like cheating if you chose an adult's sand castle than a child's.

When we returned to the villa, we got a surprise by Sherry and Elsworth. They had been waiting by the front door when we made it back. They even had two bags with them.

"Sherry? Elsworth?" Yusei said confusedly.

"Good afternoon, everyone", Sherry greeted.

Elsworth just bowed like a butler.

"What are you doing here?" Luna wondered.

"And how did you find our villa?!" Leo demanded.

Sherry frowned lightly. "Well, it was Akiza who invited us."

"But you declined", Akiza pointed out.

Sherry blushed lightly. "W-Well… After some discussion with Elsworth, I realized a day of break or two wouldn't hurt."

"Well, you're welcome to stay", Luna smiled.

"Thank you", Sherry nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

After Sherry changed into normal clothes for once, a white summer dress and black pumps, the group gathered in the garden for the watermelon-smashing tournament. They ended up smashing every seven watermelon and ate them. The one who got to smash the first watermelon was Sherry for many reasons; one of them her being the last one to join the vacation and for her to learn how to have fun.

Beatrix and Crow were the last ones in the garden, cleaning up after the game. Everyone else went on their separate ways to do other things or to just relax.

"You know, Trixie…", Crow began as he put the remains of the watermelons in a trash bag. "When I was a kid, I thought that if you swallowed a watermelon seed, a watermelon would grow in your stomach."

Beatrix giggled lightly whole holding a baseball bat that had been used for the game. "Really?"

Crow blushed a bit. "Yep. I was a little scared." He looked up after he had tied the trash bag. "By the way, where're the kids?"

Beatrix turned to look through the sliding glass room that led to the living room. "They're in the living room." Her eyes softened when she saw the children had fallen asleep on the floor. "They fell asleep."

Estelle appeared out of nowhere in the living room and unfolded a blanket. She covered the sleeping children without waking them up. Beatrix saw the brunette's eyes were full of warmth and motherly feelings. Estelle gently caressed Laila's head, but then looked up when Yusei stepped over to her.

Crow turned to the living room and chuckled lightly when he saw his foster brother being with Estelle. "Go, Yus…"

Beatrix looked down on Crow. "What?"

The carrot-head stood up with the trash bag in his hand and grinned lightly to his own crush. "Nothing."

Beatrix blinked confusedly, but then gasped when she realized what was going on. She couldn't help but smile at the thought and covered her mouth while she giggled. Crow blushed by Beatrix's behavior.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Yusei sat down on an arm chair while I sat on my knees on the floor next to him, both of us watching the children. "They sure tired themselves out", he commented.

I nodded, "Yeah. They can't help it. They're still children." I turned to Yusei with a small smile. "This was my first time playing this watermelon game. I really enjoyed it."

Yusei smiled lightly. "I'm glad to hear that. This was actually my second time playing it."

"Second time?" I questioned.

Yusei chuckled, "Martha kept the contact with Zora when the Satellite got separated from New Domino City. Sometimes she would ask Zora to send some stuff to her, legally of course. And one time, she sent money so Zora could send three watermelons. The reason why was Crow had heard about this game from other kids, before he came to Martha's orphanage. He begged her on his knees to get some watermelons. Martha agreed to do it once during that summer. So we took turn to try smashing the watermelons." He stopped to chuckle on an old memory. "When it was Jack's turn, he actually broke a flowerpot. As punishment, he had to plant flowers and vegetables till winter."

I chuckled lightly. "Sounds like something Martha would do."

Yusei nodded, "In the end… We had fun and enjoyed what was once considered a luxury."

"But you created memories for a lifetime", I said. "Memories to carry on and live with when sad moments come into life but can push them away with the moments of joy."

Yusei smiled with a soft chuckle. "Going into author mode?" I giggled at the comment. "But you're right. Memories are important to create and carry on. And I've created lots of new memories with everyone…including you."

I blushed lightly as I kept smiling. "Me too."

To my surprise, Yusei reached out and grabbed some of my hair. I almost froze into stone when he did that. I kept watching him as he played with the curls of the hair. He had a faraway look, as if he was thinking of something, before he pushed my hair behind my left ear. I couldn't help but get tense when he touched me in such an intimate way. He had never done this before, not even to Akiza.

Yusei pulled back his hand and looked at me with a soft smile. "You look better with your hair behind the ears."

I blushed by the compliment, but I quickly messed with the hair, covering my exposed ear. I didn't like it to keep my hair behind the ears. It felt a bit uncomfortable. It was also part of my autistic behavior.

Yusei seemed sad for a moment before he chuckled and turned his attention back on the children.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The weather on the third day decided to bring a whole day summer rain, so we stayed indoors. Luckily, the twins' villa had an indoor pool, so we could swim if we wanted to. But we were mostly Dueling each other, making our own little tournament with the children. And to make things interesting, we paired up with a partner. Since we were ten boys and ten girls, we made teams with one boy and one girl.

We first made teams of those who immediately chose their partners. Sherry and Elsworth became one in an instant. Toru and Misaki became one too, just as Carly and Jack, and Crow and Beatrix. The rest of us were paired up with the matching color sticks. Yusei teamed up with Sora, Bruno with Laila, Leo with Patty, Dexter with Luna, Bob with Akiza, and Sly with me.

I noticed how Yusei and Sora seemed to work great together and they even shared smiles. An interesting thought began cooking in my head. What if Sora could be Yusei's future girlfriend? After what I've heard about Sora from Akiza and talking to her in person, she seemed to be a potential girlfriend for Yusei. Maybe Sora could be the girl who would comfort Yusei when I would leave.

I was certain for now Yusei had serious and strong feelings for me. I had spotted all those signs he had thrown at me, but I couldn't give him back the love he wanted. Maybe Sora could give him it one day after I was gone from this dimension.

The tournament ended up with a final between Team Yusei & Sora and Team Jack & Carly. The winner was, believe it or not, Team Jack & Carly, with a last-minute combo. Carly had thrown her arms around Jack's waist, but the blonde man literally picked up the woman and spun her around, happy to have finally defeated Yusei. When Jack finally realized what he had done, thanks to our grinning smiles, he dropped Carly on the floor and snarled at us before retiring to his room. Boy, did we get a good laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The rain passed on and it was sunny again on the fourth and last day. We spent some time on the beach before we began packing our belongings for the trip back to New Domino City next day.

But there was one thing left to do, and that was to light up fireworks to celebrate our vacation. Apparently, Crow had brought them and thought it would be a nice ending of Team 5D's first vacation. There were all kinds of fireworks; rockets, sparklers, firecrackers, and more.

We took the fireworks down to the beach when the sun was hitting the horizon. We brought along a bucket that was going to be full with water to put away the used fireworks and some bottles to stabilize the rockets.

"I've never done this before", I confessed when we were on the beach. "The only thing I've ever used as a firework was sparklers."

"Well, time to try something new!" Crow grinned.

The children were already testing the snake fireworks, and that was totally bizarre if you asked me.

"Hey hey hey! Don't point it at me, Jack!" Crow suddenly panicked.

I turned around and saw Jack holding a rocket in his right hand and a lighter in his other hand, the rocket pointing at Crow.

Jack had a sadistic smile. "Nah, don't worry too much. I know you can dodge it."

"Then you don't know me well enough!" Crow retorted.

"Firecrackers!" Carly warned happily before she covered her ears.

A huge and sudden noise of million firecrackers erupted close to us, nearly scaring the wits out of me. But I relaxed soon as I stepped aside to watch everyone having fun. Even Sherry was laughing and smiling once and twice. I could tell by her body language how deeply relaxed she was.

But my thoughts went back to the sad ones. All my friends here were smiling, but several smiles will fade away when I will leave. I didn't want that to happen. The negative feelings of trying to separate myself from my friends returned to my soul. I wanted to do what was the best for them; to make them stay the same after I leave.

I was brought out of my sad thoughts before Yusei approached me with a firework that was like a combination of a miniature Roman Candle and a sparkler.

"Estelle", Yusei called.

I looked up and saw him holding the ongoing firework out for me. I smiled lightly and accepted it, making sure not to get burned by the sparks. "Thank you."

We sat down on a bench and watched the others playing with the fireworks. They were saving the big ones for the last.

"It's beautiful", I said softly while watching my little firework. "And everyone seems to have fun."

"Yeah", Yusei nodded. "I feel like this vacation was necessary for us all. With Yliaster attacking us and everything, we need such moments to keep our strong bond together in order to endure the danger." He got a small, warm smile. "And we've created new memories to carry on and maybe the wish to have another vacation next year."

I looked down, my face being hidden by my hair, when I heard that. I knew the vacation next year wasn't going to happen because everyone of Team 5D's was going on separate ways. But I didn't want to tell Yusei that, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Umm…", Laila spoke up in front of us. "Can I join you?"

I pushed aside my hair and smiled lightly. "Of course."

"Sure", Yusei nodded.

Laila sat down on my right and wrapped her arms around my arm. Luckily, the firework in my hand had died down, so I dropped it in the sand.

"It's soon time for the finale", Laila told us.

"Okay", I nodded.

Everyone stepped closer to us as we waited eagerly for the fireworks. There was a moment of silence before the fireworks shot up to the air and exploded in rainbow colors. It was a marvelous sight.

And this vacation was going to be another great memory for me to carry on when I would return to my dimension. But I was scared at the same time. Will the Crimson Dragon erase my memories of the time I had been in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laila Noble belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**

**Sora Sakamoto belongs to **_**Meihia**_**.**


	86. Capture Lazar Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 86: Capture Lazar Again**

New Domino City was still working on repairing the damages from Yliaster's attack when we returned from our vacation. So we were taking it as easy and calmly as possible. I even decided to change my usual clothes to the outfit I wore when I visited Duel Academy on its cultural festival, including tying up my hair into a half-ponytail to show my ears. Would it be weird if I said I wanted to give my usual outfit a break? Maybe.

But an urgent call from Yusei broke the current peace.

We gathered in the garage and got to hear from Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno how they had encountered Lazar who had stayed low for a long time. The young men were supposed to buy some cup noodles of a new brand; Jack's idea with his obsession with cup noodles. But the noodles had been all sold out by the time they got there. After a thief tried stealing an old lady's cup noodles, Lazar in a disguise interfered and stole three cups. The young men recognized immediately Lazar's voice and chased him. They were able to take back one cup noodle while Lazar got away with the other two, after he refused giving information about Yliaster.

"…So he got away because Jack decided to argue with Crow", Akiza sighed, unamused.

"You do know you've got powers, and yet you didn't use them to catch Lazar", I added, not impressed.

"Bummer…", Luna sighed.

"Idiots", Leo commented.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow sat around a small table they had set up with the one cup noodle in the middle they received from the old lady. Bruno stood behind the Signers while they had defeated expressions.

"At least I don't have an obsession with cup noodles like Jack", Crow muttered.

"Shut it, Crow!" Jack snarled angrily.

"Yeah yeah", Crow spat back.

Akiza, Leo, Luna and I just shook our heads and shrugged our shoulders.

"But why have Lazar been hiding for so long?" Bruno wondered.

"It must be because Yliaster wants to hurt him", Yusei replied.

"Not just hurt him…", I said, getting everyone's attention. "Yliaster are cruel enough to _kill_ those who stand in their way, or those who they consider useless." I turned to Yusei. "Remember when we met Sherry for the first time? She said her parents were killed because her father refused to cooperate with them."

Yusei nodded, "I remember that."

"Me too", Akiza said with a hint of sad tone. "I can't imagine the feeling of finding loved ones in their own…"

She stopped talking and looked away, emitting a sad aura. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders and brought her close to me. She leant her head against my shoulder as I rubbed her back to comfort.

"So you're sayin' Lazar's in danger 'cause of Yliaster?" Crow asked.

"He has information about Yliaster, and they don't want him to spread it around", Yusei replied.

"That's why we need to find him and shake out the information from him", Jack declared.

"But we don't even know where to start looking", Bruno reminded him.

"Yeah", Yusei nodded.

"I did ask Mina for his home address, but when I went to check it there was another family living there", I explained. "They said they have no idea where Lazar have moved to."

"I hate it when we're sitting ducks…", Crow muttered.

Jack was eyeing the cup noodle in front of him with a pondering expression before he spoke out loud. "Noodles!"

We all blinked confusedly at the blonde man, not getting what he meant by his sudden outburst. His pondering expression turned almost into a sadistic one as he chuckled and grinned mischievously.

Crow cold sweated, "I don't like that look on his face…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I have heard about Red Demon's Noodle before in my dimension, but I never thought Jack had actually been the real inventor of it, while he was the King of Games. He had chosen carefully the flavors and ingredients for the cup noodle and even gave the name of the noodles, inspired and based on Red Dragon Archfiend.

Jack took us to the factory where they produced those cup noodles even today. Apparently, in the next few days, it was going to be the third anniversary of the Red Demon's Noodle, and Jack's plan was to use that promotion to lure out Lazar.

We got costumes for the celebration and Jack even arranged that there was going to be a stage set up in the middle of a square of a busy street in New Domino City, with one whole year's supply of Red Demon's Noodle.

The twins tried on their costumes. They fitted in them, but I could see several flaws.

"Leo, Luna, you need to tuck in all your hair and put on a mask to really disguise yourselves", I told them. "One glance on you like this, and Lazar will know it's a trap."

"Really?" Leo wondered. "But the cartoons show how easy it is to disguise itself without a wig and mask."

I nodded, "Why yes. It's a different thing when it's a cartoon or an anime, when it's very easy for the watcher to see through a bad disguise, but this is reality. You need to view different situations with realistic eyes."

"That's true", Yusei nodded.

Akiza was messing with a witch costume. "Maybe I should try on a wig for this costume too…"

There was a different flow now after my input. The staff of the factory provided us with wigs and masks that fit for the costumes. We even agreed on Yusei and I would be in backstage, ready to move in if Lazar would try to escape. But there was a huge fight between Jack and Crow; about who was going to wear the Cup Noodle Man costume.

"I'm far superior to wear a tin can costume!" Jack glared at Crow.

"Well, this was _your_ idea, so _you_ should wear it!" Crow argued. "I won't do it!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No, _you_ will!"

"Guys, I've got an idea", Bruno said, getting the duo's attention. "How about you decide with rock-paper-scissors?"

The two arguing men stayed silent for a moment to think about the idea before they glared at each other with fire in the background.

"The one who lose will wear the costume!" Jack growled.

"Fine by me!" Crow growled back in return.

One moment later, Crow was the one trying on the Cup Noodle Man costume. He literally had a thundercloud floating above his head as he muttered things through his teeth. Jack had sat down to enjoy a cup of cappuccino he received from the factory staff.

"Maybe I just need a pair of sunglasses and fake beard onstage…", Bruno said out loud.

I almost dropped my chin when I heard that. "Bruno, that would an obvious signal to Lazar. He'll recognize you at once. Why don't you try wearing a wizard costume to match with Akiza, so you two can look like a pair onstage?"

"That's a great idea!" Akiza nodded excitedly before she threw a wizard costume onto Bruno's hands. "Go and try it on, _partner_!"

"W-Wait, what?" Bruno looked disoriented for a moment before he understood and went to try on the costume.

I had to sit down for a moment after I had tried to help out with the choice of wigs for Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Bruno. It was mostly about the right colors matching the costumes. I covered my mouth when I felt an incoming yawn.

I have been sleeping poorly lately. It was often in the middle of the night when I would finally fall asleep, but I would then wake up late in the morning.

"Is everything okay?" Yusei wondered.

I looked up and saw him sitting down next to me. He had a slightly worried expression on his face.

I sighed and looked down on my lap. "Not really. I've been sleeping badly lately."

"Nightmares?" Yusei asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. It's mostly…fear."

"Fear for what?"

"The truth is…I'm afraid to fall asleep, because what if I won't wake up next day? This curse is slowly killing me for each day, and I'm just so scared. It's like those who take an overdose of drugs and fall unconscious, only not to wake up next day."

Without any forewarning, Yusei wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and leant me forward to his chest. I blushed by being so close to him, and looked up with hot cheeks. I could hear how his heart was pounding fast.

"If you're struggling or are too tired to be with us… Just say so", Yusei said, not looking at me, while having pink cheeks. "You need to rest too, if you want to stay with us for as long as you can."

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling myself slowly fall asleep. Yusei's heartbeat was like a lullaby to my ear. It was relaxing.

But before I fell asleep, I could swear I heard hushed voices in the background.

"Why the hell aren't those two together yet…?!" That sounded like Crow's hissing voice.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The trap was ready. The stage was set. Everyone knew their roles and scripts. So…

It's show time!

Luna was dressed in a white one-piece with a red skirt. She had a radish headpiece while using a red wig and a dark pink mask. Leo had a greenish-yellowish one-piece and a chili pepper headpiece. As for his wig, it was light green and he had a red mask.

The twins walked out to the stage with mics in their hands. Akiza and Bruno, who were already onstage but a bit aside, used party poppers to commence the promotion.

Akiza was dressed in a burgundy witch costume with a long black wig and dark orange sunglasses. Bruno was also dressed in a burgundy wizard costume with a brown wig and dark orange sunglasses as well. The young man stood next to the boxes with Red Demon's Noodles.

"Welcome to the third anniversary sale of the delicious, spicy Red Demon's Noodles!" Luna spoke up to the audience that had gathered.

"Thank you everyone for coming! Make sure to call your friends, 'cause you'll all get a big chance to win a huge price!" Leo added.

The audience looked confused by Leo's words.

"And our very special guest today is…Cup Noodle Man!" Luna shouted excitedly, causing the audience to clap their hands.

The curtains were moved aside by me and Jack, allowing Crow in his costume to step out to the stage.

Crow was practically wearing a black, almost full-body skin costume and had the red/yellow cup costume on him. His mouth and eyes were exposed, except his eyes were hidden by a pair of black, fancy sunglasses. He had his Duel Disk on his right arm.

"Hello, everybody!" Crow greeted with a high voice. "It's so nice to be here!" Akiza stepped up to him and pumped a horn.

The audience grew stiff and uninterested after seeing Cup Noodle Man. They were even complaining a bit how plain and boring he seemed to be.

"Come on, guys…!" Jack muttered irritably as he, Yusei, and I peeked carefully through the curtains. "Move on to the main event…!"

"You know they can't hear you like this, Jack…", I whispered.

But I didn't want to tell Jack how angry Crow felt like and how he was probably planning on revenge at the blonde man for wearing the ridiculous costume.

"Everyone, bring out your Duel Disks, 'cause we're about to have a hot and spicy Red Demon's Noodle Duel tournament!" Luna declared. "You'll Duel with none other than Cup Noodle Man himself!"

"And the one who can beat Cup Noodle Man will not only receive coupons but also one whole year supply of Red Demon's Noodles!" Leo turned to the boxes with said noodles.

Bruno reached out his hand and presented the several boxes of Red Demon's Noodles, all of them packed and ready to bring home.

Now the audience was even more excited to get free food for a whole year, and by winning a Duel without spending a single dollar.

The interest got huge. Crow had to Duel one after another, both adults and children. I lost count after a while, but the problem was Lazar hadn't still appeared yet, and Crow was running out of stamina.

"Is he here yet?" Jack muttered next to me.

"I don't know", Yusei shook his head.

Just after Jack had asked his question, a small punk figure jumped up to the stage. His face was hidden by the hair, and his lips had purple lipstick.

"I'd like to Duel, thanks" the punk declared, but quickly composed himself with his voice and action. "I-I mean, victory will be mine!" He did the victory sign with his fingers.

His first voice told us everything. It was Lazar.

Time for the trap!

"_Set the trap!_" I told the Signers through the bond.

Crow chuckled deeply while Bruno stepped aside to sneak up to the disguised Lazar from behind. "So you've finally decided to show up, Lazar", Crow spoke with his normal voice.

The punk flinched for a second. "Lazar? You must be mistaking me for someone else."

Bruno and Akiza had been able to sneak up to the disguised Lazar without him noticing. He looked confused before the wizard couple ripped off their hats, wigs and sunglasses, revealing their true selves. The punk panicked when he realized who they were.

Jack and Yusei ripped the curtain apart to reveal ourselves to the disguised Lazar. "Got you now, Lazar!" Jack called.

"And here's a treat!" Crow ripped off the cup noodle costume and used it to trap Lazar. "I hope you like it in there!"

"No noodles?! No thanks, I'll leave!" Lazar called from inside the cup.

In the next second, a huge smokescreen erupted from the cup, blinding us all. I covered my mouth and nose as I coughed and tried fanning the smoke from my face. I could hear voices and turbulent around me until the smokescreen dispersed.

The cup costume had been ripped open, revealing Lazar had escaped from the trap. The audience looked confused, not understanding what was going on.

"That rat sneaked away!" Crow growled.

"Come back here, you coward!" Jack yelled angrily after Lazar.

Leo sighed, "Oh well… All this for nothing…"

"Yeah…", Luna nodded in defeat.

"Don't worry", Yusei told the twins with a soft smile and a thumbs up. "We can track him down now."

"You were able to plant that transmitter on him?" I asked.

Our backup plan was if we weren't able to trap Lazar onstage, Yusei would throw a transmitter on the clown so we could then follow him.

Yusei nodded to confirm my question. "Yep. Let's get our Runners and go after him."

"Just wait till I've changed my clothes!" Crow demanded before he rushed to the backstage.

"So we should pack and bring everything back to the factory?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but those paid employees can do that", Jack said as he sent a text on his cell phone. "And they better bring back the noodles so no one can get them."

"But it's still part of the promotion, right?" Akiza asked. "You did have a similar sale on the other two anniversaries."

Jack froze for a moment before nodding.

Crow ran back to us in his usual outfit. "I'm ready to go, guys!"

"You four should go", Akiza told the young men. "Since you're the only ones with Runners."

Believe it or not, but Akiza still didn't have her Duel Runner. It was still getting repaired, but she said she was going to get it back later this week. Leo and Luna didn't have their Duel Boards with them, so they had to catch a ride with a cab or with Akiza's father's limousine.

I felt like I had to with the men. If my memory was correct, there was going to be complications now.

"You mind if I join you, guys?" I asked, getting the men's attention.

Yusei nodded without hesitation. "Of course."

I climbed onto Yusei's Runner and sat behind him before we drove off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We had been able to track down Lazar by some dried sewer canals. Crow and Jack had cut the clown's tracks, so he wouldn't run into a canal. Crow and Lazar came to an agreement with a Duel. If Crow win, Lazar would tell us everything he knew about Yliaster. But if Lazar win, we had to leave him alone.

While the Duel was ongoing, I noticed how Lazar looked over his shoulders several times, as if he was looking at one certain canal. My suspicion was growing stronger. I had to investigate and check if my memory was correct.

When everyone had their full attention on the Duel, I snuck past Lazar and jumped into the sewer canal. It was dry and smelled weak, so the scent wasn't as disgusting as I first thought.

Rats ran past my feet as I walked forward. It got darker as I walked deeper into the canal. But soon a soft light shone up ahead. I increased my pace a bit to reach the light. I was met by the sight of a curtain. I saw two silhouettes on the curtain, both of them looking similar to Lazar. I walked up slowly and moved the curtain aside as gently as I could to not surprise the two figures.

"Excuse me", I called.

The two figures looked up, surprised to see a new face.

I wasn't so surprised when I saw Lazar's wife and little son. They were both identical to him. I did remember Lazar pulling out a photo of his small family back when we had been trapped in a factory where Yusei had Dueled the Guard Robot.

Lazar's wife had a mix of pink and purple hair and hazel eyes, while the son had black hair and dark hazel eyes.

The boy jumped up on his feet immediately and glared threateningly at me. "Who are you?! Get out of here before Dad comes home! He'll teach you a lesson!"

"I'm a friend", I said calmly. "You wouldn't happen to be Lazar's family?"

Lazar's wife sat up when she heard her husband's name. "Is something wrong? Did they arrest my husband for theft?"

I shook my head. "No. But he's currently Dueling outside for your sake."

"Dad's Dueling?!" the son exclaimed. "He's gonna teach that bully a lesson!"

Lazar's wife eyed me for a moment before she gasped lightly in realization. "Aren't you the former Queen of Games?"

I nodded, "That's me. My name is Estelle. What's yours?"

"I'm Anabell Yeager", the wife introduced herself. "This is our lovely son Fabian."

"I wanna go, Mom!" Fabian pulled on Anabell's jacket. "We need to cheer on Dad!"

Anabell nodded with a warm motherly smile. "You're right. We must cheer on your father so he can protect us."

Anabell and Fabian walked out of their temporary home. I was about to follow them when I took a closer look at this sewer home. There were three futons stacked on each other, one small table, a few drawers, and a portable stove with a pot. They had no running water or even a bathroom.

I knew why Lazar's family lived like this. Yliaster must have threatened Lazar and that had caused the clown to leave on a long "vacation" to protect his family from danger. I knew Lazar used to be a bad guy, especially during the war with the Dark Signers, but I didn't see him as a threat anymore.

Lazar and his family needed help.

I fished out my cell phone from the fanny pack and made a call to arrange some things.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the call, I walked out of the sewer canal to watch the end of the Duel. It was the moment when Crow hesitated to take out the rest of Lazar's Life Points. I could tell he was struggling to defeat Lazar because the clown wanted nothing more but to protect his family. Crow then acted as if he had miscalculated the damage and ended his turn.

Lazar kept saying he had to run for his life to protect his family and that was why he couldn't lose this Duel. I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore and had to ask Lazar one question.

"Then why didn't you ask for help?" I spoke out, getting everyone's attention including Lazar. "You are aware we're fighting against Yliaster, so you know we're the good guys. We can provide your family protection if you in return tell us everything you know about Yliaster."

Lazar was quiet for a moment before he frowned and returned his attention on the Duel. Before he began his turn, he realized why Crow didn't take him out. That caused the clown to hesitate on his next move. I knew he wanted to protect his family and be a good role model for Fabian who kept cheering happily for him.

But things ended up with Crow being the victory man for the day. Everyone was shocked by Lazar's sacrifice to take 1000 points of damage due to Crow's Trap card Blackwing – Boobytrap. Fabian began crying hysterically after seeing his father losing.

"Lazar, why did you do that?" Crow asked.

"I couldn't afford to lose", Lazar confessed. "But I had to be a man and lose this Duel in order to protect my family from Yliaster!"

I walked back to my friends as Anabell and Lazar comforted Fabian. Crow also walked to us with a soft sigh.

"Well, he sure is a weird clown", Crow commented. "But him having a family…"

"You hesitated to defeat him, didn't you, Crow?" Yusei asked.

Crow hid a smile while wiping his nose.

Lazar walked over to us and bowed lightly his head. "I am a man of his words. As promised, I'll tell you everything I know about Sector Security and Yliaster."

"Good!" Jack nodded strictly. "And then you can pay back for eating one of my cup noodles!"

"But first of all, Lazar's wife and son will move in to Martha's", I announced.

Bruno and the Signers looked surprised by the news, even Lazar's family.

"You can't live under these circumstances, so I called Martha and asked if she can take in three more people", I explained to Lazar with a small smile. "She says she's got more than enough space for a family of three. You'll also get protection from me and the others in the house, and your son will be able to play with children, and Anabell can have woman-time with me and Martha."

Lazar looked flabbergasted by the offer. "You… Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"That's Estelle for ya, coming up with solutions!" Crow grinned. "So you better take the offer while it's still fresh!"

Lazar was silent, but looked up when he felt Anabell grab his hand and Fabian pulling his coat. He let out a soft sigh and smiled a true smile. "Then we'll take up on your offer."


	87. The Mystery behind Yliaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 87: The Mystery behind Yliaster**

Blister and I returned to the sewer canals next day in a jeep he had bought months ago for simple errands, such as this. After helping Lazar and his family to pack their few belongings, we brought them to Martha's house. Martha welcomed Anabell and Fabian with open arms. Blister and I waited in the jeep as Lazar spoke to the elderly woman for a short moment, saying he was grateful to Martha for taking in his wife and son. Then he climbed into the jeep and we took off to the garage where everyone was waiting, including Sherry.

Imagine my surprise when I saw my friends had prepared a single chair and desk for Lazar to sit on in the kitchen, and then they shut off the lights but kept one aiming straight on the clown once he sat down.

"Have you been watching too much drama lately?" I questioned sarcastically.

"No, it's for the effects!" Leo replied with a proud look. "It's like the interrogation rooms you see in the movies!"

"Then the idea is partly from the dramas…", I mumbled.

"You can't back away from your words now, Lazar", Yusei began. "Tell us everything you know."

Lazar cold sweated when he saw our demanding expressions. When he didn't show any signs to talk, Sherry threw a Duel Monsters card at him as a threat. Lazar moved away in time before the card got stuck on the chair.

"Start talking!" Sherry demanded. "What exactly is going on between Yliaster and Sector Security?"

Lazar removed the card from the chair and swallowed nervously. "Okay. I'll talk. I joined Sector Security around my early twenties." He picked up a Red Demon's Noodle cup out of nowhere. "Shortly after that, Yliaster became involved through Director Goodwin." He let out a soft sigh. "My journey began with a cup noodle, like this one."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

Lazar let out another soft sigh and leant back against the chair, his eyes on the ceiling. "I come from a family who's running a circus tent outskirt of New Domino City. But we weren't very successful." He looked down on the cup noodle while taking off the paper lock. "We could barely eat a full meal each day-"

"Hold it!" Jack yelled as he stepped up and slammed his hands on the table, making the clown flinch. "Where did you get that Red Demon's Noodles cup?! That's the last one in existence! Hand it over!"

The rest of us sweat dropped at Jack. He knew very well the cup in Lazar's hands wasn't the last one.

"Jack", Yusei spoke calmly as he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, getting Jack's attention. "He hasn't eaten for a while. Let him have it."

Jack grunted angrily through his teeth before he harshly turned around, his back facing Lazar, and crossed his arms. "Then eat it!" For a weird reason, the blonde had tears in his closed eyes.

Lazar's eyes shone up when he got the permission to eat the cup noodles. "Thank you!" A pair of chopsticks shot out from the sleeve of the clown's jacket and he began slurping the noodles with a big smile. "It's so spicy and good!"

"Of course it is!" Jack spat, holding back his tears even harder. "If you're full, then keep talking!"

Akiza eyed Jack with slight worried eyes and then shook her head. I placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"_He's okay. Jack's just having one of his drama queen moments_", I told Akiza.

"_Ah. Okay_", Akiza replied, giggling lightly.

"S-Sure", Lazar nodded while cold sweating. "It was my mother who bought my first cup noodle for my birthday." He let out a soft sigh again. "It was very expensive for us to even buy one cup. I realized my mother had sold her precious stage costumes just to get the cup for my birthday." Some tears collected in his eyes, but he didn't care. "Her hands were worn by all the needlework she did to make us clothes by cheap fabric, yet she wasn't bothered by it. I felt so touched that my mother cared so much, so I decided to share the noodles with my two younger siblings to let them taste it and the love from our mother." He spaced out again as he cried while thinking back on that fateful day. "It was the best meal I ever had. No matter how hard I tried to forget my first cup noodle… My heart will never forget the delicious taste." He drank the liquid from the cup while holding back incoming sobs.

I couldn't help but get touched by Lazar's story. Even though he used to be an "enemy" back during the war with the Dark Signers, he loved his family. And I meant both his own and his parents and siblings. Oh, how I wish my half big brother could show the same amount of love to our mother.

I guess almost everyone got affected by the story because they were all so silent.

"So even clowns have ghosts from the past, huh…", Crow mumbled with a slight sad tone.

Jack clenched his hand into a fist and finally let go of his emotions. "Yes! I know _exactly_ how it feels!" He didn't care about his pride as a man and let his tears run down his cheeks like waterfalls. "Whenever Martha got a cup of noodles, which was highly valued in the old Satellite, we always made sure to share it with all our friends! I can never forget that lovely taste that got embed in my tongue!" He suddenly rushed up the stairs to the bedrooms and returned shortly with six boxes of Red Demon's Noodles, which he slammed on the table. "Take all these boxes for you and your family! Make sure to _never_ forget the taste of cup noodles!"

Lazar couldn't believe his eyes by the generosity from Jack. But the rest of us were rolling our eyes.

"Didn't you say Lazar's cup was the last one in existence?" Akiza questioned loudly.

"No. Not after seeing all those boxes we used to lure out Lazar", I commented. "I bet Jack received all these boxes from the factory in secret and hid them from the rest of you to enjoy his 'creation' in peace."

"That's so unfair!" Crow muttered angrily.

Lazar's eyes were shining in delight. "Oh my! Red Demon's Noodles are so expensive! Is it really okay for me to have them?"

Jack clasped the clown's hands and nodded repeatedly. "That is right! I, Jack Atlas, am not selfish!"

"Hold on, Jack!" Yusei suddenly yelled.

Jack turned to his foster brother irritably. "What, Yusei?! Don't tell me you have forgotten that delicious taste of noodles!" He didn't even realize he was still holding Lazar's hands, pulling him around.

"I could never forget it", Yusei confessed before he got serious. "But I still don't understand how noodles are connected to Yliaster and Sector Security!"

Lazar flinched nervously as the twins commented at Yusei's sentence. I saw how Sherry was about to draw out a new Duel Monsters card for an attack, but I moved quickly and locked her arms from behind.

"Ap-ap-ap!" I told her. "No violence here, Sherry!"

Sherry growled and looked over her shoulder, glaring at me. "But we must get Lazar to spit out all he knows about Yliaster and Sector Security! Not about his past and special feelings for noodles!"

I looked past Sherry and gave Lazar a serious look. "You better start talking before this white knight gets out of my grip. If that happens, things will get nasty."

Jack let go of Lazar who sunk on the chair. The clown looked a bit pale by the threat. The blonde man turned on the lights, which was about time.

"O-Okay! I'll keep talking!" Lazar panicked before continue eating his noodles. "I'll tell you what's going on between Sector Security and Yliaster…" He slurped the noodles before talking again. "I swore on my birthday to eat noodles again. I promised to one day rise to give my family their own share of cup noodles. Once I became an adult, I moved to New Domino City and began my career in Sector Security. After lots of hard work, I became Director Goodwin's secretary. After several promotions, I became the Vice Director. Thanks to my successful career, I got more than enough money to buy cup noodles to not only my beautiful wife and cheerful son, but also for my parents." He drank the cup and sighed in relief. "That's why I joined Sector Security; to make sure I could provide my family with cup noodles whenever they wished for it."

During the storytelling, I had let go of Sherry. She had impatiently growled through her teeth, waiting for the most important information, but now her patience was at its limit.

"And Yliaster?" Sherry asked as she stepped up to the table and grabbed the collar of Lazar's clothes, bringing him up to her eyelevel. "I want to hear about Yliaster! Not your pitiful life story of noodles!"

"Sherry!" I stepped in and pushed the blonde French back, making her drop Lazar. "You can't force Lazar to tell us!"

Sherry turned her anger at me. "I'm more than ready to force him to throw up all those noodles he'd eaten so far!"

"Haven't you heard the pen is stronger than the sword?" I asked.

Sherry blinked confusedly, but she was still very angry. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is words are stronger than violence", I replied calmly. "Words can affect people more than brute force."

"That's true", Akiza commented in the background.

Sherry growled, but nodded. "Fine! Have it your way." She walked back to the group behind her, muttering some French profanities.

"Why are you avoiding the topic of Yliaster?" Bruno asked Lazar.

The clown sighed, "The truth is they threatened to hurt my family if I expose the information of Yliaster to an outsider."

"Are you sure?" Crown said. "You do remember Estelle's threat? Sherry is ready to pull out her sword and harm you before Yliaster, and you don't want that, right?"

Sherry emphasized the carrot-head's words by pulling out a card with a serious look.

Lazar looked now frightened and upset about the thought of his family getting hurt. "Y-Yes…"

I let out a sigh, knowing it was my turn to take action. "Lazar." Said clown looked at him. "The incident not so long time ago with all those Ghosts and the snowstorm was part of Yliaster's plans. If they keep causing destruction in New Domino City, people will soon stop smiling at the things they love, because this evil group wants to create a dark future. Are you willing to see the destruction happen around you? Are you willing to see your family fall into depression and not smile anymore when they eat noodles? Are you willing not to see your son grow up in a bright future where he could find the one for him, get married and have children? Are you willing to let these people behind me give up the war against Yliaster and have their future ruined because you didn't give us essential information? You are the only one who can help us keep the peaceful present and future. What will you choose?"

Lazar looked down on the table with a pondering expression. His eyes got glassy again, maybe by the thought of his family not smiling anymore. He shook his head and looked up at us with a serious expression.

"You've persuaded me. I'll tell you everything now", the clown declared.

"Finally!" Sherry grunted.

I turned to her with a small smile. "See, Sherry? Words make a big difference than violence."

The French looked away with a small pout. "I've been fighting for my entire life. Words are no use for me."

"If you want, I could give you private lessons for free", I suggested.

Sherry just frowned, making the others laugh lightly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was sunset when Lazar had finished telling us everything about Yliaster and Sector Security. It was a long story, but we got some valuable information.

"Is it all?" Yusei asked Lazar to be sure we got every bit of information.

"I'm pretty sure", Lazar nodded.

"Well, Yusei seems to know more than this", Bruno spoke up.

Lazar exclaimed, surprised. "What do you mean?!"

"They told Yusei about Yliaster's purpose after he had won the Turbo Duel against one of their own during the Ghost invasion", Crow explained.

"Yliaster tried to somehow change the future by destroying New Domino City", Jack added. "While they used Estelle's nemesis to create panic and make people fear for the changes."

"It was during the fight between Estelle and Linda when she…", Akiza nodded at me. "…got those marks on her body and her left eye became red."

Lazar was stunned. "And I thought you got real tattoos and used contact lens…"

"Do I look like that kind of person?" I asked him, feeling a bit offended.

Lazar flinched a bit by my slight harsh tone. "N-No…"

"And now they want to erase New Domino City forever", Yusei added to the main topic.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Lazar exclaimed in shock. "It can't be?! So is that Yliaster's true motive?!"

"Moron, didn't you hear a bit?!" Crow yelled back.

"That's it! I'm taking back the cup noodles!" Jack declared as he took the boxes with Red Demon's Noodles cups one by one from the table.

Lazar panicked and reached out his tiny arms to grab the last box, but Jack was faster. "Please don't! I-I'm sure there must be something more…" He grew quiet before he got the look in his eyes that he remembered something. "Yes, that's it! There was a phone call!"

"A phone call?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" Sherry asked.

"Shortly after the New Year, I got a call from a company who said they've got three potential directors for Sector Security", Lazar explained.

Wait… Something was ticking in my head. That sounded familiar…

Oh yes! There was indeed a company involved with Yliaster, but I couldn't remember the name.

"And the name of the company?" Yusei asked.

"I don't have their name in my head, but every phone call are recorded in a database by Sector Security where we can go and check", Lazar replied.

"And where's that database?" Bruno asked.

Lazar smirked lightly. "You'll see."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was early evening when we drove to the downtown of New Domino City, but this part was clean and pretty. However, the streets were full of bars and arcades. There were already drunk people walking down the streets. I nearly gagged when I caught the smell of strong alcohol whenever I walked past an intoxicated person.

We stepped inside an arcade, known as Game Paradise, and Lazar led us to a Turbo Duel simulator, called Accel Simulator. Was it a coincidence that it was called "Accel" just as Accel Synchro summoning?

"How can a database be here in an arcade?" Jack questioned.

Lazar chuckled, "Don't worry. Only a few from Sector Security know it's here."

"But it's just a game machine", Leo pointed out.

"That's right", Lazar nodded. "That's why Sector Security decided to keep the database in a place which would be the last one a criminal would think of. And even if you're being followed by someone, the data will remain safe and sound." He jumped up on the Duel Runner, fiddling with its controls to type in some codes.

"Unbelievable that something so important is actually out in the open!" Crow exclaimed in surprise.

Lazar laughed again. "Well, you can play this game while you're actually on duty."

"Playing around while being on duty, huh?" Leo cold sweated with a weird look.

"It's a bit surreal and amazing at the same time", Luna chimed in.

"All set!" Lazar announced and pushed a button on the monitor.

The screen in front of the Duel Runner changed into a Turbo Duel lane in the middle of a city. But the biggest surprise was the opponent of the game was…

"Isn't that Cup Noodle Man?!" Crow exclaimed, shocked to see the character he cosplayed yesterday.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took some time to get to the database. First we had to win two Duel Puzzles in order to reach the information. But there was one setback; if we lost a total of three times, the game would lock us out.

On the first Turbo Duel, Lazar lost because he didn't inflict enough damage on Cup Noodle Man before he got knocked out. Akiza repaired that mistake by using her only Speed Spell card and the Speed Counters to inflict some damage before Jester Lord could take out the rest of Cup Noodle Man's Life Points.

Jack decided to take care of the second Turbo Duel, but because of an overlook and a warning from Yusei that distracted him, he got defeated. He almost threw a tantrum, but Yusei calmed him down, saying he had figured out how to solve the Duel Puzzle.

And Yusei solved it excellently. He didn't put all the credit on himself. He thanked Akiza and Jack for helping out.

"A-And what about me?" Lazar asked.

Sherry patted his shoulder warningly. "Get the information."

Lazar laughed sheepishly. "R-Right away!"

Yusei got off the Duel Runner and allowed the clown to bring out the data. We waited for a moment as we watched the blue screen coding with red zeroes and ones. Slowly and steadily, the logo of the company was revealed.

"That's the company", Lazar told us. "They sent the three directors to Sector Security."

Sherry's eyes widened in shock. "But that's-"

"It's the logo of Momentum Express Development Organization", Yusei finished.

"Aren't they involved with Ener-D projects?" Leo wondered.

Akiza nodded, "Yes. My dad has mentioned them a couple of times."

"But to think they're with Yliaster…", Luna mumbled with a low voice.

I looked around, sensing some people were eyeing us weirdly. "We better retire for today." My friends looked at me with confused expressions. "People are looking, and we don't want outsiders involved, right?"

"Yeah, that's true", Bruno nodded.

Lazar shifted back the Accel Simulator into a normal arcade game before we left the arcade. We walked outside, heading to the Duel Runners that were safely parked in an alleyway.

I felt a bit tired and hid a yawn. My eyes were also getting glassy by tiredness. I tried rubbing them and because of that, I accidently bumped my shoulder into someone.

"Oh, sorry", I apologized before I looked up.

I immediately caught the strong smell of alcohol and flinched when I saw the person I had bumped into was a young drunk man. He didn't look fresh with his matted hair and dirty clothes.

The man was completely lost and slurred with his words. "Aaai will only forgive ifff…" He reached out and grabbed my right wrist. "…youuu hang auuot with mieee…"

I was just about to rip my hand out of the man's grip when an arm wrapped around my waist and the other hand pushed back the drunk man. I felt my back hit someone's chest and looked up to see it was Yusei.

He wasn't so pleased, let me tell you that.

"Keep your hands off her", Yusei threatened the drunk man.

The man backed away, swaying left to right. "Ohhkay, man… Keep yer girl…"

I heard a growl coming from Yusei as he kept his arms around me. The intoxicated man turned by a corner and went to who-knew-where. Once he was out of sight, Yusei released his hold on me, but grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we walked back to our friends.

"Yusei?" I asked, sensing he was controlling himself.

He tightened lightly his grip on my hand before he relaxed and looked over his shoulder with a slight worried expression. "Try staying away from drunk men, Estelle. If we weren't nearby…" He let out a soft sigh. "Who knew what could've happen to you."

I couldn't help but smile lightly before I reached out my free hand to pat the top of his head. "Don't worry so much, Yusei. You don't have to act like an overprotective little brother." I felt his body flinch for a second. "Even if I'm cursed, I can still protect myself."

Yusei didn't say more. He remained silent.

I guess he got hurt by my words. I actually meant to partly hurt him and partly not. I knew for certain now that he loved me. But I had to somehow push his feelings away from me.

So the more I could affect him with my words and actions, maybe he could later move on a lot easier.

Even so, it hurt for me as well, knowing I couldn't have a future with him and my friends.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei and Estelle made it to their friends who were waiting for them by the Duel Runners.

"Where did you two go?" Luna wondered.

Estelle snuck her hand out of Yusei's and walked over to the little girl. "A drunk man tried to flirt with me, but Yusei helped me get away."

Crow and Jack looked at each other, both of the grinning, before turning to Yusei. They blinked, surprised to see Yusei's expression. He looked like he got hit on his stomach. The raven-haired man seemed to be holding back both his anger and sadness, clenching his hands into fists.

"_Yusei…?_" Crow asked.

"_Did something happen between you and Estelle?_" Jack added.

Yusei let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "_I'll tell you when we get back home._"

Jack and Crow blinked again before turning their attention on Estelle. What happened between her and Yusei this time?


	88. Momentum Express

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 88: Momentum Express**

After discovering the company that was involved with Yliaster, the Satellite Trio, Bruno, and Sherry went to visit Rick from Bolton Building of Bargains to get some help to infiltrate Momentum Express incognito. Bolton Building of Bargains was in good connection with Momentum Express and they would soon go to visit M.E. to test a new engine, so Rick offered Yusei, Sherry, and Bruno to disguise themselves as his employees to sneak in under false names.

Right now it was very early in the morning, but the group of 5D's minus the twins had gathered in the garage to help the disguising trio prepare themselves in the kitchen. Sherry had a white overall while Yusei and Bruno had an orange respective blue. Akiza was helping the French to pin her hair while Yusei applied foundation to cover his marker. Bruno adjusted his own cap, making sure his hair stood out in a different way than usual.

Lazar sat on the couch with his arms crossed and a pondering expression. "Momentum Express, huh… They seem to be working on a similar project as the old Ener-D reactor."

"Yep", Crow nodded as he checked the bag they had prepared for the visit to Momentum Express. "But wasn't every information and blueprints destroyed when the…" He sneaked a nervous glance on Yusei, but saw the raven-haired man wasn't being affected by the talk, so he continued. "…meltdown happened?"

Lazar nodded, "Most of it, yes. Director Goodwin was able to save minor but essential information to build a new Ener-D for New Domino City's sake. Of course, after the unfortunate incident they became very strict to hire people who were honest and not willing to do the same mistake as…" He grew quiet before sighing. "…Director Goodwin's brother."

"So that's why my dad cooperated with that new Ener-D reactor in New Domino City", Akiza said as she adjusted Sherry's cap. "I remember him mentioning it when I was a little girl before my Mark was revealed."

"So you all have been somehow involved with the Ener-D, but in different ways", Sherry felt her cap to make sure it was on properly before giving Akiza a nod and small smile. "Thank you, Akiza."

Akiza blushed lightly, but returned the smile. "You're welcome."

Jack sat down next to Lazar with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Who would've thought this Ener-D project was going to evolve and expand in the future?"

"Still, I have a feeling something is off with Momentum Express", Bruno spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Crow wondered. "Is it because Yliaster are working with them?"

Yusei turned to his friends, his marker properly hidden by the cosmetics. "No, not just that, Crow. Why are they so secretive to the public? They have their doors closed to anyone who's not working with them. Remember what Estelle told us shortly after we came back from visiting Rick?"

"I remember", Akiza raised her hand. "She said in her dimension they have a similar particle accelerator and it was open for the public to look around. It was such a world-wide project so it would be unfair to keep it close for unauthorized people."

"Speaking of Estelle, where did she go?" Lazar looked around, finally noticing one of them was missing.

"I saw her head downstairs. Maybe she went out for some fresh air", Jack said before sipping his coffee.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

Outside? Why would Estelle go outside? Well, it really could be to get some fresh air, but we were right now preparing to infiltrate Momentum Express.

Unless Estelle was worried over something and she didn't want to show it to us. She had been all silent ever since she came over to help us with the preparations.

I grabbed my cap and headed downstairs. The Duel Runners were still covered and everything was in its proper place.

No Estelle in the garage, so I went outside to check if she was in the plaza.

I spotted her immediately by the fountain. She had sat down on the fountain again, just like after the incident with the Beheader. But her aura emitted great worry. She was resting her elbows on her thighs and intertwined her hands as she rested her lips against them.

I was wondering for a second why I couldn't feel her worry through our Marks, but I quickly realized she must have put up a mental barrier to block her feelings.

I let out a soft sigh before walking towards her.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I had woken up with a painful stomach of worry, and I couldn't relax no matter how I tried to think of happy memories and jokes. I just couldn't.

I had an extremely bad feeling about the infiltration. I couldn't remember details about this part of the anime, but I knew things were going to be ugly or maybe emotional for Yusei, Sherry, and Bruno.

I didn't want to show my friends my worry, so I had stepped out to meditate while listening to the pouring water behind me. It did help a bit, but not entirely.

Oh, how I wish I could warn Yusei about this. I did remember he was going to see his father again, but I couldn't remember what they talked about in the anime. I never saw the episodes after Akiza took her Duel Runner license. I had just read bits about this and that episode.

What could I do to help?

"Estelle?"

I opened my eyes and looked up. Yusei stood in front of me, all dressed up for the infiltration, his cap in his hand. His marker was hidden by the foundation. I couldn't see a trace of it.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice low.

Yusei crouched down to my eyelevel, his eyes shining with worry. "Are you worried? About this?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes… I fear something could go horribly wrong." I looked aside as I put down my arms on my lap. "I wish I could warn you, but I don't remember the details."

"Hey", Yusei said calmly before he grabbed both my hands, making me turn back to him. "Don't worry, Estelle. I appreciate you want to help us with everything, but if you can't remember then don't push yourself." His hold on my hands tightened a bit before relaxing. "You've helped us a lot. Don't put every responsibility on you. We're going to face Yliaster together. You're not alone in this battle."

I took in Yusei's words and let my brain comprehend them before I smiled softly and tightened my hands on Yusei's. "Thank you, Yusei."

Yusei smiled back, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

We stayed in that pose for a few more moments before Yusei let go of my hands and straightened up. I stood up and watched as he put on his cap and made sure to tuck in his hair.

"You look already like a different person, but there are still traces of the real you", I told Yusei.

"I know", Yusei nodded with a small grin. "I just hope it's good enough to fool the staff of M.E."

"Hey, Yusei!" Bruno called.

We turned to the garage and saw Bruno and Sherry walk out with Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Lazar. Bruno and Sherry looked ready for the mission.

"We need to leave now or else we'll miss our ride", Bruno added.

"Finish your goodbye with your sweetheart quickly", Sherry added.

Yusei and I blushed when the French said sweetheart. But then we both chuckled before we looked at each other again. "I have to go now", the young man told me.

I nodded lightly. "Be careful, and keep your eyes open on your surroundings."

Yusei nodded, "I will."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had gone a couple of hours since Yusei, Bruno, and Sherry left to Momentum Express. Leo and Luna had come over not so long time ago and helped us out to do the chores in the house. Akiza and Luna were upstairs to vacuum the bedrooms while Leo was in the kitchen and wiped the windows clean. Crow and I were working together to cook lunch for everyone. Jack didn't do anything useful. He just took his "precious" time, as he liked to express, to make his fourth cup of coffee. He was running out of my homemade coffee, so I had to make another visit in the Spirit World later to collect coffee beans.

What about Lazar?

Well, he had been busy the whole morning and noon to fix his hair that didn't want to curl in the way he wanted. He sat in front of a mirror with a hair brush in his left hand and a hair straightener in his right hand while he had rollers in one side of his hair.

"Do you really think Momentum Express is Yliaster's hideout?" Lazar suddenly asked. "If Yusei and the others are exposed, then they could get in big trouble. So they have to find out if M.E. and Yliaster are cooperating before it's too late." He panicked for a moment. "Why won't the hair straighter work today?! It's a bad sign!

Jack sat on the couch with his cup of coffee and snorted at the clown. "Sign or not, even I don't take that much time to fix my hair. And Yusei will make it, mark my words."

I rolled my eyes and stirred the pot with vegetables when Crow suddenly made a soft noise. I turned to my right and the carrot-head mess with one of his ear piercing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My ear piercing suddenly came off, just like that", Crow replied as he tried to fix the piercing.

"Old trash", Jack muttered in the background.

We all jumped when there was a sudden loud noise just next to us. We looked up and saw Leo had accidently knocked down a vase with roses. Akiza had brought those roses with her today from her rose bushes at home.

Luna was just coming downstairs from the floor above and saw the mess. "Leo, what did you do?!"

"I-It was an accident!" Leo replied sheepishly.

The twins began working together to clean up the mess.

"Clumsy", Jack commented in the background.

"Careful, Jack", I warned him. "Karma will strike back."

"Don't even talk like that, thank you!" Lazar said, looking horrified. "See?! They're all bad signs! Something could already be wrong in M.E.!"

"If it was, then we would be feeling Yusei's anxiety through the bond right now", I told him.

"Exactly", Jack nodded. "Besides, karma won't strike me, Estelle." He held his cup when it suddenly broke off from its handle and fell right onto his lap, the warm liquid both staining his clothes and burning him lightly. "Ow! Hot hot hot hot hot!"

I held back my laugh when I saw Jack yelling out in the air. At the same time, the rollers plopped out of Lazar's hair, rolling on the floor.

Lazar shook his head and crossed his arms, looking in the mirror. "I told you, but you didn't listen."

Wait… Things not working and breaking down… It was certainly a sign. I reached up to feel the necklace, trying to get some sort of comfort, when the bad aura reached me.

I grabbed the feather medallion with my fingers when I suddenly felt how the silver chain slid down my collarbone. I looked down and saw the chain had broken off. I gathered my necklace before it fell off me and held it in my hand.

The necklace I got by Yusei last Christmas… I was always so careful with it. It shouldn't break off so suddenly.

Maybe it was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

I clenched my hand with the necklace into a fist and held it close to me, embracing the fist with my other hand.

"Yusei…", I whispered lowly. "Stay safe…"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

Things didn't exactly end up as we had planned. After we snuck into Director Clark's office to get the access key to Infinity during lunch break, he came back way sooner than expected, so my two companions had to crawl through the air-conditioning to get out of the office and get to Infinity. To buy Sherry and Bruno some time, I challenged Director Clark on a Duel, but it became a Concentration Duel.

I quickly learned the rules, but Director Clark never hesitated on flipping over a card he had declared. I realized he had rigged the game somehow, and thanks to a power outage of Infinity I saw the reflection on Director Clark's glasses how the edges of his cards shone in different colors, representing Monster, Spell, and Trap cards, thanks to the table we Dueled on.

After winning the Duel, Director Clark revealed he knew all along whom Sherry and I were, but not Bruno because he was still unidentified. Director Clark alarmed the whole facility, so I ran out of his office to find Bruno and Sherry. Luckily, I met up with them in the hallway.

Sherry held up a flash drive. "Yusei, we found and downloaded the file of Yliaster."

"There they are!" two guards appeared from a corner and found us.

"You two go ahead!" I told Bruno and Sherry. "I'll handle them!"

"But, Yusei-", Bruno began.

"Run, you fool!" Sherry pushed him forward.

The two of them ran ahead while I stayed behind to handle the guards. I concentrated on creating two mini-tornadoes circling above the palm of my hands and threw them. The tornadoes grew bigger as they approached the guards, the force creating powerful winds in the hallway. The guards got caught in the middle of the tornadoes and flew around inside them. I turned around and ran immediately after my friends. They waited for me by a shuttle in a huge room, so we ran inside it to hide. But the second after we got onboard the hatch closed behind us.

"Hey, they locked us in!" Bruno panicked as he and Sherry began banging on it.

"They led us here!" I concluded.

Seconds later, we felt how the shuttle was moving. We rushed to the cockpit and saw, to our fear, how the shuttle was moving to Infinity. We banged on the windows, hoping that someone with a kind heart would hear and help us out. But no one saw or heard us.

The shuttle hovered over Infinity, which was slowly activating, and Ener-D swirled around us. We scattered around to check the consoles, trying to understand how they were working and if there was a way to stop the shuttle and Infinity.

"What exactly is going on?!" Sherry panicked.

"Not good!" Bruno called from the other side. "We're soon going to enter a wormhole!"

"What did you say?!" Sherry questioned.

"It's a passage leading to another dimension", Bruno explained. "But I've got no idea where we'll be dropped at."

That gave me a quick flashback when Estelle and I chased Paradox back in time. He used some kind of wormhole to travel through time. Maybe he had used Infinity to accomplish that? Another huge proof Momentum Express and Yliaster worked together.

Holographic screens popped up everywhere inside the shuttle, revealing Director Clark.

"Director Clark!" I exclaimed.

"_I hope you have it comfortable in there, Yusei Fudo, Sherry LeBlanc, and your friend_", Director Clark said.

"I've never gave you my real name!" Sherry growled.

"He knew who we were from the very beginning", I told her while removing my cap.

"_You shoulder consider yourself fortunate to get the first voyage._"

"Your actions speak loud and clear! Your facility and Yliaster are working together!" Sherry spat furiously at the screen with Director Clark. "Are you the one who killed my parents?!"

"_Dr. LeBlanc, right? I knew him_", Director Clark confessed. "_He was a fine man. But he was too curious._"

"For what exactly?" Sherry demanded.

"_Dr. LeBlanc worked for us to create a Control Card for the Infinity_", Director Clark explained. "_But he found out the true purpose of our machine._"

"True purpose?" Bruno mumbled in the background.

"_To tell things short, Infinity is a machine that connects time periods. Yliaster has been using Infinity to alter the history._"

"Alter the history?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

Another flashback came when I remembered how Leo and Luna's classmate forgot about the transfer student Lester, who in the end turned out to be part of Yliaster, and how Yliaster had removed said boy's mansion.

"_This world is a taboo for Yliaster. Dr. LeBlanc discovered it, and I made sure to silent him._"

"You monster…", Sherry hissed through her teeth.

"_You are in no position to threaten me, young lady. But because I told you three the truth I can't let you guys leave safely._"

"What?!" I raised an eyebrow.

Every holographic screen disappeared, replaced with one screen on the front of the cockpit. "_I can tell you this shuttle doesn't have a Control Card_", Director Clark said before the screen showed us a diagram of the wormhole with our shuttle. "_Because of that, the shuttle will be out of control and thrown out of the wormhole and you'll be lost forever. Goodbye, Yusei Fudo, Sherry LeBlanc._" The screen disappeared after Director Clark's goodbye.

"Wait!" I called, running up to the monitor.

In the next second, a bright light shone through the windows of the shuttle as it began rumbling violently. Then everything became black.


	89. The Silhouette in the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 89: The Silhouette in the Sky**

I didn't know for how long I've been knocked out, but when I woke up everything looked normal inside the shuttle, except for noises echoing around us. Sherry and Bruno had lost their consciousness, so I rushed to Bruno to wake him up.

"Bruno, Sherry, wake up!" I called, shaking Bruno.

Bruno and Sherry woke up by my voice and got up on their feet. They both looked disoriented at first, but collected themselves fast.

We stood up and looked through the windows. We were in a weird yellow space that couldn't even portrait an abstract painting.

"Where are we?" Sherry asked.

Bruno went over to the main control monitor and checked the data. "Guys, we're inside a wormhole."

"But how can wormholes exist in the first place?" I wondered.

I did read a few articles about theories of wormholes, but nothing had been confirmed…until now with Yliaster involved.

"Yliaster must have advanced technology to create such huge scientific power", Bruno mumbled.

The shuttle began rumble again, catching us off guard. Alarms set off as the cockpit shone in red lights.

"What's happening?!" I questioned.

The noises outside sounded like the shuttle was slowly tearing apart.

"_Shuttle out of control. Shuttle out of control_", a computer voice warned. "_Please insert the Control Card as soon as possible._"

"Oh no! The shuttle will eject out of the wormhole!" Bruno warned.

"What will happen if it does?" Sherry asked.

"I've got no idea", Bruno shook his head. "We might be torn apart outside of the wormhole in the dimensional distortion or ejected to a certain time period."

The three of us began messing around with every monitor we could find in the cockpit, but nothing seemed to work. "Bruno, nothing's working over here!" I told him.

"Same here!" he shook his head. "Everything's out of control!"

Another rumble came as we heard a piece of the shuttle got torn off again. This time it was so violent the force knocked us back on the floor.

"Less than a minute, guys!" Bruno warned after he got up and checked the main monitor.

"Can't we really stop the shuttle?" I asked, now feeling nervous.

"We could, if we had a Control Card!" Bruno replied.

"A Control Card?" Sherry questioned before she pulled out a card from her jacket and walked over to the main monitor. "Maybe the card my father left for me is the key."

She placed the card on the slot that had the same shape of a card. Seconds later, the card was analyzed and approved of the shuttle's system.

"_Control card recognized. Reinitiating original functions_", the computer voice announced.

We all let out sighs of relief as the monitor showed the shuttle going back in the wormhole.

"Alright!" Bruno cheered.

"_Course confirmed. Shuttle reversing back on track._"

The shuttle moved violently around when it tried changing course, throwing us around in return. But the situation got worse when part of the window got a hole. The gravity of the wormhole tried sucking us out, so we had to hold onto something. Bruno grabbed onto the monitor while I held onto one as well, but Sherry didn't react fast enough and was flying out of the shuttle.

"Sherry!" I called.

I grabbed a thick wire and jumped up to grab Sherry before she would end up in the wormhole. Just after she was out of the shuttle, I grabbed her hand and saved her. But now both she and I were in danger.

"Yusei!" Bruno called in the background.

Luckily, the wire I was holding on was strong, but the gravity of the wormhole was strong. It strained my arms, but I refused to let go of Sherry.

"Yusei, let go of me!" Sherry demanded. "You have to save yourself!"

"We'll get through this together, Sherry!" I told her.

Sherry shook her head and gave me a small sad smile before she flattened her hand, making her slide out of my grip. I still refused to let go, so I tried to hook her fingers with mine. But the force of the wormhole won and sucked Sherry out of my hold.

"Sherry!" I screamed, feeling angry at myself for not saving the blonde woman.

"Hold on!" Bruno called behind me.

I "swam" back inside the shuttle when a shutter came down and blocked the broken window. Everything returned back to normal inside the shuttle.

"_Emergency shutters closing._"

Once I was back on the floor, I rushed to the intact windows to see if I could find Sherry somewhere in the wormhole.

But she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hours had passed since the turbulent had calmed down. Bruno and I were still inside the shuttle as it calmly traveled through the wormhole. The yellow space had shifted in all kinds of colors, and now we were traveling through a red space.

None of us had spoken since Sherry got sucked into the wormhole. I felt angry and guilty that I couldn't protect her. What should I tell Elsworth if we ever returned to our dimension?

Another interesting thought appeared in my head. What if we somehow ended up in Estelle's dimension? It would obviously cause massive uproar and conflicts. She did say she came from the 2010's and in my dimension it was in early 2130's.

Thinking about Estelle made me relax a bit, but worried at the same time. Could I communicate with her and the others through our bond?

I closed my eyes and tried sending my emotions through the Mark. I waited a couple of minutes, but I didn't receive a sign back. I guess it was impossible within a wormhole.

I opened my jacket and pulled out a card. It was the card I got from Estelle way early in the war with Yliaster. A Feather of the Phoenix.

I kept it with me wherever I went. It was probably a weird and childish thought, but I felt like I had a deeper connection with Estelle, since I gave her a silver necklace with a feather medallion in return for her card.

I sighed and put back the card inside the jacket. I looked up and saw the wormhole outside had turned into deep red, but there was something else that grabbed my attention.

"Bruno, look!" I exclaimed.

We took a closer look at whatever was floating outside. It looked like a gigantic flying island. It had skyscrapers on the lower surface. Two bridges were also connected to it. It was like a city upside down. The area below the shuttle looked like a ruined and abandoned city.

Something about it felt horribly wrong. It was like one of those horror sci-fi movies we watched once after Jack, Crow, and I had moved into Zora's rented apartment.

"_Yusei…_", a voice called.

I shivered when I recognized the voice. I turned around and came face to face with the spirit of my father. Everything around us was black, so I knew this was a vision or a message my father tried to send me.

"Dad", I said, acknowledging him.

"_Yusei, don't get close to it_", Dad warned.

"Dad, what is that thing?" I asked. "Is it a UFO or something out of space?"

"_That's the Ener-D that will lead to the end of mankind, if it's not stopped in time_", Dad explained.

"The end of mankind?" I said, shocked. "What do you mean, Dad?! What will happen?!"

"_I can't tell you more_", Dad shook his head. "_But there is one more thing I _must_ tell you._"

I tried to keep myself calm, but I felt my eyes were still glaring, demanding answer from Dad.

"_Your mother could still be alive._"

My eyes widened by shock, my anger all forgotten by the news.

"_I've searched for Angela in the world my spirit lives in, but there have been no signs of her. I've asked around, but no one has seen her. Not even Jack Atlas's parents._"

"Jack's parents?!" I gasped.

Dad nodded, "_They've seen everything their son has accomplished, and they're happy to see him changing for the good._"

I noticed how Dad's spirit was slowly fading away, but I still had so many questions. "Dad, wait!"

"_Hold the woman you love close to you, Yusei_", Dad gave me a warm fatherly smile. "_I'll send you and your friend back to your world._"

Dad's spirit disappeared and my surroundings returned to normal. I blinked a couple of times to get through the sudden dazing feeling.

"Yusei!" Bruno called behind me. "The shuttle's functions are back to normal. It's reversing back on its course!"

I turned around and nodded to him. Although I had more questions, I was grateful to my father for sending us back to our dimension.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Elsworth had come over to the garage to wait for Sherry there instead of another location. We were all downstairs in the garage, mainly to fix Crow and my accessories. Crow had been able to fix his ear piercing, but I was still struggling with my necklace. The twins and Lazar played with their Duel Monsters cards close to the door.

I gave up trying to fix the necklace. I realized I had to take it to a jewelry store or look for a blacksmith in the Spirit World to fix the chain.

"No luck?" Akiza asked as she walked over to me.

I shook my head. "Nope. I guess I leave it as it is for now."

I closed Yusei's toolbox, the one I had given to him, when my Mark suddenly began glowing. I looked on it and then turned around. The other Signers' Marks were glowing as well.

"What is it now?" Jack muttered, still irritated that his favorite coffee mug had broken and the coffee had stained his pants earlier today.

A shockwave rushed through the building and us, but our Marks provided us shields to protect ourselves. Elsworth got protected by Crow's Mark and Lazar by the twins'. Only seconds later, the shockwave passed us, making our Marks stop glowing and the shields dispersed.

"Was that a shockwave?" Crow asked.

"If it was, then what did it do?" Akiza asked. "It felt different from a normal shockwave."

I feared the worst. Yliaster must have used their powers to change history again, and maybe even delete people's memories.

My Mark began glowing again, this time with the Head Mark. It was a certain sign. Yusei was coming back.

"Guys, we need to go!" I told the group.

Everyone blinked confusedly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We ran down to the docks when my Mark glowed brighter. We were getting close to Yusei's location.

"Can you tell us what we're doing here?" Leo asked as the Signers and Lazar ran behind me.

"My Mark tells me Yusei will show up here any minute!" I replied, feeling the sweat on my face.

"You heard her, Leo! So don't ask weird questions!" Crow panted.

"Guys, look up!" Jack suddenly called.

We stopped running and looked up to the sky. A white light appeared out of nowhere and created a wormhole, similar to the one Paradox used to time travel with.

"What is that white light?" Leo asked.

"Hey, something's coming out!" Luna warned.

A big white shuttle flew out from the wormhole, before it disappeared, and it crashed into the water. It floated up to the dock, looking damaged from head to toe. Seconds later, the roof of the shuttle opened, releasing steam, before Yusei and Bruno came walking out. Sherry was nowhere to be seen.

I held back my sadness, knowing Sherry had been thrown out and was maybe with Z-one now.

Yusei and Bruno looked surprised to see us.

"You two are safe!" Crow sighed in relief.

Bruno looked around. "We're back in New Domino City." He let out a sigh of relief as well. "We came back safe and sound, Yusei."

"Yeah…", Yusei nodded before looking down with a deep thinking expression.

"My Mark began glowing, so I knew we had to come and make sure you two came home safe", I spoke up.

"Hey, what is that thing up there?" Jack called out.

We looked up to the sky and saw the wormhole had left a black ripple that revealed part of the Divine Temple.

"What the heck is that?" the blonde man wondered.

"It's from the alternative dimension", Yusei explained.

"That thing is huge!" Leo exclaimed.

"Well, I don't see something weird", Lazar said as he strained his eyes to look at the sky.

"Look closer, clown!" Jack snarled, pointing at the sky. "There's a huge floating island in the sky!"

"Can't you see it, Lazar?" Akiza asked.

Yusei pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his Mark. "I think only we Signers can see the island because of our Marks."

"But what is that?" Crow questioned.

"It's the last Ener-D that will lead to the end of mankind", Yusei replied.

"How do you know that?" Jack wondered.

Yusei narrowed his eyes a bit. "I…just do. But that thing is going to be a threat to us and New Domino City."

"It's the Divine Temple…", I spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"You know what it is, Estelle?" Luna asked.

I nodded slowly. "It's coming…from the future."

"The future?!" everyone exclaimed, shocked and surprised.

The ripple made loud noises before it closed and the sky returned to normal, in my and the Signers' eyes.

"It's gone", Akiza mumbled.

"Did it go back to the future?" Jack wondered.

"Wait, Yusei!" Leo spoke out. "Aren't you and Bruno supposed to be at the Momentum Express? And where's Sherry?"

"It's a long story", Yusei replied. "But we need to go back to the M.E."

"Do you mean…?" Crow began, expecting good news.

Yusei nodded, "Yes. The Momentum Express is cooperating with Yliaster."

"Seriously?!" Lazar jumped, surprised.

I suddenly felt a tickling feeling in my throat, but it didn't take much time to figure out what it was. I quickly pulled up the sleeve of my top and put the palm of my hand against my mouth and began coughing up blood.

"Estelle!" I heard Akiza call worriedly.

Someone grabbed both my shoulders as I leant a bit and coughed harder. Someone even rubbed my back to help. Once the tickling feeling smoothed down, I moved back my hand to see a splash of blood.

"Oh no…", I mumbled, feeling my chest hurt a bit.

"The curse, Estelle!" Leo exclaimed. "You were running and that caused the curse to activate!"

I straightened up and saw it was Yusei who held me by the shoulders. "We'll take you back to the garage", he told me. "You don't have to come with us."

"But…", I began.

"Listen to your boyfriend for once, woman!" Jack interrupted with a snarl. "You're in no condition for stress and physical activity! You're staying in the garage until we get back and that's it!"

I flinched by Jack's harsh tone, but I knew he was right. What he wasn't right about was Yusei was not my boyfriend.


	90. Things Have Changed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 90: Things Have Changed**

Elsworth, Leo, Luna, and I stayed in the garage while the others went to check out the Momentum Express. I got to wash my face and hands to remove the blood off me. If I coughed up blood because of that brief running… Then the curse of the Crimson Devil was severer than I first thought.

Elsworth stayed downstairs while the twins, Lazar, and I sat in the kitchen to watch the news, mainly to see if something had changed after the shockwave.

An hour later, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bruno, and Akiza returned after checking the Momentum Express facility. Yusei and Bruno went to tell Elsworth the bad news and gave him the Spell card Z-ONE that Sherry had left behind.

"You're saying Momentum Express has vanished?!" Lazar exclaimed after we heard Jack, Akiza, and Crow tells us the news.

Crow nodded, "Yep. It's like it's never been there."

"That's the same thing that happened after our Duel with Lester, Luna!" Leo pointed out.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, and all our classmates and Ms. Bartlet somehow got their memories erased of him, and his mansion vanished in the thin air."

"So Yliaster must have erased the Momentum Express facility to keep the evidence low", Jack concluded.

"Could it mean they've also erased all the people that worked there?" Akiza questioned.

"Possibly", I nodded. "Director Clark was erased from the history as well. I remember reading that in my dimension."

"_Breaking news!_" the television said, getting our attention. "_The most favorite team of the WRGP has finally arrived to New Domino City!_"

A scene was showed briefly with an image of the Three Pure Nobles!

"Yliaster!" I exclaimed.

Everyone yelled out in surprise, especially Lazar. "B-But they're the three Directors of Sector Security! Why are they suddenly in the WRGP?!" he questioned.

Crow rushed down to the garage to get the others. "Guys, hurry up and watch the TV!"

Yusei, Bruno, and Elsworth ran up to the kitchen as we gathered in front of the television.

"Look closely", Jack pointed at the screen.

Angela appeared in the camera, a real close up. "_Ladies and gentlemen, the favorites of the WRGP have finally arrived to New Domino City! It's Team New World!_"

The camera moved and showed Lester, Primo, and Jakob being surrounded by paparazzi. No one thought they looked weird with their robes. Instead they were thrilled to meet and interview them.

"I've never heard of a Team New World before", Crow pointed out.

"If so, then why are they on TV?" Luna questioned.

Lazar fell down on his knees and leant against the table. "This makes my head spin."

Bruno rushed to the computer to look for information at every available website. "Their name is Team New World. They suspect this team will join the high ranks of the world and become an indestructible force. They're one of the best and favorite teams in the world." He checked other websites. "This article is on every site."

"That's weird", Leo spoke out. "It's like the world doesn't remember this team never existed before, and we're the ones who knows the truth."

"But why is that so?" Lazar asked.

Yusei rushed over to Bruno, looking a bit frantic. "Bruno, check the tournament chart."

"Okay", Bruno nodded.

There was a short pause before Yusei called out. "Look! The tournament chart has been changed!"

The Signers and non-Signers gasped in shock. I wasn't that surprised because I knew the tournament was going to be changed.

"It can't be!" Jack spat out.

We gathered immediately around the desk to check the screen of the computer. Only eight team names remained, and they were Team New World (Yliaster's team), Team The Arm, Team Ragnarok, Team Westlife (Beatrix's team), Team Fortune Ark, Team Taiyo, Team 5D's (our team), and Team Black Baron.

"Sherry and my team isn't among the chart anymore", Elsworth pointed out.

"They've changed the past", Yusei concluded.

"Changed the past?" Akiza questioned.

"It's like the last time with Paradox, remember?" Yusei said. "But this time they've changed everything in our era. They're trying to manipulate the past and change today's history."

"But how'd they do that?" Jack wondered.

Crow let out a gasp of realization. "That shockwave! That must've been the thing that changed the past!"

"But the Crimson Dragon protected us all, so we weren't affected", Leo added.

"Yeah, and since they've changed the past, it makes more sense why Momentum Express does no longer exist", Jack nodded. "But if Yliaster have the power for such thing… Then why haven't they erased us?"

"It's true", Akiza said. "They've considered us obstacles the whole time, so why didn't they make things easier and eliminate us?"

"But they probably can't, because of our Marks of the Dragon", Luna pointed out.

"There must be another reason", Yusei said.

"But what?" Jack demanded.

"Maybe we play a role for them", Yusei replied.

"Really?" Crow said, surprised.

"Could that be why they never erased us?" Akiza wondered.

"Well, I don't want to be a pawn in their plot!" Leo snorted.

"But what about Estelle?" Luna asked. "They've always been after her and almost killed her several times."

Every eye turned to me to get answers. I let out a soft sigh, knowing I had to tell them. "From what I know, they're only after my powers. They don't exactly want to kill me."

"But why did they still hurt you and all those things?" Crow wondered.

Should I tell them?

Yes, it was time.

"Yliaster has something called the Grand Design", I began explaining. "The Grand Design is like a portal, but it's currently locked. In order to unlock it, they have to complete a Circuit with the power of Ener-D that comes from the Duels. And maybe… They've been absorbing the leftover powers of mine to complete it."

"You knew all that and you didn't tell us?!" Jack growled angrily.

Yusei gave him a knowing look, shutting up the blonde before turning back to me. "What happens once they complete the Circuit?"

"When the Grand Design is complete…", I paused for a second. "The Divine Temple we saw earlier will enter your time period."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Estelle?!" Crow demanded, looking furious. "Yusei said that temple will be the end of mankind, and you only tell us the truth now?!"

"There are many reasons why, Crow", I replied calmly. "So many things have been different ever since I came here; compared to the cartoon I watched and read in my dimension." I held up my left hand to count with my fingers. "First of all, there was _never_ a Crimson Star Priestess who looked after the Signers. Second; there were two different endings of the cartoon. The original had a violent ending, involving Yliaster killing Leo, but the Crimson Dragon blessed him and gave him not only his life back but also the Heart Mark. Here, Leo received his Mark during the Duel with Lester, way too soon than originally." Leo flinched when he heard that, but Luna grabbed his hand to comfort him. "In the dub version, meaning the American version, they've altered the ending, removing the last arc with the violent Duels, and made it look like the Divine Temple disappeared once your team won the WRGP, after beating Team New World. And then there was never an ice witch who helped out Primo during the Diablo catastrophe."

Everyone took a minute to sink in the information I just told them.

"Whoa… Heavy…", Bruno mumbled.

Crow looked down with a guilty look and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Estelle… I get it now why you never told us."

"I understand, and I'm sorry too for not telling you guys", I said, looking away.

Akiza put her hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile. "It's okay. You told us now, so you weren't exactly late with it."

Yusei nodded, smiling softly as well. "We're grateful you've told us the truth. Now we know what's at stake here. And we will fight them to stop their plans once and for all."

Jack, Leo, Luna, Crow, and Akiza nodded along with Bruno, Elsworth, and Lazar. I nodded with Yusei, all of us knowing things were going to get violent.

"Anybody home?" a voice suddenly called from the garage.

Lazar froze when he recognized the voice. "It's officer Trudge! He can't know that I'm here!" He found a black metal box with a lid by the stairs. "That'll do!"

Before one of us could say something, the clown rushed and hid inside the box. I wondered how in the world he could fit in there, but then again he came from a circus family.

Seconds later, Trudge and Mina walked up to the kitchen. Both of them looked concerned about something.

"Hey, guys. We've got some bad news for you", Trudge spoke up before he sat down on the black box where Lazar was hiding.

"Bad news?" Yusei questioned.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this…", Trudge began.

"Then be blunt with it", Crow suggested.

"We're afraid the WRGP will be canceled", Mina dropped the bomb.

"What?!" we all exclaimed.

I had forgotten about this part; that WRGP was threatened to get canceled.

"Where'd you even get the idea to cancel the WRGP?" Jack asked.

"We received lots of complaints about the tournament after the preliminaries", Mina explained. "We consulted with the Steering Committee and they decided it would be the best to cancel the WRGP."

"It's not that big of a surprise, especially after the catastrophe happened", Trudge nodded. "Personally, I'm against it, but the superiors refuse to hear other opinions."

"And the chair to the Director of Sector Security has been empty since Director Goodwin left", Mina explained. "Plus Vice-Director Lazar is still on his long vacation with no signs of returning."

"There's no director?" Yusei mumbled.

Jack snorted, "So they decided not to part-time work with two jobs at once and alter that too, did they?"

"What are you talking about?" Trudge asked, looking confused.

"None of your business", Jack retorted calmly.

"What?!" Trudge exclaimed, surprised, before he fell off the black box.

"Anyway, the decision can't be changed, unless someone else with higher ranks can convince the Steering Committee", Mina explained as Trudge sat back on the metal box.

"But if the WRGP is canceled, we lose our chance to fight", Yusei told his foster brothers.

Jack growled and punched lightly the refrigerator. "Man, this stinks!"

"All hope is not lost yet!" Lazar called from inside the black box.

The clown began struggling inside the box and Trudge didn't even realize he was sitting on it. He just looked around to find the source of the noise. In the next second, he jumped up in the air, holding his buttocks after Lazar had drove a screwdriver through the box, and crashed on the floor.

Lazar popped out from the box and took a deep breath of air. "Fresh air…!"

"Vice-Director Lazar!" Trudge exclaimed, shocked.

"What are you doing here with Jack and the others?" Mina wondered.

Lazar recovered and got into his serious mode. "My memories haven't been changed for certain." He jumped up and landed on the black box. "Vice-Director Lazar makes the happy announcement that he'll return to duty from the long vacation!"

"Are you sure, Lazar?" Yusei asked. "You'll put yourself in danger with Yliaster roaming free now."

"I've decided I'll return to duty as the Director of Sector Security!" Lazar said determinedly. "I won't back down anymore! I'll fight with you to defeat Yliaster!"

"Wow…", Crow said, amazed over the clown's determined decision.

"Then you better make sure the WRGP does not cancel", Jack told the clown. "Don't let us down."

"You can count on it!" Lazar nodded. "Officer Ushio Trudge and Chief of Special Investigations Mina Simington, wait for me by the car!"

"Yes sir!" Trudge and Mina nodded and ran down to the garage and out of the house.

Lazar turned to the Satellite Trio. "I thank you three to let me stay with you in your home. Even though it was for a short time, I've learned a lot from all of you. I'll make sure the WRGP will continue as planned! It's not just for your victory, but to defeat Yliaster once and for all!"

With that said, Lazar walked out to the waiting car and took off with Mina and Trudge to Sector Security.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I had driven to my personal spot to watch the sunset alone. I needed some quiet and peace to think about what happened a few hours ago.

Lazar had made the big announcement all over New Domino City that he was now the new Director of Sector Security. That meant the WRGP would continue without any cancelling.

Elsworth had taken off to search for Sherry. He was determined to find her alive. I feared he would break down if he found her dead. But something told me Sherry was still alive, but somewhere lost. I hoped she was okay and safe.

My thoughts returned to the encounter with my father's spirit. He warned me about the Divine Temple that it was going to be the end of mankind. But what made me think deeper was how his spirit had now appeared twice.

The first time I saw him was when he saved me from those zombie spirits after my victory against Roman when I fell into the light of the old Ener-D Reactor. He had asked for my forgiveness that he burdened me with a heavy destiny. Back then, I was desperate to talk more with him, to understand better what had happened before the Zero Reverse, and the Dark Signers.

Both those encounters had something to do with Ener-D. Was Ener-D the key about Dad?

And what was that about my mother? Was she really alive? If so, then why didn't she try finding me, if she survived the Zero Reverse?

But if Mom was possibly alive…

I felt my eyes widen when I came to a realization.

Could it be Dad was still alive as well, but trapped inside the Ener-D?!

If that was the case, then what could I do to save him?

A dragon's soft roar echoed to my right. I turned to the right and saw Eclipse Wyvern landing outside of the parking lot tower. Estelle jumped off the dragon and rubbed its muzzle as thanks. Eclipse Wyvern chirped happily by the affections before it transformed into light and flew back to Estelle's waist-bag. She was still dressed in the same clothes as earlier.

I wasn't blind before. I did notice her necklace had been missing on her collarbone when Bruno and I made it back to our dimension. But now she had the necklace back on. Did something happen to it before?

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

After Lazar left the garage, I took off with Akiza. She was a bit upset about Sherry's disappearance, but confirmed she wasn't angry at me after I had explained I couldn't remember every single detail of the 5D's season. We parted by a crossroad, but I didn't return to Martha's house, no. I went to the Spirit World to get my necklace fixed.

Luckily, I found a town where a Duel Monster blacksmith, Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu, had his workshop and fixed the necklace for free. The chain became as good as new, and even stronger. Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu said he added some special alloy that made the chain endurable, and it didn't even affect the chain's original look.

After the short visit in the Spirit World, I returned to Martha's house to take it easy and work on a small project I had begun with a couple of days ago. Halfway of the project, I got interrupted by a call from Yusei. He asked me to come to his personal spot where he often went to think without people around him. So I asked Eclipse Wyvern to take me to the parking lot tower.

I found Yusei already on the spot when Eclipse Wyvern and I arrived. I got off the dragon and thanked him before he retired to his card.

I walked towards Yusei, seeing he had turned to my direction, but waited for me by the railing. He looked calm, but his aura told me he was confused by several things.

"Yusei", I greeted him.

"Estelle…", he replied lowly before looking aside.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly.

Yusei didn't answer immediately. He took his time to collect his thoughts until I stood next to him.

"I met my father", Yusei confessed.

"You did?" I asked.

I knew his father was going to appear a couple of times around this time and even during the final event in the Divine Temple, but I had forgotten which episodes.

Yusei nodded, confirming my question. "He told me the Divine Temple will be the end of mankind, if not stopped." He had his hand on the railing, but tightened his grip on it. "But he told me something else than that."

"And what was that?" I asked.

Yusei grunted through his teeth, sounding like he was holding back his frustration and sadness. "M-My mother…could be alive."

"What?" I mumbled, surprised.

I remember reading about Yusei's mother. Nothing had been confirmed by then, but there were theories she went MIA after the Zero Reverse. However, it was highly thought she had died during the incident.

"If…Mom is still alive…", Yusei began, gripping the railing with both hands. "Why did she never try to look for me? Didn't she care for me? Or did she think I was dead all this time?"

All those negative thoughts made me furious. Why would Yusei think like that? There must be a reason why his mother hadn't tried looking for him.

I stepped forward and took Yusei's face between my two hands, making him turn to me. "Yusei." He blinked once. "I'm sure there must be a reason why your mother never tried to reach out to you. Once the WRGP is over, and if the Crimson Dragon can extend my stay and life, we'll go look for her together. Your parents' spirits love you, so don't doubt them."

Yusei took his time to comprehend my words while I rubbed my thumbs softly against his cheeks. He leant down his head, the bangs hanging on his face, as if trying to hide himself from me.

Then all of the sudden, Yusei wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, as he placed his face in the crook of my neck. His body shook by the sobs he held back while I felt tears dripping on my bare shoulder.

I froze by the sudden move, but relaxed and wrapped my arms around Yusei; my right hand resting on the back of his head and my left hand on his back. I made soft shush noises as I rubbed his silky hair to try calming him down.

I could partly understand Yusei's pain and confusion. After all those years living with the thoughts that both his parents were dead, and suddenly getting the news his mother could be alive? Who wouldn't get affected by such news?

I decided to try singing softly to help Yusei to calm down. It had been a while since I sang the Endless Song.

"**Towagatari~Hikari no Uta~" by Nana Mizuki**

"_Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo_

_Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni_

_Nagare nagarete utsukushiku_

_Mata sei to shi no yurikago de_

_Yawaku awadatsu_"

Yusei's sobs finally calmed down, but his arms remained tight on me. As I kept singing, I caressed his head. It hurt in my heart that I couldn't provide all my feelings for him. I so wanted to give him more, but I couldn't.

"_Utae… Utae Ima futatsu no negai wa_

_Tsuyoku… Tsuyoku Ten no konjiki to kirameku_

_Towa wo kataran_"


	91. Meeting Team Ragnarok

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 91: Meeting Team Ragnarok**

It was only a short time left before the WRGP finals were going to take off in late June. So our team had to be ready with perfect Duel Runners and tactics, depending on what kind of teams we were going to face before Team New World.

I have also switched back to my red summer outfit now that I felt more comfortable after adjusting to the curse of the Crimson Devil.

I was right now in the garage with Yusei and Bruno who were checking on the raven-haired man's Duel Runner. Apparently, Yusei noticed something odd during yesterday's practice and wanted to check what it could be. Jack and Crow were currently out on a short task to get some spare parts for every three Duel Runners.

While the young men were busy with the red Duel Runner, I sat on a chair with a magazine in my hands. The magazine was mainly about the WRGP. I flipped a page and came over two pages about Team Ragnarok. It certainly caught my attention, so I began reading it.

Team Ragnarok was a team from Scandinavia; Halldor and Broder from Sweden and Dragan from Norway. Their full names were Halldor Odén, Dragan Møller, and Broder Wulff. They all had Nordic Synchro Monsters as their Ace Synchros, just like our Signer Dragons. Halldor carried the card of Odin, Father of the Aesir. Dragan had the card of Thor, Lord of the Aesir. And Broder carried the card of Loki, Lord of the Aesir.

It was interesting to read that there were real Nordic Gods cards based on the Nordic Mythology. I did remember Team Ragnarok was different from the other teams, and not just by their Nordic Monsters. They were also blessed with some kind of power by the three Nordic Gods, but I couldn't remember what. All I remembered was it had something to do with a rune. So Team Ragnarok was pretty similar to Team 5D's.

I had a feeling they could get interested in me, if the Nordic Gods sensed I was a Scandinavian. Halldor, Dragan, and Broder didn't feel like bad guys now when I saw them in the magazine, but they could try convincing me to join their team. If they ever did that, I was going to decline. I was in Team 5D's and I was going to remain loyal to my friends.

"What are you reading?" Yusei spoke up.

I looked up and flinched in surprise when I saw him standing right in front of me. I didn't sense him approaching me.

"Yikes, Yusei! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I took a deep breath to calm down my rapid-beating heart.

Yusei chuckled lightly. "Sorry. Guess you were deeply into reading."

I nodded before I turned the magazine around and showed him the article about Team Ragnarok. "I was just reading about Team Ragnarok."

Yusei opened his mouth to say something when the door to the garage opened and Leo stepped inside. "Yusei!"

The three of us looked up while Leo ran down the stairs to join us. "Hi, Leo", Bruno greeted. "You're here all alone?"

"Luna went over to Laila to have some girl-time", Leo explained before turning to Yusei. "But, Yusei, listen! You gotta fix a Duel Runner!"

Yusei raised an eyebrow in surprise as he walked over to Leo. "You haven't ridden one accidently?"

"No, of course not!" Leo shook his head. "The Duel Runner belongs to Team Taiyo who is also in the finals. They only have one Duel Runner they've built on their own, but it's broken, 'cause the Ghosts damaged it. I did offer them to get help, but they didn't let me, and now I can't leave them like that!"

"I see", Yusei smiled softly. "I'll do it."

"Seriously?!" Leo's eyes shone brightly.

"A hand-built Duel Runner, huh?" Bruno said, impressed. "I'd love to see it. I'll come and help out too."

"Thank you, Yusei, Bruno!" Leo smiled widely.

Yusei and Bruno prepared a toolkit and spare parts while Leo waited impatiently by the door. I decided not to go because I had a feeling my presence was going to be needed somewhere else today.

Yusei noticed I wasn't preparing myself to leave. "You're not going, Estelle?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll wait for Jack and Crow, so I can tell them where you two have gone. I don't want Crow to call Sector Security and report you missing, just because you're not here in the garage."

"I see your point", Yusei chuckled.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Leo called from the door.

Bruno laughed calmly as he packed the last spare parts in a bag. "Calm down, Leo. We're almost done."

Yusei smiled lightly and shook his head in amusement before he turned to me. "Just take it easy, okay?"

I nodded with a small smile myself. "No need to tell me twice."

Yusei, Bruno, and Leo left the garage, so I was all alone in ten minutes. Crow and Jack returned with one bag of spare parts.

"Hey, guys!" Crow called when he stepped inside the garage, but stopped smiling when he saw I was alone. "Hey, where're Yusei and Bruno?"

"Out on a repairing mission, by Leo's request", I replied.

"Ah", Crow nodded in relief. "Good to know that."

Jack pushed himself past Crow with an annoying look. "And you didn't go with them?" he asked me.

"No", I shook my head. "I stayed behind so I could tell you they're out on business."

"I see", Jack nodded as he walked past me and up the stairs to the kitchen. "Now I can make my well-deserved coffee after looking among trash half the morning."

"Well-deserved coffee my butt", Crow muttered lowly.

"Did something happen?" I asked, concerned.

Crow shook his head. "Nah, not really. Just had to listen to Jack's constant complains about how he's too fabulous to dig through spare parts in a second-hand shop."

I felt my chin drop lightly in surprise. "Seriously? He considers a second-hand shop a dump?"

"I don't want to get myself dirty!" Jack called from the kitchen.

"Tyst! (Quiet!)" I retorted playfully, loud enough for Jack to hear.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I stayed in the garage to help Jack and Crow with the chores. They were grateful that I was helping them, even though I wasn't living with them. Crow did tell me not to feel like I was forced to help them like a maid, and not to strain myself because of the curse.

I was enjoying helping out with the cleaning. It didn't strain me as much as simple running, so I could live a "normal" life until my time would come.

We were taking a break in the garage while drinking iced tea, or iced coffee in Jack's case, when the door to the garage opened, revealing Akiza and Luna.

"Hi, guys!" Akiza greeted with a smile.

Luna looked around in the garage. "Isn't Leo here?"

"No, he left with Yusei and Bruno to repair a Duel Runner", I explained.

"I see…", Luna mumbled. "So that's why he was in a hurry when we left home."

"Yes, but I thought you were with Laila?" I asked the little girl.

"I was, but I was on my way here when I met up with Akiza", Luna replied.

"So what's the business with us today, ladies?" Crow asked playfully. "There're two handsome men who can help ya out!"

"It's a good thing Beatrix weren't around to hear that", I commented. "Or else things would look pretty bad right now, birdie."

Jack chuckled deeply before he took a sip of his drink. Crow blushed brightly as Akiza and Luna laughed at my comment.

"Oh, c'mon!" Crow retorted before he calmed down to get two glasses of iced tea for the newcomers.

"But seriously, what's up?" Jack asked the girls.

Akiza and Luna joined us as they took the offered glasses from Crow. "There's going to be an Exhibition Duel in a couple of hours, sponsored by the WRGP", Akiza explained.

"Exhibition Duel?" Crow questioned.

Akiza nodded, "Yes. Lazar called in Team Ragnarok to prepare themselves for the finals, since they arrived a bit late for the tournament."

Jack scowled, "The clown certainly got into this ever since he became the Director of Sector Security."

"But it does sound interesting", Crow pointed out. "Team Ragnarok's Duelists carry the three cards of the Nordic Gods, based on the Nordic Mythology." He turned to me. "That's where you come from, right, Estelle? From Scandinavia?"

I nodded, "Correct."

"I thought that, if we might meet them in the finals, it wouldn't hurt getting a glimpse on their cards and strategies", Akiza added.

"And Ancient Fairy Dragon did tell me she sensed powerful Duel Monsters coming from the north", Luna explained.

"She did?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Crow turned to Jack with a knowing look. "What'd ya say?"

Jack returned the look. "You know me too well. Let's go."

But I couldn't help but notice there was something else gleaming in Jack's eyes. I wondered why.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We went to the building where they held the WRGP party months ago. It was packed with people, including the teams who were going to be in the WRGP finals. Only Team New World and Team Taiyo were absent.

They had prepared a Duel Field for Ground Duels, and the teams had the privilege to stand closest to the arena so Team Ragnarok could see them and choose who they wanted to Duel.

I could hear people talk excitedly about Team Ragnarok, especially the girls. Many of them had loud voices which made me cringe and rub my sore ears. I wasn't a big fan for big and thick crowd around me like this. It was a different thing when I was in the pits in the Kaiba Dome for the WRGP.

"Are you okay, Estelle?" Akiza asked, noticing I was rubbing my ears.

I made a so-so gesture with my head. "Kinda…"

"Is it the crowd?" Luna wondered.

I nodded, "Yes."

"You can leave if it's too much for you", Jack said a bit harshly.

I glared lightly at Jack. "I'll be able to stay to the very end, but I might have to leave a few times to clear my ears."

"Could it be that your autism is affecting you?" Crow wondered.

I nodded, "Yes. I've never really liked being in a crowd like this one. There're too many impressions and it exhausts me, so I get really tired as soon as I get to a quiet place, such as my room."

A spotlight was activated and shone its light on the MC who stood on a pedestal. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone grew silent. "The favorite candidates of the WRGP have finally arrived and are ready to give you a taste of their Decks! It's the team from the cold north of Scandinavia! The Duelists who carry the Nordic Gods cards! I give you…Team Ragnarok!"

A white limousine drove out from a garage and braked next to the red carpet. Girls hurried to get as close to the red carpet, but the railings were blocking them for a reason. A bodyguard exited the limousine to open the door to the backseats to let the three members of Team Ragnarok get out. Halldor came out first, then Dragan, and Broder as last. Girls turned to their fangirl modes and cried their love for the trio. Some of them were even holding up their homemade signs with their favorite man. Broder was actually the only one of Team Ragnarok who paid attention to the girls and smiled and waved lightly back.

"So that's Team Ragnarok…", Crow mumbled.

"If you ask me, Dragan's hair reminds me a lot of Yusei's", Akiza commented. "With the yellow streaks in the hair."

"You took the words out of my mouth", I told her.

"They sure emit a powerful aura", Luna said.

"Powerful, huh?" Jack frowned. "I'm the most powerful Duelist around."

Team Ragnarok stepped over to the Duel Field and stood there with the spotlights shining upon them.

"Then let us begin with the Exhibition Duel!" the MC announced. "The first man to Duel is the one who breaks every force with his Nordic God's hammer! I'm talking about Dragan Møller!" Fangirls to him exploded into their loud cheers, making me cover my ears until they had calmed down.

Dragan took a few steps forward before his eyes grew serious. He didn't hesitate on his move and pointed straight at Jack. A spotlight flashed upon Jack when he got chosen by the Ragnarok team member.

"I choose you, Jack Atlas!" Dragan exclaimed with a Norwegian accent.

I could sense there was something odd in Dragan's voice when he had called out Jack's name. It felt like anger and determination to beat Jack. But what for? Did they have a history? I couldn't remember that.

Of course, Jack didn't hesitate on accepting the challenge.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Duel only lasted for three turns, because Red Dragon Archfiend and Thor, Lord of the Aesir had emitted a very powerful aura that resonated against each other. When the Synchro Monsters clashed to each other, it created a shockwave and that was the thing that almost crumbled the building down to the ground.

Luckily, before something severe could happen, the MC cancelled the Duel. The Monsters and face-down cards disappeared from the Duel Field, but everyone was still worried what had happened. Many mentioned the last event with the Ghosts and Linda, thinking something like that had been close to happening again.

Hearing that made me a bit angry at Dragan; he must have purposely summoned Thor, Lord of the Aesir to harm Jack, but he almost risked everyone else in the building.

Jack was stern and silent when he joined us after he and Dragan left the Duel Field. "Are you okay, Jack?" Luna asked worriedly.

Jack scowled and crossed his arms, even while he had the Duel Disk on his arm.

"But what actually happened?" Crow wondered.

"It's like the two different powers of the Nordic God and Red Dragon Archfiend collided with one another", Akiza pointed.

"_Everyone, evacuate the building calmly_", Lazar's voice spoke from the loudspeakers. "_We don't know how big the damages are, so that's why we must repair them before tomorrow's revelation of the WRGP semifinals. The Exhibition Duel is over!_"

People began leaving the building. Team Ragnarok was escorted back to the waiting limousine. They were about to walk past me and my friends when Halldor and I suddenly made eye contact. I flinched mentally when I sensed his intense glance at me.

And to add more surprise, he and the two other Team Ragnarok members stopped walking in the middle of the red carpet. The three of them were staring at me with looks I couldn't identify.

"What's going on?" I heard Akiza ask next to me.

Before I knew it, Broder and Dragan stepped over to the railing and grabbed gently my arms and lifted me over the railing. Everyone gasped loudly, especially the girls, when they saw this happening. Dragan and Broder placed me on the red carpet and let go of my arms. Halldor stepped up to me and grabbed my right hand before he started walking towards the limousine, pulling me along. Dragan and Broder followed us while their fangirls cried hysterically for not being the "lucky" girl.

I looked over my shoulders and saw my friends pushing themselves through the crowd to get me. They looked frantic and worried, even Jack who had just been in a bad mood.

"_Calm down!_" I told them.

They stopped pushing themselves through the crowd and looked surprised by my words.

"_But, Estelle…_", Luna began.

"_Don't worry about me_", I replied. "_I can take care of myself. I'll call you after I find out what they want with me._"

The bodyguard opened the door to the backseat of the limousine. Halldor let go of my hand before he entered the vehicle. He then reached out his hand to me, offering me some help to enter the limousine. I decided to accept the hand. He wrapped his fingers gently around my hand and helped me get inside and settle down on the seats. Dragan and Broder stepped into the limousine after me and sat down on the opposite seats. The bodyguard shut the door and walked over to the front before the limousine drove off.

I stayed quiet, feeling a bit nervous. None of the men had taken the initiative to start talking. Halldor and Dragan looked serious, but Broder had a calming aura. To be honest, he reminded me a bit of Crow.

I decided to take the initiative. "Så… Är det okej att prata på svenska? (So… Is it okay to speak in Swedish?)"

Broder smiled in a similar way as Crow. "Du behöver inte vara nervös. Vi ska inte göra dig illa. (You don't have to be nervous. We will not hurt you.)"

"Men… Varför tog ni med mig? (But… Why did you bring me along?)" I asked.

"För asagudarna kände av att du har ett band med Signerdrakarna (Because the Aesir Gods could sense you have a connection to the Signer Dragons.)", Halldor spoke up next to me.

"Og Thor kunne bekrefte det da han og Red Dragon Archfiend kjempet mot hverandre (And Thor could confirm it when he and Red Dragon Archfiend clashed to each other.)", Dragan added, speaking in Norwegian which was a bit difficult to understand. "Det, og at du bærer duften i Norden. (That, and that you carry the scent of the Nordic region.)"

"Men gudarna säger att du inte är av äkta nordisk ursprung (But the gods say you aren't of true Nordic origin.)", Halldor added. "Kan du vara snäll och förklara? (Can you please explain?)"

I knew I had no way out of this, so I told them the short story of how I ended up in this dimension, and some minor stuff about the war with Yliaster. I did remember Team Ragnarok would play a big role now when it was close to the final battle with the evil force.

Broder looked amazed by my story. "En människa som kommer från en annan dimension. Va häftigt! (A person who comes from another dimension. That's amazing!)"

Dragan didn't seem convinced by my explanation. "Jeg tror ikke på historien. En person kan ikke bare teleportere seg til en annen dimensjon. (I don't believe in the story. A person can't just teleport himself to another dimension.)"

"Det är sant (That's true.)", I nodded. "Men Crimsondraken teleporterade mig hit för jag spelar en stor roll för Signerna. (But the Crimson Dragon teleported me here because I play a major role for the Signers.)"

"Bevise det (Prove it.)", Dragan demanded in a slight harsh tone.

"Dragan! Lugna ned dig lite! (Dragan! Calm down a little!)" Broder scolded his teammate.

I shook my head. "Det är okej. Jag har tydlig bevis. (It's okay. I have clear evidence.)"

I pulled up the right sleeve of my bolero and revealed my Star Mark. The three young men stared at it, Broder in slight amazement while Dragan and Halldor had neutral expressions.

Halldor nodded after a few seconds of silence. "Det räcker som bevis. (It's enough as evidence.)"

Dragan frowned and looked away with his arms crossed. I pulled down the sleeve while getting a better feeling that he was like a Nordic Jack Atlas.

"Förresten, är du med i ett lag? (By the way, are you in a team?)" Broder asked me.

There came the question. I had been prepared for it.

"Ja (Yes.)", I nodded. "Jag är med i Lag 5D's. (I'm with Team 5D's.)"

Broder's eyes widened in surprise while Halldor let out a very soft gasp and Dragan's eyes turned to me, looking a bit interested.

"Men är det inte det laget som Jack är med i? (But isn't that Jack's team?)" Broder questioned.

"Ja (Yes.)", I nodded.

Dragan scowled and snorted loudly. "Er du kjæresten hans? (Are you his girlfriend?)"

"Ursäkta? (Pardon?)" I asked, not understanding what he just said.

"Han frågade om du är Jack Atlas flickvän (He asked if you are Jack Atlas's girlfriend.)", Halldor translated for me.

I shook my head. "Nej. Vi är inte ett par. (No. We're not a couple.)"

Dragan shrugged and looked out through the window.

"Ledsen för Dragan (Sorry about Dragan.)", Broder said. "Han har en vendetta med Jack. (He has a vendetta with Jack.)"

"Jag fattar… (I get it…)", I nodded.

Halldor looked down on a smartphone before turning to me. "Vad är hemadressen? Vi kan skjutsa hem dig. (What's the home address? We can drive you home.)"

I blinked, surprised to hear that offer. "Nej, snälla, ni behöver inte köra hem mig. (No, please, you don't have to drive me home.)"

"Jag tror inte att du har så många val, Estelle (I don't think you have so many choices, Estelle.)", Broder said with a small grin.

"Vänta lite! (Wait a minute!)" I exclaimed. "Jag har aldrig sagt mitt namn. Hur vet ni det? (I've never said my name. How do you know it?)"

Broder grinned, "Du blev känd internationellt efter din seger i Fortune cupen, när du slog Jack. (You became famous international after your victory at the Fortune Cup, when you beat Jack.)"

"Åh… (Ah…)", I nodded lightly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Team Ragnarok drove me home to Martha's, and I also received the team's special business card with each member's phone number and mail address. I wanted to give it back to them, telling them I didn't have any use for it, but Halldor insisted. He wanted me to feel comfortable to speak to someone in our mother language. He also added I could call him anytime for help or just speak out my thoughts that were secret to the Signers.

To me, it felt suspicious. Why would Halldor suddenly take an interest in me?

I was now in my room and sat on my bed while calling Akiza on my smartphone. I did promise my friends to let them know I was safe.

It took a few seconds before Akiza answered the phone.

"_Estelle?_"

I smiled lightly. "In the flesh."

I heard Akiza let out a sigh of relief. "_Thank God you're okay! We got so worried when Team Ragnarok suddenly brought you along them._"

I heard noises in the background, mainly Jack and Crow. It sounded like they were arguing over something again. "What's going on this time?"

"_Huh?_" Akiza sounded confused before she realized what I meant. "_Oh! Well… I think it has something to do about Jack's nerves against Dragan._"

I wasn't fooled by that excuse. There was something else behind it, since she hesitated, but I decided not to dig in deeper.

"_But what did Team Ragnarok want from you?_"

"Well… Their Nordic Gods sensed I was a Scandinavian and they wanted to know a bit about me."

"_I see… Nothing else?_"

"No, not really."

Akiza hummed before speaking. "_Okay. I'll let the others know you're fine. I'll see you tomorrow?_"

"Of course", I nodded.

We said goodbye before I put down the smartphone. I leant back against the wall and grabbed a pillow to hug it to my chest.

So many thoughts were going through my head. I knew Team Ragnarok was going to play an important role when it was time for the Divine Temple episodes. But I also knew a lot of things had changed ever since I came here.

There had been so much and extreme violence lately. Blood had been spilled, both from me and the Signers and the innocent ones who had been killed by Niklas and Linda.

I feared the last battle was going to be the giant climax. I couldn't bear to let the Signers go and risk their lives to stop the Divine Temple from destroying New Domino City. Who knew what else had been altered?

I knew I had to take care of Z-one and Aporia all alone. Therefore I was going to wait to fight once the real moment would come; even if it meant losing my life, which was a clear point by now.

I knew I would either get killed by Aporia or Z-one, or die by the curse of the Crimson Devil.

But I was willing to sacrifice myself; because I was a fighter.


	92. VS Team Taiyo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 92: VS. Team Taiyo**

The first day of the semifinals in the WRGP went by quite fast. Team New World from A-Block was going to face Team Westlife in the semifinal A-Block the day after our Duel with Team Taiyo. Today was our team's first chance to win the first round. Team Ragnarok made it to the semifinal earlier after a glorious victory.

We were in a special built tower that was for huge Turbo Duel competitions, such as WRGP. The audience was ready to see action, and the MC was currently holding a brief speech. My friends and I were in a private room to talk about Team Taiyo, and Leo, Yusei and Bruno had something interesting to share about our opponents.

"What'd you say?!" Jack exclaimed after Yusei told us what the trio had discovered while they had repaired Team Taiyo's only Duel Runner. "They don't have a single Effect Monster or any other rare cards?!"

Yusei nodded, "Yeah. The only Monster cards they have in their Deck are Normal Monsters."

"It's quite a surprise they were able to qualify to the semifinals with such Deck", Akiza commented.

"But it could be a trick to get our guards down", Crow pointed out. "Ya know, making us think we've got the upper hand and then surprise us with something powerful."

"No, that can't be true!" Leo exclaimed, making us turn to him. "Taro and his friends would never do something like that! I know, 'cause I know them the best!"

The others were silent, but I felt like I had to add my thoughts. "Besides, I don't think it was done intentionally. Any fan would pull out whatever they find, so their idols can sign their autographs for them. We all know 99.9 percent of huge fans can exaggerate over a simple thing."

"Whoa… Never heard that number before", Crow joked lightly.

"Sounds to me you dislike fans, Estelle", Akiza giggled.

I rolled my eyes with a deep sigh. "You have no idea. Back in my dimension, there's a male singer called Justin Bieber who's around my age, and girls all over the planet are going bananas over him. They treat him as if he's the God himself. Girls already from the age of 8 up to early twenties worship him for no reason at all. I've heard his songs and they are tasteless and got no emotions at all."

"Glad to hear you're not a huge fan of someone", Bruno smiled lightly.

"I'm relieved too that I've never worshipped a singer or an actor in my life so far", I nodded.

"Anyway…", Jack spoke up, breaking the conversation. "We have to remember Team Taiyo isn't our true enemy. The ones who we must beat in the second round are Team Ragnarok!" He looked determined to go against Team Ragnarok, especially Dragan. "So let's win the first round!"

"Yeah!" we all nodded.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow grabbed their helmets before we walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After both our team and Team Taiyo got presented, we went to our private pits. Bruno was already on a laptop to check the details. Akiza, Luna, and I helped the three young men to prepare their Duel Runners, making sure there were no errors or something on the Duel Runners that said "sabotage".

While I was helping Yusei with his Duel Runner, I looked up sometimes to check on Leo. This Turbo Duel was going to be a bit personal for him, since he had forged a friendship with Taro and his teammates.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Yusei. He gave me an assuring smile as he tightened his hold on me. I returned a small smile to him and nodded lightly, making him let go of my shoulder.

Bruno went over to Jack's Duel Runner for a final check. He quickly typed on his laptop before nodding. "All good to go, Jack."

Jack sat on his Duel Runner and nodded back before putting on his helmet. "Then I'm going."

The blonde man drove out from the pit as the rest of us gathered by the booth. Yoshizo from Team Taiyo was already out on the Duel Lane, waiting for Jack by the start point.

"_We have Jack Atlas from Team 5D's and Yoshizo Hayashi from Team Taiyo out on the lane to Duel first_", the MC spoke up.

People from the stands were shouting to Jack to defeat Yoshizo as quickly as possible, many thinking Team Taiyo's Duel Runner wouldn't be able to drive for a long time. Jack made promises with big words, but something told me he was going to eat his own words in the end.

The Speed World 2 Field Spell was activated and the countdown began. We all held our breaths as we watched the countdown reach to zero, and Jack and Yoshizo took off. The area echoed with surprised gasps when people realized Team Taiyo's Duel Runner was holding on, and how Yoshizo drove past Jack with ease.

In the end, Yoshizo passed the first corner after almost losing his balance and colliding with Jack. Luckily, no one got injured.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was surprised to see Yoshizo had summoned an Effect Monster, since Team Taiyo was supposed to have only Normal Monsters, but I guess they were full of surprises as Crow suspected earlier. Jack was able to summon out a couple of Monsters, including a Tuner Monster for a Synchro summon on his next turn. Yoshizo never tried to attack Jack; instead he kept building this defensive barrier with Hand-Holding Genie and Normal Monster cards. When it was Jack's turn, he Synchro summoned Red Dragon Archfiend and attacked Hand-Holding Genie, but Yoshizo used a Trap card that gave his Effect Monster a slight boost of defense points, making it stronger than the Signer Dragon's attack points. So Jack ended up suffering a slight loss of his Life Points.

"He was able to block Red Dragon Archfiend's attack!" Crow gasped in disbelief.

"That must be Team Taiyo's strategy", Yusei spoke up. "They're relying on defense."

"Like the saying; 'Defense is the best attack'?" I questioned.

Red Dragon Archfiend's effect was about to kick in; destroying every Monster in defense mode after attacking a Monster in defense mode, when Yoshizo activated his second Trap card; a Continuous Trap card called Scrum Force. If Yoshizo had two or more Monsters in defense mode, none of those Monsters could be destroyed by Spell, Trap, or Monster effects.

Yusei began speculating that Yoshizo wanted to keep Hand-Holding Genie on the field for a reason, and I got a strange feeling too. Maybe, just maybe, Team Taiyo had a high Level Monster card and they needed to keep Monsters out on the field to use them for a Tribute summon.

When Yoshizo began his turn, he activated the Speed World 2 Field Spell's effect. He removed his four Speed Counters and showed he had a Speed Spell in his hand before inflicting 800 points of damage on Jack. Shortly after that, he summoned another Normal Monster in defense mode, adding more defense points to Hand-Holding Genie.

My eyes widened when I realized the plan. "Are they…?!"

"What, Estelle?" Akiza asked next to me.

"You've figured out their strategy?" Yusei asked behind me.

I nodded slowly. "I think so…"

"Well, what is it?" Crow demanded.

"Team Taiyo's strategy must be to build up a powerful defensive barrier with Hand-Holding Genie and other cards, so they can withstand any powerful Monsters", I began explaining. "Then, as soon as they get enough Speed Counters, they use Speed World 2 to inflict direct damage on their opponent. The Turbo Duel might take a long time to finish, but for Team Taiyo it's worth it."

"That could be it", Yusei said.

"So, in the end, they could be stronger than we first thought", Bruno spoke up from the laptop.

"We've underestimated them", Luna said.

Leo was silent, not knowing what he should say.

"You think there's a way to break their wall of defense?" Crow questioned.

"Maybe", I nodded. "Remember; every solid surface has its weak spot. We just need to find it, before Team Taiyo can surprise us with their strongest Monster."

We broke out from our conversation when we saw how Jack was able to deal a decent amount of damage at Yoshizo with Speed Spell – Sonic Buster and half of Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points.

"Alright!" Leo finally spoke up with a cheer in his voice. "Now Yoshi's Life Points are down to 2500! Jack can do this!"

"Hold on", Akiza spoke up. "Yoshizo has four Monsters out on the field now, and there can only be five Monsters at most on each side. So there's gotta be a limit."

"Their strategy will surely backfire at some point", Bruno nodded. "But we still need to find their weak spot."

Yoshizo summoned Eyearmor in defense mode, so now there were five Monsters on his side of the field and Hand-Holding Genie had 4100 defense points. It was quite a lot.

"Over 4000 defense points?!" Luna gasped in disbelief.

The audience started complaining about Team Taiyo's monotone strategy. They wanted to see some action, not a long and boring Turbo Duel.

Jack decided to provide the action the audience requested for. He was finally able to attack Hand-Holding Genie with Red Dragon Archfiend after a combo with his cards, including a new Monster of his; Lancer Archfiend. The Signer Dragon destroyed Hand-Holding Genie while dealing piercing damage to Yoshizo. However, the other defense mode Monsters on Yoshizo's side remained on the field, thanks to Scrum Force.

The audience was now cheering for finally seeing some action. Jack's fangirls began cheering for the blonde man as well.

"Now Yoshizo's down to 1100 Life Points! We're winning!" Leo smiled.

"Hand-Holding Genie was destroyed, so their strategy could now be failing", Akiza nodded. "That must have been the weak spot."

"Well, the match is soon over", Crow shrugged.

"I don't think so", I shook my head, getting everyone's attention. "They must have a back-up plan."

"What makes you say that?" Bruno wondered.

I pointed at Taro and Jinbei. "They don't look worried at all."

Taro and Jinbei didn't look worried and they weren't panicking. They were calm and talked to each other, sometimes nodding, as if they knew what they had to do next. Taro looked up with a confident smile.

"It's true", Akiza said in disbelief. "They are so calm."

"I think we've learned something new and old at the same time today", I added. "Never underestimate your opponents, no matter what kind of cards or Duel Runner they use. Team Taiyo have an unpolished diamond that is slowly revealing its true potential."

"Again with your author words…", Crow said nonchalantely while rubbing the side of his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"How long will those guys keep up without battling?!" Crow muttered impatiently.

After Jack beat Yoshizo, Jinbei took over for Team Taiyo and began Dueling with the same strategy as before; with the defensive barrier with another Hand-Holding Genie after the first one got destroyed by Red Dragon Archfiend earlier.

"No idea, but their strategy is bothering me a bit…", Yusei replied behind us.

Crow turned around on his seat. "What do you mean?"

"Team Taiyo have managed to surpass Jack's attacks, thanks to Hand-Holding Genie", Yusei explained. "But that's not enough for them to win."

"So could they be hiding some kind of secret?" Bruno wondered.

"Yeah", Yusei nodded. "I'm sure they didn't qualify for the WRGP with the intention of losing."

"But Team Taiyo's Deck is weak…", Leo spoke up.

"What could be hiding among their Normal cards?" Luna questioned.

"Whatever it is… We must get ready for it", Yusei concluded.

I looked at Team Taiyo's pit and saw Yoshizo looked uncomfortable with the audience complaining about their team's strategy, but Taro was calm and because he was calm, it calmed down Yoshizo as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack ended up sacrificing Red Dragon Archfiend to inflict 4000 points of damage to himself an Jinbei, hoping to beat the opponent, but Jinbei was able to keep on track with a Trap card that gave him Life Points to go on, thanks to each five Monster he had on his field.

Crow rushed to his Duel Runner and put on the helmet. "I still wonder why Jack took such a huge risk to sacrifice all his Life Points!"

"He must have suspected something", Yusei told the carrot-head just as Jack drove into the pit.

"Crow!" the blonde man called. "Don't let them repeat their strategy! Keep attacking them at all cost!"

While saying that, Leo ran over to Jack's Duel Runner to take Jack's remained face-down card and passed it to Crow and inserted it in the Duel Disk.

"What makes you say that?" Crow wondered.

"Don't ask! Just do it!" Jack retorted as he passed the team baton to Crow.

Crow growled through his teeth before he snatched the team baton and put it on his arm. "I don't get what you mean, but I'll do my best!"

With that said, Crow took off to the Duel Lane.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

These few turns went by fast when Crow got out on the Duel Lane. He was able to Synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon on his next turn and took out Hand-Holding Genie and inflicted damage to Jinbei with a Wedge Counter his Blackwing Armor Master left behind on the Effect Monster during the last turn.

Team Taiyo was finally down to one member left to beat for our team to make it to the semifinal. Fans of Crow began cheering among the audience for finally taking down Jinbei.

Taro took over Team Taiyo's Duel Runner and drove after Crow on the Duel Lane. I noticed how both Yoshizo and Jinbei got enthusiastic when their leader left the pit, like all hope was not lost yet for them.

Jack noticed Team Taiyo's enthusiasm as well and snorted loudly. "Why won't they just give up? They really believe they can win the Duel with their pathetic strategy."

"Sixteen turns have passed since the Duel began and the Monster cards they've used so far are just low-level Normal Monsters", Yusei said with his observation voice. "What are they planning?"

"You think it has something to do with turns?" I asked. "Is there a Monster that requires like twenty turns before it can be summoned?"

"A Monster that requires certain turns to be summoned…", Yusei trailed off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Taro began his turn with Speed World 2's effect to inflict 800 points of damage at Crow, but our teammate used Black-Winged Dragon's effect to reduce the damage to zero while reducing Black-Winged Dragon's attack points with 700. And Black-Winged Dragon got a Black Feather Counter. Taro ended his turn with three cards face-down.

"_Ehh… Guys!_" Crow called us suddenly through telepathy.

"_Yes, Crow?_" I replied, responding first.

"_Taro's got a veeery confident smile on his face!_" Crow reported. "_He's planning something huge!_"

"No way?!" Yusei suddenly exclaimed loudly, getting our attention. "Taro's going to summon _that_ Monster?!"

"What Monster?" I asked, feeling absolutely confused.

Yusei didn't answer immediately. "If he summons _that_ Monster… We could be defeated!"

"You mean, one card can turn this Duel around?!" Akiza exclaimed, surprised.

"Are you saying we can lose the Duel, even though we came so far?!" Jack snarled at Yusei angrily.

"Team Taiyo's true intention was to keep a level 1 Monster for ten turns in their turn", Yusei explained.

"Keep a level 1 Monster for ten turns in their turn?" Luna mumbled.

"Wait, this means it's soon going to be the twentieth turn since the Duel began", Bruno pointed out.

Yusei nodded, "There is one Monster card that requires that condition in order to get summoned."

Leo suddenly cried up, making us all flinch for a second before turning to him. "I know that card! I know it!" He rubbed his head frantically. "But what's its name again?!"

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Is it Zushin the Sleeping Giant?!"

"Yes! Yes! That's the one!" Leo nodded quickly.

"So their main strategy wasn't Hand-Holding Genie as we first thought?" Akiza gasped, cold sweating. "They just used that Monster to keep level 1 Key Mace on the field!"

"We have to tell Crow about it before it's too late!" Luna exclaimed.

Leo nodded before he and Luna picked up the pit board to get the message on it. While they did that, I had a couple of questions to the others.

"Exactly what kind of a Monster is Zushin the Sleeping Giant?" I asked.

Jack looked at me as if I had just woken up from the Stone Age period. "Are you saying you don't know about that card?! I thought you knew everything about our dimension!"

"I don't know every single thing, Jack", I retorted calmly. "I never got the chance to get to know Zushin the Sleeping Giant."

"It's okay, Estelle", Yusei said with a calm voice. "Zushin the Sleeping Giant is a card that has never been summoned before in a Duel, according to Duel history. Some people say it has power to rival the three Egyptian God cards, but no one uses it because of its difficult condition to get summoned."

The twin ran out with the pit board and stood next to the Duel Lane. Crow and Taro were coming through, and I saw how Crow's eyes widened beneath the windshield of his helmet when he saw the warning. Even Taro looked over his shoulder when he realized we had discovered Team Taiyo's plan.

Even the audience had somehow seen the pit board with Zushin written on and people began speculating loudly about this Monster. The MC had also seen the pit board and got into action.

"_We've got some fresh news, people!_" the MC spoke up. "_It appears the card Team Taiyo is planning to summon is none other than Zushin the Sleeping Giant!_"

The digital spheres all over in the arena shifted to reveal the Monster card of Zushin the Sleeping Giant. I jerked my nose a bit when I saw the artwork of said Monster. It didn't look so nice, especially its big belly and face. The audience gasped simultaneously when the news was revealed.

"_The condition that's needed to summon Zushin the Sleeping Giant is to keep a level 1 Monster on your field for ten turns!_" the MC told the audience. "_Team Taiyo's level 1 Monster Key Mace is still on the field!_"

Bruno quickly uploaded information about Zushin the Sleeping Giant on his laptop. "There it is. Zushin the Sleeping Giant."

"So the bad feeling I got from back then was because of this card!" Jack realized.

"I remember having three copies of this Monster", Leo confessed. "But I removed it from my Deck, since I thought it was impossible to summon."

"But Team Taiyo figured out how to use it with their defensive strategy in a Turbo Duel", Jack pointed out.

"Key Mace's attack points is just four hundred", Akiza said. "It's almost impossible to keep low-level Monsters on the field for twenty turns!"

"Sometimes a normal Duel doesn't even last until twenty turns", Luna added.

"That's also why they're going to use Zushin the Sleeping Giant while it has been slowly forgotten", Bruno said. "A normal Duelist won't definitely use this card."

"But they're going to try it now", Yusei added.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!_" the MC suddenly spoke up. "_According to the articles I have so far, no Duelist has been able to summon Zushin the Sleeping Giant in an official tournament! If Team Taiyo succeeds, then it's going to be a miracle and a breakthrough in the Duel history!_"

Everyone among the audience got hyped up by the news, and they all began chanting Team Taiyo's name. The whole arena echoed Team Taiyo's name, like an ancient ritual was taking place. Even those who first looked down on Team Taiyo cheered for them now.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Now they're all cheering for Team Taiyo?" Akiza said with a stunned voice.

"Don't let their chants distract you", I told my friends, getting their attention. "They're only excited to witness the summoning of a Monster that has never appeared before." I glared lightly at Yusei as a warning. "Especially you, when it's your turn to get out on the lane, Yusei."

Yusei nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry. I will ignore them, if they're going to try talking our team down. I do have the Clear Mind ability."

I returned the small smile. "Don't get too cocky, mister."

Yusei chuckled lightly before he rested a hand on my right shoulder. I thought he was going to pat me for a moment, but he didn't remove the hand. He kept it there, and sometimes rubbed his thumb around on my shoulder blades. I felt a bit embarrassed by this close contact, but I could control myself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Crow tried desperately to destroy Key Mace, but Taro had been able to defend the Monster with Trap cards. During Crow's turn, everyone in the audience complained at him, not wanting him to destroy Key Mace. They wanted to witness the summoning of Zushin the Sleeping Giant. Now everyone in the arena was all silent after Crow ended his turn, waiting for Taro to make his move. Even our team was holding our breath to watch this historical moment.

When it was Team Taiyo's turn, Taro sent Key Mace to the Graveyard and Special summoned Zushin the Sleeping Giant. It was amazing and horrifying to watch the summoning onscreen. Key Mace turned into a light that flew up to the sky that turned into thunderclouds. A lightning hit the concrete of the Duel Lane before the lane broke into pieces, and Zushin the Sleeping Giant crawled out from there. Onscreen, it looked enormous, but not as big as the Crimson Dragon.

When Zushin the Sleeping Giant was about to attack Black-Winged Dragon, he gained the same attack points as the Signer Dragon plus 1000 more, which was more than enough to take out the dragon. But that wasn't enough gameplay from Taro's side; he used a Trap card that inflicted damage to Crow by sacrificing one Monster's attack points but doubled. Before Crow got totally knocked out, he activated his Trap card Monster Baton and sent a Monster from his hand to the Graveyard to grant its effects to Monster Baton.

Once our teammate's Life Points dropped to zero, he left the main Duel Lane to pass the baton to Yusei. Yusei let go of my shoulder and walked over to his Duel Runner, getting ready to take care of the rest of the Duel. The rest of us minus Bruno stood by his side to wait for Crow.

Crow drove into the pit and braked next to Yusei. "Sorry, Yusei! No matter what I did, I couldn't stop Taro from summoning Zushin the Sleeping Giant!" He passed on the baton to Yusei while Leo took Crow's Trap card and passed it to Yusei, inserting into the Duel Disk. "But I really don't know if we can beat that big Monster!"

"Don't worry about it, Crow", Yusei told him after he had put on the team baton on his sleeve.

"_People, Zushin the Sleeping Giant is here!_" the MC suddenly announced. "_We are all witnessing this miracle Monster right in front of us! The Duel Monster that has been summoned for the very first time in history! Can Team 5D's beat this Monster and make it to the semifinal or will Team Taiyo win with their defense?!_"

We turned to the Duel Lane where Taro was driving and now we could all get a closer look at Zushin the Sleeping Giant. It looked even bigger so close.

"Yusei, can you honestly beat that Monster?" Jack asked Yusei.

"I don't know…", Yusei said honestly before he rolled down the windshield of his helmet. "But I'll sure enjoy this Duel."

"Enjoy?!" Jack snarled.

"I'm off!" Yusei declared.

With that said, Yusei drove out from the pit and drove after Taro, leaving us behind with a thick atmosphere, especially with an angry Jack Atlas around.

"Dammit, Yusei! Does he even have a plan to take down that Monster or what?!" Jack growled furiously.

"We just have to believe in him", I replied. "Just as we always have."

"But we might lose, and we'll lose the chance to defeat Yliaster!" Jack snarled angrily at me.

"Jack, calm down!" Akiza told the blonde man.

Jack muttered something through his teeth and turned away with his arms crossed. We walked back to the booth to watch the Turbo Duel on the screen of our three laptops.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei used a nice combination of his cards to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon to the field on his first turn, but he had put the Signer Dragon in defense mode. He ended his turn by setting two cards face-down.

To my horror, 99 percent of the audience was cheering for Zushin the Sleeping Giant. The spheres in the arena showed how those people held their own copies of Zushin the Sleeping Giant, as if trying to give Team Taiyo's Zushin the Sleeping Giant more power.

"How is Yusei going to beat that Monster…?" Akiza mumbled quietly next to me.

"It is true, though, that Zushin the Sleeping Giant is invincible", Bruno said. "Spell and Trap cards have no effect on him, and he can negate a Monster's effect."

"But Yusei must have some kind of plan", Jack pointed out.

"Yeah", Crow nodded. "Everything's up to him now!"

"And Stardust Dragon", I added.

My friends turned to me with confused looks. "What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Is Stardust Dragon going to win the Duel, Estelle?" Luna questioned.

I nodded with a small smile. "Maybe not in this form, but in another form Yusei was recently able to unlock."

Yes, I was thinking about Shooting Star Dragon. That was the only Monster in Yusei's Deck that could take down Zushin the Sleeping Giant, and maybe with some help of other cards.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei was able to defend Stardust Dragon when Zushin the Sleeping Giant attacked the Signer Dragon, and our teammate even inflicted some damage at Taro instead, thanks to the attack and defense point difference. Sadly, Yusei couldn't so much during his turn, except summoning Turbo Synchron in defense mode and set two cards face-down. To the audience, they thought he didn't have a chance against Zushin the Sleeping Giant, but I could sense a plan was getting cooked on his side.

When Zushin the Sleeping Giant tried attacking during Taro's next turn, Yusei used the Trap card Graceful Revival to revive Tuning Supporter, and then used the Trap card Urgent Tuning to tune the new Monster with Turbo Synchron and Synchro summoned Formula Synchron.

That was the moment when Yusei performed his Clear Mind ability and drove fast enough to achieve Accel Synchro. He disappeared briefly before he returned to the Duel Lane with Shooting Star Dragon. It was amazing to witness an Accel Synchro for the first time. The audience had even stopped chanting Team Taiyo's name when they saw Shooting Star Dragon on the spheres.

Zushin the Sleeping Giant got to replay his attack, since it was interrupted, but Yusei used Shooting Star Dragon's effect to remove it from play until the end of the turn, and negated Zushin the Sleeping Giant's effect. However, Taro countered back and inflicted 2000 points of damage on Yusei with a Trap card called Fool's Dice. Now our teammate had only 500 Life Points left.

Everything was up to the next turn. I prayed deeply we would win this Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a fantastic and hair-raising Duel, our team won the Duel! It was all thanks to Jack's Trap card Monster Baton he passed on to Crow, and Crow had activated it with his Blackwing Monster's effect before he got knocked out. It was the proof of the bond our team shared during this entire Duel.

So this victory wasn't only Yusei's; it was the whole team's victory. And we were the first one to beat Zushin the Sleeping Giant which was summoned for the first time in an official tournament! We had written history with Team Taiyo today!

The two Turbo Duelist braked in the arena, so we ran out to congratulate Yusei. Yoshizo and Jinbei ran over to Taro who was stunned that they lost. But his teammates told him they had achieved to summon Zushin the Sleeping Giant, and how the audience began cheering for them then.

It was then the silent audience began clapping their hands calmly, not as explosive as it usually was, and congratulated not only our team but Team Taiyo as well. Our team shared a smile before we walked over to Team Taiyo.

"Don't you see, Taro?" Yusei said, getting Team Taiyo's attention. "You opened everyone's heart here today."

"We did…?" Taro asked, still stunned.

"We may have won the match, but the true winner of the Duel today is you", Crow added.

"It was an amazing Duel", Jack nodded.

I stepped up to give Team Taiyo a brief speech. "You three showed everyone in New Domino City and the whole world that you can do the impossible possible as long as you believe. Your team has also created a diamond during your adventure in the WRGP. The diamond might still be rough, but if you keep polishing the jewel, you'll be able to reach the pro-league." I looked back at my friends and gave them another small smile before turning back to Team Taiyo. "We also feel honored to have written Duel history with you today." The three members of Team Taiyo blinked confusedly. "You were the first to summon Zushin the Sleeping Giant and our team got to be the first one to beat it. Once again, thank you for this incredible Duel."

"Like she said!" Crow said behind me before resting an arm around my shoulders. "Thank you for showing us a miracle!"

Taro, Jinbei and Yoshizo got tears in their eyes and hugged each other before Taro declared now when they had come so far, they could go home after leaving a big impression for us all.

Even though it was a joyful moment for us all, there was a backlash, and I was the only one who thought about it. This victory also meant one step closer for the Divine Temple to appear in New Domino City.

And our next opponent was going to be Team Ragnarok.


	93. Meant to Work Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 93: Meant to Work Together?**

I was at the outskirt of New Domino City, standing on a hill where I could see the whole city in the early sundown. Earlier today Team New World and Team Westlife had their semifinal Duel of A-Block. I had followed their Duel on the television at Martha's, because I wanted to create a distance between me and my friends. Once the Duel was over with Team New World heading to the final block, I headed outside to clear my head. I had asked Eclipse Wyvern to fly me to this hill to find some solitude and just think about my current life and the circumstances.

Yusei, Akiza, and the others had tried contacting me through the cell phone the whole day, but I didn't pick up their calls. I needed time to think alone without my friends around. The time was slowly coming when I would leave this dimension, and I didn't want the Signers and my other friends get deeply heartbroken once they realize I wouldn't be in their world anymore.

I felt my smartphone vibrate in the small satchel I carried on my shoulder. I sighed and picked up the phone to see who it was. If it was any of my friends, I would ignore it. But if it was Martha, I would answer it.

It was Akiza, so I put back the smartphone in the satchel and let it vibrate until it stopped. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her or the other Signers.

A short moment later, I heard Duel Runner engines humming behind me. I could tell it wasn't the Satellite Trio, because I could recognize their Duel Runners' engine noises. These were different Duel Runners.

I looked over my shoulder and felt my eyes widen in surprise. It was Halldor, Dragan, and Broder. The trio parked their Duel Runners and removed the helmets before Halldor led his teammates up to the hill where I was standing. They felt so serious, like the cold glaciers in north Scandinavia.

I turned around to greet them, but I couldn't really smile at them. The aura around them was tense.

"H-Hej… (H-Hi…)", I greeted nervously.

Broder grinned lightly. "Du behöver inte vara så nervös. (You don't have to be so nervous.)"

"Sorry…", I said a bit sheepishly before I felt the courage to ask them. "Vad gör ni tre här? (What are you three doing here?)"

The trio walked up to the hill and stood around me, somewhat ignoring me. Their eyes were at the sky, as if they were expecting something. I turned around in time to see dark clouds swirling around in a vortex in the sky. In the middle of the vortex hid the Divine Temple. It was so close to enter this dimension. And to think the rest of the citizens in New Domino City were unaware of this danger. Even if you tried telling them, they could consider you nuts.

My Mark began glowing, which caught my attention. I could sense it wasn't a normal sign. My Mark was responding to something else than the Signers. I took a careful peek at Team Ragnarok and saw their eyes looked different. Or rather, only their left eyes were different; their pupil had formed into some kind of ancient symbols that reminded me of the rune inscriptions on the Runestones in Sweden.

Maybe my Mark was responding to the three Nordic Gods and their powers? Just like how Thor, the Lord of the Aesir and Red Dragon Archfiend had responded to each other during the Exhibition Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

Jack, Crow, and I were driving our Duel Runners around New Domino City to make sure everything was fine with them for tomorrow's Turbo Duel with Team Ragnarok. We were highly focused to win the Duel next day, but my mind couldn't help but travel to Estelle.

She had been so distant the whole day. None of us could contact her through the phone and telepathy. It was like she had shut herself away from us.

But why? That was what I couldn't understand.

She must have seen today's first semifinal Duel with Team New World and Team Westlife, so maybe she was worried about Yliaster and that we had a chance to lose tomorrow's Duel.

Another thing that concerned me was about all the gossip many magazines had mentioned a couple of days ago. There were several photos taken of Team Ragnarok from the Exhibition Duel when they picked up Estelle from the crowd and brought her with them when they left with a white limousine.

Rumors went around how Team Ragnarok had chosen her for their personal needs, or one of the Scandinavian men had chosen her to be his girlfriend. There was even one disgusting rumor that Team Ragnarok had a foursome with her, but that was denied by the Scandinavian team when they were confronted. Halldor had spoken loud and clear they wanted Estelle to be their friend and nothing else.

But that concerned me as well. Why did Team Ragnarok get their attention on her? Was it because they realized Estelle was from Scandinavia as well?

I wanted to know more from Estelle, but I never got the opportunity to confront her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the Divine Temple in the sky. It looked like it was coming closer and closer to enter our dimension.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

New noises of Duel Runner approached us from behind. The four of us turned around to see who had come. And this time it was the Satellite Trio.

"It looks like we're not the only ones who can see the mysterious object", Halldor spoke up.

Crow was the first one to react when he saw me with Team Ragnarok. "Estelle?! What are you doing with those guys?"

I was about to go and join the Signers when Halldor suddenly blocked my way with his arm. "Halldor, vad håller du på med? (Halldor, what are you doing?)"

Yusei and the others jumped off their Duel Runners and ran to the stairs of the hill. "Let her go, Halldor. She has nothing to do with your team", Yusei half-demanded.

Before Halldor could reply, Team Ragnarok's pupils turned into runes again as the Mark of the Dragon on the Signers' arms and my Mark responded to each other once again.

"Look at their eyes!" Jack pointed out, seeing Team Ragnarok's eyes were not normal.

"It's like their eyes and our Marks are responding to each other", Crow figured it out.

"So you guys really possess the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, huh?" Broder began. "You don't look that much of a threat."

"Your powers cannot be compared with ours", Dragan added.

I felt a bit insulted for hearing Broder and Dragan talk down my friends like that.

"These eyes are known as the Rune Eyes", Halldor explained.

"What are Rune Eyes?" Yusei asked.

"You must've sensed the shockwave too", Halldor began.

"Shockwave?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"The shockwave that alters this dimension", Halldor explained. "It's a serious matter what will bring chaos to this world. And the final sign of that…is the Fimbulwinter."

"Fimbulwinter?" Yusei asked.

"Correct", Halldor nodded. "It's the Scandinavia's myth of the last war; the war of Ragnarok."

"So you guys were aware of what's going on?" Yusei questioned.

"No, it's something that couldn't be verified so easily", Halldor confessed. "But in that stage there is one team that appeared from the last shockwave in this dimension… I believe Team New World has a connection to it."

"Team New World?!" Yusei exclaimed, shocked.

"They're the masterminds that will bring destruction to the world… And those who can stop them are the ones who are blessed with the Rune Eyes by the Nordic Gods", Halldor added.

"Not entirely correct, Halldor", I stepped in. "The war with Yliaster has gone on since more than thousands of years in Nazca, and the Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons have been involved ever since. Meaning the Signers are the ones who are meant to defeat Yliaster."

Halldor snorted quietly before turning back to the Signers. "To make sure you'll understand what is going on, we'll tell you about the Nordic Gods that have been entrusted to us."

"Please tell us", Yusei insisted. "I want to know the truth about your team's intention."

"The Nordic Gods have existed in legends since the ancient times", Halldor began. "There are three cards, and we were chosen to carry the cards. We were chosen to stop the crisis with the power of the Nordic Gods."

Halldor told us how he first got his power during a flight mission in the Swedish military three years ago. He and another comrade were out flying when a shockwave suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caused dark clouds to surround them. Halldor was able to see through the clouds because the Nordic God Odin had given him the Rune Eye.

Because Halldor got chosen by Odin, he retired from his work in the military to seek for the true power required to defeat Yliaster. He sought for the power for one year, and read all about the Nordic mythology until Odin decided he was worthy enough to carry the God's card. Thanks to Halldor's loyal butler Sebastian, they found Dragan who wasn't really right on his mind at that time.

Dragan had lost his pride as a Duelist after he lost a great Duel and kept trying to somehow commit suicide by climbing the snowy mountains in Norway. A pretty similar situation as it used to be with Kalin in Crash Town several months ago. But because Dragan was blessed with the Rune Eye, he couldn't die so easily. Halldor found Dragan after the Norwegian survived an avalanche, and convinced him to carry the card of Thor and join him in the war against Yliaster.

A couple of months later, Halldor tracked down Broder who used to be a treasure hunter. With Broder's help, they found a southern island where the card of Loki was hidden. When Halldor had called forth Loki's card, Broder snatched it from him and tried to make a run-for-it, but Halldor, Dragan, and Sebastian chased him in the rocky water around the island. Broder was close to lose his life, but Loki saved him and blessed him with the Rune Eye. After Halldor convinced the treasure hunter to accept Loki and the Rune Eye, they called forth the Nordic Gods and created their team with the promise to protect the world from Yliaster; Team Ragnarok.

So in the end, Team Ragnarok had the same intention as our team; defeat Yliaster before they could cause destruction in this world.

"The Nordic Gods are the protectors of the sky in Scandinavia", Halldor added. "By borrowing their powers, we will protect the world from the danger that is coming."

"Protect the world from danger?" Yusei asked.

"Team New World holds the key to unlock the terror", Halldor replied. "So if we make it to the final and crush them, we should have fulfilled our roles."

"So that's why you guys entered the WRGP!" Crow realized.

"But this means our goal is the same", Yusei said. "If we work together, we can become stronger and defeat Yliaster!"

Halldor picked up the card of Odin that began glowing. The Swedish was quiet as he spoke with the Nordic God through telepathy.

"I'm afraid the Nordic Gods doesn't want to cooperate", Halldor announced, catching me and my friends off guard.

"Why not?" Yusei asked.

A small smirk appeared on Halldor's face. "Well, the one who caused the Zero Reverse incident was your father; Doctor Fudo. Since you're his flesh and blood, there's a chance that you may create another tragedy."

That hit a nerve of mine. How dared Halldor talk like that?! He didn't know the details about the Zero Reverse and how much guilt Yusei had felt about the incident months ago.

My body reacted on its own as I kicked Halldor's right leg, making him lose the balance and fall down on the concrete.

"Halldor!" Broder called out as he and Dragan looked down on Halldor, surprised by the sudden action.

I jumped down from the hill and landed on the ground in front of Yusei, Jack, and Crow before I turned around with a furious heart.

"Du har ingen rätt att anklaga Yusei och hans far över vad som hänt för snart tjugo år sen, Halldor! (You've got no rights to accuse Yusei and his father of what happened for almost twenty years ago, Halldor!)" I yelled angrily. "Det var aldrig Yuseis pappa som orsakade Zero Reverse; det var personer som blev manipulerade av Yliaster! (It was never Yusei's father who caused Zero Reverse; there were people who got manipulated by Yliaster!)" While I had my rant, Dragan and Broder helped Halldor up on his feet again, all three of them listening to what I said. "Och tro inte att Yusei inte har plågats av tankarna med att hans pappa var involverad i olyckan! Han har känt så mycket skuldkänslor att han nästan föll in i en depression för flera månader sen! Så våga _aldrig_ anklaga Yusei utan att först känna till sanningen! Försök inte vara fördomsfulla framför mina vänner och familj! Hälsa Odin, Thor och Loki det, om de inte har hört allt jag sagt nyss! (And don't believe that Yusei has not been tormented by the fact that his father was involved in the accident! He has felt so much guilt that he almost fell into a depression several months ago! So _never_ dare to accuse Yusei without knowing the facts first! Don't try to be prejudicial to my friends and family! Tell Odin, Thor and Loki that, if they haven't heard everything I've just said!)"

It was quiet for some time after my rant. Halldor and Dragan looked unaffected, but Broder had a somewhat guilty expression.

"Did you understand what she just said, guys…?" I heard Crow whisper behind me.

"No, but I think she defended Yusei…", Jack whispered back.

I let out small pants to let go of my anger as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell at once it was Yusei because he stood now right next to me.

"I don't know what Estelle just said, but I will always protect this city!" Yusei declared. "New Domino City is my home, and I swore I'll protect it no matter what comes in my way!"

"That will all be decided in the Duel tomorrow", Halldor said, looking a bit mischievous.

"Don't let them provoke you, Yusei", Jack said behind us. "They're just trying to get you under their skin."

"Look who's talking", Dragan snorted to the blonde. "You've always liked to boast your first-rate pride."

"What'd you say?!" Jack snarled angrily.

"You still haven't figured out why I picked you as my opponent in the Exhibition Duel?" Dragan asked.

Jack shrugged, "How should I know? To prove your strength maybe?"

"You may have forgotten, but I can never forget it!" Dragan snarled.

"What are you talking about?!" Jack asked, completely confused.

Dragan began telling us what happened between him and Jack three years ago. Before their encounter, Dragan and his father found the card of Thor, and the Nordic God blessed Dragan with the Rune Eye. At that time, he thought he could be the strongest Duelist ever with Thor's card. However, the cave where they found the card collapsed, severely injuring Dragan's father. Dragan himself got protected by Thor, but he needed money to pay the expensive medical bills for his father.

Imagine my surprise when I heard that Lazar had flown all the way to Norway to deliver the news to Dragan that if he Turbo Dueled and lost against Jack on purpose, Director Goodwin would pay the bills. Jack even flew to Norway just for that Turbo Duel while he had still been the King of Games. At that time, he had no idea about the secret contract; he only thought it was a harmless Exhibition Duel to entertain the Norwegian people. Dragan wanted to give all he had on that Duel, but he was scared to lose the contract he had with Goodwin, so he allowed himself to get defeated.

After that loss, Dragan became suicidal after losing his pride as a Duelist, but thanks to Halldor he regained his pride and will to live.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed after he heard the truth of that Turbo Duel. "You're saying you became an underdog for Director Goodwin and lost against me on purpose?! So that Duel was just a hoax?!"

"You could never understand what I went through, because you were a heartless King!" Dragan retorted hurtfully. "I threw away my pride to save my father!"

"Sure, I didn't know about the circumstances then…", Jack began, somewhat calm. "But if I had known the truth, I'd demand that good-for-nothing Director to give you the money so we could have a real Duel!" His eyes narrowed with guilt. "Man, it stinks to know that Duel was a hoax…"

"If I had used my ace card back then, I wouldn't have lost to the likes of you!" Dragan declared.

"Say that again?!" Jack snarled.

"But this time, we'll settle the score, right?!" Dragan added.

Jack snorted, but grew determined. "You took the word right out of my mouth! The Duel will now be fair and square, so you better show me everything you got!"

Team Ragnarok's Rune Eyes appeared in their eyes once again as our Marks responded to them.

"Tomorrow will determine which team will face Yliaster in the final!" Halldor declared. "So you better prove yourselves to show us that you have the power to defeat them!"

"We'll show you everything we got as well!" Yusei assured. "So prepare yourselves, Team Ragnarok!"

Halldor nodded as confirmation before he, Dragan, and Broder walked down the hill. They were heading to their Duel Runners when Halldor suddenly stopped right next to me.

"There's another thing", he spoke up, getting our attention. "If you win, you will face Team New World, but if we win…" He grabbed my left arm and ripped me out of Yusei's arm, making me tumble right onto his chest as he wrapped his left arm around my waist. "…Estelle will join our team."

I blinked a couple of times before Halldor's words were registered into my brain. "Va?! (What?!)"

"What?!" the Satellite Trio exclaimed as well.

"Who do you think you are, making a deal about Estelle, punk?!" Crow growled. "She's not a soulless toy!"

"But she's the key of this war, isn't she?" Halldor replied calmly, wrapping his other arm around my shoulder blades. "Since she's our friend, she can join us to help us win against Yliaster."

In a way, Halldor was right. I played an essential key in this war, but betraying my friends? Well, it wasn't exactly called betraying, or was it? If Team 5D's would lose the Duel, then I could join Team Ragnarok to stop Yliaster; it would just be temporary.

It was at that moment I realized how tall Halldor was. He was definitely taller than Yusei and even a few inches taller than Jack. I was wondering if Halldor, Dragan, and Broder were around my age, or maybe even older.

"Like she would want to be around three playboys!" Jack growled.

"And look who's talking", Dragan snorted. "You always tried to be a womanizer when you were the King."

"I never cared about women during my old career!" Jack retorted angrily. "I only have my eyes on _one_ woman now!"

Wait…

Did Jack just admit openly he liked a woman? Was it Carly?

Halldor just hummed before he let go of me. I backed from him until I felt two hands on my shoulders that pulled me back onto someone's chest. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Yusei. His eyes reflected anger, but that was directed to Halldor.

"Don't touch her so casually", Yusei hissed.

Halldor smirked and waved goodbye as he and his teammates put on their helmets and drove off with their Duel Runners.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Halldor's POV**

"Det där var väldigt vågat av dig, Halldor (That was very dared by you, Halldor.)", Broder spoke up as we drove down to the city, heading to the five-star hotel where we were staying. "Göra upp ett vad om en kvinna. (Making a bet about a woman.)"

"Jag vet (I know.)", I replied.

"Så hvorfor gjorde du det? (So why did you do that?)" Dragan asked, curiosity in his voice.

I couldn't help but smirk very lightly. "Motivera Yusei och hans vänner att visa vad de går för. Estelle är tydligen väldig speciell för dem, men framför allt för en man. (Motivate Yusei and his friends to show what they're going for. Estelle is apparently very special for them, but above all for a man.)"

"Menar du Yusei? (Do you mean Yusei?)" Broder figured it out.

" Han så ikke så spent som du klemte henne (He didn't look so delighted as you hugged her.)", Dragan poined out.

"Och det var meningen med det (And that was the point.)", I replied.

"Men gillar du verkligen Estelle? (But do you really like Estelle?)" Broder asked.

I looked up, my thoughts traveling to an old childhood friend who I once held very close to my heart.

"Snarare som en släkting än en flickvän (Rather than a relative than a girlfriend.)", I replied before I accelerated my Duel Runner.

Everything was up for the Duel tomorrow. To tell the truth, I was looking forward to see what Team 5D's was made of.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

We watched the Scandinavian team in silence until they were gone. I turned around, making Yusei let go of me, so I could face the Satellite Trio. I was about to open my mouth to talk, but Crow reacted faster than me.

"Where were you the whole day, Estelle?!" the carrot-head asked. "You didn't answer your phone whenever we called, so we thought you were in danger!"

"The last part was excessive, Crow", Jack said calmly. "If Estelle were in danger, then we would've sensed it through our bond."

"Oh…", Crow calmed down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that's true…"

Yusei looked at his foster brothers before turning to me. "Why did you avoid us today?"

I sighed deeply. "I just wanted some time to think…alone."

"Think of what? About our Duel tomorrow or Yliaster being in the final?" Crow asked.

"Everything, I guess", I shrugged.

"Can't complain about that", Jack said. "You said yourself the final battle will soon come." He looked up at the sky where the Divine Temple was visible inside the vortex. "Will the Divine Temple be involved in the battle with Yliaster?"

I looked up at the temple as well. "That will be the final stage. The battle will take place there after the WRGP."

"Seriously?!" Crow exclaimed, surprised.

Yusei looked at me with a serious face. "Halldor and the others didn't try anything else on you, I hope?"

"What? No, we barely talked", I replied. "You showed up shortly after they've arrived."

Yusei's face relaxed before he placed his hands on my shoulders again. "If you ever need to talk to somebody, you know you can always turn to us."

"I know…", I nodded before I slipped out of Yusei's hands. "But it's not so easy for me."

"Why not?!" Jack suddenly exclaimed angrily. "You were able to make Yusei share his problems, so why can't you?!"

I couldn't help but give the three young men a slight sad smile. "Because I never got to share my problems with friends in my childhood, since I never had ones who I could really trust. The only one I was able to talk to was my mother, because she was family." I turned around, my back facing them. "Compared to you guys and the others, I was a loner in the past. You three had each other all the time, Leo and Luna had Dexter by their side, and I'm sure Akiza had a couple of friends in the Arcadia Movement besides Sayer who was like a father to her." I looked over my shoulder to see the young men looked a bit stunned by my confession, but I just gave them another sad smile. "In the end, I will always be the loner who rather keep her problems to herself and not bother others with them…"

With that, I summoned Eclipse Wyvern and climbed on before he flew up to the sky, making me home to Martha's.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

Estelle's words echoed in my head. Was she really such a loner when she was young? She did mention before she had a few friends, but those had their own problems due to their diagnosis, but to never share her thoughts and problems to friends, except her mother?

True friends shared their problems so they could help each other. Those were one of the parts that could strength the friendship between people, but also crack it to pieces; like a double-edged sword. It showed how much people cared for one. If they tried helping out, it proved they cared for you. But if they just threw words of promise but never did what they said… That proved they didn't care for you.

Could it be Estelle grew insecure to share her problems with friends because she always had to hold back? Was that the reason why she hardly asked for our help whenever we saw that she needed it? So it wasn't just to protect us?

How could she live like that? She had such a powerful mental capacity to carry the whole world on her shoulders…well, not the whole world, but a big portion of her responsibilities, and not crumble down. Maybe she did have moments when she let go of her feelings, I had witnessed it a couple of times, but then recovered to move on.

Estelle was a strong woman. One of the strongest I've ever met.

And I promised myself I would win tomorrow's Duel so she could stay with us and not join Team Ragnarok.

I had to protect and help her, because I loved her.


	94. VS Team Ragnarok

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 94: VS. Team Ragnarok**

Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno drove to the empty arena two hours before the semifinal. They wanted to be there early so they could look over their Duel Runners and discuss about Team Ragnarok.

Jack learned the truth about his old Duel with Dragan when he confronted Lazar after he and his foster brothers met Team Ragnarok. He also learned Director Goodwin wanted to "create" a charisma Duelist of the blonde man who would seem unbeatable. It struck Jack a lot, but he calmed down when Yusei told him to prove everyone he was a strong Duelist with his own efforts, just what he had promised Dragan.

But there was one part that was extra sensitive for the team right now.

"I can't believe Halldor actually bet on Estelle", Bruno said, after hearing the whole story.

The group of four young men was walking through the corridors to reach their private room. They had just finished going through the Duel Runners, so they wanted to relax in their quarters.

"But what I still don't understand is why Halldor took such a huge risk", Crow pointed out. "I mean, I don't think he's that interested in Estelle."

"Didn't you hear what he said yesterday, Crow?" Jack retorted irritably. "He knows Estelle's the key to win against Yliaster and stop their schemes, so he's just going to use her until the war is over. Then I'm sure he'll throw her aside, but with me in our team we won't hand her over to those lowlifes!"

"Don't boost your ego just yet, Jack", Crow retorted.

"Calm down, you two", Yusei spoke up while he was opening the door to the quarters. "We don't need to knock out each other before it's time for-"

"**Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park**

"_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_"

The four men looked up in surprise when they heard someone singing in the quarters. Yusei opened the doors completely and the group saw a certain brunette in there.

Estelle sat by the windows on a chair with earphones in her ears, listening to music from her smartphone. Galaxy Serpent flew next to her, but noticed the group, so she nudged her muzzle against Estelle's cheek. The brunette turned her head and nodded as greeting to the boys before she turned back to look at the scenery.

"_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_"

"What's Estelle doing here so early?" Bruno wondered.

"Dunno", Crow shrugged. "Just to sing?"

"_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_"

Jack strained his ears to listen to the lyrics before his eyes widened in recognition. "Hey, that's Kinlin Dark's song 'Leave Out All The Rest'!"

Crow listened to the lyrics before nodding. "It is! I had no idea Estelle liked rock music."

"_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_"

Yusei knew about the band Kinlin Dark. They were worldwide famous, but the band members went on separate ways to continue working with music after their vocalist committed suicide. Fans from all over the globe mourned the brilliant singer and sent lots of support on the Internet.

Something inside the raven-haired man suddenly felt tight. He put his hand above his heart, feeling the pain coming from there. There was something with the lyrics that made him feel weird.

"_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_"

Estelle became quiet after the song, but she didn't talk to the men. She continued listening to music, sometimes bobbing her head to the rhythm of the song.

"What's up with her?" Crow asked, noticing Estelle wasn't so social.

Galaxy Serpent flew over to the men. "_**Mistress Estelle does not wish to talk. She feels quite emotional after the bet you and Team Ragnarok agreed on yesterday.**_"

"We never agreed on the bet!" Jack snarled. "It was Halldor who decided it, and we couldn't deny it before he left!"

Galaxy Serpent chirped before she flew back to Estelle. She rested around the brunette's shoulders and closed her eyes.

Yusei had a feeling there was something more behind the reason why Estelle felt emotional, but he didn't want to discuss about it now.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

The two hours ticked by and it was soon time for our team to head out to our team pit. Akiza, Leo, and Luna showed up half an hour ago, and they tried to talk to me, but the young men warned them I wasn't in the mood.

I sighed before I paused the music on my smartphone and took off the headphones. My ears were ringing a bit after listening to music for more than two hours. Not healthy, but I didn't want to talk about today's semifinal.

Suddenly I felt something coming up my throat. I knew what it was, so I didn't panic. I didn't want my friends to get worried over me.

"Estelle?" Luna called as I walked towards the door.

"I'll be back", I replied. "Just need to visit the bathroom."

I opened the door of our quarters and stepped out. I closed the door behind me and walked calmly the first steps until I reached a corner. Then I spurted right away to the woman bathroom, fearing I would cough up blood on the corridor.

I dashed into the bathroom and turned on immediately the crane of the closest sink and began coughing out blood. The sink got stained by the red fluid; spots of blood spread all over.

I panted deeply after I had finished coughing up the blood. I noticed this time I had coughed up slightly more than usual. Something told me it was a sign that the curse of the Crimson Devil was getting stronger.

My time was slowly running out. But I had to stay alive long enough until the final battle with Z-one inside the Divine Temple.

I washed my bloody mouth and made sure to clean up the mess in the sink, trying to make it spotless and shiny. I also double-checked that my clothes didn't accidently get stained and no dried blood was on my face.

Once I gave myself the OK, I left the bathroom. But just a few steps after I left, my feet stopped moving. I didn't really want to go back to my friends and get lots of questions thrown at me.

"Estelle", a familiar voice spoke up behind me.

I turned around and saw Halldor walk over to me. He was all alone, dressed in his Turbo Duel outfit.

"Halldor…", I mumbled.

"Du ser inte ut att må så bra (You don't seem to feel so good.)", Halldor pointed out, probably noticing my white face that was a bit paler.

I couldn't help but snort at the man, feeling a bit frustrated. "Och varför är du plötsligt så orolig över mitt tillstånd? Jag är inte med i ditt lag. (And why are you suddenly so worried about my condition? I'm not in your team.)"

"Inte än (Not yet.)", Halldor corrected. "Och jag är orolig för du är ju trots allt en kvinna. (And I'm worried because you're after all a woman.)"

I growled when he said that. "Bara för att jag är en kvinna betyder det inte att jag är gjord av bräckligt porslin! Jag har överlevt svåra situationer och står än idag! (Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm made of delicate porcelain! I have survived difficult situations and still stand today!)"

Halldor didn't react on my outburst. He remained silent with a poker face. I felt frustrated, but I quickly realized I shouldn't upset myself or the curse would weaken me faster.

"Jag menade aldrig att du är svag (I never meant that you are weak.)", Halldor spoke up. "Men jag är medveten om ditt tillstånd med förbannelsen, tack vare Oden. (But I am aware of your state of the curse, thanks to Odin.)"

"Det förvånar mig inte (That doesn't surprise me.)", I retorted sarcastically.

Halldor chuckled lightly before growing serious. "Du vet väl vad som står på spel idag? Om dina vänner förlorar så kommer du över till mitt lag. (You know what's at stake today? If your friends lose then you will come to my team.)"

"Varför skulle jag göra det frivilligt? (Why would I do it voluntarily?)" I crossed my arms. "Jag tänker inte förråda mina vänner. De behöver mig. (I don't intend to betray my friends. They need me.)"

"Det är snarare _du_ som behöver dem (It's rather _you_ who need them.)", Halldor countered, making me raise an eyebrow. "För din själviska överlevnad. (For your selfish survival.)"

I flinched mentally when I heard that. "Ursäkta mig? (Excuse me?)"

Halldor said nothing as he was about to walk past me, but he stopped next to me and put a hand on my shoulder before whispering into my ear. "Du vet mycket väl vad jag pratar om. Du låter dina Signers ta hand om dina angelägenheter när det egentligen är _ditt_ ansvar. (You know very well what I'm talking about. You let your Signers take care of your affairs when it's actually _your_ responsibility.)"

I didn't say anything as Halldor left me alone in the corridor. His words echoed in my head, especially the part when he saw I was selfish. Well, not precisely words to word, but that I needed the Signers for my survival, and how I had to let them deal with my responsibilities because of the curse.

I didn't want to add more pressure on the Signers. I wanted to be an independent woman and take care of my own problems, not throwing them to other people.

But Halldor's words still stung my heart, like several sharp knives.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Team 5D's and Team Ragnarok were introduced to the audience as they stepped out to their pits. Each team had five minutes to go through necessary checks with the Duel Runners.

Team Ragnarok had all their crew and team members by their pit, but there was one person who was missing in Team 5D's.

"Where did Estelle go?" Crow wondered.

"She was supposed to go to the bathroom, right?" Leo asked Luna.

"Yeah, she said that", Luna nodded.

"I checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there", Akiza replied.

"Don't tell me she ran off because of that ridiculous bet by Halldor!" Jack muttered while getting ready for the first turn of the Turbo Duel.

"Maybe she just needed more alone time?" Bruno suggested while looking through Jack's Duel Runner with his laptop.

"But that doesn't really sound like her", Akiza said.

Yusei was quiet as his eyes glanced over at Team Ragnarok's pit. Broder, Halldor, and the team founder's butler were helping Dragan with his Duel Runner. Halldor must have sensed eyes on his neck, because he looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Yusei. The Swedish threw a small smirk that was barely visible, but Yusei noticed it.

Could something have happened between Halldor and Estelle not so long time ago?

Yusei turned around, walking back to the entrance where they came out. "I'll go look for her."

The others were surprised by that, not expecting Yusei to go before the Turbo Duel would begin.

"But, Yusei, the Duel will soon begin!" Crow pointed out.

"Then let it begin", Yusei replied. "I'll catch up when I come back with Estelle."

The rest of the team said nothing to prevent Yusei to stay, so the raven-haired man went back to the corridors inside the stadium to look for Estelle.

Yusei looked at every direction whenever he walked past corners in the corridor. He even asked some functionaries if they had seen Estelle. A couple of minutes later, the Signer heard through the loudspeakers the semifinal had begun with Jack against Dragan. He realized he had to find Estelle fast so he could see and learn about Team Ragnarok's strategy with their Nordic Duel Monsters.

Yusei turned a corner and spotted Estelle on the floor. She sat against the wall, but her legs were drawn up as she rested her arms on the knees and then her head on the arms. The sight made the Signer's heart ache in worry, because Estelle looked troubled.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I heard from the speakers the semifinal began with Jack and Dragan Turbo Dueling first. I knew I should be with my friends, but my mind had somehow shut down after my brief interaction with Halldor.

I knew I shouldn't let him affect me so much, but I was actually very sensitive, thanks to my old past with bullies and my autism. I would sometimes get caught up with sentences and they would get stuck and repeat themselves in my head, like songs, especially when the words were hurtful and directed towards me.

You could pretty much say that despite being mature, I could still be very naïve. That was something I wanted to change since my teenage years, but it wasn't so easy. I should ignore hurtful words and bullies, but sometimes I just couldn't.

"Estelle?"

I looked up and saw Yusei stand in front of me. He had his hands on his knees while he looked concerned. I was surprised to see he actually came looking for me. Wasn't the Duel more important than me?

"Yusei…?" I mumbled. "Shouldn't you be with the others and observe the Duel?"

"Yeah, but you didn't show up, so I went looking for you", Yusei replied. "What's wrong?"

I sighed before looking down. "Nothing… Just having one of my moments."

"Moments?" Yusei questioned.

"When things are bit too much or I think too much about something, it makes my head shut down", I explained. "It actually happens a lot, which is part of my autism."

"Did you encounter Halldor?" Yusei asked.

I looked up, surprised that he guessed it right immediately. "What makes you say that?"

"Halldor and I made eye contact and he barely smirked, which made me suspicious. Did he say something odd to you again?"

I didn't know if I should tell Yusei the truth. I wanted to share my troubles, and yet I didn't want to bother him or the others.

Yusei sighed lightly when I didn't answer him. "Listen, Estelle. I don't know what you're thinking about, but we need you by our side right now. The Duel has begun, and it's very important that we win and make it to the final to face Team New World. We need your help and guidance to defeat Yliaster, and we'll help you if you're feeling too weak due to the curse."

Yusei's words took over Halldor's cruel words in my brain. True, he and the other Signers needed me to help them defeat Yliaster, but they would help me if I was too weak to fight. I shouldn't think I'm so selfish. The Signers understood my situation and it was thanks to our bond that I was still alive.

Suddenly an odd thought entered my mind. Was Halldor trying to play with me, or even manipulate me? What was his actual goal about me? Did he really want me in his team if they would win and Duel Team New World in the final? If so, why was he trying to be a bad guy and give me the wrong impression of him?

I rubbed my forehead with a sigh. I felt pathetic for thinking deeply about Halldor's words. I should have known better. I would have been a selfish person if I kept asking the Signers for favors without doing something in return. I wanted to kick myself for thinking I was selfish.

"You okay?" Yusei spoke up.

I looked up and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. I am now. Thank you, Yusei."

Yusei looked confused for a second, but he smiled and held out a hand. I reached out my hand to grab his. Yusei wrapped gently his fingers around my hand before he pulled me up from the floor. We both shared shy smiles, not even talking.

"Let's go", Yusei finally said.

I nodded and let him lead me to our team's pit. We walked out just in time to hear Jack's fangirls roar in joy from the stands.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked when we were stood behind our friends.

They turned around to see us, Akiza, Leo and Luna smiling when they saw me while Crow and Bruno looked serious.

"Jack and Dragan began the Duel with the same cards as in their last Duel", Bruno explained.

"And Jack have just Synchro summoned Red Dragon Archfiend", Crow added. "Everything is the same as before."

"So now we'll get to see what Dragan's Trap card really was", Yusei concluded.

While the young men were talking, Akiza and the twins had their attention on me. "Are you okay, Estelle?" Luna asked.

I nodded lightly. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Akiza questioned. "Did the curse affect you again?"

"A little", I confessed.

"Well, still glad you're with us", Leo grinned.

Luna elbowed him, making him yelp. "Leo!"

"What?" Leo asked, rubbing his arm. "What'd I say?"

Our attention went back to the Duel when Dragan activated his Trap card as Red Dragon Archfiend was about to take out Garmr of the Nordic Beasts; Nordic Relic Brisingamen. Garmr of the Nordic Beasts' attack points became equal to Red Dragon Archfiend's, and if Garmr would destroy Red Dragon Archfiend during Dragan's next turn, Jack would get Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points as damage.

However, Jack was able to counter back with his Trap card Reaction Summon; he summoned Top Runner back to the field from the Graveyard and gave Red Dragon Archfiend a little attack boost. So the Signer Dragon could take out Garmr of the Nordic Beasts and deal some points of damage at Dragan.

Even so, I knew this Duel was going to be overwhelming with Team Ragnarok. They would show no mercy to prove they were the ones who could defeat Yliaster.

I prayed to the Crimson Dragon that my friends would win the semifinal.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dragan was able to Synchro summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir shortly after Jack took out Garmr of the Nordic Beasts. The Nordic God was huge, bigger than Zushin the Sleeping Giant, which made me wonder for a moment if the other Nordic Gods were as big as Thor.

However, something unexpected happened when Thor attacked Red Dragon Archfiend. When the Nordic God destroyed the Signer Dragon, Jack suffered real damage. I could sense it through the bond with our Marks.

But not only Jack did suffer, I felt a rush of pain inside my heart and the next thing I knew I was throwing up blood.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Akiza and Crow, who sat next to Estelle, flinched when they heard the brunette making gagging noise. They turned to her to see the desk in front of her was stained with a large splash of blood.

Estelle herself held a hand against her mouth and tried holding back her coughs, but small ones escaped through her lips. She clenched her other hand on her chest, above the heart.

"Estelle!" Crow stood up to hold Estelle's shoulders from behind.

"Estelle, what happened?!" Akiza panicked.

The rest of the crew turned their attention at their friend, and Halldor couldn't help but notice the tumult in Team 5D's pit.

"Is it the curse?" Luna asked worriedly.

Estelle shook her head slowly as she removed her hand from the mouth to communicate. "Jack's pain… The Nordic Gods' attacks are…realistic and brutal…"

Yusei's eyes widened when he heard those news.

"What?! Are you saying Team Ragnarok's Duelists are psychic Duelists like you and Akiza?" Leo asked.

"No, I don't think so", Yusei spoke up. "Remember, the Nordic God cards are based on the real gods in the Nordic mythology. Maybe their spirits were reborn in those cards, which mean their powers are real." He turned to Akiza. "Akiza, bring Estelle to the infirmary."

"Right away", Akiza nodded as she stood up from her seat.

Halldor watched from his team's pit how Akiza wrapped an arm around Estelle's shoulders and led her back inside the stadium. The twins went to fetch cleaning supplies to clean up the blood Estelle had thrown up.

Yusei sensed eyes watching him, so he turned to Team Ragnarok's pit and made eye contact with Halldor. The raven-haired man's eyes narrowed as he gave the Swedish a warning glare.

Halldor kept his poker face, but a very small smirk appeared on his lips. "Intressant… (Interesting…)"

Broder heard his friend mumble something. "Vad för nåt, Halldor? (What, Halldor?)"

Halldor shook his head. "Ingenting. (Nothing.)" But his eyes grew serious. "Men det verkar som att Estelle kan känna av gudarnas krafter när hennes vänner blir attackerade, och det påverkar hennes hälsa…och förbannelse. (But it seems that Estelle can feel the powers of the gods when her friends are attacked, and it affects her health ... and curse.)"

"Va?! (What?!)" Broder exclaimed.

"Jag förväntade mig inte att hon skulle ha ett så starkt band mellan hennes vänner (I didn't expect her to have such a strong bond between her friends.)", Halldor said. "Jag har underskattat dem. (I have underestimated them.)"

"Men i så fall… (But if so…)", Broder began. "Borde vi inte be gudarna att ta det lite lugnare när de anfaller? Du vill väl inte att Estelle ska få ett dåligt intryck om oss om vi vinner och hon kommer över till vårt lag? (Should we not ask the gods to take it a little calmer when they attack? You don't want Estelle to have a bad impression about us if we win and she will come to our team?)"

Halldor nodded, "Jag ska genast underrätta Oden. (I'll immediately inform Odin.)" He picked up his Nordic God card and activated his Rune Eye to communicate with Odin.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was in the infirmary with Akiza, wiping my mouth with wet napkins in front of a mirror with a sink. Akiza searched for iron tablets for me to replace the blood I had thrown up.

I had thrown up blood twice in one day. It was not a good sign.

I double-checked myself to see if I had any blood left on my face or clothes, but they were all clean. I threw the napkins in a trash can and walked over to a bed, feeling a bit lightheaded.

Akiza walked back to me with a glass of water and some iron tablets. "Here. I found the tablets for you."

"Thank you…", I nodded, my voice a bit raspy.

I took the glass and sipped some water, just to damp my throat first. Then I took the tablets one at the time and drank the rest of the water.

"Feeling better?" Akiza asked.

I nodded lightly. "A little…"

The girl took the glass and walked back to the sink to wash it clean. I had to lie down a bit, just until the lightheaded feeling would fade. I didn't want to faint on our way back to the pit.

Akiza walked back to the bed and sat down at the edge of it. "Have you ever thrown up so much blood before?"

"No…", I replied. "This was the first time. During the Duel with Team Taiyo, I had no problems with my health."

"Because they weren't psychic Duelists and Zushin the Sleeping Giant didn't possess any magical power as the Signer Dragons, the Meklord Emperors, and now the Nordic Gods?"

"Correct."

Akiza sighed with a hum. "Can't you put up a mental barrier to block Jack, Crow, and Yusei's pain? You are able to block us out, right?"

"I could try when we go back", I nodded.

"What?" Akiza said, surprised.

I sat up on the bed, feeling a little better. "I need to be there with our friends. I can't show Team Ragnarok that I'm a weakling who turns tail and run whenever a threat is coming. I've survived so far through the hardest times of my life, and I will keep doing that."

"Are you sure?" Akiza asked.

"I am", I replied.

Akiza's worried expression turned slowly into a happy one, and determined as well. "Then if you feel ready…" She stood up and held out a hand. "Let's go."

I nodded and grabbed Akiza's hand as she pulled me up from the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza and I returned to the pit just as Crow left the pit to Duel Broder. Apparently, Jack won against Dragan with Red Nova Dragon, but thanks to Thor's ability to return to the field at the End Phase, the Nordic God dealt enough damage to the blonde to knock him out.

Weirdly, I realized I didn't sense Jack's pain when he was attacked on his last turn. I did feel an inch of pain, but not as strong as when Jack was hurt for the first time by Thor. Did the Nordic Gods sense I got affected and decided to be nice to me? But why did they spare me, and not the others?

Maybe the Nordic Gods sensed I needed to be in my best health if Team Ragnarok would win and I would join their team. I hoped I didn't have to betray my friends.

Broder and Crow's Duel ended in a draw, and Broder had been able to Synchro summon Loki, Lord of the Aesir, so there were now two Nordic Gods out on Team Ragnarok's field.

The rest of the Duel was long and stressful. Yusei and Halldor were the last ones to Duel for each team. Halldor had all three Nordic Gods by his side, looking invincible. I feared for a moment Yusei would actually lose, since it seemed hopeless.

We got to hear Halldor's story about his journey to gain the acceptance of Odin. It already began when Halldor was a little child. He told us why he had to go to the final of the WRGP. It was to stop Yliaster, and it was his destiny.

Yusei then told him about his reason why he was in the WRGP. He told Halldor how his father had warned him about the Divine Temple when he was lost between the dimensions with Bruno. Then he explained briefly about what happened during Zero Reverse when he was just one year old. For a moment, I remember hearing once from Martha that she found Yusei on the beach after Dr. Fudo sent him to safety.

The Signer was determined to never surrender and protect the city, breaking the bad line of destruction to make something good of his bloodline, and that caused our Marks to create the Seal of the Crimson Dragon on his back and made him able to Synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon.

It first seemed we would win, but Halldor was able to keep the three Nordic Gods on the field, despite Yusei's efforts. However, through all the odds, Yusei managed to Accel Synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon.

With that summon and other combinations in several turns, Yusei was able to hold on until Halldor's Continuous Trap card Gjallarhorn banished the Nordic Gods, meaning they couldn't return to the field anymore, since they weren't sent to the Graveyard. So Yusei could make a direct attack on Halldor on his next turn, taking out the Swede's remaining Life Points.

That meant we had advanced to the final! And I didn't have to leave my friends.

We literally jumped up and down and hugged each other in joy for the victory after this intense Duel. I was hugging Akiza when I saw how devastated Dragan and Broder looked like. Dragan was throwing a tantrum in Team Ragnarok's pit, throwing things around him in rampage. The maintain crew had to dodge the flying objects as they tried to calm down the furious Duelist. Broder sat still in his seat, biting his lower lip, as if he was holding back his frustration.

Halldor and Yusei drove into the arena shortly after the Duel. They exchanged some words, and I swore I heard Halldor accept his defeat and that our two teams were now allies. It was a big relief for me to hear.

My friends rushed out to the lane to congratulate Yusei. The twins jumped onto Yusei and wrapped their arms around him. Yusei couldn't help but let out a soft laugh and hugged back the twins. I couldn't help but stay in the pit as I watched my friends celebrating the victory. With a sad smile and a soft sigh, I turned around and left the arena, hoping to build up the distance once again.

We had come one step closer to defeat Yliaster, but also one step closer to my departure.


	95. The Day before the Apocalypse - ARC 5

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**WARNING! Very slight nudity!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 95: The Day before the Apocalypse**

The WRGP community announced shortly after the Duel with Team Ragnarok that they would take one day off of the competition for maintenance of the Turbo Duel lanes, because the Duel against the Nordic Gods had caused real life damage. Everything had to be in perfect shape before the final.

Yusei's team, minus Estelle, stayed in the arena to the evening to watch the Divine Temple coming closer into their dimension. The Three Emperors of Yliaster contacted them and warned the group about the final Duel and the Divine Temple, especially about the temple that was going to obliterate New Domino City.

Lazar, Mina, Trudge, and Carly arrived to the arena, since they had been looking for Team 5D's and heard everything what the Emperors of Yliaster said. Carly had even rushed down to the lane to ask Jack what was going on. But when she touched the blonde man, she was able to see the Divine Temple.

Even Team Ragnarok showed up in the arena, but only announced their presence after the Emperors of Yliaster was gone. Halldor accepted the fact that it was Team 5D's who had the power to stop Yliaster, and demanded them to stop the evil group from achieving their plans to destroy New Domino City.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day was a calm one. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno were in their apartment, relaxing before the Duel tomorrow. Bruno and Yusei were going through everyone's Duel Runners. Jack sat in an armchair with a cup of coffee, enjoying the scent of his Blue-Eyes Mountain. Crow was cooking lunch in the kitchen, humming a happy melody.

Akiza, Leo and Luna had been called over to Carly's apartment to help her write an exclusive article about Team 5D's and their team members.

Yusei typed on his laptop for a while, concentrating on the diagrams on the screen. He was trying to distract himself, especially after what happened last day with Team Ragnarok. It was mainly about Estelle. After his team's victory, Estelle suddenly left without saying something. And when he called her in the evening, her excuse was she felt tired and apologized that she left without a word.

Yusei couldn't help but feel like Estelle was distancing herself again from the group. He could partly understand why she felt tired; she did get affected by the curse of the Crimson Devil after she felt Jack's pain during the battles with Thor, Lord of the Aesir.

The young man sighed and rubbed his forehead. His focus had now turned back on the woman he loved, so he couldn't concentrate on the main duty.

Bruno heard Yusei sigh and looked up from Jack's Duel Runner. "Is everything okay, Yusei?"

Jack opened one eye and looked at his foster brother with a curious glance.

"No, not really…", Yusei replied, rubbing massaging his forehead.

Bruno hummed before getting an idea. "How about you take a ride with your Runner? Just to clear your head?" Yusei turned to his friend with a confused look. "I can handle Jack and Crow's Duel Runners."

"But-", Yusei began.

"Stop being stubborn, Yusei!" Jack called from the armchair, getting both mechanics' attention. "Tomorrow's going to be a real serious Duel! The whole city depends on us! And we don't want you to let us down!"

Yusei blinked before he smiled lightly. He knew that Jack cared for him, even though he used a harsh voice to express himself.

"You're right, Jack", Yusei nodded before closing his laptop. "I'll go out and clear my head."

After putting on his helmet, Yusei drove out of the garage and out to the streets of New Domino City. He had a thought to maybe finally confront Estelle and tell her his feelings. After all, the final Duel was now here and Estelle's time in this dimension was soon running out. Maybe if Estelle rejected him again, like she did last time in Crash Town, he could easier move on when she would leave. Or so he thought.

Yusei drove over to the Satellite and Martha's house. The children were playing outside with a soccer ball. Fabian, Lazar's son, was playing with them as well. Anabell, Lazar's wife, sat on a chair and watched over the children, smiling at the sight of her son enjoying himself.

The woman looked up when she saw Yusei parking his Duel Runner. "Hello, Yusei."

Yusei got off his Duel Runner and took off his helmet before walking over to Lazar's wife. "Hi, Anabell. Is Martha in there?"

Anabell nodded, "She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks", Yusei nodded.

The young man stepped inside the house and went to the dining hall. Since the dining hall and the kitchen were connected, he had to walk through the first room. He spotted his foster mother cooking something by the stove. It looked like a soup or a stew.

Yusei knocked on the open door, getting Martha's attention. "Ah, Yusei. I wasn't expecting you today."

"Yeah, well, I was around these parts, so I decided to drop by", Yusei rubbed the back of his head.

Martha giggled lightly, her instinct knowing what her little boy was actually after. "Are you perhaps looking for Estelle?"

Yusei blushed lightly when he heard Martha ask that. "Yes. Is she here?"

Martha's smile withered into straight lips. "No. She teleported herself to the Spirit World."

"The Spirit World?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

Martha nodded, her eyes returning to her former task. "Apparently, her Duel Monsters found a hot spring that could help her recover her energy, since the curse had a huge impact on her body yesterday."

"I see…", Yusei's shoulders sunk a bit in disappointment.

*_Guess I'll have to tell her my feelings tomorrow before or after the Duel…_*, the young man thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I was in the area known as Jurassic World in the Spirit World, based on the Field Spell card. The area had one giant volcano, and inside the volcano was a holy temple. The holy temple was famous for its healing hot springs, and there I was right now.

I was in a private part of the temple, only dressed in a towel, as I relaxed in the hot spring. The temperature was simply perfect. I already felt a lot better, but not entirely. The hot spring didn't have the power to remove the curse of the Crimson Devil. I didn't expect it to happen. After all, the curse was in my blood, so it was circling around the body.

I opened my eyes and saw Galaxy Serpent fly around me in the air. I heard dragon and dinosaur Duel Monsters were actually a bit of enemies, so my Duel Monster was a bit restless. However, the two types of Duel Monsters had an alliance, just like with the other types in the Spirit World, so they could count on each other if something would happen in this realm.

"Galaxy", I called.

Galaxy Serpent stopped flying around in circles and flew down to me. "**Yes, Mistress?**"

"How long have I been in the hot spring?"

"**Almost an hour.**"

I guess it was time to leave the hot spring and cool down a bit. I did read it's not so good to stay in the spring for a long time. One hour was around the limit.

I straightened and grabbed the towel, making sure it wouldn't fall off me, and stepped out of the spring. Two Fairy's Gifts flew over to me with a bathrobe. I dropped the towel on the ground, standing naked, until the two spellcasters helped me put on the bathrobe. I tied it around my waist and walked over to a beach-like chair and lied down.

My muscles were aching a bit, but it was thanks to the hot spring, and it felt relaxing. This treatment felt like a spa, only better.

To be honest, I had never visited a hot spring before, so this was a first time experience for me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I thanked the Duel Monsters of the holy temple for visiting and using their hot springs before I left with Galaxy Serpent. I felt so refreshed and relaxed in my body. I felt like I could take on Yliaster single-handed without any problems, but that was an unrealistic dream so far. However, I was willing to make it come true without using the Signers for the final battle in the Divine Temple.

I stepped outside of the temple where I was met by Star Eater. He had a serious look in his eyes, which made me anxious.

"What is it, Star Eater?" I asked.

"**Your presence is requested**", Star Eater replied.

"By the Crimson Dragon?"

"**No.**"

I shrugged with a hum and climbed onto my ace dragon's neck. Star Eater flapped his wings and took off with a fast pace, which was unexpected. I had to hold onto his scales tightly to not fly off.

I soon realized Galaxy Serpent wasn't with us anymore. Maybe she couldn't keep up with the pace, or she had something else to do.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I noticed the climate grew colder as we kept flying to the north, but thanks to my Mark I could keep my body warm. A cloud of steam appeared every time I breathed through my nose or mouth.

The ground below me shifted from green grass to white snow and frozen lakes. The horizon was straight until mountains grew in the distance. As we got closer, the snowy-clad mountains grew bigger. Northern lights shone in the dark night sky with all kinds of bright colors. It was beautiful to watch the spectacular display.

"Where are we?" I asked. "What's the name of this area?"

"**The Nordic Lights**", Star Eater replied.

This time when I looked down, I spotted several villages where Nordic Duel Monsters were residing. They noticed me and Star Eater and waved their hands or cried out as greeting. I smiled and waved back to them as we flew past them.

Star Eater brought me to a gigantic tree in a big clearing surrounded by the mountains. Three Duel Monsters were already there, waiting for us. I recognized them at once.

Odin, Thor, and Loki.

So that tree must be Yggdrasil, the mythical tree that connects the nine worlds in Norse cosmology. Maybe it had some sort of connection to my friends' dimension as well.

Star Eater lowered himself down to the ground and let me jump off his neck. I stepped over to the three Nordic Gods and bowed politely. I wanted to be respectful to every Duel Monster, especially those that were equal to gods.

"**Raise, Crimson Star Priestess**", Odin spoke up.

I was a bit surprised to hear Odin speak on English. I kinda expected him to talk in Swedish.

I straightened and looked at the three gods. They were actually only two meter tall, not as big as they were during yesterday's Duel.

"Why did you ask for me?" I asked.

"**We wish to apologize**", Thor replied.

I blinked confusedly. "Apologize?"

Loki crossed his arms with a smirk. "**Apparently, your bond with the stinky Signers was so strong we didn't expect you to get affected by Atlas's pain. When Thor here got to know about that, he grew remorse and wanted to ask for your forgiveness.**"

"**It was never our intention to harm you**", Odin added. "**Therefore, I used my power to minimize our strength and cause less harm to your Signers.**"

So that was why I didn't feel any pain afterwards when Jack got hurt by Thor at the first time! Not because of the mental barrier I had then built up. I barely felt something rub it whenever the Nordic Gods attacked Crow and Yusei.

I smiled gently at the Nordic Gods. "I forgive you. But how did you know I got affected by your attacks?"

"Därför att jag underrättade Oden (Because I informed Odin)", a familiar voice spoke up behind me.

My eyes widened in realization before I turned around and saw Halldor, Dragan, and Broder!

"Ni tre?! (You three?!)" I exclaimed, surprised. "Vad gör ni här i Spiritvärlden? (What are you doing here in the Spirit World?)"

The Rune Eyes appeared on each left eye of Team Ragnarok's members.

"Tack vare våra Runögon så kan vi faktiskt resa mellan vår värld och Spiritvärlden, precis som du och de andra Signers (Thanks to our Rune Eyes, we can actually travel between our world and the Spirit World, just like you and the other Signers.)", Broder replied with a grin.

"Vi har besøkt Ånden Verden mange ganger (We have visited the Spirit World many times.)", Dragan added.

"Jaha (Oh well.)", I mumbled.

Halldor walked over to me with a poker face, but his eyes showed he was a bit upset. "Jag vill be om ursäkt, Estelle. (I want to apologize, Estelle.)"

"Va? (What?)" I raised an eyebrow.

"Min avsikt med att…mobba dig var att se hur seriös du var angående dina vänner (My intention of…bullying you was to see how serious you were about your friends.)", Halldor explained. "Det var av samma anledning till att jag slog vad om dig som pris. Jag ville få det bekräftat hur seriösa de var med dig. (That's why I bet you as a prize. I wanted to get it confirmed how serious they were with you.)"

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes when I heard the truth. So Halldor had more or less tormented me for such reason? I couldn't believe it.

I crossed my arms and turned away from the Swede. "Dina ord gav mig nästan en huvudvärk när jag analyserade dem för mycket. Det skapade stora plågor inombords när du påstod att jag var självisk. (Your words almost gave me a headache when I analyzed them too much. It caused great plagues on the inside when you claimed I was selfish.)" I uncrossed my arms to clench my hands into fists before I turned back, glaring at Halldor. "Ända sedan jag kom hit till er dimension har jag försökt hålla mina egna behov till ett minimum! Jag tog på mig det allra största ansvaret inom kriget mot Yliaster för att inte låta det belasta mina vänner! Jag har bett väldigt sällan om hjälp och pushat de ifrån mig när de ville hjälpa till! (Ever since I came to your dimension, I've tried to keep my own needs to a minimum! I took on the greatest responsibility in the war against Yliaster in order not to let it be charged to my friends! I have asked very little for help and pushed them away when they wanted to help!)" I didn't realize tears were running down my cheeks as I kept ranting. "Jag vill inte att de ska bli skadade för min skull! Jag vill inte lämna dimensionen med tanken i huvudet att nån av dem har blivit allvarigt skadad när det borde ha varit jag! De är de bästa vänner jag har haft i hela mitt liv! Jag vill inte förlora dem innan jag återvänder till min värld! (I don't want them to be hurt for my sake! I don't want to leave the dimension with the mind in head that one of them has been seriously injured when it should have been me! They're the best friends I've had in my entire life! I don't want to lose them before I return to my world!)"

I panted deeply as I tried to calm myself down. I felt so upset I just had to pour out all my thoughts and feeling for Halldor, explaining for him that I was far from selfish. I removed my glasses to wipe my face clean, but I suddenly felt something soft against my cheek. My eyesight was blurry, but I was close enough to Halldor's face to see he had regretful eyes. And the soft thing against my cheek was a silk handkerchief.

"Jag är hemskt ledsen, Estelle (I'm terribly sorry, Estelle.)", Halldor said honestly. "Jag menade inte att uppjaga dig. Jag kan se hur mycket du bryr dig om Signerna. Och de bryr sig lika mycket om dig. (I didn't mean to upset you. I can see how much you care about the Signers. And they care as much about you.)"

I sniffed before accepting the handkerchief and wiped my face with it. I even blew my nose because once I start crying, a lot of snot will be running in my nose.

"Men du säger att du pushar Signerna bort från dig (But you say you push the Signers away from you.)", Broder spoke up. "Varför gör du det? (Why do you do it?)"

I put on my glasses again, regaining my eyesight. "Så att det blir mindre smärtsamt för dem när jag lämnar er värld. Jag har försökt bygga upp en distans mellan oss så att de inte kommer plågas så starkt. (So it becomes less painful to them when I leave your world. I've tried to build a distance between us so that they will not be so bad.)"

Dragan sighed, "Du er for god til ditt eget gode. (You're too good for your own good.)"

Maybe so, but I had always been like that. I had a good soul and wanted to help other people, especially those who I held very close to me.

It was then I got an idea. "Killar… (Guys…)" Team Ragnarok looked at me. "Kan jag be er tre om en…stor tjänst? Det är extremt viktigt. (Can I ask you three for a big favor? It's extremely important.)"

Halldor, Dragan, and Broder blinked confusedly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When I returned to Martha's, she told me Yusei had asked for me, but he left shortly after he got to know I wasn't at presence.

I took it easy for the rest of the day, but I helped Martha and Anabell cooking dinner. I even read a bedtime story for the children that were staying overnight before tucking them into their beds with the help of the other adults in the house.

I retired to my bedroom after the routine in the bathroom and began working on the last part of my project. I knew things were going to get crucial because the final battle would more or less begin directly after the final Duel in the WRGP.

I sighed in relief when I was finally done with my project. I pushed it aside on my desk before crawling into the covers of my bed and shut the bed lamp. I needed to get up early tomorrow to do some last things.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_I opened my eyes and saw I was in the realm between the Signers' dimension and the Spirit World. What was I doing there again?_

_I looked at myself and saw I was wearing the same white dress as before when my body and soul got separated during the war with the Dark Signers._

_A dragon roar caught my attention, so I looked up to see the Crimson Dragon floating in front of me._

"The Crimson Dragon…", _I mumbled._

"**Estelle… I have contacted you because I have a confession. Something I should have mentioned earlier, but I kept it as a secret for your own safety.**"

_I raised an eyebrow confusedly._ "What do you mean?"

"**It is about your current existence.**"

"Okay?"

"**Do you still remember what happened before I transported you to my Signers' dimension?**"

_I nodded,_ "Yes."

_I couldn't forget about the car accident when my father and I crashed the car due to someone slamming their vehicle into ours._

"**The truth is…I wasn't able to transport you completely.**"

"What?"

_What did the Crimson Dragon mean by that?_

"**The car accident happened too quickly. I was only able to bring your spirit to our realm, but your body stayed behind. It got badly hurt, so I refused to take the risk to transport it. While I hold great power, there are things I cannot do.**"

_My mind froze when I heard the second sentence coming from the Crimson Dragon's mouth._

_I…I had been walking around and talking in my spirit form the whole time? Not in my real body? But… How come I had never been like a…ghost?_

"**I sense you are confused, so let me answer your inner questions. I was able to materialize your spirit, so it would be and act like a real body, except you wouldn't get older, or have the monthly woman problem, or become pregnant, and many things.**"

_So that was why I never once had my period during my stay! But… Another thing didn't add up. Periods come once a month, so… Why didn't it still come?_

"**I am afraid I will bear more confusing news, Estelle. It is about the time difference between your dimension and ours.**"

"How big is the difference?" _I asked._

"**One year in our world is equal to one month in yours.**"

_Wait! Time-out! What did he just say?_

_So technically, I had been "missing" for more than one month in my dimension? I got transported to the Signers' dimension at the end of May, and it was right now at the end of June._

_Then what was one month here equal in my dimension? One day? No no, that was all wrong._

_But because of the time difference, I wasn't 23 years old. I had remained in my 22 years. It was a good thing I didn't mention my birthday to Martha or my friends; it could've made things more confusing around me._

"I…think I understand, more or less", _I told the Crimson Dragon after I got time to take in the information._

"**Then I shall leave you and allow you to rest before tomorrow**", _the Crimson Dragon rumbled._ "**But I am warning you… Tomorrow will be your last day here in our world.**"

_I nodded,_ "I think I'm prepared for tomorrow. Not just the final Duel in the WRGP, but the final fight inside the Divine Temple."

_The Crimson Dragon lowered his head so he could touch my head with his chin._ "**I believe in the decisions you will make. I can sense your love for the Signers.**"

_I exhaled deeply before I reached up my hands to caress the Crimson Dragon's muzzle. The truth was I was scared for the final battle. I somehow knew it was going to kill me because of the curse of the Crimson Devil._

_But even if my body would slowly give up on me, I was going to keep fighting to the very end._

_I will protect New Domino City and its citizens, and the Signers, and the man I loved._


	96. VS Team New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 96: VS. Team New World**

The sun was shining when I woke up from my dream of the Crimson Dragon. I felt like I had more questions than answers after he told me about my current situation.

My body was still in my world, so this body of mine was my actual spirit, but materialized. So what happened to my real body? Did it get so injured the Crimson Dragon couldn't transport it to this dimension?

I checked the alarm clock and saw it was 6:00 a.m. in the morning. The final Duel at the WRGP was going to begin at 10:00 a.m., so I had lots of time to prepare myself.

After all, today was going to be my last day in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension.

I took care of my morning routine and decided to get dressed in the outfit I had worn when I was transported to this dimension. It had been a long time ago, so it felt weird to be dressed in those clothes again. Even if it was morning, the weather was warm, so I didn't put on my red jacket. I packed my bag with all the things that came along with me. It was a good thing I remembered the items, including my Deck.

Except I put the card of Star Eater in the pocket of my jacket. I was going to need his assistance later.

I zipped close the bag on my lap as I sat on the bed. I stood up and walked over to the desk where I had my finished project. Eight letters, but one of them wasn't sealed. I turned my eyes on the nightstand next to the bed where my silver necklace was lying. I picked it up by its chain and looked at it.

The necklace Yusei gave me on last Christmas. I had been wearing it ever since, but I guess it was time to say goodbye to my most precious treasure. I wrapped the chain around my right hand and placed my lips softly on the feather medallion. It felt like an indirect goodbye kiss to Yusei.

I placed the necklace on a silky napkin and wrapped it around the jewelry. Then I put the napkin inside the last envelope that was open. I licked the letter to seal it and then added it among the other letters.

I cleared up the desk and made it look nice before I picked up the letters and my bag and walked over to the door of my room. I opened the door, but stopped by the doorsill. I looked over my shoulder to look at the room that had served as mine for so many months. It hurt a bit to leave it, but it was going to be taken over by someone else.

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Martha was preparing breakfast. The clock was 7:00 a.m. now, since it took some time to pack my bag.

Martha looked up with a smile. "Good morning, Este-" She stopped when she saw my clothes and bag. "Estelle…?"

The elderly woman wasn't stupid. I could see in her eyes that she knew something was wrong.

I looked around and listened for the sound of children and adults awakening, but the house was silent. I could talk to Martha without the walls having ears.

"Martha…", I spoke up. "I told you before that I will leave one day, right?"

Martha nodded with an understanding look. "I guess…today is the day?"

I nodded slowly. "After the WRGP. I don't know if I'll be able to say goodbye to everyone I know, so I want to…" I looked down on the ground. "…wish you goodbye now while I have the chance."

Martha placed the plates on the table and walked around the table to hug me. I rested my head on her left shoulder and hugged her back, exhaling a soft sigh.

"You were like a daughter to me, Estelle", Martha said softly as she patted my back. "I'm glad I got to know you. No matter what happens, I'll never forget you."

I felt tears collecting in my eyes and one single drop ran down my cheek. I bit my lower lip softly to hold back my sobs. I didn't want to crumble down yet. I had to stay strong to the very end.

I pulled back from Martha's arms to look properly at her. "You were also like a mother to me." A smile grew on my lips. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I should be the one thanking you", Martha smiled motherly. "You helped out a lot more than you should have in my house."

"I know…", I nodded before I held up the small pile of letters. "Therefore, can I ask you to do something for me?"

Martha looked down on the letters in my hands, having a knowing look. "You have letters for Yusei and the others?"

I nodded, "Yes. But not just for them." I picked up the letter on top and held it to the woman. "This letter contains all the pocket money I saved up. I want you to have it."

Since New Domino City was in Japan, the currency was the yen. I just wanted to make that clear.

Martha took the letter and ripped it open. She peeked inside the envelope before pulling out several banknotes and some coins. She counted the money swiftly before her eyes widened at the amount.

"You saved up so much money and never used it?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

I had saved up around 7000 yen, so in Swedish kronor would be around 575 kronor. As for US dollar, it would be around 65 bucks.

I shrugged, "The only times I bought something extra was for the day of the spring picnic; Jack's coffee maker and the roses for Akiza and the children, and the dress for the WRGP party. I saved the rest of the money, knowing I would leave this dimension." I took gently one of Martha's hands. "It's the best to give you my money and spend them for cooking ingredients or buying new toys for the children or switch out something old with a new thing in your house. So, please… Accept this small token of my gratitude, Martha."

Martha put back the money in the envelope and hid it in the pocket of her robe before she gave me a bear-hug. "Thank you… You're such an angel."

I hugged Martha in return and rubbed her head as I felt her shoulders shake lightly due to her soft sobs. She was able to calm down quickly and let go of me to wipe her eyes with a tissue.

I held out the rest of the letters to the elderly woman. "When I leave, give the Signers one week to comprehend themselves and then call them over, so they can get the letters. But before you give them the letters…" I held up one particular letter. "Please, read this one out loud for them."

Martha nodded and accepted the letters. "I promise. I guess your letters contain personal wishes and words to the Signers?"

I nodded, "Yes." I put down the bag on a counter and the jacket on one of the chair. "Is there anything I can help you with for the breakfast?"

Martha smiled, but now it was a slight sad smile. "Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a touching goodbye with Martha before I left to the arena of the WRGP. The children didn't notice the sad atmosphere, since they were full of life and asked me to tell Crow and the others that they were going to cheer for us. I promised I would before I left with a cab Martha had called and paid for.

It was one and half an hour left before the final Duel, and I was once again the first one of Team 5D's to arrive to our private room. I swiftly used my powers to change my clothes to the maintain outfit and hid the bag thanks to the Crimson Dragon. He said he was going to take care of it and send it back to my world when I would leave. I didn't want to reveal any signs to my friends yet that my time was coming very soon.

To spend the time quicker, I decided to sit down on the floor, cross-legged, and meditate. I was going to need every single drop of physical and mental strength during the final battle inside the Divine Temple.

I didn't know for how much I had been meditating when I heard voices coming from the other side of the door. The door opened and I heard the Satellite Trio and Bruno talking, until one of them spotted me.

"Whoa!" Crow exclaimed. "You're first here again, Estelle? And, ehh… What'd ya doing?"

I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder. "Meditating, Crow. What else does it look like?"

"I don't know", Crow shrugged. "Sleeping?"

"Who can sleep in such a position, moron?" I mumbled to myself before I uncrossed my legs and stretched them to regain the feeling. "What time is it?"

"9:00 a.m.", Yusei replied.

I nodded as thanks for the answer and stretched my whole body forward. I nearly jumped when I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Yusei who was helping me out a bit. I couldn't see his face properly when I turned my head, but I still gave him a nod to acknowledge his help.

"Meaning we have to wait another hour for the grand final to begin", Jack frowned impatiently and sat down on the couch. "I'd like to give Team New World a piece of my fist already!"

"That would sadly make us disqualified if you engage them before the Duel", Bruno pointed out with a matter-of-fact voice.

"So what?!" Jack snarled. "They've caused enough trouble for us and New Domino City! They deserve to feel the same pain and stress we've endured so far! Especially Estelle!"

I felt my eyes widen slightly when I heard Jack mention my name. I didn't expect hearing from the blonde man's mouth that I had endured most of the attacks and threats of Yliaster.

"What's going on?" Akiza's voice spoke up when she and the twins entered the room.

"It's not even time for the Duel and you're fighting already?" Leo asked.

"Nah, Jack's just letting out some steam", Crow replied a bit sarcastically. "We can't have him overheated before the Duel, right?"

"Shut it, Crow!" Jack snarled.

"Umm…. What are you two doing, Yusei, Estelle?" Luna asked.

"I'm just stretching a bit after my meditation", I replied.

"And she was here before us again", Yusei added before he let go of my shoulders so I could stand up.

We gathered by Bruno's laptop to read the information we had about the Meklord Emperors Skiel and Wisel.

"Okay, there are three Meklord Emperors, but we haven't seen the third yet", Bruno began as he showed up pictures of Meklord Emperor Wisel and Skiel. "Skiel and Wisel both have the ability to absorb Synchro Monsters and gain said Synchro Monster's attack points, so it's pretty obvious the third Meklord Emperor will have the same ability."

"And they can be summoned if one of their parts are destroyed by a card effect", Yusei added. "Another ability of Wisel's is that it can negate and destroy once per turn a Spell card I activate, both during Primo and my turn."

"I remember something about Skiel!" Leo spoke up. "Lester said Skiel has an ability that requires him to send a Monster that's equipped to the Meklord Emperor to the Graveyard and then the Meklord Emperor can attack the opponent directly!"

"Okay, so we kinda know what to watch out for during the Duel", Crow commented.

"It'll be like a piece of cake for Jack Atlas!" Jack said proudly with a smirk on his face.

"But what's really bothering me is the third Meklord Emperor", Yusei said. "Something in my guts tells me it's going to be the most difficult Meklord ever."

"We need to watch out for that Meklord Emperor and take out Jakob before he can summon that monstrosity", Akiza said, concerned.

"And if we lose…", Luna intertwined her hands. "Our world will be destroyed."

"That won't happen", Yusei assured her with a determined voice. "We'll stop Team New World with our dragons. Our advantage is that we know the Meklord Emperors' abilities and Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon can be removed from play and return to the field when we activate their abilities."

"But we don't know if they have a backup plan", I pointed out. "They're also aware of Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon's abilities after watching our last two Duels with Team Taiyo and Team Ragnarok."

"I know we can make it through!" Crow said with a grin. "We're Team 5D's, remember? And we're also the Signers who were chosen to save the world!"

"Yeah!" Leo nodded. "Yliaster won't scare us anymore! We're stronger than them! And once we defeat them in the Duel, that Divine Temple will disappear and not destroy our city!"

I wish I could tell that wasn't the case, but I didn't want them to have more pressure on their shoulders. They had a lot already due to the final Duel. That was why I would take on Z-one alone once the Divine Temple was in this dimension.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A functionary came to our room to inform us we had to leave 15 minutes before the grand final. Jack, Crow, Bruno, the twins, and Akiza stepped out of the room first before I was followed. Just when I was about to exit the room, I felt a hand grab my arm. I stopped walking and turned around to Yusei. He had the same look in his eyes as the time when he confessed to me in Crash Town.

"Yusei?" I asked.

He looked over my head to the others who were waiting for us at the other side of the open door. "Go ahead, guys. We'll catch up soon."

"Okay", Bruno nodded.

"Just don't do anything dirty in there!" Crow teased lightly.

I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks, just as Yusei's cheeks turned into soft pink.

The door was shut behind me and Yusei let go of my arm. I looked at him as he turned his eyes away, avoiding eye contact.

"Yusei?" I spoke up.

Yusei let out a sigh before turning to me. "Estelle… There is something I need to tell you, but I don't have the courage to do it now." His eyes grew soft. "Will you hear me out after the Duel? When we've saved the city and the world?"

Yusei not having courage to tell me something? That was new.

But… I had no idea how much time I had left after the grand final of the WRGP. The final battle with Z-one could take place immediately after the Duel, so there won't be time for me to listen to Yusei.

Even so, I didn't have the heart to tell him that. Instead, I nodded with a small smile. "Sure. I'll hear you out then."

Yusei let out a soft sigh of relief before he smiled lightly. "Thank you, Estelle."

I nodded and turned around to open the door. When I did that, I spotted the rest of the group trying to hide after getting caught.

I rolled my eyes, knowing why they didn't head to the pit. "Don't tell me you were eavesdropping."

"Nonono, we didn't do that!" Leo laughed sheepishly.

"What are you; gossip teenagers?" I retorted sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Our team and Team New World were introduced to the audience before we set up everything in our respective pit. The Duel Runners were there as well, shiny and ready. Jack would take the first Duel against Lester. People were surprised to see a kid go against him on a skateboard, but I was sure they would get a big surprise later with the Meklord Emperor Skiel.

Jack Synchro summoned Red Dragon Archfiend and then double Synchro summoned Red Nova Dragon before attacking Lester's Sky Core. But Lester was ready and destroyed his Monster card to summon Meklord Emperor Skiel. Shortly after that, the Emperor of Yliaster revealed a Continuous Trap card called Infinite Aura. With that Trap card, Lester could collect Aura Counters for every 100 points of damage he took.

I had a weird feeling about the card Infinite Aura. It felt like it was going to be used for a later phase, but what was its effect besides collecting Aura Counters? Was it something like Counter Force, that whenever Lester felt like it, he could use the Aura Counters to throw back enough damage to take out Jack?

As we suspected, Lester tried using Meklord Emperor Skiel's ability to absorb Red Nova Dragon, but Jack saved it by banishing the dragon and then used the dragon's ability to negate one attack. Red Nova Dragon then returned to the field at the End Phase.

After sacrificing one Tuner Monster, Jack took out Meklord Emperor Skiel with Red Nova Dragon. But before Lester's Life Points dropped to zero, he activated another Continuous Trap card Infinite Prison to set Sky Core in the Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell card, and the Trap card Infinite Aura gained another portion of Aura Counters, so there were 40 at total at the moment.

There was something that felt off about this Duel, but I couldn't put the finger on it.

Lester skated into his team's pit and gave his remaining cards to Primo before the young man drove out to go after Jack and Red Nova Dragon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Primo wasted no time to summon Meklord Emperor Wisel to the field. He then tried using his Meklord Emperor's ability to snatch Red Nova Dragon, but Jack was able to save his dragon once again. However, Primo countered with a Trap card that dealt 2000 points of damage at Jack, thanks to Meklord Emperor Wisel's five Monster parts.

Jack tried attacking Meklord Emperor Wisel with Red Nova Dragon, but Primo used Wisel Guard's ability to redirect the attack to said Monster. Jack activated his facedown Trap card Burning Strike and equipped it to the dragon, giving it the ability to inflict piercing damage. Primo used a facedown Wise G3 to send Wisel Guard to the Graveyard and summoned Wisel Guard 3 in its place.

Red Nova Dragon attacked Wisel Guard 3 instead and inflicted a massive piercing damage. Primo had only 500 Life Points left. However, Infinite Aura gained 35 more Aura Counters, so now it was up to 75 Counters. After the attack, Primo inflicted more damage at Jack with another Trap card, so our teammate was down to 1100 Life Points.

When it was Primo's turn, he only set two cards. Nothing more.

We were all surprised by his sudden move. Where did his big ego go? Was he setting up a trap?

"Does anyone have any idea what's Primo's doing?" Leo asked.

"Not me, Leo", Luna shook her head.

"Guys, I don't know why, but I think the key is actually Infinite Aura", I spoke up, getting their attention. "Think about it; it's been in the Duel since the very beginning. Lester must have activated the Trap card for a reason."

"But for what reason?" Bruno asked.

I shook my head. "No idea."

"I think you're right, Estelle", Yusei spoke up behind me. "Their strategy must have something to do with Infinite Aura. Lester taunted Jack earlier about Infinite Aura's ability if he decided to activate it with enough Aura Counters." He turned to Leo. "Leo, go get the pit board, quick!"

"On it!" Leo nodded and rushed to get the pit board.

Once he was done with the message, he rushed to the railing of the Duel lane and held it up so he could send a message to Jack's Duel Runner's monitor.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack tried to destroy Infinite Aura, but Primo sacrificed his Meklord Emperor Wisel by activating his Trap card Infinity Guard Formation. With that card, he negated all five parts of Meklord Emperor Wisel's abilities and its attack points dropped to zero. Red Nova Dragon attacked and destroyed Meklord Emperor Wisel and inflicted enough damage to take out Primo's Life Points. The Trap card Infinite Aura gained five more Aura Counters and was now up at 80. Before the turn was over, Primo used the Infinite Prison Trap card and set Wise Core in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell card.

Okay, now we had one more Emperor of Yliaster left to defeat, but Infinite Aura was still in play. And we had no idea what Jakob's Meklord Emperor's additional ability was.

Primo drove into Team New World's pit and exchanged words with Lester and Jakob while Bruno took his time to find information about Infinite Aura, especially what it would do after gaining enough Aura Counters. Sadly, he found no information about the wicked Trap card.

Jakob ripped off his robe to reveal he was wearing some sort of armor. He put the team baton on his sleeve and dashed out to the lane without a Duel Runner. Everyone gasped or held their breaths when they saw how he activated rocket boosters on his feet and _ran_ after Jack.

"What does that clown think he's doing?" Crow asked, quite surprised.

"Doesn't he need like…a Duel Runner?" Leo questioned.

"I don't think I like where this is going…", Yusei mumbled.

"Well, I think everyone will now know the members of Team New World are androids and not real human beings", I said.

The garage in Team New World's pit opened to reveal a brown Duel Runner. It drove out by itself and went after Jakob. Jakob jumped up and his hips and legs began readjusting, revealing himself as an android to New Domino City and the whole world. The Emperor of Yliaster attached himself on the Duel Runner and drove after Jack.

The audience gasped and exclaimed in shock that echoed in the arena. Some people got even scared and ran out of the arena.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Before Jakob began his turn, the infinity sign appeared beneath both his and Jack's Duel Runners. That meant the damage was going to get real now.

Jakob summoned Grand Core and destroyed it immediately, inflicting 400 points of damage to Jack who now only had 700 Life Points. But due to the destruction of Grand Core, he was able to summon Meklord Emperor Granel. Due to the Meklord Emperor's effect, it gained the same points of attack and defense points equal to Jakob's Life Points, meaning 4000 attack and defense points.

Then came the answer of the Trap card Infinite Aura. Jakob used a Speed Spell to destroy said Trap Card. He gained Life Points equal to the numbers of counters the Trap card had collected times 100. So his 4000 Life Points began a massive 12000. And because of that additional Life Points, Meklord Emperor Granel's attack and defense points increased as well.

Jakob ordered Meklord Emperor Granel to attack Red Nova Dragon. Jack tried saving his dragon, but Jakob used his Meklord Emperor's ability to negate Red Nova Dragon's ability. So Jack's Life Points dropped to zero, and during the attack Jack nearly lost control of his Duel Runner. We all gasped and cried Jack's name in horror.

But then came another shocking surprise. Jakob used another ability of Meklord Emperor Granel; when the machine Monster destroyed a Synchro Monster, it could take Red Nova Dragon from the Graveyard and equip it to itself, also gaining attack points equal to Red Nova Dragon's original attack points. So the attack points were now up to 15500.

Jack had more or less managed to drive back to our team pit, and he was pretty banged up. He barely managed to hand the team baton to Crow before he lost consciousness. The carrot-head took the baton and put on his sleeve before taking the blonde man's remaining cards that were on his Duel Disk. Medics rushed out to our pit to take Jack to the infirmary.

Crow went to his Duel Runner and inserted the cards on his Duel Disk, ready to drive out. But the twins held him back, afraid Crow would end up in the same condition as Jack. They literally held onto Crow' Duel Runner to not let him go.

"Crow, stop!" Leo called. "You saw what happened to Jack out there! You can't do this!"

"Leo's right!" Luna nodded. "Don't go out there!"

"Knock it off, you guys!" Crow said. "Let me go!"

"No way!" Leo shook his head.

"You can't Duel that guy!" Luna added.

"I've gotta!" Crow snapped. "First of all, I gotta do it for our friend!" He looked up at the sky where the Divine Temple was floating, coming awfully closer to this dimension. "Then there's that. The only way to make that go away is to win this Duel."

The twins stopped climbing onto Crow's Duel Runner, but looked down sadly instead. Crow put on a slight confident smirk before patting Leo's head. "Cheer up. It won't be the end of the world if _I_ lose", he commented. "That's what happens if Yusei loses."

"Still, don't let us down", I told Crow. "Know that we're counting on you."

Jakob was driving through the arena with Meklord Emperor Granel flying above him. Meklord Emperor Granel looked even bigger than Meklord Emperor Wisel. Crow waved us bye and drove out to the Duel lane to face Jakob.

I also thought of something interesting after Crow left. Jakob's Spell & Trap Card Zone. He had Sky Core and Wise Core facedown, Infinite Prison, and now Red Nova Dragon as an Equip card. This meant he only had one spot open to play both Spell and Trap cards. But why did Lester and Primo add their Core Monsters on the ST (Spell and Trap) Zone in the first place? Was it for something else later on?

My face paled for a moment. Wasn't Aporia supposed to show up later during the grand final, when Lester, Primo and Jakob merge together into one single person? Didn't that mean we had _four_ opponents to defeat?


	97. VS Aporia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 97: VS. Aporia**

Crow tried to do his best to inflict damage and take out the third Meklord Emperor, but he lost all his Life Points. To our horror, Crow crashed with his Duel Runner that burst into flames. But when the smoke died down, we sighed in relief when we saw our friend and his Duel Runner were still intact. Before the end of the Battle Phase, Crow Synchro summoned Black-Winged Dragon with a nice combo to pass on the Signer Dragon to Yusei.

Yusei had prepared his Duel Runner and was now waiting for Crow, but I could sense that our teammate was losing his consciousness on the Duel lane. If he didn't make it to the pit we would be disqualified. Therefore, I used my powers to send him enough energy to drive to the pit, causing my Mark to glow.

Crow made it back to the pit and weakly passed on the team baton to Yusei and his few cards before he fainted. Bruno caught him as medics rushed out with a new hospital trolley to bring Crow to the infirmary. Leo and Luna ran with them to look after him.

Bruno, Akiza and I stood by Yusei's Duel Runner to exchange a few words with him before he could drive out to the lane and Duel Jakob.

"Well, this is it", Yusei said.

"Good luck!" Bruno nodded.

"The rest is up to you now, Yusei", I said. "You're the world's last hope."

"Take him down!" Akiza said determinedly.

"I will", Yusei nodded. "And you take care of Jack and Crow."

With that said, he drove out to the Duel lane to face Jakob. Just seconds after he left the pit, I spat out some blood again.

"Estelle!" Akiza gasped when she saw me spitting the blood. "What happened now?"

I covered my mouth for a moment. "I…transferred some energy…to Crow…so he could…make it back…to the pit…"

"So that's why your Mark was glowing!" Bruno snapped his fingers.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Akiza asked as she held my shoulders.

I shook my head as I picked up a tissue to wipe off the blood at the corner of my mouth. "No. It's not as serious as with Team Ragnarok."

Akiza hummed worriedly while Bruno had no idea what to say or do. We walked back to the desk with laptops to observe the Duel, but I cast a glare at Lester and Primo. I made eye contact with Primo, so I made sure to give him a silent warning that my friends and I would not give up. Leo and Luna returned shortly after telling us Crow was going to be okay, and Jack was resting too.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long before my Mark began glowing along with Akiza, Leo and Luna's Marks. In the next second, the Signers and my souls were transported to a weird dimension. Jack and Crow were with us, even though they were weak. Strangely, Bruno had tagged along too, even though he didn't have a Mark. We were floating among the clouds in a reddish sky.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked.

We looked down and saw a red ground with several stone tablets. Leo was panicking a bit, thinking we were falling while we were safe.

"What is this place?" Jack wondered.

"Some place without a lot of gravity", Crow replied.

"Estelle? Yusei?" Akiza asked worriedly.

"I saw this before when Bruno and I were lost between the dimensions and met my dad!" Yusei confessed. "What's that on the ground?"

"Do we wanna know?" Crow questioned.

"It's like a card graveyard", Jack pointed out.

"Grave-what?" Leo asked, still holding onto Bruno's leg.

Akiza gasped loudly. "Look there!" She pointed at something down at the ground. "That's the archway built over the Daedalus Bridge!"

I took a closer look when I realized she was right. This meant the ground below us used to be New Domino City!

"Impossible!" Jack exclaimed.

"How'd we get here?!" Crow wondered.

"Wait, are we…dreaming?" Yusei mumbled.

"I'm afraid not", I shook my head.

"_This is no dream_", Jakob's voice echoed around us.

We looked up and saw images of the Emperor of Yliaster appear at the sky in front of us.

"_This is the future_", Jakob confessed. "_The future of the place that you call New Domino City. And with each tick of the clock, we arrive closer to this future._"

"You've lost it!" Jack snarled.

"Wait, how is this _our_ future?!" Yusei asked, but didn't get any answers. "Tell us now!"

"_By way of chain reaction, you fool!_" Jakob answered. "_A reaction that all starts with your precious Synchro Monsters! Watch closely and I'll show you how Synchros took over the world! And destroyed the human race!_"

The scene in front of us changed into the old happy days when people drove their Duel Runners and had Turbo Duels and used Synchro Monsters. Then the scenes showed us teachers teaching children about Synchros and how the popularity grew bigger. We saw even Duel Disks that were futuristic; the disks where they put the cards on were of materialized energy. There were even floating islands above New Domino City.

"_While the people of New Domino enjoyed Synchro summoning so much that the activity generated an _enormous_ amount of Ener-D!_" Jakob continued explaining. "_This Ener-D powered the Ener-D reactor! The more Ener-D this reactor absorbed, the more powerful it became, and in turn the more quickly the world evolved!_"

Lester unleashed his maniac laugh after being silent for a while. "_That's right! But there's a steep price to pay! And guess who paid it?!_"

I got goosebumps by Lester's laugh. Was Aporia this crazy too when he used to be a boy?

"_We did!_" Primo exclaimed.

The vision of New Domino City changed into cloudy day as hundreds of Meklord Emperors descended from the sky. Multiple Wisels, Skiels, and Granels. Lester suddenly got scared by the sight as he clutched his head in fear.

So the Meklord were actually aliens that got attracted to Earth by the massive amount of Ener-D and wanted the energy for themselves? That made them parasites, which explained why they had the special ability to absorb Synchro Monsters! Why didn't I think of it before?

"Those are Meklords!" Yusei exclaimed, shocked.

The Meklord Emperors attacked New Domino City and set the whole city on fire. People ran for safety or fought back, but many lost their lives. The buildings crumbled down on people, smashing them dead like flies. It was like watching a real-life war right in front of me. I could even smell the smoke in the air.

"What's happening?!" Yusei asked.

"They're destroying the city!" Crow exclaimed.

"Look! Down there!" Leo pointed down. "Is that…Lester?!"

My eyes widened when I saw Aporia, as a little boy, run down the streets of ruined New Domino City with his mother and father.

"_Yes, it is_", Lester replied to Leo's question, looking a bit lost. "_It's me as a boy. But my childhood ended on that day._"

We watched as Aporia and his parents ran as fast as they could, but a Meklord Emperor Granel spotted them. The Meklord Emperor shot a laser beam at them while destroying the street. When the smoke dispersed, we saw little Aporia was a bit scratched, but otherwise fine. When he crawled up on all four, he looked for his parents, but found a giant hole on the ground in front of him.

There were no signs of his parents. The Meklord Emperor had killed them. Aporia couldn't take it and released a heartbreaking cry.

"Oh no…", Luna mumbled sadly.

"_And that…was just the beginning_", Primo added.

The scene changed to Aporia's early adulthood. The remaining people of New Domino City fought against the Meklord Emperors, refusing to give up their freedom. Aporia was one of the fighting soldiers, and a girl who I had read about briefly in my dimension. I forgot her name, but I knew she used to be Aporia's lover.

Aporia and his lover tried taking down a Meklord Emperor Granel with a rocket. At first, it looked like they had taken it down by shooting the Meklord Emperor's head, but the Meklord Emperor was still moving and shot a laser beam at the building where the couple was. Aporia was pushed down by the force of the attack, separating him from his lover. When he got up and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw the floor where his lover had stayed on had been destroyed.

And just like at his parents' death, Aporia released a heartbreaking cry, but it was stronger this time. The cry was so strong that it even affected me. Aporia lost his love to the Meklords.

The Meklord Emperor Granel that was whole and not affected at all by the rocket floated up and aimed at Aporia. The young man shot the Meklord desperately to unleash his fury for losing his lover. Somehow, he had been able to take it down without suffering any major damage, expect he lost his right eye.

"_Humanity's greediness had finally reached its peak!_" Jakob spoke up. "_And that's when the Ener-D reactor started to rotate backwards and Zero Reverse occurred again! As if it wasn't responding to the backward nature that was residing in people's hearts! It went faster and faster, and soon it exploded!_" The Ener-D reactor in New Domino City exploded as the scene showed us Earth from the atmosphere where we saw several explosions on different places across the globe. "_This triggered other Ener-D reactors to surge! And the world, as we knew it, began to change for the worse._"

"You lie!" Yusei spat irritably. "I refuse to believe that Zero Reverse happened again, Jakob!"

"_You can refuse all you like, but it's the truth!_" Jakob retorted. "_I know, because _I_ was there, Yusei! This was my era, and I saw it all happen firsthand!_"

The scene switched to Aporia's late age. He was walking down the ruins of New Domino City with a cane. He was all alone, not having anyone by his side. The war seemed to be over because there were no Meklord Emperors around, just as there were no other humans.

"_For whatever reason, destiny chose me to survive this calamity_", Jakob added. "_And after I did, there was not much to do but walk. So I wandered the Earth looking for anyone. Anything!_" Aporia's old self shouted a couple of times in the ruined cities he arrived to, hoping to get an answer. "_There was no answer; just the echo of my own voice. The echo of what once was._"

Even from our perspective, I swore I saw a lonely tear run down old Aporia's cheek.

"So you're saying…this is our future?!" Yusei asked.

The sun went down by the horizon before I felt my spirit being sucked out of this vision.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I felt a bit dizzy and stunned when my spirit returned to my body. I rubbed my head to calm down the dizziness before I could focus on the reality around me.

"What just happened?" Akiza asked, a bit lost too.

"Did you guys…see that?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"I think we all did, Leo…", Luna replied.

I looked down on the desk, trying to comprehend the scenes I had just seen, and the feelings I got whenever I saw Aporia's three hardest times of his life.

Losing his parents. Losing his lover. And being all alone as one of the last human beings on Earth in the future.

All because the human race abused their love for Synchro summoning.

But that didn't mean this vision _could_ be their future. Now that my friends knew about the important fact, they could try changing the future so no Zero Reverse would happen again. They were living in the present, so they had lots of time to change the future for the good, especially Yusei.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei was able to defeat Meklord Emperor Granel with Shooting Star Dragon. However, the battle triggered something else. The infinity mark appeared in the sky, and Jakob, Lester, and Primo flew up to said mark. They merged into one as their bodies shifted into Aporia. The scene was like whenever a Digimon digivolved in the Digimon series.

"Whoa! You see that?!" Leo asked.

"Yeah! Team New World all combined and formed this guy!" Luna replied.

"Aporia…", I mumbled, getting my friend's attention. "That's his true name."

Primo's Duel Runner and Lester's skateboard drove out to the Duel lane to combine with Jakob's Duel Runner. They first shifted into other forms before they became one. Aporia's body shifted and revealed many machine parts before he connected himself to his Duel Runner.

The audience let out gasps of horror that echoed in the whole arena, not expecting this transformation.

Aporia used Infinite Prison to set Grand Core as a Spell card in the last spot of the Spell & Trap Card Zone. That meant the five spots were occupied, and all three Core Monsters were there. Did he need them for something, like a…fourth Meklord?!

He sent his Trap card Infinite Prison and brought the three Core Monsters back to his hand. Then he activated the Trap card Meklord Emperor Creation to banish the three Core Monster cards and summon Meklord Astro Mekanikle.

The new Meklord was enormous and looked deadly dangerous.

"That thing scares me…", Luna whimpered.

"Right there with ya…", Leo said lowly.

"I've never seen a Monster like that before…", Akiza mumbled.

Meklord Astro Mekanikle shot a thunder beam up to the sky and formed a net of lightning over New Domino City. Lightning bolts hit all over New Domino City, causing damage. My Mark was glowing again with Luna, Leo and Akiza's. I could sense the warmth of protection by the Crimson Dragon. He was going to make sure we would be okay until the Duel was over. The lightning bolts even hit the arena, causing panic. People were running out, trying to get to safety. I even heard children crying in the background as they fled with their friends and families.

Things got even worse when Aporia was able to negate Shooting Star Dragon's ability to get banished and his Meklord Astro Mekanikle absorbed the dragon, leaving Yusei's field open!

And the worst part was this new Meklord had absorbed both Red Nova Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon; two of our team's best Synchro Monsters!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Before I knew it, my friends and I were back to the vision of the future again. But this time we were floating above a weird dome.

"What's that dome?" Yusei wondered.

"Wish we could get a closer look", Leo replied.

And just after he said that, we did get a closer look. I thought at first it was the Kaiba Dome, but there were apartment buildings inside, so my first suggestion was out of the question.

"You were saying?" Akiza retorted sarcastically.

"Someone's there!" Luna pointed down.

Aporia, as an old man, walked around the streets. He looked sick and weak, and…lonely. He called weakly for someone to answer him before he collapsed on his knees.

"Hey, look!" Yusei said. "It's Jakob!"

"No", I shook my head. "That's Aporia at his old age."

"_Exactly_", Aporia's voice echoed around us. "_That was me, at my lowest._"

Old Aporia couldn't stand it anymore and let out a heartbreaking cry that echoed down the streets. But this time, it seemed someone had hears his crying, because three white cloak-clothed human beings walked towards him. I barely saw the three men's hidden faces, but I knew they were Antinomy, Z-one and Paradox at their old age.

"_That's when _they_ arrived_", Aporia added. "_As you may have heard, I was looking for survivors…and I found them. Or rather, _they_ found me._"

Z-one must have turned himself into an android at that time, because his face was hidden by a face mask and when he reached out a hand to the fallen Aporia, his whole arm was made of metal.

"_We are the only remaining human source in this world_", the Z-one vision spoke with a deep, mechanical voice that reminded me of Optimus Prime's voice from the Bayverse movies. "_We invite you to join us to make things right._"

The old Aporia hesitated for a moment, since he didn't trust Z-one who was an android, but he accepted the hand and invitation to form Yliaster.

"_Of course I accepted their invitation_", Aporia's voice echoed as the scene changed to a somewhat new building of New Domino City that must have been built by Z-one, Antinomy and Paradox. "_And once I arrived at the secret compound that would become my new home, I was so happy I did. For you see, the ones who took me in were devoted to restoring the world to how it was before the second Zero Reverse tragedy struck._" The inside of the compound looked so futuristic, despite the limited source of technology. "_And they were using very advanced equipment in this effort. Day and night, the four of us laid both our minds and our bodies for a way to take back all the unpleasantness. But sadly, it was to no avail. And even more sadly, all the hard work began to take its toll. Exhausted by the long days and nights, the members of our consortium began to fall ill._" The scene showed us Paradox and Antinomy's lifeless bodies inside capsules with old Aporia and Z-one inside his flying object by their side. "_Things were seemingly hopeless. By soon, even I was on the verge of the great abyss._"

The scene switched to old Aporia's last moment as he was being sealed inside his own capsule with Z-one next to him, the only one alive. A heart monitor was beeping on the capsule, slowly fading.

"_Aporia…_", the Z-one vision said lowly.

"_I…grew weak…_", old Aporia mumbled before he coughed, even spitting out some blood.

"_But I cannot continue the mission alone_", Z-one said.

"_Yes, I know…_", old Aporia nodded. "_So… I want you to add to your ranks by creating from me three others…_"

"_What do you mean?_" Z-one asked.

"_You see…_", old Aporia began. "_There have been three instances in my life that shaped who I am… The day I was separated from my parents… The day that my partner-in-arms and…the woman that I loved was taken from me… And the day that I lost the world that I once knew…and cherished so much…_" He took a short break to breathe properly. "_Since I've arrived, I've done much research… The hardware exists for you to take these instances I've shared…and give them Cuporia life... To make them flesh…_" Z-one seemed a bit stunned by the request. "_Do this, friend… For me… For all of mankind…_"

"_I shall…_", Z-one promised. "_And through these three new agents, you shall live on._"

The heart monitor installed in the capsule beeped faster until it beeped one last time as old Aporia closed his single eye. He had been able to tell Z-one his last wish before he passed away; the request that gave birth to Lester, Primo, and Jakob.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I felt a rush in my head when my soul returned to my body. After I recovered, I couldn't help but cry a few tears for Aporia. He had suffered so much, just like Antinomy, Paradox, and Z-one, when he lost his loved ones and the planet to the Meklords and second Zero Reverse and gave his three despairs to Z-one to create the Emperors of Yliaster.

The holographic screens and the laptops were still working, so we could hear what Aporia said to Yusei out on the Duel lane.

"_So you see, Yusei_", Aporia began. "_All this time, Lester, Primo, and Jakob were just different versions of me from different instances in my life, and their purpose here was to gather all of us…to refine ourselves now! To the point where I can wipe New Domino City off the map!_"

"_Are you out of your mind?!_" Yusei gasped. "_Millions of people live here!_"

"_But fear not, Yusei_", Aporia said, not affected by our friend's words. "_The people of New Domino won't suffer the same fate as the city! They will live, but once they get to know the festering dimension that they've been banished to, they may wish that they had it! It's over, Yusei! Once I win this Duel, the city will be destroyed! And my future reborn!_"

Aporia destroyed the Duel lane and everything around him and Yusei to prove his strength now when he had become one with the three Emperors of Yliaster. Aporia and Yusei were forced to Turbo Duel out in the open among vehicles and civilians. I once looked up at the sky and saw the Divine Temple was almost in this dimension. Things were extremely bad now.

Yusei had to dodge many obstacles, but he was able to drive out to the main highway toward the Satellite without causing more accidents to continue the Turbo Duel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei was able to get back Shooting Star Dragon from Meklord Astro Mekanikle and add it to his side of the field, except it was now considered a Normal Monster cards. Shortly after that, Jack and Crow suddenly showed up by Yusei's side with their Duel Runners. We were surprised to see them up and driving their Runners, despite their condition. Yusei tried telling them to stay back, but they refused to leave his side. They would defeat Aporia together with the bond they shared with each other.

Yusei was even able to bring out Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon to his side of the field; kinda showing the bond he shared with Jack and Crow. There were difficult times when Aporia interfered and tried using the Synchro Monsters for himself, but in the end Yusei had all three dragons on his side of the field as Synchros.

With a perfect combo, the three Signer Dragons took down Meklord Astro Mekanikle together and Aporia's Life Points got drained to zero. Due to the real damage effect, Meklord Astro Mekanikle exploded into a big inferno that swallowed Aporia and his Duel Runner. His Duel Runner lost control and drove straight into the ocean where he exploded into bits.

But I had a feeling Z-one had still been able to save him for the final battle inside the Divine Temple.


	98. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 98: The Beginning of the End**

The sky had cleared up after our team's victory in the WRGP. The lightning bolts had stopped causing destruction due to Aporia's loss. From what I got to hear from Galaxy Serpent's spirit, the whole city cheered in joy for our team's victory.

Our maintain group cheered as well and hugged each other, and even shared a few high-fives. We were so happy and relieved the Duel was over. But while I was hugging Akiza, I felt my smile drop.

Now that Yusei had defeated Aporia, the Grand Design was certainly completed, so the Divine Temple would still enter this dimension. And I would return to my dimension at any moment. But maybe I was able to stay until the entire war with Yliaster and Z-one was over.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow drove back to the arena where we greeted them with hugs and smiles. Seeing the three of them safe after the Duel with Aporia, especially Yusei, made my heart ache in a good way. He had been able to protect New Domino City. Now it was my turn to finish everything and let the Signers have the peace they deserved.

Mina, Carly, and Stephanie also ran out to the Duel lane to congratulate Jack and ask him if he was okay, since he was still recovering after the damage he took from Jakob and Meklord Emperor Granel. Even Trudge joined us with a proud fatherly smile.

Team Ragnarok joined us to thank Yusei for saving the world. I quickly cast a glance at Halldor, trying to tell him to keep the promise he, Dragan, and Broder made when I had asked them to do a favor. He returned the glance, his eyes showing he was still keeping the promise. Elsworth also showed up to congratulate our victory.

Lazar walked out with his bodyguards with a golden trophy in his hands. He thanked us a millions of times before handing over the trophy to Yusei. Our team gathered together for a photo, and Carly got to be the first one to take it, after she took other pictures of us, documenting the happy moment.

We even got some champagne bottles to use to soak each other for the photo, but our main target was Yusei. He also yelped when he got soaked by the alcohol, but got a smile on his face.

Moments later, it finally began.

Straight after Carly took the picture, the whole arena began shaking as if it was an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

Crow looked up and pointed franticly at something in the sky. "Guys, look!"

We looked up and saw a crack in the sky that grew bigger and bigger until it shattered like broken glass. The Divine Temple had entered the dimension, only this time everyone, with and without Marks and Rune Eyes, could see it.

"Impossible!" Yusei exclaimed. "I thought the danger was over!"

As I feared, due to the Duel just now with Aporia, the Circuit had been completed.

And I noticed the Divine Temple was floating straight above the Ener-D reactor in the middle of the city where the Headquarters of Sector Security was located.

"It's… It's that floating upside-down mountain I saw in the sky!" Carly exclaimed in fear.

"Whatever that thing is, it's huge!" Stephanie added.

"Estelle!" Jack turned immediately to me. "Wasn't the war with Yliaster supposed to be over now that we've defeated Aporia?! Those Emperors of Yliaster said the Divine Temple wouldn't show up in our dimension if we won the Duel!"

Everyone turned to me, their eyes demanding answers. I looked down as I walked through the group and put a small distance between us. I looked up at the sky and watched the Divine Temple.

"It didn't really matter if we had won or lost this Duel", I confessed. "The Ener-D that was produced during the Duel was more than enough to complete the Circuit and transport the Divine Temple to your dimension."

"Wait! So you're sayin' all our hard efforts to win was just a waste of time?!" Crow exclaimed in disbelief.

I shook my head slowly. "No, not entirely. You were able to delay its arrival, nothing else."

"So…", Luna began. "What's going to happen now?"

I didn't answer immediately. I allowed my Mark to activate my powers. My whole body glowed until I was once again dressed in the outfit I had when I came to this dimension. I ignored everyone's surprised gasps as I pulled out Star Eater's card from my jacket.

I held up the card in the air. "Come forth, Star Eater!"

The card flew out of my fingers and spun around in the air before it transformed into Star Eater. He roared to the sky before he lowered his entire body down to the Duel lane. I walked over to him and caressed his giant neck, which he replied to with a soft growl.

I turned back to my friends with a poker face. "The final battle is about to begin. If you want to come along, then hurry and get your Duel Disks."

"You bet we do that!" Crow said before he dashed back into the arena.

"Wait until we've changed our clothes, Estelle", Akiza told me. "We'll be back in less than a minute."

I nodded, "I'll wait."

The Signers plus Bruno rushed back into the arena to change their clothes. Lazar ordered Trudge and Mina to join him to the Sector Security's Headquarters to investigate the Divine Temple. Elsworth insisted to come along, while Mina told Carly and Stephanie to evacuate New Domino City.

Therefore, the only ones left who were with me was Team Ragnarok after the group had separated.

"Så det är dags… (So it's time…)", Halldor said.

I nodded, "Ja. (Yes.)"

"Va försiktig, okej? (Be careful, okay?)" Broder told me.

"Vi vil gjøre vårt beste i verste fall (We will do our best in the worst case)", Dragan added.

I nodded with a small smile. "Jag litar på er…mina bröder. (I trust you…my brothers.)"

The members of Team Ragnarok smiled lightly when I called them my brothers. After all, we shared the name Nordic aura since we were born in Scandinavia. And Halldor did call me his sister after we had spent some time together in the Spirit World when the three Nordic Gods apologized to me.

I turned to Star Eater with a knowing look. "Star Eater…"

The Synchro Monster nodded, "_**I know. Just give me the signal when it is time.**_"

The Signers returned after a few minutes. Yusei, Jack, and Crow had changed back to their usual clothes, since their Turbo Duel outfits were damaged after the Duel with Team New World. Leo, Luna, and Akiza were also in their usual clothes. All of them had their Duel Disks on, but one person was missing.

"Where's Bruno?" I wondered.

"He decided to drive to Sector Security and see if he can help out there, since he's not a Duelist", Yusei explained. "Lazar promised to bring our Duel Runners to their Headquarters for protection."

I nodded, "Alright. Then climb on."

How were we all able to get on Star Eater, you might wonder? Well, as you might know, Star Eater had a giant sun/star around his body, but he was able to remove it so it wouldn't be always burning. That revealed he had a very long serpent body like Ancient Fairy Dragon. And he was twice as big as the Signer Dragons, so we all could sit by the junction of his neck where his wings were connected to his body.

Once we were all sitting on Star Eater and held onto each other, he roared before soaring up to the sky. I heard groans from the others behind me as they fought to stay onto the dragon due to the sudden force. Yusei sat behind me, so I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

Star Eater flew closer and closer to the Divine Temple, but there was still a huge distance between us. Dark clouds were now gathering in the sky, blocking the bright sun. I knew the time was now, so I patted Star Eater's neck three times. He rumbled from his throat, telling me he had received the signal. The dragon slowed down with his flying and came to a stop.

"What's going on?" Leo asked from behind.

"Why're we stopping, Estelle?" Luna added.

"Guys…", I spoke up. "Prepare your Duel Disks. We don't know what kind of danger could be waiting for us."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

There was a slight hesitation before the Signers agreed and activated their Duel Disks. Once Estelle heard their Duel Disk were on, she grabbed tightly onto Star Eater's scales. The dragon roared before he suddenly flew, catching the Signers off guard. Then the dragon made a loop in the air, like a backflip.

Yusei acted fast and held onto Estelle's waist, but the others didn't have the same luck. They were thrown off the Synchro Monster and fell towards their doom. Yusei looked over his shoulder and saw several lights coming from his friends' Duel Disks. The Signer Dragons came out and grabbed their masters before they could get hurt. Yusei thought the dragons would fly after Star Eater, so he got surprised when he saw the Signer Dragons flew back to New Domino City. He could barely hear how his friends told their Monsters to follow Star Eater, but they didn't react on the request.

"Estelle!" Yusei called. "What are you doing?!"

Estelle's eyes were covered by her bangs as Star Eater calmed down and flew normally. The brunette stood up, which made Yusei let go of her. He stood up as well, grabbing the woman's shoulders to turn her around.

Estelle glanced at Yusei with sad eyes that caught him off guard. But not only by the sad look; Estelle's right eye had turned into dark crimson now, just like her left one. A sign the curse of the Crimson Devil was accelerating its purpose to kill Estelle from the inside.

"Estelle…?" Yusei mumbled confusedly.

Estelle closed her eyes once before opening them again. "Yusei…" The brunette reached out her hands and cupped Yusei's cheeks.

Before he knew it, Estelle planted her lips on his, pressing them hard. Yusei felt his body freeze in shock when he felt her lips on his. He felt a spark had ignited between them. At first, he couldn't register what was happening, but his body relaxed once he did.

Yusei was about to push Estelle away to get answers when the pleasant feeling that surged through his body was suddenly replaced with pain. He glanced down and saw Estelle had punched him on his abdomen, obviously hitting a weak spot.

Estelle slowly separated their lips to whisper softly. "I'm sorry… But this is for everyone's safety…including you Signers. This is my last mission before I die."

Yusei felt how his body was slowly shutting down. Estelle closed her eyes before she pushed him off Star Eater. Yusei fell through the air as he tried keeping eye contact with the brunette. Estelle opened her eyes and mumbled something as she did some hand gestures. She pointed at herself before clenching her hands into fists and crossed them like an X and then held her hand out palm up.

The young man didn't understand what Estelle tried to say, but he knew it had something to do with sign language. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was how Estelle turned around and sat down on Star Eater before the dragon flew toward the Divine Temple while the head of Stardust Dragon appeared within Yusei's sight.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I finally did it.

Now I would have no regrets for the rest of my life.

Even if my heart hurt, I wanted Yusei to have a happy life with the right woman who would love him for _who_ he was and not _what_ he was.

I touched my lips, still feeling Yusei's lips on them. The only time I had ever been kissed was after the WRGP party by Akiza. This time, I was the one who kissed someone. I knew I didn't kiss Yusei in the correct way, but it had still felt wonderful during that brief time. I could have sworn I felt a spark when our lips had touched each other.

I shook my head before I spat out some blood. My right eye was itching and I knew it had turned into dark crimson. My time was running out, so I had to act fast to finish my quest before I could die.

"Let's go, Star Eater", I commanded softly.

"_**Yes.**_"

Star Eater roared again before taking flight toward the Divine Temple.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

"Is he okay?!" Leo's voice echoed in the dark.

"Leo, don't shake him!" Luna's voice called.

"Akiza, help him!" Crow said worriedly.

"I am!" Akiza retorted. "Can't you see my hand's glowing?"

"Then hurry up and make him regain consciousness!" Jack snarled.

I groaned as I felt a warm aura surge through me before I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my friends in a circle around me. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head as I felt a pair of hands on my back.

"What happened to you, Yusei?" Leo wondered.

"Moreover, why did Estelle throw us off Star Eater?" Crow added.

I looked around to see we were outside of Sector Security Headquarters. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Bruno, and my Duel Runners were parked next to us in the parking lot.

"Our dragons brought us here after we fell off of Star Eater", Jack explained when he saw my confused expression. "Stardust Dragon brought you here, but you had fainted."

"Did something happen between you and Estelle?" Leo asked.

"Did she…maybe explain why she changed her mind and threw us off without telling?" Luna asked, concerned.

My memories came back when I remembered what just happened. I touched my lips, recalling the kiss. Did…Estelle really kiss me? But did she use it to distract me and push me off of her dragon?

No… If that was the case, then I shouldn't have felt that spark between us. But why did she throw us off?

My eyes widened in realization. She wanted to sacrifice herself to protect us all from the Divine Temple.

"Yusei, you can tell us later, but Bruno and Lazar said there's an emergency!" Akiza said, snapping me out of it.

"That is correct", Elsworth called as he walked toward us.

I stood up with Crow and Jack's help, rubbing my sore abdomen. "Elsworth?"

Elsworth let out a soft sigh through his nose. "You all need to witness this."

We walked inside Sector Security Headquarters and were led to the main station where many analyzers were working. Reports came flowing that the power of Ener-D was falling below 30% and was still dropping. At this rate, the Ener-D would reach a standstill. Lazar was about to throw orders when the power was suddenly gone.

Sector Security switched on the backup power, and shortly after that someone reported the Old Ener-D reactor began rotating in the opposite direction. We quickly realized this was the Divine Temple's doing. Zigzix contacted Sector Security and confirmed the Old Ener-D reactor had reversed its rotation. He sent us images of the Divine Temple by the satellites. He revealed there were three Planetary Particle Gears in the middle of the temple that produced minus Ener-D by rotating in reverse. That explained the sudden loss of Ener-D in New Domino City.

But then Zigzix dropped the bomb.

The Divine Temple was slowly descending onto us!

We only had twelve hours to evacuate the citizens from both New Domino City and Satellite to the nearest cities that usually take at least twenty hours. The shockwave that would be created by the collision would destroy everything within a radius of several hundred kilometers, including the city. Lazar immediately warned the entire city about the threat with the emergency power, and ordered an evacuation. He then told the entire staff of Sector Security to evacuate. Some protested, refusing to leave their posts and the director behind, but Lazar didn't want to hear it. He asked everyone to have a safe and happy future before they departed with a salute.

Bruno took over the controls of the satellites and cameras to zoom in on the Divine Temple to find any clues. Suddenly, the figure of Star Eater appeared in one of the camera.

"Look!" Leo pointed at the screen. "That's Star Eater!"

The group watched as the dragon flew in front of the Divine Temple. Bruno zoomed in on Star Eater and found Estelle on the dragon. She looked around, trying to find an entrance. When she turned her head to the right, I saw something on her that didn't used to be there.

The mark on the left side of her face that she received by the curse of the Crimson Devil had begun growing tiny white things. They weren't there before, but I knew that was a very bad sign.

Estelle told Star Eater something before the dragon nodded and flew back.

"What're they doing?" Crow wondered.

Star Eater began collecting energy in front of his mouth that grew into a giant orb.

"Are they trying to blast the Divine Temple?!" Akiza gasped.

"That won't be enough energy to destroy the temple!" Jack concluded. "And even if it did, it would put the city in danger!"

"Guys, I don't think they're trying to destroy the Divine Temple", Bruno spoke up from the controls.

Star Eater released the energy and blasted a big part of the Divine Temple. There was an explosion before smoke surrounded the part and briefly engulfed Estelle and Star Eater. Security cameras of New Domino City's streets showed how the frantic people jumped when they heard and saw the explosion above them. Many of them got scared, thinking the Divine Temple was going to descend onto the city already, but they calmed down when tiny and shiny particles fell from the sky and exploded like fireworks.

Star Eater flew back to the Divine Temple that now had a big hole on it. He flew next to it as Estelle stood up on his body. She jumped off and landed inside the temple in a crouch. She stood up and turned to Star Eater, exchanging words, before the dragon dispersed. But the energy of Star Eater transformed into the Tuner Monster Galaxy Serpent. Estelle nodded before she activated her Mark and transformed into her Warrior Form. The wings on her back opened before she flew into the Divine Temple.

That was the last time we saw her… Or so we thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Star Eater and I tried finding an entrance to get inside the Divine Temple. But since Z-one didn't add a door, we had to make one.

"Star Eater", I spoke up. "We need to blast ourselves in."

"_**I understand**_", Star Eater rumbled.

The dragon flew away from the Divine Temple until there was one kilometer distance. Then he began collecting energy for a Starlight Breaker. His body grew warm as he prepared the attack, but it was endurable.

I suddenly felt something weird on my left cheek. I reached up and felt something was growing on my face where I had the mark of the curse. It felt tiny and bit sharp, so I had no idea what it could be. But I knew what it meant; the curse was accelerating its strength to kill me.

Star Eater released the energy and hit the Divine Temple. The collision caused an explosion and the smoke was around us. I covered my mouth and nose to not inhale the smoke until it dispersed. A hole was now visible on the Divine Temple.

"That's good enough", I told my dragon.

Star Eater flew closer to the hole and moved his body so I could jump into the temple. I stood up and braced myself before jumping. I flew through the air before I landed inside the temple in a crouch.

I straightened and turned to my Synchro Monster. "Star Eater… If this is the last time we'll see each other… Know that I was happy to have you as my most trustful partner and Duel Monster."

Star Eater rumbled deeply from his throat. "_**I am glad to have been your partner, Estelle. As for that, I thank you for everything you have done for not only us Duel Monsters but also for the Signers and the citizens of New Domino City.**_"

I smiled as I wiped a tear off my face. Star Eater dispersed himself, retreating to the Spirit World. But the remaining energy collected together to create Galaxy Serpent.

"Galaxy?" I blinked confusedly.

"_**My role has not been fulfilled yet**_", Galaxy Serpent chirped. "_**Let me go with you.**_"

I hesitated for a moment before I nodded. I allowed my Mark to activate. My body got enveloped by energy before I was in my Warrior Form. I opened my eyes before I spat out some blood that came up from my throat.

I wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth. "We need to hurry."

The wings on my back opened as I ran a few steps ahead before jumping. The wings flapped as I flew deeper into the Divine Temple with Galaxy Serpent by my side.

This was it. The final battle would be mine alone, but I had to be cautious of any danger lurking in the shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I felt overwhelmed right now. First of all, we discovered the Divine Temple was actually the Satellite from the future, thanks to the old Daedalus Bridge that was attached on the side of the temple. But the ruins of the old Satellite was upside-down for some reason, maybe to represent the reversal, just as the Old Ener-D reactor in Satellite was rotating in opposite direction.

Secondly, Bruno figured out a way to stop the Divine Temple. If the temple crashed into the Old Ener-D reactor rotating in a positive direction, it could convert a positive rotation. Sadly, both our Ener-D reactors had come to a standstill, so that was impossible.

Thirdly, we found out we could still drive our Duel Runners thanks to our Marks of the Dragon. Team Ragnarok had given us the hint after they had driven to Sector Security Headquarters to aid us. Their own Duel Runners could drive with the help of their Rune Eyes. Our powers prevented the minus Ener-D to affect our Duel Runners.

And fourthly and last, Sherry contacted me through my Duel Runner, revealing she was alive. But that wasn't what shook me up the most. She said she had seen the future thanks to an individual named Z-one, and I would die if I dared to enter the Divine Temple.

Sherry revealed she was now working with Yliaster by her own free will after Z-one had opened her eyes about the future, and that she was inside the Divine Temple. I quickly realized Z-one must have been that comma-shaped machine we saw before during the Main Frame incident. She kept repeating the same threat that I would die if I wanted to save New Domino City. She didn't even care about the billions of lives that could die if the Divine Temple crashed onto our city.

"Then what about Estelle?!" Akiza suddenly spoke up loud, getting our attention. "She's already inside the Divine Temple! Isn't she a threat for you?"

"_Estelle…_", Sherry frowned. "_Her fate has been sealed long before she got cursed by the Crimson Devil._"

We all let out gasps of shock and surprise.

"_It's her destiny to try stopping us alone and die in front of Z-one_", Sherry added. "_She will fight him and die in a puddle of her own blood with her rotten corpse._"

I suddenly recalled a nightmare I had several months ago. It was when the Ghost's Meklord Emperor Wisel tried killing me, but Estelle rescued me and saved Stardust Dragon from the machine's grip. But in return, she was killed and Stardust Dragon got so hurt he bled brutally and the whole dream nearly became crimson by the blood.

Could that dream…have foreseen Estelle's fate?


	99. Let's Go

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**WARNING! Strong language!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 99: Let's Go**

Sherry sighed after dispersing the holographic screen she had used to contact Yusei. She had given him the warning. Now it was up to him if he wanted to put his life in danger to stop the apocalyptic future.

The French heard Z-one floating up to her from behind. "I assume you've contacted Yusei and warned him, Sherry?"

"Yes", Sherry nodded. "But knowing him, he'll still try to come. He's not a man who's afraid of his own destiny."

"Then why did you even bother to tell him about his destiny?" Z-one wondered.

"That was merely my way to say goodbye to him", Sherry confessed. "But if he dares to come…" She looked up with serious eyes. "I'll do everything I can to stop him. Even if I have to kill him."

"I see…", Z-one said lowly before a holographic screen appeared in front of him, revealing Estelle and Galaxy Serpent flying through the endless corridors of the Divine Temple. "But we have another interference that needs to be taken care of."

"Estelle…", Sherry mumbled. "She came, despite her condition."

"It will take some time before she can reach me", Z-one said. "But I will put you in charge of protecting one of the Planetary Gears, Sherry."

"Who will then take care of her, Z-one?" Sherry asked.

"I will", a new voice spoke up.

Sherry looked up and saw two figures next to Z-one. One of them was a young woman and the other one was a young man. They were both dressed in monochrome clothes, just like Sherry.

"Gina. Niklas", the French blinked.

Gina smirked before she grabbed her metal bo staff and spun it around. "I'll deal with Estelle personally after being so close to _my_ man."

"Then what about you, Niklas?" Sherry asked. "Are you going to protect the second Planetary Gear?"

"No", Niklas shook his head. "I'll be on standby if someone dares to interrupt the girls' catfight." He had a hammer attached on his back.

Sherry hummed, keeping her poker face. She looked down on her wrist where she had a grey bracelet with a pink tulip, representing her Synchro Monster Chevalier de Fleur.

"Soon everything will be over", Z-one said, getting the three young people's attention. "The fate of the world…cannot be changed now."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

We were inside the Sector Security building again, all of us silent as we watched the satellite images and security cameras of the streets. We tried taking in Sherry's words, especially the part when she said I would die if I entered the Divine Temple.

Another thing was we had no idea what we could do to stop the Divine Temple or help Estelle. She was inside there right now and who knew if she wasn't already fighting with Z-one. She had disconnected our bond through our Marks so we couldn't communicate with her or feel her emotions.

But the first thing we had to focus on was how we could get up to the Divine Temple. The aircrafts and helicopters relied on Ener-D, so they were out of options. The second thing was we could try summoning our dragons to carry us up there, just like what Estelle did with Star Eater.

Even if Sherry claimed she had seen the future, it could still be changed. I had to get up to the Divine Temple and stop it somehow. The others agreed with me, but Leo didn't. He was scared to see me enter the temple and never come out alive. Both he and Luna broke down into tears before they hugged me. I was glad to see and hear how much they cared for me. I cared for them too and everyone else in our family.

I went to the empty cafeteria to think about my decision. I sat next to the windows and stared at the Divine Temple that seemed to have descended a bit. One hour had already passed, and only eleven hours were left before the impact. I recalled Estelle's words shortly after she had kissed me.

"_I'm sorry… But this is for everyone's safety…including you Signers. This is my last mission before I die._"

She had known all along this was going to be her last mission before she would leave our dimension. Was that the reason why she sometimes pushed us away and ignored us? She didn't want to cause pain in our hearts when she would leave? She wanted to carry the heaviest burden all alone without any help for our own safety.

I thought back at all those times Estelle had helped us, straight from the very beginning when I met her for the first time when she was Leo and Luna's baby-sitter. I had amnesia back then, but even so she smiled and tried helping me. Then she helped Akiza and Jack to snap out of it and joined us. She was constantly our shield and took the burden instead.

And what did we ever do to repay her? Nothing.

Had we been so selfish this whole time? Not seeing the burden she carried all along? She did teach us about martial arts and magic after we had unlocked our own powers, and we did try helping her. Yet Estelle had to deal with the big battles, like against Linda when she almost froze the whole country into ice.

I recalled Father's warning about the Divine Temple. He knew too that I would die if I entered the temple. But I had decided now. I didn't want the Divine Temple to create another Zero Reverse, so I had to get inside and stop the Planetary Gears, and hopefully rescue and assist Estelle during her battle with Z-one. I refused to let her go without confessing my feelings to her. And I would go alone. I didn't want to put my friends' lives at stake. I rather sacrifice my own life to protect the ones I loved, just like Estelle.

But one big question remained; how could I get to the Divine Temple?

"Yusei", Halldor's voice spoke up. "We have something to tell you."

I turned to the left and saw Team Ragnarok standing by the table. They looked deadly serious, especially Halldor.

"We know you want to go to the Divine Temple, and therefore we'll build our own road to it", Halldor explained.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "We don't have the time or material to build a bridge to the Divine Temple in less than 11 hours."

"We can…", Halldor confessed. "…If we create the bridge that connects the human world and the Nordic Gods world in the Nose mythology; the Rainbow Bridge Bifröst."

He held up a Spell card I had never seen before. The artwork showed a green area and a rainbow that flew toward snowy mountains in the background, and a flying castle was floating above the mountains.

"The God of Light, Heimdallr, is said to be standing as a guardian at the base of Bifröst", Halldor continued. "He's also called the 'Candor of Light' in this modern world."

"The Candor of Light…?" I questioned before I realized where this was going. "You're talking about the Old Ener-D reactor?!"

"Yes", Halldor nodded. "We're going to use the energy emitted by the Old Ener-D reactor to create Bifröst."

"We can turn the minus Ener-D from the reactor and create a path by using our Duel Runners and the power of the three Nordic Gods", Dragan added.

"And you'll be then able to drive on the path and make your way to the Divine Temple", Broder finished before he opened a map and revealed the Daedalus Bridge.

"You mean, the Bifröst bridge will appear by the old Daedalus Bridge?" I asked.

"Exactly", Halldor nodded. "But we're going to need help from Bruno in order to succeed. And this will give you one last chance to say goodbye to your loved one."

My eyes widened lightly. "What?"

"We're not that blind, Yusei", Broder grinned lightly. "We've seen the connection between you and Estelle."

"The truth is she asked us a favor yesterday", Dragan confessed.

"A favor?" I blinked.

"She asked us to stop you and the others to get to the Divine Temple", Halldor explained. "She didn't want you and the Signers to risk your lives for a suspected bloodbath. She told us that many things had gone in a different way than she had seen and read about in her dimension. That's why she's inside the temple alone right now to stop Yliaster."

"But…", I began. "If she told you to stop us, then why are you helping?"

"So you Signers can have one last chance to say goodbye", Dragan said with his arms crossed. "And for you to finally spill out your feelings for her."

I blushed lightly when Dragan said that, but he was right in a way. I didn't know if I would be able to live on with the knowing that I never got to confess to Estelle.

"Yusei, let me tell you a story", Halldor said, getting my attention. "It's about my own experience of losing someone very precious to me."

Dragan and Broder looked down with slightly sad looks. Something told me I would learn a thing or two from Halldor's tale.

"During my second year in high school, I met a girl called Sofia", Halldor began. "We clicked right away and became very good friends. We were nearly inseparable. We had the same goal to protect our country from war, so we studied together and taught each other lots of things. I enjoyed her company very much and soon I realized I had fallen in love with her. I confessed to her after we graduated from high school and she returned my feelings." A small smile grew on Halldor's lips. "I had never been so happy in my life. We continued the studying in the same university as we kept our relationship strong. By the second year, I began planning our future together. I was going to propose to her after graduating." The smile dropped swiftly. "But… During that winter, she was diagnosed with leukemia. She had to be hospitalized many times, but I was always there by her side. It looked like she was going to make it…" He grunted very lowly to himself. "But her condition got suddenly worse before the summer. I was called during the classes one day and was told she didn't have much time left. I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could, thinking I might have enough time to tell her what I had planned for us. But she was already dead when I arrived to the hospital. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to her." He clenched his hand into a fist and brought it up to his chest, where his heart was beating.

"Halldor…", I mumbled, feeling sad that he had gone through such a painful time for losing his loved one.

"That's one of my regrets I still carry today", Halldor said. "And now, after seeing you and Estelle, I don't want you to do the same mistake and regret it afterwards. If you are a true man… Then go and tell her."

I stayed silent for a minute before nodding. "I'll do it."

Team Ragnarok nodded, but then we all jumped when we heard a voice.

"We'll go too!"

We looked up and saw Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Bruno, and Elsworth walk into the cafeteria. My friends looked deadly serious. I had never seen them like that before.

"We've got to say goodbye to Estelle too!" Crow said.

"I also have things I need to tell Estelle before she leave", Akiza added.

"She was the big sister we never had before she came to our dimension!" Leo said. "I want to thank her for everything she's done for me and Luna!"

"Please, Yusei, let us go too!" Luna begged.

"I entrust Sherry's safety in you and your friends' hands", Elsworth added.

I looked down, clenching my hands into fists. "No… I should go alone. If I'll die inside the temple, maybe you will follow the same fate."

"What the hell, Yusei?!" Jack shouted. "Don't turn yourself back into who you used to be!"

"He's right and you know it, Yusei", Crow said. "Sherry said you might die, but there's a chance you _won't_ end up dead!"

I opened my eyes in disbelief when I heard that.

"The future hasn't been decided yet, Yusei", Akiza added. "You might die, but we can change the future by protecting you. Isn't that what Estelle tried to do?"

That was true. Estelle didn't want us to get hurt; that was why she threw us off Star Eater. I looked at my friends again, seeing they were willing to join me to the Divine Temple. My heart ached by the thought of them sacrificing themselves. I should do the same and hope I wouldn't die, and tell Estelle my feelings.

"Okay", I nodded. "We'll go…together."

My friends smiled and even cheered a bit before we began planning our way to the Divine Temple with Team Ragnarok.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I didn't know for how I had been inside the Divine Temple, but I could guess a couple of hours because it was enormous. I felt like I've been flying around in circles with Galaxy Serpent.

I took a quick break to stretch my legs after flying for almost an hour. Once I got down on my feet, I spat out blood again. I covered my mouth as I held my katana in my left hand.

"_**Mistress…**_", Galaxy Serpent chirped worriedly.

"I'm fine…", my voice was raspy. "I'm still alive…"

"_**Those white things have grown on your body.**_"

I looked at my exposed skin and saw the white things. They had grown a bit more. They weren't sharp anymore. When I touched the white stuff, I recognized its texture. It felt like feathers.

Why would the curse give me feathers? It didn't make sense.

Galaxy Serpent chirped before she flew ahead. I watched her go until she flew in front of a rusty automatic door.

"What is it, Galaxy?"

"_**I sense a presence in there.**_"

"Good or bad?" I asked, holding up my katana for a fight.

"_**Neutral.**_"

"Neutral?" I raised an eyebrow.

I walked closer to the door, trying to find a way to open it. It was rusty, so I had to slide the blade of my katana in the slot between the automatic doors. I pushed the katana as hard as I could, trying to pry open the door. The doors were sliding back as I kept pushing. When the door was completely open, I leant against the doorway, panting deeply. Saliva mixed with blood dropped from my open mouth.

I swallowed back the saliva and wiped my mouth before stepping inside the room. It was dark, but there was a luminous aura that lightened up one part of the room. I stepped closer to it until I saw what it was.

It was a big water tube with a human body inside. As I walked closer, I realized there was a naked woman. She had pale skin and long light chocolate-brown hair flowing with the bubbles inside the tube. She had some wrinkles on her face as Akiza's parents, so she was obviously close to her 40's. However, I couldn't help but feel she looked familiar.

"I've seen her before… But where?" I mumbled to myself.

Galaxy Serpent flew up to the tube, getting my attention. There was a control panel connected to the tube, so I walked over to it. Compared to the ruins of the Divine Temple, the consoles were brand new, as if someone had always made sure they were functioning.

I didn't know if I should try messing with the consoles, fearing I could hurt the body inside the tube. But there was a life here that needed to be saved.

I took the risk and pushed a button. It caused the lights of the console shine in a soft rainbow color, as if it was using Ener-D as power. A screen on the console was activated and began showing several words. I tried reading them as fast as I could until a name took over the screen. A name I had heard before.

Angela Fudo.

I gasped in shock. This woman was Yusei's long-lost mother?! How was that possible?! Didn't the Divine Temple come from the future? How did Z-one even find Angela and keep her body in this perfect shape for so many years? My brain couldn't take it in.

But this explained why Dr. Fudo couldn't find his wife anywhere in the world where his spirit was trapped. It also meant Yusei still had a family by blood. I just had to somehow bring the tube to New Domino City. Maybe I could ask one of the Duel Monsters for help with that.

"_**Mistress?**_" Galaxy Serpent spoke up.

I looked up at the Duel Monster. "Galaxy, call for a-"

I heard a noise in the background, something coming toward me. I quickly swung my katana and blocked the object. The object bounced back and landed on the floor with a clang. It was an iron staff, but there was something about its surface that felt odd.

"I won't let you do a single thing in here", a female voice spoke up from the shadows.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?!"

The sound of high heels hitting the floor echoed in the room. I stood ready with my katana as I saw a slim figure approach me. The figure stopped walking until she was within the light of the water canister.

I didn't even need five seconds to recognize this young woman. After hearing about her, I had looked her up to get some information. She was a porn star in magazines and had a very disgusting history with Yusei.

"Gina…", I hissed through my teeth.

"So you've heard about me", Gina smirked. "Then I guess we can skip the introductions."

"I heard lots and enough about you", I growled. "Especially what you did to Yusei when you were only teenagers!"

"It's his fault for not accepting my love", Gina responded calmly. "I simply asked a couple of guys to bring him to my room in exchange for some sexual acts. They were good, but not as good as with Yusei."

"Do you have any idea what you did to him?!" I snarled, losing my patience. "You traumatized him and made him lose faith in women! It took quite some time for him to get used to me and Akiza!"

Well, that was half-true. He did care for both of us, but even at the beginning he had showed hesitation at some points.

"Shut up, you whore!" Gina spat back. "Neither you nor that other girl have any rights to be around _my_ man! He's mine alone!"

"You're crazy…", I mumbled to myself.

This girl was obsessed with Yusei. She was selfish and wanted him to herself; total opposite of me.

Gina stepped over to the fallen bo staff and picked it up. "After hearing rumors about you and Yusei…" She gripped the staff. "…I got so angry and wanted to give you a lesson. But Z-one contacted me and gave me an opportunity to become strong enough to kill you."

"Why would killing me do any good?" I asked. "I mean, I am cursed and I'll soon die by it. Besides, killing people never solves things."

"Doesn't matter!" Gina snarled. "I heard Yusei will come to the Divine Temple, and once I show him your dead body he will submit to me and impregnate me once again with his child before he'll die!"

Wait! Again?

"D-Don't tell me…", my voice shook lightly. "Y-You got…pregnant…? With Y-Yusei's child…?"

Didn't that mean Yusei was a father? Of a child he never knew about?

Gina calmed down before shaking her head. "I _was_ pregnant…until I lost the child during the third month."

Oh good, it was bit of a relief to hear that.

Gina raised the bo staff and pointed it at me. "But I will make sure to keep the Fudo bloodline alive with Yusei's child this time! So his sacrifice won't be wasted for nothing!"

"You will _not_ touch Yusei and rape him again!" I shouted as I raised my katana. "Not while I'm still around!"

"Then come and get me before I get you and then Yusei!" Gina taunted.

I rushed toward with my katana, taking the taunt. Gina blocked the blade of my weapon with her bo staff, a loud clang ringing in my ears. I jumped back before Gina dashed towards me.

"Galaxy!" I called, blocking the girl's attack. "Get someone to bring the tube to the hospital!"

"_**Understood!**_"

I had to focus on the battle, but I saw from the corner of my eye how the energy of Galaxy Serpent shifted into White Night Dragon. A gate opened next to the dragon and a Commander Covington came out.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Gina was so focused to kill Estelle that she didn't notice how Commander Covington began messing with the control panel of the water tube. White Night Dragon stood next to the tube and held it as carefully as it could with his clawed hands. The machine Monster disengaged the tube from the control panel, so the dragon could lift it up.

White Night Dragon sent a blue beam of energy on the wall to create a way out while Commander Covington returned to the Spirit World. The blast got Gina's attention for a second as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the dragon fly out with the tube in its hands.

"Come back with Yusei's mom, fucking dragon!" Gina snarled.

Estelle tried using the distraction to her advantage, but the strawberry blonde girl saw her coming and blocked the katana with her bo staff.

White Night Dragon flew from the Divine Temple, heading down to New Domino City. At the same time, Team 5D's were driving on the Rainbow Bridge Bifröst to get to the Divine Temple. Leo and Luna were both carrying their Duel Boards if they were going to have Turbo Duels. Luna who sat behind Yusei saw the dragon.

"Guys, look!" the female twin pointed. "That's White Night Dragon!"

The team members looked to their left and saw the white dragon carrying something in its arms as it flew to the city.

"Is it just me, or is it holding something in its hands?" Crow asked.

"It does, but we don't have time to take a closer look!" Jack retorted.

"Is it Estelle?!" Leo asked worriedly as he sat behind Crow.

"No, it doesn't look like a human body!" Akiza replied. "So she must still be inside the Divine Temple!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes before he accelerated his Duel Runner. There was no way he would back down now. He was going to fulfill every single mission he had on his mind.

Save New Domino City.

Come back alive.

And… Confess to Estelle.


	100. We Will Fight Together!

**The chapter begins in Yusei's point of view.**

**WARNING! Strong language!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 100: We Will Fight Together!**

We barely made it up to the Divine Temple. Vizor suddenly came out of nowhere and helped us at the last part of the path before it disappeared. He claimed he came to find answers to his lost memories. When we decided he wasn't the enemy, we drove around the spiral of the Divine Temple until we reached its heart.

The heart of the Divine Temple was a mass of Ener-D. I had never seen so much energy collected in one single place.

We tried finding a way into the temple, but the ground suddenly disappeared beneath us, so we fell through darkness until we landed roughly with our Duel Runners. My head shook like I had just hit my head on the concrete. Once the feeling died down, I looked around.

"Is everybody okay?!" I called in the darkness.

I turned on the flashlights of my Duel Runner to get a better view. Vizor had landed on the same platform as me. Jack had landed on a separate platform and had a firm grip on Leo who held Luna who was close to lose her grip and fall deeper into the Divine Temple before he pulled up the twins to the platform. Akiza and Crow had landed on a third platform.

"We made it safely", Vizor sighed in relief.

"But what do we do now?" Jack called. "We've been separated! And there's no way we can get to each other like this!"

The three platforms were not connected to each other in any way. They were only connected to three gates that I suspected led to the Planetary Gears.

"Man, this stinks!" Crow growled. "What should we do now, Yusei?!"

Vizor walked back to his futuristic Duel Runner. "Let me show you something."

He messed with the monitor of his Duel Runner before he sent over an image to our Duel Runners. It was a blueprint-like map of the inside of the Divine Temple. It revealed we were close to the Planetary Gears!

"I was able to scan the interior of the Divine Temple before the trap", Vizor confessed. "These three passages are surrounded by the Center Gear, and each of them is connected to a Planetary Gear. We need to stop them first, so we can change the movement of the Center Gear powered by Ener-D at the central heart into a positive rotation." He climbed onto his Duel Runner. "But we're running out of time. We need to go now if we don't want the Divine Temple to crash down on New Domino City."

I nodded before I turned to my friends. "Listen up, everyone! For now, we have to split into three groups and stop the gears! I believe in all of you! I know we'll see each other again after we've stopped the Planetary Gears! And if you encounter Estelle and she's…in a very bad shape, then help her out!"

Jack, Leo, and Luna took off together into their Planetary Gear, the twins using their Duel Boards. I was just about to drive to my and Vizor's gear when Crow called out to me.

"Don't you dare try anything stupid, Yusei!" Crow shouted. "I'll dig ya out of your grave if you die and give you a piece of my mind!"

"I'll do that too if I have to, Yusei!" Akiza called. "We'll be waiting for you at the Center Gear!"

"I'm counting on you, guys!" I nodded.

With that said, we separated and drove towards the three Planetary Gears. I was ready to face the danger that would stand in my way. And as soon as I would stop the Planetary Gear, I would go look for Estelle.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

Crow and I drove through this long tunnel to the Planetary Gear. We were quiet the whole time, but we also kept our eyes open for any signs of Estelle.

We made it to the Planetary Gear and we got a big surprise. It didn't even look like a gear from our perspective. It was like a tall tower with rainbow lines glowing, and there were no signs of any slots that could be opened and reverse it.

"_This_ is the Planetary Gear?" Crow asked in slight disbelief.

"It looks different from the ones in the city", I commented.

I looked down on the floor and saw Ener-D being shaped into a gear that rotated in reverse. Maybe that was the true Planetary Gear?

"I see you've come, but I won't let you take another step closer to the gear", Sherry spoke up as she walked out of nowhere.

"Sherry!" Crow exclaimed, surprised.

I was relieved to see she was unharmed, but her aura told us she wasn't our friend anymore.

"What are you doing here, Sherry?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear when I told Yusei I'm by Z-one's side?" Sherry asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm one of the guardians of the Divine Temple and I'll make sure to not let you reach your destination."

"No way…", I said lowly.

It was hard for me to hear the woman I grew a liking to had switched sides to the enemy who she first despised so much.

"Why would you join the ones who killed your parents?" I asked. "You wanted to get your revenge, right?"

"Exactly!" Crow added. "Do you really think your parents will be proud of you for letting Yliaster destroy New Domino City and kill billions of lives?!"

"That has nothing to do with you two", Sherry narrowed her eyes.

Crow grunted before he reached into his vest to grab something. He threw a card, which Sherry caught with ease. I knew the card Crow had just thrown to her was the Spell card Z-ONE. He got it from Elsworth who had asked him to give it to Sherry.

"Why do you have this card?!" Sherry cried out, frustrated.

"Because Elsworth wanted me to give it to you, that's why!" Crow explained. "Isn't that card a memento of your father?!"

Sherry looked like she wanted to throw back an angry comment, but swallowed it back. "It is. My journey began with this card. My once happy life broke the night when I found my parents dead on their cold blood. On that day, I swore to bet my life to find a way to avenge my parents. But now that I know the reasons behind my parents' death, our world can vanish into nothing for all I care." Her eyes got a bit glassy by tears. "What awaits someone like me, who's lived her entire life for nothing but revenge?!"

For some reason, I could partly understand Sherry's feelings. I was once like her too, when I was the Black Rose Witch. I wanted to avenge those who bullied and hurt me because of my psychic powers. I wanted to hurt my parents for forgetting about me.

But thanks to my friends, especially Estelle and Yusei, I found a path where I could walk with people who accepted and loved me. I could find new goals and live my life to the fullest.

"But it doesn't matter anymore", Sherry snorted. "Z-one gave me the hope and will to live again after I lost everything."

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted, getting a bit frustrated. "Sherry, what exactly did Z-one tell you?"

"It was a simple matter. We made a deal", Sherry confessed. "Z-one will grant me one wish if I help him."

"Wait, are you saying he can grant wishes?" Crow asked.

"I don't know", Sherry shrugged. "But I don't really care."

"Sherry, listen to me!" I called. "While we're wasting time on talking, the Divine Temple is falling down on New Domino City! Millions of lives are in danger and you're saying it's fine to sacrifice them because of a wish of yours that you don't know if Z-one can grant?!"

"It doesn't matter what you say! You can't change my mind!" Sherry retorted before holding up the Spell card. "I don't need this card anymore."

She was about to throw it back to Crow, but he stopped her. "But that's still really important to you, isn't it?! Your father gave it to you because he knew it was meant for you!"

Sherry hesitated before she got a sadistic smirk. "I could give you the chance to see how much power this card possesses, but we don't have time for a Duel." She pocketed the card in her jacket before she revealed a grey bracelet with a pink tulip. "If you're serious to stop the Divine Temple, then show me your _true_ strength!"

The tulip of the bracelet shone in a sickly pink color as Sherry's body began glowing. I feared this was going to be a change of event.

"Transformer! Armure de fleur! (Transform! Flower Armor!)"

Sherry's outfit got changed into a steel armor as a knight. But it wasn't just any armor. It was based on her Synchro Monster Chevalier de Fleur! The only part of her body that showed her real self was her face. She didn't have the face mask on yet and her hair was flowing behind her. As soon as she was done with the transformation, the ground beneath us glowed in bright white.

"My life is directly connected to the Planetary Gear's equipment", Sherry explained. "So the only way to stop the Planetary Gear is to defeat me!" She snapped her fingers, making the face mask slide on.

"No way…", I mumbled.

Crow sighed before getting off his Duel Runner. "I guess there's no other way then."

I got off my Duel Runner too before I picked up the card of Black Rose Dragon. It was time to see if all the training I had would finally be worth it. But I was going to save Sherry, not kill her. I wanted to open her eyes in the same way as Estelle did to me.

"Ready, Akiza?" Crow asked, holding the card of Black-Winged Dragon.

I nodded, "Ready."

We held up our Signer Dragon cards before yelling together. "Fusion!"

We transformed into Rose Maiden and Winged Tamer, holding our weapons. I held my scythe while Crow had several kunai knives between his fingers.

Sherry giggled darkly before she held out her sword. "Allez! (Come!) Let us dance the world's last waltz!"

Crow and I charged forward with our weapons, ready to battle Sherry.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Crow's POV**

We found out during the battle that Z-one had promised Sherry to rewrite her past, so she would have never lost her parents in the first place. I guess she was so desperate to live with her parents after they were taken from her.

But that somewhat made me angry at her. I was abandoned by my parents, but I never felt such desperation to find and get back my own family. I was able to live thanks to my foster brothers, Martha, my friends, and my little nest. And Sherry was willing to sacrifice the citizens of New Domino City just to get her family back?! Z-one had manipulated Sherry to like 100 percent!

Sherry tried to manipulate me by showing me the picture of what the rewritten past would look like if Zero Reverse never happened. The children I took care of would live happily with their families and have no fear to be abandoned again. I almost fell for it when Akiza snapped me back to the reality. Sure, it would be nice if the kids could have lived with their families, but the past was the past. It couldn't be changed anymore. We had to look forward and change the future for the good.

We were somehow able to defeat Sherry. She had the power to use Spell and Trap cards as weapons against us, and one of them was this Field Spell card Soul-Binding Gate. But something went wrong when she activated said card.

It was supposed to hurt us all whenever we would try attacking each other, but the skeleton of Soul-Binding Gate caught Sherry and burned her through the armor. She cried out in pain as Akiza and I saw the steam of heat coming from her body and even _heard_ how the skin crackled. It was a disgusting sound, but we had to rescue Sherry.

I used my kunai knives to destroy the skeleton's skull where it shot its destructive energy at us. The skull exploded into dust, but there was a mass of energy in its place that sparkled in a threatening way.

The Soul-Binding Gate would soon explode with Sherry, and the skeleton was still holding the French woman!

"Akiza!" I called.

"Yes!" Akiza nodded.

She rushed forward with her scythe that glowed in light pink. "Petal Cut!"

A cut of energy was thrown from the scythe and slashed the arms of the skeleton. Sherry had already fainted by taking in the burns, so her lifeless body collapsed into my arms. As soon as I had her, I jumped back before the Soul-Binding Gate exploded.

Akiza and I curled together as the debris flew around us. I had closed my eyes, but I suddenly heard the clanging noise when something hit a hard surface. I looked up and saw Akiza was still holding her scythe and it had created a pink dome around us. Debris and boulders were bouncing on the dome, like hail against the concrete.

Once the chaos around us stopped, Akiza dismissed the dome. The two of us stood up and looked at the Planetary Gear. It was dark in the area, so we couldn't see properly. But we could tell the gear had stopped moving.

Mission complete!

"We did it, Akiza!" I smiled, carrying Sherry.

"Yes", Akiza nodded. "And I'm glad you didn't fall for Sherry's words and listened to me."

I grinned lightly. "Yeah, thanks for opening my eyes, Akiza."

Sherry grunted in my arms before she slowly opened her eyes. She looked a bit disoriented first before she realized where she was and what she had almost done. Tears ran down her face as she clenched the Z-ONE Spell card her father had gave her.

"Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, Père… (I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Father…)", she cried.

The bracelet she used to transform cracked before shattering into pieces. When that happened, Sherry's armor was replaced with the outfit she wore before.

Akiza and I turned back into our normal clothes, our cards returning to our Decks. Akiza looked at the blonde woman with a sad smile. She reached out her hand and placed it on top of the French's head. Her hand began glowing in soft pink before Sherry's body began emitting tiny pink particles. Akiza was healing her wounds, but would it be enough to heal those burns that hid beneath the clothes?

Once Sherry felt strong enough, I put her down on the floor. She still held onto me to regain the balance while Akiza healed me and herself.

"I've been such a fool…", Sherry mumbled, wiping her tears. "Now I can't repay for what I've done…"

"Who said you need to repay for your wrongdoing?" I said, making her look at me with shocking eyes. "All you have to do is to apologize with two single words."

"Two words…?" Sherry mumbled.

Akiza and I shared a smile before the Psychic Duelist continued. "'I'm sorry'. That's more than enough."

Sherry looked down on the floor before she looked up again with a very small smile. "I'm…sorry."

"Good!" I grinned. "Now let's go and change the future together!"

"To…gether?" Sherry blinked.

Akiza nodded, "You're one of us now. Let's change the future for the good and live our lives to the fullest."

"And let's make sure Yusei returns to New Domino City alive!" I added before my smile dropped a bit when I thought about a certain brunette. "And let's hope we still have time to talk to Estelle…"

Sherry looked down, almost ashamed. "Estelle…might be fighting with Gina right now."

My eyes widened when I heard that name. "Gina?! As in Gina Franklin?! She's here?!"

Sherry nodded, "Yes. Z-one promised her to get a chance to kill Estelle for being very close to Yusei. Who knows what kind of condition Estelle is right now?"

"Oh no…", Akiza gasped behind her hand. "But… Who is Gina?"

I sighed, feeling like I should tell her, but not everything. "Gina used to live on Satellite while our group Enforcers was still active. She was obsessed with Yusei at some point that it was ridiculous."

"I see…", Akiza mumbled, probably sensing there was more to the story, but didn't want to ask.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Jack's POV**

The twins rode on their Duel Boards as they held onto my Duel Runner. Just minutes earlier, we felt a tremor, so we suspected one of the Planetary Gears had been stopped. And from what I could tell through the bond of our Marks, Akiza and Crow were the ones who stopped it.

Leo, Luna, and I made it to the second Planetary Gear. It looked like a giant tower and it didn't even have any slots to open and reverse it.

"So where do we start?" Leo asked after we put on our Duel Disks.

"Look down!" Luna called.

The ground below us was like a window. There was one rainbow gear of energy rotating in reverse.

"Could it be the light of Ener-D?" Luna wondered.

"Then we've come to the right place", I said.

"Exactly", a familiar voice echoed around us. "This is the Planetary Gear."

A door suddenly opened on the tower and a tall human stepped out. It didn't take so much brain-work to figure out who it was.

Aporia was back, all repaired without any traces of the Turbo Duel in the WRGP.

"You're alive?!" Luna cried out.

"How is that possible?!" Leo asked.

"What'd you want?!" I demanded.

"For your information, the Planetary Gear is right under your feet", Aporia began. "But you can't stop it as long as I'm here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Aporia narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "Usually, I should take you down with a Duel, but Z-one asked me not to do that."

I had a feeling where this was going.

"He wants us to fight our hearts out…", Aporia added before his bar flew up and shapeshifted into a pair of spiky chakram. "…With the power coming from our bodies!"

"No way…", Luna whimpered softly.

"Y-You mean, a real fight with weapons and blood?" Leo stuttered.

"It's okay, you two", I spoke up, getting their attention. "We fought our best against Linda and didn't get killed. Both of you were very brave on that day." I gave them an encouraging smirk. "Don't let our team and New Domino City down. Show me that same courage again."

The twins looked at each other, hesitating at first, before they nodded and turned to me with determined eyes. "You're right!" Luna nodded.

"We didn't receive powers just to throw them away! We can do it!" Leo grinned.

"I applaud your bravery, but time is running short for you", Aporia told us. "I am connected to the Planetary Gear. If you want to stop it, you have to defeat me in a fight!"

"Bring it on, pal!" I taunted him. "Leo, Luna, ready?!"

"Ready!" the twins chanted.

We picked up the cards of our Signer Dragons and held them up in the air. "Fusion!"

I transformed into Archfiend Warrior while the twins became Fairy Princess respective Stream Knave. I summoned a lance while Luna used energy to materialize her rainbow bow. Leo made sure his harpoon was working before he got into a pose.

"Remember, kids…", I called. "This is for Team 5D's!"

"Alright, Jack!" Leo nodded before turning to Luna. "Let's do our best, Luna!"

But Luna didn't respond immediately. Her aura told us she was worried about this battle. We might win this, but there was a risk we could lose and die in front of Aporia.

"Don't worry, Luna!" Leo called, snapping his sister out of her trance. "As your big brother, I promise to protect you no matter what happens!"

"Thank you, Leo", Luna nodded, smiling. "I promise you the same."

I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Their bond reminded me of my childhood when Yusei, Crow, and I were their age.

"Then I suppose you are ready", Aporia spoke up, holding his chakrams. "Then come at me!"

The three of us roared as we rushed toward the android, ready to tear him apart if we had to, in order to stop the Planetary Gear.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I didn't know how much time had passed since I began fighting with Gina. I was right now hiding behind a large boulder of a ruin, catching my breath. Saliva and blood dropped from my mouth as I tried to keep the panting as silent as possible.

I found out that Gina's metal bo staff was extremely sharp, almost as sharp as my katana. She had once been very close to cut my head off my neck, but I had miraculously dodged the move. I had a half-bleeding cut as proof of that close death on the right side of my neck.

I had cuts all over my body that were somewhat leaking, but thanks to my powers I could heal them within a short time.

"I know you're here somewhere!" Gina's voice bounced around me as her heels echoed for every step she took. "You can't fight or hide forever! I know that curse is killing you whenever you strain yourself, so do yourself a fucking favor and let me kill you, whore!"

I had come this far, with or without the curse of the Crimson Devil, so there was no way I would back down. If my old self had been under these circumstances, she would give a small fight, but slowly surrender herself.

Just thinking about how I used to be before I came to this dimension made me realize how much I've changed, grown and become stronger here. I somehow found my true self and discovered so many sides of myself. But it wasn't just thanks by my own efforts; it was also thanks to my friends who accepted me and my difficulties, just how I had accepted theirs.

I was forever grateful to have met Yusei, Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Crow, and so many different people who I first had known as animated characters. In this dimension, they were real-life people. They had revealed different sides they didn't add in the cartoons during the time I had stayed with them.

I felt a bit sad for not being able to say a proper goodbye to them, but what has been done is done. They would read my goodbye in the letters I had left in Martha's care.

I sensed something coming toward the boulder where I was hiding and quickly jumped away before it could hit me. Gina had slashed the boulder into two pieces with her bo staff, having a sadistic smile on her face.

"Found you, bitch!" she said teasingly.

I quickly summoned my katana to fight, blocking the bo staff. Gina smirked before pushing me back and kicked me in the stomach. I flew backwards and hit a rusty fence, yelping out in pain. But I got up fast when I saw the girl charging at me. I flipped backwards and over the fence and jumped back before Gina slashed the fence in one move.

She followed me and attempted to kill me as I kept jumping backwards and blocking her weapon. But because I had all my focus on this crazy girl, I didn't look where I put my feet. I tripped over by a random pebble and lost my balance, and because of that sudden change of movement, I lost the grip of my katana.

Panic surged through me when I realized I wouldn't be quick enough to summon a new katana or cast a magical attack. I had no other choice but to shield myself with my arms.


	101. Never Lose Hope

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**WARNING! Strong language! Gore!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 101: Never Lose Hope**

Estelle had only seconds to shield her head and upper body with her arms before Gina swung her bo staff and cut both her arms off just below the shoulder armor. The brunette couldn't hold back the pain and cried out as her bleeding arms flew through the air.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akiza, Crow, and Sherry were driving towards the Center Gear with their Duel Runners when the two Signers yelled out by the sudden pain they felt in their arms. Sherry, who was at the front, looked over her shoulder and saw the two Signers braking their Duel Runners as they grimaced in pain.

The French turned around and drove back to them. "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Crow grunted as he tried moving his numb arms. "N-No… B-But… It felt like someone…had just chopped my arms off…"

"M-Me too…", Akiza panted softly as she tried moving her fingers to regain its feelings. "T-The pain…was surreal."

The Signers looked at their arms with the Marks and tried sensing who was in extreme danger. Sherry, however, had a feeling who it could be.

*_Gina… Did she hurt Estelle?_* the French thought worriedly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack, Leo, and Luna were busy fighting Aporia and his new Monster cards that had similarities to the Meklord Emperors. Jack had just taken down Meklord Army of Granel when he and the twins suddenly yelled in pain after feeling pain in their arms.

Aporia raised an eyebrow as he held his two chakram, watching the Signer Warriors. Jack and Luna had dropped their weapons due to the sudden rush of pain, so their lance and bow were lying next to their feet.

"Ow…", Leo hissed through his lips, trying to hold both his numbs arms at the same time. "W-What was that…?"

Jack grunted and panted through his teeth as the pain slowly disappeared. "T-This isn't one of your dirty tricks, Aporia?!"

Aporia didn't even blink. "I assure you this is not a trick of mine. Z-one has forbidden me to cheat in our battle. Maybe someone precious to you have gotten hurt and desperately needs your help?"

"Y-You mean…Yusei…?" Luna said, alarmed.

"Who knows", Aporia shrugged.

The android could have used the Signer Warriors' distraction to eliminate them, but, somewhere deep inside his emotionless circuits, he wanted to have a fair fight to see how serious the Signers were to stop the Divine Temple.

There was something about them that…intrigued him.

"Don't tell me…Yusei's dead?!" Leo yelled in disbelief.

"No, it's not him!" Jack called, getting the twins' attention. "I can still sense the bond with him, so it's someone else's pain we felt!"

Luna gasped when she figured out whose pain they had just felt. "Estelle…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei and Vizor were still driving in the long and dark corridor to the third Planetary Gear. The Signer had a feeling they were lost, but Vizor insisted they were on the right track.

The raven-haired man was about to accelerate his Duel Runner when his Mark began glowing, which he noticed. In the next second, he felt pain rush through his arms, causing them to numb. Yusei cried out in pain and braked, almost getting thrown off violently.

Vizor looked over his shoulder and saw the Signer grunting in pain. He braked his Duel Runner and drove backwards to Yusei to check if he was okay.

"Is everything okay?" Vizor asked.

Yusei grunted, "I-I don't know…" He could barely move his fingers as he rested his arms on the side of his Duel Runner. "M-My Mark suddenly glowed…and then I felt nothing but pain…"

Vizor held back a grimace. He had a hunch whose pain Yusei had just felt, but he didn't want to distract the Signer. Knowing Estelle as Bruno, he knew the brunette could take care of herself until the Signers could aid her. Right now, he and Yusei had to concentrate on stopping the Planetary Gear.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gina couldn't believe for a moment that she had actually cut off Estelle's arms. *_She sacrificed her arms to protect herself!_* A sadistic grin grew on her lips before charging toward her prey. *_But now it's going to be easier to kill her!_*

Estelle grimaced by the pain from her arms, or at least what was left of it. But the pain drove her forward, so she used her inner power to make new arms.

"It's not over yet!" the brunette shouted before a red aura surrounded her and moved to her limps before shaping into a pair of arms that looked just like the Crimson Dragon's.

"What?!" Gina exclaimed as her eyes widened in shock.

"Just because the arm with my Mark was cut off doesn't mean I can't use my powers!" Estelle yelled with a determined expression. "The true power comes from within the heart and soul! You can try cutting me piece by piece, but I'll still stand and fight!"

"Then I'll make sure to cut your heart out so you won't move an inch to the central gear, you bitch!" Gina snarled.

Estelle quickly summoned a katana in her Crimson Dragon-like hand and blocked the sharp bo staff. She realized she didn't have much time left. She had to defeat Gina and find Z-one and stop him before her heart would stop beating.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Leo's POV**

After Jack, Luna, and I got over that sudden shock of pain we felt in our bodies, we focused on defeating Aporia. The only problem was we couldn't stop his chakram and he had activated a Field Spell card called Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress. With that, he could activate other weapons to hurt us now that we had taken down his Monsters. He even inserted himself into the giant machine in front of us, just as he did with his Duel Runner in the WRGP.

Aporia called forth a new Meklord Monster called Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk that managed to hurt us severely. We tried blocking its attack, but it threw us down on the ground.

Luna recovered first and jumped up, ready to shoot an arrow at the Meklord Monster when I saw one of the chakrams coming towards her from behind!

"Luna, behind you!" I called as I got up on my knees.

Luna looked over her shoulder, but didn't move fast enough. The spiky chakram slashed her by her waist that blood spurted out of her. She cried out of pain before she fell down toward the ground. I quickly jumped up and caught her. Then once I was on the ground, I put her down on the ground. I couldn't see Luna's eyes, but I saw how she bit her lower lip while grunting in pain.

"Luna!" I cried. "Are you okay?!"

Luna turned her head slightly toward me and tried to smile. "Y-Yes, L-Leo…"

I felt so guilty for not warning her in time. "I'm sorry, Luna! I couldn't protect you from that chakram!"

"D-Don't blame y-yourself, Leo…", Luna mumbled weakly.

I panicked when I saw a small puddle of blood expanding beneath Luna. That meant she could die if I didn't stop the bleeding. But I didn't have healing powers like Akiza. What could I do?!

One of the Field Spell card's weapons shot a laser next to us as a warning while Jack fought against Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk.

"You can either join your sister's death or fight like a man as your friend", Aporia called. "The battle is not yet over."

"L-Leo…", Luna grunted. "G-Go and help Jack…"

"But I can't leave you bleeding to death here!" I retorted.

"Leo!" Jack suddenly called as he blocked a move from the Meklord Monster. "Remember Life Stream Dragon's abilities!"

What? Why should I do that?

I decided not to ask and just do it. Life Stream's abilities were when it was Synchro summoned; I could make my Life Points become 4000. I would not take any effect damage and if the dragon would be destroyed, I could remove from play one Equip Spell card from my Graveyard.

Wait!

I would gain Life Points which could be equal to healing! I should try that to heal Luna!

I tried concentrating on gathering energy to my right hand, as Akiza did whenever she would heal people, but it was hard due to the noise around us. I heard Jack grunt in the background, meaning he was having a hard time dealing with the Meklord Monster alone.

Once I felt my hand was warm by orange energy, I grabbed Luna's hand with it. The orange aura spread from my hand to Luna's body. She moaned in relief as the energy spread around her. The puddle of blood beneath her stopped becoming bigger as I healed her and shared some of my strength with her.

Luna used her other hand to slowly sit up as I kept holding her hand. She looked already a lot better as she gripped my hand with a smile. I smiled back and stopped healing her and transferring my energy.

The two of us stood up together and smiled to each other. I even saw a small tear run down Luna's chin.

"Thank you, Leo…", she said while holding back her tears. "You've always been my hero."

Yes… That had always been my wish. To become Luna's hero and protect her until someone else would take over my role.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Luna's POV**

I was so happy to have a brother like Leo. He was truly a hero. I knew he would become the same hero or even a better one when he would find the one he would love stronger than me.

Jack ran back to us, looking a bit weak, but he was alive. "Twins. It's time to end this."

"Right!" Leo and I nodded.

"You will not win against me!" Aporia called. "Just because you were able to save your sister from her death doesn't mean you can defeat me!"

"Oh yeah?!" Leo said, letting go of my hand. "Well, I'll give you a piece of my mind for almost killing my beloved and strong sister!"

He jumped up in the air as he summoned several energy spheres around him. Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk was about to attack him, but I quickly summoned my bow and shot an arrow at it. The arrow hit the Monster's face, making it cry out, now concentrating on the pain.

Leo sent the energy spheres at the weapons attached on the Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress. The weapons sparked for a few moments before they went offline.

"What?!" Aporia cried out.

"My dragon's effect can stop any effect damage coming from your fortress, Aporia!" Leo called. "Now we just have to take care of you and your Monster!"

The whole field suddenly began shaking as the devices on the fortress broke down. It was like Leo's attack had caused more damage than expected. Maybe the fortress would soon fall apart if we didn't hurry to beat Aporia and get out of here.

"Well done, Leo!" Jack said with a hint of a smile behind his mask. "Now we can finish this together!"

I nodded, "Yes! Let's combine our powers into one!"

"Why?!" Aporia snarled, almost panicking. "Why are you still so persistent to protect your doomed future?! Why are you trying to drag me into despair once again?!"

"Our future is not doomed yet!" Leo called.

"Yeah, we can still change it!" I nodded.

"Team 5D's carries the hope for a bright future!" Jack added as our Marks glowed through our armor. "Just as the three of us and our other friends fight with hope!"

"Let's go, Jack!" Leo and I shouted simultaneously.

The three of us jumped up and held our weapons in the air as we concentrated our energy into three spheres in front of us. Mine was rainbow-colored while Leo's was orange and brown and Jack's was red and black. None of us had tried to use a similar magic attack as Estelle's Starlight Breaker, but we would try it our own version, except they were going to be weaker, but powerful together.

Aporia grunted as he held a hand against the left side of his chest. "Why does my heart hurt despite I lost my humanity?! Am I feeling despair again?!"

"No!" Jack called. "You're not wallowing in despair! The feeling you have in your chest now is _hope_!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Aporia exclaimed.

"Just like how Leo fought for Luna and protected her, you were fighting for Z-one!" Jack called. "Z-one gave you hope and that's why you can no longer feel despair! And we're getting our hope from Yusei, and the most important person to us all; Estelle!" Jack clenched his lance a bit tighter. "She's shown us that we can do things that are usually impossible if we believe in ourselves and never give up despite the obstacles we face! Just like how she always fought against the ones who were stronger than her, like the first time she faced Meklord Emperor Wisel!" I grimaced at the memory when Leo and I got to hear how badly injured Estelle became when the new threat of Yliaster appeared after six months of peace after the Dark Signers. "She _never_ gave up! She kept fighting and training, putting her health at stake so she could protect us and New Domino City! But this time it's _our_ turn to protect her! And I won't let her leave or die before I can tell her how much I look up to her as a big sister!"

I smiled to Jack's speech. He was so true and honest with it. I also wanted to tell Estelle that she first didn't just become a babysitter for me and Leo, but also a big sister figure. I knew Leo felt the same way, and we wanted to tell her that too.

"That's why we won't suffer despair!" Jack finished as our energy spheres grew bigger. "And we'll let you feel hope with our strength!" The three of us began lowering our weapons to unleash the energy from the spheres. "Scarlet Devil Pulse!" A beam of red and black was shot from Jack's sphere.

"Beautiful Life River!" Leo cried as an orange and brown beam was shot from his sphere.

"Rainbow Fairy Light!" I called as my sphere unleashed a rainbow beam.

The three beams shot forward, side by side, and combined into one. The beam drilled through Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk, destroying it, as it went towards Aporia.

"BREAKER!" the three of us roared together.

The beam hit the middle of the fortress as Aporia cried out in pain. The impact caused an explosion, making the field more unstable as it was slowly crumbling down.

The three of us panted in exhaustion, but we had to get out of here. Once we landed on the ground, we transformed back into our usual selves.

"Let's get out of here!" Jack called.

Leo and I nodded before we all ran over to Jack's Duel Runner and our Duel Boards. Leo and I quickly attached ourselves to the skateboards and held onto Jack's Duel Runner before he drove us out to safety, back to the Planetary Gear.

The whole area with the Planetary Gear became dark, which was a sign that we had stopped it. We heard the noise coming from the collapsing field and looked through the hole we went through. We saw Aporia falling to his doom, but his face was different. He didn't look like he was in pain. He looked more like…he had found an inch of hope.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Vizor's POV**

I led Yusei through this long tunnel to the last Planetary Gear. He tried interrogating me about why I was helping him and his friends and how I had been able to get a clear layout of the Divine Temple. I just told him I didn't know how, but I knew this place and that I felt the answers I was looking for was lying up ahead.

We had earlier sensed another tremor, so we knew Yusei's friends had been able to stop the second Planetary Gear. Now it was up to Yusei to stop the last gear and the last opponent.

We entered the area where the third Planetary Gear was. We got off our Duel Runners and walked up to the tower in the middle of the gear.

"I thought someone would be here to stop us", Yusei pointed out. "You said it yourself, so where's the enemy?"

I didn't say anything, but then several orbs of Ener-D flew up from the Planetary Gear. Yusei quickly backed away from them, but I didn't. I had a feeling they were going to trigger my memories.

The four orbs surrounded me before the Ener-D swallowed me. I saw myself in the light, but something was off. The dark smirk on my duplicate's face, the hard eyes and the hands that were clenched into fists that looked ready to fight.

Before I knew it, I was thrown out of the Ener-D and landed on the ground. My head ached painfully as I heard Yusei's voice in the background. My head was spinning around as the brain recollected my memories. My past… My present… My future…

Once the pain got over, I slowly got up on my feet, my back facing Yusei. "I…remember everything now." I now turned to Yusei. "The entirety of the mission that has been handed to me."

"Mission?" Yusei questioned.

I moved my hand up to my helmet. "The enemy you must face…" I removed my visor of my face, revealing myself. "…is me!"

Yusei's eyes widened when he saw who I was. "B-Bruno?! You were Vizor all along?!"

"My true name is Antinomy", I told him. "And I am the guardian of this Planetary Gear and the Divine Temple."

"Antinomy?" Yusei repeated my name. "Guardian of the Divine Temple?" He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "That's a lie! You're our friend, Bruno!"

"No!" I snarled. "My friend is Z-one, and I'm called Antinomy! I won't let you pass any further than this."

"So you're saying _you're_ the one I must fight in order to stop the Planetary Gear and move on?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Exactly", I replied. "The reason I got close to you and acted as your friend was so I could use your strength and summon the Divine Temple to your time and destroy New Domino City."

"You…tricked us all along…?"

Yusei was shocked to say the least, but I could somehow understand that. While I had lost my memories, I gained new memories with him and the others. At that time, I acted natural and had no thoughts of destroying the Signers' city, but now… It was a whole different story.

"You hid your face and helped us out numerous times…", Yusei growled through his teeth. "So you could then fool us?!"

"The outcome ended up being just that", I shrugged.

"The outcome?" Yusei growled.

"In order to properly get close to you guys as your friend, Z-one erased my memories as Antinomy. And all he left in my memory was the mission to protect and help you out. I followed you here on my own as your ally, believing I was a member of Team 5D's. However… I remember everything now!"

"Bruno…", Yusei mumbled.

"You all fought superbly", I praised. "Without knowing it, you strength was used to call the Divine Temple. But not just yours… But also Estelle's."

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Whenever she used her powers and fought against the Meklords or any other enemy, the leftover of her powers was absorbed into the Circuit to complete the Grand Design", I confessed. "There was a backlash when she got cursed by the Crimson Devil, but the last Duel with Aporia was enough to complete the Grand Design. And now all that remains is to destroy New Domino City. Then everything can begin from a brighter side and the future will change!"

"But why?" Yusei asked. "Why would you do such thing?!" I could see he was holding back his anger, his sadness, his agony. "Stop it, Bruno!"

I was unfazed by his demand. "The Planetary Gear will not stop unless you defeat me. And you won't be able to reach the Center Gear." Yusei looked like he didn't want to Duel me, but he had no other choice. "The only path you have…lies through my defeat!"

"I…really have to fight you?" Yusei said in disbelief.

"If you do not defeat me, you won't be able to proceed any further and New Domino City will be eliminated", I reminded him. "But my mission is to not let you go any further."

"Why do we have to fight each other?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Just as you will not betray your friends, I will not betray the mission Z-one has given me", I told him.

"Is there no other way out of this, Bruno?" Yusei asked.

I was getting annoyed being called by my false name. "My name is Antinomy! If you want to save the city, fight me, Yusei!"

Yusei looked like he wanted to cry out to the world, but he collected himself and gave me a determined glare that was full of betrayal. "Okay! I have to protect my friends and everyone else, Bruno! No… Antinomy! I came here to stop this thing! If there's an enemy standing in the way, no matter who it is, I'll defeat them!"

I couldn't help but smirk lightly for seeing Yusei's determination. "Very good." I put back on my visor. "If you lose yourself fighting me, you'll have no hope of beating Z-one."

We got on our Duel Runner and drove around the area as the Duel Runners activated the Speed World 2 Field Spell card. I led Yusei out of the Planetary Gear as our surrounding turned into the universe.

"What's this?" Yusei asked behind me.

"This is a very fitting scene for my final time with you, Yusei", I said. "It's a 'Death Course'."

We drove around a big star that was glowing like the sun. It looked ready to become a supernova.

"The loser will be swallowed inside the star and disappear!" I told Yusei.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"This Duel will not end until one of us loses and is disposed of", I continued. "We will not be able to leave this space! Now let's Duel, Yusei Fudo!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

While Antinomy and I Dueled, I got to hear his story of who he truly was, how he actually got inspired to Turbo Duel by me who was known as a legendary Duelist in the future, and how he lost hope when the Meklord Emperors invaded New Domino City. He was close to commit suicide by allowing a Meklord Emperor Granel to kill him, but apparently Z-one showed up and rescued him, giving him hope to find a way to save the future together with Paradox and later Aporia. Then the three of them passed away, but Z-one lived on and resurrected them as androids to fulfill the mission to change the future. Also, Z-one was the last survivor of mankind in the apocalyptic future.

Antinomy showed me a stronger Synchro summoning than the Accel Synchro. It was called Delta Accel Synchro and required three Synchro Monsters. When that happened, the star next to us exploded and became a colorful nebula. But as I was admiring the nebula, a black hole behind me and Antinomy was absorbing the light.

The Duel was close to death for me many times, but I was able to survive it. However, Antinomy was defeated and slowly fell to his doom into the black hole. I tried to save him, reaching out a hand to him, but he just smiled and told me to keep living, protect New Domino City, save the world and tell Estelle how I felt.

I was thrown off of my Duel Runner when I made it back to the Planetary Gear with Antinomy's help, except it was now dark in the area, meaning the Planetary Gear had been stopped. I slowly got up on my knees and looked around.

Antinomy… No. Bruno.

He was really gone.

I spotted his visor lying not so far from me. I walked over to it and kneeled down to pick it up. The left side of it was cracked and shattered, showing the result of the Turbo Duel.

I bit my lower lip to hold back my tears and feelings of losing someone who I still considered my friend while we had Dueled. But I quickly swallowed back my sadness. I didn't have time to cry over a lost friend now.

I had to join my friends by the Center Gear and stop the Divine Temple. I had to change the future from its devastation. And maybe… Antinomy and the other main people of Yliaster could have a bright future.

And I needed to find Estelle before it was too late.


	102. Confessions

**WARNING! Strong language! Gore! Character death!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 102: Confessions**

I drove out from the Planetary Gear and headed to the Center Gear. I was still a bit shaken up after the Duel with Antinomy. It was hard to believe that one person you first considered a friend ended up being the enemy. I had his visor in the pocket of my jacket, keeping it as a memory of a precious friend.

I went with my instinct to find my way to the Center Gear, or rather I used my bond with the others to sense where they were. I found them soon standing outside of the open gear. Sherry was standing among them, but she didn't feel like a threat anymore. Maybe my friends had been able to open her eyes and realize what she had been close to do.

"You're okay, pal!" Crow called once I parked the Duel Runner next to them.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked after I took off the helmet.

"Yep", Akiza nodded.

Leo rushed over to me as I got off my Duel Runner. "Yusei! We all had to fight like Estelle when we met Sherry and Aporia!"

"What?" I said, confused.

"Leo, you have to be more specific", Luna sighed.

"Leo, Luna, and I fought against Aporia in our Signer Warrior Forms", Jack explained. "We were close to lose Luna once, but Leo, being her hero, healed her and we took out Aporia together."

"Akiza and I had to fight Sherry as well since Z-one gave her a magical bracelet in order to fight us", Crow threw a thumb at Sherry who was standing in the background. "She was pretty tough as a swordsman. We did not only beat her but also save her."

I turned to Sherry who looked a bit ashamed. "Sherry…"

"I'm sorry for betraying you", Sherry apologized. "Z-one manipulated me, but it was thanks to Crow and Akiza that made me open my eyes and realize my mistakes." She smiled lightly at the duo. "I'll do my best to help you stop Z-one and the Divine Temple."

I nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you, Sherry. And welcome back."

"Yusei, where is that Vizor guy?" Akiza asked. "He was with you before, right?"

I wanted to first not tell my friends about Antinomy, but it would be better if I told them. "Vizor…is no longer here. He was the protector of the Planetary Gear, and he turned out to be Bruno."

"Say what?!" Crow exclaimed.

"You're joking!" Jack's eyes widened in disbelief.

I nodded lightly. "And Bruno turned out to be one of the original Yliaster, known as Antinomy."

"So… He was an infiltrator the whole time?!" Crow asked. "He lied about having amnesia in order to spy on us?!"

"No", I shook my head. "He did lose his memory, but he regained them by the third gear. Like Aporia, he was sent to our time by Z-one and his mission was to protect and help me to become stronger, mostly to make the Divine Temple appear in New Domino City."

"Wait! So Bruno was actually an android, like those three Meklord Emperor Duelists and Aporia?!" Jack questioned.

I nodded, "He may have been the enemy and sent to our time by Z-one, but he said the feelings he had as Bruno while living and fighting with us were real! And that's why Bruno taught me how to fight against him! He showed me a new power to fight against Z-one."

"A new power?" Jack said.

I nodded, "It's the true Accel Synchro summoning; Delta Accel Synchro."

"What's Delta Accel Synchro?" Leo asked.

"He gave up his life to protect me", I confessed, not answering Leo's question.

Everyone gasped in disbelief and shock. "So… Bruno is…?" Akiza began, not finishing the question.

"Yes…", I said lowly. "He's left the future in our hands…"

"Unforgivable!" Crow exclaimed in anger. "Using Bruno as a shield for the Planetary Gear like that!"

Jack turned to the blonde woman. "Sherry! Z-one must be somewhere around here, right?"

"Yes", Sherry replied.

"Then let's go, Yusei!" Jack told me. "Let's go and get revenge for Bruno and stop the Divine Temple before it's too late! I won't let Z-one get away after he used my friend as a shield for his petty scheme!"

I nodded, feeling determined to stop Z-one. "You're right! Let's go, everyone!" It was then I noticed someone was missing. "None of you have seen Estelle?"

"No…", Akiza shook her head. "Crow and I couldn't find her."

"Same here in our group", Leo held up his hand in the air.

"It's possible she's near Z-one", Sherry spoke up. "We need to hurry. Who knows what shape she's in after you all sensed her pain."

I nodded and got onto my Duel Runner. The others got on their Duel Runners as well, except the twins who held onto Jack's while standing on their Duel Boards. I drove first inside the Center Gear with the others following me.

The Center Gear was tall and large. We had to drive on catwalks to get to the top. There were Ener-D in the shape of gears floating in the air. We saw an Ener-D reactor that looked like the old one in New Domino City. It was activated and rotated in reverse.

We finally made it to the top of the tower and came to a wide area that was full of ruins and debris of New Domino City in the future. A real scrapyard. But there were also stone tablets spread around that looked like the cards of Duel Monsters.

"What the heck is this place?" Crow wondered.

"There's just junk no matter where you look", Leo pointed out.

"Does anyone of you see Estelle?" Akiza asked.

"Well, I don't", Jack replied.

"Maybe… She's somewhere else… Alone… Dying…", Luna spoke sadly.

I was starting to get worried. What should we do? We were at the Center Gear where Z-one was hiding, but we had to look for Estelle. Should we split up into two groups; one handling Z-one and the others searching for her?

A crash caught our attention. We looked up and saw a red figure falling backwards through the wall before another one followed her. The red figure backflipped in the air before landing on the ground.

I felt my eyes widen in shock as the others gasped in shock. Estelle was standing in front of us, panting deeply with bleeding cuts and dried up blood on her visible skin. Her arms looked like the Crimson Dragon's, meaning she lost them. That explained why I sensed the pain in my arms before.

But something was wrong. The mark of the curse on her face had been replaced with white feathers, like _real_ feathers that the birds had, and it looked like it was spreading across her left cheek.

The other figure landed in front of Estelle. My eyes widened even more when I saw who it was.

Gina…

Why was she here?!

Never mind that! Estelle needed my help!

I jumped off my Duel Runner and ran toward the two battling girls when a figure suddenly stood in my way. I braked in time before I could get hurt by a sharp hammer the man was holding.

"I won't let you take one step closer to the girls", the man said. "Neither you and your friends."

I recognized the voice. It was Niklas AKA the Beheader! So Z-one must have somehow brought him to our dimension from Estelle's and then revived him after Estelle killed him the first time.

"Get out of the way!" I demanded.

"You'll have to kill me if you're so desperate to save your little girlfriend… If you can still love her with her hideous monstrous side", Niklas taunted.

Okay, now he's done it!

"FUSION!" I yelled out.

The card of Stardust Dragon flew out from my Deck and merged with me. I got my armor on and quickly summoned a sword before attacking Niklas. He held up his hammer and blocked my moves, but I wouldn't stop until he was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Yusei!" the others called from behind.

"Go and help Estelle!" I called. "I'll catch up with you soon!"

"Okay!" my friends said without hesitation.

They drove after Estelle and Gina who were now fighting somewhere else in the area. My concentration was just on Niklas. He would pay for his sins, killing innocent lives when he had been looking for Estelle several months ago. And he would pay for giving me the two big scars on my body.

"It's too late for your friends to save Estelle!" Niklas told me as we clashed our weapons together. "She's doomed by her curse for even fighting and using her powers in the first place! You won't be able to say goodbye to her by the time you defeat me."

"That's not something _you_ can decide!" I growled, my anger giving me strength enough to knock Niklas's hammer out of his hands.

He gasped in shock and looked at his hammer that flew away from him before he turned his attention to me as I raised my sword. I made a silent pray and hoped the Crimson Dragon would forgive my sin.

"I'm sorry…", I mumbled before I struck Niklas with the sword.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I did notice my friends while I was fighting against Gina, but I ignored them. I knew they would still show up here in the Divine Temple, but I guess that's what it was meant to be.

I blocked another hit with my katana while Gina had this madness expression, like she had become a demon.

"I'll kill you and I'll bear Yusei's child to the future!" Gina roared. "And I'll kill you again and again and again!"

"You won't kill anyone here, Gina!" Jack's voice shouted.

The next thing I knew, Jack drove up his Duel Runner and spun it around, knocking back Gina. She landed into a heap of junk, crying out in pain.

I blinked as I saw the others run up to me. My ears were ringing while I went down on my knees, dropping the weapon. I couldn't concentrate on my friends' voices; the pain of the curse was getting stronger. It was almost unbearable.

I flinched when I felt the warmth of Akiza's healing power, but there was another small hand on my back. I looked up and saw Leo was glowing in a gentle orange aura.

My hearing was slowly coming back as I felt my energy coming back.

"…okay now, Estelle. We're here", Akiza said as she rubbed my back.

"I can heal others now too, you know!" Leo grinned.

"Ehh… I think you can share your energy with others and turn it into healing power, Leo", Luna corrected.

I allowed the healing power enter my body as I felt my sore muscles turning back to normal. Sadly, the power couldn't heal back my arms to normal. They had been cut off forever.

Once I felt strong enough, I stood up with the help of my katana. "Thank you…"

Everyone flinched when Gina jumped out of the junk with a loud bang and landed several meters from us. Her face was scratched and had small bleeding cuts. She still had that demonic expression on her face.

"Not yet…", Gina panted as drool ran from the corner of her mouth. "I'll kill you, fucking whore!"

Crow and Jack stood in front of the rest of us, acting like shields. My legs were shaking a bit, but I was still able to stand with a straight back. I walked past the young men, heading back to my battle.

"Estelle, where're you goin'?!" Crow called.

"You can't fight anymore! Let us handle Gina!" Jack offered.

I raised my free hand, a stop sign for them. "No… This fight is mine."

"A fight that you've lost already, bitch!" Gina snarled, holding her bo staff.

I was about to run forward with my katana when a white/blue figure jumped out of nowhere and stood between me and Gina. It was Stardust Knight, but he had bloodstains on his armor, as if he had been in a bloodbath.

"That's enough!" Yusei called.

"Yusei?!" I exclaimed.

"Yusei?" Gina blinked confusedly, her demonic expression turning back to normal.

"Up till now… I've been absent to all of your battles", Yusei said, his face turned to me. "But not this time. I'm here for you now!"

I bit my lower lip to hold back my tears and love for Yusei. "Why…?"

"Oh, Yusei~!" Gina called out with that hideous pitch-high voice. "I wouldn't like to harm you, so please step aside and let him kill that brown bitch before we make hot and steamy love!"

"I won't!" Yusei declared determinedly. "I won't step aside and let you do as you please anymore!"

Gina glanced at my friends with a smirk-like grin. "If I recall… Estelle threw you all off her dragon, so you wouldn't get in danger."

"That's true…", I nodded slowly, scratching my feathery cheek to get rid of the itching feeling. "I wanted to protect you six from the potential danger in the Divine Temple. But… Why did you risk your lives to come here?"

Yusei turned to me and walked slowly towards me as he transformed back into his usual self. "It would be a lie for me if I said I came to help you as your friend…" Once he was standing in front of me, he wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his body, my chin resting on his left shoulder. "But I'm here to protect you as the man who loves you."

It took a few second to register what Yusei just said. "W-What…?"

Did he seriously say he loved me? _Me_?

"I've loved you for a very long time now", Yusei confessed, talking against my dirty hair. "When we first met, I had amnesia, but I could already sense a connection between us. I had no idea what that was back then, but the more time we spent together, Dueling, fighting against the Dark Signers and Yliaster, living a peaceful life between the events… My feelings grew and I shortly realized I've met my match."

"Y-Yusei…", I mumbled, holding myself back as the katana dispersed from my hand.

"I'm sorry for not being able to help you when you needed the most", Yusei apologized. "I never realized how much burden and responsibility you've been carrying on your shoulders this whole time. You protected everyone and rarely shared your problems with others. You barely showed any weaknesses and that made me think you're fine while you actually weren't. Therefore…" He let go of me and grabbed my hands, looking deeply into my eyes. "Let's stop the destruction of New Domino City together. I don't want to regret anything, so let me spend the last moments with you and our friends."

"WHY?!" Gina screamed, making us all flinch by the sudden cry. "Why would you choose a freak over me?! Just look at her! She's got no arms; her body is soon entirely covered by feathers, her eyes are sickening, and…her entire self is disgusting!"

Yusei glared at Gina while he tightened his hold on my hands. "She could have prosthetic arms, dark skin, being born blind, or have scars covering her body and I'd still love her! She's the kindest, selfless, honorable woman I've ever met! She would never force things on others without their permission…like you did to me!"

"I slept with you because I love you, Yusei!" Gina cried hysterically. "I even got pregnant with your child, but I lost it!"

"What?" Yusei said in disbelief.

"Wait… Yusei and Gina…?" Akiza sounded like she was ready to faint.

"What did she mean by sleeping with Yusei? Like sleeping side by side on a bed as we used to do when we were toddlers, Luna?" Leo asked innocently.

"I think it's something else, Leo, but I don't know what…", Luna mumbled.

"You're kidding me…", Jack mumbled.

"Gina…carried Yusei's unborn child?" Crow sounded also like he was ready to faint.

"I still don't understand why Z-one would choose a filthy woman like you to fight by his side", Sherry snorted in disapproval. "You're a disgrace to the female gender, little girl."

"I…", Yusei mumbled as I felt his hands shaking. "I…almost became a father…?"

I slipped my right hand out of his grip and placed it on his cheek, turning his eyes on me. "Yes, she told me that too. But she lost the embryo, so don't worry about it, Yusei." Yusei's tense shoulders relaxed as he leant his cheek deeper onto my dragon-like hand.

"Take your hands off of him, whore!" Gina demanded, her facial expression returning to its demonic one.

"Watch out!" Crow warned.

I looked over Yusei's shoulders and saw Gina aiming her bo staff at us. I pushed quickly Yusei aside and summoned a katana and threw it at the same time as Gina threw her weapon. They clashed against each other and flew away in different directions. Gina followed her weapon with the eyes, never seeing me coming with another katana in my hands.

"Good night…", I whispered lowly.

I slashed Gina across her waist, cutting her in two. Blood and organs flew around in the air before they splashed on the ground among the junk. The twins cried in shock when they saw the scene in front of them, not being used to actual gore. They had watched a few horror movies before when our group used to have Friday movie nights, and I often skipped them since they mainly watched horror movies.

I slowly backed away from Gina's dead body as I began feeling a bit dizzy. I fell down on my knees again, the katana dispersing, and spat out some blood mixed with saliva and bile. Before I knew it, I was lifted up bridal style by Yusei. He held me close as he stared deeply into my eyes. He lowered his head and planted a soft kiss on my sweating forehead.

"You did your best, Estelle", Yusei said with a small smile. "We'll take care of the rest now."

I was about to open my mouth to say something when a voiced echoed in the area.

"Welcome, members of Team 5D's", a mechanical voice called.

We all looked around and saw a white thing on the top of the tallest heap of junk in the area. Z-one was resting there, watching over us.

"Is that Z-one?" Crow asked.

"Finally decided to show yourself, did you?" Jack snorted.

"Hey, look at the part of his back! It looks like Yusei's Duel Runner!" Leo pointed out.

That was true. I didn't realize that before.

"I have witnessed all of your battles and Duels", Z-one began. "As one would expect from Team 5D's. All of you fought admirably. But I see you decided to break your loyalty to me and join them, Sherry."

"Because I've accepted my past!" Sherry shouted. "I'm going to live for the future!"

"And for our future to remain peaceful, you and your Divine Temple need to go back to where you came from!" Jack shouted.

"We won't let you destroy New Domino City!" Crow added.

I felt Yusei's hands tighten his grip on me, slightly shaking in anger. "I also promised Bruno that I would save the future!"

"You mean Antinomy?" Z-one said with a snort. "What exactly are the lot of you capable of? After all, it was the Synchro Monsters you created that lead the world to destruction. If Synchro Monsters didn't exist in the first place… Yusei Fudo… The Ener-D reactor your father invented would not have gone berserk. And humanity would not have met their downfall. Ener-D reactor and Synchro Monsters carry with them nothing but a future of destruction and despair. In order to change this future, I orchestrated the Zero Reverse in an attempt to eliminate the Ener-D reactor from your present time."

Wait a moment. Wasn't it Roman who allowed Zero Reverse to happen? Or… Maybe Z-one had been able to manipulate the powerful people of the Ener-D reactor project and caused Zero Reverse.

Ugh… This was getting complicated.

"Then I sent Paradox as a trial to eliminate the root source of Duel Monsters itself", Z-one added.

I remembered that event when we fought against Paradox, Linda, and Hanna with Yugi, Aurora, Jaden, and Clara in the past.

"Paradox was also called here by you?" Yusei asked.

"And presently, I created Aporia and Antinomy to see to the completion of my plan", Z-one kept explaining. "Which entails dropping the Divine Temple onto New Domino City and destroy the city along with the Ener-D reactors."

"So that's why you erased Bruno's memories and sent him down to us?!" Yusei exclaimed. "Just so you could set those requirements up for yourself?! And sacrifice Bruno?!" He hissed angrily through his teeth, holding back his anger for losing Bruno. "I'm going to stop the Divine Temple! I'll protect the city we all live in! The city Bruno lived in! I won't let you do as you please!"

Z-one chuckled amusingly. "Very well then. Defeat me in a Duel. The Center Gear operating the Divine Temple is linked to me. Unless you defeat me in a Duel, the Center Gear will not stop."

"That's just what I wanted, Z-one!" Yusei shouted.

He set me down on the ground and pushed me to Jack and Akiza before he ran toward Z-one when a figure walked out from the shadows.

"Wait, Yusei Fudo", the figure called.


	103. The Last Battle – Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 103: The Last Battle – Part 1**

The figure coming out from the shadows turned out to be Aporia, but he was barely functioning after his battle with Jack, Leo, and Luna. I could see he had connected himself to something since some cables were still attached to him. He was sparking from his broken parts, but he could stand and move his arms.

"Aporia!" Yusei exclaimed, surprised.

The twins gasped in surprise as well.

"So you survived our battle?!" Jack snarled, getting ready to battle.

Aporia just glanced at us before turning to Zone. "Z-one… I shall be your opponent."

"What?" Yusei said.

"Wait, what?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Why would you Duel your friend, Aporia?" Akiza asked as she held me by my waist.

Aporia turned to us. "Because living on in the ruined future is a part of my mission."

"What do you mean by 'mission'?" Jack asked.

"I found an answer during my battle with you guys", Aporia replied. "Why did I continue to live, despite having suffered through so much despair? After losing my loving parents… After losing my lover… After being the only one left alive in this world… After suffering despair three times in my life… I continued to move forward. That's because… No matter how great the despair I felt was, I never lost my hope!"

My friends gasped lightly in surprise, but not me. I could relate myself on Aporia's feelings. When I was bullied and also felt despair, I never lost my own hope. I could have ended my life, but I never did because I was holding on the small ray of hope.

"I was searching for hope", Aporia continued. "That alone is the reason I was able to make it this far. It is because I believed hope could be found within the depth of despair…that I fought with you all so many times until I finally realized this myself!" He turned to Z-one. "Z-one, I want you to remember this as well! The amount of hope you held for Yusei and his friends!"

"Z-one actually had hope for us?" Akiza questioned.

Z-one remained silent, just listening at his comrade's words.

"You sent me to New Domino City in order to make them complete the Circuit and allow the Divine Temple to appear", Aporia continued. "In order to ensure the completion of the Circuit, you sent Antinomy to stimulate the evolution of Team 5D's. But why did you erase Antinomy's memories?! That only served to hinder the plan! And… You aided in their progression even further now so they could stop the Divine Temple! Is that evolution not what you were hoping for from the very start?!"

"Z-one helped us progress and get stronger?!" Crow exclaimed.

"If it's 5D's we're talking about, there's a good chance they can stop the evolution that destroyed mankind! It's because of that reason you sent Antinomy to Yusei and his friends!" Aporia pointed a straight finger at Z-one. "Leaving with them the little remaining possibility humanity had left and the last piece of hope! If that's true, why did you then try to stop that evolution? Then try to kill them, despite having left the future with them?!"

"This 'hope' you speak of does not exist in the present", Z-one replied, not affected by Aporia's words.

"But you once had a great amount of hope!" Aporia persisted. "I want you to remember it!" His arm sparked for a second, making him yelp in pain.

"Aporia!" Leo called worriedly.

Aporia recovered from the sudden pain and stood straight as he prepared himself for a Duel. "I challenge you, Z-one!"

"But you won't last long with your body!" Leo called.

Aporia cast a glance at him. "My boy, I witnessed the hope you possess within you. Then I understood. That your growth and the bonds Team 5D's share with one another is the very same hope I had been searching for all this time. It is because I have this hope that I will fight!"

"But you can't Duel!" Leo said.

"Let him do it", Jack said, getting the male twin's attention. "This is his way of deciding what's right and wrong."

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" Z-one asked Aporia. "I am afraid you leave me no choice. I will then start off with burying you, Aporia."

A mark on Z-one's mask that reminded me of Yusei's marker began glowing and the whole area shook as a reaction. A pillar shot out from the heap of junk where the mechanical being was sitting before a light pushed us all back. We landed harshly among the junk, but helped each other up on our feet. I got help by Yusei and Akiza before the young man held me close to him by wrapping his arm around my waist.

Z-one was now floating in the air, attached on a weird hovercraft with two big mechanical arms and a Deck holder in front of him. The stone tablets that were spread around in the area flew up and turned themselves into real cards that were shuffled into the Deck holder that turned out to be Z-one's Duel Disk.

"Those stone tablets were Z-one's Deck?" Yusei questioned.

"He's huge now!" Crow exclaimed.

"Watch closely, Team 5D's", Aporia called. "This is Z-one's strength!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We watched the brutal Duel from the beginning to the end. We learned about Z-one's strategy; he was using Time Monster cards and Trap cards that he could activate straight from his hand. Z-one's ace Monster also appeared; Metaion, the Timelord. It was a card that seemed impossible to destroy. Aporia kept fighting, even though he received real damage during the Duel. He kept going with the hope he found thanks to us.

Aporia managed to summon every three Meklord Emperors during the Duel. He even went so far to destroy his own Deck, as part of his strategy. He had no cards left of his Deck, but used the Spell card Afterglow to add said card to his Deck, and when he would draw it next turn, he could inflict 4000 points of damage on Z-one and take out the main brain of Yliaster.

But in the end, Z-one destroyed Aporia's strategy. We learned Z-one had a total of ten Timelord Monsters in his Deck just as Metaion. Lazion, the Timelord's effect forced Aporia to add all the cards from his Graveyard to his Deck. Then came disturbing news. When Aporia would draw a card during his next Draw Phase, Lazion would inflict 1000 points of damage, taking out the rest of Aporia's Life Points that were only 500. But if Aporia would first draw Afterglow, he would win.

Aporia needed a miracle to draw Afterglow, but… He didn't. Lazion's ability activated and took out Aporia. The android cried out in pain by Lazion's flames and collapsed on the ground.

Yusei, Jack, and Leo rushed over to Aporia. I stood with Sherry, Crow, Luna, and Akiza and watched the others try to awaken Aporia, but he was offline. My friends shed some tears for Aporia because all he wanted was to save the future, and he gave them hope for Dueling Z-one and revealing his cards, so they could find a strategy to defeat the mechanical being.

I was getting worried. If Yusei would Duel Z-one, who knew how it could end. There have been many things that had gone differently during my stay here in this dimension. I couldn't allow Yusei to lose against Z-one and let the Divine Temple destroy New Domino City.

Filled by determination, I walked forward, making it look like I was joining Yusei and the others.

But I didn't. I walked past them, hearing them shout my name, which I ignored.

I stood straight and looked at Z-one… No… Maybe I should call him by his real name I learned when I saw his memories before.

"Zero… I'm ashamed of you", I told him strictly.

"Hm?" Z-one hummed, sounding surprised that I used his true name.

"Did Estelle call Z-one Zero?" I heard Leo in the background.

"How could you be so simpleminded and not see the ray of hope like Aporia and Antinomy did?" I continued to scold Z-one. "Have you fallen that deep into the ocean of darkness and not realize there's still light? You could have warned my friends about their future in a different way without any sorts of violence, but you decided to declare a bloodbath with my Signers and New Domino City, killing innocent people! Like with Niklas, Linda, and Primo when he released the Diablo army! Even harming me for your own enjoyment! You kept living in your own despair, not realizing there is a way to live in a peaceful future! Do you really think your great-grandfather would be proud of what you've done?! Because he's standing right here with us, Zero!"

"Wait, what?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Z-one's great-grandfather…is one of you boys?" Sherry mumbled, surprised.

"There is no ray of hope in the future", Z-one insisted. "So why should I paint an unrealistic imagination? As for those sacrifices… They were merely lives who did not have to suffer the last orchestra of the Divine Temple."

"Why did you become so coldhearted?!" I exclaimed, getting furious and almost hysterical by Z-one's blindness. "Wasn't it your wish to give the people in the future hope when the Meklords invaded Earth?! Didn't you get inspired and motivated by your great-grandfather who performed miracles during his lifetime?!"

I didn't know why, but I was taking this personally now. After I saw Z-one's memories and that particular scene of the old me telling Child Z-one about Yusei's program that kept the Ener-D reactor safe from an apocalyptic future, I couldn't help but feel like I had to show him the light. Even if I wouldn't end up being Z-one's real great-grandmother, since I was very close to die now, he was still going to be part of the Fudo family.

I pointed a straight finger at Z-one. "Zero! The final battle will be with me!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed behind me.

"You won't Duel Yusei or anyone else", I explained. "You will fight with all your might against me. Even if I'm weak and slowly dying right now…" I clenched my hand into a fist and placed on my chest where my heart beat. "I refuse to leave this dimension until I've shown you the light and hope for a bright and fearless future! A reality you seem to have forgotten for living so long! A future where you, Paradox, Antinomy, and Aporia will live in peace and harmony!"

"Estelle, you can't do that!" Yusei called as I felt him standing behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

With a clenching heart, I gently removed his hand from my shoulder and looked at him with determined eyes. "Yusei… This was my main mission all along; to stop this destruction. To make sure you'll stay alive, so you and the others can prevent the apocalypse."

"Fine", Z-one spoke up, getting our attention. "There's only a bit of time left. Estelle Malmström… The Crimson Star Priestess… If you are so determined to show me something unrealistic, then I'll accept your challenge."

The hovercraft of Z-one's started activating, like getting ready for a combat battle. Ener-D spread across the roof and it opened to reveal New Domino City in the sky. We were by the top of the upside-down temple, but we didn't fall down. It was probably caused by a separate course of gravity inside the Divine Temple.

There was no sunlight, so it was probably night-time already. And the temple was only a few kilometers away from impact.

"We've already gotten this close?" Yusei mumbled in disbelief.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Rainbow light of the Ener-D shone from the ruins of the Divine Temple as several holographic monitors appeared around the massive temple. The evacuating people halted on their tracks and looked up at the sudden light in the sky, wondering what was going on.

The holographic monitors first showed Yusei's group before they revealed Z-one. "_I am Z-one. Shortly, New Domino City will be destroyed by the Divine Temple, and a new future will begin. Citizens, I advise you to prepare for your final moment._"

Mina and Trudge had rendezvoused by a large cabin several miles from New Domino City, helping injured people, but they could still hear and see everything.

"Final moment?" Trudge wondered.

Team Ragnarok had survived the incident by the Old Ener-D reactor, but they had barely time to evacuate.

"So it has begun", Halldor said. "The last battle."

"_Now, let's do this, Crimson Star Priestess_", Z-one declared as the holographic monitors showed a close-up look of said woman. "_Try to show me that light and hope of a bright future if you can._"

Carly gasped in horror when she saw Estelle's condition. Even Zora and Lyndon's eyes widened in shock. The left side of Estelle's face was now entirely covered by white feathers.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

This was it.

My very last battle to protect my friends, their city and the future.

I allowed my wings to open before I flew up to the sky, following Z-one who was more than ready to fight.

I took the initiative to attack first. I summoned several soccer ball-sized orbs before sending them at Z-one. Z-one used one of his large mechanical hands to shield himself, the orbs bouncing back.

"Estelle Malmström…", Z-one began. "You seem to believe that you're about to open up a path to the future using your own strength, but you are simply running around beneath me. To your friends, I am nothing less than a god."

"What makes you say that?!" I retorted.

"After having caused the Zero Reverse in order to change the future, their lives were greatly changed", Z-one continued. "As orphans who grew up in Satellite, they moved forward to participate in the WRGP. However, their victory was only meant as the trigger to bring forth the Divine Temple. Do you understand what the fact that I am a god means? It means that if I, as their god, decide a path of destruction is acceptable, opposing the matter is not in their place."

"So you're saying you've been playing with the Signers as the figures in a game of chess?!" I exclaimed with a glare. "Even if that was true, they kept going and made their own decisions with genuine feelings! I've witnessed it many times while I was with them! Their smiles, their dreams, their determination, their hope…" I summoned a katana in my right hand. "That's something you, as a god, did _not_ control! Those were by their own free wills and not controlled by a god like puppets! I'll cut those strings that you've been using to control everything around you into pieces! And show you there _is_ a bright future!"

"Then come", Z-one taunted. "Prove to me that I am wrong, that I am not a god, if you can."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The evacuation had come to a standstill now when everyone's attention was on the monitors where they could both see and hear Z-one and Estelle fighting against each other. Even Martha's group who was evacuating with an old bus that worked without Ener-D saw the lights and monitors. Martha looked down on her lap where she had Estelle's letters for the Signers.

Trudge and Mina had to remind the citizens over and over again to keep evacuating because there was not much time left. The MC accidently bumped into someone and apologized with a deep bow. Then he heard something fall down in front of him. It was his precious microphone that he used to comment during the Duels for so many years.

Maybe… Just maybe… He could use his skills to help out with the evacuation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei and the others watched as the two individuals kept flying around in the sky, Estelle looking like a red stream and Z-one a stream of white. They had been able to hear the word exchanging between the fighters and the Signers got touched when Estelle said they had been living on and chose their path by their own free wills and not played around by Z-one.

"We have to help her!" Crow insisted.

"Yeah, but how?" Akiza asked.

Yusei's eyes narrowed in determination. "By showing Z-one that Synchro Monsters are more than just despair and darkness in the future."

The Signers nodded before they held out their Signer Dragon cards. They stood around in a circle with the cards out before they began glowing.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Z-one and I kept flying around each other while I tried attacking the head of Yliaster. He kept blocking my katana with his giant fists, but I never stopped trying.

I miscalculated once and didn't see Z-one's fist coming. I only saw it when it was extremely close to me. Before I knew it, something black flew faster than lightning and grabbed me before getting out of the way from the fist.

I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on the back of Black-Winged Dragon. "Black-Winged Dragon?!"

Several dragon cries were heard in the air. I looked up and saw Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon flying around us.

I got up from Black-Winged Dragon and flew among the dragons. "Why are you all here?"

"_**The Signers wish to help you**_", Ancient Fairy Dragon replied.

"_**They also want to show Z-one that we Synchro Monsters are more than destruction and darkness**_", Black-Winged Dragon added.

"_**Will you accept our offer to help you?**_" Life Stream Dragon asked.

I could tell the Signer Dragons were determined to help me saving New Domino City, so I nodded. "Yes." I flew forward, looking at Z-one with the dragons behind me. "Let's do this…together."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Lazar was panicking in the Headquarters of Sector Security. Why?

"The citizens stopped evacuating?!" Lazar exclaimed after he heard the report from Trudge.

"_They're all watching Estelle's battle_", Trudge replied through the intercom. "_They won't budge an inch._"

"Isn't there something you can do to make them evacuate?!" Lazar panicked.

"Allow me to offer you my service!" a voice spoke up behind Lazar and Elsworth.

They looked over their shoulders and saw the MC standing in front of them, holding his microphone with a determined expression. Elsworth nodded before he typed on a computer and turned on the sound for the microphone.

"Thank you, mister", the MC thanked before doing his job. "Residents of New Domino City! Estelle Malmström is currently fighting against Z-one in order to protect this city and all of us! If you wish to not put her feelings in vain, you must not straggle in the city! I will act as your eyes and ears as I personally monitor this incident! But in return, you must all evacuate to a safe location!"

Lazar watched the monitors in front of him and saw the people evacuating now, this time in a faster pace.

"Right now, Estelle Malmström is accompanied by Team 5D's ace Monsters; the six mysterious dragons!" the MC continued. "How will they fight Z-one? Only a matter of time, and I'll tell you everything as you keep evacuating! Stay tuned for the next attack!"

Lazar was both a bit touched by the gesture, but also worried about the MC. "Are you okay with this? You can't stay in such a dangerous place. You must escape!"

The MC threw him a warm and determined smile. "Escape? Don't joke with me! It's been my biggest wish to comment such a life-threatening fight and I'd rather help out with the evacuation than standing around doing nothing, allowing thousands of people to die in vain!"

Lazar shed some tears by the MC's strong drive to help out and thanked several times.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"So you have indeed shown yourselves before me, servants of the Crimson Dragon", Z-one said calmly. "But it does not matter that you help out the Priestess. It will not change the present situation after all."

The dragons growled from their throats by Z-one's words.

I was about to fly toward Z-one when I felt pain surge through my body. It was a new pain I had never felt before. It was like something inside me tried to take control over me. Very similar to the time when the Familiar of the Crimson Devil took over me.

But something was different. It was like either the curse or the Crimson Dragon was giving me more power to fight Z-one.

I embraced myself as I allowed the power surge through my body.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Everyone watched as Estelle was surrounded by a crimson aura before the light died down. The changes on her were that her face and exposed skin were covered by half-white/half-red feathers and the wings on her back became larger. Her eyes looked like the Dark Signers; the eyeballs were black as the crimson colors in her eyes had remained.

Even Z-one got a bit surprised by the sudden evolution.

Estelle didn't hesitate and flew towards Z-one with a speed she had never achieved before. Z-one quickly shielded himself with his arms before Estelle hit him with a powerful fist. He could feel how powerful she had become after the evolution, and the force pushed him back a bit. The proof of Estelle's new power was a dent on Z-one's left mechanical arm.

Estelle flew back to the Signer Dragons that surrounded her as a shield.

"_**Priestess…**_", Red Dragon Archfiend rumbled.

"_**You are pushing yourself over the limits again!**_" Black Rose Dragon said worriedly.

Estelle panted as blood and saliva ran down from the corner of her mouth. "Maybe… But the curse…is giving me power." She clenched her hand into a fist. "We need to find Z-one's weak spot and attack together if we want to bring him down." She flew towards Z-one again. "Dragons, join me!"

"_**We're coming, Priestess!**_" Stardust Dragon roared before the Signer Dragons followed the half-mutant woman.

"If you wish to play like that…", Z-one's Duel Disk floated up to him as he drew ten cards from it. "…Then I shall play with the same cards!" He threw up the cards in the air. "Come forth, my ten Timelords!"

The cards shone before they revealed the ten Timelords; Gabrion, Hailon, Kamion, Lazion, Metaion, Michion, Raphion, Sadion, Sandaion, and Zaphion. They were all floating in front of Z-one as his shield.

Estelle's eyes widened for a second by the surprise, but got over it and decided to call for some help by other dragons that had fought with her before, at the beginning when she arrived to the dimension of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

"Come forth, Sun Dragon Inti, Moon Dragon Quilla, Light End Dragon, and Orient Dragon!" Estelle called as several gates to the Spirit World opened in the sky.

Said dragons flew out from the gates and joined the Signer Dragon. The Signers and Sherry cheered from the Divine Temple as the MC commented about the score was now even with ten dragons and ten Timelords.

"You take care of the Timelords! I'll deal with Z-one!" Estelle commanded.

The dragons roared understandable before they clashed with the Timelords. Estelle flew past the wrestling Duel Monsters and approached Z-one.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"I applaud your quick-thinking of calling help", Z-one said. "But you cannot defeat me alone. I am a god."

"But you were once a normal human being, right?!" I snarled. "Before you experimented on yourself to act and look like your great-grandfather to spread hope in the future!"

I held out my hands and collected energy for an attack. The crimson orb of light grew bigger between the hands before I unleashed a beam, similar to Star Eater's Star Striker. Z-one shielded himself with his arms, but he couldn't hold on for long. He was roughly pushed back into the ruins of the Divine Temple.

I swore I heard the citizens cheering for me when they saw I managed to hurt Z-one. Just thinking about how many people and lives were depending on me made me feel a bit warm in my heart. I felt like I had finally been truly accepted, no matter who I was and what I currently looked like. Something I had secretly wished for ever since the old days of me suffering by bullies in my childhood.

I heard the dragons crying both in pain and victory after either getting hurt by the Timelords or defeating some of them. But I couldn't turn away from Z-one. I had to be ready for any kind of counterattack.

The ruins where Z-one had crashed into crumbled down when he flew out and headed back to me. The left side of his mask was cracked, ready to break.

Z-one chuckled deeply, sounding amused. "Estelle Malmström, it appears you are more special than I first thought."

Hold on. Something was sounding weird here.

"Everything was going according to my plan until the Crimson Dragon chose you, an outsider, as the bearer of the Crimson Star Mark and transported you to this dimension", Z-one continued. "You became an influence to not only the Signers, but to every single people you've met during your stay here. You gave them wisdom and hope, a trait you share with Yusei Fudo. No wonder the two of you were attracted to each other. But…" The left part of the mask shattered, revealing a mouth, black/greyish hair, a royal blue eye, and a yellow marker on the wrinkled skin. "The reality is crueler than you can imagine."


	104. The Last Battle – Part 2

**The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

**WARNING! Gore and character death!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 104: The Last Battle – Part 2**

Everyone gasped when they saw the familiar traits of Yusei on Z-one's revealed face. He looked like a very old version of said man.

"Is that…Yusei?" Akiza mumbled in disbelief.

"No, it can't be!" Crow retorted.

"But Z-one looks just like an old version of you, Yusei!" Leo said.

"Does that mean…", Sherry began, slowly turning to the raven-haired man. "…_You_ are Z-one's great-grandfather?"

Yusei was shocked to say the least. The main brain of Yliaster turned out to be founded by his bloodline. His great-grandchild.

"I don't believe in it!" Jack snarled. "There's no way someone from the Fudo bloodline would cause massive destruction!"

"Yeah, but there must be a reason why Z-one went… Umm…", Luna struggled to find the correct word. "…mad, I think?"

Z-one could sense the Signers wanted answers, so he briefly told them. He revealed the Meklord Emperors weren't actually aliens, but manmade Duel Monsters. People whose hearts became dark and evil by the rapid evolution affected the Ener-D, and that caused the massive destruction in the future, leading the world to ruins. When Z-one, as an adult and scientist, realized in which direction the humanity was evolving, he looked up information about Yusei Fudo who was a legendary hero in the future for saving New Domino City, but also his great-grandfather he had heard about by his parents. He downloaded all information about Yusei's appearance, personality, strategies, and more to be like him. He had no problems recreating the clothes and Yusei's Duel Runner, but he didn't look or act like Yusei. So he created a mechanical device that was placed over the right side of his head and got machines to perform painful surgery on his body to make it match Yusei's.

As Yusei Fudo, Z-one tried to inspire people and regain their hope and goodness within them to stop the destruction. He was even able to perform Accel Synchro with his own Clear Mind and Synchro summoned Shooting Star Dragon that took down the Meklord Emperor army with ease. He saved countless of people who followed him and spread positive emotions. Because of the positive energy, the Meklord Emperors stopped attacking them, since those machines were only affected by negative feelings. The people began helping each other and smile more, feeling there would be a bright future…but it was too late.

The majority of people on Earth were still carrying the negative feelings inside them and that unleashed the massive Zero Reverse. Z-one couldn't save anyone, even though he was there. It was then he realized there was no hope for the future at all. It was impossible to change the hearts of humanity.

That was the moment when Z-one went berserk inside. The moment when his mind got twisted…until he thought maybe there was one thing that could have saved the world. But he was too late to realize that, and that mistake had cost the planet.

"In the future, there were words about you, Estelle Malmström", Z-one suddenly revealed. "Pretty similar to the information there is about you here. Also that you fought together with the Signers as their Priestess against the Earthbound Immortals for several months, and during that time you and Yusei Fudo fell in love."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

Okay, now I was getting confused. The whole Dark Signer incident going on for months? It didn't make sense, because that event only took a few weeks! Unless…that was an alternative past.

"But due to the dark power of the Dark Signers' Earthbound Immortals, you were severely injured, but kept protecting the Signers and their city while it was _their_ duty to protect you", Z-one said before closing his eye. "Until the final moment… You sacrificed yourself to protect your lover, dying in his arms. Yusei Fudo was only able to live on by marrying Akiza Izinski, but the feelings that connected them were nothing but pity."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Signers gasped when they heard that. In an alternative past, Estelle died much earlier? And Akiza was Z-one's great-grandmother because she and Yusei married each other out of pity?

"Aaah!" Leo cried, rubbing his head in confusion. "What the heck is going on?! I don't understand anything at all!"

"The story Z-one tells us is really weird", Crow cold sweated.

"It's true that Estelle was affected by the Earthbound Immortals whenever they were summoned", Akiza said with a pondering voice. "She got weakened every time they appeared. But…" She slowly turned to Yusei with a pale face. "The two of us marrying each other…out of pity?"

Yusei turned to Akiza with the same shocking look. "I…" For once he couldn't find words.

Luna gasped, realizing something. "Maybe our fight with the Dark Signers was meant to be like how Z-one described!" The others turned to the female twin. "But at one point in our adventure, something changed its course and continued in the direction we went through!"

"You're right, Luna!" Yusei nodded, snapping out of it. "And whenever that point of change was, it was necessary to defeat the Dark Signers and the Earthbound Immortals in a shorter time instead of months!"

"But when was that point?" Jack asked.

"I don't know", Yusei shook his head. "But… Does it matter now? We've defeated the Dark Signers and sealed away the Earthbound Immortals. We shouldn't reflect over our actions in the past."

"Precisely", Sherry nodded. "I don't know the whole story about your encounter with the Dark Signers, but maybe you all affected that point of change, not just Estelle."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"Maybe I needed to have a female companion by my side, like Yusei Fudo had you", Z-one theorized. "But I do not know how much it would have changed. There were barely any abnormal people with magical powers or psychic powers in the future." He pointed a straight finger at me. "But I quickly realized the truth. In order to save the world, I must remove the Ener-D reactor that was created by Dr. Fudo, Yusei Fudo's father, from history along with the very city it was made in!"

"You say you're thinking and acting like Yusei…", I hissed angrily through my teeth. "But Yusei would _never_ think of such thing, as in destroying his city! I'm starting to think that device you have on your head began malfunctioning after it got damaged by Zero Reverse, Zero!"

"My name is Z-one!" Z-one exclaimed, slowly losing his patience.

"You really think you can save the people in your era by destroying New Domino City?!" I continued. "You're willing to kill the people below us that are the ancestors of your people?! You're no longer Yusei Fudo in your condition! You're no longer a human itself! You've become an abnormality! You've lost your humanity and because of that, you've forgotten other abilities we humans carry within us!"

I couldn't hold back my anger and flew toward Z-one with a battle roar. I held my katana, ready to slash Z-one. Z-one shielded himself as I kept flying around him, scratching and denting his armor. He did hit me a couple of times, but I returned to my task.

"Why?!" Z-one exclaimed. "Why do you keep fighting when you are so close to your death?! Why won't you and the Signers accept the fact the future can only be saved by destroying this city?!"

"Because I'm human!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Z-one's exposed eye widened a bit.

My katana and Z-one's fist collided on each other before I flew back. "Aggressive, naïve, selfish, greedy, happiness… That's how you are a human being! We have feelings! Emotions! But we're intelligent beings who can think and see through problems and find solutions! We can learn from our mistakes! That's one trait of Yusei you seem to have forgotten thanks to your own dark thoughts!"

"Learn…from mistakes?" Z-one mumbled, almost questioning.

"True, there are humans who have corrupted hearts, but not all of them carry those hearts!" I continued. "Those who have big hearts and are humble, smart, kind and more can see through their mistakes and correct them! We're intelligent thanks to the ability to _think_! That means the people of New Domino City can prevent the tragic future from happening now that they got to hear your story! If they combine their strength together with the Signers… With Yusei, they can make the world a better and safe place for the next generations to come alongside Ener-D!"

"There is no safe future!" Z-one roared. "New Domino City _must_ be destroyed!"

"Z-one, I remember our first encounter…", I began. "With Yusei, Sherry, and Bruno by the Super Main Frame. I saw pictures of your memories. I saw what you went through in the future, but there was one memory that struck my mind." I closed my eyes, recalling the memory. "The little you spoke to your very old great-grandmother in her bed, talking about your great-grandfather. But the elderly woman…wasn't Akiza."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Signers and Sherry looked confused when they heard that.

"Akiza…wasn't Z-one's great-grandmother?" Jack questioned.

"Or maybe she _was_, in Z-one's current life…", Luna mumbled.

Yusei and Akiza held their breath, waiting to hear the truth.

"Your great-grandmother…", Estelle slowly revealed before opening her determined eyes. "…was none other than me!"

The twins, Sherry, Jack, and Crow gasped in surprise while Akiza and Yusei exhaled in relief.

"That's impossible", Z-one denied. "I remember clearly my great-grandmother _is_ Akiza Izinski, because _you_ died before you and Yusei Fudo could have a future together."

"Don't you see, Z-one?!" Estelle exclaimed angrily. "That memory proves there _will_ be a different future! A peaceful one! I will live on with my friends and the man I love, and together we can make the world a better place! That's enough proof to show you there is an alternative future!"

"A future that might not happen", Z-one chuckled. "You have little time remaining. The Divine Temple will soon crush New Domino City, eliminating the cursed Ener-D reactor in the process!"

A ruined skyscraper fell off of the Divine Temple and crashed into the city below them. Estelle had to hurry to stop Z-one before a massive Zero Reverse would kill millions of people, including her friends and Signers.

"And I'll stop you!" Z-one drew a new card from his Duel Disk. "Join us, Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord!"

The strongest Timelord was coming. Sephylon appear in front of Z-one, looking ready to rip Estelle into pieces.

Estelle was about to move when she felt the same force from before trying to take control over her body. She slightly curled herself into a ball, trying to calm down and regain the control. But the worst thing was her consciousness was slipping away into something else.

Estelle was busy trying to control herself that she didn't see the incoming fist of Sephylon. Everyone who was watching cried Estelle's name, hoping to help her snap out of it before she could get killed.

Before Sephylon could kill Estelle, a gate to the Spirit World opened and a red dragon quickly flew out before biting the incoming arm. Z-one's eye widened when he saw Estelle's ace Monster had stopped the attack.

Star Eater's four eyes glared with a fire burning within them. He used his head to bash Sephylon in the chest, pushing back the Ultimate Timelord. Sephylon groaned by the attack and flew back, rubbing his chest.

Star Eater growled from his throat before the Signer Dragons and their guardian dragons joined him. They had been able to defeat the other Timelords. They didn't however get away without scratches. They had some bleeding wounds and burns, but they could still fight.

The dragons charged together at Sephylon to take him down before they could rip Z-one apart.

At the same time, a rainbow light shone from the Old Ener-D reactor and flew toward the Divine Temple. It reached Estelle and surrounded her with a mix of crimson.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I clutched my head as I panted deeply, trying to come back to my senses, but it was so hard. I couldn't let this force take over me yet. I had to stay as myself just for a little longer.

"_Estelle_", a voice called.

I looked up, realizing I was in a beautiful environment with a lovely sundown. Dr. Fudo was standing in front of me.

"Y-You're…Yusei's father…", I panted, my voice getting raspy.

Dr. Fudo chuckled, "_Just call me Jason._"

I didn't understand. Why was he talking to me? Shouldn't he be talking to his son?

"_I've seen everything that has gone on with Yusei ever since I sent him to safety as a toddler_", Jason confessed. "_I've seen him grow up and become a great man, but even greater when you appeared in his life. You've inspired him, just like how my Angela inspired me. I know his heart will get broken when you'll leave, but he'll be able to live on thanks to the memories he has of you._"

Another figure appeared next to Jason and that was Cometa; the first Crimson Star Priestess.

"C-Cometa…", I mumbled.

"_You've done really well as my successor_", Cometa smiled. "_But it's time to use your true strength, despite your current condition._"

I blinked, not getting it.

"_Do it. Just one final push…_" Cometa said with a determined expression. "_Shout it out at the top of your lungs!_"

Cometa was right. It was time to push myself over the limits that were beyond me.

"CRIMSON STARLIGHT!" I screamed into the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Everyone watched as Estelle was surrounded by a very bright crimson light. Even the Crimson Dragon appeared behind her for her aid.

The Signers' Marks began glowing before they disappeared from their arms.

"What's going on?" Akiza wondered.

"Are the Marks joining Estelle?" Crow said.

The Seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Estelle's back with the Mark of the Crimson Star inside the circle. Estelle was enveloped by an energy ball that no one could see through.

Z-one took it as a chance and reached out his mechanical arms to grab and smash the energy ball with the woman inside. But when the hands touched the surface, the claws could barely puncture the ball. Instead, the fingers were blown off by the force.

When the smoke died down, everyone could now see Estelle had transformed into a new form; the Priestess Form. Estelle's arms were back to normal again, but she was crying blood from her eyes.

Even so, everyone cried happy tears and cheered for Estelle, knowing she could stop the Divine Temple, even though it has already reached the tallest rooftop of New Domino City. The dragons had since a long time ago taken down the Ultimate Timelord. The guardians of the Signer Dragons and Star Eater had retired to the Spirit World, but the Signer Dragons had taken their masters and Sherry down to the streets of New Domino City for safety, so they were no longer on the Divine Temple. The Crimson Dragon teleported the Duel Runners to them, so they wouldn't be left behind.

With a serious look, Estelle flew towards Z-one who couldn't believe how determined she was to save the future. Z-one didn't react fast enough when Estelle pushed herself against the hovercraft. She resisted the urge to bounce back. She kept pushing herself forward, as she was surrounded by a crimson aura, to break through Z-one.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

"_Estelle, you'll die if you do that!_" I heard my friends cry through our bond.

"I don't care if I die!" I cried. "I made a promise a long time ago! I will protect the city my friends love!"

I let out a battle roar as I felt myself moving forward. I could hear Z-one's cry of pain around me before I broke through him, causing a hole through the hovercraft without injuring him. I flew above him, looking at my work. Z-one couldn't move his hovercraft, so he fell down to the streets of New Domino City.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Everyone cheered at Estelle for defeating Z-one. The Signers and their dragons cheered or roared in victory too. The Signers and Sherry high-fived and hugged each other, releasing the tension they had within themselves. They had received their Marks back after Estelle had transformed into her Priestess Form. The Divine Temple lost its power of Ener-D and stopped shining over all. It also stopped moving down toward New Domino City, just floating in the air.

Estelle smiled lightly at the victory, but she then felt her body switching and changing inside her. She almost felt like she was going to throw up her organs. The wings on her body didn't listen to their commands and became flat. Estelle fell like a stone down to the concrete of the street, not so far from the Signers.

Yusei and the others saw what was happening and rushed over to help Estelle. They didn't have to run so far when they saw something unbelievable and disgusting.

Estelle's body was growing as her clothes were ripped off and her skin was shed off to reveal crimson feathers. Her arms became wings and her feet became the feet of a bird's. Her face became a bird's face with a beak and her hair became long feathers that ruffled behind her.

Estelle had become a real phoenix, just as big as Star Eater. But something was wrong. It seemed Estelle wasn't in control of her body. She was crying like a bird so loudly it echoed down the streets.

"W-What happened to Estelle?!" Jack asked with big eyes.

"What kind of form is that?!" Leo wondered.

"_**It is mistress's Final Form**_", the spirit of Galaxy Serpent appeared next to Luna.

"Galaxy Serpent!" Luna exclaimed, getting the other's attention.

Sherry couldn't see the Duel Monster, but she knew the Signers were talking to it.

"What's 'Final Form'?" Crow asked.

"_**The Crimson Star Priestess has a form that is only released in the time of need, like now**_", Galaxy Serpent replied. "_**But because mistress got cursed by the Crimson Devil, it affected her evolution.**_"

"But is she still dying by the curse?" Akiza asked worriedly. "Her screams sound so painful…"

Phoenix-Estelle released another cry that shook the Signers' heart like the bass instrument.

"_**No…**_", Galaxy Serpent confessed. "_**The curse has been cleansed from her body by the Final Form. But…"**_

"But what?!" Yusei demanded.

"_**Mistress's lifespan has been affected so much she is only living by a thin thread…**_", Galaxy Serpent chirped worriedly. "_**One more move…and she will die.**_"

"No! It can't be!" Leo panicked.

"What? What's going on?" Sherry asked before covering her ears by another cry from Phoenix-Estelle.

"Estelle's no longer dying by the curse!" Jack informed the French woman. "But she's grown so weak for overdoing it! If she does one more thing… She'll die!"

Sherry's eyes widened by the news. "No way…"

Yusei felt his heart clench in pain for watching his loved one suffering. He should've Dueled Z-one, not letting Estelle fight him.

"Estelle!" Yusei called, hoping his voice would reach the woman.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't control myself. It was like another force was having a vice grip on me. It was so painful that I should just give up and let this force do whatever it wanted to me.

"Estelle!"

My mind snapped out of it when I heard Yusei's voice. I looked down, seeing my friends look like ants. Why was it like that?

I somehow regained control and took a look at myself. I had wings instead of arms and my body looked like a red bird.

I had transformed into something I had no idea what it was.

"Estelle, can you hear us?!" Akiza called.

I turned my attention to the Signers and simply nodded. I couldn't open my mouth to talk. It was like that force in my body was holding me back.

I flinched when I heard crashes around me. I looked up and saw the ruins of the Divine Temple were falling down on New Domino City. Even if the Divine Temple had stopped moving, the temple was still falling apart.

I had to stop the temple before it could cause more damage to the city. I had to find Z-one. I was about to open my wings when I was interfered.

"_**No, mistress!**_" a new voice called.

I saw the spirit of Galaxy Serpent fly up to my eyelevel. She looked extremely worried.

"_**If you do one more thing, you will die!**_" the Duel Monster told me.

Even so, I had to save New Domino City.

I flew up to the air and flew to the area where Z-one had crashed. I landed by the building and saw him lying there motionless. Smoke was coming from his hovercraft and the hole I made moments before was sparking. His mask had broken fully apart, revealing the device on the right side of his head.

I nudged him gently with my beak, making him open his left eye. He blinked once before seeing me properly.

"Estelle…", Z-one mumbled weakly.

I tried to talk, but only a small chirp was able to come out from my beak. Maybe… I could try communicating with my through telepathy.

"_Z-one… Z-one, can you hear me in your head?!_" I asked.

"Yes…", Z-one replied before biting his lower lip. "The truth is… All I wanted…was to see you and your friends change the future…" He held back a groan as blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. "I've always been lonely… But… When I think of the bond I shared with my friends who passed away… I felt I could fight on by myself… However…it was to no avail…" His eye became glassy, as if he was about to cry. "Estelle… Do you think everything I did was wrong…?!"

"_Not everything_", I replied. "_I understand that all you wanted to do was to save the future. I understand your agenda, but not your actions. You could've warned my friends and the people of New Domino City in a peaceful way, but your mind was corrupted by the darkness that guided you in the wrong direction. But what is done is done. Your message has affected the citizens and maybe the whole world, so they are aware of the situation. Now they can work together to make sure the apocalypse does not happen in the near future._"

"Estelle…", a single tear ran down Z-one's cheek. "As the last person of mankind, I saw Yusei open a path to the future with his own hands… But… That's not the truth anymore... The one who opened a path…is now you…" A small smile appeared on his lips. "The future has already changed, thanks to you... I'm now grateful the Crimson Dragon chose you and brought you here to aid the Signers... I know you and Yusei can guide them all to the future…!"

A tremor shook the building where we were. Another ruin had fallen from the Divine Temple, not so far from us.

"_I need your help. The Divine Temple has stopped moving, but it's falling apart. What should I do to stop it?_"

"You alone cannot stop the Divine Temple…", Z-one revealed. "But… If you can take me to the Ener-D reactor inside the temple, I can stop it with my Planetary Gear in my hovercraft and make the reactor rotate in a positive direction…"

I nodded, "_I will do it. Even though it will kill me._"

I flew up and grabbed the mechanical arms of Z-one's hovercraft with my claws. I flapped my wings and slowly flew up. The machine was a bit heavy, but not that extreme.

I saw and heard my friends coming with their Duel Runners, but I didn't stay one second longer. With all my might, I flew up toward the Divine Temple to complete my mission.

I broke through the heart of the Divine Temple and dived toward the Ener-D reactor while mentally preparing myself for my death.

"You never feared your death, did you?" Z-one suddenly spoke up.

"_Well…_", I replied. "_I did fear for my death at first, but as the final moment approached with the Divine Temple and yourself… I realized this had been my mission all along. I won't fear anymore, because I know I'm not alone._"

We reached the Ener-D reactor. It was still going on strong, but it would soon calm down and rotate in its right course.

Z-one moved out of my claws and floated in front of me. "Estelle… I'll leave the future in Yusei and his friends' hands... As for you…" A weak smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you…for everything..."

I nodded, "_And I thank you as well…for secretly aiding my friends._"

Those were his last words before Z-one smashed himself into the Ener-D reactor. A bright light erupted from the reactor before I suddenly felt like my body was shutting down. Everything became black.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

A bright rainbow light shone from the Divine Temple as it regained its energy. Everyone thought the Divine Temple was going to crash into the city after all. But instead, the Divine Temple floated upward and slowly disappeared without making a big mess below.

Yusei and his friends watched from the street where Z-one and Phoenix-Estelle were last seen. They watched as the Divine Temple disappeared and the Ener-D returned to New Domino City.

No one knew what had happened inside, but they knew Estelle was still there.

"Wait! Stop!" Crow called, reaching out a hand. "Estelle's still inside there!"

The Divine Temple fully disappeared, only leaving behind small traces of Ener-D in the air.

"Dammit!" Jack snarled, holding back his tears. "I never got to tell Estelle how much I appreciated her!"

The twins didn't do any efforts to hold their tears back. They hugged each other as they cried waterfalls.

Yusei did his best to hold back his anger and tears for his loved one. He knew he would lose Estelle in some way, but it still hurt. He had found his soulmate and now he lost her forever.

Akiza cried onto Sherry's shoulder who allowed her do that as she rubbed the psychic Duelist's back. She looked up at the sky that was slowly turning into dawn when she spotted something.

"Everyone, look!" Sherry exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw a red star glowing in the sky as the sun was slowly coming up from the horizon. The red star was falling down slowly somewhere far away from the middle of New Domino City.

Yusei didn't hesitate and ran to his Duel Runner and drove off. The others snapped out of it and followed him with their Duel Runners and Duel Boards. Yusei couldn't contact Estelle through their Marks, but he somehow knew where she was.

The group drove to the Satellite where they met up with Team Ragnarok. They didn't have to say any words. They knew what was going on.

Yusei quickly realized he was driving toward a special place to him. A place he could never forget. The place where he was found and rescued by Martha after his father sent him to safety when Zero Reverse occurred 18 years ago.

The group reached a beach-shore of the Satellite where a body lied motionless in the white sand. They braked their Duel Runners and jumped off, running down to the beach. Yusei was fastest and reached the body first, falling down on his knees next to it.

It was Estelle's body. She had returned to her human self, but dressed in her Priestess Form without her arms. A sign of the injuries she had suffered in the Divine Temple.

"Estelle?" Yusei picked up Estelle's lifeless body and shook it gently. "Estelle, wake up!"

Akiza settled down next to Yusei and placed her fingers on the pulse of Estelle's neck. She tried finding it, but alas.

The girl brought back her hand, holding back her tears. "I-It's no use, Yusei…"

Yusei's shoulders fell and stopped shaking Estelle's body, lowering his face so his bangs were covering his eyes.

Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna didn't do anything to hold back their tears. They let them run down freely as the twins cried into the air. Sherry looked away, biting her lower lip to hold back her own tears as well. Halldor, Dragan, and Broder were doing better by holding back their own feelings. They weren't as close to Estelle as the Signers, but she had become a sister-figure to them, thanks to her Scandinavian connections.

Even though the sun was shining onto them, Yusei could feel Estelle's body was getting cold. He had tears in his eyes, but never let them run down his cheeks. He looked down on Estelle before nodding to himself.

Yusei brought Estelle's face closer to his before he planted his warm lips on her cold lips, returning the kiss she had given him several hours ago. He childishly prayed inside his heart that his kiss would resurrect Estelle, as it usually did in fairytales, but nothing happened. He gently moved back his lips, now letting his tears run freely. The salty liquid dropped onto Estelle's face like rain.

No one dared to say anything as they mourned over Estelle's death, silently sending her their thoughts and prays.

Moments later, Estelle's body began glowing in crimson, catching everyone's attention. Yusei felt her body getting warmer, thinking she was coming back to them. But her body was slowly breaking apart into crimson particles.

"What's happening?" Broder dared to ask, breaking the silence.

Estelle slowly disappeared as the particles flew around the group. Yusei just kept watching with big eyes as Estelle's body disappeared from his arms. He looked at the crimson particles around him, wondering what was going on.

The crimson particles then flew into one point while Yusei and Akiza stood up from the sand. Everyone watched as the particles joined together and became a small bird of crimson energy. The bird's eyes stared at the Signers, Sherry, and Team Ragnarok while flying in front of them.

"D-Did Estelle…get reborn…into a bird?" Crow wondered.

The bird said nothing, but the group could feel Estelle was smiling to them. The bird flew over to each person to give them a peek on their cheeks, like a kiss. Even Sherry and the Team Ragnarok members got one. The bird flew to Yusei as the last person.

Yusei and the bird stared at each other for a long time. The young man could swear he saw Estelle's naked spirit standing in front of him. The spirit stepped closer to him as the bird flew over to him. The bird touched its beak on Yusei's lips as Estelle's spirit kissed him. The bird pulled back, just as the spirit with a smile.

Yusei watched Estelle do the same hand gestures as she did after she had shoved him off of Star Eater when she had tricked the Signers to come with her to the Divine Temple.

Estelle pointed at herself. "_I…_"

Yusei's eyes widened when he heard Estelle's voice in his head, new tears collecting in his eyes.

Estelle clenched her hands into fists and made an X with her arms. "_…love…_"

No one else saw Estelle's spirit or what she was doing.

Estelle held her palm out, aiming it at Yusei. "_…you._"

Yusei wiped off his tears and returned the gesture, but a bit clumsy. "I love you too…" He didn't know how to sign "too" in sign language, so he dropped his hands and smiled.

Estelle's spirit smiled back before she disappeared. The bird chirped once before turning around and flew up to the sky. The Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky, waiting for the bird to join him.

Yusei and the others didn't hesitate to wave their arms to the bird, knowing it was Estelle's spirit.

"G-Goodbye, Estelle!" Crow's voice shook by the crying.

"Thank you for everything you've done for our world!" Broder shouted.

"We'll never forget you, Estelle!" Leo shouted as he waved his arms frantically.

"Goodbye!" Luna cried.

"Thank you, Estelle!" Akiza called.

Yusei bit his lower lip before shouting his own last words to Estelle. "I promise I won't let you down! I'll make sure to protect the future, so it won't end up as in Z-one's lifetime!"

The young man suddenly felt so strong. He had now made a promise to his love and he wasn't going to break it. He was going to protect New Domino City and the rest of the world.

The Crimson Dragon roared to the sky as the bird and the mighty god disappeared together, leaving the people by the beach with the promise to make the world a better place.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**

Everything was so dark. I felt like I was blind. Why couldn't I see things?

**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**

Wait… What's that sound?

**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**

What's that annoying noise? I didn't want that echoing in my ears.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I struggled to open my heavy eyelids. It was hard, but I was able to do it. I was greeted by the sight of a white ceiling through my bad eyesight. Not a second later, my mother's face hovered above me.

"Estelle, du är vaken! (Estelle, you're awake!)" Mom cried out in joy before she literally threw her whole body at me to give me a bear hug.

"AJ! (OW!)" I cried as I felt pain surge through my body.

Mom immediately removed herself from me as if she got an electric shock. "Åh förlåt, Estelle! Jag är bara så lycklig… (Oh sorry, Estelle! I'm just so happy…)"

I didn't understand. What was going on?

I moved my head so I could check my body, only to see my left arm was in a cast and it felt like I was bandaged from chest to toe.

"Mamma… Vad hände med mig? (Mom… What happened to me?)" I asked.

Mom was wiping her tears with a napkin before she stared at me. "Minns du inte? Du och din pappa blev påkörda av en lastbil när ni var på väg hemåt från Stockholm. (You don't remember? You and your father were hit by a truck when you were on your way home from Stockholm.)"

Something was coming up in my head. I felt like I was remembering something like that did happen to me.

"Är pappa okej? (Is Dad okay?)" I questioned.

"Pappa mår bra (Dad is fine.)", Mom nodded. "Du tog den värsta smällen. Du har legat medvetslös i mer än en månad på respirator, men tack gode gud att du lever! (You took the worst hit. You have been lying unconsciousness for over a month on respirator, but thank the God you're alive!)"

I was so confused. I felt like I had been in a coma for more than a year instead of a month because I had this dream that was related to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I was with Yusei and his friends and we faced the Dark Signers, Meklord Emperors, and Yliaster together. I even had some kind of role that made me a Priestess…

"Jag hämtar genast en läkare! (I'm fetching a doctor!)" Mom declared before she got out of the room, leaving me alone with my own thoughts.

A tear ran down my cheek as I bit my lower lip when I suddenly felt an unimaginable loneliness. Why was my head so confused and why was my heart aching in pain? That dream of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's I had felt so realistic.

Why did it felt like I was missing precious people and someone I had loved deeply? Why was I not happy to be alive after such a horrible incident?

Who was my heart crying out for?!


	105. Together Forever

**I want to clear something about the time difference in Estelle's dimension and the Signers' dimension. One year in the YGO 5D's dimension is one month in Estelle's dimension, so that means Estelle hasn't aged since her real body had stayed in her dimension, while her spirit was sent over to the 5D's world and materialized by the Crimson Dragon.**

**This chapter takes place eight years later in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension, based on the last episode of YGO 5D's.**

**The chapter begins in Jack's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 105: Together Forever**

It had been eight years since the Divine Temple incident and the world was finally at peace. A lot had changed in my life, just as much for my friends.

Estelle's death had impacted us so much, but what really shocked me the most was the letter she left behind and which Martha gave to me one week after the incident. Estelle had written a personal letter to each one of us Signers and it was emotional, even for a tough guy like me. Estelle had found my parents' tombstones, so I visited them when I was ready and it was a huge relief to know where my parents were resting. Somewhere deep inside my heart, I always wondered what happened to them and now I got the closure I needed.

I had traveled across half the globe to challenge some old rivals and beat them to improve my Dueling skills before I would go on a long journey to become the King of Games again, but with my own efforts. The day before I left, I went to Carly's apartment and told her about my plans…and I confessed to her. Carly was the only woman who could keep up with me and who could see through my façade, and the one who captured my heart. I asked her if she wanted to come with me, but I did warn her that the journey could get extreme and we could even be living in harsh conditions, but Carly didn't care about that. She said she would go to the end of the world if it meant that she could stay with me.

It turned out to be a hug win-win for both of us. I challenged many pro-Duelists and Carly videotaped the Turbo Duels, took photos, and uploaded them on her blog which she re-named to "Jack Atlas' journey to become the King of Games". It got people's attention across the globe, and we got many supporters who cheered for us, and some even donated money to help us pay the cost for hotels, food, new clothes, and a lot more.

Thanks to the attention, Carly improved a lot on her journalist skills and became a world-wide blogger slash reporter during these eight years. I slowly and surely regained my title as King of Games after five long years, but they had been worth it.

And the day after I officially became the King of Games, I asked Carly if she wanted to marry me. She said yes through a teary smile and that was the start of our new life together.

I had just won a Turbo Duel in Berlin against Germany's best Duelist who ended up becoming a crushed worm. I got off my Duel Runner and removed the helmet while walking across the course with some cheerleaders who followed me from behind while holding parasols. My crew attended to my Duel Runner to check for damage and dock it in the garage.

News reporters and journalists were standing by the gates which I walked past while they were taking pictures and asking me questions.

"Mr. Atlas, what's it like to be the King of Games for three years?"

"Mr. Atlas, who is going to be your next opponent?"

"Mr. Atlas, what's next on your schedule?"

I stopped by the news crew and turned to them with a stern expression. "Well, my schedule is to have a nice evening with my family."

"Daddy!"

I held back a grin when I heard Arianna's voice. I turned around and watched my blonde-haired and light bluish/greyish-eyed soon-to-be three-year-old daughter run towards me. The crew and cheerleaders stepped aside to let her run to me. Carly was walking slowly behind while holding hands with our five-year-old son, Kai. He was the splitting image of my wife, except he had my eyes. Carly had dumped her glasses years ago and was now using contacts, revealing her beautiful eyes. She had even moved on to wear fancier clothes, but nothing overdoing. I banned her from wearing dresses that exposed too much skin for parties. I didn't want other men to get a treat for their eyes.

I squatted and held out my arms to let Arianna run into them. She giggled happily as she wrapped her arms around my neck as much as she could. I straightened up and turned to the news crew, not even stopping myself from smiling as my daughter nudged her cheek against the nape of my neck.

"All I can say is that I have one person in mind who I want to beat no matter what! So, he better watch out 'cause I'm coming for you, old friend!" I said determinedly as I pointed a finger towards a camera. "Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a Turbo Duel as soon as my family and I are back in Japan, so you better prepare yourself!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Akiza's POV**

I was in my office in New Domino City's hospital, having an early morning shift, and watched the live stream of Jack's latest Turbo Duel in Berlin. I couldn't help but giggle when he made the declaration to Duel Yusei; he was the same as always. I knew Yusei hadn't been Dueling a lot since the Fortune Project, but this could be a good opportunity to gather everyone for a reunion.

"Dr. Izinski!" a frantic voice called.

I looked up from the computer and watched one of the nurses who were under my care rush into my office. She looked upset, but worried at the same time.

"What's wrong, Kari?" I questioned as I got up from my chair.

Kari was sobbing softly as she tried to wipe the tears with her arms. "I… I…"

I hurried over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Shh… It's okay. Take a deep breath and relax."

Kari soon stopped hyperventilating and the tears had been dried up. "T-Thank you, Dr. Izinski."

"You're welcome. Now that's the problem?"

"I keep getting scolded by other doctors because I can't perform my tasks. I know I'm still new as a nurse, but I'm trying my hardest! I really do! But… I feel like I'm about to give up!"

"Oh, Kari", I let out a soft sigh before patting her shoulders. "You mustn't give up because of a few mistakes. Everyone starts at the bottom and build themselves to the top. Our patients depend on us, and if they see our sad faces, they'll become sad too. That's why we both must continue smiling and support the patients. If we smile, they will smile too. A smile is always the best cure."

Kari stared at me with big eyes and her mouth slightly open in awe. "You're amazing. How can you be so strong, Dr. Izinski?"

"Never give up to the very end", I told her with a small smile. "A very old friend of mine told me and our other friends that many times and those are the words I keep carrying with me. You must believe in your potential and challenge it with all you've got."

Kari stayed silent for a moment before she nodded and got a determined expression. "Okay! I'll do my best and if I fall, I'll just get up and keep on going!"

"That's the spirit", I smiled.

"Thank you so much for your wise words, Dr. Izinski! You're an inspiration!"

I watched the nurse leave my office before I could finally release a deep sigh. Even to this day, the pain of losing Estelle hurt so much. Not even my healing powers that I still possessed could help to reduce the pain. But I made sure to carry Estelle's words with me and never give up no matter what, just as she had never given up at the worst moments in her life.

I returned to my desk and sat down on the chair, glancing at the two photo frames I had next to the computer. There was one that contained the photo of Team 5D's victory after winning the WRGP eight years ago. The other one had the picture of my and Sherry's wedding. We got married a year ago after dating in four years.

The evening before I left New Domino City to study abroad in Germany, I confessed to Yusei how I once had a crush on him and about my sexuality. He was honest and told me he also once had a crush on me, but that crush faded when he found out Estelle had been his soulmate. He wasn't disgusted with me being bisexual; he was mostly happy that I was being honest with myself. He told me to always smile and knew that one day someone would come for me. I told him I was very happy and grateful that we became friends and I nowadays viewed him as the big brother I never had. I told the others about my sexuality like two years after our team split up, and I was surprisingly supported by everyone. They didn't care if I liked men or women, much to my huge relief and joy. I did fear that the others would get disgusted with me and never talk to me again, so I was forever grateful to have such amazing friends.

I looked out the window and saw the first rays of the sun coming up at the horizon. A new day had come, and one day closer for Beatrix's twins to be born. I was very excited to help her, just as I had helped Carly when she gave birth to Kai and Arianna.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Crow's POV**

My team and I had been in America on a tour for three months to compete in Turbo Duel tournaments, but it was time for me to return home to Japan and be with Beatrix. I told my teammates the news in early noon.

"Wait, you're leaving?!" Dean exclaimed when I told my two teammates the news.

"Yep", I nodded with a grin. "Trixie's pregnant and she's getting close to the due date, so I've gotta head home and be there for her and our twins."

"But we're still in the middle of our tour across America!" Hiro argued. "You can't just leave the team right now!"

"Yeah, and can't your family look after her? I mean, she's been living with your parents this whole time, right?" Dean questioned.

Shortly after Estelle died, I got her letter and told me to go to a certain address in New Domino City. I went there, only to find out my parents had been alive this whole time. That and I had a little brother who had been handicapped and restricted to a wheelchair. I also found out my little brother had a twin, but that twin was stillborn.

I grew close to my family, but after Team 5D's split up, I left New Domino City while asking Beatrix if she wanted a long-distance relationship with me. She accepted it, to my biggest joy, and six years later we got married and now she was having our twins. Beatrix and I got to live in my parents' family house after my little brother moved out after turning 18 and had a successful surgery to walk with his legs again.

"Chillax, guys", I told them while making the "calm-down" move with my hands. "I've already got a replacement who will join you in Arizona." I turned to the right and made a holographic screen appear with a familiar face.

"Leonardo Crier?" Hiro questioned, recognizing my friend.

"Yep! He's a great Turbo Duelist and a great friend", I nodded. "He reached many achievements in United Kingdom and he eagerly accepted the offer to take my place in the team."

"Well… Guess there's no other option", Dean shrugged. "Sorry for our reaction, Crow. We know your wife and kids are important-"

"But our team is important too", I interfered. "But as a husband and soon-to-become a father, there are other things in life that have to be prioritized first of all."

Dean and Hiro shared a glance before they nodded to each other and Hiro turned to me. "Go and pack your stuff, Crow."

I gave my teammates a thumbs up before I hurried to my hotel room to pack my bags. I was so excited to finally have kids on my own. Sure, I looked after several kids back when I was a teenager, but that was different. I was more like a big brother at that time. Now I was going to be a real father.

I was looking forward to see the others too back in New Domino City. We agreed that once a year we would have a reunion to share our stories and adventures before going on our own ways. But soon, very soon, we would all settle down in our hometown with our kids and they would grow to become best friends just like us.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Leo's POV**

I was driving down the streets in London on my Duel Runner while Luna sat behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist. I was in bit of a hurry because I had a plane to catch to fly to Arizona and replace Crow so he could fly home to New Domino City for his twins' birth. I was quite a famous Turbo Duelist in United Kingdom and my aspiration was still to become the Turbo Duelist champion. I didn't really want to become the King of Games, no. That title was made for Jack who was still my hero along with Yusei.

I swerved past a bus while accelerating a bit, causing Luna to cry out in fear. "Leo, slow down!" she screamed.

"Sorry, Luna!" I called. "Hold on, we're almost there!"

I made a few turns before I braked the Duel Runner outside of Somerset House. Luna was still going on college to study the theories of different realms, due to her connection to the Spirit World. She still had that power to communicate with Duel Spirits and that inspired her to study the theory of realms. That and the other reason were because of Estelle. She came from a different dimension and Luna wanted to find out if there was a way to reach said dimension to bring the brunette back. Both Luna and I had been missing her like crazy. She was the best babysitter ever and we loved her. We and our other friends, especially Yusei.

Luna got off my Duel Runner and removed her helmet with a sigh of relief. She strapped the helmet on the back of the Runner before picking up her bag. I moved the visor of my helmet up to glare at several boys who dared to stare at my sister. They noticed my glare and turned around to run away. Serves them right!

"Leo, you were going too fast out there!" Luna scolded me. "You're lucky an officer didn't stop you!"

"Yeah, sorry, sis", I smiled sheepishly. "But I've got a plane to catch and a Skype date with Laila." I moved the visor down and backed my Runner. "See you, Luna!"

With that, I turned around with my Duel Runner and drove off to the airport where a plane was waiting for me.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Luna's POV**

I could just shake my head in disappointment as I watched my brother leave the area. He was still a bit reckless and childish, but he had matured a lot during the years we've been living in United Kingdom with our parents.

A lot had changed for us after Team 5D's split up. Leo and I were first against to move to another country, but when we learned how Akiza, Jack, and Crow were also going to leave New Domino City, we decided to go anyway. Yusei was the only one who stayed behind to look after the Fortune mainframe to make sure the future that Z-one came from would never become a reality in our timeline and in the future.

I was worried at first for Yusei to stay alone because I could tell he was still depressed after losing Estelle. We all were, but we had been somewhat able to move on after we got her letters.

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that Estelle was still alive somewhere. I knew she wasn't in the Spirit World because I had been secretly looking for her there. When I didn't find her, I decided to study about the theory of different realms and dimensions and I was now going in college in Somerset House. I wanted her to come back and fill the gap she had created in my and everyone's heart after she left.

"Hey, Luna!"

I smiled softly as I turned around and came face to face with Anna and Tasha. I became friends with them since the first year I've been studying in Somerset House. Both of them were big fans of Leo, but I told them that he had a long-distance relationship with a childhood friend of ours.

"Hi, Anna, Tasha", I greeted.

"Was that Leo just now?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah", I nodded. "He's in a hurry because he's flying to Arizona to replace our friend's position in his Turbo Duel team."

"He's so cool!" Tasha's eyes shone in joy. "He's going to be an international celebrity soon!"

"I doubt that", I shook my head as the three of us walked towards the Somerset House to get to our classes. "He still has much to learn from Jack and Yusei."

"By the way, how's your boyfriend doing, Luna?" Anna asked.

I forgot to mention that I also had a long-distance relationship and my boyfriend was Sly. When Leo, our parents, and I flew back to New Domino for a few days four years ago, Leo and I had a small reunion with our old classmates from the sixth grade. Laila confessed then to Leo that she loved him and Leo returned her feelings, much to my joy. I wouldn't want anyone else as my sister-in-law in the future. And to my surprise, Sly confessed to me. To tell the truth, I always had a crush on Sly after Leo and I began attending Duel Academy ten years ago. I used to have a crush on Dexter, but he just wasn't my type. I surprised everyone by accepting Sly's confession and we had been dating just as long as Leo and Laila.

Both of us were happy and we knew our partners wouldn't cheat on us. If there was one thing I learned by secretly watching Yusei and Estelle interacting was the loyalty between them.

It had always been so obvious those two had feelings for each other, but none of them took the next step to become a couple. Leo, the others, and I later heard from Yusei how Estelle had confessed her feelings to him in his letter, but she had also written why she never once took a step forward; she knew she would one day return to her dimension and she didn't want to crush Yusei's heart if she were to confess. It was so admirable, but also so sad about the reality.

After that, I got dedicated to bring back Estelle and make Yusei happy. He hadn't been going out with a woman ever since then and he never spoke about getting married.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Yusei's POV**

I got to hear about Jack's challenge in the morning when I woke up in the apartment I shared with my mother.

Yes, my mother was alive. She was apparently found inside the Divine Temple by Estelle and she had sent White Night Dragon to deliver the large canister that contained Mom's body to the hospital where she got the care to wake up from her long slumber. It was a bit overwhelming to meet Mom who I had thought was dead for so many years at first, but soon Mom and I formed a mother-son bond after she woke up and we became close as a family. I told her about my life how it had been since Zero Reverse and many things…including Estelle. She could tell Estelle had been special to me and she said she would have loved to meet her and see how special she was.

I held back a yawn as I typed a code into the Fortune program to make sure everything was going smoothly. I felt a small smile grow on my lips when the program reported no different activities. This meant I could go home for the day and rest.

"Good work, Yusei", a voice spoke up.

I turned around and saw Sherry standing not so far from behind me. "Good work, Sherry."

After the Divine Temple, Sherry had tried to reestablish her father's company with Elsworth's help, but she wasn't able to do it. Therefore, she studied technology and machinery in New Domino City and a few years later, she became a member of my staff to maintain the Fortune mainframe to protect our future. She also dated Akiza, only to later marry her.

"Are you feeling well, Yusei?" Sherry questioned as we walked down a corridor.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I mean… Mon ami, I can see it in your eyes", Sherry sighed. "You might be happy for the rest of us settling down with marriage and having enfants, but you're actually lonely, aren't you?"

She kinda got me. While I was happy for my friends to see them being happy with their partner and children, I was a bit envious. That could have been a future for me to have a wife and a little one calling me "dad", but it was impossible now.

Sure, I could have tried to move on after Estelle's death, but I chose not to date other women. Besides, I had many women flirting with me, just for my name, position, and for the money I got for my work. I got tired of it because no one actually took the time to know _me_.

I got dedicated to remain single and be loyal to Estelle, even though she was gone, pretty much like Halldor, except he adopted a girl not so long ago.

"I appreciate your concern, Sherry", I said. "But I'm fine. Estelle was my soulmate and no one can ever replace her."

"I know, Yusei… I know", Sherry nodded slowly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't drive home at once, no. I stopped by a flower shop first to buy eight roses in a small bouquet wrapped in a yellow ribbon before I drove over to the Satellite to reach the old Daedalus Bridge.

Today wasn't just any day.

Today was the eighth anniversary of Estelle's death.

It became a tradition for me to drive to the old bridge and leave the same number of roses as how many years had passed since the day Estelle passed away. I drove my Duel Runner up the bridge before braking several meters away from the dead-end. I parked the Runner and got off to walk the last few meters to place the bouquet on the bridge.

I squatted down, closed my eyes, and put my hands together to pray in one silent minute before opening my eyes. I looked up at the sky. The sun was still up in the early evening because it was summer.

"Hi, Estelle…", I spoke up. "It's been eight years since you stopped Z-one and the Divine Temple for devastating New Domino City. Know that we're all very grateful for your sacrifice. I'm still doing well. The Fortune mainframe is working, so the future Z-one came from will probably never happen now. There's a safe future for the next generation…"

I stopped myself to bite my lower lip when I got a bit upset by the thoughts of having a child. One of my deepest wishes since I was a teenager was to have a family of my own in the future. I had always liked children and wondered what it was like to be a father and teach my child many things; have something related with flesh and blood.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before sighing. "I miss you, Estelle. You were the one I had been searching for. You were my soulmate. You always kept sacrificing yourself to protect me, our friends, and everyone else. How were you able to remain so selfless? I've got so many questions for you, but I know you can never answer them now."

I straightened up and stared out at the ocean as a wind blew by, ruffling my jacket. I closed my eyes to remember the times Estelle and I shared together with our friends. There were so many good memories, but also sad ones. However, I tried keeping the good memories as fuel to move forward and live a healthy life and be the uncle for my friends' children.

"I love you, Estelle. Never forget that."

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

It had gone eight months since I woke up from the coma and I was finally living a normal life again. I had to go through rehabilitation to walk with my legs again, which took a few months. However, the internal damage to my body recovered very fast for a human, or so the doctors claimed. I was even discharged from the hospital three weeks after I woke up, only to then continue with rehabilitation.

My parents became overprotective and first didn't let me walk outside alone if I wanted some fresh air. I understood that because I had been relying on crutches for the first several months. Only recently I could finally dump them after I had learned to walk again.

I didn't know why, but I always got so restless whenever I was at home. I felt the need to go out and search for something. Another thing that hurt me a lot after the incident were the pictures and fanarts of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's on the Internet. They had never caused me pain before, but now I couldn't even look at them without getting upset, as if I was missing the Signers dearly. It hurt twice as much whenever I spotted a picture of Yusei being paired with someone else's original character. I always felt my heart tug in pain as if I had lost someone I loved deeply to someone else. This was absolutely not like me. I liked seeing such creative and lovely artworks before, even though I got a bit jealous for the artists' skills, but now I almost felt possessive over Yusei and couldn't bear to see him with another character, besides the original 5D's crew.

In the end, I had to stop following the artists on DeviantArt and remove the fanfics I read on different fanfiction websites. I feared I was going crazy and my mother would force me to go to another therapist to help me out from the suspected depression. But then again, I was a legal adult who still lived in the family house, so she couldn't really force me into things without my consent.

I was reading a book in my room when I suddenly felt the urge to go outside for a walk. I put aside the book and got dressed for the cold January weather before walking out to the hallway to put on my winter boots.

Mom was on her way down from the first floor when she spotted me tying my shoes. "Vart ska du, Estelle? (Where are you going, Estelle?)"

"Ut på en promenad…_ensam_ (Out on a walk…_alone_)", I made sure to point the last word out.

Mom gave me a concerned look, but nodded. "Okej. Ring mig om det är nåt. (Okay. Call me if there's something.)"

I nodded before I opened the door and walked out to the fresh winter weather. I walked past the houses as I was in my deep thoughts. Sometimes I felt like someone was talking to me, like a whisper in my head, but I always shook it off. Now with the white snow and the silent roads, I could almost hear the whisper even better.

I was getting scared if I was going crazy. Getting upset all of the sudden when I felt lonely, cry hysterically whenever I saw an artwork of Yusei with another woman, hearing voices in my head… Weren't those warning signs that I was getting depressed? Was I going to need to take medicines? Or did I suffer a brain injury after the crash that the doctors didn't pick up?

I was so confused and exhausted by all those questions. I wanted peace, but I wanted to feel whole. How come I felt so whole in that dream I had while being in comatose and now I felt empty while being awake and alive? It didn't make any sense.

I glanced up to the sky and blinked my eyes when I saw something that looked like a long red serpent flying among the fresh-fallen snow. I quickly recognized the shape from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.

"The Crimson Dragon!" I exclaimed in shock.

The Crimson Dragon turned its head towards me. We made eye contact and before I knew it, the dream I had while in coma became clear in my head. Memories and feelings returned that affected me deeply, but it wasn't overwhelming.

That dream had not been just a dream! It had been real the whole time!

I dashed after the Crimson Dragon that seemed to fly away from me. "Wait!" I called. "Crimson Dragon, please wait!"

I reached a big hill panting deeply, so I had to rest my hands on my knees while regaining my breath. It was hard to run with heavy boots in the deep and thick snow. It was then I noticed everything around me had turned silent. I looked around and realized time stood still. Was this the Crimson Dragon's doing?

I recovered my breath and straightened up, only to see the Crimson Dragon hovering in front of me. He had just a deep look in his eyes, as if he was asking me what I wanted from him.

"Crimson Dragon… Please send me back to the Signers", I begged him as tears ran freely down my cheeks. "I miss them a lot… Especially Yusei… I always felt so empty in my dimension, but being with the Signers… My friends… I felt whole and complete. I love my parents, but they can't give me what I really want." I wiped my cheeks clean with my finger-gloves and lifted my glasses to wipe the eyes. "Please… I want to see Yusei and the others. I want to live in their dimension."

"**Is that what you wish for?**" the Crimson Dragon asked.

I nodded.

"**Even if Yusei might have moved on with a new love in his life?**"

That comment stung my heart, but I still nodded. "Yes. Even if Yusei has moved on, I want to see him. He's a precious friend and I want to be there for him and for the others. I want a future with them."

"**Very well.**"

The Crimson Dragon raised his head before releasing a cry that caused the ground to shake. Not only that, but I felt the familiar burning of my Mark on my right arm. I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket as much as I could to see the Star Mark. Just seeing the Mark and feel its burn gave me a relaxing feeling, knowing I was returning to the world I chose to belong to.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on a wooden bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Yusei was on his way to his Duel Runner when a burning sensation on his right arm stopped him. He flinched slightly by the feeling, but his eyes widened when he recognized the burning. He pulled the sleeve of his jacket up to see the Head Mark of the Dragon.

"What's this?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Yusei wasn't the only one who felt their arms burning. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna noticed their arms burning as well when their old Marks appeared on them. The six Signers then sensed the presence of a familiar spirit who they thought had died long ago.

Yusei turned around to face the Daedalus Bridge when a bright light erupted in front of him. He shielded his eyes with his arms until he felt the light die down. He lowered the arms, the Mark on his arm now gone, and felt his eyes widen in shock at the familiar figure standing not so far from him.

"Estelle…?!"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Estelle's POV**

I felt a bit disoriented at first before I finally looked around. I was standing on the old Daedalus Bridge, facing the newer bridge that connected Satellite with New Domino City. I turned my eyes down for a second to realize I wasn't wearing my winter clothes anymore. I was dressed in the same outfit as when I arrived to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension eight months ago; red jacket, black shirt, jeans, and black boots.

My eyes kept going down until I spotted eight roses tied together with a yellow ribbon only inches away from my feet. Yellow was my favorite color, and eight roses was the same number of months that had passed since I woke up from the coma. I picked the bouquet up and smelled the roses. They smelled fresh and lovely, as if someone had just recently placed them on the bridge.

"Estelle…?!" a voice called behind me.

I froze by the voice and slowly turned around to see Yusei only meters from me, right next to his Duel Runner. He looked like he had been growing a few inches and looked…older, mature, and handsome. His navy blue eyes shone in joy and tears that didn't run down his cheeks yet.

"Yusei…", I mumbled quietly, hesitating if I should run to him, not knowing if he was in a relationship.

Yusei blinked his eyes before he rushed to me and wrapped his arms around me to hold me tight to his chest. I stopped hesitating and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against him. I smelled his clothes to find his personal scent; light coconut with hints of oil and other stuff whenever he used to work on Duel Runners.

"Is it really you, Estelle…?" Yusei whispered against my hair.

I nodded against his chest. "Ja. Det är jag. (Yes. It is me.)"

I felt Yusei's rough yet smooth hand caress my chin, making me look up at him. He had such a beautiful smile that I barely recognized that he was the same man I knew before. He then used both his hands to gently grab my right arm. He pulled up the sleeve of my shirt slowly to check my Star Mark. He used his right hand to caress the skin, which made me shiver. That touch felt so erotic all of the sudden, but it felt so nice.

"You're back…", Yusei mumbled before tears ran down his cheeks, some of them dripping onto my arm.

I used my free hand to gently touch his jaw. Yusei turned his eyes to me before he let go of my arm to touch my chin. No words were needed. We understood each other. We kept our eyes on each other as we leaned closer to share a deep and passionate kiss, pouring our deepest feelings to each other.

We were back together, just as we were meant to be.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I learned eight years had passed since my death in the 5D's dimension, so almost everyone in the old team was older than me. I was only one year younger than the twins, but it didn't matter if there was an age different between me and Yusei. Our love was strong to overcome such minor details. The Crimson Dragon also informed me that my body had been adapted to the Signers' time, so I would age and grow old with my friends.

Everyone I once knew was shocked to see I was back and alive, but they welcomed me with open arms. I also gained an identity in the dimension thanks to Lazar, Trudge, and Mina's help, so I had the same rights as the others. Halldor and I agreed to become cousins by paper, so I had at least one relative to rely on in this dimension. I got to stay in Martha's house and my old room had remained untouched, except for some cleaning once in a while.

Yusei introduced me to his mother and we grew a liking to each other immediately. We grew close, just as Yusei and I grew closer for each day by expressing our love openly without feeling the need to hold back. Of course, we didn't go all super crazy like all lovely couple. Our love was calm and realistic, something we both preferred due to our nature.

I found the perfect job and became an author. Martha had kept my old children books I had written, so I went to different publishers until I found one who was sympathetic and nice and published my books. I later moved on to adult books and even wrote one that was based on the adventures the Signer and I had when we fought the Dark Signers. That book became an international best-seller and I also wrote a sequel based on the battle with the Meklord Emperors.

After three years of dating, Yusei popped the question. I obviously said yes and we soon got married and had a daughter. Due to complications at birth, I could never become pregnant again. Years later, Yusei and I adopted a boy who had psychic powers and had been kicked out from home. We taught him how to control his psychic powers with Akiza's help.

Yusei and I kept the close bond we shared with the Signers and their families. Our children grew up together and soon left the nest to start their own lives and families. Some actually married each other, like Yusei and my daughter married Jack's son. Our adopted son married Halldor's adopted daughter, so our son moved to my home country to stay with his new family.

It was amazing to be part of something I had been dreaming about, and how a small wish could miraculously come true, except for the horrifying part that I almost died in a car crash. But the biggest thing was my and Yusei's love had gone through so much that not even the stars and different realms could stop us.

Our love proved that two soulmates from different dimensions could find a way to overcome the obstacles and stay together, even when it came to a few sacrifices. I still thought about my parents, but I never regretted the choice to return to the dimension I now viewed as home.

Yes.

I am at home.

Together with my loved ones.

Forever.

_**FIN**_


End file.
